El Velo del Amor
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una joven musulmana criada en Brasil donde vive feliz, pero tras la muerte de su madre tiene que viajar a Marruecos para vivir junto al resto de su familia a quienes no conoce y entrar en un matrimonio con un hombre que le es todavía más ajeno, pero si se descubre que ya no es virgen…su familia caerá en desgracia y ella morirá.
1. Prologo

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Ser diferente…¿Qué era aquello con exactitud? Todos eran diferentes en su estado fundamental, la vida era igualitaria pero las condiciones, las características personales o físicas, las creencias, todas estas menciones subjetivas no tenían importancia sustancial, pero en una sociedad siempre se juzgaba primero por la apariencia y conducta y luego por todo lo demás porque se luchaba por encajar, no importaba cuantos años o siglos pasaran, en el aspecto humano la sociedad seguía siendo conformada por personas que intentaban encajar, algunos abandonaban sus creencias en busca de algo más, otros sus hogares y otros como Sakura intentaban integrarse al estilo de vida de otros pero sin poder vivir libremente como tanto pudiera desear, siempre sintiéndose el bicho raro, aquella que no encajaba a sus dieciocho años en que era tan importante formar parte de algo más, sintiéndose sola mientras observaba por la ventana de la sala del apartamento que compartía su madre, a través de la cortina de persianas que la apartaba del mundo y la gente normal, contemplando la calle del exterior que era transitada, esperando divisar a su madre que había salido a hacer las compras. En cuanto la vio aparecer en el umbral del edificio, esbozo una ligera sonrisa que se transformó en un gesto de inevitable incertidumbre cuando vio que su madre era seguida por un pequeño grupo de jóvenes de su edad que eran parte de su clase en la escuela, amigas suyas y que la habían invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños…solo que había un pequeño problema, su madre no le permitía ni le permitiría asistir a la casa de otras personas, su religión lo impedía.

-Señora, por favor— rogó Ami, sin darse por vencida.

-Por favor, espere— secundo Eiko, quien acompañaba lealmente a su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con Sakura?—cuestiono Mebuki, deteniendo su andar y volteando a verlas, cansada de intentar ignorarlas sin resultado.

-Voy a celebrar en una discoteca mi fiesta de cumpleaños, señora Mebuki—comunico Ami con una sonrisa, esperando que la señora Haruno diera su aprobación para que Sakura asistiera a la fiesta.

-Sakura no puede ir a las discotecas, nuestra religión no lo permite—objeto la Haruno luego de oírla, dando por terminado el asunto.

Ya sea que supiera que iba a suceder o no, Mebuki presto oídos sordos y continuo su camino al interior del edificio, escuchando tras de sí un inevitable coro de risas de parte de aquel grupo de jóvenes adolescentes que como era de esperar no entendían que no era diferentes solo porque si, su religión y forma de pensar era completamente diferente de la de ellas, pero a diferencia de como hacían esas jóvenes que se burlaban, ellos respetaban sus creencias sin importar lo dispares que fuera. Mebuki había pasado toda su vida en _Brasil_ como una mujer musulmana criada en occidente, se había enamorado y casado con Kizashi, un amoroso esposo y un hombre de buena familia que tristemente había fallecido hacía ya varios años, dejándola sola y con una hija que criar y educar por su cuenta en una sociedad distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada en su natal _Marruecos_, como era de esperarse y en un mundo tan diferente del que se vería si estuvieran en _Marruecos_, Sakura anhelaba la libertad que veía en las calles, quería ser igual a la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad, ingenua por su juventud y demasiado enamorada de la vida como para ver que una mujer debía adaptarse al rol que le tocara interpretar y no solo a sus deseos personales. Recobrando el aliento tras subir por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su apartamento, Mebuki abrió la puerta de la casa que no tenía seguro a esa hora, dirigiéndole una mirada a su hija que la observaba de pie junto al sofá, con una expresión ligeramente decepcionada y de brazos cruzados, la postura que siempre tomaba cuando quería pedir algo…ay, que niña, podía no ser egoísta, pero si quería algo no se daba por vencida hasta conseguirlo o bien llevarse una triste desilusión.

-Esas muchachas brasileñas no nos dan un momento de paz—se quejó la Haruno, negando para sí y emitiendo un bufido por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué les dijiste que no puedo ir por causa de mi religión?—pregunto Sakura, ayudando a su madre con las bolsas, dejándolas sobre la mesa de la cocina. -Ahora todas van a reírse de mí, a burlarse—ya era bastante malo ser tan diferente como para ahora dar aún más razones todavía para que se burlaran de ella.

-¿Burlarse?, ¿de qué?—cuestiono Mebuki, no entiendo el porqué de semejantes pensamientos de parte de su hija. -Nosotras no nos reímos de la religión de ellas, ¿Por qué van a burlarse de la nuestra?—no debería existir disidencia en el mundo, solo unión.

Occidente no entendía lo importante que era vivir en todo momento del día en comunión con Dios, los occidentales habían perdido el temor a los castigos con motivo de los malos actos que cometían, para ellos Dios era un ser invisible que existía para asustar a los niños, para ellos Dios era algo sin sentido y que no existía pero contrarios a ellos, los musulmanes veían en Dios a un padre amoroso y permisivo que amaba a la humanidad, su gran creación pero que como padre en ocasiones tenía que castigar a sus hijos y recordarles el orden de las cosas. Puede que _Brasil_ no fuera el mejor lugar para criar a una hija y eso Mebuki lo tenía claro, Sakura tenía la consciencia de una joven musulmana, seguía todo lo que dictaba el Corán tal y como ella se lo había enseñado, pero…y era un gran pero; estaba tan familiarizada con el modo de vida de los occidentales que en ocasiones parecía querer cambiar de vida, claro que su fe por _Alah_, por Dios, era incuestionable pero parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo todo por aquello que conquistara su corazón, una postura bastante romántica e idealista. Seria, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, Sakura observo estoicamente a su madre, tenía dieciocho años por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué no podía ir a una fiesta como lo haría cualquier chica de su edad?, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en todos los pros y contras antes de hacer algo? Se sentía como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro, batiendo sus alas a cada instante, anhelando probar la libertad y disfrutar de ella como tanto quería, sintiendo que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer pero por lo visto y según le había inculcado su madre, tal cosa era imposible porque su vida era demasiado diferente del resto de la gente en _Brasil_, era totalmente diferente.

-Yo nunca puedo hacer nada—se quejó Sakura, casada de esa situación, cansada de tener que ser diferente todo el tiempo cuando lo que quería era formar parte de algo más, -no puedo estudiar en la casa de nadie, ni dormir en la casa de nadie ni a fiestas con nadie—enumero, rogándole entre líneas a su madre que le permitiera algo de libertad, aunque fuera un poco.

-Hagan la fiesta aquí en la casa—contrario la Haruno a su hija, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y lo era para ellas, -trae a tus amigas para estudiar aquí, para dormir aquí—sugirió, no objetando en lo absoluto a que tuviera amigas, pero no así a que se dejase corromper por los occidentales como hacia la mayoría de la gente.

-No son malas las discotecas, madre—intento convencer ella con ojitos de cachorro, porque aquello que era diferente no tenía por qué ser malo si se le daba una oportunidad.

-Dios bendito, paciencia—oro Mebuki en voz alta, haciendo oídos sordos a los ruegos de su hija, no gustándole el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. -Estoy tan impaciente porque termines esos exámenes, ya me deprime bastante lo que escucho en el hospital—se quejó, cambiando el tema, logrando sensibilizar a su hija que bajo la mirada, preocupada como siempre de su enfermedad. -Hay dos cosas en la vida que la gente solo valora cuando se acaban; la juventud y la salud—nombro de mejor humor ya que ella ya no tenía ninguna de las dos, especialmente la primera.

Usualmente tanto Sakura como su madre elegían no tocar mucho el tema, su religión les hacía creencia fielmente que todo problema siempre venia junto a una solución que se encontraba con el tiempo, por lo que no descartaban que el tratamiento médico que la matriarca Haruno estaba recibiendo para tratar su cáncer de corazón tuviera el éxito que esperaban sumado al hecho de que en el último tiempo Mebuki ya no sentía problemas para respirar ni para dormir, se sentía mejor y podía hacer su vida como haría una mujer normal, por supuesto que no trabajaba en nada porque su religión no veía con buenos ojos que una respetable viuda abandonara su hogar y se exhibiera por la calle, de hecho era su familia política por parte de su difunto esposo quien le brindaba ayuda, enviando dinero suficiente cada mes como ara sobrevivir sin problema alguno, tal vez no tenían una casa pero ese pequeño y acogedor apartamento era todo cuanto podían necesitar, después de todo existían personas que ni siquiera tenían un techo bajo el cual dormir o comida que llevarse a la boca y eso sí que era triste, no podían ignorarse los regalos de _Alah_, eso era un pecado demasiado grande. Emitiendo un quedo suspiro por lo bajo, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al imaginar una vida sin su madre, Sakura intento concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante para ella en ese momento; su libertad, tenía dieciocho años y recientemente se había graduado de la secundaria por lo que ahora tenía eran grandes anhelos de entrar a la universidad y convertirse en médico, pero no sabía si podría hacerlo ya que su religión consideraba que el único lugar de una mujer estaba en su casa y junto a su esposo ya que tenía edad suficiente como para pensar en el matrimonio.

-Desde luego, madre—acepto Sakura, no pudiendo discutir respeto a ese tema, -¿pero y los compañeros de mi escuela, y mis amigas?—no era su intención drogarse o beber hasta perder el conocimiento, pero si tener una noche normal como cualquier chica de su edad.

-Ellas son brasileñas, pero tú no lo eres—recordó Mebuki con severidad, observando seriamente a su hija que le sostuvo la mirada como siempre. -Las discotecas son lugares para beber, de lujuria, son lugares de pecado—obvio, aludiendo sus creencias y las de su hija que finalmente bajo la mirada, no pudiendo pasar por encima de su fe y de todo lo que creía como musulmana que era. -Ese no es tu ambiente, Sakura—intento hacerle entender, alzando una de sus manos y acariciándole las mejillas amorosamente.

-¿Y dónde está mi ambiente, madre?—inquirió la pelirosa, volviendo a sostenerle la mirada. -Yo crecí aquí, siempre he vivido aquí—evidencio lo obvio, no pudiendo más con la frustración de sentirse un bicho raro, y su madre no le aportaba ideas para superar este sentir, -estoy cansada, me siento diferente, quiero ser igual a todo el mundo—se quejó, no queriendo tener que seguir siendo un pez fuera del agua, eso era horrible.

-Tu solo estas aquí de paso, mi princesa, un día no muy lejano vamos a volver, viviéremos con la familia de tu padre en _Marruecos—_se expresó ella, estrechando las manos de su hija entre las suyas, -esa es nuestra casa, nuestro lugar—añoraba su tierra y no dudaba de que Sakura se enamoraría de aquel inmenso desierto en cuanto lo viera, estaba en sus venas.

Su pequeña de ojos jade como la piedra que llevaba alrededor del cuello era demasiado inocente y ese era el mayor temor de Mebuki, a ella ya le había tomado años adaptarse a la vida de una mujer musulmana tradicional, siempre haciendo y siendo lo que su esposo le pedía que fuera sin importar que lo hubiera amado y aun lo amara, Sakura por otro lado pensaba como una occidental en cuanto al amor se refería, creía que todo era perfecto como en los cuentos de hadas y que algún día su vida sufriría un gran cambio por encontrar al hombre que amaba, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, menos aún en _Brasil_, si tenía el tiempo suficiente de vida, el mayor deseo de Mebuki era regresar a _Marruecos_ junto a su hija y lograr encontrarle un buen matrimonio que la hiciera feliz y la protegiera de sí misma. Haciendo un infantil puchero, Sakura observo seriamente a su madre quien comenzó a guardar el contenido de las bolsas, la pelirosa a nada estuvo de ayudar como siempre antes de ser salvada por la campana que era su teléfono que vibro sobre el sofá como prueba de que acababa de recibir un mensaje que reviso lo más sigilosamente posible; estoy afuera, ¿lo de nuestra cita sigue en pie? Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de la encantadora pelirosa que se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior, recordando que es lo que había prometido en su última cita. Para que su madre no la viera, Sakura regreso su teléfono al sofá, acudiendo en su ayuda para guardar cuanto antes el resto de los víveres en la despensa, intentando camuflar lo mejor posible su alegría para no ser descubierta por su madre hasta que una vez libre, espero la oportunidad perfecta para pedir permiso y salir de casa ahora que ella estaba ahí.

-Iré a pasear a la playa—solicito Sakura, queriendo dar por terminada la conversación y no enojarse con su madre que siempre hacia todo lo posible por verla feliz.

-Ve, pero ten cuidado, no te asolees demasiado—consintió Mebuki, dándole como siempre y entre líneas cuando mucho de una a dos horas de plazo en la calle, no más.

Asintiendo apresurada, Sakura beso la mejilla de su madre, casi chillando de una alegría que resulto contagiosa para Mebuki que sonrió al verla dirigirse a toda velocidad a la sala de donde tomo su chaqueta verde claro, guardando su teléfono en los bolsillos y su velo que acomodo ante el espejo para que ocultarla eficientemente su cabello, cruzando el lienzo sobre su hombro, dirigiéndole una última mirada a su madre antes de abandonar el apartamento. Entre las más importantes tradiciones musulmanas se encontraba la de que una mujer que menstruara debiera cubrirse la cabeza con el velo como símbolo de respeto de su persona para con el resto y no ser un símbolo de lujuria que atrapara la atención de otros, y si bien Sakura no creía ser nada encantadora como para necesitar del velo para pasar desapercibida, cumplía con esta norma al pie de la letra. Serena en todo momento, Sakura se mantuvo calmada e imperturbable al momento de abandonar edificio en caso de que su madre la estuviera observando por la ventana del apartamento, pero en cuanto doblo por la esquina, una luminosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, haciéndola correr lo más rápido posible a los brazos de su novio que la elevo del suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Bueno, Gaara y ella eran novios pero a espaldas de sus padres; ella no le había dicho nada a su madre por temor a decepcionarla y Gaara tampoco le había dicho nada a su padre porque él ya estaba presionando mucho para que entrara a la universidad y estudiara derecho, decirle que tenía novia y todavía más que esta era musulmana era algo muy difícil de expresar, pero Gaara estaba decidido a darle la noticia y pronto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?—pregunto Gaara al romper el abrazo, acariciándole la mejilla amorosamente, disfrutando del simple hecho de poder verla sonreír solo para èl.

-De una a dos horas, le dije que iría a la playa—contesto Sakura, casi chillando de alegría al volver a verlo luego de una semana separados, -vamos, rápido—apremio, besándole la mejilla.

Tan ansioso y entusiasta como ella, Gaara le abrió la puerta del auto, permitiéndole subir antes de hacerlo por su cuenta y encender el motor, alejándose de allí hacia su propio paraíso…

* * *

Mantener una relación en secreto era difícil, pero no imposible si se aprovechaban todas las instancias posibles como hacían Sakura y él, por lo que Gaara no pudo agradecer más que la ama de llaves no estuviera en casa y su padre en la oficina, encerrándose a solas en su habitación junto a Sakura como ambos habían querido hacer desesperadamente durante el último tiempo. Llevaban unos meses de relación en este permanente estado de secretismo y ambos eran tan tímidos que habían tardado mucho en llegar a este punto de su relación en que habían contenido lo más posible el fuego que se había formado ente los dos tras tanto tiempo conociéndose, entregándose mutuamente a la incomparable experiencia que representaba perder la inocencia en los brazos del otro, tumbados sobre la cama a plena luz del día, con el sol iluminando sus pieles mientras se besaban, conociendo cada rincón de sus cuerpos, marcando como suyos cada poro y fragmento de su piel hasta sentir el clímax hacerlos gritar de pasión, sosteniéndose la mirada entre sí. Recuperando el aliento uno al lado del otro sobre las sabanas, ambos se dedicaron a observar en los ojos del otro como si no existiera nada absolutamente más importante que ellos y su amor, más el intenso contacto entre sus miradas fue roto una vez Gaara sintió su teléfono vibrar contra la superficie de la mesa de noche, tomándolo y leyendo el mensaje que su padre acababa de enviarle, bufando por bajo al ver terminada su tarde junto a su novia, reacción que no pasó desapercibida para Sakura quien temió que hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Sakura, sentándose sobre la cama, no sintiéndose vergüenza como para cubrir su desnudez, ignorando sus largos cabellos rosados que cayeron sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola de forma inconsciente.

-Es mi padre, quiere que vaya a la empresa— contesto Gaara, regresando el teléfono a su mesa de noche, volteando a verla solo a ella, ignorando todo lo demás.

Su padre era un empresario muy exitoso y no esperaba otra cosa que el hecho de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos ya sea que lo quisiera o no, no, esperaba no era la palabra correcta; quería que su hijo siguiera sus pasos y cuando a Rasa Sabaku se le metía algo en la cabeza, rara vez no lo conseguía y eso Gaara lo tenía muy claro siendo su hijo, no importaba que él tuviera el corazón de un artista y quisiera ser músico, no, lo único importante para el señor Rasa Sabaku es que su exitosa empresa siguiera adelante sin importar que. En un gesto espontaneo pero irresistible para Gaara, Sakura apego sus rodillas hacia su pecho en un cuatro que ojala y hubiera sido retratado; ella sentada sobre su cama, completamente desnuda y con aquella embriagadora mirada jade cargada de inocencia, con sus largos cabellos rosados cayendo tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros para cubrir sus pequeños pechos, con aquellos labios rojos llamándolo, mas él se contuvo, centrándose en contemplarla como la diosa que aprecia ser y no como el objeto de su deseo. Tal vez ella debería ser más exigente y hacer que Gaara diera a conocer formal y apropiadamente su relación a su padre porque Sakura sabía que había cometido una locura al ir en contra de lo enseñado por su religión y entregar su virginidad a un hombre sin estar casada con él, pero estaba tan enamorada de Gaara que nada la había detenido, además ambos iban muy enserio en su relación y ella estaba completamente segura de que se casarían a futuro, por lo que ella apoyaba que él no quisiera seguir lo que su padre tenía en mente para él al estudiar derecho y administración de empresas en una universidad y pasar el resto de su vida en una monótona oficina como un aburrido empresario.

-¿En verdad quiere que estudies derecho?—pregunto Sakura, entre divertida y confundida ya que eso en nada coincidía con el espíritu libre de su novio.

-Sí, pero si por mí fuera solo me dedicaría a la música, y a ti—contesto Gaara, inclinándose para unir brevemente sus labios con los de ella que se estremeció ligeramente como siempre hacia cuando disfrutaba de algo. -¿Te lastime?—pregunto, golpeándose la frente mentalmente por no haberle hecho esa pregunta momentos atrás.

-Un poco, pero me alegra que lo hicieras tú—tranquilizo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, pegando su frente contra la de él.

En ese punto estaba mintiendo un poco, claro que había sido placentero que su primera vez fuera junto a la persona que amaba y estando a solas sobre esa cama y sumergidos en su propio mundo…pero esta primera vez no había sido tan perfecta como ella había imaginado que lo seria, había sido bastante torpe y dolorosa sumado al hecho de que ella no había alcanzado un orgasmo como tenía entendido que si ocurriría, de hecho nada de lo que ella había pensado que sería este importante y único instante en su vida había sido como ella lo había imaginado, pero no quería arruinar la felicidad que ella y Gaara tenían con una queja así de su parte, esta era solo su primera vez, cuando lo volvieran a intentar ella ya no volvería a sentir dolor y con el tiempo ambos se conocerían mucho más como para dejar este momento ligeramente agridulce atrás, pero ella se prometía con certeza no volver a compartir semejante intimidad con él hasta que al menos estuvieran prometidos en matrimonio. Por supuesto que amaba a Gaara pero no podía arriesgar todo lo que tenía por él, él no debería pedírselo tampoco ya que él amor no era tan egoísta a su entender, por lo que ahora lo mejor era devolverlo a la realidad y a sus obligaciones porque tal vez así su padre el señor Rasa vería que ella solo quería lo mejor para él y si ese algo mejor era liderar la empresa después de él, pues sea. Volviendo ligeramente su mirada hacia el reloj sobre la mesa de noche tras Gaara que la observaba intensamente, Sakura reparo en que contaba con el tiempo justo para regresar a casa como le había permitido hacer su madre al momento de permitir salir, si quería más permisos tenía que seguir las reglas.

-Yo también debería irme— determino la Haruno finalmente, levantándose de la cama para recoger su ropa, siendo imitada por él, -no quiero que mi madre se preocupe—menciono, pensando en que diría su madre si supiera lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

-Oye—llamo Gaara, haciéndola alzar la mirada mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos, -te prometo que muy pronto lo haremos oficial, hablare con tu madre y de ser necesario me voy a convertir—prometió sosteniéndola la mirada en todo momento, haciéndole ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

Amaba a Sakura, por supuesto que no era particularmente creyente en Dios ni en nada semejante pero si la única forma de estar junto a ella era convirtiéndose en musulmán, él no tenía problema con eso, y una vez hecho eso le pediría la mano de Sakura a su madre, es más, hoy mismo tenía pensado informarle a su padre de su relación, haría todo eso y más por ella. Enternecida por sus palabras, Sakura sonrió alegre, haciendo que sus ojos jade brillaran a la luz, embelesándolo todavía más. Estarían juntos, se amaban, ¿Qué más era necesario?

* * *

Por precaución y para no ser vistos por personas conocidas y que brindarían miradas indiscretas o que pudieran crear rumores, Sakura no tuvo problemas y tomar un autobús en su regreso a casa en lugar de dejar que Gaara la aproximase a su casa en su auto, él ya tenía que reunirse con su padre en la empresa y ella no se perdonaría ser un lastre o carga para él, jamás lo había sido, no se sentía cómoda con ello. En cuanto el autobús se detuvo, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y bajo del vehículo, ignorando la mirada de curiosos que la observaban diferente por el velo que cubría su cabello ni su larga falda blanca hasta los tobillos junto a su chaqueta verde claro, sintiendo la brisa remover sus cabellos, caminando por la calle con absoluta calma en su regreso al apartamento, revisando la hora en su teléfono en espera de no romper con el plazo que su madre le había dado más afortunadamente disponía incluso de tiempo de sobra por lo que no recibiría reprimenda alguna. La pelirosa acomodo mejor el costado del velo sobre su hombro mientras caminaba para que el viento no expusiera su cabello más de lo debido, frunciendo ligeramente el sueño en cuanto doblo la esquina y vio en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos a una de sus vecinas que aprecia estar esperando algo o a alguien, nerviosa y con la mirada baja, algo muy confuso y por lo que Sakura acelero su andar lo más posible en un intento por ser de ayuda, esperando que no hubiera ocurrido algo malo. Alzando la mirada, Toka algo la mirada desde su lugar al percibir movimiento junto a ella, suspirando de alivio o mayor preocupación al ver que se trataba de Sakura, la hija de su vecina.

-Sakura, gracias a Dios que llegaste, no sabía cómo encontrarte—suspiro Toka al verla, no sabiendo si agradecerlo o lamentarse por ello.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto la pelirosa, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, temiendo lo peor.

-Tu madre se desmayó—contesto ella ante la expresión de preocupación de la joven.

-¿Qué?—Sakura sintió como si se le helara la sangre, no…tenía que haber un error.

-Ya llame a la ambulancia—informo la pelicastaña, intentando serle de apoyo.

Queriendo dar las gracias por la ayuda y la atención hacia su madre pero no pudiendo tolerar escuchar más, Sakura paso corriendo junto a la señora Toka, entrando a toda velocidad al edificio y subiendo las escaleras, apoyándose en la baranda e intentando no tropezar en el proceso, sintiendo como si cada parte de su cuerpo temblara de forma incontrolable debido a sus propios nervios, sintiendo la culpa bañarla de los pies a la cabeza, porque en ese momento se arrepentía de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Gaara, porque en lugar de salir a pasear y pensar en el amor debería de haberse quedado en casa y ayudado a su madre en todo lo que fuera necesario e incluso más porque tal vez ella si se había sentido mal antes de permitirle salir y solo había callado para proporcionarle una alegría a ella que era tan tonta y egoísta, y que no había hecho sino quejarse por ser víctima de limitaciones de su parte. En cuanto llego a la puerta del apartamento, Sakura ingreso de golpe sin molestarse en lo absoluto en cerrar la puerta tras de sí, llamando en voz alta a su madre una y mil veces pese a saber que no obtendría respuesta porque su madre no se encontraba bien pero si en un intento por calmarse a sí misma, aun así recorrió cada habitación antes de dirigirse al cuarto de su madre donde la encontró recostada sobre la cama, ligeramente pálida y con una expresión cansina en el rostro, como si la simple acción de parpadear le resultara agotadora más aun así le dirigió una sonrisa a su hija que ingreso lentamente en la habitación, arrodillándose junto a la cama y sosteniendo la mano de su madre que no dejo de verla en todo momento como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, y lo era para ella.

-Mamá—murmuro Sakura, con la voz quebrada de preocupación, -¿Qué paso, mamá?—pregunto, estrechando una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

-Mi pedacito de miel…- nombro Mebuki, observando atentamente a su hija, solo concentrándose en ella y en nada más.

-Llamare a tu médico—decidió ella, pretendiendo levantarse pero su madre le apretó ligeramente las manos en respuesta.

-No llames a nadie—pidió la Haruno haciendo que su hija se mantuviera a su lado y escuchándola, -ya llego mi hora, lo sé, este es el fin, gracias a Dios—su vida había sido demasiado larga sin su esposo, ahora por fin volvería a ver a Kizashi, no volvería a estar sola.

-No hables así, mamá, el doctor dice que tu corazón está bien, que el tratamiento está resultando—intento animar Sakura, no entiendo porque su madre se encontraba mal si el doctor decía que el tratamiento estaba resultando muy bien.

-Mi preciosa flor, mi princesa…- nombro Mebuki, contemplando con asombro como la niña que había nacido de ella se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita.

-¿Qué es lo que más te duele?, dime—solicito la pelirosa sin soltar la mano de su madre, intentando distraerla y hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tu tío Hiruzen va a cuidarte, pequeña, como cuido también a tu prima Izumi—aseguro la Haruno a su hija, sabiendo que la dejaba en las mejores manos, -ya verás lo hermosa que es nuestra tierra; vas a ver las dunas, el mercado, la mezquita, las caravanas de camellos—nombro sintiendo nostalgia de cada una de las maravillas de su tierra que hubiera deseado poder ver al menos una última vez antes de morir.

-No, madre, tenemos que conocer todo juntas—negó Sakura, no queriendo ver nada de esa tierra por sí sola, quería hacerlo junto a su madre, ella había prometido que regresarían a _Marruecos_ juntas.

-Cuando eras pequeña, todo lo que querías era subir a un camello—recordó Mebuki, sintiéndose joven otra vez al recordar a su hija como una pequeña niña, -allá nunca te sentirás diferente de los otros, mi florecita, serás feliz, muy feliz—aseguro, confiando en que por fin su hija sabría cuál era su lugar, por fin sabría que formaba parte de algo aún más importante.

Para los occidentales, _Marruecos_ era una tierra perdida, un lugar en medio del desierto con poca o nula importancia pero para aquellos como Mebuki, _Marruecos_ lo era todo; había crecido allí antes de que su familia se mudara a _Brasil_ donde había conocido a Kizashi, había regresado a esa tierra en una o dos oportunidades en su pasado; una mientras había estado embarazada y la segunda cuando Sakura había tenido siete años, apenas dos años antes de que Kizashi muriera y las dejara solas. Pasar todos esos años sola había sido muy duro para Mebuki, al fin y al cabo según su religión una mujer no era nada sin su esposo y un hombre no era nada sin su esposa, su único consuelo para hacerla aferrarse a la vida había sido su pequeña hija pero ahora Sakura ya no era una niña, tenía la edad apropiada para casarse y ser entregada con bien a un buen matrimonio, Hiruzen se encargaría de eso, se lo había prometido y sabiendo que lo cumpliría, Mebuki pudo soltar ese último aliento que había estado conteniendo hasta ese instante. Sosteniendo la mano de su madre entre las suyas en todo momento, Sakura sintió un balde de agua fría caerle por la espalda en el momento en que sintió la mano de su madre como un peso muerto que no se aferraba a ella, percibiendo como el calor abandonaba su piel y su pecho dejaba de ascender y bajar como señal de que estaba respirando, y su mirada que hasta entonces se había concentrado en ella repentinamente se centró en la nada de donde no se apartó, sin parpadear y con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos. Conteniendo el aliento, Sakura zarandeo ligeramente el hombro de su madre que se mantuvo quieta e inerte, haciéndola sollozar por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que su madre ya no estaba ahí a su lado.

-No, mamá, no me abandones, por favor—sollozo Sakura, acariciando la mejilla de su madre cuyos ojos observaban a la nada, -solo te tengo a ti, madre, no me dejes. ¿Qué haré sin ti?— enterró su rostro contra el cuello de su madre, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, refugiándose en su calor que se evaporaba.

Hasta hoy su mayor temor había sido no encajar, ser completamente diferente del resto de las personas que la rodeaban, ser una extraña…pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su mayor temor había sido estúpido y superficial porque ahora se encontraba completamente sola en el mundo, ahora si era diferente de todos quienes la rodeaban porque ya no tenía a su madre a su lado para guiarla ni hacerla sentir bien con un beso en la frente y un abrazo. Estar sola y sin la persona más importante en su vida, eso era lo más aterrador que podía existir.

* * *

Rasa Sabaku era un hombre de gran prestigio en _Rio de Janeiro_, un hombre que había labrado su propia empresa y fortuna casi con pura fuerza de voluntad hasta convertirse en uno de los exportadores de alimentos más reconocidos en todo el país y en el medio internacional, además de su empresa contaba con un laboratorio medico a cargo de un gran amigo suyo que estaba realizando importantes investigaciones sobre la viabilidad de tratamientos naturales alternativos para tratar enfermedades como el cáncer y que estaban dando exitosos resultados, ¿pero que eran todos estos logros si no conseguía transmitirlos? Su esposa Karura había fallecido hacia seis años atrás debido al cáncer de útero, una enfermedad que tristemente continuaba cobrando vidas en el mundo, pero pese a lo doloroso que fuera para él tener que vivir solo, no podía olvidar que la empresa dependía por completo de él y de quien habría de sucederlo. Formalmente tenía tres hijos; Kankuro que vivía en el extranjero y que había hecho su vida de forma independiente, Temari que estaba terminando la universidad en _Norte América _y finalmente Gaara, su joven hijo de dieciocho años a quien día y noche intentaba moldear a imagen de sí mismo, ignorando adrede la consciencia artística de su hija para volverlo el hombre de negocios que debería ser, buscando la mejor universidad posible para que estudiara derecho y administración de empresas para dirigir todo lo que un día le pertenecería cuando llegara el momento, salvo que había un problema, su hijo estaba enamorado y quería casarse, nada grave descontando el hecho de que la joven que había conquistado el corazón de su hijo era musulmana, algo inadmisible para él que no consentía ni consentiría jamás una relación así.

-Debes estar bromeando, Gaara—fue todo lo que Rasa pudo contestar luego de que su hijo le explicara con la suficiente claridad que es lo que pretendía hacer estando enamorado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—cuestiono Gaara ante la negativa de su padre, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón y entender lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?—repitió el Sabaku ante la torpeza romántica de la que era víctima su hijo. -Eres mi único hijo, y no voy a perderte ni mucho menos ser el hazmerreír de la gente porque quieras convertirte en musulmán por una chica que ni siquiera conozco y que hasta ahora da todas las señales de no ser de mi agrado—francamente le importaba un bledo la tal Sakura que si bien parecía ser de buena familia hasta hoy le era una completa desconocida, y él no quería cambiar esa situación.

-Papá…- intento contrariar él inútilmente, ya sabiendo que su padre lo haría callar.

-No, no cambiare de opinión—corto el Sabaku tajantemente, no queriendo oír la opinión de su hijo respecto de ese tema, -corta cuanto antes tu relación con esa muchacha, tengo en mente un mejor prospecto para ti—admitió haciendo que su hijo alzara la mirada como prueba de que lo estaba escuchando aunque no lo pareciera, -su nombre es Matsuri Sunagakure; hermosa, respetable, inteligente, culta y de buena familia, muy bien relacionada—detallo con personal satisfacción, queriendo a esa joven como nuera y a ninguna otra. -Confía en mi hijo, yo sé lo que es mejor para ti—aconsejo, situando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo en uno de sus pocos gestos paternales para con él.

-Si, padre—contesto Gaara mecánicamente, resignado a hacer lo que su padre considerara mejor, no imponiéndose a su voluntad como siempre.

Como un buen católico practicante, no era precisamente alentador para Rasa escuchar de la propia boca de su hijo que prefería cambiar de religión para volverse musulmán por una muchacha que no conocía era ridículo, ya podía imaginar a su hijo con su tapete y orando hacia la meca…Dios, sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo, sumado a que por costumbre musulmana debería pagar una dote por la joven de la que su hijo estaba enamorado, algo completamente inconcebible, pero afortunadamente y contrario al resto de sus hijos, Gaara le tenía un muy profundo respeto, era incapaz de desafiar lo que él le pidiera y contaba con ello para dar por terminada esta relación de inmediato. En ese momento Gaara deseaba imponerse a su padre, decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él le estaba diciendo y que quería estar con Sakura sin importar lo que él pensara al respecto…pero no se atrevía a desafiarlo, no estando solo, su hermano mayor Kankuro había estado con él siempre que en el pasado había tomado grandes decisiones en su vida, Kankuro era el valiente y temerario en la familia, quien no temía hacer lo que le diera la gana aun hiendo contra lo que dijera su padre, pero él no era así y por mucho que Gaara amara a Sakura en ese momento sabía que no podía dejarlo todo por ella sin importar cuanto lo deseara, el futuro dependía de él sin importa que lo quisiera estudiar derecho o administración porque el futuro de la empresa dependía por completo de él y si quería hacer que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, no había cabida en ese futuro para el idealismo y el amor, no había un lugar para Sakura sin importar que tanto quisiera tener una vida junto a ella. El joven pelirrojo se sintió salvado por la campana en cuanto escucho al igual que su padre como llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante—permitió el Sabaku antes de que la puerta se abriera permitiendo el ingreso de su secretaria. -¿Qué pasa?—inquirió, esperando que se tratara de algo importante.

-Hay una llamada para el joven Gaara, señor—informo la joven con el profesionalismo que acostumbraba.

-¿Una llamada?, ¿de quién?—cuestiono Rasa ya que nadie o más bien muy pocas personas llamaban a la empresa para preguntar por su hijo.

-Dijo que se llama Sakura Haruno—contesto ella antes de retirarse, sabiendo que no requerían de su persona en ese momento.

-Ahora es la oportunidad perfecta—decidió el Sabaku aludiendo su anterior conversación.

-Padre…- intento protestar Gaara, no pudiendo hacer eso, no precisamente hoy.

-Ahora—exigió Rasa sin esperar otra cosa salvo obediencia de su parte.

Acababa de decirle a su hijo que debía dar por terminada esta relación de inmediato por él tenía un mejor futuro en mente para él, Gaara aún era un niño y Rasa sabía muy bien que debía recordarle el orden y la forma de hacer las cosas que él debía seguir, por lo que en ese momento a su entender no había pero que valiera la pena postergar más una decisión que ya estaba tomada, la única obligación de Gaara era seguir al pie de la letra lo que él le había ordenado, nada más. Obedeciendo a su padre como siempre, Gaara se levantó del sofá en dirección al escritorio donde yacía el teléfono que aguardaba a ser contestado por él que se sentía tan aterrado que en ese momento sintió toda su vida pasar frente a su ojos y vio cada paso dado transcurrir en cámara lenta, no queriendo hacer eso, no queriendo dar por terminada su historia con Sakura en este día que había comenzado siendo tan importante para ambos, pero hablando honestamente, ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía ser egoísta, su padre confiaba en él y la empresa lo necesitaría algún día, a él, no a Kankuro que se había desligado hacía ya mucho tiempo de sus obligaciones o de Temari que estaba más concentrada estudiando en otra parte como para ayudarlo en ese momento. Igualmente nervioso, prácticamente temblando, Gaara levanto lentamente el auricular del teléfono, situándolo contra su oído mientras inspiraba aire profundamente en un intento por serenarse a sí mismo y no titubear, no delante de su padre que lo observaba seria y atentamente desde el sofá…no, no importa que tanto quisiera dejarlo todo y estar junto a Sakura, eso ya no era posible.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué paso?—pregunto Gaara, esperando poder ganar tiempo o iniciar una conversación que le permitiera explicarle calmadamente lo que estaba pasando.

-_Gaara, mi madre falleció_—contesto ella con la voz quebrada, sollozante mientras se refugiaba en su voz en un intento para escapar del dolor.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?—por un momento él se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía que hacer, lamentando que algo así hubiera ocurrido.

-_Hoy, luego de que regresara a casa_—contesto Sakura, intentando no llorar mientras hablaba con él, -_Gaara, ella quería que me fuera a Marruecos, tengo que obedecerla, pero si hablamos con tu padre estoy segura de que permitiría que nos casáramos, así no tendría por qué irme_—planteo, intentando estar alegre ya que no estaba completamente sola, no teniéndolo a él. -_¿Dónde estás, mi amor?_—pregunto, esperando que él pudiera venir a su lado y prestarle afecto y consuelo, al menos con un abrazo ahora que más lo necesitaba.

-Sakura, lo siento muchísimo pero tenemos que terminar— respondió Gaara, lamentando tener que decírselo de esa forma pero no había otra opción.

-_¿Qué?—_sintió como si pudiera respirar a causa de la impresión, confundida por sus palabras luego de lo que habían vivido hoy.

-Le dije a mi padre de lo nuestro y no dio su aprobación—confeso él, intentando ser lo más claro posible en porque estaba haciendo aquello para no lastimarla más.

-_Pero podemos vivir juntos, buscare un trabajo, haremos que funcione, lo se_…- intento plantear ella, no queriendo creer que todo llegara a su fin luego haber llegado hasta ese punto.

-Sakura, lo lamento, pero este es el adiós—contesto el Sabaku, dándolo todo de sí para prestar oídos sordos a sus ruegos sin importar lo mucho que quisiera estar con ella.

Tan pronto como le fue posible y pese a que no quisiera romperle el corazón de ese modo, Gaara colgó el teléfono tras decir estas últimas palabras…en ese momento no podía ver el rostro de Sakura, no podía saber cuál habría sido su reacción ni como se sentía pero en su mente se hacía una idea de lo mucho que la había lastimado con su frialdad y displicencia, se suponía que hoy sería el primer día del resto de sus vidas, que siempre estarían juntos…pero él no tenía el valor suficiente como para pelear por ella, tenía demasiado miedo de decepcionar a su padre como para desafiarlo y vivir esta historia de amor. Contemplando s u hijo delante del escritorio y con la mirada baja, como si buscara fuerzas para no derrumbarse, Rasa se levantó de su lugar sobre el sofá donde había permanecido hasta ese momento, levantándose y situándose junto a su hijo, haciéndole sentir su presencia a su lado al situar una de sus manos sobre su espalda. Si, puede que lo que Rasa le estuviera a su hijo fuera demasiado, tal vez estaba siendo poco humano al no empatizar con sus sentimientos románticos por esta joven pero si lo hacía era debido a que se había sentido tan devastado en su día por la muerte de Karura que por poco y había olvidado cuales eran sus responsabilidades en la empresa, había estado a punto de arruinar el futuro de sus hijos, afortunadamente había recuperado la cordura y se había centrado en lo que realmente era importante; el papel que le tocaba interpretar, Gaara tal vez lo odiara por ser tan frió y exigirle sacrificios como este pero Rasa solo estaba velando por su bien como haría cualquier padre, porque que no exteriorizara sus sentimientos no significaba que no los tuviera

-Bien hecho, hijo—felicito Rasa, orgulloso de él como siempre.

No sabiendo muy bien como tomar las palabras de su padre, todo lo que Gaara pudo hacer fue asentir por lo bajo, sintiendo como si en ese momento hubiera matado a una parte de sí mismo y ceñido una cuerda invisible alrededor de su cuello. Por otra parte y en casa, sentada en el suelo junto a la cama donde yacía su madre quien también la había abandonado, Sakura lloro desconsoladamente con el corazón hecho trizas; el error había sido suyo, la tentación había sido suya, su madre le había dicho una y mil veces lo traicioneros que eran los occidentales, que no se podía confiar en ellos porque eran diferentes pero hasta hoy Sakura no había querido creer que Gaara fuera ese tipo de persona pero lo era, no se trataba de si Gaara la amaba o no, se trataba de que él era un cobarde que no la amaba lo suficiente como para poder ir contra su padre por ella, no la amaba lo suficiente como para ir contra todo y contra todos por su amor, para protegerla, él no estaba dispuesto a desacomodar su vida por ella, Gaara no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho, no realmente, amar era cambiar la vida por quien se amaba y Gaara jamás había estado dispuesto a nada de eso, solo le había dado palabras, palabras que cualquiera podía decir, promesas falsas. Ahora solo tenía un lugar a donde ir, solo tenía una familia a la que recurrir y que la protegiera. _Brasil_ ya no era su hogar…

* * *

**PD: ¡Volví, mis amores! Ye esta vez permanentemente** porque aprobé mi examen y salí exitosamente de la universidad, adelante felicítenme** :3** mentira, lo digo porque soy humilde** :3** Bueno, **siendo honesta hoy pensaba iniciar el fic** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" **pero extrañamente este fin de semana se me ocurrió iniciar una nueva historia inspirada en este novela que fue tan importante en mi infancia y que hasta hoy me tiene completamente enamorada de Oriente y todas sus maravillas**, **pero no se preocupen que mas pronto que tarde iniciare esta secuela sobre la historia de Queen y continuare el resto de mis historias, eso ni lo duden** **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno.

**-**Salua El Adib como Mebuki Haruno

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Lucas Ferraz como Gaara Sabaku

**-**Leonidas Ferraz como Rasa Sabaku

**-**Maysa Assunção como Matsuri Sunagakure

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 1

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

_Fez, Marruecos_

A posteriori tras la muerte de su madre, Sakura se encontró profundamente sola, sin nadie que la ayudara a ferrarse al mundo porque no tenía más familia en _Brasil_, no iba a rogarle a Gaara que reconsiderara su decisión de terminar su relación…no, él había decidido arrojar al viento todo lo bueno que habían vivido y ahora Sakura no quería retroceder o pedir clemencia, si Gaara no la quería ella iba a olvidar que lo había conocido y comenzar a vivir su propia vida, tampoco podía recurrir a sus amigas de la secundaria o a sus vecinos más cercanos porque los musulmanes veían muy mal que una persona con familia se dejase acoger por desconocidos. Tras reunir todas sus pertenencias y vender el oro de su madre, Sakura contó con el dinero suficiente como para pagar su pasaje de avión hacia _Marruecos_, más concretamente a la ciudad de _Fez_ en donde sabia la esperaba el resto de su familia paterna a quienes conocía muy poco ya que había crecido lejos de ellos y las pocas veces en que los había visitado había tenido lugar hacía ya varios años cuando había sido una infante, pero se había llevado muy buenos recuerdos de ello. En el aeropuerto, Biwako la encargada principal de la casa del señor Hiruzen Sarutobi, se encontraba aguardando la aparición de una de las dos sobrinas de su señor y amigo, una de esas dos sobrinas se encontraba en ese momento de pie a su lado; Izumi, quien vistiendo una larga túnica rosa pálido y con su largo cabello castaño cubierto por un velo color marfil se mostraba tan curiosa como ella, ambas pareciendo niñas emocionadas en la loza de descenso, expectantes ante la llega de Sakura quien tras lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente hizo acto de presencia con su largo e inconfundible cabello rosado a medias cubierto por un velo blanco que pendía de sus hombros.

-Es ella…- reconoció Biwako indudablemente, sorprendida de lo que veía.

-¡Sakura!—llamo Izumi, emocionada como una niña abarrotada de azúcar.

La última vez que Izumi recordaba haber visto a su prima había sido hacia más o menos media década, por entonces ambas habían sido inseparables durante su tiempo juntas, como hermanas pese a que sus padres fueran completamente distintos entre sí, por lo que Izumi se sintió profundamente emocionada al ver a la niña que guardaba en sus memorias convertida en una chica de incomparable belleza, y no fue la única, no necesitaba voltear a ver a Biwako para saber que en ese momento ella se sentía igual si es que no mas emocionada. El viaje en avión había sido tranquilo afortunada, aunque no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo quieta por lo que las horas se le habían hecho tediosas, y ahora cargando con su única y muy pesada valija, Sakura se encontró ansiosa por poder recorrer toda esta ciudad desconocida con libertad porque no se imaginaba teniendo que cargar su pesado equipaje hasta la que era la casa de su tío, tan solo para empezar ya que ni siquiera tenía muy en claro donde vivía y como llegar allí con exactitud. No tuvo tiempo de tan siquiera recorrer la loza de descenso para saber si alguien estaba esperándola pues nada más cruzar el umbral escucho incesantes gritos que la llamaban por su nombre, reparando en dos mujeres que la llamaban con la mirada con gestos de lo más divertidos e infantiles y a quienes no dudo en correr a abrazar. La mujer de mayor edad era Biwako, la mano derecha del hogar de su tío y quien había sido una segunda madre para ella en sus años de infancia, y junto a ella se encontraba su prima Izumi a quien por un momento apenas y reconoció, puede que tuvieran la misma edad salvo por ligeros meses de diferencia entre sí pero ambas habían cambiado bastante de las niñas que habían sido la última vez en que se habían abrazo.

-Izumi—saludo Sakura, abrazando a su prima con todas sus fuerzas, temiendo separarse de ella ahora que por fin sentía que tenía a alguien en el mundo, que no estaba sola.

-Prima—coincidió Izumi, estrechándola entre sus brazos, emocionada mientras sentía si todos los momentos compartidos pasaran delante de sus ojos para alegrar todavía más.

-Que gusto volver a verte—recibió Biwako, no pudiendo creer que la joven que tenía delante fuera la misma niña a quien había despedido hace más o menos una década.

-Biwako—la pelirosa solo acepto romper el abrazo que la había unido a Izumi para abrazar a quien la había cuidado tanto en su infancia y que ahora le daba el calor de madre que tanto había añorado.

-Mira cómo has crecido—admiro ella antes de romper el abrazo, sosteniendo las manos de aquella bella jovencita entre las suyas, admirando la niña que había dejado de ser, -¿Dónde quedo aquella niña tan tierna, Sakura?—pregunto, haciéndola sonreír ante su propia incredulidad. -Pero estas demasiado delgada, ¿Qué manía tienen los occidentales de ver a las chicas en los huesos?—era bella, pero demasiado delgada en su opinión.

Por supuesto que Biwako no estaba diciendo bajo ningún concepto que Sakura no fuese bonita, _Alah_ la librara de tal afirmación; con ese largo cabello rosado—muy poco común en _Marruecos_—ojos jade de gran prestancia e intensidad así como piel blanca como el marfil, la Haruno era por lejos una de las jóvenes más bellas que ella hubiera visto hasta el día de hoy y eso que aún era una adolescente…_Alah_, que gran belleza seria cuando se convirtiera en una mujer y esposa, todos los hombres habrían de conformarse con admirarla en silencio. Pero si bien Sakura era encantadora de contemplar, Biwako no pensaba ignorar lo delgada que era, seguía el margen occidental y no el proverbio musulmán que consideraba que una joven corpulenta y robusta, sana, era el auténtico símbolo de la belleza, pero tiempo para que la bella pelirosa acentuara su figura de adolescente a la de una mujer había de sobra. No pudiendo evitarlo, Sakura bajo la mirada ante tal elogio, uno de sus defectos era lo insegura que era; sus caderas no eran muy marcadas, sus pechos eran pequeños, ella misma era bajita y consideraba que tenía una frente demasiado grande, por lo que mantener a dieta y conservar una figura esbelta era la única forma que sentía que tenía para sentirse segura y confiada en sí misma. Relvándose una mano a los labios, Izumi perdió su mirada en la nada mientras intentaba recordar con exactitud qué edad habían tenido Sakura y ella al momento de su último encuentro, encontrándose sumamente feliz de ver a su prima más querida luego de tantos años separadas pero apenas y pudiendo asimilar que ninguna de las dos fueran niñas a esas alturas, en cuanto Sakura llegara a casa del tío Hiruzen con total seguridad le lloverían pretendientes.

-Cuanto tiempo…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vimos, Biwako?—pregunto Izumi finalmente, no consiguiendo recordar con exactitud la edad que habían tenido en su último encuentro.

-Al menos diez años o más, creo que diez años—recordó Biwako, intentando no equivocarse ya que por entonces Sakura e Izumi habían tenido siete años, no más.

-Mi madre soñaba con venir aquí—suspiro la pelirosa con inevitable melancolía, -y al final vine sola—una solitaria lagrima se deslizo como mejilla, deseaba llorar pero sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo…nada traería de vuelta a su madre, menos aún sus lágrimas.

-No derrames más lágrimas, no se debe llorar por los muertos—intento consolar Izumi, conociendo en carne propia el dolor que significaba perder a sus padres, ella los había perdido aun siendo una niña pero no tenía sentido llorar día y noche a quienes había perdido porque de hacerlo no les permitiría descansar en paz en el paraíso.

-Sé que es muy triste ser una huérfana, pero si ella murió fue porque Dios lo quiso—conforto Biwako, acariciando la mejilla de la bella pelirosa. -Es pecado revelarse contra la voluntad de Dios, Sakura, es pecado—recordó citando lo que enseñaba el libro sagrado.

Con las manos de Biwako estrechando las suyas y con la cálida mirada de Izumi sobre si, Sakura asintió en silencio y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, resignada a tener que pasar el resto de su vida sin su madre pero sintiendo que esta vez ya no estaba sola, tenía a toda una familia esperando por ella en esta tierra que desconocía tanto pero a la cual pertenecía. No, no estaba completamente sola en el mundo, aún tenía a su familia y eso para ella lo era todo.

* * *

Una vez más recuperada del viaje en avión y ayudando con su equipaje, Biwako, Izumi y Sakura subieron a un taxi tras abandonar el aeropuerto y poniéndose en marcha hacia la medina en cuyas calles se encontraba la casa de tío Hiruzen. Contrario a como ocurría en occidente donde siempre se establecía un precio fijo para otorgar un servicio o adquirir algún elemento o propiedad sin importar cual fuera, en _Marruecos_ la gente estaba acostumbrada a negociar el precio hasta llegar a un consenso que satisficiera a ambas partes, por lo que Sakura se abstuvo de reír al ver a Biwako discutir con el taxista, pareciendo como si se gritaran entre sí en árabe cuando lo que en realidad estaban haciendo era regatear un precio justo y eso ella lo sabía muy bien, al menos su padre le había legado esa costumbre musulmana desde que era una niña, no lo había olvidado. Ahora y en paz, con el silencio siendo roto por el choque del viento contra el sonido en el exterior, Sakura contemplo el árido paisaje por la ventana del taxi, sentada en el medio del asiento trasero, con Izumi a su izquierda y Biwako a su derecha, casi pudiendo olvidar por completo lo triste y sola que se había sentido en días anteriores, teniéndolo todo ahora como para sentirse perdida o desgraciada de alguna forma. Sentada junto a su primera y estrechando sus manos entre las suyas, Izumi se sintió más feliz de lo que pudiera haberse sentido en su vida hasta ahora; ahora tendría una amiga incondicional a quien contarle todo, a quien en el pasado había llamado su hermana—además de a Biwako a quien muchas veces veía como si fuera su madre—, y esa misma noche se concretaría su compromiso, brindándole la oportunidad de conocer al hombre con el que habría de casarse dentro de un par de semanas y que la ilusionaba enormemente.

-Llegaste en el mejor momento, prima, hoy es mi compromiso—anuncio Izumi, queriendo compartir con su prima la gran alegría que la embargaba, sintiendo su vida casi completa.

-¿Te vas a casar?—repitió Sakura, asombrada y emocionada de lo que oía ya que su prima y ella tenían la misma edad salvo que Izumi era un par de meses mayor que ella, -¿Cómo es él?—curioseo en espera de poder hacerse una imagen más o menos exacta de quien sería el esposo de su prima.

-No sé, no lo conozco, pero espero que sea muy atractivo —contesto la pelicastaña con contenida emoción para incredulidad de la pelirosa, -Lo veré hoy, ira a mi casa a hacer la petición, su nombre es Sasuke—profundizo, ilusionándose con la idea de dejar de ser una niña y cumplir su rol natural como esposa, mujer y madre si _Alah_ así lo quería, -¡voy a vivir en _Brasil_!—soltó en un chillido de emoción casi infantil y que hizo reír a su prima. -Tú llegas y yo me voy—se quejó abrazando a medias a su prima, no queriendo separarse ahora que por fin estaban juntas de nuevo.

La vida para una mujer musulmana no era fácil, claro que las mujeres tenían la opción de estudiar y formarse pero solo hasta determinado punto, Izumi ya se había graduado de la secundaria pero no tenía intenciones de entrar a la universidad, el deber de una mujer era contraer matrimonio mientras aún era joven para poder tener muchos hijos, el plazo se establecía luego de un año de transcurrida la primera menstruación—o inmediatamente el año en que sucedía la primera menstruación—hasta los dieciocho años ya que posteriormente se consideraba que una mujer podía ya no ser tan fértil ni capaz de tener hijos sanos o varones, además Izumi no tenía claro que carrera estudiar a futuro por lo que antes de destrozarse los nervios pensando en ello prefería reservarse a cumplir su rol como mujer; casándose y dedicando a vivir por su esposo y su familia, si quería estudiar más adelante o no eso correría por cuenta de su esposo que vería si le permitía estudiar o bien no. Para Sakura que se había criado en occidente era impensable que los matrimonios concentrados continuaran existiendo, le parecía que tenían más que ver con la época medieval y no la realidad pero por lo visto estaba equivocada, ¿Cómo es que Izumi se entusiasmaba ante tal futuro? Ella misma había intentado forjar su propio futuro y las cosas no habían salido muy bien, no, ella ni en sueños pensaba casarse hasta ser mayor y tener la experiencia y sabiduría suficiente como para elegir por su cuenta y conociendo al hombre con el que quisiera casarse, no se casaría con un completo desconocido, ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? No pudiendo evitarlo y estando sentada a su lado, Biwako recorrió con su mirada a la joven pelirosa; blusa marrón oscuro de escote redondo ligeramente y mangas cortas, jeans azul oscuro y cómodos zapatos bajos marrón oscuro…algo nada apropiado en una joven musulmana.

-No es por nada, pero ¿Sakura aparecerá frente al señor Hiruzen con esa ropa?—cuestiono Biwako, intentando que sus palabras no resultaran demasiado ofensivas.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?—pregunto Sakura, confundida, sintiendo que estaba apropiadamente cubierta además del ligero bolero blanco que traía consigo y que no estaba usando debido al calor, sumado al velo que llevaba colgado de los hombros.

-Nada, solo cambia esa blusa por una más holgada, más amplia, que no muestre tu cuerpo así, Sakura—sugirió Izumi, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería Biwako ya que las jóvenes de su edad y educadas en las costumbres no tenían por qué vestir así, -yo te prestare una—aludió, teniendo ropa suficiente como para prestarle de ser necesario. -Tío Hiruzen no estará en casa cuando lleguemos—menciono quitándole de forma inconsciente un peso a su prima que se sentía nerviosa por la idea de conocer a su tío.

No debían olvidar que si bien Sakura era musulmana como ellas, había sido criada en un lugar donde la gente había olvidado el temor hacia Dios, usaba el velo y cubría su figura como era debido pero la ropa que usaba era demasiado ceñida como para ser del todo apropiada pero eso podía cambiarse. Intentando no causar problemas innecesarios, Sakura asintió con una ligera sonrisa pese a la incomodo que le resultaba que se criticara su forma de vestir, algo que su propia madre jamás había hecho, pero ya no estaba en _Brasil_ donde estaba bien usar poca ropa, estaba en _Marruecos_ y aquí permanecería por lo que debía acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad.

* * *

-Gracias—aprecio Izumi, despidiéndose del taxista con una ligera sonrisa, cargando voluntariamente el equipaje de su prima para ayudarla.

Por momentos el viaje en taxi pareció volverse un camino en círculos a entender de Sakura, todo el paisaje era el mismo; arena ligeramente más espesa y pequeños arbustos que crecían muy cerca del suelo, prácticamente pegados a él, sumado a eso se sentía muy nerviosa sobre el panorama que encontraría cuando conociera a su tío Hiruzen a quien poco y nada había frecuentado en sus escasas visitas a _Marruecos_ en su infancia, y de haberlo hecho no lo recordaba bien por lo que temía no agradarle, Biwako, Izumi y él eran la única familia que tenía y no quería decepcionarlos, no quería estar sola otra vez. El único hombre de relevante y única importancia en su vida, su padre, permanencia en su memoria como un hombre de gran sentido del humor, alegre y muy agradecido con la vida por tener una familia sin importar que esta fuera pequeña; su madre y ella, pero por encima de todo un fiel creyente de la voluntad de _Alah_ que pensaba que todo lo que sucedía en el mundo era obra de Dios y que no se podía ir contra el destino, solo seguir la corriente y tratar de no ofender a _Alah_ con los actos que uno cometía. Sakura se consideraba una creyente, seguía todo lo que padre le había enseñado, no manejaba el árabe con suficiente fluidez pero estaba poder adaptarse a todo con algo de tiempo y dejar de sentirse diferente como su madre le había dicho que sucedería y creía en ello. Por un breve instante, mientras el taxi se alejaba de ellas, las tres mujeres se dedicaron a contemplar la ciudad que se veía tan cercana y a la vez tan lejos, un complejo mar de calles que Biwako e Izumi habían recorrido en incontables ocasiones pero que para Sakura parecían un laberinto sin fin y en el cual temía perderse si no contaba con la ayuda suficiente como para orientarse.

-Desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie—indico Biwako, suponiendo que Sakura se encontraba confundida sobre como llegarían hasta la casa del señor Hiruzen, pero ellas la guiarían por lo que ella no tenía por qué preocuparse ni asustarse.

-¿Cómo es tío Hiruzen?—pregunto Sakura, intentando no hacer evidente su temor por no agradar, su temor de no lograr despertar el afecto en su familia.

-Es un jefe de familia que manda a todo el mundo—definió Izumi quien si bien adoraba a su tío como si fuera su padre, le tenía un respeto único por ser la mayor autoridad dentro de su familia, -tiene una planta aquí en _Fez_ y varios negocios en _El Cairo_—menciono, dando por hecho que Sakura se sentía nerviosa entorno a este futuro primer encuentro.

-Es un hombre bastante sabio, conoce muy bien las palabras del profeta—añadió Biwako quien respetaba muchísimo a su gran amigo y señor. -Va a hacer todo por ti, los huérfanos son muy sagrados para el Corán—garantizo acariciando la mejilla de Sakura quien sonrió en respuesta, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. –Vamos—indico, comenzando a caminar junto con Sakura e Izumi quienes se mantuvieron muy cerca de ella.

Los primeros pasos que Sakura dio en la medina fueron acompañada en todo momento y de forma maternal por Biwako e Izumi, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera segura y obnubilada al mismo tiempo ya que _Fez_ era una de las ciudades más importantes de _Marruecos_, era la capital del islam así como el centro religioso y cultural del país, por lo que no resulto difícil para Sakura distraerse con todo lo que la rodeaba; la gente de la ciudad así como los turistas que transitaban, el aroma de comida proveniente de las diversas tiendas, locales o cafés…todo le resulto tan maravilloso que al final y antes de darse cuenta siquiera de cuando había pasado, se vio sola en medio de la calle, rodeada de un gran número de personas que transitaban en todas direcciones pero no veía cerca ni a Izumi ni a Biwako y eso comenzó a asustarla. Si tan solo conociera bien esta ciudad su temor resultaría estúpido e injustificado, podría llegar a un punto neutro de la ciudad y esperar a que Biwako e Izumi la encontraran, pero ya que no sabía cómo ubicarse en la calle es que comenzó a desesperarse, concentrándose en caminar hacia adelante, buscando con la mirada a Izumi y Biwako, intentando tener cuidado de por dónde iba, transitando una calle, luego otra y otra…hasta tener que detenerse en medio de la calle en que se encontraba, volteando a ver a todos lados, intentando ubicarse más sabia bien que no podía hacerlo si no le preguntaba a alguien y lo peor es que no manejaba el idioma lo suficiente como para hacer aquello. Decidiendo seguir caminando en lugar de quedarse sin hacer nada, por accidente tropezó con un pequeño puesto ambulante haciendo caer varias piezas al suelo que se resquebrajaron ante la ira del encargado.

-Lo siento, perdóneme por favor—rogó Sakura, lamentando ser tan torpe en ese momento por culpa de sus nervios. -Soy de _Brasil_, no era mi intención, perdóneme, por favor, no tengo dinero para pagarle—insistió solo recibiendo a cambio una serie de palabras que no podía entender muy bien por la velocidad en que eran pronunciadas y porque no manejaba muy bien el árabe. Sabiendo que estaba en problemas, un hombre mayor se acercó a ella y sin decir mucho la guió hasta la esquina donde se encontraban Biwako e Izumi. -Muchas gracias—agradeció al hombre antes de correr hacia donde estaban su prima y Biwako, abrazándolas, temiendo haberse encontrado perdida y sola otra vez. -Creí que nunca iba a volver a verlas—suspiro, pudiendo recobrar la calma ahora que las veía a ambas.

-¿Qué paso, Sakura?—pregunto Izumi al verla tan asustada, más Sakura no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que un grupo de mujeres se le acercaron, abofeteándole ligeramente los brazos en un gesto o reclamo que ella no pudo entender.

-¿Qué?—pregunto la pelirosa, no pudiendo comprender que es lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Váyanse de aquí, ya—despidió su prima alzando la voz y haciendo que ese grupo de mujeres se marchara tan pronto como había aparecido.

-Es por andar con los brazos descubiertos—regaño Biwako desanudándole el bolero de la cintura y tendiéndoselo para se cubriera, -cúbrete al menos con esto—insistió ante la confundida mirada de ella.

-¿Aún no hablas árabe?—más bien afirmó Izumi ya que su prima no había podido entender lo que decían aquellas mujeres.

-Casi nada—admitió Sakura, avergonzada ya que llegaba a una tierra en que se supone había nacido y a la que pertenecía pero de la cual no comprendía el idioma.

Era de lo más vergonzoso pero si bien entendía el idioma no lo hacia lo suficiente como para sostener una conversación completamente fluida sin cometer errores, su madre se había esmerado durante el último año en hacer que aprendiera el idioma pero el árabe era demasiado complicado, por supuesto que si le pedían hablar en otro idioma Sakura bien podía comunicarse en español, ingleses, francés, algo de italiano pero esos idiomas se relacionaban entre si y era fácil aprenderlos, no como el árabe que se escribía de una forma y se pronunciaba de otra completamente diferente. Escuchando la respuesta de su prima, todo lo que Izumi atino a hacer fue emitir una contagiosa carcajada ya que a ella misma le había tomado un par de años aprender el árabe con fluidez y aun hasta hoy elegía comunicarse en español muchas veces porque sus padres así se lo habían inculcado, tal vez ella pudiera hacer que Sakura se familiarizara un poco más con sus raíces de ser posible. Esta vez sujetando el brazo de Sakura para que no se perdiera, las tres mujeres continuaron caminando sin llamar la atención, ahora teniendo un rumbo muy claro de a dónde ir…en medio del camino se encontraron con un caos inentendible, un tumulto sinfín de personas que parecían estar felices por los cánticos que entonaban y por la forma en que bailaban, lo que más llamo la atención de Sakura fue una mujer que iba al frente y que llevaba sobre su cabeza una bandeja de plata de forma redonda en la cual se encontraba un lienzo blanco que tenía una mancha no demasiado grande de color rojo, el primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que la mancha era de sangre pero no podía estar muy segura, ¿Por qué hacían todo eso?, ¿Qué propósito tenía tanta algarabía?

-Mira, Sakura, una boda—señalo Biwako, contagiada de la alegría que transmitía aquel acontecimiento feliz.

-¿Qué llevan?—pregunto la pelirosa, intrigada por tanta algarabía y que asemejaba más a un desorden completamente inentendible para ella que no comprendía muy bien el árabe.

-Es la costumbre de la gente del interior, festejan que la novia era virgen, van mostrando la sabana nupcial para que todo el mundo la vea—explico ella ya que no existía mayor honor para una mujer musulmana que demostrar que virginidad se reservaba solo para su esposo.

-¿Y si no fuera virgen?—pregunto Sakura, curiosa con respecto al tema moral en esta tierra tan contraria a _Brasil_.

-Dios la libre, la devuelven a su casa—contesto Izumi, no deseando correr con semejante suerte en el peor de los casos, no, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-O muere—acoto Biwako a modo de recordatorio, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza ya que eso era pan de cada día.

Criada con un pensamiento ligeramente más occidental, Sakura se sorprendió por la naturalidad de las respuestas de Izumi y aun más de la de Biwako, pero la parte inocente de ella quiso creer y se aferró a la idea de que tal vez le estaban mintiendo para asustarla y ceñirla en torno al camino que inculcaba la religión. _No_, pensó Sakura mientras seguía a Biwako e Izumi, sin separarse de ellas en ningún momento para no desviarse del camino y perderse otra vez, _no puede ser tan grave_, se dijo a sí misma, intentando no sentirse como la peor mujer del mundo por el hecho de ya no ser virgen…no, nadie podía saberlo.

* * *

En compañía de Izumi y Biwako, Sakura ya no se sintió tan perdida durante el resto del trayecto hacia la casa de su tío, la ciudad podía ser una de las más antiguas que pudieran conocerse, su fachada así lo demostraba pero todo era tan exótico y maravilloso que aun viendo calles llenas de casas de aspecto rudimentario y sencillo, Sakura tuvo que mantener su brazo alrededor del de Izumi en todo momento para no volver a perderse por culpa de lo obnubilada que estaba, su madre había tenido razón, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba tanto encajar y ser como la mayoría en esta tierra, es como si el aire de las dunas del desierto la colmara de fuerzas, todo lo que quería hacer era vivir en paz en este paraíso propio que invitaba al descubrimiento. Tras lo que mí y para Sakura resulto ser un trayecto corto, las tres mujeres llegaron a la que era una calle ligeramente más estrecha y que desembocaba en un par de pesadas puertas de madera a las que Biwako llamo antes de que una de estas se abriera, indicándoles a ellas o más en específico a Sakura que entrara…el interior de la casa era una auténtica maravilla, todo el suelo cubierto de cerámica de colores y diseños únicos, con una magnifica fuente en el centro de la entrada, columnas de piedra se alzaban a cada lado de la entrada formando un arco y alzándose hacia el techo para exponer una planta superior con un barandal a modo de balcón, pero además de la arquitectura lo que llamo la atención de Sakura fue el gran número de mujeres que parecía estar esperándola y que estallaron en aplausos nada más verla, todas ellas eran mujeres de todas las edades y a quienes no conocía en lo absoluto pero que la hicieron sentir bienvenida de inmediato.

-Que hermosas, ¿verdad, Sakura?—afirmo Izumi, sonriente de alegría ante tanta euforia. –Están felices porque viniste y quieren que los vecinos sepan que sucede algo bueno en nuestra casa—esclareció, señalando con la mirada a las animadas presentes.

-¿De qué se están riendo?—pregunto la Haruno entre dientes y sin dejar de sonreír para no ofender a nadie pese a saber que las mujeres presentes no hablaban español.

-Es que creen que eres graciosa, diferente, Sakura—explico Biwako, divertida por el infundado temor de la joven. –Silencio, la van a asustar—acallo al resto de las presentes con indiscutible seriedad, haciéndose respetar.

Aun cuando Biwako dijera que atraía miradas por ser diferente del modelo existente de mujeres que reinaba en esa casa, esta vez Sakura no se sintió tan incómoda de oír aquella palabra lo cual era una consuelo, había pasado tanto tiempo intentando no ser diferente, intentando no cometer tantos errores…que ahora y por tan solo estar en su tierra sentía que ya no tenía que angustiarse por nada, como si de forma inconsciente el alama de su madre le trajera la paz a cada instante. Sabiendo que no podían perderla de vista ya que ella desconocía casi todo del lugar donde se encontraba, Biwako e Izumi se encargaron de guiar a Sakura por el resto de casa para hacer que se familiarizara con lo que la rodeaba, más específicamente a la plata alta que daba con un balcón que mostraba el exterior y la parte trasera de la casa que desembocaba en una seguidilla de calles aún más estrechas que aquellas por las que había transitado minutos atrás y que también deba con una maravillosa vista del resto de la ciudad con su aspecto tan antiguo y a la vez tan fascinante. Era una vista pacifica, viendo a la gente desenvolverse con naturalidad mientras caminaba por la calle a la par que atestiguaba la laboriosidad de quienes no dejaban de trabajar en lo que parecían ser múltiples pozos repletos de agua y materiales de múltiples colores realizando el que era uno de los oficios más antiguos que existía en _Marruecos_ como lo era curtir el cuero o la piel de los animales para hacerla flexible así como prepararla para la fabricación de diferentes objetos. Todo lo que Sakura veía le resultaba más y más fascinante, aun se sentía un poco perdida y desorientada en este lugar que aún le parecía extraño y por todo lo que estaba viendo, pero más allá de eso se sentía como en casa.

-Aquí es donde pigmentan el cuero, tío Hiruzen es dueño de quince de esas tinas—señalo Izumi, sintiéndose tranquila con ese sereno aunque laborioso paisaje. -Ven, corre—invito a su prima antes de retornar al interior de la casa, más concretamente a su habitación.

Siguiendo de inmediato a Izumi que corría como una niña emocionada, Sakura estudió atentamente el resto de la casa con la mirada, fijándose por donde iba para no caer o algo parecido pero su prima pronto vino en su ayuda, sujetándole la mano en todo momento y haciéndola ingresar en lo que con seguridad era una habitación absolutamente maravillosa, con elegantes cortinajes de múltiples colores adornando la entrada en lugar de una puerta y que se asemejaban muchísimo a las cortinas traslucidas que cubrían las ventanas, un par de divanes de aspecto sumamente cómodo adornaban la estancia, decorados por múltiples almohadones como prueba de que no eran solo muebles donde sentirse cómodas sino también sus respectivas camas, también había un escritorio con libros, una silla, un armario, un espejo…viendo todo aquello Sakura comenzó a sentir como si todo le estuviera dando vueltas, como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo y pudiera flotar y alejarse de este lugar en cualquier momento más no era así, no, estaba en casa, una casa que no podía recordar haber frecuentado en el pasado pero que ahora le daba la bienvenida de un modo insuperable. Ya no se sentía extraña, ¿es que podía sentirse más dichosa de lo que ya se sentía? Biwako dejo el equipaje de Sakura sobre el diván que habría de ser su cama antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a solas a ambas primas, teniendo que concentrarse en regresar a la cocina y ponerse a trabajar ya que de otro modo las cosas no se harían solas, ya costaba que se hicieran si ella delegaba sus responsabilidades a otra de las mujeres por tan siquiera un momento, no, no podía descuidarse, no este día en que Sakura por fin estaba con ellos.

-Que casa tan linda…- aprecio Sakura casi sin aliento, pareciendo una liebre ante el faro de un auto en movimiento, completamente obnubilada, -me siento perdida—reconoció, sentándose sobre uno de los divanes repletos de almohadones, sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento por causa de la impresión.

-Te acostumbraras, a mí también me sucedió a pesar de que era niña—tranquilizo Izumi, desabrochando los broches de su velo y quitándoselo, exponiendo su largo cabello castaño, -pero cuando comiences a hablar en árabe podrás hacer amigos y todo será más fácil—su prima solo debía dedicar un poco de tiempo más a terminar de aprender el idioma y entonces todo sería mejor, así le había sucedido a ella.

-Tengo miedo, miedo de tío Hiruzen, miedo por lo que no conozco—confeso ella, sintiendo que podía ser honesta con su prima con quien siempre había compartido un vínculo muy cercano. -¿Izumi, no tienes miedo de casarte con un hombre al que nunca has visto?—inquirió ya que si por ella fuera, se pasaría la vida soltera ante semejante prospecto.

-Me da temor que no vaya a gustarle—admitió la pelicastaña bajando la mirada ligeramente, avergonzada por sus propias inseguridades, -me dan escalofríos de pensarlo— estaba entrando a un punto de su vida en que casarse se le haría difícil. -¿Sabes cómo fue?—pregunto en voz alta a su prima que negó, deseando saber un poco más. -Su hermana me vio en una fiesta, le dio mi descripción y yo le simpatice—simplifico para mayor incredulidad de ella que no creía lo que oía. -Estaba segura de que no iba a casarme—tenia dieciocho años, muchas mujeres no se casaban después de esa edad y eso sí que era triste. -¿Y tú?, ¿Ya hay un hombre en tu vida?—curioseo pareciendo romántica.

-Lo hubo, pero ya está muerto para mí—reconoció Sakura, mas deseando dejar ese pasado en _Brasil_, muerto y muy bien enterrado para que no volviera a hacerla sufrir. -Una vez pensé que nada me detendría si sentía escalofríos al ver a un hombre, pero no sucedió—había idealizado demasiado el amor y se había decepcionado tanto que ahora ya ni siquiera podía creer que el amor existiera realmente, o por lo menos no en su caso. -Por eso no entiendo que seas su novia sin haberlo visto en persona, para mi sin amor es mejor seguir sola—o simplemente seguir sola, al menos a su entender, no quería saber de más hombres por el resto de su vida luego de terminar su relación.

-Pues tal vez te parezca imposible, pero yo me siento completamente apasionada por mi novio—aseguro su prima, muy segura de lo que decía, muy segura de que amaría al hombre con el que se casara porque sabía cuál era su lugar, -puede ser que al ver su rostro eso cambie, pero no creo, sería muy difícil que eso suceda—por lo que le habían comentado Sasuke era muy guapo, ¿Qué motivos podía tener para no querer casarse?

-También estar sola es bueno—menciono la Haruno despreocupadamente, prefiriendo ese destino luego de su primera y desastrosa experiencia en el amor.

-Dios me libre de que eso suceda—rogó Izumi, negando de incredulidad ante la opinión de su prima. -Ser una mujer sola para vivir cuidando la casa de otros, criando los hijos de otros…que horrible destino—no importa que, debía y quería casarse, y esperaba que fuera con un buen hombre.

Para Izumi el futuro estaba claro; se casaría, amaría a su esposo, tendría muchos hijos y se ocuparía del cuidado de su casa, eso era todo lo que ella podía pedir, pero para Sakura…ella aun no tenía claro que es lo que quería de la vida, luego de lo que Gaara le había hecho ya no quería saber nada del amor, pero si de algo estaba segura es que quería sentirse parte de ese mundo, quería ser parte de la vida y la tierra en la que habían crecido sus padres y lo haría, llevaría con honor el apellido Haruno, no decepcionaría a nadie, era una promesa.

* * *

Intentando no sentirse tan perdida en este nuevo hogar, Sakura abandono la habitación que a partir de hoy compartiría con Izumi, respirando la brisa fresca que le otorgaba el exterior, en el balcón y desde donde se entretuvo contemplando la vista y las personas a quienes veía caminar por la calle. Habiendo llegado hasta este punto de su vida en que aún no era del todo una mujer pero en que tampoco seguía siendo ninguna niña, Sakura tenía muy en claro que es lo que quería hacer; continuar estudiando por supuesto, así se lo había manifestado a su madre en su momento y tal pensamiento de su parte no había cambiado, tampoco quería saber nada de matrimonio por ahora sin importar lo entusiasmada que se encontrara Izumi, prefería estar sola y viviendo su propia vida, ¿Quién decía que era su deber u obligaciones depender de un hombre? Su madre y ella habían vivido muy bien pese a encontrarse solas tras la muerte de su padre y aun ahora Sakura consideraba que no necesitaba de nadie salvo ella misma para pelear sus propias batallas, al menos Gaara le había legado esa enseñanza al abandonarla. Tras no encontrar a Sakura en la habitación de Izumi, Biwako no dudo en dirigirse al balcón donde de inmediato encontró a la joven pelirosa contemplando la vista con serenidad, ajena a la llega del señor Hiruzen quien estaba ansioso por recibirla en su hogar como Dios mandaba, sintiendo la mirada de alguien sobre si, Sakura volteo a ver a Biwako que se acercó a ella, contemplando brevemente la vista que la tenía tan absorta antes de contarle la noticia de quien estaba en casa para recibirla.

-Tío Hiruzen te llama, Sakura—informo para nerviosismo de la joven que de inmediato pareció estar a punto de desmayarse de los nervios. -Ven, te arreglare la blusa. Adelante—indico antes de abrocharle mejor el bolero para no formar escote alguno en la tela.

El señor Hiruzen era un hombre muy tolerante, benevolente y compasivo pero también muy religioso y que no toleraría jamás que su familia se viera sumida en un escándalo de ninguna clase, por lo que Biwako no dudo en revisar minuciosamente a la joven con la mirada en espera de que nada de su apariencia pudiera resultar ofensivo, claro que a partir de mañana habría de vestir ropa un tanto más holgada si lo que pretendía era demostrar que era una buena musulmana pero esos eran detalles no tan relevantes. Tranquila y callada, Sakura se dejó guiar en todo momento por Biwako, tanto para conocer la casa para como para saber por dónde iba pero en cuanto llegaron a la sala principal Sakura se dio cuenta de que Biwako se había quedado quieta al pie de la escalera por la que habían descendido, haciéndole saber que no podría acompañarla a hablar con su tío, pero si señalándole con la mirada cuál era su despacho. Temblando ligeramente debido a sus tontos nervios de adolescente, Sakura entro en el despacho, guardando silencio mientras observaba a su tío que se encontraba orando en dirección a la Meca tal y como dictaba la religión, arrodillado sobre una pequeña alfombra y con la vista al cielo. Indudablemente era mayor del hombre que hoy sería su padre si estuviera vivo y eso la intimidaba un poco ya incluso entre los mismos musulmanes existían los prejuicios u las personas de mente cerrada, ¿y si su tío no estaba satisfecho con su presencia?, ¿Y si creía que ella no podría encajar en este lugar? _Alah_, sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento por culpa de los nervios, mas su tío acudió de inmediato en su ayuda tras finalizar sus oraciones, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa como recibimiento.

-Tu eres la hija de mi hermano Kizashi, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria—reconoció Hiruzen, rompiendo con el silencio, suponiendo lo inquieta y nerviosa que se encontraba su sobrina. -Se bienvenida, Sakura, me traes mucha felicidad—recibió, dichoso por tener a otro miembro de su familia en casa, especialmente a la hija de su querido hermano menor.

Por supuesto que recordaba a la hija de su hermano menor pero solo la había visto una vez cuando había sido una bebé de tan solo unos días de nacida, por aquel entonces Kizashi había vivido en _Marruecos_ en otra casa pero habían mantenido un buen contacto como deberían de hacer todos los hermanos, su muerte hacía varios años atrás lo había afectado muchísimo por lo que ahora tener de nuevo junto a él a una parte de su hermano lo colmaba de alegría, se prometía a si mismo cuidar de esa muchacha como si fuera su propia hija, tal y como había hecho con Izumi. Sin siquiera dudarlo, más tranquila con este amable recibimiento de su parte, Sakura sostuvo una de las manos de su tío, besando sus nudillos en el tradicional gesto de solicitar su bendición como la autoridad y hombre de mayor edad en su familia, a quien siempre debería de rendirle cuentas hasta que se casase. Ya sea que ella se sintiera intimidada por este hombre o no, lo cierto es que Sakura sentía que ni en mil vidas podría devolverle todo lo que él había hecho por su madre y por ella, como viuda y según lo que dictaba la religión su madre no había podido trabajar para mantenerla a ella y a su hogar porque se suponía que el rol de una mujer como viuda era el de permanecer en su casa y ser una figura digna de admirar, pero ni aunque su madre hubiera pretendido violar este precepto no habría tenido tiempo de hacerlo pues tras la muerte de su padre inmediatamente este hombre, su tío, les había enviado dinero cada mes sin falta para que pudieran subsistir con comodidad y para que nunca les faltara absolutamente nada, ¿Cómo no estar eternamente agradecida con él después de eso?

-Debo agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotras, enviando dinero para mi madre, estoy agradecida con usted—agradeció la pelirosa, profundamente conmovida por el apoyo recibido de su parte a lo largo de los años, porque de otro modo no sabía cómo es que habrían podido sobrevivir.

-Dios manda que ayudemos a los parientes en dificultades—contesto Hiruzen tranquilamente, sabiendo que había cumplido con su deber como familia política de Mebuki, -de dónde vienes no es así, cada quien piensa por el bien propio—se sentó sobre el diván, invitando a su sobrina a hacer igual y sentirse cómoda en su presencia. -Occidente está demasiando a Dios, dicen que Dios está muerto—Sakura asintió en respuesta mientras se sentaba a su lado, habiendo atestiguado aquello con sus propios ojos. -Viviste entre ellos, no sé cuánto te alejaste de nosotros, ¿fuiste educada según los lineamientos del Corán?, ¿haces oraciones cinco veces al día?—pregunto, temiendo que su sobrina no compartiera la devoción de Kizashi y toda la familia por la ley de _Alah_.

-Si rezo, no a las horas correctas pero rezo—asintió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, -es porque en _Brasil_ no escuchamos al muecín llamando, entonces se pierde la hora de rezar—era una fiel creyente de que su vida y destino estaban en manos de _Alah,_ y seguía las enseñanzas del libro sagrado lo mejor posible si es que esa era la cuestión.

-Aquí vas a reconciliarte con tus raíces—tranquilizo él, situando una de sus manos sobre la de su sobrina, sonriéndole de forma paternal, -yo veré por tu futuro, ¿deseabas estudiar?—consulto, queriendo conocer los pensamientos y opiniones de su sobrina.

-Mucho, quiero ser médico—sonrió la Haruno, emocionada con la idea de entrar a la universidad como tanto quería hacer.

Su mayor deseo en el mundo era poder ser independiente, poder luchar por sí misma como lo haría cualquier mujer porque tenía el pensamiento de que nada era demasiado difícil o complicado en el mundo como para que una mujer no lo pudiera hacer y ser médico era su mayor sueño personal en la vida, quería tener la oportunidad de ayudar a otros y hacer un bien, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la memoria de su madre, su padre le había inculcado el amor por hacer algo por otros porque nadie podía ser verdaderamente feliz en el mundo si habían personas que sufrían necesidades o carencias de alguna clase, todos siempre tenían y debían que ayudar a otros. Por un breve instante Hiruzen estuvo convencido de ver la misma tenacidad de su difunto hermano en los ojos de esa joven, el mismo deseo voluntarioso por no ser egoísta y eso era digno de admirar, pero claro que aunque el permitiera gustosamente que Sakura estudiara, eso no quería decir que fuera a ser excesivamente permisivo; _Marruecos_ era un país de constantes cambios, el mundo en general se encontraba sumergido en una permanente metamorfosis, pero Hiruzen no se dejaba guiar ni por los cambios culturales excesivos ni por las reformas de occidente, en su hogar se respetaba la ley de Dios, del profeta y el Corán sin importar las contradicciones que pudieran verse en las calles, por supuesto que él haría todo lo posible para que la joven ante él se sintiera integrada a ese mundo como merecía y debía ser, pero también sería estricto con ella para convertirla en una mujer de bien y que fuera la digna esposa de cualquier hombre.

-Tenemos universidades aquí en la ciudad, comienza tus estudios y después pensamos en el matrimonio—planteo Hiruzen, confiando en que aquello era del agrado de su sobrina. Estremeciéndose al recordar de forma inconsciente a Gaara, Sakura no se sintió muy entusiasta ante la idea de casarse...no, no quería tener nada que ver con hombres, no luego de lo vivido, -¿estás bien así?, No tengas miedo de nosotros, somos tu familia—sosegó al ver el miedo y la incertidumbre bailar en los ojos de su sobrina que asintió en respuesta, confiando en él, -¿tu sangre ya vino?—inquirió, intentando no ser demasiado entrometido.

-¿Qué?—Sakura se sintió confundida ante tal pregunta, no entiendo a que se refería.

-¿Tu sangre, ya vino?—repitió el Sarutobi, no sabiendo de que otro modo plantear aquella duda para no incomodarla.

-¿La menstruación?—supuso la pelirosa, esperando no estar equivocada, recibiendo un certero asentimiento de parte de su tío. –Sí, ya. Señor—asevero con un asentimiento ya que su periodo era relativamente regular desde los doce años.

-Entonces en conveniente que te cubras la cabeza cuando salgas a la calle o cuando estés delante de un hombre que puede ser tú marido—aconsejo él con amabilidad y paciencia, sabiendo que tal vez un contraste tan inmediato le resultaría aterrador. -La belleza de la mujer debe ser conservada para su esposo—recordó aludiendo a las enseñanzas del libro sagrado.

-Sí, señor—acato la Haruno sin el menor problema, conociendo bien lo que se esperaba de ella como buena musulmana.

No tenía problemas con llevar el velo al salir de casa, ya lo había hecho mientras había vivido en _Brasil_, pero no se sentía particularmente feliz con la idea de un matrimonio, menos si era concertado y si ella no conocía en lo absoluto al hombre con el que quisieran que se casara, ella no era tan soñadora como Izumi, quería tener la opción de elegir al hombre con el que fuera a pasar el resto de su vida si pasaba porque en ese punto de su vida lo único que sentía por la idea el amor era ira, una ira que le nublaba el corazón y que solo la hacía desear estar sola el resto de su vida si eso le evitaba revivir el dolor de la traición de…no, ni siquiera merecía la pena recordar su nombre, debía dejar todo ese pasado atrás y concentrarse en lo importante que era vivir junto a su familia y honrar lo que estaban haciendo por ella al recibirla tan desinteresadamente en su casa, sin esperar nada a cambio o como retribución. A sus casi cincuenta años, Hiruzen llevaba encima toda una vida de experiencia, había sido formado en la escuela coránica y hasta hoy se dedicaba a enseñar las palabras del profeta a los niños para que en el futuro fueran personas e bien, había aprendido a leer en el corazón de las personas y ver sus emociones por lo que no le resulto difícil percibir la gran tristeza que reinaba en el corazón de su sobrina y que le resultaba preocupante, los musulmanes no creían que fuera bueno llorar de forma excesiva a sus muertos porque eso impedía su descanso y por mucho que Hiruzen empatizara con esa joven y su dolor, debía recordarle que era una musulmana y que el pasado era algo de lo que todos debían desligarse porque lo verdaderamente importante era el presente, ya sobre el futuro Dios decidiría en su magnanimidad y misericordia.

-No llores más, Sakura—pidió el Sarutobi, estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas, —supe que estabas llorando por la muerte de tu madre, morir es parte del destino de todo ser humano, está escrito; toda alma debe probar el sabor de la muerte—recordó, citando las palabras del profeta. Sabía que habían sido difíciles para su sobrina y que ahora con seguridad querría descansar, por lo que Hiruzen eligió dar por término este primer encuentro, levantándose del diván y siendo inmediatamente imitado por ella. -_Salam Alaykom_; que la paz este contigo—deseo sincera y afectuosamente.

-_Alaykom Salam_; con usted también—correspondió la pelirosa con una luminosa sonrisa.

No era una extraña en este lugar, no era una pariente lejana que venía a suplicar afecto, no…era una sobrina, una prima, una más de la familia, ahora le costaba adaptarse al choque cultural entre quien había sido y quien hoy debía ser pero con el tiempo se amoldaría a su nueva vida, solo necesitaba tiempo y la oportunidad de decidir por sí misma porque en definitiva no iba a casarse por obligación, no señor, ella elegiría quien sería su esposo, no elegirían por ella sin su consentimiento.

* * *

**PD:** Lo se, ya se lo que parece pero **actualice muy seguido porque ya tenia casi listo este capitulo y por el buen recibimiento que trajo esta historia**, pero **no se ofendan queridos míos**, por favor,** les prometo que muy pronto continuare actualizando mis otra historias, por lo que manténganse atentos si alguna de las futuras actualizaciones es de su agrado :3** La próxima semana iniciare el fic "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" pese a que tenia pensado iniciarlo durante esta semana, porque requiero un poco mas de tiempo, lo prometo **:3** Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311**(**que siempre esta presente, agradeciendo sus palabras y presencia, dedicándole esta así como el resto de mis historias**), a **Mila **(**agradeciendo sus palabras de todo corazón, y diciéndole que la respuesta a su incógnita es si ya que esta historia narra lo que yo habría hecho con la novela original, inclusive la pareja central**) y a todos que leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Salua El Abid como Mebuki Haruno

**-**Lucas Ferraz como Gaara Sabaku

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**Diferencias:**

**Giovanna Antonelli-Jade El Adib:** desde la primera vez que vi esta fantástica novela mi personaje favorito fue el de la hermosa joven brasileña que vivía intentando encontrar la felicidad junto al hombre que ella creía que estaba en su destino, pero si bien este personaje lleno de terquedad fue de mi agrado, **ahora que soy mayor y entiendo mas las cosas puedo ver que Jade es un personaje muy egoísta en la historia original, siempre estando dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por lo que ella cree que el traerá la felicidad, sin pensar ni tan siquiera por un momento en su familia, algo que yo quiero cambiar imprimiendo parte de mi propia personalidad en este personaje femenino y mi amor por la cultura musulmana**. La actriz **Giovanna Antonelli** que interpreto magistralmente a Jade **dijo que su personalidad no tenia nada que ver con el personaje**; "**lucharía por un amor como todas las mujeres y los hombres, dentro de mis limites, pero jamás renunciaría a nada en nombre del amor**", me inspire en estas declaraciones suyas para hacer cambios el personaje.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	3. Chapter 2

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

El impecable cielo de _Marruecos_ vio las horas transcurrir en una sucedió de tonos que iban desde el azul claro hasta el dorado y purpura durante la puesta de sol que había sucedido hacia un par de horas y que ahora mostraba el firmemente nocturno repleto de estrellas de gran belleza y que podían contemplarse de una forma única, incomparable en lo absoluto con occidente donde la iluminación artificial ninguneaba el estado más natural de las cosas. Olvidando o más ignorando sus inseguridades personales, Izumi se observó minuciosamente ante el espejo de su habitación, sin otra luz más que las pequeñas lámparas de noche iluminando la estancia y su persona, dando protagonismo a la hermosa luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana mientras peinaba su largo cabello castaño que caía como una cascada de seda sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando su rostro, pellizcándose sutilmente las mejillas para lucir favorablemente sonrosada, dejando el peine sobre el tocador antes de colocar el velo sobre su cabello, jugando con el lienzo, intentando decidir de qué forma se vería mejor mientras Sakura terminaba de guardar su ropa en el armario que compartirían durante el tiempo que pasaran juntas, antes de que ella se casara claro, porque para que eso ocurriera no faltaba mucho tiempo y estaba realmente emocionada por ello, tanto que desistió completamente del velo blanco que había elegido hasta ese momento, cambiándolo por otro de color malva claro que yacía sobre el tocador, repitiendo el proceso de colocarlo sobre su cabello, mucho más conforme con el resultado que veía y que combinaba a la perfección con su ropa, resaltando su tono de piel.

-¿No es lindo?—pregunto Izumi mientras observaba su reflejo, jugando con el lienzo, no estando muy segura de como acomodarlo sobre sus hombros para verse lo más bella posible.

-Es muy bonito—coincidió Biwako, muy conforme con la forma que había elegido para vestir; debidamente recatada pero tampoco minimalista, -me gusta más del otro lado—aconsejo acomodándole el velo para que el lado izquierdo del lienzo estuviera sobre el hombro izquierdo para resaltar aún más su rostro.

-¿Y si no me queda?, ¿y si no cree que sea como su hermana me describió?—cuestiono ella, quitándose el velo, demasiado indecisa ante el temor de fallar y ver arruinada su oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ella ya de por si estaba realmente emocionada con la idea de casarse sin importar que el hombre que habría de ser su esposo fuera un completo desconocido para ella, después de todo era normal para los musulmanes interactuar muy poco e incluso nada antes de casarse, ella tenía la suerte de poder ver al hombre con el que habría de pasar el resto de su vida antes de su boda, muchas mujeres llegaban al día de la boda sin saber cómo era el hombre junto al que pasarían el resto de su vida, una clara señal de lo permisivo y tolerante que podía ser su tío en relación con la modernización que estaba viviendo la sociedad. Divertida por los nervios de su prima, Sakura termino de doblar la última pieza de ropa que había traído consigo y guardarla al interior del armario, ella en particular no veía razón alguna para que Izumi se preocupase tanto, era muy bella, tanto como para que cualquier hombre quisiera hacerla su esposa, además era dulce como la miel y cándida como una mariposa, graciosa, emotiva y adorable, ¿Qué hombre podría no quererla como esposa? Era mucho más serena que ella y eso ya era motivo como para que Sakura pensase que su primera era perfecta ya que ella en lo personal consideraba que su carácter era lo que más afeaba su persona. Al guardar la última pieza de su ropa en el armario, Sakura reparo en una pieza de ropa color jade que colgaba del interior y cuyas brillantes cuentas atraparon su atención, extrayendo la pieza para contemplarla mejor a la luz, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de un brasier y caderin decorado con cuentas y una larga falda color jade…había visto esa ropa antes, no sabía muy bien dónde pero la había visto y eso la tenía maravillada y extasiada al mismo tiempo.

-Qué lindo—jadeo Sakura de la impresión, llamando la atención de Izumi y Biwako que de inmediato entendieron el porqué de su asombro, -¿Qué es esto?—pregunto sosteniendo entre sus manos el caderin compuesto de decenas de cuentas verde jade que brillaban a la luz.

-Es una prenda para la danza del vientre, Biwako me la regalo—contesto Izumi, comprendiendo muy bien el porqué de su fascinación, era una hermosa pieza. -Ya casada, danzare para que mi marido me vea, lo volveré loco—aseguro, emocionada por poder poner en practica todo lo que había aprendido hasta hoy y ser una buena esposa.

-¿Se puede?—cuestiono ella, no pudiendo creer que una prenda tan hermosa fuera usada para un fin tan vano, a su entender.

-Para mi marido puedo hacerlo todo—respondió la pelicastaña sin pudor alguno, sabiendo de nada le serviría eso una vez estuviera casada, y siendo honesta no podía esperar a que llegara ese día.

-Deberías ver las cosas que le compre para que se ponga después de la boda; todo transparente y con encaje—menciono Biwako, haciendo sonreír a Izumi que tenía una expresión permanentemente soñadora, como si flotara entre nubes, -la mujer tiene que saber atraer al hombre—preciso como regla primordial que toda mujer debía tener en cuenta para hacer que su matrimonio fuera exitoso para ambas partes. -Ya regreso—se excusó antes de abandonar la habitación para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en la cocina.

Para quienes practicaban el islam, especialmente para las mujeres en general, aprender la danza del vientre era algo fundamental desde que se eran niñas porque favorecía la valorización del cuerpo femenino como un instrumento a utilizar; las mujeres no tenían muchas armas con las que contar para lograr algo en la sociedad en la que vivían sin importar que sonara mal decirlo, solo contaban con ellas mismas para cautivar a los hombres como sirenas y hacer que ellos hicieran lo que ellas desearan, como ejemplo se tenía a la princesa Sumiye que por su belleza y encantos había hecho que el rey Akihiko jurara entregarle la mitad de su reino por tan solo verla bailar. En una tan machista como lo la musulmana, no se tenían muchas oportunidades de llegar lejos, por lo que las mujeres que lograban algo de lo que enorgullecerse o eran muy astutas o demasiado malvadas, y esto último era algo por lo que las mujeres eran vistas como una criatura a la que había que proteger y admirar, mas no escuchar. La fascinación de Sakura por aquella bellísima ropa de danza murió en el inmediato instante en que Biwako menciono la palabra _matrimonio_…de ser por ella bailaría para sí misma, para su propia alegría y placer, no para seducir a nadie, de hecho la palabra matrimonio era lo último que quería oír en su vida por ahora, todo lo que quería era ser libre e independiente, conseguir entrar a la universidad y tener un trabajo propio, por lo que tener un hombre en su vida en ese momento no haría más que arruinar todo lo que tenía en mente, así había sucedido con Gaara y ella ya no quería volver a abrir su corazón a alguien que tal vez no fuera a hacer otra cosa salvo lastimarla todavía más.

-Debería ponerme henna en las manos, quedan más bonitas—comento Izumi, contemplando cada parte expuesta de su anatomía ante el espejo, en espera de no decepcionar a su futuro esposo con ningún aspecto de su persona.

-Ya estás maravillosa así—tranquilizo Sakura, situándose a su lado ante el espejo y sonriéndole en todo momento.

-¿Cómo me pongo el velo?, ¿me ayudas?—pidió la pelicastaña, volviéndose a ver a su prima con ojitos de cachorro, algo ante lo que Sakura no pudo negarse.

-Así, de lado queda más sensual—opino la pelirosa con complicidad, cruzándole el lado izquierdo del velo por sobre el hombro derecho.

-Todo está listo—anuncio Biwako, ingresando en la habitación, recuperando el aliento en el proceso de tanto ir y venir de allá para acá.

-¿Qué ropa me pongo, Biwako?—pregunto Sakura, abrazando a Izumi por la espalda y aprovechando para hacerle cosquillas.

-¿Piensas que puedes aparecer en la sala principal? La, la, la; no—negó ella, ligeramente divertida por la ingenuidad de la pelirosa para pensar en algo así, -vienen hombres extraños, aquí no es _Rio de Janeiro_, el señor Hiruzen nunca dejaría a las mujeres de esta familia exhibirse así—explico, ya que iría contra las costumbres y el decoro que una mujer quisiera ser el centro de atención, era un pecado ser exhibicionista. -Para estar con las mujeres estas muy bien como estas—añadió al ver a Sakura a punto de protestar, justo antes de que sonara el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Es él, mi novio ya llego—aseguro Izumi, zafándose del juego de Sakura y brincando de la emoción como si fuese una niña pero temblando de nerviosismo como gelatina.

Había llegado el momento más esperados por todos—o casi todos, ya que Sakura no sabía muy bien como sentirse ya que estaba en contra de los matrimonios arreglados—en esa casa, había llegado la oportunidad de Izumi de traer aún más honor y orgullo a esta familia comprometiéndose con un hombre que fuera digno de ella y con quien fuera feliz, y _Alah_ mediante lo seria.

* * *

Como buen seguidor de la ley y las costumbres, siempre era una enorme alegría para Hiruzen recibir a personas en su casa y lo era todavía más ahora ya que si _Alah_ lo quería así se decidiría el futuro de su sobrina Izumi, por lo que él se mostró inmediatamente exultante con la familia Uchiha que se presentó en su casa a la hora acordada días atrás. Los Uchiha eran una de las familias más respetadas en _Fez_, Fugaku había sido un hombre de gran fortuna y que había contado con una esposa respetable como lo había sido Mikoto quien había sido muy pretendida en su juventud, lastimeramente Fugaku había muerto joven y un par de años después también lo había hecho su esposa Mikoto, dejando desprotegidos a sus tres hijos; Emi de quince años, e Itachi y Sasuke de nueve y siete años respectivamente, y que al no contar con más parientes en _Fez_ que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos habían sido acogidos por unos primos en _Sao Paulo_, _Brasil_ donde habían sido educados por su hermana Emi que les había enseñado apropiadamente las costumbres pese al liberal ambiente brasileño, antes de regresar a _Marruecos_ hacia tan solo dos años. Ahora siendo hombres que habían creado su propio futuro a través de la fortuna de su difunto padre—Sasuke tenía su propio negocio de textiles de gran renombre e Itachi, como socio de su hermano menor, estaba abriendo una sucursal en _Rio de Janeiro_, en una ubicación privilegiada—; concluían en que había llegado la hora de encontrar una esposa y forma una familia. Si bien no directamente, el Sarutobi ya conocía a ambos hermanos Uchiha y había oído de ellos, pero a quien desconocía por completo era a la bella mujer que los acompañaba y que destacaba de inmediato con piel blanca como el alabastro y sus intensos ojos negro, con el cabello cubierto por un velo marrón claro bordado en oro, pero no menos bella por ello…todo lo contrario.

-Sean bienvenidos, ustedes trajeron la luz a esta casa—recibió Hiruzen, dichoso de recibir a la familia en su casa.

-Gracias—agradeció Itachi, conmovido por tan cálido recibimiento. -Yo soy Itachi y este es mi hermano Sasuke—se presentó para que existieran confusiones de ninguna clase. –Señor, pido permiso para hablar en español porque Sasuke no sabe el árabe muy perfecto—solicito ligeramente divertido por este pequeño obstáculo, si es que lo era.

-Ni yo, ni tú—acoto Sasuke en defensa de su persona, no haciéndole gracia el comentario de su hermano.

-Sí, pero yo tengo más lengua—contrario él con un tinte de arrogancia, -es como dicen señor; la mitad de un hombre es su lengua y la mitad es su corazón—le dirigió una vaga mirada a su hermano que asintió con resignación, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Es verdad, Itachi, un hombre que habla bien tiene la llave de todas las puertas—coincidió Hiruzen, completamente de acuerdo con aquel proverbio.

-Señor, esta es nuestra hermana mayor, Emi—presento el Uchiha a quien era su hermana mayor y que inclino la cabeza como muestra de respeto hacia el Sarutobi.

-Me encargue de ellos desde que nuestra madre murió, y ella murió muy joven, los dejo muy pequeños—declaro Emi con orgullo de su labor para con su familia.

-Mis esposas van a estar con usted—delego Hiruzen, dándole la bienvenida a su hogar. Apenas el Sarutobi pronunció estas palabras, dos mujeres ingresaron en la estancia, ambas enfundadas en respetables mantos negros y con el rostro completamente cubierto salvo por los ojos, acompañadas de niños de diferentes edades. -Ella es Mito y ella es Naori—presento a sus esposas que inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente, -la tercera no vino, tuvo un hijo ayer—añadió a modo de disculpa porque su familia no estuviera completamente presente para darles la bienvenida a su hogar.

Tal vez y de encontrarse en occidente seria mal visto que un hombre tuviera a más de una mujer porque para los occidentales tener una esposas pero al mismo tiempo estar conviviendo con otras mujeres era una clara señal de infidelidad y resultaba ofensivo tanto para la misma esposa como para el resto de las personas, pero no así para los musulmanes que permitían la poligamia pero no para tener amantes sino esposas legales. En la medida en que un hombre tuviera fortuna monetaria suficiente, en tanto siguiera las palabras de equidad del profeta y no se sintiera completamente satisfecho con una sola mujer, podía casarse más de una vez—se permitía un total de cuatro esposas, pero también podían ser más si la situación financiera lo permitía—pero con el consentimiento de su primera esposa que mandaría en el hogar en ausencia de su marido y dirigiría a las otras mujeres. Los amores secretos y el adulterio eran un grave pecado según el islam, el matrimonio existía para evitar el declive moral de la sociedad por lo que ningún hombre ni ninguna mujer tenía permitido interactuar entre sí ni de forma social hasta no contraer matrimonio legal y en presencia de testigos, como dictaba la ley, claro que también existía la posibilidad de que una mujer estipulara la exigencia de ser la única esposa de un hombre en su contrato de matrimonio, pero esto era algo que ocurría muy raramente ya que las mujeres eran criadas para acompañar al hombre, no para dirigirlo. Los hermanos Uchiha no se sintieron en lo absoluto incomodos ante la presencia de aquellas dos desconocidas mujeres, pero si algo confundidos ya que por lo que el señor Hiruzen había dicho, él tenía tres esposas, pero ellos tenían entendido otra cosa…

-¿Son tres?—se sorprendió Itachi ya que hasta donde él tenía entendido el señor Hiruzen tenía cuatro esposas. -Creí que usted tenía cuatro esposas—añadió volviendo el rostro hacia su hermano y hermana que asintieron en respuesta, sosteniendo el mismo pensamiento.

-No, una murió el año pasado—corrigió Hiruzen esbozando una ligera sonrisa, -Dios lo quiso así—él no era nada para oponerse a la voluntad de _Alah_, solo acatar sus designios.

-_Alah_ permita que encuentre una buena mujer para ocupar ese vacío—deseo Emi, esbozando una sonrisa ligeramente interesada.

Aproximándose a los treinta años, Emi tenía muy en claro de que mientras sus hermanos entraban en la mejor etapa de sus vidas para casarse y formar una familia, el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse para ella que no había podido velar por su propia suerte como había hecho con la de ellos, pero ella no era exigente en lo absoluto, no tenía problema alguno en ser la cuarta esposa de un hombre porque todo lo que deseaba era casarse y tener una vida propia antes de que _Alah_ decidiera privarla de tal posibilidad con el pasar del tiempo, por lo que su deseo hacia el Sarutobi no estuvo orientado tan solo hacia su propio bien sino también hacia el de ella que intento mostrarse lo más encantadora que le fue posible mientras se separaba de sus manos y seguía a las esposas del señor Hiruzen, comportándose apropiada e irreprochablemente en todo momento, sabiendo muy bien lo importante que era causar una buena impresión. Dejándoles a los hombres la responsabilidad de tratar de negocios, el grupo de mujeres abandono la sala en dirección hacia la estancia que estaba destinada a las mujeres y en cuyo camino Emi no pudo evitar quitarse el velo, sofocada de la impresión que le había causado el señor Hiruzen, exponiendo su largo cabello ébano y siendo imitada por las otras esposas que ya no tenían por qué cubrirse al no estar en presencia de un hombre que no fuera su esposo. Ser la cuarta esposa de un hombre no era algo malo sino todo lo contrario, si el señor Hiruzen era tan respetado y justo, si sus esposas eran tratadas con tanta igualdad entre si…Emi quería casarse ya mismo, porque un hombre con fortuna le brindaría un futuro seguro.

-_Alah_, que hombre—suspiro Emi en cuanto se encontró fuera de la sala, recuperando el aliento contenido a causa de la impresión, -¿el señor Hiruzen está buscando una esposa?—pregunto causando el desconcierto de las esposas del Sarutobi que no hablaban español como para poder entenderla. -Me dejo tan tonta que…- _tan tonta que no se en que idioma estoy hablando_, dijo para sí misma, enamoradiza como una adolescente.

Pese a que ninguna de las dos hablara español en lo absoluto, Mito y Naori se sonrieron entre sí, pudiendo hacerse una idea bastante clara de que es lo que Emi quería preguntarles, por lo que las tres procedieron a sentarse sobre los divanes ya dispuestos para ellas para conversar con mayor comodidad y rodeadas por el grupo de niños que las acompañaba, por lo visto esta conversación iba para largo…

* * *

Sentada sobre el diván que habría de ser su cama, junto a la ventana, Sakura se encontraba sumamente concentrada leyendo bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la venta el Corán en español que su tío le había obsequiado para familiarizarse todavía más con sus raíces, un gesto que Sakura valoraba muchísimo, devorando el contenido del que era el libro más sagrado para su gente, alzando la mirada de vez en vez hacia Izumi que se alisaba ominosamente la ropa con tal de lucir perfecta. Como una sociedad que creía en la moral como el bien más sagrado a conservar, era algo infaltable mantener la pureza de los participantes del matrimonio durante el tiempo que durara el compromiso entre ambas partes, por lo que la joven pareja de novios debía evitar familiarizarse o conocerse demasiado entre sí, debían abstenerse de contemplarse mutuamente para evitar sentir atracción sexual el uno por el otro ya que estaba reservada para la noche de bodas y no antes, sumado a que las pasiones temporales no debían ofuscar la razón y juicio de ninguna de las partes, por lo que el compromiso se realizaba con otros fines prioritarios como lo eran; la piedad, la posición de la familia, la edad, la educación y el interés…la belleza era lo último a tener en cuenta porque era algo superfluo ante la ley de _Alah_, aun así Biwako regreso a las habitación de Izumi y Sakura con el corazón latiéndole desbocado luego de espiar cautelosamente en la sala a los invitados para poder darle a Izumi al menos una idea de a que se estaba enfrentando, de inmediato atrapo la atención de ambas adolescentes que la observaron con curiosidad en el caso de Sakura y con ansias apenas contenidas por parte de Izumi que le rogaba con la mirada que le diera algún detalle y pronto.

-Por poco y me desmayo—suspiro Biwako, recuperando el aliento, ignorando a propósito la mirada de Izumi que parecía estar a punto de brincarle encima para obtener información. -Son dos, ambos demasiado guapos, una bendición para los ojos de la gente—desvelo por fin, haciendo chillar de emoción a Izumi quien pudo respirar tranquila, muy segura de que no se decepcionaría del hombre que habría de ser su esposo.

-¿Cuál es el mío?—pregunto Izumi, sin saber muy bien porque ya que Biwako había dicho que ambos eran muy guapos, ¿Cómo quejarse así?

-No pude saberlo, pero ambos son encantadores—sosegó ella, aplacando un poco las desovadas ansias de la pelicastaña. -Dentro de poco el señor Hiruzen va a llamarte y tienes que causarles una buena impresión—recordó ya que en nada podía fallar esta noche, todo dependía de la impresión que lograse causar. -Y tu ve prestando atención para que cuando llegue tu turno te sepas comportar—aconsejo a la pelirosa que permanecía sentada sobre el diván, indiferente y para nada emocionada con respecto al tema del matrimonio.

-No pienso casarme, no necesito nada de esto—desestimo Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros y eligiendo volver a concentrarse en la lectura del Corán en lugar de en tonterías.

¿Era necesario que lo dijera en palabras todavía más claras? No quería casarse y punto, no quería saber nada de la palabra amor en su vida, nunca más, todo lo que quería era estar sola pesara a quien le pesara, y ni muerta aceptaría un matrimonio que fuera orquestado sin su opinión, ella no era tan soñadora como Izumi que creía que encontrar el amor era lo más fácil en la vida…pues no lo era, ella ya se había llevado un mal recuerdo de su primera experiencia intentando encontrarlo y no quería volver a hacer el intento para lastimarse todavía más en el proceso. Sin importar que Sakura no estuviera para nada de acuerdo con el compromiso que tendría lugar, las tres abandonaron la habitación, Sakura rumbo a la sala destinada para que las mujeres en lo que durase el acuerdo del contrato de matrimonio posterior al primer encuentro entre los novios, y Biwako e Izumi por su parte se dirigieron a la cocina para servir el sfenj; un postre elegido para probar que Izumi era una buena mujer, capaz de ser una excelente esposa ya que ella misma debería llevar a la sala para los invitados. Nerviosa a mas no poder, Izumi sostuvo firmemente la bandeja, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerse serena y no pensar en el hombre que habría de ser su esposo y que se encontraba en la sala, siendo guiada por Biwako tras abandonar la cocina, manteniendo la mirada baja para asegurarse de que no le temblaba el pulso al sostener la bandeja y de paso no tropezar en el proceso.

-Ojo con los modales y la forma de sentarse, ellos van a fijarse en todo lo que haces—recordó Biwako, confiando en que ella lograría ser todo lo que se esperaba que fuera y más.

-Que _Alah_ me ayude—suspiro Izumi, sintiendo como le temblaban las manos y las piernas a causa de los nervios, como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Y no olvides decir que fuiste tú quien preparo los dulces y el _sharbat_ para que vean que vas a ser una buena esposa—menciono ella ya que Izumi aún no era completamente capaz de cocinar por su cuenta, pero lo seria con el tiempo. –Espera—detuvo a un par de pasos del umbral adornado con cortinaje carmesí que conectaba con la sala, -no dejes que note que estás loca por él, muestra que no eres fácil, que debes ser conquistada—explico, contando con la experiencia suficiente de vida como para aportar tan crucial consejo, -al hombre le gusta…

-Conquistar—completo la pelicastaña, sonriendo tanto por los nervios como por la emoción.

Por fin y recordándose a sí misma como respirar, Izumi ingreso en la sala con la mirada baja, intentando no cometer ningún error, observando de sola sao a los dos hombres sentados y hablando junto a su tío, pero que no dudaron en posponer el la conversación y levantarse de sus lugares para recibirla con respeto en cuanto advirtieron su presencia…Izumi por poco sintió como si fuera a desmayarse en cuanto vio a ambos hermanos, y es que por _Alah_, eran demasiado guapos, justo como Biwako había dicho, tanto que lo último en que Izumi pensó en ese momento fue en ser exigente, ¡ambos hermanos eran tan guapos que gustosamente se casaría con cualquiera de los dos! De inmediato Sasuke se sintió satisfecho con la joven que estaba delante de él, era bella y delicada como había dicho Emi que lo seria, de belleza sencilla pero cautivamente con aquel cabello castaño oscuro que se dejaba ver tenuemente bajo el velo, pero si bien Sasuke se sintió complacido, Itachi por su parte se quedó sin aliento, de pie tras su hermano y contemplando a la que era por lejos la belleza más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, en efecto era una belleza bastante común con aquel cabello castaño, pero su rostro sereno de piel marfil adornado por un estuche de gemas avellana y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho como mayor marca de belleza, labios rosados y sonrisa dulce…todo en ella hizo sentir a Itachi que había muerto y llegado al paraíso, porque estaba seguro de estar contemplando a un ángel.

-Izumi, él es Sasuke y su hermano Itachi— presento Hiruzen, teniendo una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en todo momento, muy seguro del encanto de su sobrina y de su excelente comportamiento.

Lo único que Izumi pudo hacer, presa de los nervios a tal grado que ene se momento ni siquiera podía hablar, fue sonreír y mostrarse callada, no queriendo decepcionar ni causar una mala impresión. _Alah, ayúdame_, rogó para sí misma sin dejar de sonreír, conteniendo su emoción.

* * *

-Que nervios, creí que me iba a desmayar—jadeo Izumi, ingresando de golpe en la sala de las mujeres. -Él me gusto, yo le guste—concluyo con una sonrisa llena de alegría, -¡fui bendecida!—celebro finalmente, brincando de alegría como si fuera una niña.

El tiempo que había durado su estadía en la sala había sido muy breve; claro, su tío había logrado crear el momento y ocasión propicia como para que Sasuke y ella pudieran sostener una breve conversación, algo que no muchos prometidos tenían la suerte de tener, pero Izumi hubiera deseado poder pasar más tiempo conociendo al menos un poco al hombre que habría de ser su esposo, más entendía que eso no estaba permitido por el bien de su propia dignidad, así que elegía conformarse al no poder cambiar el orden de las cosas. De inmediato la alegre pelicastaña fue abordada por múltiples felicitaciones tanto por pare de Biwako y Sakura como por parte de Mito y Naori, las esposas de su tío a quienes conocía tan bien, no así de doña Emi que permaneció sentada sobre uno de los divanes, cargando en brazos a uno de los bebes de las esposas del señor Hiruzen, siendo mucho más critica que las mujeres presentes, si, Izumi era realmente encantadora y agradable pero daba las cosas por sentado demasiado pronto, ¿creía que casarse y lograr ser feliz era algo tan simple? Pues no lo era, si bien Emi tenia a Izumi en mente como una posible candidata, eso no significa que fuera la única mujer que tenía en mente para ser la esposa de uno de sus hermanos, no…de hecho, la joven pelirosa que estaba presente en la estancia también había captado su interés, y era todavía más bella, ¿Cómo es que no había sabido de ella antes? Era perfecta para Sasuke.

-Es cierto, fuiste muy bendecida, mi Sasuke vale oro—aseguro Emi, orgullosa del hombre que era su hermano y que merecía a la mejor mujer en el mundo como esposa, no menos. -conseguir marido es fácil pero conservarlo no lo es—advirtió, esperando hacerla descender de su nube de ensueño e ingenuidad. –Sasuke está acostumbrado a ser bien tratado, fue criado por mí, ya que el destino no dejo que me casara, hice por mis hermanos todo lo que tenía capacidad de hacer por un marido—declaro con un tono de voz muy sereno y sumiso como respaldo, victimizándose por su suerte, -soy de esas que viven para darle alegría al hombre; soy cariñosa, soy comprensiva, me despierto riendo—enumero sus virtudes con aparente naturalidad, pareciendo alegre en todo momento.

-Todo esto es para que se lo describamos al tío Hiruzen, está loca por él—murmuro Sakura, manteniendo su sonrisa en todo momento para no ser descubierta.

-¿Crees que no lo vi?—sonrió Biwako con complicidad, ya teniendo edad suficiente como para saber cuándo alguien era honesto y cuando no, y evidentemente doña Emi no lo era. –Es engañosa como una cobra—comparo negando muy sutilmente para sí, no deseando conocerla mejor porque ya podía ver qué tipo de persona era.

No era de extrañar que el señor Hiruzen resultara un partido atractivo que conquistar, tenía negocios a lo largo de todo _Marruecos_, principalmente en _Fez_ y en _El Cairo_, estaba habituado a tratar con muchos comerciantes por lo que siempre se encontraba ocupado, era muy adinerado, era bastante envidiado por sus tres esposas de gran belleza y encima de todo sabio a tal grado que muchos hombres de la ciudad recurrían a su ayuda y consejo en momentos de duda o necesidad. Para los musulmanes un hombre que siguiera las costumbres, lo que dictaba la religión y el Corán, aquel que fuera reconocido por ser ecuánime con todas sus esposas aun teniendo más de una era el modelo de hombre que todas las mujeres podían querer como esposo, un modelo de honor, por lo que no era tan mal visto que doña Emi se sintiera interesada por el señor Hiruzen, es más, ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo estaría? Por supuesto que Emi quería casarse, tenía veinte y siete años y no de estúpida, sus hermanos ya eran mayores y se encontraban muy próximos a tener sus propias familias, ella se estaba quedando relegada por haberlos criado…¡no, señor! Ella también se casaría y con un marido que fuera envidiado por todas las mujeres de _Fez_, antes de que _Alah_ secara su vientre y se llevara su belleza, Emi quería probar el amor al menos una vez con algún hombre, y sus hermanos no le quitarían ese derecho. Pero volviendo al tema de sus hermanos; ella solo comenzaría su vida cuando estuviera segura de que Sasuke e Itachi eran tan felices como lo eran con ella estando a cargo de sus vidas, por lo que si sus primeras esposas no lograban tal objetivo, bien podrían casarse otra vez, la religión lo permitía después de todo.

-No dejes que él me extrañe—aconsejo Emi a Izumi, disfrazando muy bien su tono de exigencia, algo que no pasó inadvertido para su futura cuñada, -y dale rápido un hijo varón, sino ya sabes que tiene derecho a buscar otra esposa—recordó, queriendo dejarle esa espina clavada para recordarle que ella era quien mandaba en la familia.

-Pero yo no voy a dejar que eso…- protesto Izumi, siendo silenciada por Biwako que le haló ligeramente el brazo, recordándole que aún estaban observándola y que no podía fallar, -no es malo que Sasuke tenga otras mujeres—contradijo, mordiéndose la lengua interiormente ante tal perspectiva pero no teniendo otra opción, -voy a ser la primera, yo mando sobre todas ellas, lo importante es que envejezca a mi lado—concluyo sonriente, pensando en qué hacer para establecer que ella nunca compartiría a su esposo con otra mujer.

Por supuesto que algo demasiado anticipado pensar tan siquiera en la posibilidad de compartir a su esposo con una segunda esposa siendo que aun ni siquiera se convertía en la esposa de Sasuke, pero Izumi juraba por su alma que jamás habría otra mujer en la vida de su esposo, solo ella. Silente e intrigante, Emi solo asintió en silencio como respuesta, desviando su mirada hacia Sakura que se mantenía serena en todo momento, menos emocional que su prima…sería bueno tenerla en cuenta, solo por si acaso.

* * *

Uno de los factores claves en la creación del matrimonio era sin duda la elección de la persona adecuada con quien compartir el resto de la vida, independiente del factor de si en el futuro se pensaba o planeaba tomar otras esposas o no, la primera esposa era la más importante de todas, la primera mujer de un hombre, la primera mujer en su casa y quien asumía todas las responsabilidades en su ausencia, desde dirigir el hogar hasta incluso respaldarlo en sus decisiones o negocios, ser su compañera en todos los sentidos. Itachi y Sasuke ya no eran ningunos niños y tenían muy claro que había llegado la hora de sentar cabeza apropiadamente tomando una esposa y transmitiendo la fortuna y el honor de la familia a la siguiente generación tal y como dictaban las costumbres, claro que habían legado la elección de las mujeres apropiadas para ser sus compañeras de vida a su hermana mayor Emi quien los conocía mejor que nadie y que sabía cuáles eran las características, pero aún existía un delicado asunto a tratar; la dote. Una mujer no un objeto, no era solo un recipiente a través del cual perpetuar una estirpe, era una persona que tenía un gran valor e importancia, y con el único fin de ser aceptado en su corazón y su vida es que un hombre debía obsequiarle una costosa pieza de oro como regalo de compromiso—cuyo valor debía ser decidido por los hombres de ambas familias—y una dote que equivaliera al doble y que se pagaba antes, durante y después del compromiso y que se destinaba a la alegría de la mujer para lograr su amor…pero en este caso los Uchiha se encontraban algo obstaculizados para pagar el elevado precio que el señor Sarutobi había establecido para la mano de su sobrina.

-Mi sobrina vale mucho más que eso—negó Hiruzen, sin cambiar de opinión pese a la contraoferta.

-Señor, le doy mi alma y mis ojos, pero no tengo todo ese dinero, se lo juro— se disculpó Sasuke en un intento por no perder esta oportunidad, porque un matrimonio así no se encontraba todos los días.

Un hombre debía contar con una situación financiera estable para tener una esposa, los musulmanes no eran como los occidentales donde solo les importaba la pasión y fulgor del amor al momento de unir sus vidas a las de otra persona, para los musulmanes era algo fundamental e infranqueable que un hombre tuviera un buen trabajo y una buena situación económica para hacer a la mujer que fuera su esposa plenamente feliz porque si la mujer no se sentía satisfecha ni con el trato de su esposo ni con las joyas, sedas o bienes que debía darle por obligación según dictaban las costumbres…ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a exigir el divorcio, una gran humillación cabe añadir ya que lo usual era que el hombre era quien normalmente tenía problemas respecto de la mujer que tomaba por eso, no al revés, eso era una ofensa imperdonable contra su persona. Sostener un buen negocio era algo que Sasuke agradecía, así tanto el cómo su hermano Itachi podría vivir con seguridad pero expandir el negocio de textiles a _Brasil_ no había sido fácil, había requerido de bastante dinero, un dinero que ahora sería útil para cumplir con las exigencias del señor Hiruzen para dar su consentimiento al compromiso pero del que ya no disponían ni dispondría por un buen tiempo hasta que abrieran la sucursal en _Rio de Janeiro_ y vieran ganancias reales, por lo que de ninguna forma podían cumplir con lo que el señor Sarutobi les exigía, así que debían intentar llegar a un acuerdo mejor

-Mi sobrina no tiene precio—insistió el Sarutobi, muy seguro de su decisión, -pero compro a un hombre, para mí es muy importante comprar a un hombre—puntualizo para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, considerando mejor la situación. -Dentro de seis meses registramos la escritura—aceptó, eligiendo velar por el futuro de su sobrina y no sus propias ganancias.

-Señor Hiruzen, acepte hacer el casamiento lo más rápido posible porque Sasuke tiene que estar en _Brasil_ para hacer la mudanza a _Rio de Janeiro_—intercedió el Uchiha por su hermano menor, como su socio en el negocio.

-Si dejo mi tienda en manos de gente extraña puede ser malo para el negocio, usted sabe—aclaro Sasuke, de comerciante a comerciante, esperando que el señor Hiruzen.

-Es justo—afirmo Hiruzen, comprendiendo las razones que tenían, pero creyendo en su palabra según lo acordado. –Salud—deseo, alzando su copa de sharbat con familiaridad.

-Salud—correspondieron ambos hermanos, pudiendo respirar más tranquilo ante aquella respuesta.

Como un buen comerciante, Hiruzen tenía muy clara la importancia de ser justo con un negocio y modificar el valor de la dote no tenía por qué ser un problema mayor del que parecía ser en ese momento, tenía solución, solo había que modificarla ligeramente porque el precio que los Uchiha planteaban también era muy favorable y él elegía aceptar la oferta en tanto estuviera sobre la mesa porque no solo se trataba de si él se vería o no se vería beneficiado con el éxito de este matrimonio económicamente hablando sino porque quien merecía verse beneficiada era Izumi quien entraría en una familia respetable y amiga de la suya, eso era más importante para él que cualquier fortuna. Espiando toda la conversación desde el umbral de la sala, Biwako abandono el lugar en cuanto los tres hombres llegaron a consenso, dirigiéndose con pasos presurosos hacia la sala donde se encontraban las mujeres charlando animadamente entre sí. Nerviosa y ansiosa por el resultado de las negociaciones, Izumi se paseó sutilmente en círculos para no evidenciar sus sentimientos delante de doña Izumi cuya mirada crítica no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento, ni de Sakura que sentada sobre uno de los divanes en silencio y de brazos cruzados comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, como si fuera objeto de una evaluación…no, se dijo Sakura, eligiendo fingir que no se sentía incomoda, debían ser imaginaciones suyas ya que ella no estaba disponible para un matrimonio, no quería casarse.

-¡Aceptaron!, ¡Cerraron el trato!—anuncio Biwako, entrando en la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de todas las presentes.

Absteniéndose de chillar de la emoción, Izumi abrazo efusivamente a Biwako que correspondió encantada, compartiendo su alegría como no dudaron en hacer Sakura junto a Mito y Naori, inclusive doña Emi que se mostró cautelosa y observadoramente critica en todo momento. ¡Iba a casarse!, ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

* * *

-Tío Hiruzen no me ordeno ponerme el velo, solo dijo que era conveniente—recordó Sakura, resaltando muy bien las comillas, mas sabiendo bien que no podría escapar de ello.

-Al buen entendedor pocas palabras—reprendió Biwako, acomodándole el velo pese al disgusto de ella, -y después de que la sangre baja toda mujer debe andar cubierta—obvio ya que si bien no era una obligación, si era una muestra de la dignidad y el decoro de una mujer, algo muy admirado y observado.

-Así perderé mi entrenamiento—apresuro Izumi, no queriendo esperar más estando lista para ir a la cancha y jugar.

Aunque _Marruecos_ no era _Brasil_ donde había crecido, más pronto que tarde Sakura comenzó a sentirse cómoda en el lugar que ahora era su hogar, cómoda con el horario y la costumbre obligatoria de hacer oraciones cinco veces al día en nombre de _Alah_, pero algo con lo que no se sentía del todo cómoda era tener que llevar velo ya que en estos días y al no salir de casa había podido conducirse con perfecta familiaridad y lejos de miradas indiscretas luego de que se cerrara el compromiso por el matrimonio de Izumi, pero ahora que iban a salir de casa para acompañar a Izumi, Sakura se resignó a estar delante del espejo mientras Biwako la ayudaba a colocarse apropiadamente un largo velo blanco sobre el cabello. Era una costumbre no obligatoria pero que todos los musulmanes practicaban que la mujer se cubriera la cabeza con un velo al momento de salir a la calle para demostrar dignidad y recato, Sakura había tenido que aprender a seguir esta costumbre desde dos doce años cuando había dejado de ser una niña y convertirse en una adolescente, en occidente se había sentido incomoda llevando el velo porque era vista como poco menos que un bicho raro en una sociedad donde la pureza y el honor no existían, pero ahora…estaba en su tierra, pero sentía como si aún fueran a verla como algo raro por ser quien era, sonaba tonto pero pensaba así, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo más para acostumbrarse mejor a las costumbres que aquí eran pan de cada día, solo eso.

-Izumi, ¿en verdad juegas fútbol?—pregunto Sakura, realmente curiosa y sorprendida de que su tío permitiera algo así ya que muchas cosas divertidas de la vida parecían estar prohibidas para las mujeres aquí.

-Claro, a las mujeres de aquí les encanta en fútbol—contesto ella con una sonrisa, no entiendo porque era tan extraño que le gustase practicar un deporte, -pero en _Brasil_ también—comparo según lo que tenía entendido.

-Nos gusta verlo, pero no es tan común ver mujeres jugando fútbol—acepto la pelirosa ya que a ella le gustaba ver el fútbol pero no jugarlo.

-Tío Hiruzen quedo con mi novio de ir al mercado el jueves a escoger mi oro—comento Izumi, observándose nuevamente al espejo, naturalmente vanidosa, -quiero muchos collares, muchas pulseras…ay, prima, me encanta el oro—suspiro soñadoramente, volviéndose hacia Sakura que le sonrió en respuesta, feliz en tanto ella también lo fuera. –Vamos—apresuro emprendiendo saliendo de la habitación, incapaz de esperarlas por más tiempo.

No queriendo hacerla esperar más, Sakura se acomodó el velo lo mejor posible sobre los hombros, siguiendo a Izumi quien abandono la habitación poniéndose el velo antes de salir a la calle, y Biwako quien envolvió su brazo alrededor del de ella para guiarla y evitar que se perdiera en la medina como había ocurrido la primera vez, así como para ayudarla a orientarse y conocer la ciudad…pero pronto todo el entusiasmo que Sakura había tenido por presenciar algo de libertad en medio de esta sociedad tan restrictiva para las mujeres se fue a pique en cuanto llegaron a la cancha de fútbol y vio a todas las mujeres que integraban ambos equipos—además de a Izumi—vistiendo largas y holgadas túnicas por sobre sus ropas deportivas, con sus velos cubriendo sus cabellos en todo momento, todas ellas jugando muy bien al fútbol con abrumadora normalidad, tan bien como lo haría cualquier hombre e incluso más pero con la diferencia de que de estar en su lugar un hombre no tendría por qué cubrirse y pensar en el que dirán, ¿se podía ser todavía más machista? A un par de pasos de distancia de uno de los arcos, Sakura observo todo de brazos cruzados, mucho menos emocionada que Biwako que aplaudió eufóricamente en cuanto el equipo de Izumi hizo el primer gol, ¿Qué tenía de positivo? Si Izumi vistiera el equipo apropiado y no tuviera que llevar velo, entonces Sakura se emocionaría, de oro modo aquella visión le resultaba bastante indignante.

-¿Por qué juegan con los velos y esas túnicas tan largas?—cuestiono Sakura, no pudiendo creer semejante incongruencia.

-Porque estamos en un lugar público y hay hombres mirando—contesto Biwako calmadamente, no viendo nada de malo conque las mujeres se mantuvieran dignas en todo momento, aun mas en ese ambiente, -si fuera un día de juego en el estadio, solo entrarían mujeres y jugarían descubiertas—puntualizo, esperando que eso sosegara la indignación de la joven, más no fue así.

Negando para sí por tal pensamiento, Sakura se resignó a observar el partido, intentando concentrarse en la forma en que jugaban todas las presentes y no en cómo estaban vestidas, ¿esa era la máxima libertad a la que las mujeres podían aspirar? De ser así, Sakura se encontraba profundamente decepcionada por ver tan restringida su libertad y porque evidentemente _Marruecos_ era muy diferente de occidente, y no en el mejor sentido en este caso.

* * *

Luego de llegar a un acuerdo con respeto al matrimonio de su sobrina Izumi, Hiruzen sentía que podía respirar mucho más tranquilo, ya no tendría pesadillas por las noches temiendo por el futuro de una de sus dos sobrinas, Izumi era una criatura muy dulce e inocente, ajena al modo en que el tiempo y sufrimientos cambiaban a las personas, ajena a la malicia o las intrigas, una flor inocente que había crecido en medio de lujos y que desconocía el real rol de una mujer musulmana, pero con el tiempo aprendería y teniendo un buen esposo a su lado nunca le faltaría nada, siempre estaría a salvo, eso tranquilizaba a Hiruzen que por ahora se estaba centrando en planear el futuro de Sakura, considerando que tal vez sería bueno esperar un año antes de comenzar a buscar pretendientes para ella. A diferencia de Izumi que era completamente inocente, Sakura había crecido en occidente bajo todas las perversiones y pecados que vivían a diario aquellos que creían que Dios estaba muerto o que apartaba la vista de quienes perpetraban malos actos, Sakura era devota y sabia cuando discutir y cuando no, evidentemente era más astuta e inteligente que Izumi, él ya lo había notado y por ende quería prepararla mejor para su rol como mujer y esposa antes de entregarla en matrimonio. Resulto curioso para Hiruzen, tras la partida de sus sobrinas y Biwako a la cancha de fútbol, recibir a la familia Uchiha nuevamente en su casa menos de dos días, mas lejos de inquietarse por ello, el Sarutobi no tuvo objeción alguna de brindarles su hospitalidad apenas cruzaron el umbral de la sala, haciéndolos sentir como en casa ya que por lo visto querían tratar un asunto serio, tal vez adelantar el compromiso o discutir los quilates de oro a obsequiar como regalo de compromiso, fuera cual fuera el caso, él escucharía todas las exigencias u opiniones.

-Señor Hiruzen, nuestra hermana Emi quería hacerle una pregunta—inicio Sasuke, siendo el primero en romper el silencio luego de tan atento recibimiento de parte del señor Sarutobi..

-Puede hablar, doña Emi—consintió Hiruzen, cediéndole la palabra para que expresara con libertad aquello que deseaba preguntar.

-Hoy escuche unas palabras que me dejaron el corazón deprimido—suspiro Emi, aun no pudiendo creer que la sombra de la mala suerte se hubiera cernido sobre ellos, -¿por casualidad Izumi tuvo como ama de leche a libanesa llamada Koharu?—pregunto puntualmente, esperando de todo corazón que la respuesta fuese _no_.

-Koharu…si, fue ama de leche de Izumi—reconoció el Sarutobi, algo confundido por la pregunta y la relevancia que tenía como para que ellos lo supieran.

-Entonces el matrimonio de Sasuke e Izumi no podrá ser ya que Koharu también fue ama de leche de Sasuke—contesto la Uchiha, acongojada por tener que decir aquella verdad.

-Son hermanos—concluyo él, comprendiendo el porqué de esta visita, -en ese caso el acuerdo queda anulado—lamentaba perder un matrimonio tan provechoso para Izumi, pero realmente se lamentaría si esto se descubriera cuando Sasuke y ella ya estuvieran casados, entonces el pecado sería demasiado grande tanto a ojos de Dios como de los hombres.

Los musulmanes tenían una ley sagrada; el matrimonio entre primos estaba permitido ya que se consideraba que el vínculo sanguíneo que los unía no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlos parientes directos e implicar incesto, pero la religión si prohibía el matrimonio entre padres, hermanos, tíos, sobrinos o en este caso hermanos de leche, un caso medianamente común en una sociedad en que muchas mujeres elegían no dar el pecho y contratar nodrizas o amas de leche para que se encargaran de sus hijos, un caso bastante practicado por la familia Sarutobi y por lo visto también por la familia Uchiha que en ese momento se encontraba decepcionada por ver que la duda que sostenían resultaba un impedimento absoluto para la realización de tan provechoso matrimonio. Como una familia que se había hecho conocida debido a sus negocios, fortuna y respetable prestigio a lo largo de _Fez_, los Uchiha aspiraban a poder mantener la influencia patrimonio que su padre había forjado y heredado a ellos con su muerte y para poder seguir siendo la reconocida familia que hoy eran no podían perder un buen matrimonio como lo era el que conseguirían junto al señor Hiruzen Sarutobi, pero había una solución que satisfacerla a todos porque nadie saldría perdiendo; Itachi se sentía completamente extasiado por Izumi desde el primer momento en que la había visto, por supuesto que no había dicho nada hasta ahora por respeto a su hermano que se había encontrado comprometido con ella, pero ahora que el compromiso estaba disuelto y también esperando poder encontrar una buena esposa pronto, Itachi quería poner su propuesta sobre la mesa y pedir la mano de Izumi en matrimonio.

-Pero nosotros tenemos una propuesta que hacerle—inicio Itachi, llamando la atención del señor Sarutobi, -yo también busco una esposa y no tome leche de la libanesa Koharu por lo que no tengo impedimento—planteo, exponiendo sus intenciones de forma discreta para no sobrepasar el honor de la joven en cuestión ni el orgullo de su hermano menor, -por lo que si usted acepta, yo me casare con Izumi en lugar de Sasuke—propuso certeramente, ocultando lo genuinamente interesado que se encontraba por aquella joven de gran belleza.

-Sí, es una buena solución, acepto—consintió Hiruzen, no queriendo perder una alianza con una buena familia, sumado a que Izumi estaba permanentemente ilusionada con la idea de casarse e Itachi cumplía con todos los requerimientos que una mujer pudiera exigir.

-Así nuestras familias seguirán unidas—celebro Emi, dichosa al no perder a una futura cuñada y que provenía de una familia tan respetable. -Pero, pensando en mi hermano Sasuke, tengo otra pregunta que hacer—retomo, causando el inmediato interés del señor Sarutobi, -¿su sobrina que vino de _Brasil_ ya está comprometida?—inquirió, casi pudiendo palpar el afán de su hermano menor porque la respuesta fuese _no_, y con razón.

-¿Sakura?—pregunto el Sarutobi, esperando estar entendiendo bien y recibiendo un certero asentimiento de la Uchiha como respuesta. -No lo está—contesto, entendiendo porque parecían interesados en ella tan repentinamente.

-Ella es muy bella—menciono la Uchiha, evidenciando su interés por volverla parte del círculo familiar.

Egoísta o no, Emi quería un buen futuro para sus dos hermanos, por ende no podía dejar que solo Itachi contrajera matrimonio siendo que Sasuke ya contaba con la edad apropiada como para tener una esposa y formar una familia, por ello es que pensaba en la segunda sobrina del señor Hiruzen a quien había tenido oportunidad de estudiar días atrás y que en nada era inmerecedora de la consideración de convertirse en la esposa de un Uchiha, es cierto que la joven había sido criada en _Brasil_ y con un pensamiento más bien occidental en relación a la forma tradicional que muchas familias tenían de vivir pero poseía tres elementos que cualquiera buscaría en una esposa; en primer lugar provenía de una familia muy religiosa y seguidora de las costumbres, en segundo lugar un doble matrimonio con la familia Sarutobi los beneficiaria enormemente y tercero pero no menos importante es que la muchacha era encantadora, de una belleza que sería envidiable cuando se convirtiera en mujer y madre, y ella en lo personal se había enfocado en resaltar muy bien estas tres características, logrando que Sasuke quedara simplemente fascinado de inmediato, él ya no tenía intención alguna de casarse con Izumi, no, a quien quería era a Sakura, y sin siquiera haberla visto personalmente. Reflexivo, intentando no tomar ninguna decisión que fuera precipitada bajo ningún concepto, Hiruzen considero todos los pros y contras, ciertamente resultaría abrupto para Izumi tener que casarse con otra persona y seria aún más abrupto para Sakura tener que prepararse de la nada para entrar en un matrimonio, aun teniendo mucho por aprender para ser realmente una buena mujer musulmana…pero todo eso eran detalles menores, el objetivo de un matrimonio era otorgar estabilidad y seguridad a una mujer y a través de esta oferta sus sobrinas estarían a salvo.

-No pensaba en la boda de Sakura—admitió Hiruzen en voz alta, pensando en el bienestar de su sobrina a futuro y no tanto en qué opinión tendría de estar en su lugar, -pero…es una buena solución porque así su futuro queda garantizado—consintió finalmente, no teniendo problema alguno en una alianza matrimonial en cuanto sus sobrinas tuvieran un futuro estable. -Itachi se casa con Izumi y Sasuke se casa con Sakura—declaro gustosamente para satisfacción de los Uchiha.

Puede que tal vez fuera una decisión drástica de su parte, no teniendo consideración de la opinión de sus sobrinas, pero vivían en una sociedad en que los hombres tomaban las decisiones y las mujeres no tenían más opción que obedecer, aun así; Hiruzen no había aprobado la propuesta de los Uchiha por un mero rol machista sino porque así sus dos sobrinas estarían protegidas y tendrían un buen futuro, aun si eso significaba sofocar sus opiniones en pro de algo mejor.

* * *

**PD:** Ya lo se, mis amores, pero esto no es lo que parece, como prometí y a** partir de mañana continuare actualizando mis otras historias e iniciando la secuela de la historia de Queen "Queen: The Show Must Go On"**, pero **estaba tan sumergida en la concepción de esta historia que no pude evitar avanzar en los primeros capítulos lo mas rápido que fue posible para cimentar una base solida**, pero no se inquieten, que **cumpliré con lo prometido como siempre y no abandonare en lo absoluto ninguna de mis otras historias y actualizándolas muy pronto, lo prometo :3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311**(**cuya presencia siempre agradezco infinitamente, dedicándole esta y todas mis historias**), a **Mila **(**esperando que sea de su agrado los cambios que hice en contraste con la historia original**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Primera Esposa de Ali como Mito Uzumaki

**-**Segunda Esposa de Ali como Naori Uchiha

**Diferencias:**

**Cambios Importantes: **como señale en capítulos anteriores, **Jade fue uno de los personajes favoritos de mi infancia, me enseño a luchar por lo que uno cree y a aferrarme a mis ideales,**** fu****e la primera heroína que conocí y que me ha hecho amar la cultura de oriente hasta hoy**, pero por mucho que El Clon haya sido y aun hoy sea una de las mejores telenovelas que he visto en mi vida, tiene sus fallas. **El**** personaje de Jade ve el amor de una forma demasiado perfecta e idealizada sin valorar a Said, un hombre que a lo largo de toda la trama esta dispuesto a lo que sea por ella, tolerando todas su faltas con tal de merecer su amor**, por ende **en esta versión de la historia el amor se desarrollara según lo que a mi me habría gustado que sucediera y representando la cultura musulmana dentro y fuera del matrimonio**, no el choque de culturas entre oriente y occidente de una forma tan directa.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 3

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta.

* * *

-_Bismilah_—pronunciaron todos al unísono como símbolo de respeto.

Luego de que finalizara la práctica de futbol Biwako las había llevado a pasear por la medina, no solo porque Izumi quería tener en mente algunas piezas de joyería de donde escoger como regalo de compromiso—además de observar varias telas para futuros vestidos, ansiosa por agradar a su futuro esposo desde el primer día—sino también para que Sakura se familiarizara con la ciudad y pudiera salir con confianza y por su cuenta sin temer perderse, por supuesto que el hecho de que aún no hablara árabe dificultaba su desenvolvimiento total en la sociedad musulmana pero era un dato menor ya que la joven aprendía todo muy rápidamente con su agudo ingenio y memoria, algo muy admirable. Posteriormente y apenas regresaron a casa se retiraron a la habitación que ambas adolescentes compartían, conversando animadamente entre si—Izumi mas que ella debido a su matrimonio, obviamente—hasta que el almuerzo estuviera listo, bajando a la sala para comer junto a su tío que estaba esperando por ellas. La sociedad musulmana era muy diferente de la occidental, no solo porque las mujeres tenían una vida mucho más restringida de la que tendrían en una sociedad más liberal y occidental sino porque en cuanto llego la comida a la mesa, Sakura reparo brevemente en la ausencia de cubiertos de los que disponer para servirse, más su confusión duro muy poco en cuanto vio a su tío y a Izumi tomar un bocado del plato con la mano…encogiéndose de hombros para sí interiormente, haciendo a un lado su sorpresa y diversión al mismo tiempo, Sakura no dudo en imitarlos, reservándose a aprender del mundo al que pertenecía y quería integrarse, prefiriendo no preguntar por ahora.

-Debes extrañar la falta de cubiertos, ¿cierto, Sakura?—afirmo Hiruzen, percibiendo muy bien la incomodidad de su sobrina.

-Es extraño comer con la mano—reconoció la pelirosa con una sonrisa, absteniéndose de reír, volviendo el rostro hacia Izumi que le sonrió divertida.

-Con los cubiertos todo el mundo come, con mis manos solo como yo— contesto el Sarutobi, tranquilizando las inquietudes de su sobrina y explicándole cada vez más de ese mundo, permitiéndole tomar con confianza un bocado del plato. —Comes muy poco, muchacha—reprendió con gran confusión, haciendo sonreír a su sobrina que recordó a su madre por aquellas palabras, —si continuas adelgazando así muy pronto vas a desaparecer—advirtió a modo de broma, intercambiando una mirada con Biwako.

-Ya me canse de decírselo—contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros, negando para sí mientras observaba a aquella niña.

-Al hombre no le gusta una mujer así, sino una mujer grande y bonita, que llene la cama—menciono el Sarutobi haciendo reír a sus sobrinas que se observaron entre sí.

Occidente realmente era diferente de _Marruecos_; para los occidentales una mujer no podía envejecer, no podía dejar de seguir un canon de belleza, no podía subir de peso o engordar, no podía despreocuparse de su aspecto físico tan siquiera un momento, para los occidentales que una mujer no fuera hermosa parecía un pecado pero no para los musulmanes, para ellos todas las mujeres eran hermosas porque la mujer era la figura más importante del mundo, un ser que debía ser protegido y que brindaba protección, el único ser creado _por_ _Alah_ que daba la vida y que debía ser admirado por lo que entre musulmanes no había cánones de belleza; rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, de piel clara o morena, delgadas, gordas…para los musulmanes lo más importante era el corazón y la virtud de una mujer, no su belleza. Era maravilloso y confuso para Sakura encontrarse en un mundo tan diferente; siempre había estado acostumbrada a seguir los cánones de belleza de occidente, siempre había tenido cuidado de cuanto comía para no subir de peso, temiendo que fuera mal visto, siempre cuidando mucho su apariencia…pero aquí no tenía que hacer nada de eso, se le instaba a ser lo más natural y genuina posible, algo muy desconcertante ya que en el fondo siempre había reservado su propia personalidad para sí misma pero ahora por fin sentía que podía ser ella misma, era libre, de una forma diferente pero era libre. Callada hasta ese momento, Izumi no pudo alejar el pensamiento de su inminente matrimonio, curiosa y deseosa por saber más de su novio y de cuándo podría volver a verlo.

-Tío, ¿planeaste con mi novio cuando voy al mercado a elegir mi oro?—pregunto Izumi, intentando no parecer tan impaciente de como realmente estaba.

-Mañana en la tarde, después de la oración—contesto Hiruzen intentando parecer sereno, sabiendo que no podría postergar la verdad que ellas debían y merecían saber.

-Me encantarían muchos collares, adoro los collares—comento la pelicastaña, profundamente ilusionada por la idea de elegir su regalo de compromiso, —¿y mi novio pregunto por mí?—curioseo intercambiando una mirada con Sakura quien se mostraba feliz por ella

-Izumi, cambiamos los planes—menciono el Sarutobi a modo de advertencia, pero su sobrina no lo vio así.

-Quiere adelantar el matrimonio, ¿es eso?—supuso ella gratamente sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha con el cambio.

-Doña Emi descubrió que Sasuke y tu tuvieron la misma ama de leche, la libanesa Koharu; son hermanos—rebelo él tan claramente como le fue posible para que no existieran dudas.

-Es decir que, ¿ya no nos casaremos?— inquirió Izumi pese a haber entendido todo muy bien, mas no queriendo creer que todo hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente,

-Encontramos una buena solución—intento tranquilizar Hiruzen, teniendo la absoluta atención de Izumi, mas no así la de Sakura que se mantenía ajena al tema, creyendo que no le competía, -tú te casas con Itachi y Sakura se casa con Sasuke—comunico para incredulidad de sus dos sobrinas.

-¿Qué?—Sakura sintió como si se le helara la sangre de solo escuchar aquello, queriendo creer de todo corazón que se tratara de una mala broma.

-Solo tengo una exigencia; Izumi se casa primero, es más justo,—puntualizo el Sarutobi, eligiendo ignorar todas las preguntas hasta haberles dicho todo, —Sakura se casa una semana después—concluyo observando a esa niña que aun desconocía mucho de su mundo pero que aprendería todo lo necesario muy pronto, él se encargaría de eso.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ella con Sasuke?—cuestiono Izumi, no sabiendo si enojarse o llorar ante estas noticias, -¡Es mi novio!—chillo frustrada a mas no poder.

Indignada porque se hubiera hecho semejante cambio en su ausencia y sin su consentimiento, y furiosa porque doña Emi osara meterse en su vida y porque Sakura fuera a casarse con el hombre que debería haberse casado con ella, Izumi se levantó de la mesa entre sollozos, abandonando la sala tan pronto como le fue posible, siendo prontamente seguida por Biwako que acudió a su lado para consolarla. No estaba disgustada con el hombre que ahora habría de ser su esposo, lo había visto y era inmensamente guapo pero era un golpe realmente abrupto pasar de ser la futura cuñada a la futura esposa de un hombre, ¿Cómo matar toda la ilusión que había sentido por Sasuke hasta hoy?, ¿Seria verdad que Sasuke y ella eran hermanos o doña Emi lo había dicho para arruinar su felicidad? Fuera cual fuera el caso, Izumi solo quería llorar y liberar todo este torrente de emociones que quería quebrarla, dejando a Sakura y a su tío solos en la sala. Sentada frente a su tío, Sakura sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua congelada en la espalda, ¿casarse? _Alah_, _tiene que ser un broma_, fue lo que Sakura pensó de inmediato más el pasar de los segundos, la seria convicción de su tío y los sollozos de Izumi que llegaron a ella desde el pasillo le hicieron ver que esto no era ninguna broma, se había orquestado un matrimonio sin su consentimiento y aun cuando hubieran solicitado su opinión ella se habría negado de inmediato porque no quería casarse ni quería saber nada del amor porque ya no creía en eso, ¿es que no podían dejarla decidir sobre su propia vida? No, ni muerta se casaría, ni ahora ni nunca, prefería estar sola que pasar el resto de su vida junto a un completo desconocido.

-No voy a casarme con nadie—declaro Sakura superando su sorpresa, negándose a aceptar este compromiso arreglado.

-¿Me estás desafiando?—cuestiono Hiruzen, recordándole que como el hombre de mayor autoridad en la familia, él debía decidir por ella y buscarle un futuro seguro.

-Ni muerta me casare con un hombre que no he visto—insistió la pelirosa modificando sus palabras para no ofenderlo pues esa no era su intención.

-Yo lo he visto y sé que es lo mejor para ti—objeto el Sarutobi, sin cambiar de parecer ante tan injustificada protesta de su parte, -es bueno casarse pronto—añadió ya que lo que hacía era velar por su futuro aunque ella no lo viese así.

-Prometió que iba a estudiar—protesto ella, sintiéndose traicionada al ver que su tío había olvidado todo lo que le había prometido días atrás.

-Si tu marido lo permite, podrás estudiar—afirmo en un intento por tranquilizar los turbulentos pensamiento que ella tenía.

-¿Si lo permite?—repitió Sakura con sarcasmo, sosteniéndole la mirada para dejar en claro su posición ante esta decisión.

Debía estar escuchando mal, ¿necesitaba el permiso de un hombre para poder estudiar?, ¿en qué siglo creían que vivían? Ella había sido criada en occidente donde las mujeres tenían sus propios derechos, donde se buscaba que estudiaran y accedieran a cargos de importancia, que tuvieran una voz en todo…pero resulta que en esta sociedad se estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, donde las mujeres ni siquiera luchaban por obtener algo para sí mismas, siempre temiendo lo que los hombres pudieran pensar de ellas y tan solo dedicándose a ser buenas hijas, mujeres, esposas o madres, no pudiendo ser egoístas, no pudiendo pensar en sí mismas, ¡pues ella sería diferente! Ella iba a estudiar, siempre había querido ser médico y lo conseguiría sin importar que para lograrlo tuviera que huir, pero no iba a casarse, ¿Quién era ese hombre de todos modos?, ¿Cómo podían obligarla a casarse con un hombre al que nunca había visto y que nunca la había visto a ella? Temeroso y sorprendido, Hiruzen observo con contenida preocupación a su sobrina, viendo encarnados en ella todos los valores que se buscaban en una buena mujer; bondad, inteligencia, sensatez, dignidad, valor…pero también grandes defectos como la terquedad, la imprudencia y la soberbia de creer que tenía la razón, era la mezcla perfecta de una musulmana y una occidental…debería haber impedido que Mebuki criara a esa niña en _Brasil_ porque ella tenía el corazón de una musulmana pero se encontraba contaminada por los pecados de occidente y su mentalidad liberal, dividida entre quien era y quien quería ser cuando en realidad solo existía un camino que seguir, y sería mejor que ella entendiera eso y pronto.

-Sakura estas muy dividida; la conciencia de una musulmana y los deseos de una occidental— comprendió Hiruzen en voz alta, temiendo por el destino que tenía escrito esa niña, —Dios no puso dos corazones en el pecho de la gente, nadie puede ser feliz mirando dos caminos—aconsejo en un intento por hacerla entrar en razón, -es bueno casarse, el matrimonio va a protegerte de ti misma—justifico con absoluta calma, esperando que ella entendiera que él tenía la razón y que en nada le servía protestar.

-No lo acepto, tío—protesto Sakura, sosteniéndole la mirada, sin cambiar de parecer en lo absoluto, —¡No lo acepto!— chillo fúrica en caso de que no hubiera quedado claro.

Sin dudarlo, Sakura se levantó de la mesa de inmediato, abandonando la sala, siguiendo los pasos de Izumi y Biwako. Había venido a _Marruecos_ con el propósito de estar junto a su familia, de estudiar y ser libre, libre de ser dueña de su propia vida y hacer lo que quisiera pero ahora le estaban quitando todo eso, querían encerrarla en una jaula como lo era el matrimonio para ella que no quería saber nada sobre el amor y ella no aceptaría eso, no permitiría que le arrancaran las alas, volaría sin importar que pensaran de ella. Observando la partida de su sobrina, Hiruzen negó para sí porque de nada servía la negativa de Sakura, él estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella sin importar si ella lo veía así o no, necesitaba protegerla de sí misma y de los errores que pudiera cometer…si es que no los había cometido ya.

* * *

Una mujer musulmana no tenía muchos derechos en la sociedad en que vivían, el isla establecía que el lugar de una mujer era su casa y que su conducta siempre debía ser virtuosa por lo que siempre el hombre más importante y de mayor edad—sabio, por ende—de la familia debía acordar un matrimonio para ella, para velar por su futuro e Izumi había estado de acuerdo con ello desde el primer día, siempre confiando que su tío haría lo que fuera mejor para ella y esta vez no pensaba diferente si importar el drástico cambio que había sufrido su compromiso, pero si sentía una enorme ira contra la mujer que habría de ser su cuñada; Emi Uchiha quien en su último encuentro había dejado bastante en claro que ella debía subordinarse bajo su autoridad y hacer todo lo que ella le dijera si no quería perder a su esposo y ser reemplazada por una segunda esposa, por lo que Izumi estaba convencida de que Emi había inventado esta mentira para hacerla infeliz y forzarla a entrar en un matrimonio en que nunca había pensado y que si bien no le desagradaba por completo era demasiado abrupto. Sentada sobre el diván que era la cama de Izumi en la habitación, Biwako contemplo en silencio a la pelicastaña que se encontraba sentada en el suelo delante de ella con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando pensar claramente en medio de la bruma de ira que sentía, llena de emociones negativas y que la forzaban a querer destruir todo a su alrededor para liberar la frustración e ira que sentía, no queriendo creer que su futuro hubiera cambiado tanto mas no pudiendo revelarse a lo que _Alah_ había escrito para ella, pero n queriendo conformarse con ello.

-Doña Emi invento esa historia porque me vio demasiado alegre, es una víbora disfrazada de oveja—pensó Izumi para sí misma y en voz alta, intentando aclarar sus ideas sin mucho éxito, -hay tantas Koharu en el _Líbano_, ¿Cómo sabe que la Koharu que amamanto a Sasuke es la misma que me amamanto a mí?—pregunto, no pudiendo creer que tal cosa fuera verdad, no podía serlo. —Habla con el tío Hiruzen, por favor, dile que no es la misma Koharu, díselo, díselo—rogó abrazando las piernas de Biwako entre lágrimas.

-¿Y si lo fuera?—cuestiono Biwako, no siendo _Alah_ para saber que era verdad y que era mentira en este asunto. —Yo sería la responsable de casar al hermano con la hermana…Dios me libre, es un pecado demasiado grande—jadeo, negándose a perpetrar tal acto que la condenaría al fuego del infierno.

-No puede ser, voy a ser sacrificada como un carnero…- sollozo ella, enterrando su rostro en el regazo de Biwako.

Sabía que el tiempo pasaba para ella y que si ya había sido difícil encontrar un buen esposo para a sus dieciocho años, seria todavía más difícil hacerlo en el futuro, no estaba disgustada con la idea de casarse con un hombre guapo y de buena familia como lo era Itachi pero si estaba furiosa porque Emi se metiera en su vida, ¿Qué debía esperar ahora? Si Emi ya hacia todo eso sin que aun fueran familia entre sí por matrimonio y tuviera—parcialmente—derecho de interferir en su matrimonio, ¿Qué sucedería cuando Itachi y ella estuvieran casados?, ¿Acaso tendría que consultarle todo a cada hora del día? _Alah, sálvame_, rogó Izumi siendo abrazada por Biwako que le hacía saber que estaba ahí para ella. Biwako realmente desearía poder hacer algo por aquella niña a la que había criado desde que había sido una niña, porque veía a Izumi como si fuera su hija al no haber tenido sus propios hijos ni su propia boda, comprendía su frustración ante este drástico cambio de planes pero no se podía luchar contra el destino ni contra lo escrito por _Alah_, cuando se era la parte más débil no se confrontaba sino que se disimulaba y como mujeres no podían hacer más que aceptar lo que decidieran los hombros y conspirar cuando llegara la ocasión, ocasión que no tendría lugar hoy. Furiosa e iracunda como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y destruir todo a su paso, cargando consigo un torrente de fuego que parecía quemarla por dentro, Sakura ingreso en la habitación encontrando el desgarrador cuadro de Izumi llorando contra el regazo de Biwako quien la abrazaba y que alzo la mirada al igual que su prima en cuanto la vio entrar.

-No me caso, no me obligaran—declaro Sakura en cuanto entro en la habitación, -¡No me caso!—grito, estando dispuesta a lo que fuera para escapar de este matrimonio.

-Voy a ser sacrificada como un carnero, Sakura—sollozo Izumi volteando a verla, tan desesperada por ella por escapar de este enlace en que no sabría si podría ser feliz.

-Izumi, hay que huir, podemos hacer huelga de hambre—sugirió la pelirosa, intentando armar un plan coherente.

-Van a casarse delgadas, pero van a casarse—refuto Biwako para apagar las tontas ilusiones de estas niñas que la observaron y escucharon atentamente, —el señor Hiruzen no es hombre que rompa su palabra—menciono para Izumi que sabía muy bien que esto era cierto y para Sakura quien creía poder escapar del compromiso.

-Entonces haremos que los novios desistan de ambas, quedaran tan horrorizados que no van a querer saber nada de matrimonio—contrario Sakura sin pensar en resignarse en lo absoluto.

-¿Y si no consigo otro novio?— inquirió ella con la voz quebrada, mucho más aterrada de ese futuro que de no enamorarse de Itachi.

-Ya dejen de lamentarse, si fue así es porque tenía que ser, compréndanlo y acepten su destino—contrario Biwako, habiendo vivido en carne propia lo que implicaba estar sola y no queriendo el mismo futuro para ellas.

Puede que sonara demasiado dura e insensible al imponerles a ambas niñas la obligación de seguir el destino que _Alah_ había escrito para ellas, pero nadie podía cambiar lo escrito por _Alah_, además un matrimonio no era el fin del mundo, claro que podía no existir amor entre ambos cónyuges pero al final el enlace traía alegría mediante los hijos sin importar que una pareja no llegara a sentir más que cariño entre sí porque a través de la unión una mujer también obtenía seguridad y un futuro seguro al entrar en una familia que tuviera consideración de ella y la protegiera, lo verdaderamente triste era que una mujer pasara toda su vida sola, relegada a trabajar en casa de otros, criando hijos de otros, cocinando para otros sin poder escapar y ser libre porque una mujer musulmana no podía ser libre, eso lo sabía Biwako por experiencia porque ya siendo una mujer mayor y no habiéndose casado nunca no tenía otro destino salvo servir en esa casa y bajo la protección de su amigo Hiruzen. Desesperada, no sabiendo que más hacer para huir de este matrimonio que no había pedido, Sakura se derrumbó sobre el suelo, abrazando las piernas de Biwako producto de los nervios y el temor que sentía, buscando refugio en su presencia; no podía ni quería casarse, por culpa de lo que Gaara le había hecho ya no creía en el amor y aunque pensara por un momento que podía encontrar a alguien a quien amar, no pensaba intentarlo, ya había salido lastimada una vez y no quería volver a sufrir por un hombre, además no podría ser una buena esposa porque carecía de la pureza de la que podría enorgullecerse cualquier mujer musulmana de estar en su lugar. No podía ni quería casarse.

-Biwako, ayúdame, no puedo casarme—rogó Sakura con la voz quebrada, suplicándole con la mirada que no la desamparara, -no puedo, ya no soy virgen—confeso en casi un susurro, enterrando su rostro en el regazo de Biwako.

-¿Qué?—cuestiono, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de oír.

Con la cabeza apoyada contra el regazo de Biwako que no cabía en su incredulidad ante semejante declaración, Izumi se cubrió los labios para no gritar ante semejante confesión, observando aterrorizada a su prima que se abrazó de las piernas de Biwako con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, sin afirmar ni negar nada, demasiado aterrorizada por el futuro que se avecinaba y demasiado avergonzada para verla a Biwako y a Izumi a los ojos. Ya lo había dicho, no lo volvería a repetir. No podía casarse, una mujer debía ser virgen para casarse y ella no lo era…

* * *

De aquella declaración por parte de Sakura sentían como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad cuando tan solo había pasado un día porque Sakura no solo no había vuelto a tocar el tema sino que se había a negado a explicar porque había dicho lo que había dicho, guardando celosamente para si aquel secreto, y Biwako e Izumi sentían demasiado terror como para indagar más en el asunto teniendo en cuenta lo que le sucedía a una mujer que no era virgen. Luego de sostener una larga conversación con Biwako, Izumi había acabado por resignarse a este nuevo acuerdo matrimonial para su persona, recordando una y mil veces en su mente el rostro del Itachi, intentando hacerse a la idea de que tendrían que compartir todo, que tendría que serle leal, amigable, amorosa, dulce y sumisa como cualquier buena esposa, y la verdad…es que cuanto más pensaba en el matrimonio con él, mas emocionada se encontraba. Por Sasuke había sentido atracción pero ahora comprendía que solo había sido enamoramiento, con Itachi sentía que no debía temerle a nada, que siempre estaría a salvo, ¿no era eso amor? Quería creer que sí. Acompañadas por Biwako, Izumi y Sakura ingresaron en el despacho de su tío a quien voluntariamente no le habían dirigido la palabra otra vez, demasiado impactadas por el enorme cambio que tendría lugar en sus vidas pero que sentían—Izumi ya que Sakura seguía determinada a escapar de su matrimonio, fuera como fuera—ya no podían evadir más. Hiruzen alzo la mirada de su lectura del Corán en cuanto sus sobrinas cruzaron el umbral del despacho, ambas más tranquilas y resignadas de cómo se habían mostrado hasta ahora, bueno, Izumi en especial, Sakura era otro asunto a discutir a parte.

-¿Llamaste, tío?—pregunto Izumi con el debido respeto, algo avergonzada por su conducta anterior siendo que ahora estaba aceptando a Itachi en su corazón.

-Vayan a pasear al mercado para distraerse un poco—sugirió Hiruzen, queriendo ver alegres a su sobrinas, -Biwako, ve con ellas y deja que elijan vestidos nuevos—instruyo a su amiga, concediendo esa frivolidad a sus sobrinas para verlas felices, aunque fuera un poco.

-Sí, señor—acato Biwako con un certero asentimiento.

-Vayan, que _Alah_ este con ustedes—deseo el Sarutobi, intercalando su mirada entre Sakura e Izumi.

Ambas primas y Biwako abandonaron el despacho rumbo a la sala siendo observadas por Hiruzen que se mantuvo muy al pendiente de ellas hasta perderlas de vista por completo, suspirando en silencio para sí. No era ajeno a la verdad; sin importar lo que estuviera en juego—alianzas, creencias, virtudes o fortuna—una mujer siempre buscaba encontrar el amor, los hombres podían ser increíblemente brutos y carentes de sentimientos pero las mujeres no imaginaban la idea de vivir sin amor más lo cierto era que el amor estaba en todas partes, solo había que intentar cambiar de perspectiva para encontrarlo, lo más importante era entrar en una familia respetable que tuviera consideración con ella si se encontraba sola—si enviudaba prematuramente—en el futuro, tratándola como parte de su familia y protegiéndola, por ello había orquestado este doble matrimonio, porque quería que sus sobrinas estuvieran a salvo y pudieran vivir tranquilas. No fue hasta que llegaron a la sala que Izumi sintió que podía hablar con tranquilidad con su prima observando la espalda de Sakura que caminaba dos pasos por delante de ella, haciendo que todo lo que Izumi pudiera hacer fuera verle la espalda al igual que hacia Biwako, ¿Cómo preguntarle algo tan vergonzoso?, ¿Quién era el responsable de que ya no fuese virgen como había afirmado? Para los musulmanes la virginidad era algo sagrado tanto en el hombre como en la mujer, ya que se reservaba para el matrimonio, y que Sakura no lo fuese…era una profanación imperdonable, aunque por lo visto ella no sabía nada de eso porque de saberlo no podría dormir ni comer tranquila, Izumi no podría ni siquiera respirar de estar en su lugar.

-Sakura—llamo Biwako, adelantándose a todos sus pensamientos, haciendo que la pelirosa voltease a verlas, -habla ahora, ¿Quién es?—cuestiono en un intento por ayudarla al menos porque si alguien más lo descubría, moriría con seguridad.

-¿De qué hablan?—interrogo ella, frunciendo el ceño, no teniendo idea de que le estaban hablando.

-Dijiste que ya no eras virgen—recordó Izumi, teniendo mucho cuidado del tono que usaba para no ser oída.

-Hablo y se arrepintió, pero desde ayer no tiene el valor de mirarnos a la cara— afirmo Biwako observando reprobatoriamente a la pelirosa que sentía como si se le helase la sangre, no sabiendo muy bien que decir para defenderse.

-Hable por hablar, por desesperación—justifico Sakura, casi conteniendo el aliento al no lograr convencer de sus palabras a su prima y a Biwako, —¿Cómo puedo no ser virgen?— pregunto al aire, emitiendo una sutil carcajada para distender la situación.

-Sakura, soy tu prima, no me mientas— rogó Izumi sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura, pidiéndole que confiara en ella.

-Déjala, Izumi—objeto Biwako, sabiendo que de nada serviría insistir si Sakura no quería hablar, -el día del juicio no podrá mentir porque sus pies, sus manos, su lengua; todo va a atestiguar contra ella—menciono citando lo que decía el Corán que ocurriría con cada persona en el día del juicio, —van a contar donde estuvo y con quien hablo—añadió con toda la intención de infundir temor a la muchacha para que confesara la verdad.

Para los occidentales mentir era una acción más como cualquier otra, era permisible para todos, todos mentían sobre todo a cada hora del día, para los occidentales el mundo al que pertenecían era una mentira pero no para los musulmanes que veían la mentira como un gran pecado y que los condenaría al fuego eterno porque mentir por otra persona u ocultar un secreto implicaba compartir un pecado y tener que pagar por ello, aunque nada de eso parecía preocupar o asustar a Sakura que intercalo su mirada entre Izumi y Biwako, intentando pensar lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo escapar de esa situación ahora? Había sido una completa locura decir que no era virgen pero una locura que había cometido en un intento por escapar de un matrimonio del que no quería formar parte porque no sentía absolutamente nada por el hombre con el que habría de casarse y a quien no conocía, ¿Cómo aceptar de tan buena gana que su vida tomara semejante rumbo? Era absurdo, a esas alturas no sabía que es lo que le ocurría a una mujer que no era virgen, solo sabía que era muy importante para una familia que una novia trajera honor a un matrimonio y para lograrlo una mujer debía ser virgen. La familia a la cual pertenecía por parte de su padre provenía de _Lúxor_, al sur de _Egipto_, en esa familia se seguían todas las costumbres tal y como dictaban las palabras de _Alah_ y las palabras del profeta escritas en el Corán, Sakura esperaba poder familiarizarse más con las costumbres del mundo al que pertenecía en lugar de casarse, quería convertirse en una verdadera musulmana…tal vez encontrase consuelo y ayuda en el Corán para escapar de este matrimonio, solo necesitaba tiempo para buscar una solución.

-Voy a ponerme el velo—se excusó Sakura con el fin de abandonar ese asunto, dirigiéndose de inmediato al segundo piso para salir con la cabeza cubierta.

-Está mintiendo, lo sé—afirmo Izumi para si tras verla partir.

Puede que Sakura y ella no se hubieran visto desde la infancia y que ahora llevasen muy poco tiempo juntas, pero a faltas de hermanos Izumi siempre había sido a Sakura como a su hermana, a una hermana a quien hoy quería ayudar pero que temía pudiera arruinar su matrimonio si es que en verdad ya no era virgen, porque de no serlo nadie querría tomarla como esposa a ella tampoco, sería una vergüenza, un pecado demasiado grande como para ser perdonado. Lo único que Biwako pudo hacer, a su lado, fue asentir en silencio y rogar porque en verdad Sakura hubiera mentido, porque de no ser virgen y de ocultarlo hasta la boda…el destino que le aguardaba, nadie podía desearlo, y nadie podría salvarla de esa condena.

* * *

Por norma establecida en el sagrado Corán, un hombre debía alagar a la muer que estuviera destinada a ser su esposa, no solo para ganar su amor o afecto sino también para hacerle saber la gran importancia que tenía en su vida ya que para los musulmanes no existía metal más precioso que el oro y que se obsequiaba desde antes del matrimonio para agradar a la mujer elegida, por lo que según lo acordado en el contrato de matrimonio ya pactado, Biwako acompaño a Izumi a recorrer la Medina rumbo al mercado donde ya los esperaba la familia Uchiha en lo que sería el primer encuentro oficial de Itachi e Izumi como prometidos ya que hasta la fecha quien más había interactuado con Izumi—socialmente hablando, claro—había sido Sasuke quien ahora sería su cuñado. En el camino por el mercado, Izumi no pudo evitar detenerse en varios de los puestos, observando hermosos ejemplares de joyería, queriendo hacerse una idea anticipada de que querría escoger como regalo de compromiso; un collar, una pulsera, pendientes…_Alah_, era tan difícil escoger solo una cosa cuando lo que ella quería era todo. Los hermanos Uchiha que habían estado esperando por la llegada de la sobrina del señor Hiruzen Sarutobi, alzaron la mirada en cuanto la vieron aparecer en la calle junto a Biwako, quien se mostró más emocionada de los tres fue Emi quien ya se sentía como parte de la familia Sarutobi por sus intenciones de convertirse en la cuarta esposa del señor Hiruzen así como por el matrimonio que pronto se concretaría con su hermano Itachi quien contuvo inconscientemente el aliento al ver a la abrumadora belleza castaña que apenas y le sostuvo la mirada, sonrojándose y fascinándolo todavía más de ser posible.

-_Salam Alaykom_—saludo Emi con una deslumbrante sonrisa, pareciendo lo más alegre que le fue posible.

-_Alaykom Salam_—contesto Izumi, apoyando intentando ocultar su sonrisa tras el hombro de Biwako, apoyándose en ella.

Resulto todo un reto para Biwako no reír al ser testigo del comportamiento de Izumi quien parecía estar a punto de romperse el cuello en cualquier momento, intentando evadir la mirada del Uchiha que la observaba intensamente desde que la vio aparecer, algo digno de elogiar ya que pocos hombres mostraban tanto interés por la mujer que habría de ser su esposa tras llevar tan poco tiempo conociéndola, eso y que hasta ahora Itachi e Izumi no habían compartido conversación alguna entre sí. ¿Podían culparla por sentirse como se estaba sintiendo? Izumi sabía que probablemente estuviera mal pensar de la forma en que estaba pensando, pero lo hacía; Sasuke había sido su prometido hasta hace apenas unos días, se había hecho a la idea de casarse con él, se había ilusionado con la idea del amor y un futuro con él pero ahora con quien se casaría era Itachi, y sus sentimientos habían cambiado tan rápido que incluso Izumi se sorprendía que ahora no pudiera dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que observaba al Uchiha que intentaba encontrar su mirada con la suya en todo momento mientras que ella intentaba no sostenerle la mirada o quedarse observándolo mucho tiempo para no ser descubierta…realmente Itachi era muy guapo y con cada nueva oportunidad en que se imaginaba un futuro con él, quería que ese futuro comenzara y ya, puede que sonara muy superficial ya que el amor debía nacer con la convivencia y no tan pronto, pero esta vez sentía algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, no era el romántico enamoramiento que había sentido por Sasuke, esta vez estaba completamente convencida de que era amor.

-¿Cómo está el señor Hiruzen?, ¿Ya eligió a su cuarta esposa?—curioseo la Uchiha, intentando no hacer evidentes sus verdaderas intenciones.

-No demorara en elegir—tranquilizo Biwako con una cortes sonrisa, guardando las apariencias, —cuando se casen sus sobrinas, podrá dedicarle más tiempo a su vida—menciono sin darle esperanzas concretas por obvias razones.

-Las esposas del señor Hiruzen son muy jóvenes, le hace falta una mujer con más experiencia para administrar la casa—planteo Emi, intentando no ser demasiado directa más sus intenciones resultaron evidentes para Itachi y Sasuke que se observaron entre sí, —yo siempre lo he dicho; los hombres son como niños, no saben lo que es mejor para ellos, la mujer mayor tiene experiencia, es más comprensiva, mas amiga—se expresó con una actitud tan positiva que hizo reír a Izumi quien intento ocultar lo mejor posible su diversión ante los planes de su futura cuñada. -Izumi está contenta, falta una semana para tu boda—celebro sonriendo con cierto aire maternal, aunque solo fuera por las apariencias.

-Sí, estoy muy contenta—admitió ella, alzando la mirada brevemente y encontrándola con la de Itachi que le correspondió de igual forma.

-¿Sakura no vino?—pregunto Sasuke, intentando no parecer tan decepcionado de cómo se encontraba, esperando una explicación.

-Se quedó en casa, leyendo el Corán—contesto Biwako para satisfacción de todos que vieron con buenos ojos tan digno comportamiento de parte de una mujer tan joven.

Esa no era ninguna mentira, habían invitado a Sakura a participar de la selección del regalo de compromiso para Izumi pero la pelirosa había desistido por completo, mucho más interesada en quedarse en casa y leyendo el Corán para aprender más de la mujer que se esperaba que fuera según los lineamientos de su religión y mucho menos—por no decir nada ya que quería escapar del inminente enlace—interesada en conocer al hombre al que se encontraba prometida en matrimonio, no queriendo ni siquiera escuchar la palabra matrimonio, anhelando desesperadamente ser libre, pero no tenían por qué decirle eso a Sasuke. Pese a lo difícil que le resulto, Sasuke contesto con un asentimiento, intentando contener lo más posible su decepción al tener que esperar por más tiempo el que sería su primer encuentro con su prometida, su hermana Emi había hecho una descripción muy preciosa de cómo era Sakura en general pero Sasuke no podía ni quería creer en declaraciones que podían estar sujetas a prejuicios, quería ver a la mujer que habría de ser su esposa con sus propios ojos sin importar que en un matrimonio como el suyo lo más importante no fuera la belleza de la mujer en cuestión sino el porte y dignidad que ella trajera al enlace como sobrina de un hombre respetado a lo largo de todo _Fez_ por seguir de forma envidiable las costumbres y las enseñanzas que dictaba el Corán, pero Sasuke había crecido en occidente, criado dentro de las costumbres pero en occidente al fin y al cabo por lo que siempre prefería ver con sus propios ojos aquello sobre lo que decidiría, mas ahora ya que la mujer con la que se casaría tendría el lugar más importante en su vida, algo que no pasó desapercibido para su hermano Itachi.

-Sasuke tenía deseos de conocer a su novia—menciono el Uchiha en ayuda de su hermano, esperando obtener algo más de información.

-Sí, pero no será esta vez—negó Biwako siendo amable y cordial en todo momento, interiormente preocupada por la estrategia de Sakura y su negativa a casarse.

-Vengan, vamos a escoger oro—apremio Emi, queriendo deleitar sus ojos, sosteniendo el brazo de Izumi y guiándola dentro del puesto que habían elegido para visitar.

No pudiendo resistirse en lo absoluto a aquella oferta, Izumi intercambio una radiante sonrisa con Biwako quien la sujeto del brazo en todo momento, por otro lado ambos hermanos la siguieron con bastante menos entusiasmo, especialmente Itachi que lamentaba profundamente tener que mentirle en algo tan vital como el regalo de compromiso a quien sería su futura esposa…

* * *

Ni aunque le hubieran dado todo el oro en el mundo, Sakura no habría acompañado a Izumi y Biwako al mercado aunque su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho y de tener todo el oro del mundo lo primero que haría sería comprarse un pasaje al otro lado del mundo para estar lo más lejos posible del desconocido hombre al que se encontraba comprometida en contra de su voluntad, no quería saber nada del matrimonio que tendría lugar, solo quería tiempo para ella misma para idear un plan que le permitiera escapar, buscando ideas en su lectura del Corán que su tío le había obsequiado, tumbada sobre el diván que era su cama, hojeando las páginas con solemnidad hasta que Natsu—una de las criadas de la casa—entro en la habitación haciéndole saber que su tío requería su presencia en su despacho. Su tío no tenía problemas con su comportamiento, claro que sabía que ella no quería casarse pero en tanto ella no expresara abiertamente su rebeldía contra el matrimonio ni hiciera nada que causara la vergüenza y deshonor de la familia, Hiruzen no tenía problema de que ella se resistiera al matrimonio pues al final ya no tendría que ser responsable de la conducta de esa niña sino que lo sería su futuro esposo. Sentado ante su escritorio, Hiruzen alzo la mirada del documento que había terminado de revisar, contemplando a su sobrina que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando satisfactoriamente como ella sostenía el Corán que él le había obsequiado entre sus manos…siempre era bien visto que una mujer—especialmente una tan joven—estudiase y llevase consigo la palabra de _Alah_, después de todo esta muchacha no era una mala musulmana, solo necesitaba reencontrarse consigo misma.

-¿Llamaste, tío?—consulto Sakura por respeto, esperando que no se debería a algo malo o para hablar de su matrimonio porque aquello era lo último en lo que quería pensar.

-Si, ¿aprendiste las páginas que te dije?—pregunto Hiruzen, levantándose de su escritorio, observando atentamente a su sobrina en todo momento.

-Así es—asintió la pelirosa ya que incluso había leído paginas nuevas por su propia cuenta, —¿quiere que recite algo?—curioseo ya que en caso de ser necesario había memorizado las páginas que su tío le había indicado que leyese con anterioridad.

-Mañana, ahora voy de salida—negó Hiruzen, orgulloso al ver que la muchacha ante él se adelantaba a cualquier pensamiento, sabiendo muy bien cómo comportarse, —esta semana no visite a mi segunda esposa y estoy en deuda con ella—menciono ante la inevitablemente curiosa mirada de su sobrina, -el Corán manda que todos los hombres se den por igual a cada una de sus esposas, así que avísale a Biwako que no llegare a cenar—explico, enseñándole detalles en cada una de sus palabras, sabiendo que ella le prestaba suma atención.

-Si, tío— acato ella, intentando no sonreír ya que aún le resultaba bastante curioso aceptar que un hombre pudiera tener más de una esposa según consentía la religión.

Según establecía _Alah_ en el Corán y las palabras del profeta Hagoromo, un hombre solo podía tener más de una esposa si tenía la capacidad de dividir todos sus bienes materiales y espirituales por igual entre el número de esposas que tuviera, en tiempo remotos los hombres solían casarse con más de una mujer—preferentemente viudas—para no desampararlas, para brindarles techo, sustento y una vida tranquila porque según la ley de _Alah_ desamparar y no ayudar a quien lo necesitara era un pecado imperdonable ya que quienes más cerca se encontraban de _Alah_ eran los pobres, no los que tenían techo, fortuna y comida de la que atiborrarse plácidamente, y como buen musulmán que seguía al pie de la letra las costumbres, su tío Hiruzen no se permitía ser injusto con ninguna de sus esposas, pasando el mismo tiempo con una que con las otras dos. En cuanto Sakura vio la mirada de su tío señalando el Corán entre sus manos, no dudo en entregárselo suponiendo que quería que leyera determinadas paginas en concreto y así fue pues con delicadeza—ya que el Corán era el libro más sagrado que podía existir para los musulmanes—señalo las nuevas páginas que habría de leer y que Sakura contemplo con personal fascinación…en cuanto leyera el Corán por completo leería uno escrito en árabe, ya no era la misma niña inocente que había llegado a _Marruecos_ hacia un semana, ahora era una mujer que estaba aceptando quien era realmente y a donde pertenecía, no quería casarse aún, pero en todo lo demás ya se sentía como una verdadera musulmana, por fin ya no se sentía diferente de nadie, por fin se sentía parte de algo importante.

-Para mañana quiero que te aprendas estas páginas—señalo él, ocultando su interior satisfacción por ver el espíritu de su difunto hermano Kizashi en el corazón de esa niña

-Si, tío—asintió Sakura con una radiante sonrisa, ansiosa por aprender más y sabía que se convertiría en una buena musulmana a través de las enseñanzas de su tío.

-Continua estudiando, vas muy bien—felicito el Sarutobi devolviéndole el Corán a su sobrina que lo recibió gustosa, sin dejar de sonreír.

Esa niña se había criado en occidente y rodeada de los pecados más aberrantes—exceptuando el incesto, hasta donde Hiruzen sabia los occidentales aun no cometían ese pecado afortunadamente—, y como consecuencia tenia los deseos de una occidental pero en su corazón era una musulmana y eso era suficiente para hacer de ella una buena mujer, eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Sonriendo en respuesta, Sakura sostuvo de una de las manos de su tío, besando el dorso de esa en sinónimo de respeto antes de abandonar el despacho, abriendo el Corán en el camino y continuando con la lectura que su tío le había indicado, tanto por su propia fe y deseos de aprender como para buscar una posible idea para escapar del matrimonio porque en definitiva no iba a casarse, no señor.

* * *

El tiempo paso volando para Izumi mientras observaba las mejores joyas que el orfebre procedió a mostrarle bajo el ojo crítico de Biwako y doña Emi quienes se aseguraron de que fueran piezas de gran valor, aunque Izumi ya tenía un ojo bastante crítico porque para ella debía ser oro de la mejor calidad y de gran belleza, no aceptaba menos, por lo que observo con enorme satisfacción cada pieza que le era mostrada, cada una más hermosa que al anterior, dificultándole elegir una cuando habría deseado llevárselas todas hasta que por fin algo llamo su atención. La pieza en concreto era simplemente magnifica, se trataba de un collar de cuentas de oro de dos vueltas entrelazadas por hilo de oro y que se ceñían alrededor del cuello, con siete hileras de cuentas que pendían hasta el centro del pecho…ese collar era opulencia en su estado más puro, sería la prueba de su honor y la prueba del amor de cualquier hombre que quisiera casarse con una mujer y dijera amarla lo suficiente como para poner el mundo a sus pies, ¿podía existir un mejor regalo de compromiso? Desde su lugar junto a la puerta y acompañado por su hermano Sasuke, Itachi sintió una mano invisible alrededor de su cuello, cortándole la respiración; el collar que había atrapado por completo la atención de Izumi era fastuoso, único, maravilloso, demasiado maravilloso como para alcanzar el presupuesto que él podía permitirse, en verdad lamentaba tener que acabar con las esperanzas de quien habría de ser su futura esposa pero por ahora él no disponía en lo absoluto del dinero suficiente como para obsequiarle un collar tan magnifico.

-No…- suspiro Itachi, negando para sí, llevándose una mano al mentón, intentando pensar en cómo salir de este predicamento, -no tengo dinero para pagar todo ese oro, tendré que revocar el compromiso, que vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste al señor Hiruzen que no podíamos comprar la misma cantidad de oro?—obvio Sasuke, no sintiendo mucha compasión por su hermano que había elegido mentir, nadie lo había obligado. —Tengo más dinero que tú—se jacto con sutil orgullo, más aun ansioso por conocer a quien habría de ser su futura esposa.

-Si no aceptaba, perdía la boda—recordó él haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia ante su propia frustración.

Sasuke era quien dirigía el negocio de la hilandería y quien por ende recibía las mayores ganancias, la herencia de su difunto padre Fugaku se había repartido entre él, Sasuke y Emi en cuanto habían alcanzo la mayoría de edad como dictaban las costumbres, pero aun cuando Itachi tuviera un trabajo estable y que le aportaba el dinero suficiente para mantener a una familia no podría hacer nada de eso si gastaba más dinero del que podía permitirse en el obsequio de compromiso, por supuesto que sabía que era parte importante del cortejo conquistar el corazón de su futura esposa con un obsequio digno de su honor pero no que superase su presupuesto. Quería casarse con Izumi con todo su corazón, por ello le había planteado al señor Hiruzen la idea de mantener el enlace que había sido pensado entre ambas familias a través de un matrimonio entre Izumi y él luego de que quedara en evidencia de que Sasuke no podía casarse con ella, porque sabía de la envidiable virtud y reconocimiento que tenía la familia Sarutobi y sus descendientes a ojos de todos en _Fez_ y porque Izumi se había adueñado de su corazón desde el primer momento en que la había visto, pero aunque ya la amara no podía permitirse otorgarle un obsequio tan opulento, no si quería tener un futuro junto a ella. De pronto surgió una idea en la mente de Itachi; Sasuke disponía de más dinero que él, el doble del presupuesto que él se permitía, ¿No significaba eso que Sasuke podía incluso prestarle dinero con tan solo desearlo? Resultaba vergonzoso pedirle dinero a su hermano menor, pero lo último que Itachi quería hacer en su vida era decepcionar a Izumi sin aun haberse casado con ella ni demostrarle lo importante que era para él.

-¿Podrías prestarme dinero?—pregunto el Uchiha observando con esperanza a su hermano menor, esperando que pudiera ayudarlo

-Ni lo sueñes, yo debo comprar el oro de mi novia, pagar la fiesta de bodas, costear el viaje de vuelta a _Brasil_ y gastar en las tiendas de _Rio de Janeiro_— enumero Sasuke, no pudiendo brindarle su ayuda ni aunque quisiera porque aún tenía una joya de compromiso que elegir para ser digno de conquistar el corazón de quien sería su esposa. -Si no puedes casarte, no estaba en tu destino—menciono en un intento por ayudarlo a resignarse.

Si la situación fuera otra, Sasuke no tendría problema alguno en ayudar a su hermano y prestarle dinero, conocía bien a Itachi y sabía que él siempre pagaba sus deudas, fueran cuales fueran pero esta vez había demasiado en juego, Sasuke aún no conocía a su futura esposa pero la espera no hacía más que aumentar su deseo por agradarle y para lograrlo necesitaba un buen regalo de compromiso por lo que hasta ahora tenía muy bien hechas las cuentas en su mente para disponer del dinero suficiente para todo, incluyendo la celebración de la boda y su viaje de regreso a _Brasil_ después de la boda para encargarse de los negocios que Itachi y él estaban estableciendo en _Rio de Janeiro _además de los que ya tenían en _Sao Paulo_. _Estoy perdido_, pensó Itachi, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, solo teniendo una opción para no perder la oportunidad de casarse con Izumi…sabía que tal vez fuera ofensivo para ella realizar semejante proposición pero perderla como esposa por no tener el dinero suficiente era algo que él no quería imaginar; susurro el nombre de su hermana Emi tan claramente como le fue posible para que solo ella lo escuchase y afortunadamente así lo hizo, aproximándose a él que le indico que necesitaba decirle algo, susurrándole al oído el difícil predicamento en que se encontraba y que ella entendió de inmediato, acatando su petición y regresando junto a Izumi, susurrándole a Biwako la situación que tenían entre manos y que no le hizo mucha gracia a la mujer que veía la fascinación de Izumi por el collar que ya había elegido, veía a esa niña como su hija y lo último que quería era que devaluara su honor por causa de un problema monetario.

-Quieren comprar menos oro—revelo Biwako en un susurro para sorpresa de Izumi quien apretó entre sus manos el collar que había elegido, -es tu oportunidad de revocar el matrimonio si quieres, te dio el motivo en bandeja, tú sabes si aceptas o no aceptas esa ofensa—aconsejo ya que de estar en su lugar no permitiría que valorizaran su honor en tan poco.

-Con la edad que tengo, ¿Qué tal si ya no me caso?—pregunto Izumi, demasiado aterrada del destino que significaba quedarse soltera, seca y sin hijos…no, que destino más triste.

-Eso no importa, nosotros no sabemos porque suceden las cosas—contrario ella, recordándole que debía enaltecer su valor como mujer ante semejante insulto.

Si _Alah_ tenía en mente otro futuro para Izumi, ¿Quiénes eran ellas para pretender cambiar el destino que ya había sido escrito? Exactamente, solo podían seguir la corriente y rogar por tener una vida tranquila. El señor Hiruzen había sido muy claro al momento de aceptar el compromiso entre Itachi e Izumi; el regalo de compromiso debía ser oro de veinticuatro quilates, no de menos, eso era lo mínimo que valía su sobrina y él mismo no quería ser tratado como un tonto y ser burlado en este acuerdo, por lo que sería inadmisible que su nombre se pisoteara de esa manera traicionando lo acordado e Izumi lo sabía bien pero no quería que eso afectase su poder de decisión, porque siendo honesta, ¿qué opciones tenia? Ya tenía dieciocho años y había encontrado dificultades en el camino para encontrar un hombre de una buena familia que quisiera casarse con ella pese a también pertenecer a una buena familia y que hubiera sido criada según las costumbres y los lineamientos del Corán, ¿Qué certeza tenia de que en el futuro otro hombre se interesaría lo suficiente en su persona como para pedir su mano en matrimonio? No, no quería arruinar su futuro matrimonio con Itachi tan solo porque la pieza de que ella quería superaba el presupuesto que él tenía en mente, no, no importa que dificultades hubieran en el camino ella las transaría todas porque realmente quería casarse con Itachi, tiempo para que él le diera más oro—como ella tanto quería ya que adoraba el oro—había de sobra y por ahora no tenía problema alguno en hacer a un lado su vanidad y conformarse con pocos regalos para a cambio tener al hombre de sus sueños el resto de su vida.

-Bueno, no me gusta mucho esta pieza— contesto Izumi finalmente, devolviendo el collar a la mesa, dispuesta a elegir algo más simple.

-_Alah_ bendito—suspiro Itachi desde su lugar, cubriéndose los labios de la incredulidad, infinitamente agradecido por lo que Izumi había hecho por él.

-¿Ves? Cuando Dios quiere, él resuelve—tranquilizo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, golpeándole el hombro.

Demasiado aturdido como para contestar, Itachi solo asintió en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de Izumi quien se concentró en elegir una pieza de oro diferente, dando todo de sí para evadir la intensa mirada ónix de él y que sentía podría hacerla desmayar si la encontraba con la suya. Con más seguridad de la que hubiera sentido hasta ese momento, Itachi se convenció de que esa hermosa mujer que lo había enamorado con su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos era la mujer de sus sueños y pronto seria su esposa.

* * *

**PD:** **¡Lo logre!** Les confesare queridos míos que** creí que terminaría de escribir este capitulo el domingo pero asombrosamente he logrado terminarlo siendo poco mas de media noche-**teóricamente es domingo igual, pero felicitenme**—**lo que me dará tiempo de sobra para actualizar el nuevo capitulo que ya esta escrito hasta la mitad y actualizar otras de mis historias, por lo que les sugiero mantenerse atentos en caso de que sea de su interés **:3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311**(**enviándole un enorme abrazo desde la distancia y agradeciendo que siempre haga sentir bien a este despreciable intento de escritora con sus maravillosas palabras**), a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y prometiendole que en el próximo capitulo por fin ambos se verán frente a frente**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**Diferencias:**

**Diferencias y Detalles: En la historia original **Jade no quería casarse por haber sido criada como una occidental y por estar enamorada de Lucas, ya que en **este caso la protagonista sufrió una traición previa en el amor su mayor miedo es enamorarse y volver a ser utilizada como un objeto como ya lo fue para Gaara**, por eso **no desea casarse ya que en la sociedad musulmana la mujer debe ser una figura sumisa ante su marido**, quien por ahora sigue siendo completamente desconocido para** Sakura**, pero **conocerá a Sasuke en el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo**. En los comentarios **he notado el agradecimiento que me dan por explicar la cultura musulmana **y es que **me veo en la obligación y deseo personal de hacerlo porque en la historia original muchas veces parecía darse a entender que uno cono****cía muchos detalles de la cultura cuando en realidad surgían dudas al no comprender la religión en primera persona o sin una narración directa,** pero **aunque parezca una sociedad muy atrasada en comparación con nosotros tiene sus propias ventajas, así como una moralidad y respeto envidiable, solo vista en la cultura hindú o japonesa**, además **es una sociedad a la que admiro profundamente—**me considero feminista pero fuera de ello me parece asombroso el respeto que se le da a la mujer pese a que no tenga libertad de opinión**—**y que me gustaría conocer si algún día tengo la oportunidad de viajar a Marruecos que es mi sueño**.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír la canción **Ana Baddy** de **Mario Reyes**, perteneciente al soundtrack del remake de Telemundo "**El Clon**" de 2010.

* * *

Tranquila como se había mantenido hasta esa hora de la tarde, Sakura levanto la mirada de su lectura del Corán—sentada sobre el diván que era su cama—en cuanto Izumi ingreso en la habitación quitándose el velo que descarto sobre el diván contiguo, brincando como una niña y sosteniendo entre sus manos un bello collar de oro que se componía de una cadena de cuenta ovaladas entrelazadas entre sí por hilos de oro que sostenían doce cuentas idénticas que oscilaban con el movimiento y que ella contemplaba absolutamente fascinada, modelando la pieza de joyería ante el espejo, intentando imaginar con que ropa se vería mejor o imaginando como se vería si lo llevaba el día de su boda…_Alah_, estaba demasiado emocionada, no podía parar de contar los días y las horas que faltaban para que fuera la esposa de Itachi, ¡una semana! Era demasiado tiempo, de ser por ella se casaría ya mismo, pero aún faltaban ciertos asuntos que revolver; traer a los músicos y decoraciones para la boda desde _El Cairo_, hacer las pruebas de vestuario antes de la boda, sacar el certificado de virginidad que debía ser entregado a la familia de su novio como garantía de su honor y prepararse para verse lo más hermosa posible ese día. Sabiendo bien que ese bello collar era la joya e compromiso que le había sido obsequiada a su prima como parte del acuerdo de la dote previa al matrimonio, Sakura negó para sí sin pronunciar palabra alguna, prefiriendo mil veces más volver a concentrarse en buscar respuestas en el Corán, estando muchísimo menos entusiasmada que Izumi ante la idea de su inminente matrimonio de una semana de diferencia entre si ya que ni siquiera deseaba ver el rostro del hombre que habría de ser su esposo, no, ni siquiera quería conocerlo.

-Mira, prima, ¿no es hermoso?—mostró Izumi, por fin alejándose del espejo y sentándose sobre el suelo, enseñándole a su prima el que era el primer regalo de su futuro esposo, mas su prima solo alzo distraídamente la mirada sin darle mucha importancia. —Tal vez no sea la pieza que quería, pero es mejor—reconoció observando con veneración esa pieza de joyería que ahora tenía un valor tan importante para ella.

-Estoy leyendo, no me distraigas—contesto Sakura cambiando la página que estaba leyendo con sumo cuidado, sin prestarle real atención a su prima.

-¿Algo muy inspirador?—supuso ella, observando superficialmente la página que su prima estaba leyendo, intentando entender su negativa a casarse.

-Nada que me ayude a escapar del matrimonio—la pelirosa cerró el Corán, masajeándose las sienes, aun no sabiendo como escapar del matrimonio pero tampoco aceptando la idea de casarse, —no me casare y no hay nadie que me obligue a ello—prometió al aire, volviendo su rostro hacia su prima que la escuchaba y observaba atentamente.

-¿Quién te entiende?—suspiro Izumi con una cantarina risa, sin dejar que nada empañara su buen humor ante el maravilloso día que había pasado, conociendo a su futuro esposo.

Sin inmutarse, Sakura suspiro quedamente para sí, sin cambiar de opinión en lo absoluto, ¿Qué importancia tenía una joya?, ¿Cómo es que Izumi podía venderse tan fácilmente a un hombre con el que ni siquiera había sostenido largas conversaciones como para conocerlo bien? Una joya no representaba amor a su entender, una gran fortuna no implicaba felicidad, y aunque pudiera significarlo ella no quería saber nada del matrimonio ni del amor, ¿Quién decía que este Sasuke no fuera a cansarse de ella una vez que la tuviera? Gaara se había cansado de ella, no la había amado realmente, ¿Qué le garantizaba que este hombre desconocido para ella pudiera amarla o respetarla? No, tenía que escapar de ese futuro. Contraria a Sakura que había crecido en occidente, Izumi había pasado casi toda su vida en _Fez_ y siendo educada como una buena musulmana, no había tenido ocasión de desviarse de las costumbres puesto que en cuanto sus padres habían muerto—siendo ella apenas una niña de seis años—su tío había hecho que Biwako la trajera a _Marruecos_ y se encargara de su educación y formación, pero ni aunque Izumi hubiera crecido en _Brasil_ como había hecho Sakura, no creía que hubiera tenido instancia de desviarse tanto de la religión…aunque en parte si entendía como se sentía su prima, no podía hacerse la desentendida; Sakura no quería casarse porque no sabía nada del hombre que sería futuro esposo así como ella misma inicialmente no había querido casarse con Itachi por temor a que el amor no naciera entre ambos, pero lo había hecho, no se podía cerrar la puerta que _Alah_ habría en el corazón de las personas, ese era un pecado demasiado grande.

-Mira, Sakura, cuando me dijeron que no podría casarme con Sasuke, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima—confeso la pelicastaña, tomando las manos de su prima y estrechándolas entre las suyas, sosteniéndole la mirada, —pero Itachi es maravilloso; guapo, sereno, encantador, y la forma en que me mira…si eso no es amor, no sé qué es—no podía minimizar la sonrisa en su rostro ni su alegría por tener un futuro seguro esperándola y buen esposo a quien se prometía amar incondicionalmente. —Sakura, dale una oportunidad, esta es nuestra vida, no hay nada mejor—alentó al ver a su prima apartar la mirada con una expresión indiferente, más Sakura termino por asentir aunque fuera tan solo para confortarla. —Iré a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?—pregunto, levantándose del suelo y aferrando el collar en sus manos contra su pecho.

-No, no tengo hambre—contesto Sakura esbozando una falsa sonrisa para no arruinar la felicidad de su prima ya que eso era lo último que deseaba hacer en el mundo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no chillar como una niña, Izumi abandono la habitación con una radiante sonrisa en dirección hacia la cocina para hacer alarde—en el mejor de los sentidos, por supuesto—de su joya de compromiso que a partir de mañana llevaría de forma infaltable en su cuello como prueba de lo valiosa que era para ella esta muestra de amor de parte de su futuro esposo. Apretando sus manos con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, Sakura intento pensar en una forma de escapar del matrimonio planeado para ella y que se encontraba demasiado próximo, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera una cuerda invisible alrededor del cuello y ahogándole la respiración por temor a revivir su desilusión y traición en el amor, ¿Qué le deparaba el destino si se resignaba a casarse? Vivir en un matrimonio por conveniencia en que su voz se extinguiría por no luchar, relegada a mantenerse en silencio por el resto de su vida y siendo admirada en lugar de oída, apresada por cadenas invisibles en lugar de libre como deseaba su corazón, libre de llevar la vida que quisiera…no, ese no era el destino que ella quería para sí misma y no lo aceptaría. Tan pronto como le fue posible, Sakura se levantó del diván y busco en el interior del cajón de su mesa de noche la guía telefónica, pasando las hojas lo más rápido que le fue posible hasta dar con el número de teléfono correspondiente al hogar de la familia Uchiha, tomando el teléfono a tientas y marcando la numeración tan pronto como pudo, sin detenerse, siendo observada con curiosidad por Biwako que ingreso en la habitación en ese preciso momento, desconcertada porque ella pretendiese hacer una llamada siendo que no conocía a nadie de _Marruecos_ salvo a su propia familia.

-Sakura, ¿Qué vas a hacer?—pregunto Biwako mas la joven pelirosa no le respondió, estando mucho más concentrada en aguardar a quien alguien contestase su llamada, —¿A quién vas a llamar?—cuestiono no pudiendo hacer más al no saber lo que pretendía.

-¿Hola?—hablo Sakura, esbozando una sonrisa para si al obtener una respuesta del otro lado de la línea. -Por favor, quisiera hablar con Sasuke—solicito más para su incredulidad pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con él, -ah, eres tú, habla Sakura, tu novia— sonó lo más cordial que le fue posible por educación.

-_Sakura, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocerte_—confeso el Uchiha, intentando camuflar su sorpresa ante su llamada.

-Tengo que ser honesta contigo, Sasuke, porque no quiero que mi familia te siga ocultando la verdad—inicio ella finalmente, calculando muy bien en su mente que es lo que diría.

-_¿De qué hablas?_—no comprendió él evidentemente, esperando que no se tratara de algo malo.

-De que te están engañando vilmente y yo no voy a permitir que te hagan eso—declaro la Haruno sin alzar la mirada hacia Biwako que sentía terror de tan solo imaginar lo que ella estaba tramando. —Tengo un defecto muy feo, Sasuke; cuando era pequeña me cayó agua hirviendo en el cuerpo y estoy toda marcada, llena de unas ampollas horribles, es de dar miedo— se esforzó lo más posible por fingirse sincera así como para no estallar en carcajadas ante sus propias mentiras. —Y no tengo dentadura, se me cayeron todos los dientes así que uso una dentadura falsa y no me puedo reír porque si me rió se me caen los dientes—tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, haciéndose una idea ante los pensamientos que debía tener el Uchiha ante sus declaraciones, —te aviso porque sé que estas pagando un precio alto por mí y no quiero que me maltrates después diciendo que fuiste engañado—añadió para justificar la llamada y dar por terminado el asunto, —estas avisado—concluyo sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire.

En tanto dio por terminada la llamada, devolviendo el teléfono a la pequeña mesa de noche, Sakura se sintió infinitamente bien consigo misma sin importar que todo cuanto hubiera dicho no fuesen sino mentiras pero mentiras para proteger a su persona ya que nadie lo haría por ella sin pasar a llevar sus ideales o sentimientos, pero ella sabía muy bien cómo cuidar de sí misma. Por siglos se les había dicho a las mujeres musulmanas que no podían hacer nada por si mismas sin caer en la vergüenza de ser devueltas por sus maridos o quedarse secas y sin otro rol que cumplir más que cuidar los hogares o familias de otros, que no podían soñar salvo con ser madres y esposas, pues ella no era así; quería ser la dueña de su propia vida, quería leer el destino que _Alah_ había escrito para ella con sus propios ojos y seguirlo pero no obedeciendo las ordenes de nadie, siempre pudiendo decidir por sí misma, ¿Cómo traicionar los ideales que sostenía desde que tenía noción y memoria casándose con un completo desconocido solo porque si? No, no lo haría nunca y esperaba que este engaño de su parte fuera más que suficiente como para hacer que Sasuke desistiera de casarse con ella aunque fuera por su conducta desobediente y altanera. No conocía a Sasuke, no podía decir si era un buen o mal hombre pero sí que ella no sería una buena esposa para él bajo ningún concepto, no era dócil ni sumisa como Izumi sí, no era callada ni sensata; era irascible, altanera, insegura y muy directa, no podía sentir que alguien quisiera callarla, eso era impensable para ella aun sabiendo que no era bien visto por otros, y la mirada incrédula que le dirigió Biwako en cuanto alzo su mirada hacia ella se lo dijo todo; había cometido una locura, pero una locura por su propio bien.

-¿Te volviste loca?—cuestiono Biwako, apenas y pudiendo creer que hubiera hecho semejante locura, arriesgando su futuro como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Vamos a ver si hay matrimonio—contesto Sakura sin inmutarse, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto, para ella por supuesto.

Ella sería la dueña de su vida, no su tío ni ningún otro hombre, no había podido encontrar el amor sino que había sido engañada y traicionada por aquel en quien había depositado sus esperanzas, ahora lo último que quería era casarse o volver a intentar enamorarse, simplemente quería estar sola y nadie la haría cambiar de parecer.

* * *

Si le hubiera preguntado a Sasuke que es lo que esperaba de este enlace por conveniencia hubiera contestado que a una mujer digna de elogios, recatada, correcta, tranquila, serena…una buena ama de casa y una buena esposa, la misma respuesta que daría cualquier hombre que tuviera en mente casarse a su edad, ya que habiendo heredado una gran fortuna y teniendo bajo su mando un próspero negocio que abarcaba _Fez_ y ahora parte de _Rio de_ _Janeiro_, lo tenía todo en la vida para sentirse dichoso salvo una mujer con la que compartir la vida y un heredero que continuase su legado a través del apellido Uchiha, lo mismo que buscaba su hermano Itachi, por ello es que ambos, como socios, habían conseguido encontrar a dos mujeres—primas además—pertenecientes a una de las familias más respetadas no solo de _Fez_ sino que de todo _Marruecos_, ¿y para qué? Era la pregunta que se hacía Sasuke ahora, intentando no cometer una locura, esforzándose por mantener la calma, aun procesando en su mente todo lo que su prometida le había dicho por teléfono; se decía que no se podía confiar en la palabra de una mujer porque era tan engañosa como la belleza de una serpiente, ¿pero porque habría de mentirle a él si ni siquiera lo conocía? Si bien se había mantenido sentado sobre uno de los divanes de la sala hasta ese momento, el Uchiha se levantó y paseo nerviosamente por la sala de su hogar siendo observando con preocupación por su hermana mayor Emi que intentaba entender que podía haberlo afectado tanto como para ni siquiera contarle sus preocupaciones a ella como solía hacer desde que era niño.

-Me engañaron, engañaron a toda la familia—hablo Sasuke finalmente, aun no pudiendo creer que Itachi y él hubieran sido burlados de semejante manera.

-¿Quién era, Sasuke?—pregunto Emi, en espera de poder entender su reacción.

-¡Se acabó el matrimonio!—declaro él, ofendido en su orgullo por ser visto como un niño al que pasar por tonto.

-¿Qué matrimonio?, ¿el mío?—pregunto Itachi, ingresando en la sala completamente aterrorizado ante tal posibilidad.

-Mi novia esta defectuosa y si la mía tiene defectos, la tuya también debe tenerlos—contesto el menor de los Uchiha, volteando a ver a su hermano que no podía creer lo que oía, —Por eso el señor Hiruzen acepto el compromiso pese a que no tuviéramos el dinero que él exigía, tiene miedo de que descubramos el engaño que está haciendo—comprendió, encontrando sentido a la estratagema que le había sido develada por su prometida.

Una parte de él quería estar agradecido con Sakura por haber realizado esa llamada, liberándolo a él de cometer el peor error de su vida y casarse con una mujer sin haberla estudiado apropiadamente con anterioridad, y también se había salvado a si misma de la vergüenza de ser devuelta la noche de la boda de mantener el engaño hasta el final, ¿pero cómo estar agradecido realmente? Es cierto que él solo tenía dieciocho e Itachi veinte años pero para las costumbres de la religión ya eran hombres hechos y derechos por lo que no merecían ser tratados como niños que podían creer todo los que les era dicho, pues no era así, habían entregado tanto dinero por la dote de ambas prometidas…¿podrían siquiera recuperarlo o era demasiado tarde? Por ahora ese era su mayor temor y evidentemente también el de Itachi que había invertido gran parte del dinero de que disponía en comprar el oro de Izumi, por lo que Itachi se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la imagen de su novia en su mente para creer que ella no estaba involucrada en un engaño semejante pero al pensarlo bien—como dictaban las costumbres—cayo en la cuenta de que la única porción de piel que había visto de su futura esposa era su rostro y manos, ni siquiera había podido contemplar su cabello ya que por norma escrita en la ley de _Alah_ los encantos de una mujer debían reservarse por completo para su esposo y a posteriori de la boda, ¿pero y si realmente pretendían hacer que Sasuke y él pasaran por tontos? De ser así su inocente futura esposa resultaría ser una cobra disfrazada de paloma, algo imperdonable, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esta situación? Sasuke y él no podían dejar de preguntarse eso.

-Porque te escuche, Emi—suspiro Itachi, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos y negando para sí, —tú llenaste mis oídos hablando de esa muchacha—culpo estando enamorado como un tonto ahora y por su causa.

-Dijiste que la mía era hermosa como ninguna otra, y que el señor Hiruzen era una persona de confianza—secundo Sasuke, sintiéndose igual de engañado ya que la mentira habría continuado de no ser por la confesión de Sakura.

-Pero todo el mundo sabe que él tiene esa fama aquí—contrario Emi en defensa de su persona, ofendida porque la culparan a ella, —y si ven el rostro de la muchacha nunca iban a imaginar que el resto de ella estaba estropeado, cualquiera se engaña—sinceramente a ella misma ya le costaba creer aquello luego de haber visto a Sakura e Izumi.

-Tú querías casarnos en esa familia porque tienes el ojo en el señor Hiruzen, quieres ser la cuarta esposa—acuso el mayor de los Uchiha lleno de ira, no viendo nada más allá de eso y considerando, en ese momento, a su hermana como si fuera una enemiga.

Puede que estuviera siendo demasiado duro en sus declaraciones y eso Itachi lo sabía muy bien pero en ese momento se sentía traicionado por todos a su alrededor salvo por su hermano menor, ni siquiera sentía que pudiera confiar en la palabra de su hermana Emi porque ella había orquestado el compromiso, ella era la responsable de que Sasuke y él estuvieran entusiasmados con la idea de casarse lo más pronto posible, ella era la culpable de que Sasuke y él se encontrasen en esta situación. ¿Qué si quería casarse con el señor Sarutobi? Por supuesto, sin importar que ser la cuarta esposa no fuera la posición más importante dentro de un matrimonio musulmán, pero estaba tan desesperada por casarse que simplemente estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para no tener que resignarse al destino de vivir para trabajar para otros, cuidar de la casa de otros o criar a los ojos de otros, ¡No! Se estaba aproximando a cumplir treinta años y por ende el tiempo comenzaba a acabarse para ella y antes de quedarse seca como le ocurría a algunas mujeres menos afortunadas en el mundo, Emi quería conocer todos los placeres de la vida; casarse, vivir el matrimonio, tener hijos, dirigir su hogar…había entregado su juventud como carne de cañón para criar a sus dos hermanos menores tras la muerte de sus padres, había perdido la oportunidad de casarse en el mejor momento de su vida para velar por el futuro de ellos, ¿y ahora resulta que ambos la culpaban de estar amarrados a dos mujeres conspiradoras y defectuosas? Eso no era su culpa, también la habían engañado a ella en este asunto, por lo que ella no se merecía escuchar semejantes ofensas de boca de aquellos a quienes había criado con el amor de una madre, dejando a un lado su felicidad por ellos.

-¡Ingrato!, ¡calumniador!—chillo Emi, no estando dispuesta a aceptar ser insultada de ese modo por su propio hermano, —yo busque lo mejor que había para ustedes dos, ellos también me engañaron y ustedes me dicen esto, justo a mí que sacrifique mi vida por ustedes, que nunca pensé en mi felicidad para pensar en la felicidad de ustedes dos—pronuncio dramáticamente, herida en lo profundo de su corazón por ver que sus hermanos no sentían amor por ella pese a todo lo que había hecho para lograr la felicidad de ellos, —Dios mío, mi suerte fue muy triste en verdad—lamento enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Emi, solo dije que…- intento disculparse Itachi ya que lo último que deseaba era ofenderla, reconociendo muy bien todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ambos.

-Tú dijiste que yo soy tu enemiga, dijiste que quiero tu mal, que quiero el mal de Sasuke y que busque dos mujeres defectuosas a propósito—contrario ella, prestando oídos sordos a sus disculpas falsas, estando demasiado ofendida como para oírlo. —Yo debí haberme casado, podría haber sido la primera esposa de un millonario, yo fui bonita para eso—aún era muy hermosa pero ningún hombre posaba sus ojos en ella por estar velando por felicidad de sus hermanos antes que por la suya.

-Silencio, Emi—acallo Sasuke para pensar en una solución a la par que intentaba no dejarse controlar ciegamente por la ira.

-Debí haber huido de casa cuando nuestra madre murió, preferiría haberme abrigado en un harem—sollozo Emi falsamente para hacer que sus hermanos se sintieran tan culpables como fuera posible, -estaría mucho más feliz en un harem que aquí, aguantando esta ingratitud de ustedes—eso no era mentira ya que tal vez y de estar en un harem no correría el riesgo de quedarse seca, al menos habría sabido que era tener a un hombre suspirando por ella.

-Que Dios disminuya la vida del señor Hiruzen, me las paga, le arranco el turbante de su cabeza y lo piso enfrente de la mezquita para que todo el mundo lo vea— aseguro el menor de los Uchiha, absolutamente decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para preservar su dignidad. —Va a tener que devolvernos nuestro dinero y ahora—determino volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi que asintió completamente de acuerdo.

De un Uchiha nadie se burlaba y salía indemne, ellos no requerían de explicaciones sino que de hechos y en este caso el hecho era romper el compromiso cuanto antes y recibir una devolución de todo lo que habían cedido de su fortuna en pro de concretar ambos matrimonios, pero ambos se hacían el juramento de que ellos saldrían de esto con su orgullo intacto, ese era un.

* * *

Si importar lo tarde que fuera, los Uchiha no dudaron en presentarse a la menor brevedad posible en el hogar del señor Hiruzen, siendo recibidos con toda la atención que merecían luego de haber pacto el compromiso con las sobrinas del Sarutobi pero que ahora tenían la intención de romper para mantener su orgullo y dignidad intactos, exigiendo una devolución de todo el dinero invertido en el par de jóvenes defectuosas que habían intentado hacerles pasar por mujeres envidiables para cualquier matrimonio. Para Hiruzen que acababa de regresar a casa luego de cumplir con su deber y pasar tiempo con su segunda esposa—que vivía en otra casa, ya que manteniendo a sus esposas separadas entre sí evitaba peleas innecesarias por celos—, resulto extraño que la familia que pronto se uniría a la suya—por matrimonio—se presentara a su hogar a esa hora de la noche y con tanta premura, por supuesto que su inicial pensamiento era que tal quisieran adelantar el matrimonio, cosa que era imposible ya que apenas y tenían el tiempo suficiente del que disponer para preparar la boda de Izumi, pero para su incredulidad e indignación los Uchiha no estaban presentes en la sala de su hogar y hablando con él para tratar algún tema sobre la inminente boda sino para romper el enlace cuanto antes, justificando estar ofendidos ya que habían descubierto que sus sobrinas presentaban defectos imperdonables en una mujer, ¿era posible semejante subterfugio? Sus sobrinas eran jóvenes intachables y de gran belleza, ¿Qué defecto podían tener? Sus madres habían sido mujeres de gran belleza y no existían defectos imperdonables en los antecedentes familiares, ¿Cómo acreditaban semejante injuria? Era inconcebible.

-¿Quién es responsable de semejante calumnia contra las mujeres de mi casa?, ¿Quién fue el bandido?—exigió saber el Sarutobi, no cabiendo en su indignación ante acusaciones tan bajas contra su persona, ¿es que no sabían quién era?

-La misma novia, señor Hiruzen, la que me querían pasar engañando, le remordió la conciencia y me confeso todo—contesto Sasuke, manteniéndose calmado tan solo por educación sin importar que por dentro fuera un volcán a punto de estallar de cólera.

-¿Tu novia?, ¿Sakura?—más bien afirmo Hiruzen, sorprendido a mas no poder y confundido porque su sobrina hubiera hecho algo así.

-Fue ella quien llamo a Sasuke y le confeso todos los defectos que tiene, uno por uno—respondió Emi quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, aun ofendida con sus hermanos.

-La que me dieron a mi debe tener defectos también—supuso Itachi, temiendo lo peor si es que esto terminaba por ser verdad como parecía, -¿Qué podemos esperar?—cuestiono al aire recibiendo un certero asentimiento de parte de sus dos hermanos.

-Déjenme entender, ¿Sakura llamo a Sasuke para…?—pregunto el Sarutobi para no errar en lo que estaba pensando, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Sasuke que se sintió desconcertado al verlo tan confundido, mas no lo demostró. —¡Natsu!—llamo por fin, no pudiendo solucionar este asunto por su cuenta ya que no se había ocasionado por su causa.

-Sí, señor—acudió su criada de confianza, presentándose en la sala tan pronto como pudo.

-Llama a Sakura e Izumi—ordeno Hiruzen sin apartar su mirada de los hermanos Uchiha delante de él, prefiriendo observarlos y no descuidarse de lo que pudieran hacer.

-Enseguida—acato ella sin protestar, desvaneciéndose de inmediato en busca de las sobrinas de su señor.

-Señor Hiruzen, no necesita llamar a nadie, solo queremos nuestro dinero devuelta—objeto Sasuke, no deseando permanecer más tiempo en esa casa en caso de que fueran victimas de otro engaño.

-No, yo he sido injuriado—contrario él, defendiendo su orgullo tal y como los Uchiha defendían el propio, —yo no le hago chantajes a nadie, no defraudo a nadie, no soy mentiroso, mi nombre está limpio, mi palabra vale un escrito—aseguro, aludiendo entre líneas a decenas de personas, por no citar a todo _Marruecos_, que podían dar fe de ello.

-Puede ser, pero la confianza cuando se rompe, se rompe; y se rompió—refuto Itachi para nada seguro si merecía la pena confiar en él o no, dado lo ocurrido.

-Mentira, les digo que todo es mentira—insistió el Sarutobi con inquebrantable seguridad, exigiéndoles pruebas si querían fundamentar sus acusaciones.

-Aunque fuera mentira, su sobrina demostró que no tiene el comportamiento para casarse con mi hermano—obvio Emi quien ya no veía con tan buenos ojos a ambas muchachas, no después de esto, —dirigirse a un hombre de esa manera y contarle las cosas que le contó…— una mujer con tanta osadía jamás sería una buena esposa.

Como ser humano que era y que vivía en una constante revolución autodidacta, Hiruzen reconocía que no era perfecto y que cometía muchos pecados a diario en su vida, era la esencia humana pecar y arrepentirse pero entre los pecados que él jamás cometía estaba mentir y ser injusto; prometía cosas por escrito y en presencia de testigos con tal de no dejar inconcluso nada de lo que declaraba porque su palabra era algo sagrado y que _Alah_ atestiguaba en todo momento, incluso pesaba las joyas que obsequiaba a sus esposas para no darle a una menos que a la otra, y llevaba minuciosamente las cuentas del personal que trabajaba para él y que vivía en su casa para que ninguno se sintiera menospreciado, ¿Cómo es que ahora podían insultarlo así al tratarlo de mentiroso sin haber dado razones? No, aquí alguien tenía que pedir perdón y ese alguien no sería él. Como una especie de tregua o momentáneo cese al fuego de parte de todos los presentes que parecían querer agredirse entre sí por defender el orgullo y prestigio de sus respectivas familias, Izumi y Sakura aparecieron en la sala siguiendo lo que Natsu les había indicado, Izumi gratamente sorprendida de que su novio se presentase en su casa a esa hora de la noche así como confundida por las razones de su tío para requerir su presencia y la de Sakura ya que si de tratar asuntos de la boda se trataba, su tío se bastaba solo como representante legal suyo. Por otro lado y callada en todo momento, Sakura sintió que le detenía el corazón en cuanto encontró su mirada con uno de los dos hombres presentes en la habitación, sintiendo como si llevase toda la vida aguardando por ver esos ojos, ignorando por completo lo que ocurría a su alrededor por un breve instante.

-¿Llamaste, tío?—pregunto Izumi, curiosa por el motivo por el que se requería su presencia y que no parecía ser precisamente positivo.

-¿Quién fue la que llamo a Sasuke?, ¿Quién es responsable de una broma estúpida como esta?—cuestiono el Sarutobi de inmediato, apenas y pudiendo creer que alguna de sus sobrinas cometiera semejante tontería, —¿o fueron las dos?—inquirió, alzando la voz en la medida de lo justo y necesario.

-¿Qué broma?—pregunto la pelicastaña, no entendiendo de que estaban hablando porque para empezar ella no tenía idea de porque la habían llamado a la sala junto con Sakura.

Confundido por el evidente desconcierto de Izumi a quien de inmediato calificaba como inocente de una treta así, Hiruzen volvió el rostro hacia Sasuke en espera de que él dijese algo más para esclarecer la situación pero su sorpresa el Uchiha se encontraba completamente estático y sin habla, con su mirada completamente centrada en una persona; en Sakura. Ignorando al resto del mundo por completo, Sasuke se quedó sin aliento en el momento preciso en que la vio aparecer en la habitación, conocía bien a Izumi pero no a la joven que la acompañaba por lo que solo podía tratarse de ella, la mujer que estaba destinada a ser su esposa y que cumplía con todas las expectativas que él hubiera podido imaginar e incluso más, era hermosa con ese tono de piel semejante al marfil, con esos largos cabellos rosados parcialmente ocultos por el velo blanco que los cubría y con aquellos intensos ojos jade que representaban fuego y desafío, era imposible que ella estuviera cargada de todos los defectos que había dicho que tenía, era como estar viendo a un ángel, al ser más perfecto que pudiera haber imaginado en su vida. Nerviosa, Sakura intento evitar lo más posible encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke, temblando por dentro ante su presencia, no sabiendo porque pero sintiéndose prácticamente desnuda bajo sus ojos, como si aquella profunda mirada ónix pudiera descubrir todo de ella, ruborizándola y haciéndola sentir como la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, era la sensación más extraña y maravillosa que hubiera sentido en su vida y que nadie jamás le había provocado, solo él.

-Bueno, si fue una broma…- considero Sasuke, recobrando el habla, no viendo porque seguir discutiendo aquella situación en caso de que todo fuera un juego.

-¡Sasuke!—regaño Emi, no pudiendo creer la ligereza de opinión de su hermano menor quien siempre era muy estricto en todo lo referente a su vida y círculo familiar.

-¿Cuál de las dos fue?—Hiruzen reitero su pregunta, esta vez exigiendo una respuesta.

-Fui yo—contesto Sakura sin sentir temor por recibir cualquier tipo de castigo o reprimenda.

Su propósito para realizar aquella llamada no había sido cometer una jugarreta ni tampoco una broma, su intención había sido lograr que Sasuke no la quisiera como esposa, que rompiera el compromiso por ella que no tenía voto y le permitiera ser libre, pero en ese momento y sintiendo como la mirada ónix de él no se despegaba de su persona en ningún momento, Sakura se sintió extrañamente valiente al ser de su interés, no sentía desconfianza por este hombre que casi le resultaba completamente ajeno, salvo por el hecho de que sabía su nombre y apellido además de que lo tenía en frente, y era muy guapo, demasiado…ya no le resultaba tan horrible la idea de tener que compartir mesa y cama con él en el futuro, es más, de pronto se encontró muy a gusto con la idea, como si su alma llevara esperando toda la vida para encontrarse con él, sosteniéndole airadamente la mirada, no mostrándose como una presa fácil de atrapar sino desafiante, enardeciendo el fuego en él, lo veía en sus ojos. Jamás en toda su vida Sasuke se había quedado sin habla al ver a una mujer y había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas hasta ese momento de su vida, pero esta mujer no era solo hermosa, es como si le rogara de forma inconsciente que la conquistara a la par que se mostraba difícil e inaccesible, todo un desafío para él que disfrutaba de los retos, ahora y viéndola en persona tenia aún mayores razones para querer hacerla su esposa, él no era una persona fácil y evidentemente ella tampoco, entonces él no tendría problemas en seguirle el ritmo. Ella había dicho tener defectos que habrían de desagradarle, pero recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada, Sasuke dudo de que algo de lo que ella le había dicho por teléfono fuera cierto, mas solo había una forma de saberlo…

-Señor Hiruzen, le tengo una propuesta—inicio Sasuke tras el breve silencio que se gestó por parte de todos los presentes, -que nuestra hermana Emi examine a las muchachas para tener certeza de que realmente fue una broma—sugirió, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura que le respondió de igual manera en un intento por hacer que apartara su mirada de la suya, desafiante en todo momento.

-Es justo—acepto Hiruzen, no queriendo que el compromiso de sus sobrinas se viera arruinado por un juego de niñas. -Prepárense para que las examine doña Emi, llamen a Biwako para que las acompañe—destino a Izumi y Sakura quienes se retiraron de inmediato una al lado de la otra, seguidas muy de cerca por doña Emi. -Al final vamos a ver quién va a tener que pedir perdón a quien—aludió a modo de advertencia para ambos hermanos.

Ya fuera que Sasuke tuviera que disculparse por sus infundadas acusaciones hacia su persona o que Sakura tuviera que someterse a un incómodo examen para demostrar que no tenía defectos insoportables, quien sea que hubiera ocasionado aquella situación tendría que pedir perdón de una forma u otra, más de todas formas Hiruzen estaba muy seguro de una cosa; el honor y dignidad de su familia seguiría incorruptible y sin mancha alguna.

* * *

A solas dentro de la habitación junto a Biwako, Izumi y doña Emi, frustrada por tener que someterse a un análisis físico por obra de sus propias mentiras que ahora le eran devueltas por _Alah_ como una lección, Sakura abrió con resignación la bata blanca que cubría su cuerpo, dejando que la tela se deslizara por sus hombros y se acumulara a la altura de sus caderas para exponer la piel de sus hombros, brazos, sus pequeños pechos y la piel de su cintura—tan solo estando parcialmente protegida por sus largos cabellos rosados que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda-bajo los críticos ojos de doña Emi que comenzó a caminar a su alrededor como si fuese un ave de carroña, haciéndola entornar los ojos. La verdad quería pensar lo menos posible en este examen porque _Alah_ le estaba devolviendo sus intrigas, sabía que no debería haber mentido de la forma en que lo había hecho ya que de una u otra forma había implicado a su tío y a Izumi en esto, pero lejos de pensar en la consecuencias no podía dejar de revivir el momento en que había encontrado sus ojos con la intensa mirada ónix de Sasuke, porque sabía que solo podía tratarse de él luego de que Izumi le hubiera hecho una descripción física, había ignorado sus palabras en su momento pero ahora…_Alah_, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo, tanto que ahora estaba replanteándose la rebeldía que había sentido por la idea de casarse ya que ahora solo sentía incertidumbre por la idea de fallar en el rol que se esperaba que cumpliera, pero en cuanto a su miedo al amor…es como si por primera vez sintiera que no debía tener miedo a nada, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre podía provocarle todo estos sentimientos tan confusos y maravillosos al mismo tiempo?

-¿Lo ve, doña Emi? La muchacha no tiene nada, es perfecta—evidencio Biwako en representación de Sakura que elegía mantenerse en silencio.

-Quiero verlo todo—insistió Emi, no sintiéndose satisfecha al contemplar tan solo la mitad del cuerpo de la joven.

-Quítate todo, Sakura—indico ella serenamente haciendo que Sakura la obedeciera y dejara caer la bata al suelo, exponiendo su cuerpo a los críticos ojos de la Uchiha. -Como se lo dije, no tiene ninguna quemadura, ¿Dónde ve usted una quemadura?—pregunto mientras la Uchiha rodeaba a Sakura como un cuervo a un animal en medio del desierto, esperando que se quebrara, mas Sakura era demasiado fuerte como para hacer eso, -lisita, puede verlo—garantizo, orgullosa como una madre ante los logros de una hija.

Ahí, desnuda en su totalidad, no pudiendo cubrirse de ninguna forma ya que ella misma se había empujado a esa situación, Sakura se mantuvo completamente indiferente, fijando su vista en un punto en la nada con tal de no sentirse todavía más molesta consigo misma, no permitiéndose darle esa satisfacción a doña Emi que la observaba con el ceño permanentemente fruncido. Normalmente Emi era muy crítica respecto de lo que veía, para ella todo debía ser perfecto o simplemente no servía, especialmente si se trataba del futuro y la felicidad sus hermanos, pero debía reconocer que la temeraria muchacha pelirosa delante de ella era bellísima, poseía el mismo sedoso tono de piel marfil a lo largo de cada poro de piel que ella examino minuciosamente con la mirada en espera de encontrar marcas, heridas, cicatrices o algo que minimizara su belleza más no había nada, puede que el único defecto a considerar de la muchacha fueras sus pequeños pechos que pasaban casi inadvertidos bajo la larga cascada de cabellos rosados que caía sobre sus hombros y que Emi aparto para observarla mejor, más Sakura se removió desafiante de inmediato haciendo que su largo cabello se encargara de proteger su desnudez de quien la estudiaba como un ejemplar que comprar, y el segundo defecto a ojos de Emi eran las caderas de la joven, muy pequeñas en su opinión y que dificultarían un poco la labor de tener hijos pero tampoco podía ser injusta ya que el cuerpo de una mujer cambiaba constantemente después del primer parto…no, la joven ante ella no tenía reparo alguno en el sentido físico, es más, resultaría envidiable para muchas muchachas de su edad, tenía la figura perfecta; ni demasiado deseable ni demasiado inocente.

-Ahora quiero ver los dientes—prosiguió la Uchiha, aminorando la distancia entre la pelirosa y ella, esperando que la joven obedeciera sin protestar, mas lejos de ello Sakura le sostuvo la mirada, sin dar señales de acatar sus palabras.

-Abre la boca, Sakura, abre—ordeno Biwako en espera de no provocar un conflicto innecesario de lo que era tan solo una revisión.

Desde su lugar, de pie junto a Biwako, Izumi observo todo de brazos cruzados y negando para sí, no pudiendo creer que su prima fuera tan tonta como para arriesgarlo todo por solo no desear casarse, ¿es que pensaba obtener un futuro mejor? Vivir abandonado y sin un marido, eso sí que era horrible. No quería estar ahí y completamente desnuda, siendo observada cono un ejemplar que vender, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia? Sakura era muy consciente de que se había empujado a esta situación por causa de su miedo y su tozudez, pero contraria a Izumi que siempre elegía ser sumisa con tal de agradar, Sakura le sostuvo la mirada a doña Emi que espero impaciente a que abriera la boca para finalizar el análisis físico sobre su persona, Izumi le tenía miedo a doña Emi, sentía que no podría ser feliz si esa mujer no daba su aprobación a su matrimonio pero Sakura por otro lado pensaba diferente, ella no le temía a nadie salvo a _Alah_, ella no le temía esta mujer y la posibilidad de arruinar su matrimonio porque luego de ver a Sasuke se había dado cuenta del inmediato efecto que tenía sobre él; de ella dependía por completo que el matrimonio se llevase a cabo, nunca antes había significado tanto para un hombre, nunca había despertado tanta veneración y le agradaba saberse deseada de ese modo, no por cualquier hombre sino que por él, le daba seguridad saberse importante y única a ojos de Sasuke, una seguridad que siempre había querido sentir, la hacía sentir hermosa. Con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, Sakura abrió la boca lo más posible mientras doña Emi le sostenía ambas mejillas para ladear su rostro y observar con detenimiento sus dientes, esperando encontrar algo que fuera extraño o reprochable pero no había nada; era perfecta.

-Nunca ha ido al dentista de tan perfectos que tiene los dientes— sonrió Biwako aunque muy disimuladamente para no hacer evidente su satisfacción ante el resultado del análisis.

-La otra—contesto Emi, concentrando su atención en Izumi que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escucharla.

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué?—cuestiono la pelicastaña siendo que ella no había hecho nada, no había participado de la broma de Sakura, ¿Por qué tenía que desnudarse también?

-Anda, niña, vamos—apremio la Uchiha, no estando de humor como para lidiar con berrinches o quejas.

-Muéstrale que no tienes defectos, Izumi—alentó Biwako, recordándole su honor como mujer.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste?, ¿Lo ves?—regaño Izumi a Sakura quien apenas acababa de volver a cerrarse la bata y que fingió ignorarla.

¿Izumi en verdad pensaba que ella era tan egoísta como para involucrarla a ella en su mentira? Pues no había sido así, había llamado a Sasuke con el propósito de hacerlo desistir del matrimonio para poder ser libre y no tener que vivir bajo la voluntad de nadie más que la suya, no para perjudicar a su tío o a su prima bajo ningún concepto, pero ahora…cuanto más lo pensaba menos le desagradaba la idea de casarse, y no lo decía solo porque Sasuke fuera demasiado guapo—más que cualquier hombre que hubiera visto en su vida—sino porque al verlo había sentido como si llevara esperando toda su vida para encontrarse con él, era una sensación que nunca antes había tenido y que sin embargo le gustaba, le hacía sentir que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer. Chocando a propósito su hombro con el de Sakura en su camino y que ni se inmuto ante su ira, Izumi se situó con disgusto delante de doña Emi que se mostró sumamente impaciente por terminar este examen cuanto antes, ya sea para verificar que ambas muchachas eran perfectas más allá de toda duda—lo que esperaba no fuese cierto, ya que sus conductas dejaban mucho que desear como para querer como cuñadas a alguna de las dos—o que al menos tuvieran un defecto lo bastante imperdonable como para anular el compromiso. Sin más remedio, resignada a llevar a cabo este tonto examen solo para poder casarse con Itachi como tanto deseaba hacer sin importar los objetivos en su camino, Izumi procedió a desanudarse la bata para poder terminar con todo esto y dejar atrás esta vergonzosa experiencia como si jamás la hubiese vivido…

-¡Eh!—detuvo Emi, sujetándole el brazo para observar con más detenimiento la marca que tenía en el brazo izquierdo y que casi había pasado por alto.

-Eso no es quemadura, doña Emi, es un lunar, una marca de nacimiento—rebatió Izumi, zafándose de su agarre luego de que la Uchiha contemplase que así era.

Esa mancha en el brazo izquierdo, un par de centímetros bajo el codo era una herencia de la familia su madre, su madre y su abuela materna también la habían tenido, no era nada del otro mundo ni le restaba belleza o por lo menos eso aprecia ya que doña Emi no volvió a protestar mientras Izumi se abría la bata y se sometía con una más vergüenza e incomodad a la misma evaluación de la que Sakura acababa de participar, ¿Por qué tenía ella que hacerlo? Hacer esa estúpida broma había sido idea de Sakura no suya, más de nada le serviría protestar, por lo que se resignó a apartar su largo cabello de sus hombros y ser objeto de estudio…

* * *

Luego de someterse al examen físico, cortesía de doña Emi, Sakura e Izumi no habían podido saber que había ocurrido en la sala porque ellas habían vuelto a vestirse, Biwako había bajado a la sala para escuchar que sucedía pero su tío le había impedido que hablara con ellas hasta que la familia Uchiha se marchara de su casa, cosa que no había sucedido tan rápidamente como ellas habían creído, lo que las había asustado—especialmente a Izumi, desde luego—, ¿Qué podían estar tratando que llevase tanto tiempo? Tras lo que pareció ser una autentica eternidad ambas primas abandonaron la habitación rumbo al despacho de tío tal y como Natsu les había indicado que hicieran preguntándose interiormente que razón podía tener su tío para impedir que Biwako no acudiera junto a ellas otra vez más la respuesta había sido otorgada por la propia Natsu que—intuyendo los pensamientos de ambas jóvenes—les había explicado que Biwako había regresado a su trabajo en la cocina para preparar la cena. Quien más preocupada se sintió al detenerse en el umbral del despacho de su tío fue Sakura, no había querido acarrearle problemas a nadie con esa llamada, solo cancelar un compromiso que ahora ya no le molestaba—eso no significa que estuviera de acuerdo con casarse por conveniencia, pero sí que la idea ya no le desagradaba como había pensado que ocurriría—intercambiando una mirada con Izumi que se mostraba imperturbablemente tranquila, ya habiéndola perdonado por verse implicada en su estrategia, ambas ingresaron al mismo tiempo en la habitación y manteniendo expresiones estoicas, temiendo lo pero más para su sorpresa y sentado delante de su escritorio, su tío sonrió nada más verlas entrar.

-¿Llamaste, tío?—pregunto Izumi, intentando no parecer tan feliz de como realmente se encontraba, por obvias razones.

-Apagamos el incendio—tranquilizo Hiruzen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que no tardo en contagiar a sus sobrinas que se sonrieron entre sí. —La cara de doña Emi contándoles a sus hermanos que ustedes no tienen ningún defecto—rió divertido a mas no poder por haber sido testigo de todo lo sucedido tras el "_examen_".

-¿Y su cara cuando nos estaba examinando?, estaba loca por encontrar algo fuera de lugar—rió ella, volviendo su rostro hacia Sakura que se mordió el labio inferior para no reír.

No es como si Izumi fuera excesivamente vanidosa, pero por supuesto que como a cualquier mujer le gustaba que la elogiaran y le dijeran que era hermosa, pero ver la frustración en el rostro de doña Emi había sido absolutamente impagable, ¿quería evitar que sus hermanos se casaran con ellas? Lástima, porque tanto Sakura como ella misma gozaban de todas las virtudes suficientes—morales y referentes al aspecto físico—como para enamorar a cualquier hombre que pretendiera buscar una esposa y eso no lo decían ellas, lo decía Biwako que había vivido y visto lo suficiente como para poder asegurar aquello. La risa de Hiruzen se apagó por fin en tanto centro su mirada en Sakura que se mostraba inusualmente feliz, correspondiendo al buen humor de Izumi como no había hecho hasta hoy…al parecer el compromiso ya no le desagradaba tanto tras este primer encuentro con el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, aunque en el fondo y como hombre Hiruzen debía que reconocer que sentía lastima por Sasuke, porque lo había visto, había visto como el joven Uchiha se flechaba perdidamente del encanto de su hermosa sobrina de cabellos rosados, lo había visto quedarse sin habla al verla…_Alah_ mediante el matrimonio que tendría lugar seria venturoso, porque por ahora Sakura tenía todo en su favor para ser feliz; Sasuke era tolerante, respetuoso, y lo más importante es que estaba absoluta y totalmente fascinado por ella como para quedarse sin habla, pocos hombres estaban tan dispuestos a casarse, si Sakura no sabía aprovechar todo eso, estaría cometiendo un gran pecado ante los ojos de _Alah_, no agradeciendo los dones y gracias puestos en su camino.

-Ahora tú, Sakura—inicio el Sarutobi, sin apartar la mirada de su sobrina que minimizo su sonrisa pero sin extinguir su buen humor. —Siento pena por el pobre Sasuke—confeso sin ningún reproche, responsabilizando a su sobrina de ello. —Eres astuta, muchacha, puedes hacer muy feliz a un hombre, pero también muy desgraciado—aquella no era una felicitación ni tampoco una reprimenda porque aún era demasiado pronto para inferir si Sakura usaría la inteligencia en favor de los sentidos o los sentidos en favor de la inteligencia. —Doña Emi salió del cuarto muerta de miedo por ti—añadió impresionado por su valor, digno de temer.

-Lo que quiere es agradar—contesto Sakura con un suspiro, sin dejarse amedrentar por su futura cuñada, —está loca por casarse—obvio, volviendo el rostro hacia su prima.

-¿No lo percibiste, tío?—inquirió Izumi, divertida desde luego por los intentos de doña Emi por convertirse en la cuarta esposa.

-Doña Emi es conspiradora como ella sola—negó él, y es que si bien la Uchiha era bella como un sueño, era demasiado temperamental como para ser de su agrado, —y tiene un cuerpo…— admitió para diversión de sus sobrinas que estallaron en carcajadas.

Ahora podían darse el gusto de bromear, reír y celebrar porque se habían salvado de la humillación y la vergüenza, tanto ellas dos como su familia, y lo mejor de todo es que habían acallado toda duda de sus prometidos y habían frustrado los deseos de Emi por acabar con sus compromisos y volverse la cuarta esposa de su tío, no gracias, querían vivir en paz y para lograrlo no podían dejar que esa mujer entrara en su familia, en cualquier otra sí, pero en la suya jamás.

* * *

El regreso de los hermanos Uchiha a su hogar tuvo lugar mientras sostenían una larga conversación referente al inminente matrimonio de Itachi con Izumi y Sasuke con Sakura, transitando por las calles casi vacías a esa hora y que eran iluminadas por las luces del interior de los diferentes negocios y locales en su camino, Emi caminaba delante de ellos con una permanente expresión de disgusto, no pudiendo entender cómo es que ambos aun querían casarse luego de pasar semejante humillación por culpa de una broma. Los Uchiha eran una de las familias más respetadas de todo _Marruecos_, tanto los hombres como mujeres que integraban cada arista de la familia tenían el reconocimiento de tener una reputación intachable y una conducta digna de admirar pero ahora sus hermanos estaban eligiendo muy mal a las mujeres a través de las cuales perpetuar el nombre de su familia, ¿Qué fruto resultaría de todo eso? Por otro lado Itachi se encontraba pleno al saber que su prometida era inocente de cualquier jugarreta o broma, ¿Cómo es que una criatura tan inocente podía planear algo así? Izumi era demasiado perfecta como para cometer una tontería así, pero a quien ciertamente le daba igual si este comportamiento era apropiado en una mujer o no era a Sasuke que no podía parar de revivir en su mente el sereno y angelical rostro de Sakura, ¿Qué importaba si le había jugado una broma? Había merecido la pena para tener la oportunidad de presentarse en la casa del señor Hiruzen y verla por primera vez, es más, ahora quería casarse con mayores razones, había visto el mismo fuego en esos ojos, por fin había encontrado a su complemento en la vida.

-Por mi ninguno de los dos se casaba—insistió Emi, negando para sí, disgustada con la elección que habían hecho sus hermanos, —hay mujeres mucho más baratas y mejores que esas dos de ahí—obvio abriendo la puerta de su casa y quitándose el velo al entrar.

-Mi novia no hizo nada, fue la de Sasuke—puntualizo Itachi, estando dispuesto a todo con tal de defender el honor de Izumi que era absolutamente inocente de cualquier acto.

-Solo fue una broma, una travesura, cosa de niñas—desestimo Sasuke con la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado, alejado de la realidad por sus recuerdos.

-Cosa de mujer sin vergüenza, dirás—corrigió su hermana, para nada de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, defendiendo a la temeraria pelirosa, —si hace eso ahora que es joven, no quiero imaginar que hará cuando sea mayor— luego de lo ocurrido hoy, ya no creía que esa joven fuera lo bastante digna como para llevar el apellido Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, tendré tiempo de moldearla a mi modo—sosegó el menor de los Uchiha, aunque no tendría que hacer mucho ya que Sakura había demostrado ser tan transgresora como él, era preferible aprender a entenderse y no vivir en disputa.

-Sasuke tiene razón, ella aún es muy joven, él la pondrá en su lugar y la convertirá en una buena esposa—secundo Itachi, prefiriendo no preocuparse por nada y solo concentrarse en su matrimonio que gratamente veía más y más próximo.

-Por lo que vi hoy, ella es quien va a moldear a Sasuke a su manera—refuto la Uchiha intercalando su mirada entre sus dos hermanos, ya pudiendo ver qué ocurriría en el futuro si ellos seguían este rumbo, ignorando sus consejos.

Esa muchacha pelirosa era ingeniosa, Emi se había dado cuenta de ello desde la primera vez en que la había visto solo que entonces había pensado que esa muchacha tenia temor y era lo suficientemente respetuosa como para reservar su opinión para sí misma y ser una buena esposa más lo ocurrido esta noche había demostrado lo contrario, esa joven era altanera, orgullosa, soberbia, arrogante, temperamental y temeraria…_Alah_, enumerando las características de la joven Emi por poco y creyó estar refiriéndose a su hermano menor, porque la joven pelirosa parecía ser su igual pero no estaba segura de si esto era algo positivo o negativo; si era positivo ambos podrían entenderse bien y forjar una familia, pero de lo contrario y si resultaba en algo negativo, Sasuke se volvería un sirviente bajo el mando de esa niña altanera que haría y desharía lo que quisiera. Ambos hermanos se observaron entre sí, evitando bufar porque tal vez su hermana se diera cuenta de que lo último que querían hacer en ese momento era escuchar sus críticas y que expondría de todas formas como siempre pero que ellos no querían oír, Itachi estaba impaciente por casarse y este último acontecimiento no había hecho más que fortalecer la idea de que Izumi era la mujer perfecta para él y ahora Sasuke lamentaba que su matrimonio no pudiera celebrarse antes porque conocer a la mujer con la que habría de casarse y que en efecto era hermosa como ninguna otra permitía que concentrase su anhelo en una imagen real, ¿pero cómo se conquistaba a una diosa? Con todos los recursos a su disposición.

-No resultara un casamiento que comienza con la mujer al mando—continuo discutiendo Emi, sin rendirse, haciendo que sus hermanos entornaran los ojos porque esta conversación iba para largo, —te derretiste cuando Sakura entro en la sala, Sasuke, pasaste de comandante a comandado ahí, frente a nosotros—había resultado vergonzoso que su imponente hermano se doblegara ante una mujer que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, —y Hiruzen percibió que te ella domina— añadió puesto que aquello era obvio.

-Nadie me domina, y muchos menos una mujer—contrario Sasuke, ofendido en su orgullo porque Emi se atreviera a pensar eso; él era el dueño de su vida, no una mujer.

-Se montó encima de ti como se monta a un camello—insistió ella, sin creer en las palabras de su hermano, sabiendo que hablaba por hablar y que por dentro se sonreía como un tonto enamorado.

-No inventes—suspiro el menor de los Uchiha, entre divertido por semejantes ideas, ¿es que no recordaba quien era él?

-Emi, tu misma dijiste que en _Brasil_ nunca podríamos encontrar una mujer como las de _Marruecos_—recordó Itachi, tanto en auxilio de su hermano menor como para proteger el honor de su futura esposa.

-No, yo dije que sería muy difícil—diferencio la Uchiha al ver que ellos tergiversaban sus palabras, —pero aun buscando en la mejor familia, la más prestigiosa…¿Qué encontramos? Dos novias desastrosas—obvio bufando para sí ya que encontrar a una buena mujer era como hallar una aguja en un pajar.

-La mía no hizo nada, la de Sasuke sí—reitero el mayor de los Uchiha, defendiendo a Izumi ante el menor insulto u ofensa, ya dirigiéndole el respeto que le correspondía como su esposa.

-Es cierto, de tu novia no voy a hablar, Itachi, solo la metí en la canasta porque es la prima y basta con una manzana podrida para que se contamine el resto de la canasta—se disculpó Emi pero solo entre líneas para no pisotear su orgullo, además de que tenía a Izumi en observación para poder inferir realmente una opinión. —La novia de Sasuke…- comparo por otro lado, teniendo mucho que decir al respecto.

-No digas nada, Emi, te lo advierto— silencio Sasuke, masajeándose las sienes para no perder la paciencia y cometer una locura.

Todo lo que había ocurrido no había sido más que una broma, un juego inocente, ¿Por qué habría de hacerse un juicio erróneo con respecto a Sakura? Todos cometían locuras alguna vez por lo que con igual ahínco que Itachi defendía a Izumi, Sasuke no iba a permitir que su futura esposa fuera difamada de ninguna forma, era inocente y perfecta a sus ojos, y no sería Emi quien quisiera empañar la perfecta imagen que había contemplado por primera vez y que lo había fascinado por completo de ser posible, se sentía como un tonto enamorado, un hombre dominado por una mujer pero más que eso se sentía en un permanente tira y afloja, como si por momentos fuera una presa en las manos de Sakura y como si a la vez se invirtieran los papeles y fuera él quien tenía a Sakura en sus manos, no era dominancia, era pasión, pasión por la idea de intentar tener un futuro juntos. Era conocido por todo estudioso del Corán, la religión y las costumbres que _Alah_ había concedido nueve partes de deseo a la mujer en contrapunto con una sola al hombre, ¿Por qué? Porque la mujer era objeto de deseo, provocaba placer y a la vez merecía sentirlo por lo que había sido creada con el propósito de dar y recibir placer y felicidad, sabiendo esto como mujer que era es que Emi comenzó a barajar una posibilidad en su mente; si bien el compromiso había sido acordado entre el señor Hiruzen con Sasuke e Itachi, al final contaría con el beneplácito de las novias y cuando eso sucedía siempre se requería un examen de virginidad ya que solo se realizaba un matrimonio por la fuerza si la novia era indiscutiblemente virgen, ¿significaba eso que Sakura e Izumi podían no ser vírgenes? En efecto, puede que sí, pero por lo visto sus hermanos no habían reparado en ello.

-Ojala que no tengas que pasar por la vergüenza que devolverla—menciono Emi consiguiendo captar la total atención de sus hermanos, —quién sabe si será virgen—añadió para mayor suspense.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—cuestiono Itachi, no gustándole el tono que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Intuición femenina—obvio la Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente, porque su instinto le decía que esa muchacha ocultaba algo, lo sentía, no era completamente honesta.

-Nadie se casa sin tener un certificado de virginidad—aclaro Sasuke, no queriendo tocar el tema, le parecía innecesario ya que eso se había acordado en el contrario matrimonial. —¿Cuál es la preocupación, entonces?—inquirió, queriendo que ella fuera directo al punto en lugar de irse con rodeos.

-¿Qué te garantiza que te va a ser fiel después del matrimonio?, ¿Alguno de los dos pregunto si han sido cortadas?—pregunto ella, levantándose del diván y emprendiendo rumbo hacia su habitación, dejando sin aliento a sus dos hermanos. —Todo el mundo sabe que la mujer nace con más fuego que el hombre y ese calor debe ser calmado con algo—lo decía por experiencia, la mujer podía ser objeto de deseo y eso debía evitarse.

No teniendo más nada que decir y con una sonrisa triunfal adornando su rostro, Emi se retiró dejando a sus dos hermanos en la sala y sumamente desconcertados, ¿Cómo habían dejado pasar ese detalle? Más importante aún, ¿sería posible llevar a cabo tal acto ahora?, ¿no retrasaría el matrimonio de ambos? _Alah_, Emi les daba más dudas que respuestas, pero resolvería esta duda cuanto antes.

* * *

Las palabras de Emi habían resultado ser un fuego que se atizaba una y mil veces en sus mentes dificultándoles dormir por temor a faltar a sus creencias y deber, tanto que tan pronto como despunto el alba al día siguiente acordaron visitar al señor Hiruzen con el propósito de aclarar sus dudas para saber que hacer realmente, mas interiormente nerviosos e incómodos por tener que tratar un asunto tan delicado. Luego que el asunto respecto al aspecto físico de sus sobrinas quedase aclarado la noche anterior, Hiruzen había esperado o supuesto que debía transcurrir un breve lapsus de tiempo antes de volver a tener en su casa a los futuros esposos de sus sobrinas más para su sorpresa a primera hora de la mañana su sirviente Tokuma le había avisado que ambos hermanos Uchiha solicitaban tener una conversación con él, algo que no hizo menos que desconcertarlo tanto como lo había hecho su visita la noche anterior, ¿es que había otro problema ahora?, ¿Es que Sakura había hecho otra broma o Izumi? Intentando no preocuparse innecesariamente y no calumniar a sus sobrinas con sus pensamientos, Hiruzen abandono su despacho rumbo a la sala donde lo esperaban ambos hermanos, a quienes como siempre recibió con gusto en su casa como si ya fueran parte de su familia porque en nada había afectado su poder de decisión el asunto que había tenido lugar la noche anterior ya que en efecto no había sido más que una broma inocente, peligrosa pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Tomando asiento sobre uno de los elegantes divanes e invitando a ambos hermanos a hacer igual, Hiruzen los observo atentamente, estando más que dispuesto a escuchar lo que ellos tuvieran que decirle.

-Bueno, ¿tenían algo que querían hablar conmigo?—consulto Hiruzen, esperando poder serles de ayuda tanto como le permitiera su experiencia y capacidad de comprensión.

-Pues, tenemos una duda—inicio Itachi, volviendo el rostro hacia su hermano, no sabiendo como explicarse sin resultar invasivo.

-Es un asunto que nos tiene un poco confundido con respecto a nuestras novias—aclaro Sasuke, decidiendo ser quien hablara por ambos.

Asintiendo en respuesta, Hiruzen escucho el cuestionamiento de ambos hermanos que no dudaron en repetir lo que su hermana Emi les había dicho la noche anterior y que esperaban no fuera verdad porque ambos estaban realmente deseosos de casarse pronto y lo último que querían era retrasar su compromiso por causa de una costumbre o norma que no los afectaba directamente a ellos. La ablación era un procedimiento de rutina entre los musulmanes de mente más cerrada, se llamaba vulgarmente _cortar al diablo_, ya que consistía en extirpar parte del clítoris de una mujer así como—a elección de la familia—de los labios menores y mayores, en si era una tradición obsoleta para personas como Hiruzen que pensaba que una mujer debía permanecer tal y como _Alah_ la había creado, sin modificar su cuerpo ya que era perfecto, pero quienes defendían la ablación sostenían que era una forma de conservar la virginidad y mantener la pureza en la mujer ya que impedía el surgimiento del deseo sexual antes, durante y posterior al coito porque se pensaba que el deseo sexual era un pecado dado que el acto carnal tenía el fin de procrear, el placer estaba permitido para el hombre pero no para la mujer ya que se pensaba que si esta lo sentía podía buscar saciar su propio deseo en otro hombre y traicionar a su marido, un pecado imperdonable para una mujer. Hiruzen había esperado mil y un escenarios, enfrentándose a preguntas incomodas sobre sus sobrinas pero no a un requerimiento tan absurdo como esto y que le resultaba ofensivo, ¿Cómo es que aun hoy existían personas que defendían este procedimiento tan barbárico que estaba penado por la ley?

-¿Qué si mande cortar a mis sobrinas?, ¿Qué si mande castrarlas?—cuestiono el Sarutobi, no cabiendo en su indignación ante semejante pregunta.

-¿No lo hizo?—cuestiono Sasuke, confundido ya que hasta donde tenían entendido todo el mundo lo hacia

-Claro que no, ¡no!—obvio Hiruzen, ni siquiera pudiendo imaginar que alguien tuviera tan poco ceso y corazón como para permitir tal crimen.

-Es que nuestra hermana Emi fue cortada a los diez años—aclaro Itachi intercambiando una mirada con su hermano que se mostraba tan sorprendido como el por la reacción del señor Hiruzen.

-Que estupidez…- suspiro él, no pudiendo creer que aun hoy existiera gente que defendiera semejante práctica.

-Es lo que la religión manda—justifico el menor de los Uchiha ya que todas las familias a quienes ellos conocían seguían la misma práctica.

-No, eso es costumbre, no religión—diferencio Hiruzen, no queriendo que ambos jóvenes vivieran en semejante ceguera como hacían otros. —El Corán no manda hacer una cosa así, _Alah_ no dio esa orden—es por eso que él se oponía a aquella practica sin importar que otros los hicieran para quedar como devotos seguidores de la ley de _Alah_ cuando _Alah_ nunca había exigido tal cosa a sus fieles, —los desafío, muéstrenme en donde en el Corán está escrito algo así—estableció para que ambos jóvenes se dieran cuenta por sí mismos de que aquello no era lo correcto.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que todo el mundo hace—contesto Sasuke, no sabiendo quien tenía la verdad o no en ese asunto.

-Tiene que estar escrito en algún lugar—supuso Itachi, en un intento por entender porque se practicaba tanto tal costumbre.

-No lo está—insistió el Sarutobi, conociendo muy bien el Corán, habiéndolo estudiado minuciosamente a lo largo de toda su vida en comparación con los jóvenes delante de él y que apenas sabían de la vida, —en mi casa no se corta a nadie, y si quieren disolver el contrato por causa de eso; disuélvanlo, pero mis sobrinas se quedan tal y como vinieron al mundo—determino sin dar marcha atrás, aferrándose a sus ideales y protegiendo a sus sobrinas de tal barbarie como ya se había hecho con todas las mujeres de la familia.

Por supuesto que Hiruzen estaba al tanto de esta tradición o costumbre que muchas familias solían practicar por creer que eso purgaba a las mujeres del pecado de la lujuria, pero Hiruzen nunca permitiría que una mujer de su familia se sometiera a tan aberrante y bárbaro procedimiento, ninguna de las mujeres de la familia lo había hecho en el pasado ni ninguna lo haría en el futuro, porque además eso no extirpaba el pecado de la lujuria de nadie, el pecado estaba en la mente de las personas no en una parte especifica de la anatomía humana, pensar eso sería tan absurdo como castrar a un hombre pretendiendo que eso aniquilase los impulsos sexuales, los tendría de todas formas porque todo estaba en la mente y no en el cuerpo. _Alah_ había escrito que el hombre y la mujer eran iguales, que ninguno era superior al otro sino que debían complementarse y protegerse entre sí, ¿Por qué una mujer debería permitir que se arrancara una parte de su cuerpo si el hombre que habría de ser su marido permanecía entero? La ablación era una costumbre estúpida a ojos de Hiruzen y no cambiaría de parecer por nada ni por nadie. Ambos hermanos se observaron aterrorizados entre si ante el panorama de perder a sus futuras esposas por tan solo seguir una costumbre apreciada por algunos y que a ellos ciertamente les daba igual, podían dejar pasar este asunto como lo insignificante que era en tanto el señor Hiruzen Sarutobi les asegurase que no estaban cometiendo un pecado o incumpliendo parte importante de las leyes y normas que debía seguir un musulmán, después de todo el señor Sarutobi estaba más versado y tenía más experiencia que ellos dos juntos, y preferían creer en su palabra.

-Señor, si usted nos garantiza que la religión no lo obliga, nosotros confiamos, usted tiene más sabiduría que nosotros—contesto Sasuke finalmente porque en nada le afectaba que no se siguiera esa costumbre, su padre la había seguido pero él no tenía porque hacerlo si no era necesario, e Itachi pensaba igual. —Con respecto del certificado de virginidad…- aludió ya que ante esto último no existía dispensa o excusa posible.

-Lo tendrán, no lo duden—garantizo Hiruzen, dándoles su palabra de forma inquebrantable y tranquilizando las inquietudes de ambos jóvenes.

Puede que otras personas estuvieran sujetas a duda por su comportamiento y moral ya que aún entre los propios musulmanes existían quienes no seguían las costumbres del modo apropiado y que no tenían temor en desafiar a _Alah_, pero Hiruzen se consideraba un hombre profundamente iluminado por _Alah_ por seguir las costumbres de todo buen musulmán al pie de la letra así como las palabras del profeta en el Corán, por lo que sus sobrinas llegarían al matrimonio siendo absolutamente intachables más allá de toda duda, por su alma que así seria y nadie tenía permitido pensar lo contrario.

* * *

**PD:** **Saludos mis amores :3 ya tenia el capitulo listo** desde ayer **pero me decidí a no actualizar hasta ver comentarios**, por lo que responsabilizo a **DULCECITO311** de este nuevo capitulo**, **pero no me preocupen que **a mas tardar este fin de semana tendré listo un capitulo para actualizar otras de mis historias como prometí, por lo les sugiero mantenerse atentos :3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311**(**agradeciendo que se tome la molestia de leer lo que crea este misero intento de escritora, y esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado**), a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Mutilación Genital Femenina:** llamada vulgarmente como cortar el diablo, **la ablación es un procedimiento quirúrgico que aun se realiza en la actualidad y que atenta contra los derechos humanos así como los derechos de la mujer y que esta penado por la ley en todo país en que se practique mas aun así en la actualidad mas de la mitad de la población de África, Etiopia, Oriente y parte de Asia, además de en parte de Colombia, suele practicarse como una forma de mantener la castidad de la mujer** o por fines higiénicos que en realidad en nada lo justifican. El procedimiento **consiste en extirpar el clítoris así como los labios menores o mayores de los órganos sexuales femeninos para evitar el surgimiento del deseo o placer sexual por considerarse algo indebido**, reservando el resto de la anatomía femenina tan solo para fines reproductivos. Esta operación provoca severos daños en la mujer como infecciones ya que posterior a la operación solo se deja un conducto muy fino a través del cual debe pasar tanto la orina como la menstruación. **La primera vez que se hizo mención de esta practica tuvo lugar en la telenovela El Clon en 2001 pero sin aclarar en que consistía, algo que yo quise aclarar ya que múltiples campañas en la actualidad alientan a las mujeres a dar su testimonio para proteger a las niñas de todo el mundo porque en el caso de realizar este procedimiento en infantes se considera un crimen contra la infancia**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír la canción **Zahm****a **de** Shahzod Guruhi**, perteneciente al soundtrack original de la telenovela **El Clon/O Clone** de 2001.

* * *

-Sasuke, llego una carta para ti, de _El Cairo_—anuncio Emi al ingresar, cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí y quitándose el velo.

Sin importar que Emi no estuviera para nada de acuerdo en esta forma de pensamiento liberal, la mayor de los Uchiha había tenido que aceptar que sus hermanos no precisaban de tal procedimiento de parte de sus futuras esposas a quienes ya no consideraba las mujeres apegadas a las costumbres que había pensado que eran en sus inicios; su difunto padre Fugaku siempre había considerado una vergüenza para la familia que no se cumpliera con el ritual de cortar a las mujeres de las familia, pero siendo la única voz cuerda en la familia lo único que Emi podía hacer era resignarse a que en algún momento sus dos tercos hermanos entraran en razón y acabaran por tomar una segunda esposa que fuera mejor modelo de nobleza femenina que esas dos odaliscas como ya las calificaba. Concentrados hasta ese momento en su conversación sobre el regalo de compromiso que Sasuke había elegido para su prometida o en la próxima fiesta de matrimonio entre Itachi e Izumi para la que tan solo restaban un par de días, ambos hermanos centraron toda su atención en su hermana mayor que en ese momento entro en la sala trayendo un sobre entre sus manos y que le tendió a su hermano menor, sentándose en el diván contiguo, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra mientras que sus dos hermanos se mostraban sumamente desconcertados al contenido de esa carta. Como el dirigiendo de cada proyecto o idea en cuanto a la fortuna de la familia se trataba, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a recibir cartas referentes a los negocios que estaban haciendo, pero le resulto sumamente confuso abrir el sobre y encontrar una carta remitida a él por alguien a quien jamás recordaba haber conocido en su vida.

-Es sobre el tío Madara—leyó Sasuke, sumamente confundido ya que no recordaba a ningún pariente con ese nombre.

-¿Quién?— si Sasuke estaba desconcertado por esta carta, Itachi lo estaba todavía más, no recordando a ningún pariente además de sus tíos lejanos Homura, Inabi y Teyaki.

-Un pariente lejano—contesto Emi, ocultando su desconcierto con aparente desinterés, poco y nada había oído de ese tío lejano suyo, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos si sabía que existía y quien era.

-Aquí dice que falleció—menciono el menor de los Uchiha mientras leía, intentando entender el porqué de esa carta si ellos solo eran parientes lejanos.

-Pobre—mentó la Uchiha sin darle importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo ninguno de ellos jamás había conocido a ese tío lejano en persona.

-Nos dejó una herencia—se sorprendió él, mas no lo demostró al estar más concentrado en leer el contenido de la carta que en lo que estaba comprendiendo de ella.

-¿Una herencia?—repitió Emi, pareciendo mucho más interesada ante tan venturoso panorama, levantándose del diván con los ojos brillantes de alegría. —Nuestro padre decía que tío Madara era muy rico, que tenía palacios y camellos por todas partes—eso si lo recordaba muy bien, según su padre había dicho tío Madara era uno de los hombres más adinerados de todo _Egipto_.

-¿Somos ricos también?—pregunto Itachi, no queriendo adelantarse a los hechos ni sacar conclusiones apresuradas en tanto Sasuke no acabara de leer la carta.

-Aquí dice que solo hay una condición para recibir la herencia—contesto Sasuke sin apartar su mirada de la lectura, por fin tomándole el peso a lo que leía.

-¿Cuál?, ¿Qué hay que hacer?—cuestiono la Uchiha, entusiasmada a mas no poder ante la posibilidad de ser tan rica como una reina.

Adiós a la espera de encontrar un esposo apropiado siguiendo las costumbres y valiéndose de sus hermanos como representantes y casamenteros, con una fortuna como la que había tenido el tío Madara en vida, Emi estaba segura de que le lloverían pretendientes de entre los que podría elegir un buen marido, ahora todos en _Fez_—si es que no en todo _Marruecos_—querrían casarse con ella, ¿_Alah_ podía ser más bondadoso al darles semejante regalo? Fuera cual fuera la condición para obtener la herencia, Emi estaba dispuesta a enviar a su hermano a la otra punta del mundo con tal de obtener esa herencia.

* * *

Puede que fuera la tontería más grande del mundo, que cualquiera de estar en su lugar fuera a burlarse al verla comportarse de ese modo pero luego de haber jugado aquella broma que por poco y le había resultado cara a toda su familia, Sakura simplemente parecía encontrarse bajo un embrujo al que no podía resistirse, incapaz de sacar de su mente ni de su corazón la imagen del rostro del Uchiha, la intensidad de su mirada, el sonido de su voz…_Alah_, ¿Qué hombre era que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos en ningún momento? Esbozando una sonrisa soñadora, al pelirosa apretó sus manos que mantenía cruzadas por sobre su vientre mientras caminaba por las calles de regreso a casa de su tío, mucho más familiarizada con _Fez_ ahora que por fin estaba comenzando a orientarse y a hablar lo que manejaba del idioma árabe, pudiendo deambular y pasear a gusto y sin pensar en nada, bueno, salvo en cierto Uchiha. Reparar en la profundidad de sus pasamientos—románticos y que en otra instancia la habrían hecho recriminarse el estar pensando en el amor—la hizo reír apenas se encontró en la puerta de la casa, abriendo y cerrándola velozmente tras de sí, intentando comprender como podía pensar así de la noche a la mañana, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe puesto que al entrar la primera persona con quien se encontró fue su prima Izumi quien curiosamente—aun estando dentro de la casa—llevaba el velo cubriéndole el cabello, algo que solo podía suceder si había un hombre extraño—que no perteneciera a la familia—en la casa, y cuando ella había salido no había ninguna visita.

-¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto la pelicastaña nada más verla, nerviosa aunque intentase no demostrarlo.

-Paseando—contesto Sakura encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, —¿Qué pasa?—pregunto, no sabiendo si quitarse el velo o no, en caso de que hubieran visitas.

-Tu novio vino a verte, y tío Hiruzen quiere decirte algo, parece importante—rebelo Izumi seriamente ya que por lo visto algo había sucedido y ella necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Sasuke está aquí?—repitió la pelirosa con una inmediata sonrisa que ciertamente desconcertó a su prima, —¿Cómo estoy?—pregunto, sintiéndose como una tonta por querer causar una buena impresión a estas alturas.

Hace apenas dos días había aborrecido el nombre Sasuke, había querido huir de la posibilidad del matrimonio, había estado dispuesta a todo para ser libre sin importar el precio pero ahora…no sabía que pensar, no sabía que es lo que había cambiado, solo que ya no le disgustaba la idea de casarse e Izumi de inmediato se alegró al oírla hablar así aunque no lo exteriorizo eufóricamente como habría deseado hacerlo para evitar que la alegría de su prima se esfumase con su infantil forma de pensar, reservándose en lugar de ello a sonreírle y acomodar el velo que cubría su cabello para que resultase irresistible a ojos del Uchiha que se encontraba hablando con su tío en la sala. Viajar a _El Cairo _no tenía como propósito recibir una herencia perteneciente a un tío que desconocía por puros fines materialistas, no, como un hombre criado según las costumbres Sasuke había aprendido a que todo compromiso debía cumplirse y que si su tío le había legad como responsabilidad administrar su herencia, él debía hacerlo en honor a su memoria sin importar que no lo hubiera conocido, claro que se beneficiaría si pudiera aumentar su capital a través de esta herencia y tener una mejor vida para sí mismo y para su futura esposa pero ese era otro tema, la razón por la que en ese momentos e encontraba sentado delante del señor Hiruzen era discutir que por más que estuviera ansioso por casarse con Sakura, la boda debía aplazarse por al menos una o dos semanas más ya que él debía viajar a _El Cairo _cuanto antes y hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad que su pariente lejano había dejado para él, y todo eso le tomaría al menos una semana y requeriría que se ausentara de la boda de su hermano Itachi.

-La condición para recibir la herencia de mi tío es que debo estar mañana mismo en _El Cairo_, por eso quería pedirle si podía retrasar mi matrimonio con Sakura una semana—se expresó Sasuke tan claramente como le fue posible, —quiero permanecer allá un corto tiempo para resolver algunos asuntos—casarse con Sakura se trataba del futuro del resto de su vida, por lo que quería asegurarse de tener todo para hacer feliz a esa hermosa mujer.

-Me parece justo—accedió Hiruzen, comprendiendo bien sus razones como comerciante que era y no viendo ninguna razón para no postergar la boda por al menos una semana, —primero hacemos el matrimonio de Itachi e Izumi, y cuando regreses te casas con Sakura—consintió, interiormente más a gusto con la idea de terminar de preparar a Sakura para que se convirtiera en una buena mujer musulmana, algo en lo que estaba progresando enormemente en cuestión de días.

-Perfecto—agradeció el Uchiha, mucho más tranquilo ante su comprensión y entendimiento.

Justo en el preciso instante en que el acuerdo era sellado con la palabra de ambos hombres, Izumi y Sakura ingresaron en la sala en el momento propicio. Desde el momento en que cruzo el umbral de la sala, Sakura recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar hasta dar con Sasuke, analizando con la mirada tal y como había hecho la primera vez en que lo había visto, vestía una simple camiseta blanca de cuello en V, con las mangas arremangadas hasta la altura de los codos, pantalones verde oliva y cómodos zapatos marrón claro, con su rebelde cabello azabache ligeramente despeinado como acostumbraba y un fino flequillo enmarcando los lados de su rostro…por un momento tuvo que recordarse la necesidad de respirar o se hubiera quedado observándolo como una tonta. Al ver a sus dos sobrinas entrar, Hiruzen se levantó de inmediato de su lugar en el diván para recibirlas, siendo imitado por Sasuke quien de inmediato centro su mirada en Sakura quien lucía hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, vistiendo una blusa rosa pálido estampada en suaves líneas verticales de color rosa levemente oscuro, azul claro, lila, violeta y amarillo, mangas acampanadas hasta la altura de las muñecas, escote alto y en V decorado con encaje en el contorno y en el nudo que se formaba en el centro del escote para mayor recato, cómodos pantalones de gasa bermellón que daban la impresión de ser una falda a simple vista, y un bello velo rosa suave y fucsia pálido así como con un fino bordado de hilo de oro. Tal y como había sucedido días atrás, en su primer encuentro, ambos encontraron sus mirada entre sí en una interminable lucha por hacer que el otro apartase la vista, fingiéndose víctima y a la vez verdugo de sus propias pasiones, casi ajenos a la realidad que imperaba y que el señor Hiruzen los hizo recordar.

-Sakura—saludo Hiruzen a su sobrina al verla entrar, —tu novio ha venido a tratar algunos asuntos conmigo y ha traído tu regalo de compromiso—declaro explicando el porqué de requerir su presencia con tanta urgencia.

Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada a Sakura que hizo igual, Sasuke abrió el estuche que hasta entonces había sostenido entre sus manos, exponiendo ante los ojos de su prometida—así a los de Biwako que se encontraba presente e Izumi que había ingresado junto a ella—el preciado contenido que de inmediato hizo que Sakura descendiera su mirada para examinar la joya dentro del estuche, entreabriendo los labios de la impresión y haciendo que su rostro hiciera evidente su sorpresa ante lo que veía. Resulto completamente imposible para Sakura no sentirse halagada ante semejante joya; una cadena de oro de dos vueltas que se entrelazaban para sostener seis cunas de oro con un diamante rosa claro en el centro de cada cuna de las que además que pendían dos sarcillos de hilo de oro…no sabía mucho de joyas, ese no era su departamento ni su especialidad pero por _Alah_ que se debía ser tonto o ciego para no darse cuenta del inmenso valor que debía de tener una joya tan elaborada, ¿en verdad él creía que ella valía tanto? Ante tal muestra de afecto y respeto, Sakura sintió como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, conmovida en lo más profundo de su corazón. Desde su lugar, de pie junto a su prima, Izumi tuvo que apartar la mirada de tan glorioso festín para la vista, sintiendo algo de envidia porque Sakura recibiera una joya mucho mejor que la que ella había recibido como reglo de compromiso más de inmediato desecho esa idea; una joya no tenía gran valor si no era elegida con amor y sacrificio, e Itachi había dado hasta el último céntimo que poseía para prodigarle un regalo de compromiso que fuera de su agrado y lo era infinitamente.

-¿Puedo ponerlo en su cuello?—consulto Sasuke para no ofender ni a Sakura ni a su tío.

-Por favor—permitió Hiruzen, honrado por semejante muestra de afecto hacia su sobrina.

Inevitablemente todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta para Sasuke, contemplando con inevitable fascinación como el velo rosa claro que había cubierto su cabello hasta ese momento se deslizo por sus hombros para exponer con claridad una cascada de hebras rosa que caía sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda…deseaba tocarla, comprobar si esos largos cabellos rosados eran tan sedosos como parecían, mas no podía olvidar que aquello podría significar una falta de respeto no solo a ella sino a su familia ya que tan solo el simple hecho de que ella se quitase el velo delante de él significaba que sería el único afortunado de contemplar su belleza de ese modo, ningún otro hombre tendría ese deleite, y por lo que espero a que ella misma se quitara la cadena de plata de la que pendía aquella piedra de jade—que siempre llevaba alrededor de su cuello—y a que apartase con cuidado el cabello de sus hombros, permitiéndole situar el collar alrededor de su cuello con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en cerrar el broche, conteniendo el aliento de forma inconsciente al sentir la suave piel del cuello de ella bajo sus manos, mientras que ella por su parte e mantuvo cabizbaja, ocultando el hecho de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante semejante regalo así como a la veneración con la que había sido puesto alrededor de su cuello, disfrutando lo más posible de sentir el tacto del Uchiha contra su nuca y su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana más de cuyo tacto tuvo que alejarse para voltear a verlo para agradecerle por semejante presente, más de inmediato sintió como si le faltasen las palabras, era completamente incapaz de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba.

-Qué lindo collar, es precioso—aprecio Izumi, haciendo a un lado su muy sana envidia, prefiriendo estar feliz por el futuro que se abría paso para su prima.

-Es un regalo muy bonito, Sasuke—celebro Hiruzen, genuinamente honrado por una joya tan valiosa que hubiera sido elegida para su sobrina, demostraba gran respeto de esa forma.

-Es ella quien lo hace bonito, complementa la belleza del collar—puntualizo Sasuke, había elegido el collar pensando en ella, pero verla usándolo era la mayor recompensa que podría haber esperado.

-Gracias—contesto Sakura apartando muy brevemente su mirada de la de él, conteniendo el aliento de forma inconsciente, apenas y pudiendo expresarse con palabras.

-No, es mi deber, no se debe agradecer una obligación—refuto el Uchiha, sonriendo ladinamente al poder sostener su primera conversación. —Voy a darte mucho más que esto, lo prometo—se comprometió, sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento como prueba irrefutable de que así lo haría.

Tenía puestas todas sus esperanzas en este matrimonio, Sakura era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida y quería cubrirla de sedas y oro, quería que todo el mundo envidiara su belleza y supiera que ella ya pertenecía a alguien más, pero para ser digno de ella debía ser capaz de darle la vida de una reina, nunca habría de faltarle absolutamente nada estando a su lado, de ahí que estuviera de acuerdo en viajar a _El Cairo _y adquirir esta herencia, ese era su seguro para hacer feliz a la mujer que habría de ser su esposa. Conmovida y honrada por su promesa, Sakura contesto a la intensa mirada ónix del Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa, entrelazando brevemente su mirada con la de él. Quería casarse, en definitiva _Alah_ le había enviado una señal a través de Sasuke; merecía ser feliz, merecía volver a creer en el amor y en la esperanza, merecía ser feliz y quería serlo junto a Sasuke, estaba completamente segura de que él era el hombre de su destino, estaba segura.

* * *

Una vez que Sasuke se marchó, e Izumi y ella retornaron a su habitación, el inmediato impulso de Sakura fue quitarse el velo que hasta entonces había estado cubriendo su cabello, jugando con el sedoso lienzo entre sus manos, siguiendo el ritmo de una música imaginaria que cobraba vida en su mente, danzando de alegría como le gustaba hacer desde que era una niña y que no había sentido deseos de hacer hasta el día de hoy, contagiando de alegría a Izumi que no tardo en unírsele, encendiendo la grabadora presente en la habitación para que ambas pudieran bailar al bello compás de la música en lugar de tener que imaginarla en sus mentes, inmensamente feliz de que por fin ambas pudieran compartir la alegría de unirse dentro de poco en matrimonio a dos hombres a lo que solo podrían haber imaginado tener como esposos en sus mentes románticas e inocentes, ¿se podía ser más feliz? Riendo de alegría y aferrando el velo a sus manos, Sakura se desplomo sobre el diván que usaba como cama con una expresión soñadora, preguntándose en qué momento—si ella ni siquiera había abierto su corazón a la posibilidad del amor—el Uchiha había derribado todas las barreras que ella había puesto alrededor de su corazón, ¿en qué momento había logrado enamorarla? Le resultaba completamente imposible saberlo. Si bien Izumi ya había sido feliz hasta ahora ante la sola idea de casarse con Itachi, saber que su prima por fin había entrado en razón y se había conformado con el destino que _Alah_ había escrito para ella, por fin podía sentir que lo tenía todo para ser feliz salvo por su desagradable futura cuñada, pero ya aprendería a lidiar con ella, estaba segura.

-El jueves llegan mis vestidos—menciono Izumi sin dejar de bailar ante el alegre ritmo de la música, contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, ya deseando lucir su ajuar de novia, —primero vamos a sacar el certificado de virginidad y después vamos por mis vestidos—era un trámite menor a hacer pero que le resultaba insignificante si de lograr casarse con Itachi se trataba.

En el preciso momento en que Izumi pronuncio esas últimas palabras, toda la alegría que Sakura había sentido se transformó en terror cuando se dio cuenta de algo que había olvidado por completo que en los matrimonios musulmanes que no eran concertados a la fuerza—es decir, que la novia tuviera que casarse porque su familia así lo decidía y sin permitirle dar su opinión—el honor de la novia evidentemente podía estar sujeto a duda por lo que para brindar honor a la familia que aseguraba que la novia era virgen, la mujer debía someterse a un examen de virginidad a través del cual obtenía un certificado médico que asegurara que su honor estaba lejos de cualquier duda y que era una mujer que traía consigo honor y dignidad a un enlace. Esa era la costumbre, pero Sakura sintió como si le arrojasen u balde de hielo en la espalda que la congelase de los pies a la cabeza…había mentido, les había dicho a Biwako y a Izumi que había halado por desesperación para romper su compromiso, cosa que ya no quería hacer, quería casarse con Sasuke…¿pero cómo mirarlo a la cara el día de la boda si no era nada de lo que él pensaba que era? El pecado de un hombre siempre seria perdonado, pero el de una mujer era muy distinto aunque resultara machista decirlo, pero la sociedad a la que pertenecía valoraba más el honor de la mujer que el del hombre. Su madre le había hablado que una mujer debía ser virgen para casarse, eso es lo que dictaban las costumbres pero Sakura no tenía claro en su mente que es lo que podría pasarle si descubrían que no era virgen, en occidente eran muy permisivos con el tema ya que la virginidad no era algo de gran importancia, ¿pero que le sucedería aquí?, ¿Qué pensarían cuando supiera que ya no era virgen?

-Izumi, ¿tenemos que ir al médico el jueves?—pregunto Sakura con un nudo en la garganta haciendo que su voz apenas y fuera un susurro.

-¿Debería ponerme henna solo en las manos o en el cuello también?—pregunto la pelicastaña mientras observaba su reflejo, sonriendo soñadoramente al pensar en su boda.

-Izumi—llamo la pelirosa, levantándose del diván para apagar la grabadora y hacerse oír por su prima. —¿Qué pasaría si la mujer ya no fuera virgen? Supongamos que no lo fuera—planteo, no queriendo ceñirse la soga al cuello al confesar lo que había hecho.

-No digas eso, Sakura—rogó ella, ni siquiera queriendo imaginar semejante suerte, —dicen que las mujeres podemos perder la virginidad incluso sin sentir, con una caída— ese era el propósito del certificado; en caso de no haber sangrado, existiría la prueba de que una mujer no había estado con otro hombre antes de casarse, —pero si eso llegara a pasar…si su familia sigue las creencias la matarían—por eso tenía tanto miedo de imaginar ese futuro, la condena era demasiado grande como para quererla, —esa sería la peor desgracia que podría caer sobre una casa—el honor era algo sagrado para los musulmanes y perderlo o pisotearlo no era algo fácil de resarcir sin dar algo muy grande a cambio.

-Pero, ¿matarla?—refuto la Haruno, intentando no parecer tan asustada de como realmente se encontraba al escuchar aquello, —estamos en pleno siglo XXI—recordó ya que muchas cosas estaban cambiando a través de la modernidad y el paso del tiempo.

-Tú no entiendes, Sakura—regaño Izumi ante su ligereza de opinión, sujetándole los hombros para hacerla comprender la realidad, —que una mujer no sea virgen es algo imperdonable, y la única forma de escapar de semejante vergüenza es matar a la mujer que cometa tal crimen—no lo decía ella, lo decía el libro sagrado y las costumbres que todo musulmán debía seguir, —o lo hace su familia o su marido, pero la muerte es la única forma de limpiar el pecado de una familia—en el mejor de los casos una mujer seria devuelta a su familia, pero ese pecado solo se limpiaba de una familia con la muerte de quien lo había cometido.

¿En qué problema se había metido por tan solo dejarse embaucar por el amor?, ¿morir por solo haber estado con un hombre una vez y por error? Solo tenía dos opciones; hacer que de alguna forma milagrosa el doctor que hiciera el certificado de virginidad tuviera clemencia y mintiera por ella…o afrontar el castigo por sus actos, por su inocencia enamoradiza de adolescente y morir o ser la manzana de la discordia para su familia, fuera cual fuera el caso lo que más le pesaba es que tendría que mentirle a Sasuke, tendría que traicionar su confianza y eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

* * *

-Tío Hiruzen contrato a las mejores bailarinas de _Egipto_ para la fiesta porque son las mejores que existen—comento Izumi a su prima durante el camino al médico, sonriendo de emoción y dicha pura.

-¿Qué te pasa, muchacha?—pregunto Biwako ante el sepulcral silencio de parte de Sakura que solo pudo apartar la mirada. —Vamos al médico, no a la horca—obvio con evidente confusión ante su comportamiento, completamente opuesto al que había mostrado el día anterior.

No importa que tanto lo hubiese intentado, Sakura no había conseguido dormir ni una sola durante la noche anterior, azorada por sus peores temores representados en pesadillas que tenían lugar mientras imaginaba los peores escenarios…se arrepentía tanto de su estupidez ahora, no debería haber traicionado la confianza de su difunta madre, buscando el amor a sus espaldas y yendo en contra de las costumbres bajo las que había nacido, maldita su estupidez y maldito su deseo de ser como todos los demás mientras había vivido en occidente, pero no importa que tanto lo deseara ahora, nada restituiría su virginidad, llegaría al altar como novia siendo una farsa, y si Sasuke se daba cuenta…no, no, _Alah_, no podía imaginar qué futuro le esperaba, no podía ni quería imaginar la decepción de Sasuke al saber que ella era todo menos la esposa que el merecía tener. Ajena a las preocupaciones de su prima, Izumi no paraba de hablar de lo ilusionada que estaba por su boda, de cómo tío Hiruzen había hablado con sus contactos en _Egipto _para hacer traer a los mejores músicos y bailarinas de danza del vientre para alegrar la festividad que estaba a tan solo dos días de ocurrir y que la tenía a ella más impaciente que nunca de ser posible mientras Biwako, Sakura y ella se dirigían por la medina hacia el hospital para sacar sus certificados de virginidad, mas toda la alegría de Izumi a punto estuvo de esfumarse en cuanto—en una de las tiendas de velos que había en el camino—diviso a doña Emi, su futura cuñada quien de inmediato reparo en su presencia y no dudo en acercarse a ella, algo que Izumi no sabía si debía agradecer o lamentar ya que lo único que quería era alejarse de ella lo más posible.

-Doña Emi—saludo Izumi, esbozando la sonrisa más convincente que le resulto posible, más ya deseando salir corriendo de allí.

-_Salam Alaykom_—contesto Emi con una sonrisa que pareció de lo más cordial pero que bien podía compararse con el siseo de una serpiente si se estudiaba bien. —Sasuke ya está en _El Cairo_, supo que la herencia es mucho más de lo que pensábamos—confeso, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sakura quien sin embargo no parecía interesada en los bienes materiales y que poca atención presto a sus palabras, —es que el tío Madara no tuvo hijos, por eso nos dejó todo a nosotros y a otros sobrinos que hay por ahí—explico a una muy impresionada a Izumi que veía aquel hecho como una bendición de _Alah_, y eso era.

-Al parecer les estamos trayendo mucha suerte a nuestros novios—supuso la pelicastaña, intentando ver el mejor lado de la historia.

-Yo diría que ellos les traen mucha suerte a ustedes—corrigió la Uchiha, no queriendo que se hiciera una idea equivocada ni se diera ínfulas de grandeza. —Ojala que sepan conservarlos, porque por lo que he visto hasta ahora ustedes no son muy apegadas a las costumbres—menciono por el simple placer de hacerlo e irritar a aquellas jóvenes que daban demasiado por sentado. —Itachi me espera, las dejo, me encanto verlas—se excusó manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro y viendo cumplido su cometido.

Por supuesto que no cambiaría de parecer con respecto a esas dos odaliscas como ella prefería llamarlas, no eran los modelos de valor femenino que ella había pensado que eran y dudaba que pudieran ser buenas esposas si seguían comportándose como las dos muchachas caprichosas que eran y que seguramente jamás habían condimentado un carnero o preparado cuernos de gacela siquiera, ¿en que estaban pensando sus hermanos para querer casarse con ellas? Esa era la cuestión que reinaba permanentemente en la mente de Emi, pero ya se había resignado a no angustiarse ni irritarse por ellos, Itachi y Sasuke habrían de aceptar las esposas que habían elegido para sí mismos, y si estaban desconformes con ellas solo debían devolverlas o bien tomar una segunda esposa, el hombre tenía permitido elegir su felicidad pero no así una mujer. Resulto todo un reto para Izumi mantener la sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a doña Emi marcharse, evidenciando su enojo cuando estuvo segura de que no voltearía a verla y que se encontraba lejos de su rango de visión…detestaba a esa mujer, le encantaba echar sal y limón a las heridas que causaba el miedo, ¿Qué necesidad tendría Itachi de buscar una segunda esposa? Con _Alah_ como testigo que Izumi se prometía ser todo lo que él deseara que fuera; una buena esposa, una buena ama de casa, una buena madre, una buena compañera, una buena amante…él nunca tendría que desear a otra mujer, nunca tendría que sentir que faltaba algo en su vida porque ella se lo daría todo. Era una suerte que Itachi y ella viajaran a vivir a _Rio de Janeiro_ para administrar los negocios que los Uchiha estaban extendiendo, porque todo lo que Izumi podía desear era estar lo más lejos posible de esa mujer.

-Quiero ver la cara de doña Emi cuando lea los certificados de virginidad, se quedara con la lengua de fuera—bufo Izumi, deseando restregarle en la cara a esa mujer que era una mujer digna de casarse con Itachi, —es una víbora, piensa lo peor de nosotras—se quejó para seguir caminando, prefiriendo eso en lugar de descargar su ira como deseaba hacer.

Era más que digna de casarse con Itachi, era todo lo que un hombre podría desear en una esposa—aún estaba aprendiendo a cocinar, pero ya podía ocuparse de una casa como haría cualquier esposa—, por lo que gustosamente se realizaría el examen de virginidad para frustrar los deseos de doña Emi de arruinar su matrimonio, no le daría esa satisfacción. Observando a Izumi, Sakura deseo poder tener su seguridad, deseo poder dar por hecho de que no había nada a lo que temer pero sí que lo había y eso la aterrorizaba, no la idea de la muerte sino la idea de causarle sufrimiento a Sasuke al decepcionarlo, así como vergüenza a su tío, a Biwako, a Izumi, a toda su familia…había cometido un error tan grave sin siquiera saber lo que hacía. No fue hasta ese momento que Biwako comenzó a sopesar una posibilidad; ¿es que acaso Sakura había cometido una estupidez de la cual se estuviera arrepintiendo? Busco la mirada de Sakura para intentar averiguar tal cosa pero la pelirosa no hizo salvo apartar la mirada y aferrarse a su brazo, siguiendo los pasos de Izumi como un corderito que iba al matadero…

* * *

No existía nada más satisfactorio para una mujer que proteger y defender su propio orgullo ante la crítica de otros como se debía en este caso por culpa de doña Emi, por lo que Izumi se sintió plena en cuanto abandono la oficina del doctor con el sobre en que estaba el resultado del examen y que ella abrió impaciente por corroborar si allí estaba escrito lo que ella sabía tan bien y así era; virgen, traería honor y virtud a su matrimonio como una novia incorruptible, Itachi nunca tendría queja alguna de su parte, ella se encargaría de hacer de su matrimonio un paraíso y de su hogar un edén. Pero mientras que Izumi se mostraba exultante y feliz como una niña pequeña, Sakura se mantenía callada y sombría, sentada fuera de la oficina del doctor en compañía de Biwako que no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento y a quien no se atrevía a decirle la verdad por miedo a su reacción. ¿Qué debería decir? Había sido una locura perder la virginidad antes de venir aquí, eso ella lo sabía bien, debería haber pensado mejor las cosas, así tal vez hoy no estaría tan arrepentida de haber conocido a Gaara pero no importa que tanto quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, ya no podía hacerlo, ¿Qué le diría a Sasuke la noche de bodas?, ¿Qué excusa podría dar? Sería la vergüenza de toda su familia si era devuelta la noche de bodas tal y como dictaba la costumbre o en el peor de los casos moriría, pero no le temía a esta última posibilidad porque era lo mínimo que merecía luego de comportarse como una occidental cuando nunca lo había sido, en cuanto al primer asunto no quería condenar a su familia, de ahí que se empeñara tanto en guardar silencio. Sentada a su lado, Biwako no fue capaz de soportar por más tiempo ver a esa joven cargada de tristeza y angustia, ¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Por qué actuaba así?

-¿Hiciste una estupidez, Sakura?—pregunto Biwako, no queriendo hacer una pregunta todavía más explícita para no ofenderla en caso de que estuviera equivocada.

-Sakura Haruno—llamo el doctor, apareciendo en el umbral de su oficina.

-Prima, es tu turno—secundo Izumi, entusiasta porque su prima recibiera el mismo favorable resultado que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

La pelirosa sintió una mano invisible posarse alrededor de su cuello, acorralada entre la espada y la pared, no pudiendo escapar de este examen que habría de enaltecerla o bien condenarla, pero ella sabía muy bien que resultado recibiría, sería tonto de su parte no reconocer su error. Observo a Biwako con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de preocupación sobre qué es lo que pasaría con su familia si se daba a conocer que ella no era lo que se esperaba que fuera, sumado a que no quería que se revocara el compromiso, si, era egoísta de su parte siendo que Sasuke merecía tener a una mujer digna como esposa, no a ella que no traería fortuna ni dicha a un matrimonio, pero quería casarse con él y sabía que obteniendo un resultado nada favorable no podría hacerlo. No teniendo otra opción, Sakura se levantó lentamente de su lugar bajo la preocupada mirada de Biwako que temió lo peor por ella, contemplando su lento andar, como si se dirigiera al cadalso antes de voltear a verla por última vez en el umbral de la oficina, como si fuera una despedida, ingresando en silencio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras que Izumi se mostraba extasiada con el resultado obtenido del examen, releyendo el resultado una y otra vez, Biwako sintió como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad hasta que la puerta de la oficina del doctor se abrió revelando a Sakura que cerró la puerta tras de sí, trayendo consigo el mismo sobre que le había sido entregado a Izumi tras concluir el examen y que hizo latir angustiosamente su corazón en cuanto la joven pelirosa se detuvo ante ella, tendiéndole el sobre que Biwako abrió con nerviosismo, desdoblando la hoja y leyendo sorprendida el resultado:

-¿Virgen?—leyó ella en voz alta, apenas y pudiendo creer lo que estaba escrito en la hoja.

-El medico es italiano, tuvo lastima de mí—contesto Sakura, conteniendo la sonrisa que quería apropiarse de su rostro por lo inmensamente feliz que se sentía.

-Gracias a _Alah_…- celebro Biwako con una radiante sonrisa, llena de alegría por la ayuda recibida.

Solo podía tratarse de la mano de _Alah_ protegiendo a esa muchacha, de otro modo ella no habría recibido ayuda en tan delicado asunto y eso hacia feliz a Biwako, si su niña estaba protegida de todo mal, ella siempre estaría feliz. Los italianos eran particularmente tolerantes respecto del tema de la virginidad porque desde tiempos inmemoriales se consideraba que ninguna mujer nacía virgen ya que su sociedad las corrompía demasiado pronto, incluso sin necesidad de la intercesión de un hombre, por lo que el doctor no había dudado en ayudarla emitiendo este diagnóstico falso pero que la salvaría a ella y a su familia de la vergüenza, algo que Sakura agradecía de todo corazón más lamentando no poder pagarle por tan valiosa ayuda. Con ánimos renovados ante esta oportunidad que le daba _Alah_, Sakura sostuvo entre sus manos el resultado del examen, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del de Biwako que abandono la consulta junto a ella, encontrándose con Izumi que las esperaba en el exterior, delante una tienda de telas. _Alah_ le había dado una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, a partir de hoy sería una buena musulmana, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para merecer el perdón.

* * *

-Que día más feliz, nunca vas voy a dormir sola, voy a tener mi marido—canturreo Izumi, entrando en la cocina con el mejor ánimo que hubiera tenido en su vida hasta entonces.

Como nunca antes había sucedido, a Izumi no le importo en lo absoluto si en el exterior hacia sol, si llovía torrencialmente o si estaba cayendo nieve, para ella este era el mejor día de su vida; ¡iba a casarse!, y el día solo acababa de empezar por lo que ingreso en la cocina con su mejor ánimo, solo vistiendo su pijama que se componía de un par de cortos shorts blancos, una blusa de tirantes y encima una ligera bata de lino, tomando un pequeño recipiente lleno de pétalos de rosa que había sobre la mesa, jugando con los pétalos entre sus manos, arrojando parte de ellos al aire de pura emoción antes de entregárselo a Biwako que necesitaba utilizarlos en la mezcla que estaba preparando, más la alegría de aquella muchacha era tan contagiosa que era imposible no compartirla, haciendo que todas las presentes en la cocina rieran de alegría al verla. Quien entro con mucha más calma en la cocina fue Sakura, vistiendo una ligera falda hasta la altura de los tobillos y una holgada playera azul claro de mangas por encima de los codos que usaba como pijama, con su largo cabello rosado ligeramente despeinado y que de inmediato fue víctima de la alegría de Izumi quien le sostuvo las manos y la hizo girar en círculos en su lugar…vaya forma de despertar, aún faltaban varias horas para la boda pero si Izumi seguía así acabaría haciendo que la celebración se adelantase un par de horas. Ahogando un bostezo, ya que afortunadamente había recobrado el sueño al saber que si podría casarse, Sakura de inmediato se situó junto a Biwako tan pronto como estuvo libre de Izumi, examinando la mezcla que estaba preparando y cuyo dulce aroma era atrayente desde lejos.

-Buenos días—saludo la pelirosa, besando la mejilla de Biwako antes de descender su mirada al contenido de la olla ante el fuego. —¿Qué es eso?—curioseo inevitablemente al verla arrojar a la mezcla pétalos de rosa del recipiente que sostenía.

-Es para depilar a Izumi—contesto Biwako con total naturalidad, volviendo el rostro hacia Sakura que se mostró divertida y a la vez confundida. —Ve aprendiendo, porque después del matrimonio la mujer debe depilarse cada veinte días para su esposo, es la costumbre—indico, explicando parte de lo que significaba ser una esposa.

Lo que divertía a Sakura no era la idea de depilarse, de hecho estaba más que acostumbrada, en occidente se usaban muchos las faldas y la ropa corta por lo una mujer siempre debía mostrarse presentable, pero viendo a las mujeres en la medina, cubiertas de los pies a la cabeza salvo por los ojos—y en algunos casos llevaban solemnes tocas que incluso les cubrían los ojos—, lo que la había hecho pensar que en esta tierra dominada por la religión, la cultura y las costumbres milenarias algo tan banal como la depilación no era bien visto o que ni siquiera se requería…¡que equivocada estaba! Lo que sucedería después sin embargo cambio por completo la alegría de Izumi desde luego. Una vez que la mezcla de miel, limón y pétalos de rosa estuvo preparada y caliente, todas las mujeres presentes en la cocina se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Izumi donde esta tuvo que recostarse sobre la cama y dejar que las mujeres hicieran lo suyo, esparciendo la mezcla por encima de su piernas, aguardando a que estuviera seca para retirarla, cabe decir que el dolor era espantoso y que la alegría de las presentes por la boda comenzaba a no ser tan compartido por Izumi que dudaba que someterse a este "_tratamiento de belleza_" valiera la pena. De pie en el umbral de la puerta, Sakura observo todo de brazos cruzados y con una expresión entre divertida y compadecida, ella tenía la costumbre de depilarse con cera desde los doce años, se había acostumbrado al dolor pero Izumi por poco y parecía como si fuera la primera vez que se preocupaba por mantenerse hermosa, ¿es que nunca había hecho esto antes? Por la forma en que gritaba era eso o bien era muy sensible.

-Ahora este vellito—animo Natsu, más que dispuesta a proseguir.

-No, duele mucho—detuvo Izumi, comenzando a replantearse si este sacrificio de su parte valía la pena.

-Ya vamos a terminar—tranquilizo ella, pues cuanto más pronto prosiguieran más pronto terminarían.

Desde tiempos remotos—desde la época antes de cristo, según se tenía constancia—las mujeres de oriente se tomaban muy en serio el tema de la belleza a tal punto que en el pasado se habían utilizado materiales como el azufre para resaltar el delineado de los ojos, frutas para enrojecer los labios y dar rubor a las mejillas, e hilos de oro para alto tan banal como la depilación en tiempos en que occidente se concentraba en pecar, porque para los pueblos de oriente la belleza de una mujer era algo sagrado y que debía conservarse para su esposo, y saber sacarle partido ya que si los encantos femeninos se usaban con ingenio, se podía llegar muy lejos con tan solo proponérselo. Ante la duda de Izumi, toda la algarabía que había predominado en la habitación se convirtió en silencio, todas las mujeres observándola y esperando su consentimiento para proceder o bien dar todo por terminado en caso de que su decisión fuera arrepentirse, tanto fue el silencio que Izumi sintió como si se le fuera a detener el corazón, como si en ese momento hubiera estado a punto de cometer un acto sacrílego, ¿en que estaba pensando? Se estaba comportando como una tonta niña de diez años cuando a partir de hoy sería una mujer, una esposa, ya no había vuelta atrás al asunto ni quería que fuera así, hoy era el día más importante de su vida; iba a casarse con Itachi, ¿Cómo podía echarse atrás por un simple procedimiento estético? No, no y no, tenía que forjarse nervios de acero de ser preciso pero llegaría al altar como la novia más perfecta que se pudiera imaginar, con dolor producto de su vanidad pero llegaría al altar y punto.

-Está bien, voy a quedar muy linda para Itachi—accedió Izumi, aferrándose a esa idea e ignorando el dolor lo mejor posible.

Apenas Izumi pronunció estas palabras, la "_tortura_" continuo, más ella se mostró lo más resignada que le fue posible, centrando su atención en Sakura que permanecía en el umbral de la puerta, pareciendo divertida por verla sufrir y quejarse; ya sería su turno, y entonces bailaría de felicidad al verla en su lugar, porque ahora no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Si la llamada "_tortura_" había valido la pena o no, eso solo Izumi podía decirlo, quien tras lo que pareció una interminable hora encerrada en su habitación ingreso en la sala con la escolta de todas las sirvientas de la casa y que junto con Biwako la habían acompañado mientras se preparaba, descendiendo ahora y con cuidado por la escalera, sujetando la falda de su vestido para no tropezar. Como musulmanes provenientes de _Egipto_, de _Lúxor_, los Sarutobi eran conocidos por seguir al pie de la letra las costumbres por ello es que el vestido que lucia Izumi había sido diseñado siguiendo los preceptos de las costumbres; el ajuar se componía de tres capas, la inferior era un vestido de seda blanca perfectamente ceñido a su figura, de mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas, hombros semi caídos y larga falda hasta el suelo, sobre el vestido un caftán de seda y encaje blanco, de cuello alto y en V ceñido a su figura por un fajín que se anudaba tras la espalda y mangas acampanadas junto a la última capa, una ligera capa o abrigo casi idéntico que permanecía abierto, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una envidiable guirnalda de perlas de cinco vueltas—herencia de su difunta madre—a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro y perlas como la diadema sobre su largo cabello castaño que se encontraba recogido en una coleta que caía tras su espalda…hermosa como un rayo de sol. Asombrado y orgulloso, Hiruzen recibió con gusto a su sobrina que beso con respeto el dorso de su mano al encontrarse delante de él…era triste tener que despedir a la niña que había recibido en casa y a quien amaba como a una hija, pero todo lo que hacía era por su felicidad, eso debía tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para ser feliz en tanto ella también lo fuera.

-Eres una gacela de tan hermosa, tu marido es muy afortunado—aprecio Hiruzen, observando a su sobrina en todo momento, sintiendo que la despedida había llegado demasiado pronto. —_Alah_ te bendiga con muchos hijos—deseo sinceramente, también deseando _Alah_ mediante poder vivir lo suficiente para ver a la familia crecer mucho más.

Conmovida por los buenos deseos a quien hasta el día de hoy—y siempre—había visto como a un padre, Izumi contesto con una radiante sonrisa, dejándose guiar por el resto de las mujeres hacia la cocina para aguardar a que su novio llegase y que la boda por poderes se realizara entre los hombres de la familia, ya podría ver a Itachi durante la celebración, y ya ansiaba que se momento llegara. En cuanto Izumi y el resto de las mujeres se marcharon hacia la cocina, se hizo evidente que quien sin mucho esfuerzo podría haber eclipsado a la novia era Sakura en quien poso su mirada ya que ella se había quedado en la sala a solas con él, aparentemente deseando decirle algo. Se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido de seda color esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos, largo hasta el suelo, de cortas mangas por encima de los codos y recatado escote en V cerrado por ocho botones, ceñido a su figura por un fajín bordado en hilo de oro, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre su hombros y tras su espalda en una cascada de ondas, con una simple pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha y casualmente en lugar de llevar su tan infaltable piedra de jade alrededor de cuello, estaba usando el envidiable collar de seis cunas de oro y diamantes que Sasuke le había obsequiado como regalo de compromiso además de un par de largos pendientes idénticos—una cuna de oro con un diamante en el centro y de la pendían sarcillos de oro—que también habían sido parte del regalo…esa muchacha era toda una contradicción, primero no había querido casarse y ahora parecía haber aceptado su destino, solo _Alah_ podía saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Tío, tengo una pregunta que hacerle—inicio Sakura al ver a su tío no pronunciar palabra alguna, decidiendo iniciar la conversación por su cuenta. —¿Qué pasara conmigo?—según había oído hablar a Biwako, su tío planeaba enviarla temporalmente a _Brasil_ junto a Itachi e Izumi hasta el regreso de Sasuke, cosa que ella no quería hacer.

-¿Contigo?—pregunto Hiruzen, confundido porque ella le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Ahora que Sasuke no está, ¿quiere que lo espere aquí o que viaje con Izumi e Itachi a _Brasil_?— pregunto ella con claridad. Su dolor estaba en _Brasil_, su sufrimiento y su humillación…no quería volver a pisar esa tierra nunca más en su vida.

-Oh, ya entiendo—asintió el Sarutobi, sonriendo ladinamente para si al saber que la muchacha delante de él era más inteligente y astuta de lo que parecía, lo suficiente como estar al tanto de lo que se pensaba hacer con ella. —Siendo honesto, Sakura, preferiría que te quedaras aquí y esperaras a tu novio—admitió ya que había cambiado de parecer respecto de la idea de enviarla con Itachi e Izumi a _Brasil_, —aun te queda mucho por aprender de nuestras costumbres, muchacha, por lo que temo que si viajas a _Brasil_ retrocederás y olvidaras todo lo aprendido aquí—había progresado mucho en su aprendizaje en tan corto tiempo y no quería que volviera a alejarse de las costumbres.

-Si, tío, quiero quedarme aquí que es mi lugar, _Brasil_ es un lugar al que nunca quiero regresar—declaro la Haruno sin siquiera dudarlo, no queriendo recordar aquellos días ni encontrarse con su pasado, un pasado ya olvidado. —Quiero estar aquí para ver a Sasuke cuando regrese de _El Cairo_—estableció inamovible y en espera que nada interfiriera con ese deseo de su parte.

El día anterior había oído una conversación—se había quedado escuchando fuera del despacho de su tío, al oír que hablaban de ella—en que Biwako y su tío discutían sobre la posibilidad de enviarla de regreso a _Brasil_, más específicamente a _Rio de Janeiro_, junto a Itachi e Izumi, ya que ahora—por matrimonio—Sakura pertenecería a la familia Uchiha, era responsabilidad de Itachi como el hombre de mayor edad de su nueva familia velar por ella en nombre de su hermano hasta su regreso dentro de una semana, pero Sakura no quería volver a _Brasil_ por nada del mundo, nunca, cuanto más lejos estuviera de Gaara y de aquellos infaustos recuerdos mejor se sentiría, además quería estar en _Marruecos_ cuando Sasuke regresara, habían tenido muy pocas oportunidades—dos si contaban la broma que le había hecho y su encuentro al recibir su regalo de compromiso que estaba usando—de hablar y conocerse…en caso de que sucediera lo peor y Sasuke descubriera que ella no era la mujer incorruptible que él pensaba que era, quería que se enamorara de ella y viera que era sincera, que le correspondía porque en verdad se estaba enamorando de él, lo sentía en su corazón. Resulto asombroso para Hiruzen ver a la rebelde adolescente que había recibido hacía poco más de una semana convertirse delante de su ojos en el modelo de mujer que todo hombre musulmán querría por esposa; era afable pero ingeniosa, tranquila pero fascinante, valiente y decidida pero también muy cabal y devota, puede que resultase menos difícil que se acoplara al mundo al que pertenecía una vez se encontrara casada porque desde que Sasuke había aparecido en su vida esa niña lo estaba haciendo sentido enormemente orgulloso de tenerla en su familia, de ser su tío.

-Me alegra—celebro Hiruzen, deseando que su fallecido hermano Kizashi estuviera vivo para ver a esa niña. —Ya suenas como una buena esposa—admiro recibiendo a cambio una genuina sonrisa de alegría de parte de su sobrina.

Del mismo modo en que Izumi se había sentido conmovida hace unos momentos atrás, Sakura se sintió profundamente honrada de que su tío sintiera que estaba haciendo bien las cosas porque eso era justo lo que quería, quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de su pasado, eliminar cualquier error que hubiera cometido y crear un nuevo futuro para sí misma, _Alah_ mediante, y sabía que ese futuro estaba junto a Sasuke.

* * *

**PD: ****Hola, hola, mis amores :3 ****Estaba impaciente por terminar de escribir este nuevo capitulo **ya que como he dicho la cultura musulmana me fascina desde que era niña, pero no se inquieten que como prometo y cumplo, **actualizare pronto el resto de mis historias**, comenzando por "**El Siglo Magnifico: Mito, Mei & Mikoto**" y luego "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**",** por lo les sugiero mantenerse atentos :3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi incondicional amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311**(**se que estas impaciente, pequeño saltamontes, pero te prometo que pronto actualizare esas dos historias)**, a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que este nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Diferencias y Cambios: en la historia original**, Jade estaba tan enfocada en su amor por Lucas—aferrándose a la idea de que él era el hombre que Alah había destinado para ella, luchando por la idea de escribir su propio destino aunque eso significara perderlo todo—que nunca fue capaz de ver mas allá de ese amor, nunca pudo ver que Said entrara en su vida como una oportunidad sino que desde el comienzo confiesa verlo como un obstáculo para su felicidad a tal punto que jamás intenta ser realmente feliz con él ni valora todo lo que Said hace por intentar hacerla feliz y ganar su corazón. Por otro lado, **en esta versión me oriento a plasmar el ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? **Por lo que **Sakura intentara ser feliz de todas las formas posibles junto a Sasuke, viendo su aparición en su vida como una oportunidad de Alah para hacer todo diferente**, para volver a creer en el amor y reencontrarse con sus raíces, por supuesto **eso no significa en lo absoluto que el matrimonio entre ambos valla a ser un camino de rosas donde todo será perfecto**, en lo absoluto, **ambos tendrán que dejar atrás algo muy difícil y traicionar sus propios ideales y orgullos para poder ser felices y ganar la confianza del otro, tendrán que luchar contra sus propios demonios para mantenerse unidos**, para lograr formar un matrimonio solido y una familia que los haga felices a ambos, superando cada obstáculo en su camino gracias a los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro y que demostraran ser mas fuertes que cualquier adversidad.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	7. Chapter 6

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír la canción **Laily Lail** de **Mario Reyes** y **Carole Samaha**, perteneciente al soundtrack del remake de Telemundo **El Clon** de 2010.

* * *

Luego de observarse ante el espejo, Itachi abandono su habitación rumbo a la sala de su casa que en momentos así parecía enormemente vacía ante la ausencia de su hermano menor que estaba en _El Cairo_ y de Emi que aún se encontraba arreglándose tan y como él que se aliso ominosamente la chaqueta del elegante traje gris oscuro que usaba, acomodando la corbata negra alrededor de su cuello, su cabello lo tenía sin cuidado ya que jamás le daba problemas ante lo liso que era y sujeto en una coleta. En la sala lo esperaba uno de los pocos familiares que aun brindaban su apoyo tras la muerte de su padre Fugaku; su tío Homura, uno de los tres tíos directos—al ser hermanos de su difunto padre—y que en esta ocasión tenía una responsabilidad moral con él. Recibiendo a su joven sobrino con u abrazo, Homura observo gustoso el hombre en que se había convertido desde la última vez en que lo había visto hace ya varios años…Fugaku estaría muy orgulloso de él si lo viera, por ello es que estaba en esa casa y reencontrándose con sus sobrinos por primera vez en todos esos años, porque en ausencia de sus padres esos tres muchachos requerían de todo el apoyo y ayuda posible para poder tomar las riendas de sus propias vidas y comenzar a escribir su futuro de la mano con _Alah_. Entre los musulmanes existía la costumbre de transmitir experiencias y vivencias a través del tiempo, por lo que cada familiar tenía el sagrado deber de brindar consejos y ayuda cuando la siguiente generación llegaban a la edad lo suficientemente madura como para ser considerados adultos, y eso era algo que se debía hacer con especial énfasis el día de la boda como mandaban las costumbres.

-Hijo mío, siéntate aquí—indico Homura a su sobrino al romper el abrazo, sentándose frente a él en el diván contiguo, observándolo seriamente en todo momento. —Como hermano de tu padre, estoy aquí para darte los consejos que tu padre te daría en este día—obvio ya que era una obligación ineludible pasar el conocimiento y experiencia a la siguiente generación.

-Si, tío—asintió Itachi, deseando interiormente que su hermano menor estuviera con él en un día tan importante, pero entendía las razones que le impedían estar ahí.

-Itachi, ten cuidado con los sentimientos de las mujeres— comenzó a explicar el Uchiha, quien podía sentirse orgulloso de ser ecuánime con sus dos esposas, —los sentimientos de las mujeres son tan delicados como un cristal, se quiebran, no se recuperan nunca más— inculco clara y pausadamente para ser entendido, —además no seas atrevido en la primera noche, no invadas a tu mujer como si fueras un bruto—era difícil mantener el control en la primera vez, pero era una obligación que todo hombre debía seguir al pie de la letra si quería ser un buen esposo.

¿Por qué le estaba dando esa charla a Itachi? Esa pregunta tal vez pudiera hacerla alguien no musulmán y que no entendiera la importancia de la moral y las buenas costumbres; para los musulmanes el sexo antes del matrimonio estaba absolutamente prohibido, ya fuera con su prometida o una prostituta, era adulterio de todas formas, un acto inmoral ante los ojos de _Alah_ porque uno de los valores más importantes era la castidad, es decir la pureza de ambos cónyuges, más en la mujer que en el hombre, pero se apreciaba por los seguidores de la costumbres que un hombre se mantuviera virgen hasta el matrimonio porque esto era un medio a través del cual los instintos y necesidades físicas o emocionales eran controlados y satisfechos al mismo tiempo que se seguía la voluntad de _Alah_. Atento y sereno en todo momento, Itachi asintió al escuchar las palabras de su tío, sabiendo bien—por lo aprendido de su hermana Emi, sobre las costumbres—que el gozo y el placer estaban unidos al concepto de felicidad y que si quería ser un buen esposo para Izumi como tanto deseaba, su mayor deber era velar incondicionalmente y en todo momento porque fuera feliz y dar todo a su alcance para lograrlo, ella ya lo hacía inmensamente feliz, era su responsabilidad retribuirle todo eso como merecía. Del mismo modo que Itachi sostenía aquella charla con su tío Homura, en casa del señor Hiruzen el patriarca de la familia se encontraba reunido a solas con su sobrina Izumi en su despacho, admirando la hermosa novia que era a la par que le brindaba consejos sobre cuáles serían sus derechos, obligaciones y deberes ahora que dejaría de ser una niña y se convertiría en la esposa de Itachi, consejos que ella escuchaba con suma atención.

-Nunca te niegues a tu marido cuando te llame a la cama, la mujer nunca debe negarse a su marido, y recuerda que en el matrimonio todo está permitido—explico Hiruzen a su sobrina, hablando con calma y prosiguiendo tras verla asentir, asegurándose de que ella no tuviera ninguna duda o confusión ante sus palabras. —Está escrito en el libro sagrado que _Alah_ creo el sexo para ser disfrutado por los hombres y por las mujeres como ellos quieran, en tanto sean uno—occidente habían olvidado que el sexo no existía por mero placer sino por el amor, pero ellos no, ellos seguían lo escrito por _Alah_.

Resulto curioso y hasta divertido para Izumi—quien no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente para si al escuchar cada explicación—estar sosteniendo este momento tan importante con su tío, si su madre estuviera vivía ella seria quien le estuviera dirigiendo estas palabras o incluso su padre, pero su tío era toda la familia que tenía y no podía estar más agradecida por contar con su presencia en un día tan especial como este. Además, no tenía sentido ser tímida o ruborizarse ahora, claro que el islam era una religión sumamente moralista pero increíblemente el libro sagrado de los musulmanes—el Corán—evocaba sin pelos en la lengua ni reparos de ninguna clase todo lo que debiera saberse sobre la sexualidad en más de 82 capítulos; existía solo una verdad en el mundo y había que decirla, especialmente en ese momento. Contrarios a como sucedía en occidente, donde el sexo solo era importante para el goce de una de las partes, ignorando si la mujer sentía placer o no, los musulmanes consideraban la insatisfacción como una culpa demasiado grande para un hombre y la satisfacción como un deber sagrado ya que creían que el sexo era una forma de acercarse al paraíso. _Alah_ había creado a la humanidad separándola en dos mitades; hombre y mujer, con la necesidad de tener un compañero que inspirara amor, cariño y contención en momentos de preocupación y tristeza, el matrimonio era la unión, el compromiso y consentimiento de vivir juntos bajo las enseñanzas de _Alah_, porque el ser humano existía para vivir en compañía de su complemento en el mundo—dependiente de la perspectiva era hombre o bien mujer—, para amar y ser amado también.

-No pienses solo en ti, piensa en ella—puntualizo Homura, notando la forma en que su sobrino parecía tomar nota mental de todo para no cometer ningún error, —el profeta enseña que el hombre no puede salir de la cama y dar el asunto por concluido mientras la mujer no se encuentre contenta también, y para que ella se sienta contenta tú no puedes tener la velocidad de los pájaros, tienes que ser lento, sin prisa—el libro sagrado mandaba cumplir con todas las obligaciones y no existía obligación más sagrada que ser justo con su esposa como el profeta lo había sido con sus mujeres. —El profeta tenía varias mujeres y ellas nunca se quejaron de él—recordó a modo de norma crucial ya que todo buen musulmán se dedicaba a vivir según las enseñanzas y vivencias del profeta.

El profeta Hagoromo Otsutsuki, llamado el padre del islam, había tenido en total dieciséis mujeres y como representante del islam—al ser su fundador—era un continuo modelo a seguir para todos los hombres que seguían las enseñanzas que él había dejado en el libro sagrado: el Corán, y si el profeta había tenido dieciséis mujeres sin dejar insatisfecha a ninguna, cuidando muy bien de sus obligaciones y responsabilidades en todos los ámbitos del matrimonio, ¿Por qué el resto de los hombres habrían de fallarle a sus esposas si cuando mucho solo tenían permitido tener cuatro y dependiendo del contesto? Era su sagrado deber hacer feliz a la mujer que eligieran como compañera de sus vidas, especialmente a su primera esposa que tendría un lugar de honor insuperable como su primera compañera. Entre los derechos y obligaciones para los hombres musulmanes se establecía con claridad que una pareja—casa, obviamente—debía velar por satisfacer plenamente las fantasías, necesidades y deseos del otro a través de las relaciones sexuales de cualquier forma que les placiera hacer ya que como esposo y esposa una pareja tenía permitido todo en tanto brindaran su consentimiento, las relaciones sexuales eran algo sagrado y cuyos detalles no podían compartir con nadie, además los hombres debían anteponer el placer de las mujeres por encima del propio en todo momento porque el descontento sexual—es decir que la mujer no lograra el orgasmo—era considerado una base absolutamente legitima para que una mujer solicitara el divorcio, y esa era una imperdonable vergüenza para un hombre, cabe mencionar.

-Guarda tu belleza para tu marido, ponte el velo en la calle, pero dentro de casa debes estar bonita y arreglada para tener sus ojos solo sobre ti—menciono el Sarutobi aunque esto su sobrina ya lo tenía muy claro dada su completa educación en la fe y las costumbres.

Emocionada cuanto más escuchaba, Izumi sonrió y asintió de inmediato, agradecida por todos los consejos recibidos…que _Alah_ les concediera a Itachi y ella una vida larga y plena, así como una familia de la que sentirse orgullosos porque hoy comenzaba el resto de sus vidas donde nunca más estarían solo, a partir de hoy serian uno para siempre.

* * *

El resto del día el tiempo fue ocupado por el ceremonial que se acostumbraba en las bodas musulmanas; las tradicionales bodas por poderes donde el novio contraía matrimonio no directamente con la novia sino con la autoridad investiga en el representante que la tenía a su cargo que en este caso era el señor Hiruzen, y no fue hasta que el contrato fue pronunciado con absoluto rigor en presencia de testigos—momento en que se pidió el beneplácito de la novia para llevar a cabo el matrimonio—que por fin y tras tantas horas el novio y la novia por fin pudieron encontrarse cara a cara como no habían hecho hasta ahora ya que en cuanto las festividades comenzaron luego de que se dirigieran al hotel reservado para la ocasión y donde ya no encontraron impedimentos para hablar con confianza el uno con el otro, conociéndose mejor, apenas y pudiendo prestar atención al modo en que discurría la celebración, disfrutando de ello por supuesto pero mucho más perdido en los ojos del otro, deseado que la eterna celebración acabase para retirarse a su habitación, más nervioso por lo que se avecinaba y que ambos deseaban. Cuando ya resulto evidente que la feliz pareja había tenido suficiente con la celebración y cuando ya el sol desaprecio del cielo fue el propio Hiruzen quien les realizo una señal a los músicos y bailarinas para que se detuvieran, aproximándose hacia el lugar de honor desde donde Itachi e Izumi habían estado observándolo todo y que se levantaron para recibirlo. Era doloroso para Hiruzen despedir a la sobrina a la que había criado durante años como si fuera su hija, pero todo era por un bien mayor, por un futuro seguro al unirla a una familia respetada y que velaría por ella como él ya lo había hecho hasta el día de hoy.

-De ahora en adelante mi Izumi está bajo tu protección, Itachi—entrego Hiruzen, sosteniendo la mirada del Uchiha, creyendo en el buen hombre que era y que cuidaría de su sobrina, —cuida de ella como yo la cuide— solicito con especial preocupación, no deseando en lo absoluto que su sobrina sufriera o se sintiera triste ni por un solo instante.

-Daré todo de mi por hacerla muy feliz, tío— prometió Itachi de inmediato y sin siquiera dudarlo, considerando a la mujer que ahora era su esposa como un verdadero tesoro.

-Eso espero, que _Alah_ este con ustedes—deseo el Sarutobi con una sonrisa ante la alegría de la joven pareja, confiando en las palabras del Uchiha a quien ya consideraba su sobrino.

-Después quiero ver la prueba de sangre, es una costumbre que nuestra familia no dispensa—menciono Emi a Izumi que se sobresaltó al no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia a su lado hasta ese minuto.

La familia Uchiha era sumamente conocida por seguir las costumbres al pie de la letra y el mayor honor para los hombres de la familia era casarse con mujeres absolutamente intachables y para demostrarlo mostrar la sabana nupcial a la familia tras la consumación era un rito infaltable, y esa niña no podría escapar de eso, Izumi se aseguraría de ver la sabana con sus propios ojos. Mientras Izumi veía a Itachi apartarse un momento de su lado para compartir una conversación con su tío Homura, ella alzo la mirada hacia su tío Hiruzen que solo pudo encogerse de hombros; si la familia de su esposo y a la cual ahora pertenecía por matrimonio consideraba como algo infaltable seguir esa norma, él ya nada podía hacer por ella salvo aconsejarse que se resignara. Sin más contratiempos ni conversaciones que sobraban en ese momento, la pareja abandono el salón del hotel donde se había desarrollado la celebración hasta ese momento, escoltados por una de las odaliscas y que danzo para ellos a lo largo del camino hacia la habitación en un simbólico deseo de felicidad y prosperidad para la pareja, abriendo la puerta para ellos y conduciéndoles por primera vez en toda la noche algo de intimidad, lejos de cualquier mirada en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, sumergiéndolos en un silencio que resulto ansioso e incómodo para ambos que se observaron vagamente entre si ante lo que sabían debería ocurrir ahora que estaban a solas, algo que desde luego que deseaban pero que los llenaba de nervios ya que jamás lo habían hecho con nadie más, siempre en espera de esa persona con la que habrían de compartir la vida…y ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

-Hace calor aquí, ¿no?—pregunto Itachi para romper la tensión en el ambiente, sintiéndose como un tonto al no saber qué hacer para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, -¿Quieres cambiarte?—consulto ya que el bello ajuar de novia debía resultarle pesado luego de tantas horas llevándolo.

-No, primero tú—sonrió Izumi, nerviosa pero sin embargo más temerosa de que algo de su persona lo decepcionara cuando se quitase el ajuar de bodas y se pusiera el camisón.

-No, no, primero tú—negó el Uchiha, priorizando la comodidad de ella por encima de la propia.

-No, por favor, primero tú—permitió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír ante lo divertida que se estaba tornando la situación.

-No, primero tú—sonrió él, contagiado por la encantadora sonrisa de Izumi.

-¿Qué tal si yo me cambio en el baño y tú en la sala?—propuso la pelicastaña ya que no tenía sentido alguno seguir con esa discusión por más tiempo.

-Perfecto—accedió el pelinegro, completamente de acuerdo ella.

¿Qué era con exactitud lo que estaba bien sentir en ese momento?, ¿Cómo saberlo? Sentían nervios desde luego, nervios ante la idea de fallar y decepcionar al otro por la inexperiencia con la que cargaban…en occidente era normal, e incluso entre los propios musulmanes que se distanciaban de las costumbres que tal vez el hombre eligiera romper con la castidad e involucrarse en secreto con una mujer para saber qué hacer en su primera noche con su esposa, pero este comportamiento era condenable para su religión, Itachi se sentía como un tonto en el ese momento al saber que hacer pero no sabiendo cómo dar el primer paso pero jamás habría deseado no compartir esta primera noche por Izumi. Por otro lado Izumi se sentía más ansiosa que nerviosa, gracias a varias novelas y capítulos grabados de un par de series que Sakura había traído desde _Brasil_—en _Marruecos_ los cines y canales de televisión prohibían mostrar besos o algo mas—había conseguido perderle el poco miedo que había sentido ante el pensamiento de su primera ve, se había hecho a la idea de que sentiría un pequeño dolor y luego se sentiría bien…además era mejor que pensara así, eso evitaría que hiciera de esta primera noche un momento incómodo para Itachi y ella sino una noche que recordaran por el resto de sus vidas. Sobre el baúl tras la cama reposaban dos bolsos, uno color negro que pertenecía a Itachi y otro miel dorado que era de Izumi y que ambos tomaron antes de dirigirse hacia las dos puertas que se conectaban con la habitación nupcial en dos lados completamente opuestos de la habitación, más pronto se dieron cuenta de que habían tomado camino complemente distintos de lo previsto originalmente.

-Este es el baño—rió Itachi, volteando a ver a su esposa que hizo igual, alejándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

-Y esta es la sala—contesto ella, riendo nerviosamente, retrocediendo de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Tan pronto como les fue posible, ambos ingresaron respectivamente en el baño y la sala, conteniendo el aliento sin saber que otro hacia lo mismo en la habitación contigua, sonriéndose ante su propio nerviosismo antes bufar y proceder a cambiarse para sentirse más cómodos…

* * *

Acomodándose ligeramente la camiseta ante el espejo y revolviendo su largo cabello ébano que había soltado de la coleta, Itachi enterró brevemente su rostro entre sus manos en una muda plegaria, orando por no cometer ningún error imperdonable esta noche, por no hacer nada que pudiera decepcionar a su esposa que hasta ahora había demostrado ser un verdadero sueño en la tierra para él…negando para sí ante tan negativa perspectiva de su parte, el Uchiha negó para sí, serenándose antes de abrir la puerta y retornar a la habitación, quedándose sin aliento; de pie junto a la cama, jugando con los pétalos de rosa que recubrían las sabanas se encontraba Izumi vistiendo un ligero camisón de encaje blanco, de escote corazón y sin mangas sino que tirantes, con la larga falda hasta los tobillos siendo materialmente transparente y su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada tras su espalda. Sintiéndose observada, Izumi dejó caer de sus manos los pétalos de rosa con los que había estado jugando de forma inocente, volteando a ver a Itachi, sonriendo de inmediato, sabiendo que no tenía por qué tener miedo. El resto del ceremonial tradicional de la boda se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad, con Izumi sentándose sobre la cama e Itachi lavando sus pies con agua de rosas, ambos dedicándose mucho más observarse el uno al otro en todo momento más que en concentrarse en prestar atención al ceremonial, tan solo pronunciando plegarias mentales para que todo saliera bien esta noche y pudiera abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente sabiendo que estaban junto a la persona correcta y que por el resto de sus vidas no habrían de hacer sino compartir una felicidad que se vería multiplicada desde esta noche.

Lo que sucedió después fue lo que ambos llevaban esperando durante tanto tiempo y que en ese momento simplemente no pudo ser más perfecto. Observando con veneración a la mujer sentada sobre la cama, arrodillado delante de ella para estar a la misma altura que ella, Itachi se quedó observando como el eterno enamorado de su belleza que era la profundidad de sus ojos negros, dichoso al ver que ella hacia igual sin romper el contacto de sus miradas hasta que la misma Izumi inclinase su rostro hacia el de él en un beso tímido, respetuoso, como si temiera cometer un error más nada de lo que ella hiciera podría resultar malo a ojos de Itachi que correspondió de inmediato, sonriendo contra los labios de ella que hizo igual. Apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, Izumi se levantó de la cama en medio del beso que se encargó de no romper, suspirando con ardor al sentir los labios de Itachi succionando los suyos y encantando su lengua con la suya, ambos ignorando por completo la timidez y dejando paso a un fuego que pareció crecer dentro de ambos cuanto más participaban del beso. Siguiendo el ejemplo de no tener miedo, de sentirse segura consigo misma y con su cuerpo tal y como había leído en los libros de su prima que había leído hasta apenas ayer, Izumi rompió el beso, pegando su frente a la de Itachi, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y bajando los tirantes del camisón de seda que cayo desordenadamente a sus pies como un charco, exponiendo cada parte de ella a ojos de Itachi que lejos de quedarse observándola anonadado como quería hacer, decidió continuar con el beso, haciéndola sentir a gusto y deseada por cada una de sus acciones.

En cuanto Izumi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ser ni muy brusco ni muy vehemente, Itachi la cargo en brazos sin romper el beso, situando sus brazos bajo las rodillas de ella que jadeo contra sus labios, mas no haciendo sino profundizar el beso al sentir los pétalos de rosa sobre la cama a su espalda en una serie de caricias que la hicieron estremecer…por un lado el sentir que evocaba en ella el continuo roce se sus labios con los labios de Itachi, el tacto de sus manos contra sus piernas, y ahora la sensación de los pétalos de rosa brindándole diminutas pero electrizantes caricias que le quitaban el aliento, _Alah_, no había quien aguantara eso, y solo estaba comenzando. El Uchiha no protesto cuando, en medio del beso, sintió las manos de Izumi deslizarse lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta, como si le pidiera permiso en cada gesto, como si temiera cometer un error cuando era él quien prestaba atención hasta al más leve estremecimiento de su parte para corroborar que no estaba siendo demasiado brusco, rompiendo el beso para quitarse la camiseta el mismo así como los pantalones, volviendo a tumbarse sobre ella y reanudar ese beso que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper como si sus vidas dependieran de ese dulce roce al que se habían vuelto adictos, no viendo nada más que no fuera su amor. Acomodándose sobre la cama en medio del beso, gimiendo contra los labios de Itachi en medio de ese beso que se negaba a romper y en el cual se recordaba respirar para no sofocarse por el fuego que parecía quemar incluso su aliento, Izumi envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él en una muda señal que él entendió de inmediato.

Apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el colchón para no aplastarla ni incomodarla de ninguna forma y situando su mano libre sobre la cadera de ella, Itachi se negó a romper el beso al momento de entrar en ella en un solo intento sabiendo que así el dolor sería lo más breve posible, pegando su frente a la de Izumi a modo de disculpa, porque de ser posible le evitaría este dolor mas era algo que desgraciadamente no podía hacer. Dolía, si, Izumi no iba a negarlo, pero no era un dolor que sintiera que no pudiera soportar, se sentía como el piquete de un estilete en la palma de la mano y que generaba un ardor extraño en su interior, un ardor que de inmediato la hizo desear más contacto, deseaba que Itachi se moviera porque sentía que solo de ese modo podría deshacerse de la incomodidad. En cuanto Itachi sintió a Izumi arquear la espalda, en cuanto la sintió envolver con aun más seguridad sus piernas alrededor suyo, Itachi rompió el beso para encontrar su mirada con la de ella solo para estar seguro, retirándose muy lentamente para luego volver a entrar, sintiendo como si el mundo se detuviera en cuanto escucho un dulce gemido abandonar los labios de ella, lo que de inmediato los hizo sonreír a ambos al encontrar sus miradas antes de reformar el beso, con Izumi aferrando sus manos a los hombros y espalda de él y con Itachi envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, trazando líneas inentendibles sobre la piel de ella, intentando grabar cada gesto suyo en su mente; la sedosidad de su piel, el calor que le prodigaba, la seguridad que le hacía sentir…sentía que solo tenía un lugar a donde ir y una única persona a la que le importaba en el mundo, a ella, a Izumi, a su Izumi.

Ignorando el que estaba bien o mal y concentrándose tan solo en el placer que estaban compartiendo y que en ese momento venció todo lo demás, Izumi no hizo más que arquearse una y otra vez al sentir a Itachi retirarse una y otra, y otra vez en un vaivén al que simplemente se entregó a corresponder, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de él, deleitándose ante la sensación del continuo roce entre sus cuerpos, de la seguridad que le transmitían sus músculos, su ternura hacia ella, la pasión que aviaba el sudor que cubría las pieles de ambos, sus pechos aplastándose contra el torso de él, sus lenguas en una continua lucha, no por dominarse entre sí sino que por fusionarse…todo lo que sentían era el calor de la piel del otro contra la suya y un placer incomparable llenándolos por completo, todo lo que sentían era el aroma de las rosas rodeándolos a ambos.

* * *

La mañana encontró a Izumi tumbada relajadamente sobre la cama e iluminada por la cálida luz del sol que entraba por el ventana tras la cama y que era atenuada por el cortinaje de encaje. Feliz como nunca antes se hubiera sentido en su vida hasta ese momento, la bella pelicastaña se dedico a jugar con las sabanas que se encontraban arremolinadas alrededor suyo, disfrutando de tener la cama para sí sola desde que Itachi se había levantado hace menos de cinco minutos, disfrutando de sentirse como una niña en ese momento al revivir en su mente todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar; los besos, las caricias la pasión, la entrega total…intentando no reír ante la vergüenza que sentía pese a estar sola en la habitación, como si alguien pudiera aparecer y condenarla por tener esos pensamientos así como por sentir deseo hacia su marido, Izumi se envolvió con las sabanas como si se tratara de un ovillo ante la divertida mirada de Itachi que la observo desde el umbral del baño, deseando reír ante lo divertido que era verla comportarse como una niña a la para que enternecido, pero no podía reír porque se encontraba fascinado por todo lo que ella era, enamorado perdidamente de cada aspecto de ella, desde su dulce personalidad hasta la incondicionalidad de su amor…se prometía de todo corazón proteger a esa mujer del mundo entero si hacía falta, porque era lo más inocente e incorruptible en su mundo y deseaba que siguiera siendo así. Interrumpiendo de forma inconsciente—o consciente, dependiendo el caso—en la calma reinante en la habitación es que repentinamente llamaron a la puerta con vehemencia haciendo que ambos se observaran con nerviosismo entre sí.

-¡Abran!—grito Emi del otro lado de la puerta, con una urgencia tal que parecía como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

-¡Ya voy, esperen!— contesto Itachi, ayudando, no sabiendo que hacer con exactitud; si abrir la puerta o esperar a que su esposa estuviera presentable.

A toda prisa, Itachi tomo el camisón de su esposa del suelo, ayudándola a vestirse entre risas al saber que quienes mostraban tanta urgencia en entrar en la habitación no era sino sus propios familiares y que probablemente no fueran conscientes de lo poco presentables que se encontraban o que bien pretendían entrar de todas formas, invadiendo su privacidad. Tranquilizando con la mirada a Itachi que se mostraba tan nervioso como ella, Izumi le indico que abriera la puerta mientras ella torpemente se levantaba de la cama acomodándose las mangas del camisón así como el cabello para no deslucir, con su esposo observándola de pie junto a la puerta, esperando a que ella estuviera presentable antes de abrir. En cuanto la puerta se abrió ingresaron dos criadas trayendo una serie de platillos cubiertos sobre una bandeja para que la joven pareja pudiera desayunar a gusto luego de que no hubieran probado bocado alguno luego de la fiesta de bodas, y tras ellas ingresaron el resto de los integrantes de las familias, primero la familia del novio: Emi, desde luego, acompañada por sus tíos Homura, Teyaki e Inabi, y al mismo tiempo la familia de la novia: el señor Hiruzen junto a Biwako que era una madre para Izumi, y Sakura que se sintió fuera de lugar, ingresando en esa habitación en un momento tan íntimo para su prima y para Itachi, pero ambas familias parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo de que darles toda la noche para conocerse en profundidad y disfrutar de su noche de bodas era tiempo suficiente para entrometerse en sus vidas a primera hora de la mañana, apenas y dándoles tiempo a Itachi e Izumi de respirar siquiera para proceder a abordarlos con abrazos y felicitaciones…nada de eso ocurriría en occidente, o por lo menos no de ese modo.

-Buenos días para los novios—felicito Hiruzen abrazando a Itachi, dándole oficialmente la bienvenida a su familia así como la familia de él ya había aceptado a Izumi.

-Que _Alah_ este con ustedes—deseo Homura a la joven pareja, confiando en que todo había resultado exitoso y que el matrimonio estaba consumado.

-Muy bien, quiero ver la prueba—apremio Emi, menos entusiasta hasta estar completamente segura de que esa muchacha era digna de pertenecer a su familia.

Conteniendo de entornar los ojos como deseaba hacer en ese momento ante las exigencias de doña Emi a quien a partir de ahora habría de soportar como cuñada ya fuera que lo quisiera o no, Izumi les indico a las mujeres que la siguieran desdoblando las sabanas de la cama para exponer la mancha de sangre que impedía que aquellos lienzos blancos fueran impolutos y que resulto prueba suficiente para Emi que sonrió y asintió en respuesta; el matrimonio era tan honroso como cualquiera podría desear, motivo suficiente para llenar de alegría los corazones de todos y para seguir celebrando.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

En cuanto las celebraciones de la boda pasaron, inmediatamente Itachi e Izumi hicieron el equipaje y viajaron a _Rio de Janeiro_ donde habrían de comenzar su nueva vida. Regresar a _Brasil_ luego de más de una década sin pisar occidente había resultado todo un reto para Izumi que ahora apenas y reconocía el país donde había nacido y pasado su temprana infancia, llevaba años en _Marruecos_, casi había olvidado por completo que más allá del imponente desierto y la opresión del velo y las costumbres existía un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo donde hombres y mujeres hablaban con libertad entre sí, donde las mujeres exponían su figura a ojos de todos para seducir a los hombres con una inocencia que en _Marruecos_ no existiría…esta era una tierra de libertades impensables para el Islam, una tierra de pecado e idolatría para quienes se consideraban pertenecientes a la verdadera fe pero que respetaban toda forma de vida. Luego de bajar el equipaje del taxi que los había dejado en la puerta de su nuevo hogar, Izumi mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento tal y como Itachi le había pedido que hiciera, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, chillando de emoción al no saber qué escenario vería hasta que Itachi sostuvo sus manos y la aparto de sus ojos, dejándola anonada ante la elegante sala que ella recorrió con sus ojos negros; las paredes era de un tono marfil que de inmediato le recordó a su hogar pero las paredes estaban desprovistas de cuadros o fotografías, un lienzo en blanco para ser decorado, con divanes, alfombras, almohadones, sofás y demás adornando la sala…era mejor que la casa que ella había imaginado tener, era perfecta.

-Esta es tu casa—obvio Itachi sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, esperando que todo fuera de su agrado.

-Es como la soñaba, mejor que eso, es perfecta—sonrió Izumi, absolutamente feliz, imposibilitada de sentirse insatisfecha o disconforme con algo porque todo era perfecto.

Volteando a ver a Itachi que asintió de inmediato, casi pidiéndole permiso para recorrer el espacio ante sus ojos y sentirse a gusto en su nuevo hogar, Izumi de inmediato se dirigió al umbral de la primera puerta que llamo su atención, suspirando y cubriéndose los labios para no chillar como una niña desesperada al darse cuenta de que esa era su habitación, desabrochándose el velo y quitándoselo, como si así pudiera respirar mejor, ya no sabiendo que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Las paredes eran de un azul precioso, ni muy oscuro ni demasiado claro, transmitiéndole una serenidad inmediata tal y como sucedía con la presencia de Itachi, una enorme cama de dosel sobre la que se tumbo de inmediato, deseando dormirse cuanto antes ante la suavidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo, irguiéndose para recorrer el resto de la habitación con su mirada; un bello tocador color marfil, solo para ella, atiborrado con perfumes y todo lo que podía desear así como unas serie de velos ya esperando para que los usara, un televisor, un armario lo bastante grande para Itachi y para ella, dos estantes repletos de libros, archivadores y carpetas se encontraban junto a la puerta junto a un escritorio, lo que de inmediato le hizo sabe que esa habitación no era solo suya sino de ambos, que Itachi y ella seguirían compartiéndolo todo a diferencia de otros matrimonios donde las parejas elegían tener habitaciones separadas, y no podía estar más feliz por esa decisión. Irrumpiendo favorablemente en sus pensamientos, Itachi ingreso en la habitación trayendo el equipaje, sonriendo de inmediato al ver a su esposa tan feliz, sonriendo como una niña, llena de felicidad y así quería verla siempre.

-Mi casa…- rió Izumi, apenas y pudiendo creer que realmente estuviera viviendo eso, que realmente estuviera casada con él…_Alah_, parecía un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

-Va a quedar aún más bonita—aseguro Itachi, cediéndole el mando de la casa al instante, —nunca te faltara nada, tendrás todo lo que quieras—prometió ya que a partir de hoy y con libertad ella podía hacer y deshacer las cosas como quisiera.

-Quiero llenar esta casa de hijos, Itachi—manifestó ella sin ningún titubeo ya que su felicidad solo sería verdaderamente plena en cuanto formaran su propia familia. —Fui muy bendecida—realmente era muy dichosa al ser su esposa, no podría ser feliz con absolutamente nadie más, estaba segura de eso.

-No, yo fui bendecido—negó él, sentándose a su lado y viéndola a ella como lo que era en su vida; la razón de su felicidad, la dueña de su corazón y su mayor alegría.

Aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos, Izumi alzo una de sus manos para acuñar el rostro de Itachi, inclinando su rostro hacia el de él para unir sus labios, recostándose sobre la cama y arrastrando a Itachi consigo, sin romper el beso. Estaban casados, eso quería decir que todo estaba permitido, y lo mejor de todo es que estaban en su casa, con sus vidas convertidas en una sola ahora que estaban casados…entonces debían estrenar su casa, ¿no?

* * *

Regresar a _Marruecos_ era algo que Sasuke había deseado hacer desde el primer momento en que se había marchado a _El Cairo_, pero ahora no tenía forma de sentirse dichoso por ello, protegiendo su frágil vista con un par de lentes de sol, negando para sí e intentando no perder la paciencia, masajeándose las sienes a la par que continuaba caminando, volteando de vez en vez para vigilar a las mujeres que lo seguían en silencio y sin protestar cargando con sus equipajes. _¿Cómo me metí en esto? _Se preguntó el Uchiha, ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces se había hecho esa pregunta hasta ahora, resignándose a seguir con su camino hacia el hogar del señor Hiruzen…se había perdido de la boda de su hermano ¿para eso? Desearía no haber emprendido ese bendito viaje al Cairo porque había demostrado ser un problema en lugar de una bendición. Por su parte y en silencio, con sus pensamientos llevándolas hacia donde sea que estuviera Sasuke en ese momento, Sakura fue la primera en advertir que alguien había llegado a la casa de su tío al encontrarse con los brazos apoyados contra el balcón de la escalera desde podía verlo todo, esbozando una inmediata sonrisa al ver que se trataba de Sasuke…más su alegría se transformó en absoluta confusión al ver el elevado número de mujeres que lo acompañaban y que iban desde muchachitas hasta ancianas. En ese momento el señor Hiruzen apareció para recibir al Uchiha junto a Biwako luego de que su sirviente Tokuma le informara de su llegada, observando con sorpresa y desconcierto a todas esas mujeres y luego a Sasuke que mantenía una permanente expresión de disgusto y cólera.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto?—pregunto el Sarutobi, desconcertado al ver que había regresado con semejante compañía.

-La herencia del tío Madara—contesto el Uchiha simplemente y con estoicismo, manteniendo a raya su cólera lo mejor posible.

-¿La herencia?, ¿La herencia era un harem?—cuestiono Hiruzen, incrédulo mientras observaba al grupo de mujeres, no sabiendo si sentir envidia o lastima.

-Quince mujeres—afirmo él, aunque más que quince mujeres él las veía como quince bocas que alimentar y mantener de su propio bolsillo.

-Tu tío era rico, hoy en día solo un rey puede tener quince mujeres en un harem—celebro ya que solo un hombre con una venturosa situación económica podía tener cuatro esposas, y para tener quince mujeres se debía ser millonario cuando menos.

-Quince mujeres y un negocio quebrado, lleno de deudas—especifico Sasuke, no viendo semejante herencia como una bendición sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-Ven, hijo, hablemos—contesto él envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su futuro sobrino, guiándolo a su despacho.

Suerte, destino…podía llamarse como fuera, pero en ese momento todo lo que logro serenar el agitado ánimo del Uchiha fue el preciso momento en que inconscientemente alzo la mirada hacia lo alto de la escalera, en el segundo piso, y donde se encontraba Sakura, con sus brazos apoyados contra el balcón y que le dedico una luminosa sonrisa que alejo todas sus preocupaciones, deseo permanecer ahí en medio de la entrada y contemplando su belleza, la inocencia en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, mas en ese momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse guiar por el señor Hiruzen hacia su despacho, por el momento mas concentrado en solucionar el predicamento en que se encontraba. Tan pronto como le fue posible y en cuanto estuvo segura de que su tío y Sasuke se encontraban en el despacho, Sakura bajo tan aprisa como pudo la escalera, apoyándose en el barandal, agradeciendo que la falda del vestido que estaba usando le llegara cinco centímetros bajo la rodilla para no incomodarle al caminar, situándose lo más pronto posible junto a Biwako que observaba a las mujeres delante de ella con lastima y sorpresa entremezcladas, desviando el rostro hacia Sakura…había oído y leído de la historia de su tierra, de lo que era un harem, pero jamás había pensado que vería uno con sus propios ojos, ¿Qué clase de hombre había sido el nombrado tío Madara? Según relataba el Corán solo un hombre había tenido tantas mujeres, el profeta Hagoromo que había tenido dieciséis en total, ¿Qué haría Sasuke para salir de este problema? Cualquiera se sumiría en la bancarrota por tener que cuidar y alimentar a esas quince mujeres.

-A doña Emi le va a dar un ataque—menciono Biwako luego de tan extraño silencio, no cabiendo en sí de la sorpresa así como de la incredulidad.

Todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue asentir de pie a su lado, porque sería raro que doña Emi no armara todo un escándalo al saber que la herencia no era lo que todos habían creído, eso y que en lugar de ser millonaria ahora probablemente estuviera en la bancarrota por tener que destinar sus bienes a velar por esas mujeres, ¿Cómo saldrían de ese embrollo?

* * *

Con sigilo para no ser importunada por nadie en su camino, Sakura se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho de su tío, agradeciendo que como siempre la puerta no estuviera completamente cerrada, su tío tenía la costumbre de mantenerla así todo el tiempo en caso de que alguien necesitara entrar y decirle algo, sumado a que estaba en su propia casa y no tenía por qué tener secretos con nadie como el jefe de la familia. Volteando a ver por encima de su hombre que nadie la estuviera observando o hubiera seguido, estando su propia casa, Sakura se ocultó a medias tras la puerta que se encontraba lo suficientemente entreabierta para permitirle ver con claridad lo que sucedía en el interior del despacho, guardando sepulcral silencio para escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar así como para poder observar a Sasuke luego de casi dos semanas que se le habían hecho eternas. Dentro de la habitación Hiruzen escuchaba con suma atención lo que el Uchiha le estaba relatando que había sucedido desde su llega a _El Cairo _para recibir la herencia tal y como se había especificado en la carta. Era vergonzoso para Sasuke decirlo pero era la verdad; la noche antes de partir a _El Cairo _había dormido creyéndose millonario y la noche antes de regresar a _Marruecos_ había dormido sintiéndose miserable porque si ahora no caía en la bancarrota perdiendo todo lo que tenía e incluso más para mantener a esas mujeres, ¿Cómo casarse ahora? Quería darle a Sakura la vida de una reina, de una Sultana, que no tuviera que pensar en nada porque él la cubriría de oro, ¿Cómo hacerlo ahora? Sería el hazmerreír de todo el mundo y lo peor de todo es que sería indigno de Sakura.

-La casa que era un palacio se quedó para un primo, los negocios que son una mina de oro; para otro, y para mí; ellas—concluyo su relato el Uchiha, en cierto modo sintiéndose mejor al contarle todo a alguien que no fuera su familia. —¿Qué hago con ellas? No quería traerlas pero me obligaron—de ser posible habría huido de esa responsabilidad pero esa sería una vergüenza imperdonable para su apellido y su familia.

-Heredaste a las mujeres, ¿y no querías traerlas?—cuestiono Hiruzen, divertido y contrariado ante la actitud del joven sentado a su lado. —Sería un gran pecado, Sasuke, tienes un compromiso sagrado con esas mujeres—reprendió como buen musulmán, sabiendo que un hombre debía cumplir con todas las obligaciones.

-¿Yo?—repitió él, no sabiendo que responsabilidad o deber podía tener con esas mujeres a quienes no conocía en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo van a vivir?—pregunto el Sarutobi al aire con sencillez. —No tienen casa, no tienen familia, ni salario, no tienen nada—recordó ya que pocas mujeres musulmanas lograban obtener una educación completa con el beneplácito del hombre que las tuviera bajo su cuidado. —Tu tío era responsable por ellas y te pasó esa responsabilidad a ti—herencia deseada o no pero era una herencia y Sasuke debía hacerse cargo de aquella responsabilidad, era su deber como hombre.

-¿Y ahora yo tengo que mantener a quince mujeres?—inquirió el pelinegro con sarcasmo ya que no quería tener nada que ver con esas mujeres, por lo menos no de buena gana.

-¿Qué querías?, ¿tirar quince mujeres a mitad de la calle?—pregunto Hiruzen, apelando a la moral del joven hombre como fuerte para recordarle sus obligaciones.

-Pero tío, estoy lleno de deudas—recordó Sasuke, angustiado ante la posibilidad de no casarse con Sakura por causa de esta dichosa "_herencia_", —la tienda en _Rio de Janeiro_, no he acabado la remodelación, la mercancía que no he terminado de pagar, los pasajes, los gastos, Emi, Itachi, mi boda con Sakura…— enumero ante la comprensiva mirada del señor Hiruzen que lo escucho pacientemente, como si fuera su padre.

Fuera del despacho, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para contener un suspiro de preocupación que a nada estuvo de abandonar sus labios, prestando total atención a las palabras de Sasuke pero teniendo el corazón oprimido, ¿Qué era lo que _Alah_ tenía en mente para ella para poner este obstáculo en su camino? Ahora que por fin volvía a tener esperanzas, ahora que volvía a creer en el amor, ¿Cuál sería su destino si no podía casarse con Sasuke? No, _Alah _mediante este predicamento sería algo transitorio y que pronto podrían dejar en el olvido.

* * *

Mientras Sakura intentaba averiguar qué sucedería con su futuro y si podría casarse con Sasuke, Biwako recorrió las calles de la medina hacia el hogar de la familia Uchiha para contarle a doña Emi que Sasuke había regresado de _El Cairo _y que había traído consigo la herencia del susodicho tío Madara, su podía llamarse herencia al harem de mujeres que tenía la obligación de cuidar y mantener. A solas en la sala de su casa, teniendo la basta mansión que era el hogar que su padre les había legado para ella sola ante la ausencia de sus hermanos, Emi analizo la larga serie de objetos de donde tenía para escoger; perfumes, lienzos, sedas, oro, joyas de todo tipo, ahora que se había esparcido la noticia de que el adinerado pariente que tenían en _El Cairo_ había muerto legándoles una herencia, los comerciantes más reconocidos de todo _Marruecos_ le enviaban una larga lista del catálogo de muestras de donde escoger como si fuera una Sultana a la que todos querían rendir honores y tributos…_Alah_ mediante lograría encontrar un esposo pronto, pero no quería casarse a la primera, no, primero quería dejarlos esperando a todos, suspirando por ella antes de emprender un viaje para recorrer _Europa_ como había hecho su padre en su juventud, conocer el mundo y luego de eso regresar a _Marruecos_ y casarse, teniendo la oportunidad de elegir entre la lista de pretendientes que sin duda la estarían esperando en la puerta. En medio de su selección de presentes es que escucho que llamaban desesperadamente a la puerta, suspirando soñadoramente al apartar la mirada del festín para los ojos que tenía delante, dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacia la puerta.

-Ya voy—contesto Emi ante tan incesante golpeteo contra la puerta que abrió encontrándose con la leal amiga y mano derecha del señor Sarutobi. —Biwako, entra—invito de inmediato, inmensamente feliz como si pudiera matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Mira todo lo que trajeron los comerciantes para mí, para que yo escogiera lo más bonito, ahora que somos ricos todos quieren vendernos algo—sujeto la mano de ella, guiándola hacia el interior de la sala sobre cuyos divanes tenia desplegados lienzos, oro y joyas para ver de dónde escoger.

-Doña Emi, Sasuke regreso—comunico Biwako, sondeando el ambiente en busca del momento propicio de decirle la verdad.

-Tan pronto— celebro la pelinegra, serena en todo momento ante la plenitud que sentía, —¿y trajo la herencia?— pregunto ya que solo entonces su felicidad seria total.

-Sí, eso creo— contesto ella con la mirada baja, no sabiendo cómo expresarse para no herirla.

-Qué bueno— sonrió la Uchiha, concentrando toda su atención en las joyas, perfumes y lienzos de entre los que debía escoger…era tan difícil, lo quería todo.

¿Cómo matar la ilusión? Independiente de si Biwako consideraba o no a doña Emi una víbora de cascabel como ya había demostrado ser, llevando tempestad a donde sea que fuera, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de destrozar la felicidad que esa pobre mujer había sentido, ilusionándose desde el primer momento en que había tenido conocimiento de la dichosa herencia como haría cualquier mujer de estar en su lugar porque en la sociedad musulmana existían tres caminos a través de los que una mujer podía casarse; por lo virtuosa que era y era lo más codiciado por todo hombre, por lo adinerada que fuera o por lo hermosa que pudiera ser y este último camino era el que pocos buscaban ya que representaba lujuria, un pecado muy grande, pero cualquiera de los tres caminos servían para no morir seca que era una suerte que ninguna mujer quería tener. Como una mujer que había dedicado su vida entera a criar a sus hermanos, educándolos y volviéndolos hombres de bien, ahora que tenía casi treinta años y mantendría su juventud y belleza por solos unos años más Emi deseaba casarse desesperadamente, con un hombre digno, religioso, noble, reconocido y adinerado, guapo, y hasta ahora solo existía un hombre que ella conocía que cumplía con todos esos requerimientos; el señor Hiruzen, no le disgustaría ser su cuarta esposa si hacía falta pero quería casarse con ese hombre y casualmente en ese momento tenía a Biwako delante, a su mano derecha, a la mujer que podría hablar en su nombre para convencerlo, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la ocasión y pedir su ayuda? Ahora que era millonaria, rica, podía ser todo lo que un hombre quisiera y más, nadie podría rehusarse.

-Doña Emi, debería…— intento hablar Biwako, pensando en alguna forma de no ser hiriente al decir la verdad, pero no había una forma.

-Mira este conjunto, Biwako, son un espectáculo—interrumpió Emi, no logrando prestarle atención, tendiéndole uno de los estuches de joyas, no sabiendo de donde escoger, ¿y porque debía hacerlo? No quería una cosa, lo quería todo. —Me encanta el dinero, me encanta el oro—confeso sin reparo alguno, feliz como nunca se había sentido.

-Doña Emi…- llamo ella, intentando en vano ser escuchada por la alegre mujer.

-Biwako, tú me tienes que ayudar con el señor Hiruzen—rogó la Uchiha, sosteniéndole las manos y observándola con ojos de cachorrito, dependiendo de su ayuda, —tienes que decirle que soy bonita, bien educada, que tengo modales refinados, si logro casarme con él te prometo que te recompensare con todo el oro que quieras—si lograba ser la cuarta esposa y con lo millonaria que ahora era, le daría su peso en oro. —Te regalo esto—garantizo su promesa, tendiéndole uno de los collares de oro, generosa en su alarde.

-Doña Emi, no puede…- protesto, no teniendo ni la más remota idea de que hacer para que ella entrara en razón.

-Puedo, Biwako, puedo hacer lo que quiera—negó la pelinegra quien solo sentía necesitar el título de Sultana para tener el mundo a sus pies.

-¡La herencia era un harem!—soltó Biwako de golpe, sabiendo que esperar e irse por las ramas no serviría de nada si ella no quería escucharla.

-¿Qué?—Emi no creía lo que oía, no, tenía que ser una mala broma, solo podía ser eso.

-La herencia son quince mujeres que Sasuke tiene que mantener, hay de todo, desde ancianas a muchachas—especifico ella, más tranquila con su consciencia al poder decirle todo.

Indignada, horrorizada ante aquellas palabras, Emi chillo de disgusto, dejándose caer al suelo, debatiéndose entre la consciencia y el desmayo ante la pobre de Biwako que intento hacerla reaccionar lo mejor posible…_Alah, que suerte tan triste la mía_, sollozo Emi internamente, deseando morir en ese preciso momento, ¿Cómo casarse ahora? Qué vergüenza, por _Alah_, su vida estaba absolutamente arruinada, su vida y la de su hermano menor.

* * *

Volviendo su rostro hacia el otro extremo del pasillo para asegurarse de que en efecto nadie apareciera para interrumpirla o delatarla por estar espiando la conversación de dos hombres, uno de ellos su propio tío y el otro un hombre con el que aún no estaba casada, algo por lo que podrían acusarla de conspirar pero de todas formas Sakura continuo escuchando en silencio el debate que tenía lugar dentro del despacho de su tío, observando con lastima y preocupación a Sasuke…tenía un privilegio insuperable, estaba viendo su actitud en su peor momento, podía ver su ira, su frustración, su preocupación y su angustia mientras se paseaba en círculos como león enjaulado delante de su tío Hiruzen que permanecía sentado delante de su escritorio, él tenía razones de sobra para pensar que no podrían casarse aunque de ser posible ella le daría el sí de inmediato sin importar que no tuviera fortuna, porque él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón con solo aparecer, con solo encontrar su mirada con la suya, ¿es que no sería posible el enlace? Ella quería casarse y Sasuke también, eso era lo importante, ¿Qué más se requería? Por otro lado y ligeramente divertido ante la angustia del joven delante de él, Hiruzen veía ironía en la escena que sucedía delante de sus ojos, porque Sasuke veía un problema donde él veía una solución, todo problema era una invitación a una solución pero como todo hombre joven Sasuke creía que lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era su ruina, su mayor desdicha cuando bien podía ser lo contrario si él solo le diera la oportunidad, o así es como el Sarutobi veía la situación, y esperaba lograr hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Sasuke…— llamo él, intentando lograr que sosegara sus preocupaciones.

-Voy a ser sacrificado como un carnero— se lamentó el Uchiha, incapaz de ver más allá de su actual desgracia, —y lo peor es que ni conocía al tío Madara ni me acosté con esas mujeres— no, de ser ese el caso no se estaría quejando ni lamentando por la carga que debía llevar.

-No conociste al tío, pero si te hubiera dado el palacio no estarías llorando—obvio Hiruzen evidenciando el por qué se sentía divertido con la situación mas no logrando contagiar su buen ánimo al Uchiha.

-Tío, ¿Cómo puedo casarme así?—cuestiono Sasuke, no se lamentaría si solo tuviera que mantener a esas mujeres y tenía como, pero el problema es que si hacia eso no podría casarse, no tenía el dinero suficiente para ambas cosas. —No podré mantener a mí esposa, menos a una familia— realmente deseaba casarse con Sakura más que nada en el mundo y no se perdonaría dejarla esperando por más tiempo, eso sería imperdonable para su orgullo y la dignidad de ella. —El destino me caso con las deudas del tío Madara- concluyo, negando con desdicha para sí.

-Sasuke, piensa en el presente, no en el futuro— aconsejo el Sarutobi calmadamente, indicándole al joven delante de él que se sentara, algo a lo que Sasuke no se negó, ya no sabiendo que hacer para salir de aquel predicamento, —estas imaginando un sufrimiento que no llega aun, en el presente esta la solución, porque la hay— tranquilizo más que dispuesto a brindar su ayuda en esta situación.

-¿La hay?— repitió él a modo de pregunta ya que hasta el momento se sentía completamente desamparado.

-Heredaste a esas mujeres pero no tienes por qué cargar con ellas— inicio Hiruzen confundiendo al Uchiha que frunció el ceño, no entendiendo que quería decirle. —Vamos a darles un destino a esas mujeres— propuso con entusiasmo, transmitiéndole esperanza al joven a su lado. —A las jóvenes les das la libertad y consigues marido para ellas, a las mayores les consigues empleo y a las más viejas y enfermas…tendrás que mantenerlas, pero son pocas—si no calculaba mal las ancianas del harem eran cuando mucho dos o tres, no más, y era justo hacer eso, así el Uchiha no desentendería sus obligaciones de ninguna forma y se vería beneficiado con el dinero de las dotes que recibiera de las mujeres que habrían de casarse.

-Tío, eres hábil, un genio—celebro Sasuke, admirando sinceramente su ingenio al encontrar tan hábil e insuperable solución.

-En la vida todo nace pequeño, después crece—menciono él, no deseando llevarse el mérito por algo que _Alah_ había escrito que sucediera así, -solo la desgracia nace enorme y después disminuye— _Alah_ había dado la inteligencia a la humanidad para usarla con sabiduría y eso es lo que él haría por Sasuke y por Sakura.

Mucho más tranquilo ante la explicación de quien pronto seria su tío, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, recibiendo un amistoso golpe en el hombro de parte del señor Hiruzen que rió al ver desaparecer la preocupación y angustia de la faz de aquel joven a quien ya consideraba parte de su familia al igual a su hermano Itachi. Del otro lado de la puerta y con una radiante sonrisa Sakura alzo la vista al cielo, agradeciendo a _Alah_ por zanjar cada abismo y obstáculo, tranquilizando sus temores; se casaría con Sasuke, era un hecho, estaba escrito en su destino que uniera su vida a la de ese hombre, estaba totalmente segura.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores :3 **les confieso que **habría actualizado ayer a eso de las tres de la mañana pero tenia una jaqueca espantosa y no pude terminar el capitulo hasta ahora**, por lo que pido su perdón de todo corazón** :3 **La próxima semana actualizare el fic **"Operacion Valkiria" y comenzare a escribir una nueva historia fuera del universo de Naruto**, por lo que **manténganse atentos en caso de que lo que tengo en mente sea de su interés :3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado y prometiendo actualizar el resto de mis historias)**, a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Matrimonio y Sexo: **Contrarios a como ocurre en occidente donde hasta hoy el placer antes que el fin de concebir un hijo es visto como un pecado,** los musulmanes sostienen la firme creencia de que no puede existir fruto de una relación—un hijo o hija—si no hay placer para ambos integrantes de la pareja, ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que tanto el hombre debe sentir placer como la mujer y que solo a través de la satisfacción mutua pueden acercarse a la felicidad y al cielo**, como dicta el Corán y el profeta Mahoma**. Además en el matrimonio todo esta permitido si del sexo se refiere salvo el sexo anal o la homosexualidad**. Lejos de la cultura restrictiva y machista que muchas veces se nos ha presentado así como un mundo cerrado y terrorista,** el islam es una de las religiones con mas adeptos en el mundo después del cristianismo y contrario a este ultimo el islam no obliga a nadie a abrazar su fe por obligación ni tortura** como ya hizo en el pasado la inquisición católica, **los musulmanes sostienen que quien no abre su corazón a Alah voluntariamente no tiene porque vivir como un musulmán. **Con respecto a la prueba de sangre, **en la actualidad se sigue sosteniendo en algunas zona de medio oriente que la sabana de la noche de bodas se muestre a los familiares y cercanos para dar testimonio de que la novia es virgen y solo se elude la costumbre si el representante de la novia—puede ser su padre, su tío u otro pariente—asegura que es completamente virgen al momento de casarse.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	8. Chapter 7

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír la canción "**Lying Down**" de **Celine Dion**, que descubrí recientemente pero que encaja perfecto con las emociones del capitulo.

* * *

Negociar para ayudar a Sasuke a liberarse de la dichosa herencia del tío Madara no había sido algo precisamente fácil, claro que en el caso de las mujeres jóvenes pertenecientes al harem que por su belleza habían encontrado esposo casi de inmediato gracias a la ayuda de Emi y Biwako que habían utilizado los contactos que tenían entre algunas de las familias de _Marruecos_, claro que por no ser vírgenes esas jóvenes serian segundas o terceras esposas pero tendrían un buen futuro dentro de todo, Hiruzen incluso había brindado su ayuda diplomática para hacer que algunas de las mujeres encontraran acuerdos matrimoniales en las caravanas de los beduinos, y luego había encontrado trabajo para las mujeres ya mayores en diferentes cafés o puestos de comerciantes a lo largo de toda la medina, ninguna de esas mujeres tenía una instrucción o educación completa por lo que conseguir trabajo de ayuda en la cocina o asistiendo alguno hogar era lo mejor que podían lograr, con respecto a las mujeres ya ancianas, esas debían ser mantenidas pero solo eran dos, nada de qué preocuparse. Por ahora solo restaban tres jóvenes mujeres a las que no habían podido encontrarles esposos ni trabajo, por lo que casi libres de preocupaciones es que todos los implicados en el asunto de la herencia se encontraban reunidos en la sala del hogar de la familia Uchiha; Sasuke, Homura y Emi, todos escuchando atentamente el relato del señor Hiruzen que había tenido una conversación bastante particular con los beduinos para lograr que accedieran a aceptar a algunas de las mujeres pertenecientes al harem como esposas, no porque se opusieran sino porque su forma de hablar era…algo diferente, y las negociaciones que sostenían bastante complejas.

-Fue una negociación complicada que tenían que ver, por poco en vez de devolver las cuatro mujeres, acababa saliendo de ahí con cuatro más— rió Hiruzen, satisfecho de las negociaciones así como divertido de lo compleja que había sido la situación. —Tuve que tomar un barril de te antes de llegar a un acuerdo, pero como digo, el secreto de la solución es la paciencia— el tiempo que llevaba vivo le había enseñado una o dos cosas sobre la paciencia, enseñanzas que nunca cesaba de poner en practica al encontrar en dificultades.

-El señor Hiruzen tiene el don de la palabra— elogio Emi, prendada de su inteligencia y su habilidad para negociar, —la lengua es la mitad del hombre, es la llave que abre todas las puertas, y usted tiene la llave— nunca era un mal momento para halagar a un hombre a fin de conseguir un matrimonio, ¿cierto?

-Bueno…como estaba diciendo— el Sarutobi se aclaró ligeramente la garganta para no parecer tan incómodo de cómo se encontraba, —con las mujeres que les conseguimos empleo más las otras a las que les conseguimos maridos, solo restan tres, yo me quedo con una y tú con dos para que se ocupen de tu casa— sugirió ya que siempre se apreciaba algo de ayuda para mantener en orden su casa, Biwako no siempre podía ocuparse de todo ella sola ni él quería que lo hiciera.

-Es justo— acepto Sasuke ya que cuando se casara con Sakura quería que ella fuera la Sultana de su propio palacio y para ello quería que tuviera todo cuanto podría desear.

-Yo puedo llevar una para Itachi en _Brasil_, voy para allá porque ellos me necesitan— esa no era una idea vaga en la mente de Emi sino una afirmación, sus hermanos dependían de ella, siempre había sido así, —tengo tanto que enseñarle a Izumi…puedo decir que se todo sobre cómo cuidar a un hombre y una casa— desvió cautelosamente su mirada hacia el señor Hiruzen, sin cesar en ningún momento en su empeño de revelar de que era capaz como mujer, si se le daba la oportunidad.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de su sobrina que por cierto estaban poniendo claramente nervioso a Hiruzen, Homura solo tuvo la necesidad de encontrar su mirada con la de Emi y levantarse del diván en silencio, acompañándolo a la cocina, sabiendo bien que ella lo seguiría y así fue. Para alguien como Homura, que había sido educado en las costumbres y que seguía los mandamientos de _Alah_ a través de su familia y sus dos esposas, era impensable que su joven y bella sobrina se ofreciese a un hombre como un ejemplar de ganado al vender, no, ella tenía mucha más dignidad que eso, era una mujer hermosa y perteneciente a una buena familia, bien relacionada y con un prestigio envidiable, ¿Por qué habría de negociar su propia suerte si había hombres en las familia para hacerlo? Debía ser paciente, hoy era el día de felicidad de sus hermanos Itachi y Sasuke, pero pronto seria el suyo, solo debía esperar. Sin necesidad de que su tío pronunciara siquiera media palabra, Emi ya tenía claro porque le había indicado que se apartaran de Sasuke y el señor Hiruzen que continuaron hablando tras su partida, okey, no estaba siguiendo los principios que sus padres le habían enseñado que debería de hacer una mujer para conseguir un buen esposo, pero su madre había sido menor que ella al momento de casarse y había sido codiciada por muchos, ¿Por qué ella no podía ser feliz? Solo pedía un esposo, ni siquiera aun matrimonio feliz, pero si tener la oportunidad de saber de qué es de lo que se estaba perdiendo al tener que velar por sus hermanos a lo largo de todos esos años, porque no había sigo egoísta antes, ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta ahora? Merecía casarse, _Alah_ era testigo de que lo merecía, pero ya que nadie la ayudaba debía labrar su suerte sola.

-Si en verdad quieres ser una de las esposas de Hiruzen como veo que quieres, no seas exhibicionista— aconsejo Homura, reprendiendo a su sobrina por comportarse de ese modo.

-Tío Homura, solo estaba diciendo...— intento defenderse Emi, más sabia que de nada serviría porque aquello era justamente lo que había estado haciendo; ser exhibicionista.

-Una mujer no se hace propaganda a sí misma, cuando ella dice lo que es, el hombre lo nota— recordó el Uchiha, esclareciendo que una buena mujer jamás debía exhibirse para lograr algo, eso lo hacían las occidentales pero no una buena mujer musulmana. —Si quieres casarte, deja eso a cargo de los hombres de tu familia, para eso tienes a tu tío y a tus hermanos— no estaba sola en el mundo, tenía hermanos y tíos que velaban por ella, otras mujeres desdichadas no tenían a nadie que las protegiera, y eso sí que era triste.

-Si, tío— asintió ella, no teniendo más que resignarse a continuar esperando…por ahora, claro, porque nada la haría cambiar de perecer en buscar su propia felicidad.

-En el momento adecuado, voy a sondear a Hiruzen— menciono él a modo de sosiego, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su sobrina que sonrió radiantemente al contar con su ayuda. Solucionando aquella situación, Homura regreso a la sala en compañía de Emi, teniendo algo importante que tratar con su sobrino. —Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, Sasuke— planteo tan pronto como se sentó sobre el diván, llamando la atención de su sobrino, —esa hilandería quebrada que heredaste…estuve viendo que las instalaciones y son buenas, eso puede recuperarse muy bien, hasta estoy pensando en hacer una inversión en ella y convertirnos en socios— propuso ya que con un poco de esfuerzo ese negocio quebrado se convertiría en una nueva sede, expandiendo los negocios de la familia hasta _El Cairo_.

-¿Lo harías, tío, de verdad?— pregunto el pelinegro, gratamente sorprendido de que su tío le planteara una sociedad.

-Es buen negocio, Sasuke— opino Hiruzen, aconsejándole que aceptara.

-Solo tengo una condición; te quedaras en _Marruecos_ manejando el negocio conmigo— puntualizo Homura, ya que un buen comerciante siempre estaba cerca para manejar sus negocios, y para ello lo mejor era que Sasuke se quedase en _Marruecos_.

-Itachi puede encargarse de la tienda en _Brasil_—considero Sasuke en voz alta, deteniéndose a analizar la situación. —Hecho— acepto, estrechando la mano de su tío.

Era un acuerdo muy diferente del que había tenido en mente en sus inicios, su plan era vivir en _Brasil_ junto a su hermano Itachi y hacerse cargo a distancia de la sede en _Fez _a través de su hermana Emi, pero pensándolo mejor era preferible quedarse, muchas familias musulmanas de gran prestigio perdían su respeto por criar a sus hijos en occidente, lejos de las costumbres y en un mundo corrupto, Sasuke prefería comenzar su vida en la tierra a la que pertenecía por nacimiento, la tierra de su padre y sus ancestros para criar a sus hijos dentro de las costumbres y para que Sakura terminara de adaptarse a un mudo que—sabia—aun le parecía ligeramente ajeno al igual que a él. En ocasiones no era lo mejor ir a un lugar desconocido sin saber que sucedería, en ocasiones lo mejor era quedarse.

* * *

-¿Cómo va la cena?— pregunto Hiruzen tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de la cocina de su hogar.

Luego de finalizar la conversación y el acuerdo sobre lo que ocurría con el resto de las mujeres que representaban parte de la herencia del tío Madara, Hiruzen había regresado a su casa tan pronto como le había sido posible sin ser maleducado claro, pero si huía del modo en que lo hacía era para no caer en las redes de doña Emi que si bien era toda una belleza no era el tipo de mujer que él buscaría para tener en su vida. El deber de un hombre al tener más de una esposa era brindar protección a otras mujeres para que no cayeran en la desgracia o el infortunio si no tenían a otro hombre que las protegiera, de ahí que cuando un hombre tenía más de una esposa tuviera que distribuir ecuánimemente sus bienes entre todas ellas pero no así el amor, el amor no era algo que pudiera dividirse en mitades, por ello un hombre siempre amaba más a una de sus esposas mientras que a las otras solo les tenían afecto o cariño, no más. Resulto toda una sorpresa para Hiruzen entrar en su cocina y no encontrar a Biwako dirigiendo a todas las mujeres sino a Sakura que se fijaba muy bien en el contenido de la olla que revolvía, agregando condimentos con una maestría tal que supiera muy bien lo que hacía y diciéndoles a las otras criadas que es lo que deberían hacer…casi parecía una mujer dirigiendo su propio hogar en lugar de la muchacha rebelde que era. Feliz por el regreso de su tío que en los últimos dos días se había dedicado a eliminar los obstáculos en el camino para su enlace, Sakura se encontró ante la insuperable oportunidad de probar lo capaz que era, no soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada, de ahí que hubiera tomado el impulso propio de encargarse de la cena de esa noche, ¿Cómo no estar feliz si se casaría en menos de una semana?

-Prueba, tío— invito Sakura, tendiéndole la cuchara, permitiéndole opinar que tal era en la cocina, mejor que Izumi que apenas y sabia cocinar, eso era seguro.

-¿Quién te enseño a cocinar así?— pregunto él, incapacitado de hablar ante tan sublime sabor…solo su difunta madre había cocinado así, y la última vez en que había probado algo tan delicioso había sido hacía ya varias décadas.

-Mi madre, y también tome un par de cursos— contesto ella con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada, —vivir en _Brasil_ me enseño que se puede aprender todo si no se tiene miedo al trabajo— habían sido cursos dentro del horario de clases pero que habían merecido la pena el esfuerzo y tiempo entregados a ello.

Muchas jóvenes tendían a mentir al momento de casarse, todas eran educadas para ser buenas esposas, para complacer a sus maridos, para ser sumisas y calladas, buenas madres y compañeras de vida pero no todas sabían cocinar al momento de casarse como había sido en el caso de Izumi, claro que su sobrina no era precisamente inútil en el ámbito de la cocina pero tampoco era la gema más brillante, más estando en _Brasil_ Hiruzen estaba convencido de que Izumi se convertiría en la esposa que todo hombre querría tener en su casa, tenía la personalidad idónea para ello, pero era admirable que Sakura, quien tenía la personalidad más conflictiva y temperamental, quien era menos dócil fuera quien más talentos tuviera; manejaba múltiples idiomas, sabia de política e historia, era una conversadora ágil y además una excelente cocinera porque Hiruzen estaba convencido de no haber probado en su vida una comida tan deliciosa, había probado Cuscús muchas veces pero nunca preparado de ese modo, esa niña estaba llena de sorpresas y no era erróneo afirmar que Sasuke sería muy afortunado en tenerla como esposa. Si bien Sakura estaba de buen humor, ya no podía ocultar más la verdad que llevaba callando desde que había llegado a _Marruecos_, Izumi conocía la verdad, Biwako también y le había brindado su apoyo incondicional hasta ahora pero su tío también merecía saberlo porque ella estaba decidida a aceptar el peso de sus pecados cuando llegara el momento de la noche de bodas, estaba dispuesta a morir para evitarle la vergüenza a su familia pero antes necesitaba que su tío supiera la verdad, necesitaba que él supiera lo que ni siquiera le había dicho a su madre antes de morir; tenía que ser honesta.

-Tendremos invitados esta noche; Sasuke y su familia— revelo Hiruzen, sintiéndose inmediatamente satisfecho al ver una luminosa sonrisa adornar el rostro de su sobrina que intento ocultarla en vano, —esmérate muchacha, ese hombre no deja de suspirar por ti, ábrele tu corazón— aconsejo ya que tenía todo a su disposición para ser feliz, y eso eran algo de lo que pocas personas podían jactarse.

-Ya lo hice, tío, tiene el camino libre para conquistarme— contrario Sakura, no pudiendo evitar dar a conocer su alegría con una sonrisa, porque realmente estaba feliz con la idea de casarse…más había algo más en que pensar por ahora. —Tío, quisiera hablar con usted, ¿se puede?— consulto, no queriendo molestarlo en caso de que él tuviera algo que hacer.

-Claro— accedió él, abarcando la nada con su mirada, dándole oportunidad de expresarse como deseara.

-En privado— especifico ella, no queriendo que nadie más escuchase lo que ella tenía que confesar.

-Ven, hablemos en el despacho— guió el Sarutobi indicándole que abandonaran la cocina rumbo al despacho si eso la hacía sentir más cómoda.

Era curioso para Hiruzen que su sobrina le pidiera que hablaran en privado porque jamás temía expresar su opinión, ese era un rasgo de su carácter que había forjado en occidente pero que podía ser perdonado y alabado, era una buena mujer porque sin importar que hubiera crecido entre occidentales no se había dejado corromper por ellos. Deseándose guiar por su tío hasta llegar al despacho cuya puerta se mantuvo entreabierta como de costumbre, Sakura se tomó un leve instante para considerar muy bien lo que iba a decir, apretándose las manos con nerviosismo sabiendo que podía morir por ello, pero también sabiendo que no podía seguir callando. Merecía todas las condenas del mundo porque no había escuchado las advertencias ni las señales que _Alah_ le había dado desde el primer día, la idea del amor le había cegado los ojos y su buen entendimiento; ahora estaba claro de que Gaara jamás habría desafiado a su familia, jamás lo habría abandonado todo por ella, el amor no exigía sacrificios tan grande ni so demandaba, amar significaba buscar la felicidad del otro por encima de la propia, pero solo ahora podía ver su error…sabía que era egoísta al pedir tener un futuro con Sasuke, no era digna del perdón ni de su amor pero sabía que él sentía algo por ella, lo veía en sus ojos tras cada nuevo encuentro entre ambos y donde parecían ignorar al resto del mundo aunque nunca pudieran estar a solas, quería hacerlo feliz porque sabía que solo podría ser feliz con él, por ello es que había llegado la hora de dejar de mentir y callar, había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a su familia y afrontar las consecuencias que vendrían sobre ella, fueran cuales fueran.

-Habla, muchacha, no tengas miedo— invito Hiruzen al verla tan indecisa entre si hablar o permanecer en silencio, ¿Qué podía tenerla así?

-Tío…hay algo que no le conté desde el primer día en que llegue aquí, porque no lo creí importante— inicio Sakura, volteando a ver a su tío a quien hasta entonces le había dado la espalda, —pero ahora necesito que lo sepa porque ya no quiero engañar a nadie— necesitaba que él supiese eso de antemano porque de otro modo podía pensar que ella había querido traicionar a su familia y eso no era así.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa, Sakura?, ¿Es que cometiste algún pecado?— pregunto el Sarutobi, no sabiendo que más pensar ya que ella no le daba mayores detalles.

-Y uno grande, tío— asintió ella, con un nudo permanentemente en la garganta. —Ya no soy virgen— confeso por sin, manteniendo la mirada baja, incapaz de ver la reacción de su tío.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices?, ¿no es una excusa para escapar del matrimonio?— ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de abrumarse e indignarse por la confesión de ella, solo pudiendo esperar que fuera una mentira como otras que ella ya había dicho para evitar el matrimonio, porque solo entonces habría solución, de otro modo…solo _Alah_ podía protegerla.

-No, tío, te juro que, le estoy diciendo la verdad— insistió Sakura, alzando la mirada, mas incapaz de encontrarla con la de su tío.

-¿Cuándo?, ¿Con quién?— cuestiono él de inmediato, porque si ella estaba confesando su crimen es porque tal vez quisiera que la ayudasen a mentir y fingir que no había sucedido nada.

-En _Brasil_, antes de venir aquí— contesto la pelirosa sin dar mayores detalles, porque sobraban en ese momento y no tenían ningún peso circunstancial.

-Por _Alah_, ¿es que acaso tu madre no te enseño nada?— suspiro Hiruzen, paseándose delante de su joven sobrina, intentando entender cómo es que había cometido semejante locura, —¿Cómo permitió que te desviaras tanto de nuestras costumbres? Consintió que fueras una mujer exhibicionista— Mebuki siempre le había parecido una mujer intachable y de fuertes valores morales, pero eso de criar a su hija en occidente siempre le había parecido una completa locura y ahora demostraba serlo.

-No, tío, mi madre no tuvo la culpa, yo lo hice sola y sin que ella supiera nada— contrario Sakura de inmediato, porque su difunta madre era la última persona que tendría algún grado de culpa por sus acciones, eso era solo culpa suya. —Solo fue una vez, tío, fue un error con un occidental que prometió que se casaría conmigo, que se iba a convertir…pero en cuanto mi madre murió, me dio la espalda— no quería recordar nada de eso, no quería recordar el nombre de…cuanto más lo ignorase, más fácil sería olvidar la rabia que sentía y que pedía ser saciada, mas nada justificaba lo que había hecho, nada eliminaba su pecado. —Quiero a Sasuke y quiero este matrimonio, pero sé que esto se va a saber y si alguien tiene que saberlo, prefiero que sea usted— pronto se sabría que no era la mujer honorable que Sasuke creía que era, y cuando llegase el momento estaba dispuesta a morir, pero deseaba evitar la vergüenza y deshonra a su familia.

Estaba siendo brutalmente honesta, porque bien podría preferir mantener el secreto hasta el final, mentir sin decirle nada a nadie para desentenderse de las consecuencias que con certeza caerían sobre su familia, pero ella no era tan egoísta, no podía hacer eso. Su familia la había recibido con los brazos abiertos pese a que fuera solo una huérfana que poco y nada sabía de la importancia de las costumbres de los musulmanes ni la importancia del islam, pero no habían hecho nada de eso, la habían recibido con el amor que se le daba a una hija quien no veían desde hace años y encima de todo habían acordado un matrimonio para garantizar que estuviera a salvo, ¿Cómo seguir mintiendo así? No, eso no era justo para nadie y así su tío no se sentiría traicionado si era devuelta o asesinada en la noche de bodas, además ella lo liberaba de la obligación de protegerla, le daba absoluta libertad de permitir su muerte si eso evitaba que el nombre de su familia cayera en la vergüenza. Observando a su cabizbaja y triste sobrina, Hiruzen no supo que hacer, claro que la religión mandaba que el deshonor o falta del decoro de una mujer fuera castigado como mandaba la ley de _Alah_, con la muerte si se probaba que no era virgen al momento de casarse, pero él no se sentía capaz de seguir la ley esta vez, tampoco habría podido hacerlo si Izumi no hubiera sido virgen, ambas chicas eran como sus hijas, eran las hijas de sus fallecidos hermanos, ¿Cómo abandonarlas a su suerte? Irrumpiendo en el debate que tenía lugar en su mente es que Biwako llamo a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, postergando la resolución de la conversación temporalmente.

-Señor, llegaron los invitados— anuncio Biwako, esperando que su aparición no resultase inoportuna.

-Recíbanlos apropiadamente, iré en seguida— indico Hiruzen, volviendo su rostro hacia Biwako e indicándole que los dejase a solas, algo ante lo que ella no dudo en obedecer. —Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, por ahora es un secreto, nadie más puede saberlo— tranquilizo, dirigiéndose a su sobrina con palabras suaves para no angustiarla, — ¿se lo has dicho a alguien más?— pregunto en caso de que tuvieran que comprar a alguien para mantener el secreto.

-A Biwako, pero ella prometió no decir nada— contesto Sakura, aun sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

-Está bien— el Sarutobi acuno el rostro de su sobrina entre sus manos, haciéndola alzar la mirada y ver que él no estaba enojado, o por lo menos no tanto como ella si temía, —ve, lávate la cara y sonríe cuando entres a esa habitación, ¿sí?— aconsejo, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que intentaban resbalar por las mejillas de ella.

-Si, tío— asintió con una ligera sonrisa, tanto para animarse como para no desesperarse.

Su sobrina era una muchacha joven, tempestuosa de carácter pero llena de bondad, Hiruzen sentía que no podía abandonarla ni lo haría, ¿pero cómo salvarla de su propio destino? Esa sí que era una incógnita complicada. Con la mirada baja, Sakura abandono el despacho de su tío teniendo cuidado se tomar el camino opuesto al de la sala, de regreso a la cocina por ahora, tomando aire para calmarse mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían rozado sus mejillas…no, llorar sobre la leche derramada no tenía sentido, todo lo que odia hacer ahora era mirar hacia adelante y seguir caminando como si no pasara nada, la pregunta era, ¿lo conseguiría? Eso solo _Alah_ lo sabía.

* * *

Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, Sasuke se mantuvo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a la conversación que su tío y Emi parecían sostener, y que en nada podía interesarle en ese momento, preguntándose una y mil veces en su subconsciente si volvería a ver a Sakura, claro que estaban frecuentándose más de lo que Itachi e Izumi lo había hecho a lo largo de su compromiso pero eso se debía a las situaciones que habían tenido lugar y al hecho de que su enlace se encontraba más distante en comparación a la duración de su compromiso, además eso le había permitido percibir con mayor certeza que la mujer que habría de ser su esposa estaba completamente de acuerdo con la boda y que el matrimonio que tendría lugar no era una mera obligación. Resulto todo un reto, incluso para alguien tan experimentado como Hiruzen ignorar temporalmente la confesión que acababa de oír, como si jamás la hubiese escuchado y disponerse a mentir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando ingreso en la sala para recibir a la familia Uchiha a quienes había invitado a cenar con él. La religión mandaba que quien encubriera un pecado estaba participando de él y merecía igual castigo e incluso más que quien lo perpetrase originalmente, ¿Cómo arriesgar su lugar en el paraíso por una irresponsabilidad de su sobrina? Esa era tal vez la pregunta que muchos fueran a hacerle, pero debía hacerlo de ser necesario por el alma de su fallecido hermano Kizashi, por él debía velar por Sakura como si fuese su propia hija y eso es lo que haría, sin importar que la vergüenza cayera sobre el apellido Sarutobi.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Hiruzen con una sonrisa, abrazando a su futuro sobrino.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió Sasuke de inmediato, sintiendo gratamente bienvenido.

-Pónganse cómodos, traerán la cena en seguida— invito el Sarutobi, tomando asiento sobre uno de los divanes y siendo imitado por sus huéspedes. —Ah, pasa, Sakura— permitiendo que Biwako y su sobrina ingresasen en la sala trayendo la cena.

En cuanto escucho el nombre de ella, Sasuke alzo la mirada en su dirección, viéndola acompañar a Biwako, trayendo la cena que procedieron a servir sobre la mesa antes de mantenerse de pie junto a los divanes, separada de él por tan solo unos pasos pero que para él se hicieron entrañables e inalcanzables. Hermosa como solo ella podía serlo, vestía unos cómodos pantalones blancos ligeramente holgados, zapatos bajos marrón oscuro, una blusa de aspecto agitanado rojo claro levemente anaranjado, de escote recatado y en V decorado con bordados de oro, con una caída que cubría su figura para no hacerla destacar y mangas acampanadas hasta la altura de la muñecas, con un sencillo velo blanco cubriendo parcialmente su largo cabello rosado que caía tras su espalda, pero si bien toda ella ya de por si era hermosa como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto en su vida, Sasuke de inmediato noto el regalo de compromiso que él le había hecho y que se encontraba adornando su cuello, aquella cadena de oro de dos vueltas entrelazadas que sostenía seis cunas de oro con un diamante rosa claro en el centro de cada cuna de las que pendían sarcillos de hilo de oro…la presencia de ese collar en su cuello era un mensaje; lo había logrado, estaba en el corazón de esa mujer o al menos lo suficiente como para que ella atesorase esa joya y le placiera usarla, era correspondido y en ese momento eso era todo para él. Si bien Sakura se sentía halagada por la intensa mirada del Uchiha, aparto sutilmente la mirada para no ser objeto de críticas ante la presencia de doña Emi, mas encontrando de todas formas su mirada con la de él, apenas y prestando atención al modo en que la cena degustada en ese momento era de la entera satisfacción de todos, y ella misma la había preparado.

-Muy bueno— aprecio Hiruzen en voz alta mientras degustaba la comida, aunque ya la había probado de antemano. —¿Quién lo preparo?, ¿tu, Biwako?— pregunto, conociendo al respuesta pero queriendo enaltecer a su sobrina.

-No, tío, yo lo hice— contesto Sakura, teniendo ocasión de hablar ahora que él se lo había permitido.

Lo mejor ante la angustia que atenazaba su corazón—angustia por la idea de deshonrar a su familia, preocupación por acarrear una desdicha que no deseaba, terror de herir a Sasuke cuando se supiera la verdad—fue que en ese momento Sakura hiciera alarde un orgullo que pocas veces sacaba a relucir, pero lo cierto es que se había esmerado muchísimo en el cena y le placía que fuera del agrado de todos los presentes aunque si su tío se había manifestado verbalmente se debía a que sabía que ella era quien había preparado todo y quería hacerla quedar bien frente a su futura familia política, porque para que la boda se celebrase restaban solo dos días y unas horas que iban en una cuenta regresiva, ahora no era momento de querer volver atrás y retractarse, ni ella quería hacerlo. Para Sasuke escuchar esas palabras fueron como una afirmación de lo que él ya sabía; la mujer que pronto habría de convertirse en su esposa era todo lo que él esperaba que fuera e incluso más, no era solo una belleza vacía por quien su fascinación podía consumirse en el aire sino que era una mujer cargada de enigmas y talentos como no habría podido encontrar a otra en todo _Fez_, _Marruecos_ o en el mundo, no era una presa fácil ni tampoco una víbora que pretendiera atacar al menor descuido, era un reto como había encontrado nunca y que si bien parecía corresponder a cada una de sus atenciones jamás parecía satisfecha, siempre parecía demandar más afecto pero no con palabras sino miradas cargadas de un fuego que le hacía sentir que había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecer, una mujer por quien estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario y más para complacer y hacer feliz.

-Sakura, quería que supieras algo—hablo Hiruzen ya que debido a su conversación había olvidado por completo decirle que es lo que sucedería con Sasuke y ella en el futuro, pero ahora y en presencia de su futura familia merecía saberlo, —Sasuke y su tío llegaron a un acuerdo para formar una sociedad, por lo que Sasuke decidió no viajar a _Rio de Janeiro_ después de la boda, se quedaran a vivir aquí en _Marruecos_—revelo confiando en que eso fuera de su agrado y parecía serlo pues de inmediato vio una sonrisa plasmarse en el rostro de su bella sobrina.

-Me alegra saberlo, tío, no quiero estar lejos de usted—contesto Sakura tan pronto como le fue posible, realmente feliz al ver que en nada cambiaría su vida si permanecía en Marruecos, es más, sería mucho más feliz.

Eso era todo lo que podía pedir para su futuro en caso de que _Alah_ hubiera escrito en su destino que fuera feliz, porque solo sería feliz permaneciendo en _Marruecos_ que ahora era su hogar, no quería regresar a _Brasil_ nunca, no quería volver a pisar ese suelo donde se había llenado de esperanzas e ilusiones vacías que la habían alejado de las enseñanzas de sus padres y sus antepasados. Con una irrefrenable sonrisa en su rostro, encontró vagamente su mirada con la de Sasuke quien parecía estar tan de acuerdo con la idea como ella que guiada por el impulso de encontrar su mirada con la suya más resistiéndose, no mostrándose como una presa fácil. Solo sería feliz en _Marruecos_, solo sería feliz junto a Sasuke, ¿pero esa su destino ser feliz?, ¿era su destino vivir o morir? Eso solo _Alah_ lo sabía, y prefería dejarle todo a él, prefería no luchar contra su destino.

* * *

Sentado en silencio en la sala de su hogar, Hiruzen se dedicó a observar a la nada que lo rodeaba, acompañado por Biwako a quien consideraba sus ojos y oídos en su hogar, quien siempre sabía todo y que tenía más tacto que él como mujer que era y cuya opinión necesitaba en ese momento, porque en verdad se encontraban en una difícil situación, proteger a Sakura no sería sencillo, pero era algo por lo que merecía correrse cualquier riesgo. Como buen musulmán que era, Hiruzen había sido criado dentro de las costumbres, había asistido a la escuela coránica pero esa no era razón para ser injusto con Sakura, él también había sido joven y se había enamorado, y en nada era diferente el amor sin importar que se fuera hombre o mujer, claro que la religión valoraba más que quien mantuviera su virginidad hasta el matrimonio fuera una mujer que quien lo hiciera fuera un hombre, Sakura había cometido un error como lo cometería cualquiera, y él la ayudaría tanto como pudiera. No importa que Hiruzen hubiera pasado años en occidente, aunque se hubiera educado en una universidad en _Brasil_ en su juventud al igual que sus fallecidos hermanos Kizashi y Kiyoshi, ni aunque tuviera amigos occidentales, hasta hoy le resultaba imposible entender a esos individuos tan dispares de los musulmanes, los occidentales no creían en Dios, habían olvidado su existencia o bien la ignoraban porque así les placía hacer, y quien no creía en _Alah_ era capaz de hacer y deshacer lo que fuera como si su palabra fuera insignificante, no como los musulmanes donde la palabra de un hombre era la promesa más sagrada y que debía cumplirle o representaba una vergüenza imperdonable.

-Fue un error dejar que Sakura se criara tan lejos de nuestras costumbres, Biwako, creyó amar y ser amada— hablo Hiruzen finalmente, rompiendo el silencio que había existido hasta entonces. —En occidente no creen en el amor, son muy diferentes a nosotros, ellos viven corriendo detrás del amor pero no soportan vivir el amor, para nosotros el amor nace en la convivencia, para ellos el amor muere en la convivencia— comparo por experiencia propia, conociendo bien occidente al haber pasado años allí.

-Pero Sakura reconoce sus errores y aprende de ellos— contrario Biwako, sabiendo que podía expresarse con confianza en ese momento, —acepto el compromiso y esta ilusionada por ello, quiere casarse— no sabía si Sakura estaba enamorada, había preferido no preguntárselo, pero si estaba claro que si quería casarse.

-Si, ese es un consuelo— acepto el Sarutobi, asintiendo para sí y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, —está comprendiendo sus raíces, por fin sabe a dónde pertenece— Sakura se había desviado de la religión pero estaba volviendo a ella y con suma entrega.

Gozaban de esa oportunidad hasta ahora, Sakura no permanecía atada a occidente ni a lo que allí había vivido o sentido, tampoco parecía guardar sentimientos favorables o reprochables a ojos de su religión por el occidental que la había corrompido e ilusionado pero si bien eso abría una puerta a una segunda oportunidad dada por _Alah_—quien hasta ahora había sido sumamente compasivo y misericordioso—también mantenía un problema, Sakura no era virgen como si había aseguro su certificado de virginidad que lo era y en un matrimonio consentido como el suyo era requerido que una mujer sangrara para manchar la sabana nupcial en la noche de bodas. Por supuesto que Hiruzen no quería admitirlo y evitaría tal instancia de estar en una situación o contexto diferente pero tal vez tuvieran que pecar encubriendo el pecado de Sakura, era su sobrina y debía protegerla como si fuera su vida, debía hacerlo por la memoria de su hermano. Su sobrina había encontrado el amor en el futuro enlace que sucedería en tan solo dos días, pronto todo podría olvidarse y de hecho existía una solución; algunas mujeres—no lo sabía por experiencia, pero si lo había oído al vivir rodeado de mujeres que o eran sus esposas o bien sus empleadas—no sangraban en su noche de bodas y para evitar ser devueltas recurrían a realizar un pequeño corte con un trozo de vidrio o navaja en alguna parte de sus cuerpos como la palma de la mano o en la planta del pie para que la sangre que brotara de la herida manchara la sabana como prueba de virginidad. Era una mentira, pero una mentira que Hiruzen consideraba útil utilizar, debía intentarlo al menos y confiar en la misericordia y clemencia de Sasuke si se daba cuenta de la treta, y esperaban que no lo hiciera.

-Biwako, te dejo todo a ti, tendremos que mentir— decidió Hiruzen, centrando de lleno su mirada en su gran amiga que asintió de inmediato sin decir que ya había considerado eso sin que él se lo dijese. —Un error por inocencia es un error, pero tiene menos culpa— por eso salvaría a su sobrina de la condena, pero solo si Sasuke elegía perdonarla o solo devolverla a su familia, de otro modo…no creía poder ayudarla. —Debemos encontrar alguna forma de fingir que la noche de la boda es la primera vez de Sakura— prefería no saber los detalles del plan, eso era cosa de mujeres.

-Creo poder encontrar una solución, señor— contesto Biwako con un vago asentimiento, accediendo a mantener el secretismo entorno a ello.

Si Sasuke elegía disolver el matrimonio y devolverla a su familia, Hiruzen estaba dispuesto a proteger a su sobrina, la recibiría de nuevo en su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada, daría cualquier excusa para ello pero no desampararía a la hija de su hermano, pero de lo contrario…si Sasuke elegía seguir lo que mandaban las costumbres, entonces él nada podría hacer para protegerla del peso de su propio pecado.

* * *

-Para mí fue un buen negocio haber invertido mi dinero contigo, sobrino—celebro Homura, orgulloso al ver que su sobrino había heredado el agudo ingenio de su fallecido hermano Fugaku, eso le aseguraba una vida llena de éxito y triunfos.

Apenas y podía prestar a las palabras de su tío Homura mientras recorrían la medina, Sasuke no sabía porque pero comenzaba a sopesar en su mente la posibilidad de que Sakura ya no fuera virgen, porque sabía que no había sido criada precisamente dentro de las costumbres como Izumi si, Itachi y él habían sido educados por su hermana Emi en occidente, cierto, pero se habían criado en una comunidad musulmana en _Sao Paulo_, no en _Rio de Janeiro_ como Sakura ni viviendo como musulmán en medio de occidentales que sembraban la desunión…sería una vergüenza insuperable para el apellido de su familia que se casara con una mujer que no era virgen, con una mujer que solo _Alah_ sabia con cuántos hombres había estado antes de casarse con él, no, no quería pensar en eso, Sakura le parecía absolutamente perfecta desde la primera vez en que la había visto, fuera de la broma que ella le había hecho por teléfono era una mujer intachable, nunca había intentado romper con la tradición ni aproximarse a él más allá de lo debido, incluso se dedicaba a leer el Corán y no salía de casa, el señor Hiruzen y Biwako lo habían atestiguado. ¿Cómo saber que era verdad y que era mentira? Por primera vez en su vida su buen juicio se veía nublado, no podía pensar claramente desde que Sakura había entrado en su vida. Pero, en caso de que su pensamiento fuese cierto, él estaba dispuesto a casarse con Sakura de todas formas, sentía en su corazón que esa mujer era la compañera de su vida, sentía que no tendría un futuro si no fuera con ella, estaba dispuesto a pasar todo por alto para estar con Sakura pero para hacerlo debía deshacerse de quien hubiera manchado su honor para poder comenzar de cero, necesitaba eliminar a esa persona de la faz de la tierra.

-Tío Homura, respóndeme una cosa— planteo Sasuke, no queriendo ni soportando más vivir con aquella duda. —¿Qué merece el hombre que corrompe a una muchacha?— pregunto sin dar nombres ni detalles sobre porque pensaba en esa posibilidad.

-¿Y quién es ese malhechor?— cuestiono el Uchiha de inmediato, ya que un hombre que cometiera semejante pecado merecía recibir la justicia de _Alah_ sobre la tierra; ochenta latigazos.

-Nadie, nadie que tú conozcas— contesto él de inmediato, no queriendo admitir que la mujer corrompida podría ser su futura esposa, —un amigo me lo comento, me hizo esa pregunta y no supe que responder— mintió pese a saber que estaba mal, pero no teniendo otra opción.

-Quien hace eso está esparciendo la corrupción sobre la tierra y merece ochenta latigazos, solo para servir de ejemplo— espeto Homura como buen seguidor de las costumbres, porque esa era la ley.

-¿Y quién le de los ochenta latigazos no va a cometer ningún pecado?— inquirió el pelinegro en caso de que tuviera que aplicar esa medida de justicia contra quien hubiera osado corromper a su esposa.

-No, porque está aplicando la justicia de _Alah_— tranquilizo él, porque_ Alah _establecía normas a seguir y nadie cometía un pecado mientras siguiera su voluntad.

-Entonces la persona merece la muerte, porque con ochenta latigazos cualquiera muere— obvio Sasuke, ya que de ser cierta esta historia, tomaría la vida de ese hombre con sus propias manos y sin que nadie lo supiera, para proteger a Sakura.

-No, _Alah_ manda dar ochenta latigazos, si muere…— el Uchiha dejó inconclusa la frase evidenciando que lo que sucediera con semejante malhechor era decisión de _Alah_, no de los hombres, —ochenta latigazos a él y a ella, porque los dos tienen igual castigo— sin darse cuenta su mención dejo sin aliento a su sobrino que cambio de parecer de inmediato ante la posibilidad de impartir justicia sabiendo esto.

-Pero ella es una niña, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo— intento disculpar él en nombre de Sakura, estando convencido de que ella era inocente en esta historia, tenía que serlo.

-No, el castigo tiene que ser igual para los dos, sino no se está haciendo justicia— insistió Homura, para nada de acuerdo con esa ligereza de pensamiento; la ley de _Alah_ era sagrada.

El Uchiha se reservó su respuesta y opinión para sí mismo, observando a la nada mientras continuaba con su camino junto a su tío, no podría hacer lo que mandaban las costumbres, no podría entregar a Sakura al juicio de la religión para que recibiera los ochenta latigazos que mandaba la ley…no, estaba tan enamorado de esa mujer que no podría permitir que le pasara nada. Intentando asirse a la esperanza recordó que su fallecida madre Mikoto había nacido y sido criada en _Brasil_, justo como Sakura, y había sido una mujer absolutamente envidaba por todos hasta el final de su vida por sus principios e irreprochable moral. _Alah_ mediante sus pensamientos estarían errados y Sakura sería tan virgen, inocente, incorruptible e intachable como él creía que era, porque de otro modo solo quedaba un camino que seguir y no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

Tumbada sobre el diván que era su cama, con su largo cabello rosado esparcido sobre la superficie y cayendo como ondas contra al aire sin tocar el suelo, Sakura se encontraba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras Biwako se encargaba de hacer limpieza al armario que ahora—temporalmente, claro—solo le pertenecía a ella desde que Izumi se había marchado a _Rio de Janeiro_, y ella se casaría pasado mañana, ya todo estaba siendo preparado para la ocasión y estaba inmensamente feliz por eso, contaba las horas para que comenzaran a prepararla para convertirse en la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, más pronto la verdad se sabría a menos que fuera lo suficientemente astuta para mentirle a Sasuke en su noche de bodas, pero solo una pregunta resonaba en su mente en ese momento, ¿Cómo perdonar a Gaara? Había traicionado su fe y las costumbres bajo las que había nacido para estar con él que solo la había dejado en la calle y con el equipaje en la mano, ¿y si no hubiera tenido a su familia esperando por ella aquí en _Marruecos_? Sería una mendiga, sin techo, sin familia, sin nada…Sasuke era su salvación, por ello es que _Alah_ lo había puesto en su camino, por que él era su destino y todo lo que podía pedir era pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, quería enterrar su pasado en el abismo más profundo que pudiera existir, querría borrar todo lo vivido con Gaara para poder comenzar una vida nueva junto a Sasuke, aunque no sabía si era merecedora de eso. Sasuke era un hombre maravilloso, estaba modificando toda su vida para darle el lugar más importante en su existencia solo a ella, ¿y que había hecho ella? Desafiar las costumbres y convertirse en poco menos que una odalisca, todo por promesas vacías.

-No podemos confiar en ese pueblo occidental, ellos son muy diferentes— menciono Biwako, desviando la mirada hacia Sakura que permanecía tumbada sobre el diván, —hacen promesas pero sus mentes cambian constantemente— no lo decía por experiencia pero si por todo lo que los musulmanes si sabían de occidente.

-Me desecho como si fuera cualquier cosa— contesto Sakura, indiferente y tumbada sobre el diván, observando a la nada pero recordando todo lo vivido en su mente.

-Y fuiste realmente bendecida, Sakura— abandonando su trabajo, Biwako se sentó junto a Sakura, estrechando sus manos entre las suyas, —por no estar ahora ahí abandonada, sin tener a donde ir, fue una gracia de _Alah_— Sakura se sentó sobre el diván, asintiendo en respuesta, _Alah _le había dado una segunda oportunidad, la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Lo fue— contesto la pelirosa, agradecida con _Alah_ y con el destino por no cerrar su corazón a la felicidad ni al amor, —todo lo que quiero ahora es dejar todo eso aún más enterrado de lo que ya está, quiero ser feliz y sé que lo seré con Sasuke; quiero ser feliz con él— estableció con absoluta seguridad de que su destino estaba junto a él.

Estaba segura de que su futuro y su felicidad estaban junto a Sasuke, Biwako había leído en su taza de café—un ritual musulmán para leer la suerte de una persona—y visto que en su futuro se veía un amor que duraba la vida entera, sus sentimientos por Gaara se habían consumido en el aire ante su traición por lo que eso no era amor, pero desde que Sasuke había entrado en su vida todo tenía sentido para ella, por fin sentía que tenía un lugar a donde pertenecer y alguien a quien amar, solo eso podía pedir para ser feliz y sabía que lo seria junto a Sasuke. Se arrepentía tanto de haber conocido a Gaara porque él le había hecho creer en ilusiones y mentiras, le había prometido que haría todo por ella, que tendrían una vida juntos y serian felices, que era capaz de cualquier cosa para estar junto a ella pero todo habían sido solo promesas vacías, no había hecho nada por ella que tontamente había creído en él. Ahora quería amar a Sasuke, su corazón estaba completamente abierto para él pero no importa que tanto lo deseara las palabras _te amo _no salían de su boca ni en su inconsciente, sentía un nudo en la garganta producto del temor por revivirlo todo otra vez, que Sasuke se casara con ella y luego la devolviera a su familia por no ser virgen, condenándola a recibir los ochenta azotes en la plaza pública como dictaba la ley…_Alah_, tenía demasiado miedo, no del castigo sino de la vergüenza que traería a su familia, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Pudiendo hacerse una idea de los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de Sakura, Biwako se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de hacerle saber de qué había una forma de salir de la noche de bodas con su honor y dignidad intactos; mintiendo.

-Sakura, voy a enseñarte una cosa que vas a tener que hacer el día de tu matrimonio para que Sasuke no perciba que ya no eres virgen— revelo Biwako para sorpresa de Sakura que no había pensado en recibir ayuda en ese asunto, —es un recurso que muchas mujeres usan para no ser devueltas la noche de su boda— añadió a modo de justificativo ya que en ocasiones no se sangraba en la noche de bodas por múltiples motivos.

Con sigilo para que nadie que pudiera entrar las escuchase, Biwako se inclinó hacia el oído de Sakura que asintió al entender la explicación que procedió a hacerle, mentir estaba mal, pero no había otro camino, si quería proteger a su familia, si quería tener un futuro junto a Sasuke…el único camino que tenía era mentir y de no lograrlo entregarse a su benevolencia, rogándole a _Alah_ que la vergüenza que tuviera que su familia pasar por su causa fuera mínima. Solo _Alah_ tenía su destino en sus manos y se rendiría a seguir su voluntad.

* * *

**PD:** **¡Lo logre!** Tenia mis dudas, queridos, sobre si podría terminar el capitulo a tiempo ya que pensé que lo terminaría mañana, pero **aquí me tienen, actualizando aunque este en un mal momento emocional pero haciendo lo que adoro con el alma; escribir y expresarme como me gusta**, ¿**Qué creen que se viene en el próximo capitulo? Exactamente, la boda, por lo que intentare actualizar cuanto antes para que sepan que sucederá :3** como prometí, mis amores, **la próxima semana actualizare** "**El Clan Uchiha**" y en tanto pueda "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**", tienen mi palabra **:3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**pidiendo su paciencia para la historia que quiere que actualice y que ya estoy ideando, y deseando que el capitulo sea de su agrado**), a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Virginidad y Religión:** Hasta la actualidad **tener sexo antes del matrimonio no es siquiera una posibilidad en muchas culturas**, siendo la mas conocida el Islam y la sociedad musulmana **porque la virginidad es una de las características más elogiadas en una mujer**, claro que hoy en día hay mas tolerancia al respecto pero **muchas familias que se consideran tradicionalistas prefieren evitar la vergüenza tomando la vida de las mujeres que son devueltas por esto luego de casarse para evitar la deshonra del nombre de sus familias**, mas son casos especiales ya que usualmente se implementa algún castigo pero la muerte suele ser algo cada vez menos común. Al igual que en Medio Oriente, **los países asiáticos consideran a la virginidad como algo que comprar y por lo que hasta hoy se acuerdan muchos matrimonios con la esperanza de obtener algo o unir familias**. **En las sociedades cristianas la virginidad ya no es tan importante pero sigue siendo algo bien visto ya que se considera que quien es virgen esta menos contaminada por el pecado**, ideal que comparte el islam. **Para occidente y la cultura moderna la sexualidad y la religión se han separado con el paso del tiempo a tal punto que hoy la virginidad es algo que tiene relativa importancia y por lo que ya no hay tanto rechazo social como si ocurrió en siglos pasados** y donde el noviazgo apenas existía. **Esta ultima postura es la que toma Sakura en la historia ya que al desconocer la importancia de la virginidad en el islam no tuvo reparo en perderla por "amor", algo que probara ser el mayor obstáculo en la historia para lograr su felicidad y que también la hará mas determinada.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	9. Chapter 8

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Marcas de Ayer**" de **Adriana Mezzadri**, perteneciente al soundtrack de la versión original de "**El Clon/O Clone**" de 2001.

* * *

Los días restantes para que el matrimonio tuviera lugar transcurrieron como el viento en una tormenta, veloces en tanto se realizaban los últimos preparativos y que Hiruzen había supervisado personalmente con tal de que fuesen absolutamente perfectos, si iban a mentir había que hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias en caso de que todo saliera bien, y en caso de que no…solo _Alah_ tenía el poder de decir que es lo que estaba por venir. En la cocina del hogar de la familia Sarutobi se encontraba Biwako quien estaba terminando de preparar la misma mezcla de limón y pétalos de rosa que hacia menos de dos semanas atrás había preparado para Izumi…como había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo, ahora Izumi ya no era ninguna niña, era una mujer casa y que tenía su propio hogar a su cargo, llevaba una vida completamente diferente pero en el fondo Biwako aun la consideraba como su pequeña niña a quien había criado con el amor de una madre. Y ahora había llegado la hora de entregar a Sakura a un destino que era desconocido para todos pero al que debería de acudir con alegría sin saber que fuera a sucederle, pero no queriendo empañar este día de celebración de ese modo es que Biwako pensó en que todo saldría bien, peso en que Sakura sería feliz, que ese sería tan solo el primer día de su nueva vida y que sería inmensamente feliz _Alah_ mediante, con solo pensar en eso ya se sentía alegre porque un matrimonio siempre debía de ser una ocasión feliz, se contaba con _Alah_ quien atestiguaría la unión y uniría de por vida a dos personas si esa era su voluntad, ¿Cómo no estar feliz?

-El matrimonio me da una emoción, parece que soy yo la que se va a casar— suspiro Biwako soñadoramente, volviendo el rostro hacia Natsu que sonrió, completamente de acuerdo con su forma de pensar. —Estamos listas— anuncio, terminando de revolver la mezcla.

Ella no había podido casarse mientras aun había sido joven, sus obligaciones habían sido otras y antes de darse cuenta su tiempo ya había pasado para poder vivir su propia vida pero cada vez que Izumi y Sakura eran felices, ella también lo era, por lo que con una radiante sonrisa abandono la cocina acompañada por Natsu y el resto de las mujeres; el gran día había llegado. En la sala, aguardando a que su sobrina fuera preparada, Hiruzen alzo la mirada de la nada en que se encontraba sumergido, volviendo su atención hacia Biwako, Natsu y el resto de las mujeres que trabajaban en su casa y que con un ánimo festivo y contagioso subieron por al escaleras hacia la habitación de Sakura que ya debía de encontrarse despierta. Ya no sentía miedo, bueno, si y era normal que lo tuviera, pero al igual que su joven sobrina estaba más que resignado a cumplir la voluntad de _Alah_, y si Sakura se encontraba tan dispuesta a aceptar su destino, ¿Quién era él para intentar cambiarlo? El lugar de preocuparse prefería llenar su mente de ideas venturosas, de un futuro lleno de felicidad y prosperidad para su sobrina, Izumi ya era feliz viviendo en _Brasil_ junto a Itachi, ahora era el turno de Sakura de comenzar a vivir su propia vida, claro que esa niña podía tener más de algún defecto pero ninguno de eso defectos minimizaba la gran persona que era, su determinación la llevaría muy lejos con solo proponérselo, había heredado los mejores rasgos de la familia; la inteligencia y la belleza de Mebuki, junto con la templanza y serenidad de su fallecido hermano Kizashi, sería una gran mujer un día, de eso estaba seguro.

-Bendito _Alah_, pensé que este día no llegaría, pero si llego— agradeció Hiruzen, alzando la vista hacia el cielo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Era un día glorioso y que habría deseado que su hermano Kizashi pudiera haber visto, mas _Alah_ no lo había querido así y en parte era mejor; hoy se decidía todo, si Sakura se convertía en parte de la familia Uchiha o si la familia Sarutobi se veía manchada con la vergüenza, más de todas formas Hiruzen se aferraba a su devoción por _Alah_ para no sentir miedo, resignado a que se hiciera lo que _Alah_ quisiera. Esa mañana todo era absolutamente perfecto para Sakura, se sentía más feliz de lo que se hubiera sentido hasta ese momento de su vida, con la cálida luz del sol entrando en la habitación y despertándola…era su ultimo día como una mujer soltera, a partir de hoy ya no se regiría por el apellido Haruno que había sido transmitido por su difunto padre, a partir de hoy llevaría el apellido Uchiha, el mismo apellido que Sasuke, y dedicaría su corazón y alma a ser digna del amor de él que en este día—según Biwako le había dicho—incluso le había enviado una joya especial de matrimonio para que la usara con su ajuar de novia, ¿se podía ser más feliz? Contraria a Izumi que había gritado de dolor al tener que someterse a la depilación, Sakura aplaudió con diversión y alegría danzante en sus ojos ante los cánticos que proferían las mujeres que la ayudaban a prepararse, acostumbrada de sobra a un ritual que por años había considerado occidental y que había seguido por capricho y vanidad, pero no iba a negar que esta curiosa mezcla de limón y pétalos de rosa dolía más que la cera—lo que significaba que era más eficiente—pero era un dolor que apenas y le importaba porque la alegría que sentía era demasiada como para verse superada por otro sentimiento.

-Natsu, ten cuidado, duele— se quejó Sakura sin dejar de sonreír, recorriendo con la mirada a las alegres mujeres que la rodeaban.

-Vas a estar muy bonita para tu novio, Sakura— tranquilizo Biwako, dichosa al ver tanta alegría en su rostro, —voy por más incienso, se está acabando— se excusó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sentada sobre el diván que era su cama y rodeada de tanta algarabía y cánticos de parte de todas las presentes y que le deseaban un futuro lleno de alegría, dicha y paz, Sakura apenas y se percató del momento en que Biwako abandono la habitación, demasiado concentrada en su felicidad como pensar en algo más, no quería pensar en otra cosa que no era en la posibilidad de ser feliz, para ella no existía otro destino más que ese, Sakura era su destino o lo seria a partir de hoy, solo conocía un destino y ese era el hombre que según decía su suerte era el amor que alegraría sus días, que la protegía en las noches y que atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Una vez que todo estuvo listo y con la novia esperando junto a las mujeres en una habitación contigua, llego el momento de que la boda tuviera lugar. A diferencia de la boda de Izumi, que se había celebrado en el hotel más reconocido de _Fez_, Hiruzen había llegado a un acuerdo con Sasuke para que la boda se celebrase en su hogar, después de todo su casa era lo suficientemente grande e incluso más como para albergar a la larga lista de invitados que tenían en mente para la ceremonia, y luego se trasladarían al hotel para la celebración y para darle intimidad a la joven pareja. En ese momento y en la amplia sala del hogar de la familia Sarutobi se encontraban reunidos todos los hombres, escuchando las palabras del líder de la comunidad islámica de _Fez_ y que habría de ejercer de juez como dictaban las costumbres. A la izquierda y derecha del juez se encontraban Hiruzen y Sasuke acompañado por su tío Homura, el primero como representante de la novia y el Uchiha en calidad del novio, la persona que a partir de hoy habría de velar por Sakura, quien habría de garantizar su seguridad, de brindarle un hogar y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, volviéndola parte de su familia a través de su apellido. Claro que uno de los factores claves en la creación del matrimonio era la elección de la persona adecuada con quien compartir el resto de la propia vida, pero también era mucho más que eso, era un contrato a través del cual un hombre tomaba la responsabilidad de ser tutor de una mujer, se volvía responsable de su bienestar, una sociedad entre dos personas y donde habría de prevalecer el respeto mutuo, la confianza y la fidelidad.

-El profeta decía que los mayores bienes que un hombre puede tener en su vida es; una casa amplia, un buen vehículo y una buena esposa— Homura tradujo cada palabra dicha por el juez ya que su sobrino no comprendía por completo el árabe, —¿Qué es una buena esposa? Una buena esposa es aquella que cuando le hablas; te escucha, que cuando la miras; te alegra, y cuando tú te alejas y te ausentes; se conserva para ti— explico pausadamente para que sus palabras tuvieran el peso requerido y fueran claras.

El Profeta decía: "_Algunas personas se casan por la belleza, otras por rango y otras por la riqueza, pero tú debes casarte con una mujer buena y piadosa_", Sakura era eso y más, Sasuke estaba seguro, encarnaba los ideales y valores que él tenía en más alta estima, bondad y piedad, y a partir de hoy sus vidas serian una sola. Por otra parte en la sala destinada a las mujeres se encontraba Sakura rodeada por las esposas de todos los invitados a la fiesta, sentada en silencio y escuchando como Biwako le traducía lo que estaban diciendo en la otra habitación. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que era la novia perfecta, y lo parecía, enfundada en un vestido muy parecido al que Izumi había llevado en su boda; un ceñido vestido de seda blanca de hombros caídos y mangas ceñidas que parecía abrigarse a su cuerpo como un guante y por sobre el vestido elaborado caftán de chiffon y encaje blanco, de mangas acampanadas, cuello alto y redondo cerrado por cuentas de perlas hasta la altura del vientre donde se ceñía a su cuerpo por un fajín bordado en hilo de oro, su largo cabello rosado se encontraba peinado para caer libremente tras su espalda pero levemente recogido para hacer destacar un par de pendientes de oro y diamante en forma de flores de jazmín—obsequio de su tío—y alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un exquisito collar de oro de inspiración egipcia, hecha de un sinfín de cuentas de oro de las que pendían escamas en forma de lagrima…algo soberbio, ¿Quién se lo había dado? Sasuke lo había enviado como último presente de bodas para que lo luciese en la ceremonia, _Alah_, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a ese hombre? Dudaba que otra mujer en el mundo pudiera ser más afortunada que ella, y no era un pensamiento, era una afirmación.

-Ella va a decir una poesía sobre tu cabeza, para que tengas suerte en el amor— explico Biwako cuando una de las mujeres presentes se situó de pie junto a Sakura quien observaba todo con fascinación y confusión entremezcladas. —Cuando el amor os llame; seguidlo, aunque sus caminos sean agrestes y escarpados— tradujo, conmovida interiormente ante tan bellas palabras, —y cuando os envuelva en sus alas; ceded aunque la espada envuelta en su plumaje os hiera— Sakura bajo su mirada, apretándose las manos, debatiéndose entre la alegría y la incertidumbre, —y cuando el amor os hable, creed en él, aunque su voz pueda despedazar vuestros sueños, es así como el amor os corona y así os crucifica— el amor no exigía sacrificios, pero quien amaba estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo, esa era su propia cruz.

Que sabias eran las palabras de esa mujer y que Biwako le estaba traduciendo para que comprendiera su peso…amar, significaba estar dispuesta a sufrir, no porque el amor exigiera un sacrificio sino porque amar era estar incondicionalmente junto a alguien, brindar protección, afecto y compañía, el amor no exigía nada a cambio, no era orgulloso ni celoso, era comprensivo, era amable, era tolerante, era compasivo…amar era dejar que el mundo siguiera su curso, era buscar la felicidad del otro, ojala y ella hubiera entendido lo que realmente significaba amar antes, así ahora el peso que sentía sobre su corazón y su alma no sería tan grande, así no sentir vergüenza por llevar tan esplendido ajuar de novia, estando rodeada de mujeres que celebraban su alegría, si, estaba alegre, ¿pero a costa de qué?, ¿realmente se merecía estar felicidad? Quería hacer feliz a Sasuke porque estaba segura de que nunca podría ser feliz junto a nadie más que no fuese él, ¿pero y si Sasuke descubría la verdad?, ¿cómo mirarlo a los ojos? Si en ese momentos sus pensamientos eran evidentes o no eso era algo que solo _Alah_ podía saber, mas sentada en su lugar Sakura casi sintió como si doña Emi pudiera atravesarla con su mirada, como si sospechase algo y tal vez así fuera, pero no le daría el gusto de saberse triunfal, no diría nada, callaría hasta las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario, incluso enfrentando la muerte, pero no claudicaría. Irrumpiendo en sus cavilaciones, Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente en cuanto vio un terrón de azúcar siendo dispuesto frente a ella, casi contra sus labios en los dedos de una de las mujeres presentes y que le ofrecía un bocado.

-Azúcar, Sakura, para que tu vida sea dulce— explico Biwako que afortunadamente se encontraba permanentemente a su lado, espantando todas sus preocupaciones.

Asintiendo, sintiéndose algo más tranquila con la explicación, Sakura mordió ligeramente el terrón de Sakura, cerrando los ojos al tragar como si la azúcar en sus labios pudiera tranquilizar sus temores como hacia la presencia de Sasuke en su vida…_Alah_, tenía tanto miedo, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, pero ya era tarde para echar pie atrás y tampoco quería hacerlo, quería cumplir el destino que _Alah_ había escrito para ella y para hacerlo estaba dispuesta a caminar hacia adelante sin importar que lo estuviera haciendo en dirección a su propia muerte, ¿Qué importaba eso? Se había ilusionado por promesas falsas en el pasado, ahora estaba dispuesta a morir por un amor real, estaba dispuesta a morir hoy, eso representaban su alegría y su vestido. Según dictaban las costumbres, las ceremonial matrimoniales debían cumplir ciertas condiciones para ser declaradas legales a ojos de _Alah_ y de los hombres, una de ellas era que el hombre y la mujer debían dar su consentimiento voluntario al enlace y por lo que en ese momento dos hombres ingresaron en la sala reservada únicamente destinadas a las mujeres, ambos vistiendo trajes elegantes y cuya presencia hizo que las mujeres presentes se cubrieran la zona inferior del rostro con los lienzos de sus velos, mas Sakura los observo confundida, no sabiendo porque estaban ahí hasta que Biwako se inclinó a su lado para tranquilizarla. El matrimonio debía ser de conocimiento público, por lo que en ese momento los dos hombres que estaban en el umbral de la puerta habrían de ejercer como testigos de que la novia realmente estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, que no estaba obligada, la religión no permitía secretos, todo debía ser transparente.

-Son los testigos— sereno Biwako, estrechando una de sus manos. Uno de los testigos pronuncio unas palabras en árabe que Sakura entendió, pero no por completo. —¿Aceptas casarte con Sasuke, de acuerdo a los preceptos de Dios y su mensajero?— por fin se pronunció la pregunta que Sakura había esperado escuchar todo el día.

-Acepto— contesto ella sin miedo, sintiéndose infinitamente dichosa al decirlo.

Tras escuchar esta respuesta, los testigos se retiraron para no importunar a las mujeres que de inmediato procedieron a aplaudir, celebrar y agradecer a _Alah_ por la felicidad de Sakura, más Emi observo toda esa alegría con cierto recelo, sentada a la diestra de Sakura en su lugar de honor como su futura hermana en ley o suegra en cierto modo. La Uchiha analizo atentamente el rostro de la muchacha que no evidenciaba duda alguna en la respuesta que había dado, casi como si su consentimiento otorgado al compromiso hubiera sido dado por su propio corazón lo cual era en cierto modo un consuelo para ella, significaba que Sakura si amaba a su hermano que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero si era digna de él…bueno, esa era otra historia, pero pronto se sabría. Cuando los testigos regresaron a la sala anunciando que la novia había dado su consentimiento, el juez procedió a unir las manos del representante de la novia y del novio bajo un impoluto lienzo blanco como símbolo de unión. Para los occidentales los matrimonios eran ritos sencillos; un hombre y una mujer brindaban su consentimiento directo a unir sus vidas a través de una promesa que podía ser fácil de romper, pero para los musulmanes las cosas eran muy diferente, para ellos era deber del representante de la novia ser quien diera su palabra de que la mujer implicada en el enlace cumpliría con todas sus responsabilidades en tanto el novio estuviera dispuesto a cumplir con las suyas, algo que Sasuke ya había hecho sobradamente hasta ahora a través de la dote previa al matrimonio y que habría de continuar obsequiándole en el plazo de un año según estipulaba el contrato.

-Voy a casar a Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura Haruno, aquí representada por su tío Hiruzen Sarutobi, conforme a las condiciones ya presentadas— tradujo Homura en todo momento para que su sobrino entendiera cada parte del ceremonial, —Sasuke ya dio quinientos gramos de oro que están en posesión de la novia, adelanto mil quinientos dólares y quedo debiendo dos mil quinientos dólares más que serán pagados dentro de un año— la dote ya había sido pagada en su mayoría y como prueba es que la novia ya disponía de ello en forma de los obsequios de compromiso que le habían sido dados, más de cuarenta quilates de oro.

-Señor Hiruzen, ¿acepta usted mi matrimonio con su sobrina Sakura, de acuerdo a los preceptos de _Alah_ y su mensajero, y de acuerdo con las condiciones establecidas?— pregunto Sasuke observando muy seriamente a quien ahora era su tío como prueba de su compromiso.

-Acepto— contesto Hiruzen, confiando en que el Uchiha sabría hacer feliz a su sobrina.

En cuanto estás palabras fueron dichas, el juez término de completar la unión elevando las correspondientes plagarías a _Alah_, y se invitó a la novia y al resto de las mujeres a parecer en la sala. En cuanto Sasuke vio a Sakura cruzar el umbral, hermosa como nunca antes la había visto y con una inmediata sonrisa que le dirigió solo a él, supo que esta era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida, Sakura era su esposa y él era su esposo, solo eso importaba. Ya estaba hecho, desde hoy eran marido y mujer, desde hoy era uno solo.

* * *

El profeta Hagoromo establecía en las costumbres que tras la boda debía tener lugar una recepción y que en ese momento tenía lugar en el salón del hotel _Riad Braya _que había sido reservado para tan feliz ocasión, con los novios ocupando el lugar de honor en la fiesta y desde contemplaban como discurría la celebración, con fabulosas bailarinas de danza del vientre y música hermosa alegrando el enorme salón repleto de invitados, y es que la alegría de Hiruzen era tan grande que para la ocasión había contratado a una de las mejores bailarinas de _Egipto_ para que danzara en la fiesta y que en ese momento tenía fascinados a todos. Más en ese momento Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban demasiado sumergidos en ellos mismos como para pensar en la celebración que tenía lugar, compartiendo susurros cómplices y observándose de vez en vez con miradas intensas. Cada vez que Sasuke volvía su rostro en su dirección, Sakura esbozaba una alegre sonrisa, haciéndole saber lo feliz que estaba, lo dichosa que se sentía por ser su esposa…pero cada vez que Sasuke apartaba su mirada de ella, Sakura se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba sus manos que permanecían cruzadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo como si en cualquier omento pudiera morir ante los nervios y la incertidumbre que sentía, no quería mentirle a Sasuke en su noche de bodas más sabia—conforme transcurría el tiempo, lo que solo contribuía a aumentar su nerviosismo—que no tenía otra opción, era su única solución y vía de escape para no decepcionarlo y para no morir, pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Afortunadamente y acudiendo en su auxilio es que su tío interrumpió la celebración cuando le había parecido que era el momento apropiado para que los novios se retirasen.

-Haz a mi sobrina feliz, Sasuke, te estoy dando un tesoro— pidió Hiruzen, volviendo el rostro hacia su sobrina que sonrió en respuesta, agradecida por sus palabras.

-Lo sé, voy a cuidar bien de ella, tío— se comprometió Sasuke, convencido de que Sakura era un tesoro tal y como el Sarutobi acababa de decir.

-Quien sabe cuánto vale este tesoro, la noche de bodas no miente— menciono Emi para sí misma, de pie junto a su hermano.

Sasuke tuvo que abstenerse de entornar los ojos como deseaba hacer, si, aún tenía en la mente la insistente posibilidad de que tal vez Sakura no fuese virgen, sabía que es lo que debería de hacer pero no se sentía capaz de seguir las costumbres, no tenía el corazón de piedra para seguir la ley y estaba demasiado enamorado de la mujer a su lado y que le sonrió en cuanto volvió su rostro hacia ella. Por otro lado, para Emi esta boda no era una gran alegría como sí lo era para otros, para ella era un funeral, estaba usando sus mejor vestidos y sus joyas más hermosas para asistir al entierro del orgullo y moral de su hermano menor, estaba segura de que esa niña no era la mujer digna y honorable que parecía ser y que había enamorado a su hermano hasta enceguecer su juicio, pero no pretendía condenarse a la humillación y el castigo al decir lo que pensaba en voz alta porque de estar equivocada acabaría condenándose por calumniar quien ahora era parte de su familia. Estrechando la mano de su ahora sobrino político y a quien ya consideraba parte de su familia, Hiruzen concentro de lleno su atención en Sakura, besando su frente en una muda plegaria para que _Alah_ le diera entendimiento y tolerancia a Sasuke, porque él no quería perder a su sobrina, prefería que fuera devuelta a su hogar pero no que sufriera el nefasto destino que era la muerte. Si bien Sakura agradeció el beso de su tío, sintió un nudo en su garganta en cuanto Biwako se acercó para abrazarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiendo un sudor frió correr pro su nuca…tenia tanto miedo, no a la muerte sino a lastimar a Sasuke, a humillarlo, no merecía su amor y lo sabía pero hasta ahora había sido incapaz de decirle la verdad, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para hacerlo.

-Puse el trozo de vidrio con un pedazo de algodón en tu bolso, haz lo que te dije y él no va a descubrirlo nunca— recordó Biwako en un susurro prácticamente inaudible pero que solo Sakura podía entender.

-Lo sé, no lo olvidare— contesto ella, refugiándose en ese abrazo en caso de que Biwako fuera la última persona de quien se despidiera antes de morir.

Cuando el abrazo se rompió, observo a Biwako por un breve segundo que a ella se le hizo eterno mientras aceptaba la mano de Sasuke y ambos abandonaban el salón rumbo hacia la habitación guiados por la bailarina egipcia que su tío había contratado para la ocasión. Era muy extraño, una parte de ella sentía como si estuviera caminando hacia el cadalso a través de la longitud del pasillo hacia la habitación pero la otra sentía como si estuviera pisando pétalos de rosas, se sentía feliz, era la noche que definiría su vida y todo lo que deseaba hacer era complacer a Sasuke, ¿pero cómo no temer al destino? No sabía que pasaría y eso le causaba incertidumbre, pero no temor, tanto que cuando la puerta se abrió Sakura no dudo en ingresar, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada pero sin mucho interés, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke que cerró la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, estando a solas dentro de la elegante y basta habitación, Sasuke y Sakura solo pudieron observarse entre sí, no con nerviosismo, no con miedo ni indecisión sino solo contemplándose el uno al otro, sabían muy bien que se esperaba que hicieran, pero Sasuke no estaba seguro de si estaba bien compartir la cama la primera noche, no quería que su primera vez fuera una obligación, su último deseo sobre la tierra era presionarla, obligarla o lastimarla de alguna forma, claro que la posibilidad de que ella no fuese virgen aun prevalecía en su mente pero no comprobaría o eliminaría sus dudas si ella no estaba de acuerdo sino que en lugar de eso periferia esperar a que ella deseara que realmente fueran marido y mujer, no serían la primera pareja en el mundo que no accediera a consumar su matrimonio en la primera noche, él estaba más que dispuesto a esperar.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras— sosegó Sasuke en caso de que ella estuviera ocultando su miedo, —voy a esperar a que me quieras en tu cama— ya había esperado para casarse con ella, no le molestaría esperar a que ella lo deseara en su cama como su esposo.

-Yo quiero— contesto Sakura de inmediato y sin siquiera dudarlo, sosteniéndole la mirada y haciéndole saber que realmente quería ser su esposa, no había nada que deseara más.

No había dudas en sus palabras, en su voz, en su mirada, estaba muy segura de aquello a lo que estaba accediendo y eso hizo que en cierto modo Sasuke se sintiera más tranquilo, porque si ella realmente fuera culpable de algo, preferiría negarse a esta primera noche, preferiría tener tiempo de mentir, pero no estaba haciendo eso sino que estaba accediendo a completar el rito matrimonial en todos los sentidos. Estaba accediendo a entrar al paraíso bien inclinar la cabeza ante su verdugo para que se cumpliera la sentencia, Sakura tenía muy claro que es lo que estaba haciendo y prefería ya no seguir mintiendo, no escaparía más de su destino, aceptaría lo que _Alah_ tuviera reservado para ella, ¿Por qué postergarlo más? Amaba a Sasuke y si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo bajo su mano. Sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura, Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, guiándola lentamente hacia la cama…

* * *

Fuera de la habitación nupcial, Emi se mantuvo expectante y de brazos cruzados, presta a escuchar cualquier sonido que saliera del interior, queriendo estar segura de que el matrimonio se había consumado y cuanto para demandar ver la prueba de virginidad, había sido tolerante con Izumi, le había dado la noche entera para que disfrutara de su noche de bodas con Itachi pero no haría lo mismo con Sakura, tan pronto estuviera segura de que había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que el matrimonio se consumara demandaría que le abrieran la puerta para ver si la sabana nupcial tenía la prueba de virginidad o no, ¿Por qué? Porque esta niña no era tan inocente, no era una florecilla delicada que pudiera desarmarse ante el menor viento como Izumi si parecía ser, era una rosa que se protegía con sus propias espinas y eso era algo a lo que debían atenerse, debían tener cuidado con ella. Fue en ese momento que Hiruzen y Biwako ingresaron en el pasillo tras despedir a los invitados, ahora mucho más concentrados en velar por el bienestar de Sakura, solo había un obstáculo; doña Emi que se paseaba ante la puerta de la habitación como un verdugo, Hiruzen nunca había visto a esa mujer como una amenaza real contra la felicidad de sus sobrinas y ahora no era la excepción, era normal que ella estuviera ahí, había criado a Itachi y Sasuke, era la madre de ambos en muchos sentidos, era su obligación velar por el bien de sus dos hermanos, mas Biwako no lo veía así, para ella doña Emi era una serpiente a quien deseaba silentemente cortarle la cabeza para lograr que Sakura fuera feliz, eso y evitar que se convirtiera en la cuarta esposa de su señor, porque estaba claro que deseaba serlo.

-Se lo dije, señor Hiruzen, le dije que esta víbora estaba aquí, lo sabía— murmuro Biwako con el propósito de no ser oída pero si de expresar su animadversión hacia la Uchiha.

-_Salam Alaykom_, doña Emi— saludo Hiruzen para anunciar su presencia, prefiriendo mantenerse neutral a diferencia de Biwako.

-_Alaykom Salam_, señor Hiruzen— correspondió Emi por cortesía, percatándose de inmediato de la expresión en el rostro de Biwako. —Pareces preocupada, Biwako—aprecio en voz alta por el simple placer de hacerlo.

-No, vinimos porque yo sabía que usted estaba aquí— negó ella, tratando de no exteriorizar lo que realmente sentía, no le daría ese gusto.

-Soy la hermana mayor, mi deber es velar por mis dos hermanos— contesto la Uchiha con obviedad, inamovible en su deseo de quedarse ahí para velar por su hermano menor.

-Si su preocupación es por Sakura, puede estar tranquila porque usted tiene el certificado de virginidad— recordó Biwako, haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero para proteger a Sakura.

-Pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y no sabemos que pudo ocurrir desde entonces— contrario ella, sin tener demasiadas esperanzas con respecto a esa niña.

No era la intención de Emi calumniar a la que ahora era la esposa de su hermano porque levantar falsos testimonios ya de por si era un pecado, pero si bien en su día había considerado a esa niña como la mujer perfecta para llevar el apellido Uchiha, ahora tenía sus dudas y no se había molestado en ocultarlas, se había criado en occidente, en medio del pecado y alejada de las costumbres, ¿Qué les aseguraba que fuera una buena mujer?, ¿Qué aseguraba que fuese virgen? El certificado de virginidad ya no era válido para ella, había sido emitido hacía más de una semana, en ese tiempo podría haber sucedido cualquier cosa sin que ellos estuvieran al tanto, de ahí su permanente desconfianza hacia el honor de esa muchacha. Las relaciones sexuales entre una mujer un hombre con el que no estuviera casada constituía un crimen contra Dios, el adulterio era un pecado que podía castigarse con hasta cien latigazos, claro que para probar el adulterio debían de existir cuatro testigos que Emi no tenia, pero pronto sabrían si esa muchacha era inocente o bien indigna. Observando en silencio a esa mujer que era una arpía disfrazada de una presa indefensa, Hiruzen ya preveía que ese sería el mayor obstáculo para que su sobrina fuera feliz si todo salía bien esta noche, pero no podría sacarla el camino porque era la mayor autoridad en la vida de Itachi y Sasuke…tendrían que aprender a lidiar con ella, no tenían otra opción. En ese momento Homura apareció en el pasillo como parte de la familia Uchiha que debía estar presente para atestiguar que el matrimonio se hubiese consumado, y junto a él se encontraban dos hombres a quienes Biwako y él no conocían.

-Son otros tíos nuestros— dio a saber Emi, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila al contar con el apoyo de sus tíos Homura, Teyaki e Inabi.

La familia Uchiha estaba ahí para garantizar que esa niña fuera digna de llevar su apellido y para preservar que Sasuke fuera feliz, y que se cumpliera la ley de _Alah_ sobre la tierra en caso de que esa niña no fuera la mujer que pensaban que era, ciertamente Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella y eso Emi lo sabía bien, pero nada debería nublar su juicio e impedirle cumplir la ley y devolverla a su familia. Sutilmente para no ser descubierto, Hiruzen y Biwako se observaron entre si…proteger a Sakura no sería nada fácil. Sola junto a Sasuke en el interior de la habitación, tenía solo un arma segura con que defender su honor y su vida; ella misma, su intelecto habría de salvarla o bien el amor que Sasuke sentía por ella, y esto último era algo de lo que desgraciadamente no podían estar seguros.

* * *

El resto del ceremonial que tenía lugar en la intimidad de la habitación era más bien sencillo, por lo que pronto Sasuke y Sakura se encontraron ante la única barrera que los separaba de consumar el matrimonio como se esperaba que hicieran, por supuesto que Sasuke le había asegurado que no era importante que sucediera nada la primera noche, que él entendía si ella no se sentía a gusto cumpliendo con una obligación mientras su familiares aguardaban el resultado del otro lado de la puerta, pero mentiría si dijera que no había esperado ansiosamente hasta que llegara este día por lo que ya no había porque esperar más. Apretándose las manos con nerviosismo, Sakura mantuvo la mirada baja, de pie junto a la cama y dejándose guiar en todo momento por Sasuke que se situó detrás de ella para proceder a desanudar el fajín que cerraba el vestido alrededor de su cuerpo y desabrochar lentamente los botones del caftán, eligiendo estar detrás de ella para no incomodarla todavía más, casi pudiendo sentirla temblar de tanta anticipación como él, pero más que nervios por esta primera noche juntos lo que Sakura sentía era temor por no gustarle a Sasuke, por lo que se dejó hacer en todo momento, soltando el aire que inconsciente contuvo en sus pulmones al ver el fajín caer al suelo y que prontamente fue seguido por el caftán superior de seda y encaje blanco justo al mismo tiempo que sentía la cálida respiración de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello, enardeciéndola por completo, alejándola de la realidad, aun enfundada en un ceñido vestido de seda blanca que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura y que por primera vez le dio al Uchiha una idea de su cuerpo bajo el pesado manto nupcial.

Temblando ante las sensaciones que Sasuke despertaba en ella, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir como seguramente hubiera hecho al sentir como pieza por pieza de ropa se deslizaba sobre su piel, descubriéndola a ojos del Uchiha cuyo tacto parecía calentar cada parte de su cuerpo con el más leve roce, excitándola a cada segundo, haciendo que el mismo calor se extendiera entre sus piernas, suspirando al sentir los labios de Sasuke posarse sobre su nuca, apartando su largo cabello rosado para besar con libertad la delicada piel de su cuello, fascinándose por completo con el aroma a jazmines que brotaba de su piel y que lo hacía perder el juicio por su causa. Pronto Sakura se encontró gimiendo y arqueándose contra Sasuke al sentir los labios de él sobre sus hombros, dejando caer la última capa del vestido, sintiendo las manos de él recorrer cada parte de su piel, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, descubriendo y respetándola al mismo tiempo. No pudiendo soportar por más tiempo aquella tortura, Sakura se zafo ligeramente del agarre de Sasuke, volteando a verlo, cara a cara antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, capturando sus labios en el que era su primer beso y que tanto había ansiado, gimiendo de sorpresa contra los labios del Uchiha que cerro la distancia entre ambos y llevo el control el beso en todo momento, mordiendo sus labios, acariciándolos y separándolos hasta lograr encontrar su lengua con la de suya, sumergiéndose en una lucha por obtener aún más el uno del otro, devorándose.

No podía recordar cuando tiempo llevaba deseando besarla, pero en ese momento Sasuke sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo, perdido en el sentir que le provocaban aquellos labios dulces de los que no podía alejarse, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella, olvidándose de respirar, sintiendo bajo sus manos la suave piel del cuerpo de quien ahora era su esposa y que le pertenecía solo a él. Rompiendo el beso, no soportando llevar a cabo este acto por mera lujuria como podría parecer sino por lo segura, protegida y a salvo que Sasuke la hacía sentir, Sakura pego su frente a la suya, sintiendo su cálida respiración contra su rostro como una evidente muestra del torrente de fuego que no hacía más que crecer entre ambos, antes de encontrar su mirada con la de él y contemplar aquellos intensos ojos ónix oscuros y brillantes por la misma pasión que ella sentía. Con algo de torpeza tanto por la emoción como por los nervios ante el temor de decepcionarlo, la pelirosa desabrocho lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa de él sin romper en ningún momento el contacto entre su mirada y la del Uchiha, aferrándose a sus hombros como si él fuera su tabla de salvación antes de dejar caer la tela al suelo; sintiéndose a salvo ante el calor que le brindaba su piel y no viendo porque esperar más, retrocediendo lentamente ante la confundida mirada de él que siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y que no pudo evitar tragar saliva al verla apartar sin esfuerzo las sabanas para tumbarse cómodamente sobre la cama, esperando por él.

Por respeto a ella, Sasuke intento centrarse en su rostro en todo momento mientras la contemplaba más le fue imposible no recorrer con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo completamente expuesto para él, arrastrando sus ojos por cada infinitésima parte de su piel en una cálida caricia que por poco e hizo gemir a Sakura, Sasuke trató de formar palabras, realmente quiso hacerlo pero era incapaz de coordinar lo que su corazón deseaba con la cordura que debería mantener en ese momento, despojándose de la última prenda de ropa que aún conservaba antes de unirse junto a Sakura sobre la cama, apoyándose en sus brazos para no incomodarla mientras se situaba sobre ella y con apenas un par de escasos centímetros separando su rostro del de ella que el sostuvo la mirada, manteniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cama, completamente entregada como una presa que se rendía ante un cazador salvo por aquellos intensos ojos jade que lo desafiaban en todo momento. Lentamente volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso mucho más inocente, rosando sus labios para proceder a mover sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo de ella que suspiro de satisfacción, haciéndole sentir su respiración mientras recorría su suave y cremosa piel solo comparable con la misma seda…era tan hermosa. Solo cuando sintió a Sasuke entrar en ella se dio cuenta de que este momento era completamente diferente de lo que ya había vivido una vez, por supuesto que no quería pensar en su primera vez pero no podía evitar establecer un comparativo mental en su subconsciente; con Gaara todo había sido torpeza, había sido doloroso y muy incómodo, pero ahora…por _Alah_, solo sentía un fuego incontenible recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo exacerbando su piel, sujetando las sabanas entre sus manos para no arañar la espalda de Sasuke, rogándole inconscientemente que se moviera, rogándole que le hiciera sentir aún más placer del que le estaba causando en ese momento, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera en un sueño para sentir con aun más profundidad aquellas sensaciones.

Suspirando contra el cuello de Sakura, el Uchiha se tomó un breve instante para pensar muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo…no, no había equivocación, el certificado de virginidad había dicho una cosa pero estaba sintiendo otra muy diferente, no había ninguna barrera para impedir que penetrara en aquel cuerpo, no sentía incomodidad en los gestos de Sakura, no sentía que esta fuera la primera vez que estaba con un hombre, más ignorando todos estos pensamientos sintió su cuerpo moverse por cuenta propia, cegado por la pasión y el fuego que ella despertaba en él, retirándose lentamente tan solo para volver a entrar, escuchándola suspirar ligeramente más fuerte, conteniendo un gemido, arqueándose a la par que él posaba sus labios sobre su cuello, devorando su piel, demasiado confundido como para alzar su rostro y encontrarlo con el de ella, demasiado confundido como para besarla en ese momento pese a lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo. El placer que Sakura sentía en ese momento era demasiado grande, gimiendo de forma incoherente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no resultar escandalosa bajo ningún concepto, sintiendo a Sasuke sujetarle las caderas para mantenerla fija a la cama mientras se arqueaba contra él que ante tal respuesta de su parte no dudo en hacer a un lado la delicadeza, entrando más y más rápido, sin dejar de besarle el cuello en ningún momento, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera en el aire y flotando en una nube, tan solo anclada a la realidad por el grado de tensión que se gestaba entre sus piernas, por los besos húmedos sobre su piel, el tacto cálido y a la vez posesivo sobre sus caderas y el permanente roce de sus pechos contra el torso de Sasuke, suspirando su nombre una y mil veces pero no pudiendo moverse, estrujando las sabanas entre sus manos con mayor intensidad a cada momento al sentir las olas de placer aumentar dentro de su cuerpo, demasiado extasiada como para hacer algo que no fuera sentir, gemir y suspirar por él que la estaba haciendo suya.

Sin importar que Sasuke se encontrara sumergido en un mar de dudas, ideas y pensamientos que daban una y mil vueltas en su cabeza, su ostentoso control sobre sus emociones se rompía todavía más de ser posible cuanto más repetía aquel inagotable vaivén de entrar y salir del cuerpo de Sakura que se encontraba completamente entregada a él, suspirando su nombre, guiándolo a abandonar su cuello, embriagado por su perfume de jazmines para recorrer sus pechos con idénticos besos, sintiéndola arquearse todavía más y gemir su nombre en una sinfonía que elimino la dulzura por completo cuanto más próxima sentía la cúspide de todo ese placer, sediento de aun mas de ella, deseoso por poseerla por completo. Una parte del inconsciente de Sakura agradeció de todo corazón que Sasuke no estuviera siendo tan delicado con ella, moviéndose aún más y más rápido en su interior, llevándola a morderse el labio inferior para no gritar cuando las estocadas se hicieron aún más profundas, como si quisiera grabar su nombre en cada parte de su cuerpo, despertando en ella sensaciones que había oído y leído que existían pero que nunca antes había experimentado, que le nublaban el juicio y la hacían sentir perdida, no sabiendo que hacer mientras sentía segundo a segundo la tensión aumentar entre sus piernas, alejándola de la realidad, ya no sintiendo los labios de Sasuke recorrerla sino tan solo su cálida y agitada respiración contra su cuello a la par con la suya, como si estuvieran a punto de alcanzar el mismo éxtasis al mismo tiempo y así fue, lo sintió en tanto tuvo lugar esa última estocada que la hizo soltar un fuerte jadeo que habría sido un grito si ella no se hubiera contenido.

Reposando brevemente su frente contra el cuello de Sakura, Sasuke por fin fue capaz de recobrar el juicio mientras se retiraba de ella, tumbándose a su lado para recobrar el aliento justo como ella que jadeo en voz alta, como si no pudiera respirar ante semejante cumbre que generaba una sensación muy parecida a la de estar en medio de un desierto sin poder beber una sola gota de agua solo que a esto ahora ambos debían sumarle el hecho de que apenas y podían respirar. Ya no teniendo la bruma del placer nublando su mente, Sasuke reflexiono sobre todo lo que había sentido…si había sido su primera vez pero no la de ella, estaba seguro, su actitud había sido la de una virgen, cualquiera pensaría eso, pero el modo en que había reaccionado…no podía estar equivocado, y al descender la mirada hacia las sabanas, entre las piernas de ella, no vio ninguna mancha de sangre, lo que no hizo sino aumentar la ira en su interior al darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado en lo absoluto. Viendo el silencio post coito tornarse tenso y frió como una daga, Sakura pensó en volver el rostro hacia el de Sasuke pero él se le adelanto, sentándose sobre la cama y volviendo el rostro hacia ella con una mirada cargada de tanta ira que Sakura de inmediato supo que él se había dado cuenta de todo aun antes de que ella hubiera pensado siquiera en usar el truco que Biwako le había enseñado para manchar la sabana y hacerle creer que aún era virgen. Sin darle tiempo a explicarse siquiera, Sasuke se levantó de la cama vistiéndose apresuradamente y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, dejándola sola sobre la cama, avergonzada y cubriéndose con la sabana, aterrada por el destino que se avecinaba sobre ella; morir o ser devuelta a su familia y traer vergüenza.

_Alah, déjame morir sin sufrir mucho_, rogó Sakura entre silenciosos sollozos al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse bruscamente, estando demasiado asustada como para alzar la vista, eligiendo no luchar contra su destino porque merecía el castigo que se cerniría sobre ella a partir de ahora, porque ella había desafiado a _Alah_ y a las costumbres enseñadas por sus padres mezclándose con un occidental que la había ilusionado con promesas vacías desde el primer día para tan solo corromperla, ella había traicionado a Sasuke, ella había deshonrado a su familia, la culpa de todo era única y enteramente suya. A solas en el baño, Sasuke se paseó en círculos como si de un león enjaulado se tratara, sofocado como si una cuerda invisible se ciñera alrededor de su cuello porque no había hecho otra cosa salvo ceñirse la soga al cuello al casarse con la mujer que se encontraba sobre la cama y del otro lado de la puerta, ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Emi?, ¿Por qué no había seguido su propio buen juicio? Una y mil veces había acudido a su mente la idea de que Sakura ya no fuera virgen pero él había ignorado todas las señales, había querido creer que Sakura era todo lo que él idealizaba e incluso más, él había idealizado en su mente a una mujer que no existía, a una mujer que se habría criado en una sociedad occidental corrupta y que solo _Alah_ sabia con cuántos hombres había estado antes de esta noche. Deteniendo su andar, Sasuke observo su reflejo en el espejo, sintiendo vergüenza y asco de sí mismo, de su propia ceguera; se había enamorado y de una mujer que no podía corresponderle, que ya le pertenecía a otro, ¿existía mayor vergüenza que esa para un hombre?

Los matrimonios eran algo sagrado para los musulmanes, existían con el propósito de brindar honor a ambas familias así como para preservar la castidad de la pareja hasta el día de la consumación y bajo los ojos de _Alah_, ¿y ahora?, ¿Había servido de algo esperar hasta esta noche?, ¿no habría sido lo mismo incumplir las costumbres por su parte y pasar su primera vez con una odalisca cualquiera y no con una mujer en la que sentía que ya no podía confiar? Apretando los puños hasta sentir que se hería las palmas de las manos, Sasuke aparto la mirada de su reflejo, negándose a darlo todo por perdido porque su corazón no quería aceptar la más mínima posibilidad de que la mujer que hacia instantes atrás había compartido la cama con él con tanta entrega y pasión pudiera ser indiferente a todas las muestras de afecto que él le había dado y a las que le había visto corresponder, no era posible que todo eso fuera tan solo producto de su imaginación…necesitaba una explicación de su parte, no podría tomar una decisión sin ello. Completamente quieta y cubriendo su desnudez con la sabana, Sakura tan solo pudo alzar la mirada—aun completamente aterrada al no saber qué es lo que Sasuke decidiría hacer con ella—una vez escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y ver a Sasuke emerger de ella, aun observándola como si fuese su peor enemiga y no su esposa, con tanta ira que Sakura incluso llego a pensar que la odiaba, más no quiso creerlo, no quiso creer que todo lo que acababan de compartir pudiera resultar insignificante con tanta facilidad, pero aun así se mantuvo en silencio, aguardando a que él fuera quien hablara y decidiera su futuro.

-¿Quién fue?— pregunto Sasuke con exigencia, sintiendo que no podría vivir tranquilo si no tenía esa respuesta.

-Sasuke…— titubeo Sakura con un sollozo, no viendo importancia en que él supiera como y porque es que ya no era virgen.

-¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿Cuándo?— insistió él con idéntico tono, dándole a entender que lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de mentirle de ese modo era decirle toda la verdad.

-Fue antes de venir a _Marruecos_, en _Brasil_— minimizo ella sin dar nombre alguno de quien la había corrompido porque sabía que, de hacerlo, Sasuke no descansaría hasta matarlo con sus propias manos para limpiar su honor, —yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni se lo conté a nadie, por favor, créeme, Sasuke, te estoy diciendo la verdad— rogó aun sabiendo que no tenía derecho alguno a pedirle que creyera en su palabra, ahora no. —Quería decírtelo pero sentía mucha vergüenza— añadió siendo totalmente honesta con él, ya no queriendo mentirle de ninguna forma.

Esa era su verdad, había sentido tanta ira contra Gaara—aun la sentía—y tanta vergüenza por la estupidez que había cometido al ser consciente de lo importante que era la virginidad en una mujer según las costumbres, que si hoy pudiera volver todo el tiempo atrás para hacer que todo fuera diferente; nunca habría conocido a Gaara y habría llegado a esta primera noche como la intachable novia virgen junto a quien Sasuke merecía haber compartido su primera vez en lugar de ella, ¿pero que podía hacer ahora salvo aceptar su destino? No podía volver atrás, _Alah_ le había dado muchas oportunidades de decir la verdad pero ella había tenido demasiado miedo, Sasuke había logrado conquistar su corazón de tal modo que le aterraba no ser lo que él esperaba, quería hacerlo feliz y ser la mujer que él merecía…pero lo cierto es que no lo era. Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, Sasuke le había preguntado a su tío Homura cuál era el castigo que merecía un hombre por corromper a una mujer virgen y perteneciente a la religión…los occidentales no le tomarían mayor relevancia a ese asunto pero los musulmanes si, para ellos el cuerpo de una mujer era algo sagrado y que merecía preservarse hasta el matrimonio, pero escuchando las palabras de Sakura y queriendo de todo corazón creer en ella, Sasuke comenzó a dudar de si ella era la mujer de oscuras intenciones que su mente quería hacerle creer; veía las lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de vergüenza, escuchaba el temor en su voz, el temor a ser devuelta, maldecida por su familia y condena a morir como dictaban las costumbres…no, él no quería que ella tuviera que pasar por nada de eso.

-¿Te obligaron a este matrimonio?— cuestiono el Uchiha pese al enorme temor que sentía de escuchar la respuesta.

-No…— contesto la Haruno casi sin aliento, angustiada de que él sopesase siquiera aquella idea, —al principio no quería casarme, solo vine aquí a estudiar y vivir con mi tío, pero después…— eligió dejar inconclusa esa frase, no sabiendo si él creería que ella dijera que se había enamorado de él al poder conocerlo mejor, —me preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo en casarme contigo y dije que sí porque quería casarme contigo— continuo siendo más directa con sus declaraciones, encontrando su mirada con la de Sasuke quien evito hacer contacto visual con ella, temiendo convertirse en su marioneta si lo hacía. —Sasuke, lo que sucedió en _Brasil_ con ese occidental fue un error, por favor, créeme— suplico, no sabiendo que hacer para que él creyera que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

El corazón de Sasuke se sintió mucho más tranquilo al escuchar sus palabras, tanto porque tan solo había existido un hombre en su vida antes que él como porque ella se arrepentía de haber compartido algo con aquel occidental mucho antes aun de que ambos se conocieran, por lo que el Uchiha atribuyo que cada sonrisa que había visto en ella, el brillo en sus ojos, las miradas que ella le había dirigido a lo largo de su compromiso si habían sido para él y que esta primera noche juntos si había sido importante para ella, que ella si había querido tenerlo en su cama por voluntad propia y no por cumplir un compromiso que otros habían acordado en su nombre…todo esto sosegó el aterrado corazón de Sasuke, pero no aplaco su ira ni su desconfianza por ella. Quería creer que ella podía amarlo tanto como él la amaba a ella, ¿pero cómo estar seguro? Si Sakura había elegido callar la verdad en lugar de confesárselo antes de esta primera noche, ¿de que no sería capaz en el futuro? Sasuke ni siquiera quiso imaginar lo que podría ocurrir. Era un hombre enamorado y un hombre enamorado cometía muchos errores y tomaba malas decisiones, tal vez en el futuro pudiera condenarse por lo que iba a hacer pero prefería intentar tener un futuro feliz junto a ella que vivir infeliz sin ella, porque sabía que eso sería así, mas debía hacerle entender a ella que la decisión que iba a tomar acarrearía graves consecuencias tanto a ojos de los hombres como del propio _Alah_ ya que puede que incluso su decisión lo condenara al infierno mismo en el fin de los tiempos, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar por ella.

-Voy a cometer un pecado mayor que el tuyo, delante de _Alah_ y delante de los hombres— declaro Sasuke, rompiendo con el breve silencio que se formó entre ambos y que pareció eterno. —No quiero volver a hablar nunca más de esta noche, Sakura, nunca— rogó, cerrando los ojos debido a su propia ira y frustración así como para no dejarse controlar por sus emociones, —pero quiero que sepas que nunca volveré a confiar en ti, tendrás que ganar mi confianza— sostuvo la mirada de ella que asintió de inmediato, no queriendo confrontarlo.

No debería estar haciendo esto, él que se jactaba tanto de su honor y de ser un hombre que seguía la costumbres debería de estar siguiendo la ley al pie de la letra, debería sacar a Sakura de la habitación y decirle a su familia que ella no era virgen y que el matrimonio se terminaba de inmediato pero no podía hacerlo, su corazón no se lo permitía porque se había enamorado de ella y no quería que ella pagara el precio por un error del que no era completamente culpable, porque él quería creer en sus palabras, quería creer que ella era inocente y que el hecho de que no fuese virgen no tuviera mayor relevancia en su matrimonio que apenas comenzaba, más tristemente si lo tenía. Ni aun cuando le hubieran alcanzado las palabras, Sakura no habría sido capaz de pronunciar ni una sola silaba mientras permanecía tumbada sobre la cama y con la sabana envolviendo su desnudez, observando a Sasuke con lágrimas en los ojos…lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo en palabras concretas es que estaba dispuesto a llevar su pecado como propio aun si eso significaba enfrentarse al infierno mismo cuando sus vidas terminaran y sus actos fueran juzgados en el día del juicio, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su lugar en el paraíso por un pecaminoso amor terrenal; por ella, _Alah_ ¿que había hecho para merecer que este hombre estuviera en su destino? Nada, porque no merecía tener esta oportunidad en su vida pero Sakura si se prometía una cosa; ganaría su confianza, haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder pero le devolvería el perdón que hoy él le estaba dando, se esforzaría por ser la esposa que él merecía tener, era una promesa.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación nupcial, la familia del novio y la novia aguardaban expectantes luego de estar seguros de haber oído ruidos provenientes del interior de la habitación, más nadie osó siquiera llamar a la puerta para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, esperando pacientemente en su lugar, y más pronto que tarde la respuesta llego en cuanto la puerta se abrió de par en par ante la atónita y sorprendida mirada de los presentes. En camiseta, pantalones y bata, con el cabello ligeramente revuelto, Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada a su hermana Emi que intento hallar una respuesta en los ojos de su hermano, intentando leer sus emociones más no pudo concluir nada, era como si Sasuke hubiera establecido un velo entre ambos y que no le permitía ver que había en sus ojos. Lentamente, Sakura emergió del interior de la habitación vistiendo un sencillo camisón blanco de escote corazón a juego con una bata de seda que cubría su figura de la mirada del resto de los integrantes de la familia, callada y tranquila la pelirosa hizo entrega a la hermana de su esposo de la sabana nupcial con la prueba de que el matrimonio se había consumado exitosamente, aquello que todos querían. Esperando encontrar una sábana impoluta y sin mancha, Emi entreabrió el lienzo, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, alzando su sorprendida mirada hacia la novia que permanecía serena, antes de voltear a encarar al resto del círculo familiar y exponer el lienzo de la tela que tenía una mancha de sangre que demostraba que—como dictaban las costumbres—la novia había sido virgen y que traía consigo honor y dignidad a este matrimonio, algo que todos no dudaron en celebrar, abrazando a la pareja y colmándolos de sus mejores deseos y bendiciones.

En medio de las dichosas felicitaciones de parte de sus parientes y familiares que compartían la felicidad por el matrimonio entre ambos, Sasuke y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada entre sí; ella incapaz de esbozar siquiera una sonrisa, temiendo hacer algo que pudiera ofenderlo, y él analizándola permanentemente con la mirada, no pudiendo confiar en ella.

* * *

**PD: ¡Ya! Lo hice**, tenia tanta inspiración en mi mente para este capitulo que sentía que tenia que actualizar hoy, eso y que **mi querida DULCECITO311 me anima con sus comentarios en cada una de mis historias :3** ahora siguen las actualizaciones de** "El Clan Uchiha"** (cuyos bosquejos ya hice) y **"Queen: The Show Must Go On"** (que solo falta desarrollar), por lo que pido su paciencia en caso de que tarde mas de lo previsto** :3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**agradeciendo sus palabras y prometiendole que pronto actualizare la historia que tanto quiere**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Noche de Bodas:** **en el islam, el adulterio o el sexo prematrimonial es visto como un pecado, un crimen contra dios y por lo que según la ley se debe brindar un castigo de 100 azotes en la plaza publica tanto al hombre como a la mujer**, claro que esto no es una obligación por lo que el castigo debe ser acordado por el esposo de la mujer que es descubierta no siendo virgen o por el hombre mas viejo de su familia, ya que la mujer también puede ser devuelta a su familia. **En la historia original, Said se cortaba en la palma de la mano machando la sabana nupcial para mentir por Jade y decir que ella si era virgen en la noche de bodas**, pero en esta versión me inspire en una escena de la serie "The White Princess" donde la novia se realiza un pequeño corte en el talón del pie con el beneplácito del novio para manchar las sabanas y dar a entender que si era virgen, **pero como no agregue ese momento lo dejo a la libre interpretación de quien lea**. **¿Qué consecuencias trae que Sakura no sea virgen? Que Sasuke ya no cree en ella**, antes la veía como a una mujer ejemplar, la representación de todo en lo que creía, claro que aun la ama **pero a partir de ahora trazara distancias y no volverá a compartir la cama con ella hasta estar seguro de que ella le corresponde por completo y que puede creer en su palabra otra vez**, siendo esto ultimo algo que tomara mucho tiempo. **Sakura se salvo de la muerte y su familia se ha salvado de la vergüenza, pero este no es el final de la historia sino que al contrario, es solo el comienzo.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	10. Chapter 9

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Undo**" de **Sanna Nielsen** que refleja muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura a lo largo del capitulo.

* * *

Luego de la noche de bodas todas las festividades habían llegado a su fin para permitirle a la joven pareja adecuarse el uno al otro y conocerse mejor, más aun así y cumpliendo con todos los formalismos correspondientes es que Sasuke y Sakura habían acordado que no habría luna de miel, no hacían falta de dar razones, ¿o sí? Aunque estuvieran casados, los ánimos no eran precisamente de celebración, y siendo honesta Sakura estaba de acuerdo, prefería conocer el lugar que habría de ser su nuevo hogar en vez de perder el tiempo. Ciertamente los Uchiha eran una de las familias más conocidas y prestigiosas de todo _Marruecos_, más aun así resulto abrumador para Sakura entrar en la casa y encontrarse de inmediato con una sala de aspecto colosal, amueblada como si se tratase del palacio de un Sultan y lo parecía, la casa de su tío Hiruzen era enorme pero este lugar no era una casa, era un verdadero palacio que la dejo sin aliento en cuanto entro. Al ver la reacción en el rostro de ella, Sasuke se permitió un deje de orgullo, esbozando una sonrisa ladina apenas perceptible, aprovechando que ella le daba la espalda mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. No habría estado dispuesto a casarse con tanta vehemencia si no pudiera darle a su esposa una vida digna de una Sultana para que fuera la envidia de todo _Fez_, independientemente de la dura realidad que se imponía…Sasuke pondría el mundo a los pies de esa mujer, no merecía menos al ser su esposa, pero en cuanto a su confianza, eso era algo que Sakura habría de aprender a ganarse, su amor ya lo tenía pero si no había confianza de su parte, tampoco habría amor.

-Esta es tu casa ahora— determino Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que Sakura saliera de su ensueño y voltease a verlo.

Se sentía como una turista prendándose de todo cuanto veía como si pudiera perderse, solo que sabía que jamás lo haría, no en tanto Sasuke estuviera con ella, por lo que se dejó guiar por el hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, apoyándose en el barandal con certeza, como si temiera de un momento a otro darse cuenta de que todo lo que veía era una fantasía, mas no lo era. Volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro para comprobar que Sakura lo estuviese siguiendo y que no se hubiese quedado atrás a causa de la impresión, Sasuke abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, invitándola a pasar, mas eligiendo permanecer en el umbral para estudiar su reacción. Obviamente ella ya había considerado que la sala ya de por si era enorme, pero la habitación…estaba simplemente sin palabras; el lugar más prominente lo ocupaba una elegante cama de dosel cuyo cortinaje malva claro estaba atado a los postes de la cama para exponer el colchón los almohadones y colcha color borgoña con bordados de oro y sobre cuya superficie deseo desplomarse de inmediato ante lo suave que se veía, por otro lado y frente a la cama, contra la pared se encontraba un hermoso tocador color marfil donde se encontraban distribuidos perfumes, esencias, maquillaje y una pequeño cofre que de inmediato supuso tendría oro, un armario aledaño del mismo color marfil, y en el centro de la habitación un bello diván malva claro decorado por pequeños almohadones de diferentes degrades de morado y una mesita con rosas frescas. Todo lo que sus ojos veían era una auténtica maravilla que la dejaba anonadada.

-Aquí dormirás— dio a saber el Uchiha, esperando que todo cuanto ella veía fuera de su agrado, y así parecía ser.

-Gracias— Sakura volvió el rostro con una ligera sonrisa, realmente agradecida por todo lo que él había dispuesto para ella, —¿y tú?— pregunto ya que esa solo era su habitación.

-En la habitación de junto— contesto él simplemente, negándose a compartir la misma habitación con ella hasta que probase ser digna de su confianza.

Tan pronto como Sasuke dijo estas palabras, abandono la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta tras de sí, aguardando un instante fuera de la habitación…no podía pasar más tiempo con ella, su buen juicio no lo permitía, cada vez que encontraba sus ojos con los de ella, cada vez que contemplaba su rostro y sentía su perfume no podía pensar, necesitaba poder juzgar con claridad si ella era honesta o no, necesitaba tiempo para poder confiar en ella, y vaya que ella no se lo estaba haciendo fácil. Serenando sus pensamientos, Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta antes de dirigirse a la sala, mientras que dentro de la habitación Sakura se dejaba caer sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente, no sabiendo que hacer o decir para remediar lo sucedido, sola en esa habitación, sola en su nueva vida. Se sentía insignificante, como una vulgar prostituta que aceptaba regalos y presentes, pasando de un hombre a otro como una mercancía, alguien sin honor, ¿era así como Sasuke la estaba viendo?, ¿por eso no soportaba pasar tiempo con ella?, ¿por eso es que apenas le dirigía la palabra? Ciertamente no era nada de lo que Sasuke había ilusionado que era, no era la honorable mujer que él había conquistado durante su compromiso, pero eso no la haría rendirse al primer intento, estaba viva, ¿no? Si Sasuke no la había regresado a su familia ni había tomado su vida significaba que la quería como su esposa a pesar de todo, pero para ser la esposa que Sasuke merecía tener debía lograr demostrar que era digna de llevar el nombre de los Uchiha y lo haría.

No se daría por vencida hasta que un día su honor fuera un recuerdo imperceptible en su vida, se convertiría en una mujer de la que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de llamar su esposa, sería la envidia de todo el mundo y demostraría que era más que solo una mujer escribiendo su propio destino.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

-¡Primo!

Puede que en _Marruecos_ la economía estuviese yendo viento en popa y trabajar fuera lo más fácil del mundo, pero en _Brasil_ Itachi continuaba trabajando con diligencia, debía reconocer que al momento de llegar a _Rio de Janeiro _junto a su Izumi había tenido grandes reservar y temores, había pensado que sería imposible para ambos llevar una vida normal o medianamente normal en esa tierra perdida de la mano de dios y donde se pecaba como si no hubiera un mañana, pero luego de un par de días adecuándose a las excentricidades de los occidentales—pues no tenían de otra—ambos habían comenzado a trabajar atendiendo a las personas, porque por mucho que Izumi fuese una mujer y tuviera sus propias obligaciones en casa, increíblemente tenía la aguda mente de una comerciante, por lo que ella se encargaba de las mujeres e Itachi de los hombres, y no podría ser de otro modo. Mas aunque ambos hubieran encontrado su propia paz en su nuevo hogar, no iban a mentir, extrañaban _Marruecos_ y su medina con el alma, hubiera deseado de todo corazón, por ello es que resulto una gran alegría para ambos que el primo Kagami apareciera en su tienda para saludarlos con un inmediato abrazo. Kagami era el hijo mayor del tío Homura y junto con el primo Shisui eran casi hermanos para Itachi y Sasuke, pero en el último tiempo se estaban distanciando debido al rumbo que estaban tomando sus vidas pero habían vuelto a unirse al asistir a la boda de Sasuke, y ahora Kagami había encontrado la excusa precisa para hacerle una visita a su primo en occidente ya que Itachi e Izumi no habían asistido a la boda.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Itachi con un efusivo abrazo, siendo inmediatamente correspondido por su primo.

-_Alaykom Salam— _deseo Kagami igualmente, lamentando que su primo se hubiese perdido de la celebración, —que gusto me da verte— reconoció ya que desgraciadamente no se veían hace ya casi dos semanas, toda una eternidad para quienes se consideraban hermanos, —la boda fue magnifica, mira las fotografías— tendió el sobre que cargaba consigo y que contenía las fotografías de la boda.

-Izumi— entrego Itachi, sabiendo mejor que nadie lo mucho que su esposa deseaba haber podido asistir, pero comenzar su propia vida aquí en _Brasil_ no lo había hecho posible.

-Estoy loca por ver las fotos de la boda— rió Izumi al recibir el sobre, abriéndolo con premura sobre su regazo para exponer las fotografías. Sakura había asistido a su boda, había compartido su felicidad, pero ella no había podido estar ahí en tan glorioso día pero había orado porque su querida prima fuera feliz y lo había sido, aparecía sonriendo junto a Sasuke en cada fotografía. —Que hermosa— suspiro maravillada, lamentando no haber asistido a la boda.

Su prima había tenido una boda de cuento de hadas justo como le había sucedido a ella, _Alah_ mediante ambas serían tan felices como esperaban pese a encontrarse separadas, porque tenían todo para ser felices, un marido que las amaba y velaría incondicionalmente con ellas, ¿Cómo no agradecer esa seguridad? Otras mujeres estaban abandonadas a su suerte, sin marido, sin familia, sin casa, sin nada. Pero la gracia de la felicidad no era conseguirla sino saber conservarla, y eso no había que olvidarlo.

* * *

Al momento de casarse, Sakura había tenido más que claro que existía la posibilidad de que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ya no era virgen y estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias por este imperdonable pecado contra las costumbres bajo las que había nacido y que debería haber respetado, había ignorado las enseñanzas de _Alah_ por lo que entonces había creído que era amor pero ahora sabía que no había sido amor, amor era lo que sentía por Sasuke a quien ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la forma de obtener su perdón o por lo menos su confianza porque después de la noche de bodas el Uchiha se había encargado personalmente de trazar un margen entre ambos, en primer lugar no compartía la cama con ella, ambos dormían en habitaciones separadas día sí y día también, en segundo lugar apenas le dirigía la palabra salvo para temas puntales que tuvieran que ver con la administración de la casa o en torno a sus respectivas familias pero el resto del tiempo Sasuke la observaba con una mirada que Sakura no podía descifrar, una mezcla de desconfianza y resentimiento, sabía que estaba enfadado con ella y no le faltaban razones, sabía que debería haberle confesado la verdad antes de la boda para no hacerlo participe de su pecado, para no deshonrarlo en su primera vez y que merecía haber compartido con una mujer digna, no con ella…pero el amor la había cegado, si, ella que había llegado a _Marruecos_ con el propósito de ser libre y vivir su propia vida se encontraba completamente enamorada del hombre que su familia había elegido que fuera su esposo, Sasuke Uchiha, y era inmerecedora de que él correspondiera a su amor.

Por su parte Sasuke quería confiar en ella, quería creer en su inocencia y en porque no había sido el modelo de mujer que él había creído que era, pero su mente se encontraba en una constante lucha contra su corazón, sus principios le decían que no podía confiar en una mujer como ella pero su corazón le decía que creyera en su palabra y que eliminara el margen que él mismo había establecido entre ambos, estaba casado con ella desde hace ya casi un mes, pero apenas y podían sostener una conversación más aun así Sakura no prestaba objeción alguna a su proceder, manteniéndose callada y cabizbaja todo el tiempo, reservándose a cumplir con su papel de esposa, encargándose de la casa desde el primer día sin que él le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. En ocasiones, por las noches, podía escucharla abandonar su habitación y quedarse en el pasillo por horas, debatiéndose entre sí llamar a su puerta o no, él mismo había deseado acudir a ella muchas veces…pero no podía, no podía llegar a un consenso entre lo que quería hacer contra lo que debería de hacer. Todo lo que Sasuke necesitaba era tiempo, necesitaba encontrar la instancia apropiada para aceptar que podía confiar en la mujer que ahora tenía por esposa, necesitaba creer que su corazón estaba libre para él y que no había nadie más disputando su afecto, menos aún el maldito occidental que la había corrompido y a quien deseaba matar con todo su corazón…cuando Sakura le demostrase que no había nadie más en su corazón y que correspondía a lo que él sentía por ella, entonces Sasuke sabía que podría perdonarla y aceptarla realmente como su esposa, hasta entonces reservaría su juicio para sí mismo.

Si algo agradecía Sakura era poder desempeñarse apropiadamente en el hogar como haría cualquier esposa de estar en su lugar, sabia cocinar muy bien y no tenía miedo a trabajar y ocuparse de todos los quehaceres, ya lo había hecho mientras su madre había vivido, por lo que ahora confiaba en que Sasuke no tuviera queja alguna que emitir de ella. De pie en el umbral de la cocina hasta ese momento, Sakura tomo aire antes de ingresar en la sala trayendo consigo diferentes platos que deposito sobre la mesa, delante de Sasuke, manteniéndose permanentemente cabizbaja y callada en todo momento mientras servía la mesa, demasiado avergonzada de sí misma y de su falta de honor en este matrimonio, no teniendo siquiera apetito para comer al momento de sentarse al lado del Uchiha, invitándolo a comer con libertad delante de ella más en cuanto alzo la mirada se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se encontraba observándola atentamente, como si a través de su profunda mirada ónix pudiera ver todo lo que había en ella y descubrir si su actuar era sincero o si bien mentía, fuera cual fuera el caso Sasuke parecía mantenerse permanentemente alerta a su alrededor, como si temiera que ella fuera a clavarle un puñal por la espalda en cualquier momento y Sakura no pensaba objetar a esta forma de pensar, se merecía este rechazo de su parte e incluso más…era un largo camino el que tenía por recorrer para merecer la confianza de Sasuke y un camino aún más largo para convertirse en la esposa que él merecía, pero _Alah_ mediante con tiempo y voluntad, lo conseguiría.

Paciencia y tiempo, eso es todo lo que ambos necesitaban para poder convertirse realmente en un matrimonio.

* * *

Los días tras la boda se convirtieron en semanas, semanas de una nueva vida que ahora Sakura estaba viviendo y que se había convertido en su propio tormento, la indiferencia de Sasuke era peor que nada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, ¿Por qué Sasuke seguía casado con ella? No le dirigía la palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, no le mostraba afecto, actuaba como si no sintiera absolutamente nada por ella, como si todo el fulgor y la pasión de su primera noche como marido y mujer nunca hubiera existido o como si no fuera nada. En una forma de breve respiro es que había decidido salir a hacer las comprar junto a Biwako, intentando buscar sosiego en sus consejos, una solución, una forma de conquistar el corazón de Sasuke de nuevo porque sabía que ella misma lo había alejado, había herido su corazón con sus mentiras y su orgullo con su faltad de honor y virtud, la familia Uchiha jamás había tolerado que una mujer no fuera virgen al momento de casarse y Sasuke había traicionado el legado de su apellido por ella, ¿y que había hecho ella? Solo resignarse y tratar de ser una buena esposa, debía haber algo más que pudiera hacer, no soportaba más ver el pasar de los días delante de ella, durmiendo sola todas las noches, añorando la presencia de Sasuke a su lado en una cama que le resultaba demasiado grande para ella sola. Por supuesto que Biwako no estaba casada ni lo había estado, pero era una mujer cargada de experiencias y consejos que aportar y en ese momento eso era todo lo que Sakura podía pedir, una voz amiga que le dijera que hacer para lograr que Sasuke la aceptara en su cama y en su corazón, para que pudieran ser un verdadero matrimonio.

-_Alah_ te dio una oportunidad, Sakura— señalo Biwako, intentando sosegar la cólera de la rebelde joven a su lado y que en ese momento parecía estar a punto de estallar, -muchas mujeres no tienen esa suerte— obvia, negando para sí ante la tozudez de la joven pelirosa.

-Suerte…— bufo Sakura, entornando los ojos de frustración, por fin pudiendo expresar su frustración al encontrarse junto a Biwako, —llevo casi un mes durmiendo sola—se quejó, teniendo cuidado de no alzar demasiado la voz para no hacer de su intimidad un asunto público, —¿Qué mujer pasa por eso tras su boda?—pregunto a Biwako, señalando lo obvio; que estaba harta de dormir sola y que quería ser realmente la esposa de Sasuke.

-¿No te gusta dormir sola?— cuestiono ella, entre sorprendida y divertida por este drástico cambio de opinión en relación a la opinión que había tenido hacía tiempo atrás.

No era la intención de Biwako sonar tan sorprendida pero resultaba sorprende la metamorfosis que esta niña había tenido en tan corto tiempo, había asumido su rol de esposa en casi todos los sentidos con la única excepción de que no sosegaba su carácter, quería que las cosas se hicieran a su modo o que simplemente no se hicieran, pero en todo lo demás es como si la rebelde adolescente que había llegado a _Marruecos_ hacia dos meses fuera otra persona distinta de quien hoy era. No es como si ella estuviera encadenada a su casa como podía pensarse por las contadas ocasiones en que salía de su hogar, pero si se comportaba así es porque quería probar que era capaz de ser una buena esposa, además prefería quedarse en casa ocupándose de su hogar así como buscando refugio en el Corán, en las palabras de _Alah_ y del profeta, intentando no desesperarse al solo recibir silencio o meras respuestas escuetas de parte de Sasuke y que le resultaban insuficientes, su cama se sentía fría por las noches para ella ola que anhelaba poder sentirse a salvo con el título de esposa pero no sería realmente la esposa de Sasuke hasta que él volviera a compartir la cama con ella y pese a saber que no lo merecía, Sakura quería que volviera a hacerla suya, quería volver a sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos, quería sentir lo mucho que él la deseaba, ¿para qué seguir casados si iba a pasarse todas las noches durmiendo sola? Ahora parecía imposible que no hubiera querido casarse en lo absoluto al momento de llegar a _Marruecos_, porque hoy era impensable para ella concebir encontrarse sola, no quería alejarse de Sasuke.

-Se bien que dije que no quería casarme, pero ahora…— la pelirosa no fue capaz de explicarse, sobrellevada por sus emociones a un nivel que le dificultaba hablar.

-¿Estas enamorada?— curioseo Biwako, no conociendo otras palabras con que definir este sentimentalismo de parte de Sakura y que aplacaba su rebeldía.

-Y mucho, Biwako— acepto Sakura con una sonrisa soñadora, no viendo sentido en callar por más tiempo lo que sentía. —Una vez dije que nada me detendría si sentía escalofríos al ver a un hombre, y siento eso con Sasuke, quiero ser su esposa, pero no podré serlo si dormimos en habitaciones separadas— ya no soportaba mas esta distancia, quería dejar de estar sola, quería estar junto a Sasuke, quería poder hablar con él, quería poder pasar tiempo con él, quería volver a dormir con él. —Hago todo lo que puedo para que me perdone y no protesto en nada de lo que él me dice, pero siendo honesta ya no sé qué hacer— aún estaba aprendiendo sobre cómo ser una buena musulmana y una buena esposa, por lo que en ese momento necesitaba de la ayuda de Biwako.

-Solo puedo decirte que hay dos lugares para conquistar a un hombre: al pie de la cama y al pie de la mesa— aconsejo ella con una ligera sonrisa que hizo reír a Sakura, serenando su ánimo y aligerando el ambiente. —Sé paciente, niña, dale tiempo al tiempo, y cuando llegue la oportunidad, aprovéchala muy bien— _Alah_ le daría una buena oportunidad a esa niña como se la daba a toda la humanidad, solo tenía que esperar y utilizar todos sus encantos cuando llegara la ocasión.

Por supuesto que en ese momento Sakura estaba escuchando a Biwako como siempre, no confiaba en nadie más que pudiera ayudarla en tan difícil predicamento ya que probablemente su tío Hiruzen fuera a estar del lado de Sasuke que estaba haciendo lo correcto al trazar distancias dado lo ocurrido, pero ella no se conformaría con eso, no podía ni quería esperar y quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Sasuke había dicho que debía ganar su confianza...pero no había dicho como ni cuando, por lo que tenía carta blanca para idear su propia estrategia para volver a conquistarlo y creía tener idea de cómo, pero para eso debería aguardar a que el mes del Ramadán terminase, entre tanto no cesaría de avivar la llama.

* * *

Por supuesto que—y no podría ser de otro modo, desde luego—Emi tenía muchas quejas de Sakura; que oraba demasiado fuerte, que no cocinaba bien, que era una holgazana, que se la pasaba delante del espejo, que era grosera…Emi tenia cualquier excusa para exagerar cualquiera de los rasgos de Sakura de forma negativa en espera de que Sasuke se decepcionara de ella y la devolviese a su familia, que se divorciara de ella, pero ni aunque de su cordura hubiese dependido, Sasuke no habría podido hacerlo, no podía vivir sin esa mujer, no sabía cómo es que había considerado vida al tiempo en que ella no había estado a su lado, pero hoy…sabía que cometía un pecado al seguir casado con ella, pero imaginar una vida sin ella era peor que la propia muerte. Lo cierto es que Emi exageraba, Sakura era una mujer muy piadosa, una excelente ama de casa y no era ninguna exageración ya que superaba a su propia hermana, era hermosa y quería lucir encantadora todo el tiempo, eso no era un pecado sino que todo lo contrario, por lo que Sasuke presto oídos sordos de todo lo que Emi le decía mientras se encontraba de brazos cruzados, conteniéndose de entornar los ojos en el umbral de la tienda, faltaba menos de una hora para cerrar y todo aquello en lo que podía pensar era en regresar a casa pero Emi no había encontrado mejor ocasión que esa para plantarse en su tienda y recitar una eterna lista de quejas sobre Sakura, quejas que él por supuesto sabia eran falsas, de hecho él mismo estaba sorprendido de que en las casi cuatro semanas sucedidas tras la boda Sakura no prestara objeción alguna a su lejanía sino que todo lo contrario, se reservaba a complacerlo en silencio, y eso lo desconcertaba enormemente, ¿estaba resignada a esforzarse por ganar su confianza? Eso parecía.

-Tu mujer no sabe nada, nació para ser odalisca, si no estuviera yo en esa casa, nada se haría— refunfuño Emi como si no hubiera un mañana, llevando cuentas en su mente de cada error de esa niña aunque solo ella los viese.

-Basta, Emi— detuvo Sasuke, cansado de escuchar todas esas palabras sin sentido y que en nada cambiaban la opinión que tenia de su esposa, —no tengo queja alguna de Sakura, no protesta contra ti, ni dice nada, solo se queda en casa— si Sakura fuera una mala mujer o una mujer que se imponía a causa de su orgullo, ya habría protestado por el trato que estaba recibiendo y sin embargo no hacía nada.

-Si, orando, leyendo y metida en la cocina, que encantador— obvio ella, viendo poco encanto en una actitud tan aburrida, aunque también vería mal si fuera solo alegría y diversión…esa niña era perfecta, aunque a ella no le gustase admitirlo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?— cuestiono él sosteniéndole la mirada, retándola a justificar sus acusaciones.

Incluso para él estas casi cuatro semanas se le estaban haciendo eternas, era hombre y estaba casado, deseaba a su esposa pero esta prueba estaba demostrando ser un enorme reto para ambos o eso es lo que creía cada vez que veía a Sakura, podía ver que ella siempre intentaba sacar el tema a relucir para saber el porqué de su lejanía, pero siempre se contenía antes de formular alguna pregunta al respecto, manteniendo el silencio si eso es lo que él quería. Claro que Sakura tenía defectos, pero no era peores de los que el propio Sasuke tenía, era temperamental y orgullosa, directa, se frustraba con facilidad cuando las cosas no salían de la forma en que le gustaba que sucedieran, y eran precisamente estos defectos lo que hacían que Sakura y él se acercaran más y más sin importar que todo pareciera ser solo silencio entre los dos, pero un silencio que lejos de distanciarlos los estaba uniendo y era evidente. Era cierto y Emi no tenía vergüenza en admitirlo, Sakura era increíblemente eficiente, no tenía que decirle nada y ella ya lo hacía, lo protestaba, lo gritaba, no erraba, pese a su crianza occidental se comportaba como una buena mujer musulmana tanto en casa como al salir a la medina, pero para ella ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente buena para sus hermanos, ni siquiera Izumi a quien no podía juzgar porque estaba en _Brasil_, sus hermanos estaban enamorados y ella estaba sola, ¿era imposible no ser su problema? Deseaba tener la misma felicidad que ellos tenían, pero nadie velaba por ella, nadie, menos estas dos niñas que en lugar ser hermanas parecían ser enemigas en su vida.

-Para ti esa mujer es perfecta, no ves ninguna de sus faltas— afirmo Emi, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano, no queriendo reconocer que no tenía fundamento para sus acusaciones. —Nunca me queje de ustedes dos, pero ahora ya están casados y la obligación de cuidarlos ya no es mía sino de ellas— declaro finalmente, casada de hacerle entender que esa mujer no era digna de él, no lo era.

Nada más decir esto y ante la ceguera de su hermano que seguía obnubilado por el amor, Emi abandono su negocio y se dirigió a casa para seguir juzgando a esa niña entre otras cosas, tenía muchas actividades más interesantes de las que disfrutar que solo quedarse ahí intentando hacer que su hermano menor entrara en razón, acabaría envejeciendo si continuaba haciéndolo. Observando de brazos cruzados la partida de su hermana, bufando para sí, debía reconocer que si Emi tenía razón en algo es que más allá de cualquiera de sus faltas, Sakura era perfecta a sus ojos sin importar que no fuera la mujer que él había idealizado porque lo era salvo por la falta de que no era la mujer honorable que él había creído que era, pero en todo lo demás era la misma mujer que había correspondido a su afecto y a quien cada día demostraba su amor con una nueva pieza de oro…por esa mujer estaba dispuesto a vender su alma al diablo de ser preciso.

* * *

En cuanto Emi cruzo la esquina de la medina, alejándose del rango de visión de su hermano, descolgó el lienzo de su velo de su hombro para que colgara a ambos lados de su cuerpo, exponiendo parte de su cabello a propósito mientras caminaba, dirigiendo su mirada a cada extremo del camino en espera de que alguien se fijase en ella, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Entre las costumbres musulmanas existían dos tipos de matrimonio; el permanente que unía a dos personas hasta que _Alah_ eligiera llamar al hombre o a la mujer a su lado, y otro llamado matrimonio temporal, ¿Qué quería decir eso? Que si una persona no lograba encontrar matrimonio o pretendientes a través de la forma tradicional—mediante la intervención de hombres de su familia—, no podía controlar su propio deseo, bien podía optar por un enlace de corta duración, mientras que el matrimonio temporal se trataba de un compromiso pactado por un hombre en que el matrimonio estaba previsto para durar un año, dos o tres y dependiendo de los resultados el contrato se renovaba alargando la duración del matrimonio de acuerdo a ambas partes. En su camino, Emi se detuvo en un puesto de oro que llamo su atención, examinando un elegante collar que de inmediato fue de su agrado, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al sentirse observada, fingiéndose ingenua como una presa huyendo de un depredador Para no parecer demasiado fácil o accesible aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por casarse, ¿y quién no lo haría de estar en su lugar? Contuvo un suspiro al observar por encima de su hombro al hombre que se situó a su lado y que la examinaba de arriba abajo con evidente interés; uno había picado.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo el hombre respetuosamente, como si anunciase su presencia junto a ella.

-_Alaykom Salam_— contesto Emi, encontrando brevemente su mirada con la de él, mas rehuyendo para parecer un reto aún más interesante.

-Es muy hermosa— halago él sin ningún miramiento y ante lo que Emi tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no chillar de la emoción, —¿quiere casarse conmigo temporalmente?— propuso por fin, ajeno a los pensamientos de la Uchiha, _me está pidiendo matrimonio, ¡Me lo está pidiendo! Hare que no entendí para escucharlo de nuevo_, se dijo Emi, centrada en su idea de no parecer una presa fácil. -¿Quiere casarse conmigo temporalmente?— volvió a preguntar, en caso de que la Uchiha no lo hubiese oído.

-Si, acepto— respondió ella decididamente, mas no de inmediato para no parecer desesperada.

Como si aquello que acababa de oír no fuese demasiado importante, Emi se alejó de aquel hombre como si fuese una brisa, observándolo con su mirada por encima de su hombro y siendo seguida por él que la contemplaba como una vasallo a una diosa mientras continuaba con su camino a casa, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí, apoyándose en ella como si se fuese a desmayar de la emoción…¡iba a casarse! Por fin, ya llevaba años dedicando su vida a sus hermanos como si fuera una esclava, encontrando esposas que fueran dignas del apellido Uchiha y que no podía decidir si lo merecían o no, aún estaba decidiendo aquello. Sintiéndose observada, Emi volvió el rostro hacia una de las ventanas de la sala y que permanecía entreabierta, permitiendo que aquel hombre tan guapo la contemplase como un Sultan a una concubina por la celosía de un harem y ante lo que Emi no dudo en despojarse del velo y exponer su cabello, ignorándolo en todo momento como si fuese ingenua e inocente aunque supiera muy bien lo que hacía, ¿Qué dirían sus fallecidos padres si la vieran en ese momento? Probablemente se escandalizarían pero lo que estaba haciendo era velar por su propio bien, algo que sus hermanos no habían hecho por ello hasta hoy. Sumergida en su propio mundo, Emi fue ajena al momento en que Sakura bajo las escaleras hacia la sala luego de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, esperando que se tratase de Sasuke mas para su desilusión quien estaba en la sal era doña Emi quien parecía extrañamente feliz, y eso era toda una novedad porque doña Emi solo exteriorizaba enojo o indignación, no otro sentimiento.

-Doña Emi— saludo Sakura por amabilidad más que por deseo propio obviamente.

-No me asustes así, niña— regaño Emi al ser sacada de su ensueño. —_Alah_…— suspiro llevándose una mano al centro del pecho a causa del susto.

-¿Sasuke no vino con usted?— pregunto la pelirosa señalando lo obvio más intentando no parecer tan decepcionada de cómo se encontraba.

-No, tenía algo que hacer así que me adelante— desestimo la Uchiha, concentrada en sus propios asuntos en lugar de en las vidas de sus hermanos.

La verdad Emi estaba mucho más concentrada en la idea de su matrimonio, jugando con su largo cabello azabache entre sus manos y con su buen humor esfumándose en cuanto volteo a ver a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que su admirador se había esfumado, una lástima. Escuchando esas palabras, Sakura intento no decepcionarse ni desesperarse, bien podría quejarse de la situación por la que Sasuke la estaba haciendo pasar desde el día después de casarse, condenándola a pasar casi un mes completamente sola como si aún fuera una mujer soltera pero no podía ni le correspondía quejarse en esas circunstancias; según las costumbres, una mujer tenía derecho de hacer una queja del conocimiento de otros si su esposo pasaba más de un mes sin dormir con ella, si no le daba oro, si la golpeaba o si la dejaba insatisfecha en la intimidad propia del matrimonio, y si bien Sakura estaba durmiendo sola desde hace casi un mes en todo lo demás no tenía descontento alguno, no desde la noche de bodas, pero la razón por la que esto estaba pasando, la razón de la lejanía de Sasuke y su silencio eran su culpa, ella era quien había sostenido la mentira hasta las últimas consecuencias y lo había ofendido con su falta de honestidad y transparencia, por lo que ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. Emitiendo un quedo suspiro por lo bajo, Sakura se resignó como ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones hasta el día de hoy, sabiendo cuál era su rol en esta historia y cuál era el papel que le había tocado interpretar. Ya podría pelear a través de las palabras pero ese día no era hoy.

-Preparare la cena— decidió ella finalmente en un intento por no desanimarse, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Sabes que me han propuesto matrimonio, Sakura?— pregunto Emi siguiendo los pasos de la pelirosa a quien observo comenzar a cortar unas verduras a la par que le daba instrucciones a Tenten, la sirvienta que la ayudaba como siempre. —Me voy a casar, así que tú prima y tú tendrán que irse preparando para ocuparse de sus maridos ustedes mismas, porque a partir de ahora la esclava Emi es libre— se sentía infinitivamente bien al decirlo porque iba a cumplirse, por fin seria libre de vivir su propia vida.

-¿Quién es el pretendiente?, ¿Ya hablo con Sasuke?— pregunto Sakura ya que hasta donde ella sabía esa era la forma apropiada de pedir la mano de una mujer.

-No, pero hablo conmigo y me pidió matrimonio, matrimonio temporal— afirmó la Uchiha como si eso fuera suficiente, y lo era para ella.

-¿Matrimonio temporal?— repitió la pelirosa, no entendiendo en qué consistía aquello.

-Matrimonio con tiempo definido, Sakura— reitero Emi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo más ella seguía sin entender, —la gente hace un contrato por un año, dos o tres y según el resultado se renueva—podía parecer algo muy moderno pero en realidad era algo que existía desde hace siglos.

-¿Se puede?— cuestiono ella que no aceptaría tal proposición, era una idea demasiado occidental para su gusto.

-Si, y yo ya acepte— corroboro la Uchiha siendo aquello de fundamental importancia para ella, nada más, —ni una palabra a Sasuke de esto— añadió en caso de que a esa niña se le ocurriera abrir la boca, mas Sakura asintió, eligiendo no importunar a Sasuke contándole algo así. —Emi se va a casar— canturreo ella, feliz como una niña.

Iba a casarse, ella misma había orquestad su futuro con este matrimonio, todo saldría perfecto estaba segura de eso, por fin seria libre, por fin podría ser feliz y dejar atrás a sus hermanos y formar su propia vida, por fin dejaría de ser una esclava. Observando a Emi en silencio y con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura tenía sus propias dudas sobre si Sasuke permitiría que su hermana—una mujer que se enorgullecía en haber sido criada según las costumbres—se casara con un hombre mediante un matrimonio temporal que incluso a ella le parecía como digno para una mujer, ciertamente ese tipo de enlace tenía mucha similitud con la forma de vida de occidente y era precisamente eso lo que no le agradaba. Pero, bueno, no era ella quien tendría la última palabra que decir, eso le correspondería a Sasuke.

* * *

Los musulmanes tenían muchas celebraciones importantes para su religión pero no existía ninguna tan infaltable como el mes del Ramadán en que se conmemoraba—durante el noveno mes, del calendario musulmán—el tiempo en que el Arcángel Gabriel se había aparecido al profeta Hagoromo para decirle que _Alah_ lo había elegido para transmitir su mensaje y voluntad a través del islam, era una celebración de gran importancia y por la que los fieles a la religión y las costumbres se sometían a un ayuno constante durante todo un mes sin probar bocado alguno más que una vez al final de cada día, cuando el sol ya no se encontraba en el cielo, tampoco tenían permitido beber agua siquiera ni sostener relaciones sexuales—aunque en algunas interpretaciones se alentaba a lo contrario—para lograr una purificación espiritual, aprovechando el tiempo para limpiar los pecados del cuerpo y el alma, ayudar a quienes lo necesitasen y tratar de leer el Corán entero. Terminando de condimentar los dulces y preparar el sharbat, Sakura escucho todo lo que doña Emi le estaba contando, ilusionada como una niña pequeña ante la idea de casarse y se entendía el porqué, en la religión se acostumbraba que las personas se casaran a una edad temprana para controlar los impulsos sexuales que despertaban en la adolescencia y que debían controlarse para no cometer un pecado imperdonable a ojos de _Alah_, doña Emi no había podido casarse en su adolescencia porque había entregado cada hora de su vida a sus hermanos, ahora solo pedía ser feliz casándose y formando su propia vida, eso era de lo más justo.

-Yo sé el valor que tengo como esposa, Sakura— insistió Emi, muy segura de que todo saldría a pedir de boca, aún era joven y hermosa, aun podía casarse.

-Pero doña Emi, ni siquiera conoce a este hombre— obvio Sakura, aunque ella tampoco había conocido a Sasuke al momento de que él se hubiera comprometido con ella.

-Pero lo voy a conocer, de eso se trata— desestimo la Uchiha, mas habituada a las costumbres que Sakura quien aún se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, —él va a venir a hablar con Sasuke y le va a demostrar que tiene la capacidad de sostener un matrimonio, y es muy rico, lo percibí— no habría dicho que si tan fácilmente si no tuviera buen ojo para elegir a los hombres, tenía practica en eso.

-¿Cuándo hablara con Sasuke?—curioseo la pelirosa, no teniendo otra opción más que escuchar lo que doña Emi decía.

-Hoy mismo— contesto ella sin temor, jugando con el velo entre sus manos para prepararse y salir, no quería estar en casa cuando su futuro esposo llegara, no sería correcto.

Todo lo que quedaba por hacer era negociar el valor del contrato, es decir cuánto dinero habría de pagar el hombre a su familia para poder casarse con ella sumado a los quilates de oro que ofrecería como dote, pero fuera de ello lo más importante es que Emi estaba más que de acuerdo con la idea de casarse y cuando la mujer estaba de acuerdo con algo ella hacía y deshacía las cosas como quisiera que es lo que ella deseaba. Tan pronto como Sakura cubrió todo lo preparado para que reposase hasta la hora de comer—alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, antes de que saliera el sol para comenzar el ayuno—, le indico a Tenten que se retirase a descansar o tomar un baño ya que su asistencia no sería requerida hasta más tarde, había encontrado a una miga en esa sirvienta que antes había formado parte del harem que había sido la herencia del tío Madara, era la única persona que tenía la misma edad que ella y que pasaba el día entero a su lado en esa casa, por lo que ambas se habían convertido en amigas muy pronto, y sí que lo agradecía ahora que Izumi no estaba con ella. Fue bueno que la conversación sobre el matrimonio de Emi terminase en ese instante para que se mantuviera como un secreto pues la puerta principal se abrió y cerró ante el ingreso de Sasuke a quien no le extraño en lo absoluto encontrar su casa en silencio puesto que a esa hora Sakura siempre estaba en la cocina, pero si lo confió no ver a su hermana que abandono la cocina en ese momento, ¿Qué había estado haciendo con Sakura en la cocina? Esperaba que no creando una tormenta en un vaso con agua, aunque pensar lo contrario sería iluso de su parte si conocía bien a su hermana.

-¿Vas a salir, Emi?— pregunto el Uchiha al ver a su hermana acomodarse el velo mientras abandonaba la cocina.

-Iré a casa del señor Hiruzen a ayudar a Biwako con el suhoor, mañana empieza el ayuno del Ramadán— recordó Emi a modo de excusa para ausentarse. —No me fió de las manos de tu esposa, se pasa todo el día en la cocina pero no sé si su comida tiene veneno, por lo que prefiero comer en casa de otros— estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que había contemplado complacida como esa niña preparaba todo con sumo cuidado, —adiós— se despidió sin voltear ni una sola vez.

Pero Emi no abandono el hogar de su hermano solo porque desconfiase del talento de Sakura, de hecho no lo hacía en lo absoluto, había atestiguado lo capaz que era aun cuando no le gustase admitirlo pero prefería no estar en casa en el momento en que su futuro esposo se presentase en casa para pedir su mano en matrimonio, no, una mujer decente no se dejaría ver por un hombre con tanta facilidad, no hasta que el acuerdo estuviera pactado por lo que prefería dar cualquier excusa para estar en casa del señor Hiruzen hasta que el contrato estuviera aprobado. Perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído palabras idénticas en el último tiempo, Sasuke entorno los ojos ante la partida de su hermana, más allá de las apariencias sabía bien que Emi no era una mujer de intenciones oscuras como parecía, si recelosa pero una buena mujeres endurecida por la vida y la crianza de sus hermanos, por ello es que siempre toleraba y perdonaba que se excediera con las palabras porque ni Itachi ni él tendrían las vidas que tenían de no ser por ella. Fue fácil para Sakura escuchar las palabras de doña Emi porque sabía que eran mentira, solo las decía para camuflar sus planes y que ella pretendía mantener en secreto si ese era su deseo, al fin y al cabo ella no tenía por qué involucrarse en su vida aunque la Uchiha fuera la cuñada más intolerante y detestable sobre la faz de la tierra, no la odiaba, es más, le deseaba felicidad para que pudiera dejar que ella misma también fuera feliz, y aprovechando la instancia de estar a solas por primera vez en todo el día es que Sakura abandono la cocina, llevando cuenta en su mente de todo lo que había preparado y que se consumiría más tarde, el Ramadán comenzaba esa noche y debían comenzar esa prueba con gran entrega.

-Listo— celebro Sakura, pudiendo respirar tranquila tras haber preparado todo. —Está listo el jugo, la comida y los dulces— repaso en voz alta para no olvidar nada en un descuido.

Contemplando la sonrisa en el rostro de ella, Sasuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos mientras la veía entrar en la sala con una sonrisa, mantener las distancias era algo difícil y doloroso pero necesario. Existía un proverbio entre los musulmanes, una creencia muy arraigada; no se podía confiar en la palabra de una mujer porque las mujeres eran claridad por fuera y sombras por dentro, conocían mejor que nadie el don de engañar. Sasuke en verdad quería creer en todas las señales que Sakura le estaba dando, manteniendo su hogar en orden, mostrándose permanentemente obediente y sumisa a su voluntad, sin protestar por nada, comportándose de la forma en que debía comportarse una buena esposa, incluso saliendo de casa en contadas ocasiones…quería creer en ella, su corazón quería creer en ella pero su mente no se lo permitía, su juicio le advertía que ella podía traicionarlo, ya le había mentido una vez, ¿Por qué no volvería a hacerlo? Viendo a Sasuke embelesado como no se había mostrado en mucho tiempo, Sakura tuvo sumo cuidado en cada paso que daba para acercarse a él con gracia felina, eliminando muy lentamente cada medida de distancia entre ambos hasta que sus rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro, separados por solo un par de centímetros que en ese momento impedían que Sasuke pudiera pensar mientras observaba esos labios rosados que parecían llamarlo con tanta desesperación, sería tan sencillo eliminar la distancia y tomar posesión de ellos…cortando la magia del momento en que incluso ella había deseado perderse, Sakura aparto ligeramente su rostro del de Sasuke con una expresión serena, pudiendo percibir el fuego en sus ojos, un fuego que pretendía avivar lo más posible.

-Iré a bañarme antes de cenar, no tardo— se excusó ella con una sonrisa, replegando su treta hasta que él no dijera sí.

Seducir a un hombre era lo más fácil del mundo, cualquier mujer podía hacerlo con solo ser inteligente, pero Sakura no quería solo seducir a Sasuke, si ese fuera su propósito ya habría logrado algo antes, lo que quería era merecer su confianza y sabía que esto último tomaría tiempo pero ya no era posible para ella esperar más y dormir sola todas las noches, tenía que ponerle fin a eso. Biwako le había dicho que cuando no se era la parte más fuerte en contienda se debía disimular y eso era por ahora lo que prefería hacer, si Sasuke no daba el primer paso, ella lo haría primero pero no audaz ni abiertamente sino con lentitud, él ya la había seducido y enamorado sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, ahora era la oportunidad de recuperar su amor y seducirlo lentamente, emplearía todo el mes de Ramadán en ello. Siguiendo con la mirada a Sakura hasta perderla de vista mientras subía las escaleras, Sasuke suspiro para sí, no sabiendo cuanto más podría seguir manteniendo las distancias si por dentro se encontraba desesperado por hacer suya a la mujer que era su esposa, pero su orgullo herido se lo impedía, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir mejo cada vez que lo pensaba y es que ese occidental nunca había amado a Sakura como él la amaba, nunca habría podido pisar su orgullo del modo en que él lo había hecho, él no la había dejado ni lastimado como ese occidental si, y es por eso que no podía distanciarse de ella sin importar cuanto lo intentase. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar que llamaban la puerta, abriendo esta y encontrándose con su primo Shisui a quien no veía desde su boda hace casi un mes y al que invito a pasar junto al desconocido que lo acompañaba.

-Shisui— saludo Sasuke, dichoso de volver a ver a su primo que había viajado a _El Cairo_ tras su boda.

-Primo— correspondió Shisui, agradeciendo la hospitalidad que se le brindaba. —Él es Naka—presento por fin al hombre que lo acompañaba.

-_Salam Alaykom_— deseo Naka, agradecido por la buena voluntad y el recibimiento otorgado.

-_Alaykom Salam_— contesto él, confundido sobre el motivo tras la presencia de aquel hombre pero confiando en que pronto lo sabría.

-Sasuke, Naka me pidió que intercediera ante ti para pedir la mano de tu hermana Emi— dio a saber Shisui, sorprendiendo gratamente a su primo, —es un comerciante muy bien establecido en la ciudad de _Teherán_, pero va a estar aquí temporalmente— remarco especialmente esa frase para que su primo se hiciera una idea de lo que iba a decirle.

-Pues con mucha alegría escuchare su propuesta, hable— permitió Sasuke, honrado porque alguien con fortuna pidiera la mano de su hermana, que era una verdadero tesoro.

-Pero hay un detalle primo, como mi amigo estará poco tiempo aquí, él propone un matrimonio temporal por el término de un año— puntualizo Shisui finalmente, no pudiendo callar por más tiempo la verdad. —Él ya le hizo la propuesta a Emi y a ella le gustó mucho, está de acuerdo— los Uchiha no veían con buenos ojos ese tipo de enlaces, de ahí que él advirtiera a su primo.

El matrimonio temporal era algo permitido por la religión, era un matrimonio al fin y al cabo pero en ese momento Sasuke necesito de todo su autocontrol para no exteriorizar la enorme furia que sentía y que intentaba cegarlo, nunca permitiría que su hermana se casara de esa forma, ni Itachi ni su fallecido padre habría permitido un matrimonio así, ni siquiera su madre que había sido brasileña había corrido tal desgracia, ella se había casado dentro de las costumbres al igual que Sakura, ¿Por qué entonces él habría de permitirlo? No, no y mil veces no.

* * *

-Doña Emi, su hermano la está buscando— anuncio Natsu en cuanto entro en la cocina.

-Gracias— agradeció Emi, levantándose de la mesa calmadamente.

Emi se encontraba ida, sumida en su propio mundo de felicidad, alegría y cuento de hadas cuando Natsu le dio aquella noticia por la que se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala, esperando encontrar a su hermano quien habría de decirle que el matrimonio ya había sido acordado y que dentro de poco se casaría, que sería feliz y que él le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, y no podía ser de otro modo ya que si bien para los musulmanes el divorcio era un acto abominable—por debajo del pecado de lujuria de esparcir la corrupción por la tierra—porque atentaba contra la ley de _Alah_ de unir a dos personas y vivir en comunión, existían matrimonios temporales, no era necesariamente mal vistos ya que existían desde hacía siglos y eran aceptados dentro de las creencias de la religión pese a su semejanza con los matrimonios occidentales, porque era mucho peor que una mujer se quedase seca, sola, sin marido, sin hijos y sin familia que si entraba en un matrimonio temporal. Pero lejos de encontrar a su hermano con un gesto de alegría o buena voluntad, la dicha de Emi se transformó en temor ante la expresión iracunda y el brillo de ira en los ojos de su hermano junto a quien se encontraba Sakura que se mantenía con la mirada baja decidida a no intervenir junto al señor Hiruzen y a Biwako. Para alguien como Sasuke el término "_matrimonio temporal_" bien podía existir desde hace un milenio pero para él sería indigno toda la vida porque un matrimonio que no durase hasta que _Alah_ decidiera que las vidas de los partícipes terminaran no era un matrimonio, él se había casado con Sakura según las costumbre y no permitiría jamás que su hermana formara parte de un enlace tan indigno.

-Nunca hubo en nuestra familia un matrimonio temporal, Emi, yo no lo acepto— declaro Sasuke tan pronto como tuvo a su hermana delante, —y estoy seguro de que Itachi tampoco lo va a aceptar— conocía bien a su hermano y su estricta moral, e Itachi jamás consideraría siquiera permitir algo semejante, ni aunque fuera su última opción.

-¿Y por qué no?— cuestiono ella, fúrica ante el egoísmo de su hermano menor que no era capaz de pensar en su felicidad. —La religión lo permite, Sasuke— obvio en caso de que él no viera que ella estaba siguiendo la ley de _Alah_.

-Pero yo, Sasuke Uchiha, no lo acepto— insistió el Uchiha, defendiendo el nombre de su familia, el propio así como el honor de su hermana.

-Tú estás impidiendo mi felicidad, ustedes dos se casaron y yo también tengo derecho a casarme— acuso Emi, sintiéndose traicionada como jamás lo había hecho, si su padre estuviera vivo por nada de esto pasaría, ya estaría casada, estaba segura. —Si voy a ser tan infeliz, entonces que _Alah_ me lleve ahora— rogó alzando la mirada al cielo, pidiendo una respuesta, —mis propios hermanos me sacrifican como si fuera un carnero, ¡no lo puedo creer!— había esperado una traición así de cualquiera, pero no de sus propios hermanos.

-Biwako, ayúdame— pidió Sakura ante semejante debacle y que no quería ver cómo iba a terminar si continuaban discutiendo.

En medio de gritos, llanto y acusaciones, Sakura y Biwako envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los de Emi que estaba demasiado enojada como para resistirse a la ayuda, dejándose guiar para abandonar la sala, ¿Por qué no podía casarse? Itachi si, Sasuke sí, pero ella no, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo el camello, la esclava de sus hermanos? Parecía como si nunca pudiera ser realmente feliz, esa sí que era una suerte triste en verdad.

* * *

PD: Saludos, mis amores, espero que sepan apreciar que actualice hoy porque tenia mis serias dudas sobre si podría, mi abuela esta en el hospital y la cuido en las noches, por lo que por poco y creí que no alcanzaría a terminar el capitulo pero lo hice por ustedes :3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**La Bella & La Bestia**"** :3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**agradeciendo sus palabras y prometiendo que pronto actualizare la historia que tanto quiere, ya hice el guion para eso**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Ahmed Rachid como Shisui Uchiha

**-**Baris Rachid como Kagami Uchiha

**-**Mariam como Tenten

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Mes del Ramadán: **en el calendario musulmán **esta celebración tiene lugar en el noveno mes del año**, que es desde julio a agosto en el calendario occidental y que **conmemora la aparición del Arcángel Gabriel al profeta Mahoma para revelarle que Alah lo había escogido para dar testimonio de una nueva religión, el islam**. En la cultura musulmana** los creyentes acostumbraban a ayunar—no comer nada en todo el día—hasta que el sol se pone y pueden comer una sola vez, pero durante el día no tienen permitido beber agua ni ningún liquido**. **Esta celebración se concentra en purificar el organismo y ayudar a controlar los impulsos**, ayudando a los fieles a liberarse del peso de sus pecados, es un mes para reflexionar y ayudar a otros de ser posible, así como para profundizar en las enseñanzas de la religión y leer el Corán, incluso el comercio y los trabajadores acostumbran terminar su jornada mas temprano ya que al no haber almuerzo pueden regresar mas pronto a sus casas para cenar luego de que se oculta el sol. **Si bien gran parte de las escenas de Sasuke y Sakura en este capitulo estaban basadas en la trama original de El Clon** y en parte de la interacción de Jade y Said, **el casi beso esta tomado de una escena del segundo capitulo de la serie "The White Princess"**, entre Jodie Comer y Jacob Collins-Levy que interpretan a Elizabeth de York y Henry VII que al igual que la pareja protagonista de esta historia se encuentran en un largo tira y afloja para aprender a confiar en el otro en un matrimonio que los incomoda y del que uno de los dos intenta escapar u obtener felicidad.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	11. Chapter 10

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**In Her Eyes**" de **Josh Groban** y "**Fantasía**" de **Mario Reyes** que forma parte del soundtrack del remake de 2010 **El Clon de Telemundo**.

* * *

Respirando profundamente de alivio, Sakura agradeció infinitamente el momento en que Biwako le tendió un vaso de agua y un dátil que de inmediato se llevó a la boca; había terminado el ayuno del Ramadán, se estaba ocultando el sol y por fin tras días de reflexionar y purificar el organismo según las costumbres, podía volver a su rutina de comer tres o cuatro veces al día en lugar de solo una como había hecho durante todo ese mes, pero debía romper el ayuno con algo ligero y lo mejor era un dátil, según el Corán eso es lo que comía el profeta Hagoromo para terminar su ayuno porque esas frutas reabastecían la carecían de energía y se procesaban rápido, luego podría proseguir con el resto de la cena que en ese momento estaba sirviendo en la mesa junto a Biwako. Para la ocasión la pelirosa vestía un largo vestido beige claro hasta los tobillos bordado en hilo de oro, de mangas holgadas y abiertas desde los codos para exponer los brazos, de recatado escote en V y que se ceñía a su figura bajo el busto por obra de un fajín, dorado a imagen del velo que pendía de sus hombros. A metros de Biwako y Sakura que se esforzaban por abastecer lo más posible la mesa se encontraba Emi recostada sobre uno de los divanes con aspecto apático, nadie la había visto probar bocado alguno por días, ni siquiera a la hora de la cena, ni tampoco beber agua, se estaba negando a comer ahí recostada y desganada, como si la vida ya no tuviera sentido para ella ahora que estaba sola, imposibilitada de casarse con el hombre que había elegido para su destino ya que sus hermanos no aprobaban la posibilidad de un matrimonio temporal, ¿podía existir una suerte más triste en el mundo que estar sola para siempre?

-Las personas acostumbran a romper el ayuno del Ramadán acompañadas de mucha gente, entre más gente halla, mas merito se hace frente a _Alah_, y hay que romper el ayuno con algo leve porque o si no puede hacer daño— explico Biwako ante la expresión de insatisfacción en el rostro de Sakura que aún tenía hambre luego de consumir el dátil que le dado. —Tome, doña Emi— tendió, aproximándose a la Uchiha con un dátil.

-No quiero nada— negó Emi sin moverse de donde estaba, pareciendo tan inmóvil como un cadáver.

-Tiene que comer algo o dentro de poco no va a poder mantenerse en pie— recordó ella, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, comprendiendo el triste destino al que temía, estar sola en el mundo no era algo deseado por nadie.

-Voy a morir Biwako, está resuelto, si no me dejan ser feliz, moriré— contesto la azabache observándola con suma seriedad, inamovible en su decisión.

-Es un pecado muy grande que una persona piense en quitarse la vida— regaño Biwako, aun sabiendo que no tenía caso insistir si ella ya había tomado una decisión. —Piénselo, el día del juicio final usted tendrá que rendir cuentas— esto fue todo lo que podía decirle mientras terminaba de ocuparse de la mesa.

-Si, y mis hermanos también tendrán que rendir cuentas por haberme quitado al hombre que Dios puso en mi destino— insistió la Uchiha, considerándose inocente en comparación a la gran culpa que si poseían sus hermanos por desatender su felicidad.

Eso es lo que Emi en verdad, pensaba, ¿para qué vivir si su destino iba a ser vivir infeliz para siempre bajo el yugo de sus hermanos? Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera dispuesta a morir y rendirse aún, por lo que tuvo mucho cuidado en el momento en que Sakura y Biwako se dirigieron a la cocina, tomando un trozo de los panecillos que había ocultado bajo uno de los almohadones del diván y que se llevó a la boca a toda prisa, degustando el dulce sabor antes de volver desplomarse sobre los almohadones, fingiendo que estaba sufriendo y que se encontraba demasiado débil como para alzar la cabeza o abrir los ojos siquiera, ¿o es que a poco creían que iba a entregarse a los brazos de la muerte ante la primera desilusión? No, lo que quería era ganar tiempo para obligar a sus traicioneros, egoístas y arrogantes hermanos a pedirle perdón por despreocuparse de su felicidad o bien hasta encontrar a otro partido que fuera digno de convertirse en su esposo, porque ella aún era joven y hermosa, aún tenía tiempo de insistirle a _Alah_ para encontrar al hombre de su destino sin importar que hoy se encontrase desilusionada y triste.

No se rendiría tan pronto, no señor.

* * *

-Fue en el mes del Ramadán que _Alah_ revelo el Corán al profeta Hagoromo, que _Alah_ ore por él, y por eso nosotros festejamos ese mes— explico Hiruzen a los niños que asistían obnubilados a su relato.

-El profeta era un hombre muy pobre que no sabía leer ni escribir, pero una noche se le apareció un ángel que le dijo que él había sido elegido para ser el mensajero de Dios— respaldo Homura, ambos conociendo perfectamente la ley de _Alah_ y el Corán.

Siguiendo la tradición y en cuanto el sol se ocultó en el horizonte dando paso a la noche, la sala del hogar de los Sarutobi recibió a un gran número de personas integrantes de ambas familias, los Sarutobi y los Uchiha además de invitados de todo _Fez_ que degustaron con profundo agradecimiento todos los alimentos destinados para terminar el ayuno. El Ramadán era un mes de reflexión y purificación, la finalidad del ayuno y el recogimiento posterior en la cena consistía en trasmitir conocimiento por lo que los hombres sabios—en este caso el señor Hiruzen y el señor Homura, que eran los hombres de mayor edad en la sala y las dos familias—se volvieron el centro de atención, sentados a la mesa junto a los niños más pequeños que escuchaban los relatos del Corán y la vida del profeta con suma atención en una imagen cautivante de observar por todos los presentes, especialmente por Sakura que observada fascinada a esos pequeños, sentada junto a Sasuke…la ilusionaba la idea de ver en el futuro a un hijo de ambos escuchando las mismas historias, y no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que Sasuke también pensaba lo mismo, puede que él no exteriorizara sus sentimientos pero una de las razones por las que había buscado una esposa era para tener hijos, no había esperado enamorarse en el camino pero por ahora el amor estaba probando ser su propia tortura, amaba a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado pero la duda de si podría confiar o no en ella le carcomía el corazón, ¿Cómo iniciar un futuro con ella si no había confianza? Estaban casados, pero su matrimonio por ahora era solo un título, nada más.

-Me gustaría que en el Ramadán del próximo año un niño nuestro este sentado a la mesa— manifestó Sakura sin poder evitarlo, observando encantada a los niños ante la mesa contigua.

Sentado junto a ella, Sasuke volteo a ver sorprendido el rostro de su Sakura que de inmediato le sonrió como respuesta a las declaraciones que acaba de dar, muy segura en sus palabras; el matrimonio existía por múltiples razones, la principal de ellas era para que la humanidad pudiera conocer la felicidad y la otra para tener hijos, y una cosa iba de la mano con la otra. Claro que Sakura aun tenia deseos de estudiar, de entrar a la universidad y tener un título, un carrera, aun quería ser pediatra o doctora y sabía que Sasuke no se opondría a que estudiara pero primero necesitaba ganar su confianza, y para lograrlo lo mejor para ambos era que tuvieran un hijo juntos, quería demostrarle a Sasuke que estaba totalmente dispuesta a unir su vida a la de él, un hijo seria la prueba, ¿es que Izumi no estaba haciendo lo mismo en occidente junto a Itachi? Si una persona tenia raíces en la tierra, nada ni nadie podía quitarle su lugar, ella ya tenía un lugar en el corazón de Sasuke ahora necesitaba asegurarse de no perderlo. Aun sentada en el mismo diván sobre el que se había mantenido recostada toda la tarde, Emi asistió a la cena con una actitud permanentemente desganada, llevándose a la boca un trozo de panecillo cada vez que nadie la veía, fingiendo estar resignada a morir de hambre, conducta que desde luego no pasó desapercibida por Hiruzen que se levantó de la mesa y se aproximó a ella tendiéndole un plato con cuernos de gacela, uno de los dulces típicos de las celebraciones y que de inmediato resulto por demás apetecible para Emi…pero no podía comer, no podía darle a su hermano menor el gusto de verla claudicar y rendirse, no hasta recibir una disculpa.

-Doña Emi, ¿probo los cuernos de gacela?— pregunto el Sarutobi, sabiendo por Biwako que la Uchiha no había probado bocado alguno. —Pruébelos— invito amablemente, no considerando apropiado que una mujer se deprimiera de ese modo.

-Son demasiado infeliz como para pensar en comer— contesto Emi, negándose a pesar de que la tentación de probar al menos un trozo de los dulces fuera demasiado grande.

-No diga eso, doña Emi, está escrito en el libro sagrado que _Alah_ no impone a alma alguna una carga que no pueda soportar— recordó Hiruzen, citando el Corán para hacerla entrar en razón, —usted perdió un novio, ¿pero quién le dice que el destino o le depare algo mejor?— _Alah_ sabia porque hacia las cosas, ellos solo eran humanos demasiado pequeños para entender sus designios.

-¿Usted lo cree, señor Hiruzen?— inquirió ella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con desconfianza.

-Lo creo— asintió él. convencido de ello, volviendo a ofrecerle el plato con dulces.

-Entonces comeré— acepto la Uchiha finalmente, tomando uno de los dulces del plato y dándole una mordida, intentando no parecer tan hambrienta.

Sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada a su hermano que seguramente ya daba por hecho que él había impuesto su voluntad y que ella había perdido, Emi degusto el dulce en su boca, agradeciendo la atención del señor Hiruzen a quien dirigió una inmediata sonrisa. No era tan tonta como parecía ser, si bien se había ilusionado con aquel hombre tiempo atrás ahora sabía bien que no se casaría con él, ya estaba claro para ella que su felicidad no estaba junto a la vida de ese hombre pero si agradecía que él le abriera los ojos, ¿Por qué seguir las reglas? Quería un esposo y si nadie iba a perder el tiempo preocupándose por ella como ella ya se había preocupado por sus hermanos, entonces ella se encargaría de escribir su propio destino, ahí en _Marruecos_ o bien en occidente pero de una u otra forma dejaría de ser la esclava de sus hermanos y su familia, sería feliz en un momento aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida pero lo conseguiría, sería feliz.

* * *

-Adelante— permitió Sasuke tan pronto como escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación.

Puede que ya fuera casi medianoche pero él no conseguía dormir, recostado sobre la cama y con la mirada perdida en la nada pero que dirigió a la puerta tan pronto como escucho que esta se abría…de no ser que se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, se habría desmayado si estuviese de pie, así lo sentía mientras veía a Sakura entrar en la habitación escasamente vestida en un camisón que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, hecho en fina gasa casi transparente color almendra, de profundo escote en V a la altura del vientre y que exponía los hombros permitiendo que sus pequeños pechos quedaran casi expuestos, llevando encima una bata blanca que pendía de sus hombros, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda como una cascada y parcialmente sobre sus hombros para enmarcar su rostro…era tan hermosa, tanto como para hacerle perder el juicio. Incluso para alguien tan valiente como Sakura, tan temeraria como para cometer actos sin pensar en las consecuencias hasta tenerlas en frente, entrar en esa habitación apenas vestida resultaba atemorizante, temiendo ser rechazada ya que hasta ahora había enviado indirectas—bastante directas, cabe mencionar—sobre sus intenciones de que realmente se convirtieran en un matrimonio a lo largo de todo el mes del Ramadán, pero ahora, avanzando lentamente hasta sentarse sobre la cama, cara a cara delante de Sasuke que la observaba en silencio con una expresión de asombro y fascinación entremezcladas es que sabía que ambos ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo, es cierto que su relación carecía de confianza desde el principio pero lograrían confiar el uno en el otro en el camino, con el tiempo, pero era algo que necesitaban hacer juntos.

-Perdón, Sasuke, no puedo dormir— se disculpó Sakura con su mirada jade haciendo contacto visualmente permanentemente con los profundos orbes ónix de él. —La cama es demasiado grande para seguir durmiendo sola— entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Sasuke que no aparto su mirada de la de ella en ningún momento.

Tomando un pequeño impulso ante el silencio entre ambos y que por ahora le infundía valor ya que Sasuke no la estaba rechazando, Sakura inclino lentamente su rostro hacia el de él, deteniéndose cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse para corroborar que no estaba invadiendo su espacio ni aprovechándose de lo obnubilado que estaba y para su agrado Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, expectante y tan deseoso de ello al momento en que ella unió sus labios con los de él. Sería tonto de su parte no saber a esas alturas el efecto que tenía sobre Sasuke, lo había descubierto la primera noche sin importar que ahora pareciera tan lejana, veía la mirada de sus ojos cambiar de la veneración al deseo, su piel arder de ansias por encontrarse con la suya, sus manos inquietas por recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y su sentido del oído desesperado por escucharla gritar su nombre y vaya que quería hacerlo, quería recordarle que era su esposa y que sin importar que una vez hubiera creído pertenecerle a otro, hoy y siempre solo le pertenecería a él, tal vez Sasuke no había sido el primer hombre en su vida pero si sería el último. Perdido, fascinado por completo por la mujer delante de él, todo lo que Sasuke pudo hacer fue corresponder a la serie de cortos besos que ella dirigió, aferrándose a sus hombros y rozando inconscientemente sus pechos—a través de la fina tela del camisón—contra el torso de él que era incapaz de pensar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, jugando con sus cabellos al ascender su tacto a través de su espalda, haciendo del beso algo más duradero y profundo, devorando los labios de ella que forzosamente tuvo que romper el beso para recuperar el aliento, pegando su frente a la suya.

-Sasuke, ha pasado demasiado tiempo— murmuro Sakura casi sin aire, entreabriendo los ojos a la par de Sasuke que le sostuvo la mirada. -Por favor, no me hagas esperar más— no creía poder aguantar mucho más, ni siquiera sabía cómo había esperado hasta hoy, solo para empezar.

Ambos ya habían esperado mucho para este momento y esa era la mayor verdad, tanto que se estaba haciendo dolorosamente insostenible aguantar por más tiempo. Siendo quien más valor poseía en ese momento—ya fuera por contar con una experiencia previa o no—es que Sakura alejo su rostro del de Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama, haciendo a un lado la bata y despojándose del ligero camisón que había estado usando para luego, tranquila en todo momento y sin despegar sus ojos de los de él, recostarse lentamente sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas para que él se situara sobre ella, completamente entregada, deseosa por compartir ese placer tan único que solo él podía darle y ansiosa por brindarle a él ese mismo placer, se lo había dicho hace tan solo un par de horas durante la celebración del Ramadán; quería tener un hijo, su hijo, pero para lograrlo necesitaba que él la hiciera suya porque ya no soportaba más estar sin él. Incapaz de negarse, con lentitud e intentando no parecer demasiado invasivo con ella que se mostraba dispuesta a rendirse a él sin ninguna reserva, Sasuke, apoyo sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de ella que de inmediato encontró su mirada jade con los orbes ónix de él para quien resulto una completa odisea no devorar de inmediato esos labios que le suplicaban por un beso, pero en lugar de ello encontró necesario acariciarle la mejilla y hacerle saber que esto en nada alteraba su poder de decisión, aun no confiaba del todo en ella pero el tiempo estaba probando que ella era la mujer que él creía que era, su falta de honor en nada había cambiado su opinión de ella. Sintió la piel de ella erizarse bajo su tacto y temblar, alertándolo de inmediato por temor a hacerla sentir mal y incomoda.

-Estas temblando— aprecio Sasuke, temiendo estar siendo demasiado brusco con ella.

-Por ti, te necesito…— contesto Sakura sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, rosando sus labios con los de él.

Viendo en la intensa mirada jade de ella que parecía traspasarlo con la honestidad de las emociones que le transmitía, esta vez Sasuke eligió ignorar el torrente de ideas confusas que daban una y mil vueltas en su cabeza, no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto cuando era la propia Sakura quien afirmaba en voz alta que lo deseaba a él, que deseaba tener un futuro con él y con nadie más, ya era momento de abandonar las dudas. Encontrando sus labios con pasión exacerbada, olvidándose por completo de respirar mientras se recostaban sobre la cama, con miradas entrecerradas y viéndose a los ojos en todo momento mientras se despojaban de toda pieza de ropa que impidiese el contacto absoluto entre ambos, disfrutando de encontrarse piel contra piel como tanto habían anhelado. Pero por muy sumergidos que ambos se encontrasen en su propia dicha, Sakura no pudo evitar romper el beso y arquear el cuello en un profundo gemido en cuanto a penetrar de golpe en su interior…se sentía incluso mejor que la primera vez. Enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de Sakura, obnubilado pro completo con el canto de sirena que era sus gemidos, Sasuke dudo en si moverse de inmediato al sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo y su tacto, alzando su rostro para encontrar su mirada con la de ella pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dudar o retirarse antes de que Sakura los sujetase por la nuca y volviese a unir sus labios con desesperación, pegando su frente a la suya, arqueando su cuerpo, rozando su cadera contra la suya y rogándole que se moviera, algo ante lo que de inmediato no pudo oponerse.

Sujetándose de los hombros y la espalda de Sasuke, arqueando su cuerpo y encontrando cadera contra la suya en cuanto lo sintió retirarse y volver a entrar, Sakura tembló de placer puro al sentirlo entrar hasta la empuñadura en ese desquiciante vaivén de entrar y salir que los hacia gemir contra los labios del otro, trazando líneas invisibles sobre su piel, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos y recibiendo caricias a cambio, besos llenos de pasión que los subyugaban por completo mientras escuchaban jadeos y gemidos entrelazados con sus nombres…era el paraíso mismo. Se pertenecían por completo el uno al otro, ¿acaso la vida podía ser más maravillosa?

* * *

Despojándose de la bata y observándose una última vez ante el espejo, Sakura sostuvo el velo jade entre sus manos antes de encender la grabadora, mentalizándose antes de abandonar el baño a la par que la música comenzaba a sonar…en la habitación y sentado sobre la cama, Sasuke espero a que Sakura apareciera, le había pedido que aguardase ahí ya que ella quería darle una sorpresa, pero él no entendió el propósito de la sorpresa hasta que la vio aparecer en el umbral del baño con una inmediata sonrisa, vistiendo una falda jade claro de seda abierta en los costados a la altura de los muslos para exponer las piernas, decorada por un bello caderin de finas cuentas que replicaban y oscilaban ante el movimiento, brasier a juego con tres hileras de sarcillos que colgaban por encima de su abdomen en perfecto conjunto con su collar de jade alrededor de su cuello, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en un mar de ondas que caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, estaba usando el mismo traje de danza del vientre que Biwako le había regalado a Izumi para que lo usase estando casada, pero la emoción de Izumi al irse a _Brasil_ junto a Itachi había sido tal que se había olvidado por completo del traje, y para no dejarlo perdiendo en el olvido es que Biwako se lo había entregado a Sakura. Su madre le había enseñado la danza del vientre, básicamente sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer pero no tenía forma de saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por la música, jugando con el velo entre sus manos mientras dejaba que la música guiase cada uno de sus movimientos.

Puede que hubiese sido criada parcialmente al margen de las costumbres y el mundo al que ahora tenía claro que pertenecía, pero como musulmana Sakura si había aprendido un arte que toda mujer debía aprender; la danza, para la cultura musulmana una mujer debía ser capaz de ser una buena esposa desde que tuviera conciencia de que se dejaba atrás la infancia y la base de ello era aprender a usar su cuerpo como un instrumento y una de las formas de hacerlo era la danza del vientre, un arte complejo en que el cuerpo expresaba la fertilidad, la pasión, la devoción y la entrega. Sosteniendo el velo entre sus manos, jugo con el como si se tratase de un lienzo, ocultando parte de su cuerpo de la vista de Sasuke con el mismo para luego descubrirlo, tentándolo continuamente, recordando cada consejo brindado por Biwako y por su madre, dándole la espalda al momento de cruzar el velo a la altura de su cuello para que los lados del lienzo enmarcasen sus brazos como si fueran alas, cruzando las manos tras su nuca mientras dejaba que sus caderas marcasen el ritmo que estaría interpretando en la intimidad, seduciéndolo al parecer inalcanzable y al mismo tiempo real como el más grande de los pecados. Descolgando el lienzo de su cuello, sostuvo uno de los extremos tras su nuca al momento de voltear y verlo a los ojos con una luminosa sonrisa, jugando con el otro extremo como si se tratase un gran abanico, cubriendo y descubriendo su figura, envolviéndose con el lienzo para escapar de su vista, haciéndose de rogar, casi pudiendo percibir la agitada respiración de él contra su piel, pudiendo palpar su deseo.

Se permitió el placer de sonreír mientras envolvía su cuerpo con el velo, jugando con él a propósito…esa era la reacción que quería y la estaba logrando, Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo estaba disfrutando y eso no hacía más que alentarla a ir cada vez más lejos. Aunque al igual que Sakura, él también hubiera sido criado en occidente, había regresado a vivir a _Marruecos_ hacía ya varios años, había crecido escuchando sobre la danza del vientre y había tenido ocasión de presenciar el entretenimiento visual que representaba y que se empleaba en fiestas y celebraciones como algo rutinario, no era algo ajeno de ver para él pero jamás había visto a nadie que le resultase más fascinante que Sakura; el sugerente movimiento de sus caderas, la elegancia de sus movimientos mientras jugaba con el velo como si de una cortina se tratase, ocultando su cuerpo de su vista a través del lienzo, cubriendo y descubriendo su figura de su vista con toda la intención de ser irresistible y lo era, irresistible como una diosa a ojos de él que era un mero vasallo, siguiendo hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos con la mirada con veneración y fascinación entremezcladas, sintiendo irracional envidia del velo que abrazaba su figura como una segunda piel mientras la veía danzar solo para él, deseando apartar aquel molesto lienzo para contemplarla por completo, mas incapaz de moverse desde su lugar sobre la cama, solo pudiendo reservarse a devorarla con la mirada, avivando la llama del deseo en su interior ante la dulce sonrisa que veía adornando su rostro y el mismo deseo que él ya sentía bailando en sus ojos.

Consciente de que era el indiscutible centro de atención y a propósito es que Sakura se inclinó, jugando con el velo de adelante hacia atrás, permitiéndole a él tener una generosa visión del escote del brasier antes enganchar uno de los bordes del lienzo a la parte trasera de su falda, sosteniendo el otro extremo para envolver la suave tela alrededor de su figura, disfrutando de fingirse inalcanzable para el único hombre sobre la tierra que tenía derecho a tenerla. Tuvo sumo cuidado con cada uno de sus movimientos, desde el marcado bamboleo de sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo de la música, hasta las sutiles ondas que sus manos parecían emular contra el aire delante de sus ojos que no apartaba de la intensa mirada del Uchiha, sosteniendo el velo con una de sus manos para que solo la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera expuesto y trazando sutiles líneas invisibles por sobre su propia piel anhelando que el tacto sentido no fuera el suyo sino el de Sasuke, se sentía a gusto con saberse el centro de atención, con la idea de saberse deseada por su esposo, olvidándose por completo de sus dudas, temores o inseguridades que había tenido, sintiéndose a gusto con su propio cuerpo como nunca antes se había sentido y adquiriendo un valor que ni siquiera sabía que podía tener. Envolviendo el lienzos alrededor de su cuerpo una última vez, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke por unos segundos que a ambos se le hicieron eternos, encontrando sus orbes jade con los profundos pozos ónix de él, Sakura dejó caer el velo a adrede al suelo, exponiendo su cuerpo si reparo alguno mientras se dirigía lentamente la cama, sentándose frente a Sasuke que parecía a estar a punto de quebrar su autocontrol, deseando tocarla, recorriendo cada rincón de piel visible con su mirada.

Yendo en su ayuda, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, encontrando sus labios con los de él en un beso hambriento ante el que el Uchiha no dudo en responder, abrazándola por la cintura y dejándose recostar sobre la cama con ella a su lado y sujetándose de sus espalda y hombros en tanto él deslizaba sus labios por su rostro y su cuello, deseando marcar cada parte de su piel como suya nuevamente, ¿Cómo no amar a esa mujer? Era imposible para él no amarla, no creer en ella, no venerarla como lo más importante en su vida, porque lo era, era la dueña absoluta de su vida, su corazón y su alma, y para él no existía vida si ella no estaba a su lado.

* * *

La luz del sol se filtró a través de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación a la par que Sakura abría los ojos estirándose ligeramente, no necesitaba dirigir su mirada hacia el reloj para saber la hora porque ya estaba acostumbrada a despertarse muy temprano para preparar el desayuno junto a Tenten y comenzar a hacerse cargo de la casa…pero ahora no sentía deseos de levantarse de la cama, no cuando desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que se encontraba durmiendo junto a ella, con su rostro tan cerca del suyo y con una expresión serena que a ella se le hizo absolutamente fascinante, alzando una de sus manos con cuidado para acunar una de sus mejillas trazando líneas invisibles y suaves sobre su rostro, temiendo despertarlo por error pero ya fuera su intención o no es que Sasuke abrió los ojos. De inmediato Sasuke se sumergió en el mismo embrujo del que ella parecía ser presa, fascinado por tener el simple placer de contemplar el inocente rostro de ella, el apasionante brillo en sus ojos jade y sus largos cabellos rosados ligeramente despeinados…era hermosa y era completamente suya así como él mismo le pertenecía por completo a ella. Sin apartar su mirada de la de su esposo, Sakura deslizo lentamente la mano que había estado acariciando el rostro de él para descender por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su abdomen…siendo en todo momento observada por Sasuke que con una sola mirada le hizo saber que no tenía por qué hacer eso, que no era necesario, más aun así Sakura deslizo su mano a tientas por la anatomía de él hasta encontrarse con su miembro erecto, con toda la intención de complacerlo y avivar esa llama que crepitaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Sonrojado y algo nervioso, Sasuke sostuvo la mirada de Sakura, no pudiendo evitar pegar su frente a la de ella al sentir la mano de ella envolverse cuidadosamente alrededor de su miembro muy al pendiente de sus reacciones en todo momento al mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, llevándolo a tragar saliva con dificultad…se sentía mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido en su vida. Por un instante temió que alguien pudiera entrar en la habitación, invadir en su privacidad y encontrarlos más sabía que eso no pasaría, estaban en su propio mundo y nadie podía molestarlos. Como hombre, Sasuke estaría mintiendo descaradamente si se le ocurriera decir que no estaba disfrutando de las atenciones que estaba recibiendo pero el asunto era más que solo mecánica sexual, no se trataba de solo desahogo físico, se trataba de Sakura, estaba disfrutando de su tacto, de su presencia, de sentir las suaves manos de ella recorrer su cuerpo con la misma pasión que él al deleitarse con la sedosidad de su piel, sentía placer en ese momento por estar junto a la mujer que amaba, así de simple. Superando su impresión inicial mas no el incuestionable pasión que estaba sintiendo, Sasuke presto aún más atención a Sakura, notando su acelerada respiración a la par con la de él, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus profundos pozos jade oscurecidos por el deseo mientras ella se encontraba completamente atenta a prestar atención a sus reacciones. Para él no era suficiente sentir, disfrutar de sus atenciones y observarla, quería brindarle el mismo placer que ella le estaba haciendo sentir, quería escucharla gemir, quería sentirla temblar, quería hacerla tocar el cielo mismo.

En medio de sus laboriosas atenciones, Sakura se estremeció al sentir el tacto de Sasuke descender—a imagen de lo que ella había hecho—por su cuello, el valle entre sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos, haciéndola sonreír de nervios y anticipaciones ante lo que se venía, asintiendo ante la mirada de Sasuke que le pidió permiso antes de deslizar una de sus manos entre sus piernas, acunando su clítoris bajo su tacto, deslizando lentamente sus dedos en su interior, jugando adrede con la humedad de su excitación ante lo deseosa que se encontraba por recibirlo en su interior. Hasta entonces tan concentrada en darle placer a Sasuke lo mejor posible, Sakura jadeo de sorpresa y placer, pegando su frente a la suya, casi rozando sus labios con los de él y viceversa, escuchando gemir roncamente contra sus labios…nadie la había tocado así. Prendado de cada una de las reacciones de ella, Sasuke se sintió completamente realizado al oírla gemir y ver el placer reflejado en su rostro, sintiéndola guiar el vaivén de sus caderas hacia sus dedos, suplicando su tacto. Si dejar de acariciarla, el Uchiha gruño ronco al saberse causante de su placer y deseo, como ella lo era de él. El tiempo se volvió infinito mientras se prodigaban atenciones mutuamente, gimiendo contra sus labios, encontrándose de vez en vez mientras se masturbaban, sus respiraciones es cada vez más pesadas y agitadas…de pronto, Sasuke la noto tensarse y sintió su interior estrecharse alrededor de sus dedos, viéndola entrecerrar los ojos para no apartar su mirada de la de él, y jadeando contra sus labios, demasiado sobrecogida por el placer brindado como para gritar siquiera.

El placer brindado por Sasuke resulto ser demasiado como para que ella le permitiera alcanzar el clímax posterior al modo en que él si se lo había hecho sentir, necesitando unos breves segundos para recuperarse antes de encontrar sus labios con los de él en un torbellino inesperado, encontrando adrede su lengua con de él, rozando su cuerpo contra el suyo, aferrándose a sus hombros en busca de sosiego mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho con lentitud hasta lograr encontrarse a horcajadas encima suyo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho en busca de estabilidad antes de enterrar el miembro de él en su interior, arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, absteniéndose de gritar al sentirlo tan profundo en su interior. Satisfecha de tener el control, Sakura sostuvo las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas hasta guiarla y situarlos sobre sus caderas para marcar el ritmo que le placiera hacer en tanto ella se deshacía en profundos y claros gemidos de placer entrelazados con su nombre a medida que sentía un intenso vaivén estremeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo y alimentando la tensión entre sus piernas. Sentía las manos de Sasuke ascender por su cuerpo, marcando cada rincón bajo su tacto como suyo mientras ella movía las caderas de adelante hacia atrás; algo exasperado por aquella posición, el Uchiha consiguió sentarse en un impulso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, recibiendo las suaves caricias que brindaban sus largos cabellos rosados, mientras ambos encontraban sus labios con deleite, sofocando desesperados gemidos y jadeos contra los labios del otro.

Audaz en su actuar, ella correspondió a sus besos moviendo con más fervor y avidez las caderas, obligándolo a volver a recostarse mientras ella hacia gran parte del trabajo, aunque no es como si Sasuke quisiera quejarse, aquella posición le brindaba la exquisita oportunidad de contemplar sin disimulo alguno la perfección del cuerpo de la mujer que era su esposa, no conseguía saciarse de ella, la deseaba más y más a cada instante, a cada hora, a cada día, y verla sucumbir al placer que él podía darle solo intensificaba el fuego que latía en su interior. Aun relegado a dejar que ella se hiciera cargo de casi todo el torrente de placer que estaba sintiendo, Sasuke guio el movimiento de las caderas de ella, duplicando la velocidad embestidas, haciendo que ella apenas y pudiese pensar siquiera, con sus gemidos sonando como palabras incoherentes que expresaban su disfrute total, arqueando desesperadamente la espalda al sentir maximizada la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas, apoyando sus manos en el cabezal de la cama, retirando casi por completo el miembro de él de su interior antes de volver a enterrarlo de golpe, sintiendo a Sasuke temblar bajo su cuerpo y ocultar su rostro contra el costado de su cuello, liberándose en su interior y ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un profundo grito de placer al llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo…

* * *

El silencio reinaba en la cocina a esa hora de la mañana mientras ambos desayunaban juntos, perdido el uno en el otro e ignorando por completo al resto del mundo aunque no es como si existiese un mundo aparte de ellos, Emi no se había levantado aun y Sakura había sido perfectamente capaz de preparar el desayuno ella sola como para despertar a Tenten a quien había decidido darle la mañana libre. La estrategia que ella había tramado tan hábilmente había dado resultados, por supuesto que no podía decir con seguridad si Sasuke confiaba en ella o no pero si algo era seguro es que ambos ahora si eran un verdadero matrimonio, podían sostener largas conversaciones y silencios mutuos entre sí, compartiendo vivencias y estando pendiente el uno del otro en todo momento. Al terminar su desayuno, Sasuke se levantó de la mesa siendo imitado por Sakura, dejando los platos sobre la encimera antes de proceder a acomodarse el cuello y las mangas de la camisa siendo inmediatamente ayudado por Sakura que lo hizo sonreír ladinamente, los días juntos se estaban convirtiendo el placer más culpable sobre la tierra, tanto que él desearía seriamente descuidar su trabajo y obligaciones para solo poder pasar tiempo con ella pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas más pronto si lo serian. Pronto debería viajar a _El Cairo _para estudiar una propuesta para expandir su negocio a una nueva sucursal en _Egipto_ pero esta vez no pretendía viajar solo, Emi podría encargarse del cuidado la casa en su ausencia y en la de Sakura, porque para él _El Cairo _era un lugar sobradamente conocido, no había magia en ello, quería ver sus ojos brillar de alegría y fascinación, quería que Sakura pudiera conocer aquella tierra que le era ajena y que sabía adoraría cuando la conociese.

-Sakura— llamo él al verla tan seria y concentrada, ensimismado por el mas mínimo de sus gestos.

-¿Sí?— contesto ella, cerrando el cuello de la camisa, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para mantener su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

-Iré al _Cairo_ esta semana, tengo una propuesta para hacer una sociedad— menciono el Uchiha, percibiendo de inmediato un brillo extraño en la mirada de ella, entre duda y miedo.

-¿Estarás lejos mucho tiempo?— pregunto Sakura de inmediato, temiendo que tuviera que volver a distanciarse ahora que por fin eran felices juntos.

-No, porque iras conmigo— respondió Sasuke entendiendo el porqué de su miedo. Nada más escuchar estas palabras, Sakura sonrió como si de una niña se tratase, emocionada mientas abrazaba a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, por poco y haciendo que él perdiese el equilibrio, envolviendo su brazos alrededor de su cintura, elevándola del suelo, compartiendo su alegría. —Te llevare a ver todos los lugares; las pirámides, la esfinge, el desierto…te encantara— quería que ella conociera todo ese mundo que le era tan extraño y que él si comprendía, quería hacerla tan feliz como ella lo hacía sentir a él y sabía muy bien como lograrlo.

Todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue contestar a sus declaraciones con un inmediato beso, rozando su nariz contra la suya, sonriéndole el todo momento mientras lo abrazaba, aferrándose a sus hombros en tanto él la dejaba salva y salva en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura, jugando con sus sedosos cabellos rosados entre sus dedos. Había tanto que descubrir, tanto que ambo conocían y que al otro les era ajenos…pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir casa aspecto el uno del otro, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse.

* * *

Estaba enamorada como jamás había creído que lo estaría mientras terminaba de acomodarse la ropa en el probador de la tienda, con Biwako esperándola fuera, comprando ropa nueva que usar cuando Sasuke y ella viajaran a _El Cairo_, queriendo agasajar sus ojos con su belleza y complacerlo con su alegría. No era su intención ser curiosa o entrometida pero había encontrado una noticia en las revistas internacionales; Gaara se había casado, como el hijo de un famoso exportador de alimentos era de dominio público lo que sucediese con su vida, pero ella no podía estar más feliz ahora que sabía eso, podía ser feliz junto a Sasuke sin culpa alguna porque lo que ella había creído sentir por Gaara jamás había sido real, todo había sido una ilusión de su mente, ahora todo lo que quería era estar junto a Sasuke cada día de su vida, y eso haría. Pensando en eso es que Sakura abrió la puerta del probador con una intensa sonrisa, abriendo los brazos al aire, modelando con gusto la ropa que había elegido, una sencilla blusa rosa pálido de encaje sin mangas sino que tirantes y de escote corazón que se entallaba a su figura y una larga falda de velo ligeramente transparente, abriera a los lados a la altura de los muslos para exponer sus piernas pero solo sutilmente…se sentía hermosa, se sentía feliz mientras se observaba delante del espejo y veía la alegría e incredulidad en el rostro de Biwako, Era inevitable para ella pensarlo pero ¿Qué destino le habría aguardado si hubiera seguido atada a sus pasados sentimientos por Gaara? Solo la desdicha y la soledad, mientras que junto a Sasuke veía una vida entera de alegría y dicha pura, una vida de paz y serenidad.

-¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto Sakura, dando una vuelta para permitirse ser observada mejor.

-Hermosa, Sakura, que linda— celebro Biwako, admirando la forma en que la blusa y la falda hacia juego con el color de su cabello, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

-Y comprare muchos más— menciono la pelirosa, dándose una última mirada en el espejo antes de regresar al probador.

Disfruto enormemente del egoísta y mucho placer de contemplarse en el espejo, eligiendo faldas y vestidos que probarse, jugando entre sus manos con una sedosa falda amarilla de velo que se arremolinaba a la altura de sus tobillos y a juego con una blusa de encaje crema suave, un bello vestido rosa brillante de chiffon y gasa con holanes de encaje en lugar de mangas a la altura de los hombros, escote corazón y falda hasta la altura de las rodillas que se amoldaba a su silueta a la perfección, un vestido de un azul sereno que le transmito alegría inmediata, danzando ante el espejo, disfrutando del roce de la falda con sus rodillas en forma de pliegues y enmarcando sus curvas, sin mangas, luego otro vestido amarillo de capas de velo, tirantes, escote corazón decorado por un elegante nudo de tela y falda ligeramente transparente desde los muslos a la rodilla, y luego otro, y otro…era una gran alegría la que la embargaba al probarse cada pieza de ropa, sabía que probablemente le durasen poco puestas, pero estaba tan feliz que todo lo que quería hacer era verse hermosa. El tiempo se le hizo eterno mientras pagaban los vestidos y se dirigían a casa de su tío con las bolsas en la mano, puede que fuera lo más egoísta sobre la tierra comportarse de esa forma tan frívola pero por mucho que ya fuera una mujer casada no dejaba de ser joven y deseaba verse hermosa, sabía que Sasuke estaría feliz en tanto ella fuese feliz, y quería que el mundo entero envidiara la pareja que eran, quería estar en boca de todo el mundo favorablemente y quería enaltecer el apellido Uchiha que ahora también era suyo.

-¿No es demasiado?— pregunto Biwako en cuanto entraron a la casa, bajando la mirada hacia las bolsas en sus manos.

-Tal vez, pero quiero verme muy hermosa— desestimo Sakura, demasiado feliz como para ver opacada su alegría por pequeñeces.

-Según he aprendido, al hombre le gusta más quitar la ropa que contemplarla— menciono ella para divertimento de la pelirosa que volteo a verla de inmediato.

Tanta era su concentración y alegría que Sakura no advirtió la presencia de alguien más en la casa de su tío hasta que cruzo el umbral de la sala, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver a Sasuke esperando por ella y que se quedó sin aliento nada más verla. El inmediato impulso de Sasuke fue recorrer cada parte de ella con la mirada, analizando la ligera blusa blanca de encaje que vestía, sin mangas sino que tirantes y de escote corazón ligeramente transparente, larga falda rosa claro de velo que parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo ante el movimiento y que exponía parte de piel ante los cortes en los lados de las piernas pero sin ser excesiva, con su largo cabello suelto y parcialmente cubierto por un velo blanco…la ropa, el maquillaje, la forma en que parecía aún más irresistible de ser posible, todo lo que sus ojos veían hicieron que Sasuke se sintiera como un mero mortal que contemplaba a una diosa, ante él no se encontraba la inocente niña con la que se había comprometido meses atrás, delante de él y como la representación misma de la belleza estaba viendo a una mujer hermosa como ninguna otra y lo mejor de todo es que la belleza delante de él era su mujer, su esposa. Superando su impresión mas no ocultando su satisfacción, Sasuke se levantó del diván en su encuentro, sosteniendo la mirada de Sakura que esbozo una ligera sonrisa en todo momento, el Uchiha se detuvo delante de ella, observándola sin disimular su dicha ante lo que veía, ella era quien había dicho que deseaba verse hermosa y lo era porque él no había podido siquiera imaginar que podía ser aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Estoy impresionado— reconoció Sasuke, volteando a ver a Biwako que de inmediato le tendió las bolsas ante la mirada que le dirigió. —Así quiero verte siempre, alegre y hermosa— así sabría que ella era feliz, viéndola sonreír y desvivirse por resaltar su ya evidente belleza.

Aún tenía dudas, no era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta pero la idea de que la mujer a quien tanto amaba no consiguiera ser feliz a su lado lo aterraba, su mayor obligación como hombre era ser capaz de hacer que la mujer que era su esposa fuese feliz, que tuviera todo lo que pudiera desear y si no lo conseguía…eso significaría que básicamente había fallado en su rol como hombre, pero la inmediata sonrisa que Sakura le dirigió al escuchar sus palabras, sujetándose de su brazo y entrelazando su mirada con la suya de tal manera que de inmediato sereno sus pensamientos, cada vez que veía su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos sabía que ella era feliz y eso lo era todo. Biwako se mantuvo dónde estaba, contemplando con admiración como la joven pareja se retiraba uno al lado del otro al no tener otro motivo por el que permanecer en esa casa que no era la propia, mas Sakura volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro agradeciéndole a Biwako con una sola mirada toda la ayuda brindada a lo largo de ese día antes de seguir con su camino junto a Sasuke sin voltear ni una sola vez, solo queriendo regresar a casa y estar junto a su esposo indefinidamente. Esa niña había tenido el futuro más tormentoso e inseguro al momento de llegar a esa casa, ella, Izumi y el señor Hiruzen había orado a _Alah_ incontables veces rogándole misericordia y _Alah_ había respondido; Sakura había cometido sus propios errores y había afrontado las consecuencias con gran entereza y determinación para ahora lograr ser feliz junto al hombre que increíblemente había pisoteado su orgullo para protegerla, eso era amor verdadero.

-_Alah_ proteja a los dos— oro Biwako ante la partida de la joven pareja, deseándoles la mayor felicidad.

Habían tenido que soportar mucho, habían tenido que sacrificar mucho para llegar al día de hoy y merecían tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de su propia alegría y dicha, merecían ser feliz y _Alah_ mediante lo serian.

* * *

Pero no todo el mundo podía estar feliz con las decisiones que Sakura tomaba, para Emi había sido algo insoportable ver llegar a esa niña y cerrarse en su habitación para hacer espacio en el armario y guardar todos esos vestidos, blusas, faldas, lienzos…¿esa niña no sabía lo que era la palabra decoro? Estaba bien que una mujer deseara verse hermosa, la religión instruía que una mujer debía vivir por hacer feliz a su esposo del mismo modo en que su esposo habría de velar por hacerla feliz a ella, pero esa niña estaba siendo demasiado extremista, toda esa ropa era demasiado ostentosa, los vestidos eran de materiales demasiado costosos como la seda y el chiffon, ¡ni siquiera ella era tan ostentosa! No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez en que Sasuke o Itachi le habían obsequiado sedas o alguna pieza de oro en cambio había dinero de sobra para despilfarrarlo en esas dos niñas con la única diferencia de que a Izumi no podía verla para juzgar sus actos pero a Sakura si, era una buena mujer y eso tenía que reconocerlo pero se desvivía tanto por verse hermosa que Emi estaba desencantándose más y más por su actitud, esa niña no era tonta, estaba jugando hábilmente con las pasiones de Sasuke, sabia de la debilidad de todo hombre y no tenía problema alguno en seducir a su hermano volviéndose una presa irresistible, era poco menos que un corderito entrando en las fauces de un león, pidiendo ser devorado y eso era inadmisible para ella, ¿para eso había criado a su hermano menor?, ¿lo había criado para que fuera dominado por una mujer? Ya no pedía su opinión en nada, todo lo consultaba con esa niña, todo lo hablaba con ella hasta bien entrada la noche, esa niña estaba ocupando su lugar y eso no lo iba a tolerar bajo ningún concepto.

-Te llevara a la quiebra, Sasuke, gastara todo tu dinero con esa manía de ser ostentosa— advirtió Emi, sentada junto a su hermano en la sala de brazos cruzados, disgustada por la actitud de esa niña, porque no dejaba de ser eso, una niña. —¿Para qué compra tantos vestidos?, y cada uno más caro que el otro— no había razón para gastar tanto dinero en ropa, eso se llamaba ser frívola, no era otra cosa.

-Yo quise que los comprara— debatió Sasuke, cansado de escucharla quejarse por todo como siempre, —quiere verse hermosa para mí y quiero que lo haga— Sakura estaba feliz y eso era todo lo que él podía desear, nada le importaba más que verla feliz.

Se suponía que un hombre no debería hacer alarde de su fortuna a través de su esposa porque se decía que el hombre que hacia eso perdía el respeto de su esposa al agasajarla para los ojos de otros pero en este caso Sasuke sabía bien que él estaba exento de tal posibilidad, Sakura era quien le había pedido dinero para comprar sedas, maquillaje y vestidos porque deseaba verse hermosa para él, porque deseaba agasajar su vista y devolverle todas las atenciones que él ya le daba al obsequiarle una nueva pieza de oro cada semana; collares, pendientes, brazaletes, sortijas, pulseras, guirnaldas…y él no tenía problema con eso sino que todo lo contrario, si Sakura quería verse hermosa, él estaría feliz de disfrutar de verla cada día luciendo hermosa como era, además ¿que importaba si estaba en boca de todo el mundo? Tenía por esposa a una de las mujeres más bellas de todo _Fez_, no, de todo _Marruecos_ y quería que todos hablaran de ello porque Sakura solo le pertenecía a él de la misma forma en que él solo le pertenecía a ella. Su hermano estaba enamorado y un hombre enamorado hacia tonterías, Sasuke era incapaz de ver que esa niña estaba despilfarrando toda la fortuna que estaba haciendo al vestirse como si fuera a visitar el palacio de un Sultan o un rey, ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?, ¿Qué querría esa niña ahora? Con seguridad Sasuke cerraría los ojos y dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera…era intolerable, su hermano menor estaba malacostumbrado a su esposa a conciencia y no le importaba, si su padre Fugaku estuviera vivo todo sería diferente, estaba segura, ella era la única que estaba viendo la verdad y lo peor es que nadie la escuchaba.

-Sasuke, tu estas empezando a ganar muy buen dinero— recordó Emi, feliz de que la fortuna de la familia estuviese creciendo pero no duraría si él seguía dándole tanta libertad a su esposa, —pero debes que tener en cuenta que el dinero no aguanta despilfarro, y quien compra lo que no necesita termina vendiendo lo que necesita— si no le ponía un alto a la actitud ostentosa de esa niña…_Alah_ sabía lo que ocurriría.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Emi, yo sé lo que estoy haciendo— desestimo Sasuke, confiando más en su propio criterio que en la opinión de su terca hermana que estaba empecinada en hacer quedar a Sakura como una mala mujer cuando era todo menos eso.

-Antes, cuando me escuchabas a mí, tu vida iba muy bien— menciono ella, conociendo bien a su hermano y sorprendiéndose del efecto que esa niña tenía en él; lo estaba volviendo en su contra, por eso es que Sasuke ya no la escuchaba, —ahora que escuchas a tu mujer…vamos a ver cómo te va— no creía que muy bien, por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

No queriendo seguir escuchando a su hermana que no cesaba de pronunciar criticas innecesarias de escuchar, Sasuke se levantó del diván y se dirigió de inmediato hacia su habitación, prefería escuchar a Sakura, ella no se desvivía discutiendo con él por cualquier cosa sino que haciéndolo feliz, transmitiéndole calma, serenidad, escuchaba a Sakura porque ella no creaba tempestad en un vaso de agua, porque ella lo comprendía mejor que nadie en el mundo, porque era honesta y porque estaba confiando en ella, no lo admitiría en voz alta aun pero estaba confiando en ella.

* * *

**PD: **Saludos, mis amores,** perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve algo ocupada**, afortunadamente mi abuela salió del hospital y ayer estuve algo entretenida adquiriendo nuevos libros por lo que apenas y tuve tiempo de escribir **pero aquí me tienen, actualizando como siempre :3** tal y como prometí **las próximas actualizaciones serán** "**La Bella y La Bestia**" "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**El Conjuro Naruto Stule 2: Enfield**"** :3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**agradeciendo sus palabras y prometiendo que pronto actualizare la historia que tanto quiere, tiene mi palabra**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Mariam como Tenten

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Danza del Vientre:** es uno de los aspectos que mas adoro de la cultura musulmana y que les es enseñado a las mujeres desde niñas, **la finalidad de la danza no solo es el entretenimiento que ya de por si es sino también ser una representación de la pasión, la fertilidad, la abundancia y la feminidad** ya que permite la comodidad del cuerpo, yo en lo personal la practico y es un ejercicio maravilloso tanto físico como emocional. **En el historia original, Jade es calificada como una bailarina maravillosa ya que cualquiera de los hombres que diputan su corazón y la han visto danzar admiten que nadie baila mejor que ella y que seduce hasta con el mas leve gesto, algo que queda en evidencia **en la versión original **con Giovanna Antonelli que es fabulosa e insuperable **ya que este fue uno de los aspectos mas reconocidos de su actuación en dicha novela, **Sandra Echeverria también lo hizo muy bien en el remake de Telemundo aunque la coreografía y pasos sean relativamente mas sencillos y fáciles de seguir. La escena de la danza retratada en el capitulo esta basada en la primera vez que Jade** (interpretada por Sandra Echeverría en la versión de Telemundo) **baila para su propio destino al llegar a Marruecos **pero **el vestuario esta tomado por completo de la escena de danza de Giovanna en el capitulo 2 de El Clon/O Clone. **Además **la estrategia de Sakura al seducir a Sasuke esta tomada de la mítica reina Cleopatra **que es representada en el Documental **"Expediente Misterio" **donde se estudia como conseguía enamorar a los hombres y tenerlos bajo su poder. Si bien **en la historia original la conducta de Jade es motivo de continuas disputas con Said, en esta versión Sakura sabrá como avivar el amor que Sasuke siente por ella y no perder el lugar que tiene en su corazón.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	12. Chapter 11

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Speechles**" de **Naomi Scott** o bien "**Castle**" de **Halsey**.

* * *

_El Cairo, Egipto_

Como un joven empresario dueño de una cuantiosa fortuna de la cual podía disfrutar sin reparo alguno—aunque su hermana pensara que su forma de proceder era incorrecta y que debería ser más prudente—y que estaba viendo sus negocios ser bendecidos al forma una sociedad con algunos de los mayores inversionistas de _El Cairo_, Sasuke sentía que lo tenía todo en la vida para ser feliz, en el plano económico claro ya que en el plano personal solo necesitaba de algo para ser feliz; del amor de su esposa, y tenía eso. El Uchiha se encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre la cama al momento en que la habitación del hotel en que Sakura y él se estaban hospedando se inundó de una suave melodía a la par que la puerta del baño se abría, dando paso a su esposa que portaba un traje simplemente cautivante, compuesto por un top en forma de mariposa negra bordado en hilo de oro, anudado tras el cuello y en la espalda baja con una serie de cuentas de oro pendiendo a la altura de su vientre expuesto y larga falda negra de seda y chiffon que se traslucía desde los muslos hasta los tobillos, son la tela bordada en hilo de oro para replicar capullos de rosa con un ligero caderin de cuentas negras bajo el cual se encontraban dos aberturas a los lados de las piernas. La pelirosa sostenía entre sus manos un sable del que pendía un ligero velo negro transparente que de inmediato formo una intolerable barrera entre Sasuke y ella, lo percibió ante la intensa mirada de él que de inmediato pareció devorar cada parte de ella con sus ojos, teniendo serias intenciones de desnudarla con la mirada pero el ligero velo entre ambos se lo impedía.

Sosteniendo entre sus manos aquel sable, teniendo cuidado de no soltar el velo que formaba el único margen entre Sasuke y ella, Sakura fingió ignorar la satisfacción que provocaba en ella la intensa mirada de su esposo, dándole la espalda una y mil veces en cadenciosos giros con el propósito de evadir su mirada, disfrutando de la forma en que el velo parecía envolver su figura, imposibilitando aún más que él fantaseara con la idea de quitarle hasta la última prenda como evidentemente deseaba hacer y por lo que oscilo los remolinos en movimientos más amplios para permitirle ver parte de ella aunque fuera muy poco. Realmente Sasuke agradeció el momento en que Sakura detuvo aquella insostenible tortura al volver a convertir el velo en un tenue margen entre ambos, dejando caer con elegancia y exponiendo su figura con esa confianza tan arrolladora que le hacía pensar que no amaba solo a una mujer de gran belleza sino que a una diosa, tal vez a la propia Isis por la tranquilidad que le transmitía y parecía una diosa ante el sugerente movimiento de sus caderas que seguían un vaivén lento y tentador que era imitado por las ondas trazadas en el aire por sus manos con una delicadeza tal que pareció desquiciarlo por completo en tanto el sable sobre su cabeza apenas y se movía…era absolutamente perfecta. Sin romper la unión de sus miradas y sin minimizar el suave vaivén de sus caderas o las líneas que trazaban sus manos en el aire, Sakura doblo lentamente las rodillas hasta conseguir sentarse sobre el suelo con las piernas medianamente abiertas, trazando suaves ondas en el aire a la altura de los ojos, conteniéndose para no sonreír al ver que Sasuke en ningún momento apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

Haciendo alarde de aquella seguridad y confianza que resultaba tan atractiva en ella y que ostentaba ante la intensa mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, Sakura apoyo ambas manos en el suelo tras su espalda mientras dejaba que sus caderas marcaran por si solas el suave vaivén del ritmo de la música, relajando su cuerpo ante la melodía, arqueando lentamente su cuerpo hasta casi hacer que su espalda rozase el suelo, sin dejar de mover sus caderas en ningún momento más apartando a propósito su rostro del de Sasuke, volviendo aun mayor el desafío. No ver a los ojos a la mujer que amaba era algo impensable para Sasuke, puede que ambos pudieran entregarse por mucho al fulgor de la pasión, sin moderación, permitiendo que el instinto y la necesidad los consumieran casi por completo pero en ese momento resulto una tortura casi inaguantable no poder ver esos ojos jade que lo obnubilaban por completo, tan solo reservado al mundano placer de recorrer con sus ojos cada porción de piel visible, desde el recatado escote que apenas y daba lugar a la imaginación a ese vientre y caderas cuyos suave movimiento le hacía pensar en el incomparable placer que compartían en la intimidad, deslizando lentamente su mirada por esas piernas que eran su perdición y su propia cárcel, ¿era posible estar más enamorado de la mujer que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de él? Como si leyera su mente, Sakura irguió su cuerpo en ese momento, volviendo a encontrar su mirada con la suya con esa intensidad que podía transmitir mil y un cosas y que lo llevaba a él a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de ella con su mirada solo para volver a esos ojos, a esos profundos pozos color jade.

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, intentando no evidenciar su satisfacción personal al ver que la magia de concentrarse el uno en el otro con tanta intensidad no se rompía con nada, Sakura se levantó lentamente y dándole la espalda al Uchiha a propósito, volviendo a arquear el cuerpo en movimientos lentos y cautivantes hasta volver a encontrar su mirada con la de él, situando el sable justo bajo su busto de donde no perdió el equilibrio sin importar el suave movimiento de sus caderas ni la difícil posición en la que se encontraba, pudiendo percibir e identificar con claridad el brillo en los orbes ónix de él; se estaba desesperando por tenerla a su alcance y eso siempre era una buena señal. Irguiéndose, por fin volteo a verlo sosteniendo el sable con ambas manos y manteniéndolo muy cerca de su rostro, casi enmarcando su faz y la tenue sonrisa que luchaba por no demostrar para no darle la victoria a Sasuke. Con movimientos lentos y pausados que hacían que las aberturas a los lados de la falda expusiera adrede—o bien inconscientemente, dado el juicio de cualquiera de los dos—la piel de sus piernas, Sakura avanzo certeramente hacia la cama sosteniendo el sable entre sus dos manos pero sin dejar de mover cadenciosamente sus caderas al restante ritmo de la música, y sin apartar su mirada de la del Uchiha en ningún momento, luchando no volverse presa absoluta de ese extraño hechizo que intentaba adueñarse de ella por todos los medios cada vez que encontraba su mirada con la de él, ¿amor? Otros podrían llamarlo como quisieran pero ella prefería usar ese nombre porque era lo que le decía su corazón y lo que cantaba su alma.

Tan pronto como se encontró de pie junto a la cama, con apenas unos centímetros separándola de Sasuke, es que airadamente blandió el sable en su mano izquierda situando el filo de la hoja contra el cuello de él en una advertencia; él tenía su forma de ser y ella tenía la propia, no era una dulce muñeca que buscaba ser protegida del mundo con mimos y atenciones sino que era una mujer que anhelaba ser amada por él como si no hubiera un mañana, por lo que contener sus pasiones era lo último que ella podía desear que hiciera, todo lo contrario, quería despertar en el las mayores fantasías para cumplirlas en la realidad porque ella era la única que podía saciar su lívido tanto como él era el único hombre capaz de saciar sus deseos. En el mundo existía dos tipos de mujeres; las que querían poder material y las que querían poder en la cama, ¿Qué es lo que quería ella? Lo segundo, por supuesto, como toda mujer en el mundo tenia ambiciones y disfrutaba de tener una buena vida pero no era eso lo más importante para ella sino el amor que sentía por Sasuke y que él sentía por ella, y cada noche compartida juntos, cada intimidad en la cama o donde fuera reafirmaba su amor, por lo que ese era el único lugar del mundo donde deseaba tener poder, solo entonces se sentía tranquila. Observándose el uno al otro, ambos se sostuvieron las miradas; eran almas afines entre sí, se amaban intensamente pero ambos vivían en un permanente tira y afloja, imponiendo sus reglas del juego en todo momento, de ahí que el fuego en el interior de sus corazones no hiciera sino crecer y crecer, porque ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

Sin temor a aquella amenaza, Sasuke se levantó de la cama sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la de Sakura, rozando hasta casi el final la piel de su yugular contra el filo del sable, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo ni a ella ni a sus exigencias en tanto ella estuviera dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Rodeándola lentamente y observándola como un depredador a su víctima, el Uchiha entrelazo una de sus mano con la de ella para quitarle el sable y dejarlo caer sonoramente al suelo, observando esos refulgentes ojos jade al momento de dirigir sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón donde había estado ocultando un presentes que ciño alrededor de su cuello mientras deslizaba sus labios por su cuello, saboreando su piel a lo largo del cuello hasta su hombro, en medio de esos apasionados besos y caricias Sakura sintió un collar cerrándose tras su cuello, desciendo la mirada para analizar la cadena de oro de la que pendían quince lágrimas de oro pendiendo de finos sarcillos, mas apenas y pudiendo mantener los ojos abiertos, sintiendo cada parte de ella temblar ante la calidez de los labios de él, deseando que la recorriera por completo. Inhalando profundamente el aroma de jazmines que brotaba de la piel de ella, Sasuke desato los dos pequeños nudos que envolvían el top alrededor de su cuerpo, sin despegar sus labios del cuello de ella pese a sentir a la tela caer al suelo, deslizando de inmediato sus manos hacia el frente, ascendiendo por su vientre y rozándole ligeramente los costados hasta llegar a sus pechos, amasando su piel bajo sus manos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecidos contra sus palmas, bajo su tacto.

Sobrecogida por el torrente de fuego y pasión pura que recorría cada parte de su piel, Sakura fue incapaz de resistirse—ni era esa su intención—al tacto de Sasuke, arqueando el cuello hasta apoyar el costado de su rostro contra el hombro de él, gimiendo y entregándose de lleno a sentir sus caricias en esa área tan sensible de su anatomía y que tanto la acomplejaba pero que increíblemente era uno de los lugares favoritos de su esposo si de prodigar atenciones se trataba. Sintiendo las caderas de ella moverse hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, rogando por mas, Sasuke dejo que una de sus manos se deslizara a lo largo del vientre de ella y bajo la falda para ahuecar su sexo y penetrar en su interior, sonriendo ladinamente mientras aun presionaba húmedos e insistentes besos sobre su piel. Con la respiración agitada, impaciente por sentir más placer, Sakura se deshizo del certero agarre de su esposo alrededor de su cuerpo, volteando a verlo a los ojos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fundiendo sus labios en un nuevo beso y arrastrando consigo a Sasuke al retroceder hacia la cama…durante su compromiso Sasuke le había hecho una promesa, que nunca le faltaría nada porque él se encargaría de cubrirla de sedas y oro, pero ni aun ahí, siendo desnudada en esa habitación, no sentía que le faltase nada en la vida para ser feliz, ninguno de los dos sentía que existiera un vacío en sus vidas, eran inmensamente felices y se amaban.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

-Vamos, Izumi, sino el sol quema mucho— apremio Itachi desde la sala, eso y que si no llegaban pronto a la playa no conseguirían un buen lugar.

-¡Ya voy!— contesto Izumi, observándose una última vez ante el espejo de la habitación.

Mientras que en _Marruecos_ todas las piezas parecían tomar su propio sitio con el paso del tiempo, en _Brasil_ Itachi e Izumi pretendían aprovechar que era un día festivo y que por ende no tenían razón para trabajar y abrir la tienda, para ir a la playa y distraerse aunque fuera una vez. Afortunadamente Itachi había crecido en _Brasil_ al igual que Izumi y ambos estaban familiarizados con las excentricidades de occidente y con las costumbres diferentes a las que tenían que adecuarse por lo que habían logrado adquirir su propio equilibrio y formar su propia vida, en paz. En tanto Izumi terminaba de prepararse—de ajustarse el velo, ya que en un lugar público no podía mostrarse descubierta en lo absoluto—Itachi aguardo pacientemente en la sala cargando las sillas de playa y sombrilla al momento en que el teléfono sobre la mesita de la sala comenzó a sonar, lo que lo forzó a hacer un equilibrio admirable para no soltar nada y aproximarse lentamente para tomar el teléfono con una mano, dejando todo lo demás sobre el sofá justo en el momento en que Izumi apareció en la sala cargando el bolso con todo lo que habrían de necesitar y que de inmediato acudió en su ayuda, curiosa sobre quien podría estar llamándolos; su tío siempre prefería llamar durante la tarde para lo que aún faltaban varias horas, Biwako llamaba por la noche antes de la hora de la oración para no molestar y Sakura o Sasuke estaban de viaje en _El Cairo _así que no tenían tiempo para efectuar llamadas, ¿de quién podía tratarse entonces? Izumi prefirió no pecar de preguntona y aguardar a averiguar la respuesta por sí sola, viendo a Itachi tomar el auricular del teléfono y contestar.

-¿Hola?— contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Quién es?— curioseo Izumi inevitablemente, mordiéndose la lengua por dentro al entrometerse.

-Emi— respondió él sin ningún problema, igual de confundido por recibir una llamada de su parte y toda más de las palabras que escucho. —No, Emi, Izumi no está esperando ningún hijo— sí que era extraño escuchar eso, si Izumi estuviera embarazada él sería la primera persona en saberlo, —¿Por qué?— pregunto en caso de que se hubiera esparcido un falso rumor.

-_¿Pero qué está sucediendo, Itachi? Parece que tienes problemas— _reprendió Emi ante el ritmo que estaban tomando las cosas y que por ahora favorecía sus críticas.

-Yo no tengo problemas, Emi— obvio Itachi de inmediato, en la familia jamás había existido un solo hombre que no pudiera tener hijos y él no sería la excepción.

-_Entonces si los tienes_— desestimo ella, disfrutando de dejar esa espinita clavada a propósito, —_tu familia no está como debe estar, si los pequeños no aparecen es porque alguien en tu casa tiene algún problema_— aludió ya que si su hermano decía no tener problemas, eso quería decir que Izumi si los tenía.

-Pues no soy yo, ¡no soy yo!— insistió él, ofendido por semejante suposición, terminando la llamada de inmediato.

Para los musulmanes que tenían fama de ser una de las etnias—o bien sociedad religiosa, dependiendo si era una comunidad que practicaba la religión o que bien pertenecía a un lugar determinado—más proliferas de la tierra no existía mayor ofensa que suponer que un hombre no era capaz de tener hijos o que bien tenía un problema, pensar eso era tan ofensivo como cuestionar si una mujer podía tener hijos, y de entre todo _Marruecos_ la familia Uchiha era una de las conocidas por su intachable descendencia a lo largo de los años tanto en hombre como en mujeres. Era insoportable para Itachi tener que lidiar con la actitud entrometida de su hermana ese a estar separados por miles de kilómetros de distancia y en dos continentes completamente opuestos, Izumi y él eran felices juntos pero ahora resulta que a ojos de Emi eso no era suficiente si no había un niño en camino, ¿Por qué tanta premura de todas formas? Itachi podía ser muy tolerante con respeto a doña Emi pero Izumi no lo era, ella podía ver a través de sus ardides y comprender que lo que estaba buscando era crear tempestad en la relación entre Itachi y ella para motivarlo a buscar una segunda esposa porque esa mujer no concebía dejar que ella fuese feliz, podía ser muy inocente e ingenua pero no era ninguna tonta, era mujer y no permitía que nadie en el mundo le quitase su lugar, nunca toleraría que Itachi tuviera a otra esposa o que lo considerase siquiera, el día que eso pasara ella haría las maletas y se regresaría _Marruecos_, prefiriendo ser devuelta a su familia de ser preciso pero jamás devaluaría su dignidad como mujer al compartir a su esposo con una extraña que con seguridad disputaría su afecto.

-Doña Emi quiere conseguir otra esposa para ti— concluyo Izumi de inmediato, conociendo bien a la mujer que era su cuñada.

-No es eso, Izumi, solo quiere saber porque aún no tenemos un hijo— intento tranquilizar Itachi, tomando literalmente las palabras dichas por su hermana.

-Te quiere casar con otra mujer, nunca permitiré eso— estableció la pelicastaña, lamentándose internamente de no haber exigido ser la única esposa de Itachi en su contrato de matrimonio, —volveré a _Marruecos_ y pediré el divorcio, no dejare a otra mujer entrar a mi casa, voy a ser la única siempre, mi marido es mi marido y solo mío— advirtió, imponiendo su dignidad en caso de que Itachi pensara siquiera en otra mujer.

-Sí, mi amor, eso no va a pasar nunca— sosegó el Uchiha, incapaz de pensar siquiera en que existiera otra mujer capaz de hacerlo tan feliz como solo Izumi podía hacerlo.

-Itachi, ¿puedes jurar que nunca has pensado en tener una segunda esposa?— cuestiono ella, incapaz de tranquilizarse hasta escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

-Nunca, mi amor, te lo juro— reitero él con una ligera sonrisa, no deseando que ella se enojara innecesariamente.

Si bien personas como su tío Homura o su propia hermana Emi consideraban atractivo que un hombre tuviera más de una esposa—tanto para desligarse de la rutina como para tener una familia numerosa—, Itachi era del tipo de persona que lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo era vivir en paz y para lograrlo lo mejor era tener una sola esposa, si bien no lo hacía establecido por escrito en su contrato de matrimonio no tenía intención alguna de pensar en otra mujer si tenía a su esposa, los matrimonios sucedían para controlar los impulsos—ese era el fin moral por el que se planeaban los enlaces matrimoniales en cuanto una pareja tuviera la edad suficiente—, entonces ¿Por qué habría de desviar la mirada?, ¿Qué base tenia para hacerlo? Las palabras de Itachi resultaron ser un inmediato bálsamo para las inseguridades de Izumi que si bien se sentía el eje de mayor importancia en la vida de Itachi desde que se había casado con él, sentía terror ante la idea de perder su lugar como su primera y única esposa al no tener raíces en la tierra en que había sido plantada como un capullo de rosa, ¿Qué certeza tenia de ser la primera esposa siempre si aún no tenía un hijo? No le gustaba admitirlo en lo absoluto pero incluso ella deseaba poder vivir tranquila y no lo conseguiría hasta no tener un hijo de Itachi y ella en sus brazos…puede que ya fuera tiempo de dejar de vivir para los placeres de la vida matrimonial y comenzar a hacer a un lado la protección para establecer su lugar, debía hacerlo si quería cerrarle la boca a doña Emi e impedir que una mujer exhibicionista—porque nadie salvo una mujer sin moral aceptaría ser segunda esposa de un hombre—le quitase a su esposo.

-Itachi, _Alah_ va a mandarnos un hijo el día y la hora en que él quiera, no cuando doña Emi quiera— recordó Izumi, observándolo muy seriamente en caso de que incluso él la creyese una ingenua porque no lo era. —Vámonos a la playa, rápido— apremio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con el bolso en mano y la sombrilla.

En silencio, Itachi siguió a su esposa cargando las demás cosas, sabía que Izumi estaba enojada y prefería guardar silencio y no aumentar su ira, ya hablarían cuando estuviera más calmada pero él no cambiaría de parecer no importa que sucediese, para él solo existía una mujer en su vida y en su corazón, solo tenía y tendría una esposa y esa mujer era Izumi. Emi podía desvivirse resaltando defectos que Izumi no tenía pero él no dejaría de creer que la mujer a su lado era perfecta.

* * *

Conocer _El Cairo_ por una semana había sido una experiencia absolutamente insuperable para Sakura, se había reconciliado con las raíces de sus abuelos paternos y de su fallecido padre que había crecido en esa ciudad, se había enamorado de la Gran Esfinge y del imponente desierto que se había sentido capaz de contemplar por horas y horas…la experiencia había sido maravillosa, la luna de miel que Sasuke y ella no habían disfrutado inmediatamente tras la boda, pero como todo lo hermoso en vida eso no había podido durar para siempre, y aunque ambos habían disfrutado largamente de pasar días y noches juntos, pronto habían tenido que regresar a _Fez_ porque Sasuke no podía pasar tanto tiempo desatendiendo su trabajo y ella misma no podía desligarse de su hogar y descuidar sus responsabilidades, prefiriendo asegurarse personalmente de que todo se hiciera de la forma en que a ella le gustaba que se hicieran sin importar que no pudiera soportar a doña Emi. Observándose una última vez ante el espejo, Sakura se acomodó el cabello con las manos y aliso la tela de su blusa antes de tomar el velo que había dejado sobre la capa y que distendió mientras se dirigía hacia la sala, no teniendo necesidad de apoyarse en el barandal mientras bajaba las escaleras; desde su llegada el día anterior no había acudido a visitar a su tío y saludarlo debidamente, pidiendo su bendición, eso era algo inaceptable y que pretendía remediar en ese momento, siendo observada por doña Emi que se levantó de uno de los divanes de la sala con las manos en las caderas, ya escudriñándola con la mirada nada más verla.

-Iré a casa de tío Hiruzen, doña Emi— aviso Sakura, acomodando el velo almendra sobre su cabello y parte del lienzo izquierdo sobre su hombro.

-Pero antes me gustaría tomar un té— detuvo Emi, incapaz de dejarla ir hasta que le sirviera una taza de té.

-Le pediré a Tenten que lo traiga— dispuso ella, pretendiendo dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-No, quiero que seas tú quien lo traiga— insistió la Uchiha, causando que se detuviera en el umbral.

-Mi tío me espera, tengo prisa— negó la pelirosa, ya había postergado mucho tiempo hacerle una visita a su tío y no quería seguir haciéndolo.

-Sakura, ¿te estas rehusando a servirme una taza de té?— cuestiono Emi con una sonrisa ladina, divertida por su desacato hacia su persona. —¿A mí, que crié a tu marido, que fui mucho más que una hermana para él? Fui una madre para él— esa niña no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella dijese, si lo hacia Sasuke se enfadaría con ella, ese era su seguro para ser obedecida.

-¿Quiere dejar que Tenten le haga el té?— inquirió Sakura, cerrando los ojos por un momento, respirando serenamente para no perder la paciencia y decir algo de lo que fuera a arrepentirse.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de la innumerable cantidad de veces que había oído esas palabras a tal punto que prácticamente parecía haber perdido valor emocional, si, Emi había criado a sus dos hermanos menores ante la temprana muerte de su padre y su madre, había tenido que ser una madre para ambos y por ende era en gran medida responsable de que ellos fueran los hombres que eran hoy en día pero eso no implicaba como obligación que Sakura tuviera que bajar la cabeza ante ella las veinticuatro horas del día, ella era la dueña de su hogar y era Emi quien debería respetar que ella se hiciera cargo de todo y saliera de casa cuando deseara hacerlo, algo que cabe añadir hacia muy poco, ¿Qué diferencia había entre que ella sirviese una taza de té para Emi a que Tenten lo hiciera? Emi no estaba minusválida ni era una anciana por lo que no tenía por qué acceder a todo lo que le pidiera. Al momento de buscar una esposa para su hermano, Emi había buscado en primer lugar a una buena mujer que perteneciera a una familia respetable y cuyo honor fuera incuestionable, y lo había logrado, Sakura era una buena mujer y pese a su crianza liberal había demostrado ser toda una joya pero no tenía la actitud sumisa que Emi había buscado como prospecto de cuñada, esa niña le rebatía cada cosa que sentía que no se hacía de la forma en que a ella le gustaba...esa niña se tomaba demasiadas atribuciones, se sentía ama y señora de esa casa cuando su deber como esposa de su hermano era rendirle pleitesía a ella y subordinarse a sus órdenes, tenerle respeto como si fuera la madre de Sasuke y eso era razón suficiente para que Emi considerase a esa niña como una piedra en su zapato.

-Yo jamás te simpatice, ¿cierto? Sakura— más bien afirmo Emi, suponiendo que esa era la razón de esa niña para oponerse a todo lo que ella dijera. —Quieres arrancarme de la vida de Sasuke, quieres que caiga la desgracia sobre mí— si realmente la respetara, la obedecería en lugar de protestar ante su influencia y presencia.

-¿Yo?— pregunto la pelirosa, ligeramente divertida porque supusiera eso ya que jamás le había dado razones para pensar eso, siempre la había respetado solo que no la obedecía todo el tiempo y eso era algo distinto.

-Sí, porque yo veo tus intenciones en seguida, veo cosas que Sasuke no ve— obvio la Uchiha, sosteniéndole la mirada y viéndola como lo que era; una enemiga en su vida.

-Ya estoy cansada de escucharla hablar así de mí— bufo Sakura, pasando junto a ella y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, no tenía por qué seguir escuchándola.

-No eres buena, solo vas a traer disgustos a esta familia— declaro ella, siguiendo sus pasos, no dejándola marchar hasta que hubiera escuchado todo lo que ella tenía que decir. —Espero que nunca tengas hijos, que Sasuke encuentre a otra esposa y se divorcie de ti— quería infundirle el miedo de ser repudiada, remplazada si Sasuke tomaba una segunda esposa, quería ver el terror en esos ojos.

-También me aborrece, ¿verdad?— afirmo la pelirosa, ya que Emi quería seguir esa línea. —No puede soportar que sus hermanos vean a otra mujer que no sea usted— si Emi cuestionaba tanto a Izumi y a ella, si las consideraba insuficientes es porque tal vez les tenía envidia.

-¿Cómo te atreves?— la Uchiha se encontró simplemente sin habla…nadie jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así, ¿Quién se creía que era esa niña?

-No tengo la culpa si no puede casarse con ellos, no tengo la culpa si esta indecisa entre ambos, no tengo la culpa e Izumi tampoco la tiene— esclareció Sakura, diciendo por fin aquello que llevaba conteniendo desde que se había casado con Sasuke, nadie más iba a decirle eso a la cara pero ella sí.

Con el aliento atrapado en la garganta, Emi contemplo sin habla como Sakura abría y cerraba las puerta tras de sí, dejándola sola en la sala y con la palabra en la boca, temblando de ira pura. Esa niña era valiente, temeraria gracias al amor de Sasuke, pero Emi sabía muy bien como desprestigiarla y hacerla parecer falsa como el agua, sabia como volverla vulnerable al despertar la duda en Sasuke y lo haría…

* * *

Siempre era satisfactorio para Hiruzen ver a su sobrina, especialmente desde su regreso de _El Cairo,_ por lo que no tuvo mayor alegría que recibirla en su casa, sinceramente habría deseado que a su regreso Sakura trajera consigo la insuperable noticia de que pronto la unión matrimonial se concretaría realmente a través del nacimiento de un hijo pero tristemente aun parecía ser demasiado pronto para esperar fruto de dicha unión, ni siquiera Izumi en _Brasil_ daba indicios de un embarazo lo que resultaba en un limbo; sus sobrinas aun eran niñas pero también mujeres casas y él no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, deseaba volver al pasado para tenerlas de nuevo bajo su protección sin importar que fuera un deseo egoísta. Sentado delante de él se encontraba Sakura, hermosa y luciendo una elegante blusa marrón claro de seda, escote en V y mangas acampanadas ribeteada en encaje en el borde de las mangas y el escote, ceñidos pantalones marrón sepia, cómodos zapatos bajo y su largo cabello rosado peinado en una cascada de ondas que caían libremente tras su espalda haciendo destacar el grueso collar de oro alrededor de su cuello y las argollas de oro a juego así como la pulsera en su muñeca izquierda…era una mujer feliz, enamorada y complacida con la vida y con su matrimonio, dedicándose a verse hermosa y ensalzar todas las muestras de amor que recibía de parte de su esposo, estaba feliz, era imposible no ver eso, y Hiruzen estaba feliz pero necesitaba escuchar esa confirmación de su propia boca, no estaría tranquilo hasta que ella le garantizase que realmente era feliz junto a Sasuke.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?— pregunto Hiruzen, sosteniendo las manos de su sobrina entre las suyas, —¿eres feliz con Sasuke?— enfatizo, observando sus ojos para descubrir si ella estaba mintiendo para no preocuparlo.

-Más de lo que pensé que podría serlo, tío, mil veces más— contesto Sakura de inmediato y sin delación, sonriendo radiantemente.

-Y trasmites esa alegría, el brillo en tus ojos lo dice todo— celebro el Sarutobi, mucho más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Te gusto _El Cairo_?— inquirió esperando que la respuesta fuese _sí_.

-Muchísimo, por un momento creí que me sumergiría en ese desierto y no querría salir a respirar nunca más— rió ella, anhelando volver a visitar esa tierra en que habían nacido sus abuelos y su padre, le había resultado incomparable contemplar ese desierto, era algo hermoso. —Tío, si todo sale bien, espero poder tener un hijo muy pronto— menciono, esperanzada de que _Alah_ atendiera a sus oraciones pronto.

-Llenarías de alegría esta casa con esa noticia— correspondió él, feliz por ver esa ilusión danzar en los ojos de su sobrina.

Era joven aun, solo tenía dieciocho años y toda la vida por delante pero lo cierto es que ya estaba en campaña para la idea de tener un hijo, aunque no es como si Sasuke y ella hubieran empleado algún tipo de protección hasta ahora porque ciertamente no lo habían hecho, no se habían decidido inmediatamente a tener hijos sino a conocerse pero sería tonto de parte de ambos no saber que sin medidas preventivas para no concebir era prácticamente seguro que incluso a esas alturas un bebé se encontrara en camino…pero no era si, por muy ilusionada que se encontrase Sakura con la idea de tener un hijo de Sasuke, aún no estaba embarazada, se había hecho una prueba de embarazo esa mañana para descartar la posibilidad y en cierto modo aún era bueno que no tuvieran un hijo, ambos tenían mucho más que conocer y disfrutar el uno del otro como para tener un hijo en los primeros meses de casados, no, por ahora lo mejor era esperar y hacer planes del futuro que ambos querían tener y que estaban escribiendo juntos. Hiruzen estaba realmente feliz por la alegría que transmitían los ojos y la sonrisa de su sobrina y aunque estaría feliz de que ella llenara esa casa con el ruido de la actividad de un niño, también prefería que ella siguiera siendo la niña que había recibido hacia unos meses, no quería dejarla ir aun, Sasuke y ella aun eran jóvenes y _Alah_ mediante los hijos vendrían pronto. Irrumpiendo involuntariamente en la conversación, Biwako llamo a la puerta del despacho de su señor y amigo que como siempre permanecía entreabierta, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y haciendo que tanto el señor Hiruzen como Sakura volteasen a verla.

-Señor— se anunció Biwako al entrar, sabiéndose el centro de atención por su presencia. —Es Sasuke, vino a buscarte— revelo volviendo su rostro hacia Sakura que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Dile a Sasuke que pase para que tomemos el té— invito el Sarutobi de inmediato, dichoso con la noticia de una visita tan agradable para él.

Siempre era bueno para Hiruzen recibir visitas en su casa y mejor todavía si se ataba de aquel a quien era su sobrino en ley y a quien veía como un hijo más desde que se había casado con su sobrina, pero si bien él estaba gratamente sorprendido por la llegada de Sasuke, Sakura se encontraba confundida, levantándose de inmediato de la silla ante el escritorio de su tío y abandonando el despacho rumbo a la sala, ¿Por qué Sasuke acudiría a buscarla a esa hora? Debía estar trabajando, no perdiendo el tiempo ya que ni siquiera había adquirido esa costumbre pese a que el tiempo compartido por las noches pareciese insuficiente, ella conocía bien su horario de trabajo y lo mesurado que era, nada podía distraerlo salvo ella pero ni siquiera ella disfrutaba de metiéndose en su vida tal y como él no se entrometía cuando ella estaba en la cocina. Ralentizando sus pasos a propósito, Sakura se detuvo en el umbral de la sala antes de entrar, estudiando el comportamiento de su esposo que se paseaba en círculos como un león enjaulado con un mano a la altura del mentón,…estaba enojado, lo conocía bien, más aun así y queriendo pensar que se debía a algo relacionado con el trabajo es que Sakura finalmente entro en la sala siguiendo permanentemente con su mirada los movimientos de Sasuke—no advirtiendo que Biwako la seguía muy de cerca, permaneciendo en el umbral de la sala—que al advertir su presencia volteo a verla y lejos de serenarse su ira no pareció sino enfocarse específicamente en ella, como si ella fuera la culpable de que él se encontrase de esa guisa.

-Sasuke…— saludo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, feliz de verlo tras haberlo extraño a lo largo del día hasta ahora.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?— cuestiono Sasuke de inmediato, incapaz de permitirle hablar siquiera.

-Yo no le hice nada— contrario ella confundida, comenzando a entender el porqué de su presencia en ese momento.

-Está llorando y lastimada porque fue insultada por ti— acuso el Uchiha, ofendido al ver la paz de su familia siendo interrumpida por causa de ella.

-Es mentira, Sasuke, yo no le hice nada— aseguro la pelirosa de inmediato, entrelazando su mirada con la de él, pidiéndole que le creyese.

-Emi no miente, conoce la religión— refuto él, conociendo mejor que nadie a su hermana, ella había sido una madre para él a lo largo de los años, no podía dudar de ella.

-¿La que miente soy yo, entonces?— cuestiono Sakura, molesta al saber que la respuesta era _si_ aunque Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a afirmarlo de viva voz.

-Quiere abandonarnos, dice que trabajara como sirvienta en casa de extraños porque fue humillada por ti— contesto él simplemente, centrándose en lo importante y no en debates emocionales de ese tipo.

-No creo que dijera eso— bufo la pelirosa, incapaz de creer en la palabra de Emi porque si conocía sus defectos a diferencia de él.

-Sakura, hago todo para que seas feliz, pero hay una cosa que no admito; que agravies a mi hermana— recordó Sasuke muy seriamente, la amaba con todo su corazón pero incluso su amor por ella tenía límites. —Mi hermana es sagrada, debes respetar a Emi como respetarías a mi madre— en ausencia de su fallecida madre, siguiendo las costumbres Sakura debía dirigirle idéntico respeto a Emi porque era la mujer más importante de la familia. —Ahora vamos, le pedirás disculpas porque si se va, la culpa va a ser tuya— indico, queriendo remediar este problema y cuanto antes.

-Iré por mi velo— suspiro ella con idéntica ira que él, ofendida porque Sasuke no creyera en su palabra pero si en la de Emi.

Sin cesar en su ira y disgusto, reviviendo una y otra vez en su mente las palabras de Emi, incapaz de no confiar y creer en la palabra de su hermana…Sasuke sintió culpa y remordimiento, de inmediato pensó que había sido demasiado injusto con Sakura al dudar de su palabra e imponer el vínculo entre Emi y él por encima de su matrimonio, pero no podía confiar en ella de la misma forma en que confiaba en Emi, ella era su hermana y jamás le había dado razones para desconfiar de ella, pero Sakura era otra historia sin importar que no quisiera dudar e ella si tenía razones para hacerlo y muy serias. Apretando fuertemente las manos mientras caminaba, Sakura se dirigió hacia el despacho de su tío para recuperar su velo que había dejado sobre su escritorio, furiosa más intentando contenerse de liberar su ira en un quiebre impropio, ¿Por qué sorprenderse de que Emi hubiera mentido para hacerla quedar mal y crear tempestad entre Sasuke y ella? Emi era capaz de todo para culminar sus planes…no la odiaba ni detestaba pero si anhelaba que esa mujer se casara y tuviera su propia vida porque estando en su casa, permanentemente encima de Sasuke y ella casi las veinticuatro horas del día no les permitía tener la intimidad que toda pareja merecía tener, la semana que Sasuke y ella habían pasado en _El Cairo _había sido simplemente perfecta pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su alegría no podía durar. En el camino de regreso al despacho de su tío, Sakura fue detenida por Biwako que le tendió su velo personalmente a la par que le sujetaba el brazo, pudiendo palpar su ira, incapaz de dejarla partir así de enfurecida o seguramente Sakura haría algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

-Haz lo que te está pidiendo, después cambiaras con doña Emi—aconsejo Biwako en un susurro, haciendo que Sakura la observase indecisa a causa de su propia ira, —se mas lista, Sakura— insistió, conociendo bien a esa niña, confiando en que haría lo correcto al final.

Estaba indignada, furiosa porque Sasuke aún no confiara en ella como para creer en su palabra, pero Sasuke tenía sobradas razones para dudar de ella, lo sabía bien y debía resignarse por ahora. Había herido el orgullo de Sasuke y esa herida aun no sanaba por completo, necesitaba más tiempo pero lo haría, ganaría la confianza de Sasuke no importa que es lo que tuviera que hacer y Emi no iba a perturbar su felicidad, no dejaría que lo hiciera. Sin otra opción, Sakura asintió por lo bajo, regresando a la sala junto a Sasuke…

* * *

Para que un matrimonio fuera exitoso lo fundamental era que existiera confianza entre dos personas, que pudieran creer el uno en el otro a pesar de las mentiras que pudieran ser inventadas por terceros pero por más que él quisiera creer en la palabra de Sakura no podía hacerlo y ella parecía haberse resignado a mantener silencio respecto al tema tan pronto como regresaron a casa, Sakura dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cocina en completo silencio, apenas y dirigiéndole una mirada a Sasuke quien de todas formas la siguió a la cocina, no quería dudar de ella ¿pero qué otra opción tenia? No quería dudar pero su familia estaba primero, si hoy era el hombre que era se debía a que Emi había dedicado más de una década a criarlo a él y a Itachi, ¿Cómo no creer en su hermana mayor que había sido una madre para él? En tanto Sakura terminaba de preparar el té, Sasuke retorno a la sala donde su hermana Emi se mantenía permanentemente recostada sobre uno de los divanes con el dorso de su brazo apoyado contra su frente en un gesto de agotamiento puro…una parte de él sabía bien que Emi tenia a exagerar las cosas pero hasta ese punto de su vida nunca le había mentido, ¿Por qué dudar de ella entonces? No le gustaba admitirlo pero claramente Sakura le daba mayores razones para dudar y por lo que prefería asirse a la confianza que le transmitía su propia familia por encima de su unión conyugal. Preocupado por su hermana, Sasuke se sentó en el diván contiguo, observándola, esperando que la debilidad que ella insistía sentir no fuera algo grave, estando dispuesto a llamar a un medico si esa dolencia permanecía.

-¿Estas mejor?— pregunto él tras observar largamente y en silencio a su hermana mayor.

-Un poquito mejor— tranquilizo Emi, sosteniendo una de las manos de su hermano entre las suyas, —pero me siento mal de la cabeza, me tiembla el cuerpo…que debilidad—se lamentó falsamente, ni siquiera intentando erguirse del diván, permaneciendo recostada.

-Llamare al médico— decidió Sasuke, prefiriendo pecar de alarmista antes que de negligente.

-No lo llames, es solo una emoción, ya pasara— negó ella, estrechando la mano de su hermano, dirigiéndole una inocente sonrisa para sosegar su preocupación.

Oh, no, no, no, no; lo último que necesitaba en ese momento para quedar en evidencia como una mentirosa es que un médico llegara para examinarla, no, preferiría fingir un infarto de ser preciso pero no permitiría que Sakura ganara esa partida, esa niña estaba guiando a su hermano a su propia perdición y lo estaba alejando del buen juicio, lo estaba volviendo presa fácil de los placeres, ¿Cuándo Sasuke pasaba tanto tiempo en casa o tenía tan buen ánimo día sí y día también? Desde que ella estaba en su vida todos los días eran dichosos para ellos dos pero no para ella que había llegado a su límite, no permitiría que Sakura hiciera lo que quisiera, ella no lo consentiría. Para alguien como Sakura que había crecido siendo autosuficiente, era insostenible no poder dirigir a gusto su propia casa, era una mujer casada pero siempre tenía que pedir la opinión de doña Emi en todo porque no tenía otra opción; las costumbres y la religión estipulaban que la mujer de mayor edad en la familia debía respetarla y dejar que se hiciera cargo de todo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la idea de ser sirvienta dentro de su propia casa siendo que ni siquiera ella le pedía a Tenten que se subordinase a sus órdenes todo el tiempo, pero no podía ser mala persona, no le costaba ser amable con esa mujer, no le gustaba la idea de tener que bajar la cabeza pero tenía que ganar la confianza de Sasuke y si ese era el camino…lo haría. Apretando sutilmente el borde de la bandeja que cargaba y en que traía té, azúcar, miel, dulces y unos pequeños panecillos, Sakura ingreso en la sala con una sutil expresión de disgusto que supo camuflar con indiferencia para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta.

-Traje té para usted, doña Emi— anuncio Sakura al entrar, sin pensar siquiera en sentarse a gusto en la sala de su casa porque puede que incluso se le juzgara por ello.

-Sakura lo preparo con mucho afecto para ti— garantizo Sasuke, esperando que pudieran dejar atrás lo ocurrido cuanto antes.

-¿Quiere miel o azúcar?— pregunto la pelirosa, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita ante el diván para servirle.

-Miel, quiero miel— contesto Emi con un tono infantilmente exigente, disfrutando de que su cuñada ahora fuese su sirvienta…_dulce venganza_, pensó la Uchiha, sonriendo por dentro.

Resignada a mantener la cabeza baja para dejar este problema atrás aunque fuera solo por ahora, Sakura sirvió la taza de té añadiendo la porción suficiente de miel para que fuera del agrado de doña Emi, tendiéndole la taza que la Uchiha recibió con una sonrisa falsa para no quedar en evidencia como mentira a los ojos de su hermano que en ese momento le beso la frente mientras ella se llevaba la taza a los labios, aprovechando la distracción de su hermano menor para arquear con ingenio una ceja a Sakura que apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al tener que disculparse por algo que ni siquiera había hecho…_se mas lista, se mas lista_, repitió Sakura una y otra vez en su mente, serenándose y esbozando una sonrisa igualmente falsa cuando Sasuke volteo a verla para cerciorarse de que la enemistad entre ambas había terminado, ¿Emi era buena mintiendo descaradamente? Bien, ella también podía seguirle el juego porque no le daría el gusto de estropear su matrimonio, no habría tempestad en su felicidad junto a Sasuke, no lo permitiría.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Tarareando para sí, Izumi barrio la entrada de la tienda con calma mientras desviva de vez en vez la mirada hacia la calle donde un grupo de niños estaban jugando al fútbol…en momento así extrañaba _Marruecos_ la libertad de poder practicar un deporte que por años le había significado una gran alegría y que por ahora no podía practicar, no solo porque no tenía donde hacerlo sino porque ya no era ninguna niña sino que una mujer casada. Pero no era solo eso, no se trataba únicamente de que extrañase su tierra, su medina y mezquita, o el fútbol sino también del pensamiento que tenía en el último tiempo, su deseo de tener un hijo tanto por su propia estabilidad en la familia por la que ahora llevaba el apellido Uchiha sino también por su propia felicidad, Itachi y ella eran realmente felices pero su felicidad realmente seria plena y total cuando tuvieran un hijo, mas _Alah_ seria quien dijera cuando sucedería eso, no ella ni nadie, mucho menos doña Emi. Con un sobre abierto en la mano, Itachi se dio prisa en regresar a la tienda que había dejado bajo el cuidado de Izumi mientras se había dirigido hacia la oficina de correos, sabía bien que no era correcto dejar a su esposa sola y desprotegida, ni siquiera por unos minutos pero no había tenido otra opción ya que había llegado una carta muy importante para él y que contenía una noticia maravillosa que quería compartir con Izumi a quien vio sumamente concentrada barriendo la entrada de la tienda, sumergida en su propio mundo y ajena a lo que él iba a decirle, lo que lo motivo a darse prisa en llegar al lado de ella y sacarla de ese ensueño; la sorpresa seria aún más maravillosa.

-Mi amor, mi alma— envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Izumi tan pronto como se encontró frente a ella.

-Itachi— correspondió ella, siempre disfrutando de un abrazo de su parte o de cualquier tipo de muestras de afecto.

-Llego una noticia maravillosa— anuncio Itachi, alzando en su mano el sobre abierto.

-Cuenta, cuenta— rogó Izumi, incapaz de quitarle el sobre y leer la carta, prefiriendo que él se lo dijera.

-Hemos sido bendecidos por _Alah— _él no podía ver de otro modo la noticia recibida, era una bendición tener a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida dentro de su casa.

-Pero cuenta, ¿Qué paso?— insistió ella casi brincando de la emoción, comenzando a impacientarse seriamente.

-Emi vendrá, ¿no es una bendición? Viene a pasar una temporada con nosotros— revelo el Uchiha finalmente, feliz delirantemente, solo hacía falta que su hermano y Sakura le hicieran una visita y sería realmente feliz. —Prepara cuanto antes el cuarto de huéspedes, que alegría tener a Emi aquí, ¿no lo crees?— Emi no le había dado razones del porqué de su visita en la carta, pero esperaba que no se tratase de algo malo.

-Si…— suspiro Izumi, con una falda sonrisa, apretando los dientes para sí misma.

_¿Por qué yo, Alah?, ¿Por qué? _Se cuestionó Izumi mentalmente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos alrededor del palo de la escoba, sin darle a entender a Itachi en ningún momento que lejos de estar feliz estaba furiosa y angustiada por la noticia de la visita de esa víbora, porque estaba segura de que esa mujer se dedicaría a hacer de su vida un infierno apenas llegara, esa mujer no era feliz y no permitía que nadie más lo fuese…Sakura ya la había soportado en _Marruecos_ y ahora ella debería tolerar su presencia en _Brasil_.

* * *

Ahora que Emi había partido a _Brasil_, Sakura sentía que realmente podía ser feliz y estar tranquila, Emi no había parado de decir una y mil veces que se sentía ajena en la casa de su hermano y que tal vez Itachi fuera más comprensivo y la recibiera en _Brasil_ con amor en tanto que en _Marruecos_ Sakura la trataba como a su enemiga. Aún estaba ofendida por la desconfianza de Sasuke hacia su persona pero comprendía mejor que nadie que ella era la responsable de esa desconfianza, todo sería distinto si ella o hubiera tenido un pasado previo a conocerlo pero eso no era así, mas ese era un pasado olvidado y enterrado por ella. En ausencia de Emi por fin odia hacer todo lo que quisiera, dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra en su casa contando con la ayuda y asistencia de Tenten, además ahora podía salir de casa siempre que quisiera y visitar a Sasuke en el trabajo o pasar tiempo con su tío sin que nadie le dijera que estaba bien o que estaba mal…se respiraba tanta calma como un mar sereno y oscilante. Acompañada por Biwako en su regreso a casa, Sakura no ceso de agradecer que _Alah_ hubiera atendido a sus plegarias dándole a Sasuke y ella tiempo de sobra que pasar juntos, aunque nadie afirmaba que eso fuese a durar mucho conociendo bien a Emi. Aunque no es como si ella fuese egoísta y se despreocupase adrede de lo que sucedía fuera de su entorno, sabía bien que mientras que ella por fin respiraba calma en su hogar, Izumi debía de estar viviendo una verdadera tempestad, pero le resultaba inevitable no estar feliz al no tener a Emi encima todo el tiempo y sabía que Izumi también compartiría su alegría cuando Emi planease regresar, porque lo haría.

-Gracias a Dios, confiemos en que se quede en _Brasil_ el resto de la vida— deseo Sakura sinceramente, aunque incapaz de creer que la ausencia de esa víbora durase demasiado.

-Pobre de mí inocente Izumi, sola en _Brasil_ sin nadie que la proteja— Biwako se estremeció de solo pensar lo que esperaba a Izumi ahora, teniendo que soportar a doña Emi, —doña Emi va a desquitar con ella la rabia que siente por ti— obvio, ya que Izumi era mucho más dócil que Sakura, no era tan propensa a discutir.

-Pues tendrá que soportarme— desestimo la Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa arrogante. Ella era la esposa de Sasuke y lo seria siempre, por lo que solo podían aceptarla, no hacer que él la despreciase, eso era imposible. —Ven, quiero mostrarte algo, es secreto— instruyo, sosteniéndole la mano a Biwako y apresurándose en llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-Entonces prefiero no saber, si me lo cuentas ya no será secreto— contesto ella, recelosa de esa actitud de parte de Sakura que fingió ignorarla.

-Cuidado, pueden oírte— advirtió antes de abrir la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí nada más entrar.

-Si fuera algo incorrecto, si fuera un pecado muy grande, prefiero no saberlo— insistió Biwako, sintiendo una cubeta de agua helada cayendo sobre su espalda en caso de que estuviera cometiendo un pecado imperdonable por causa de esa niña.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sujetando la mano de Biwako hasta llegar a la escalera, Sakura desabrocho uno de los extremos de su velo para quitárselo, no teniendo ni sintiendo necesidad alguna de elevarlo dentro de casa…no desconfiaba de Tenten si esa era la cuestión, pero sabía bien que un secreto no era realmente secreto si lo sabían más de dos personas, y si ya iba a contárselo a Biwako no tenía por qué decírselo a nadie más. No era intención de Biwako dudar de Sakura, pero con sutil desconfianza como siempre es que ingreso en la habitación que le pertenecía, recelosa al contemplar inquisitivamente a Sakura que tomo de su tocador un bello cofre marfil de tamaño mediano que dejo sobre la cama antes de abrirlo, exponiendo toda la riqueza en su interior; brazaletes, sortijas, pulseras, pendientes, collares, gargantillas y todo lo que se pudiera imaginar, todas esas joyas hechas de oro de diferentes quilates y que eran un verdadero festín para la vista que dejo sin habla a Biwako. Una mujer tenía el deber de ser una buena compañera para su esposo, de ser dócil y obediente, de ser una buena ama de casa, y si bien Sakura no se consideraba ni consideraría nunca a sí misma como una mujer dócil, si era una mujer hacendosa y que sabía muy bien cómo hacer feliz a su esposo, de ahí todo ese oro, Sasuke no lo decía con palabras pero recompensaba cada muestra de afecto de su parte y cada momento feliz con un nuevo presente a tal punto que Sakura sentía que pronto debería adquirir un cofre más grande que esa pequeña cajita para poder guardar su oro, porque ese pequeño cofre ya casi no se daba abasto.

-Mira, ¿no es maravilloso?— sonrió Sakura, tomando una pulsera del interior del cofre y probándosela por el banal placer de hacerlo.

-¿Sasuke te dio todo este oro?— más bien afirmo Biwako, sorprendida, alargando una de sus manos para tocar la superficie de esas joyas…en promedio una mujer debería esperar cuando menos un año para recibir tanto oro, Sakura sin duda alguna era muy afortunada.

-Sí, pero yo no le he pedido nada, él me da todo por su cuenta— puntualizo ella, ya que constantemente le recordaba a Sasuke que no era necesario que le hiciese tantos regalos, pero él insistía en hacerlo porque era una de sus maneras de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, —y ahora con doña Emi lejos de aquí, mi felicidad está completa— suspiro soñadoramente, tumbándose sobre la cama y manteniendo esa radiante sonrisa.

En realidad no necesitaba que Sasuke recompensase sus muestras de amor con presentes, era evidente, pero no iba a negar que era agradable ser agasajada como si fuera una Sultana o algo parecido, y ahora que Emi estaba muy lejos indefinidamente es que realmente podía ser feliz, nada ni nadie se entrometería en su matrimonio con Sasuke, daría todo de sí para hacer que todos los malos recuerdos del pasado fueran una fantasía, un efímero alfiler en su vida, era una promesa.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

-¡Izumi!— llamo Itachi nada más entrar, dejando a su hermana sola en la sala para que se acomodase en tanto él ingresaba en la habitación, encontrando a su esposa sentada delante del tocador. —Emi está en la sala, loca por darte un gran abrazo—aseguro, animándola a dirigirse a la sala.

-Arreglo mi cabello y voy— contesto Izumi con una aparente sonrisa, aunque fuera solo para no preocuparlo.

-Está bien— asintió él, retornando a la sala para no dejar sola a su hermana.

Había esperado este día con inescrutable lentitud, rogándole a _Alah_ que no llegase, que doña Emi decidiera permanecer en _Marruecos_ en lugar de viajar a arruinar la harmonía de su hogar con su presencia pero _Alah_ no la había escuchado porque simplemente tal suceso no parecía estar en su destino. Se había mantenido en silencio en su habitación, sentada ante su tocador con los brazos como respaldo, analizando sus propios ojos e intentando encontrar en sí misma la fuerza y el temperamento suficiente para enfrentar a doña Emi, ella no era Sakura, no poseía ese fuego interior que la hacía cuestionar y desafiar todo a su paso hasta satisfacer sus dudas y liberarse, ella prefería seguir las reglas la mayor parte del tiempo excepto ahora, sabía que doña Emi había venido a desarmonizar su hogar y no lo permitiría, Itachi no tomaría una segunda esposa. Acomodándose el cabello ligeramente al levantarse de la silla, Izumi se sereno mentalmente antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la sala donde la esperaban Itachi…y doña Emi. Al igual que sus hermanos menores, Emi había crecido en occidente y recordando las memorias de su madre Mikoto que había sido brasileña como Sakura, por lo que esa era tal vez la única parte del mundo fuera de _Marruecos_ que pudiera llamar hogar, claro que _Rio de Janeiro_ no era _Sao Paulo_ pero algo era algo. Observando la sala del hogar de su hermano con una mirada crítica en todo momento, Emi asintió satisfecha ante el orden que veía, desabrochándose el velo y peinando su largo cabello azabache con sus manos, estando dentro de casa no tenía por qué llevar el velo.

-Sasuke se está volviendo rico, entro en sociedad con la gente de _El Cairo_, pero Sakura gasta todo lo que él gana, solo quiere saber de vestidos caros y oro, y él esta hechizado por ella, no escucha a nadie— comento Emi, continuando con la conversación que su hermano y ella habían sostenido desde el aeropuerto. —Ahora de hijos; nada, ni para ti ni para él— era indignante que a casi tres meses de sus respectivas bodas no existiera ningún hijo en camino aun, —si Sasuke y tú no tienen hijos, nuestra familia se acaba, Itachi, es triste que una familia con hombres fuertes y apuestos se acabe por la falta de un hijo— le recordó ya que ellos sustentaban a la rama principal de su familia, sus primos no contaban en ese esquema solo ellos. —Itachi, si Izumi no puede ser madre tienes todo el derecho de buscarte otra esposa— la ley musulmana lo permitía, no era un pecado tomar una segunda esposa en tanto fuera necesario.

-¿Qué está diciendo, doña Emi?— cuestiono Izumi al escuchar esas palabras nada más entrar en la sala, volviéndose de inmediato el centro de atención. —Itachi no necesita una segunda esposa porque yo no tengo defecto alguno, nunca lo tuve, puedo tener todos los hijos que él quiera y los voy a tener— las mujeres en su familia eran conocidas por ser muy fértiles, por lo que no tenían ningún problema para tener hijos.

-Pero eso me alegra, Izumi…— felicito la Uchiha de inmediato, camuflando su sorpresa ante aquellas declaraciones.

-No parece— acallo la pelicastaña, no queriendo oír nada de lo que esa mujer tuviera que decir, —vino a llenar los oídos de Itachi para que escoja otra esposa y yo no voy a aceptar eso, no voy a permitirlo, Itachi, mi marido es mi marido y solo mío— no lo había establecido en su contrato de matrimonio pero eso no significara que fuera a tolerar compartir a su esposo con otra mujer, eso jamás.

-Izumi, Emi no hizo nada, solo está hablando— objeto Itachi, no agradándole el curso que estaba tomando la discusión.

-Solo es un comentario— respaldo Emi, fingiéndose inocente de cualquier acusación.

-Ya le dije a Itachi que si una mujer entra por aquella puerta yo salgo por la otra, pido el divorcio y me voy— insistió Izumi, inamovible en su posición, furiosa ante la sola idea de ser reemplazada por otra mujer. -Prefiero ser una mendiga o vivir como criada en una casa ajena antes de compartir a mi marido con otra mujer— estableció muy claramente para que ambos lo tuvieran muy claro.

-No hables así, mi alma— protesto el Uchiha, no agradándole que su esposa angustiara su corazón innecesariamente pensando en algo que jamás iba a ocurrir, porque él nunca iba a tener una segunda esposa.

Si realmente su intención fuera tomar una segunda esposa—cosa que si habían hecho los tíos de su familia—, Itachi inmediatamente se lo habría dicho a Izumi incluso antes de casarse porque sabía que era cuando menos humillante u ofensivo tener que dividir todos sus bienes y su afecto entre dos mujeres, él nunca pretendería siquiera lastimar a Izumi, nunca se lo perdonaría, por lo que tener una segunda esposa estaba totalmente fuera de discusión sin importar que tomase una eternidad hasta que tuvieran un hijo, tiempo tenían de sobra. El disgusto de Emi era tan grande que por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a tan solo quedarse callada ante lo que había atestiguado antes de la partida de su hermano y Sakura a _El Cairo_ y ante el permanente desafío que esa niña mostraba hacia su persona, claro que Sakura no estaba despilfarrando ni dilapidando el dinero de su hermano ya que jamás exigía nada—lo que inconscientemente solo motivaba a Sasuke a darle regalos cada vez más y más costosos para hacerla feliz—, pero su empeño por comportarse como una buena esposa la había exasperado por completo porque para ella no existía ninguna mujer en el mundo que realmente fuera digna de sus hermanos, ya había causado tempestad en el hogar de Sasuke sin grandes resultados ya que cualquier discusión que sucediese era resuelta al instante porque Sakura siempre estaba dispuesta a parlamentar y resolverlo todo, por lo que ahora esperaba hacer entrar en razón a Itachi, y encontró la ocasión perfecta para sembrar la discordia ante las airadas declaraciones, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho más que dispuesta a fingirse la victima por segunda ocasión.

-Yo llegué aquí pensando que encontraba una hermana y encontré a otra enemiga— declaro Emi con el halito de un mártir, incluso sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos al actuar, —pero que destino tan triste es el mío, que tristeza…— enterró el rostro entre sus manos, sollozando falsamente y consiguiendo resultar de lo más creíble.

-Izumi…— llamo Itachi al ver a su esposa pasar a su lado y dirigirse inmediatamente la cocina, siguiéndola, —no seas así con Emi— pidió encarecidamente, sabía bien que su hermana no era la mujer más tolerante del mundo pero lo último que deseaba era un campo de batalla dentro de su casa.

-Itachi, ella quiere apartarme de ti— se defendió ella, siendo la única víctima en esta historia.

-Nadie puede apartarme de ti, yo no tengo ojos para ninguna otra salvo tú— recordó él, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. —Trata bien a Emi, yo te lo estoy pidiendo— pidió, acariciando sus mejillas.

-Pero la trato bien…— objeto Izumi con la voz quebrada, no sabiendo si sería capaz de soportar a esa mujer y perder a Itachi, no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

-No se hable más, no llores, ¿sí?— consoló el Uchiha, besándole la frente, no deseando que sufriera innecesariamente. —Conversamos los tres, recordamos nuestra época en _Marruecos_ e ignoramos este malentendido, ¿sí?— sugirió con el propósito de olvidar todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás.

Sabía que es lo que Izumi estaba pensando, podía ver todas sus emociones brillando en sus ojos en tan solo un parpadeo, él tampoco podía ni quería imaginar una vida en que ella no estuviera porque su corazón la había elegido desde el primer momento en que la había visto, ella sería la única mujer que tendría en su vida y en su corazón, era una promesa, por lo que serenamente entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella para retornar a la sala, Emi era excesivamente terca y temperamental pero tenían que soportarla porque eran familia, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Yendo un paso a la vez. Ya lo había dicho una vez y lo repetiría mil veces de ser preciso; ella no era como Sakura, no podía luchar y cuestionar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta las últimas consecuencias, ya que aunque no le gustase tener que tolerar la presencia de doña Emi dentro de su casa…sabía que tendría que hacerlo, la costumbre mandaba que ella debía tenerle respeto a la mujer de mayor edad dentro de la familia a la que ahora pertenecía y en ausencia de su fallecida suegra Mikoto es que debía mostrar idéntico respeto a Emi aunque fuera la peor cuñada del mundo, porque había criado a Itachi y lo había convertido en el hombre que era hoy, por ende es que resignada y de la mano de Itachi es que retorno a la sala donde aguardaba doña Emi sentada sobre uno de los divanes y que alzo la mirada al verlos volver, secándose las lágrimas, Izumi podía ver lo falsa que era pero ese no era momento para discutir, por lo que suspiro profundamente antes de pronunciar unas palabras de las que seguramente pronto se arrepentiría.

-Sea bienvenida, doña Emi, _Salam Alaykom_— recibió Izumi debidamente, suavizando su tono de voz para evitar desavenencias que nadie quería tener.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió Emi, aceptando sus disculpas con un idéntico tono, por ahora.

Se había equivocado al juzgar a Izumi, en el exterior lucia como una florecilla delicada a la cual podía llevarse el viento siendo que en realidad estaba probando ser una rosa con espinas tan afiladas como las de Sakura, cuando había esperado que fuera todo lo contrario…pero ni modo, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ella de una forma u otra.

* * *

Ahora que doña Emi se encontraba lejos, en _Rio de Janeiro_, Sakura por fin sentía que realmente era la dueña de su propia casa que dirigía a libre voluntad, incluso la pasada desavenencia entre Sasuke y ella ya estaba olvidada y enterrada, como prueba es que Sasuke se estaba tomando unos días libres del trabajando, tan solo abandonando la casa para llevar cuenta de las ganancias y entablar conversaciones directas con los exportadores que eran sus socios, el resto del tiempo lo pasaban juntos y sin dejar que nadie se metiera en sus vidas. En ese momento y mientras Sasuke revisaba unos documentos que requerían su firma para la adquisición de nuevos materiales para la hilandería, Sakura tarareo de forma casi inaudible para sí mientras planchaba la ropa, alzando la mirada de vez en vez, tan concentrada en su labor como lo hacía Sasuke. Aun cuando estuviera en casa lucia radiante de alegría, vistiendo una blusa blanca de gasa sutilmente transparente y hombros caídos, con las mangas ligeramente ceñidas a las muñecas, larga falda de velo azul claro hasta los tobillos y que parecía amoldarse al contorno de sus piernas, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros en un mar de ondas que hipnotizaba a Sasuke cada vez que alzaba la mirada en su dirección, teniendo que recordarse permanentemente que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero ni aun su esposa podía distraerlo de sus obligaciones ni un poco, simplemente había encontrado la forma perfecta de distribuir su tiempo entre sus responsabilidades y su esposa, eso y que ahora que Emi no estaba podía decirle tranquilo, ya no había nadie respirando contra su cuello las veinticuatro horas del día, por fin se sentía tranquilo.

-Itachi quiere que envié más mercancía para la tienda, estamos creciendo también en _Brasil_— menciono Sasuke, apartando brevemente la mirada de los documentos y encontrándola con la mirada de su esposa.

-Que alegría— celebro Sakura, ya que si los negocios iban bien eso quería decir que Izumi también era feliz, solo que esperaba que tanto como ella lo era. —Sasuke, sé que iras a _Túnez_ por trabajo pero, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda acompañarte?— pregunto, mientras apagaba la pancha y la dejaba sobre el soporte. —Sé que ahora que Emi no esta es necesario que alguien se ocupe permanentemente de la casa, pero no quiero quedarme sola— se apretó las manos nerviosamente, bajando la mirada a tener la intensa mirada de su esposo sobre su persona.

Sabia del viaje de negocios que Sasuke efectuaría a _Túnez_, llevaba pensando en eso desde que Sasuke se lo había mencionado hacía ya dos días y tenía terror ante la idea de quedarse sola, sabía bien que su responsabilidad como esposa era mantener en orden su casa en ausencia de su esposo y que no siempre podía estar junto a él sin importar cuanto lo deseara porque—según el mundo al que pertenecían y las creencias que eran tan importantes para ambos—Sasuke era quien sustentaba su hogar y ella era quien debía encargarse del orden de todo, claro que aun tenia serias intenciones de querer entrar a la universidad en el futuro pero por ahora quería darle tiempo al tiempo y lograr la confianza de Sasuke, pero aunque desease eso no podía dejar abandonada su casa, solo en manos de Tenten que no era mayor que ella y que no tenía experiencia ni autoridad suficiente. Cada quien tenía sus propias responsabilidades en el mundo y Sasuke no sentiría mayor alegría que compartir junto a Sakura un tiempo tan precioso como el que habían disfrutado en _El Cairo_, peri si bien ese viaje había sido en su mayoría de placer en esta ocasión este viaje a _Túnez_ se debía enteramente a negocios, no alguna clase de divertimento, pero ¿haría tanto daño que descuidaran su casa por una semana? Incluso menos, solo pasaría unos días en _Túnez_ pero debía reconocer que todo sería más ameno si Sakura estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo, se sentiría mucho más tranquilo y no tendría que pensar en una separación que ninguno de los dos quería vivir…puede que fuera a arrepentirse de ello pero ya había llegado a una resolución.

-Creo que podríamos hacer una pequeña excepción— acepto Sasuke finalmente, dejando los documentos sobre la cama y aproximándose hacia Sakura que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no chillar de emoción de inmediato, —pero que no se te haga costumbre— advirtió antes de besarle la frente y envolver sus brazos alrededor de que ella que se refugió en él y oculto su rostro en su pecho.

Aferrando sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke, refugiándose en el protector calor que le brindaba aquel abrazo, Sakura beso su pecho por encima de la tela de la camisa, sintiendo su aroma como una vaina protectora que la alejaba de todos su miedos y sus inseguridades…era tan feliz, más de lo que nunca había imaginado que lo seria, ¿Qué podía salir mal ahora? Emi estaba lejos, su tío y Biwako la ayudaban todo el tiempo, Sasuke accedía a todo lo que ella le pidiera aunque fueran ruegos o peticiones pequeñas, ¿Cómo es que realmente podía tenerlo todo? No podía pedir nada más, su felicidad era completa.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos míos, **aquí me tienen actualizando nuevamente sin importar que mi situación emocional—la enfermedad por la que atraviesa mi abuela—me haga difícil dedicar el tiempo suficiente a escribir como quisiera, pero les prometo que aunque tal vez tarde una semana mas de lo previsto pronto volveré a actualizar** "**La Bella & La Bestia**", "**Queen: The Shos Must Go On**" y "**El Conjuro Naruto Style 2: Enfield**" prometido** :3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**por quien decidi actualizar gracias a las hermosas palabras que dedico al capitulo anterior, prometiendo actualizar cuanto antes**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Mariam como Tenten

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Luna de Miel en El Cairo:** El Cairo es la capital de Egipto y una de las ciudades mas gloriosas de Oriente al unificar el pasado místico de los faraones con la modernidad tomada de occidente pero manteniendo las costumbres propias de su tierra aunque de una forma mas bien liberal ante el choque multicultural que evoca el turismo en contraste con Marruecos o Fez que sostiene una sociedad mucho mas tradicionalista. **En la novela original y en el remake de Telemundo** se menciona que **Jade y Said realizan un viaje a El Cairo por cuestión de negocios**, **se menciona mucho lo inminente del viaje y Said le promete a Jade que la llevara para que conozca la ciudad y sus maravillas pero en ningún momento de la historia se representa que sucedió durante la estancia de ambos en la ciudad ni se menciona que es lo que hicieron durante su semana allí**, y la verdad si bien no pude idear un panorama concreto que representara su estadía en El Cairo ya que se trata de un viaje de una semana **elegí transformar una de las escenas de danza representadas mas adelante en la historia según la interpretación de Sandra Echeverría en la versión de Telemundo de donde esta tomada la indumentaria, parte de la coreografía y centralmente el traje pero también mimetizando una de las escenas de baile mas emblemáticas de Giovanna durante los primeros capítulos.** **Contraria a la versión original donde Jade insistía en pedir sedas y oro a Said como si fueran una muestra del amor que sentía por ella, en esta versión Sakura no quiere dilapidar la fortuna de su esposo por lo que le recuerda a Sasuke que no necesita de regalos porque ya lo ama, pero él se los hace de todos modos.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	13. Chapter 12

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Faded**" de **Alan Walker**, que engloba muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura al igual que la preocupación de Sasuke por ella.

* * *

Con el sol en medio del cielo que lucía casi completamente despejado salvo por un par de difusas nubes, la paz no hacía sino reinar sobre la tranquilidad ciudad de _Fez_ donde todos se mostraban entregados a su trabajo o bien paseando por las calles, resultaba un cuadro muy ameno de contemplar para Sakura mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke, tomados en dirección a la casa de su tío para pasar un poco de tiempo junto a él antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto, aún faltaban casi tres horas para abordar el avión y en ese tiempo aún tenían que afinar ciertos detalles para que todo se mantuviera en orden durante su ausencia. Su deseo de acompañar a Sasuke a _Túnez_ bien merecía reproches de partes de su entorno de hecho tío Homura le había aconsejado a Sasuke que no viajar junto a su esposa porque el deber de ella era administrar su hogar y mantener todo en orden hasta su regreso pero por otro lado su tío Hiruzen pensaba que lo mejor que podían hacer era viajar juntos, consideraba que el tiempo en pareja era algo que debía emplearse muy bien en tanto se dispusiera de ello. Adelantándose a su esposa, Sasuke abrió la puerta del hogar de los Sarutobi, sosteniendo la mano de ella en todo momento al cruzar el umbral, más la paz que había sentido hasta ese momento se vio interrumpido en cuanto repararon en la presencia de Biwako que parecía estar divida entre la ira y la desesperación, eso y sumado al coro de gritos que pronto se hizo oír y que se veía encabezado por la furiosa voz de su tío Hiruzen junto a la de una voz femenina que Sakura conocía bastante bien; Anko, la tercera esposa de su tío.

-El señor Hiruzen está peleando otra vez con Anko, su tercera esposa, ya no se entienden— explico Biwako en tanto ambos entraron, advirtiéndolos de que había de todo en esa casa salvo paz.

-¿Qué paso?— pregunto Sasuke, para él era impensable soportar una tempestad así, no cuando solo disfrutaba de armonía gracias a la presencia de Sakura.

-Ella dice que él no está siendo justo, que ayer le dio más oro a las otras dos que a ella, y ha desatado una tempestad en esta casa…— negó ella con desesperación, no queriendo que sucediera algo de lo que luego todos se arrepintieran, —Sasuke, ve a llamar al tío Homura, tal vez él consiga conciliarlos— pidió encarecidamente, sabía que solicitaba algo excesivo pero realmente necesitaban de alguien que impartiera justicia en ese momento.

-Si, lo llamare enseguida— acato el Uchiha, besando la frente de su esposa que le sonrió en respuesta antes de retirarse.

-El señor Hiruzen mando a llamar a las otras esposas con todo y su oro— menciono Biwako, sosteniendo el brazo de Sakura y guiándola al interior de la sala para que se sintiera más cómoda mientras esperaba.

-Mi tío no está hablando en árabe— noto la Uchiha al prestar más atención a la inentendible discusión que se oía en el despacho.

-Si, en las peleas más horribles no habla en árabe, así las insulta y ellas no lo entienden, sino se divorciaría de todas— explico ella, prefiriendo dejar la discusión a quienes participan de ella y no inmiscuirse.

El señor Hiruzen había nacido en _Lúxor_ al igual que el padre de Sakura y luego había sido criado en occidente, estudiando en algunas de las mejores universidades, era un hombre muy versado y sabio, podía hablar en varias lenguas sin el menor problema pero siempre había sentido predilección por la lengua brasileña en un inconsciente gesto de predilección por la tierra donde había crecido, mientras que sus esposas eran sencillas mujeres de familias prestigiosas, todas y cada una llenas de virtud…pero ninguna de ellas hablaba otro idioma que no fuera el marroquí o el inglés cuando mucho, por lo que él hacía gala de su buen verso al insultarlas en un idioma que ninguna pudiera comprender. Anko era una buena mujer, la mayor parte del tiempo, era piadosa y muy bella, no era difícil entender porque su tío había elegido casarse con ella, pero a diferencia de Mito o Naori que eran almas genuinamente pacíficas y cargadas de bondad, Anko no cesaba de discutir por todo, exigía cosas que no tenían sentido, siempre creía estar recibiendo menos que las otras dos esposas de su tío cuando en realidad su tío siempre era justo con cada una de ellas y eso Sakura lo comprendía bien, por lo que en ese momento prefirió prestar oídos sordos la discusión al ruar el umbral hacia la sala, dirigiéndose de inmediato a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso en compañía de Biwako que tenía uno de sus brazos envuelto alrededor de ella. ¿Cómo era posible sostener un matrimonio si se discutía de ese modo? Ella por su parte siempre intentaba mediar en cualquier discusión con Sasuke y esperar a que la ira pasara para reconciliarse, no avivando la llama de la ira de ese modo, le resultaba incomprensible.

-Esta vez me parece que si habrá divorcio— opino Biwako mientras subían las escaleras, —Anko tiene muy mal genio, vive con el lápiz en la mano haciendo cuentas; que si le dio más a las otras que a ella, si durmió más con las otras que con ella…— Sakura entorno sutilmente los ojos al oírla, era comprensible que discutiera pero no del modo en que los gritos se oían incluso hasta casi el segundo piso, —las otras esposas son tan buenas con ella, cuando Anko se casó fueron generosas con su tiempo con el señor Hiruzen y ella tuvo una buena luna de miel— eso sí que era difícil, ceder sus días a otra mujer…Sakura negó para sí, ella jamás toleraría algo semejante, ni en un millón de años. —Ruega porque Sasuke jamás quiera una segunda esposa— aconsejo con sabiduría.

-No pasara— negó Sakura de inmediato, gozando de tranquilidad y gran alegría al poder hacer feliz a su esposo y ser feliz junto a él.

-No des nada por sentado— reparo Biwako, era maravilloso que se sintiera segura pero no podía controlarlo todo y eso debía tenerlo en cuenta. —Si eso pasara, las cosas ya no serían iguales para ti, un hombre puede dar todo por igual a una mujer, pero al corazón nadie lo divide por igual— esa era la mayor razón para tantas disputas, que las mujeres no aceptaban que su esposo amara más a una de ellas que a todas por igual.

-No habrá una segunda esposa, solo yo— insistió la Uchiha muy seriamente porque jamás lo permitiría, primero muerta antes que aceptar que Sasuke tuviera una segunda esposa.

No era tan tímida ni sumisa como Izumi si, ella sabía muy bien cuál era su lugar y estaba determinada a no perderlo sin importar lo que pasara, Sasuke le había prometido que nunca habría otra mujer en su vida más que ella y le creía, además, no es como si realmente otra mujer pudiera reemplazarla; ciertamente no había traído honor a su matrimonio al casarse con Sasuke como Izumi si había hecho al llegar incorrupta a su matrimonio con Itachi, pero ella poseía un factor importante, conocía al pie de la letra a Sasuke, conocía sus virtudes y defectos, sabía que era de su agrado y que no, sabía que era indispensable en su vida para ser feliz y lo más importante…sabia como brindarle placer, sabia como hacer que él hiciera todo lo que ella pudiera desear, sabia como tener el mundo a sus pies a través de él pero nunca sacaba partido de ello porque solo quería que él fuera feliz y ella a su vez era feliz al tenerlo a su lado. Ingresando en la habitación que antes había sido de Izumi y ella, Sakura por fin se quitó el velo, y pensando precisamente en hacer feliz a Sasuke es que contemplo su reflejo, preguntándose interiormente que podía hacer para lucir aún más hermosa para el viaje y convertirse en el centro de atención, bueno, por ahora ya había hecho todo lo posible desde que se había bañado hace menos de una hora, ¿o es que existía algo mal que pudiera hacer? Acomodando distraídamente sus cabellos más rebeldes ante el espejo, Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta de que existía algo que hacer, ¿pero no perdería tiempo? Se observó por unos largos segundos antes de llegar a un consenso consigo misma.

-¿Debería ir al peluquero?— pregunto Sakura en voz alta mientras jugaba con sus cabellos. —Quiero estar bonita para el viaje— menciono volviendo la mirada por encima de su hombro.

-Perderías el tiempo, Sasuke y tú tienen un vuelo que tomar, lo retrasaras— negó Biwako, discrepando bastante ante su deseo, tenía sentido pero no era sensato perder el tiempo.

-¿Tomaría tanto tiempo?— inquirió la pelirosa, estando decidida a ir al peluquero…pero no sola. —Acompáñame, ¿sí?— rogó con ojitos de cachorro y un tierno puchero.

No podía aceptar deslucir en el viaje a _Túnez_, le había rogado a Sasuke que la llevara consigo, ¿y ahora iba a fallarle? Ni pensarlo. Observando seriamente a Sakura quien incluso tenia ojitos de cachorro al observarla, Biwako se mantuvo imperturbable durante un par de segundos en espera de que Sakura se cansara de suplicar pero lejos de hacerlo parecía estar aún más empecinada en ello, por lo que ella acabo aceptando con un vago asentimiento antes de ser abordaba por un efusivo abrazo al que correspondió con gusto, que niña…

* * *

En silencio y solitario, Sasuke se mantuvo sentado sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, estar a solas le permitía escuchar con claridad la disputa que tenía lugar en el despacho y que oía perfectamente sin importar que estuviera lejos del despacho…¿Quién podía vivir así? Él ni siquiera podía lidiar con Emi cuando elevaba la voz, ¿Cómo es que el señor Hiruzen podía vivir con una mujer que generaba semejante escándalo? Por ello es que a su regreso hacia unos momentos atrás había traído consigo a su tío Homura, para que él pusiera un alto a la situación. Homura Uchiha era un hombre apegado a las costumbres, había pasado toda su vida en _Marruecos_ donde había nacido y crecido junto a sus hermanos Fugaku e Inabi, tenía su propia familia pero sus hijos eran ya demasiado mayores y tenían sus propias vidas pero se desempeñaba arduamente como juez por su fuerte retorica por lo que siempre se requería su ayuda en múltiples ámbitos, pero en esta oportunidad había acudido gustoso al hogar de su amigo Hiruzen con quien compartía su devoción a _Alah_ y la ayuda que se le brindaba a otros. Escuchando el tenue eco de pasos descender por la escalera, Sasuke se levantó del diván, volteando a ver a Sakura y Biwako que aparecieron en la sala en ese momento, esperaba sinceramente que la tempestad que sucedía pudiera dejarse atrás gracias a la ahora presencia de su tío para brindar su ayuda, confiaba ciegamente en el criterio de su tío y esperaba que fuera de ayuda para aplacar este predicamento.

-Llego tío Homura, ahora está intentando mediar para que no haya un divorcio— menciono Sasuke para tranquilidad de Biwako y Sakura.

-_Alah_ te oiga— oro Biwako, agradecida por su ayuda, —Anko no hace otra cosa que echar más leña al fuego— de esa mujer dependía que el matrimonio terminara en divorcio o no.

El día en que esa injusta mujer entrara en razón…el infierno se congelaría, eso será seguro, era difícil entender a Anko; había aceptado ser la tercera esposa pero vivía en una permanente contienda por llegar a lo más alto, a ser la primera y única mujer aun sabiendo que para lograrlo el señor Hiruzen primer habría de divorciarse de Mito y Naori, cosa que jamás haría cabe mencionar ya que el señor Hiruzen repudiaba el divorcio por completo, Anko era una mujer enamorada pero no parecía comprender que el amor no se conquistaba a través de la tempestad sino que a través de la calma. Escuchando atentamente las palabras de Biwako, Sasuke negó distraídamente para sí, ¿Cómo existía esa clase matrimonio? Sakura y él habían tenido sus diferencias en los primeros días tras la boda pero no discutían o si lo hacían habían aprendido a entender con facilidad, si uno de los dos estaba enfadado el otro simplemente se reservaba a permanecer en silencio o mediar en lo posible pero sin elevarse la voz, comprendían bien que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Centrando su mirada en Sakura, Sasuke se sintió infinitamente feliz realizado al tenerla como esposa, ella no permitía que reinara el caos en su vida ni en su casa, junto a ella todo era serenidad y armonía, era prolija en cada uno de sus actos, paciente, alegre…resultaría tonto de reconocer pero no imaginaba al vida sin ella. En medio de su observación a su esposa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura nuevamente llevaba el velo puesto, algo extraño ya que estando en casa de su tío en nada tenía que guardar las apariencias…a menos que pretendiera salir, o eso parecía.

-¿A dónde van?— pregunto el Uchiha con interés, ya que hasta donde sabia Sakura no había hecho planes de nada para ese día.

-Le pedí a Biwako que me acompañe, quería pasar con el peluquero para estar bonita para el viaje— contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa, —¿no es un problema?— inquirió en caso de que estuviera cometiendo un error o exigiendo demasiado.

-Si eso quieres, pero no tardes— permitió Sasuke, no viendo ningún problema en ello, en tanto regresara a tiempo. —Ve, quiero verte hermosa siempre— recordó, acunando el hermoso rostro de ella entre sus manos, besándole la frente.

No podía decirle que no a nada de lo que ella le pidiera, fuera lo que fuera, además tenían tiempo de sobra del que disponer, él aun debía encargarse de dejar a alguien a cargo del negocio durante el tiempo que durase su ausencia por lo que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero regresando a tiempo para abordar el avión. Sonriente, Sakura sintió de inmediato, despidiéndose de Sasuke con un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta en compañía de Biwako, volteando a verlo una última vez en el umbral de la puerta. Volvería a tiempo, era una promesa

* * *

Como hombre musulmán, Hiruzen se consideraba alguien apasionado por la vida, le gustaba seguir las enseñanzas de _Alah_ y del profeta Hagoromo, disfrutaba de seguir las costumbres y la ley sagrada, se enorgullecía de ser justo en todos los aspectos de su vida y por ello es que era una de las personas que más defendía la equidad en el matrimonio, claro que si volviera el tiempo atrás cambiaría todo y solo se casaría con una mujer y no tendría otras esposas para evitarse la tempestad que hoy vivía, pero ya estaba casado con sus tres esposas y tenía una numerosa familia, ya no podía devolver el tiempo atrás ni detener el reloj, la única dirección que podía seguir era hacia adelante. Todos se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del Sarutobi que se paseaba como un león enjaulado ante su escritorio donde se encontraba sentado su amigo Homura Uchiha que pesaba en una balanza cada una de las joyas de oro que Anko—quien se encontraba de pie ante el escritorio—tenia y que él le había obsequiado, y a solo un par de pasos de distancia se encontraban Mito y Naori que se mostraban increíblemente tranquilas a diferencia de la tempestad que ella estaba generando. Anko no cesaba de levantar falsas acusaciones, diciendo que recibía menos oro que Mito o Naori y él estaba dispuesto a demostrar por todos los medios que ella estaba equivocada, él era un hombre justo que seguía la ley de _Alah_, siempre estaba seguro de obsequiar la misma proporción de oro a cada una de sus esposas, por ello es que en ese momento Homura llevo cuentas de cuanto oro poseía cada una de las esposas de su amigo para asegurar que él no era injusto.

-¿Cuánto oro le estoy dando a Anko?— consulto Hiruzen finalmente, deseando terminar cuanto antes con esa estúpida disputa.

-Alma mía…cuatrocientos gramos— jadeo Homura, casi sin habla ya que él no le daba tanto oro a sus esposas, sin duda Hiruzen era muy permisivo.

-¿Lo mismo que a Mito y Naori?— cuestiono el Sarutobi, volviendo el rostro hacia Anko que lo observaba fieramente y de brazos cruzados.

-Lo mismo— afirmo el Uchiha, observando reprobatoriamente a la tercera esposa de su amigo, —está probado que Hiruzen no cometió ninguna injusticia— declaro para que fuera claro para ella y las otras dos esposas quienes por su parte se mantenían al margen.

-Vete a tu cuarto, mujer escandalosa— ordeno a Anko que le sostuvo la mirada airadamente antes de marcharse con su habitual temple arrogante y llevando consigo sus joyas, y solo entonces Hiruzen pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, centrando su atención en sus otras dos esposas. —Vayan— indico mucho más tranquilo a Mito y Naori, lamentando haberlas hecho pasar por ese molesto transe.

Mito era su primera esposa, era quien tenía más autoridad para hacer y deshacer como quisiera, tenía ese privilegio a través del matrimonio pero sin embargo siempre prefería relegar toda la autoridad en él, confiaba en que él sería capaz de solucionarlo todo por lo que era muy extraño que sucedieran desavenencias entre ambos. Naori era su segunda esposa y muy afín con Mito, tal vez porque ambas tenían tan solo un año de diferencia entre si y se habían convertido en grandes amigas con el paso de los años, no sentían celos la una de la otra, preferían vivir en armonía aunque ambas vivieran en casas separadas, Hiruzen era un hombre exitoso en los negocios y eso le permitía hacer que sus esposas llevasen vidas acomodadas, pero solo Anko jamás estaba satisfecha con nada, siempre exigía todo para sí misma, era demasiado egoísta…a veces desearía divorciarse de ella pero jamás lo hacía, suponía que estaba demasiado encariñado con ella. Sonriendo ligeramente, Mito y Naori procedieron a retirarse en silencio, murmurando amigablemente para sí…ojala y Anko fuera como ella, se evitaría muchos disgustos. Cansado por la sola discusión que había tenido lugar, Hiruzen se dejó caer sobre la silla ante su escritorio, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos ante la mirada de su amigo Homura que negó para si al verlo, él jamás permitiría ese desorden en su casa, tenía dos esposas pero no permitía que discutieran jamás, ¿Cómo es que Hiruzen no era más autoritario con ellas y les recordaba que él era quien sustentaba su hogar y les daba las vidas que tenían? Las mujeres eran todo un misterio, lo mejor era amarlas y no entenderlas.

-Homura, nunca fui injusto con ninguna de ellas, yo sigo el libro sagrado día a día, al pie de la letra, si doy algo a una también a la otra, divido mis noches por igual con todas ellas— aseguro Hiruzen, sobrepasado por estas disputas sin sentido, se suponía que el matrimonio se trataba de ser feliz y él no lo estaba siendo.

-Las mujeres gustan de provocar tempestades, algunas son como una tempestad— tranquilizo el Uchiha, no era agradable lidiar con ello pero en ocasiones había que afrontar ese tipo de problemas, era parte de lo que significaba estar casado.

-Incluso mande pesar las pulseras que compre para que ninguna tenga más que la otra, pero esa mujer sigue reclamando, diciendo que tiene menos— suspiro él, negando para sí, incapaz de saber qué hacer para lidiar con ella, ni tampoco planeaba divorciarse, —solo quiere causar discordia en mi casa— no encontraba otra explicación para el comportamiento de Anko porque ella era la única que se quejaba, Mito y Naori no discutían, no como ella.

-¿Por qué no te divorcias de ella?— sugirió Homura logrando que su amigo alzase la mirada en su dirección. _Alah_ no aprobaba el divorcio, pero existían casos especiales cuando las diferencias eran simplemente irreconciliables. —No es bueno vivir en la discordia— obvio ya que todo buen musulmán debía tratar de vivir en harmonía.

-Si ella no se corrige, me divorcio— acepto el Sarutobi simplemente, dejando la idea archivada en caso de que la necesitara.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en decir eso tras cada nueva discusión, al final siempre se enemistaba temporalmente con alguna de sus esposas y luego las perdonaba, no se permitía sentir animadversión por ninguna de ellas pero a su vez también se le dificultaba enormemente vivir con ellas…el matrimonio era una bendición y una tortura para él, ¿alguna vez encontraría a una esposa que realmente lo hiciera feliz? Por ahora tal pensamiento parecía ser solo una fantasía, nada más.

* * *

Conteniendo la radiante sonrisa que su rostro le pedía esbozar cuando menos, Sakura prácticamente sentía el movimiento de sus cabellos peinados en ondas bajo el velo almendra claro que usaba, puede que fuera un acto de lo más vanidoso y poco práctico pero le gustaba sentirse hermosa, no por vanidad propia ni porque se sintiera así sino porque este acto tan vano le permitía obtener parte de la seguridad que Sasuke le transmitía cada vez que estaba junto a ella, cuando la miraba, cuando…no, ese no era el mejor momento para tener pensamientos impropios, caminando por la calle junto a Biwako, pero tampoco es como si alguien fuera a culparla por pensar en su esposo a cada hora del día, al fin y al cabo era una mujer casada y solo un hombre tenía derecho a tenerla, nadie más. Pero Sakura no solo había empleado el tiempo en visitar al peluquero sino también en regresar a casa por algo que increíblemente había olvidado, estaba tan emocionada e ilusionada por el viaje a _Túnez_ que se había olvidado completamente de guardar su cofre con todas las joyas que Sasuke le había dado y eso le resultaba imperdonable, ¿Cómo viajar a _Túnez_ junto a Sasuke y deslucir a la vista de quienes lo conocieran? No podía admitir eso, quería que Sasuke fuera la envidia de todo el mundo y se dedicaría de lleno a ello, por lo que aferro hacia si su cofre, envuelto en sus brazos, prestando atención a las palabras de Biwako que le advertía una y mil veces lo riesgoso o peligroso que podía ser pasear por la medina con su oro, aunque ella no entendía el porqué de tantas advertencias si las leyes eran muy estrictas y las personas tenían moral a diferencia de occidente.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Biwako— agradeció Sakura nuevamente con el propósito de interrumpir su discurso, aunque sabía que no tenía caso que lo hiciera.

-No me gusta esta idea tuya, pasear por la calle con tu oro puede ser de mala suerte— insistió ella, descendiendo la mirada al cofre que la pelirosa cargaba en sus brazos.

-No podía dejarlo, Biwako, ¿Qué voy a usar en _Túnez_?— cuestiono la Uchiha evidenciando lo obvio; su deber era verse esposa a los ojos de su esposo y eso haría, —Sasuke no me perdonaría deslucir— en realidad si la perdonaría porque siempre decía que ella era hermosa de todas las formas posibles. En el camino por la medina, a través de los puestos, una hermosa tela llamo su atención, impidiéndole seguir con el trayecto a casa de su tío. —Que tela tan bonita— jadeo maravillada, posando una de sus manos sobre la superficie…era realmente sedosa, como una pluma o una nube.

-Exquisita— secundo Biwako, palpando la tela bajo sus manos, maravillada con el bordado de oro que poseía, —preguntare por el precio— planteo ya que ella parecía estar muy interesada.

-Gracias— sonrió la pelirosa, pronto encontrándose a solas ante esa tela. En un acto de confianza, dejo su cofre sobre una de las cajas a su lado para poder sentir mejor la tela bajo sus manos. —¿Una blusa o un vestido?— se preguntó, divertida al no poder escoger, e incluso podría hacer ambas. Apartando la vista para tomar el dinero que también llevaba dentro de su cofre, Sakura se aterro al no ver su cofre a su lado, alguien lo había tomado y ya no estaba ahí, —no…no, no, no, _Alah_, no…— sintió un terror absoluto adueñarse de ella de inmediato.

No le preocupaba perder el dinero que había ahorrado y que estaba dentro del cofre, pero sus joyas…no solo poseían un valor material abismal sino que habían sido obsequio de Sasuke, cada una de ellas, ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara y decirle que las había perdido? Debería haber obedecido las palabras de Biwako y tener más cuidado, no debería haber estado cargando su oro en plena calle, debería haber guardado antes con el resto de su equipaje. Viendo la espalda de Biwako quien se encontraba discutiendo el precio de la tela con el dueño de la tienda, Sakura sintió un balde de agua vaciarse sobre sus hombros y espalda, llegando a una sola resolución en su mente; no podía volver, la vergüenza a afrontar era demasiado grande y ella no sentía tener el corazón suficiente para hacerlo, antes prefería salir corriendo al desierto mismo y perderse de ser preciso, y eso fue lo que hizo, observando la espalda de Biwako por una última vez antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la casa de su tío, sin saber muy bien a donde pero solo deseando desaparecer y no afrontar la vergüenza, incapaz de ver la decepción en los ojos de Sasuke, sintiéndose un absoluto fracaso. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, contagiada por la felicidad de Sakura que estaba tan alegre ante el viaje que Sasuke y ella harían a _Túnez_, Biwako regreso sobre sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba la tela más para su incredulidad Sakura no estaba ahí, ¿Dónde podía estar? Recorrió con su mirada a la multitud que abarcaba la calle, percibiendo el velo que Sakura estaba usando alejarse de donde ella estaba, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Sakura— llamo Biwako, confundida porque saliera corriendo de ese modo. —¡Sakura!— volvió a llamar, pretendiendo intentar alcanzarla o ver a donde iba, más pronto la perdió entre la multitud. —¡Sakura!— grito en vano, no consiguiendo verla por ninguna parte.

Incapaz de creer lo que acaba de atestiguar, Biwako volvió a recorrer con su mirad a ala basta multitud, esperando haber cometido un error de identificación y que Sakura en realidad no había huido pero para su preocupación no había error, Sakura había huido porque en ese momento se encontraba sola delante de la tienda, contemplando a la nada. ¿Cómo volver a casar del señor Hiruzen ahora?, ¿Qué podía decir? _Alah_, ayúdame, oro Biwako, aterrorizada.

* * *

-_Salam Alaykom_, tío Hiruzen— saludo Sasuke al entrar en el hogar del Sarutobi.

-_Alaykom Salam_, Sasuke— recibió Hiruzen con un abrazo, feliz de ver a quien consideraba su sobrino.

Luego de traer a su tío Homura al hogar del señor Hiruzen para ayudarlo a impartir justicia y equidad a su matrimonio tal y como dictaba _Alah_ y las costumbres, Sasuke había revisado los últimos detalles previos a su partida, designando a su primo Shisui como su representante y el responsable de la administración del negocio en su ausencia, además de dar órdenes muy claras a los sirvientes bajo su mando para que llevasen su equipaje y el de Sakura al aeropuerto tan pronto como ambos estuvieran listos para partir, y ahora que podía decirse libre, e incluso con tiempo de sobra de que disponer para llegar al aeropuerto es que el Uchiha regresaba al hogar del Sarutobi en busca de su esposa, habían transcurrido dos horas desde que se habían despedido, cuando ella había pedido su permiso para visitar al peluquero, y ahora era el momento apropiado para dirigirse al aeropuerto, es más, esperaba que ella no hubiera tenido que esperar su regreso por mucho tiempo porque esa no era su intención. De mejor humor ahora que el conflicto en su hogar y su matrimonio se había solucionado—aunque intuía que solo era algo temporal—gracias a la presencia e intervención de Homura, Hiruzen recibió gustosamente a Sasuke en su casa, feliz de poder brindarle su hospitalidad hasta que Sakura y Biwako regresasen—ya que no estaban en casa en ese momento–, mas Sasuke se mostraba confundido, recorriendo con su mirada la entrada de la casa tras ingresar, como si estuviese buscando a alguien, ¿podía tratarse de Homura? Porque de ser así él se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?— pregunto el Uchiha, confundido ya que Sakura debería de estar esperándolo. —Ya tenemos que salir para el aeropuerto— reviso la hora en el reloj en su muñeca y en efecto, contaban el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse al aeropuerto y abordar el avión.

-No la he visto— negó el Sarutobi, de hecho Biwako tampoco estaba presente, lo cual era por demás extraño.

-Cuando la vi por última vez, la deje ir a la peluquería con Biwako— aclaro él en caso de que el señor Sarutobi no supiera nada, —Sakura sabe perfectamente que el vuelo sale en una hora— era extraño que Sakura no estuviera esperándolo cuando ya debería haber regresado.

-Pues no han vuelto— evidencio Hiruzen encogiéndose de hombros, aunque puede que ambas se hubieran quedado paseando por la medina, solía suceder.

-No es posible, no pudieron tardar tanto, eso fue hace dos horas— negó Sasuke, preocupándose interiormente, pensando en que podría haber sucedido algo malo en su ausencia.

-Las mujeres solo dan trabajo— desestimo el Sarutobi, invitándolo a pasar a la sala y esperar, —si no debes perder ese vuelo, no lo vas a perder— tranquilizo con su envidiable calma.

No sabría él lo que las mujeres podían hacer, él tenía tres esposas y afortunadamente las tres vivían en casas separadas, porque si Mito, Naori y Anko vivieran juntas…_Alah _lo librara de ese infierno, se divorciaría de las tres en un parpadeo por causa de las peleas que orquestaría cada día, Sasuke por otro lado era afortunado, solo tenía una esposa y ambos vivían en perfecta harmonía, especialmente ahora que doña Emi estaba en _Rio de Janeiro_, y no había que perturbar esa alegría por una ligera demora, al fin y al cabo las mujeres disfrutaban de verse hermosas y seguramente Sakura se había entretenido en algo y pronto regresaría junto con Biwako, por ello es que se vio como una respuesta que la puerta principal se abriera en ese preciso momento, impidiendo que Sasuke y el ingresaran en la sala. El camino de regreso a casa del señor Hiruzen resulto ser todo un calvario para la pobre Biwako que con las manos cruzada sobre su regazo camino lentamente, como un corderito al que llevaban al matadero; había recorrido gran parte de la medina en vano, esperando encontrar a Sakura y hacerla recapacitar o al menos en un intento por entender que la había motivado a huir pero no había conseguido encontrarla y ahora regresaba al hogar de su señor con la cabeza baja y el corazón oprimido de angustia, ¿Qué podía haber sucedido para que Sakura hubiera actuado así? Esa niña podía ser muy temperamental y emotiva pero también era muy inteligente y sensata, ¿Cómo entender este extraño comportamiento de su parte? Ingreso en el hogar del señor Hiruzen con la mirada baja, evadiendo la atención de su señor y de Sasuke

-Por fin— suspiro Hiruzen, más tranquilo al ver a su amiga de regreso, —¿Dónde se metieron, Biwako?— pregunto en espera de entender el porqué de la tardanza.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?— pregunto Sasuke al percatarse de que Biwako había regresado sola.

-¿A dónde fue?— inquirió el Sarutobi de igual modo ante el silencio de ella que se mantenía cabizbaja.

-Yo no sabía nada, no tuve la culpa— contesto Biwako, negando para si al alzar la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer o decir para defenderse.

-¿Qué paso con Sakura?— volvió a preguntar él, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al no entender que pasaba, igual de confundido que el señor Hiruzen.

-Escapo— revelo ella finalmente con un nudo en la garganta para incredulidad de Sasuke y el señor Hiruzen. —Engaño a mis ojos, señor, se perdió entre la multitud, la busque por todas partes en el mercado de la medina y no la encontré— realmente se sentía desesperada, había hecho todo lo posible pero no había encontrado a Sakura.

-¿Sakura, escapo?— reitero Sasuke, confundido e incapaz de creerlo, ¿Qué razones tendría ella para escapar?

-Yo no sabía que iba a hacer, Sasuke— se disculpó Biwako apartando la mirada, no sabiendo que hacer, sintiéndose inútil al solo poder rendir explicaciones.

-¿Qué hacemos, tío Hiruzen?— consulto el Uchiha, intentando no imaginar lo peor más le resultaba demasiado difícil.

-Calma, Sasuke— sosegó el Sarutobi, aferrándose a mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con cordura.

-¿Y si la raptaron?— supuso el azabache, comenzando a desesperarse ante la sola idea. —Voy a avisar a la policía— decidió finalmente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Espera!—llamo Hiruzen, haciendo amague de detenerlo, mas resulto inútil.

Prestando oídos sordos a las palabras del señor Sarutobi, única y enteramente concentrado en su esposa y en encontrarla, Sasuke abandono la casa y no volteo en ningún momento. Observando a Biwako que se mantenía cabizbaja y con lágrimas de preocupación en los ojos, Hiruzen sintió como si alguien le oprimiera el corazón con una fuerza descomunal, ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?, ¿Por qué había huido así? Le resultaba imposible entenderla, mas _Alah_ mediante pronto se solucionaría todo pero por ahora solo podían hacer una cosa, orar.

* * *

Era bien sabido por todos que quien estuviera enamorado fácilmente bajaba la luna a la tierra de ser preciso si la persona amada lo pedía y en su caso Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a recorrer todo _Marruecos_ si hacía falta con tal de encontrar a su esposa pero ni aun cuando los hombres bajo su cargo ni los sirvientes del señor Hiruzen hubiesen brindado su ayuda, Sakura no aparecía y el paso de las horas comenzaba a angustiar seriamente a Sasuke, ¿y si ya era tarde?, ¿y si la había perdido para siempre? No quería pensar en eso pero no era algo descabellado a considerar sin importar que sintiera que moría por dentro ante tan solo sopesar la idea. Bufando para sí, el Uchiha ingreso en casa del señor Hiruzen, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la sala donde su tío Homura y el señor Hiruzen se encontraban reunidos en silencio, resultaba todo un reto para Hiruzen comprender a su sobrina en ese momento porque no conocía sus razones para haber huido pero conociendo bien la mente aguda y juiciosa de Sakura es que Hiruzen estaba convencido de que algo serio y muy grave debía ser como para que Sakura abandonara todo tan abruptamente y saliera huyendo, ojala y hubiese logrado hacerle entender que los problemas se solucionaban enfrentándolos y no huyendo pero prefería guardar su juicio hasta tener todos los antecedentes posibles. Con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y paseándose como león enjaulado, el Sarutobi alzo la mirada tan pronto como vio a Sasuke entrar en la sala, negando con desgano para si tan pronto como se supo el centro de atención.

-Avise a la policía, recorrí todo el mercado con ayuda de los hombre de los telares y no la encontré— explico Sasuke antes de dejarse caer sobre el diván enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido?— pregunto Homura al aire, intentando entender la mentalidad de esa niña.

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Pudo haber sido secuestrada…— el Uchiha negó para sí, no quería imaginarse el peor escenario más era diferente cuando todos parecían guiarlo en esa dirección.

-Biwako dice que escapo— replico él, incapaz de ignorar dicho factor y que podía cargar de vergüenza el nombre de su familia si se comprobaba como cierto.

-¿Para qué iba a escapar?, ¿De qué?— cuestiono el azabache, Sakura era feliz, lo había visto hasta esa misma tarde, ¿Por qué huiría? No, ella no podía haber hecho eso.

-Sasuke— advirtió Homura, instando a su sobrino a mantener la calma sin importar lo difícil que fuera, —sé que quieres a tu mujer, pero no voy a permitir que avergüences a nuestra familia perdonando una falta como esta— ningún hombre debería implorar por la presencia de una mujer a su lado, eso era algo denigrante.

-Cuidado con los juicios precipitados, Homura, estás hablando de mi sobrina— protesto Hiruzen, incapaz de tolerar que se calumniara de esa forma a Sakura, —estas suponiendo que ella cometió un acto escandaloso, pero en tanto continúe desaparecida nadie puede afirmar nada sobre ella— a sus ojos, Sakura era inocente hasta que se probase lo contrario.

Ante la discusión que comenzó a gestarse en la sala, Sasuke se levantó del diván en dirección a la cocina, incapaz de escuchar por más tiempo esas diatribas sin sentido; existían historias sobre los beduinos de las caravanas que raptaban a mujeres, esos hombres no seguían las leyes al pie de la letra y se aprovechaban de cada quiebre de las costumbres para hacer lo que quisieran…no, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido a Sakura. Conocía bien a su esposa, ciertamente Sakura no era una mujer completamente inocente ni libre de culpa alguna pero tampoco es como si él fuera a pensar que las suposiciones de que había huido con otro hombre eran ciertas, ¿Por qué se habría mostrado tan devota y entregada con él hasta ese día entonces? No, Sakura no era ese tipo de mujer, o por lo menos eso es lo que él quería creer. En la cocina, Biwako se encontraba sentada a solas sobre un pequeño taburete con el Corán en las manos, buscando refugio en las palabras de _Alah_ y del profeta, intentando entender el comportamiento de Sakura, ¿Por qué había salido huyendo de ese modo tan abruptamente? Había estado tan feliz e ilusionada por la idea del viaje a _Túnez_ que resultaba inconcebible el modo en que había salido huyendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y de un momento a otro que era lo peor. Sintiéndose observada, aparto la mirada de su lectura, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke quien se mostraba tan angustiado como ella, ojala y pidiera decir algo para consolarlo pero ella misma también estaba aterrada al no saber dónde podía estar Sakura ni lo que podría haberlo ocurrido.

-Estoy abriendo el Corán para ver si me da una respuesta— aclaro Biwako, regresando su mirada al texto en sus manos.

-¿Te respondió?— pregunto Sasuke, intentando no perder la esperanza más realmente le resultaba difícil no hacerlo

-Voy a abrirlo de nuevo— menciono ella antes de cerrar el texto y abrirlo en una página a al azar. —En _Alah_ reposa el destino de todos nuestros asuntos— leyó en voz alta, intentando interpretar esas palabras y aplicarlas a la realidad.

-Biwako, ¿Cómo fue que notaste la ausencia de Sakura?— no pudo evitar preguntar el Uchiha en un intento por entender mejor las acciones de su esposa.

-Nosotras íbamos por la medina…— comenzó a relatar Biwako sin el menor problema, esperando poder ser de ayuda.

-Sasuke, dame el teléfono de Itachi— interrumpió Homura, ingresando en la cocina en ese momento.

-Tío, no necesitamos preocupar a Itachi ahora— discrepo el azabache, Itachi estaba feliz con su vida en _Brasil_, no tenía sentido molestarlo para contarle lo ocurrido.

-La familia tiene que participar de nuestra alegría y de nuestra tristeza— recordó su tío seriamente. —Dame el teléfono de Itachi— insistió en espera de no obtener protestas esta vez.

Sin otra opción, Sasuke asintió en silencio antes de seguir a su tío de regreso a la sala, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro para observar a Biwako que se veía realmente angustiada mientras oraba en silencio y cambiaba la página del Corán, ¿Por qué se comportaría así si no le hubiera ocurrido algo malo a Sakura?…no, no podía pensar mal de Sakura sin conocer los motivos de su desaparición, huida o lo que fuera que había hecho y por las razones que hubiera podido tener para actuar así, debía confiar en su esposa sin importar lo que dijeran las apariencias, él conocía a su esposa y debía creer que pronto todo se solucionaría, así debía ser.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Ajena adrede a las preocupaciones o los problemas que podían estar sucediendo en _Marruecos_, Emi danzo al ritmo de la melodiosa música que inundaba la sala, acompañada por Izumi que si bien no era la cuñada perfecta que desearía tener, la hacía sentir muy a gusto con su actitud dulce y amable, eso y que estar en _Brasil_ estaba probando ser todo un placer para la Uchiha, en _Marruecos_ debía esperar a que sus hermanos orquestaran un matrimonio para ella pero aquí…_Alah_, los hombres fácilmente se agolpaban a su paso cada vez que salía de casa, elogiándola y embreándose por su belleza, todos hombres guapos que veían con fascinación la forma en que el velo que usaba sobre el cabello la hacía parecer un regalo que rogaba por ser descubierto. Okey, estaba mal visto que una mujer se casara con un occidental, el Corán incluso reprochaba semejante unión, pero tal vez ella podría hacer que el hombre que quisiera tenerla por esposa se convirtiera al islam, entonces todo sería diferente y tendría lo que tanto anhelaba, un marido y tal vez una familia. Oh, la vida realmente podía ser maravillosa y ella en lo personal no pretendía quedarse soltera para cuidar de los hogares de sus hermanos, aún era joven y hermosa, aún tenía todo a su favor para casarse y lo haría, _Alah_ mediante que lo haría. Ligeramente divertida, danzando al ritmo de la música, Izumi no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se contagiaba pro la gran alegría que veía en los ojos de doña Emi, la mujer podía ser de lo más intimidante pero también una figura a quien quería comprender, al fin y al cabo lo mejor para la amena convivencia de ambas seria que se llevasen bien.

-Estoy tan feliz aquí en _Brasil_, no vuelvo nunca más a _Marruecos_— suspiro Emi sin poder dejar de sonreír, ¿cómo no estar feliz si tenía decenas de pretendientes entre los que escoger?

-Pero, ¿Por qué, doña Emi?— curioseo Izumi, intentando no parecer tan incómoda de como realmente se encontraba ante su declaración.

-Porque fui bendecida cuando vine aquí, fui muy bendecida— contesto la Uchiha encogiéndose de hombros, riendo como una niña, feliz delirantemente.

Interiormente Izumi rezo a _Alah_ con todas sus fuerzas para que doña Emi cambiara de opinión porque si bien ambas habían llegado a entenderse en un punto medio—algo natural ya que Izumi no confrontaba a la Uchiha a cada momento como si hacia Sakura—, Izumi apenas y podía tolerar que esa mujer tuviera críticas que aportar a todo lo que hacía como si fuera una niña que no sabía lo que hacía, claro que al momento de casarse no había sido ningún prodigio culinario pero en los pocos meses que llevaba al mando de su casa había comenzado a adquirir habilidades por su cuenta, sin necesidad de tan siquiera contar con una sirvienta para ayudarla con los quehaceres…pero doña Emi siempre tenía algo de que quejarse; que el carnero no estaba bien condimentado, que el sharbat estaba demasiado dulce, o incluso por la forma en que ordenaba las camas y donde se encontraban determinadas cosas, no _Alah_, ojala y ella cambiase de opinión o de lo contrario Izumi sentía que se volvería loca. Ingresando en la sala tras terminar de revisar el inventario de la tienda, a solas en su habitación, Itachi sonrió feliz al ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida conviviendo y llevándose bien, ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser la esposa de su hermano para que se llevase tan mal con Emi? La respuesta a tal incógnita quedo en el aire en cuanto el teléfono sobre la mesita comenzó a sonar repentinamente, y él desde luego que no dudo en contestar, siendo auxiliado pro Izumi que al escuchar el timbre del teléfono no dudo en apagar la grabadora, igual de atenta que doña Emi al propósito de la llamada.

-¿Diga?— contesto Itachi, siento alegría inmediata al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. —Tío Homura— volvió el rostro hacia Izumi y Emi quienes de inmediato se mostraron felices ante una llamada de la familia, —¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas tío?— su inicial alegría se transformó en verdadero desconcierto y preocupación ante lo que su tío le estaba diciendo. —Que gran desgracia— era lamentable que su hermano estuviera pasando por tan difícil situación.

-¿Qué paso, Itachi?— inquirió su hermana de inmediato, preguntándose qué podía ser tan grave como para preocuparlo así.

-Si, estaremos rezando aquí— se despidió el Uchiha antes de finalizar la llamada. —Tu prima escapo—revelo finalmente, alzando la mirada hacia Izumi.

-¿Sakura?— afirmo ella, no pudiendo creer lo que oía, ¿Por qué Sakura huiría? No tenía sentido.

-¿Con un hombre?— supuso Emi ya que una mujer nunca escapaba sola, y tan siquiera suponer que hubiera un hombre implicado era algo humillante para el nombre de su familia.

-No lo saben— contesto Itachi, prefiriendo guardar silencio porque si osara creer esa idea, estaría pisoteando el orgullo de su hermano y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Meto mis dos manos a la brazas a que huyo con un hombre, vi su actitud acicalada, queriendo oro y gastando todo el dinero de Sasuke— declaro la Uchiha duramente, por fin encontrándole sentido a esa actitud tan airosa y arrogante de parte de esa niña, —yo les dije que no servía pero ustedes dos no me escuchan, uno está allá deshonrado, ¿esperaremos al otro ahora?— al escuchar esto, Izumi no lo soporto más y abandono la sala. —Ella debe saber, porque tiene miedo— menciono ya que a su juicio solo huía quien tenía culpa.

-Emi, ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué Izumi…?— el Uchiha fue incapaz de formular siquiera la pregunta…no, él conocía a la mujer que era su esposa, Izumi era el ser más incorrupto sobre la tierra y él no permitiría que su hermana la acusara injustamente de algo.

-A Izumi aun la tengo en observación, pero no me sorprendería, ya sabes que basta una fruta podrida para contaminar todas las otras— obvio Emi, encogiéndose de hombros, demasiado anonadada como para inferir algo certero, —y encima de todo no te ha dado hijos, está seca— esa si era una verdad, el apellido Uchiha necesitaba de hijos varones que desgraciadamente aun no estaban en camino, ¿Cuánto más deberían esperar?

Nada más escuchar las acusaciones de doña Emi, Izumi había abandonado la sala, retirándose a su habitación ante la preocupada mirada de Itachi que había deseado seguirla de inmediato y consolarla, hacerle saber que las palabras de Emi no significaban nada para él, pero ella no le dio tiempo al desparecer de la sala tan abruptamente y él no podía dejar a su hermana con la palabra en la boca. Sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Izumi se dejó caer sobre la cama, enterrando su rostro contra una de las almohadas, cubriéndose los labios con una de sus manos mientras sollozaba, ¿Qué había hecho Sakura?, ¿Por qué huir?, ¿Qué podía ser lo bastante malo para abandonar su matrimonio así? Estaba demasiado abrumada por todo; la presencia de doña Emi en su vida y que jamás dejaba de mencionarle a Itachi su derecho a tener una segunda esposa, el hecho de que aun tras tres meses de casada no estuviera embarazada, y la huida de Sakura…si su querida prima hubiera cometido algún crimen imperdonable y el nombre su familia se manchaba de vergüenza, seria devuelta a su familia, ningún hombre querría tener a su lado una mujer cuyo apellido no tuviera honor, e inevitablemente su matrimonio se arruinaría, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Sakura había tenido que cometer una locura así? Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mantenerse tumbada sobre la cama, con su rostro enterrado a medias contra la almohada y sollozando aterrada por el incierto futuro que se cernía lentamente sobre ella, se sentía sola y ni su tío Hiruzen ni Biwako estaban ahí para consolarla.

-Voy a ser sacrificada como un carnero— sollozo Izumi, alzando la mirada de la almohada, —_Alah_, ¿por qué?— pregunto desesperada, aterrada de que su matrimonio fuera a terminar.

No sabía cuál había sido el error de Sakura, no sabía que es lo que había hecho ni las razones que podría haber tenido para huir tan abruptamente pero todo lo que Izumi pudo hacer en ese momento, tumbada sobre la cama, fue sollozar desconsoladamente contra la almohada, aterrada con la idea de que este incidente fuera una mancha imborrable sobre el honor de su familia y ella pudiese ser devuelta por Itachi, con doña Emi presente en su casa estaba segura de que Itachi al menos sopesaría esa idea ante sus incesantes intrigas y eso angustiaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar, especialmente ya que aún no tenían hijos, ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta con ella? Sakura y ella eran muy diferentes, sus formas de pensar y sus conductas eran distintas pero en ese momento y a ojos de doña Emi es como si ambas fueran un reflejo la una de la otra y eso ya era una condena por sí misma y cuyo pensamiento solo hizo que sollozara con aun mas tristeza contra la almohada, sofocando sus chillidos de angustia contra el suave material para no hacer un escándalo sin importar cuanto le rogase su corazón que liberara su tristeza. Ya haya sido intención de Izumi o no, parte de sus desoladores sollozos resultaron plenamente audibles en la sala donde Emi e Itachi aun discutían y cuya disputa termino de inmediato en cuanto Itachi escucho esos sollozos, intentando dirigirse de inmediato a la habitación para tranquilizar a su esposa y siendo detenido de inmediato por Emi que le sujeto el brazo, impidiéndole ir junto a Izumi cuyos desgarradores sollozos le oprimieron el corazón, todo lo que quería era consolar su miedo y tristeza, hacerle saber que ella no tenía nada que ver con este acontecimiento porque ella era incorruptible a inocente, pero Emi no le permitió moverse de la sala.

-Itachi— detuvo Emi, percibiendo muy claramente cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermano.

-Está llorando…— discutió Itachi, intentando zafarse en vano de su agarre e ir junto a Izumi, mas ella se lo impidió.

-No seas imbécil o te montara como se monta a un camello— regaño la Uchiha, observando reprobatoriamente a su hermano. —Ustedes no saben tratar a sus esposas, educarlas, ni ponerlas en orden, por eso Sasuke está pasando por esa vergüenza, porque ustedes no saben imponerse— su padre no habría cometido los errores que ellos estaban cometiendo, su padre no permitiría que una mujer fuese exhibicionista.

Sus fallecidos padres Fugaku y Mikoto habían sostenido un matrimonio envidiado pro todos porque ambos comprendían claramente cuál era su lugar y sus respectivas responsabilidades pero eso no sucedía con los matrimonio de sus hermanos y se sentía preocupada, Sasuke era demasiado permisivo con su esposa e Itachi demasiado blando, debían tomar el control de sus vidas ahora o mañana perderían todo lo que tenían, ella podía verlo. No sabiendo cómo proceder ante las palabras de Emi, Itachi volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta de su habitación…no iba a abandonar a su esposa, ni aunque fuera su deber pero él no abandonaría a Izumi por un error que ella no había cometido, mas _Alah_ mediante esta situación se resolvería pronto, porque el honor del nombre de su familia dependía de ello.

* * *

**PD:** Hola, hola mis amores, **aquí me tienen nuevamente, actualizando mis historias tal y como tenia previsto**, au**nque confieso que casi creí que no me alcanzaría el tiempo dado que cuido a mi abuela, pero afortunadamente si lo logre :3** las siguientes actualizaciones seran "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield**", por lo que prometo tener listos los nuevos capítulos dentro de una semana **:3 **Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado y ya planeando la siguiente actualización en su honor**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Primera Esposa de Ali como Mito Uzumaki

**-**Segunda Esposa de Ali como Naori Uchiha

**-**Tercera Esposa de Ali como Anko Mitarashi

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**La Huida de Jade y el Matrimonio Musulmán:** en la historia original **Jade escapa de Said para reunirse con Lucas y ambos planean una forma de huir juntos ahora que él esta casado con Maysa, pero al ser descubierta miente diciendo que escapo por haber perdido sus joyas**, en este caso elegí apegarme a la mentira dicha por Jade en la historia original por lo que **Sakura que es infinitamente feliz junto a Sasuke siente tanta vergüenza por perder todo el oro que él le había dado que no ve otra salida mas que huir para evitar que su error quede en evidencia** pero **en el siguiente capitulo no tendrá otra opción mas que afrontar su error y ver si esto destruye su matrimonio o lo vuelve aun mas solido de lo que ya es. En la cultura musulmana** el hombre tiene el sagrado deber de hacer feliz a la mujer que convierta en su esposa, por una parte en el ámbito sexual**—ya que de mostrarse insatisfecha la mujer tiene todo el derecho de pedir el divorcio, alegando que su esposo no ha cumplido con sus obligaciones—**y por otra parte en el plano sentimental donde se recompensa el amor con joyas de oro como collares, pulseras, anillos, brazaletes, sedas y telas y los regalos pueden verse multiplicados si una mujer ensalza los ojos de su marido danzando para él o haciéndolo feliz de otras maneras, **y según esta misma ley es que si un hombre tiene mas de una esposa, ha de ser capaz de dividir sus bienes y afectos entre cada una de ellas sin que ninguna reciba mas que la otra**, y de ser injusto la mujer tiene derecho de exigir un consejo de familia para hacer que se cumplan sus requerimientos**.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	14. Chapter 13

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Tears of an Angel**" de **Amy Guess** y "**Island**" de **SVRCINA** que representan muy bien la perspectiva y el amor de ambos a lo largo del capitulo.

* * *

Las horas siguieron pasando lentamente como un mar en calma pero que en su interior contenía una tormenta, todo dentro del hogar de los Sarutobi era silencio pero no reinaba la calma sino que el desasosiego, con Hiruzen y Sasuke reunidos en el despacho, en espera de que alguien llegara a alertarlos de una señal, lo que fuera, pero las horas pasaban y aún no había rastro de Sakura. Sentado delante de su escritorio, Hiruzen intentaba comprender por todos los medios la actitud de su sobrina, deseaba entender que podría haberla motivado a huir del modo en que lo había hecho porque en definitiva debía existir una explicación, Homura bien podía pensar lo que quisiera pero él conocía bien a su sobrina y por mucho que Sakura hubiera sido criada en occidente, tenía principios sólidos, el amor era importante en su vida pero a través de las costumbres, por lo que él crearía en su integridad hasta que se le demostrara lo contrario con cuatro testigos, no menos. Impaciente y preocupado a tal punto en que por momentos sentía encontrarse en un plano donde sus mayores temores se convertían en realidad, Sasuke se paseó nerviosamente dentro del despacho como si fuera un león enjaulado, con una de sus manos a la altura del mentón en un gesto pensativo, intentando imaginar que podría haber sucedido para que alguien tan sensata como Sakura saliera huyendo de ese modo, porque estaba convencido de que ella no podía tener la culpa de nada…tal vez él si, tal vez la había ofendido de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta, tal vez todo era su culpa.

-_Alah_ no puede hacer esto conmigo, tío, no merezco este sufrimiento— suspiro Sasuke, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a sus preocupaciones, incapaz de encontrar sosiego.

-Sasuke, _Alah_ ha enviado muchas gracias a tu vida, si uno recibe lo bueno que _Alah_ manda, debemos recibir el mal que él manda también— recordó Hiruzen con las manos cruzadas sobre su escritorio, observando calmadamente al joven delante de él. —No existe nada en el mundo que él no esté viendo, no cae una hoja del árbol, no germina un grano debajo de la tierra— ellos eran insignificantes ante la omnipotente voluntad de _Alah_, todo lo que podían hacer era intentar no fallarle ni decepcionarlo, obedeciendo sus leyes, no más, y con seguridad no podían culpar a _Alah_ por sus desgracias, eso era un crimen.

-Lo sé— contesto el Uchiha con resignación, aunque en el fondo le costaba creer que él mereciera tener que perder tanto, no quería y no aceptaba perder a Sakura.

-Entonces no discutas con él— regaño el Sarutobi, pudiendo leer las emociones del joven ante él como si fuera un libro abierto, — lo que él quiera que sea, va a ser— de nada serviría su ira y desafío, al final no podría cambiar el destino porque el destino ya estaba escrito por _Alah_, _Maktub_.

Podía entender que Sasuke fuera joven y temperamental, peor por lo mismo es que Hiruzen quería hacerlo entender la realidad ahora, no siempre podía tener el control de todo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que lo entendiera. ¿Cómo aferrarse a esas palabras por más que representasen la voluntad de _Alah_? Sasuke sentía una mano invisible presionar contra su tráquea, impidiéndole respirar de tan solo pensar en que la felicidad vivida hubiese sido efímera y nunca volviera a ver a Sakura, no, debía haber algún error, tal vez no había visto algo y había cometido un error imperdonable para Sakura, debía reconocer que si ella no era la mujer más dócil del mundo él tampoco era el hombre más comprensivo, muchas veces había dudado de ella y de su integridad, pero fuera cual fuera el error que había cometido, deseaba volver a ver a Sakura al menos una vez, eso era todo lo que podía pedir.

* * *

Ajena al hecho de si estaban buscándola o no, Sakura se dedicó a estar sentada ahí en el suelo, en medio de la nada en aquellas ruinas de lo que en el pasado había sido un gran palacio, con la brisa de la tarde meciendo sus cabellos y el aroma a arena rozando su nariz, con sus brazos cruzados por encima de sus rodillas y apoyando el rostro en ellos, con una solitaria lagrima resbalando por su mejilla y reavivando los surcos que ya habían dejado otras lagrimas pasadas…su mente no paraba de revivir momentos cargados de felicidad y amor, ahora que por fin sentía tenerlo todo en su vida, ahora que por fin realmente era feliz había cometido un error que no merecía perdón alguno, ¿Cómo volver a casa y ver a todos a la cara al haber perdido tanto? Todos esos quilates de oro…¿Qué mujer podía haber cometido una estupidez tan grande? Biwako había tenido razón, no debería haber paseado por plena calle con su cofre con oro pero había estado tan concentrada en el viaje a _Túnez_ que había ignorado los peligros, ¿y para qué? A esa hora ya habría perdido el avión de todas formas. La aterraba pensar en salir de esas ruinas donde se encontraba perdida de la mano de _Alah_ para regresar a casa, le aterraba ver la decepción y la ira en los ojos y el rostro de Sasuke, había luchado tanto por ser digna de su amor y convertirse en una buena esposa para él que ahora…¿de qué había servido todo ese esfuerzo? Toda su entrega y todo su amor solo hacían que ahora el dolor en su corazón fuera aún más grande, anhelando poder arrancar el corazón de su pecho para ya no sentir ese dolor, enterando su rostro entre sus manos para no sollozar, mas aunque lo hiciera probablemente no tendría ninguna importancia ya que nadie la escucharía.

¿Qué destino el esperaba ahora?, ¿Morir en esas ruinas, sola y sumida en la tristeza? Tal vez y la verdad ni siquiera le importaba, había sido feliz y había conocido el amor, algo que muchas personas se pasaban la vida entera intentando encontrar, esa era una vida dichosa y que sentía que ya había vivido lo suficiente. Hundida en su tristeza y con el rostro enterrado contra su rodillas, Sakura apenas y percibió el tenue eco de pasos que se acercaban a las ruinas, porque si hubiera prestado atención probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que eran un tumulto de pasos, pero estaba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que nada pudo importarle hasta que—con la mirada baja, observando permanentemente la tela de su vestido y el suelo—noto unas sobras que crecían a su diestra y que la alertaron hasta que por fin presto atención a los pasos, más el momento en que su mente retorno a la realidad fue tarde y pronto se encontró siendo apresada por un grupo de hombres a quienes conocía bien, trabajaban para su tío y la idea de regresar a casa de inmediato resulto ser un balde de agua congelada que cayó sobre su espalda y hombros, por lo que de inmediato se resistió al agarre de esos hombres que la sujetaron por los brazos ante su negativa por levantarse y acompañarlos. No quería regresar a casa, no quería afrontar la vergüenza de ver a su tío y a su esposo a los ojos, asumiendo su error y afrontando la vergüenza, pero no importa que tanto luchase por zafarse del agarre de esos hombres, no dejaba de ser una mujer que apenas y había probado bocado esa tarde, desde hace horas, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse de ellos.

-No, suéltenme, ¡suéltenme!— grito Sakura, luchando en vano pero incapaz de rendirse y aceptar ser casi una prisionera, —¡Déjenme!, ¡No quiero ir!— insistió, intentando mantenerse en donde estaba apoyando sus piernas sobre el suelo, pero de nada servía eso.

De nada sirvió el hecho de que no quisiera caminar o que usase su propio peso para evitar que la forzasen a hacerlo porque antes de darse cuenta se encontró siendo levanta del suelo de todas formas y con facilidad mientras recorrían las calles hacia la casa de su tío…puede que estuviera provocando un verdadero escándalo en ese momento, deshaciéndose en gritos y con la cabeza descubierta ya que su velo se arremolinaba contra sus hombros pero nada de eso le importaba. No podía hacerles entender a esos hombres que no quería regresar a casa y aceptar la vergüenza, no podía hacerlos comprender la humillación que quería evitarse a sí misma, por lo que de toda formas continuo insistiendo en zafarse de su agarre sin importar que paso a paso viese aún más próxima la casa de su tío, su miedo por afrontar las consecuencias del error que había cometido solo la motivaba aún más a resistirse y gritar con más fuerza sin importar que supiera que nadie la auxiliaría. En tanto ella se desvivía por intentar postergar o evitar lo inevitable, en casa de su tío, Tokuma quien era el brazo derecho del señor Hiruzen no tardo en informar al señor Homura que los hombres se encontraban en camino luego de haber encontrado a la esposa de su sobrino, y ahora Homura no hizo sino informar a Hiruzen y a Sasuke de lo ocurrido, la verdad es que Homura ya se hacía una idea bastante clara de cual podría haber sido la razón de esa joven temperamental para huir tan repentinamente pero prefería mantenerse en silencio por ahora porque el acto de difamación traía consigo una condena que él prefería evadir.

-La encontraron— revelo Homura al entrar en el despacho, sorprendiendo a Hiruzen y a su sobrino con sus declaraciones, —en las ruinas— añadió ya que incluso resultaba sorprendente que alguien se escondiese en ese lugar en que ya nadie ponía un pie desde hace décadas.

-¿Está bien?— cuestiono Sasuke de inmediato, no queriendo pensar lo peor pero no teniendo otra opción.

-Viene forcejando, no quiere volver— contesto él simplemente, no sabiendo que asumir al respecto.

Nadie quería afirmar nada, nadie quería difamar a nadie con ideas preconcebidas pero lo cierto es que Homura tenía su propia opinión sobre las razones de la esposa de su sobrino para salir huyendo, y pronto descubrirían quien tenía razón y quien tendría que pedir perdón o afrontar la vergüenza, pero mientras que Homura pensaba esto, Hiruzen estaba dispuesto a defender el honor de su sobrina, conocía bien a Sakura y el tipo de persona que era, resultaba imposible imaginar que ella siendo tan joven y cabal hubiera cometido adulterio como Homura intentaba afirmar, ella apenas y conocía _Marruecos_, sería normal que se hubiese perdido y él en lo personal prefería aferrarse a esa idea. Antes de comenzar a escuchar nuevas diatribas que cuestionasen el honor de su esposa, Sasuke abandono el despacho en dirección hacia la sala, fueran cuales fueran los motivos que Sakura hubiera tenido para salir huyendo de la forma en que lo había hecho él quería escuchar una explicación de sus propios labios y verla a los ojos para saber que estaba hablando con honestidad. Ignorando adrede o de forma inconsciente el debate ideológico que los hombres sostenían, Biwako se paseó nerviosamente por la sala como un animal enjaulado, orando en silencio porque _Alah_ les diera entendimiento y comprensión a todos para no juzgar a Sakura sin conocer sus razones para actuar del modo en que lo había hecho, pero sus oraciones se vieron interrumpidas en cuanto una serie de gritos desesperados comenzaron a oírse, provenientes de una voz que ella conocía muy bien y que de inmediato la hizo alzar la mirada hacia el umbral.

-Ya déjenme, ¡suéltenme!, ¡suéltenme!— insistió Sakura, sin dejar de removerse y gritar aunque ya no tuviera sentido escapar, mas mostrándose incapaz de rendirse.

Conducida por la fuerza a la sala, Sakura no dejo de removerse ni siquiera cuando vio a Biwako de pie junto a ella, solo ceso de moverse y gritar cuando los hombres la soltaron y se retiraron, dejándola caer al suelo. Se había resistido tanto a volver a la casa de su tío siquiera que ahora que por fin era libre de todas formas deseaba salir huyendo, por lo que acepto la ayuda de Biwako que le tendió la mano para erguirse, más de nada sirvió que desease huir ya que al alzar la mirada se encontró con la presencia de su tío, del señor Homura y—lo peor para ella, aterrándola de inmediato—de Sasuke, solo pudiendo quedarse ahí de pie junto a Biwako, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas e incapaz de salir huyendo a causa del miedo y la vergüenza, apretando entre sus manos el velo que resbalaba a medias sobre sus hombros, no sabiendo que hacer, no pudiendo emitir ninguna palabra siquiera, aterrada, solo ahí parada y con la mirada en un punto neutro entre el rostro de su tío y el rostro de Sasuke quien no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Viendo a la mujer que era su esposa en ese estado; despeinada, con el rostro pálido y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por haber llorado—así indicaban los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas—, Sasuke no supo que pensar, una parte de él quería creer en las palabras de su tío Homura y comenzar a cuestionar la integridad de la mujer que era su esposa pero la otra parte de él solo quería regresar a casa con ella y dejar atrás este malentendido, porque no importa que error pudiera cometer, Sakura no dejaba de ser su esposa, la amaba y se sentía capaz de perdonar todas sus faltas, sin importar lo que hiciera.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?— cuestiono Hiruzen de inmediato, sonando enfurecido aunque fuera tan solo para parecer imparcial en ese momento, —ingrata, escandalosa—realmente no quería juzgar anticipadamente a su sobrina, pero era su deber ser capaz de separar sus sentimientos de su deber.

-¿Por qué escapaste?— indago Homura igual de irritado ante tan reprochable comportamiento, algo jamás visto en una mujer de la familia Uchiha.

-¿Con quién?— insistió el Sarutobi, comenzando a desesperarse ante su silencio, no podía ayudarla si ella no decía nada.

Escuchando todas esas preguntas que parecían no tener fin, todas esas voces que parecían ser incesantes coros que rebotaban contra el interior de sus oídos, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada y cubrirse los oídos para evadir escuchar esas preguntas y las miradas reprobatorias de todos salvo Biwako y que le exigían que diera una respuesta que le causaba demasiada vergüenza pronunciar, sollozando por lo bajo, solo deseando huir de ahí a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla jamás, sabía bien que había sido un absoluto error salir huyendo como lo había hecho y esconderse en las ruinas, ser regresada a la casa de su tío a la fuerza como una prisionera y montando un alboroto por las calles, pero gustosamente volvería a hacer lo mismo si eso la ayudaba a escapar de la vergüenza más sabía que no podía escapar de ello, tenía que afrontarlo, no había otra opción. Puede que en ese momento su sobrina estuviera propensa al llanto, Hiruzen lo veía con claridad pero de todas formas no ceso en el interrogatorio que estaba teniendo lugar, no podía ayudarla si ella no le daba sus razones para salir huyendo como lo había hecho, pero estaba confundido por su comportamiento, jamás había visto a esa niña tan valiente y soberbia quebrarse como una criatura indefensa, llorando como si no encontrara forma de sosegar su angustia. Resulto todo un reto para Sasuke asistir a ese cuadro, teniendo que ver a su esposa delante de él, llorando e incapaz de hablar siquiera, pero incluso él sabía que era necesario pasar por esto para comprender que es lo había sucedido e impartir justicia, no le gustaba pero era necesario.

-Escape— acepto Sakura finalmente, con la voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta, —escape porque…escape porque perdí mis joyas y tuve miedo de Sasuke, tuve miedo de que Sasuke lo descubriera por lo del viaje, porque no tendría joyas para usar en el viaje—confeso, encontrando su mirada con la de su tío y pidiendo su comprensión, intentando no llorar en el proceso. —Quería desaparecer, esconderme para no tener que contárselo a Sasuke— esa había sido la razón de huida, había querido escapar y desaparecer para siempre, para que nadie la encontrase nunca.

-¿Y cómo es que Biwako no hablo de esas joyas?— se extrañó Homura, sin dejarse convencer del todo por esa explicación.

-¿Biwako estaba cerca de ti y no vio eso?— pregunto Hiruzen, igual de desconcertado pero mucho más tranquilo al tener información a través de la cual proceder ahora.

-Porque no le conté nada, salí corriendo por miedo— defendió la pelirosa sin dudarlo, volviendo el rostro hacia Biwako que la observaba sin aliento. —Soy inocente, no merezco los cien azotes, soy inocente— no permitiría que la inculpasen de algo que no había hecho, porque jamás se le cruzaría siquiera la idea de huir con un hombre.

La ley musulmana estipulaba claramente que si una mujer o un hombre cometían adulterio y existían pruebas de ello—presentadas por cuatro testigos como algo fiable—el castigo eran cien azotes en la plaza pública como ejemplo para todos, ella bien lo sabía bien pero ese no había sido su crimen, su pecado había sido perder aquello que había representado el amor que Sasuke sentía por ella y sentir tanta vergüenza como para huir en lugar de afrontar el castigo que sabía merecía, pero pese a sus errores pasados ella no era el tipo de mujer que engañaba o traicionaba por la espalda ni tampoco pensaría nunca en hacerlo, ¿Por qué traicionaría a Sasuke si era inmensamente feliz a su lado?, ¿Con quién? Solo existía un hombre a sus ojos y ese era Sasuke, punto final a la discusión. Escuchar estas declaraciones resulto un profundo respiro de tranquilidad para Sasuke; su miedo había sido injustificado, Sakura no sabía salido huyendo porque él hubiera hecho algo para herirla inconscientemente u ofenderla, ella había cometido un error y su terror ante la idea de decepcionarlo había sido tal que simplemente no había visto más allá de eso, había salido huyendo por miedo pero eso también resultó ser un silencioso puñal en su corazón, ¿nunca le había dado la confianza suficiente para poder contarle todo sin temer a que él pudiera reaccionar mal? De ser así, sentía que había fallado como esposo para ella, Sakura siempre debería sentirse capaz de hablar con libertad con él sobre todo lo que considerase oportuno, ya fuera bueno o malo, por lo que en ese momento fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella, superando su impresión y desconcierto inicial.

-¿Cómo perdiste las joyas?, ¿Cuándo?— pregunto Sasuke, siendo el único de los presentes, además de Biwako, que había mantenido silencio hasta entonces.

-Fue hoy, de regreso del peluquero— contesto Sakura, aun con el nudo en la garganta y bajando la mirada para no encontrarla con la suya, —lleve la caja porque olvide guardarla con el resto de mi equipaje, vi una tela hermosa y quise comprarla, Biwako fue a preguntar por el precio, me distraje por un minuto y cuando volví a ver mi caja, ya no estaba— sin que nadie se diese cuenta apretó fuertemente sus manos, impotente ante el recuerdo de su propia estupidez. —No tuve el valor de contárselo a Biwako porque iba a decir que la culpa era mía y contaría todo— había sido advertida de que no era prudente pasear por la calle con su oro porque podía perderlo, y aun así lo había hecho. —Tuve tanto miedo de que se molestaran conmigo, solo corrí sin saber a dónde iba para que nadie me encontrara— apenas y conocía _Marruecos_ pero esas ruinas le habían parecido un buen lugar para esconderse, por eso había permanecido allí.

La propia Biwako lo había dicho días atrás, todo el oro que ella tenía fácilmente podía equivaler al que cualquier esposa de cualquier hombre de _Marruecos_ recibía al cabo de un año de casada e incuso más, pero ella ni siquiera llevaba medio año de casada y Sasuke ya le había dado el doble de oro que cualquier mujer normal recibiría de estar en su lugar, ¿Cómo no sentir vergüenza por perder todo ese oro? Emi había dicho en incontables ocasiones que ella no era capaz de ser una buena esposa y tenía razón, ahora que había cometido todos estos errores es que realmente podía ver el peso de sus faltas y el hecho de que no era digna del amor de Sasuke ni de nada de lo que él pudiera darle, él merecía tener a una buena esposa a su lado, a una mujer incorruptible y ella no era nada de eso. Observándose entre sí, murmurando palabras que Sakura no pudo entender o a las que no presto atención, su tío, tío Homura y Sasuke parecían estar llegando a un acuerdo sobre cuál sería su sentencia pero a ella ya no le importaba que es lo que le sucedería, el día del juicio _Alah_ atestiguaría que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ahora…si debía de morir para pagar por el pecado de no ser una mujer digna y de perder aquello que su esposo le había dado como muestra de su amor, estaba sobradamente dispuesta a morir, porque no creía merecer el perdón de Sasuke. Suspirando para sí, Hiruzen desvió la mirada hacia su sobrina que parecía una mártir en el cadalso, dispuesta a poner su cuello bajo la espada del verdugo…la defendería porque sabía que ella estaba diciendo la verdad, creía en ella y la conocía.

-Vayan adentro las dos, ahora— indico Hiruzen, observando a Biwako quien asintió de inmediato, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura y guiándola hacia las escaleras del segundo piso. —Vamos a interrogar a los hombres— decidió, volviendo el rostro hacia Sasuke y Homura.

Nadie quería dudar de la palabra de Sakura, pero según las costumbres nunca podían tomar la palabra de una mujer al pie de la letra, querían creer en ella pero para validar su testimonio primero debían escuchar lo que los hombres que la habían traído de regreso a casa tuvieran que decir, ellos dirían si Sakura estaba libre de cualquier acusación o si por el contrario su reputación bien merecía considerarse cuestionable. Su sobrina solo sería culpable cuando hubiesen cuatro testigos que pudieran condenarla, de otro modo nadie osaría siquiera tocarle un cabello.

* * *

-Fui una tonta, debí tener más cuidado— bufo Sakura al llegar a lo alto de la escalera, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

-Tu oro es lo de menos ahora— desestimo Biwako que pensaba en la realidad presente y no en lo pasado, —pueden condenarte por esto, inocente o no— su vida es lo que estaba en juego y los hombres decidirían si merecía un castigo.

Con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente, como si se hubiera sumergido profundamente en el interior de una piscina para ahora salir a respirar como jamás lo había hecho, Sakura ingreso en la habitación que antes había sido de Izumi y ella, llevándose ambas manos alrededor del cuello como si sintiera una cuerda invisible intentando asfixiarla, si, la cuerda de la culpa y el miedo y que se ceñía contra su piel, quemándola con la vergüenza. Biwako se lo había advertido, habría consecuencias que afrontar si se paseaba por la medina llevando su oro en su cofre por haber sido lo bastante estúpida para olvidar guardarlo en el equipaje, esa era su carga que llevar ahora, la carga de no ser la mujer que deseaba ser. En medio de su constante lucha por liberarse de la cuerda invisible alrededor de su cuello es que reparo en la ausencia del collar que siempre llevaba, siendo observada por Biwako que estaba seriamente preocupada por el torrente de emociones por el que estaba atravesando y que tenía justificación, bien podía morir o bien podía ser devuelta a su familia y ninguna de las dos opciones era mejor que la otra. Intentando calmarse, Sakura se aproximó al espejo, recorriendo su cuello con sus manos, examinando el interior del escote de su vestido y brasier, examinando el velo que aun pendía sobre sus hombros pero nada…el collar que su madre le había obsequiado desde que era una bebé, ese collar que sostenía la piedra de jade a la que debía el color de sus ojos había desaparecido de su cuello haciéndola sentir vacía, ya no sentía la presencia de su madre protegiéndola como antes y eso solo contribuía a aterrarla todavía más de ser posible.

-No…mi piedra— jadeo Sakura, observando su reflejo una última vez, dificultándosele creerlo, —Biwako, perdí mi piedra de jade— volvió su rostro, realmente desesperada.

-Sakura…— intento consolar Biwako en vano, pretendiendo abrazarla más la pelirosa se resistió, desesperada ante lo que representaba para ella semejante perdida.

-Nunca me había separado de ella, ha estado conmigo desde que era niña, era un recuerdo de mi madre— ahora la Uchiha en verdad sentía que lo había perdido todo, se sentía nada sin esa piedra, había estado junto a ella toda su vida.

Su madre le había dicho que, estando embarazada, había encontrado una piedra de jade en el claro de un jardín, cautivada por el brillo verde de la hermosa gema encontró tras levantarse de un árbol contra el que había estado reposando y que nada más tocar la piedra un rayo había caído sobre el árbol quemándolo al instante, entonces su madre que había visto a la gema como un símbolo de buena suerte, conservándola y orando largamente hasta su nacimiento porque en agradecimiento a _Alah_ tuviera una niña de ojos idénticos a la piedra que le había salvado la vida. Al momento de su nacimiento su padre Kizashi había deseado que llevase el nombre _Sarada_ porque era el nombre de la primera esposa del profeta Hagoromo, la primera persona—además del profeta—en convertirse al islam pero su madre en su lugar había propuesto el nombre _Sakura_ por la flor de la primavera, el símbolo del renacimiento y la esperanza, y le había obsequiado un collar hecho con esa gema, ¿y ahora? Lo había perdido para siempre. Impotente, la pelirosa se dejó caer entre tumbos sobre el diván que anteriormente había sido su cama, siendo consolada por Biwako que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando sus cabellos con el amor maternal que tanto necesitaba, ojala y su madre realmente estuviera ahí para ella en ese momento porque en serio la necesitaba a su lado. En ese preciso momento y ajena al drama emocional que se vivía en la habitación, Natsu ingreso siguiendo las órdenes que el señor Sarutobi le había dado, indiferente—pues ese era su deber—al conmovedor cuadro que encontró al entrar en la habitación

-Biwako, el señor Hiruzen quiere que Sakura baje— informo Natsu, aguardando una respuesta para poder retirarse.

-Está bien, Natsu— contesto Biwako, permitiendo que su amiga se marchase. Ya a solas, volvió el rostro hacia Sakura que continuaba permanentemente al borde de las lágrimas. —Van a dictar tu sentencia— declaro finalmente, observando seriamente a Sakura.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por segundo, Sakura inspiro aire profundamente antes de levantarse del diván, zafándose el agarre de Biwako. Ahora ya no tenía su piedra de jade consigo, ya no tenía la protección de su madre…debía enfrentarse a la muerte y ver si sobrevivía o morir, que prueba más difícil.

* * *

Con la frente en alto y conduciéndose con la dignidad de una Sultana, y con el corazón latiendo desbocado al interior de su pecho como si pudiera brincar de él en un parpadeo, Sakura descendió lentamente las escaleras sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento, decidida a que si iba a morir al menos lo haría viendo a la muerte a los ojos, quería al menos llevarse consigo el recuerdo del rostro de Sasuke una última vez, había vivido una vida plena y feliz hasta ese día y si iba a morir preferiría hacerlo llevando consigo un último recuerdo feliz sin importar que no lo mereciera. De brazos cruzados hasta ese momento, Sasuke alzo la mirada hacia la escalera tan pronto como escucho pasos, prendándose del rostro de Sakura sin importar que no fuera la primera vez que lo veía, se veía más repuesta en comparación a como la había visto momentos atrás, su cabello ya no lucia tan despeinado y sus mejillas volvían a tener ese característico sonrojo más aun así sus ojos jade se mostraban ligeramente enrojecidos y su rostro que él adoraba ver sonriente se mostraba indiferente en un gesto de desgano y tristeza, como si estuviera resignada a morir de ser preciso pero él no lo permitiría. Sin tan siquiera un ápice de temor y en espera de una resolución que la condenara o salvara, aunque ya le daba igual, Sakura paseo su mirada de su tío Hiruzen que se encontraba de brazos cruzados al tío Homura que mantenía las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y finalmente a Sasuke quien encontró su mirada con la de ella, esperaba ver decepción e incluso desprecio en sus ojos pero Sasuke no dejaba de verla con la misma intensidad de siempre, como si lo sucedido no significase nada.

-Sakura, no hay pruebas que te condenen— revelo Hiruzen finalmente, permitiéndose esbozar una ligera sonrisa, feliz de corroborar que el honor de su sobrina se encontraba lejos de cualquier duda.

-Ni yo quiero una condena sin pruebas— añadió Homura quien aún dudaba de esa joven, pero prefería no difamarla en caso de estar equivocado.

-Pero el mal que cometiste es muy grande, demasiado grande— objeto el Sarutobi, lamentando no poder proteger a su sobrina tanto como quisiera. —Si estuvieras en mi casa sabría cómo actuar, pero como ya no perteneces a nosotros, depende de tu marido decidir qué debe hacerse— desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke, delegando en él toda la autoridad sobre lo que habría de ocurrir con Sakura a partir de ahora.

-Sasuke debe aplicar un correctivo a su esposa— declaro Homura en nombre de su sobrino, —que la golpee— sugirió sin reparo alguno.

-¿Qué me golpee?— repitió Sakura, recobrando el habla a causa del terror que le provocaba esa sola idea.

-Sakura, cállate— silencio Biwako de pie a su lado, sería peor si protestaba en presencia de testigos.

-Tío, yo…— intento protestar Sasuke, negándose a tan siquiera considerar aquella idea, jamás levantaría una mano contra Sakura, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Estas haciendo una interpretación muy estricta, Homura— regaño Hiruzen de inmediato, aprovechándose del quiebre que ahí se encontraba, —el profeta Hagoromo recomienda no golpear a una mujer, él nunca golpeo a una mujer y tuvo dieciséis mujeres— ni siquiera él que tenía tres esposas, y discutía seriamente con ellas, jamás les había levantado la mano, no era correcto que un hombre hiciera eso. —Él dice; _aquel que golpee a una mujer no será considerado un gran fiel_— recordó, citando el Corán para que no existieran dudas.

Escuchando la discusión que tenía lugar, Sakura se apretó nerviosamente las manos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no podía imaginarse recibiendo una bofetada y no solo lo decía porque se tratase de Sasuke sino porque ni siquiera su madre estando viva la había abofeteado o golpeado de alguna forma, siempre habían hablado entre si y habían conseguido entenderse…le aterraba la idea de recibir un golpe, aunque fuera suave. En ese punto los occidentales y los llamados fieles de la ley de _Alah_ no eran tan diferentes, en ambos casos se veía con cierto permiso que un hombre le levantase la mano a una mujer pero con una gran diferencia; en occidente los hombres se veían condenados por golpear a una mujer porque no utilizaban la violencia como un correctivo sino como medio de tortura, lastimando a las mujeres por considerarlas inferiores, mientras que los musulmanes consideraban que la violencia estaba penada a menos que se ejerciera como castigo pero no al punto de dejar magulladuras, una bofetada ya se consideraba por si sola como un castigo, pero no más. Eso era lo que decía la ley pero Sasuke simplemente no podía imaginarse levantándole la mano a Sakura ni era su deseo hacerlo…pero si existía otra salida, también sería un castigo para él pero era la única salida a este predicamento, que evitase algún daño a Sakura y que le evitase a él cargar con una culpa que no quería ni podría llevar jamás. Otro medio de castigo empleado por los musulmanes era la abstinencia, para un matrimonio un aspecto fundamental de la vida era el sexo y privarse de ello era un gran castigo para ambas partes aunque en este caso solo se considerase un castigo para Sakura y no para él.

-Yo decidiré que hacer— acallo Sasuke por fin, al ver que la discusión no iba a ninguna parte sin importar que continuase. —Abandonare su cama, por un mes— decidió con interior disgusto ya que también sería un castigo para él.

-Es muy justo— acepto el Sarutobi, complacido con la decisión ya que eso evitaría cuestionamientos innecesarios. —Lleva a tu mujer a casa, y procuren no desentenderse más, a _Alah_ no le gustan las desavenencias— aconsejo finalmente, confiando en que ambos sabrían hacer que no existieran tempestades entre ambos.

Asintiendo en silencio, Sakura recordó que su velo aún se encontraba arremolinado contra sus hombros, distendiéndolo con sus manos y ocultando su cabello bajo el lienzo, alzando la mirada en cuanto sintió a Sasuke situarse delante de ella, tendiéndole la mano, ofrecimiento que ella acepto cabizbaja y aún demasiado avergonzada. Por ahora aceptaría su perdón, pero _Alah_ era testigo de la enorme vergüenza que sentía y que nada podía borrar.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Mucho más resignada y calmada ahora que había desahogado toda su tristeza con la almohada hasta cansarse, Izumi se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama con una almohada reposando en su regazo en caso de que necesitase seguir llorando, limpiando con sus dedos las solitarias lagrimas que de vez en vez intentaban deslizarse por sus mejillas, hablando en serio ¿de qué le servía llorar? Es cierto, ella no era culpable como Sakura, ni siquiera conocía ni comprendía sus razones para haber huido así, pero si el nombre de su familia se veía cubierto de vergüenza incluso ella pagaría el precio. ¿Qué podía haber sido tan grave para motivar a Sakura a huir? Se habían enviado cartas la una a la otra, habían hablado por teléfono, Izumi había escuchado la alegría en la voz de Sakura, había dicho ser más feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado que lo seria, ¿Por qué todo se había visto perturbado de ese modo?, ¿Qué lo había provocado? Suspiro tristemente para sí, en solitario, de nada serviría que se hiciera esas preguntas ya que nadie le contestaría. Por fin con una respuesta clara de lo sucedido y tras lo que parecieron horas, Itachi ingreso en la habitación, encontrando a su esposa sentada sobre la cama, se le oprimió el corazón al ver su sereno rostro lozano pálido y sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos por las lágrimas, desearía haber podido evitarle el dolor que había sentido y la angustia, pero había sido necesario, ambos comprendía el peso que tendrían sobre sus hombros si el nombre de su familia y la reputación de su matrimonio se veía manchada pero ahora todo estaba claro y podían dejar atrás este suceso como lo que era; un mero malentendido.

-Sakura no fue culpada— declaro Itachi al entrar, haciendo que su esposa alzara la mirada hacia él de inmediato.

-¿No?— pregunto Izumi, por poco y creyendo haber oído mal, resignada a la idea de que tal vez su prima si había cometido un error imperdonable.

-No, Sakura perdió las joyas que Sasuke le dio, tuvo miedo y después escapo— afirmo el Uchiha, mucho más tranquilo al ver una sonrisa dibujar en los labios de su Izumi. —Tu prima parece que no tiene un ápice de juicio— suspiro ligeramente divertido al imaginar los dolores de cabeza que debía provocarle a su hermano.

-Itachi, las personas en mi familia se apegan mucho a la ley de _Alah_, no es como doña Emi dice— se apresuró a aclarar la pelicastaña, ninguna mujer de su familia había sido devuelta ni jamás lo seria porque seguían las costumbres y porque no eran ningunas exhibicionistas.

-Emi se pone nerviosa y cuando está nerviosa habla de más— justifico él, deseando evitar de todo corazón otra discusión, con la vivida horas atrás era más que suficiente.

-Tú oyes todo lo que ella dice— contrario Izumi sin poder evitarlo, porque no quería que algo como lo ocurrido hoy volviera a suceder, no quería que su esposo dudara de ella.

-Pero te escucho a ti también— obvio Itachi, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, viendo intensamente en los profundos ojos negros de ella.

Qué más quisiera que escuchar a Izumi antes que a cualquier otra persona pero no podía, no con Emi viviendo en su propia casa, era su deber dirigirle el idéntico respeto que le dirigiría a su madre Mikoto si estuviera viva, porque Emi los había criado a Sasuke y a él, siempre le deberían todo lo que eran a ella, siempre deberían velar por ella por encima de sus esposas aunque el Uchiha no iba a negar que era demasiado difícil no escuchar a Izumi primero, pero al margen de las infaustas acusaciones de Emi, él creía ciegamente en su esposa porque hasta hoy no había tenido razón alguna para dudar de la maravillosa persona que era, en un mundo cada vez más egoísta y cruel, ella era su único rayo de alegría y esperanza, incorruptible, inocente, bondadosa, amable, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tenerla en su vida? Porque tenía verdaderas razones para sonreír y ser feliz desde que ella estaba a su lado. Conmovida por la intensidad en los ojos de su esposo, que solo tenía ojos para ella sin importar lo que pasara, Izumi sintió como si pudiera decir que si a todo, como si fácilmente pudiera olvidar cualquier error y vivir el ahora junto a Itachi pero desgraciadamente las cosas no eran tan fáciles, mas no es como si ella pretendiera de pronto arrebatarle su lugar a doña Emi porque no era así, su último deseo podría ser causarle infelicidad a otra persona pero no iba a negar que su vida al menos sería un poco más fácil o recobraría la paz que había tenido tiempo atrás si Emi mantuviera la boca cerrada o lo menos no la abriera para intentar poner a Itachi en su contra y hacer que tomara una segunda esposa. No estaba pidiendo demasiado, ¿o sí?

-Tengo miedo de que influya en ti y me devuelvas— admitió ella, incapaz de callar sus temores porque solo él podía eliminarlos por completo.

-Pero yo no pienso devolverte nunca, ni aunque me lo pidieras— sosegó Itachi., envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, porque no podía imaginar un futuro en que ella no estuviera a su lado. —Pero hay algo que Emi dice que es verdad; ya deberíamos tener un hijo— menciono no con la intención de incomodarla o hacerla enojar, pero debían tener muy presente que la supervivencia del apellido Uchiha dependía en parte de ellos.

-Vamos a tener muchos hijos, llenare esta casa de hijos, Itachi, no lo dudes— prometió Izumi, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos, —vas a tener que implorar para que deje de tener hijos— Itachi la abrazo en respuesta, creyendo en cada una de sus palabras como siempre.

Era una promesa, no importa el tiempo que tuviera que pasar, no importa que tanto tuviera que soportar a doña Emi en su casa, formaría su propia familia, nadie tendría porque pensar ni decir nada malo de ella, si Sakura se había librado del yugo de la deshonra, ella se libraría de la posibilidad de ser reemplazada por otra mujer, era tranquila y callada si, pero tonta no y defendería su lugar sin importar el precio.

* * *

A su regreso a casa todo había parecido recobrar su propio ritmo. Con la mesa de la sala casi servida en su totalidad, Sakura apareció en el umbral de la cocina con un último plato que dejo sobre la mesa, apenas y capaz de encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke…parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo a los primeros días tras su boda, cuando no habían podido dirigirse la palabra, con la única diferencia de que esta vez era Sakura quien no podía verlo a los ojos, la vergüenza con que cargaba era demasiado grande. Termino de servir la mesa y tras nada más hacer esto encontró inevitablemente su mirada con la de Sasuke, no porque lo deseara únicamente sino también por accidente, inmediatamente sintiéndose incomoda por la intensidad de sus ojos, solo pudiendo escapar de ese hechizo al no tener otro motivo por el que permanecer allí, agradecida interiormente por ello, retirándose a su habitación calmadamente y en silencio, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke pronto la siguió, intrigado por la tristeza y angustia que veía en sus ojos y que no le permitían estar en calma. Entrando en su habitación en silencio, Sakura se dejó caer sobre el diván ante su tocador, prendándose del jarrón con rosas frescas que reposaba sobre el inmobiliario, pegando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y sintiendo unos irrefrenables deseos de llorar pero no logrando hacerlo, aun así volvió su rostro por encima de su hombro en cuanto sintió unos pasos acercarse al umbral de la puerta, se trataba de Sasuke quien ingreso en la habitación casi pidiendo su permiso y por quien se levantó del diván en su encuentro.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— pregunto Sasuke, desconcertado y a la vez confundido por la gran tristeza de que la veía ser presa.

-Sí— contesto Sakura, viéndolo a los ojos pese a lo difícil que le resultaba, —quiero el divorcio— solicito finalmente sin importar que su corazón se rompiese con esa sola frase.

No era un confesión absoluta ni en su sentido más explícito pero en ese momento las palabras de Sakura acabaron por convertirse en un lento y tortuoso puñal que se enterró en su pecho, entonces no era ninguna mentira que había escapado pero sí que lo había hecho por más que solo perder las joyas que él le había obsequiado, había planeado escapar con alguien más, ¿sería posible que fuera con…con ese hombre?, ¿Le había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo sobre sus sentimientos por él? No quería creerlo, ¿pero qué otra explicación había a que ahora ella estuviera pidiendo el divorcio? Con la palabra en la boca, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera observar a su esposa delante de él, Sasuke se mantuvo en permanente silencio, esperando a que ella concluyera su declaración y justificara al menos su razón para pedir el divorcio así. Observando con tristeza y melancolía la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, Sakura intento no aferrarse al amor que sentía por él y que no merecía, llevaban tres meses casados y hasta ahora de una u otra forma había desatado tempestad en su casa al enemistarse inconscientemente con Emi, había perdido las joyas que él le había obsequiado y ni siquiera estaba embarazada aun, ¿Cómo considerarse digna de ser su esposa? Ella no valía nada, ni siquiera había llegado virgen al matrimonio, tal vez nunca lo había traicionado porque lo amaba pero no ser digna de él era peor que haberlo traicionado porque lo amaba tanto…que le rompía el corazón imaginar que él se divorciase de ella y rehiciera su vida con alguien más, ese era un destino que no quería vivir.

-Nunca podré hacerte feliz, Sasuke, lo que sucedió ahora lo prueba— señalo ella a modo de justificativo para desear que él la repudiara, que la devolviera a su familia, —no hago sino equivocarme una y otra vez, no llegue virgen al matrimonio y ni siquiera te he dado hijos aun— eso es lo que más le pesaba, si al menos estuviera cumpliendo bien con su papel de esposa todo sería diferente, pero solo era un rotundo fracaso, —¿para qué me quieres? Podrías casarte con cualquier mujer que quisieras— le dolía aceptarlo pero existían mujeres mucho mejores que ella y que merecían más tener a Sasuke como esposo en lugar de ella.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti— negó Sasuke de inmediato, sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras porque ella era única para él, única.

-Sasuke…— protesto Sakura, sintiéndose aún más avergonzada ante su amor, porque no lo merecía.

-No te daré el divorcio— insistió él, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, no iba a renunciar a ella ni aunque le rogase que lo hiciera.

Ahí estaba esa respuesta, ella misma la había dado; no había nadie más en su corazón y esa sola declaración era el mejor bálsamo que hubiera podido pedir, no era una declaración explicita, no le estaba diciendo con palabras concisas e irrefutables que no había pensado en huir con alguien más pero la forma en que sus ojos reflejaban con honestidad y transparencia todas su emociones era más que suficiente para su angustiado corazón, puede que ella no se considerara una buena mujer, que no se considerase digna de ser su esposa y que estuviera resignada a la idea de ser devuelta a su familia e incluso de compartirlo con otra mujer pero él no pensaba lo mismo, para él solo existía una mujer en su vida, en su corazón y en su mente, ella, nunca podría imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de no tenerla en su vida. Con esa idea y sintiendo su corazón tranquilo ante su respuesta, sujeto el rostro de ella entre sus manos, devorando desesperadamente sus labios ante la sorpresa de ella que correspondió al instante…no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía imaginar una vida en que ella no estuviera ni quería hacerlo. Sintiendo los brazos de Sasuke deslizarse alrededor suyo, apegando su cuerpo hacia el de él, Sakura rompió el beso pese al enorme reto que resulto para ella, pegando su frente a la suya para recuperar el aliento casi jadeando contra los labios de Sasuke, entreabriendo los ojos y encontrando su mirada con la de él, observando con gran confusión la desesperación de su respiración y la vehemencia de su tacto, sus brazos que se envolvían alrededor de su cintura apegándola hacia sí; él era quien había dicho que el castigo ante su error sería un mes de abstinencia, pero ni siquiera había transcurrido un día y ahora…

-Sasuke, dijiste que…— protesto Sakura, no entendiendo porque parecía querer ir contra sus propias palabras.

-Olvida lo que dije— acallo Sasuke, devorando sus labios, no queriendo pensar en nada más salvo en ella.

Accediendo a sus palabras, eligiendo sentir y no pensar, Sakura correspondió al beso en toda su plenitud, disfrutando de la desmedida pasión del Uchiha que se adueñaba de sus labios como si ella fuese todo lo que necesitase en el mundo para vivir, como si ella fuese su complemento, su todo en el mundo, todo lo que él era a su vez para ella, enroscando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos rosados, con una de sus manos bajando por su cintura para atraerla así si con premura, intentando eliminar todas las distancias para controlar el fuego que no cesaba de crecer dentro de ambos cada vez que estaban juntos. Sin romper el beso, causando que un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Sakura se sofocase entre ambos en cuanto Sasuke la elevo del suelo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella perdía sus manos en su rebelde cabello azabache, ambos deseosos el uno por el otro…el beso solo se rompió cuando el Uchiha dejo a Sakura sobre la cama, disfrutando del cálido suspiro que broto de los labios de ella y enardeció sus sentidos, observándola embelesado; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos fulgentes en pasión, una sonrisa cargada de ternura que hacía sentir pleno a su corazón, observando su largo cabello rosado desparramado sobre la cama debajo de ella como el halo de un ángel…como en innumerables ocasiones hasta ahora, Sasuke se sintió infinitamente afortunado porque ella fuera su esposa y por tenerla en su vida, la vida era inmensamente maravillosa teniéndola a ella, pero imaginar no tenerla en su vida…ese era un infierno que no quería experimentar, pero condenarse al purgatorio teniéndola a ella sería su propio paraíso.

Con el propósito de continuar el beso, Sakura pretendió envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, pero él le sujeto las muñecas por encima de su cabeza sin demasiado esfuerzo con una de sus manos, desconcertándola brevemente hasta que descubrió sus intenciones…no queriendo desperdiciar ni un solo instante, el Uchiha alzo hábilmente la blusa que ella llevaba, utilizando la tela para mantener sus muñecas presas por encima de su cabeza, impidiéndole moverse y dándole absoluta libertad de acción, desabrochando rápidamente el brasier para descubrir sus pechos al aire, escuchándola jadear de anhelo y desesperación entre mezclados y que resultaron evidentes en cuanto alzo la mirada, encontrando sus ojos con los de ella para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo demasiado brusco, pero nunca podría serlo a ojos de Sakura que disfrutaba tanto de sus atenciones. Sin dudas o temores de ninguna clase, Sasuke descendió sus labios a lo largo de aquella satinada piel hasta llegar a sus pezones, sintiéndola jadear y removerse desesperadamente debajo de él, rogando por mas, instándolo a cerrar su boca alrededor de aquel capullo así como en su gemelo, disfrutando de sentir como todo el cuerpo de ella se estremecía de placer, intentando de todas las formas posibles acercarse aún más a él, arqueándose y gimiendo como si el tacto de los labios y la lengua de él sobre su piel fuese fuego, un ardiente fuego que la hacía decir que si a todo.

Justo cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de pensar que podría tener un orgasmo tan solo a través del cálido tacto de los labios de él sobre su piel, Sasuke se retiró, pero cuando ella pensó en protestar es que los labios de él trazaron un húmedo sendero desde el valle ente sus pechos hacia su vientre, dejando pequeños mordiscos en su camino, enardeciéndola y serenándola con suaves besos, tan contradictorio como solo él podía serlo, dibujando con su tacto líneas invisibles a lo largo de sus costados hasta sus muslos por encima de la falda que aun cubría su cuerpo de él que lenta y pausadamente comenzó a alzar la tela. En medio del sendero de húmedos besos que dejaba sobre el vientre su esposa, en dirección a su cadera, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente para si al contemplar los inútiles esfuerzos de Sakura que intento deshacerse de la opresión de su propia blusa contra sus muñecas, sin éxito, removiéndose contra él, animándolo a tocarla donde ella lo necesitaba, pero él presto oídos sordos a sus ruegos, mordiendo ligeramente el hueso de su cadera, bajando lentamente la falda y el resto de su ropa, sin darle treguar a Sakura que solo pudo arquearse y gemir en cuanto sintió los labios de él rozando sus muslos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de donde lo necesitaba. Obedientemente, el Uchiha deslizo sus labios hacia el interior de sus muslos, mordiendo y lamiendo su piel, obteniendo a cambio sollozos desesperados que le rogaban por más y a quien ya no pudo resistirse, quitándose los pantalones tan rápido como le fue posible, volviendo a cernirse sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos sobre el colchón para no aplastarla mientras volvía a encontrar sus labios con los de Sakura, sintiendo los pechos de ella chocar contra su torso…

Resulto bastante vergonzoso para Sakura levantar sus caderas hacia las de él, rogándole que acabara con semejante tortura, que si iba a tomarla lo hiciera ya mismo y así lo hizo, sacándolos a ambos de su miseria, entrando en ella de una sola estocada hasta la empuñadura, gimiendo contra los labios del otro, sin romper el beso, aferrándose desesperadamente a lo que compartían en ese momento. Sasuke sentía su juicio completamente nublado, olvidando que existía un mundo y una realidad fuera de esa habitación, concentrándose por completo en el incomparable placer que sentía, pegando su frente a la de Sakura que jadeo ante cada nuevo empuje, intentando zafarse de la opresión de su blusa que mantenía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza para poder tocarlo más cada esfuerzo resultaba inútil, relegándola a quedarse quieta y sentir, sentir la tensión acumularse entre sus piernas segundo a segundo, sentir la respiración y los labios de Sasuke contra su cuello, sus manos en sus caderas, guiándola…_Alah_ sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento y lo haría gustosamente estando sumergida en semejante placer que no hacía más que crecer a cada momento, pero no, no quería solo sentir, por lo que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, acercándolo a ella todavía más, haciéndolo ir aún más profundo en su interior mientras se arqueaba contra Sasuke que se retiró antes de volver a penetrar en su interior, encontrando sus labios con los de ella, completamente cegado por el placer como ella.

No, ni muerto le daría el divorcio, ni ahora ni nunca, la vida era demasiado aterradora sin ella, prefería un infierno junto a ella que la vida sin ella.

* * *

**PD:** Saludos, queridos míos, **como ven he vuelto a actualizar, no solo porque tenia el capitulo prácticamente listo sino también por las palabras de mi querida DULCECITO311** quien me motiva a escribir en tan difícil momento, consiguiendo sacarme una sonrisa **:3 pero no se inquieten** que como ya dije anteriormente, **esta semana actualizare "Queen: The Show Must Go On"** y **"El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield" :3 **este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado y agradeciendo sus palabras**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Castigos & Reconciliación:** en efecto, **según la cultura y costumbres musulmanas los castigos físicos están permitidos pero sin dejar magulladuras o heridas ya que entonces la mujer tiene el derecho de exigir el divorcio** porque **el profeta Mahoma estableció que una mujer debe ser cuidada y protegida, no agredida, pero si se permiten otras formas de castigo o amonestación para que la mujer comprenda si cometió un error y la mas empleada es la abstinencia, donde una mujer casada tiene que soportar dormir sola por un mes cuando mucho.** **El dialogo entre Sasuke y Sakura al final del capitulo esta tomado textualmente de la escena original entre Jade y Said en la telenovela "El Clon/O Clone"** solo que aquí termina con una reconciliación mientras que en la versión original con un recordatorio a Jade de que no puede escapar de su matrimonio aunque ella quiera estar junto a Lucas quien a su vez esta casado con Maysa. **A lo largo de la historia original Jade ve a Said como un obstáculo para su felicidad, así lo afirma casi al final de la historia, pero ya que en esta versión Sakura sufrió una desilusión tan grande en el amor, ve a Sasuke permanentemente como su única esperanza para ser feliz** **y valora enormemente el sacrificio de él al hacer a un lado su orgullo como hombre para protegerla de la vergüenza aunque también se siente indigna de su amor por lo mismo, pero a lo largo de la trama esto probara ser lo que mas los unirá y lo que hará que nazca entre ambos una confianza indestructible.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	15. Chapter 14

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**El Leila**" de **Amr Diab** para la escena entre Sasuke y Sakura antes de la interrupción de Emi, y "**Wherever I Go**" de **Miley Cyrus** y **Emily Osment** para representar el vinculo entre Sakura e Izumi.

* * *

Si le hubieran preguntado a Emi como se sentía estando en _Rio de Janeiro _su respuesta habría sido absolutamente feliz, rodeada de pretendientes que suspiraban por ella y que realmente querían hacerla su esposa, pero…cuando le había planteado la posibilidad a su hermano Itachi de casarse con un brasileño que se convirtiera a la religión la inmediata respuesta que había recibido era _no_, no toleraba que un hombre que no fuera de la religión se casara con ella ni aunque prometiera convertirse al islam, eso no bastaba para su hermano y de inmediato había quedado claro para Emi que nadie pensaba en su felicidad, todos eran egoístas y no tolerando más esa injusta situación es que Emi había preparado su equipaje y le había escrito una carta a Sasuke antes de emprender su regreso a _Marruecos_, confiando en que él si velaría por su felicidad, tenía que hacerlo. Cargando el equipaje de su hermana que no cesaba de hablar de la crueldad de Itachi y de lo justo que era, Sasuke comenzó a pensar si era buena idea estar feliz de que ella regresara a su hogar, no iba a ser un mal hermano y decir que no extrañaba a su hermana porque estaría mintiendo, pero…poder pasar semanas enteras con Sakura, sin nadie más que ellos dos mañana, tarde y noche, sin que nadie perturbara su alegría era algo incomparable y que se vería interrumpido porque ahora no podrían ser solo ellos dos sino que Emi también estaría ahí. _No_, se dijo Sasuke ante la clase de ideas que estaba teniendo, no podía pensar lo peor a la primera oportunidad, tenía que confiar en que Sakura conseguiría amenizarse con Emi y en que ambos podrían seguir siendo felices, aunque hubiera una tercera persona bajo el mismo techo que ambos.

-¿Qué te hicieron?— pregunto Sasuke al ver que la conversación no avanzaba de las recriminaciones de su hermana que no cesaba de decir lo cruel que era Itachi con ella.

-Itachi y su mujer arrojaron mi suerte por la ventana— contesto Emi, no deseando pronunciar más el nombre de esos dos traidores. —Tu siempre reconoces lo que he hecho por ustedes dos, pero él no, sin nuestra madre yo podría haberlos arrojado a ustedes dos al viento— podría haber sido egoísta y descuidar a sus hermanos para lograr ser feliz, pero no lo había hecho y lo que más le dolía ahora es que no se le retribuyera su amor de hermana.

-Lo sabemos— suspiro él, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había oído las mismas palabras.

-Tú si lo sabes, él no— puntualizo ella, valorando enormemente a su hermano menor que con seguridad se preocuparía por su felicidad a diferencia de Itachi. —Que conste que no quería regresar, pero _Brasil_ es más aburrido que esta casa— por ahora no tenía caso aguardar a un esposo en _Brasil_, no si Itachi no iba a permitirle casarse de todas formas.

-_Salam Alaykom_, doña Emi— saludo Sakura con una sonrisa, ingresando en la sala con una actitud positiva para evitar conflictos con esa mujer.

Lejos del cuadro que Emi esperaba encontrar, resulto sorprendente para ella ver a Sakura vistiendo de una forma tan sencilla, una blusa blanca de aspecto inocente, recatado escote en V que se ceñía bajo el busto con un ligero fajín de encaje y mangas holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas, pantalones color negro y cómodos zapatos oscuros con sus largos cabellos rodados peinados en una cascada de ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda enmarcando una exquisitez alrededor de su cuello, un collar de oro del que pendían seis cunas en forma de lagrima con un cristal azul claro en el centro y a juego con un par de pendientes que se dejaban entrever entre sus cabellos y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha…por lo visto esa niña era muy preciada para Sasuke, si le obsequiaba semejantes joyas luego de haber perdido todas las otras hace un corte tiempo, era obvio que ella lo tenía en la palma de su mano, lo cual de inmediato resulto frustrante para Emi, eso hasta que encontró el talón de Aquiles donde sembrar su veneno; Sakura, al igual que Izumi, no estaba embarazada aun, podía jugar todo lo que quisiera con las pasiones de Sasuke pero eso de nada le servía si no tenía un hijo en el vientre que convirtiera su matrimonio en algo inquebrantable y aunque tuviera un hijo nada le garantizaba que Sasuke no fuera a reemplazarla algún día, ella se encargaría de eso, porque ni Izumi ni Sakura serían felices si ella no lo era, era lo justo ¿o no? Ella había planeado sus matrimonios y si eran felices era debido a ella, por lo que deberían de ayudarla, cosa que no estaban haciendo.

-_Alaykom Salam_, Sakura— contesto Emi, observándola de arriba abajo con interés. —Por lo que veo las cosas no cambian, primero en _Brasil_ y ahora aquí— menciono, interiormente feliz al ver que sus dos cuñadas estaban al borde del mismo limbo, dependiendo de ella para sobrevivir y así quería tenerlas; en la palma de su mano.

-¿De qué hablas?— inquirió Sasuke, casi pudiendo predecir una discusión por su causa, ya era usual después de todo.

-Tú esposa— esclareció la Uchiha, volviendo su rostro hacia su hermano por encima de su hombro, —Itachi aún no tiene hijos, ni tú tampoco— admitió sin ningún miramiento ni tacto.

-No tenemos prisa, los hijos vendrán cuando deban hacerlo— contrario Sakura con total seguridad, manteniendo la calma en el exterior aunque por dentro llevase una tormenta que se esforzaba por contener. —Con permiso, tengo que preparar el almuerzo— se excusó, no teniendo razón alguna para permanecer en la sala.

Con esta disculpa, Sakura se retiró a la cocina, alzando la mirada hacia la escalera donde estaba Tenten y que de inmediato la siguió para ayudarla incondicionalmente como siempre; evitaría lo más posible discutir con Emi porque todo lo que deseaba era que Sasuke fuera feliz y que nada trastocase la paz y armonía de su hogar pero si Emi buscaba una confrontación, la encontraría, por _Alah_ que lo haría y no lamentaría hacerlo. Al contrario de Itachi que pecaba de ingenuo sobre la actitud de Emi, hasta donde él tenía entendido, Sasuke sabía bien que Emi había regresado a Marruecos porque estaba ofendida con Itachi por restringir su libertad pero Itachi había hecho lo correcto, Emi no era capaz de idear un matrimonio apropiado, no sin ayuda de ellos y en consecuencia había descargado su furia con Izumi, y seguramente planeaba hacer lo mismo con Sakura y él, desatando tempestad y perturbando la armonía en su hogar solo que no lo conseguiría, Sakura y él podían molestarse el uno con el otro y discutir pero al margen de cualquier conflicto siempre podían resolverlo todo en un instante gracias a Sakura que siempre estaba dispuesta a parlamentar y resolverlo todo, y lo agradecía porque de otro modo ni siquiera él soportaría a Emi quien en ese momento no vio con buenos ojos la actitud de Sakura, Izumi era dócil y complaciente aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo con ella gran parte del tiempo pero Sakura era una historia completamente diferente, ella se mantenía firme en su posición y con la frente en alto, no claudicaba sin importar lo que pasara y eso era tanto una virtud como un defecto a ojos de la Uchiha.

-Tu esposa parece tener una respuesta para todo— aprecio Emi en voz alta, para nada complacida ante la permanente actitud rebelde de esa niña, —ya veremos si puede tener hijos— obvio, observando la entrada de la cocina donde había desaparecido.

Solo dedicándose a observar a Emi en silencio, Sasuke negó sutilmente para sí, conteniéndose para no entornar los ojos…aquí estaban de nuevo con el mismo asunto, no importa que tras cuatro meses de la boda Sakura aún no estuviera embarazada pero en cierto modo era mejor así ya que eso les estaba permitiendo conocerse más cada día, los hijos vendrían cuando ambos estuvieran listos para ser padres, por ahora no necesitaban nada para ser más felices, se amaban y eso era más que suficiente para ambos.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Puede que ahora Emi estuviera lejos en _Marruecos_ pero aun así Izumi no se sentía realmente feliz y libre como había creído que se sentiría porque había algo que no la dejaba dormir tranquila; la idea de un embarazo, llevaba cuatro meses casada y hasta ahora no había tenido ni siquiera un retraso en su periodo ni nada que indicase que odia estar embarazada y eso la frustraba, Itachi estaba ilusionado con la idea de que formaran una familia, era el mayor de la familia y era su deber tener un hijo que asegurara la continuidad del nombre de su familia y aun no lo tenían…ese podía ser un motivo para tener una segunda esposa sin importar que Izumi no quisiera admitirlo y con franqueza ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerlo desistir de la idea al menos por un tiempo. Sosteniendo con una mano el auricular del teléfono y sosteniendo con la otra una varilla de incienso mientras se movía por la habitación para desplegar mejor el dulce aroma, Izumi escuchó atentamente las palabras de Biwako comenzando a desesperarse interiormente al ver que en este momento tan crucial para ella no podía mantener la armonía en su hogar como tanto deseaba hacer, o si lo hacía no conseguía evitar que Itachi pensara en el futuro y en la idea de tener hijos y con razón, ambos eran jóvenes, estaban casados y el futuro del apellido Uchiha dependía enteramente de ambos así como de Sasuke y Sakura, no importaba quien de los dos matrimonios lo lograse pero debían tener un hijo varón que perpetuase el nombre de su familia, era algo vital y que aún no conseguían hacer.

-Biwako, ahora todos los días Itachi habla de los hijos que aún no vienen— suspiro Izumi, teniendo que rebatir las palabras que oía del auricular, —prendo todos los inciensos, como me enseñaste— obvio en su defensa, eso y que había hecho todo lo necesario hasta ahora para quedar embarazada, y nada. —¿Sera que Itachi no puede tener hijos?— pregunto ya que ella no tenía ningún problema y las mujeres en su familia eran muy fértiles.

-_No, Itachi no, el hombre musulmán ya nace fértil_— negó Biwako, eso y que hasta donde todos sabían la familia Uchiha poseía un prestigio y estirpe absolutamente envidiable para todos.

-¿Entonces qué hago?, ¿Por qué _Alah_ me está haciendo esto, Biwako?— cuestiono la pelicastaña, sentándose sobre el sofá, no sabiendo que más hacer para remediar la situación por la que atravesaba.

-_Se hábil, desvía su pensamiento, no lo dejes pensar en lo que le está faltando_— aconsejo ella, instándola a dejar de ser solo una cara bonita complaciente y comenzar a usar la cabeza, como Sakura, —_recuerda a Sanavber; durante mil y una noches consiguió distraer al Sultan Indra que quería cortarle la cabeza, cada noche le contaba una historia tan bonita que el retrasaba cortarle la cabeza porque quería saber cómo continuaba la historia al día siguiente— _claramente Sakura conocía esta vieja historia y le estaba sacando partido muy bien, tenía un matrimonio perfecto y lleno de armonía, ¿por qué? Porque utilizaba su inteligencia para unirse más a su esposo.

-Eso es, Biwako— sonrió Izumi al entender la treta que le había explicado, —yo distraigo a Itachi y él no piensa en hijos ni en la segunda esposa— solo necesitaba ser más apasionada en su entrega así como inteligente, y entonces todo estaría a su favor. En medio de la llamada escucho los pasos de Itachi aproximarse a la puerta principal, —llego, tengo que colgar— se disculpó apresuradamente antes de finalizar la llamada.

Es cierto, hasta ahora había estado muy al pendiente de hacer a Itachi feliz pero había desestimado las artes que sabía que Sakura si estaba empleando; ella estaba llevando su vida a su propio ritmo—según afirmaba en sus cartas—, Sasuke no la presionaba con la idea de tener hijos aun, ¿y porque? Porque su vida estaba más centrara en conocer y descubrirse el uno al otro que en concebir un hijo que probablemente fuera a quitarles tiempo de pareja si solo tenían un hijo para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de ellos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y dándose prisa, Izumi devolvió el auricular a su lugar sobre el teléfono, dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia su habitación, necesitaba darse prisa si quería poner el plan en marcha. Silbando quedamente para sí, retornando a su hogar tras cerrar la tienda, Itachi cerró la puerta tras entrar, percibiendo de inmediato el dulce aroma de los inciensos como siempre aunque para su decepción no había rastro de Izumi en la sala, esperándolo como si había hecho en ocasiones anteriores pero conociéndola bien es que se dirigió a la cocina pensando que tal vez si podía estar ahí, mas nada más cruzar el umbral corroboro que tampoco estaba presente. Eso era cosa rara, Izumi no era el tipo de mujer que se quedaba en casa sin hacer nada o tomando una siesta, siempre había algo que tenía que hacer cuando no lo acompañaba atendiendo el negocio, por lo que Itachi se detuvo antes de pensar en dirigirse a la habitación, tampoco era precisamente tarde como para que su esposa no hubiera preparado la cena, especialmente porque Izumi siempre estaba un paso por delante de él, en el mejor sentido.

-Izumi, ¿mi amor?, ¿dónde estás?— pregunto él, sin moverse de la cocina.

-Ya voy— contesto ella desde la sala.

Luego de escuchar esta respuesta, Itachi pretendió dirigirse a la sala desde luego, mas no tuvo tiempo porque una cadenciosa figura femenina se lo impidió a la par que una melodiosa música lo inundaba todo haciendo parecer a Izumi una especie de aparición divina, envuelva en un ligero velo fucsia que cubría gran parte de su figura y la parte inferior de su rostro y que distendió tras encontrar su mirada con la de él, exponiendo el traje de danza que usaba, un conjunto sencillamente maravilloso e inocente como ella; brasier rosa brillante que parecía replicar detallados pétalos de flores sobre la superficie con sarcillos de cuentas y perlas rosa a juego cayendo hasta casi la altura de su vientre y larga falda de velo semi transparente color violeta que se arremolinaba a la altura de sus tobillos, con un caderin en forma de pétalos y con largos sarcillos cayendo hasta la altura de los muslos, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda…era tan hermosa. Sosteniendo estratégicamente el velo con una de sus manos, Izumi mantuvo el lienzo cruzado sobre su hombro izquierdo para que cubriera gran parte de su figura pero no toda, convirtiéndose en un reto para Itachi que se esforzaba por no perder detalle alguno de ella, atrapado por el acompasado movimiento de sus caderas que replicaban el ritmo de la música con claridad, aun bajo el suave lienzo del velo que sostuvo entre sus manos, desenvolviéndolo de su figura por completo antes de situarlo delante de su cuerpo como una cortina transparente, avanzando lentamente en su dirección y sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

Sintiendo su ego, su orgullo como mujer en una especie de pedestal al ver a Itachi sin habla y observándola como si fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo, Izumi sostuvo el velo entre sus manos antes de envolverlo contra los hombros de Itachi, acortando todavía más la distancia entre ambos, instancia que el Uchiha desde luego no desperdicio—recobrando parcialmente el control sobre sus emociones—, envolviendo sus manos en la cintura de ella que percibiendo su intención no dudo en separarse de inmediato; no, era ella quien tenía el control de las reglas del juego esta vez, no él. Reservado a la frustrante experiencia de solo ver a la mujer que amaba y no a tocar, Itachi se resignó, a mantenerse donde estaba, e satisfecha con esto es que Izumi dejo caer el velo al suelo y dedicándose de lleno a marcar el ritmo de la música con el armonioso movimiento de su vientre y caderas en un vaivén hipnótico, mas retrocediendo muy lentamente hacia la mesa a su espalda y sentándose sobre la superficie, dirigiéndole una inconfundible mirada a Itachi que por fin teniendo el camino libre se acercó a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, devorando desesperadamente sus labios y encontrando su lengua con la de ella. Sorprendida por lo agitada que era la respiración de él así como por lo vehemente de su tacto, Izumi no pudo evitar jadear contra los labios de su esposo a causa de la sorpresa más sin pensar en ningún momento en romper el beso es que, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y los hombros de él, Izumi se tumbó lentamente sobre la mesa arrastrando a Itachi consigo...

Todo era un plan, pero uno muy satisfactorio y le encantaría continuar ejecutándolo por largo tiempo.

* * *

-Biwako, ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Sakura nada mas escuchar los gritos provenientes de la sala.

-Es Anko otra vez, haciendo tempestad— bufo Biwako, incapaz de entender a esa mujer, —dice que el señor Hiruzen es injusto con ella y que va a quejarse con el juez— esclareció ante la preocupada mirada de la Uchiha.

Como cualquier día normal en su vida, Sakura había planeado hacer una visita a su tío Hiruzen, no solo porque le placiera hacerlo sino también para escapar de la reprobatoria mirada de doña Emi que siempre tenía algo que criticar de ella, o bien su actitud, la forma en que cocinaba, la forma en que aseaba la casa, la forma en que oraba o leía…necesitaba escapar de su hogar que no tenía nada de armonioso durante el día desde que esa mujer estaba nuevamente bajo el mismo techo que ella, pero tras nada más cruzar la puerta principal del hogar de su tío y quitarse el velo Sakura escucho un incesante coro de gritos provenientes de la sala hacia donde se dirigió, encontrando con Biwako que cruzo el umbral de la sala para no tener que presenciar la discusión que tenía lugar. Anko era la más tormentosa de las tres esposas de su tío, y si bien Sakura no se llevaba mal con ninguna de ellas, también debía reconocer que era bastante difícil lidiar con Anko que era solo reclamos e ira donde Mito y Naori eran serenidad y armonía, claro que entendía que su tía en ley fuera una mujer enamorada pero la forma en que intentaba ganar territorio no era sensata porque no podría cambiar su situación, siempre sería la tercera esposa en tanto Mito y Naori estuvieran vivas y su tío no planeara divorciarse de ellas, cosa que estaba lejos de suceder. Ignorando las palabras de Biwako, Sakura cruzo el umbral de la sala encontrando en el interior de esta una contienda verbal que fácilmente podría compararse con un campo de batalla, con su tío y Anko gritándose el uno al otro en un permanente tira y afloja en que uno de los dos debía ganar y el otro perder, no había otra forma de solucionar el conflicto, como siempre.

-¿Qué diablos dices?, por el profeta, voy a doblarte en dos, voy a olvidarte si conservas esa actitud— advirtió Hiruzen, apenas y pudiendo entender las demandas y acusaciones que ella lanzaba contra su persona.

-¿Qué le está diciendo?— pregunto Sakura a Biwako, no entendiendo bien que decía Anko ya que hablaba demasiado rápido y con ira.

-Que el señor Hiruzen durmió tres noches en esta semana con la primera esposa y ninguna con ella, dice que su suerte es triste, que se casó y no tiene marido— tradujo Biwako envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiéndola temblar de miedo. —Esto no terminara bien— era imposible que salieran con bien de este conflicto, ya parecía como si estuvieran a punto de pedir el divorcio.

-Mentira, siempre he respetado al Corán y tratado a mis esposas como manda el libro sagrado, me doy igual para todas ellas— se defendió el Sarutobi, cansado de las calumnias de esa mujer escandalosa. —¡Te repudio!— soltó finalmente, cansado de escucharla gritar.

-Si lo dice tres veces, se habrá divorciado de ella— aclaro Biwako para la pelirosa a su lado y que intentaba comprender bien lo que Anko decía en su defensa, —haz que no lo diga— oro en voz alta, tan aterrada como Sakura.

Quieta en su lugar, Sakura asistió a lo que estaba sucediendo con un nudo en la garganta; estaba presenciando el que era uno de sus mayores temores, que algún día Sasuke dejara de amarla, que dejara de confiar o creer en ella, o que cometiera un erro lo suficientemente imperdonable como para que él deseara divorciarse…más aun siendo su mayor miedo, todo lo que Sakura podía hacer era quedarse ahí y mirando lo que ocurría. En occidente los divorcios eran un asunto legal, los hombres y las mujeres debían de estar de acuerdo por igual y dividirse la custodia de los hijos que tuvieran en común y de los bienes dependiendo el contrato que se hubiera establecido pleno a un matrimonio, si es que lo había. Pero para los musulmanes el divorcio era algo diferente, era uno de los actos más repudiados por _Alah_, a tal punto que aunque un hombre dijera tres veces a una mujer la palabra "_te repudio_", podía recapacitar y regresar con ella al menos dos veces tras haber solicitado el divorcio porque _Alah_ no quería que las personas se enemistaran entre sí, menos aún un matrimonio, e incluso si se separaban el acuerdo era esperar tres menstruaciones—en caso de un embarazo—antes de separarse y el marido debía permitir que su esposa conservara todo el oro dado durante la duración del matrimonio. En ese momento y aun siendo tan racional como se jactaba de serlo, Hiruzen no podía pensar, solo podía pronunciar las palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua, furioso con la mujer delante de ella y deseando aplacar la tempestad que provocaba en su hogar, fuera como fuera y sin importar las consecuencias que trajera.

-¡Te repudio!— repitió Hiruzen, por fin consiguiendo despertar el miedo en esa mujer que le suplico que lo dijera una tercera vez, — ¡_Alah_!, la próxima vez voy a gritarlo tres veces, ahí te quedaras de verdad sin marido— acepto, absteniéndose de pronunciar por tercera vez esa infame palabra y de la que bien podía acabar arrepintiéndose.

-Gracias a _Alah_— suspiro Biwako, agradecida de no tener que presenciar un hecho del que su amigo y señor seguramente se arrepentiría, pocos se divorciaban sin sentir remordimiento por ello, —es horrible la suerte de una mujer divorciada— menciono para Sakura quien observo a Anko en todo momento, recobrando lentamente la calma.

Sola, sin marido y sin poder cuidar de sus hijos que por la ley musulmán pertenecían a la familia del hombre y no con sus madres…¿Qué mujer podía desear esa suerte? Era algo horrible. Llevándose una mano al centro del pecho, Sakura agradeció que su tío no cometiera la imprudencia de desamparar a una de sus esposas, por eso y porque por un momento Sakura se sintió en el lugar de Anko y la aterro que por poco y hubiera sentido su corazón latir vertiginosamente dentro de su pecho, mas _Alah_ mediante jamás lo estaría, no quería vivir esa desgracia, no quería perder a su marido.

* * *

Los musulmanes estaban sujetos a costumbres muy marcadas, esa era la parte más estricta de su modo de vida, en si tenían muchas libertades de las que disfrutar pero también muchas obligaciones dictadas por el llamado padre del islam, el profeta Hagoromo, y una de esas obligaciones asociadas a su fe era el pago del llamado _Zakat_, una contribución económica a los más pobres y necesitados, a aquellos que no eran capaces de trabajar y que no tenían más remedio que depender de otros, era en palabras simples una limosna a los pobres pero también de las ambiciones vanas de la vida terrenal y por las que en ocasiones era tan fácil dejarse llevar, era una obligación pero que por ahora Sasuke había estado posponiendo adrede. El Uchiha comprendía muy bien cuál era su deber y agradecía que su tío Homura estuviera sentado junto a él en la sala de su hogar, preocupándose por su vida y sus negocios, pero él sería quien rindiera cuentas a _Alah_ por sus actos, nadie más lo haría por él, sabía que debía dar un 2,5% de su riqueza a los pobres según mandaba el _Zakat_ pero últimamente estaba tan concentrado en reconciliarse con Sakura y en restaurar poco a poco hasta la última de las joyas que ella había perdido que simplemente había descuidado esta obligación. De entre las familias más reconocidas de _Fez_ y todo _Marruecos_, los Uchiha se enorgullecían en particular por seguir las costumbres y obligaciones al pie de la letra, sin excepción, por lo que resulto completamente inadmisible para Homura escuchar a su sobrino diciendo con ligereza de opinión que aún no había pagado el impuesto a los pobres pero que lo haría pronto, la palabra _pronto_ no existía, debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

-No hiciste el _Zakat_ este año y aun no pagas lo que debes a los pobres— suspiro Homura, incapaz de entender a su sobrino y su irresponsabilidad, su padre estaría decepcionado si lo viera priorizar su matrimonio por encima de las costumbres.

-Voy a pagarlo, tío— insistió Sasuke, empezando a cansarse de esa discusión, sabía que era lo que debía hacer y lo haría, pero en su momento, no ahora sin importar cuanto insistiese su tío en el asunto.

-Pues paga pronto— aconsejo el Uchiha, observando muy severamente a su sobrino, —la hilandería está cerrando un gran negocio y _Alah_ nos está ayudando mucho, no sigas posponiendo el pago de lo que debes— aclaro ya que si _Alah_ así lo deseaba bien podía perder toda la riqueza que poseía por no seguir su voluntad, todo por causa de su esposa.

-Lo sé muy bien— bufo el azabache, negando en silencio para sí, lo importante era que pagara el Zakat una vez al año, ¿no?, pues lo haría pero a su tiempo, no antes ni después. Justo en ese momento, en medio del debate resulto audible para ambos hombres el tenue eco de algo al caer y que rompió con el ambiente, —¿qué fue eso?— pregunto volviendo el rostro hacia su tío Homura que simplemente pudo encogerse de hombros, no sabiendo de que podía tratarse.

Estaba convencido de haber escuchado un ruido proveniente de su habitación, sutil pero que en una casa como esa se sentía como casi un estruendo, por lo que se disculpó con la mirada con su tío Homura antes de levantarse del diván y dirigirse hacia el segundo piso; Emi estaba en casa del señor Hiruzen y Tenten había salido a hacer unas comprar antes de que anocheciese por completo y Sakura estaba durmiendo por lo que no había razón para el ruido, aun así y viendo la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su esposa, Sasuke ingreso lentamente y con cuidado para no despertarla. Sobre la cama y durmiendo profundamente se encontraba Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, sus largos cabellos rosados arremolinándose sobre sus hombros y una expresión absolutamente serena en su hermoso rostro, era tan hermosa que resulto imposible para Sasuke resistirse a prendarse al observarla y fue entonces cuando noto que es lo que había provocado el ruido, al descender la mirada reparo en que uno de los brazos de ella se encontraba alargado hacia el suelo donde reposaba su anillo de matrimonio que aparentemente se había deslizado de su dedo cayendo sobre el suelo, junto a la alfombra. Arrodillándose sobre el suelo, Sasuke recogió el anillo y lo ciño con cuidado de regreso al dedo anular de Sakura como si no hubiera sucedido nada, besando a propósito el dorso de su mano antes de situar está bajo la almohada para que no volviera a perder su anillo por accidente. Contemplando su sereno dormir, Sasuke acaricio sus sedosos cabellos rosados…la amaba tanto, que poder disfrutar de la egoísta paz de verla dormir era una de las maravillas que más agradecía de su matrimonio, pero la mayor de las maravillas era tenerla a su lado cada día.

No sería feliz de no ser por ella, y esperaba que Sakura también lo fuera porque solo eso podía pedir, que ella fuera feliz.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Como una buena musulmana criada dentro de las costumbres, Izumi había crecido aferrándose a la idea de que nadie podía cambiar jamás lo escrito por _Alah_, claro que en ocasiones sentía rabia y frustración por no comprender ni conocer cuál era realmente su destino, al no saber si Itachi tomaría o no una segunda esposa en el futuro y si ella podía evitarlo o no, pero ahora comprendía que su destino—fuera cual fuera el caso—era estar al lado de Itachi, la noticia que había descubierto era la prueba de ello, no podía ser de otra forma. Aun sabiendo que estaba mal y que nadie de su familia vería con buenos ojos que una mujer respetada y casada estuviera fuera de casa en medio de los occidentales, Izumi se paseó incesantemente delante de la entrada de su casa con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro en todo momento, aguardando a que Itachi regresara a casa para almorzar como siempre hacia a esa hora del día, cerrando la tienda por una hora que ella había aprendido a cronometrar muy bien, ansiosa por contarle la verdad cuanto antes, por ello es que literalmente corrió a sus brazos al verlo cruzar la calle, sorprendiendo a su esposo con efusivo abrazo al que Itachi correspondió de inmediato, incapaz de negarle nada. Confundido porque su esposa estuviera fuera de casa a esa hora precisamente—cuando acostumbraban a almorzar juntos—, Itachi se alejó ligeramente sin romper el abrazo, acunando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y observando fascinado la alegría que se había adueñado de su rostro y la luminosa sonrisa, estaba más feliz de lo que la había visto en toda su vida y el de inmediato deseo conocer la razón de su alegría.

-Itachi, mi amor— hablo Izumi finalmente, aferrando sus manos a los hombros de èl, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento.

-¿Qué paso?— pregunto Itachi, dando por hecho que ella había recibido una buena noticia y deseando saber de qué podía tratarse.

-Fuimos bendecidos, tendremos un hijo— revelo ella finalmente con la voz quebrada a causa de la emoción.

-Izumi…— jadeo él, ambos habían esperado tanto por esa noticia que ahora estar escuchándola era demasiado maravilloso como para creerlo.

-Vamos a tener un hijo— reitero Izumi sin dejar de sonreír, intuyendo que él tenía la misma impresión que ella al descubrirlo.

-¡Vamos a tener un hijo!— repitió Itachi, elevándola del suelo en medio de su abrazo y haciéndola reír de alegría.

Por un momento deseo que Emi no hubiera regresado a _Marruecos_, deseo que estuviera ahí ene se momento para que atestiguara con sus propios oídos que Izumi no era la mujer infértil que ella se había empecinado en hacerle creer que era durante su estadía, y él no podía estar más feliz por haber creído como siempre en la palabra de su esposa, dejando a su Izumi sana y salva sobre el suelo, dirigiéndose cuanto antes al interior de su casa ya que lo último que era aconsejable era montar un espectáculo en plena calle. El nombre de su familia no se perdería, no como Emi había dicho que si ocurriría, el embarazo de Izumi era la prueba y él se sentía el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra por tenerla como esposa así como por tener la bendición de tener un hijo con ella, porque _Alah_ sí que había colmado su vida de alegría desde que ella estaba en su vida. Tras pronto como ingresaron en su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Izumi se quitó el velo antes abrazar nuevamente a Itachi con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sillón entre risas y sin dejar de abrazarse. Había empleado el método que cualquier mujer utilizaría para salir de la duda ante un retraso en su periodo, especialmente siendo tan regular; una prueba de embarazo que había comprado en la farmacia el día anterior pero que no se había realizado hasta esa mañana por nervios pero ahora que lo había comprado, ahora que sabía que era verdad que iba a tener un hijo todo lo que podía hacer era estar inmensamente feliz porque _Alah_ hubiera escuchado las oraciones que le había dirigido de forma incansable.

-Nuestro hijo va a nacer en _Marruecos_, volveremos— decidió Itachi, deseando compartir su alegría con el resto de los miembros de su familia, especialmente con su hermano.

-¿Y la tienda?— pregunto Izumi ligeramente preocupada, porque no sería sensato descuidar el negocio por mucho de que su egoísmo estuviera justificado.

-El primo Kagami se hará cargo— desestimo el Uchiha, concentrado de lleno en la alegría que ambo sentían, pegando su frente a la de ella.

Su primo llevaba bastante tiempo hablando sobre lo interesado que estaba en trabajar con él una temporada para conocer occidente, bien, pues él le daría la oportunidad de encargarse de todo mientras Izumi y él estaban en _Marruecos_, porque quería que su hijo naciera en la misma tierra en que habían nacido todos los hombres y mujeres de su familia. Regresarían a _Marruecos_...

* * *

Puede que durante el día ambos tuvieran que tolerar encontrarse separados gran parte del tiempo, Sasuke teniendo que administrar la hilandería y ella cuidando de que todo se mantuviera en orden en casa o bien visitando a su tío, pero por las noches ya no tenían que preocuparse por lo que pasaría con ellos sino que solo tenían que pensar en ser felices en los brazos del otro, podían hacer a un lado todo signo de estrés o preocupación y entregarse por completo al placer de ser egoístas y amarse sin que nadie se entrometiera en sus vidas. Al mismo tiempo en que la grabadora reproducía la cadenciosa música que tanto adoraba y la hacía sonreír de emoción, Sakura ingreso en la habitación tras abandonar el baño, vistiendo un bello traje de danza; brasier marrón claro decorado por cuentas ámbar y cristales color avellana que pendían como sarcillos bajo el borde del brasier hasta la altura de sus costillas y a juego un caderin a juego cuyos sarcillos de cuentas llegaban hasta la altura de los muslos afortunadamente ya que en ese momento eran la única defensa que tenía para la intensa mirada de Sasuke ya que la falda transparente de velo color dorado bajo el caderin dejaba mucho a la imaginación con aventuras ambos lados de las piernas pero que ella se empeñaba en ocultar al sostener entre sus manos un velo color miel que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro y que parecía una frustrante pared invisible entre ella y Sasuke, casi pudiendo palpar su deseo que ella sabía avivar como nadie por el simple hecho de no desear ser en lo absoluto una presa fácil sino que un permanente desafío.

Aun cuando el velo que Sakura sostenía resultase un muro infranqueable para él, Sasuke se deleitó con el simple placer de verla tan hermosa como solo ella podía serlo a sus ojos, siguiendo con la mirada hasta el más sutil de sus movimientos, la forma en que sostenía el velo, el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas…podía ser la criatura más inocente del mundo a simple vista, eso en ocasiones le hacía pensar que era un ángel o una diosa, pero ahí y en la intimidad de la habitación, lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de todos sobre su persona se convertía en la representación misma del fuego, de la pasión, cuando creía que podía saciar hasta la más diminuta llama en él no hacía sino avivar el fuego que sentía por ella hasta convertirlo en un torrente con que jugar a su voluntad, y él no se negaba a continuar deseándola. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura agradeció como siempre la innegable atención de Sasuke sobre su persona, jugando con el velo entre sus manos al apartarlo de su figura lentamente, jugando con él a la altura de sus caderas al marcar con toda intención el ritmo de la música, envolviendo el fino lienzo alrededor de sí misma en un juego al que ya se había vuelto adicta, arremolinando el lienzo a su alrededor mientras danzaba, cruzándolo por encima de sus hombros y sosteniendo los extremos por encima de su cabeza, descendiendo la mirada y concentrándose de lleno en el lento vaivén del movimiento de su vientre así como en el marcado y cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas que seguían la música, regresando su mirada a Sasuke, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento

Ninguno de los dos iba a negar que lo acontecido hacía semanas atrás había sido una difícil prueba de confianza pero que había servido para demostrar que pasara lo que pasara ambos estaban mejor juntos que separados, no por nada días después de eso habían viajado a _Túnez_ según lo planeado, dejando atrás cualquier malentendido porque su matrimonio y felicidad era más importante para ambos que cualquier otra cosa. Distendiendo el velo a su alrededor para dejarlo caer el suelo, Sakura avanzo lentamente hacia la cama pero sin dejar en ningún momento de marcar el ritmo a través del vaivén de su vientre y caderas, ni aun al momento de sentarse en el borde de la cama, más concretamente sobre el regazo de Sasuke, trazando con sumo cuidado líneas invisibles a los costados de su rostro, aproximando muy lentamente su rostro al de él, sintiendo su agitada respiración contra su rostro y viendo el deseo en sus ojos, empujando intencionalmente sus caderas y sintiendo el miembro completamente erecto de Sasuke entre sus piernas antes de por fin unir sus labios en un beso que ambos llevaban anhelando casi todo el día, ambos gimiendo contra los labios al otro al sentir la fricción entre los dos y que los guiaba de forma incansable a saciar o más bien avivar todavía más el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sin romper el beso sino que profundizando en él, Sakura jadeo contra los labios de Sasuke al sentirlo desabrochar el brasier tras su espalda, ayudándolo a quitarlo y dejarlo caer al suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y descendiendo sus manos para desabrocharle la camisa en medio del beso.

Ascendiendo lentamente sus manos a través de la suave piel de las caderas y la espalda de ella, Sasuke deslizo su lengua entre los labios de ella que gimió contra sus labios hasta encontrarla con la suya, recorriendo con ella toda su cavidad, sintiendo las manos de Sakura aferrarse a sus hombros desesperadamente como si le rogara que parara y continuase al mismo tiempo en un debate permanente que los colmaba a ambos en cada ocasión; hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar por ese descomunal torrente de pasión que los guiaba a descubrir más el uno del otro a cada momento, pero nunca había una respuesta clara, menos aún en ese momento al mecer sus caderas contra las de ella, con movimientos más precisos y rápidos, embelesado por los gemidos de ella que se sofocaban contra sus labios. Impaciente, Sakura se mordió el labio en medio el beso, rodeando la cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, aumentando todavía más la fricción entre ambos, no teniendo suficiente con un mero roce, e intuyendo cuales eran sus pensamientos, Sasuke rompió el beso, pegando brevemente su frente a la de ella antes de descender su boca de su cuello a sus pechos, depositando un beso en el valle entre estos, barriendo con su lengua todo el contorno de la superficie a su paso antes de decidirse a concentrarse y apresar entre sus labios su pezón derecho, escuchando los gemidos de Sakura y pudiendo palpar con desquiciante precisión lo desesperada que era su respiración y el ligero temblor del que era presa mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para Sasuke quien en deslizo su mano derecha entre los cuerpos de ambos hasta encontrar el clítoris de ella bajo su tacto mientras seguía empujando contra el cuerpo de ella y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Teniendo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar y gemir para evidenciar la desesperación que sentía por llegar a la cumbre del placer que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo, Sakura jadeo su nombre al deslizar la camisa sobre su hombros, arañándole a medias la espalda al empujar sus caderas contra las de él, ¿cómo hacer feliz a Sasuke y demostrarle que estaba completamente comprometida a ser la esposa que él quería que fuera? Usándose a sí misma como un arma; tanto en occidente como en oriente los hombres eran susceptibles a las recompensas, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era mantener a Sasuke en una esfera de continuo placer cada vez que estuviera junto a ella, nada de peleas, nada de discusiones, nada de preocupaciones, solo goce, harmonía, placer, alegría y lujuria pura, después de todo, todo estaba permitido en el matrimonio, ¿no? Entonces tener pudor a esas alturas no tenía ningún sentido, no podía cambiar el pasado ni remediar ninguno de sus errores, pero si podía vivir el ahora y eso era lo más importante para ambos. En medio de este frenesí, Sasuke situó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho izquierdo de Sakura, masajeándolo, retorciendo y pellizcando su pezón mientras sus dedos penetraban en el interior de ella que jadeaba contra el costado de su cuello…estaba tan cerca.

No pudiendo soportarlo por más tiempo, Sakura presiono su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke gimiendo su nombre al momento de llegar al orgasmo tras sus atenciones y la fricción del miembro de él contra su feminidad, pero tan pronto como superaron la tempestuosa y abrasadora bruma del placer ambos se contemplaron a los ojos; no era suficiente, ambos necesitaban más, mucho más…ajena a lo que sucedía entre su hermano y cuñada, Emi agradeció a Tenten quien le tendió una carta que acababa de ser entregada por un mensajero antes de proceder a retirarse a su habitación, ya era tarde y no tenía otra razón por la que quedarse despierta ahora que todos habían cenado y era tarde, dejando a solas a la hermana de su señor quien se paseó por la sala mientras abría el sobre. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, malhumorada como siempre, Emi desdoblo la carta con desinterés, suponiendo que tal debía tratarse de un carta de los comerciantes de _El Cairo _y _Túnez_ de Sasuke con quienes se había asociado en el último tiempo, pero para su incredulidad y alegría—aunque en otra instancia tal vez no lo fuera a demostrar por su orgullo y dignidad—la noticia que albergaba la carta le resulto tan grata como para hacerla sonreír de inmediato mientras torpemente regresaba la carta al sobre para entregársela a su hermano menor, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y apoyando una de sus manos en el barandal para no tropezar a causad e la alegría, no podían culparla ¿cierto? Se trataba del futuro de su familia, era imposible no estar feliz ante tan maravillosa noticia aunque no fuera su alegría.

-¡Sasuke!, llego una carta para ti— anuncio Emi antes de entrar en la habitación de su hermano, encontrándola vacía, más encogiéndose de hombros antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su cuñada y cuya puerta se encontraba entreabierta, —¡Sasuke!, llego una carta, es de…— abrió la puerta antes de quedarse sin aliento nada más entrar.

Lo que Emi esperaba encontrar al entrar en la habitación de su cuñada era encontrarse tal vez con un cuadro romántico—eso es lo que había sucedido en las ocasiones en que había irrumpido en la habitación de Itachi e Izumi, estando en _Rio de Janeiro_—pero la dejo sin aliento ver a Sasuke y Sakura sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, su hermano con la camisa desabrochada y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, y Sakura escasamente vestida con una traje de danza del vientre—la falda y el caderin, ya que el brasier se encontraba en el suelo—y abrazando una almohada que cubría sus pechos…sin duda ambos eran muy diferentes de Itachi e Izumi que eran romance y ternura pura donde Sasuke y Sakura era fuego y lujuria, y Emi había estado tan concentrada en regresar a _Marruecos_ que nunca había pensado siquiera en encontrarse en una situación así. Resulto una suerte para ambos que a Emi se le hubiera ocurrido anunciarse al entrar en la habitación, dándoles a ambos el tiempo suficiente para separarse y acomodarse ligeramente la ropa en el caso de Sasuke y de intentar cubrirse en el caso de Sakura que eran solo pudo aferrarse a una de las almohadas para cubrirse, lamentando no conseguir recoger el brasier a tiempo, y tener a Emi ahí petrificada y observándolos resulto un cuadro de lo más irrisorio e incómodo, porque si bien entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación se mostraban devotos y apasionados el uno por el otro, en público eran más bien reservados; carraspeando ligeramente, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para hacer reaccionar a su hermana mayor que finalmente pareció recobrar la compostura ante su gesto, tendiéndole la carta como había pretendido originalmente.

-Gracias— contesto Sasuke, rompiendo con el tenso silencio. Fingiendo o bien predisponiéndose a la idea de no haber visto nada, Emi se retiró con un deje de incredulidad para sí…si esos dos continuaban así, pronto habría un hijo en camino y eso era seguro. Tan pronto como Emi abandono la situación, Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír, más prestando atención de todas formas a la carta que Sasuke extrajo del sobre, leyendo el contenido superficialmente. —Es de Itachi, Izumi y él van a tener un hijo— leyó en voz alta, volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa.

-Que alegría— sonrió Sakura, compartiendo la alegría de su prima de todo corazón…pero también sintiendo un deje de envidia porque Izumi ya tenía la alegría que ella aun no podía concebir; un hijo. —Tendremos un hijo pronto, lo prometo— prometió, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Sasuke.

Ciertamente hasta ahora no había conseguido quedarse embarazada pero era tan solo cuestión de tiempo a que eso sucediera, ambos eran jóvenes, se amaban y tenían todo a su favor para ser felices…solo necesitaban un poco más de tiempo. Perdiéndose con inagotable fascinación en el sereno y a la vez tormentoso brillo en los ojos de su esposa, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente en respuesta, confiando en ella y en sus promesas que había cumplido sobradamente hasta ahora, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos y besando su frente. Pronto ellos vivirían su propia alegría, solo había que ser pacientes hasta que ese día llegara, porque Sasuke estaba convencido de que llegaría, nunca podría ser feliz junto a nadie más que no fuese ella que era su mundo entero, y esa era una certeza.

* * *

-Nuestra medina, estamos de nuevo en nuestra medina— agradeció Itachi, deteniéndose en medio de la calle, volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa.

-Si…— sonrió Izumi, igual de feliz que él, solo que más absorta y sin palabras por lo mucho que había extrañado su hogar.

Tan pronto como se habían puesto en contacto con el primo Kagami y lo habían dejado a cargo de la tienda en Brasil—hospedándolo en su casa como miembro de su familia que era—, Itachi e Izumi habían abordado el primer vuelo a _Marruecos_ para regresar a la tierra que era el hogar de ambos, maravillándose con volver a pisar ese suelo, con ver el desierto, sentir el abrasador calor del sol y contemplar la medina que habían recorrido para abandonar _Marruecos_ antes de su partida y que ahora recorrieron—deteniéndose para saludar a sus viejos conocidos en el trayecto—en compañía de Tokuma, el leal sirviente de su tío mientras se dirigían a su casa donde se hospedarían durante todo el tiempo que durase su estadía y que sería todo el embrazo de Izumi y los cuarenta días de reposo antes de retornar a _Brasil_ donde estaba su vida. Tan pronto como llegaron al hogar de los Sarutobi y cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal acompañados por Tokuma quien se adelantó para abrir la puerta y permitirles entrar, ambos se llevaron una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en plena entrada de la casa estaba teniendo lugar una fiesta para darles la bienvenida, con músicos, odaliscas e invitados aguardando tan solo porque ellos dos llegaran y en el centro de todo se encontraban los miembros de sus respectivas familias aguardando su llegada, ¿Cómo no sentirse bienvenidos de esa forma? Ambos habían extrañado muchísimo su hogar y lo sabían, pero no fue hasta ese momento que realmente se daban cuenta de cuanto habían añorado su vieja vida y a sus familias.

-¡Biwako!— no pudiendo evitarlo, Izumi de inmediato se arrojó a abrazar a la mujer a quien veía como su madre y luego a su tío, —¡Tío!— chillo emocionada a mas no poder.

-Sean bienvenidos, trajeron la luz, trajeron la alegría— declaro Hiruzen, abrazando a su sobrina y dándole la bienvenida al igual que a Itachi que sonrió en respuesta, agradecido.

Al cálido recibimiento de su tío y Biwako pronto se unieron los sinceros deseos de buena ventura y prosperidad de parte del tío Homura que pronuncio una plegaria en pro de que el niño en camino naciera con salud y trajera alegría a sus vidas, que era todo lo que Itachi e Izumi podían pedir. Tan pronto como vio el camino libro, Sakura no dudo abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a su prima a quien había extrañado con todo su corazón al mismo tiempo que Sasuke abrazaba a Itachi. Estaban separadas por miles de kilómetros, Izumi en _Rio de Janeiro _y ella en _Marruecos_ por lo que no era extraño que se extrañaran la una a la otra, eso sumado al hecho de que ambas habían crecido siendo hijas únicas y viéndose como hermanas entre sí, porque nadie podía entenderlas mejor de cómo se entendían la una a la otra, porque conocían sus verdades y sus miedos, y no se juzgaban la una a la otra por ello sino que todo lo contrario, por ello es que ambas no dudaron en chillar de emoción en medio del abrazo como si fueran dos niñas. Claro que no iba a decirlo en voz alta más en el fondo Sakura debía reconocer que sentía algo de envidia, quería sentir la misma alegría que Izumi, claro que Sasuke no la estaba presionando para que tuvieran un hijo ahora pero ella quería coronar su alegría con un hijo, además adoraba a los niños, pero si aún no estaba embarazada es que todavía no había llegado su momento más esperaba que sucediera pronto. Tan pronto como ambas rompieron el abrazo lo hicieron sino sonreírse y observarse la una a la otra para analizar en silencio cuanto habían cambiado en los meses en que habían estado separadas, porque ya no era niñas.

-Estas tan linda, Sakura— aprecio Izumi en voz alta, pudiendo palpar la alegría en su prima. Tomándola de la mano es que ambas se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que daban con la que antes había sido su habitación para poder hablar a solas y sin que nadie las molestara. —Fui bendecida, Sakura, enormemente bendecida— suspiro tan pronto como ambas se encontraron a solas. —_Alah_ me dio al hijo que tanto pedí y al esposo que tanto quise— no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz porque ya lo era inmensamente, —¿Y tú, Sakura?— pregunto, deseando tener más detalles de los que su prima le relataba en las cartas. —Supe que Sasuke es rico, que te llena de oro, ¿eres feliz?— pregunto directamente, esperando no ser una impertinente.

-Inmensamente feliz— aseguro Sakura con una inmediata sonrisa, sin siquiera dudar en admitirlo aunque amara a Sasuke por su corazón y no por los regalos que le hacía, que eran incomparables cabe añadir, —pero confieso que te tengo envidia— aludió descendiendo su mirada al aun plano vientre de su prima.

-Ya tendrás hijos, prima— aseguro la pelicastaña porque ella ya había estado en su lugar, también había creído que _Alah_ no le permitiría tener hijos pero s lo había hecho y era enormemente feliz por saber que en su vientre crecía una pequeña vida, su hijo.

-Es lo que más quiero— acepto la pelirosa, porque lo único que podía desear para que su felicidad fuera completa era tener un hijo, aunque no había logrado quedarse embarazada hasta ahora. —Si pudiera vivir toda mi vida de nuevo…evitaría tantos errores— no importa cuanto lo intentase, no podía dejar el pasado atrás, tenía tanta rabia contra Gaara y tanto amor por Sasuke…tenia tanto miedo de que algo arruinara su felicidad, tenía tanto miedo de perder a su esposo. —No, no tengo que pensar en eso— se recordó en voz alta, desestimando estos pensamientos al ver la preocupada mirada de Izumi que entendía bien cuáles eran sus pensamientos porque conocía la verdad.

-Ven, baila conmigo— invito ella, tanto para distraerla como para hacerla participe de la enorme alegría que sentía.

Incapaz de decirle que no a su prima a quien había extrañado con todo su corazón, Sakura encendió la grabadora que aun reposaba sobre el escritorio donde ambas la habían dejado la última vez en que habían compartido esa habitación, riendo y danzando al ritmo de la música sin dejar de sonreírse la una a la otra. Amabas habían descubierto la alegría del matrimonio y que el amor no era solo una historia que se le contaba a los niños, era una realidad y era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, el felices para siempre existía, solo que no había que rendirse para lograrlo y Sakura no lo haría, no se rendiría, pronto ella también conocería la alegría que Izumi estaba sintiendo, lo sentía en su corazón.

* * *

**PD: Perdón, queridos míos, no pude actualizar esta semana el resto de mis historias porque estuve demasiado ocupada desarrollando el guion de** **"El Imperio de Cristal"**, una de las historias que pretendo iniciar mas adelante **pero les prometo que la próxima semana retomara las actualizaciones mas por ahora no podía dejarlos sin al menos una historia que leer y por lo que espero me perdonen** **pero como les he dicho antes por ahora dispongo de poco tiempo para escribir tanto como quisiera** mas les prometo que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias** :3 **este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**pidiéndole perdón por postergar las actualizaciones que tanto quiere**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y dedicándole este y los próximos capítulos**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Primera Esposa de Ali como Mito Uzumaki

**-**Tercera Esposa de Ali como Anko Mitarashi

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Coitus Interruptus: la escena de Sasuke y Sakura siendo interrumpidos por Emi estaba tomada de la versión original de El Clon/O Clone donde Nazira llama a Jade y Said para contarles una noticia y ambos aparecen en la sala en un cuadro bastante incomodo donde resalta Jade vestida con un traje de danza del vientre cosa que solo se usa en la intimidad**, esta escena no se replico en la versión de Telemundo y por lo que me inspire en este momento pero dándole mi propia interpretación así como modificando el momento en que ambos reciben la noticia del embarazo de Izumi.** La mención sobre Sasuke obsequiándole mas oro a Sakura para reponer las joyas que perdió es una referencia a la versión original de la historia donde Nazira dice "cielos, cuanto oro…cada vez que te veo estas mas cargada de oro"** cuando transcurrió poco tiempo de que Jade perdiera sus joyas. Además **el deseo de Sakura por ser madre no es un invento mío **ni nada parecido **ya que en la historia original Jade declara que deseaba tener tres hijos pero al contrario de la versión original de El Clon/O Clone donde Said presiona a Jade insistiéndole en que tengan un hijo, Sasuke es feliz con Sakura y no ve premura alguna para que tengan un hijo** si aun no es el momento apropiado, **porque** **para él es mas importante verla feliz y amarla **antes de amarrar sus vidas con una pequeña vida, **pero pronto ellos también sentirán su propia alegría.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	16. Chapter 15

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**La Fuerza del Destino**" de **Marc Anthony** y **Sandra Echeverría**, pertenecientes a la novela del mismo nombre y que comencé a ver esta semana, así como "**Beautiful Love**" de la banda femenina **The Assorted**.

* * *

Tan pronto como la fiesta de recepción llego a su fin y todos pudieron sentarse a hablar con calma con Itachi e Izumi ya instalados en su habitación todos se reunieron en la sala principal para escuchar las historias que el Sarutobi tenía a bien relatar narrando al vida del primer musulmán, el profeta Hagoromo a quien siempre intentaban emular a través de la religión y con su estilo de vida. Los musulmanes respetaban enormemente la sabiduría que el tiempo provocaba en las personas, por lo que todos los presentes escucharon con suma atención lo que el señor Hiruzen relataba como el miembro de mayor edad de la familia de ambos. La ultima en entrar en la sala como siempre fue Biwako quien dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa antes de ocupar el lugar vacío a la diestra del señor Hiruzen ya que a su izquierda se encontraba sentada doña Emi, infaltable como una especie de gárgola…que mujer. Sentada junto a Sasuke, ambos escuchando con suma atención las palabras de su tío a imagen de como hacían Itachi e Izumi sentados en el diván contiguo, Sakura aprovecho la ocasión para distraerse lo más posible de la amarga punzada que atenazaba a su corazón, primero porque aún no estaba embarazada y segunda porque ahora que doña Emi estaba en su casa seguramente intentaría hacer que Sasuke y ella discutieran a como diera lugar, no iba a negar que tenía preocupaciones y temores en su vida pero nada que pudiera arruinar su felicidad con Sasuke, ambos habían llegado muy lejos desde el primer día en que se habían conocido, se amaban y nada era más preciado para ambos que su amor.

-El profeta decía que en los siete primeros años uno debe llenar a los hijos de mimos, en los siete siguientes educarlos, los siete años siguientes convertirnos en compañeros para ellos y después entregar el remo y pedirle a _Alah_ que el barco tenga un buen destino— explico Hiruzen con una sonrisa aludiendo las palabras del profeta.

Como tío y como padre, Hiruzen comprendía bien que es lo que sentía Sakura, veía la felicidad en su rostro y sus ojos, la sonrisa que mostraba permanentemente era la prueba de lo inmensamente feliz que era junto a Sasuke, pero ella sentía que faltaba algo, mas Hiruzen ya había hablado con ella y le había explicado que más importante que ser madre a una edad temprana lo verdaderamente importante era saber ser una buena madre, claro que a nadie la inculcaban la tarea explícitamente para no cometer ningún error, se erraba sobre la marcha y se aprendía en el proceso, pero él estaba seguro que cuando llegara el momento Sakura sería una gran madre, tenía una personalidad perfecta para ello. Aunque se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, Sasuke casi podía palpar la tensión de Sakura con respecto al asunto de tener hijos pero no importa si pasaba un año o incluso dos, él no la presionaría, era felices a su propio modo, no iba a negar que la idea de formar una verdadera familia era llamativa, pero si no era el momento aún, él no insistiera en el tema, para él era más importante verla feliz a ella. Sonriendo ante los relatos de su tío, Izumi tomo un dulce la bandeja, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato, llevándose una mano a los labios tan pronto como trago el dulce, casi sintiéndolo como vinagre una vez paso por su garganta. No sabía si era cosa de familia o no pero apenas y podía con las náuseas que se le estaban presentando de forma insistente en el último tiempo por la mañana y al medio día, casi sentía que podría comer nada y su estómago sí que le estaba pidiendo comida.

-¿Qué pasa, Izumi?— pregunto Biwako, levantándose del diván y situándose de inmediato a su lado.

-Nauseas— contesto la pelicastaña, negando para sí, agradeciendo la presencia de Itachi a su lado y que estrechaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tienes que comer sujetando una llave, si lo haces durante tu embarazo no habrá nauseas ni mareos— determino ella de inmediato, extrayendo la llave de su bolsillo y entregándosela a Izumi que se llevó otro dulce a la boca para comprobar su teoría.

-Estoy mejor— se sorprendió Izumi gratamente, sonriendo y alzando la llave que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-No pierdas la llave que es la de la despensa— advirtió Biwako únicamente, recordando la importancia que tenía la lleve que le había entregado.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar reír ante esta mención que resulto de lo más natural pero irrisoria para todos. Para los occidentales este comportamiento habría parecido con facilidad algo tonto pero parte importante de la vida de los musulmanes era tener un contacto permanente con las supersticiones, su estilo de vida era así y les recordaba el apego a sus raíces. Un paso a la vez, esa era la mejor forma de lidiar con todo eso, un paso a la vez…

* * *

Sentada delante su tocador y en silencio, Sakura termino de maquillarse, teniendo sumo cuidado con el delineador para hacer que sus ojos resaltaran aún más de lo ya de por si llamativos que eran ante su particular color jade, enfundada en un sencillo vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, de favorecedor escote redondo, y cortas mangas hasta los codos que se abrían como lienzos a la altura de los hombros para exponer la piel de sus brazos, sus largos cabellos rosados cayendo libremente tras su espalda en una cascada de ondas, casi eclipsando un par de largos pendientes de oro y cristal en forma de lagrima a juego con una espléndida pulsera en la muñeca derecha. Su tío había preparado una verdadera fiesta para dar oficialmente la bienvenida a Itachi e Izumi esa noche y ni Sasuke ni ella podía faltar aunque ella en el fondo no se encontrase de ánimo suficiente como para ir a una fiesta, para la ocasión había elegido un vestido sencillo porque no era su intención ser el centro de atención de otros, solo de Sasuke, aunque parecía que con tan solo respirar y sonreír cumplía ese cometido. No teniendo necesidad de llamar a la puertas más deteniendo en el umbral de todas formas, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente al contemplar el esmero de Sakura por verse todavía más hermosa, avanzando lentamente hasta arrodillarse a su lado y contemplar el reflejo de ella a través del espejo del tocador, era más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer sobre la faz de la tierra y ambos se entendían el uno al otro mejor de lo que nadie podría entenderlos, ¿Qué les faltaba en la vida para ser más felices? Por ahora absolutamente nada.

-Que hermosa eres— admiro Sasuke inevitablemente haciendo que ella voltease a verlo con una ligera sonrisa, —me gusta verte así; feliz— deposito en las manos de ella un estuche cerrado que ella no tardo en abrir.

-Sasuke…— jadeo Sakura casi sin aliento, apenas y pudiendo apartar la mirada de este nuevo presente de su parte.

Dentro del estuche que Sakura sostenía se encontraba una incomparable guirnalda que no dudo en ceñir alrededor de su cuello de inmediato y que dejo caer hasta la altura del escote un sinfín de cuentas doradas, ámbar, perla y diamantes de las que pendían dije de plata en forma de lagrima…era algo tan abrumador que por poco y la hizo llorar al contemplar al espejo, diariamente se encontraba haciéndose una pregunta, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Cuánto más estaba dispuesto a dar y hacer Sasuke por ella? Cada día había un presente nuevo de parte; perfume, oro, joyas, maquillaje, sedas, vestidos…no había nada que él no hiciera por ella ni nada que no le diera, claro que en público ambos eran más bien reservados pero en privado no había un solo momento en que pudiera dudar de su amor y ella solo esperaba que Sasuke tampoco lo hiciera, porque lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, con todo su corazón. Alzando una de sus manos para acariciar con veneración el rostro de su esposa, Sasuke no aparto en ningún momentos su ojos del rostro de ella, solo pudiéndose sentirse realmente pleno al verla feliz, amaba a Sakura con todo su corazón y por ella sería capaz de darlo todo, bastaba con que ella pidiera una cosa y él la obtendría para ella a como diera lugar…aunque no iba a negar que era todo un desafío hacerle obsequios si Sakura jamás pedía nada pero es era lo mejor, no era egoísta ni frívola. Podría haberse quedado toda la noche observando su belleza y admirándola en silencio pero tenían una fiesta a la que asistir ya fuera que quisieran o no y por lo que el Uchiha se levantó, teniéndola la mano a su esposa.

-Vamos, nos están esperando— recordó Sasuke, pues entre más pronto asistieran a la fiesta, más pronto volverían.

Estaba feliz por su hermano, pero con esto de las celebraciones por el nacimiento de su sobrino, su tío Homura y su hermana Emi no hacían más que aludir que así como Itachi e Izumi tendrían un hijo, Sakura y él también deberían hacerlo pronto y era molesto tener ese recordatorio encima todo el tiempo, claro que Sakura y él tendrían hijos pero a su debido tiempo, no antes sin importar cuanto los presionasen otros. Asintiendo y observándose una última vez ante el espejo, acomodando la guirnalda alrededor de su cuello, Sakura entrelazo su mano con la de él antes de levantarse del tocador. Ojala y _Alah_ pronto atendiera a sus oraciones y ambos pudieran cerrarles la boca a todos, porque tendrían hijos…aunque solo _Alah_ sabía cuándo.

* * *

Tan pronto como todos estuvieron reunidos en casa del señor Hiruzen comenzó la celebración, algo más bien discreto, con músicos adornando el ambiente que de inmediato se tornó alegre, y colmando a los presentes de un momento único al escuchar de boca del Sarutobi las palabras y enseñanzas del profeta en su forma más básica, narrando la creación de la vida en el vientre materno. Los occidentales narraban la creación de _Alah_ como el hombre y la mujer nacidos de la arcilla pero no tomaban en cuenta la forma en que un ser se gestaba en el vientre materno y como _Alah_ enviaba a un emisario—cuando el bebé ya podía considerarse un ser con conciencia y mente propia—para soplar sobre él el halito del alma, como los musulmanes si hacían. Ante el ánimo festivo imperante se había invitado a los vecinos y amigos más cercanos para compartir la alegría mientras el señor Hiruzen—ocupando el lugar más importante en la sala—relataba la creación a sus sobrinas Izumi y Sakura así como a Itachi, Sasuke y Emi, acompañado por su amigo Homura. Con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, Sakura escuchaba el relato con suma atención, concentrándose de lleno el contenido de la historia y no en el vacío que se generaba en su corazón, mas como si intuyera cuales eran sus pensamientos es que Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con las de ella, haciéndola olvidarse de todo y sonreírle en respuesta; no tenía caso llena su mente de este tipo de pensamientos, solo se haría daño a sí misma, era mejor que fuera paciente…aunque le costase enormemente serlo.

-La criatura es solo un pedazo de su madre, un embrión, después _Alah_ va moldeándolo y cuarenta días después va tomando forma diferente— relato Hiruzen calmadamente, conociendo bien las palabras del profeta. —Después del tercer ciclo, ciento veinte días después, _Alah_ envía a un ángel para que sople un alma dentro de él, y por orden de _Alah_ el ángel escribe en cuatro palabras su destino— intento ser lo más conciso y claro en sus explicaciones para que no hubieran confusiones.

-¿En cuatro palabras, tío?— repitió Izumi, sorprendida, preguntando como cuatro palabras podían ser suficientes para escribir el destino de una persona.

-Si va a ser rico, pobre, su lapsus de vida, la obra que va a dejar en la tierra, si va a ser feliz o infeliz— explico el Sarutobi calmadamente, intercalando su mirada entre Izumi y Sakura.

-Pero tío, ¿Por qué _Alah_ escoge quien va a ser feliz y quien va a ser infeliz?— inquirió Itachi, ligeramente confundido sobre el destino que _Alah_ escribía para las personas.

-No, _Alah_ no escoge, la persona debe tener libertad,_ Alah_ escribe porque ve el futuro, sabe lo que vamos a hacer mañana y cuando nacemos, él anticipa lo que es escrito en el libro de nuestro destino— corrigió Hiruzen, puntualizando la diferencia. —Ahora, una sorpresa para todos— anuncio, dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada de la sala al mismo que ingresaban un grupo de odaliscas de _Egipto_ a quienes había contratado para la ocasión.

La llegada de las bailarinas animo de inmediato la celebración, motivando a todas las mujeres a danzar, especialmente a Sakura e Izumi que se sonrieron la una a la otra. Los musulmanes eran unos apasionados por la danza, los movimientos ondulantes y sinuosos estaban impresos en sus raíces más aun así existían dos formas completamente diferentes de bailar entre sí; una era la forma en que se hacía en la intimidad y usando un tipo de ropa que no era apropiado usar en público por obvias razones y otra era la forma en que se bailaba en público o en las fiestas, con movimientos menos sexualizados ni llamativos, mas rítmicos y sutiles, pero quien hubiera prestado suma atención a Sakura en ese momento podría haberse dado cuenta de que si bien los movimientos que realizaba con sus manos contra el aire así como el sutil movimiento de sus caderas era el apropiado para una fiesta…no era para nada inocente ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía a Sasuke quien le sostenía la mirada mientras charlaba con su hermano Itachi y su tío Homura. Hasta ahora ambos habían tenido miedo, sobradas habían sido sus razones para no considerar que su felicidad era completa porque el inicio de su historia había sido igualmente tormentoso pero en ese momento y contemplando la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura al igual que su belleza y la sinceridad de su sonrisa, Sasuke se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que se había casado con Sakura que sus incesantes miedos habían sido infundados; amaba a su esposa y ella lo amaba a él, era feliz con ella y Sakura era feliz con él, no importaba nada más, ni el pasado y nada de lo que hubiera podido interferir con su felicidad hasta entonces, eran uno solo y nada podía separarlos, solo eso importaba.

Por fin eran un verdadero matrimonio.

* * *

La fiesta había llegado a su fin y todos los invitados habían regresado a sus hogares como mandaba la costumbre, claro que de todas formas Sakura y Sasuke se habían quedado hasta el final pese a que no hubiera sido esa su intención pero era u responsabilidad, Itachi y Sasuke eran hermanos, Izumi y Sakura eran primas y además el anfitrión de todo había sido su tío Hiruzen, ¿Cómo no acompañarlo hasta el final? Esta era una instancia feliz y todos tenían motivos para celebrar. Pero ahora que se encontraba de egreso en casa, Sakura se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama, incapaz de dormir, vistiendo un simple camisón blanco de escote redondo, sin mangas y con un corte en lado izquierdo de la falda para exponer una de sus piernas, cubriendo sus hombros con una ligera bata de lino y con su largo cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, observando a la nada con desgano cuando Sasuke entro en la habitación para dormir junto a ella como cada noche, preocupando al verla tan introspectiva y en silencio. Usualmente no era una buena señal que Sakura actuara de ese modo, el tiempo junto a ella le había enseñado que cuanto guardaba silencio de ese modo era porque algo atenazaba su corazón, alguna preocupación o algún pensamiento no precisamente feliz y la mirada en los ojos de ella no hacía más que confirmárselo, algo la tenía preocupada y triste, y a él no le gustaba verla así. No entro en la habitación con siglo pues no era esa su intención, pero la concentración de Sakura para con sus propios pensamientos hicieron que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia hasta que Sasuke se encontró sentado a su lado y acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-¿Sakura?, ¿Qué tienes?— pregunto el Uchiha de inmediato, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, temiendo haber sido el culpable de esta tristeza de su parte.

-Nada— negó ella de inmediato, no deseando preocuparlo de ninguna forma porque no tenía sentido.

Tenía preocupaciones y tristezas, sí, pero Sasuke no era el motivo de nada de eso, estaba triste pero porque extrañaba a su madre, porque no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara no podía asumir que ella ya no estaba en su vida, habían pasado dieciocho años juntas y aunque Sasuke y ella casi llevaran un año casados y su compañía fuera lo único que la ayudaba a escapar de ese dolor, cuando él no estaba a su lado se sentía perdida, frágil como un cristal a punto de romperse aunque fuera difícil de creer por lo usualmente fuerte que parecía. Al contrario de Izumi, Itachi o el propio Sasuke que habían perdido a sus padres aun siendo muy jóvenes, ella había llorado sola la muerte de su madre, no había tenido más parientes por los que había tenido que lavar su cuerpo y darle la sepultura apropiada, todo sola…y había deshonrado su memoria y sus enseñanzas el mezclarse con un occidental, de ahí que hasta hoy hubiera sentido que no merecía ser feliz, pero ya no más, a partir de hoy sería feliz con Sasuke sin importar lo que pasara, ya mucho había sufrido y hoy se merecía la oportunidad de amar y ser amada cuando menos. Sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de su esposa y jugando con sus sedosos cabellos, Sasuke fue incapaz de creer en sus palabras porque la conocía muy bien, decía que estaba bien más en el fondo no era así, si estuviera bien no se mostraría tan triste sin razón y fuera cual fuera el motivo que ella pudiera tener para sentirse triste, Sasuke quería que ella lo compartiera con él, quería saberlo todo para poder ayudarla…pero no podía hacerlo si ella no se lo permitía.

-Estás triste— obvio Sasuke, ya que si algo la entristecía, eso era motivo suficiente para preocuparlo a él.

-No lo estoy— negó Sasuke de todas formas aunque Sasuke tuviera la razón, porque no quería preocuparlo innecesariamente.

-Tus ojos no mienten, estás triste— insistió él, haciendo que ella por fin sonriera ligeramente al no poder ocultarle nada.

-Estaba recordando a mi madre— acepto ella finalmente, viendo a Sasuke fruncir ligeramente el ceño, intentando entender el porqué de sus pensamientos, —estuve imaginando como sería mi vida si mi madre no hubiera muerto, todo sería diferente de cómo es ahora— reflexiono ya que probablemente no estaría en _Marruecos_ en ese momento si su madre estuviera viva, o bien sí, eso no podía saberlo con exactitud.

-No nos habríamos conocido, no habrías conocido al tío Hiruzen ni a Biwako— supuso Sasuke, temiendo interiormente que ella estuviera pensando en que habría pasado si hubiera permanecido en _Rio de Janeiro_ con ese occidental…no, eso era el pasado, un pasado que ya no importaba.

-Llore mucho, pase por muchos sufrimientos, pero al final de cuentas todo por lo que pase valió la pena— concluyo Sakura, intuyendo que es lo que él estaba pensando, pero de serle posible ella no cambiaría amarlo como lo amaba sin importar que hubiera pasado, —no cambiaría nada…salvo una cosa— aludió sin especificar nada porque ambos habían prometido no volver a hablar de su noche de bodas.

Alzando una de sus manos, Sakura acaricio afectuosamente el rostro de su esposo, pegando su frente a la suya y solo encontrando refugio en su presencia, solo sintiéndose a salvo y segura a su lado. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y disfrutando de la cercanía que solo juntos podían compartir, Sasuke se inmediato supo que era ese _algo_ que Sakura aludía, lo mismo que él cambiaría de serle posible; su primera noche juntos, ambos habrían deseado que realmente hubiera sido una primera vez mutua pero no lo había sido, más aun así Sasuke no desearía cambiar su presente, tenía todo para ser feliz y esperaba haber logrado hacer feliz a la mujer a su lado porque solo vivía por ella.

* * *

_2 meses después…_

El embarazo era una etapa feliz en la vida de una mujer, una etapa en que a ojos de todos una mujer debía de sentirse feliz, dichosa, alegre, en que no podía ni debía albergar malos pensamientos o ideas preocupantes, mas aunque le dijeran eso a Izumi nadie conseguía sacar de su mente el temor de que Itachi tomara una segunda esposa, especialmente ahora que estaban en _Marruecos_ y donde si era bien visto que un hombre tuviera más de una esposa, de hecho era norma, mientras que en _Brasil_…puede que occidente fuera una tierra perdida de la mano de _Alah_ y muchas cosas más, pero para Emi era el hogar perfecto porque allí los hombres solo podían tener una esposa y todo estaba a su favor, Itachi solo podía pensar en ella y solo podía tenerla ella, no como aquí en _Marruecos_ donde tío Homura y doña Emi le darían ideas. Prefiriendo no pensar en eso, Izumi sonrió alegremente, recostada sobre la cama, en tanto vio a Biwako entrar con diversos platos en las manos y que deposito sobre la cama haciendo que Izumi casi salivara ante las delicias culinarias que veía, algunos dulces conocidos y otros eran creación de la propia Biwako decorados con miel, crema, almendras, dátiles…se sintió una glotona al instante, adelantándose a cualquier ofrecimiento y tomando uno de los dulces, llevándolo a sus labios, casi chillando de emoción ante el sabor dulce entrar en contacto con sus labios, haciéndola sonreír de alegría. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para distraerse, ya era inmensamente feliz pero estar de regreso en casa y con quienes más amaba era todavía mejor.

-Como extrañaba tu comida, Biwako— rió Izumi, infinitamente feliz al ser el centro de tantas atenciones de su parte.

-Te voy a preparar muchas cosas deliciosas, vas a salir de aquí gorda, bonita y sana— prometió ella, porque una mujer debía comer muy bien durante su embarazo para recuperarse exitosamente del parto, y ella se encargaría personalmente de ello.

-Cielos, que exageración de comida— se sorprendió Emi, apareciendo en el umbral de la habitación y observando todo con ojos críticos.

-Izumi ahora debe comer bien, porque come por dos personas— recordó Biwako a modo de justificación para evitar una posible pelea, —además a Itachi le gusta ver a Izumi comer bien— menciono ya que lo importante era que Itachi e Izumi estuvieran felices, nada más.

-Ah, el defecto que agrada al Sultan se convierte en virtud— aprecio la Uchiha, para nada de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de su hermano. —Esa criatura va a nacer cansada, la madre no se levanta de la cama para nada— crítico, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en Izumi. —¿Sabes, Biwako?, creo que va a tener una niña— aludió mordiéndose la lengua interiormente para no reír ante la expresión de Izumi.

-¿Qué niña? Tendré el niño que Itachi tanto quiere— contrario la pelicastaña, esforzándose por no alterarse ante tal posibilidad.

-No, cuando la mujer se comporta perezosa y sin gracia es porque va a tener una niña— insistió Emi, validando su teoría, y con eso se daba por satisfecha. —Iré a la casa de Sasuke, ahí necesitan de mí, yo no puedo quedarme acostada en las almohadas— ahora era el momento de infundir miedo a Sakura quien aún no estaba embarazada, y vaya que le estaba tomando tiempo. —¿El señor Hiruzen llego, Biwako?— curioseo ya que hasta ahora no había visto al señor Sarutobi en la casa.

-No, aún está en el mercado de camellos, pero ya debe estar volviendo porque siempre viene antes de la oración de la tarde— contesto ella simplemente, indicándole a Izumi que no contestara, que no tenía caso hacerlo, y que dejara marchar a esa mujer.

Satisfecha con esta respuesta y dando su trabajo por terminado, Emi se retiró con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, disfrutaba de infundir miedo a esa niña inocente que creía tener la alegría y la felicidad servidas en bandeja de plata, cuando no era así; una mujer debía ser sumisa, sí, pero no tonta e Izumi a diario pecaba de ingenua y confiada, daba demasiado por sentado, claro que Emi no iba a negar que esa niña le parecía mucho mejor esposa que Sakura quien con su carácter voluble y terco no cesaba de exasperarla, pero lo que Izumi tenía de inocente, Sakura lo tenía de valiente. Observando el umbral de la habitación donde doña Emi ya no estaba, Izumi negó en silencio para sí, acariciando su vientre de cinco meses con el fin de calmar su propia ira y no afectar a su bebé en camino…tenía que ser un niño, Sakura y ella ya mucho habían irritado a la familia Uchiha al tardar tanto tiempo en concebir, y hablaba por ella ya que Sakura aún no estaba embarazada, y si ahora resulta que no tenía un hijo varón, ¿Qué pensarían? _No_, se dijo Izumi, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, no tenía que pensar en nada de eso, solo se haría daño. ¿Qué buscaba obtener esa mujer, hablando en serio? Eso era algo que Biwako se preguntaba de forma insistente, Sakura ya tenía mucho que tolerar de parte de esa mujer desde antes de la llegada de Izumi y ahora resulta que ni siquiera ella estando embarazada podía escapar de sus quejas y recriminaciones, ¿Qué es lo que Emi quería obtener?, ¿Por qué no era feliz quería hacer miserable la vidas de Sakura e Izumi? Por lo visto, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba hacer.

-No aguanto más a doña Emi, desde que anuncie mi embarazo no deja de pelear conmigo a toda hora diciendo alguna cosa— bufo Izumi, descendiendo su mirada a su vientre.

-Y tú le respondes— obvio Biwako, teniendo que criticarle esto al igual que a Sakura, —arrójalo al viento, deja que diga lo que quiera, si das pie al desocupado te convertirá a ti en su ocupación— no tenía caso discutir con quien no iba a escuchar y doña Emi claramente jamás iba a cambiar de parecer en su postura.

-Ella quiere que Itachi busque una segunda esposa— aludió la pelicastaña, respaldando sus razones para contrariar a su cuñada del modo en que lo hacía.

-Solo para pelear con otra más, solo para eso— sonrió ella, porque nadie podría vivir en paz con doña Emi en tanto no se casara, lo cual aún se veía muy lejano.

-Por eso no quiero vivir aquí en _Marruecos_, en _Brasil_ nadie puede tener dos esposas, y si Itachi no ve, no puede tener ideas— revelo Izumi finalmente, de ahí que nunca se quejara de nada de occidente, porque por ahora vivir en _Rio de Janeiro_ estaba a su favor.

-No pienses en eso, la mujer embarazada solo debe pensar en cosas bonitas— recordó Biwako, no queriendo que llenara su mente de ese tipo de pensamientos. —Prueba este— invito tendiéndole otro plato para hacerla olvidar el asunto.

Incapaz de decir que no ante los enormes antojos que sentía, Izumi no dudo en desentenderse de sus incesantes disputas con doña Emi y concentrarse en probar el platillo que le ofreció Biwako, jadeando de satisfacción en tanto llevo a sus labios una cucharada de aquel dulce. No podía enojarse por nimiedades, tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo, solo faltaban cuatro meses y _Alah_ mediante tendría a su hijo en sus brazos, solo eso era importante, nada más.

* * *

Desganada, apática más bien, Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí al regresar a casa, quitándose el velo al entrar, concentrada en si misma e incapaz de ver a Sasuke quien había estado esperándola y que de inmediato se preocupó ante su estado de ánimo; ahí estaba nuevamente esa tristeza que tanto lo preocupaba y que no parecía tener justificación así como la ausencia de Sakura al momento de llegar a casa, más de todas formas Sasuke se situó delante de ella, abrazándola en un intento por calmar esa tristeza, solo siendo correspondido en silencio. Había ido al médico en busca de una explicación y afortunadamente el doctor había sido muy claro, no tenía problemas para tener hijos y lo mejor es que los antecedentes de su familia la favorecían, todas las mujeres de su familia eran muy fértiles pero aunque tuviera eso a su favor, Sakura no entendía porque no estaba embarazada aun, lo había intentado todo, y todo era…todo, y con mucho gusto en cada oportunidad cabe mencionar, los musulmanes tenían la férrea creencia de que sin placer, sin goce en el sexo no podía existir fruto alguno, por ello se aconsejaba que toda mujer disfrutara plenamente del sexo porque se necesitaba de dos personas para concebir un hijo, y si ambos eran felices _Alah_ los bendeciría con un hijo, de ahí que no entendiera porque aún no estaba embarazada, siempre disfrutaba del sexo, Sasuke también, raras en las ocasiones—durante sus periodos, evidentemente—en que no compartían la cama cada noche, sin falta…el doctor había dicho que solo hacía falta paciencia, que tanto Sasuke como ella eran perfectamente capaces de tener un hijo, todo lo que restaba era solo esperar.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto el Uchiha en un intento por comprender que la tenía tan triste.

-Fui al médico— contesto ella, cabizbaja, haciendo que él rompiera el abrazo para verla a los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mal?— inquirió Sasuke de inmediato, sujetándola ligeramente del mentón, esperando estar equivocado.

-No, fui para que alguien me dijera porque aún no tenemos un hijo— revelo Sakura finalmente haciendo que quien ahora bajara la mirada fuera Sasuke, no queriendo ahondar en el tema si ella tampoco quería hacerlo, —el doctor dijo que todo está bien, que estoy normal y solo hay que tener paciencia— añadió con un nudo en la garganta producto de su propia frustración.

-Entonces hay que esperar— coincidió él, acunando el rostro de ella en sus manos, no necesitando nada más que a ella para ser plenamente feliz.

No era culpa de Sakura sentir preocupación o presión por ver pasar los meses y que aún no tuvieran un hijo, la culpa era de su tío Homura así como de Emi que no cesaban de repetir una y otra vez que el apellido de la familia no podía perderse más siendo honesto a Sasuke le daba igual lo que sucediera con el apellido de su familia, si, se había casado con el propósito de continuar el linaje de los Uchiha en memoria de su difunto padre del mismo modo en que había hecho Itachi pero había encontrado algo aún más importante que el honor, amaba a Sakura y era más importante para él verla feliz y tenerla a su lado cada día que sentir premura por la idea de tener hijos, porque no le importaba si tenían hijos o no, puede que su familia condenara esta forma de pensar pero para él Sakura era más preciada que cualquier cosa sobre la tierra, y si iban a tener hijos o no, eso sucedería cuando debiera ser, no antes, por lo que lo último que Sasuke deseaba sobre la tierra era verla triste. Sintiendo al menos un poco de calma ante la presencia de Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a considerar algo que detestaba, aborrecía la sola idea de pensar en algún día compartir a Sasuke con otra mujer y perder su amor como consecuencia de ello, pero…¿Qué otra opción tenia? No era justo de su parte dejar que el tiempo pasara y mantener a Sasuke atado a su lado sin poder cumplir apropiadamente con su rol de esposa, le acarrearía una vergüenza innecesaria por lo que tal vez había llegado la hora de que Sasuke pensara en tener una segunda esposa, y si era por su propio bien…entonces Sakura ya no tenía por qué negarse, aunque sintiera como su corazón se rompía ante la sola idea.

-Sasuke, ¿y si tomas una segunda esposa?— planteo Sakura por fin, pese a que la idea le causara rechazo. Tras escucharla, Sasuke negó de inmediato, mas ella no le dio tiempo de hablar para oponerse, —¿De qué sirve si no puedo tener hijos?— cuestiono en voz alta, repitiendo las palabras que había oído de doña Emi y tío Homura.

-Me gustaría escuchar eso— respaldo Emi, descendiendo por la escalera y escuchando por primera vez en mucho tiempo palabras sensatas de parte de esa niña.

-Emi…— advirtió Sasuke, no estando dispuesto a tolerar que su hermana agravara innecesariamente la situación, más de lo que ya lo habían hecho otros.

-Tiene razón, si la mujer no da hijos, el hombre tiene razón de buscar una segunda esposa— justifico la Uchiha, porque la religión mandaba que un hombre se casara para tener hijos y si no podía con una esposa, entonces debía tener otra.

-Emi, deja de hablar— acallo él, cansado de escuchar esas palabras de todos y cansado de ver a Sakura ser culpada por ello cuando ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa.

-¿Qué deje de hablar? Que deje de decir la verdad, dirás— corrigió ella, prestando oídos sordos a las palabras de su hermano, ni aun al ver el dolor que generaban sus palabras en Sakura quien abandono la sala cuanto antes, incapaz de soportar más, —estas ciego, Sasuke, no haces más que ver virtud en una mujer seca, ella no va a darte hijos— insistió, incapaz de ver con buenos ojos la aparente esterilidad de esa niña arrogante.

De haber sido posible y si no fuera un desacato o un falta de respeto a su hermana, Sasuke le habría cerrado la boca de alguna forma, mas no tenía sentido hacerlo porque Sakura ya no estaba en la sala, algo a lo que él pudo observar hacia el segundo piso negando para sí, ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía que decir para tranquilizar a Sakura, ni para cerrarle la boca al resto del mundo, estaba tan atado de manos tanto como ella. Cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama sollozando contra la almohada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no montar un escándalo sin sentido, incapaz de encontrar consuelo, ¿Qué más debía soportar? Ya había sufrido y llorado bastante, ¿Por qué _Alah_ no podía darle al menos una muestra de su compasión con un hijo? Solo eso necesitaba, nada más, no creía estar pidiendo demasiado. ¿Qué más debía soportar?, ¿Qué?

* * *

La única instancia que tenía dentro del día para respirar y sentirse libre de preocupaciones era cuando salía de casa para hacer las compras, como ahora en que junto a Biwako recorría la medina en un intento por distraerse y olvidar a doña Emi…que mujer más insufrible, ya tenía tristezas y angustias pero el peso de sus pensamientos se multiplicaba por dos cada vez que esa mujer abría la boca. Con respecto a la disputa sucedida días atrás no quería recordar nada salo las palabras de doctor insistiendo en que no tenía ningún problema para tener hijos, pero no quería recordar las palabras de Emi diciéndole a Sasuke que tenía toda la razón del mundo si pensaba en tomar una segunda esposa, si, ella podía sugerírselo a Sasuke pero Emi no, porque ella seguramente buscaría a una mujer que la reemplazara en la vida de Sasuke y eso no era lo que quería. Como mujer, aunque no se hubiera casado nunca, Biwako comprendía muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura; era joven, inteligente, valiente y se había esforzado mucho por hacer de un matrimonio prácticamente imposible una unión envidiable para muchos, no era justo que terceras personas como tío Homura o doña Emi entorpecieran su harmonía, si por Biwako fuera…ya le habría dado a beber legía a esa mujer insufrible, no solo tenía reparos que hacer a la vida de Sakura sino también al orden de las cosas en casa del señor Hiruzen a quien intentaba conquistar con halagos y continuas visitas, _Alah_, ¿es que esa mujer no aceptaba un no por respuesta? El señor Hiruzen aun buscaba una cuarta esposa pero no sería esa mujer, ni pensarlo, por lo que de nada le servía fingirse una blanca paloma, cosa que no era.

-¿No te dije que no se puede aguantar a doña Emi?, ¿No te lo dije?— insistió Sakura, solo pudiendo hablar con Biwako de sus preocupaciones ya que su tío Hiruzen siempre le insistía en que fuese tolerante con Emi, lo cual no podía hacer. —Ustedes creen que es fácil olvidar lo que nos hace a Izumi y a mí— compadecía enormemente a su prima, pero tan pronto como pudiera haría que Emi regresará a _Brasil_ porque no la quería en su casa y arruinando su felicidad y la de Sasuke.

-En el infierno hay una puerta especial para gente que hace difamaciones y doña Emi va a entrar derechito por ella— tranquilizo Biwako, porque lo que doña Emi estaba haciendo tenia condena y una muy justa ante el peso de sus actos.

-Ay, _Alah_, olvide el dinero— se detuvo la Uchiha, maldiciendo interiormente por su distracción.

-¿Lo olvidaste?— repitió ella, sorprendida por este comportamiento de su parte.

-Estaba tan loca por salir de la casa y no tener que mirar a doña Emi que lo olvide— contesto Sakura, justificando el porqué de su olvido. —Ya regreso, Biwako, espérame— se disculpó con el propósito de regresar a casa a toda prisa.

-¡Sakura!— llamo Biwako, no considerando apropiado que regresara sola.

-¡Ya vuelvo!— tranquilizo la pelirosa, sin voltear a verla.

¿Qué sentido tenía que Biwako la acompañara si además se encontraba cerca de casa? Por ello es que y sin dudarlo Sakura emprendió una veloz aunque breve carrera de regreso a casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí nada más entrar y subiendo velozmente la escalera. Por su parte y critica en todo como solo ella podía serlo, Emi se encontraba en la habitación de Sakura cuya puerta había cerrado con llave para poder juzgar apropiadamente todo lo que ahí dentro se encontraba, abriendo el cofre de oro que la joven tenía oculto en el armario y analizando cada pulsera, anillo, guirnalda, brazalete y broche que ahí se encontrara…vaya que Sasuke era muy generoso porque cada pieza de oro o era de un beso elevado en quilates o se encontraba decorada por joyas muy diversas entre sí, lo que aumentaba su valor. Examino de igual modo el lienzo de los velos, algunos bordados en oro y plata, la seda de los vestidos y blusas, la calidad de los perfumes y el maquillaje que se encontraba sobre el tocador…esa niña tenía solo lo mejor, fácilmente podría ser envidiada por una Sultana. Llevándose una mano al centro del pecho ante la agitada carrera, Sakura recupero el aliento al llegar a lo alto de la escalera, mientras se dirigía a su habitación y sostenía la perilla en su mano, extrañada de que la puerta estuviera cerrada cuando ella la había dejado abierta y aun mas confundida al ver que la perilla no se movía, como si estuviera cerrada, y solo había una persona en esa casa que podía estar dentro de su habitación lo que la enfureció de inmediato mientras estampaba su mano contra la puerta, apremiando porque Emi abriera.

-Emi, abre— llamo Sakura sin obtener respuesta de su parte y lo que solo contribuyo a enfurecerla mas. —¡Abre la puerta, Emi!— grito, pensando en cómo abrir la puerta sin la llave.

-Entra…— la Uchiha finalmente abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Sakura entrada y recorriera todo con la mirada, como si temiera encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo encerrada dentro de mi cuarto?— cuestiono la pelirosa, porque ella no le había dado permiso de entrar y encerrarse a hacer _Alah_ sabe qué cosa ahí dentro.

-Vine a peinarme, el espejo de mi cuarto está lleno de polvo— mintió Emi, restándole importancia al asunto mientras abandonaba la habitación rumbo a la sala, —nadie limpia el polvo de los espejos, tu madre no te enseño nada, todo lleno de polvo, todo está sucio en esta casa— critico duramente.

-No quiero que entren a mi cuarto y muevan mis cosas, Emi— advirtió Sakura, tomando su bolso del tocador junto con el dinero y siguiendo en dirección a la sala.

-No estaba moviendo tus cosas, Sakura— negó la Uchiha, volteando a verla muy seriamente mientras ambas descendían por las escaleras, —¿me estas acusando?—cuestiono en caso de que ese fuera el caso. —Solo entre a tu cuarto para mirarme en el espejo— se defendió, tomando asiento sobre uno de los cómodos divanes de la sala.

-No se necesita cerrar la puerta para mirarse al espejo— cuestiono ella, incapaz de creer, sabiendo bien lo falsa que era

-¿Estas levantando calumnias contra mí? Contra mí que crie a tu marido, que soy prácticamente la madre de tu marido, todo lo que Sasuke sabe me lo debe a mí—recordó Emi, ofendida porque esa niña no la obedeciera sino que siempre discutiera con ella por todo, cansada de que no supiera ser una buena esposa. —Si él puede obsequiarte camellos abarrotados de oro para que lo gastes, es a mí a quien se lo debe pero él gasta todo en ti— Sasuke era muy generoso con esa niña, demasiado en realidad. —_Alah_ disminuya tus días por difamadora, vas a tener que pagar por todo esto en el juicio final— amenazo ya que quien no tenía pruebas de una acusación no era sino una difamadora.

-Tú también vas a pagar cuentas— obvio Sakura en caso de que Emi se considerase una santa o algo parecido para pensar que estaba libre de pecado, —nadie más va a entrar en mi cuarto porque guardare mi llave— menciono, alzando la llave en su mano y guardando en uno de los bolsillos de su blusa como prueba.

-Ve, vete a la medina, vete— despidió la Uchiha, cansada de ver su casa y escuchar su voz petulante, —tú no te casaste con Sasuke, te casaste con toda la medina, ¡exhibicionista!— acuso ante la conducta altanera de esa niña arrogante.

Ignorando como siempre las palabras de Emi, Sakura se marchó sin volear a verla, teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de quedarse escuchándola, mas ajena a los planes de Emi quien de inmediato comenzó a tejer un plan en su mente…

* * *

Apenas y había terminado de hacer las compras, precisamente se encontraba en camino de regreso a casa luego de despedirse de Biwako cuando se había encontrado con Tenten que había sido enviada por Sasuke a su encuentro para hacerle saber que su presencia era requerida en casa con suma urgencia, y solo había una posible razón para que Sasuke estuviera en casa a esa hora del día—después de la hora de almorzar—cuando debería estar administrando la tienda junto al tío Homura; Emi y sus mentiras con seguridad, pero sin importar que hubiera dicho para enemistarla con Sasuke, Sakura no iba a darle la satisfacción de levantar tempestad en su hogar, por lo que ingreso con absoluta calma y cerrando la puerta tras de sí en total silencio, entregándole las bolsas con las compras a Tenten quien había regresado junto a ella y que de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina en tanto la pelirosa se quitaba el velo y se dirigía a la sala, entornando los ojos anticipadamente ante el escenario que sabía se encontraría al entrar, y así fue. Recostada a todo lo largo de uno de los divanes de la sala, Emi se cubría la frente con el dorso de uno de sus brazos en u gesto dramático, fingiéndose la víctima como siempre tendía a hacer, aparentando como si apenas y fuera capaz de respirar, y sin sentir remordimiento alguno por lo visto; bien, porque dos podían jugar el mismo juego y por lo que Sakura se fingió inocente de cualquier posible culpa que fuera a caer sobre ella mientras encontraba su mirada con Sasuke quien la observo muy seriamente y de brazos cruzados en cuanto entro.

-¿Qué paso, Sasuke?— pregunto Sakura, fingiéndose interesada de que nueva mentira había inventado Emi esta vez.

-Sakura, mira lo que hiciste con Emi, mira el estado en el que está— evidencio el Uchiha, exigiéndole una explicación sobre el estado de su hermana.

-Descuida, Sasuke, no quiero desavenencias por mi causa aquí dentro— se victimizo Emi, levantando ligeramente la cabeza de su lugar sobre el diván, —además si muero quien va a echarme de menos, ¡nadie!, me muero…— sollozo falsamente, volviendo a cubrirse la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Sasuke, no hice nada, solo le dije que no moviera mis cosas— contesto ella, aceptando tener parte de la culpa del estado de Emi pero solo por decir la verdad, —¿es mucho pedir tener privacidad?— cuestiono ya que en caso de que él lo olvidase su habitación le pertenecía solo a ella, y ni siquiera él podía decidir algo de ese lugar de la casa salvo ella.

-¡Difamadora! Yo no estaba moviendo tus cosas— contrario la Uchiha, incapaz de aceptar tal acusación, no en presencia de su hermano al menos.

-Estabas moviendo mis cosas, ¡te vi!— insistió Sakura, cansada de escucharla mentir, fingiéndose la victima cuando era una cobra venenosa.

-Sakura, basta— acallo Sasuke, cansado de escucharlas a ambas discutir de ese modo y ante lo que Sakura no dudo en obedecerlo y guardar silencio.

-¿Ves cómo me habla, Sasuke? Como si fuera una extraña, yo que soy tu hermana— justifico Emi, beneficiándose de la situación, —por el profeta que salgo de esta casa con la ropa que llevo— advirtió muy dispuesta a irse de casa si seguían sin respetarla.

-Sakura, respeta a mi hermana— recordó el Uchiha, sin ceder en tema que estaba en discusión. —Emi no merece ser tratada de ese modo y no va a ser tratada de ese modo por nadie, mucho menos por ti— podía hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera e incluso más, pero no podía ni iba a tolerar que discutiera con su hermana, eso ni pensarlo.

-Sasuke, ella…— intento defenderse Sakura, aun sabiendo que no tenía caso porque Sasuke no se enemistaría con su hermana por ella ni por nadie.

-Si le faltas el respeto a ella, me lo faltas a mí— insistió él de todas formas, sabía que le exigía algo muy difícil pero que era necesario porque no podían discutir por lo mismo en casa ocasión.

-Yo prefiero mil veces emplearme en la casa de un extraño, cocinar y lavar ropa en casa de gente desconocida que ser tratada con semejante desprecio en la casa de mi hermano— avivo Emi, viendo casi ganada esta nueva contienda. —Ustedes no me dejaron casar y tener mi familia, y cuando ustedes tuvieron a su familia me expulsaron de la casa—esta última parte no era mentira, ella era casi una extraña en las vidas de sus hermanos y todos porque ellos no la dejaban vivir su propia vida y eso sí que era injusto.

-Nadie te expulsa de la casa, Emi, la casa es tuya— negó Sasuke de inmediato porque ella no tenía razón alguna para pensar eso, —tú entras a donde quieras y andas por donde quieras, nadie va a prohibirte nada— era indispensable tanto para él como para Itachi, era como su madre y nadie jamás podría arrebatarle su lugar.

-¿Cómo puedo entrar a donde quiera, andar por donde quiera si ella cerró la puerta de su cuarto y escondió la llave?— cuestiono la Uchiha, por fin poniendo sobre la mesa el motivo de su tristeza.

-Dame la llave, Sakura— pidió Sasuke si eso ponía fin al conflicto que estaban viviendo.

-Sasuke…— contrario Sakura, incapaz de hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo porque su habitación era el único lugar propio que tenía en esa casa.

-Dame la llave— insistió él aun sabiendo bien que es lo que le estaba pidiendo. Sin otra opción y con total disgusto, Sakura busco en uno de los bolsillos de su blusa y le tendió la llave que él no dudo en entregarle a Emi. —Toda la casa es tuya, puedes entrar a donde quieras— sonriendo, Emi abrazo a su hermano mientras le sostenía la mirada a Sakura, ya dando por satisfecha. —Volveré a la hilandería y cuando vuelva espero encontrar armonía dentro de mi casa— dio a conocer, levantándose del suelo e intercalando su mirada entre Emi y Sakura quien tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Sasuke se marcho no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Sakura quien volvió su rostro en la dirección opuesta ante lo molesta y ofendida que estaba y no cedió hasta escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse como prueba de que Sasuke se había marchado. Triunfal como siempre, Emi sonrió ladinamente al encontrarse a solas con Sakura quien la observo fieramente antes de retirarse a su habitación, tenía que prepararse después de todo. Emi podía inventar cuantas farsas quisiera una y otra vez, pero en su casa y en su habitación ella era quien siempre tenía la última palabra y Sasuke jamás pensaría en ofenderla de ninguna forma así que en realidad el triunfo estaba de su lado.

* * *

El resto de los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante el día era inocuos, descartables pero luego de la cena hacia unos minutos atrás, Sakura le había pedid a Sasuke que fuera a su habitación porque tenían hablar, aunque más que hablar…creía necesitar recordarle que ella no era una arpía en su vida sino su esposa, ahora y acomodándose la ropa y el velo sobre los hombros, Sakura encendió la grabadora antes de abandonar el baño, observando su reflejo por última vez. Ingresando en la habitación con un largo velo rojo cruzado sobre sus hombros para cubrir gran parte de su figura, Sakura le dirigió una sutil mirada a Sasuke quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, fingiéndose aun molesta con él, fingiendo que era él quien tenía que ganar su perdón. Dejo caer el velo que hasta entonces había cubierto gran parte de su figura, exponiendo el traje que estaba usando y que resulto tan llamativo como su sola presencia; un brasier rojo brillante de profundo escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y del que pendían delicados sarcillos con cuentas color dorado hasta la mitad de su vientre y a juego una larga falda roja que con el propósito de hacerla parecer lejana e inaccesible caía hasta el suelo como una cortina sin exponer sus piernas o alguna zona de su anatomía baja, con sarcillos idénticos a los del brasier formando un caderin hasta la altura de los muslos y como mayor desafío es que una serpiente—no venenosa, cabe añadir aunque no hubiera tenido mayor peso que si lo fuera—se encontraba parcialmente alrededor de su cuerpo y que sostuvo con sumo cuidado con una de sus manos para desenvolverla ligeramente.

La danza de la serpiente no era como el resto de las danzas, no había coreografía a seguir porque no podía confiarse en el comportamiento imprevisible de una criatura viviente pero esto era precisamente lo mejor para Sakura, ella no disfrutaba de ceñirse a las reglas, prefería sentir y luego pensar, por lo que se sintió sumamente a gusto haciendo lo que hacía, envolviendo parte del cuerpo a la serpiente contra uno de sus brazos mientras el resto de ella se abrazaba a su cintura ante el sugerente y cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas…le había pedido prestada la serpiente a su tío Hiruzen que la empelaba en sus enseñanzas sobre el Corán a los niños ya que en muchos aspectos su cultura veneraba a la serpiente como símbolo de sabiduría…claro que no le había dicho a su tío para que la necesitaba, solo que tenía prometido devolvérsela al día siguiente y una promesa era una promesa. Aun cuando hubiera crecido en occidente y luego regresado a _Marruecos_ al alcanzar la mayoría de edad, Sasuke jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver en persona la danza de la serpiente, ni aun en sus viajes por _Egipto_ y _El Cairo_, por lo que ahora se encontró absolutamente incapaz de apartar su mirada de Sakura así como de los ondulantes, sinuosos e hipnóticos movimientos de sus caderas mientras jugaba con la serpiente en sus manos y que se envolvía en sus brazos como una extensión de ella misma en un cuadro fascinante e incansable de contemplar por él, de no ser por todos los elementos que en conjunto imposibilitaban que él contemplara cada parte de ella en una dura prueba, haciéndolo sentir realmente culpable por ofenderla.

_A los hombres les gusta que los toquen, pero cada hombre es diferente_…inevitablemente Sakura sonrió para si al recordar las palabras y enseñanzas de Biwako mientras le daba la espalda a Sasuke y se arqueaba lentamente para encontrar su mirada con la de él, con la cola de la serpiente a un envuelva alrededor de su cintura y sosteniendo la cabeza con una de sus manos, marcando una distancia entre Sasuke y ella ante el siseo de la serpiente que pareció actuar como su intermediaria y que replegó hacia su pecho al erguirse lentamente. No había mayor reto, mayor prueba para Sasuke que tener que ser un mero espectador de lo fascinante y cautivante que podía ser su esposa, solo pudiendo permanecer sentado sobre la cama y observando el suntuoso vaivén de sus caderas que él conocía muy bien y que se mostraba como una invitación constante a algo más pero de un modo sutil, no resultando una pesa fácil sino que pareciendo como si ella solo estuviera danzando para sí misma y no para él que no creía ser capaz de aguantar esa tortura por mucho tiempo. Fingiendo precisamente que no había nadie allí más que ella, Sakura disfruto de la sensación de resultar un reto, con la serpiente envolviéndose con ligereza alrededor de su cuello, sus hombros y sin desenvolverse de su cintura en tanto ella apartaba permanentemente su vista de la cama, fingiendo que Sasuke no estaba ahí, doblando ligeramente las rodillas ante el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas mientras descendía y volvía a subir, imaginando que no había nadie más en esa habitación con ella, aunque no fuera así.

_A un hombre es fácil llevárselo a la cama, lo difícil esta en mantener su interés, _sonrió para sí al ver a Sasuke levantarse de la cama y avanzar hacia ella, claramente incapaz de soportar por más tiempo que ella se fingiera ajena a su presencia cuando había sido ella quien lo había llamado en primer lugar, mas Sakura insistió en fingirse indiferente en cierto modo, sosteniéndole la mirada y sin dejar de danzas en ningún momento, trazando suaves líneas contra el aire y desenvolvía lenta y cuidadosamente la serpiente de su cuerpo como si se tratase de una pieza de ropa, casi sintiendo la agitada respiración de Sasuke contra su cuello al momento de darle la espalda. _Lo importante para atraerlo es hacerle creer que por mucho que le hayas dado, le queda aún mucho por conquistar_, tan solo tuvo tiempo de desenvolver la serpiente de su cuerpo y regresarla a su recipiente cerrado cuando Sasuke la hizo volear a verlo a los ojos antes de besarla desesperadamente, devorando sus labios hasta que ella no tuvo otra opción que jadear para poder respirar, encontrando su lengua con la de ella mientras retrocedían con torpeza hacia la cama, comenzando a deshacerse lentamente de sus ropas, sin romper el beso. Aun con sus brazos alrededor de ella, Sasuke la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama, entrelazando su mirada con la de ella, apoyando su peso en ambos brazos para no aplastarla, respirando tan agitadamente con ella al romper el beso, encontrándose frente a frente. No quería más peleas, no quería más discusiones, y si para tener armonía, silencio y paz en su casa y solo poder disfrutar de tenerla a su lado día y noche debía enviar a Emi de regreso a _Brasil_, lo haría, era una promesa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Sasuke volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella brevemente antes de trazar un camino de húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos que eran cubiertos por el elaborado brasier y que él no dudo ni por un solo momento de desabrochar trazando líneas invisibles a todo lo largo de sus costillas en un vaivén de ida y vuelta que hizo gemir suavemente a Sakura a causa de la anticipación, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él y guiándola hasta situarla sobre su pecho, exactamente sobre su corazón mientras encontraba su mirada con la de él, reiterándole en silencio lo mucho que lo amaba y viceversa. Ambos volvieron a encontrar sus labios en profundos besos que parecieron arrebatarles el aliento al instante, dificultándoles respirar más ambos se negaron a romper el beso, aferrándose con desesperación a esa sola acción como si fuera lo único capaz de expresar lo que realmente sentían. En medio del beso, Sakura desabrocho apresuradamente la camisa de Sasuke hasta dejarla caer al suelo, ayudándolo en tanto él se apresuró en quitarle la falda y ella le desabrocho los pantalones hasta que no hubo barrera alguna capaz de separarlos, llevándolos a gemir y romper el beso en cuanto sus respectivas anatomías se encontraron, observándose con salvaje pasión y deseo. Sasuke contemplo con asombro e incansable admiración los labios de ella, ligeramente entreabiertos e hinchados a causa de los besos compartidos, su angelical expresión, sus sedosos cabellos rosados ligeramente revueltos y extendidos bajo ella, sus mejillas sonrosadas…era tan hermosa.

Inclinándose para depositar un tierno beso sobre la frente de ella, recordándole lo mucho que la amaba al encontrar sus ojos con los de ella, Sasuke volvió a encontrar sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo su pecho aplastar los suaves pechos de ella en cuanto volvieron a besarse con aun mayor intensidad, ambos buscando algo en medio de ese beso pero sin saber que era, una sed que simplemente no conseguían saciar y que los guiaba a buscar más. En medio del beso, Sakura jadeo sonoramente contra los labios de Sasuke al sentirlo entrar de golpe hasta la empuñadura, aferrándose a su espalda y sintiéndolo gemir contra sus labios en respuesta al retroceder y volver a entrar suavemente hasta establecer un ritmo exasperadamente satisfactorio para ambos y que no dudaron en acelerar en medio del beso, jadeando contra los labios del otro, yendo cada vez más profundo y más rápido con embestidas cada vez más certeras. Teniendo que romper forzosamente el beso para poder respirar, Sasuke deslizo sus labios por el cuello y los hombros de Sakura que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él para acercarlo aún, arqueando contra él y gimiendo desesperadamente, no sabiendo cuanto más podría aguantar, estando cada vez aún más cerca, casi sintiendo el éxtasis cuanto más aumentaba el ritmo. Sintiendo el clímax cada vez más cerca, Sasuke sostuvo a Sakura por la nuca, volviendo a encontrar sus labios con desesperación justo antes de escucharla jadear contra sus labios y sentirla tensarse al mismo tiempo que él, ambos respondiendo torpemente al beso que rompieron sin dejar de verse a los ojos, sonriéndose ligeramente el uno al otro al compartir un último beso.

Eran uno solo, no valía la pena discutir ni enemistarse por tonterías.

* * *

**PD: ****Saludos, mis amores,** **perdón por no actualizar** hasta el día de hoy **pero han pasado muchas cosas desde la ultima vez que actualice, mi abuela falleció, y mi madre y yo hemos estado intentando lidiar con el dolor y la pena, y no fue hasta ayer que comencé a escribir de nuevo y porque no tenia nada mas que hacer para mantenerme ocupada**, **pero no se preocupen que regresare a las actualizaciones aunque tal vez me demore toda una semana por capitulo pero cumpliré, lo prometo** **:3** como había dicho, las siguientes actualizaciones serán "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**", "**El Velo del Amor**" y "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield**" :3este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**agradeciendo su comprensión y atentas palabras, realmente me ayudaron mucho**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y dedicándole este y los próximos capítulos**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Embarazo & Danza de la Serpiente:** **En la versión original** de la telenovela "El Clon"—tanto en la versión de Telemundo como en la versión original brasileña—**Jade tarda aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años en embarazarse, primero porque no ama realmente a Said y no quiere estar atada a él, y en segundo lugar porque bebía el té de una hierva que evita el embarazo**, **pero en esta versión simplemente Sakura no consigue embarazarse pese a llevar ya casi un año casada con Sasuke, lo cual resulta en una gran presión para su matrimonio, para Sakura porque si quiere tener hijos y para Sasuke porque él solo quiere vivir en paz junto a Sakura**, cosa que se les ha dificultado mucho ante las criticas de Emi y tío Homura, **pero en el próximo capitulo tanta espera probara haber valido la pena**. **La danza de la serpiente es considerada** en la actualidad **una danza mas bien propia de occidente ya que el primer país en que comenzó a presentarse fue en Estados Unidos pero en la actualidad se ha probado que sus orígenes si se remontan a Oriente, Marruecos y Egipto** ya que **se han encontrado pinturas antiguas en que se retrata a mujeres danzando con serpientes** sumado a que la forma de los movimientos de la danza del vientre tiene mucha semejanza con los movimientos oscilantes y sinuosos propios de la serpiente.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	17. Chapter 16

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Marcas de Ayer**" de **Adriana Mezzadri**, **perteneciente al soundtrack original de la telenovela "El Clon/O Clone" **de **2001**, y las canciones "**Gift Of A Friend**" de **Demi Lovato** y "**Rainbow**" de **Sia**.

* * *

_3 meses después…_

Los meses continuaron pasando en una inmutable sucesión de hechos donde nada cambiaba salvo el tiempo; el embarazo de Izumi marchaba espléndidamente, ya había cumplido ocho meses y todos estaban felices por ella, aguardando ansiosamente el nacimiento del o la bebé en camino…bueno, casi todos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sentía haber perdido la esperanza, sola—a excepción de Tenten, claro—en casa y recostada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, sintiendo la luz del sol abandonar su rostro mientras el astro rey terminaba de cruzar el cielo para dar paso a la noche. Sasuke llegaría tarde hoy, había acordado reunirse con los inversionistas de _El Cairo _en un café a varias calles de distancia para discutir la forma en que prosperaba su sociedad y que en deberían hacer ahora para aumentar las ganancias que estaban recibiendo. Para no tener la necesidad de esperar a su esposo, Sakura pensó en preparar la cena y acostarse ante lo cansada que se sentía, mas tan pronto como pensó en la palabra _comida_ su estómago no paro de dar vueltas al instante, llevaba todo el día con ese malestar, no importa que comiera el dolor persistía desde que había despertado en la mañana pero ella se negaba en quejarse, ya pasaría. Masajeándose las sienes con el enorme cansancio que sentía pero que no podía explicar, Sakura se levantó del diván ante la atenta mirada de Tenten que se había encontrado sentada a su lado, bordando y que le presto total atención, dejando la aguja en el centro de su trabajo en caso de que necesitara de su ayuda.

-Tenten— hablo Sakura, carraspeando ligeramente para aclararse la garganta.

-¿Si, señora?— consulto la pelicastaña, aguardando una orden o solicitud de su parte

-Iré a recostarme, no me siento bien— confeso la Uchiha, dejando de masajearse las sienes y volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia ella. —Si no me levanto en dos horas, por favor prepara la cena por mí— solicito en caso de que el molesto dolor de estómago no desapareciera para entonces.

-Por supuesto— asintió Tenten con una sonrisa, comprendiéndola muy bien.

No podría negarle a su señora nada de lo que le pidiera, no solo porque era su deber cumplir con todas las ordenes e indicaciones que ella le diera como la mujer más importante—en ausencia de doña Emi quien siempre imponía su autoridad—de la casa, sino por lo sumamente amable que era con ella todo el tiempo, pero siendo honesta Tenten comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por la salud de su señora, últimamente se sentía demasiado cansada y mareada a lo largo del día, y hoy no cesaba de tener dolor de estómago sin un motivo aparente, en su opinión debería de dejarse ver por un médico, mas Tenten era incapaz de manifestar su opinión, porque esa no era su responsabilidad pero si lo sentía así. El camino de la sala a la hasta la escalera que daba con el segundo piso no era precisamente largo, solo eran ocho o diez pasos, más para Sakura el trayecto hacia la escalera se sintió como una eternidad o como si caminara sobre arena movediza donde todo sucedía en cámara lenta, por una parte sentía ese permanente y molesto dolor en el estómago además de una extraña jaqueca que hacía que todo diera vuelvas a su alrededor en su camino a las escaleras, apoyando una de sus manos contra el barandal al llegar a las escaleras más ni siquiera fue capaz de dar un paso y subir antes de que todo a su alrededor se volviera negro, desplomándose sobre el suelo al pie de la escalera ante la atónita mirada de Tenten que de inmediato se levantó de su lugar sobre uno de los divanes, situándose con prontitud junto a su señora y zarandeándole ligeramente el hombro.

-Señora— llamo Tenten, volviendo a zarandearle los hombros mientras acomodaba su cuerpo contra su regazo, —señora— insistió, no sabiendo que hacer para ayudarla, no sabiendo si era correcto llamar al médico si ella no lo aprobaba.

Intentando hacerla reaccionar, Tenten le golpeo ligeramente la mejilla sin obtener respuesta alguna, acunando la cabeza de la Uchiha contra su pecho. Llamaría al médico, este desmayo era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso.

* * *

-Biwako, ¡Biwako!— llamo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia la cocina tras contestar el teléfono.

Gritando a todo pulmón como solía hacer cada vez que descubría algo con lo divagadora que era, Natsu ingreso en la cocina a toda prisa ante la confundida mirada de Biwako que cerro el Corán con cuidado antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa. La casa estaba en calma, el señor Hiruzen estaba cenando en casa del señor Homura mientras sostenían otro de sus eternos debates ideológicos sobre la continuidad de las costumbres en relación a la religión y las nuevas libertades que existían en el mundo por lo que no había mucho que hacer, las demás mujeres se había retirado a dormir porque deberían levantarse muy temprano para volver a trabajar tan pronto como despuntara el alba pero Biwako no, ella solo se iría a dormir una vez que su señor y amigo regresara a casa, esa era su costumbre como su mano derecha. Hasta entonces había pretendido sentarse en silencio y leer el Corán en busca de respuestas a las incógnitas que daban permanentemente vuelvas alrededor de su mente, siento interrumpida por los gritos de Natsu. El hogar de los Uchiha solo contaba con una sirvienta para encargarse de todo lo que hiciera falta, de Tenten, quien tras ayudar a su señora a regresar a su habitación para descansar no había dudado en llamar al hogar de los Sarutobi en busca de ayuda, incapaz de decidir por su cuenta—pues no era su responsabilidad—si sería prudente llamar un médico o no para que examinara a su señora, y en ausencia de tras persona en su hogar la única alma lo bastante competente para decidir era Biwako a quien Sakura consideraba una segunda madre para hacer y deshacer en su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Biwako, sufriendo de dolor de cabeza con solo oírla gritar así.

-Sakura está muy mal— contesto ella, recuperando el aliento, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Tenten le había dicho por teléfono.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué tiene?— pregunto sin saber qué hacer en ausencia de su señor.

-No lo sé— negó Natsu, Tenten no le había dado mayores detalles salvo del desmayo.

-Ve a llamar al médico, iré con ella— indico Biwako, levantándose de la silla al instante.

-En seguida— asintió ella, dirigiéndose a la sala para llamar por teléfono.

_Alah_ mediante Sakura no estaría enferma de nada grave, era demasiado joven y ya tenía muchas cosas que soportar como para que ahora otra carga se añadiera a sus tristezas. Acomodándose el velo sobre el cabello, Biwako abandono la casa, dirigiéndose al hogar de los Uchiha…

* * *

Tan pronto como Biwako llamo a la puerta del hogar de los Uchiha, fue recibida por Tenten quien de inmediato la invito a pasar, informándole del estado de su señora antes de decirle que la Uchiha se encontraba a solas en su habitación, y con esta información Biwako no dudo en dirigirse de inmediato al segundo piso, apoyándose en el barandal al subir velozmente la escalera e ingresar en la habitación de Sakura. A solas en el interior, Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre la cama cuando Biwako entro, bebiendo lo que quedaba del té de manzanilla que le había pedido a Tenten al despertar hacia minutos atrás, asegurándole que estaba bien, que solo había sufrido un desmayo cualquiera y que no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, aunque mentía. Ella si se encontraba preocupada por este extraño desmayo, pensaba inevitablemente en su madre y en los desmayos que ella había sufrido en el pasado; uno antes de que su enfermedad fuera detectada y otro el día de su muerte, por supuesto que Sakura no quería pensar en eso, ¿pero y si la enfermedad de su madre era algo heredable?, ¿y si ella estaba enferma también? _Alah_…no quería pensar en eso pero era una fuerte posibilidad ya fuera que ella quisiera considerarla o no. En cuanto Biwako entro en la habitación, Sakura le dirigió una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizar sus preocupaciones al devolver la taza de té sobre la superficie de la mesita de noche, irguiéndose ligeramente sobre la cama para corresponder al abrazo que ella le brindo, por poco y había temido que Sakura estuviera gravemente enferma, pero al verlo Biwako sosegó sus miedos, se veía perfectamente bien mas no debía confiarse por ello.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?— pregunto Biwako, sentándose en la cama a su lado, estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Me desmaye— contesto la Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros, no sabiendo que hacer o pensar. —Tengo miedo, Biwako, la enfermedad de mi madre comenzó así; se desmayó y se lo detectaron— confeso, intentando mantenerse tranquila porque de nada le serviría estar nerviosa o preocupada.

-No digas tonterías, aun eres demasiado joven, tal vez no sea nada— sosegó ella, inclinándose para besarle la frente. Sakura se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, —adelante— permitió Biwako antes de que la puerta se abriera permitiendo el ingreso de la doctora en compañía de Tenten que se retiró al instante. —Traje a la doctora, ella nos dirá que tienes— justifico para tranquilidad de la pelirosa que se sintió mejor con esa respuesta.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Sakura amablemente con una tenue sonrisa, agradeciendo la presencia de la doctora para salir de toda duda.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió la doctora, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta antes de preguntar algo que confundió a Sakura al no entender bien las palabras.

-Pregunta si tienes otro malestar además del desmayo— tradujo Biwako casi al instante, dándose cuenta de la confusión de ella.

-Me duele el estómago— contesto ella, el té de manzanilla había aminorado ligeramente el malestar pero persistía de todas formas.

Escuchando estas palabras—traducidas por Biwako, cabe añadir—la doctora abrió su bolso sobre la mesita de noche, extrayendo todo lo necesario para examinar a Sakura que se mostró solicita desde el primer instante, arremangándose una de las mangas de la blusa para que la doctora le midiera la presión, estrechando una de las manos de Biwako entre las suyas todo el tiempo para aplacar su miedo. Con ayuda de Biwako se descubrió la espalda, tosiendo en cuanto la doctora le ausculto los pulmones, respirando profundamente y tosiendo fuertemente para despejar toda duda, y si bien era normal que de la misma forma la doctora le examinase el pulso y el latir de su corazón, resulto algo confuso para Sakura que la doctora precisamente situase el estetoscopio contra su bajo vientre, entre la altura de su abdomen y estómago, preguntando cosas que a ella la hicieron sonrojar hay que no estaba acostumbrada a comentarlas con nadie más; como era su vida sexual, cuando había sido su último periodo, si los intervalos entre menstruaciones eran normales y lo eran, aunque si tenía un retraso de dos semanas aunque eso no era grave al fin y al cabo nunca había sido precisamente regular. Tras el exhaustivo examen médico, la doctora esbozo una ligera sonrisa al doblar su estetoscopio y regresarlo al interior de su bolso así como el medidor de presión ante la confundida mirada de Sakura, mas intuyendo la pregunta que ella quería realizar, Biwako le solicito a la doctora que le dijera cual era el problema, dándole una respuesta que dejo a Biwako sin habla, haciendo que Sakura comenzara a imaginar el peor de los escenarios en su mente.

-¿Qué es?— pregunto Sakura, preparándose mentalmente para escuchar que padecía la misma enfermedad que su madre, para saber que tenía una sentencia de muerte sobre sí.

-Sakura, estas embarazada— aclaro Biwako, superando su sorpresa e incredulidad y volteando a verla a los ojos.

Claramente atónita, sorprendida y sin habla ante lo que acababa de oír, Sakura intercalo su mirada entre Biwako y la doctora antes de sonreír, sintiéndose plena, dichosa y más alegre de lo que nunca antes se hubiera sentido hasta ese momento de su vida, abrazando a Biwako con todas sus fuerzas y siendo correspondida al instante. Se había desesperado en vano, había creído que _Alah_ la había abandonado, pero no era así, todo lo contrario. _Alah_ por fin había escuchado sus oraciones; por fin tendría un hijo.

* * *

Terminando de beber su té de limón y miel, Emi jugo distraídamente con su cabello, recostada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, tranquila y sin saber que hacer al no encontrarse en casa de su hermano para hacer y deshacer del modo que le gustaría…¿Cuándo tendría ocasión de casarse así? Itachi estaba totalmente concentrado en Izumi y en que tuviera todo lo que pudiera desear para ser feliz, Sasuke por otro lado solo tenía ojos para Sakura e incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerla inmensamente feliz, entendía la felicidad de Itachi al fin y al cabo iba a ser padre, ¿pero y Sasuke?, ¿de que servía tanta felicidad si no había hijos en camino? Si las cosas seguían el ritmo que llevaban hasta ahora, tío Homura o ella acabarían por conseguirle una posible segunda esposa, porque era impensable que el nombre de los Uchiha se perdiera a causa de una mujer que hasta ahora parecía ser estéril. No era la intención de Emi ser cruel, pero ella también deseaba tener hijos y vivir su propia vida junto a un hombre que la amara como sus hermanos amaban a sus esposas, ¿era tal difícil para sus hermanos dejar de ser egoístas y pensar un poco en ella? Por lo visto estaba pidiendo un imposible ya que nadie pensaba en su felicidad. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, Emi alzo la mirada al escuchar como sonaba el teléfono sobre la mesita junto al diván sobre el que se encontraba recostada, alargando el brazo para contestar y situar el auricular contra su oído, apuntando mentalmente en caso de que fuera necesario trasmitir un mensaje para el señor Hiruzen que se encontraba ausente.

-¿Hola?— contesto Emi, carente de todo entusiasmo. —Biwako, _Salam Alaykom_— saludo al reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea. —No, el señor Hiruzen aún no regresa— contesto a la pregunta, casi aburrida de responder a su pregunta, —¿Qué pasa?— curioseo dando por hecho de que no había llamado solo por eso.

-_Sakura fue bendecida, la doctora acaba de irse_— contesto Biwako, incapaz de controlar su alegría y ocultar la verdad por más tiempo, —_Sakura va a tener un hijo_— declaro claramente queriendo que todos compartieran la alegría de la buena noticia.

-¿Un hijo?— repitió la Uchiha con incredulidad, casi sin aliento.

-_Sasuke aún no lo sabe, pero va a estar muy feliz cuando lo sepa_— vaticino Biwako, completamente segura de que cual sería la reacción del Uchiha al descubrir la noticia.

-Ya lo creo— menciono Emi para sí, alejando el auricular de su oído para que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas, —hasta pronto, sí, yo se los comunico— prometió en un tono amable por cortesía antes de regresar el auricular sobre el teléfono. Bufando, se levantó del diván y emprendió rumbo hacia las escaleras, directamente hacia la habitación de Itachi e Izumi que detuvieron su conversación, tumbados sobre la cama, al verla entrar. —_Alah_ va a mandar a mi libertador un día—aseguro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho al verlos a ambos que se observaron con confusión entre sí. —Sasuke tendrá que seguir casado con la esposa que tiene, Sakura tendrá un hijo— comunico finalmente y sin otra opción ya que la noticia se sabría pronto de todas formas.

-¿Sakura?— reitero Izumi, tan sorprendida como Itachi que se encontraba incapaz de hablar, pero enormemente feliz por su hermano. —Gracias a _Alah_, ellos también fueron bendecidos— agradeció, abrazando a Itachi que no dudo en corresponderle, cuanta mayor fuera su alegría mejor para todos.

Había sido testigo durante todos esos meses de lo realmente difícil que había sido para Sakura estar a su lado y no sentirse mal, y con razón, Sakura anhelaba de todo corazón poder ser madre e Izumi comprendía mejor que nadie que su prima quisiera conocer tan cálido sentir, pero por fin _Alah_ había recompensado su paciencia y al igual que había hecho con ella, le había enviado un hijo, no cuando otros querían que sucediera sino en el momento que él consideraba apropiado, y lo mejor es que además sus hijos serían muy cercanos de edad entre sí, ¿podía existir algo mejor? Discrepando mucho de la visión de alegría que tenían Itachi e Izumi a quienes Emi vio abrazarse y sonreírse entre sí, compartiendo la alegría que Sasuke y Sakura iban a sentir y que era la propia, la Uchiha negó en silencio para sí; mucho se había esforzado en que su hermano comprendiera—del mismo modo en que había intentado hacer entender a Itachi, sin éxito cabe añadir—que lo mejor era que tomara una segunda esposa en caso de que Sakura no pudiera tener hijos, ¿y para qué? Si Sakura tenía una niña seguramente tío Homura en persona se encargaría de buscar una segunda esposa para Sasuke, pero si era un niño…todos deberían cerrar la boca y mostrarse felices. No lo iba a admitir pero estaba feliz, si, Sakura no era una mala mujer como ella intentaba a hacerla ver y por lo mismo es que se merecía la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero Emi no iba a admitir eso en voz alta, no cuando ella era la única en quien nadie pensaba, la única de la familia que se encontraba soltera, no, no le daría ese gusto a nadie.

-Sasuke tendrá que soportar a esa mujer— suspiro Emi, abandonando la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón de la escalera.

Izumi estaba embarazada de ocho meses, pronto nacería el bebé que esperaba y dentro de varios meses Sakura estaría en la misma situación, _Alah_ mediante ambas tendrían niños varones porque por ahora todo lo que se necesitaba era perpetuar el nombre de los Uchiha en memoria de sus fallecidos padres Fugaku y Mikoto, de otro modo tendrían que ir buscando posibles candidatas para segundas esposa de sus dos hermanos porque el tiempo apremiaba. Ya el tiempo diría si había que disfrutar del nacimiento de hijos varones o seguir buscando a otras mujeres que cumplieran esa labor.

* * *

-¿Biwako?— llamo Hiruzen al entrar en su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, —¡Biwako!— insistió sin recibir respuesta alguna mientras se internaba en la sala, solo percibiendo silencio, —¿Dónde estás?— pregunto al aire, comenzando a pensar lo peor de esa mujer.

Horas atrás había abandonado su hogar esperando disfrutar de una buena noche de plática junto a su amigo Homura, ¿y en que había terminado todo? En una noche de debate y pleitos en que ambos habían terminado con la cabeza hirviendo de lo reñida que habían sido las discusiones sostenidas, gritándose el uno al otro hasta cansarse por lo diferentes que eran las ideas que tenían y sus ideologías, Homura tenía la mentalidad de un anciano y él por su parte se enorgullecía de ser tolerante y escuchar cada idea para nutrirse de sabiduría, ¿Cómo entenderse de ese modo? Todo lo que Homura decía eran sandeces…pero no podía enojarse con él, eran amigos y hombres con experiencias, los jefes y patriarcas de sus respectivas familias, tenían demasiado en común como para enemistarse. Pero ahora resulta que regresaba a su casa con el propósito de descansar y dejar atrás todas esas discusiones, y Biwako no estaba en casa para recibirlo, ella que era su mano derecha y que siempre esperaba hasta que reinara el silencio en casa para dormirse esta vez estaba en cualquier lado menos donde debería. Hiruzen simplemente llego a un punto en que se casó de gritar el nombre de esa ingrata mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde parecía no reinar un alma salvo por Koharu que se estaba sirviendo una taza de leche antes de irse a dormir, ya que Natsu y Biwako habían salido, ella había tenido que quedarse despierta, pero ya no más, ahora ella también quería dormir. La pelicastaña volvió el rostro por encima de su hombro tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que su señor había regresado a casa.

-¿Y Biwako?— interrogo Hiruzen, en caso de que estuviera durmiendo, cosa rara.

-Salió corriendo deprisa con Natsu— contesto Koharu con la mirada bajo, quitándose de encima toda culpa.

-¿A dónde fue?— insistió el Sarutobi, ya teniendo en mente a dos exhibicionistas; Biwako y Natsu.

-No lo sabemos— negó ella encogiéndose de hombros, solo Natsu sabía dónde podía estar Biwako porque habían salido juntas, pero nadie más sabia nada.

-Lleva mi te a la sala— ordeno él finalmente, dispuesto a quedarse despierto hasta que alguna de esas dos holgazanas regresara a casa.

-Ahora mismo, señor— acato Koharu, quejándose interiormente por no poder irse a dormir aun.

-Mujeres exhibicionistas, solo me dan disgustos— se quejó Hiruzen por lo bajo en su camino de regreso a la sala.

Dejaba su hogar confiando en que cuando regresara todo se encontraría tal y como a él le gustaba, sin que volara una hoja sin su permiso y así seguía ¿pero dónde estaba Biwako?, ¿Dónde estaba su mano derecha en quien tanto confiaba?, ¿Dónde estaba Natsu a quien había arrastrado consigo? Eso era lo malo de asociarse con mujeres, salían y no decían a donde o porque. Por su palabra que si esa mujer no regresaba pronto pensaría seriamente en si valía la pena depositar toda su confianza en ella del modo en que lo hacía, palabra.

* * *

Había sido una noche larga y agotadora para Sasuke que regreso a casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando su portafolios contra uno de los sofás de la sala, quitándose la corbata y desabrochándose el cuello de la camisa, habría deseado volver a casa antes de lo planeado pero tenía tratos que cerrar con los inversionistas de _El Cairo _y afortunadamente para bien, cada vez los negocios de su familia prosperaban más y más de lo previsto, primero había extendido una sucursal a _Rio de Janeiro_, luego a _El Cairo_ y _Túnez_, y ahora se le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de formar parte de una cadena de hoteles triplicando cualquiera de las ganancias que hubiera obtenido hasta entonces…eran grandes las bendiciones y gracias que tenía en la vida, pero ninguna más preciada de su esposa a quien no había visto en casi todo el día y lo cual era imperdonable, tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar juntos, especialmente ahora que Emi se estaba quedando en casa del señor Hiruzen junto a Itachi e Izumi, y todo lo que se respiraba en su hogar era silencio y tranquilidad…casi demasiado silencio. Era tarde, sí, pero no demasiado como para que todos estuvieran durmiendo, de hecho Sakura jamás acostumbraba a dormir hasta que él llegara a menos que Emi estuviera en casa, cosa que no era así, por lo que de inmediato se extrañó de la quietud que reinaba en su casa. Justo en ese momento Tenten descendió lentamente por las escaleras, mucho más tranquila por saber sana y a salvo a su señora, incluso mejor de lo que ella o cualquiera podría haber creído que se encontraría.

-Tenten— llamo el Uchiha, haciendo que reparase en su presencia.

-¿Si, señor?— acato la pelicastaña, presta a seguir sus órdenes como siempre.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?— indago él ante semejante silencio reinante, como si no hubiera nadie en casa.

-Está en cama, señor, la doctora vino a verla porque se desmayó— contesto Tenten como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, manteniéndose serena.

-¿Qué?— si Sasuke ya se había sentido desconcertado, ahora se sintió molesto y aterrado al desconocer lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué no habían ido a buscarlo si Sakura se sentía mal? Había dejado dicho a Emi, a Tenten y a quien fuera necesario que estaría a solo unas calles de distancia, ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado que había sido necesario llamar a la doctora? Sin necesitar de más información, Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato hacia la habitación de su esposa, ignorando la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Tenten, quien tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no chillar de emoción. Recostada sobre la cama, Sakura lucho de todo corazón contra el cansancio para no dormir como deseaba hacer para esperar a Sasuke cuando llegara, quería darle la noticia personalmente por ello le había pedido a Tenten—quien le había preparado otro té de manzanilla para su dolor de estómago—que no dijera nada si Sasuke llegaba…inevitablemente poso sus manos sobre su vientre aun plano, un hijo, ¿de verdad y tras más de un año de insistentes suplicas por fin _Alah_ y había cumplir lo que tanto le había pedido? No iba a negar que se había tardado y mucho, pero nada se comparaba a la alegría que no dejaba de sentir desde el momento que la doctora lo había confirmado. Ahora habría muchos planes que hacer, primer nacería el bebé de Izumi y en consecuencia a ello deberían pensar en el futuro de su hijo, y esperaba que fuera un niño para así poder cerrarle la boca a todo el mundo, así podrían vivir tranquilos, más adelante podrían tener un niña pero por ahora todo lo que necesitaban era un niño. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, Sasuke entro en la habitación, centrando al instante su mirada en Sakura, arrodillándose en la cama a su lado, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué tienes?— pregunto Sasuke, alzando una de sus manos y acariciando el rostro de ella que sonrió al verlo tan preocupado.

-Nada malo, Sasuke— sosegó ella, levantando su cabeza de las almohadas y aproximando su rostro al de él, —no me sentía bien y me desmaye— aclaro para que él no se preocupara innecesariamente. —Estoy embarazada— confeso por fin, casi conteniendo el aliento en el centro de su pecho, expectante a su reacción.

-¿Es verdad?— inquirió él, no queriendo ilusionarse falsamente en caso de que no fuese así.

-Si, lo es— sonrió ella, percibiendo su alegría pero solo esperando su respuesta para manifestarla.

Por un momento, Sasuke sintió como si el mundo entero se le viniera encima, era una bendición demasiado grande, ¿realmente era posible?, ¿iban a tener un hijo? Viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura, Sasuke no dudo en envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de ella, disfrutando de su dulce perfume a jazmines, mas rompió levemente el abrazo para observar el rostro de ella que no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento, pegando su frente a la suya. Ahí estaba la prueba que todos los tontos tanto habían pedido, tanta esperaba había valido la pena y ahora su felicidad no podía ser mayor, por fin iba a ser una familia, ya no tendrían que pensar en la opinión de terceros, por fin solo podrían pensar el uno en el otro y el futuro, en nada más. Sin poder evitarlo y encontrando su mirada con la de él, Sakura aferro sus manos a los hombros de Sasuke, volviendo a recostarse sobre la cama y arrastrándolo a él consigo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él y sintiéndose segura con su presencia, su aroma y su calor. Ambos habían sentido demasiada presión, todos los habían empujado a cumplir obligaciones pero la que ahora estaba en camino era sin duda la más dulce de todas ellas y la cumplirían con enorme satisfacción.

Por fin serian una familia.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar y deseándole buenas noches a Natsu que de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación para dormir, Biwako sonrió mientras se internaba con calma en la casa, había tenido que marcharse antes pero le habría encantado quedarse y ver la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse de la noticia, mas Natsu y ella había pasado demasiado tiempo en el hogar de los Uchiha y ahora era una hora prudente para regresar a casa, pero en caso de cualquier problema Biwako estaba sobradamente dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de ser necesario. No podía dejar de estar feliz, ya se había sentido plena al enterarse meses atrás de que Izumi iba a tener un hijo, pero ahora se sentía todavía más feliz porque había presenciado cada tormento que Sakura había tenido que soportar, había oído de su propia boca lo frustrada que se sentía por la insistencia de doña Emi para hacer que Sasuke tomara una segunda esposa o la mirada recriminatoria del señor Homura que replicaba una y otra vez que no se embarazara aun, ahora todo sería diferente. La alegría de Biwako era tan grande que no reparo en el ceño fruncido del señor Hiruzen quien sentado sobre uno de los divanes la observo reprobatoriamente nada más verla entrar, y lo peor es que encima de todo estaba feliz como una niña, sonriente al advertir su presencia sin pensar en que él pudiera estar enojado por sus acciones, como si no hubiera hecho algo malo al estar hasta tan tarde en la calle, ¿es que no le preocupaba lo que se pudiera pensar de ella y Natsu? Realmente Hiruzen era incapaz de entender a las mujeres, y tenía tres esposas.

-Ya volviste— aprecio Hiruzen en voz alta y con evidente sarcasmo, más ella no pareció entenderlo, —en cuanto no estoy en casa, corres a exhibir tu persona por la medina— regaño, negando reprobatoriamente y sin dejar de verla.

-Señor…— sonrió Biwako, demasiado feliz como para formular palabras coherentes como deseaba hacer.

-Salgo pensando que hay alguien ocupándose de mi casa y no hay nadie— el Sarutobi evidencio lo obvio, sin ser capaz de prestar atención a lo que Biwako intentaba decir.

-Por _Alah_, no se lo imagina— soltó ella únicamente, intentando formar oraciones coherentes entre sí, mas su alegría se lo impedía.

-No, no me lo imagino— acepto él ya que ella si parecía entender que había hecho algo malo, aunque no se mostraba triste por ello, —vuelvo a casa y no hay nada esperándome, mujer ingrata y traicionera…— acuso, devaluando la integridad que tanto había admirado de ella.

-Sakura fue bendecida— revelo Biwako por fin, serenando sus pensamientos antes de que él le impidiera seguir hablando.

-¿Qué dijiste?— cuestiono Hiruzen, casi estando seguro de haber oído mal, porque debía haber un error en todo eso.

-Sakura y Sasuke fueron bendecidos, van a tener un hijo— explico ella sin dejar de sonreír, queriendo que él supiera cuanto antes la buena noticia ya que nadie se la había dicho aun.

-¿Es verdad?— pregunto él, esperando que ella lo hiciera despertar del ensueño que significaban aquellas palabras en caso de que todo fuera una confusión.

-Es verdad, vinieron a avisarme y yo mande llamar a la doctora— asintió justificando el porqué de su ausencia durante las últimas horas.

-Biwako, eres el ángel que _Alah_ mando a mi casa para cuidarla— el Sarutobi olvido por completo su ira contra Biwako, abrazándola y siendo correspondido por ella que no dejo de sonreír, —que _Alah_ aumente tus días y te cubra de alegría— deseo más feliz de lo que nunca se hubiera sentido hasta ese día.

_Alah_ había vuelto a demostrar lo clemente y misericordioso que era, Hiruzen había esperado tanto tiempo para ser aun feliz al escuchar esas palabras y afortunadamente _Alah_ le había permitido vivir para escucharlas. Ojala y su hermano Kizashi estuviera vivo para presenciar tanta alegría, su hija tendría un futuro glorioso, todo daba claras señales de ello hasta ahora. Era una bendición, una gran bendición.

* * *

-Sakura, Izumi, el señor Hiruzen está contando historias del profeta— llamo Biwako al dar con ellas, instándolas a retornar al centro de la sala.

-Vamos, prima— sonrió Izumi, entrelazando su mano con la de su prima, ambas siguiendo a Biwako.

Si las festividades por el nacimiento de Izumi ya habían sido muchas—el señor Hiruzen planeaba una nueva fiesta cada semana para compartir su alegría con sus vecinos—, una vez que se esparció la noticia de que Sakura estaba embarazada las festividades comenzaron a ser todavía mayores de lo que ya habían sido, siempre contando con la presencia de las odaliscas y músicos de _El Cairo _para alegrarlo todo, siempre el mismo ambiente revitalizante y vibrante abarcándolo todo. Por fin Izumi no se sentía culpable de ser feliz y disfrutar de su embarazo temiendo que su querida prima a quien veía como una hermana se sintiera mal, porque ahora Sakura sentía la misma alegría que ella, solo que su espera habría de ser mayor que la suya. Tomadas de la mano y sonriéndose entre si, ambas primas se internaron en el círculo de la fiesta hasta retornar al centro de la sala donde el señor Homura estaba relatando otra de las historias del Profeta para los invitados, ambas tomando asiento junto a sus respectivos esposos, Izumi junto a Itachi entrelazando una de sus manos entre sí, y Sasuke junto a Sakura quien de inmediato reposo su cabeza contra el hombro de él que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Por fin había algo de sosiego en la vida de todos ahora que había dos niños en camino y prueba de ello era la presencia de doña Emi y Tío Homura en la sala y que mantenían sus bocas cerradas tal y como hacían todos los demás, prefiriendo disfrutar de las festividades y la alegría, porque no era sensato perturbar la armonía que _Alah_ había dado, no en tan crucial momento.

-Aquella fue su boda con Hana, una de las dieciséis esposas que tuvo— Hiruzen sonrió inevitablemente al ver a sus dos sobrinas presentes y escuchando todo con suma atención, —pues bien, se hizo la fiesta y el profeta estaba ansioso por estar solo con su nueva esposa como cualquier hombre lo estaría— obvio, sabiendo que cualquier hombre presente comprendía a que se refería, —los invitados comieron, bebieron y se fueron pero tres amigos de él no se fueron nunca, solo querían seguir conversando, así que el profeta trajo un velo y lo desplegó entre él y sus tres amigos—el profeta había sido un hombre muy tímido y cortes, por lo que evidentemente no había sido capaz de despachar a sus amigos. —Ahí tuvo una revelación, _Alah_ le enseño las reglas a seguir para asistir a las bodas ajenas, lo que se debe hacer cuando se va a las fiestas de los otros es; comer, beber y después marcharse— explico ligeramente divertido ante la mención de esta última palabra, haciendo reír a los presentes.

Resulto entrañable y preciso para la ocasión que su propio tío relatase aquella historia ahora que se cumplía poco más de un año del día en que Izumi e Itachi se habían casado, justo como Sasuke y Sakura; sus vivencias habían sido diferentes desde luego, Itachi e Izumi solo habían vivido prosperidad, alegría y felicidad, habían vivido la primavera del amor como habían hecho muchas parejas tradicionales…pero Sasuke y Sakura, que encontraron sus miradas en ese momento, habían vivido la tempestad, habían tenido que luchar por mantenerse juntos y probar que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que sus destinos estaban entrelazadas, pero había valido sobradamente la pena para vivir la alegría que hoy vivían, y con gusto vivirían todo otra vez para volver a estar juntos, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero por experiencia ya todos deberían saber o recordar que al alegría no podía durar para siempre, por lo que resulto sorpresivo y hasta monótono que la alegría de la festividad se viera empañada por la llegada de una mujer que de inmediato hizo acusaciones contra el anfitrión, el señor Hiruzen, su esposo…se trataba de Anko, otra vez. Para Anko era impensable quedarse callada al descubrir que su esposo que se jactaba de ser un hombre justo le había obsequiado seda a Mito y no a ella ni a Naori, dirigiéndose cuanto antes al hogar de su marido en busca de una expiación ¿Dónde estaba la justicia de que tanto alardeaba? Todas las mujeres de un hombre debían tener igual cantidad de bienes y riquezas y sin embargo ella era degradada por solo ser la tercera esposa, ¿eso era justicia?

-¿Te atreves a invadir mi casa?— discutió Hiruzen de inmediato, ignorando cada acusación salida de la boca de Anko. —Silencio, no quiero saber nada, Anko, no le di más seda a mi primera esposa— contrario, preguntándose interiormente cuantas veces más habría de pasar por la misma situación una y otra vez.

-Ella vio a la primera esposa con una túnica nueva y dice que el señor Hiruzen no obedeció el Corán— tradujo Biwako a Sakura e Izumi quienes sintieron crisparse sus nervios con tan solo estar ahí. —Itachi, llévate a Izumi de aquí—aconsejo al Uchiha, Izumi no debía molestarse innecesariamente y ese ambiente no era el mejor para ella.

-Ven, mi amor— guió Itachi, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella y envolviendo protectoramente sus brazos a su alrededor.

Por otro lado y luchando por mantener la calma, Sakura contemplo aquella discusión serenando su mente; eso no iba a pasarle a ella, ella jamás toleraría a otra mujer en su casa, y volviendo ligeramente el rostro hacia Sasuke no tuvo necesidad de preguntar en voz alta para saber que él tampoco pensaría jamás en someterse a la misma discusión, encontrando distraídamente una de sus manos con la de él que correspondió de inmediato. Afortunadamente tío Homura se encontraba presente, él podría solucionar esta discusión antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tuvieran que recurrir a un divorcio, y todos sabían que _Alah_ no querría eso. Todo lo que Izumi podía escuchar mientras se dejaba guiar por su atento y amoroso esposo hacia el segundo piso eran los incesantes grito de Anko, discutiendo, gritando, quejándose y lamentando su suerte…_Alah_, no podía imaginar esa suerte, no podía ni quería tener que llegar a esos extremos en algún momento de su vida, no quería que Itachi tomara una segunda esposa, no quería ni podría aceptar que lo hiciera, pero, ¿Cómo evitarlo si no había exigido que se escribiera en su contrato de matrimonio en su momento? Por un lado estaba doña Emi, por otro lado estaba tío Homura quienes siempre criticaban todo lo que sucediera en tanto no estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, ¿Cómo escapar de un destino que en ocasiones aprecia inevitable? Soltando la mano de Itachi al entrar en la habitación, Izumi enterró su rostro entre sus manos, caminando en círculos como un animalillo enjaulado, aterrada de ese destino, no ese no podía ser su futuro, ella no quería que lo fuera.

-Qué horror…— suspiro Izumi, negando en silencio para sí, inquieta y demasiado intranquila.

-Calma, mi amor, si te pones nerviosa también pondrás nervioso al bebé— intento sosegar Itachi, estrechando los hombros de ella bajo su tacto, no queriendo ni soportando verla así.

-Itachi, yo nunca quiero tener pasar por una tristeza así, no quiero— manifestó ella, incapaz de callar lo que pensaba, no con él. —Tú nunca vas a buscar una segunda esposa, ¿verdad?— pregunto directamente, sintiendo su corazón dejar de latir en espera de una respuesta.

-Nunca, mi alma, nunca— prometió él, acunando el rostro de su hermosa esposa entre sus manos.

-¿Escribirías eso para mí, Itachi?— pidió Izumi, solo consiguiendo sosegarse si él plasmaba su palabra en un documento, entonces estaría tranquila.

-Escribiré lo que quieras— accedió el Uchiha de inmediato y sin ningún problema, solo deseando verla feliz, como siempre.

-Quiero eso por escrito, quiero que me lo des por escrito— sonrió ella, mucho más feliz ante su respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio, mas tan pronto como llego allí sintió una dolorosa punzada recorrerla a impedirle moverse, y luego algo humedeciendo la falda de su vestido; se había roto la fuente. —Ay…Itachi…va a nacer— se quejó, en voz alta, incapaz de moverse, apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio, recordando respirar para no dejarse aturdir por el dolor.

-¡Biwako!— llamo Itachi cuanto antes, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Izumi, ayudándola a caminar y dirigirse lentamente hacia la cama.

Afortunadamente y gracias a la ayuda de Itachi podía caminar hasta conseguir sentarse en la cama, pero el dolor no desaprecia, no era una contracción al azar, ya se había roto la fuente y eso solo sucedía si el parto era algo seguro, haciendo que el nerviosismo de Izumi no hiciera sino aumentar más y más, aferrándose a la idea de que tendría al hijo que tanto anhelaba y no a una niña como doña Emi tanto había insistido en vaticinar. Con Itachi estrechando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas, Izumi acaricio su vientre, recordando al forma correcta de respirar al tener a Itachi a su lado y apoyándola en todo momento…no sabría que hacer sin tenerlo a él a su lado en tan difícil trance. En la sala reinaba el caos cuando Biwako fue la única capaz de escuchar los gritos de Itachi, por fin habían llegado a un consenso en que cuatro testigos aseguraban haber visto al señor Hiruzen obsequiarle seda a su primera esposa, Mito y no teniendo otra opción más que acordar hacer lo mismo cuanto antes de comprar seda para Anko y Naori, siendo equitativo con cada una de sus mujeres, cabe mencionar que Anko se mostró radiante de alegría tan pronto como Hiruzen tuvo que verse obligado a darle dinero para comprar seda para ella. Prefiriendo dejar atrás esa escena, Biwako se dirigió cuanto antes al segundo, preguntándose interiormente que podría haber sucedido para que requirieran su presencia, mas cualquier cosa era mejor que lidiar con Anko y sus incesantes cambio de humor, encontrándose al ingresar con Izumi recostada sobre la cama y espirando pausadamente para mantener la calma, con Itachi sentado a su lado y sosteniendo su mano en todo momento.

-¿Qué paso?— consulto Biwako nada más entrar, centrando toda su atención en Izumi.

-Va a nacer— contesto Itachi en nombre de su esposa que se esforzaba por no gritar a causa del dolor.

-_Alah_…-suspiro ella, quedándose sin aliento en el proceso antes de asomarse a lo alto de la escalera, por encima de la sala, —¡vengan, rápido!, ¡necesito ayuda!—llamo a Natsu, Koharu y el resto de las mujeres que no tardaron en aparecer, algunas desapareciendo al instante para proceder a preparar toallas y agua caliente. —Llévenselo de aquí, con los otros hombres, un hombre no tiene nada que hacer en un parto—sujeto a Itachi del brazo, haciendo que se levantara de la cama y saliera de la habitación, negándose por supuesto.

-Itachi…— llamo Izumi, no creyendo ser capaz de hacerlo sola, no sin él.

De nada sirvió de todas formas que Itachi quisiera quedarse junto a su esposa porque Biwako se lo impidiera, ella había criado a Izumi como una hija y si bien desearía con todo su corazón poder darle a Izumi el egoísta confort de tener a su esposo a su lado en ese momento pero debía negarse forzosamente, un hombre no tenía nada útil que hacer en un parto por lo que era mejor que aguardara en la sala como harían los demás, las mujeres ya se encargarían de traer al mundo al niño o niña en camino, ellas estaban capacitadas para eso. El tiempo comenzó a correr en medio de los preparativos, con las mueres ayudando a Biwako a hacer que Izumi se recostara lo más cómodamente posible sobre la cama, dando tiempo a que Sakura ingresara en compañía de doña Emi, contemplando con lastima y empatía el sufrimiento de Izumi que se veía forzada a morderse el labio inferior para no gritar, apretando fuertemente una de las manos de Biwako ente las suyas ante el dolor de las construcciones que no hacían más que aumentar minuto a minuto, intentando respirar profunda y pausadamente para no perder la calma, siguiendo el ejemplo de Biwako quien no se alejaba de ella en ningún momento. Un parto no era una labor fácil, en ocasiones podía tomar muchas horas, días incluso en el peor de los casos ya que se contaba con la asistencia de mujeres con experiencia—como las que trabajaban en el hogar de su tío y a quienes conocía bien, afortunadamente—y no de un doctor como si se hacía en occidente. Tenía muchísimo miedo, dolía tanto que Izumi sentía no ser lo suficientemente capaz de traer a su hijo al mundo.

-Paciencia, él se está esforzando para llegar a este mundo, ayúdalo, Izumi— aconsejo Biwako, encontrando su mirada con la de su niña inocente.

-Duele mucho— se quejó Izumi sin poder evitarlo, el dolor era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado y aumentaba más a cada momento.

-_Alah_ permita que ese dolor valga la pena y logres tener un varón— deseo Emi, por fin manifestándose con esas solas palabras que solo contribuyeron a irritar a Izumi, —porque es la mujer quien elige si va a tener niño o niña— obvio, camuflando su empatía con su habitual antipatía.

-Es _Alah_, nosotros somos demasiado pequeños, no decidimos nada— corrigió Biwako, discrepando totalmente con esa clase de pensamientos. —Saca a doña Emi de aquí— índico a Sakura quien no sabía qué hacer para ayudar.

-Doña Emi, vamos a la cocina, le prepare un poco de té— sugirió Sakura sosteniendo uno de los brazos de doña Emi e invitándola a dirigirse a la cocina por un breve refrigerio.

Volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro, Sakura vio por última vez el rostro de su prima quien encontró su mirada con la de ella en medio de su dolor, antes de abandonar la habitación sosteniendo el brazo de doña Emi quien afortunadamente se dijo guiar por ella, Izumi no conseguiría dar a luz tranquila si la Uchiha estaba entrometiéndose insistentemente en todo momento, pero ella se encargaría d que su querida prima pudiera estar tranquila, ella le daría toda la calma posible alejando lo más posible a doña Emi y manteniéndola ocupada.

* * *

-¡Ya quiero que termine!— grito Izumi con todas sus fuerzas, cansada de tener que soportar más tiempo esa tortura.

Apretando fuertemente las sabanas bajo sus manos, la pelicastaña se abstuvo de maldecir como deseaba hacer a causa del dolor que le estaba nublando el juicio, mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez que un improperio cruzaba su mente para no decirlo en voz alta por error, las horas pasaban una tras otra y sin embargo el dolor se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar, ¿era posible que valiera la pena como tanto le habían dicho? Sentía como si fuera a morir de un momento a otro, lo estaba soportando pero dudaba poder olvidarlo alguna vez en su vida, era algo completamente espantoso. Biwako estaba completamente volcada a aguardar el nacimiento de su hijo, examinando entre sus piernas sus avances segundo a segundo al igual que hacían el resto de las mujeres, trayendo agua cada vez que hiciera falta, en tanto Sakura sostenía su mano, secándole el sudor de la frente y alentándola a esforzarse tanto como pudiera o el niño no nacería, recordándole que pronto podría olvidarse por completo del dolor cuando tuviera a un hijo en sus brazos. Como una gárgola en el umbral de la puerta, doña Emi se encontraba de brazos cruzados y contemplando la escena que tenía lugar delante de sus ojos, apretándose fuertemente los brazos sin que nadie la viera, casi sintiendo el dolor de Izumi como propio aunque nunca lo diaria en voz alta por supuesto, era mujer ¿Cómo no comprender ni sentir lastimar por el nacimiento de Izumi? Por sin tras horas y horas de intentos que habían parecido infructuosos, Biwako por fin pudo respirar tranquila, sonriéndole a Izumi que parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Ya viene! Ya veo su cabeza— anuncio Biwako para satisfacción de todas las presentes. —Puja, Izumi— alentó, faltando solo un empujón más y todo terminaría.

-Puja, Izumi— animo Sakura, apretando la mano de su prima que hizo igual, esforzándose por ese último intento.

Apretando la mano de su prima con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ella, Izumi grito tan fuerte como le resulto posible, irguiéndose ligeramente, incansable hasta sentir que por fin el dolor terminaba en cuanto sintió algo deslizarse desde el interior de su cuerpo. ¿Qué si el dolor valía la pena? Lo valía por completo porque Izumi olvido por completo cualquier malestar que hubiera sentido hasta entonces una vez escucho el llano del bebé que Biwako envolvió y limpio cuanto antes con ayuda del resto de las mujeres. En la sala y aguardando a que todo terminara, no teniendo otra opción, reinaba un silencio sepulcral al momento de que se escuchase el llanto proveniente de la habitación y al que Itachi—que había estado paseándose frenéticamente en círculos como un león enjaulado—no dudo en acudir cuanto antes en compañía de su hermano, tío Hiruzen y tío Homura. Aunque se sentía cansada, como si pudiera dormir por días y días, Izumi no dudo en cargar a sus brazos al pequeño bebé que Biwako le tendió, acercándolo a su pecho y besando su pequeña frente con difusos cabellos castaños aun húmedos, intercambiando una sonrisa con Sakura que se encontraba sentada a su lado…era un ser tan pequeño y perfecto, todo podría haber sido tan perfecto si hubiera sido un niño como todos tanto habían exigido, pero era una niña, más aun así era perfecta para ella. Tan pronto como escucharon pasos, Izumi levanto su mirada hacia el umbral de la habitación, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Itachi en cuanto lo vio a entrar, no sabiendo que hacer o decirle ya que ambos habían esperado tener un niño, y no había sido así.

-Es una niña, Itachi— anuncio Biwako en nombre de Izumi que era incapaz de hablar.

-Bien hecho— murmuro Emi con sutil sarcasmo, resultando inentendible para nadie que no fuera Izumi e Itachi.

-Es una niña muy hermosa— felicito Sakura, alzando su mirada para encontrarla con la de Sasuke, feliz por su prima.

-Sí, pero es una mujer— critico la Uchiha en voz alta, estaba feliz de tener una sobrina pero esa niña haría perdurar el nombre de su familia.

-Y debe ser recibida con mucha alegría— obvio Hiruzen, no viendo ningún problema por su parte, —_Alah_ dice que no debe haber ninguna distinción entre los hijos y las hijas—recordó a todos los presentes, porque una niña era igual motivo de alegría que un niño.

_Alah_ había creado a la humanidad con el propósito de amarse y obtener armonía entre sí, los hombres y las mujeres eran iguales ante sus ojos, ¿Por qué los padres deberían hacer distinción específica entre ellos por mera cuestión de sexos? Cierto, no era el niño que todos tanto habían esperado pero en cuanto Itachi se sentó sobre la cama junto a Izumi y tuvo en sus brazos a esa pequeña resulto el ser más perfecto que hubiera podido imaginar en su vida, porque era su hija, suya y de Izumi, ¿Qué importaba si no era un niño? La espera había valido sobradamente la pena y al encontrar su mirada con la de Izumi no pudo sentirse más feliz, por fin eran una verdadera familia y no podía pedir nada más, él no podía pedir nada más, era inmensamente feliz por tenerla a ella en su vida, no necesitaba nada más. Distraídamente y sin desenvolver su agarre alrededor de su hija que acerco a su pecho, Itachi entrelazo una de sus mano con la Izumi que sonrió enternecida, intercalando su mirada entre Itachi y su pequeña hija, ¿Qué nombre elegirían para ella? Habían estado tan seguros de que tendrían un niño que no habían sido capaces de pensar en nada más fuera de esa visión, solo en nombres de niño, pero afortunadamente Itachi si tenía uno en mente y que era perfecto para la ocasión. Izumi era la razón de su alegría, desde que la tenía en su vida no necesitaba pensar en el porvenir que tendría lugar ni en nada salvo agradecer a _Alah_ por despertar cada mañana junto a ella y por ser lo último que viera al dormir, ¡que mejor nombre que uno que fuera la representación misma de la alegría? Si, ese era el nombre perfecto:

-Vas a llamarte Ayame— decidió Itachi, observando a Izumi que sonrió de inmediato, completamente de acuerdo con el nombre.

-Ayame; significa alegría— sonrió Hiruzen, era un nombre hermoso para un niña igual de hermosa.

Contemplando una última vez ese cuadro, Sakura se levantó de la cama, situándose junto a Sasuke y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, sintiéndose plena, feliz; pronto podrían disfrutar de la misma alegría, solo debían esperar unos meses más y también tendrían a su hijo en sus brazos, pero…¿tendrían un niño o un niña? Puede que ambos tuvieran perspectivas muy diferentes sobre lo que ambos estaban esperando, pero de todas formas serian felices y eso era lo único importante. El nacimiento de un bebé siempre era una bendición, no importa si era niño o niña.

* * *

**PD: ¡Lo logre! De confesarles mis amores que por poco y creí que no conseguiría terminar este capitulo, de hecho estaba planeado que actualizara mañana o el domingo pero ayer me emplee a fondo escribiendo mas de la mitad de su contenido y finalizándolo apenas hace unos momentos, por lo que espero que todo lo aquí escrito haya sido de su agrado :3** cumpliendo lo prometido** la próxima semana actualizare "El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield"**, luego **"El Velo del Amor" **el fin de semana y finalmente **"El Sentir de un Uchiha" :3 **este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias y agradeciendo tenerla cerca en todo momento**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y dedicándole este y los próximos capítulos**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Primera Esposa de Ali como Mito Uzumaki

**-**Tercera Esposa de Ali como Anko Mitarashi

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Embarazo y Nacimiento: en la historia original, Jade se embaraza cuando la hija de Mohamed y Latiffa tiene alrededor de dos o tres años, y su bebé nace poco después de que ellos tienen a su segundo hijo, Amim. En esta versión, Sakura e Izumi se embarazan con alrededor de aproximadamente 5 meses y medio de diferencia entre si, es decir que el bebé en camino fue concebido al final del capitulo anterior**. En su traducción literal **el nombre Ayame significa flor de iris pero también puede ser interpretado como alegría por lo que lo elegí **para la hija de Itachi e Izumi **por tener el mismo significado que el nombre Samira. Si bien la sociedad del islam y la vida musulmana es centralmente machista, las mujeres tienen el papel mas importante dentro de la sociedad ya que el hombre solo existe gracias a ellas y en su religión se tiene la obligación moral de protegerla, especialmente a las viudas**. La mujer mas importante del islam fue Khadija, primera esposa del profeta Mahoma quien fue una mujer muy talentosa en los negocios y llamada "La princesa de la Meca". **Ya que esta es mi versión de la historia, añadiré personajes nuevos además de los que comenzaran a aparecer desde este capitulo, como Ayame.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	18. Chapter 17

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír la canción de cuna egipcia "**Nami Nami**" de **ODO Ensemble** junto a la canción "**Nunca me Acuerdo de Olvidarte**" de **Shakira** quien aporto la canción "**Whenever, Whenever**" para la banda sonora internacional de la telenovela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**.

* * *

-Que _Alah_ los acompañe y lleve la prosperidad a su casa— deseo Hiruzen, dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa a su sobrina.

Radiante de alegría y cargando en brazos a su pequeña hija Ayame, Izumi recibió con gusto un beso en la frente de parte de su tío, sonriéndole en respuesta antes de aproximarse a su prima para despedirse de ella. Luego de dejar pasar los cuarenta días de reposo como se especificaba por costumbre y tras cumplir con todos los requerimientos posteriores al nacimiento de Ayame, Itachi e Izumi ya se encontraban preparados para retornar a _Brasil_ gracias a _Alah_; gracias porque por una parte Izumi se sentiría mucho más tranquila viviendo en _Brasil_ que en _Marruecos_, donde Itachi podría tomar una segunda esposa a voluntad, y gracias por Sakura quien acababa de cumplir cuatro meses de embarazo y quería disfrutar de la mayor serenidad y harmonía posible ahora que el embarazo comenzaba a notarse y veía multiplicadas por diez la presión que todos habían sentido para que Izumi tuviera un hijo…ahora todo recaía sobre ella, Izumi no había dado a luz un niño sino que una niña por lo que ahora todo dependía de ella. Amabas primas se abrazaron con todas su fuerzas—teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Ayame que se encontraba en brazos de Izumi—antes de observarse la una a la otra en silencio y estrechándose las manos, la felicidad de una de ellas ya era plena y ahora era el turno de que la otra pudiera sentir la misma felicidad que embargaba a una mujer al poder ser madre…desearían no separarse, ninguna de las dos tenia hermanos o más parientes cercanos de su propia familia, eran hermanas ente si y separarse seguía siendo doloroso aunque ya no fueran las mismas niñas que habían sido en el pasado.

-Hasta pronto, prima— se despidió Sakura de mala gana, incapaz de acostumbrarse a estas despedidas, incapaz de no sentir nostalgia al no saber cuándo volverían a verse.

-No olvides avisarme cuando nazca, quiero saberlo todo— recordó Izumi para animar a su prima, acariciando su vientre por encima de la blusa.

-Lo sabrás, lo prometo— sonrió la Uchiha sin poder evitarlo, entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya, por encima de su vientre.

La despedida seria momentánea y eso ambas lo supieron, volviendo la mirada hacia Itachi y Sasuke que se despedían de igual modo que ellas…cuando el bebé de Sakura naciera, volverían a verse, tenían que estar todos reunidos en familia para celebrar, no había otra forma de hacer evidente su alegría. Claro que no era un sueño ideal para Izumi tener que regresar a _Brasil_ con doña Emi, pero…si con eso lograba que Sakura tuviera un merecido embarazo tranquilo y feliz, bienvenidos fueran los dolores de cabeza que pasaría de ahora en más. No era una despedida, era solo un hasta pronto…

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Cualquier persona—criada según las enseñanzas del Corán y como un buen musulmán o musulmana—de estar en sus cabales no dudaría dos veces en replantearse si el mejor lugar para criar a sus hijos seria occidente, como _Rio de Janeiro _por ejemplo, pero en cierto modo no había nada malo con el país, un país era solo una porción de tierra del mundo que era habitada por personas iguales a ellos, con perspectivas diferentes de la moral y las costumbres pero esa era otra historia, además había muy buenas escuelas y universidades para que sus hijos se educaran en ellas que era lo fundamental, no había nada más en que pensar. Tan pronto como bajaron del auto, y encontrándose feliz por volver a esta tierra donde aún tenía pretendientes aguardando por ella, Emi permaneció en el umbral de la entrada de la casa contemplándolo todo, ignorando a propósito a su hermano y a Izumi que por su parte ingresaron en la casa para desempacar y hacer que la pequeña Ayame conociera la que habría de ser su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Itachi dejo el equipaje junto a uno de los sofás en la sala, tenían mucho en que pensar; la crianza de Ayame, la reforma de la tienda que expandirían todavía más para aumentar las ganancias…todo era maravilloso, solo alegría. Quitándose el velo al entrar, Izumi respiro profundamente mientras recorría su hogar con la mirada, todo seguía tal y como ella lo había dejado meses atrás, puede que no fuera el hogar de su tío pero era su propio hogar y esa simple palabra la llena de emoción y alegría, porque Itachi y ella estarían solos junto a su pequeña, oh, y doña Emi.

-Mi amor, déjame ayudarte a acomodar a nuestra pequeña en el cuarto y después voy a la tienda para ver cómo van las cosas— sugirió Itachi, descubriendo los divanes y muebles de los lienzos que los habían estado protegiendo del polvo y la suciedad en su ausencia.

-Itachi— llamo Izumi al darse cuenta de algo que por poco y había olvidado hasta ahora, —¿el primo Kagami habrá comprado la cuna que le pedimos?— pregunto ya que quería lo mejor para su pequeña princesita.

-Pues, vamos a ver— sugirió él, recordando ese pequeño encargo. —Llevare el equipaje— negó al ver a Izumi dispuesta a ayudarlo con el equipaje.

Se lo había prometido a Izumi desde el primer día en que habían sabido que tendrían a Ayame en sus vidas, todo lo que ella debía hacer por ahora era descansar y entregarle todo su tiempo a Ayame mientras que él se encargaría de todo lo demás para que ambas fueran inmensamente felices, porque eran su mundo por completo. Dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, Izumi abrió la puerta sin desenvolver su agarre alrededor de Izumi, sonriendo de inmediato al ver a un costado de su cama, junto a la ventana, una pequeña cunita que por poco y tocaba el suelo, hecha de nácar el mejor material y diseño que se podía pedir para que durmiera una bebé. Con cuidado, Izumi se arrodillo sobre el suelo, depositando sobre la cuna a su pequeña Ayame que rió al encontrar sus ojos con los de su madre, alzando sus pequeñas manitos para encontrarlas con las de Izumi que las sostuvo entre las suyas antes de besarlas amorosamente, meciendo suavemente la cuna que oscilo lenta y cadenciosamente en un hipnótico vaivén, todo siendo observada por Itachi se no dudo en abrir las valijas sobre la cama sin dejar de observarlas a ambas, arrodillándose junto a Izumi y besándole la frente. Una familia…no lo iba a negar, esa había sido la razón fundamental por la que Sasuke y él habían buscado casarse hacia ya tanto tiempo, porque era lo apropiado que a su edad comenzaran a tener sus propias vidas pero ninguno de los dos había pensado que encontrarían al amor de sus vidas, a su alma gemela en el proceso, habían pensado que cumplirían con lo que se esperaba de ellos pero habían logrado ser felices y obtener todo lo que podrían haber deseado en sus vidas en el proceso.

-Mi Ayame, que linda eres— arrullo Izumi, acariciando el rostro de su pequeña e inclinándose para besarle las mejillas, escuchándola reír. —Ayame es la primera de los hijos que te daré, llenare esta casa de hijos— prometió, volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi, encontrando intensamente su mirada con la de él.

-Mi alma…— suspiro Itachi, acariciando el rostro de ella, embelesado con su inocencia y su belleza.

Ambos se habían sentido muy presionado por su entorno y lo que se esperaba de ambos pero por fin tenían a Ayame en sus vidas, tenían a su hija tras tanta espera y ahora todo valía la pena. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a su pequeña hija que comenzaba a dormitar completamente a gusto sobre la cuna, Izumi se levantó con cuidado del suelo sin apartar su mirada de Itachi en ningún momento quien la ayudo a erguirse, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella…casi lo había olvidado por completo, el mismo día en que Ayame había nacido había pretendido que Itachi le diera por escrito una promesa de que jamás tomaría a una segunda esposa, pero no habían podido concretar esto debido a las apresuradas labores de parto y todos los demás compromisos que habían tenido que afrontar tras el nacimiento de Ayame hasta su reciente regreso a _Brasil_, pero ahora que Izumi no le recordaba es que volvía a sentirse inmensamente insegura, doña Emi estaba viviendo en su propia casa de forma indefinida por lo que ella debería tener cuidado y estar atenta para que no le plantease siquiera la posibilidad a Itachi de tomar una segunda esposa, porque no toleraría compartir al hombre que amaba con nadie más, no podría vivir. Como si intuyera la clase de pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de su esposa que bajo inconscientemente la mirada, Itachi acuno el rostro de Izumi entre sus manos para hacerla regresar a la realidad y con él que solo tenía ojos para ella, porque todo lo que ahora deseaba era verla feliz a cada instante, y se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a lograrlo.

-No me diste por escrito lo que prometiste, amor— recordó ella, lamentando tener que cortar con la dulzura del momento pero era necesario, —de nunca tener una segunda esposa— aclaro al ver la confusión en el rostro de Itachi.

-Pero no necesito dar nada por escrito— minimizo Itachi, sonriendo ligeramente ante su injustificada preocupación, —si te tengo a ti, ¿para qué voy a querer una segunda esposa?— obvio, ella era el amor de su vida y nadie jamás podría ocupar su lugar.

Conformándose con esa respuesta, sonriendo llena de alegría, Izumi abrazo a Itachi con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, jugando con sus sedosos cabellos castaños. No podía imaginar la vida sin Izumi del mismo modo en que ella no podía imaginar la vida sin tenerlo a él, ¿no era eso amor? Para ellos dos si, a su propio modo, porque eran mejores estando juntos, y su felicidad no haría más que engrandecerse con él tiempo, esa era una promesa.

* * *

Con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, Sakura ingreso en el hogar de su tío, danzando de dicha y contagiando en el proceso a todas las mujeres de la cocina, principalmente a Biwako que sonrió nada más verla. La Uchiha gozaba de una felicidad sin presentes ahora que Sasuke estaba expandiendo los negocios de la familia a una cadena hotelera internacional y con doña Emi no estaba en su casa todo lo que sentía y respiraba era alegría multiplicada por cien, además la maternidad le estaba sentando de maravilla, se veía más feliz y hermosa de lo que cualquiera de las presentes al hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Vestía una sencilla falda azul claro hasta los tobillos hecha de gasa en varias capas ligeramente transparentes y una blusa blanca de escote cuadrado, mangas hasta los codos y que cubría holgadamente su figura pero que de igual modo hacia evidente su vientre de embarazo de cuatro meses, con sus largos cabellos rosados ligeramente recogidos para caer en ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con una guirnalda de oro de seis cuentas en forma de sol adornando su cuello a juego con un par de largos pendientes y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Ahora que doña Emi no estaba en su casa para perturbar su alegría, todo lo que Sasuke y ella hacían era pasar cada momento posible juntos, disfrutando del silencio y de la presencia del otro, ella podía visitar el hogar de su tío siempre que quisiera, nadie le decía que hacia algo bien o mal, solo estaba concentrada en disfrutar de su embarazo y en administrar su casa, por fin tenia paz y silencio, y era inmensamente feliz por ello.

-Mi casa es tan alegre sin doña Emi— sonrió Sakura, abrazando a Biwako e invitándola a bailar junto a ella.

-Y mi cocina también— asintió Biwako, incapaz de negarse, mas algo se lo impidió momentáneamente, —pero mi niña Izumi…pobrecita, tiene que cuidar de la bebé y además tolerar ese tormento— Izumi no era tan inteligente como Sakura para poder soportar las intrigas de doña Emi y eso la preocupaba.

-Ya volverá, la conozco, volverá— desestimo la Uchiha, entornando ligeramente los ojos al pensar en eso, _mala yerba nunca muere_, pensó para sí.

-Es verdad— acepto Biwako, intentando animarse y no dejar que estos pensamientos le impidieran compartir la alegría de Sakura, —vamos a aprovechar el respiro que nos está dando— acepto, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella que chillo de emoción.

Danzando con música inexistente, Sakura giro en círculos alrededor de Biwako, plena de una alegría tan grande que no tardó en ser compartida por todas las mujeres que trabajaban en la cocina y que no dudaron en descuidar sus obligaciones aunque fueran por unos momentos para danzar junto a ellas, riendo y aplaudiendo como si fueran niñas. Había que disfrutar de la alegría tanto como pudieran, porque cuando doña Emi regresara tendrían que rezar mucho a _Alah_ y tener nervios de hierro para soportarla, eso y no matarla en el intento.

* * *

_5 meses después_

Los meses pasaron veloces gracias a la ausencia de doña Emi, Sakura consiguió por fin encontrar la paz y la harmonía que tanto había estado buscando, claro que de todas formas había tenido que quedarse sola en casa en más de una ocasión ya que Sasuke había tenido que hacer viajes y ella en su estado no podía acompañarla, pero habían sido momentos mínimos en los que sentirse triste o sola. Con ilusión y alegría había visto pasar los meses, viendo crecer su vientre y preguntándose una y otra vez sí tendría al niño que todos estaban anhelando que naciera, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello se recordaba que todo dependía de ella y que no podía angustiarse innecesariamente con pensamientos sin sentido, pero por lo visto tanta espera había cálido la pena ahora que los nueve meses se habían cumplido. La Uchiha portaba un largo vestido blanco hasta los tobillos que cubría holgadamente su figura, de alto escote en V decorado por cuentas ónix en el borde del escote en el centro del pecho, con las mangas ceñidas hasta los codos y que se volvían holgadas para cubrir casi por completo las manos con una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello y un velo blanco cubriendo su cabello vientre se apoyaba en una de las calles para caminar, sin apartar una de sus manos de su vientre en un intento por sosegar el dolor que la recorría, alegrándose el llegar a la puerta del hogar de su tío y abrir la puerta sin ayuda, dejando que el velo resbalara de su cabeza y se arremolinara sobre sus hombros, recorriendo la entrada con la mirada pero sin conseguir ver a Biwako a quien tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

-Biwako— llamo Sakura, apoyándose en uno de los pilares, incapaz de seguir caminando, no sin ayudar, —¡Biwako!— grito en espera de ser oída, respirando pausadamente y descendiendo la mirada a su vientre.

Se había sentido bien ese día, no había tenido ningún malestar ni tampoco falsas alarmas, su embarazo había sido absolutamente tranquilo pero precisamente hoy que había deseado salir de casa para respirar aire limpio y dar un paseo por la medina, sola, es que había terminado por romper fuente estando demasiado lejos de casa como para volver y recibir ayuda de Tenten, el único lugar al que podía acudir para sentirse tranquila era el hogar de su tío, aunque ahora que estaba ahí parecía como si no existiera alma alguna en esa enorme casa…¿era ese su destino?, ¿tendría que dar a luz sola? Sentía el dolor ir en aumento, mordiendo el labio inferior para no gritar e intentando no moverse para hacer que fuera mayor, acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela de su vestido, rogando en silencio porque el bebé en su vientre fuera paciente y le permitiera sentirse cómoda al menos, no tenía miedo al dolor pero si a travesar por todo sola. Confundida por los gritos que había oído desde la cocina donde se había encontrado reunida junto al resto de las mujeres ahora que el señor Hiruzen se encontraba ausente visitando al señor Homura, Biwako cruzo la sala hacia la puerta principal en compañía de Natsu y algunas de las otras mujeres, deseando que Tokuma estuviera en casa para ayudar más había partido en compañía del señor Hiruzen, pero nada pudo preparar a Biwako para la escena que encontró en la entrada; Sakura recargada contra uno de los pilares, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro y que al verla no dudo en hacer a un lado el dolor y avanzar lentamente en su dirección, forzada a morderse el labio inferior para no gritar ni hacer un escándalo.

-Ya va a nacer— dio a saber la pelirosa ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Biwako y el resto de las mujeres.

-Natsu, ve a llamar a Sasuke y al señor Hiruzen— ordeno Biwako de inmediato, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de la Uchiha para ayudarla a caminar.

-Enseguida— contesto Natsu, acomodándose el velo y abandonando la casa de inmediato.

No hizo falta que Biwako diera orden alguna pues de inmediato el resto de las mujeres presentes no dudaron en regresar a la cocina para preparar todo lo que habrían de necesitar durante el parto, como los lienzos y el agua caliente, en tanto Biwako no soltó en ningún momento su agarre alrededor de Sakura, ayudándola a subir lentamente la escalera hacia la habitación que en su día había pertenecido a Izumi y que era la única habitación lo bastante adecuada como para albergarla en ese momento. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que solo las mujeres podían soportar el dolor que implicaba dar a luz o por la propia tozudez de Sakura quien se negaba a gritar hasta que no fuera el momento apropiado, pero la Uchiha no se quejó ni lamento al llegar a lo alto de la escalera pese a lo difícil que se le hacía caminar, refugiándose en la presencia de Biwako que era una madre para ella en ese momento tan crucial, y solo pudo sentir dolor y quejarse por las contracciones tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de la habitación y vio la cama cada vez más y más cerca, solo deseando recostarse y dejar de moverse. Afortunadamente y yendo en su auxilio es que Biwako junto a Koharu la ayudaron a recostarse sobre la cama, con torpeza debido al dolor además de a lo incomoda que se sentía no importa que hiciera, era un dolor que no podía compararse con nada que hubiera sentido antes y que parecía no tener fin, mas ignorándolo es que Sakura se recordó respirar de manera uniforme y pausada, apartándose de la frente los rebeldes cabellos que se humedecían al ligero sudor que le cubría el rostro y los lados del cuello.

-_Alah_ te dé una buena hora— deseo Biwako sinceramente, sin soltar la mano de Sakura en ningún momento, —recuéstate, Sakura— indico en tanto Koharu acomodo unos almohadones a la espalda de la Uchiha para hacerla sentir mejor.

Apoyándose en la cama pero sin soltar la mano de Biwako, Sakura se acomodó lo mejor posible, sintiéndose mejor en cierto modo al sentir los almohadones contra su espalda, acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela del vestido, respirando pausadamente y encontrando su mirada con la de Biwako y Koharu, ya no sentía miedo pero si una ansiedad desbocada, aterrada por la idea de fallar. A_lah, ten compasión de mí_, rogó Sakura en silencio.

* * *

Cuando Natsu había llegado a la hilandería desgraciadamente no había encontrado a Sasuke quien en ese momento había regresado a casa para almorzar más para su sorpresa Sakura no estaba en casa y ni siquiera Tenten sabía dónde podía encontrarse, pero la respuesta llego tan pronto como escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su casa y Natsu no tardó en dar la noticia que todos llevaban esperando; Sakura estaba dando a luz. Del mismo modo Natsu se había dado prisa en dirigirse primero—al no encontrar a Sasuke en la hilandería—al hogar del señor Homura para informar a este y al señor Hiruzen cuanto antes de la buena nueva, solo entonces dirigiéndose al hogar de los Uchiha. La prioridad de hijos varones en una familia era evidente, no se trataba solo del rol machista y patriarcal de la sociedad a la cual pertenecían sino por el hecho de que al contraer matrimonio el apellido que marcaba dominancia era el de los hombres y los Uchiha se enorgullecían de tener una estirpe numerosa que había perdurado por décadas en el caso de los hombres. Cerrando la puerta principal tras de sí al entrar, Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato a la sala donde ya se encontraban esperando tío Homura y tío Hiruzen que se mantenía sentado sobre uno de los divanes, orando en silencio porque _Alah_ diera buena hora a Sakura y la bebé en camino. Por otro lado el señor Homura le dedico una seria mirada a su sobrino, aproximándose a él, haciendo que Sasuke deseara entornar los ojos, mas tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo sabiendo bien que es lo que iba a oír de su parte, lo mismo que diría Emi probablemente si estuviera presente.

-Tío— saludo Sasuke escuetamente, desviando de inmediato la mirada hacia lo alto de la escalera, deseando estar junto a Sakura en lugar de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-Por fin _Alah_ te está dando una familia— felicito Homura anticipadamente, por fin viendo algo de positivo en la esposa de su sobrino, —ve si no vas a ser débil con tus hijos como fuiste débil con tu esposa— aconsejo ya que según había dicho Emi, Sasuke era incapaz de imponer su voluntad por encima de la de su esposa.

-Eso no va a pasar, tío— negó el Uchiha sin demasiado interés, escuchándolo pero prefiriendo ignorarlo.

-Eso espero— suspiro él en voz alta, sin dejar de observar al menor de sus sobrinos, —¿Ya le avisaste a Emi?— indago ya que Itachi y Emi merecían compartir la alegría por esta noticia.

-Lo haré, lo haré— asintió Sasuke, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono.

Había acordado informar cuanto antes a sus hermanos del nacimiento de su hijo y no dudo en marcar el número de teléfono cuanto antes y sosteniendo el auricular, más en su mente todo lo que podía hacer era orar porque todo saliera bien, Sakura le estaba dando la segunda mayor alegría de su vida porque la primera era tenerla a su lado en todo momento, no cambiaría nada de lo que estaba viviendo junto a ella y de amarla, tío Homura podía decir lo que deseara pero para él lo único importante era que Sakura estuviera bien y que el niño o niña que tuvieran estuviera sano, solo eso y _Alah_ mediante así seria.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Abrazando por la espalda a su pequeña hija, Izumi rió de alegría mientras amabas jugaban por los pequeños muñecos de peluche sobre la cama, ambas alzando una de sus manos para decirle adiós a Itachi que debía regresar a la tienda y que les dirigió una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la sala. De hecho, resulto toda una suerte que precisamente en ese momento Itachi estuviera en casa cuando sonó el teléfono de la sala mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, acababa de terminar de almorzar y pretendía retornar a la tienda para seguir trabajando junto a su primo Shisui, pero por lo visto debería postergar eso en caso de que la llamada fuera urgente. Tan pronto como Itachi tomo el auricular del teléfono y contesto la llamada se encontró con una noticia que llevaba meses esperando ansiosamente para poder reencontrarse con su hermano; el bebé de Sakura iba a nacer. Al despedirse luego del nacimiento de Ayame ambos habían acordado que volverían a verse tras el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Sasuke para compartir la alegría con toda la familia, y por lo visto _Alah_ ahora recompensaba tanta paciencia con tan maravillosa noticia, tanto como para que Itachi se quedara sin aliento e incapaz de hablar. Su primer impulso fue volver la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación que compartían Izumi y él, para llamarla y decirle la noticia más ningún palabra salió de su boca por más que lo intento, mordiéndose la lengua interiormente para no chillar como un niño, mentalizándose a mantenerse sereno y comportándose como un adulto en ese momento, regresando a la realidad que era lo importante.

-¿Está naciendo?— más bien afirmo Itachi en voz alta, sorprendido y dichoso por lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, —¡Izumi!— llamo haciendo que Izumi apareciera en el umbral de la sala cuanto antes, —Nuestro sobrino está naciendo—la sonrisa en el rostro de Izumi no hizo sino crecer todavía más, imaginando la felicidad que su prima habría de sentir dentro de poco. —¡Emi!— llamo sin obtener respuesta, aunque eso no era nada nuevo. —Sasuke, en cuanto nazca, avísame—pidió encarecidamente para comprar los pasajes y viajar a _Marruecos_. —Hasta pronto— se despidió, por fin terminando con la llamada.

-Que felicidad, mi amor— sonrió Izumi, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. —¿Escuchas, Ayame? Está naciendo— rompió el abrazo, alzando en brazos a su pequeña que rió en respuesta.

-Es una bendición— declaro él, besándole la frente.

Todos se habían mostrado desconformes y críticos ante su matrimonio con Izumi y del mismo modo ante el matrimonio de Sasuke con Sakura, siempre presionándolos y diciéndoles que es lo que deberían hacer y qué expectativas habrían de cumplir, pero primero Izumi y él habían tenido a Ayame y pronto Sasuke y Sakura sentirían la misma felicidad que ellos ya sentían, independiente de si tenían un niño o una niña pero sus familias crecerían que era lo importante y eso bien merecía celebrarse. Abrazándose a su esposa e hija, Itachi se planteó mentalmente comprar los pasajes de avión para _Fez_ tan pronto como Sasuke llamara para avisarle que el bebé había nacido, y eso sucedería de forma inminente…

* * *

-Un poco más, Sakura, ya casi, una más y ya— animo Biwako, intercalando su mirada entre el rostro de ella y el bebé que necesitaba nacer con su ayuda.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande en toda su vida y nada la había preparado para lo que estaba sintiendo, parecía como si algo le estuviera destrozando las entrañas desde adentro, era algo espantoso, Sakura había leído muchas veces sobre lo que implicaba el dolor del parto pero en ese momento todo lo que podía hacer era apretar fuertemente las sabanas bajo sus manos, gritando ante cada nueva contracción sin pensar en nada más que en esa tortura terminaba, ¿Cómo es que algo así podía valer la pena? Apretó fuertemente los dientes, pujando con todas sus fuerzas e intentando no gritar, irguiéndose ligeramente y apretando sus rodillas hacia su pecho, _sal, sal…_rogó en su mente, incapaz de sentir que podría soportar ese dolor por más tiempo, antes de gritar con todas sus fueras y desplomarse contra las almohadas justo cuando un llanto inundo la habitación. Jadeando, por fin sintiéndose libre de ese dolor que había sido su verdugo durante tantas horas, Sakura recobro el aliento, centrando su mirada en el bebé que Biwako sostenía, cortando el cordón umbilical que las había mantenido unidas a ambas por tanto tiempo. Tan pronto como contemplo a esa pequeña, Biwako se sintió incapaz de apartar sus ojos de una criatura tan hermosa, llena de inocencia y que lloraba con todas su fuerzas por el simple hecho de estar lejos de su madre, alzando sus pequeñas manos al aire y contemplando todo con sus profundos ojos ónix, llorando vehemente para obtener lo que quería, a su madre, por lo visto había heredado el mismo temperamento de su madre.

-Es una niña, Sakura— anuncio Biwako, tendiéndole a la pequeña en sus brazos.

No iba a mentir, había esperado tener un hijo varón, eso era lo que todos querían a tal punto que al escuchar que había dado a luz una niña el primer sentimiento que Sakura albergo en su corazón fue decepción hacia sí misma al ver que su situación no cambiaba en nada, porque una niña no podía garantizar su seguridad como un niño sí, pero en cuanto Biwako le tendió a la pequeña toda decepción que hubiera podido sentir se esfumo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con ayuda de sus abrazos—ignorando u olvidando el dolor producto del trabajo de parto—para recibir a esa pequeña que de inmediato se convirtió en el ser más preciado en su vida, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo sin importar que la pequeña aun estuviera cubierta de sangre; esos ojos oscuros y ese cabello azabache en conjunto con ese rostro lleno de inocencia y ternura se volvieron todo para ella, sonriendo con devoción, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ese rostro, viendo en esos profundos orbes ónix que la analizaban tan intensamente. Sin dejar, de sonreír Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, ¿Cómo había podido sentir decepción de algo tan perfecto?, ¿Qué importaba que fuera una niña y no un niño? Era su hija…su hija, eso era, ese era el sentimiento que inundaba su corazón y que la hacía inmensamente feliz por cargar en sus brazos a esa pequeña niña, besándole la frente y cobijándola con su amor, era su hija y todo lo que podía desear hacer a partir de ahora era protegerla, nada más, el resto del mundo bien podía irse al diablo y a ella le daría igual porque lo único importante en ese momento era esa niña; su hija.

-Mi hija…— afirmo Sakura en voz alta, sonriendo con aun más alegría al escuchar lo maravilloso que sonaba, —mi amada hija— arrullo, abrazando protectoramente a su pequeña contra su pecho.

Besando la frente de su pequeña que comenzó a dormitar en sus brazos al sentirse segura, Sakura alzo la mirada hacia Biwako y el resto de las mujeres que de inmediato compartieron su alegría, deshaciéndose en eufóricos bitores antes de proceder a retirarse—excepto Biwako que permaneció junto a Sakura incondicionalmente—para anunciar por toda la casa el nacimiento de tan encantadora pequeña. Cabe decir que tan pronto como las mujeres que habían asistido a Sakura en el parto abandonaron la habitación, no tardo en escucharse un eco veloz de pasos vehementes en la escalera y que pronto se detuvieron en el umbral de la habitación una vez que Sasuke entro en compañía del señor Hiruzen y Homura, los tres contemplando el enternecedor cuadro que encontraron nada más entrar en la habitación. Sentada sobre la cama se encontraba Sakura quien alzo brevemente la mirada antes de regresarla a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos y que era lo más importante para ella, retrayendo las piernas hacia sí y acunando mejor la cabeza de su hija contra uno de sus brazos…¿Qué pensarían ellos? Izumi también había tenido una niña y todos habían sentido decepción pero no en demasía, confiando en que ella sí tendría un hijo varón y no lo había hecho, más de todas formas ella no pensaría siquiera en cambiar a su hija, ella era perfecta tal y como era. Tras entrar, todos esperaron que alguien—Biwako o Sakura—hablara y dijera cual era el sexo del bebé, porque no podía saberse a simple vista, y dado que Sakura guardaba total silencio solo había una persona que podía hablar.

-Es una niña, Sasuke— anuncio Biwako en nombre de Sakura quien guardo absoluto silencio.

Aunque todos hubieran esperado y anhelado que el anuncio de Biwako fuera sobre el nacimiento de un niño, el primer Uchiha de la nueva generación, Hiruzen de todas formas se sintió exultantemente feliz ante el nacimiento de una nueva criatura fuera cual fuera su sexo, porque _Alah_ así la había enviado al mundo y a sus ojos los hombres y las mujeres eran iguales, pero Homura no pensaba igual, menos preciando de inmediato a la pequeña en brazos de la esposa de su sobrino por solo saber que era una niña, ¿Por qué? Porque por ser una niña no podría mantener ni transmitir el apellido familiar de los Uchiha, lo perdería eventualmente al casarse, ¿Qué merito tenía entonces? Como si intuyera esa clase de pensamientos, Sakura alzo la mirada con un deje de vergüenza hacia Sasuke, esperando encontrar decepción en su rostro, mas no fue así, incluso se mostraba feliz, sorprendido más esbozando una ligera sonrisa ladina, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la pequeña en brazos de Sakura. Si bien Sakura había deseado desde el principio del embarazo que tuvieran un niño para cerrarles la boca a todos y vivir en paz sin pensar en que el resto de la gente se metiera en su vida, en secreto Sasuke había deseado que tuvieran un niña, ¿Por qué? Porque quería que el primer fruto de su matrimonio fuera una niña tan hermosa como Sakura, un vivo reflejo que pudiera recordar día y noche con solo verla, por lo que Sasuke agradeció de todo corazón que _Alah_ le hubiera concedido lo que tanto había pedido, especialmente porque tenía el nombre perfecto en mente, uno al que nadie pensaría en oponerse siquiera.

-Que sea bienvenida— hablo Sasuke finalmente, centrando su mirada en Sakura que intento ocultar su nerviosismo ante lo que él podía estar sintiendo. —Se llamara Sarada— decidió confiando en que nadie objetaría en lo absoluto por la elección del nombre.

-Sarada, ese era el nombre de la primera esposa del profeta Hagoromo— sonrió Hiruzen, más que complacido con la elección.

-Es un nombre muy virtuoso— acepto Homura sin otro remedio más que resignarse a lo que ya era evidente; otra niña.

Nada podía protestar ante ese nombre, claro que existían nombres igualmente hermosos y dignos pero Sarada era un nombre muy particular, la mezcla perfecta de fuerza y fragilidad, como lo era Sakura; Sarada había sido la primera mujer musulmana, la primera esposa del profeta Hagoromo y la más querida de sus mujeres, la hija de un comerciante, una mujer fuerte e independiente que había sido llamada una princesa por la gente por su buen corazón solo igual a su belleza, era el nombre perfecto para una niña igual de hermosa y que contemplo el mundo con inocencia antes de regresar sus ojos al rostro de su madre que la acunaba en sus brazos. Aunque Sakura sintiera temor de la idea de decepcionar a Sasuke ante el nacimiento de una niña y no un niño, el nombre que él había elegido para su pequeña hija era simplemente perfecto, su fallecido padre Kizashi había deseado darle ese nombre al momento de nacer pero su madre no lo había permitido eligiendo el nombre Sakura en su lugar. Sarada era el nombre perfecto para recordar a su familia entrelazada con su presente con Sasuke. Decidiendo darle tiempo a solas a ambos tras tantas horas de espera, Hiruzen, Homura y Biwako no dudaron en retirarse en silencio haciendo que los nervios de Sakura fueran mayores, refugiándose en la presencia de su hija en sus brazos para no demostrarlo en tanto Sasuke se sentó a su lado sobre la cama volviendo a Sarada el centro de su atención, hasta entonces había creído que nunca habría nada más importante en su vida que Sakura, pero ahora no solo tenía a una mujer importante en su vida, tenía a dos, porque ahora su felicidad era todavía más grande al tener a esa niña en su vida.

-¿No estás enojado?— pregunto Sakura, alzando su mirada para encontrarla con la suya, temiendo haberlo decepcionado de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?— inquirió Sasuke, observando intensamente los ojos de ella. —Es una niña, como tú— recordó, haciendo que Sakura sonriera ligeramente, olvidando por completo cualquier miedo o preocupación. —Tiempo para niños, hay de sobra— tranquilizo, besándole la frente antes de volver a concentrar su atención en su hija.

_Alah_ había escuchado su oración y ahora tenían una hija, ¿Qué importaba que no fuera lo que todos querían? Eso solo contribuía a hacer mayor su alegría. Con cuidado, Sasuke envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de Sakura quien instintivamente apoyo su cabeza contra su hombro. Si existía felicidad mayor que la que ellos estaban viviendo no la conocían ni querían conocerla, porque su mundo eran ellos dos y Sarada, y solo eso importaba. Resultaba tonto ahora pensar todo por lo que habían atravesado para llegar a donde estaban, lo perdidos e inseguros que se habían sentido con respecto a los sentimientos del otro durante tanto tiempo, ¿y para qué? Después de tantas disputas y adversidades seguían juntos y se amaban: su felicidad era completa.

* * *

Ya fuera por la cultura machista a la que potencian o no, todo lo que Homura pudo hacer fue negar para si en tanto su sobrino compraba una nueva pieza de oro para su esposa como obsequio por el nacimiento de esa pequeña niña llamada Sarada. No se podía negar una cosa y es que esa niña era encantadora como un sueño pese a ser tan pequeña pero no dejaba de ser solo una niña, alguien incapaz de trasmitir el apellido de los Uchiha como solo un varón podría hacerlo, claro que esa niña formaba parte de la familia Uchiha por nacimiento pero necesitaban a un varón y ya que Izumi y Sakura aun debían esperar para volver a embarazarse solo quedaba una opción, buscar una segunda esposa. Homura no podía buscar una novia para Itachi ya que él estaba en _Brasil_ pero si podía buscar una novia para Sasuke quien si bien estaba embelesado con su esposa parecía olvidar la importancia de tener hijos varones. Ajeno a los planes de su tío, Sasuke estudio el collar dentro del estuche que acaba de comprar; una fina guirlanda de oro decorada con diamantes y que dejaba caer un sinfín de pequeñas cuentas en forma de flor de jazmín a juego con par de largos pendientes, Sakura nunca exigía nada para sí misma pero lo mínimo que quería era darle una alegría por la alegría que le había causado a él por el nacimiento de Sarada…jamás en su vida habría pensado que podría ser tan feliz y gracias a ella lo era, por otro lado su tío Homura que caminaba a su lado por la medina no cesaba de decir lo intolerable que era que tras dos años de matrimonio ni Itachi ni él tuvieran hijos varones, algo que a Sasuke ciertamente le daba igual, no se había casado con Sakura por eso sino porque la amaba.

-Primero la esposa de Itachi y ahora la tuya— negó Homura, incapaz de aceptar lo que había sucedido, —parece que todos quieren que el apellido Uchiha desaparezca de la tierra, porque ninguna niña perpetuara nuestro apellido— aclaro en caso de que no estuviera suficientemente claro para él.

-Tiempo hay de sobra, tío— contrario Sasuke, Sakura y él solo tenían veinte años, tenían toda la vida por delante, no había prisa. —Sakura y yo aún somos jóvenes, los hijos vendrán, con el tiempo— aunque a él no le importaría solo tener a Sarada, ella ya era perfecta.

-Pero nada dice que no podamos apresurar las cosas— aludió él, logrando que su sobrino voltease a verlo. —Ahora que tu esposa te dio una niña, y dejando pasar los cuarenta días de reposo tienes la excusa perfecta para pedir una segunda esposa— aclaro haciendo que Sasuke bufara para sí. —Ya te conseguí una novia, una buena mujer criada dentro de la religión y las buenas costumbres, dicen que es muy bonita— propuso pese a que no hubiera visto personalmente a la joven, pero si conocía a la familia de la que procedía.

-No quiero una segunda esposa— negó el Uchiha sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo porque no tenía nada que pensar, solo tendría una esposa y esa era Sakura.

-¿Por qué te niegas sin siquiera ver a la joven?— cuestiono Homura ante su tozudez, mas su sobrino parecía no querer cambiar de opinión, —piénsalo, con más mujeres hay más hijos y con más hijos hay más alegría en la casa— esa era la razón para tener más de una esposa, así el hogar de un hombre estaba más alegre. —Escucha a tu tío, tú solo tienes que juzgar, y si te gusta…— dejo la frase inconclusa por obvias razones, —invite a la familia a tu casa, no como un compromiso sino como una simple reunión— dio a saber, dejando a su sobrino entre la espada y la pared.

Negando en silencio para sí, Sasuke fue incapaz de negarse porque no tendría sentido, conociendo a su tío—como conocía a Emi—, sabía que él decidiría todo de cualquier forma, por lo que para evitar gastar saliva innecesariamente prefería callar, aunque su decisión ya estaba tajantemente clara, no tomaría una segunda esposa jamás, Sakura y Sarada eran todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, nada más y no cambiaría de opinión.

* * *

Alegre y sonriendo en todo momento, Sakura se mantuvo recostada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala con su pequeña hija en brazos y que parecía intentar reír mientras rozaba su nariz contra la suya, claro que aún era muy pequeña para sonreír pero ya parecía querer hacerlo continuamente. Luego de dejar pasar un par de días para recuperarse del parto Sakura había regresado a casa con Sasuke pero de todas formas no duda en visitar frecuentemente a su tío que se había encariñado profundamente con Sarada, le había prometido que el daría al alegría de tener en casa el eco de pequeños pasos y lo cumpliría, Sarada sería la primera de los hijos que llenarían esa casa del eco de actividad, porque ya estaba pensando en tener el hijo varón que todos tantos exigían pero para eso debía dejar pasar dos años como dictaban las costumbres. Según Sasuke y ella habían decidido, ambos querían dejar pasar unos días antes de hacerle saber a Itachi, Izumi y doña Emi que podían viajar a _Marruecos_, quería disfrutar de la presencia de Sarada en sus vidas antes de hacerla participe de los festejos que vendrían, ¿Cómo es que había podido vivir sin tener en su vida a esa pequeña? Eso era algo que Sakura se preguntaba continuamente mientras se sentada sobre el diván, abrazando a Sarada contra su pecho, incapaz de separarse de ella ahora que estaba en su vida porque era una parte de su corazón y su alma, su hija. En ese momento Biwako entro en la sala llamando la atención de Sakura quien alzo la mirada con una sonrisa nada más verla, confundida por la expresión de preocupación que tenía en su rostro.

-Sakura, el señor Homura está planeando un matrimonio para Sasuke— revelo tan pronto entro, no sabiendo de qué manera suavizar el golpe.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto Sakura únicamente, suponiendo de inmediato que Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo por ello, era imposible.

-Tenten vino a decir que Sasuke recibió en su casa a una familia que quiere casar a su hija— contesto sentándose junto a Sakura en el diván, percibiendo su inquietud, —mañana volverán a presentarse porque seguramente va a comprometerse con esa joven— añadió ya que sería peor si le ocultara algo.

-No lo voy a permitir, Sasuke no se casara con nadie, soy su única esposa— negó ella de inmediato, no dudando en este pensamiento.

-¿Cómo evitaras que le guste esa mujer?— cuestiono Biwako, los cuarenta días de reposo habían pasado, y Sasuke y ella podían volver a compartir la cama como marido y mujer, ¿pero eso sería suficiente?

-Puedo, no sé como pero algo se me ocurrirá— determino la Uchiha, intentando idear un plan en su mente, porque nadie lo haría por ella. —Nadie me quitara a mi esposo—insistió en voz alta, besando la frente de Sarada, acunándola contra su pecho.

Nada en su vida tenia sentido si no tenia a Sasuke y si no tenia a su hija, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara su felicidad porque así como tanto le había costado conseguirla, no la perdería por nada del mundo, todo lo demás—su pasado y la vida que había tenido antes—había quedado enterrado en el pasado, un pasado que ya no existía para ella. Debería haber pensado en que algo así podría ocurrir, debería haber considerado tener cuidado con lo que tío Homura podría hacer ahora que ella no había conseguido dar a luz al niño que todos querían, pero había estado tan feliz por el nacimiento de Sarada que había descuidado las amenazas que aún tenía a su alrededor, mas no claudicaría. Puede que Sasuke y ella fueran inmensamente felices y se amaran pero aun así había muchas mujeres sobradamente interesadas en convertirse en una segunda esposa para él, Sasuke era joven, apuesto y enormemente rico, muchas de las familias de _Marruecos_ e incluso de _El Cairo _anhelaban la posibilidad de verse emparentadas con los Uchiha al casar a sus hijas con él…afortunadamente Sasuke siempre se negaba a esa sola posibilidad pero eso no exterminaba el miedo de Sakura, Sarada era una verdadera joya para Sasuke y ella pero no dejaba de ser solo una niña a ojos de personas como tío Homura que esperaban el nacimiento de un varón que heredara el nombre de los Uchiha, más aún era demasiado pronto para volver a embarazarse, aun debía esperar dos años para volver a hacerlo pero hasta entonces necesitaba ganar tiempo y creía saber cómo hacerlo.

-Biwako, pídele a Tenten que averigüe el nombre de esa familia, especialmente el nombre de esa mujer— indico Sakura a Biwako, intentando no dejar ningún detalle al azar, —cuando lo sepas vas a invitar a esa mujer aquí antes de que vaya a nuestra casa para ser presentada a Sasuke, pero tiene que ser cuando mi tío no este porque nadie se puede enterar— añadió dando por hecho que su tío desaprobaría sus planes.

-Pero, Sakura…— protesto Biwako, pensando que lo que Sakura debería hacer seria creer en _Alah_ y en su destino, no conspirando para no perder a su esposo, aunque no era precisamente un error.

-Por favor, Biwako, ayúdame— rogó la Uchiha encarecidamente, solo teniéndola a ella, —yo me encargo de todo lo demás—nadie la culparía de nada porque ella haría todo, solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, un poco.

Viendo en los ojos de Sakura quien casi parecía un cachorrito con esos brillantes ojos esmeralda, Biwako no tuvo otra opción más que asentir en silencio logrando que el gesto de súplica de Sakura se convirtiera en una sonrisa de alegría, descendiendo su mirada hacia Sarada que dormitaba en sus brazos, ajena a todo lo que su madre estaba haciendo para proteger su felicidad, la felicidad de las dos y protegiendo a su padre de las decisiones de terceros, pero ya fuera consiente de algo o no, Sarada si sabía que su madre la protegería.

* * *

-_Nami, nami, azerí ra, nami, nami, azerí ra, kahla fiha azrei ra_— canto Sakura, arrullando a su pequeña hija que dormitaba en sus brazos.

Con cuidado, la Uchiha meció en sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras terminaba de cantar aquella canción de cuna que su madre le había enseñado desde que era pequeña, según le había dicho procedía de la tierra natal de su padre, de _Egipto_, aunque Sakura nunca había tenido necesidad de indagar demasiado acerca de ello, ni siquiera ahora que depositaba con cuidado a su hija sobre la cuna de nácar que se encontraba a un par de pasos de su cama, lo más cerca posible de ella que se pudiera porque quería cuidarla y mimarla tanto como pudiera dándole todo el amor que se merecía por ser su primera hija, porque la había estado esperando por largo tiempo y porque la espera había valido la pena. Recostado sobre la cama, Sasuke contemplo en silencio el enternecedor cuadro que representaban su esposa y su hija y a quienes no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, puede que cualquier otro hombre de estar en su lugar preferiría seguir con las tradiciones y lo que esperaba pero él por su parte no cambiaría a su hija ni por diez hijo varones, ni a Sakura por ninguna otra mujer sobre la tierra porque ella era única para él. Depositando un último beso sobre la frente de su hija y meciendo la cuna, Sakura se despojó de la bata, dejándola contra el perchero a un lago de la cama antes de meterse bajo las sabanas, encontrando su mirada con la de Sasuke, dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa de inmediato más sintiendo el momento empañado por la noticia de que tenía conocimiento, Sasuke nunca le ocultaría nada, ¿verdad? Quería creer que no porque confiaba en él, pero necesitaba despejar esa duda, quería saber si él era tan sincero como ella era sincera con él.

-Sasuke, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— planteo Sakura finalmente sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?— accedió él sin dudarlo, en tanto pudiera contestar a su pregunta desde luego.

-¿Tienes la intención de tomar una segunda esposa?— cuestiono ella directamente ya que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba irse con rodeos.

-No— negó el Uchiha como lo hacía cada vez que ella se lo preguntaba, —¿Por qué lo preguntas?— indago ya que ella siempre tenía una razón para preguntarle eso.

-Por curiosidad— contesto la pelirosa intentando parecer desinteresada más Sasuke intuyo el porqué de su pregunta.

-No voy a ocultarte que tío Homura quiere presentarme a una mujer con ese propósito— reconoció Sasuke, no queriendo ocultarle nada ni deseando herirla de forma inconsciente, -pero no pienso aceptar— añadió al ver un destello de evidente temor en los ojos de ella.

-¿Y por qué no?— cuestiono Sakura, intentando percibir sus verdaderas intenciones, mas solo veía en sus ojos el inmenso amor que sentía por ella, más fuerte que nunca.

-Porque te tengo a ti— contesto el Uchiha sin ni siquiera dudarlo, muy seguro de que Sakura era la mujer de su vida.

A él le daba igual si su tío quería buscarle una segunda esposa, él no quería a ninguna otra mujer en su vida y no aceptaría un compromiso bajo ningún concepto, ¿para qué quería otra esposa? Sakura era perfecta para él, había nacido para él, estaba convencido de eso, era la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido en su vida y ni aun sus mayores sueños le habían hecho justicia, tenía un temperamento perfectamente afín al suyo; tempestuoso pero reconfortante y sereno al mismo tiempo, alegre, dulce…no podía pasar tan siquiera una noche sin tenerla a su lado a tal punto que hoy no podía comprender como había vivido sin tenerla a su lado, sin conocerla, porque su vida era completamente diferente desde que la tenía a ella, era un hombre completamente diferente desde que ella estaba en su vida, ¿Qué importaba que hubieran tenido una hija y no un hijo? Para él, Sarada era más valiosa que cualquier hijo varón que pudiera tener con cualquier otra mujer, si _Alah_ quería que Sakura y él tuvieran más hijos bien recibido fuera ese futuro, pero de no ser así tener a Sakura y Sarada consigo ya era la perfección misma. Sonrojada por la seguridad de sus palabras y la intensidad de su mirada, Sakura no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, mucho más tranquila al poder contar realmente con la opinión que Sasuke tenía ante la posibilidad de un nuevo matrimonio, plena al saber que Sasuke no sentía que faltara algo en su matrimonio o en su vida como para requerir de otra mujer, segura de que nadie le quitaría a su hija y de que no perdería su lugar como la esposa de Sasuke y la dueña de su corazón, pero eso no significaba que ella no estuviera dispuesta a tomar medidas para sacar del camino a cualquier mujer que osara intentar arrebatarle a su esposo, ¿celosa? Sí, porque no compartiría a su esposo con otra mujer ni ahora ni nunca.

-Con respecto a ese tema, Sasuke— inicio Sakura, recargándose sobre el pecho de él que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, -quisiera saber…¿Qué no soportarías de una mujer?— curioseo, pareciendo lo más encantadora e inocente que le fue posible.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?— inquirió Sasuke ante el repentino cambio en el eje de la conversación.

-Porque tenemos una hija, y quiero que se crié según las costumbres— respondió ella, teniendo muy calculada la estratagema que estaba tramando y que era a prueba de fallas. —Anda, dime— rogó, aproximando su rostro hacia el de él, acariciándole la mejilla.

-Que una mujer deje caer su velo como si fuese una casualidad— contesto el Uchiha con sinceridad si es lo que ella quería saber, —es una superstición mía— añadió ante la confundida e incrédula mirada de su esposa, —si al conocer a una mujer, ella te mira y deja caer su velo intencionalmente, es porque no va a traerte buena suerte; junto a ella toda la vida va a caer de la misma forma que el velo— explico observándola, perdiéndose en esos ojos jade que lo desafiaban a cada instante.

-Tienes razón, si una mujer hace eso es porque no sigue las costumbres— acepto la pelirosa, confiando en su opinión como siempre sumado a que en esta ocasión sacaría partido de su confesión.

No fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke comenzó a pensar en el futuro, Sakura tenía razón en algo y Emi lo había dicho en el pasado, criar a una mujer dentro de las costumbres no era osa fácil ni aun viviendo en _Marruecos_, pero _Alah_ mediante Sakura y él podrían hacerlo, y él solo consentiría a entregar a su hija cuando estuviera seguro de que podía cuidarse sola por sí misma, no antes. Al ver a su esposo distraído y pensando en _Alah_ sabe que, Sakura alzo una de sus manos para acariciar el costado de su rostro, acercando su rostro al de él hasta encontrar sus labios en un beso lento y dulce que para ambos se hizo eterno, sin presiones de ninguna clase hasta que Sakura no dudo en profundizarlo, enardecida, encontrando su lengua con la de él, apoyando en sus hombros para tumbarse a medias sobre su pecho, no encontrando protesta o replica de ninguna clase ante sus avances, con Sasuke correspondiendo el beso de inmediato, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, receptivo, mas aunque resulto todo un reto Sasuke se vio forzado a sujetar los hombros de su esposa y marcar las distancias, que más desearía que ceder y satisfacer sus propios deseos pero aun no era prudente, no en tanto ella no se hubiera recuperado por completo, pero no viendo aquello como una protesta ante sus atenciones, Sakura no hizo sino descender sus labios para mordisquear ligeramente el cuello del Uchiha que inevitablemente cerró los ojos, entregado, haciendo ademan de intentar alejarla pero aunque una parte de su mente le decía que debería hacerlo, en el fondo lo último que quería hacer era negarse a lo que ella estaba proponiendo.

-Sakura…— protesto Sasuke, no sabiendo como alejarla sin ofenderla en el proceso, porque eso era lo último que desearía hacer en su vida.

-¿Qué?— pregunto Sakura, por fin apartando sus labios del cuello de él y encontrando sus ojos con los suyos.

-Es demasiado pronto— se opuso él, apenas y habían pasado los cuarenta días de reposo, debían esperar más tiempo hasta que ella se hubiera recuperado por completo.

-Sasuke, por algo se llama cuarentena, son solo cuarenta días— negó ella, alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla. —Pero si te preocupa lastimarme…se delicado— sugirió, acercando su rostro al de él hasta sentir su respiración como una caricia contra su piel.

Por esta vez, solo por esta vez, había comenzado a beber un determinado té que servía de anticonceptivo, las normas del Corán establecían que debía haber u intervalo de dos años entre cada embarazo para permitir que el cuerpo de una mujer se recuperara y ella lo cumpliría, pero por ahora no había ningún problema para seguir disfrutando de su matrimonio, ¿cierto? Ante esta respuesta, Sakura tazo en silencio el contorno de los labios de su esposa con uno de sus dedos antes de volver a encontrar sus labios con los de ella, no como el asfixiante fuego que siempre parecía devorar y consumirlos por completo sino con lentitud tal y como ella lo había hecho antes, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de ella para no aplastarla mientras deslizaba sus labios a lo largo de su cuello en una caricia lenta y delicada que la hizo suspirar y rogar por mas…

* * *

En un gesto de avasalladora seguridad, Sakura acomodo uno de sus mechones de cabello por encima de su hombro mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, ahora que los cuarenta días de reposo habían pasado y volvía a ser la mujer de Sasuke Uchiha en todo el sentido de la frase se sentía segura, se sentía hermosa y lo más importante es que no estaba dispuesta a cederle su lugar a nadie. La Uchiha portaba un sencillo vestido aguamarina de escote corazón, ceñido favorecedoramente a su femenina figura que se había acentuado gracias al embarazo y falda hasta los tobillos, por sobre este una chaqueta de chiffon a juego, de cortas mangas por encima de los codos y largo hasta la rodilla, bordada en hilo de oro a lo largo de recatado escote en V y el dobladillo de la tela, ceñido a su figura por un cinturón color dorado adornado con cuentas y que remarcaba su cintura, alrededor de su cuello una guirlanda de oro decorada con diamantes que se ceñía a su cuello y dejaba caer un sinfín de pequeñas cuentas en forma de flor de jazmín a juego con par de largos pendientes y que Sasuke le había obsequiado por el nacimiento de Sarada, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo en un mar de ondas sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Tras lo que pareció una espera interminable para Sakura que se observó ante el espejo minuciosamente con el afán de parecer segura y hermosa ante la mujer que pretendía quitarle su lugar, Sakura volvió el rostro hacia el umbral de la habitación tan pronto como vio a Biwako entrar como señal de que esa mujer había llegado…por un momento Sakura se detuvo a pensar si tendría que coraje para enfrentarla, pero debía hacerlo, se trataba de su futuro, el de Sasuke y el de su hija y por eso estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Ya llego— anuncio Biwako, aunque Sakura sabía que ella no habría entrado por otra razón. —Se llama Eri, la invite con la excusa de conocer a la hija de Sasuke, y está muy animada porque ya se está considerando la segunda esposa, por lo que me dio a entender— añadió esto último por un par de preguntas que le había hecho.

-Que sueñe todo lo que quiera, de nada le servirá, a mí nadie me quita mi lugar— negó Sakura en voz alta, muy dispuesta a despedazar esas ilusiones a como diera lugar, —¿Cómo estoy?— pregunto en caso de que necesitara algo más, alisando la tela de su vestido.

-Hermosa— celebro ella ya que parecía una especie de aparición etérea ante lo hermosa que se veía con tanto oro, -y esta tela…— se quedó sin aliento al examinar con la mirada la tela bordada en oro, —¿Dónde compraste este vestido?— curioseo inevitablemente ya que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, no cualquiera tenía un vestido así.

-Yo lo hice, la tela me la obsequio Sasuke— contesto Sakura, volteando a verse en el espejo una última vez, no deseando dejar nada al azar, todo debía ser perfecto.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?— pregunto Biwako, sabía que solo debería traducir lo que Sakura dijera pero esperaba que no se tratara de algo malo. —No sé si debería haber hecho esto, seré acusada de conspirar contigo— menciono en voz alta, comenzando a lamentar haberle dicho que sí.

-Tú confía en mí, Biwako— tranquilizo la Uchiha, estrechando las manos de ella entre las suyas, —¿es bonita?— inquirió ya que no había preguntado eso hasta el momento.

-Muy bonita— contesto ella sin otro remedio, porque para ser honesta la muchacha no era nada fea.

-Voy a depender por completo de ti— advirtió Sakura antes de que Biwako se hiciera cualquier tipo de idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, —necesito que traduzcas cada cosa que yo diga, pero no puedes cambiar ni una sola palabra— explico observándola muy seriamente pues solo la tenía a ella en tan crucial momento.

Hablaba árabe pero aún tenía problemas con algunas palabras ya que era un idioma muy complejo, por lo que necesitaría de una traductora en algo tan crucial como lo era una conversación como la que planeaba tener y ese sería el rol de Biwako—quien asintió, incapaz de negarse a lo que ella le pidiera—en cuanto a todo lo demás solo necesitaba de sí misma para lograr lo que quería. Con la frente en alto y mentalizándose para comportarse alegre, segura y amable, Sakura se inclinó sobre la cama y cargo en brazos a Sarada que rió de alegría, acunándola contra su pecho antes de abandonar la habitación, apoyando una de sus manos en el barandal de la escalera y siguiendo a Biwako que en todo momento se condujo dos pasos por delante de ella para anunciarla al entrar en la sala donde aguardaba esa mujer llamada Eri. Aunque no fuera su intención, Sakura debía reconocer que la muchacha era muy bonita, seguramente debía tener dieciocho años, no demasiado alta ni demasiado baja, de largos cabellos rubios que apenas y resultaban visibles bajo el velo, ojos azul claro como dos glaciares y piel blanca como la leche, labios rojos y aspecto inocente, pero Sakura no veía nada de inocente en ella, para ella era como contemplar el aspecto de una cobra que parecía seductora pero que ocultaba intenciones oscuras, para ella todas las mujeres eran exactamente iguales. Deteniéndose en el umbral de la sala al mismo tiempo que Biwako quien volteo a verla, Sakura suspiro profundamente, plasmando una sonrisa aparentemente genuina en su rostro al momento de entrar y llamar la atención de la joven que de inmediato se levantó para saludarla.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Sakura, acercándose a la mujer y besándole la mejilla por mera cortesía.

-_Alaykom Salam_— contesto Eri, sintiéndose a gusto con el recibimiento más algo abrumada por la belleza de aquella mujer.

-Trajiste luz a esta casa— elogio la Uchiha, sentándose sobre el diván a la par que Biwako traducía sus palabras. —Eres muy bella— reconoció solo para halagarla y hacerla sentir segura aunque por dentro se estuviera golpeando la frente mentalmente.

-_Shukran_— agradeció ella ante la traducción de Biwako, sería un más maravilloso ser la segunda esposa de Sasuke Uchiha si su primera mujer era tan amable y encantadora.

-Voy a estar muy feliz de que mi marido te elija— la bella pelirosa mintió descaradamente, forzada a mantener la sonrisa en su rostro. —Sasuke es muy bueno y muy generoso, la mujer que se case con él será muy bendecida— garantizo porque era la verdad e incluso más, no por otra cosa. —Te quiero dar un truco para que cuando tú lo veas, lo vuelvas loco— recordó en su mente las palabras de Sakura, sonriendo por la dicha de conocerlo mejor que nadie.

Puede que solo fuera una superstición, pero Sakura elegía creer ciegamente en las palabras de Sasuke, y ras traducir las palabras que Biwako había dicho, la muchacha no dudo en asentir con gran entusiasmo, claramente deseando ya ser la segunda esposa. P_obre ilusa_, pensó Sakura sonriendo ante este pensamiento y no por aparente amistad o camaradería femenina como parecía pensar esa muchacha que escucho cada una de sus indicaciones como si de un mantra se tratase, nadie iba a quitarle su lugar, nadie.

* * *

Manteniéndose al margen, Tenten se oculto sigilosamente en el umbral de la cocina para asistir a todo lo que tendría lugar e informar a su señora, guardando sepulcral silencio en cuanto su señor y tío Homura ingresaron en la sala para recibir a la familia que había llegado de visita. El Uchiha tuvo que esforzarse para no parecer tan aburrido como realmente se encontraba por esta reunión—a la que no había accedido pero que su tío había planeado de todas formas—, como ya se había sentido el día anterior al conocer a la familia, su tío había ideado todo y había hablado con la familia en su nombre aun cuando él no tenía interés alguno por la joven que habrían de presentarle, porque no quería ni pensaba tener una segunda esposa. para agradar a su tío, Sasuke desvió obligadamente la mirada hacia la joven sin interés alguno, no iba a negar que era muy bonita, era más baja que Sakura, con largo cabello rubio oculto bajo un velo color ámbar, ojos azul claro y piel blanca como la leche, era muy bonita pero para Sasuke que solo tenía ojos para una sola mujer toda aquella imagen era insignificante; Sakura tenía un encanto muy particular y único, no era demasiado alta ni voluptuosa sino que simplemente perfecta, de sedosos cabellos rosados y brillantes ojos como dos esmeraldas, piel blanca como el marfil y conducta inocente pero con un temperamento fuerte, sincera, transparente, angelical pero decidida, encantadora por su sola presencia, era un continuo reto para él aunque llevaran dos años casados, mientras que esta joven parecía un libro abierto, demasiado simple.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Homura, dándoles la bienvenida al hogar de su sobrino.

-_Alaykom Salam_— presento el orfebre, agradeciendo el recibimiento. —Mi hija, Eri— presento, desviando la mirada hacia su bella hija que no dudo en dar un paso al frente al instante.

Siguiendo con lo que Sakura le había indicado anteriormente, Eri dejo con cuidado y de forma inocente—aparentemente—que el velo color ámbar que cubría su cabello se deslizase hasta pender de sus hombros para exponer su cabello, cualquiera habría visto esto como una casualidad o un descuido incapaz de controlar pero Sasuke no lo vio así, para él que veía aquello como una superstición eso fue una señal. Él ya había decidido que no tomaría una segunda esposa sin importar lo que pasara, porque Sakura era única para él, pero ahora estaba convencido de que _Alah_ tampoco quería que lo hiciera porque jamás en su vida podría siquiera considerar en tomar por esposa a una mujer que cometiera un acto tan imperdonable a sus ojos, y así lo hizo saber Sasuke, volviendo la mirada había su tío y negando simplemente para su incredulidad. No tomaría una segunda esposa y era el fin de la discusión.

* * *

-Mi amor— Sakura beso amorosamente la frente de su hija, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras la mecía en sus brazos, dejándola lentamente sobre la cama para que durmiera un poco antes de decidir regresar a casa, —que hermosa eres— arrullo sosteniendo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y besándole las mejillas.

El resto de los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar no era de su interés salvo por la respuesta final que obtendría, creía en Sasuke y en el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, no por nada habían soportado todo lo que habían encontrado en su camino hasta ahora pero Sakura si desconfiaba del resto de la gente a su alrededor porque sabía que pensaban muy diferente de como Sasuke y ella lo hacían, para ambos Sarada era lo más perfecto que hubieran podido imaginar tener en su vida y no necesitaban nada más, pero para personas como tío Homura Sarada no era suficiente, se necesitaba de un niño que en esas circunstancias solo una segunda esposa podía dar. Tumbándose sobre la cama para acompañar a su hija, Sakura acaricio sus cortos cabellos azabaches, había elegido permanecer en casa de su tío hasta obtener una respuesta segura de lo que iba a pasar con su futuro porque aunque le desgarrara el corazón estaba dispuesta a huir con su hija si Sasuke accedía a tomar una segunda esposa, no permitiría que otra mujer ocupara su lugar, ni muerta. Contemplando a su hija que se negaba a dormir, como si estuviera tan inquieta como ella, Sakura tarareo la canción de cuna que acostumbraba a cantar para ella y que su madre le había enseñado,_ como somos de parecidas las dos_, pensó Sakura en silencio al encontrar sus ojos con los de su pequeña hija, era como se comunicaran sin necesidad de palabras o gestos, Sarada parecía saber que pensaba y por eso no conseguía dormirse en ese momento, acompañándola incondicionalmente, al menos tenía el consuelo de que siempre habría alguien que la entendería y ese alguien era su hija.

-Sakura, no habrá matrimonio— anuncio Biwako al entrar para gran alegría de la Uchiha.

-¿No?— repitió la pelirosa a modo de pregunta, necesitando estar absolutamente segura de ello.

-No, a Sasuke no le gusto la muchacha— insistió ella sin ninguna duda, Tenten se lo había dicho por teléfono.

-¡Dio resultado!— Sakura chillo de alegría, abrazando a Biwako con todas sus fuerzas, por fin sintiendo que podía respirar tranquila. —Gracias a _Alah_— agradeció en voz alta, Sasuke le había prometido que nunca tomaría una segunda esposa y había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Es que Sasuke pensaba casarse?— pregunto el señor Hiruzen al entrar, habiendo escuchado esa última parte de la conversación.

-No, fue el tío Homura quien le busco una posible segunda esposa— contesto la Uchiha para liberar a Biwako de cualquier culpa que pudiera cernirse sobre ella, —y no acepto porque yo hable con ella y la aconseje para que hiciera algo imperdonable para Sasuke, así no la querría— confeso esto último sabiendo que se arrojaba al fuego, pero lo hacía porque elegía confiar en su tío y en que él mantendría el secreto.

-No te alegres demasiado, si no fue esa mujer, será otra— negó él, incapaz de compartir plenamente su alegría porque era hombre y sabía que el afecto podía cambiar. —Puedo ser tu tío, Sakura, pero no voy a protegerte de la verdad; pocas mujeres consiguen ser la única, siempre se quiere más— de ser por su voluntad y viviendo todo lo que había vivido solo se habría casado una vez, pero tampoco iba a negar que era satisfactorio tener más de una esposa, evitaba caer en la rutina.

-Ya veremos si eso pasa, tío, porque estando viva no lo consentiré nunca— contrario Sakura sin cambiar de parecer, dispuesta a escribir su destino y el de su esposo.

-Sakura…— intento discutir el Sarutobi ante sus pensamientos que si bien eran realistas podían no de cumplirse si _Alah_ decretaba lo contrario, y nadie podía ir contra lo escrito por _Alah_.

-Tío, tú mismo dijiste que de haber sabido como seria tu vida, solo te habrías casado una vez— menciono la Uchiha observando seriamente a su tío, no esperando objeción a sus declaraciones puesto que sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, —pues estoy cuidando precisamente que Sasuke viva en paz, y solo lo hará teniendo una esposa, a mí— determino como justificativo de su seguridad, eso y la vida de su hija que era más valiosa para Sasuke que cualquier tesoro que pudiera existir sobre la tierra.

Solo estaba repitiendo lo que se le había enseñado, que un hombre perdía fácilmente la paciencia con mujeres peleando en su casa por no poder llevarse bien entre sí, pues Sasuke nunca tendría disgusto alguno por su causa sino que al contrario, siempre habría armonía y alegría en su hogar mientras ella viviera, era una promesa de todo corazón de su parte y que mantendría en tanto ella fuera su única esposa. No había decidido esto solo por orgullo sino también por el futuro, por los hijos que tendría con Sasuke y que no quería que crecieran a la sombra de otra mujer, Sarada era su primogénita pero tendría muchos más hijos, _Alah_ mediante, los suficientes como para que Sasuke jamás tuviera que pensar en tener una segunda esposa, ¿para qué? Ella era suficientemente capaz de satisfacer cualquiera de sus deseos porque lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella había sido quien había encendido el torrente de fuego dentro de él y era la única que sabía cómo mantener viva esa llama cuando con certeza se extinguiría con otra mujer, no era orgullo lo que la empecinaba a proteger su lugar sino la certeza de que Sasuke no podía ni podría ser feliz junto a nadie que no fuese ella del mismo modo como ella sabía que no podría ser feliz junto a nadie que no fuese él. Sorprendido, Hiruzen contemplo como la niña a la que había recibido hace ya casi dos años había desaparecido casi por completo y ante él se encontraba una mujer de fuertes principios, decidida a proteger a su familia e incapaz de compartir a su esposo, una mujer que había aceptado su lugar pero que por dentro aun llevaba la misma tormenta que él había atestiguado desde el primer día…era admirable la metamorfosis que había sufrido esta niña.

-Eres astuta, Sakura— felicito Hiruzen, no teniendo nada más que decirle ya que ella parecía tener todo muy bien calculado en su mente, —y tienes el mejor elemento de tu lado; has alimentado incansablemente el amor que Sasuke siente por ti, eso te garantiza la felicidad— en el pasado había temido por Sakura, pero ahora ya no tenía porque, había dejado de ser una niña ingenua y ahora era una mujer ingeniosa como pocas.

Agradeciendo el reconocimiento brindado por su tío, todo lo que Sakura hizo fue sonreír ladinamente en respuesta, sosteniéndole la mirada sin temor alguno, había tenido que atravesar por muchas tormentas y sufrimientos para llegar a donde hoy estaba y nadie jamás le quitaría su lugar, no lo permitiría ni siquiera estando muerta, porque de morir se levantaría de la tumba y sería aún más fuerte.

* * *

**PD: lo lamento mis queridos lectores, pretendía actualizar "El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield"** esta semana **pero al final termine actualizando** **"El Velo del Amor" y de aquí al lunes "El Sentir de un Uchiha"** siendo esta ultima **una historia que siento he descuidado mucho pero que retomare**, no lo duden, **pero no me ausente hasta el día de hoy porque no este de animo sino porque fui al deporte y estoy hecha pedazos**, por lo que espero que entiendan mi demora, queridos** :3 **este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**agradeciendo su preocupación por mi y dedicándole cada una de mis historias**) a **Mila **(**agradeciendo de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado y deseando que cada nuevo capitulo también lo sea**) a **Guest** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y porque que la historia sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**profundamente agradecida por sus palabras y dedicándole este y los próximos capítulos**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**La Princesa Khadija & El Matrimonio Musulman:** **Khadija fue la primera esposa del profeta Mahoma y una comerciante muy reconocida siendo la mujer mas importante del islam y la primera mujer musulmana, se dice que era muy hermosa y que su corazón era tan bondadoso que donaba grandes cantidades de oro a la Meca y Mezquita para los pobres por lo que la gente la llamo "la princesa de la Meca"**, **en la historia original este es el nombre que Said elige para su hija y además es el nombre que el padre de Jade deseaba darle a ella**. **En la sociedad musulmana esta bien visto que los hombres tengan mas de una esposa porque la religión manda a que los hombres protejan a las mujeres de no poder vivir solas ya sean viudas o si no consiguieron casarse**, pero algunas familias tradicionales simplemente ven con buenos ojos que un hombre tenga mas de una esposa sea cual sea el motivo, como no tener hijos varones por ejemplo. **La mención de Sakura teniendo que dejar pasar 2 años para volver a tener un hijo es una costumbre musulmana**, nada parece indicar que luego e los cuarenta días de reposo un matrimonio no pueda reanudar su vida sexual pero si **se prohíbe volver a concebir un hijo hasta no haber dejado pasar 2 años para que el cuerpo de la mujer se recupere apropiadamente.** Además **la canción de cuna que Sakura canta para Sarada llamada "Nami Nami" es una canción tradicional de cuna de Egipto**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	19. Chapter 18

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Sob o Sol, Sagrado Coração da Terra**" de **Marcus Viana** y "**Nour El Ain**" de **Amr Diab** que pertenecen al soundtrack original de la telenovela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**, "**Rich Girl**" de **Gwen Stefani** para representar a Emi y "**My Love**" de **Sia** para representar el amor de Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil/2 años después_

Luego de transcurridos dos años desde el nacimiento de su pequeña hija Ayame, Itachi había supuesto que Izumi y él podrían tomarse con calma los planes de tener n segundo hijo ahora que—según las enseñanzas del profeta y de _Alah_ en el Corán—se encontraba plenamente recuperada, pero por lo visto _Alah_ tenía otros planes en mente pues antes de que siquiera pensaran en tener dicha conversación y plantear el tema ambos descubrieron que de hecho su segundo hijo ya estaba en camino. En esta ocasión toda la tensión y las expectativas se habían concentrado en un punto verdaderamente critico; tras cuatro años de matrimonio Izumi y él aun no tenían un hijo varón, solo una hija, Ayame, y de la misma forma Sasuke y Sakura aún no tenían un hijo, el apellido Uchiha estaba peligrando si no existía ningún hombre que pudiera heredarlo a la siguiente generación, era una vergüenza… pero por ahora nada de eso resultaba importante para Itachi que se paseaba en la sala de su hogar como si de un león enjaulado se tratase, casi halándose el cabello de los nervios ante los gritos de Izumi que provenían de la habitación, su primo Kagami se estaba haciendo cargo de la tienda en tanto él aguardaba por el nacimiento de su hijo, con Izumi siendo ayudada por Emi, Seina la esposa del primo Kagami y Masumi la esposa del primo Shisui que había salido con Ayame al parque para mantenerla apartada del tenso ambiente que tenía lugar en su hogar, era demasiado pequeña como para que fuera necesario comprender la forma en que los bebés venían al mundo y dolor que ello conllevaba.

-Y yo aquí, solo…sin Sasuke, ni tío Homura— murmuro Itachi para sí mismo, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirse culpable.

Puede que fuera lo más normal del mundo que una mujer pasara por el dolor del parto, pero Itachi de todas formas sentía un espantoso remordimiento de conciencia por ser—en parte—el causante de que Izumi estuviera atravesando por un dolor tan espantoso, amaba de todo corazón a su esposa y lo último que deseaba era que sufriera de alguna forma. Desearía no estar solo en ese momento, desearía que su hermano o bien su tío Homura estuvieran a su lado en ese momento mas no era posible, de la misma forma que él su hermano Sasuke estaba preparándose para el nacimiento de su segundo hijo y no sometería jamás a Sakura a un viaje tan engorroso e incómodo aunque fuera por una reunión familiar y eso Itachi lo entendía, pero no dejaba de sentirse como un tonto y un bobo ahí solo en la sala y paseándose como un animalillo enjaulado. Dentro de la habitación, Izumi respiro profundamente, intentando ignorar el dolor lo más posible y concentrándose en lo único que era importante para ella en ese momento; su hijo, pronto lo tendría en sus brazos y entonces podría olvidarse por completo del dolor pero por ahora seguía sintiéndose como u infierno, estrechando con todas sus fuerzas su mano derecha contra la de doña Emi que le seca el sudor de la frente y los lados del cuello, recordándole como debía respirar y alentándola a no rendirse, no lo iba a admitir pero agradecía no estar sola en un momento así, su cuñada no era tan mala después de todo, no ahora que pasaba tanto tiempo con ella, pero ni soñando Izumi se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, no le daría ese triunfo.

-Puja, ya viene, puja más fuerte, Izumi— alentó Masumi, alzando la mirada de entre sus piernas y encontrándola con la suya.

Escuchando estas palabras e intentando convencerse de que en efecto el dolor terminaría pronto, Izumi apretó con aun más fuerza la mano de doña Emi—que hizo lo mismo en respuesta—antes de pujar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, apretando fuertemente los dientes para no gritar y desplomando su cabeza contra las almohadas tan pronto como escucho un sollozo inundar la habitación. Cansada y algo perdida, todo lo que Izumi sintió—incapaz de escuchar que sucedía a su alrededor—fue el tacto de doña Emi contra su mano mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente, le sonreía pero Izumi no fue capaz de comprender porque hasta que comenzó a recuperarse, lazando la mirada hacia la prima Seina que estaba limpiando al bebé antes de entregárselo, dejando en evidencia lo que ella tanto había deseado; era un niño, _gracias Alah_ pensó Izumi inevitablemente, por fin pudiendo escuchar el llanto de su hijo y por fin tanta espera había valido la pena, por fin Itachi y ella podrían vivir tranquilos, por fin su futuro estaba aseguro, ya nadie le quitaría su lugar. Tan pronto como Itachi dejo de escuchar los gritos de Izumi, sin siquiera pensarlo y sin esperar que Emi o alguien más apareciera en la sala para decirle que había tenido otra hija o bien un hijo, Itachi ingreso en la habitación tan pronto como escucho el llanto de su hijo, contemplando las sonrisas en el rostro de todas las presentes, especialmente en el rostro de Izumi que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del pequeño bulto que era su bebé, tanta alegría solo podía significar una cosa pero Itachi no quería ilusionarse en vano, incapaz de hablar o preguntar, solo contemplando a Izumi y al bebé en sus brazos…era un cuadro tan perfecto que no importaba si era un niño u otra niña.

-Alabado sea _Alah_, es un niño— declaro Seina en voz alta, volviendo el rostro hacia Itachi que permanecía estático y de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Es niño?— repitió él, sintiendo que por fin su corazón volvía a latir al escuchar aquella respuesta

-Mi amor— arrullo Izumi, besando la frente de su hijo y acariciando sus cortos cabellos azabache.

-Izumi…— aun torpe y aletargado por la sorpresa, Itachi se aproximó a la cama, sentándose frente a Izumi que por fin encontró su mirada con la suya.

Ambos provenían de una sociedad en donde era fundamental tener hijos varones pero su alegría no provenían solo de cumplir las expectativas—lo cual resultaba en realidad un alivio ya que por fin sentían que no había nadie respirándoles contra la nuca todo el tiempo—sino de tener a otra pequeña vida para llenar de alegría y plenitud su existencia, otro recordatorio viviente de lo mucho que se amaban. Según su religión era importante que cada individuo tuviera un buen nombre pero Itachi y ella no se abrumarían pensando en que nombre podrían darle a su hijo porque ya lo habían decidido hace mucho tiempo…según la costumbre y por ser el primer varón de la familia deberían nombrarlo Fugaku en honor a su padre, pero Itachi y ella habían pensado en el nombre Rai en honor a uno de los profetas de su religión y preferían este último por encima de cualquier otro, porque _Alah_ había recompensado las incansables oraciones que le habían dedicado y la paciencia que habían tenido para aguardar al nacimiento de este niño, eso era lo mínimo que podían hacer a modo de agradecimiento, ¿cierto? Quien también se mostraba sumamente feliz—aunque estuviera en una especie de guerra campal contra su hermano que no aceptaba a sus pretendientes para que ella pudiera casarse—era Emi quien sonreía radiante a su pequeño sobrino, después de todo no era tan malo estar en _Brasil_ en ese momento, soltera o no, no cambiaría nada en el mundo por el placer de ver a sus hermanos felices, pero no lo diría, no _Alah_, no, cuando ella estuviera casada solo entonces les diría que era feliz con verlos felices a ellos, antes no.

-Por fin el apellido Uchiha va a continuar existiendo sobre la faz de la tierra— afirmo Emi en voz alta, satisfecha de ver que tanta esperaba había valido la pena.

-Que _Alah_ multiplique tus días, que tu vida sea dulce y alegre, que seas generoso y bueno, y traigas mucha prosperidad para esta casa— deseo Seina en una plegaria para brindar suerte y ventura al pequeño.

Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su pequeño tuviera un buen futuro y que fuera inmensamente feliz, Izumi sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras acariciaba los cortos cabellos de su hijo y contemplando su rostro…parecía un sueño, parecía como algo irreal de contemplar y tan pronto como alzo la mirada hacia Izumi y vio los lagrimas bailando en sus ojos supo que él se sentían tan abrumado como ella. El nacimiento de Rai—como lo había sido el de Ayame, dos años antes—era un renacimiento, el renacimiento de su amor y su felicidad, y vendrían muchos más.

* * *

"_Piso la tierra como un tapete, creo siete cielos sobrepuestos y deposito en ellos la luna reluciente y el sol como una lámpara…._" sentada sobre su cama, Sakura leyó en silencio el Corán, apoyando el costado de este contra su vientre de siete meses que acaricio por encima del vestido, desviando la mirada hacia Sarada que estaba sentada junto a ella, incapaz de entender del todo las palabras que estaban escritas en el libro pero si disfrutando de estar junto a su madre, intrigada por el nacimiento de su hermano o hermana. Se le recomendaba a un bebé—ya fuera recién nacido o que aun estuviera en el vientre de su madre—que escuchara la palabra de _Alah_ tan pronto como tuviera conciencia, por lo que Sakura no cesaba de leer el Corán en cada momento libre, ella se había educado alejada de las costumbres y había cometido un gran error por ello, no quería que Sarada y su bebé en camino cometieran sus mismos errores, quería protegerlos con todo su corazón y lo haría. Alzando el rostro hacia Biwako que sentada sobre el diván ante el tocador le estaba relatando todo sobre el nacimiento del bebé de Izumi, Sakura no pudo evitar bajar ligeramente la mirada hacia su vientre…le había tomado menos tiempo de lo que ella misma había esperado volver a embarazarse—teniendo en cuenta cuanto había tardado en concebir a Sarada—y esperaba que esta vez si fuera un niño, el nacimiento del hijo de Izumi le quitaba presión y angustia pero no tanto como deseaba ya que tío Homura aún estaba intentando convencer a Sasuke para que tomara una segunda esposa, sin éxito alguno cabe añadir.

-Un hombrecito para Izumi e Itachi, lo nombraron Rai, por uno de nuestros profetas— termino de relatar Biwako haciendo sonreír a Sakura que cerro el Corán con cuidado y lo dejo sobre la cama. —Dentro de poco el tuyo va a nacer, y si es niño Sasuke se va a volver loco de emoción— vaticino inevitablemente, aunque nadie le quitaría su lugar de honor a Sarada.

-Espero que nazca pronto— ansió Sakura acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela de su vestido, siendo imitada por Sarada que la observaba atentamente, —me siento horrible, apenas y puedo estar de pie o caminar sola— tenía solo siete meses pero sentía como si estuviera a punto de dar a luz en cualquier momento y eso la incomodaba.

-Es buena señal, un niño grande y fuerte alegra un hogar— sosegó ella ante estos pensamientos, era bueno que deseara que su hijo naciera pronto, y de hecho tantos malestares aseguraban que tendría un niño, los niños eran muy inquietos.

Los embarazos no eran algo que los musulmanes vieran como algo extraño o preocupante, de hecho los veían como una absoluta bendición, por lo que la atención prenatal no era algo tan rutinario como en occidente si ya que se dejaba en manos de _Alah_ la suerte del bebé en tanto estuviera en el vientre de su madre, claro que se brindaba la medicación y asistencia apropiada en tanto fuera necesario, pero no había necesidad de ecografías ni nada parecido por lo que Sakura no tenía la más remota idea de si esta vez tendría un niño o no, pero sentía que sí, durante el embarazo de Sarada todo había sido tranquilo, apenas y sentía unas cuantas pataditas a diario y los antojos habían sido inexistente, pero ahora apenas y podía levantarse de la cama ante lo inquieto que era el bebé en su vientre, y Biwako la visitaba muy seguido para traerle postres o dulces con que satisfacer los antojos que Tenten intentaba mitigar, si, sentía que esta vez sí sería niño. Siendo alertado por Tenten—en la sala—de que Biwako se encontraba de visita, Sasuke ingreso en la habitación siendo recibido de inmediato por una cálida sonrisa de parte de Sakura que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama y por Sarada que bajo efusivamente de la cama—casi tropezando en el proceso—y corriendo para abrazar a su padre que la cargo en brazos y le beso la frente, Sarada era especialmente cercana a su madre porque ambas eran muy parecidas entre sí pero si había alguien que la adorara en el mundo esa persona era su padre, no había nada que pudiera negarle en ningún momento y Sarada no se sentía preocupada por el nacimiento de su hermano o hermanita sino que todo lo contraria, ya quería conocerlo para cuidarlo y mimarlo como su madre hacía con ella.

-Sasuke, ¿ya te enteraste?— curioseo Biwako sin tener necesidad de ahondar más en el tema.

-Si, tío Homura me lo dijo— contesto Sasuke, abrazando a Sarada que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sin soltar a Sarada en ningún momento—aunque con su firme agarre ella bien podría sostenerse sola-, Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente para besar la frente de Sakura y sentarse a su lado sobre la cama, rebelando algo que hasta ese momento había mantenido oculto tras su espalda; un estuche. Sonriendo ladinamente repuesta, Sakura sostuvo el estuche entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no jadear de impresión al abrirlo, en su interior se encontraba una hermosa guirnalda de oro con ocho dijes en forma de flor de jazmín sumamente elaboradas a juego con una pulsera y un par de pendientes. Sintiéndose tan abrumada como siempre ante estas muestras de afecto de parte de su esposo que parecían no tener fin, Sakura acerco su rostro hacia el de Sasuke, besándole la mejilla y pegando su frente a la suya, ambos siendo observados por Sarada que sonrió apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su padre. Su felicidad era demasiado grande…más pensando en el bebé en su vientre es que Sakura negó en silencio para sí, no, su felicidad estaba a punto de ser aún más grande de lo que ya era.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Casi brincando de emoción, Ayame ingreso a toda prisa en la habitación de su madre, intentando subir a la cama mas no lográndolo sin la ayuda de su madre que sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor para sentarla sobre su regazo para que contemplara a su pequeño hermanito que reposaba a su lado sobre la cama, dormitando serenamente y resultando sumamente curioso para Ayame que inclino su rostro sobre el suyo observando cada parte de su rostro y luego volviendo la mirada hacia su madre que le beso la frente y las mejillas haciéndola reír. Observando este cuadro desde el umbral de la puerta, Itachi ingreso en la habitación, mucho más tranquilo ahora que todo se había calmado y por fin podía estar a solas con Izumi y sus hijos sin que nadie los importunara, sentándose sobre la cama y sosteniendo un estuche que le tendió a Izumi quien lo recibió intrigada antes de abrirlo. Aun ambos recordaban como antes de su boda Izumi había hecho a un lado su vanidad al aceptar como regalo de compromiso una joya simple, pero ahora en el interior de ese estuche se encantaba una joya idéntica a la que ella había deseado tener en su día, se trataba una guirnalda de cuentas de oro de dos vueltas y de las que pendían decenas de cuentas en forma de monedas hasta la altura del escote por obra de finos hilos de oro, era una joya esplendorosamente opulenta y que en ese momento dejo a Izumi sin palabras, puede que en su día Itachi no hubiera podido darle el sol, la luna y las estrellas, pero hoy si y era un mejor porque así su felicidad era aún más grande porque tenían a sus hijos consigo para compartirlo todo.

-Para ti, Izumi, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo— manifestó Itachi sin perder detalle alguno de su rostro, esperando en que el presente que había elegido para ella fuera de su agrado.

-Itachi, es hermoso— suspiro Izumi, por fin pudiendo recobrar el habla, conmovida en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Era un regalo simplemente esplendido, extravagante y llamativo, una joya preciosa para Izumi que adoraba el oro más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y que agradeció en el alma el presente de su esposo y lo que representaba, más en el fondo sentía que no necesitaba de tantos regalos, claro, ¿Qué mujer no podía sentirse alagada cuando el hombre que amaba la agasajaba de ese modo? Pero ella sentía que Ayame y Rai ya era un regalo demasiado abrumador como para requerir de algo más, en ese momento sintió un ápice de molestia en su interior, deseo poder insistirle a Itachi en que necesitaba que el firmara un documento por escrito—escrito de su puño y letra—en que dijera que jamás tendría una segunda esposa, ese sería el regalo que ella más deseaba, pero en ese momento prefirió ignorar este pensamiento y descartarlo, Rai ahora estaba en su vida y era su seguro, su vida representaba la promesa de que nadie podía ocupar su lugar porque ella era la madre de los hijos de Itachi, su primera—y esperaba—única esposa. Todo lo que Izumi hizo fue estrechar una de las manos de Itachi entre las suyas y sonreírle el respuesta, no, ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado, exigir más en ese punto era innecesario, ya lo demás lo decidiría _Alah_, no ella…

* * *

Con siete meses de embarazo, todo lo que Sakura sentía que le restaba por hacer era ser paciente y aguardar a que los dos meses que aún faltaban para que diera a luz transcurrieran rápidamente, ya estaba familiarizada con el dolor del parto desde que había nacido Sarada, por lo que ya no tenía miedo, o no lo había sentido hasta el momento en que—sentada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala del hogar de su tío a quien había visitado acompañada por Sarada, aunque lastimeramente no estaba en casa—sintió una dolorosa punzada recorrerle el vientre sin antelación alguna, haciéndola jadear del dolor y la sorpresa, en un principio pensó que podía tratarse de una falsa alarma—algo normal en una mujer embarazada después de todo—, pero en cuanto sintió que se humedecía la falda de su vestido se dio cuenta de que no era una falsa alarma; había roto fuente y eso solo significaba una cosa. En esta ocasión era toda una fortuna que Biwako estuviera junto a ella en la sala, porque así no se sentía tan perdida y sola al momento de levantarse del diván con su ayuda y dirigirse a la habitación en tanto Natsu cargaba en brazos a Sarada y se dirigía a la cocina para avisar al resto de las mujeres y mantener a esa pequeña niña alejada del trance del parto. Envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura para ayudarla a caminar, Biwako algo la voz tanto como le fue posible, puede que el señor Hiruzen no se encontrara en casa en ese momento pero si estaba presente Tokuma—su mano derecha—y a quien necesitaba para que le avisara cuanto antes de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Tokuma!— grito Biwako, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad el aludido por fin apareció en la sala tan pronto como le fue posible. —Ve a llamar al señor Hiruzen, rápido— sin más indicación que esa, Tokuma abandono la sala de inmediato. —Vamos, apóyate en mí— indico, sosteniendo una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Aferrándose a la mano de Biwako como si de su tabla de salvación se tratara, Sakura se apoyó ligeramente en el barandal para subir lentamente la escalera hacia la habitación, sintiendo todo lo que estaba viviendo como una reminiscencia de lo que ya había experimentado al momento del nacimiento de Sarada, con una única diferencia; esta vez no quería que hijo naciera, era demasiado pronto y la aterraba la idea de perderlo, la aterraba la idea de entrar en labor de parto en ese momento, no, no, su hijo no podía nacer en ese momento, no podía hacerlo.

* * *

No le importaba si Tokuma había seguido las indicaciones de Biwako o no, no le importaba si ene se momento Sasuke ya sabía por lo que estaba pasando ni sabía si ya había llegado y estaba en la sala aguardando por el nacimiento d su hijo, todo lo que Sakura podía hacer era rogar de todo corazón que _Alah_ tuviera compasión por ella y no permitiera que el niño en su vientre naciera, sollozando en silencio mientras apretaba fuertemente las sabanas bajo sus manos, recostada sobre la cama y siendo asistida por Biwako, Koharu y el resto de las mujeres. Había anhelado tanto al niño en su vientre y ahora aprecia como si _Alah_ pretendiera quitárselo cuando era más feliz, ¿Por qué? El dolor de la idea de perder a su bebé la aterraba, porque sinceramente ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que naciera sano siendo tan prematuro? No, si _Alah_ pretendía quitarle a su hijo Sakura bien prefería morir también, no podría vivir soportando un dolor tan grande, no podría ni quería hacerlo. Sintiendo como el cabello se le pegaba a los hombros y el cuello producto de la tenue capa de sudor que cubría su piel, removiéndose incomoda sobre la cama, Sakura alargo una de sus manos hasta encontrarla con la de Biwako que examinaba el progreso del parto, todo transcurría perfectamente—como ya había sucedido durante el nacimiento de Sarada—, pero Sakura se negaba a pujar, estaba empecinada a no dejar que el niño en su vientre saliera y con razón, tenía miedo, pero nada podría cambiar lo que _Alah_ había decidido, ese niño nacería ya fuera que ella lo quisiera o no, y cuanto peor fuera su negativa más largo seria el tormento.

-No quiero que salga de mi cuerpo, Biwako, es demasiado pronto— jadeo Sakura, levantando la cabeza de la almohada, negando desesperadamente, aterrada.

-No digas eso, Sakura— contrario Biwako sin otra opción, porque era evidente que el niño quería nacer, aunque fuera demasiado pronto, —tiene que nacer, ya quiere venir al mundo— obvio, alzando la mirada hacia Koharu que de inmediato abandono la habitación en busca de más agua caliente.

Claro que Biwako nunca había sido madre, por lo que no podía entender cuán grande era el dolor que Sakura estaba sintiendo pero si podía hacerse una idea y por ello es que no podía decirle que aguantara el dolor, si quería gritar debía hacerlo porque nada detendría esa situación, claro que Biwako también estaba preocupada por el hecho de que el bebé quisiera nacer tan prematuramente pero no había poder en el mundo que pudiera alterar una decisión que de antemano había sido tomada por _Alah_, que más desearía ella que brindarle un consuelo pero no podía, nadie podía detener lo que estaba pasando. Puede que fuera una locura en ese momento pero Sakura de todas formas intento no dejarse llevar por el dolor ni las contracciones como si había hecho durante el nacimiento de Sarada, esforzándose lo más posible por retener en el interior de su vientre a su hijo, el dolor que sentía era espantoso, sentía como si pudiera desgarrarla desde adentro pero se negaba a claudicar por ello, no era medico ni nada parecido pero solo tenía siete meses, no era sano que un bebé naciera tan pronto, la sola idea de permitirlo la aterraba, ¿y si le sucedía algo a su hijo? No, _Alah_, no quería imaginarlo, ella bien podría morir intentando dar a luz y le daría igual, pero su hijo…no podía ni quería permitir que le sucediera algo, y si podía darle tiempo iba a serlo aunque fuera de la forma más loca del mundo. Incapaz de morderse el labio inferior, Sakura se quejó de dolor ante las constantes contracciones que sentía, apretando con todas sus fuerzas una de las manos de Biwako entre las suyas, sollozando de miedo, no por el dolor, sino por la idea de perder al bebé que quería abandonar su vientre.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Biwako, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que salga— insistió Sakura, incapaz de cambiar de parecer sin importarle nada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender? Una madre no podía vivir su hijo, no podía y Sakura no quería ser la primera en intentarlo, no quería perder a su hijo, ¿Por qué nadie podía entenderla en ese momento?, ¿Por qué nadie podía ayudarla? Apretó con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas bajo sus manos en un intento por aliviar el dolor que no cesaba de recorrerla por completo, desplomando su cabeza contra la almohada. _No es justo, no es justo, Alah_, declaro en su mente, sollozando por el dolor de las contracciones sumado a la opresión que atenazaba a su corazón, no quería perder a su bebé.

* * *

-No entiendo porque se demora tanto, ya es de noche y mi hijo aún no ha nacido— se quejó Sasuke en voz alta, incapaz de encontrar sosiego ante su angustia y frustración.

Lo mejor a hacer en momentos de tensión era ocultar los sentimientos para no quedar en evidencia como alguien débil o quebradizo, para no romper con lo que se esperaba que fuera y eso era precisamente lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo en ese momento, en el exterior cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era un hombre normal que estaba ansioso e inquieto por el nacimiento de su hijo, pero no se trataba solo de eso, Sakura solo tenía siete meses, aún era demasiado pronto para que estuviera dando a luz, estaba preocupado y frustrado de tener que permanecer en esa sala y paseándose como león enjaulado y sin poder hacer nada cuando lo que deseaba era sostener su mano y hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien, pero no podía hacer nada de eso, solo estaba relegado a esperar y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, no hasta que no viera a Sakura y supiera que ella estaba bien, no se calmaría hasta que la viera. Había sido medio día al momento en que Tenten había llegado corriendo a al hilandería para avisarle que Sakura había entrado en labores de parto y ahora ya era de noche, se había oscurecido por completo y su hijo o hija un no nacía y no sabía qué clase de tormento estaba atravesando Sakura, ¿Cómo mantenerse tranquilo? La única otra persona que se mantenía en silencio era el señor Hiruzen, tan inquieto como él y paseándose en círculos, Hiruzen ya tenía una familia y muchos hijos, sabía que un parto podía ser largo e incluso durar días en algunos casos, por lo que no quería angustiarse innecesariamente en caso de que no estuviera sucediendo nada grave, conocía a su sobrina y lo fuerte que era, eso le impedía sentir miedo.

-Sasuke, nadie llega al mundo en una hora distinta a la que _Alah_ decidió— recordó Hiruzen, manteniendo la calma ante todo, porque de nada servía dejarse abrumar por la desesperación. —Siéntate ahí, calma— aconsejo señalando uno de los divanes, mas Sasuke negó en silencio, prefiriendo mantenerse de pie, dispuesto a subir a la habitación en tanto fuera oportuno.

-¿Ya pensaste en el nombre que le darás a tu hijo?— pregunto Homura en voz alta, receloso como siempre y esperando que esta vez su sobrino si tuviera un hijo varón.

-El nombre es muy importante— recordó Hiruzen en voz alta, intentando aligerar la situación, —el día del juicio vamos a ser llamados por nuestro nombre, es importante tener un buen nombre— reflexiono para mantener a Homura alejado de los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Su tío Homura había intentado hacer que tomara una segunda esposa pero Sasuke se había negado por todos los medios y nunca cambiaría de parecer, mas por ahora todo lo que preocupaba a Sasuke era lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación, le preocupaba el bienestar de Sakura a quien no había visto en casi todo el día, su hijo que estaba naciendo demasiado prematuro…tenía miedo, incluso alguien tan serio como él debía reconocer que estaba aterrado en ese momento y nada calmaría su miedo, solo se calmaría cuando viera a Sakura y supiera que estaba bien, hasta entonces el resto del mundo bien podía consumirse en el fuego y a él no le importaría.

* * *

Luego de tantas horas de esfuerzos que parecían infructuosos por ambas partes, dolor de las contracciones llego a ser tan espantoso que al final Sakura simplemente acabo por resignarse, puede que una parte de ella aun luchara de forma insistente—su mente—para que su hijo no naciera porque sabia y sentía que no era seguro, pero su cuerpo ya que había rendido al dolor para dejarse hacer, era terca y combativa pero ni aun alguien tan determinada como ella podía luchar contra la voluntad de _Alah_ en ese momento, lo único que le restaba por hacer era rezar porque en el peor de los casos _Alah_ tuviera compasión y se llevara su vida si iba a tomar la de su hijo. Levantándose brevemente de la cama, Biwako recibió el agua que Koharu había traído, esta vez con seguridad ya que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer, permitiéndole a Biwako vaciarla en uno de los cuencos y dejarla sobre la cama, levantando la sabana de las piernas de Sakura y examinando el progreso; solo bastaba un último intento y le niño o niña por fin iba a nacer. Había que admirar la persistencia de Sakura, estaba pujando porque no había otra opción más interiormente resultaba evidente que no quería que su hijo naciera, su angustia era tan grande que se negaba a perderlo, muchas madres en su lugar se resignarían pero ella no. Apretando fuertemente las sabanas bajo sus manos de forma incansable, Sakura levanto ligeramente la cabeza de la almohada para encontrar su mirada con la de Biwako que casi al mismo tiempo busco una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya, incapaz de dejarla sola y menos aún en un momento así.

-Puja, Sakura, ya casi termina, casi termina— alentó Biwako si soltar su mano, instándola a hacer un último intento.

Sintiendo a Koharu secarle el sudor de la frente y el cuello, Sakura por fin hizo algo que no había hecho hasta ese momento, apretar la mano de Biwako con todas sus fuerzas y pujar desesperadamente, gritando tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones, cerrando los ojos, negándose a ver si su mayor miedo iba a cumplir o no, desplomándose contra las almohadas tan pronto como sintió que el bebé dejaba su cuerpo y sus sollozos llenaban la habitación, más de todas formas se negó a abrir los ojos por miedo y no entendió la razón para que su hijo hubiera nacido prematuramente…o más bien no entendió hasta que volvió a sentir el mismo dolor recorrer su interior, como si sintiera que aún faltaba que siguiera pujando, no fue hasta ese momento que entendió que su miedo había sido injustificado todo ese tiempo. En la sala, Sasuke oro en silencio para no perder a su esposa, ya le había pedido a Natsu que llevara a Sarada de regreso a casa para que durmiera horas atrás, mas nada le impidió escuchar el llanto proveniente de la habitación, subiendo apresuradamente la escalera en compañía del señor Hiruzen y tío Homura, ingresando en la habitación donde Biwako y Koharu estaban limpiando a dos bebés que sollozaban a todo pulmón en tanto Sakura permanecía recostada sobre la cama, evidentemente cansada y con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, incapaz de apartar su mirada de los dos bebés…por eso el parto se había adelantado tanto, no era un parto prematuro, eran dos bebés lo que de inmediato dejo sin aliento al señor Hiruzen así como a Homura, ambos incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Son mellizos, Sasuke, dos niños— anuncio Biwako, exultante de felicidad al momento de alzar la mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta.

-_Alah_…es un verdadero milagro— declaro Hiruzen, convencido de que el nacimiento de ambos niños era una señal de _Alah_, —en la historia de esta familia jamás habían existido mellizos— añadió para aclarar el porqué de su sorpresa.

-Ni en la nuestra tampoco— afirmo Homura igualmente sorprendido, no teniendo nada que recriminar sino al contrario, mayor seria la alegría porque no era solo un niño sino dos.

Los niños eran una bendición, era quienes transmitían el apellido a la siguiente generación, y que no fuera uno solo sino dos era motivo para aun mayor alegría de la que ya habían vivido hasta entonces. Por fin pudiendo respirar tranquila, Sakura cerró los ojos, no por cansancio sino que para serenar su mente, deseando llorar interiormente al ver extinguido su miedo, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho más siendo detenida por Sakura que aprovecho ese momento para entrelazar su mano con la suya, sentándose sobre la cama y acariciando rostro, sintiendo como si la vida volviera a él al verla a salvo. Cansada, sí, pero no demasiado, Sakura se aferró al tacto de Sasuke contra el suyo, sonriéndole ligeramente y recibiendo a cambio un beso sobre la frente. Cada vez que sentía que _Alah_ iba a castigarla por sus errores, cada vez que sentía que iba a perderlo todo lo que _Alah_ hacia era darle aun mayor seguridad, era recompensar aún más su sufrimiento, ya no tenía casi sentir más miedo ni más angustia, por fin podía respirar tranquila, desde hoy estaba completamente segura de ello.

* * *

_Alah creo el tiempo que construye y destruye todas las cosas, la sucesión de días y noches donde Alah escribe con su caligrafía la historia de los seres humanos…_con gran satisfacción, Sasuke y Sakura vieron pasar los años demasiado rápido, aún más de lo que ellos podrían haber deseado, al nacimiento de Sarada, Daisuke y Sanosuke pronto se unió una nueva pequeña dos años después a la que llamaron Mikoto en honor a la madre de Sasuke, dos años más tarde otra niña a la que llamaron Shina y finalmente un tercer niño al que llamaron Kagami, colmando su hogar de aun mas felicidad de la que hubieran podido anhelar en sus vidas y que no hacía sino crecer y crecer con el paso del tiempo. Puede que tío Homura no se hubiera rendido en su empeño de hacer que Sasuke de alguna forma tomara una segunda esposa, pero en el fondo ya no tenía sentido continuar insistiendo porque con tantos niños llenando de alegría su hogar resultaba innegable para todos que Sasuke no necesitaba de nadie más que no fuera Sakura, ni tampoco quería a nadie más. Con el mismo amor que su madre le había mostrado a ella, Sakura mimo incansablemente a sus hijos, enseñándoles las costumbres que ella en su día había ignorado, esmerándose en su educación con toda su alma y en hacer de ellos no personas importantes sino futuros hombres y mujeres llenos de bondad que no conociera el egoísmo ni las malas intenciones, apoyándose principalmente en Sarada que siempre estaba ahí para ella como un reflejo, tan parecida a ella pero a la vez tan diferente. _El tiempo que nos hace nacer de Alah y nos lleva de regreso con él…_

Del mismo modo que Sasuke y Sakura eran felices con su vida en _Marruecos_, en _Rio de Janeiro_, Itachi e Izumi vieron prosperar y crecer a su familia con el paso de los años, expandiendo aún más las sucursales de su negocio a lo largo de todo _Rio de Janeiro _y haciendo crecer las gracias en su vida y la alegría dentro de su hogar que se llenó de risas y alegrías con sus pequeños hijos Ayame y Rai a quienes con el paso de los años se les unieron un pequeño llamado Yuudai y por ultimo una pequeña llamada Hana, tras tantos años Itachi e Izumi por fin sentían que su felicidad era total y absoluta al ver crecer a sus hijos y al amarse más y más cada día, agradeciendo infinitamente a _Alah_ por gozar de tanta paz y armonía, incluso doña Emi debía reconocer que estaba feliz de poder mimar a sus hermosas sobrinas y a sus atentos sobrinos, estaba feliz de ver a su hermano feliz junto a Izumi y disfrutaba de tanta paz…pero no dejaba de sentirse como una esclava o nodriza para su hermano Itachi que con el tiempo fue descartando a sus pretendientes por ser occidentales, Emi sabía que su hermano solo buscaba su felicidad pero ella estaba decidida a encontrarla por su cuenta sin importar que él estuviera de acuerdo o no. _Es con el tiempo que la vida se renueva y las almas cumplen con el destino que deberán cumplir, todo el mundo sabe alguna cosa del tiempo, pero nadie sabe con certeza lo que significa ni lo sabrá nunca porque el tiempo es un misterio…solo Alah conoce la clave de todos los misterios, él dibuja el camino de nuestra vida con su pincel y cuelga al cuello de cada quien su destino._

* * *

_Quince años después_…

Era de lo más común que el señor Hiruzen celebrara reuniones o pequeñas festividades dentro de su hogar, le gustaba disfrutar de la vida y agradecer a _Alah_ por todas las gracias que le habían sido otorgadas, le gustaba estar en armonía con sus conocidos y vecinos a quienes no dudaba en invitar a cada nueva reunión y aún más importante, le gustaba ver a su familia feliz y reunida, por lo que en nada extraño que en ese preciso momento tuviera lugar una fiesta al interior de su hogar, pero si bien estaban presentes los mismos músicos de _El Cairo _que siempre contrataba, esta celebración era ligeramente particular, había odaliscas y bailarinas pero el centro de atención no eran ellas sino una joven de diecisiete años. Era hermosa como un sueño, de piel blanca como el marfil, ojos oscuros como dos ónix y largo cabello azabache que formaba ligeras ondas bajo el elaborado velo de seda dorada bordado en hilo de oro que se arremolinaba sobre sus hombros, era encantador como un sueño con su cálida sonrisa mientras danzaba para los invitados a quienes conocía desde que era niña, ataviada en un bello vestido de chiffon y gasa dorada de recatado escote redondo, mangas holgadas hasta los codos y largo hasta los tobillos que se ceñía a su figura por un fajín dorado adornado por cuentas en forma de monedas y que remarcaba su figura. Sin dejar de sonreír y disfrutando ser el centro de atención, Sarada se acercó a uno de los divanes para abrazar a su tío Hiruzen que la beso en la mejilla, puede que una joven de su edad no debiera desear ser el centro de atención, pero estando rodeada de conocidos sabía que podía olvidarse de las formas y hacer lo que deseara, tenía esa libertad.

Desde que Sarada tenía memoria, su tío siempre la dejaba ser el centro de atención en las fiestas al permitirle danzar para los invitados desde que era una niña pequeña, por lo que Sarada ya estaba sobradamente acostumbrada a disfrutar de la atención y era usual a su edad, ya tenía la edad adecuada para casarse y sin embargo su padre aun no lo permitía….no hasta que fuera mayor de edad, y ella estaba resignada a aceptar y dejar esperando a todos los pretendientes que tenía en la puerta, que no eran pocos. Pensando precisamente en su padre, Sarada volteo a verlo por encima del hombro con fingida arrogancia, acercándose al diván para sacar a bailar a sus hermanas Mikoto y Shina que no dudaron ni siquiera un instante en seguirla, aprovechando para abrazar a su padre que la beso en la frente y sonriéndole a su madre que por fin accedió a levantarse del diván y unírsele, no había nadie que danzara más hermoso que su madre y no solo lo creía ella sino que todo el mundo. Sentado sobre el diván, Hiruzen suspiro profundamente, sintiéndose más pleno de lo que se hubiera sentido en su vida, dirigiéndole una mirada a Sasuke quien no apartaba la mirada de su esposa y sus hijas. Tras lo que había parecido una eternidad, las vidas de todos estaban totalmente en paz, todos eran felices y reinaba la armonía, ya no había disputas ni peleas innecesarias y eso bien merecía celebrarse, por ello es que le gustaba hacer este tipo de fiestas y eso Biwako lo sabía bien mientras se encontraba sentada a su lado y contemplándolo todo, era dichoso por vivir para presenciar estos días tan felices.

-Sasuke y Sakura fueron muy bendecidos— declaro Biwako como si leyera los pensamientos de su amigo y señor, —Sarada es hermosa y dulce como un ángel del paraíso— obvio igual de asombrada por la bella jovencita en que se había convertido la bebé que ella había ayudado a traer al mundo.

-Que su casa siempre esté llena de alegría, _Alah_ mediante— oro Hiruzen en voz alta, completamente de acuerdo con Biwako, deseando la mayor de las alegrías para esa joven.

-Sasuke no hace más que evadir la decena de pretendientes que Sarada ya tiene en la puerta, no quiere que cualquiera se case con ella— aludió ella ligeramente divertida, Sarada ya quería casarse pero Sasuke no daría su beneplácito hasta que cumpliera 18 años.

-Es una muchacha muy bien educada, es natural que quiera el mejor futuro para ella— defendió el Sarutobi, él también era padre de niñas y no era cosa fácil pactar un buen matrimonio. —El libro sagrado dice que quien sea padre de tres niñas debe ser precavido, mesurado y paciente— recordó citando el Corán y sintiendo compasión por la carga de Sasuke.

Era verdad, Sasuke tenía una cargada muy pesada sobre sus hombros al ser padre de tres niñas, unas de ellas—Sarada—ya tenía la edad de casarse y encontrar a un buen esposo no era tarea fácil, por lo que el Uchiha estaba aguardando a conciencia que su hija mayor cumpliera dieciocho años para que fuera capaz de decidiría por su cuenta que es lo que quería para su futuro, era su primogénita y lo que Sasuke mas deseaba era que fuera feliz. Lo más asombroso de observar de la familia Uchiha con el paso de los años eran sus seis hijos de extraordinaria belleza, tres niñas y tres varones; Sarada, Daisuke y Sanosuke que eran mellizos, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami, para todo _Fez_—o para todo _Marruecos_ en realidad—, Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha formaban la pareja perfecta, no había nadie que no envidiara su felicidad y la armonía que tenían en su vida. Daisuke y Sanosuke de quince años intercambiaron una breve conversación entre si antes de regresar la mirada a sus hermanas, ambos prácticamente idénticos a su padre y el uno al otro, casi como si fueran gemelos pero con personalidades muy dispares, Daisuke era un romántico y Sanosuke un erudito, por otro lado su pequeño hermano Kagami de nueve años seguía la corriente en todo a sus dos hermanos mayores como el menor de la familia. Mikoto con trece años era casi idéntica a su madre con su brillante cabello rosado pero era tan determinada como su padre en contraste con su hermana Shina de once años que era más dulce y sensible, con largo cabello rubio castaño como el de su fallecida abuela Mebuki a quien se parecía tanto.

Si bien a Sarada le gustaba ser el centro de atención, sabía bien la diferencia que se establecía entre danzar para uno mismo o como se danzaría para quien habría de ser su esposo, y como se danzaría en una fiesta, por lo que la Uchiha tuvo sumo cuidado con cada uno de sus movimientos, trazando cadenciosas líneas en el aire por encima de sus ojos, jugando a propósito con el velo dorado que cubría su cabello, sonriéndole a su madre e imitando cada uno de sus movimientos al danzar como tanto adoraba hacer, admiraba profundamente a su madre y lo fuerte que era, había crecido forjada a su imagen y semejanza, siempre obedeciéndola, siempre escuchándola y era en momentos como ese—en que resultaba evidente lo idénticas que eran salvo por rasgos obvios—en que más disfrutaba de parecérsele tanto. Puede que Sarada fuera el centro de atención y Sasuke están feliz por ello, mas su mirada de todas formas no hizo sino concentrarse en Sakura que sonrió en respuesta a su mirada, incomparablemente hermosa, portando una sencilla blusa de gasa rosa pálido que se anudaba tras el cuello y dejaba expuestos sus hombros cubiertos a medias por un ligero chal de chiffon rosa brillante bordado en hilo de oro a juego con la larga falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta alta que dejaba un par de rizos libres para enmarcar su rostro…puede que llevaran casi veinte años juntos, pero en momentos así sentía como si fuera solo el primer día. Sintiendo que la música llegaba a su fin, Sarada dejo de danzar, sonriéndole a su tío Hiruzen que en ese momento se levantó del diván para abrazarla amorosamente.

-Nadie baila más bonito que nuestra Sarada— declaro Hiruzen en voz alta, manifestando su evidente satisfacción a todos los invitados que aplaudieron en respuesta.

-Solo su madre— añadió Sasuke por lo bajo y solo para que Sakura lo escuchara.

Los musulmanes sostenían la creencia de que el embarazo y los hijos embellecían a una mujer y no era mentira que con cada nuevo nacimiento de sus hijos Sakura no hacía más que embellecer a sus ojos, ya no parecía la niña ingenua que se había casado con él hace diecinueve años, dueña de una figura esbelta y cadenciosa, con caderas marcadas y pechos ligeramente más grandes, ni siquiera tenía cuarenta años y ya tenía seis hijos y una belleza envidiable así como una armonía absoluta junto a su esposo con quien era inmensamente feliz, ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Él en lo personal no dejaba de enamorarse más y más de ella con cada día que pasaba. Acostumbrada a los halagos y palabras dulces de su parte, Sakura sonrió ligeramente, evitando bajar la mirada porque entonces dejaría en evidencia que se estaba sonrojando, así que en lugar de ello sostuvo la mirada a Sasuke que envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la beso en la frente…creía en el destino y en lo escrito por _Alah_ y creía con todo su corazón en que había nacido para amar a Sasuke y él había nacido para amarla a ella, no podía ser de otro modo. Decidida a no desaprovechar que su padre estaba feliz y de buen humor en ese momento, Sarada se abrazó a su pecho volviéndose el centro de su atención como siempre ante la divertida mirada de su madre que arqueo una ceja al suponer que es lo que Sarada pediría al observar a su padre con ojitos de cachorro como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que quería algo y eso Sasuke bien lo sabía, era su hija, más de todas formas en ese momento se sentía incapaz de negarle algo de lo que pidiera.

-Papá, ¿Quién más me ha pedido?— curioseo Sarada en un intento por volver a tocar el tema del matrimonio, aunque sabía que su padre no dejaría que se casara…aun.

-Por _Alah_, esta niña tiene mucha prisa— jadeo Biwako, divertida por su entusiasmo.

-Es muy pronto para casarse, Sarada— regaño Hiruzen, era una buena joven musulmana muy bien educada, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven.

-Aun eres muy joven, Sarada, todo a su tiempo— sosegó Sasuke, jugando con sus sedosos cabellos azabache, —dieciocho años, no antes— puntualizo observando muy seriamente en los ojos de su hija.

-Lo sé— asintió ella, sin darse por vencida aun. —Tengo que terminar de estudiar primero— añadió en voz alta, porque quería terminar la secundaria y luego entrar a la universidad.

-¿Para que una profesión?— cuestiono Homura al escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar, —cuando el estudio se une a una mujer; el hogar peligra, la mujer es quien hace y deshace en la casa— estableció, completamente en desacuerdo con esa idea del feminismo que cobraba tanta importancia en el ultimo tiempo.

-Homura, si ella no descuida a su marido y a sus hijos, nada impide que tenga una profesión— contrario Hiruzen, era padre y tío de mujeres, sería injusto de su parte no darles el derecho que merecían de poder estudiar y ser igual de capaces que un hombre.

No era necesario decir que de inmediato Hiruzen y Homura comenzaron otra de sus tantas discusiones ideológicas sobre el choque de culturas y los nuevos tiempos que imperaban, no podían retrasar la modernización de su mundo sino aceptar los cambios y tomar detalles de occidente para incorporarlos a su cultura para sobrevivir y no perder sus tradiciones. Inevitablemente, Sakura entorno los ojos ante las palabras de tío Homura, volteando a ver a Sasuke quien solo negó en silencio más completamente de acuerdo con ella, tras el nacimiento de Daisuke y Sanosuke, Sasuke le había permitido retomar sus estudios y graduarse como pediatra en una de las mejores universidades de _Marruecos_, no solo porque ella se lo había pedido sino porque él no podía negarle nada, y a la larga ambos habían educado a sus hijas según esta creencia, quería que Sarada, Mikoto y Shina estudiaran, que no fueran simples mujeres sumisas que entrarían a un matrimonio y serian buenas esposas o madres, no, merecían ser mujeres independientes y lo serian, confiaba en ello aunque existieran personas que pensaban muy diferente. Cuando quedo en evidencia que su conversación con Homura no llegaría a ninguna parte, Hiruzen se retiró a la cocina junto a Biwako para encontrar un escenario que los hizo reír a ambos; en la cocina tenía lugar una fiesta privada para Koharu, Natsu y el resto de las mujeres que danzaban para sí mismas, fiesta a la que Biwako y Hiruzen no dudaron en unirse para dejar atrás el mal sabor de boca de la conversación con el señor Homura, eso y seguir disfrutando de la alegría que embargaba todo y a todos.

-Esta es la cocina más alegre de _Marruecos_— rió Hiruzen, dichoso al ver que la felicidad que reinaba en su hogar no era solo suya, la sentían todos. —Qué noche tan bonita, Biwako, me gusta ver a mi familia reunida y feliz— suspiro, feliz, pleno, sintiendo una paz absolutamente inquebrantable.

-Sasuke fue un obsequio de _Alah_ para traer felicidad a la vida de Sakura— reflexiono Biwako, casi sintiendo como un breve sueño todas las dificultades que Sakura había vivido en el pasado, sin importar que ella las hubiera presenciado.

-¿Ves cómo la sabiduría del Corán fue comprobada?— indago el Sarutobi, por fin viendo sentido en todo cuanto había sucedido en el pasado. —No sirvió de nada la desesperación y el temor que sentimos por el futuro de Sakura, todo sucedió como estaba escrito, nadie logra escribir encima de lo escrito por _Alah— _habían sentido mucho miedo, pero hoy todo dejaba en claro que _Alah_ le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Sakura para ser feliz.

Sonriéndose el uno al otro, completamente maravillados por la felicidad y la paz de la que podían disfrutar, Hiruzen y Biwako se dedicaron a disfrutar de la fiesta que tenía lugar en la cocina, ojala y fuera tan fácil olvidarse de las preocupaciones y disgustos de esa manera, pero ya volverían, siempre los había, especialmente cuando Hiruzen pensaba en sus conflictivas esposas…_Alah_, que destino. En medio de la algarabía de la celebración que parecía no tener fin, Mikoto se acercó a su madre para pedir su ayuda cuando el broche de su collar se enredó contra su cabello, siendo prontamente auxiliada por su madre que cuidadosamente le aparto el cabello hasta acomodar el collar alrededor de su cuello…¿Por qué una mujer no podía estudiar? Mikoto no cesaba de hacerse esa pregunta, observando atentamente a su madre, nunca la había visto estudiar ni trabajar porque estaba en casa cuidando de ellos, pero Sarada si la había visto y había estado presente en su ceremonia de graduación, claro que Mikoto quería casarse al igual que sus hermanas Sarada y Shina, pero también quería poder estudiar y trabajar, quería tener un diploma que dijera en palabras claras que era capaz de sobrevivir por sí sola, que no necesitaba depender de ningún hombre para que hablara por ella tal y como su padre siempre les había inculcado que hicieran, quería casarse pero solo para vivir la misma felicidad que veía en su padre y su madre, ella, sus hermanos y hermanas eran el fruto de un matrimonio de amor y querían tener la oportunidad de vivir el amor, solo eso. Intuyendo cuales eran los pensamientos de su hija, Sakura sostuvo las manos de su pequeña Mikoto entre las suyas, jugando con sus largos cabellos rosados.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué tío Homura dice que cuando una mujer se une al estudio pone en peligro a su familia?— pregunto Mikoto finalmente, su padre y su madre le habían enseñado que no era malo que una mujer estudiara y ella quería hacerlo.

-Ignoren a tío Homura, no sabe lo que dice— desestimo Sakura, dirigiendo una sutil mirada venenosa al tío de su esposo que la despreciaba tanto como ella a él.

-Una mujer puede estudiar y tener su profesión— respaldo Sarada, sentándose sobre el diván junto a Shina a quien sentó en su regazo, —mamá lo hizo, y yo también lo haré— añadió con inquebrantable seguridad, sonriéndole a su madre.

Admirando la joven en que Sarada se había convertido, Sakura asintió, sonriéndoles a Mikoto y Shina que asintieron ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, decididas a estudiar y ser como su madre. Era bueno que una mujer tuviera su profesión y pudiera ser independiente, su madre la había criado así y Sakura había trasmitido el mismo ideal a sus hijas, en su día había pensado que no podría terminar de estudiar por estar casada pero solo había necesitado mencionárselo a Sasuke para que él se encargara de ayudarla a entrar en la universidad, porque compartían un mismo ideal. Sus hijos tenían sueños diferentes a sus sueños y a los sueños de Sasuke, todos eran diferentes, pero Sasuke y ella los dejarían soñar, los dejarían ser felices, vivían por eso.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Puede que casi hubieran pasado veinte años desde que había orquestado el matrimonio entre sus hermanos Itachi y Sasuke con Izumi y Sakura, pero Emi continuaba viviendo en disputas con sus hermanos y cuñadas aunque ni en sueños dejaría _Brasil_ para regresar a _Marruecos_, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido Emi se encontraba permanentemente enojada con el destino que le había tocado vivir, estaba a mediados de los cuarenta años, la posibilidad de formar una familia ya era algo imposible para ella pese al gran número de pretendientes que había tenido y seguía teniendo, pero la razón de que su felicidad se hubiera eclipsado era que su hermano Itachi los espantaba a todos siguiendo los principios de que una mujer musulmana no podía casarse con un idolatra infiel, pero a ella le daba igual eso, solo quería amar y ser feliz pero nadie la entendía, ¿era algo tan difícil de entender? Tras cerrar la puerta del taxi y dar las gracias al conductor que se alejó al dejarla a solo una cuadra de su casa, Emi no pudo evitar bufar para si al acomodar la numerosa cantidad de bolsas que traía en las manos, llenas de ropa y cosas que había comprado para ella, mas ojala y tuviera algo de ayuda en ese momento, no quería cansarse. Como un enviado de _Alah_, un hombre pareció ver el predicamento en que se encontraba, aproximándose a ella y ayudándola con las bolsas sin darle tiempo a protestar siquiera y quitándole el aliento, era guapo como un sueño, con corto cabello castaño y una intensa mirada oscura que la hizo ruborizarse como una colegiada, además de que no estaba usando camisa…_Alah, que hombre_, pensó Emi, estática en su lugar, inmóvil y boquiabierta observándolo.

-Por _Alah_…— jadeo la Uchiha sin poder evitarlo, imposibilitada de apartar sus ojos de ese hombre tan guapo y no dejaba de verla.

-Yo la ayudo, descuide— contesto él, entrelazando difusamente sus manos con las de ella para terminar de cargar el resto de las bolsas.

-_Shukran_— contesto Emi sin dejar de sonreír al verlo, ese hombre parecía un sueño hecho realidad, era como un príncipe.

-La acompaño— dispuso, aguardando a que ella le indicase la dirección para seguirla, una mujer hermosa como ella no debería hacer semejantes esfuerzos por si sola.

-Es un caballero— alabo ella, suponiendo o casi afirmando que estaba sonrojada producto de la emoción mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a él, —mi nombre es Emi, ¿y el suyo?— curioseo ya que un hombre tan galante debía tener un nombre igual de atractivo.

-Arsen— contesto él, igual de intrigado por la belleza de ella, sumado a que nunca antes la había visto.

-Adentro entonces— sugirió la Uchiha, señalando con la mirada la que era su casa o mejor dicho la casa de su hermano.

Claro que Arsen no era ningún tonto, ciertamente se había mudado a _Rio de Janeiro _recientemente pero no desconocía _Brasil_ porque allí había nacido solo que en los últimos años estaba más ocupados recorriendo el mundo que viviendo en su propia ciudad, trabajaba como entrenador profesional y era el encargado de preparar a luchadores de diferentes partes del mundo pero no había sido hasta ahora y por primera vez en años que podía regresar a _Brasil_ indefinidamente y observando intensamente a la bella mujer que requería de ayuda, Arsen decidió que puede que su estadía fuera aún más satisfactoria de lo que había imaginado, no era ningún niño, tenía más de cuarenta años y una vida libre de compromisos, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad al amor y establecerse mientras aun podía? Y esta bella mujer parecía toda a una flor del desierto. Siguiendo a Emi como un perrito, Arsen sonrió en respuesta cuando ella se detuvo en la entrada de la casa, volviendo el rostro por encimad e su hombro con una sonrisa que le resulto encantadora y la propuesta de entrar lo era todavía más…pero Emi apenas acabo de posar su mano sobre la perilla cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su hermano Itachi que la sujeto del brazo obligándola a entrar y cortando la magia del momento al quitarle a Arsen las bolsas de la manos y agradecerle brevemente por la ayuda antes de cerrar la puerta y voltear a encarar a su hermana que se fingía inocente, ¿Qué creía Emi que hacia junto a un hombre semi desnudo? Si solo fuera un occidental no sería tanto, pero un hombre sin camisa…¿en qué pensaba su hermana? Aparentemente inocente, Emi observo furiosa a su hermano por su exabrupto, ignorando adrede la presencia de sus sobrinos Yuudai y Hana que estudiaban sentados sobre uno de los divanes.

-¿Qué es eso, Emi?— cuestiono Itachi, dejando las bolsas junto a uno de los divanes y observando a su hermana muy seriamente, de brazos cruzados. —Mi hermana exhibiéndose con un hombre desnudo— si su hermano Sasuke estuviera ahí, sería bastante menos indulgente, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿Crees que soy un camello para cargar todo esto?— cuestiono Emi a modo de defensa, señalando con la mirada todas las bolsas con las que Arsen la había ayudado. —Le cierras la puerta en la cara a ese hombre que tuvo esa gentileza conmigo— Arsen había sido un caballero como no había conocido a uno en mucho tiempo, y su hermano había arruinado todo.

-Tú cubres de vergüenza nuestra familia, derrumbas nuestra casa— acuso él sin creer en la palabra de su hermana porque sus acciones contradecían lo que se empeñaba en hacerle creer.

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Qué hago en la casa de este ingrato?— se preguntó ella en voz alta, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos disgustos iguales a este había tenido a lo largo de los años. —Es por tu causa que no tengo hogar, es por tu causa que no tengo familia, ¡es por tu causa que no tengo marido! Porque tú espantas a todos los pretendientes que consigo— acuso, deseando intensamente regresar a _Marruecos_ con Sasuke quien no la trataría así…pero no, tenía un nuevo pretendiente y no iba a dejarlo escapar. —Mis sobrinos, los quiero mucho, solo a ustedes— recordó al volver la mirada hacia Yuudai y Hana que la observaban sentados sobre el diván.

-Y nosotros te queremos a ti, tía— contesto Hana, sonriéndole a su dulce tía que en esta ocasión no estaba de buen humor.

Acostumbrados de sobra a discusiones como esta, Hana y Yuudai simplemente se observaron entre si antes de regresar a sus estudios, afortunadamente su madre estaba en la escuela acompañando a Ayame y Rai en la reunión de padres y maestros porque de lo contrario probablemente tía Emi había aprovechado la ocasión para adjudicarle culpas. Bufando para sí, Emi tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió cuanto antes a su habitación, ignorando adrede a su hermano como si no estuviera ahí, pero no se daría por vencida, ya mucho había tenido que postergar su felicidad pero ya no más, no volvería a dejar escapar a ese hombre, Arsen se había fijado en ella y ella lo quería a él, había perdido a todos sus anteriores pretendientes por culpa de su hermano pero con _Alah_ como testigo que no dejaría ir a Arsen, no lo haría.

* * *

-Luego la arropamos así, no hay que dejar que saque los brazos porque puede enfermar— indico Sarada pausadamente, envolviendo protectoramente la muñeca con una pequeña mantita, —y luego la acostamos— añadió, intercalando la mirada entre sus dos hermanas para comprobar que estuvieran entendiéndola.

Cualquier persona que hubiera estado presente en el hogar de los Uchiha habría pensado que reinaba el caos en la sala pero lo cierto es que el caos era ciertamente justificado, Sarada envolvió con cuidado una de las muñecas como habría de hacer con un bebé al momento de enseñarles minuciosamente a sus hermanas como cuidar de ella tal y como su madre le había enseñado en su día antes de dejarla sobre la pequeña camita que representaba una cuna, siendo observada en todo momento por Mikoto y Shina que se sonreían entre si al observar a su hermana mayor que estaba a cargo de la casa en tanto Tenten y Kin habían salido a hacer las compras. Por otro lado Daisuke y Sanosuke estaban rodeado de libros, la mitad que ya habían leído de los cuales estaban tomando notas que ellos consideraban importantes y la otra mitad que aún les quedaba por leer, con su hermanito Kagami apilando a modo de juego los libros que sus dos hermanos ya habían leído, entreteniéndose con solo verlos tan concentrados. Resultaba un cuadro de lo más enternecedor de contemplar y que hizo sonreír a Sasuke nada más entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando su portafolio contra uno de los divanes y observando a sus hijos, no había un solo día en que no agradeciera tenerlos en su vida, pero de entre todos sus hijos su preferida era Sarada, ella era su joya, no cambiaría a su Sarada ni por diez hijos varones, ella era simplemente única, más en ese momento brillaba por su ausencia quien precisamente era irremplazable para él. Besando en la mejilla a Mikoto y Shina que siguieron sus indicaciones, Sarada levanto la mirada hacia su padre a la par que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Hola, papá— saludo Sarada con una inmediata sonrisa.

-Hola— correspondió Sasuke, inclinándose para besarle la frente, —¿Y su madre?—indago ante su ausencia.

-Está en la cocina— contesto Daisuke, levantando la mirada de su lectura y señalando con la cabeza el umbral de la cocina.

Vigilando a sus hermanos en todo momento, Sarada siguió con la mirada a su padre hasta perderlo de vista en el umbral de la cocina, sonriendo cándidamente para sí…ojala y ella alguna vez pudiera encontrar a un hombre que la amara tanto como su padre amaba a su madre, eso era todo lo que podía desear. Ocultando bien el estuche que traída tras su espalda, Sasuke observo atentamente a Sakura quien cerro el horno, examinando bien que la temperatura antes de voltear y encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke, sonriendo nada más verlo, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa mientras él se acercaba lentamente hasta estar delante de ella, acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro. Vestía una holgada blusa azul oscuro de cuello redondo cuyas mangas holgadas casi llegaban a las muñecas y que cubría holgadamente su figura, escasamente ceñida a la altura de la cintura y bajo la cual se encontraba una camiseta negra de tirantes que apenas y era visible bajo la blusa, pantalones negros y cómodos zapatos de igual color, con su largo cabello rosado recogido en una coleta alta y ligeramente desordenada, con un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín. Era imposible para Sasuke no prendarse de ella por solo observarla, ese rostro tan angelical, esos rasgos tan cincelados, esos labios rojos, esos ojos relucientes y desafiantes como dos esmeraldas cuyo fuego jamás se extinguía, esa piel tan cándida, dulce y satinada…la amaba tanto que no importa que llevaran casi veinte años juntos, para él cada día era como un nuevo despertar, cada día agradecía más y más por tenerla en su vida.

-Itachi e Izumi ya están en su casa nueva— informo Sasuke ya que recientemente ambos estaban al tanto de que Itachi e Izumi estaban mudándose a una casa más grande.

-Que gran noticia— sonrió Sakura, suponiendo que Izumi pronto la llamaría para contarle todo, y ella aprovecharía para tener su nuevo número de teléfono.

-Traje esto para ti— menciono el Uchiha, tendiéndole el regalo que hasta entonces había estado ocultando.

Finalmente revelo el estuche que había mantenido oculto tras su espalda al entrar, déjalo en las manos de Sakura quien arqueo una ceja, fingiéndose impresionada y reprendiéndolo en silencio, si, Sakura siempre decía que no necesitaba de tanto oro y tantas joyas, que no necesitaba de presentes, pero mientras viviera Sasuke se había prometido de cubrirla de seda, oro y joyas preciosas, y lo cumpliría. Claro que otros podían hablar porque no tomara una segunda esposa pero él jamás necesaria a nadie más que a ella, no pensaba así solo porque tío Hiruzen dijera que cuadro mujeres solo daban trabajo a un hombre y que lo ideal era solo casarse una vez, sino porque Sakura era la primera mujer en su vida y sería la última, nadie era más hermosa que ella, nadie lo conocía mejor que ella, ni nadie lo hacía tan feliz como ella. Apartando su mirada de la de Sasuke, Sakura por fin abrió el estuche, conteniendo el gesto de llevarse una mano al centro del pecho producto de la impresión; en el interior del estuche reposaba una incomparable guirnalda de oro compuesta por doce cunas de oro en forma de corazón que se intercalaban mirando de arriba hacia abajo con un diamante rosa pálido en el centro, con una cuna en forma de lagrima en el centro con un diamante de igual color, con cinco finas cadenas pendiendo de las cunas de oro en el centro y los lados del cuello, y una tenue cascada de cuentas en forma de lagrima en los costados, era algo absolutamente arrebatador, abrumadora, tanto que Sakura solo pudo negar en silencio, sonriendo para sí, no podría ser más feliz ni más afortunada porque Sasuke la amaba con todo su corazón y ella lo amaba a él.

-Sasuke…— suspiro Sakura, observándolo sin poder decir nada, incapaz de tan siquiera darle las gracias, abrumada por cada nueva muestra de su amor por ella.

-Me gusta verte así, hermosa, alegre— justifico Sasuke, ella siempre insistía no necesitar de ningún regalo, pero a él le encantaba verla hermosa y feliz. —Entraste a mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, y de inmediato pensé; _quiero hacer feliz a esta mujer_— recordó como cada día, haciéndola sonreír aún más, —¿Lo conseguí?— pregunto en caso de que ella necesitara de algo más para ser aún más feliz, porque de ser así lo conseguiría para ella.

-No podría ser feliz junto a nadie más, Sasuke— contesto ella sin siquiera dudarlo, dejando el estuche sobre la mesa y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, —te amo— recordó sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos en ningún momento.

-Te amo— correspondió él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pegando su frente a la suya.

Observando intensamente esos profundos orbes ónix que la hacían decir que _si_ a todo, Sakura aprovecho la cercanía entre ambos para unir sus labios con los de Sasuke en un continuo y silente recordatorio de lo mucho que lo amaba, gracias a él su corazón estaba tranquilo, su miedo de ser infeliz se había extinto hacía ya muchos años, caro que había sufrido un pequeño susto en el nacimiento de Daisuke y Sanosuke pero eso era cosa del pasado, hoy todo lo que importaba es que estaban juntos, se amaban y que tenían a sus hijos consigo para recordar y disfrutar de su alegría. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sasuke disfruto del beso lo más posible, acariciando el costado del rostro de ella con una de sus manos al momento de romper el contacto entre sus labios, disfrutando del brillo de sus ojos, de la dulce electricidad que evocaban los labios de ella al estar tan lejos y tan cerca, siempre ansiando por más de ella…que maravillosa era la vida junto a ella, no había nada mejor en el mundo ni lo habría jamás, no para él. Sonriendo radiantemente ante la mirada de Sasuke sobre cada aspecto e ella, Sakura entrelazo su mirada con los intensos orbes ónix de su esposo, estrechando una de las manos de él contra la suya y situándola contra su pecho, precisamente sobre su corazón como si con ese simple gesto le recordase que su corazón latía por él como el corazón de él solo latía por ella, porque eran uno solo y se amaban con toda el alma, ¿hacía falta decir algo? No, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, solo bastaba una mirada para que ambos supieran que es lo que el otro estaba pensando.

-Hay noticias importantes— menciono Sasuke por fin, intentando no parecer tan absorto.

-¿En serio?, ¿De qué se trata?— inquirió Sakura, siempre que se tratara de algo bueno ella estaba feliz de poder compartir su alegría.

-Como ya sabrás, estoy extendiendo la cadena de hoteles a _Brasil_, y recientemente comenzamos a construir uno en _Rio de Janeiro_— menciono él ya que siempre mantenía a su esposa al tanto de cada una de sus actividades, —tengo pensado hacer un gran lanzamiento y quiero que tú me acompañes— revelo ya que era una buena oportunidad para que sus hijos conocieran el país en que ambos habían crecido.

El paso de los años había sido muy bueno con todos en todos los ámbitos y si algo agradecía Sasuke era la fortuna que había forjado con los años y que no hacía más que aumentar, pero pronto lo haría todavía más tan pronto se inaugurara el nuevo hotel en _Rio de Janeiro_, por lo que deseaba que Sakura estuviera con él a cada paso. Puede que Sakura supiera que Sasuke hacia esto con buenas intenciones, pero tan pronto como menciono la palabra _Rio de Janeiro_, sintió como si un balde de agua congelada cayera sobre sus hombros, se había esforzado tanto por escapar de ese pasado, se había esforzado tanto por olvidarlo y enterrarlo, pero de todas formas el pasado vivía a ella, solo que parecía que esta vez no podría escapar y la aterraba saberlo, no quería perder su felicidad, no quería perder a Sasuke.

* * *

**PD: perdónenme por favor, lamento haberme ausentado por toda una semana y lamento aun mas no haber actualizado como prometí pero esta semana fue particularmente difícil para, mi, no tenia ánimos para nada y no conseguía escribir ni tan siquiera media palabra hasta ayer cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo**, pero prometo no dejar ninguna historia inconclusa, lo prometo **:3** ahora tal y como prometí, volveré a actualizar "**El Sentir de Un Uchiha**" y "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield**" a lo largo de esta semana y la siguiente **:3 **este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias y disculpándome por mi ausencia**) a **Mila **(**deseando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y dedicándole la historia**) a **Guest** (**esperando que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y dedicándole cada nuevo capítulo**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Miro como Arsen Namiashi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Amim Rachid como Rai Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Paso del Tiempo & Familia: en la versión original, Jade y Said tienen una única hija llamada Khadija y probablemente no tuvieron mas hijos porque **como ya he mencionado en capítulos anteriores,** Jade no amaba a Said, mas en un punto de la trama Jade intenta tener la oportunidad de amar a Said de verdad y su primera propuesta es que tengan otro hijo juntos, lo que indica que si ambos se hubieran dado la oportunidad **de dejar el pasado atrás y amarse, **seguramente habrían tenido una familia grande**. **Khadija es la hija mayor de Jade y Said y si bien tiene aspectos de la personalidad y el físico de sus dos padres, es esencialmente idéntica a Jade, astuta, inteligente y manipuladora cuando quiere serlo**, por lo que en esta versión **Sarada es idéntica a Sakura salvo por el color de ojos y cabello, y piensan de una forma muy similar entre si**, **además** por ser casi mayor de edad** Sarada será su apoyo en cada aspecto y la protegerá de quienes considere un peligro**. **Los hijos de Sasuke y Sakura tienen dos años de diferencia entre si—**Sarada tiene diecisiete, Daisuke y Sanosuke quince, Mikoto trece, Shina once y Kagami nueve**—porque es la costumbre musulmana que haya un intervalo de dos años entre el nacimiento de cada hijo, como los hijos de Itachi e Izumi; Ayame tiene dieciocho, Rai dieciséis, Yuudai catorce y Hana tiene doce**. Como dato especial, Sakura se graduó como pediatra, pero no trabaja para cuidar de sus hijos menores, aun así es una profesional y sus hijas también quieren poder estudiar y graduarse como ella.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	20. Chapter 19

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**The Devil Within**" de **Digital Daggers** para Sakura, "**My Escape**" de **Ravenscode** para Sasuke, y "**Llegaste Tu**" de **Jesse & Joy** para Emi y Arsen.

* * *

Existía un antiguo dicho entre los musulmanes; _la oscuridad del pasado nunca desaparece, siempre te sigue como una sombra_…pero aunque Sakura conociera bien el dicho, jamás había imaginado que podría aplicarse a ella, menos aún ahora luego de tantos años alejada de la vida que una vez había llevado en _Rio de Janeiro_ y de a quienes había conocido, pero no importa que tanto lo intentara, parecía que no podía escapar de ese pasado y reconocerlo la aterraba. Había dejado a sus hijos a cargo de Sarada así como de Tenten y Kin para visitar el hogar de su tío, no porque requiriera realmente de su ayuda y consejos en ese momento sino porque necesitaba de la imparcial y maternal personalidad de Biwako que sin dudarlo la recibió en la cocina, ofreciéndole una taza de té de manzanilla para conseguir calmarse. Diecinueve años escapando, diecinueve años intentando olvidar sin éxito la desilusión que Gaara le había causado, Sakura no tenía sentimientos positivos hacia él sino que todo lo contrario, lo odiaba como jamás creía poder haber odiado a nadie en su vida porque por su culpa había estado a punto de morir, había estado a punto de condenar a su familia a la vergüenza, había estado a punto de perder al amor de su vida, a Sasuke, todo por haberse dejado ilusionar por promesas de amor vacía y lo peor de todo es que Gaara había seguido con su vida como si nada, la había descartado como una baratija…no quería pensar en el pasado ni recordar nada de lo que había vivido, esa había sido su estrategia hasta hoy pero hoy el pasado volvía a golpearla como una dolorosa bofetada y esta vez sentía que no podría escapar.

-No quiero volver a _Brasil_, Biwako— reitero Sakura tras un silencio que a ella se le hizo eterno. —_Alah_ es testigo de que me pase semanas llorando en silencio desde que Gaara me traiciono, sintiéndome como poco menos que una baratija por su causa— aun recordaba muy bien todo el dolor vivido y nunca podría olvidarlo, —no sé de qué sea capaz si lo tengo delante— su corazón no estaba tranquilo desde que Sasuke había mencionado el viaje a _Brasil_, esa vieja herida había vuelto a abrirse y estaba sangrando de nuevo.

-Nada dice que tengan que cruzarse, Sakura— intento sosegar Biwako a modo de ayuda, —además ahora todo es diferente, ¿o es que aun sientes algo por él?— inquirió en caso de que tanta inquietud se debiera a eso.

-No, lo que una vez sentí por Gaara nació y se consumió en un parpadeo— aseguro la Uchiha sin tan siquiera dejar pasar un instante. —Amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón pero no soy ninguna tonta como para no saber que si vuelvo a _Brasil_ me encontrare con Gaara no importa que tanto lo evite— había intentado olvidar el dolor y el rencor que sentía más le resultaba imposible, la herida era demasiado grande así como las consecuencias. —Tengo todo lo que siempre pude desear; paz, amor, alegría, mi familia…pero en el fondo mi corazón sigue enojado— solo eso sentía, un torrente de ira y un dolor demasiado grande, —¿Y si Sasuke se entera? Es capaz de matar a Gaara— eso era lo que más temía, temía volver a lastimar a Sasuke, porque él acabaría por descubrir la verdad tarde o temprano.

-No pienses en eso, armas una tormenta en un vaso con agua— negó ella, entrelazando sus manos con las de la pelirosa.

Por supuesto que Biwako comprendía bien que Sakura estuviera asustada ante esta posibilidad, que tuviera miedo de volver a enfrentarse al pasado pero a su entender Sakura estaba exagerando un poco, casi habían transcurrido veinte años desde entonces, ¿acaso no habrían cambiado las cosas en todos estos años? Ella quería creer que sí y quería que Sakura entendiera que no todo podía ser tan malo como ella estaba pensando, pero ¿cómo hacerla entender aquello? Gran pregunta. Una triste sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura ante las palabras de Biwako, ojala y ella pudiera creer tan ingenuamente que todo sería sencillo y ameno al regresar a _Brasil_, haría que sus hijos conocieran la tierra en que haba crecido, acompañaría a Sasuke en todo como siempre hacia, pero…no era así, nada sería así. Nunca podría olvidar su noche de bodas hacía ya tantos años, nunca podría olvidar lo que Sasuke había hecho por ella, el modo en que había pisoteado su orgullo para salvarla a ella y a su familia de la peor de las vergüenzas, a cambio de que nunca más ninguno de los dos tocara el tema de lo que había sucedido esa noche, ella había cumplido con su parte y se había esforzado por hacer de su matrimonio una unión de la que cualquier persona en _Marruecos_ pudiera sentir envidia y Sasuke le había dado una segunda oportunidad ignorando el pasado que ella hubiera podido tener, ¿pero qué pasaría ahora? Si llegaba a encontrarse con Gaara por alguna razón y Sasuke lo descubría, todo lo que ambos habían construido a lo largo de los años, todo el vergel que había disfrutado desaparecería para siempre y eso era algo que Sakura no podría soportar, de ahí venia su miedo, de lo inevitable.

-Sasuke me pidió nunca volver a hablar de la noche de bodas— recordó Sakura en voz alta, viendo a Biwako a los ojos. —¿Cómo crees que reaccionara si tiene delante a Gaara?— cuestiono dejando en claro el porqué de su miedo. —Yo ya quiero destrozarlo en pedazos, imagínate él— ni sus mayores temores podían hacerle justicia a lo que solo _Alah_ sabía que acabaría pasando, por eso estaba tan aterrada.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tu vida tomo otro rumbo y la vida de ese hombre también debió haberlo hecho— obvio Biwako a modo de ayuda y sosiego ante sus preocupaciones. —Piensa en reencontrarte en Izumi e Itachi, piensa en tus sobrinos, piensa en hacer que tus hijos conozcan la tierra donde creciste— aconsejo para que dejara de ver este viaje como una condena cuando podía ser todo menos eso.

-Tengo miedo de regresar al pasado, Biwako, tengo miedo de perder el amor de Sasuke por el error que cometí— confeso la pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de calmarse o encontrar algo de serenidad.

-Pero Sasuke te ama— negó ella sin soltar las manos de Sakura que solo pudo bajar la mirada en respuesta, —su amor no es algo tan superficial, está dispuesto a todo por ti, hay que ser ciego para no verlo— había vivido para ver a Sasuke ignorar toda adversidad para estar con ella y protegerla cuando otros hombres no harían sino rendirse, —él lo entenderá—aseguro, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-¿Y si cree que no lo amo?— pregunto la Uchiha por fin alzando la mirada, formulando la pregunta que había contenido hasta entonces. —No soportaría perder su amor, Biwako, no podría vivir, él es mi destino, mi aire y mi tiempo— una vida sin Sasuke no era vida para ella, era un futuro que no quería ni soportaría vivir.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en _Brasil_ junto a Sasuke y eso es lo que más temía, temía acercarse al pasado, dolía la idea de volver a abrir una herida que ya creía cerrada, había entregado su corazón con tanta inocencia al primer amor solo para ver destrozadas sus ilusiones, había creído que nunca más volvería a amar hasta que Sasuke entro en su vida. Nadie podía cambiar lo que estaba escrito por _Alah_; _Maktub_, su futuro no había estado junto a Gaara sino junto a Sasuke, él era su destino, él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz y no podía imaginar perderlo, no podía imaginar vivir sin él.

* * *

La casa estaba en completo silencio tal y como sucedía todas las tardes, Daisuke y Sanosuke estaban estudiando en sus habitaciones tras regresar de la escuela, Kagami seguramente estaba con ellos como siempre, y Mikoto y Shina estaban jugando juntas en sus habitaciones o bien terminando alguno de sus recientes bordados a causa del silencio reinante, mientras que en la sala Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, la pelirosa observando tranquilamente como Sasuke revisaba una serie de documentos y en ocasiones ayudándolo al leer los más extensos. Inevitablemente ambos levantaron la mirada al escuchar el ameno silencio siendo roto por la puerta principal que se cerró anunciando la llegada de Sarada que sonriendo para sí misma se quitó el velo al entrar antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los almohadones sobre la alfombra a los pies de su madre ante la atenta mirada de su padre que arqueo una ceja al verla llegar sin decir nada, últimamente Sarada pasaba más y más tiempo fuera de casa y más tiempo en casa del señor Hiruzen tras salir de la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo, antes había sido porque Sarada estaba intentando ayudar al Sarutobi a encontrar una cuarta esposa pero este hecho era tan difícil de realizar—puesto que el señor Hiruzen cambiaba de parecer ante la idea de casarse cada vez que discutía con alguna de sus esposas, principalmente con Anko—que Sarada había acabado por rendirse, mas por ahora nadie sabía con exactitud qué es lo que motivaba a la primogénita de la familia a ausentarse tanto de casa hasta esa hora.

-¿Qué tanto haces en la casa del tío Hiruzen, Sarada?— inquirió Sasuke por fin tras tanto silencio de parte de todos.

-Lo estoy ayudando a escoger una cuarta esposa, no puede elegir a cualquier mujer— mintió la Uchiha, jugando con su velo entre sus manos, porque admitir la verdadera razón era cosa suya, ella también tenía derecho a tener sus propios secretos, —y a cambio prometió ayudarme y encontrar al mejor marido para mí, como hizo con mamá— añadió sabiendo que su madre entendería que había estado en casa de su tío por esto último, porque estaba intentando encontrar un buen esposo, como su padre.

Por supuesto que Sarada comprendía que era apresurado desear casarse pero en realidad lo que Sarada quería era tener a mayor cantidad de pretendientes posibles—pertenecientes a buenas familias, cabe añadir, no podría ser de otro modo—para abarcar la mayor cantidad de opciones posibles y así decidir bien al final, por ello es que ahora estaba recurriendo principalmente a la ayuda de tío Hiruzen para asesorarse, él había preparado el matrimonio entre sus padres y estaba segura de que nadie más que él podía encontrar un buen esposo…aunque para eso aun debía esperar poco más de un año porque su padre no dejaría que se casara antes de cumplir dieciocho y terminar la escuela, por lo mismo y estando a punto de terminar la secundaria es que Sarada ya había hecho un borrador de un posible contrato de matrimonio para estipular que el hombre con el que se casara la dejara entrar a la universidad y cumpliera con todas sus exigencias. Como si se leyeran la mente entre sí, ambos encontraron sus miradas al mismo tiempo ante las palabras de Sarada, sonriéndose el no al otro, muchos matrimonios comenzaban como había comenzado el suyo; como un contrato pactado por intereses mayores, un acuerdo de beneficencia mutuo y en el que poco importaban los sentimientos sino en el prestigio que se pudiera obtener, pero muy pocos matrimonios tenían la suerte de acabar por convertirse en amor verdadero como es que les había sucedido a ambos y en que podían afirmar que todo lo que necesitaban para ser plenamente felices era tenerse el uno al otro, nada más.

-Hay varias firmas brasileñas que han entrado en contacto conmigo— informo Sasuke a su esposa e hija mayor quienes siempre estaban al tanto de sus decisiones.

-¿De verdad?— curioseo Sakura, fingiendo interés o al menos intentando distraerse del miedo que le ocasionaba el inminente viaje.

-Llame a un exportador de alimentos, quiere recibirnos— asevero él, volviendo a centrar la mirada de sus documentos.

-¿Cómo se llama?— indago Sarada, sintiéndose curiosa por el inminente viaje, ansiosa por poder conocer occidente

-Gaara Sabaku— leyó Sasuke en voz alta al revisar el documento.

La sociedad de la que formaba parte se estaba expandiendo, ya no solo se trataba de comercio textil y una cadena hotelera sino que ahora además querían abarcar la exportación de alimento lo cual era algo bueno, de hecho y además se estaba planteando un trato con unos inversionistas de _Singapur_ más adelante pero por ahora Sasuke quería cerrar este trato en _Rio de Janeiro_, además suponía que sería una buena ocasión para que Sakura regresara al lugar que antes había llamado hogar, y podrían hacer que sus hijos conocieran ese país en que ambos habían crecido, ¿no era caso una buena oportunidad? Sakura agradeció no tener nada en las manos, como una copa o algo porque si lo hubiera tenido esta habría caído al suelo y se abría resquebrajado en pedazos en el acto tan pronto como escucho ese nombre como una dolorosa punzada contra el centro de su pecho y que casi le arrebato el aliento, ahí estaba su mayor temor haciéndose realidad, ahora no solo se trataba de que Sasuke y ella fueran a _Rio de Janeiro _sino que tendrían que verle la cara a Gaara, peor aún, Sasuke tendría que asociarse con Gaara…la punzada en el centro de su pecho se hizo aún más dolorosa a tal punto que sentía como si no pudiera respirar, más se esforzó por no demostrarlo para no quedar en evidencia, percatándose de la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y que claramente se encontraba confundido ante su reacción y su silencio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al analizarla, intentando entender sus razones para parecer tan sorprendida, mas no se le ocurría nada y ella prefería que siguiera así porque descubrir la verdad sería algo que solo _Alah_ sabía lo que causaría.

-¿Has oído hablar de él?— pregunto Sasuke ante la reacción de su esposa.

-No— negó Sakura, recordándose mentalmente respirar para no sofocarse. —No me estoy sintiendo bien, iré a recostarme un poco— se disculpó al levantarse del diván.

-Te llevare un té de manzanilla, mamá— prometió Sarada al instante para hacerla sentir mejor.

No le gustaba ver a su madre así, triste, puede que lo ocultara muy eficientemente de los ojos de su padre pero Sarada había aprendido a leer sus emociones desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria, primero porque ambas eran muy parecidas entre si y segundo porque su madre siempre le contaba a ella lo que no podía decirle a nadie más, y estaba convencida de que un té de manzanilla con un poco de miel sería lo ideal para hacerla olvidar cualquier preocupación como pasaba con ella. Todo lo que Sasuke pudo desear ante este abrupto malestar fue que no fuera nada grave, aunque si lo fuera Sasuke estaba seguro de que Sakura se lo diría. Apoyando una de sus manos en el barandal de la escalera, Sakura se masajeo los sienes para intentar palear la jaqueca que intentaba adueñarse de ella, sentía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento mientras ingresaba en la habitación sin darse cuenta de que dejaba la puerta entre abierta, dejándose caer sobre la cama, pegando las piernas hacia su pecho, sintiéndose insignificante como un granito de arena en medio del basto desierto, perdida y aterrada como cuando había sido una niña que le temía a la oscuridad…ya había sentido miedo al saber del viaje a _Brasil_ ya había temido enormemente a las posibilidades que ahora sentía aún más miedo, el suficiente como para que la opresión en el centro de su pecho se transformara en lágrimas que silenciosamente se deslizaron por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta, abrazándose en silencio a sí misma, no sabiendo que hacer para calmar el miedo que sentía, no sabiendo que hacer para hacer efímera su angustia.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ahora, _Alah_?, ¿Por qué?— se preguntó en casi un susurro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para detener las lágrimas.

No podía ni quería entenderlo, ¿Qué podía haber hecho como para que ahora todo regresara a ella?, ¿Por qué no podía vivir tranquila y fingiendo que su vida siempre había sido vivir en _Marruecos_ junto a Sasuke?, ¿Por qué no podía escapar del pasado? No podría soportar perderlo todo, ese era un futuro que no quería presenciar, no podría vivir. De pie en el umbral de la habitación de su madre, oculta por la puerta entrecerrada, Sarada observo en silencio a su madre con un nudo en la garganta al escucharla llorar, confundida y preocupada al momento de volver ligeramente el rostro hacia la escalera, o más precisamente haca la sala…esperaba sinceramente que lo que sea que la tristeza que su madre estuviera sintiendo no fuera por causa de su padre, porque de ser así Sarada no respondía a lo que podría hacer con tal de proteger a su madre de quien fuera y de lo que fuera.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Aburrida ante el día que pasaba con monotonía delante de ella, Emi termino de ojear la revista antes de dejarla sobre su cama, suspirando profundamente para sí mientras se mantenía recostada con las manos a la altura de su regazo…solo podía pensar en ese gallardo caballero sin armadura que había conocido, Arsen, era una lástima que Itachi hubiera arruinado lo que podría haber sido entre ambos aunque de todas formas ella no pensaba darse por vencida y pensando precisamente en ello es que Emi se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación, abriendo las puertas de par en par, contemplando el hermoso día que tenía lugar en el exterior, apoyando sus brazos en el barandal, viendo a la gente pasar por la calle con una libertad que ella soñaba tener, veía a las parejas disfrutar de la plenitud y alegría entre sí, abrazándose, besándose…le habían quitado tanto en su vida, le habían quitado la posibilidad de vivir el amor y ser feliz, ¿cómo no sentirse desdichada? En ese preciso momento y como si _Alah_ lo hubiera puesto en su camino—ella lo sentía así—es que vio a Arsen pasar por la calle en compañía de un joven un par de años menor que con seguridad debía ser su amigo y que en ese momento desvió la mirada hacia la casa, sonriendo al ver a Emi en el balcón y que solo pudo sonreír como una adolescente enamorada y saludándolo efusivamente con la mano. Puede que no fuera la oportunidad que ella esperaba para poder verlo pero con tal de verlo al menos una vez ya era feliz, porque jamás había conocido a nadie como él en toda su vida y no iba a perderlo de vista, ni soñando.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Aren no pudo evitar quedarse estático y de pie ahí en la calle ante la confundida mirada de su amigo Raiden que lo observo e intercalo su mirada hacia la mujer en el balcón, negando en silencio para sí, su amigo no era un casanova ni nada parecido pero sería un completo tonto si no se diera cuenta de que Arsen se había enamorado aunque no sabía si él se había dado cuenta. Arsen estaba convencido de que esta mujer era completamente singular de cualquier otra que hubiera conocido en su vida, era una flor del desierto, una gema incomparable, claro que era un imposible fantasear con tener algo con ella mientras la observaba con una incontenible sonrisa, ella era musulmana y Arsen—que había recorrido el mundo—tenía la suerte de estar familiarizado con las costumbres de esa gente como para saber que nunca podría haber algo entre ellos, él era un occidental, nunca podría haber algo pero entre tanto sería necio de su parte decía que no sentía algo por ella, era demasiado hermosa como para decir semejante mentira. Tan absortos como estaban el uno en el otro, Emi y Arsen fueron completamente incapaces de reparar en la presencia de Itachi que cerró la puerta principal tras de sí para dirigirse a la tienda tras haber almorzado en casa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver al mismo hombre que días atrás había ayudado a su hermana al regresar a casa, observando a su casa, y cuando Itachi alzo la mirada hacia el balcón es que comprendía porque es que ese hombre estaba ahí; su hermana estaba en el balcón exponiendo su figura sin ningún disimulo como una mujer exhibicionista.

-¡Emi!— llamo Itachi, no pudiendo creer su descaro para actuar de ese modo.

La hasta entonces sonrisa de Emi se desvaneció tan pronto como escucho a su hermano y reparo en su presencia en la entrada de la casa y que la observaba indignado por estar en el balcón y observando a un hombre. _Que suerte tan triste la mía_, se lamentó Emi dirigiéndole una fúrica mirada a su hermano antes de cerrar las puertas de su balcón y chillando de frustración antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, ella no quería ser como el resto de las aburridas mujeres de su mundo que aceptaban casarse con hombres a quienes no conocían, ella quería tener la oportunidad de reunirse con aquel al que quisiera por esposo a quien ya había elegido, a Arsen, lo quería a él y sabía bien que él también la quería a ella pese a la negativa de su hermano. Ante la nueva interferencia de aquel hombre que parecía ser el hermano de la Uchiha, Arsen suspiro tristemente para sí, apartando su mirada del balcón cuyas puertas se cerraron, siguiendo su camino junto a su amigo Raiden…una nueva decepción, pero no se rendiría, sabía que no podría haber nada entre Emi y él, pero se había sentido tan flechado por ella desde el primer momento que sin importar lo que pasara quería conocerla, quería pasar más tiempo por ella.

No se daría por vencido, no a menos que ella se lo pidiera.

* * *

Tal y como hacia cada día a esa hora, Hiruzen termino su lectura del Corán cerrando con sumo cuidado el libro sagrado antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita delante de él justo cuando su sobrina ingreso en la sala, sonriéndole a su tío mientras se quitaba el largo velo malva claro que hasta entonces había cubierto su cabello, vestía una sencilla blusa de gasa azul violáceo claro de favorecedor escote en V y que se ceñía vagamente bajo el busto, mangas holgadas y traslucidas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas y larga falda de velo malva claro hasta el suelo y que se asemejaba muchísimo al blanco, alrededor de su delicado cuello se encontraba una elegante guirnalda de oro de inspiración egipcia compuesta por un sinfín de pequeñas cuentas con un diamante ámbar en el centro y de los que pendía un dije en forma de lagrima hecho de oro para replicar una caída en V hasta la altura del escote a juego con un par de pendientes en forma de mariposa con pequeños sarcillos pendiendo de ellos, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en un ligero recogido tras la nuca y que dejaba caer sus largos rizos hasta sus caderas con un par de finos rizos enmarcando los lados de su rostro. Hiruzen estaba sobradamente al tanto del inminente viaje a _Brasil_, gracias a _Alah_ Biwako siempre lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucediera haciendo que Hiruzen compadeciera profundamente a su sobrina y el tormento que se acercaba, Sakura estaba a punto de vivir su mayor prueba y por lo que Hiruzen no dudo en acercarse y besar su frente, viendo a esa bella mujer como la adolescente rebelde que hacía ya casi veinte años había llegado a _Marruecos_ y había sido puesta a su cuidado, amaba a esa mujer como si fuera su hija y estaba dispuesto a protegerla como tal.

-Tío, su bendición— solicito Sakura respetuosamente, sosteniendo una de las manos de su tío entre las suyas y besando el dorso de esta, agradeciendo tenerlo en tal difícil momento.

-_Alah_ te bendiga— deseo Hiruzen genuinamente, sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas e invitándola a sentarse.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?— pregunto ella señalando lo obvio, preguntando interiormente cual podría ser el motivo de su tío para querer hablar con ella.

-Sakura, a veces _Alah _nos pone a prueba y ahora tú estás siendo probada— planteo el Sarutobi aludiendo el tema sin necesidad de mayores detalles, sabiendo que ella entendería, —sabes que probablemente vas a ver de nuevo a ese hombre— aclaro viéndola a los ojos en todo momento.

-Puedo evitarlo— refuto la Uchiha al instante, sin dejar pasar ni tan siquiera un segundo.

Puede que fuera demasiado anticipado de su parte hablar con tanta certeza como si lo que su tío acababa de decir fuera algo que jamás iba a pesar pero en realidad tanta certeza se debía a lo mucho que Sakura se conocía a sí misma, en realidad no sabía si podría evitarlo como afirmaba, podía comprometerse a no dirigirle la palabra a Gaara sin importar que lo tuviera delante por azares del destino, podía prometer hacer todo lo que fuera necesario e incluso más con tal de no encontrárselo cara a cara, encerrándose en el cuarto de hotel de ser preciso…pero no podría evitar que Sasuke y Gaara se encontraran porque eso acabaría pasando, y lo peor de todo es que ese era el verdadero peligro a tener en cuenta, había ocultado eficazmente de Sasuke todo detalle sobre su pasado hasta hoy pero esto era algo que no sabía si podría ocultar por mucho tiempo, sabía que podía evitar encontrarse con Gaara pero no podría evitar que Sasuke se encontrara con él, el viaje dependía de eso después de todo. Sin poder evitarlo una ligera sonrisa se apropió de Hiruzen al escuchar la seguridad impresa en las palabras de su sobrina, no dudaba de ella no lo absoluto si es que esa era la cuestión, pero si dudaba que _Alah_ la ayudara tanto como ella pensaba esta vez porque _Alah_ había esperado mucho, había sido muy paciente en evitar que este día llegara a tal punto que esta vez lo que sucedería no era evitable, tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría y nadie podría detenerla, ni siquiera él, quería creer que Sasuke ya no era tan impulsivo ni rencoroso como lo había sido en su día pero era incapaz de saber eso, solo Sasuke concia sus propios pensamientos y lo que acabaría sucediendo o no.

-Pero si no logras evitarlo debes estar muy bien preparada— aconsejo el Sarutobi a modo de simple advertencia, viéndola asentir en respuesta. —¿Qué piensas respecto de todo lo paso?— inquirió ya que jamás había tocado el tema por respeto a su sobrina, hasta ahora.

-Fue solo un sueño, tío, una fantasía de adolescentes— contesto Sakura muy seriamente, perfectamente capaz de ver desde el exterior que el amor que ella había idealizado en su día había sido solo una farsa. —Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, haría todo diferente para vivir todo junto a Sasuke— aseguro sin titubeo alguno, aunque sabía que nunca podría cambiar su pasado ni todo lo que había vivido, solo podía…aceptarlo.

-A veces los sueños son más peligrosos que la realidad, la realidad se impone a nosotros pero los sueños hacen de nosotros lo que quieren— recordó Hiruzen de forma filosófica haciendo que su sobrina sonriera ligeramente, comprendiendo bien a que se refería, —la realidad no interfiere con la fantasía pero la fantasía interfiere mucho en la realidad— comparo estratégicamente para que ella tuviera ocasión de diferenciar bien las cosas en caso de que ya no lo hubiese hecho.

-Quédese tranquilo, tío, desperté a tiempo de ese sueño— asevero la Uchiha con idéntica certeza que antes, manteniendo la característica sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro, algo que había aprendido de Sasuke; ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una pared invisible.

-Lo sé— asintió él, estrechando las manos de su sobrina, confiando en que ella haría lo que fuese mejor, —pero cuando llegues allá recuerda lo que dice el libro sagrado; _los placeres de este mundo son pasajeros, pero los placeres del paraíso son eternos_— cito a modo de aliento, porque lo necesitaría ante lo que estaba por venir.

-Mi paraíso es mi hogar, mis hijos y mi marido, tío— diferencio Sakura plasmando a la realidad las palabras de su tío, porque sería inmensamente feliz en cuanto tuviera a Sasuke y a sus hijos consigo, no de otro modo, —no retrocederé para perder todo lo que tengo, no cambiaría mi presente por nada ni nadie— prometió en voz alta, no para sí misma porque ella ya sabía eso, sino para su tío en caso de que él albergase dudas.

Si una vida sin Sasuke era algo que no quería ni soportaría vivir, porque él era su mayor razón para ser feliz, pero era aún más imposible para ella llegar a imaginar una vida en que no tuviera a sus hijos; sin Sarada que era como su ángel guardián y que leía sus pensamientos cuando nadie más podía hacerlo, sin Daisuke y Sanosuke que eran tan rebeldes como diligentes y que siempre sabían cómo sacarle una sonrisa al igual que Kagami cuya inocencia era un bálsamo de serenidad en los peores momentos, sin Mikoto que era dulce como la miel y que con un solo abrazo exterminaba las preocupaciones o sin Shina que la hacía recordar tanto a su fallecida madre Mebuki y que siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir bien…Sasuke se había ganado su amor desde el primer momento, había derribado las barreras invisibles hacia su corazón con su afecto sincero hasta ganar el lugar más importante en su vida y en su corazón, porque no había creído realmente ene el amor verdadero hasta conocerlo a él y eso era algo que agradecía a _Alah_ cada día, la oportunidad de volver a empezar desde cero a su lado. Era increíble para Hiruzen—y sabía que Biwako también se sorprendía en ocasiones—ver a esta bella mujer y recordar a la adolescente que había recibido en su casa y que de inmediato se había negado a aceptar las costumbres propias de su gente y sus raíces, había cambiado tanto que en ocasiones le costaba creer que fuera la misma joven, pero también era admirable ver la mujer en que se había convertido, no había cedido en sus ideales, seguía llevando una tormenta en el interior de su corazón pero sabía cómo controlarla a voluntad, esa era la diferencia.

-_Alah_ te tiene reservada una gran recompensa, mi niña— aseguro Hiruzen, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su sobrina que sonrió ante sus dulces palabras, no por nada su tío conocía el Corán mejor que nadie, —persevera y la veraz pronto— aconsejo únicamente porque ella sabría hacer el resto.

Al ver a su sobrina y el modo en que fácilmente había dejado atrás sus errores pasados, Hiruzen no pudo evitar recordar una frase del Corán; _Alah dijo al profeta, "Profeta, di a tus esposas que si ambicionan la vida de este mundo, con sus adornos y sus placeres, lo tendrán, y si prefieren a Dios y a su mensajero, si quieren al paraíso como su última morada, Alah preparo para ellos una recompensa magnifica"_. Su sobrina, _Alah_ mediante, tendría un futuro tranquilo y en el día final _Alah_ sabría recompensar el modo en que había tranzado cada adversidad con bondad, valentía y sabiduría.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

_No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague_, reflexiono Sakura inevitablemente, respirando profundamente una vez cruzo el umbral de las puertas y abandono el aeropuerto, inspirando aire como si no hubiera respirado realmente en mucho tiempo…y no lo había hecho, esta era la primera vez en casi veinte años que volvía a pisar _Brasil_…más por muy incómoda que se sintiera—como un dolorosa punzada en el centro de su pecho—se esforzó de todo corazón por no demostrarlo, sus hijos en nada tenían que eclipsar la alegría de su visita por su causa. Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia su esposa que parecía algo lejana en ese momento, como si estuviera en su propio mundo. Una holgada blusa beige cubría holgadamente su figura, de escote en V y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas, larga falda color mantequilla hasta el suelo compuesta de capas de velo a juego con el lienzo color ámbar que cubría su cabello peinado en una coleta alta haciendo que sus rizos cayeran a la altura de su nuca y dejaba libre un par de rizos para enmarcar su rostro, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una guirnalda de oro solido que se ceñía alrededor de su cuello y dejaba caer una serie de cuentas compuestas por finas caderas de oro en decline hasta el borde del escote a juego con un juego de brazaletes idénticos, uno en la muñeca derecha y el otro bajo la blusa en el brazo izquierdo. Por una parte no podía evitar admirar lo hermosa que era pero por otro lado no quería perder detalle alguno de su reacción ante este regreso al lugar que una vez había llamado hogar, lo último que podía desear era hacerla sentir mal sin darse cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?— consulto Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella.

-Perfectamente— asintió Sakura, sonriendo como prueba y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Voy a buscar un taxi— se excusó él, besándole la frente al sostenerle la mirada.

Sin dudarlo, Sakura correspondió con una inmediata sonrisa, alejando de si lo más posible, siguiendo con la mirada a su esposo hasta perderlo de vista. No fue hasta momentos como ese que Sarada y el resto de sus hermanos fueron conscientes del choque cultural del lugar al que provenían y…occidente, mientras que en esta tierra tan ajena para ellos las mujeres y los hombres vestían de forma muy similar entre sí, sin pensar en el respeto o el pudor, los musulmanes no podían ni tan siquiera pasarlo por alto y la mayor prueba era la forma en que vestían Sarada, Mikoto y Shina en contraste con sus hermanos; Sarada portaba un largo vestido violeta claro hasta el suelo, de cortas mangas por encima de los codos, de escote cuadrado y bordado en oro en el borde del escote, en los lados del pecho, a lo largo de la caída y especialmente en el centro del fajín que enmarcaba su cintura, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una cadena de oro adornada por seis dijes en forma de amapola—su flor favorita—a cada lado y una de mayor tamaño en el centro del collar y de la que pendían cuatro cuentas de oro con un diamante en el centro a imagen del dije de sus pendientes y que se dejaban entrever en medio de su largo cabello azabache y el velo dorado que cubría su cabello, mientras que por otra parte sus hermanos vestían muy diferente, Daisuke por ejemplo vestía pantalones gris oscuro y camiseta blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, era un contraste tan agudo que en un principio resulto chocante e incluso incomodo, algo por demás divertido para Sakura que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír.

-Mamá, que ropa tan extraña— jadeo Mikoto, apenas y creyendo lo que veía.

-Aquí es diferente, Mikoto— rió Sakura, encontrando su mirada con Sarada que solo negó en silencio para sí, siendo más tolerante debido a su madurez.

-Las mujeres no usan velo— aprecio Shina, igual de sorprendida que su hermana, —¿no saben que es pecado no usar velo?— pregunto volviendo la mirada a su madre que acaricio sus cabellos en respuesta.

-No, mis princesas, es su costumbre— negó la pelirosa, intercalando la mirada entre sus hijos que asintieron sencillamente, —cada pueblo tiene costumbres diferentes— recordó sabiendo que Sarada, Daisuke y Sanosuke comprendían esto especialmente, y podrían hacer entender a sus hermanos.

Aunque hoy resultara difícil de creer, en su día Sakura también se había sentido increíblemente perdida en esa tierra, puede que hubiera crecido allí desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria pero en cierto modo Sakura siempre se había sentido extraña y ajena, había sido educada como una musulmana en medio de infieles e idolatras, cristianos y ateos, había mantenido su fe en _Alah_ y sus creencias pero había tropezado en el camino, sintiendo que no tenía un lugar al que pertenecer…hasta que había experimentado la traición y regresado a la cuna de su nacimiento, al hogar de sus padres y antepasados para reencontrarse con sus costumbres y comprender quien era en realidad, hasta conocer a Sasuke y sentir que realmente si tenía un lugar que llamar hogar, y se sentía infinitamente agradecida por ello, más de lo que era capaz de expresar. Quienes parecían menos absortos y sorprendidos que sus hermanos menores por las diferencias de su cultura con las de los occidentales eran Sarada, Daisuke y Sanosuke, puede que jamás hubieran pisado occidente hasta hoy—si _Egipto_ y otras ciudades cercanas, acompañando a su padre y su madre en viajes de negocios—pero si habían tenido ocasión de leer e investigar por su cuenta, por lo que la sorpresa era menor y su habilidad para ser tolerante lo era todavía más, pero nada quitaba lo extraño que se sentía estar ahí en ese momento. Tan divertida como estaba por la reacción de sus hijos a la tierra en que ella había crecido y que sin embargo hoy le resultaba tan extraña, Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando sintió a su esposo a su lado.

-Vamos, el taxi está esperando afuera— guió Sasuke, estrechando una de las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

-Papá, ¿tío Itachi sabe que llegamos?— curioseo Kagami, deseoso por reencontrarse con sus primos y sus tíos.

-No lo sabe, su padre no quiso avisarle— acuso Sakura a modo de broma, quitándose culpa de lo que eso pudiera traer.

-Le daremos la sorpresa luego de instalarnos— acepto él, encontrando su mirada con Sakura que sonrió divertida ante su plan.

Era increíble el modo en que la cultura a la que pertenecían se diferenciaba tanto con occidente, o lo era esencialmente para Sarada y sus hermanos que ingresaron algo confundidos al taxi por el hecho de que aquí se cobrara por taxímetro y no por medio de la tradicional costumbre de regatear y negociar para todo, no tanto así para Sasuke y Sakura que no pudieron observarse sonreírse el uno al otro, ambos habían vivido en ciudades diferentes en el pasado—Sasuke en _Sao Paulo _y ella aquí en _Rio de Janeiro_—pero de igual modo habían tenido ocasión de familiarizarse con occidente lo cual era una ventaja, así no se sentían tan perdidos.

* * *

Antes de este día, Sarada, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami ya habían realizado viaje fuera de _Marruecos_ junto a sus padres, no demasiado lejos pero lo habían hecho, pero lo que lo primero que la familia Uchiha espero tan pronto como el taxi se detuvo fue descender del auto y encontrar un elegante hotel aguardando por ello, principalmente las mullidas camas en que deseaban tomar una siesta por lo agotador que había resultado el viaje, más para incredulidad de todos al bajar nos e encontraron con un hotel sino que una imponente casa que les quito el aliento nada más la vieron, dándoles tiempo a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de ocuparse del equipaje y llevarlo al interior junto con las sirvientas. Fácilmente la casa podía comprarse con un palacio de aspecto neorrenacentista, era un lugar hermoso y a la vez imponente, con enormes verjas abiertas de par en par, invitando al descubrimiento de una forma abrumadora y tentadora, Sarada a nada estuvo de abofetearse para despertar del ensueño y reaccionar mas no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, cerrando su boca para no parecer tan absorta. Llevándose una mano al mentón y arqueando una ceja, entre divertida y sorprendida—más sabía bien como disimularlo—, Sakura volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que se fingió inocente ante la mirada de ella, como si haber cambiado la estadía en un lujoso hotel por una casa aún más lujosa fuera lo más normal del mundo…en verdad que cuando ese hombre hacia algo, lo hacía en grande, solo él podía planear cosas como estas sin que nadie supiera nada, ni siquiera ella que siempre acababa por descubrir todo.

-¿Una casa, papá?— más bien afirmo Sarada, sonriendo encantada con la idea de poder sentirse cómoda, como si no hubiera salido de _Marruecos_.

-Entren— alentó Sasuke, ya que si el exterior les causaba sorpresa, el interior era aún mejor.

-Creí que nos quedaríamos en un hotel— menciono Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Preferí gastar un poco más— desestimo él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Si, puede que tal vez comprar una casa fuera un gasto por demás innecesario para otras personas pero no para Sasuke, es cierto que hacía muchos viajes y usualmente debía residir en hoteles—de muy buena categoría y prestigio inigualable—en lo durase su estadía, pero esta vez y al viajar con toda su familia sentía como una obligación brindarles comodidad y los lujos que se merecían, especialmente a su esposa, era lo mínimo que merecían. Entornando los ojos con diversión y sin hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Sakura se aferró al brazo de su esposo al momento de entrar, y tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de las puertas tuvo que admitir que Sasuke tenía razón en su afirmación, si el exterior de la casa ya era digno de admirar el interior lo era todavía más. El interior era casi una copia—había diferencias desde luego—de su hogar en _Marruecos_, partiendo por la sala amplia y acogedora que de inmediato transmitía una comodidad sin par, con la mesa de la sala adornada con rosas rojas tal y como Sakura siempre adoraba ver, elegantes divanes con mullidos almohadones y un espacio basto recubierto por mármol y cerámica con una escalera que daba hacia el segundo piso y un despacho aledaño donde Sasuke habría de encargarse de trabajar en solitario tal y como hacía en casa…todo era simplemente perfecto, lo suficiente como para que Sakura—que se quitó el velo y a nada estuvo de dejarlo resbalar de sus manos—se sintiera encandilada como una libre delante del faro de luz de un auto en medio de la oscuridad, y la reacción de sus hijos no distaba mucho de la suya a decir verdad.

-Es preciosa, papá— aprecio Mikoto, recorriendo todo cuanto veía con sus ojos, conteniendo para no chillar de emoción.

-Casi compite con nuestra casa en _Marruecos_— Sanosuke sonrió ladinamente, desviando la mirada para encontrarla con la de su mellizo.

-Vayan a sus habitaciones, hay una sorpresa esperándolos— invito Sasuke, señalando la escalera hacia el segundo piso con la mirada.

Nada más escuchar esto, Mikoto, Shina y Sarada subieron apresuradamente las escaleras para descubrir cuál era la nombrada sorpresa, siendo seguidas con más calma por Daisuke y Sasuke que se observaron entre si y siendo seguidos por Kagami que se colgó de la espalda de Sanosuke. Al encontrarse a solas, Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Sakura al guiarla hacia el segundo piso, escuchando el ruido en las habitaciones hasta llegar a la que habría de ser suya y cuyas colosales puertas de mármol decoradas con oro la sorprendiendo. Ni aunque se hubiera preparado mentalmente—cosa que no hizo—nada podría haber preparado a Sakura para lo que vio al abrir las puertas e ingresar en la habitación; se trataba de un espacio tan basto como la habitación de su hogar en _Marruecos_ y que estaba tan bien decorada como para hacerla sentir en casa, el tocador de caoba con un amplio espejo fue lo primero en que poso los ojos, sonriendo nada mas ver un pequeño jarrón con rosas frescas y un elegante diván malva claro delante, una amplia cama de dosel azul oscuro y colcha purpura que se veía muy mullida cuanto mas se acercaba, con una mesita de noche a cada lado, y un armario que le pareció imponente y que seguramente tenia ropa nueva en su interior al igual que el alhajero que reposaba sobre el tocador…Sasuke nunca dejaba de sorprenderla, todo era simplemente magnifico, de ahí que hubiera estado tan atareado con los preparativos antes del viaje. Esperando que el silencio de Sakura y la mirada que dirigía a todo a su alrededor fuera una prueba de que todo era de su agrado, Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y besándole la mejilla, sin perder detalle alguno de sus reacciones.

-¿Este es mi cuarto?— afirmo Sakura, aunque el armario era más grande de lo esperado, además de otros detalles pequeños.

-Nuestro, no veo porque tener habitaciones separadas estando aquí— corrigió Sasuke para sorpresa de su esposa que volvió el rostro en su dirección, sonriendo de alegría pura y expresando su dicha con el brillo en sus ojos. —El personal estará tus ordenes, todo lo que tú digas se hará— delego con total confianza, porque nadie era tan capaz de administrar su hogar como ella, Sakura siempre sabía qué hacer para que todo fuera perfecto a sus ojos, —haz el cambio que gustes— añadió en caso de que algo de lo que existiera en la casa o en esa habitación no fuera de su agrado.

-No quiero cambiar nada— negó ella al instante, volteando a verlo sin romper el abrazo y aferrando sus manos a sus hombros, —todo está perfecto— garantizo sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la suya.

Buscando sosiego de la única forma real en que podía encontrarla, Sakura abrazo a Sasuke con toda sus fuerzas, solo pudiendo sentirse tranquila al sentir los brazos de él a su alrededor como si pudiera protegerla de todo lo que existiera en el mundo, especialmente de sus mayores temores y debía ser fuerte para hacerlo, Sasuke ya había hecho demasiado por ella, ahora era su turno de pelear contra los demonios de su pasado, o lo hacía de frente y confrontando a Gaara para dejar todo atrás—cosa que no quería hacer—o simplemente se encerraba en esa casa hasta que todo pasara, ya vería que hacer. Puede que Sakura y él llevaran casi veinte años casados pero aún muchas cosas sobre ella eran un completo misterio que Sasuke deseaba entender mientras la abrazaba en silencio, sabía que realmente era feliz, no solo porque la viera sonreír sino por el modo en que sus ojos brillaban a cada momento y por la forma en que se expresaba de todo y todos, pero había tanto sobre ella que quería descubrir y que sentía que ella no le permitía descubrir por razones que para ambos eran obvias, era una mujer extraordinaria no solo por su fortaleza sino por el modo en que ocultaba sus pensamientos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no mostraba lo que realmente sentía, siempre se comportaba pétrea y actuaba como se esperaba que lo hiciera aunque por dentro llevara la misma tormenta que lo había enamorado cuando la había visto a los ojos por primera vez.

Sakura tenía muchas historias ocultas que Sasuke deseaba conocer, pero sería paciente hasta que ella se las contara personalmente.

* * *

-¡Espere, por favor!— pidió Emi en vano, no pudiendo creer su mala suerte al ver el taxi partir y alejarse de ella. —Ay, _Alah_…— suspiro, elevando la mirada al cielo, negando en silencio para sí.

En momentos como ese Emir realmente no podía entender su amala suerte, debería de haber escuchado a su hermano Itachi y haberle pedido a sus sobrinos Rai y Yuudai—que ese día no tenían clases—que la acompañaran al centro comercial para comprar todo lo que en ese momento tenía dentro de las bolsas que sostenía en sus manos, bufando para si al intentar detener un taxi que la había ignorado olímpicamente para mayor frustración suya. Era un día hermoso pero hacía un calor de los mil demonios y el suelo de asfalto no hacía sino maximizar aún más el calor a tal punto que ni siquiera su falda, blusa y velo hechos del material perfecto para aislar el calor la estaban ayudando, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo podía regresar a la casa así, cargada de bolsas y con tanto calor? Regresando a casa de un paseo por la ciudad como solía hacer siempre que estaba aburrido, Arsen condujo calmadamente su motocicleta por las calles casi vacías de _Rio de Janeiro_, hacía un calor espantoso y todo lo que la gente quería era refrescarse en sus hogares o en algún pub por lo que no había visto mayor entretenimiento a lo largo de su recorrido hasta que vio a su flor del desierto parada, Emi, en la puerta del centro comercial a imagen del primer día en que la había visto, cargando una serie de bolsas en sus manos y completamente sola, haciéndolo sonreír inevitablemente mientras detenía su motocicleta al costado de la acera, delante de ella que no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír apenas lo vio, ¿acaso era una señal de _Alah_? Este hombre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba para alegrarla.

-Hola— saludo Arsen, con una inmediato sonrisa, —¿todo bien, amiga?— indago al verla completamente sola, algo extraño dicho sea de paso.

-Todo…— asintió Emi antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, —es decir nada, no he conseguido taxi— se corrigió tristemente, esperando que él pudiera ayudarla de alguna forma.

-Sus problemas acaban de terminar— decidió el Namiashi, gustoso de poder ayudarla por segunda vez, —¿la llevo?— sugirió señalando su motocicleta ante la atónita mirada de Emi.

-¿En esa cosa?— pregunto la Uchiha, un tanto asustada ya que jamás se había subido a una motocicleta.

-No hay problema, es seguro— garantizo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Sujete el freno, aquí— índico sosteniendo una de las manos de ella al ponerla sobre el freno. Un tanto sonrojada, Emi no dudo en hacerlo en tanto le entregaba sus bolsas a Arsen que sin ningún contratiempo las acomodaba entre el espacio de la motocicleta con el asiento. -Suba detrás de mí y sujétese fuerte— añadió tras acomodar las bolsas, sin soltarle la mano para ayudarla a subir hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba sentada detrás de él.

-Espera, mi velo— Emi acomodo con cuidado el lienzo sobre sus hombros para no dar una mala imagen de sí misma en pleno viaje.

-Abráceme muy fuerte— índico Arsen volteando a verla por el rabillo del ojo, sonriéndole en todo momento.

-Ay, Dios mío…— jadeo ella al abrazarlo por la espalda, ya lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero poder tocar sus músculos…_Alah_, sabía que era un pecado pensar así, pero que hombre.

-¿Está bien?— asevero el Namiashi antes de encender la motocicleta.

-Estupendamente— asintió la Uchiha de inmediato, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tan pronto como recibió esta respuesta, Arsen volvió a encender el motor de la motocicleta, se puso en marcha cuando antes sorprendiendo a Emi que chillo de emoción mientras se abrazaba a él, una parte de ella de miedo y la otra de una emoción arrolladora que al instante la hizo olvidar el infundado miedo que había sentido, riendo al igual que Arsen nada más sentir el viento contra su rostro y su velo que ondeo ligeramente a causa del viento…era una sensación maravillosa, diferente de nada de lo que hubiera podido sentir en su vida, aunque siendo honesta siempre que estaba cerca de este hombre sentía emociones como nunca antes hubiera creído que podría sentir y eso siempre la llenaba de alegría. En medio del camino, ambos encontraron sus miradas, chillando a pleno pulmón en medio de las calles casi vacías, riendo como dos niños y disfrutando del simple placer de estar juntos.

* * *

Reencontrarse con los miembros de su familia era un placer culpable para todo ser humano, especialmente cuando había amor y sentimientos a los que aferrarse y que no cambiaban sin importar cuanto transcurriera el tiempo, ahora que los hijos de ambas partes de la familia eran relativamente mayores—Ayame acababa de cumplir dieciocho años hace apenas un mes, Sarada lo haría dentro de un año, y Hana solo tenía once años a la par que Kagami solo tenía nueve—las razones para viajar a _Fez_ ahora que sus hijos estaban estudiando en la escuela eran cada vez menores así que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que los primos se habían reencontrado y en que sus padres habían tenido ocasión de abrazarse como no hacían desde hace años. Mas aunque el contacto físico y los saludos o felicitaciones en persona no hubieran tendió lugar desde hace tanto, si se habían mantenido en contacto a través de la correspondencia y las infaltables llamadas, pero de todas formas Izumi no acababa de sorprenderse al ver a su prima luego de tantos años, parecía como si estuviera aún más hermosa cada vez que la veía, tan sorprendida como Sakura que no podía dejar de sonreír mientras abrazaba a Izumi efusivamente, puede que hubieran transcurrido más de cinco años desde la última vez en que habían visto pero para Sakura su prima permanecía inafectable por el tiempo, igual de dulce y encantadora que la última vez en que se habían visto a los ojos, aunque Izumi estaba un poco sorprendida por la llegada de Sakura y Sasuke, tal vez porque si le hubieran dado tiempo habría preparado una buena recepción, pero ya que no habían hecho eso, ni modo, Itachi y ella solo podían estar inmensamente felices de volver a verlo tras tanto tiempo.

-Que alegría, prima—celebro Izumi, por fin rompiendo el abrazo y estrechando las manos de su prima entre las suyas. —Pero, ¿Por qué no avisaron? Podría haber preparado algo decente— se quejó sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose casi como una mala ama de casa, casi.

-Y yo habría ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto— reprendió Itachi de igual modo, mas encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia a ese detalle. —Ven, hablemos— invito a su hermano, dirigiéndose a su despacho para hablar a solas, algo que no hacían desde hace años.

-Que hermosa estas, Sakura— elogio Izumi sinceramente, preguntándose a donde había ido a parar la adolescente temperamental que ella recordaba, aunque tampoco es como si su prima fuera precisamente dócil.

-No tanto como tú— negó ella, porque si Izumi decía que ella era hermosa, entonces ella lo era todavía más porque no había nadie más hermosa.

-Vamos a mi cuarto— guió la pelicastaña, así podrían hablar sin que nadie las importunara o interrumpiera innecesariamente.

Asintiendo de inmediato y sosteniendo la mano de su prima como habían hecho desde que era niñas, Sakura se dejó guiar hacia el segundo piso en tanto los hijos de ambas se desenvolvían con absoluta libertad en la sala para reencontrarse tal y como hacían sus padres. Lo verdaderamente importante por ahora era reencontrarse como familia y recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido a causa de la distancia, ya habría tiempo para cenar, disfrutar y sentirse como en casa pero por ahora lo más importante era la familia, y hablando de familia es que una pregunta se formó en el inconsciente de todos los presentes, ¿Dónde estaba Emi?

* * *

-Me encanto, me encanto, ¡me encanto!— chillo Emi nada más bajar de la motocicleta, emocionada como una niña ante tan maravillosa experiencia, ¡y ni siquiera sabía que existía!

Resulto toda una sorpresa para los vecinos que vivían en esa calle y que pese al calor se encontraban en la calle ver una motocicleta estacionarse en el hogar de los Uchiha y ver descender de ella a nada menos que Emi Uchiha quien apenas y sintió vergüenza al acomodarse la falda que en medio del trayecto había expuesto sus piernas, pero nasa de eso le importaba mientras bajaba de la motocicleta, sonriéndole a Arsen que hizo igual mientras le entregaba sus bolsas, quitándose el casco y revolviéndose el cabello, había sido por lejos el mejor viaje en motocicleta, jamás había conocido a nadie que pudiera disfrutar tanto de ello más que ella, y gustosamente repetiría la experiencia si ella se lo pidiera, más la hasta entonces sonrisa en el rostro de Arsen se esfumo lentamente al observar la puerta del hogar de los Uchiha, cosa que Emi no tardo en replicar, no sabiendo si sorprenderse o bien indignarse. De pie y en la puerta principal, de brazos cruzados y claramente disgustados se encontraban Itachi y Sasuke que la observaba reprobatoriamente ante este comportamiento. Sin otro remedio, Emi tuvo que despedirse apresuradamente de Arsen, agradeciendo su ayuda antes de ingresar a la casa hecha una autentica furia y siendo seguida por sus hermanos a lo que en cosa de segundos tuvo que rendirles explicaciones para que dejaran de acusarla de ser una mujer exhibicionista, ¡ni siquiera tenía idea de que Sasuke llegaría de visita! Y no, no podía solo saludar a su hermano menor, no, ahora resultaría que también lo tendría a él respirándole en la nuca durante su estadía, ¡¿Cuándo podría pasar tiempo a solas con Arsen?! Por lo visto, nunca.

-¡¿Qué querían que hiciera?!, ¿Querían que viniera a pie desde la tienda hasta la casa con este calor?— cuestiono Emi, más que harta de tantas recriminaciones hacia su persona. —A nadie le importo en esta casa, a nadie— acuso sin ningún disimulo, muy segura de que si desapareciera nadie notaria su ausencia, —¿alguien pensó en la pobre esclava Emi? En la puerta de la tienda, ¡esperando un taxi que no apareció nunca!— dramatizo sintiéndose tan insignificante como una cucaracha.

-Emi, ¿Cómo podíamos adivinar que estabas esperando un taxi?— se defendió Itachi ante las acusaciones de ella, sin dejar de estar enojado con ella.

-¿Por qué no llamaste?, yo habría ido a buscarte— respaldo Sasuke, ya que para algo tenía un teléfono pero por lo visto ella no había pensado en eso.

-Por lo menos podrías llevar a Rai o Yuudai contigo—recordó el mayor de los Uchiha y que siempre le aconsejaba a su hermana salir acompañada. —Emi, ¡¿Por qué estabas sentada arriba de una motocicleta?!— pregunto por fin y a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-Calma, Itachi— sosegó su hermano, ya que de nada les servía gritar, solo enfurecerían aún más a su hermana.

-Si tío Homura se entera de algo así, su alma escapa de su cuerpo—aseguro Itachi, conociendo bien a su tío y lo que pensaría del actuar de Emi.

-¡Basta!— chillo la Uchiha, poniendo fin a esta discusión innecesaria. —Estoy harta de sacrificarme por esta familia, ustedes ya me quitaron todo, ya me quitaron marido, hijos y familia, ya no quiero ser el sacrificio de esta casa— decidió, agotada de tener que oírlos si no iban a decirle nada productivo o que la hiciera feliz al menos.

Ya había tenido que hacer demasiadas cosas que no había querido hacer en su vida por causa de sus hermanos pero ya no más, Arsen había sido el primer hombre en su vida que había sido realmente atento con ella y que le había hecho sentir emociones nuevas, que le había recordado que era mujer y que merecía sentirse querida, que merecía vivir experiencias nuevas y que merecía ser feliz…algo que ni siquiera sus hermanos se habían molestado en saber si era o no, pues ya se había acabado el tiempo de la esclava Emi que siempre había estado ahí para cuidar sus hogares, ahora era su tiempo y ella solo dedicaría a ser feliz, nada más, punto final. Dicho esto y sin preocuparle en lo absoluto lo que opinaran sus hermanos, Emi se dirigió a su habitación con las bolsas en las manos, y nada más verla partir el primer impulso de Itachi fue seguirla más nada más intentarlo fue detenido por Sasuke que simplemente negó en silencio, Emi claramente está enojada y no lograrían nada al confrontarla ahora, lo mejor era que esperaran y hablaran con ella cuando estuviera más tranquila, después de todo lo importante es que estaba en casa y a salvo, nada más sin importar que por dentro su hermana les estuviera desquiciando los nervios…era su hermana después de todo.

* * *

**PD: Saludos mis amores,** actualice este fin de semana tal y como tenia previsto aunque por poco y creí que no podría hacerlo **:3 no se desesperen, mañana actualizare** "**El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style: Enfield**" cuyo capitulo esta casi listo, **y la próxima semana sigue** "**Queen: The Show Must Go On**" y "**El Sentir de Un Uchih**a", nuevamente **lamento haberme retrasado pero como dije antes no me he sentido anímicamente bien y necesitaba algo de tiempo para mi**, por lo que espero que me entiendan, **prometiendo que no dejare inconclusa ninguna de mis historias** **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias de forma infaltable**) a **Mila **(**deseando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y dedicándole la historia**) a **Guest** (**esperando que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y dedicándole cada nuevo capítulo**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Miro como Arsen Namiashi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Lucas Ferraz como Gaara Sabaku

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Del Amor del Odio: en la historia original Jade** no quiere reconocerlo pero **quiere volver a Brasil, quiere volver a encontrarse con Lucas porque siente que no es realmente feliz con su matrimonio, siente que hay algo que falta en su vida ya que no existe la tempestad de los días pasados, eso y sigue creyendo que ama a Lucas**, **en esta versión Sakura no quiere regresar a Brasil porque el dolor que le causo la traición de Gaara en su día se ha convertido en un rencor muy fuerte y que ella día a día intenta olvidar**, **ama sinceramente a Sasuke y su mayor temor es reabrir la herida que surgió en su noche de bodas cuando Sasuke ignoro las tradiciones y costumbres para permitirle vivir y tener un futuro a su lado**, **este viaje**—al igual que en la historia original, donde no acabo bien—**se convertirá en la mayor prueba para su amor y su matrimonio, y les enseñara como un contrato matrimonial de honro acabo por convertirse en amor**. **En la novela** "**El Clon/O Clone**", **Miro se siente muy interesado en Nazira hasta el final de la historia pero parece no sentir mayor tracción por ella**, si bien **la escena del paseo en motocicleta esta tomada literalmente de la historia**, hice ciertos cambios para hacer de este romance que pareció fugaz una historia de amor verdadero, porque si; **Emi y Arsen terminaran juntos, aunque no pregunten como**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	21. Chapter 20

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**In Her Eyes**" de **Jorsh Groban** para Sasuke, "**Good Enough**" de **Evanescence** para Sakura y "**The Reckoning**" de **Within Temptation** para reflejar la discusión entre Sakura y Gaara.

* * *

El silencio absoluto reinaba en el nuevo hogar de los Uchiha mientras la pareja se encontraba en silencio en la sala, Sasuke sentado delante de su escritorio, leyendo la serie de documentos que aun debía revisar, algunos escritos y otros tantos en la computadora de la que no apartaba la vista más que para contemplar a su esposa que se encontraba recostada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala en completo silencio y con la mirada perdida en la nada, haciéndole incondicional compañía como siempre. La razón de tanto silencio era que sus hijos se encontraban en casa de Itachi e Izumi, desconocían mucho del país en el que estaban por lo que preferían estar junto a sus primos para conocer todo lo que veían, y tanto Sakura como él se sentían mucho mas tranquilos al saberlos en su casa. Jugando con sus cabellos de forma distraída, Sakura no aparto su mirada de la nada, en un punto indeterminado del techo o las paredes de su nueva casa donde se sentía a gusto, tanto que no pensaba tan siquiera en salir ni por un momento a causa de su miedo, era una práctica común para ella en estos últimos días el quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, mintiéndole a Sasuke una y otra vez, diciéndole que se sentía cansada o que no tenía ánimos para nada, estaba haciendo algo malo y lo sabía bien pero prefería eso a contarle la verdad, porque no soportaría lastimarlo, nunca podría vivir consigo misma de hacerlo. Este viaje era una prueba, Sakura comenzaba a verlo así cuanto más tiempo pasaba sobre ese suelo que tanto había evitado volver a pisar, Sasuke había hecho tanto por ella que ahora sentía que era su turno de enterrar por completo el pasado, era algo doloroso pero en cierto modo necesario aunque no le gustase admitirlo.

_¿Y si consigo no encontrarme con Gaara? _Se preguntó Sakura al observar a la nada, hasta ahora no había salido de casa por lo mismo, para evitar encontrarse con él, porque si Sasuke se encontraba con Gaara puede que no sucediera nada, ninguno sabía que era el otro, eso era en cierto modo su propio bote salvavidas. _Para evitar que Sasuke lo descubra tengo que quedarme aquí_, se dijo para afirmar aun la creencia de que estar en casa en todo momento hasta que terminaran los negocios de Sasuke la salvaría de hacer lo que no quería; matar a Gaara por causa de su resentimiento. A lo largo de los años Izumi la había mantenido informada sobre cómo había cambiado Gaara, lo había investigado en secreto…el hombre romántico que la había enamorado como una tonta hoy era un mujeriego empedernido, casado por supuesto pero que había cambiado por completo, como si al haberse alejado de él por fin se hubiera derrumbado la máscara de bondad y carisma que la había enamorado…había tenido mucha suerte de alejarse de él en el momento apropiado, porque si no hubiera hecho solo _Alah_ sabía que podría haberle ocurrido, y eso era un motivo todavía más grande para no querer herir a Sasuke, para no querer perder su amor. Con las ideas más clara, desvió su mirada hacia el escritorio para encontrar su mirada con Sasuke, dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa antes de regresar su mirada a la nada perdida en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, confiando en que sosegaba todo miedo o posible preocupación de Sasuke al sonreírle, pero si tuviera la habilidad de leer sus pensamientos se daría cuenta de lo preocupado que se encontraba el Uchiha por ella, observándola distraídamente cuando ella no se daba cuenta.

Últimamente Sakura estaba muy diferente de cómo era siempre, no estaba triste ni enojada con él, es mas, le sonreía como siempre, sus ojos siempre tenían el mismo brillo, siempre estaba a su lado, siempre le demostraba afecto, siempre disfrutaba de estar a su lado pero había algo que no le estaba diciendo, lo sentía, había algo que Sakura le estaba ocultando, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La sentía distante, inquieta, como si tuviera miedo de todo lo que la rodeaba, ni siquiera quería salir de casa, como si hubiera algo de lo que quisiera escapar…no fue hasta ese momento que Sasuke recordó algo que había intentado olvidar durante años; Sakura había vivido en _Rio de Janeiro _junto a su madre desde siempre, había abandonado _Rio de Janeiro _para vivir en _Marruecos_ tras su muerte y había conocido a ese occidental en _Rio de Janeiro_. Por años, Sasuke había ignorado adrede el pasado, cuando Sarada había llegado a sus vidas había sido mucho más fácil para ambos olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en su presente, tanto que solo ahora Sasuke se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, había llevado a su esposa a la cueva del lobo, Sakura tenía miedo porque él la estaba empujando de forma inconsciente a un reencuentro que ella no quería…¿pero cómo evitarlo ahora? Aún tenían que pasar otras dos semanas en _Rio de Janeiro_, la inauguración seria pronto y mañana habría de reunirse con los exportadores de alimento, no podía regresar a _Marruecos_ aunque lo quisiera y había una parte de él que no quería hacerlo, quería confrontar a ese occidental y decirle a la cara lo poco hombre que era, quería herirlo por burlarse de la única mujer en el mundo que era digna de respeto y admiración, de su esposa.

Apartando la mirada de Sakura y concentrándose de lleno en el trabajo que era lo importante, Sasuke se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando concentrarse y dejar ir su miedo más le era imposible…por fin podía ponerse en el lugar de Sakura, por fin podía entender este empeño de parte de ella de quedarse en casa, pero desgraciadamente ya estaban en _Brasil_ y deberían de soportar lo que durase su estación, y _Alah_ mediante podrían regresar a _Marruecos_ sin contratiempos de ninguna clase para dejar este viaje en el olvido como si jamás hubiera ocurrido, _Alah_ mediante.

* * *

Con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, Gaara contemplo por los amplios ventanales de su oficina hacia la calle, sumergido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos; el tiempo había pasado con una inmensidad abismal, ya no era el adolescente bohemio y soñado que había sido una vez, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de su hija y la muerte de su padre lo habían cambiado, ya no podía despreocuparse de la vida como lo había hecho hace veinte años, todo lo que ahora le importaba era su familia, su vida y el futuro de la empresa que estaba a su cargo, que su padre le había legado, por eso era tan importante para él cerrar este negocio con la cadena de hoteles a la que recientemente se había asociado, principalmente con Sasuke Uchiha que sabía era el representante de la misma, Como si intuyeran sus pensamientos es que llamaron a la puerta antes de que se abriera de todas formas permitiendo el ingreso de su hermano Kankuro junto a dos personas que Gaara no conocía y que sin embargo podía intuir quienes eran, sabía que el hombre era a quien tanto había esperado conocer, Sasuke Uchiha, pero la joven a su lado le era completamente ajena, con largo cabello azabache que caía tras su espalda y oculto por un largo velo color miel, vistiendo una holgada blusa bordada en oro, de escote alto y en V con mangas holgadas, falda de velo color almendra, con una guirnalda de oro de varias vueltas alrededor de su cuello y largos pendientes de inspiración egipcia…sentía que la había visto en alguna parte, pero no sabía dónde, casi como si fuera una reminiscencia.

-Gaara, él es Sasuke; Sasuke, él es Gaara, el presidente de nuestra empresa— presento Kankuro ante el silencio que se había gestado.

-Es un placer—contesto Sasuke estrechándole la mano por cortesía.

-Igualmente— correspondió Gaara de igual modo, complacido con poder conocerlo.

-Ella es mi hija, Sarada— presento el Uchiha desviando la mirada a su hija que se encontraba a su lado.

-Bienvenida— saludo el Sabaku, guardando las distancias como sabía era prudente hacer.

-Gracias— sonrió Sarada, inclinando la cabeza en respuesta.

Puede que quienes realmente debieran estar en ese momento ahí junto a su padre y cerrando negocios fueran sus hermanos Daisuke y Sanosuke, pero su padre jamás anteponía el hecho de que ellos fueran los hombres de mayor edad en la familia ni sus herederos sino el hecho de que ella era la primogénita y quien más cerca se encontraba de alcanzar la mayoría de edad dentro de poco menos de un año, era la más madura de la familia y la más inteligente por lo que en cierto modo su sucesora directa, él siempre lo manifestaba así y Sarada no tenía problema alguno en acompañarlo a reuniones y viajes de cualquier clase, justo como ahora. Teniendo su propio trabajo del cual encargarse, Kankuro no dudo en abandonar la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras sí, confiando en que su hermano menor y jefe—como siempre—podría encargarse de todo solo. Tan pronto como escucho la puerta cerrarse tras la partida de su hermano mayor, Gaara les indico a sus dos invitados que tomaran asiento a la par que él se sentaba delante de su escritorio, observándolos atentamente, esta ocasión era muy importante para el futuro de la empresa y Gaara no quería arruinarlo de ninguna forma por lo que tenía planeado de antemano dar una recepción—organizada por su esposa Matsuri—en su casa una vez culminara esta reunión para mostrar su hospitalidad, había investigado un poco de oriente y sabía bien que la hospitalidad y el recogimiento era algo muy bien visto, por lo que él quería que la experiencia fuera algo que se recordara gratamente por ambas partes.

-Espero que su estadía aquí sea amena, señor Uchiha— deseo Gaara sinceramente ya que comprendía lo que en ocasión implicaba alejarse de casa por negocios.

-Lo será, estoy aquí junto a toda mi familia— asintió Sasuke, es cierto que el trabajo no siempre era agradable pero lo era en tanto él tuviera a su familia cerca.

-En ese caso y como una muestra de hospitalidad me gustaría invitarlo a usted y a su familia a mi casa, como un gesto de buena voluntad— propuso él, poniendo sobre la mesa la invitación, esperando que fuera de su agrado.

-Recibo gustosamente su invitación— aprecio el Uchiha, gratamente sorprendido por la invitación.

-¿Le parece mañana?— consulto el Sabaku en caso de que hubiera algún problema, dispuesto a posponerlo de ser preciso.

-Perfecto— contesto él, intercambiando una mirada con su hija que asintió de igual modo.

Es cierto que hasta ahora y al igual que Sakura, Sasuke también tenía miedo de encontrarse con algo que no quería, con el pasado del que habían huido por años, pero lo mejor era que lo enfrentaran de todas formas porque ya estaban en _Brasil_ y no podían seguir huyendo para siempre ni era correcto que lo hicieran, ¿no llevaban casi veinte años juntos en un matrimonio prácticamente perfecto? No había nada a lo que tener miedo entonces, Sasuke amaba a su esposa y no dudaba ni un ápice en que ella lo amaba a él, tenían una familia juntos y se habían mantenido unidos ante lo bueno y lo malo que habían encontrado en su camino, solo eso importaba, porque él no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a la razón de su felicidad de ninguna forma. Mucho más tranquilo, Gaara se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta recibida, desviando—sin poder evitarlo—su mirada la hija del Uchiha y que le hacía recordar sentimientos y vivencias de una época que hoy le resultaba lejana, como si al conociera de alguna parte…hasta que por fin lo recordó, no la conocía a ella sino a una mujer que era prácticamente idéntica, con ojos semejantes a dos jades en lugar de ónix y cabello rosado en lugar de azabache, esa joven de gran belleza era prácticamente idéntica a Sakura quien no veía desde hace más de veinte años y que tras tantos años aprecio de forma clara en su mente, ¿Por qué ahora y tras tantos años volvía a pensar en ella? Percatándose de la atención que al Sabaku le dirigía a su hija, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente confundido intercambiando una mirada con Sarada que no hizo salvo encogerse de hombros.

-¿Ocurre algo?— consulto Sasuke, un tanto confundido al igual que Sarada, mas ella prefería desestimar la situación.

-No, solo…- titubeo Gaara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, —no sé porque, pero su hija me hizo pensar en alguien a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo, una amiga— aclaro porque era inquietante al parecido de esa joven con Sakura.

-¿Sakura Haruno tal vez?— pregunto él sin saber muy bien porque, conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

-Si— asintió el Sabaku, sorprendido porque conociera a la misma persona en que él estaba pensando, —¿la conoce?— pregunto en caso de que estuviera equivocado.

-Somos muy amigos— mintió el Uchiha adrede y con una sonrisa ladina.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta, Gaara olvido el tema para concentrarse de lleno en lo importante en ese momento; los negocios, ajeno a los pensamientos de Sasuke quien en ese momento fue capaz de camuflar exitosamente sus emociones, intercambiando una apenas perceptible mirada con Sarada que se sintió confundido pro su mentira pero que no dudo en guardar silencio. Era una descarada mentira decir que Sakura y él solo eran amigos cuando en realidad estaban casados, pero la mentira ayudo a Sasuke a ocultar la enorme ira que tras tantos años volvía a despertar en su corazón—reemplazando al miedo que antes había sentido—cuando ya la había creído extinta, había pasado la vida entera creyendo que jamás tendría la ocasión de ver a la cara al hombre que había vuelto de su matrimonio un tormento en sus inicios, que lo había hecho dudar de Sakura y que le había impedido amarla con todo su corazón, pero ahora por fin tenía un nombre y una cara para su enemigo y esa persona era Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, Sakura se paseó en silencio por la sala bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos, Daisuke y Sanosuke que estaban leyendo mientras vigilaban a Kagami, Mikoto y Shina que jugaban juntos y que sin embargo igualmente observaban con preocupación a su madre, ella siempre decía que estaba bien pero la sentían nerviosa, asustada, lo ocultaba muy bien pero ellos se daban cuenta de todo, omitiendo sus preocupaciones porque no les competía a ellos entrometerse. Deteniendo su andar y dejándose caer sobre uno de los divanes, Sakura se masajeo las sienes en un intento por ignorar la jaqueca que la afectaba día sí y día a causa de sus preocupaciones, vestía una sencilla blusa marrón de tirantes que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura bajo una chaqueta similar a una túnica, de gasa gris claro y transparente bordada en hilo de plata que se cerraba en la mitad del pecho, con el borde de las mangas y el largo de la chaqueta hecho de satín gris perla, pantalones gris oscuro, cómodos zapatos café y su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda en una cascada de hondas, con una hermosa guirnalda de oro hasta la altura del vientre en forma de decenas pequeñas cuentas de las que pendía un dije color ámbar en forma de lagrima a juego con un par de pendientes que se dejaban entrever en su cabello. Tan concentrada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho cuando se abrió la puerta, y solo reacciono cuando escucho a Mikoto chillar de emoción y correr hacia la puerta para recibir a su padre y hermana.

-¿A dónde fuiste?— pregunto Sakura aunque ella ya conocía muy bien la respuesta.

-A tratar unos negocios— contesto Sasuke sencillamente.

-Creí que iríamos a casa de Itachi— menciono la pelirosa sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

-Iremos, si quieres— consintió el Uchiha sin ningún problema, si ella deseaba algo entonces él lo haría posible.

-Ayudare a Mikoto y Shina a arreglarse— anuncio Sarada en voz alta, quitándose el velo antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Siguiendo a su hermana de inmediato, Mikoto y Shina subieron apresuradamente las escaleras, primero rumbo a su habitación y luego hacia la habitación de su hermana mayor para que las ayudara a arreglarse, porque si iban a salir de casa debían hacerlo bien arregladas, ¿no? Negando en silencio para sí, Daisuke y Sanosuke intercambiando una mirada entre si antes de cargar los libros que habían bajo a la sala para regresarlos a la biblioteca antes de dirigirse a sus habitación, seguidos en todo momento por su hermano menor Kagami quien siempre estaba tras ello y que no dudo en ayudarlos a cargar los libros de forma equitativa. No sabiendo si sentirse agradecida o bien preocupada por el silencio que reino en la sala tras la partid de sus hijos, Sakura se mantuvo sentada sobre el diván de todas formas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sasuke pero no sabiendo que hacer o decir, sabía que él se había reunido con Gaara, lo sabía, pero no podía decir nada, ¿Qué se suponía que dijera de todas formas? Contemplando el silencio que se gestó en la sala, como si nadie jamás hubiera estado allí, Sasuke avanzo en silencio hasta sentarse sobre el diván en que se encontraba Sakura, observándola en completo silencio, estudiando cada parte de ella hasta detenerse en su rostro y perderse en sus ojos, en esos ojos jade cargados de fuego, el mismo fuego que lo había enamorado la primera vez en que la había visto y que seguían tan tempestuosos y determinados como los de la adolescente rebelde y decidida que él había conocido, ella no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma mujer que él había conocido y no tenía razones para dudar de ella, ni jamás las tendría.

-Sakura, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?—pregunto Sasuke por fin, sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

-No, nada— negó Sakura de inmediato, no comprendiendo el porqué de la pregunta.

-No hagas eso— pidió él sinceramente, cansado de casi poder palpar su miedo, miedo por él y lo que pudiera hacer.

-¿Qué cosa?— cuestiono ella sin entender aun a que venía esta conversación.

-En los diecinueve años que llevamos casados, jamás has podido mentirme— obvio el Uchiha, deseando que ella fuera completamente sincera ya que no tenía por qué mentirle.

-Tengo miedo de decirte la verdad, Sasuke— confeso Sakura por fin, rompiendo el contacto entre sus mirada, comprendiendo que él quería oír la verdad…y no era justo de su parte seguir ocultándosela, —tengo miedo de que creas que no te amo— añadió para que él no tuviera dudas de ello, porque ese era su mayor temor, aquello sin lo que sentía que no podría vivir; su amor.

-¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?— pregunto Sasuke, solo recibiendo silencio en respuesta, aunque conocía bien que era lo que Sakura no podía decirle, —Gaara Sabaku, es _él_ ¿no?— infirió finalmente, sintiendo su sobresalto y encontrando brevemente su mirada con la suya. —Lo supe cuando dijo que Sarada le recordaba a alguien a quien había conocido, y reconoció tu nombre cuando se lo mencione— añadió para mantenerla al tanto de todo, como siempre, porque ella merecía saber lo sucedido. —Claro que no le dije que eras mi esposa, sino que solo te conocía— era una suerte que Sarada y ella fueran tan parecidas, porque tal vez y de otro modo él no habría descubierto lo que ahora sabía.

Había sido difícil mentir, no porque no fuera capaz o porque su religión penara tal acto como un pecado sino porque una parte de él había deseado poder matar a ese hombre en ese momento, por primera vez en veinte años tenía a su mayor enemigo, al ser que más odiaba en la vida delante y sin embargo no había podido hacer nada…tal vez, en el pasado y siendo más joven y voluble Sasuke no hubiera dudado en hacer justicia por su propia mano pero hoy no quería hacerlo, no de ese modo, sabía que había otras formas mucho mejores de causar daño e infringir sufrimiento sin necesitar mancharse las manos de sangre o destruyendo su conciencia, además Sakura no tenía la culpa de nada, había sido una víctima de todo y lo mínimo que merecía en su vida era poder vivir en paz, ambos se merecían eso después de todo. Lo primero que Sakura sintió en ese momento fue vergüenza y culpa, sintiendo y volviéndose incapaz de alzar la mirada y encontrar sus ojos con los de Sasuke, como si volviera a esa noche hace diecinueve años, su noche de bodas, donde su vida y su destino se habían encontrado en manos de Sasuke a quien había ofendido de la peor forma posible, entonces él la había perdonado y le había permitido vivir, ¿pero ahora?, ¿Qué pasaría con ambos?, ¿Sasuke confiaría en ella y regresarían a _Marruecos_ o por el contrario pondría en duda su matrimonio y la devolvería? El miedo se adueñó de ella, incapaz de ver una salida en esa situación, sintiéndose acorralada y aterrada como una víctima bajo la hoja del hacha del verdugo, próxima a la muerte, deseando escapar pero no sabiendo cómo ni que hacer.

-Perdón, Sasuke, no quería ocultártelo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarias— hablo Sakura al cabo de tanto silencio, armándose de valor, —tenía mucho miedo, yo…— intento disculparse por haberle mentido, pero no sabía si merecía la pena el esfuerzo.

-No estoy enojado— interrumpió Sasuke para sorpresa y confusión de ella que frunció ligeramente el ceño, —nunca podría enojarme contigo— aclaro entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella para despejar toda duda, —estoy enojado con él, eso es diferente— puntualizo ya que ese viejo rencor había vuelto a surgir, y esta vez no podía ignorarlo más.

-También estoy enojada, desearía matarlo tanto como tú lo haces pero no merece la pena intentarlo siquiera— correspondió ella de inmediato, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila por sus palabras. —Lo tenemos todo, ¿se puede pedir más? Nuestros hijos, nuestra vida, nuestra casa, ¿Por qué tentar a la suerte?— cuestiono ya que no tenía sentido arriesgarlo todo por causa de un pasado que bien podía seguir ignorando. —Por favor, amor, por mí, regresemos a _Marruecos_ y olvidemos todo esto, por favor— rogó estrechando sus manos entre las suyas y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo— negó el Uchiha, no teniendo otra opción, no le agradaba decirle que no pero en esta vez era necesario quedarse, para ambos. —No se trata de ti, se trata de mí— puntualizo en caso de que ella creyera que él tenía dudas en torno a su persona. —Si, en el fondo quiero matarlo pero sería estúpido de mi parte dejarme guiar por un impulso a estas alturas— aclaro para que ella no se hiciera una idea errónea, —no, mi venganza contra él se trata de algo más personal; él me quito algo que solo debió pertenecerme a mí, y ahora quiero hacerle sentir lo mismo— determino sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, —quiero que estés a mi lado en la cena de mañana en la noche, deslumbrante, y que le recuerdes lo que perdió— pidió, contemplando lo que para él era lo más hermoso y único en el mundo; ella.

Con sumo cuidado, Sasuke alzo una de sus manos para acunar el rostro de Sakura sin perder detalle alguno de ella, de la delicadeza de sus facciones, de la sinceridad de su mirada, el brillo en sus ojos, la dulzura impresa en casa ápice de ella, la inocencia que transmitía…ella era lo más sincero en su vida, lo único que jamás podría reemplazar, el amor de su vida, su felicidad, su universo, su vida y su alegría, ¿Cómo podría siquiera dudar de ella? Había cometido ese error una vez hace ya mucho tiempo y no lo volvería a hacer nunca más. Sakura era la razón de su vida, pero mientras que él había pisoteado su orgullo por ella, mientras él había puesto el mundo a sus pies, otro hombre la había desechado y despreciado como si fuera lo más insignificante sobre la tierra, un juguete, una aventura, ¿Cómo permitirle vivir y jactarse de ello? No, no podía hacerlo, necesitaba dejar en claro que uno de los dos podía vivir en paz por amar a esa mujer y el otro solo podía conformarse con migajas. Sobrecogida por su palabras, por su confianza y la sinceridad en sus ojos, Sakura no supo que contestar, sin apartar su mirada de la profundidad de los ojos de Sasuke, sintiendo—en cierto modo—erradicado el miedo que había sentido hasta entonces, porque él no parecía dudar del amor que sentía por él y viceversa, pero lo que Sasuke estaba planteando era algo que no sabía si podría hacer, ¿podría ver a Gaara a los ojos y mostrarse indiferente?, ¿podría despreciarlo y no matarlo a causa de su resentimiento? No lo sabía, solo sabía que no tenía sentimientos animosos hacia él, solo negativos porque en su corazón solo había amor y sentimientos venturosos hacia una persona; hacia Sasuke.

-Nunca me engañaste, Sakura— menciono Sasuke, despejando cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener, confiando en ella en su amor, —pero necesito que hagas esto por mí, tú enterraste tus recuerdos, ahora yo necesito enterrar mi ira y mi miedo— ella había dejado su pasado atrás, por él, le había abierto su corazón a pesar de la traición que había vivido y ahora necesitaba que ella lo apoyara en esto, necesitaba tenerla a su lado para poder enterrar el pasado y vivir en paz.

-Lo haré, por ti— acepto Sakura, estando de acuerdo con su idea, en cierto modo, eso y que ya no tenía caso seguir huyendo de todas formas.

Mucho más tranquilo con esta respuesta y por poder contar con ella incondicionalmente, Sasuke besando la frente de Sakura que encontró su mirada con la suya antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, buscando refugio y sosiego en él que envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, sintiéndose segura por su amor y su confianza. Sería difícil y no iba a negarlo, pero era algo necesario, ambos llevaban casi veinte años de sus vidas luchando otra algo de lo que desde el principio habían intentado escapar desesperadamente para poder tener una vida juntos, para poder amarse sin que nada interfiriera en sus vidas, pero ahora ya no eran los mismos adolescentes, ya no podían seguir escapando ni lo haría, enfrentarían lo que sea que estuviera delante de ellos y saldrían aún más fuertes, debían hacerlo.

* * *

A pesar de lo cercanos que eran como hermanos, a pesar de que Sasuke siempre haba podido apoyarse y sentirse respaldado por Itachi en todos los momentos de su vida, Sasuke no le contaba todo a su hermano a su hermano de la misma forma en que Itachi siempre le contaba todo a él, prueba de ello es que contrario a lo que Itachi creía, Sakura y él no vivían en un matrimonio completamente perfecto e idílico como parecía a diferencia de Izumi y él, porque Sasuke nunca le había contado a Itachi que Sakura no era virgen en su noche de bodas, porque nunca le había dicho que había un occidental que había corrompido a su esposa para hacerla faltar a las costumbres y desde luego que ahora—mientras sus hijos pasaban tiempo juntos y sus esposas hablaban en su habitación—no le dijo la verdadera razón por la que ambos estaban hablando en el despacho, apartados del resto—ignorando a Emi adrede, quien aún estaba mortalmente enfada con ambos—, porque decirle a su hermano quien era realmente Gaara Sabaku implicaría vincularlo al pecado que él ya había cometido al mentir y pisotear su honor por Sakura, un pecado que de ser preciso estaría dispuesto a hacer, no, prefería que su hermano desconociera las verdadera intenciones por las que asistirían a la cena en el hogar de los Sabaku mañana en la noche, pero necesitaba tener a su hermano a su lado e ese trance y sabía que Sakura de igual modo agradecería tener a Izumi a su lado, ya fuera que ella si supiera la verdad o no, porque él de todas formas prefería no entrometerse en ello.

-Insisto en que Izumi y tú me acompañen, va a ser muy bueno para ti conocer a esas personas— apremio Sasuke, necesitando de la presencia de su hermano en ese momento.

-Iré si quieres— acepto Itachi, no precisando de detalle alguno, solo bastaba con que su hermano requiriera su presencia y él ahí estaría.

La verdad es que era un tanto extraño para Itachi que su hermano menor pidiera su presencia en una cena de negocios como esa, no porque no fuera de su agrado asistir sino porque normalmente quien se encargaba del área burocrática y social de los negocios siempre era Sasuke, Itachi por su parte prefería encargarse de todo lo demás, le resultaba más práctico, pero si su hermano requería de su ayuda y presencia él no dudaría en estar ahí,, por lo que el Uchiha no dudó en aceptar, ya sabría los detalles después, confiando en que hermano menor sabía lo que hacía, como siempre. Por otra parte e igualmente apartadas del resto se encontraban Sakura e Izumi, a solas en la habitación de la pelicastaña, sentadas sobre la cama y sosteniéndose las manos tan cercanas como ellas dos eran, en ese momento y no teniendo a Biwako a su lado Sakura no sentía que nadie pudiera comprenderla y ayudarla como Izumi si podía, porque ella sabia todo, sabia quien era Gaara, sabia el dolor que le había infringido a Sasuke por mentirle precisamente en su noche de bodas y que sabía en ese momento el torrente de ira que estaba sintiendo, contemplando con lastima y composición el rostro de su prima tan querida, comprendiendo sus temores y sentir, estando convencida de que de estar en su lugar ella también sentiría el mismo rencor…habría estado a punto de morir si Sasuke no le hubiera dado otra oportunidad, si no hubiera ignorado las costumbres por su causa, ¿Cómo perdonar a Gaara? Era materialmente imposible y de todas formas no es como si Gaara hubiera hecho algo para merecer su perdón a lo largo de los años sino que todo lo contrario.

-Es mañana, Izumi— suspiro Sakura, no sabiendo si de tranquilidad o bien de inquietud, siendo una confusión de emociones en su interior.

-Sakura…— negó Izumi, no sabiendo que decirle a su prima, temiendo por lo que pudiera sucederle, —¿Gaara sabe que estas casada con Sasuke?— pregunto, temiendo que la respuesta fuera _sí_.

-No lo sabe— contesto la Uchiha para sosiego de su prima, —aun— añadió esfumando la momentánea sensación de tranquilidad.

-Que _Alah_ te proteja, prima— oro ella, deseando que su prima pudiera salir de esto indemne y retornar a _Marruecos_ cuanto antes.

Sonriendo ligeramente a causa de sus preocupaciones y tristezas, con la mente de forma permanente en otra parte, todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio, agradeciendo poder contar con la presencia de Izumi en ese momento, mucho más tranquila al no estar sola…la incomodaba que esta situación estuviera teniendo lugar, sufría por la idea de ver a Gaara de nuevo, ahora sabia y confiaba en que Sasuke no dudara de ella ni de su amor, lo que la tranquilizaba pero temía reabrir la herida que había surgido por su traición y temía volver a sufrir por causa de ello, pero esta vez no temía perderlo todo, no como antes si lo había hecho porque siempre tendría a sus hijos y porque Sasuke la estaba protegiendo de todo el tiempo, su amor estaba ahí como un escudo para protegerla de todo y gracias a eso por fin tenía algo por lo que sentirse a salvo, por fin se sentía tranquila y ese era un gran logro.

* * *

-Gaara, están llegando— anuncio Matsuri, bajando apresuradamente la escalera y alisándose ominosamente el vestido.

Mucho tras tranquilo que su esposa quien parecía tan emocionada como una niña pequeña, Gaara descendió lentamente por la escalera mientras se acomodaba la corbata seguido por su hija Hayami que no se sentía muy a gusto con la idea de arreglarse con la fiesta pero que no tenía otra opción salvo acompañar incondicionalmente a sus dos padres en un acontecimiento importante para el futuro de la empresa, en su camino Gaara dirigió una última mirada a los sirvientes que terminaban de dar los últimos detalles a la decoración que abarcaba todo y que era obra de Matsuri, su esposa era una mujer muy inteligente y talentosa que, quizás, si se lo propusiera bien podría ser promotora de eventos ya que nadie parecía disfrutar tanto de organizar una fiesta como ella. A la par que era guiados al interior del hogar de los Sarutobi, indudablemente Sasuke e Itachi debían admitir que el recibimiento era superior a todo lo que podrían haber imaginado en el sentido de que era una perfecta noche árabe, la decoración, la música, el ambiente, las bailarinas, era una recreación de lo más precisa y que en cierto modo los hizo sentir como en casa, algo perfecto para la ocasión así como para romper con cualquier posible tensión en el ambiente, especialmente de parte de Sasuke que distraídamente intercambio una mirada con Sakura que sonrió en respuesta. En tanto los Uchiha parecían gratamente sorprendido con el recibimiento es que los Sabaku aparecieron para darles la bienvenida, Gaara en compañía de su esposa Matsuri y su hija de diecinueve años Hayami, al igual que su hermano Kankuro y su hermana Temari.

-Es un placer vernos otra vez— celebro Gaara, gusto por volver a recibir a los Uchiha, más aun de manera cordial en lugar de en la oficina.

-Igualmente— correspondió Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa ladina. —Mi hermano Itachi y su esposa Izumi— presento desviando su mirada a su izquierda, hacia su hermano.

-Un placer— agradeció Itachi, honrado y sorprendido con el recibimiento otorgado.

-Encantado— asevero el Sabaku, dándoles la bienvenida a su hogar.

-Y mi esposa, Sakura— presento el Uchiha, dejando lo mejor para el final.

Hasta entonces oculta propósito tras la espalda de su esposo, Sakura por fin se situó a su lado tan pronto como pronuncio su nombre, sintiéndose incomoda bajo la mirada de Gaara pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa, tranquila y protegida bajo el título de esposa que tenía junto a Sasuke, ignorando el miedo, sintiéndose a salvo a su lado y entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él, había tenido miedo por tanto tiempo que ahora y junto a Sasuke ya no sentía que tuviera porque continuar sintiéndolo por más tiempo. Se encontraba portando un elegante vestido de seda dorada semejante al munsell, de escote en V y holgadamente ceñido a su figura por obra de un fajín de la misma tela del vestido, de larga falda de velo hasta el suelo y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de los codos, abriéndose en lienzos para exponer la piel de los brazos, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo bajo el velo ámbar y dorado que lo cubría, resaltando la guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello, hecha de múltiples cuentas, con un dije en forma de tulipán y del que pendían tres sarcillos con una lagrima de oro al final, a juego con un par de largos pendientes y dos brazaletes a juego, uno en la muñeca derecha y otro en el brazo izquierdo. Abrumado con la información así como a quien tenía delante en ese momento, como si hubiera recibido una dolorosa y certera bofetada en la cara, Gaara se apresuró por no demostrar lo impresionado que estaba, centrándose cuanto antes en presentar de igual modo a la mujer a su lado, tanto por educación como para superar la impresión.

-Ella es mi esposa, Matsuri— presento Gaara, haciendo a un lado la sorpresa que sentía.

-Mucho gusto— sonrió ella, encantada de tenerlos en su casa.

Correspondiendo a la bienvenida con una ligera sonrisa de cortesía, Sakura no pudo evitar el impulso de analizar a la mujer que tenía delante de los pies a la cabeza, recordando una pregunta que se había hecho una vez hace muchos años, _¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo?_ Una vez podría haber sentido envidia pero ahora sentía lastima por su suerte, no, ya no sentía envidia ni tampoco compasión, simplemente se sentía indiferente, se sentía segura de su propia posición, segura junto a Sasuke y para ella eso lo era todo, no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

La fiesta era simplemente algo maravilloso de observar, incluso para Sakura quien en ese momento simplemente no deseaba estar allí, de haber sido por ella habría preferido quedarse en casa sin hacer nada en lugar de formar parte de una celebración que no era de su agrado, pero en lugar de ello estaba en esa fiesta y rodeada de personas—excluyendo a su familia, por supuesto—que no eran de su agrado y a quienes no conocía, mas sintiéndose ligeramente a gusto ante el ambiente, la música, decoración y ante las bailarinas desde luego, todo era maravilloso, inclusive sus hijas en más de una oportunidad se le habían acercado para decirle lo emocionadas que estaban y lo a gusto que se sentían, casi como si estuvieran de regreso en _Marruecos_…casi. Hasta entonces junto a sus hijos en todo momento Sakura decidió que había llegado la hora de actuar como tonta y estar callada todo el tiempo, no era así ni tenia porque pretenderlo, quería información y la obtendría, tenía el beneplácito de Sasuke para hacer lo que quisiera esa noche así como su confianza, por lo que bien podía sentirse en su elemento mientras en ese momento se dirigía hacia la esposa de Gaara quien se encontraba a solas en ese momento, no sentía ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ella mujer que desconocía por completo quien era ella y viceversa sino que sentía compasión por la vida que llevaba, sabía que a diferencia suya no era feliz con la misma intensidad, no podía dejar caer sobre ella la ira y el resentimiento que sentía ni tampoco lo haría, por lo que se situó junto a Matsuri que sonrió en respuesta nada más verla.

-Disculpa, ¿Matsuri?— pregunto Sakura, esperando no equivocarse con su nombre, —¿Dónde está el baño?— consulto, sintiendo un tanto perdida.

-Sígueme, te llevare— dispuso Matsuri con diligencia.

-Gracias— sonrió la Uchiha, agradecida. —Sasuke, ya regreso— comunico por costumbre y no tanto porque fuera necesario.

Confiando ciegamente en su esposa, Sasuke contesto únicamente con un asentimiento, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, probablemente y de estar en su lugar cualquier otro hombre podría dudar y sentir miedo pero…Sakura y él ya habían pasado por la época en que él miedo había dominado sus vidas y no querían volver a ese tiempo, les había costado mucho poder ser un verdadero matrimonio y dejar el pasado atrás, y ninguno de los dos permitiría que nada ni nadie los volviera a separar, nunca más. Confiando en Matsuri como buena ama de casa, Sakura la siguió mientras subían la escalera hacia el segundo piso, dejándose guiar en todo momento y sonriéndole una última vez antes de entrar en el baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí para poder estar a solas aunque sea por un breve instante. Ya a solas, Sakura se observó delante del espejo una vez, casi como si temiera que la máscara de fortaleza que había creado para sí misma esa noche se estuviera descascarando sin que ella lo supiera pero para su alivio veía que nada había cambiado desde la vez que se había visto al espejo antes de salir de casa…no podía ni quería flaquear, no ahora, por lo que tras corroborar que todo seguía como debería ser, no hizo sino acomodarse el escote del vestido y el velo, pellizcándose las mejillas para lucir más sonrosada y sonriendo a su propio reflejo a modo de aliento antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Matsuri que aguardaba por ella, y a quien sonrió gratamente agradecida por el recibimiento y la asistencia brindada, ambas dirigiéndose de regreso a la sala para volver a la fiesta.

-Tienes una casa maravillosa, y la fiesta es incomparable— felicito Sakura con sinceridad, impresionada por su talento.

-Gracias, que amable— agradeció Matsuri, conmovida por sus palabras.

-Siento curiosidad— menciono la Uchiha ahora que ambas se encontraban a solas en su regreso a la fiesta, —¿Cómo se conocieron Gaara y tú?— curioso, deseando obtener algo de información.

-En una fiesta de su difunto padre, el señor Rasa, quien nos presentó— contesto la Sabaku sin ningún problema, —fue amor a primera vista, fuimos novios durante seis meses y luego nos comprometimos, nuestra hija Hayami nació al año de casados— relato con nostalgia de esos alegres días.

-Eres muy afortunada, todo lo que se puede pedir en esta vida es amor, alegría, familia y paz— concluyo la pelirosa ya que por su parte ella solo necesitaba de su familia para ser feliz.

-En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo— correspondió la pelicastaña con un asentimiento.

Había un margen abismal entre ambas; por un lado una de las dos vivía el amor con intensidad cada día y era feliz, y por el otro lado ambas eran madres y se aferraban a ser fuertes por sus hijos, pero solo tenían una de estas dos cosas en común y sin embargo era la carencia de una de las dos cosas lo que hacía que Sakura le tuviera lastima a Matsuri pero no pensaba demostrarlo, no tenía porque. Una vez hace muchos años, había imaginado como seria su vida en esa casa, había imaginado un futuro con Gaara, había soñado con el amor y había creído tontamente en él, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido una aventura para Gaara, algo de lo que jactarse con sus amigos porque para él todo siempre había sido un juego, nada más. Al regresar a la fiesta, Sakura se despidió de Matsuri con una sonrisa y de inmediato retorno al lado de Sasuke como siempre, sonriéndole en todo momento…sus sentimientos por Gaara se había perdido en el _Sahara_, en el basto desierto que era tan grande como su resentimiento por él, y por otro lado sus sentimientos habían aflorado en medio de lo imposible como un Oasis, sin darse cuenta Sasuke había derribado todas las barreras hasta alcanzar su corazón y estaba infinitamente agradecida con él por eso, por aparecer en su vida y permitirle conocer el amor verdadero, eso era algo invaluable. En cuanto Sakura regreso a su lado, Sasuke envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, alzando una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro sin perder detalle alguno de ella, asegurándose de que estaba bien y feliz que era lo más importante para él.

-¿Eres feliz?— pregunto Sasuke puesto que esta era su única y vital preocupación en el mundo.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz de ser tu esposa— contesto Sakura de inmediato en voz alta, deseando que todos lo escucharan.

Ineludiblemente halagado por la vehemencia y sinceridad impresa en las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke no hizo sino sonreírle ladinamente antes de besarle la frente, perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus brillantes orbes jade y dejarse deslumbrar por su sonrisa, más y más enamorado de ella con cada segundo que pasaba. No solo quería decirlo en voz alta, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiera y viera, porque jamás podría cambiar nada de su vida y si lo hiciera eso sería para pasar aún más tiempo junto a Sasuke además de los diecinueve años que llevaban juntos, no podría vivir sin tener a Sasuke a su lado y esa era su única verdad.

* * *

Como sucedía en toda fiesta, cada uno de los integrantes se encontraban dispersos y sumergidos en su propio mundo, prueba de ello era Sasuke quien desde lejos se encontraba contemplando en silencio a la esposa de Gaara, no por interés si esa era la cuestión sino por monotonía, no podía negar que era una mujer muy bella pero que—a su entender—no conseguía tan siquiera llegarle a los talones a Sakura cuya belleza se veía maximizada por su agudo intelecto y buen corazón, Matsuri era bella sin duda, de ojos oscuros, piel clara y corto cabello castaño almendrado, de rasgos delicados, ataviada en un sencillo pero elegante vestido beige claro y con una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello, bella pero que a sus ojos era demasiado simple, no podía imaginarse a sí mismo—de estar en el lugar de Gaara—reemplazando a Sakura por una mujer como ella, simplemente no había mujer alguna que pudiera tan siquiera reemplazar a Sakura, nunca podría hacer alguien capaz de hacerlo. Con silencio y sigilo, desplazándose como si fuera un gato entre sombras, Sarada prontamente se situó a la derecha de su padre, sin quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento, ella era los ojos y oídos de su madre en trono momento, su guardiana cuando nadie creía que estaba mirando, porque ella el jamás de los jamases permitiría que hubiera otra mujer que su padre pudiera llamar esposa, para ella o solo su madre reinaba en casa o ella y sus hermanos desaparecerían, por lo que en ese momento Sarada no le quito los ojos de encima a su padre, vigilante de cada uno de sus actos, percatándose de antemano de la mirada que le dirigía a una de las mujeres, mirada que a ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-Te estoy viendo, papá— murmuro Sarada para que nadie la escuchase salvo él.

-No estoy haciendo nada— contesto Sasuke, sabiendo bien que es lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Todos los hombres siempre dicen eso— refuto ella despectivamente, no sabiendo si creer en su palabra. —Recuerda mis palabras, papá, yo jamás consentiré que tomes una segunda esposa, no lo acepto, no lo acepto— advirtió de forma inquebrantable antes de alejarse y regresar junto a sus hermanos.

-_Alah_, esa niña es una bendición y una tortura— suspiro el Uchiha, negando en silencio para sí, sorprendido del enorme parecido entre Sakura y Sarada.

Jamás estaría entre sus planes—ni soñando—tomar una segunda esposa, si bien no lo había manifestado por escrito si se lo había prometido a Sakura, pero Sasuke debía reconocer que era un tanto divertido tener a su hija a su lado las veinticuatro horas del día amenazándolo de salir huyendo junto a sus hermanos si él cambiaba de opinión, cosa que no haría nunca cabe añadir. Por primera vez en veinte años, Gaara se sentía como un completo tonto, simplemente no sabía que hacer mientras observaba a Sakura en silencio, aproximándose lentamente hacia ella que en ese momento por fin se encontraba sola para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie se lo pidiera, veía destellos de la adolescente que había conocido y que había amado con locura, pero sentía que la mujer que estaba viendo era alguien completamente distinta, la sentía distinta, como si fuera otra persona, claro que sería un completo tonto si no reparase en lo increíblemente hermosa que era, lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir abrumado pese a todas las mujeres a las que había conocido a lo largo de los años, se veía inalcanzable y todavía más al recordar el pasado y el turbulento modo en que había terminado su historia, desearía de todo corazón no haberla abandonado, no haberla cambiado a ella por la empresa y el orgullo de su padre pero lo había hecho, y no podía cambiar el pasado sin importar cuanto deseara hacerlo. Estoica, indiferente como había aprendido a actuar, Sakura únicamente emitió un sutil suspiro, orando por paciencia y mesura para no cometer un crimen del que podría arrepentirse al sentir a Gaara a su lado, fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

-Te estoy mirando y sigo buscando a la muchacha que conocí, la muchacha que decía que yo era el hombre de su destino y que nada ni nadie cambiaría eso— menciono Gaara en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchase, —¿Dónde está esa muchacha?— pregunto sin poder evitarlo, incapaz de creer que ella lo hubiera olvidado todo.

-¿Te acuerdas de esas bobadas?— cuestiono Sakura únicamente, volviendo en rostro en su dirección con una sonrisa arrogante. —Éramos tan estúpidos, recuerdo que decías que dejarías todo; a tu padre, tus hermanos, la empresa, tu país…que vivirías en _Marruecos_ convertido en musulmán— recordó enumerando cada una de sus falsas promesas y pisoteándolas en su corazón. —Era una tontería, es gracioso recordar todo eso— opino pudiendo reírse en todo lo sucedido hoy, pudiendo dejar todo en el pasado. —Los adolescentes son dramáticos, todo es excesivo cuando somos jóvenes, todo es el fin del mundo— tenía tres hijos adolescentes y hoy gracias a ellos podía darse cuenta de todo como no lo había hecho antes.

-Yo nunca jugué contigo, Sakura— aseguro el Sabaku, no deseando que ella se gravara esa idea.

-Si, lo hiciste— refuto la Uchiha, no queriendo oír en lo absoluto las pobres escusas que iba a darle, ya se imaginaba cuáles eran.

-Te amaba, aun te amo— insistió él sin darse por vencido.

-Pero yo no— protesto ella encontrando su mirada con la suya, solo sintiendo desprecio por él, nada más. —Estuve a punto de morir, por ti, estuve a punto de deshonrar a mi familia y todo porque fuiste un miserable cobarde— acuso mucho más tranquila de por fin poder decirle a la cara lo que pensaba, —si esperas que pueda perdonarte alguna vez; estas soñando— jamás podría perdonar a un miserable cobarde como él, porque no merecía su perdón.

-Sakura…— intento protestar Gaara en vano pues Sakura se casó de oír y se alejó en ese preciso momento para regresar junto a Sasuke.

De nada sirvió que Gaara intentara hacerla entender porque Sakura no quería ni podía escucharlo, únicamente quería alejarse de él y cuanto antes. Su relación había terminado a la par en que ella había tenido que viajar a _Marruecos_ para vivir con su familia tras la muerte de su madre, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar qué había pasado, porque no podían estar juntos ni cuales habían sido sus razones para cavar con todo, simplemente había preferido aceptar las cosas, tragarse su dolor y fingir que nunca lo había conocido, pero ahora…todos los momentos felices que una vez podrían haber compartido juntos habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo había recuerdos de lágrimas y tristezas, de una traición y decepción que no podía borrarse, que casi podría haberle costado la vida de no ser por Sasuke cuya presencia reemplazaba cada mal recuerdo con su amor, con su entrega, con su perseverancia y su afecto. _Fui detrás del amor y él tras una aventura_, concluyo Sakura con un nudo en la garganta, dirigiéndose cuanto antes junto a Sasuke, incapaz de soportar estar en ese lugar por más tiempo, solo deseando irse y ya. Al ver a Sakura acercarse, lo primero que cruzo la mente de Sasuke fue preocupación, casi podía ver las lágrimas en su ojos y sentirla temblar al momento en que ella llego a su lado, situándose a su lado como si no quisiera alejarse de él nunca más, incluso como si quisiera salir huyendo en cualquier momento, precia haber llegado a su propio limite, y él al estar tan pendiente de ella podía verlo con claridad, solo bastaba con que ella lo pidiera y se irían, no necesitaba oír detalles del porque solo que ella lo pidiera.

-Sasuke, quiero irme, por favor— rogó Sakura únicamente, enamorando su mirada con la suya y aferrándose a su pecho, deseando regresar a casa y cuanto antes.

-Está bien— acato Sasuke de inmediato, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Se había sentido tonta en el pasado, tonta por haber creído en el amor y por haberse dejado embaucar por ello que ahora se sentía a punto de estallar en lágrimas de alegría al ver cómo había cambiado su vida…_Alah_ había sido tan misericordioso con ella al enviarla a _Marruecos_ para reunirse con su tío y su prima, con Biwako, _Alah_ había sido tan misericordioso al permitirle conocer a Sasuke, al permitirle a ambos enamorarse, ese era su destino, Sasuke había nacido para ella y ella había nacido para estar con él.

* * *

**PD: Hola, hola, mis amores, actualice este fin de semana como siempre**, quedándome en casa para terminar a tiempo en lugar de salir a buscar cerezas, por lo que háganse una idea de lo mucho que los quiero **:3** de la misma manera mañana descansare y luego actualizare **"Queen: The Show Must Go On"** y **"El Sentir de un Uchiha"** antes de navidad como prometí ya que **desde el 24 al 31 de Diciembre me dedicare a empezar una o dos nuevas historias**, bien **"El Imperio de Cristal"** u otra de las historias que dejo apuntadas al final de cada nueva actualización,dependiendo cual sea de su agrado, esperando sus comentarios para saberlo **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre**) a **Mila **(**deseando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y dedicándole la historia**) a **Guest** (**esperando que la historia sea de su agrado y dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**agradeciendo sus palabras y dedicándole cada nuevo capítulo**) ,y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Lucas Ferraz como Gaara Sabaku

-Maysa Ferraz como Matsuri

-Mel Ferraz como Hayami

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Reencuentro y Matrimonio: la historia original**, **Lucas y Said** saben perfectamente quienes son, si bien se asocian por negocios ambos **se odian**, **Said porque Lucas compartió algo con Jade en el pasado y Lucas porque Said esta casado con Jade**, lo que hace tensa la situación desde el principio y por lo que **decidí cambiar las cosas ya que en esta versión ninguno sabe quien es el otro** hasta cierto punto, **además Jade se muestra muy emotiva al reencontrarse con Lucas tras veinte años**, para ella es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado mas eso le hace ver su historia como un juego de adolescentes aunque desgraciadamente esto solo es breve ya que luego **vuelve a ir tras Lucas**, **cosa que no sucederá en esta versión**. **El reencuentro con Gaara le permite a Sakura darse cuenta no solo de lo cerca que estuvo de morir por su causa sino del hecho de que jamás habría sido feliz junto a él, no como si es feliz junto a Sasuke**, esto la hace valorar aun mas su felicidad con Sasuke **y les permite a ambos como matrimonio darse cuenta de que en tanto se lo propongan nada ni nadie puede meterse en sus vidas ni arruinar su felicidad por los diecinueve años que llevan casados**, claro que eso no significa que esta prueba haya terminado aun sino que simplemente ambos han comprobado que están mejor juntos.** En el próximo capitulo se viene la prueba definitiva** por lo que espero que aguarden hasta la próxima semana.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	22. Chapter 21

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír; "**Vostochnie Skazki**" de **Arash & Blestyashie** para la escena de la danza, "**I Don't Wanna Live Forever**" de **Zayn Malik & Taylor Swift **para Sasuke y Sakura, y "**Speechless**" de **Naomi Scott** para la escena final entre Sakura y Biwako.

* * *

Los días sucesivos tras la cena en el hogar de los Sabaku había quedado atrás para Sakura, había acompañado a Sasuke en todos los compromisos referentes a la inauguración del nuevo hotel en _Rio de Janeiro _al igual que sus hijos…pero aun no volvían a _Marruecos_ a pesar de haber finalizado con todos sus compromisos, casi como si Sasuke sintiera que aún faltaba algo por hacer, algo que no le había dicho a ella ni a nadie, bueno, no hasta la noche anterior. La razón por la que Sasuke y ella un estaban en _Brasil_ es porque—Sasuke así se lo había dicho—su esposo sentía que debía tener una última palabra con Gaara Sabaku, en su propia casa, que merecía devolverle la muestra de hospitalidad que ellos les habían mostrado e invitarlo a su casa para enfrentársele personalmente. En ese momento y sentada en silencio junto a su prima en la habitación de ella, Sakura no sabía que pensar, ciertamente ella misma estaba sorprendida de la forma en que había respondido a todo, como si cada día en _Brasil_ fuera algo insignificante, como si el resentimiento en su corazón estuviera desapareciendo ahora que por fin se había enfrentado a sus demonios y todo eso se lo debía a Sasuke, si él no hubiera tenido que hacer este viaje, nada de eso habría pasado. Por otra parte, Izumi se sentía inmensamente preocupada por su prima, incapaz de saber que sucedería ahora y que le ocurría a su matrimonio, incapaz de saber qué es lo que Sasuke tenía en mente y que lo movía a correr un riesgo tan grande prácticamente a propósito, no podía entenderlo porque de estar en su lugar, su Itachi jamás habría hecho algo como eso.

-Sasuke invito a Gaara a cenar mañana en la noche, para devolver la hospitalidad con que nos recibieron— confeso Sakura extrañamente tranquila aunque disgustada con la idea, y tenía sus razones.

-Sakura, ¿Qué vas a hacer?— cuestiono Izumi, preocupada por lo que eso podría significar para su prima, preocupada por sus sentimientos.

-No lo sé, algo se me ocurrirá pero ya no quiero estar cerca de él— tranquilizo la Uchiha, minimizando las preocupaciones de su prima que asintió, completamente de acuerdo. —¿Sabes lo que es idealizar a una persona con todo tu corazón y que de repente esa persona se desmorone frente a ti?— pregunto al aire, observando a la nada, aun recordando con incredulidad su reencuentro con Gaara días atrás. —Fue un romance que solo existió en mi cabeza y él me convirtió en una burla— nunca había sido de otro modo, por eso Gaara no había luchado por ella, porque nunca le había importado, no realmente.

-Sakura, eso es tan triste— suspiro la pelicastaña, sintiendo tanto desprecio como su prima por ese occidental. —¿Cambiarias algo si pudieras?— pregunto con sincera curiosidad, habiendo guardado esa pregunta por mucho tiempo.

-Sí; elegiría no conocerlo— obvio la pelirosa sin siquiera dudarlo, —hice pasar a Sasuke un sufrimiento innecesario por cometer un error— recordó a modo de justificación, eso y lo mucho que lo amaba y que la llevaba a sufrir si él sufría también, —desearía volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que mi vida comenzara y terminara con él— pero tristemente ella no podía reescribir su destino porque ya había sido escrito por _Alah_.

-Prima…— jadeo Izumi, conmovida por lo que su prima debía estar sintiendo, logrando ponerse en su lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Izumi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su querida prima en un hermanable abrazo, haciéndole sentir como siempre que no estaba sola pues ella siempre estaría ahí y viceversa. Con el paso de los años ambas habían fortalecido su vínculo emocional, no era primas simplemente sino que eran hermanas ente si, y en momentos como ese Izumi no podía evitar sentir lastima por su querida prima, deseando sinceramente que ojala y todo hubiera sido diferente en su día y Sakura no hubiera tenido que atravesar por ninguna de a adversidades por las que había pasado para estar en permanente armonía y felicidad junto a Sasuke de la misma forma en que ella era inmensamente feliz junto a Itachi, siempre en calma, siempre juntos y sin enfrentarse a nada…pero por otro lado, Sakura no imaginaba un destino en que no hubiera tempestad en su vida, sí, eso había hecho que Sasuke y ella tuvieran que tranzar muchas adversidades para ser realmente felices pero eso también había contribuido enormemente a probar cuan fuertes eran sus sentimientos y su deseo por estar juntos pasara lo que pasara, eso los había unido todavía más de lo que cualquier otro matrimonio podría enorgullecerse y de estar en su lugar.

¿Podrían desear reescribir su historia? Sakura no estaba del todo segura.

* * *

Observando su reflejo en el espejo, Sakura termino de darse el ultimo retoque de maquillaje, apenas y apartando su mirada del espejo para aplicar un poco de kajal en el borde de sus ojos para darles aún más profundidad como siempre hacia porque sabía el efecto que tenía en Sasuke con una sola mirada. Ingresando en silencio a la habitación gracias a la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta, Sasuke permaneció de pie en el umbral, acercándose lentamente a su esposa, sin perder detalle alguno de ella y su insuperable belleza, ataviada en una sencilla y holgada blusa blanca de mangas que se ceñían en las muñecas y de escote rectangular que dejaba completamente expuestos sus hombros, larga falda celeste claro hasta los tobillos hecha de múltiples capas de velo, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda en una cascada de rizos haciendo resaltar el collar que se ceñía alrededor de su cuello y que dejaba caer una serie de pequeñas cuentas en forma de lagrima contra su piel a juego con un par largos pendientes, un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo—bajo la blusa—y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha. Admirándola en silencio cual vasallo, Sasuke poso una de sus manos contra el hombro de ella que de inmediato entrelazo su mano con la suya tanto por deseo propio como para saber si se veía perfecta a sus ojos, aunque para Sasuke era tan siquiera imposible concebir que fuese todavía más hermosa porque ya pensaba eso de ella todo el tiempo…pero por más hermosa que se viera en ese momento, él necesitaba que hiciera algo diferente para lo que tenia en mente para estar noche.

-Hermosa— aprecio Sasuke logrando que ella sonriera aún más ante el espejo. —Pero no es lo que tengo en mente— contrario revelando una caja que hasta entonces había ocultado tras su espalda.

-¿Y esto?— pregunto Sakura, ligeramente confundida, abriendo la caja sobre su regazo y viendo que se trataba de un traje de danza. —Sasuke…¿A dónde quieres llegar?, dime, ¿a dónde?— pidió intentando entender porque le pedía que hiciera algo así.

-Vas a presentarte a la cena y vas a hacer más; vas a danzar para los dos— esclareció el Uchiha, aunque bien sabía que ella ya comprendía que le estaba pidiendo eso con solo abrir la caja. —Estas en el lugar más importante de mi vida, pero para él siempre fuiste una aventura— comparo no con desprecio sino que ira, ira hacia el Sabaku. —Ese hombre pisoteo tu honor y mi orgullo, quiero y voy a herirlo más profundo de lo que piensas— había esperado muchos años para este día y quería tener su venganza apropiadamente. —Solo necesito que hagas esto por mí y esta historia habrá acabado, regresaremos a _Marruecos_ y fingiremos que esto nunca sucedió, lo juro— prometió, aun asombrado de todo lo que ella había aceptado hacer por él y para dejar todo atrás.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré— accedió la pelirosa sin más remedio, levantándose de su tocador y dirigiéndose hacia la cama, algo enojada por su propia incapacidad para decirle que no.

Ya habían llegado a este punto, ¿Por qué retractarse entonces? Si, Sakura no iba a negar que se le hacía incomoda y extraña la idea de presentarse en la sala y bailar para un hombre que no era su esposo porque a lo largo de su vida se había esmerado en regresar a sus raíces y costumbres sin tan siquiera permitirse un error, y ahora Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que hiciera todo lo opuesto…pero si él le pedía que lo hiciera ella no podía decirle que no, lo amaba tanto que así como sabía que Sasuke accedería a todo lo que ella pidiera, ella de igual modo no podía negarle nada, ¿Cómo hacerlo? En ese momento ambos agradecieron en silencio que Sarada, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami estuvieran en casa de Itachi e Izumi, porque de otro modo ninguno de los dos tendría forma de explicar lo que iba a suceder en la sala. Sujetando el brazo de Sakura y haciendo que volteara a verlo, Sasuke acuno con cuidado el rostro de ella entre sus manos, observando inmensamente los ojos de ella que se sentía confundida por su actitud y lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera; si, le estaba pidiendo que se rebajase y comportase como una odalisca, una mujer sin moral, pero porque quería que Gaara, quien una vez la había despreciado, entendiera que ella nunca había sido ni seria jamás el tipo de mujer a la que se recurría por una sola noche sino que lo opuesto, ella era tal vez la única mujer que mereciera la pena alabar y venerar por el resto de su vida, así es como Sasuke la veía, para él Sakura era lo más preciado que existía en el mundo y simplemente no podía tolerar que alguien pretendiera pensar lo contrario.

-Te amo tanto, Sakura— suspiro Sasuke, pegando su frente a la suya, disfrutando del simple placer de compartir el mismo aire que ella.

-Y yo te amo a ti— correspondió Sakura con una inevitable sonrisa, incapacitada de enojarse con él, no por mucho tiempo.

Aun acunando su mejilla y casi perdido en esos ojos jade que solo podían trasmitir sinceridad y amor incondicional, Sasuke encontró sus labios con los de Sakura que respondió con igual fervor mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, recorriendo su boca con lengua y viceversa, saboreando cada rincón, apenas y pudiendo respirar. Rompiendo el beso para recuperar el aliento, sintió los labios del Uchiha acariciar ligeramente la piel en la curva de su cuello, con su tibio aliento abanicando su piel y haciéndola suspirar…era incapaz de decir que no a nada de lo que él le pidiera porque él tampoco se negaba nunca a nada de lo que ella pidiera, Sasuke tenía su vida en sus manos en todo momento, la había salvado de la muerte una vez, ¿no era eso y el inmenso amor que sentía por el motivo suficiente para acompañarlo en todo lo que hiciera? Para ella sí lo era y por ello lo acompañaría siempre, pasaría lo que pasara…

* * *

Tras un tiempo que a Gaara se le hizo eterno, Sasuke por fin apareció en la sala, sentándose a su lado, lo había invitado únicamente a él, no a Matsuri ni a su hija Hayami, solo a él y sin poder evitarlo Gaara temía cuales pudieran ser las razones para que eso sucediera ahora que sabía que Sakura era su esposa, la Sakura Haruno que él había conocido ya no existía más, la mujer que días atrás había vuelto a ver era alguien completamente distinta y cuyo nombre ahora era _Sakura Uchiha_, la adolescente con ansias de libertad de la cual se había enamorado hoy era una mujer de enorme dignidad y arrogancia, lejana de quien había conocido pero cuyos sentimientos no conseguía interpretar porque no quería creer que ella hubiera olvidado lo que una vez habían vivido. En silencio, Sasuke analizo a Gaara como un verdugo a punto de contarle la cabeza a su víctima…por su causa se había sentido inferior, inseguro, asustado por muchos años a tal punto en que había dudado si podría hacer feliz a Sakura, siempre pensando en lo que ella podría haber seguido sintiendo por él, y sin embargo hoy veía todos esos sentimientos desaparecer para ser reemplazados por ira y rencor profundos, ira porque no había tenido olvido alguno para sentir todo eso y rencor porque la indignidad en que Sakura se había visto involucrada por causa de promesas vacías. Considerando que ya no había motivo para tanto silencio, el Uchiha le dirigió una ligera sonrisa ladina al Sabaku, confiando en que Sakura ya se encontraba prepara para lo que él le había pedido que hiciera y que demostraría ser más doloroso y mortal que cualquier herida o veneno existente.

-Supuse que antes de hablar, sería conveniente tener algo de entretenimiento— comento Sasuke calmadamente, ocultando sus intenciones.

-¿Entretenimiento?— repitió Gaara, confundido por lo que eso podía significar.

En cosa de segundos la música comenzó a sonar a la par que Sakura ingresaba en la sala sosteniendo entre sus manos un sable, con sus caderas marcando el suntuoso vaivén de la música y vistiendo un magnifico traje que parecía estar hecho de oro sólido, un brasier del que pendían una serie de cuentas doradas a juego con un caderin idéntico y cuyas cuentas llegaban hasta la altura de los muslos, bajo este una larga falda hasta los tobillos de velo dorado de múltiples capas que se amoldaba a su figura pero que también daba una imagen de ella bajo la tela, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un elaborado collar de oro que se ceñía a su cuello y que dejaba caer una serie de pequeños dijes en forma de lagrima contra su piel, a juego con el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo y la pulsera en su muñeca derecha, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda…era simplemente hermosa. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, dirigida por completo a Sasuke, Sakura jugo a propósito con el sable entre sus manos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música con sus caderas en movimientos lentos, seductores. Sin que Gaara se diera cuenta—puesto que se encontraba absorto y casi boquiabierto viendo a Sakura—, Sasuke sintió como la ira en su corazón se calmaba; Gaara había creído en su día que Sakura era un juguete, una aventura, una odalisca, pero ella era todo menos una mujer de una sola noche o una baratija la cual olvidar, de eso se trataba esta noche, de dejar el pasado olvidado y enterrado pero además de ello de hacerle entender a Gaara cuán grande había sido su error por desechar a la única mujer que podría hacer feliz a cualquiera.

Con cuidado, Sakura posiciono el filo del sable contra su cadera izquierda donde se mantuvo en un equilibrio casi perfecto en tanto ella trazaba difusas y seductoras figuras contra el aire con sus manos como si se tratara de un silencioso llamado, sonriendo en todo momento a Sasuke que correspondió sin dejar de verla ni por un mínimo instante, comprendiendo bien la estrategia que estaba usando y no mostrando objeción alguna a ello. Al no encontrar oposición de ninguna clase a su actuar, Sakura sostuvo el sable entre sus manos, asociándolo sobre su pecho, por encima del brasier, retrocediendo lentamente y sin dejar de mover las caderas en ningún momento en una serie de movimientos hipnóticos que sabía—como siempre—la hacían ser el centro de atención de Sasuke. Viendo a Sakura sonreír como si de una niña se tratase, sonreír para él, Sasuke la vio apartar el sable e su esposo y posicionarlo sobre su cabeza, siguiendo con verdadera e incansable satisfacción el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas que conseguía atraparlo por completo y sin perder detalle alguno del modo en que el sable permanecía sobre su cabeza, sin perder el equilibrio en ningún momento, prendado de todos y cada uno de sus encantos, encontrando su mirada con la suya y deslumbrándose todavía más con su sonrisa dedicada enteramente a él. Inevitablemente, Sasuke dirigió una sutil mirada hacia Gaara a su diestra y que no sabía si observar a Sakura como hacia él o bien apartar permanentemente la mirada…casi podía sentir su culpa emanando hacia la superficie, justo lo que estaba buscando.

Apartando el sable de su cabeza y sin dejar de sonreírle a su esposo en ningún momento, Sakura volvió la espalda a él, recostándose a lo largo y con lentitud sobre la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, precisamente delante de Sasuke para mantener su rostro muy cerca del de él a propósito, reposando el sable sobre su vientre y dejando que el oscilante movimiento de sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás se encargase de mantenerlo en equilibrio, alargando sus brazos hacia el rostro de Sasuke, acunándolo entre sus manos y acercando lo más posible su rostro al suyo, sintiendo su respiración enardeciendo su piel, casi rosando sus labios contra los suyos pero sin concretar un beso, no aun ya que no estaban a solas aunque bien podrían pretenderlo con facilidad. Con una sonrisa ladina ligeramente burlona, Sasuke observo a Sakura levantarse de la mesa, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento; lo que él le había pedido a Sakura era que fuera el entretenimiento que Gaara había creído una vez que era, que fingiera por un momento ser una odalisca para dejar en claro que ella no era esa clase de mujer, pero Sasuke debía reconocer que estaba más que complacido con el cambio que Sakura había hecho a su plan, porque no estaba siendo un entretenimiento para nadie en ese momento, ese no era su fin, se había presentado en la sala por él, estaba bailando para él, le estaba sonriendo a él…lo estaba seduciendo a él delante de Gaara como si estuvieran completamente solos en esa habitación, haciendo que resultase todo un reto para Sasuke el simplemente ser un espectador de sus encantos en ese momento.

Haciendo a un lado el sable y dejándolo caer al suelo despreocupadamente, Sakura desprendió el velo que había mantenido sujeto a su falda, distendiéndolo entre sus manos y sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la de Sasuke, pudiendo palpar su deseo por ella y que solo contribuía a hacerla sonreír todavía más, ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría realizada al ser motivo del deseo de quien más amaba? Ella sí lo era. Jugo con el sedoso lienzo de gasa dorada entre sus manos, permitió que el suave material envolviese su figura casi como si de una segunda piel se tratase pero transparentando cada parte de ella, sin dejar en ningún momento de marcar el ritmo de la música con el movimiento de sus caderas, disfrutando de lo que estaba viviendo, pudiendo ignorar a Gaara con una facilidad que incluso a ella la sorprendía, solo concentrándose en Sasuke, solo bailando para él, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación, lo que solo contribuía a hacerla sonreír aún más mientras se envolvía en tan sedoso lienzo, revelando y ocultando parte de su figura de los ojos de Sasuke con toda intención de enardecer su deseo por ella. Aun a través del frustrante lienzo de tela que se encargaba de impedirle ver cada parte de ella como tanto deseaba, Sasuke podía seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, desde su infaltable sonrisa hacia el movimiento de sus caderas y que le resultaba desesperadamente hipnótico, incluso a través del ligero material del velo, puede que no pudiera verla tan claramente a través del lienzo pero eso no hacía más que contribuir a que la deseara aún más cada vez que exponía y cubría su figura de sus ojos, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que eso tenía.

Dejando que el lienzo transparente la cubriera y envolviera su figura en cadenciosos remolinos, abrazándose de ella y descubriéndola al mismo tiempo, Sakura subió con cuidado a la superficie de la mesa sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos de Sasuke quien de igual modo no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Tras su boda se había sentido mal consigo misma, había pensado que era poco menos que una odalisca, una mujer que pasaba de un hombre a otro, alguien sin honor ni vergüenza, pero en ese momento e interpretando verdaderamente el papel de una odalisca, siendo un entretenimiento visual…no se sentía como un juguete, porque no lo era; en todo momento encontró su mirada con la de Sasuke, sonriéndole a cada instante, él le había pedido que bailara y es lo que estaba haciendo, pero no para Gaara, estaba bailando para él únicamente, porque él era el único hombre cuya mirada quería atrapar, era el único hombre por el que quería sentirse deseada y ansiaba corresponder a ese deseo. Encontrando su mirada con la de Sasuke y sabiéndose observada en todo momento, Sakura continuo bailando única y enteramente para él, olvidando e ignorando a propósito que había otra persona en la habitación, tan solo concentrada en hacerlo feliz y en complacerlo, envolviendo el lienzo alrededor de su figura como si se tratara de alas, jugando con el velo entre sus sedosos cabellos antes de bajar de la mesa, sin dejar en ningún momento de jugar con el velo, envolviendo su figura y haciendo que Sasuke sintiera que sería absolutamente incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo e imperturbable por más tiempo si ella continuaba haciendo eso.

Por otro lado y quien estaba sufriendo con la encantadora instancia que se encontraba delante de él, viendo a la mujer de sus sueños danzando y luciendo tan hermosa como habría de serlo una diosa…Gaara se sentía absolutamente miserable, lo que en un inicio había sido algo incomparable de contemplar, en ese momento se había convertido en una absoluta tortura para él que tantas veces había imaginado a Sakura bailando para él en el pasado y sin embargo en ese momento ella no estaba bailando para él sino que descomunalmente lo estaba ignorando, estaba bailando para Sasuke, sería un tonto si no se daba cuenta de eso. Sonriendo de forma casi infantil, plena, alegre, Sakura ignoro adrede la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Gaara, envolviendo el velo a su alrededor y sosteniéndole al mirada a Sasuke, no sabiendo de dónde provenía tanta alegría de su parte pero solo deseando estar ahí para hacerlo feliz tal y como había hecho otras veces, solo concentrándose en su felicidad, nada más. Sintiendo y sabiendo que todos habían tenido suficiente de este espectáculo, pudiendo percibir si problema la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Gaara tan solo por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke centro su mirada en Sakura una última vez antes de manifestar su decisión, recorriendo su mirada sobre cada parte de ella, desde su deseable figura a su deslumbrante sonrisa, ella había seguido su propio criterio en lugar de hacer lo que él le había pedido pero Sasuke estaba inmensamente más satisfecho con lo que ella había decidido que con lo que él había tenido en mente.

-Es suficiente— determino Sasuke por fin, haciendo que Sakura dejara de bailar.

Con una sonrisa ladina y una mirada arrogante que dirigió a Gaara en ese momento, Sasuke decidió que todos a habían tenido suficiente del llamado "_entretenimiento_", por una parte Gaara quien parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada del suelo, bien por sentirse incomodo o por culpa, y por otro lado él, porque si Sakura continuaba seduciéndolo de ese modo no podría decir lo que quería a Gaara sino que se encerraría con ella en la habitación para hacerla suya, cosa que debía esperar unos minutos más. _Baile; si, baile para él_, se dijo Sakura, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke por un breve instante, haciéndole saber que estaría esperando despierta por él. Con una permanente sonrisa adornando su rostro y jugando a propósito con el velo entre sus manos, envolviéndose en el lienzo, aun bailando, Sakura se retiró de la sala sintiéndose victoriosa como nunca antes en su vida, volviendo el rostro una última vez para sonreírle a Sasuke, risueña como una niña; había pisoteado el pasado gracias a él, había podido estar delante de Gaara en la misma habitación y expuesta como nunca, sin embargo para ella había sido como si la sala estuviera vacía, solo Sasuke estaba ahí a sus ojos, porque solo lo amaba a él. Por fin su miedo se había extinguido y su pasado ya no existía, todo gracias a Sasuke. Sintiendo el silencio como su propio verdugo, Gaara por fin alzo la mirada hacia Sasuke, no sabiendo si sentir odio por él o solo envidia por poseer a la única mujer que sentía que podría haberlo hecho verdaderamente feliz, y que cuya belleza había presenciado le hacía sentir absolutamente miserable, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Sasuke?, ¿Por qué hacer esto?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto Gaara por fin, incapaz de comprender al hombre delante de él y sus intenciones

-Solo hablar— contesto Sasuke, aun completamente imperturbable, —nunca hemos tenido la ocasión de hacerlo— obvio camuflando su rencor en esa última frase.

-¿Y porque deberíamos?— cuestiono el pelirrojo, después de todo ambos no se conocían hasta hace muy poco.

-No lo sé, tal vez por jugar con los sentimientos de mi esposa— supuso él, guardando su ira para el final.

-Aquí hay un error, un malentendido, yo nunca…— intento protestar el Sabaku ante lo que podía implicar esa acusación.

-¿Sabías que, en _Marruecos_, el castigo por corromper a una muchacha inocente son ochenta azotes?— pregunto el Uchiha haciendo desaparecer su aparente amabilidad en un solo instante. —Estuve dispuesto a hacer lo que manda la ley, pero me negué porque eso habría significado castigar también a Sakura— esclareció sosteniéndole la mirada a alguien individuo que consideraba insignificante. —Que una mujer no llegue virgen al matrimonio es un pecado que se condena con la muerte, es una deshonra demasiado grande y yo ignore todo eso para proteger a Sakura— volverá a hacerlo mil y un veces de ser necesario, pero Gaara no lo había hecho y eso lo enfurecía más que nada en el mundo, —¿Qué hiciste tú? Abandonarla como si fuera una baratija, una odalisca, alguien reemplazable, y te llamas a ti mismo hombre…— añadió esto último en casi un susurro, negando en silencio para sí.

No podía ni podría jamás entender a Gaara ni las decisiones que había tomado, tal vez porque y si bien había crecido en occidente, Sasuke siempre había seguido las costumbres del mundo al que pertenecía, había asistido a la escuela coránica y respetaba todos cada uno de los mandamientos de _Alah_, pero por encima de todo no tendría el orgullo de llamarse a sí mismo un hombre si no tuviera corazón con la mujer que amaba, si no estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella y por protegerla, por eso había mentido en su noche de bodas, por eso la había protegido y le había dado una segunda oportunidad de la que hoy no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, porque volvería a pisar su orgullo para amarla una vez mas de ser preciso, porque no podía ser feliz sin Sakura de la misma forma en que ella no podía vivir sin él…en cambio Gaara la había desechado como juguete tras tenerla una sola vez para satisfacer su lívido. Nunca necesitaría que Sakura pisoteara el pasado, el propósito de hacer que Sakura se presentara en la sala para bailar del modo en que lo había hecho no era ese, había pedido que hiciera eso simplemente para humillar a Gaara. Confiaba por completo en su esposa, tras casi veinte años juntos sería un tonto si no confiara en ella cuando desde el primer día ella había abierto su corazón solo para él, entregándose a él día a día, haciéndolo sentir el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra por ver su sonrisa, por atestiguar el brillo en sus ojos, había puesto el mundo y todas sus riquezas a sus pies para devolverle algo de la plenitud y felicidad que le hacía sentir, no podía imaginar que ella no fuera feliz, a sus ojos ella no merecía otro destino, pero alguien había pensado diferente, a alguien no le había remordido la consciencia hacerla sufrir y llorar, y eso no podía aceptarlo.

-La abandonaste, no tuviste el valor de desacomodar tu vida por su causa— acuso Sasuke, no viendo aun cese para su ira, no hasta que dijera todo lo que pretendía, —para ti ella fue una aventura extravagante, un juego irresponsable de muchachos— la sola idea lo hacía enfurecer aún más y despreciar por completo al hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Qué sabes tú, Sasuke? Tú no sabes nada— protesto Gaara, cansado de tantas acusaciones que sentía no merecer.

-Sé que amar es cambiar la vida por causa de la persona que se ama, y tú no cambiaste tu vida por ella— diferencio él, no sabiendo si burlarse o no de su aparente coraje.

-Las cosas jamás fueron tan simples— negó el pelirrojo en su defensa, porque de haber estado libre de preocupaciones si habría buscado a Sakura, si habría luchado por ella.

-¿Qué le diste? Palabras, las palabras no valen nada, las palabras cualquiera las dice— desestimo el Uchiha, incapaz de ver como amor lo que Gaara decía sentir por Sakura. —Si yo no la amara tanto, Sakura habría sido devuelta la noche de la boda, habría sido azotada, maldecida por su familia y tú jamás quisiste saber que había sucedido con ella; te casaste con otra, viviste muy bien, muy feliz sin ella— sería capaz de dar su vida por Sakura con tal de mantenerla a salvo y Gaara no, esa era la diferencia decisiva entre ambos.

-¿Crees que fui feliz sin ella?— cuestiono el Sabaku simplemente y sin dar una respuesta.

-Si realmente la amaras no la habrías dejado, la habrías buscado— objeto Sasuke sin creer en nada de lo que él tuviera que decir.

-Como si fuera tan simple, ¿no?— ironizo Gaara ante la simplicidad con que él veía el mundo cuando las cosas eran todo menos fácil de concretar, no como él pensaba.

-Cuando la gente ama, no existe abismo, la gente salta de un abismo al otro como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo— obvio el Uchiha, manteniendo su postura y perspectiva de la situación porque sabía que era la de Sakura, —¿Qué estuviste dispuesto a hacer por ella?, ¿Qué?— cuestiono, dándole oportunidad de contestar y defenderse, más sabia que no lo haría.

Por años, casi dos décadas, Sasuke había acallado esas preguntas en su mente, preguntas efectuadas por su orgullo y que había pisoteado por Sakura, había valido la pena hacerlo para tener un futuro a su lado pero siempre se había preguntado cómo sería exigirle una respuesta a Gaara, quería verlo a los ojos y ver si era la basura que él tanto odiaba, y ahora se daba cuenta de que lo era, eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo porque por fin sentía como toda su ira y resentimiento desaparecían. _Te casaste, Sakura, te casaste y te perdí_, concluyo Gaara con tristeza, sabiendo y pudiendo aceptar cuando es que había sido derrotado y eso le había sucedido, porque Sasuke tenía razón; tal vez, si hubiera luchado por reencontrarse con ella podrían haber sido felices juntos, pero no la había buscado y en su lugar otro hombre había conquistado el corazón de ella y la había hecho inmensamente feliz, Sasuke tendría la entera satisfacción de vivir junto a ella y despertar a su lado hasta el último día de su vida, en tanto él tendría que continuar viviendo sin su presencia, imaginado lo que podría haber sido, en su mente.

Sasuke había ganado y él había perdido, esa era la única verdad.

* * *

En silencio y en su habitación, Sakura se paseó nerviosamente delante de la cama, aun vistiendo el traje de danza que había usado minutos atrás en la sala, minutos que a ella se le hacían eternos, jugando con el velo entre sus manos antes de dejarlo sobre la cama, llevándose una mano a los labios en un tic que tenía al sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos, imaginándose cualquier clase de escenario que podía estar teniendo lugar en la sala en su ausencia, pensando lo peor más intentando alejar esas ideas de su mente. Como si apenas hubiese sido ayer, aun recordaba a la perfección el día de su boda, lo recordaba día a día; nada había sido por obligación, ella había aceptado el afecto de Sasuke quien se había ganado un lugar imborrable en su corazón, había aceptado ser su esposa delante de los testigos aquel día, nunca había pensado en decir no ni habría deseado hacerlo, nunca podría pedir que su vida fuera diferente, nunca podría desear un futuro y un destino en que Sasuke no estuviera porque desear eso sería su propia muerte, no podría imaginar vivir sin él. Irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos, Sakura escucho la puerta cerrarse, volteando a ver a Sakura que ingreso en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, extrañamente tranquilo, Sakura lo sentía mientras lo veía acercarse a ella, como si el peso con el que ambos habían lidiado por casi dos décadas hubiera desaparecido por completo, algo que no solo la abrumaba a ella sino también a Sasuke quien se detuvo delante de ella, aun sorprendido demasiado sorprendido de lo que había sucedido y del hecho de que no fuera un sueño, no como casi podía parecer.

-¿Se fue?— pregunto Sakura, no sabiendo si compartir la alegría y calma que él sentía, aun no.

-Se fue— afirmo Sasuke, siendo abrazado por Sakura que se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, mas rompiendo el abrazo, el Uchiha encontró desesperadamente sus labios con los de su esposa que correspondió torpemente, apenas y pudiendo seguirle el ritmo, jadeando tan pronto como el beso se rompió, pegando su frente a la suya. —Ya no quiero vivir en el pasado, ya no quiero dejar que lo que quedo atrás interfiera en nuestra vida; confió en ti— declaro viendo lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de su esposa por esa sola confesión. —Nadie podrá amarte nunca como yo te amo— afirmo rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Lo sé— sonrió ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y retomando el beso al instante.

Llevaban casi veinte años casados, casi veinte años en que lo habían soportado todo para mantenerse juntos, veinte años que serían toda una vida para los occidentales que ya no creían en el amor ni en la lealtad, y con el paso de los años habían visto el fuego de la pasión de su matrimonio convertirse en una llama estable, siempre presente, siempre necesitaban compartir la cama juntos, siempre necesitaban sentir el tacto de la piel del otro, siempre necesitaban besarse, tocarse, amarse como si no hubiera un mañana y sin creer o sentir que alguien más pudiera brindarles la satisfacción que sentían en los brazos del otro pero no fue hasta este momento que, libres de cargas y culpas, libres de demonios y temores pasados se deshicieron de cada pieza de ropa para descubrirse con idéntica pasión como si fuera la primera vez, viéndose a los ojos a cada instante, perdiéndose en su propio mundo, ahogando gritos y gemidos de placer puro en los labios del otro, remarcando cada poro de piel que tocaban como suyo, de ella y de él, sintiendo como la llama de la pasión no se satisfacía sino que todo lo contrario, se avivaba más y más, haciéndolos rogar por mas a cada instante, buscando con aun más desesperación fundirse en ese fuego con los brazos alrededor del otro. Ambos conocían perfectamente el cuerpo del otro, una piel que habían tocado y probado infinidad de veces pero que cada vez se sentía como si fuera la primera vez cuando entraban en contacto en un incansable deseo de aprender y amarse más y más, sin encontrar jamás algún punto en el cual saciarse de lo que solo podían sentir al estar juntos.

Con exigencia, Sasuke devoro desesperadamente los labios de su esposa, venerando para poro de su piel y remarcándolo como suyo, sintiendo la agitada respiración de ella contra sus labios al igual que sus dulces gemidos, robándose el aire mutuamente y forzados a separarse para recuperar el aliento. Aferrándose fuertemente a los hombros de Sasuke, arañarle la espalda de vez en vez, Sakura pego su frente a la suya, mordiendo el labio inferior para no gritar pero si jadeando y gimiendo contra sus labios, aceptando sin dilación su pasión y entremezclándola con la suya, abrazando la cadera de él con sus piernas y guiándolo a ir cada vez más y más profundo. Recorriendo el cuello y los hombros de ella con una serie de húmedos besos que la hicieron estremecer por competo, Sasuke descendió sus labios para rodear sus pezones con su boca, apreciando con vehemencia cada parte de su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus caderas entre sus manos y entrando aún más profundamente en su estrecho interior, acallando sus gemidos contra sus labios en medio del beso, encontrando su lengua con la suya. Sus cuerpos estaban perlados de una delicada capa de sudor ante cada nueva penetración, cada una tornándose más profunda, más rápida y deliciosa, Sasuke pegando su frente a la de Sakura, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella, centrado solo en cuan hermosa era, en cuanto la amaba y cuan felices eran por estar juntos. El sonido de sus caderas chocando, la sensación de sus pieles rozando una contra la otra, los gemidos y jadeos que se ahogaban entre sus labios, cada vez yendo más rápido y más profundo...

-Te amo— murmuro Sasuke contra los labios de ella al momento del clímax, sin despegar su frente de la suya.

-Te amo— correspondió Sakura, encontrando sus labios con los suyos y acallando un grito ante el clímax y que se transformó en un profundo jadeo.

Abrazándose el uno al otro en medio del beso con movimientos poco coordinados, ambos detuvieron tan intenso vaivén, prolongando lo más posible la placentera sensación de estar juntos y en los brazos del otro, inspirando el aroma de su amor, de su presencia, de su vida juntos y que era absolutamente perfecta a sus ojos, más que nada de lo que pudiera existir en el mundo. En silencio, Sasuke volvió a grabar cada pequeño detalle de la belleza de su esposa en su mente, sus dulces y angelicales facciones, sus suaves curvas, la sedosidad de su piel y su cabello, el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa…era irreemplazable en su vida. No, ni aunque tuvieran la oportunidad de reescribir su destino, no lo harían ni por todo el oro del mundo, ¿Cómo desear cambiar su felicidad? Para ambos no había mejor destino que el que hoy estaba viviendo.

_Maktub_; estaba escrito.

* * *

_Fez, Marruecos_

Tanta espera y voluntad había probado valer la pena, por lo que Sakura se sintió llena de gozo y alegría tan pronto como regreso a _Marruecos_ junto a Sasuke y sus hijos, y fue en ese momento que Sakura realmente aprecio su vida tras nada más cruzar el umbral de la casa de su tío y encontrando una festividad en pleno apogeo aguardando por su llegada y la de su familia…cuando había pisado _Marruecos_ por primera vez hace casi veinte años, siendo entonces una adolescente de dieciocho años casi se había sentido una extraña y bienvenida al mismo tiempo, _Fez_ era una puerta abierta a reencontrarse con sus raíces y sus costumbres, eso le permitía ser quien era hoy y gran parte de eso se lo debía a Sasuke, había sentido que esa vida y ese mundo eran su hogar con aun más fuerza desde que él estaba en su vida, lo que le permitía sonreír y reír mientras saludaba y abrazaba a todas las mujeres que trabajaban en casa de su tío y a quienes conocía tan bien. Se sentía bienvenida y feliz como nunca en su vida, volteando a ver a sus hijas que no cesaban de sonreír en todo momento, la experiencia de pisar _Rio de Janeiro _había sido algo fascinando para sus hijos, un choque cultura impresionante pero del que habían tenido suficiente, sabían a donde pertenecían y donde eran felices, no era preciso cambiar de entorno para vivir nuevas experiencias ye so ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tan pronto como percibió a su tío en su campo de visión y chillando de emoción como si fuera una niña pequeña, la Uchiha no dudo en abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas como si la luz volviera a su vida.

-¡Tío Hiruzen!— chillo Sakura, abrazando a su tío con todas sus fuerzas, recibiendo un beso en la frente antes de desviar su mirada a quien tanto había extrañado. —Biwako— abrazo con añoranza, aferrando a su presencia y su afecto.

-_Alah_, rece tanto por ti— suspiro ella muchísimo más tranquila al volver a verla, sonriéndose la una a la otra. —Mis florecitas, esta casa estaba tan triste sin ustedes— saludo a Sarada, Mikoto y Shina que no dudaron en abrazarla con idéntico afecto.

Siempre tendría un lugar al que regresar sin importar a donde fuera y eso colmaba a Sakura de felicidad mientras besaba repetidamente las mejillas de Biwako, abrazándola amorosamente como haría con su madre, porque así la veía y el hogar de su tío era su segundo hogar, ¿es que acaso podía pedir más para ser feliz? Para Biwako era maravilloso volver a ver a Sakura, volver a escuchar la risa de Sarada, Mikoto y Shina,…¡incluso había añorado los pleitos que se formaban entre Daisuke y Sanosuke! Como si la luz hubiera desparecido de la casa por causa de su ausencia y la de esos pequeños, pero ahora Sakura había regresado junto con ella y Biwako no podría estar más agradecida de ver a su niña otra vez y tenerla a su lado como si jamás se hubiese ido. De forma imperceptible para el resto de los presentes que disfrutaban del ambiente festivo, Hiruzen y Sasuke intercambiaron una vaga mirada entre sí, el Sarutobi formulando una simple pregunta y el Uchiha contestando con un asentimiento; el viaje a _Brasil_ había resultado ser lo que él no había imaginado que seria, una prueba para Sakura y para él, un recordatorio de lo perfecta que era la vida estando juntos y eso esfumaba todos los viejos temores de Hiruzen, había sentido temor por la suerte y el destino de su sobrina pero ya no más, Sakura había regresado a su casa y Sasuke y ella estaban más unidos que nunca, eso era todo lo que podía importarle.

El destino había vuelto a imponerse tal y como estaba escrito, porque nadie podía ir en contra de lo escrito por _Alah_.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer ejercicio?!— cuestiono Emi con exigencia, chillando como si fuera una niña con un berrinche.

Ahora que hermano Sasuke y su familia habían regresado a _Marruecos_, Emi por fin sentía tener el camino libre para intentar tener algo con Arsen y se sentía aún más feliz al haber descubierto algo maravilloso que le permitiría estar más cerca de él y en un lugar donde su receloso hermano no podría inmiscuirse; resulta que el guapo pelicastaño era personal trainer en un gimnasio que estaba a tan solo una calle del centro comercial al que ella siempre acudía, no le vendría mal preocupar un poco de su condición física a la par que frecuentaba a Arsen, ¿cierto? Craso error, puede que ella tuviera todo muy bien armado en su cabeza sin embargo tras nada más mencionarle la idea a Itachi es que la Uchiha no encontró sino oposición a sus deseos, corriendo como una niña por la sala—y siendo observada por Izumi y sus sobrinos Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana—, escapando de su hermano que era incapaz de aceptar tan descabellada idea de su parte. Aunque su hermana sonara de lo más infantil en sus demandas, para Itachi que había sido criado por ella y según dictaban las costumbres, era impensable que su única hermana quien merecía tener la oportunidad de entrar en un buen matrimonio con un hombre decente pretendiera frecuentar a un occidental y en un ambiente tan íntimo, donde estaría expuesta…en ese momento Itachi realmente desearía contar con el apoyo de Izumi pero ella se mantenía al margen y con su espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes, de brazos cruzados, decidida a no intervenir ante lo que sucedía delante de ella.

-El profeta no estaba contra el ejercicio, hasta decía que las personas tenían que hacer ejercicio, él mandaba a los hombres a hacer ejercicio porque hacia bien al cuerpo y al alma de los fieles— aclaro la Uchiha repitiendo lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela coránica y que ella les había enseñado a sus hermanos.

-Pero no con el señor Arsen— protesto Itachi sin tan siquiera considerar la idea en su mente porque le resultaba impensable.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Arsen?— interpelo Emi con las manos en las caderas y completamente seria. —Ya sé, es porque el hombre llego y se volvió loco por mí— obvio ofendida en su orgullo ante la negativa de su hermano, —ustedes van a llegar a complicar todo— acuso, queriendo alejarse de casa para poder tener algo de intimidad y conocer mejor a Arsen y viceversa.

-Una mujer tiene una profesora mujer, es así como lo manda la costumbre— recordó él, pensando en la indignación que sentirían su hermano y tío Homura si la escucharan.

-Ya no vivimos en la época del tío Homura, ya no, Itachi— bufo ella, cansada de seguir las costumbres y tan solo deseando vivir al menos una vez en su vida. —Metete una cosa en la cabeza; soy una mujer moderna, feminista, yo quiero ¡vivir! como una mujer moderna— determino, más que harta de ser la niñera de la familia y ansiando su libertad.

-Izumi, ¿la estas escuchando?— evidencio el Uchiha, pidiéndole un poco de ayuda.

-No, no, no, no escucho nada— desestimo la pelicastaña, prefiriendo ayudar en silencio a doña Emi que asintió satisfecha con su respuesta, —si digo algo luego dirán que estoy maltratando a doña Emi— mascullo para sí y en pro de evitarse un disgusto que no quería.

Ahora que Sakura y Sasuke habían regresado a _Marruecos_ la única preocupación de Izumi era mantener la armonía en su hogar, cosa difícil si se tenía en cuenta que doña Emi siempre tenía algún motivo por el cual quejarse, no porque realmente fuera infeliz sino por el hecho de estar soltera y no poder casarse con nadie ya que Itachi siempre se lo impedía, ahora por fin parecía haber encontrado el amor, aun cuando se tratase de un occidental—quería creer que ella sabía lo que hacía—e Izumi no podía pedir nada más a _Alah_ salvo que la Uchiha fuera feliz y por lo que intercedería en su favor pero no con palabras sino silencio, de otro modo ella se vería perjudicada si la Uchiha continuaba perturbando su paz e instando a Itachi a tomar una segunda esposa…ya tenía suficiente con tío Homura quien siempre susurraba esa idea como si fuera una cobra venenosa. Agradeciendo el auxilio de su cuñada, Emi se sintió menos sola, respaldada en su labor de encontrar el amor como tanto ansiaba, segura de que Arsen era el hombre de su destino, _Alah_ se lo había hecho sentir desde su primer encuentro y con una sola mirada, ¿Cómo es que sus hermanos tenían la gracia de ser felices y tener familia mientras que ella aún estaba soltera y comenzaba a marchitarse como una flor sin sol y agua? Eso no era justo, ella merecía ser feliz y estaba convencida de eso, ya había postergado demasiado su vida por causa de ellos pero ya no más, sería feliz si ellos lo eran pero solo se sentiría plena cuando estuviera casada o al menos—de forma liberal, claro—tuviera a un hombre que la amara a su lado y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

-Yo soy moderna y quiero vivir como las mujeres en _El Cairo_— declaro Emi, inquebrantable en su postura de obtener su libertad.

-¡Voy a mostrarte cómo viven las mujeres de _El Cairo_!— acepto Itachi con sarcasmo y corriendo tras su hermana.

Sin dejar de correr en círculos alrededor de los divanes, escapando de su hermano, Emi sostuvo entre sus manos un bello jarrón que reposaba sobre la mesita de la sala entre sus manos para defenderse de lo que sea que su hermano pretendiera hacer para impedirle salir, más que dispuesta a golpear a Itachi en la cabeza de ser preciso pero saldría a encontrarse con Arsen, porque ya nadie volvería a obstaculizar su felicidad, ella no lo permitiría., ya había sido el camello de las familias de sus dos hermanos por demasiado tiempo y no permitiría que continuase así.

Quería ser libre y por _Alah_ que lo seria.

* * *

Sentadas en silencio una delante de la otra, a solas en la cocina, Biwako y Sakura disfrutaron de la paz que podían sentir una delante de la otra como lo harían una madre y una hija, deleitándose con un poco de té y unos dulces, Sarada estaba en la sala junto al resto de sus hermanos mientras que Sasuke estaba visitando a su tío Homura por lo que prefería permanecer en casa de su tío que acompañarlo, al menos en esta visita. La Uchiha vestía una holgada blusa de seda dorada se ceñía holgadamente en su figura, de escote en V y mangas que se abrían a la altura de los hombros en lienzos para exponer sus brazos, larga falda de velo color blanco hasta los tobillos y con ligeros bordados dorados, su largo cabello rosado se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta para dejar caer sus rizos a la altura de su nuca y dos a ambos lados de su rostro para enmarcas su facciones, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una hermosa guirnalda de oro de inspiración egipcia con un diamante en el dije central y del que pendían finos sarcillos entrelazados con cristales a imagen de un par de pendientes, una pulsera en su muñeca derecha y un brazalete en el brazo izquierdo…lucia radiante de alegría, plena, feliz como nunca, ya no había destellos de rencor en sus ojos, era libre, y Biwako se sentía plenamente feliz al darse cuenta de ello, había conocido a Sakura desde que era una niña y no podía desear nada más en el mundo para ser feliz que verla feliz a ella, ¿no era ese el sentir de toda madre en el mundo? Para ella lo era, solo vivía por presenciar la felicidad de ella y de Izumi quien por ahora solo debía preocuparse de soportar a doña Emi.

-Tenía tanto miedo por ti, mi niña— confeso Biwako estrechando las manos de la bella pelirosa entre las suyas, —¿Qué sucedió?— curioseo de manera inevitable.

-Hice lo que tanto había deseado desde que llegue aquí, confronte a Gaara— contesto Sakura aun sorprendida de como acabado todo, —le dije lo que sentía e ignore todas sus explicaciones— añadió con irrefrenable sonrisa ante su propio triunfo y voluntad.

-¿Seguía siendo él mismo?— inquirió ella, sorprendida de la resolución obtenida de este viaje.

-No lo sé, se veía igual que como lo recordaba, pero su alma…algo en él ya no era igual al hombre que conocí— confeso la Uchiha al pensar en ello, habiendo percibido un notorio cambio emocional en Gaara, —pero creo que fue mejor, evito que me confundiera— considero mucho más tranquila ahora que estaba de regreso en casa.

Conociendo bien la historia de Sakura y siendo su apoyo en momentos difíciles, Biwako había estado preparada para cualquier tipo de respuesta o escenario mentalizándose para ayudar a Sakura, mas ante su sus palabras Biwako consiguió suspirar mucho más tranquila ante las palabras de Sakura, compartiendo su tranquilidad y alegría. Una vez hace mucho tiempo, en un tiempo que ahora parecía increíblemente lejano e inalcanzable por sus viejos recuerdos, había amado a Gaara y había creído que su destino era pasar el resto de su vida junto a él pero se había equivocado terriblemente al dejarse ilusionar, ese amor solo había sido una invención de su ingenuidad de adolescente, hoy podía ver eso y estaba infinitamente agradecida por haber podido abrir los ojos a tiempo para apreciar que Sasuke entrara en su vida, entonces había sido tonta, ingenua y había valorado poco las gracias que _Alah_ había puesto en su camino mientras que hoy no podía dejar de apreciar todo lo que tenía, partiendo por el inmenso amor que Sasuke y ella compartían, por no obviar a sus hijos que era la luz de su vida. Aun si pudiera rescribir su destino para conocer a Sasuke desde el principio y pasar más tiempo con él, Sakura sentía que era mejor no hacerlo, es cierto que habían pasado por muchas adversidades y en su matrimonio habían vivido momentos agridulces antes de ser plenamente felices pero todo eso los había preparado para luchar por lo que sentían el uno por el otro y para mantenerse juntos, eso les había permitido confiar ciegamente entre sí, pero aun así Sakura no entendía cómo es que había logrado obtener la confianza de su esposo, no creía haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

-Sasuke lo descubrió— confeso Sakura por fin, esbozando una sonrisa tras nada más decirlo.

-¿Lo hizo?— repitió Biwako, evidentemente sorprendida por su declaración, —¿Y cómo reacciono?— se preocupó sin poder evitarlo, casi conteniendo el aliento ante cualquier posible respuesta.

-Tolerante, comprensivo…no esperaba que confiara tanto en mí— menciono la Uchiha, negando en silencio para, viendo recuerdos del presente mezclados con imágenes pasadas, todos momentos compartidos junto a Sasuke y que la hacían sonreír de solo rememorarlos. —La noche de nuestra boda dijo que debería ganar su confianza, no sé como pero lo hice—casi veinte años casados y por fin su felicidad era plena, total.

-Ganaste su confianza por medio del amor, le diste una familia, le diste alegría y paz— enumero ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y lo era, —eso es todo lo que una persona puede pedir en este mundo, y pocos lo consiguen— cuando había amor todo lo demás sobraba, no había nada más importante que este sentimiento en todo el mundo.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perder mi felicidad, Biwako, pero _Alah_ me hizo ver que mi temor estaba injustificado— aprecio la pelirosa con una sonrisa, teniendo mucho por lo que agradecer y sentirse feliz por el resto de su vida, —nadie me puede quitar lo que _Alah_ me dio; él puso a Sasuke en mi camino, él me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz— no podía ser de otro modo y ella era inmensamente feliz por ella, como nunca.

Tras tantos años pero aun recordando la joven rebelde e intransigente que había sido una vez, Sakura se sintió plena ante todo lo que tenía en su vida; por un lado había logrado entrar a la universidad y graduarse como pediatra tal y como siempre había deseado hacer, tenía una familia numerosa y llena de amor, tres hijas y tres hijos en quienes se veía y sentía reflejada día a día, enorgulleciéndose de ellos más que de nada en el mundo, y lo más importante es que se sentía amada, había encontrado el amor verdadero e incondicional que todos en el mundo buscaban con desesperación, ¿es que se podía pedir más? No, ella no.

Por fin era libre.

* * *

**PD: Saludos mis queridos lectores y feliz navidad anticipada para todos ustedes :3** **esta es la ultima actualización de mis viejas historias en lo que va del año ya que entre el 24 y 31 de diciembre iniciare una o dos nuevas historias como regalo de mi hacia ustedes**, entre ellas "**Mas Que Nada en el Mundo**" que representa un viaje en el tiempo según lo que he visto en otros fics de la misma temática, u otra de las historias que dejo apuntadas al final de cada nueva actualización,dependiendo cual sea de su agrado, esperando sus comentarios para saberlo **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y deseándole una feliz navidad**) a **Mila **(**esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y deseándole una feliz navidad**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y deseándole una feliz navidad**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras y deseándole una feliz navidad**) a **abrilfrijo03gma** (**a****gradeciendo sus palabras y que lea mis historias, dedicándole este capitulo y deseándole una feliz navidad**),y a todos que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Miro como Arsen Namiashi

**-**Lucas Ferraz como Gaara Sabaku

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Bajo la Opresión del Velo:** confieso que **esta parte era lo que mas quería representar en la historia, como una mujer que vive en una sociedad tan machista y tradicional puede alcanzar sus sueños a través del amor**, porque **Sakura quien tanto quería estudiar pudo conseguir tener una profesión**, fue su decisión no ejercerla pero eso es decisión de cada quien. **Las palabras de Sasuke diciendo que confía en Sakura es una transcripción exacta de las palabras de Said a Jade en la historia original pero en un contexto totalmente diferente al igual que la escena de la danza árabe que es una mezcla de la escena en que Jade bailo para Maysa con la escena en que baila para Lucas**. Pero **no crean que poder dejar atrás el pasado y a Gaara significa que la historia haya terminado solo porque Sakura y Sasuke regresaran a Marruecos**, no señor, **este no es el fin de la historia**, **aun falta que Sasuke haga algo drástico para demostrar cuan importante es Sakura en su vida y lo que esta a dispuesto a hacer por ella**, además Itachi e Izumi atravesara por su propia crisis por causa de su hija Ayame que al igual que Sakura intentara encajar en el mundo occidental y encontrar su felicidad pero con un resultado muy diferente del que vivió su tía **y por encima de todo falta saber quien continuara su historia por lo que prepárense**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**"), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias "**El Sentir de un Uchiha**" y "**El Clan Uchiha**", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea**—si ustedes lo aprueban—**de iniciar un fic llamado "**El Origen del Clan Uchiha**" centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	23. Chapter 22

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Sete Veus**" de **Marcus Viana** perteneciente al Soundtrack original de la telenovela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001** y "**Laily Lail**" de **Mario** **Reyes** y **Carole Samaha** de la telenovela "**El Clon**" de telemundo de **2011**.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

-¿Izumi?— lamo Itachi tras nada más cerrar la puerta tras de si y no ver a su esposa en la sala.

Sobradamente acostumbrado la rutina de llegar a casa y pasar tiempo con su hermosa esposa tras una larga y fructífera jornada de trabajo en la tienda—siendo acompañado por Rai y Yuudai gran parte del día, al igual que su primo Kagami que era su mano derecha en todo—, resulto por demás extraño para Itachi encontrar solo silencio al entrar, no es como si su hogar estuviera desbordante de ruido y caos si es que esa era la cuestión, pero dado que con Emi todo eran riñas, peleas y discusiones el Uchiha inevitablemente esperaba oír algo de barullo al entrar, mas esta vez todo era silencio, como si no reinase alma alguna en su hogar…salvo por el dulce e hipnótico sonido de una música que él conocía bien y que provenía de su habitación hacia donde se dirigió cuanto antes sabiendo que allí encontraría a _su Izumi_. Habiendo optado por convertirse en una distracción para Itachi, para aliviar sus preocupaciones y tensiones como el padre y líder de esa familia, Izumi sonrió para si al escucharlo llamarla desde la sala más guardando silencio, dejando que la música en el ambiente hablase por ella; doña Emi y sus hijos no estaban en casa, les había dado la instancia de acompañar a la Uchiha a su clase de gimnasia—porque asistía aunque Itachi se lo hubiese prohibido—para asegurar que su conducta fuera intachable así como para permitirle frecuentar a Arsen Namiashi de quien estaba tan prendada y viceversa, aunque Izumi fuese realmente feliz no sentía que pudiera serlo en plenitud hasta que su enérgica y critica cuñada consiguiera casarse, y para permitirle ser tan feliz como ella, e Izumi estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Fingiendo que se encontraba ajena o por lo menos habiéndolo estado hasta ese punto, Izumi danzo para sí misma delante del espejo de su tocador, envolviendo su figura con un largo velo color rojo, volteando a ver a su esposo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él, jugando con sus manos alrededor de su cuello y envolviéndolo a medias entre el velo mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama donde lo sentó, sosteniéndole la mirada y danzando solo para que él en ningún momento le quito los ojos de encima, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Vestía un elaborado traje de danza fucsia brillante que conformaba un brasier que se amoldaba a la curvatura de sus pechos y decorado por múltiples dijes de oro en forma de tulipán de los que pendían cadenas que abarcaban las inmediaciones de su vientre a imagen de los sarcillos que decoraban la falda hasta la altura de los muslos a partir e donde la larga falda se volvía medianamente traslucida para crear una imagen muy clara de su figura, con acampanadas mangas de velo que iban desde el codo hasta las manos, con su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada tras su espalda y adornado por una rosa rojo brillante en el costado de su coronilla. Retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de Itachi y dándole la espalda, Izumi jugo con el velo entre sus manos, imitando el cadencioso vaivén de sus caderas y que replicaban el ritmo de la música, arqueándose para encontrar su mirada con la suya y dándole en el proceso una generosa visión de su escote con todo el propósito, oscilando el velo contra el aire, cubriendo y exponiendo su rostro y silueta ante su ansiosa y deseosa mirada, pudiendo palpar su agitada respiración.

Siguiendo con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos de su esposa, Itachi se abstuvo de bufar con frustración personal en cuanto ella se irguió y le dio la espalda, impidiéndole contemplar cada parte de ella como deseaba hacer, mas yendo en su ayuda y siguiendo el seductor vaivén de la música con el movimiento de sus caderas es que Izumi se envolvió el velo a su alrededor, danzando a lo largo de la habitación, acercando y alejándose de él que preciso de todo su autocontrol para no levantarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella como deseaba hacer…ni siquiera le importaba donde estaban sus hijos y su hermana en ese momento, así de absorto estaba por la dueña de sus suspiros. Por fin acudiendo para saciar su propio anhelo y el de Itachi, Izumi se acercó cadenciosamente hasta arrodillarse delante de él, jugando con el velo que aun sostenía para envolverlo alrededor de su cuello y aproximar lo más posible su rostro al suyo para por fin encontrar sus labios en un torrente de devoción que lo guió a envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, cargándola en sus brazos y dejándola cuidadosamente sobre la cama, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro para no aplastarla mientras devoraba apasionadamente sus labios, dificultándoles a ambos el respirar, pero ignorando adrede esto para tan solo deleitarse del egoísta placer de estar juntos y a solas en su propia casa, sin nada ni nadie que los restringiera de amarse como solo ellos podían hacerlo, rompiendo el beso al no soportar más la falta de aire más pegando sus frentes entre si y entrelazando sus miradas, sonriéndose entre sí antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Eran plenamente felices, no podían pedir nada más que seguir juntos y tener armonía en su hogar, lo cual ya lo tenían y de sobra, ¿se podía ser más feliz?, ¿se podía desear más? Ellos por su parte no necesitaban más que estar juntos y amarse más y más cada día.

* * *

Aunque no lo demostrase en su diario vivir ni a cada momento del día, tanto por lo habituado que estaba a realizar todo tipo de viajes y alejarse de casa debido a su trabajo, Sasuke se sentía enormemente pleno y tranquilo desde que habían regresado a _Marruecos_, en primer lugar porque ahí estaban todos sus amigos y gran parte de sus familiares, porque ese era su hogar, y en segundo lugar porque ahora todo era diferente, Sakura y él habían conseguido pisotear el pasado y no permitir que hiciese mella en su preciado presente, seguían juntos pese a haber atravesado tal vez por lo más difícil en sus vidas, y eso bien merecía celebrarse. Puede que apenas hubieran pasado un par de días desde su regreso a _Marruecos_ pero sin importar cuanto lo deseara sabía que esta breve calma y sensación de libertad era solo algo momentánea, pronto tendría que viajar a otro lugar—seguramente _El Cairo_, o también se rumoreaba que _Singapur_—y alejarse de su esposa, de sus hijos, pero no viajaría solo, puede que Sarada aún no hubiera cumplido dieciocho años pero su madurez y resolución era su sello de confianza para que Sasuke confiara en su hija todo tipo de responsabilidad…aunque era triste que su niña estuviese comenzando a alejarse aunque él quisiera aceptarlo. Ahora que era de noche y sus hijos estaban profundamente dormidos, Sasuke se sentó tranquilamente tras la cama, desabrochándose la camisa no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la puerta del baño donde Sakura había desaparecido hace lo que parecía ser una eternidad, más desconociendo que podía estar haciendo.

-Cada día hay menos responsabilidades de la que ocuparse, y con Sarada en casa ya no hay tanto trabajo— menciono el Uchiha a fin de entablar comunicación con su esposa, aunque no pudiera verla.

-Eso es porque es una buena niña que quiere a sus hermanos— justifico Sakura, observándose arduamente delante del espejo del baño, preparándose. —Ya no me deja tratarla como a una niña…más pronto que tarde tendremos que dejarla ir— ni siquiera a ella le gustaba pensar en eso pero dentro de medio año Sarada cumpliría dieciocho y seria momento de hacerla entrar en un buen matrimonio, como había pasado con ellos.

-Pues yo planeo que sea más tarde— protesto Sasuke, aun viendo a su hija como una niña y no una adulta sin importar el tiempo que pasara. —¿Puedes decirme porque tanto secretismo?— curioseo por fin haciendo amague de levantarse de la cama, —Sakura, ¿Qué estás haciendo?— inquirió, frustrado al no poder verla.

-Te tengo una sorpresa— contesto ella con voz cantarina antes de asomar la cabeza por el umbral del baño. —No, no te levantes, quédate donde estas— se apresuró a indicar al ver que él pretendía levantarse de la cama.

-Me estoy impacientando— advirtió él, haciendo a un lado la paciencia, solo deseando verla.

-Solo un minuto— sosegó la pelirosa, conteniendo una risa en el proceso al oírlo bufar para sí.

No era la primera ni la última vez que Sakura trama algo sin decirle nada de antemano, la vedad era una rutina constante en su vida pero que evitaba que su matrimonio—como tal si podía sucederle a otras personas—se estancara en la monotonía y el aburrimiento, aunque para Sasuke jamás podría existir aburrimiento alguno con ella en su vida, eso era imposible. Tan pronto como la música comenzó a sonar, manteniéndose sentado sobre la cama y aguardando a que su esposa apareciera, Sasuke se quedó absolutamente boquiabierto y sin palabras en cuanto la vio aparecer en el umbral del baño; era prácticamente imposible vislumbrar tan siquiera una parte de ella además del sencillo traje de danza color blanco compuesto por un sencillo brasier que se amoldaba a su figura y una larga falda de encaje, con su largo cabello peinado en una larga coleta que caía tras su espada para despejar su rostro, decorado por una diadema de perlas a imagen de los largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín con perlas engarzadas que estaban usando, el problema era que por sobre el traje de danza e impidiéndole contemplarla como desearía se encontraban una serie de velos de múltiples colores que pendían de su falda, pecho y brazos—sujetos al brazalete y pulsera que usaba en el brazo izquierdo y la muñeca derecha además de un velo que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro…no podía negar que se veía hermosa, más que nadie en el mundo, pero era todo un desafío para él quedarse viéndola únicamente, una tortura tenerla delante de él y que sin embargo fuera tan inalcanzable, era frustrante.

Lentamente y siguiendo el dulce vaivén de la música, Sakura desprendió el primero de los velos de su falda sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de Sasuke, jugando con el lienzo entre sus manos, extendiéndolo contra el aire para rodear su figura en círculos que la cubrían y exponían al mismo tiempo, jugando al juego del gato y el ratón, avanzando hacia su esposo y retrocediendo al mismo tiempo antes de dejar caer el velo al suelo, descartándolo para apropiarse de otro, exponiendo parte por parte la falda de su traje y resultando el ser más hipnótico sobre la tierra ante el cadenciosamente erótico movimiento de sus caderas que en ningún momento cesaban de seguir el ritmo de la música. Mas a medida que el ritmo de la melodía aumentaba, los inicialmente delicados movimientos de Sakura se hicieron aún más seductores, jugando con el lienzo entre sus manos para envolverlo a sí misma como si fuese una segunda piel, disfrutando de ser el centro de atención…no de otro, sino de Sasuke. Dejando caer el velo a propósito y sin apartar sus ojos de los de su esposo, Sakura trazo suaves líneas invisibles contra el aire al no tener velo alguno en las manos antes de desprender uno que pendía de la parte trasera de su diadema, tras su cabeza, extendiéndolo entre sus manos, mientras veía cada uno de los velos envolverse alrededor de la figura de su esposa como si se tratasen de una segunda piel, rodeándola de la misma forma que él quería hacer, Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de la cama desde donde estaba observándola y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella para no soltarla nunca más…pero aun no era tiempo de hacerlo.

Existía un relato muy antiguo sobre el origen de la danza de los siete velos y que Sakura estaba interpretando tan magistral y cadenciosamente, dejando caer el velo entre sus manos lentamente para extender y remplazarlo por otro que pendía de su falda siguiendo el vaivén de sus caderas; en la leyenda había existido una princesa muy hermosa llamada Sumiye que había conseguido enamorar a un rey al danzar para él, envuelta en siete velos que parte por parte se había quitado, y al final de la fiesta el rey se había embelesado tanto por su belleza y encantos que había prometido darle lo que pidiera, incluso la mitad de su reino. Aun cuando Sasuke jamás hubiese presenciado esa danza en particular si había oído que era la más complicada de interpretar, mas al seguir cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura y el modo en que el velo se deslizaba de sus dedos para ser reemplazado por otro que pendía de su falda, exponiendo favorablemente su figura, Sasuke no podría jamás imaginar que alguien pudiera ser mejor que ella en cualquier aspecto de la vida porque simplemente no existía nadie más hermosa, mas encantadora, mas complaciente y seductora, única. Jugando con el velo entre sus manos y sin dejar de sonreír bajo el velo que cubría su rostro, Sakura se aproximó lo más posible a la cama, creando un margen de seda entre Sasuke y ella, oscilando el velo entre ambos antes de retroceder lentamente y volver a alejarse más dejando caer el lienzo a propósito en las manos y el regazo de su esposo, llamándolo con su mirada mas no deseando que ese complejo rito entre ambos terminase, por lo menos no aun.

Considerando que ambos ya habían tenido suficiente de esa pantomima, Sakura deshizo lentamente el nudo que ataba uno de los velos a brazalete en su brazo izquierdo, dejando el lienzo envolviese su figura en el proceso, rodeándose con él de forma breve antes de dejarlo caer el suelo y hacer lo mismo con el segundo velo que había prendido de la pulsera en su muñeca derecha, envolviéndose en cadenciosos círculos que cubrían y exponían su figura a ojos del Uchiha, acercándose lentamente a la cama mientras dejaba caer el lienzo sobre el suelo, ahora tan solo restando un impedimento para ser contemplada largamente por Sasuke; el velo que cubría su rostro. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo esa tortura, Sasuke se levantó de la cama para ser quien personalmente quitase el velo que cubría el hermoso rostro de ella, más intuyendo sus pensamientos es que Sakura—de pie frente a él—desanudo el lienzo tras su nuca, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, aun danzando, empleando el lienzo como un nuevo margen entre ambos, cubriendo a medias su rostro, sonriéndole detrás del velo antes de soltarlo lentamente y dejar que cayese al suelo exponiendo su rostro sonriente a los ojos de su esposo. Contemplando esa sonrisa cargada de dulzura y esos ojos brillando de alegría, Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y devorar sus labios, impidiéndole respirar en el proceso más anhelando desesperadamente cada parte de ella, incapaz de encontrar forma de saciarse de ella, cada día y segundo del día más y más enamorado de ella que correspondió plenamente al beso, aferrando sus manos a sus hombros.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste esto?— pregunto Sasuke al romper el beso, pegando su frente a la suya, absolutamente embelesado por ella y todo lo que le significaba.

-Te sorprenderías de lo que se puede hacer en un día con tiempo de sobra— contesto Sakura con una sonrisa de fingida arrogancia que lo hizo entornar los ojos distraídamente.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos— indico el Uchiha, viéndola arqueo una ceja en respuesta, confundida por su solicitud. —Confía en mí— pidió únicamente al sostenerle la mirada, haciéndole saber sus intenciones.

-Confió— asintió ella sin siquiera dudarlo, y sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

No podría pronunciar otras palabras, no cuando en el último tiempo ambos habían probado que su matrimonio no era solo amor sino también lealtad, incondicionalidad y principalmente confianza, por lo que Sakura no dudo en voltearse y darle la espalda a Sasuke, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, confiando ciegamente en él, mas toda clase de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Sakura mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, probablemente su esposo tuviera en mente hacerle un nuevo presente como ya había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, un presente que ella no había pedido—jamás le pedía nada—pero que agradecería y usaría de forma infaltable con sumo placer como hacía con cada uno de sus regalos. Sonriendo ladinamente sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón un presente diferente de todos aquellos que le había hecho a Sakura en el pasado; se trataba de un sencillo collar de plata compuesto por una cadena de la que pendía un dije de cuna de plata con una piedra de jade idéntica al color de sus ojos en el centro y cuyo broche cerro alrededor de su cuello con enorme cuidado, permitiéndole por fin abrir los ojos, mas nada preparo a Sakura para la sorpresa de volver a sentir y ver esa piedra alrededor de su cuello…no era una piedra cualquiera, era su piedra, el collar que su madre le había obsequiado cuando era una niña y que había perdido hace casi veinte años atrás, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de envolver su propia mano alrededor de su cuello para saber que no era un sueño, que la había recuperado, y así era, ahí estaba el símbolo de su vida y de su suerte, nuevamente alrededor de su cuello como si jamás la hubiera perdido.

-Mi piedra…— suspiro Sakura, abrumada por tanta alegría, volteando a ver a Sasuke con una incontenible sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adorno su rostro, —¿Cómo?— pregunto, más feliz de lo que jamás se hubiera sentido.

-La encontré en el mercado, de alguna forma alguien la encontró y pensó que valía lo suficiente para intentar venderla— contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, feliz en tanto ella también lo fuese, —pero solo hay alguien que puede tenerla— juzgo con fascinación ante la perfecta combinación de los bellos ojos de ella con el color de aquella simple gema.

Nunca había sido su intención pero a lo largo de los años y de alguna manera le había obsequiado las joyas más magnificas que pudiesen existir para llenar el vacío de la perdida de ese collar que para ella significaba tanto, sin éxito, pero ahora y viéndolo alrededor de su cuello, haciendo juegos con sus ojos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no precisaba más que su sola belleza y su corazón para ser más hermosa que el mejor de los sueños que pudieran existir; ella era perfecta siendo quien era, no quería que cambiase jamás, porque él la amaba tal y como era, voluble, temperamental, determinada y apasionada. Había encontrado el collar en puesto en el mercado de la medina antes de que tuviese lugar el viaje a _Brasil_, guardándolo como un obsequio especial para ella, mas no era hasta ahora que había decidido entregárselo por lo que en el pasado había hecho de su matrimonio un tormento—la falta de confianza al momento de casarse—, hoy era su pilar más fuerte porque confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. Hasta entonces jugando con el dije de su collar entre sus dedos, Sakura no dejo de sonreír al momento de envolver sus brazos alrededor de los hombros y la espalda de Sasuke en un cálido y afectuoso abrazo antes de encontrar sus labios desesperadamente contra los suyos, jadeando de sorpresa contra sus labios al sentir como él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cargaba en brazos, solo por fin rompiendo brevemente el beso y encontrando sus ojos una última vez, sonriéndose entre sí antes de fundirse en un beso aún más demandante y que no tardo en arrebatarles el aliento, mas ambos se negaron a separarse mientras se tumbaban sobre la cama.

Esa piedra era el símbolo de su vida, de su destino; la había perdido a causa del miedo y hoy la había recuperado por medio del amor confirmando que Sasuke era su destino y que su vida estaba en sus manos…por fin su vida estaba completa.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

-Buenas noches, papá— deseo Ayame al momento de dirigirse a su habitación cargando en brazos sus libros.

-Buenas noches— correspondió Itachi con una sonrisa, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta perderla de vista.

Otra noche tranquila en el hogar de los Uchiha a medida que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar, Rai, Yuudai y Hana ya estaban durmiendo en sus camas a excepción de Ayame que se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando en la sala acompañada por su padre, preparándose para el importante examen que tendría esa semana; Ayame tenía muy claro el futuro, puede que como mujer musulmana que era su gran expectativa de vida no fuese sino casarse y ser una buena ama de casa, pero al igual que había sucedido con su tía Sakura, Ayame deseaba poder estudiar y graduarse de la universidad, era algo imposible pero que ella planeaba hacer posible a toda costa. Sentado sobre uno de los divanes, Itachi contemplo con orgullo a su hija mayor, sonriendo para sí ante lo parecida que era a Izumi físicamente pero a su vez lo determinada que era, tenía un carácter muy fuerte y decidido, sabía lo que quería y eso era algo importante, así Itachi sentía que podría confiar en que ella supiera ser feliz a través de su propio coraje. Trayendo dos tazas de té y tras contemplar la mirada de orgullo en los ojos de Itachi al ver a Ayame, Izumi se sentó a su lado en el diván, volviendo automáticamente en el centro de atención, vistiendo una larga túnica azul oscuro de profundo escote en V—bajo la cual se encontraba una blusa blanca de escote redondo—y mangas ceñidas, bordada en hilo de oro y estampada en complejos bordados en forma de flor de jazmín y tulipanes, pantalones color negro y cómodos zapatos con su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba aceptarlo pero era triste y nostálgico ver pasar el tiempo y contemplar que sus hijos ya no era niños como si les parecía.

-Izumi, nuestros hijos están creciendo— suspiro Itachi, leyendo sus pensamientos y expresando lo que ella no quería o no podía hacer.

-Parece como si hubieran nacido ayer, mi amor— contesto Izumi, apoyando el rostro contra una de sus manos con una expresión de pura nostalgia.

-Es verdad— asintió el Uchiha con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamiento, —ya es tiempo de pensar en su futuro; arreglar un matrimonio para Ayame y buscar una esposa para Rai— la mirada de su Izumi inmediatamente se centró en él al decir eso, preocupada por lo que eso podría significar. —Tío Hiruzen tiene razón al decir que debemos casar temprano a nuestros hijos, si eso es allá en _Fez_ donde las personas tienen religión y siguen las costumbres, imagínate en una tierra como esta— quería proteger a Ayame de ese mundo occidental tal corrupto, y lo mejor era hacerlo a través de un buen matrimonio.

-Lo sé, Itachi, pero…— la pelicastaña negó únicamente, bajado la mirada, incapaz de expresarse apropiadamente con palabras, chocando entre su sentir de madre y su sentir de esposa.

-Izumi, corremos el riesgo de ver a nuestros hijos descarriarse, intentando copiar la corrupción que ven todos los días en la calle, por ello tenemos que comenzar a ver este asunto con calma— recordó él, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella, mas era necesario.

-Es que aún son muy jóvenes— obvio Izumi, alzando la mirada para encontrarla con la suya, siendo sincera en parte ya que no quería ser sobreprotectora.

Como madre que era, ella jamás podría dejar de ver a sus hijos como sus niños pequeños, como unos dulces inocentes sin importar que a ojos del resto del mundo Ayame ya fuese casi una adulta, Rai tenía dieciséis, Yuudai catorce y Hana doce, una mera cuestión de edades al estar en _Brasil_ donde era habitual que una mujer se casara desde los veinte años en adelante…pero no en _Marruecos_ donde incluso las adolescente de catorce años se casaban como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, Sakura y ella había sido un caso especial al casarse al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y lo agradecían pero eso era un caso especial tal y como ahora sucedía con Ayame a quien Itachi estaba protegiendo lomas posible hasta asegurarse de que ella estuviera preparada para casarse. Comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de su esposa, Itachi entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, guiando a hacer que se levantara del diván y se sentara en su regazo, ambos pegando su frentes entre si y disfrutando de estar juntos…ya no era los mismos adolescentes que se habían casado hace casi veinte años, Ayame ya no era una bebé a la que solo tenían que mimar, amar y consentir, protegiéndola de todo, les gustase admitirlo o no, Ayame ya era una mujer fuerte e independiente que día a día comenzaba a necesitarlos cada vez menos. Era doloroso, ningún padre ni ninguna madre jamás estaba preparado para dejar ir a sus hijos pero en su caso y al no poder detener el tiempo, todo lo que podían hacer era intentar lograr el mejor de los futuros posibles para sus hijos de la mano de _Alah_ y siguiendo lo que él ya había determinado que sucediera en su destino.

-No estoy diciendo que tengan que casarse mañana— esclareció Itachi, sabiendo bien el miedo de su esposa a alejarse para siempre de sus hijos, —pero es mejor tener tiempo de sobra para poder escoger a una buena familia con calma— necesitaban estudiar el porvenir que tendrían sus hijos en el futuro y para eso debían tener en cuenta a otras familias que fueran dignas de su confianza.

-Si, tienes razón— acepto Izumi con una ligera sonrisa, lamentando no poder detener el tiempo para estar más junto a sus hijos.

Sentada sobre el regazo de su esposo, Izumi se dejó abrazar por Itachi que enterró su rostro contra el cuello de ella, inhalando su dulce perfume a dalias, serenándose el uno al otro en el proceso mientras se encontraba atrapados en ese abrazo. No les gustaba la idea de dejar de ver a sus hijos como los niños que seguían siendo a sus ojos, pero ya fuera que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea o no es que Ayame ya no era una niña y dentro de un par de años Rai tampoco lo seria, ya era momento de pensar en el futuro…sus hijos estaban creciendo y había llegado la hora de buscar un buen matrimonio y un buen futuro para ellos.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta de si tras entrar a casa en compañía de Sarada, y trayendo una serie de bolsas con las compras para preparar el almuerzo y la cena que en ese momento dejo sobre el suelo para quitarse el velo color mantequilla que cubría su cabello, la Uchiha suspiro gratamente al regresar a casa y solo encontrar silencio, pero no cualquier silencio sino que armonía pura, Sasuke estaba ocupado visitando al tío Homura que le necesitaba hablarle de nuevos inversionistas que estaba de visita en _Marruecos_ y que estaban interesados en hacer negocios con él. Vestía una holgada blusa rojo brillante de favorable escote en V y que se amoldaba a su figura, de mangas holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas y larga falda hasta el suelo en un hermoso degrade que iba del rojo al naranja y mantequilla, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una elaborada guirnalda de inspiración egipcia compuesta por múltiples cuentas doradas y cristales en una caída en V hasta la altura del escote y en cuyo centro de encontraba un dije en forma de flor de jazmín, y ente sus largos cabellos rosados que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda se dejaban entrever un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín con tres lágrimas de perla que rosaban el costado de su cuello, con un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y la pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha. Dejando su velo sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, Sakura cargo las bolsas, ingresando en la cocina donde las dejo sobre la encimera a la par que Tenten ingresaba en la cocina con una expresión de clara preocupación en el rostro, lo que al instante preocupo a Sakura, ¿acaso había sucedido algo malo?

-Señora— saludo la pelicastaña como muestra de respeto, mordiéndose el labio inferior al contener su propia preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten?— cuestiono Sakura, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el centro de su pecho, imaginándose lo peor.

-Es Mikoto, enfermo de pronto, tiene fiebre y tuve que recostarla— informo ella sabiendo que sería para peor si le ocultaba información.

Frunciendo el ceño a causa de la confusión mas no ignorando la preocupación que sentía, Sakura solo necesito de esa información para abandonar la cocina rumbo al segundo piso acompañada por Tenten, apoyando una de sus manos en el barandal para no tropezar…hace apenas una hora, la salir de casa a hacer las compras junto a Sarada había dejado a Shina y Mikoto en casa y jugando juntas bajo la atenta vigilancia de Tenten y Kin que se encargaban de la casa en su ausencia mientras que Daisuke, Sanosuke y Kagami estaban acompañando a su tío Hiruzen en su visita a las caravanas de camellos, ¿Cómo es que su hija podría haber enfermado tan repentinamente? En silencio a causa de su propia preocupación, Sarada siguió de cerca a su madre, sujetándose la falda del vestido amarillo brillante que estaba usando—de escote corazón y largo hasta los tobillos, con un bolero mantequilla por sobre este y con su largo cabello castaño cayendo tras su espalda sobre sus hombros—para no tropezar, sintiendo un deje de culpa, creyendo que como hermana mayor debería de haberse quedado en casa y cuidando de sus hermanas cuando su madre abrió la puerta de la habitación de Mikoto que era cuidada por Kin quien estaba velando por ella a su lado en la cama y que se levantó en cuanto la puerta se abrió para hacerle lugar a su señora que al instante situó su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña pelirosa que se removió con un incómodo gemido ante la sensación de la palma fría de su madre contra su frente que sentía arder y que le permitió abrir los ojos, mas sintiéndose incapaz de levantarse de la cama.

-Mi princesita— arrullo Sakura con una dulce y maternal sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su hija.

-Mami…— reconoció Mikoto con los ojos entreabiertos, sintiéndose cansada y adolorida, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué te duele?— pregunto la Uchiha amorosamente, acariciando con su mano su frente y el contorno de su rostro.

-La cabeza, mucho— se quejó la pelirosa, cansándose por tan solo tener los ojos abiertos.

-Tenten, tráeme agua fría y unos lienzos— indico Sakura por fin, apartando brevemente su mirada de Mikoto. Asintiendo en silencio, la pelicastaña abandono la habitación hacia la cocina para obedecerla. —Kin, ve a avisarle a Sasuke, rápido— destino siendo obedecida al instante y quedándose a solas en la habitación junto a sus hijas.

Sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, Sakura acaricio el rostro de su hija hasta inclinarse y besarle la frente, haciéndole sentir en todo momento que todo estaba bien, desviando la mirada hacia Sarada que sintiéndose inevitablemente culpable se arrodillo junto a la cama estrechando una de las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y ante lo que Sakura envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, confortándola en el proceso. No podían volver el tiempo atrás, tan solo podían apoyarse entre sí y hacer feliz a Mikoto en tanto durase su enfermedad fuera cual fuera, por lo que solo restaba ser pacientes y estar ahí para ella, y lo harían.

* * *

Desarraigado y convertir completamente en presa de la preocupación, Sasuke apenas y se dio cuenta cómo y cuándo cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar, posiblemente por mera inercia al igual que dejar su portafolios apoyado contra uno de los divanes antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el segundo piso, específicamente a la habitación de su hija, habiendo dejado tras de sí hace mucho tiempo a Kin que había acudido a comunicarle lo que estaba pasando; era una suerte que su reunión con los inversionistas que estaban visitando _Fez_ y a quienes su tío Homura conocía hubiera terminado solo unos minutos antes de que Kin llegara para informarle que Mikoto estaba enferma y que fuera lo que fuese parecía ser serio, motivo más que suficiente para que él regresase a toda prisa y sin miramientos a casa tanto por su preocupación por su hija como para acompañar incondicionalmente a Sakura, esperando, orando porque ninguno de sus otros hijos pudiese correr algún peligro. Hasta ese momento sentada sobre la cama, vigilando el dormir de su pequeña Mikoto, Sakura volvió su mirada hacia la puerta tan pronto como la escucho abrirse, encontrándose con Sasuke quien lucía excepcionalmente preocupado, mas levantándose de la cama en silencio y siendo suplida por Sarada que no se alejaba de Mikoto en ningún momento, Sakura se situó delante de Sasuke con los brazos medianamente cruzados sobre su pecho, como si se abrazara y consolara a sí misma, un gesto que solo realizaba cuando tenía mucho miedo y preocupación como en ese momento, temiendo por su hija tanto como lo hacía Sasuke.

-Vine tan pronto como pude— menciono él, aprovechando la instancia para recuperar el aliento que inconscientemente había contenido, —¿Qué tiene?— pregunto, intercalando su mirada entre Mikoto que permanecía dormida y su esposa delante de él.

-Ya vino la doctora, dijo que es dengue— contesto ella, alzando una de sus manos para posarla sobre los hombros de él a modo de sosiego y consuelo.

-¿Dengue?— repitió Sasuke, confundido y nada familiarizado con el término, aunque no era preciso comprenderlo, solo saber que su hija estaría bien.

-Es común en _Brasil_— tranquilizo Sakura, transmitiéndole la misma serenidad a su esposo en el proceso, —la doctora dijo que debió contraerlo mientras estuvimos en _Rio de Janeiro_— añadió con un deje de culpa al haber dejado que sus hijos viajaran a _Rio de Janeiro _junto a ellos, mas solo ahora veía las repercusiones.

Contrario a lo que podía inferirse debido a lo tranquila que se mostraba, Sakura no estaba para nada de familiarizada con el dengue a través del tiempo que había vivido en _Brasil_ hasta los dieciocho años, nunca había experimentado la enfermedad pero si había oído de ella y de lo como que era, además de que como pediatra sabia como lidiar con ella, lo cual agradecía en ese momento para poder cuidar de su hija personalmente. El dengue era una enfermedad muy parecida a la gripe—podía aumentar si no se tenía el debido cuidado—y que era transmitida por medio de la picadura de un mosquito, causaba fiebre, dolor de cabeza y cuerpo además de sarpullidos durante aproximadamente a la semana y los síntomas comenzaban a manifestarse entre 4 días y dos semanas después de la picadura del mosquito…y casualmente había pasado una semana de su regreso a _Marruecos_. Afortunadamente el dengue no era una enfermedad grave en lo absoluto y que remitía—primero la fiebre y luego los demás síntomas—tras una semana de su manifestación, por lo que Mikoto se recuperaría, eso era algo seguro y de lo que Sakura pensaba ocuparse personalmente. Por otro lado y a diferencia de su esposa, habiendo vivido mucho menos tiempo que ella en _Brasil_, Sasuke jamás había oído de esa enfermedad pero si Sakura se mostraba tranquila al respecto, si ella creía que no era algo de lo que preocuparse entonces él también lo creía, aunque si le preocupaba que ella pareciera adjudicarse la culpa de que Mikoto estuviera enferma cuando ella era absolutamente inocente de cualquier cargo o culpa, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Me siento tan culpable, no debí hacer que viajara con nosotros— suspiro Sakura, por fin diciendo lo que oprimía su corazón; la culpa, —ninguno debió hacerlo— era una suerte que sus demás hijos estuvieran ilesos o de otro modo no se perdonaría nunca tal descuido.

-No fue tu culpa, no podíamos anticipar que ocurriría algo así— reprendió Sasuke sin siquiera dudarlo, para empezar él había tenido que viajar y había insistido en que todos lo acompañaran como familia, en realidad en gran parte era su culpa y no de ella, —¿Sarada y Shina están bien?—consulto esperando que el resto de sus hijos no enfermaran también.

-Si, al igual que Daisuke, Sanosuke y Kagami— sosegó ella, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de su esposo, afortunadamente sus hijos parecían no haber corrido la misma suerte. —La doctora dejo unos medicamentos y receto reposo además de líquidos, habrá que esperar a que baje la fiebre— menciono tanto para su esposo como para tranquilizarse a sí misma en el proceso.

Puede que la enfermedad por la que Mikoto estaba travesando fuese algo superfluo, la punta de un alfiler, algo que desaparecería si tan siquiera dejar huella dentro de solo unos días, en tanto brindasen la atención y cuidados apropiados para su recuperación, pero habiendo llevado nueve meses a esa niña en su vientre tal y como había hecho con Sarada, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Shina y Kagami, Sakura sufría con tan solo ver a su hija tumbada sobre la cama, con fiebre y su pequeño cuerpo siendo azorado por el dolor, ¿Cómo no sentirse así si esa niña era una parte de su alma? Intuyendo bien los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de su esposa sin importar que pareciese tranquila en el exterior, Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando su mentón contra el costado del cuello de ella en tanto ambos contemplaban a Mikoto de pie tras la cama.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Vistiendo el común informe de la escuela-camiseta gris azulado de mangas cortas y con el emblema del colegio, falda gris oscuro hasta la rodilla, medias y zapatos, con su largo castaño suelto—, Ayame fue una de muchos alumnos que suspiraban con tranquilidad ahora que la jornada de clases y exámenes había terminado y podían regresar a casa, deteniéndose en medio de la entrada para esperar al resto de sus hermanos y regresar a casa juntos, como de costumbre...o por lo menos así fue hasta que su mirada se encontró con alguien. Era un joven alto, guapo, de profundos ojos oscuros y corto cabello castaño, con una sonrisa cálida y que a ella en particular no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa, ¿Cómo no? Era encantador, aunque no era la primera vez que veía a este chico, sabía que era aún año mayor que ella y que ya estaba en la universidad además de que formaba parte del circulo de sus amigos en la escuela, lo había visto una vez en una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que había asistido hacia menos de un año, pero aun no sabía su nombre en lo absoluto y a ciencia cierta se moría de ganas por saberlo. Para mayor suspenso y a poco de sentirse en una fantasía, Ayame se quedó completamente estática en su lugar en cuanto vio a ese chico avanzar en su dirección, no iba a hablar directamente con ella, ¿o sí? Se sintió tonta en ese momento, sosa y poca cosa, deseando cuando menos acomodarse el cabello más cualquier reflejo que hubiera deseado realizar fue tardío tan pronto como el muchacho se detuvo delante de ella…por _Alah_, sentía como si las piernas le estuvieran temblando como gelatina, era solo su imaginación ¿verdad?, esperaba que sí.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto el pelicastaño por fin, siendo el primero en romper el hielo.

-Ayame— contesto la Uchiha, cruzando nerviosamente las manos tras su espalda, —¿y el tuyo?— curioseo igualmente deseosa por conocerlo.

-Haruto— contesto él, incapaz de tan siquiera apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella.

Okey, aun se sentía como una completa tonta pero como una tonta afortunada, sonriéndole a este muy atractivo chico por él que estaba enamorada como una tonta desde la primera vez en que lo había visto, y sintiéndose infinitamente halagada por ser el centro de su atención, por _Alah_, ¿Cuántas chicas de su edad tendrían esa oportunidad? Ella sí y no quería desperdiciarla, ¿más cómo ser encantadora al estar a punto de ser descubierta por sus hermanos en cualquier momento? Precisamente pensando en ellos y pese a que le resulto todo un reto, Ayame aparto su mirada de Haruto, observando por encima del hombro de él la entrada a la escuela, pero sin ver a sus hermanos aparecer, aun. Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón en un gesto nervioso aunque no lo pareciera, Haruto se sintió como un bobo delante de esta chica a la que había admirado en silencio desde la primera vez en que la había visto hace un año; era encantadoramente cándida con esos brillantes ojos negros y su largo cabello castaño que caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con sus mejillas teñidas de un dulce dolor rosa, ambos sonriéndose entre sí…se moría de ganas por pedirle una cita para poder hablar mejor con ella, para conocerla más en profundidad pero según había oído ella era musulmana y aunque no supiera mucho de la religión, Haruto no quería faltarle al respeto al cruzar una línea que tal vez la incomodase, por esto había acudido a hablar con ella por fin por primera vez, porque había una instancia de conocerla mejor, pero quería saber si ella asistiría o no.

-Todos irán a la playa mañana— menciono Haruto, viéndola asentir como prueba de que lo sabía, —¿vendrás?— inquirió, cruzando los dedos en su mente para que la respuesta fuera _sí_.

-No sé si pueda— se lamentó Ayame, lamentando tener que dar esa respuesta pero no podría asistir, no como sus amigos, —es que mi mamá está enferma y me pidió llegar temprano a casa— mintió, absteniéndose a morderse la lengua al saber que era un pecado mentir.

-¿Qué tiene?— pregunto él por curiosidad, esperando que no fuese nada grave.

-Es gripe— contesto la Uchiha tan pronto como pudo, —o por lo menos eso creo— añadió en un susurro para no ser oída.

Estaba mintiendo descaradamente y por _Alah_ que lo sabía pero no tenía otra opción, las clases estaban a un par de semanas de terminar y por lo que pronto todos podrían disfrutar de algo de paz en casa o donde prefirieran debido a las vacaciones por lo que era una especie de costumbre reunirse y pasar un día juntos antes de probablemente no volver a verse nunca más ahora que todos estaba escogiendo una universidad para continuar sus estudios…pero Ayame sabía que no podría ir, no con sus amigos o por lo menos no del modo en que deseaba; ya desafiaba las normas de su religión y las costumbres enseñadas por sus padres al asistir a clases y no llevar el velo—siempre salía y regresaba a casa con él, pero no lo usaba en clase—para cubrirse el cabello, mucho menos podría usar traje de baño ni estar tan expuesta, eso estaba prohibido para ella. No había pedido nacer como musulmana y tampoco es como si fuese precisamente algo malo, creía en _Alah_ con todo su corazón y seguía los lineamientos del Corán en todo momento, pero Ayame no podía negar que deseaba ser libre y ser como la mayoría de las adolescentes de su edad, se sentía extraña, como poco menos que un bicho raro en esta tierra tan liberal por no poder asistir a fiestas o dormir en casa de sus amigas, más sabia que jamás podría convencer a su padre para que abriese su mente a la cultura occidental, era imposible, el mundo colapsaría antes que eso sucediese.

Pero en ese momento y sonriéndole a Haruto, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él y viceversa, Ayame sintió como si todo pudiera ser diferente, como si fuera su destino marcar una huella, un presente…y tal vez lo hiciera.

* * *

A esa hora de la mañana e incondicionalmente presente como madre, Sakura dormitaba de vez en vez mientras vigilaba el sueño de su pequeña Mikoto, asegurándose de que la fiebre remitiera, humedeciéndole la frente con lienzos húmedos cuando sentía que la fiebre podía aumentar, más en ese momento y dejándose abatir por el cansancio es que la Uchiha dormito en silencio apoyando su cabeza contra su mano derecha en una posición incómoda y que probablemente le provocaría dolor de cuello, mas nada de eso le importaba. Sasuke había cuidado el sueño de Mikoto durante la noche, aprovechando que aún no tenía mayores motivos por los que salir de casa, pero ahora que amanecía y con la luz del sol filtrándose a través de la ventana es que Sakura lo había relevado para que pudiera dormir un poco, Sarada también quería ayudar pero Sakura y Sasuke no estaban dispuestos a permitir que sus hijos perdieran el sueño por algo que ellos debían remediar, ellos eran padres, ellos eran quienes debían protegerlos a ellos, no al contrario. Con los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, mas sintiendo la luz solar contra sus parpados, Mikoto apretó fuertemente los ojos, emitiendo un quejido que hizo que su madre abriese los ojos a la par que ella también lo hacía, encontrando sus miradas; la pequeña pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su madre a su lado en ese momento, velando su sueño, sentada junto a su cama como decía haber hecho cuando era una bebé y la mecía en su cuna para que no llorase…ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra, como si intuyesen los pensamientos que la otra estaba teniendo.

-Mami— saludo Mikoto, sonriendo tanto como le fue posible, aun sintiéndose cansada pero no como antes.

-¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto Sakura, alzando una de sus manos para palpar su frente y que por fin ya no se sentía tan caliente.

-Mejor— contesto la pequeña pelirosa, pero aun sintiéndose demasiado cansada, más no dejaría que eso la debilitara. —Me pondré bien, lo prometo— se comprometió, observando a su madre con enorme determinación.

-Mi princesita…— sonrió la Uchiha sin poder evitarlo, admirando su increíble convicción.

Hasta entonces sentada sobre la silla junto a la cama de su hija, Sakura se levantó para sentarse junto a su hija y envolverla protectoramente con sus brazos, enormemente orgullosa de sus palabras y escuchando a Mikoto reír en el proceso mientras—aun con pocas fuerzas, pero lo que no resulto en lo absoluto un impedimento—correspondía al abrazo, aferrándose a los brazos de su madre y besándole la mejilla. En ocasiones, al estar tan pendiente de Sarada como la mayor de la familia, Sakura debía reconocer que olvidaba que Mikoto y Shina también eran sus hijas, no eran tan frágiles como parecían pese a lo aun pequeñas que eran con trece y once años respectivamente, es más, eran increíblemente determinadas, eran el tipo de persona que al tropezar y caer al suelo no dudaban en levantarse y continuar caminando aunque sus rodillas sangraran y el dolor fuese muy grande, y eso la enorgullecía, la enorgullecía ver a su niña frágil con un corazón tan fuerte, aunque Mikoto estuviese enferma, Sakura agradecía poder disfrutar de estas instancias y poder ver el corazón de sus hijas y ver las grandes mujeres en que se convertirían algún día.

Estaba orgullosa de sus hijas, esa era la verdad.

* * *

**PD: Saludos, mis amores**, como pueden atestiguar **he regresado y traigo conmigo nuevas actualizaciones** que espero sean de su agrado, **deseando que todos hayan disfrutado de las fiestas y tengan muchas bendiciones en este nuevo año :3** **Como les prometí** a partir de esta semana **retomare todas las actualizaciones del resto de mis historias**, **esta semana será el turno de** "**Cazadores de Sombras**", "**El Rey de Konoha**" y nuevamente "**El Velo del Amor**" para continuar la próxima semana con "**Mas Que Nada En El Mundo**" y "**Queen The Show Must Go On**" **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias como siempre y enviándole un afectuoso abrazo por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado y deseándole una feliz navidad**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y deseándole una feliz navidad**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras y deseándole una feliz navidad**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicandole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Ze Roberto como Haruto Gekko

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Danza de los Siete Velos & Amor Joven: **si bien no se ha probado del todo su origen, **la danza de los siete velos es una de las variantes mas antiguas y complejas de este baile, aunque irónicamente parece no tener nada de musulmán**, según cuenta la historia **fue la princesa Salome quien bailo para el rey Herodes en su fiesta de cumpleaños, portando siete velos que se quitaba al danzar, el rey quedo tan encantado por su belleza y su talento para la danza que no dudo en ofrecerle incluso la mitad de su reino** como premio por tan magnifico regalo al bailar para él, **en la novela Giovanna Antonelli hace una interpretación magistral, por lo que sentí que necesitaba representar esa escena dentro de la historia ya que es una de mis favoritas. El hecho de que Mikoto contraiga de dengue no es un invento mio****, ****en la novela original Khadija (la hija de Jade y Said) si enferma debido a esto en uno de los capítulos. En el capitulo anterior mencione que Ayame** (la hija mayor de Itachi e Izumi)** tendría una suerte muy parecida a la de Sakura** y aquí esta la razón, **al igual que su tía** en el pasado, **Ayame esta enamorada de un occidental, algo imposible para los musulmanes donde la mujer puede convertirse a la religión para casarse pero no los hombres**, mas **a diferencia de lo que sucedió con Sakura**, **Ayame y Haruto si podrán estar juntos** mas eso no implica en lo absoluto que vaya a ser fácil, pero **les prometo que ellos si tendrán su final feliz.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	24. Chapter 23

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Sidi Mansour**" de **Saber Al Robae**, "**Yalhaaa Habibis**" de **Tony Mouzayek** perteneciente al soundtrack original de la telenovela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**, "**In The Air Tonight**" de **Kelly Sweet** y "**Beautiful Liar**" de **Beyonce & Shakira**.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

A usanza de como sucedía cada día, Emi se mantuvo encerrada a su habitación, dispuesta incluso a hacer huelga de hambre de ser preciso mientras se mantenía recostada en su cama, todo entre Arsen y ella iba divinamente, era perfectos el uno para el otro y la Uchiha estaba convencida de que él estaría dispuesto a convertirse al islam y casarse con ella pero cada vez que mencionaba la idea a Itachi es como si le causara repulsión, no concebía en su cabeza que su hermana fuera feliz o al menos así es como Emi veía la situación, indignada al ver a quien debería llamar hermano convertirse en una cobra que ella había criado pegada a su falda. Pero al margen de lo que daban a entender las apariencias, Emi en realidad no estaba haciendo huelga de hambre, porque eso implicaría no probar bocado alguno durante días mientras que lo que ella hacia era mantenerse encerrada en su habitación gran parte del día y cuando todos estuvieran ocupados en lo suyo o bien por la noche iba a la cocina a prepararse algo para suplir la comida que evitaba durante el día, claro que estaba enamorada de Arsen, no existían dudas de ello, pero no era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta de que sus hermanos no accederían a su matrimonio con el Namiashi sin importar por lo que ella hiciera. En silencio y de pie al costado de la cama de su tía a quien observaban preocupados por su tozudez de no comer hasta que su hermano aprobase el matrimonio entre ella y Arsen, los cuatro hermanos Uchiha; Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana, se reservaron a intentar hacer que su tía abandonase la habitación, pero aun adornando a sus sobrinos Emi no hizo sino negarse de inmediato.

-No me tratan como si fueran de la familia, si ellos me trataran fuera de la familia, ya estaría casada, ellos encuentran marido para todas, menos para mí— acuso Emi sin tapujos mientras observaba a sus sobrinos.

-Por _Alah_, como eres ingrata, Emi— suspiro Itachi, ingresando en la habitación de su hermana y negando en silencio para sí.

-¿Yo soy la ingrata?, ¿Estoy mintiendo?— cuestiono la Uchiha, sentándose sobre la cama y observándolo desafiante. —Tenía a Arsen que estaba loco por mí y que ustedes lanzaron al viento al igual que con todos los pretendientes que _Alah_ me mando, los lanzaron al viento— acuso con un nudo en la garganta ante su tristeza y frustración, —¡voy a lanzarme al viento!— decidió levantándose apresuradamente de la cama hacia el balcón.

-¡No!— gritaron sus sobrinos, completamente aterrados.

El libro sagrado—el Corán—estipulaba claramente que un hombre musulmán podía casarse con una infiel y extranjera en tanto ella se convirtiera a la religión y llevase el velo, pero no se aplicaba lo mismo a los hombres, según establecían los principios de la religión el hombre era el jefe de la familia y quien tenía el sagrado deber de proteger a su esposa, por ende no era bien visto que el hombre elegido para un matrimonio en cuestión fuera un occidental, porque los hijos de un matrimonio pertenecían por ley a la familia del hombre y de tener lugar un divorcio los hijos que la pareja tuviera en común habrían de vivir con un occidental y bajo sus ideales con seguridad se desviarían de la religión...que pecado más grande. Corriendo a toda prisa tras su hermana, Itachi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Emi en cuanto llego a las puertas que daban con el balcón de la terraza, evitándole abrirlas y saltar a la muerte como ella pretendía hacer para su horror, susurrándole palabras dulces mientras lentamente retrocedía hasta sentarse sobre la cama con su furiosa e irascible hermana mayor sentada en su regazo, abrazándola firmemente para no dejarla volver a intentar otra locura de esa clase en un descuido suyo, observando a sus hijos que literalmente se encontraban con la boca abierta ante lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir...su tía sí que tenía una forma muy extremista de imponer sus ideales, o se hacía lo que ella quería cuando lo quería o el resto el mundo pagaba las consecuencias, y no era ninguna broma.

-Calma, Emi— sosegó Itachi sin quitar sus brazos alrededor de su hermana que parecía estar tranquilizándose. —El libro sagrado dice que las mujeres no pueden casarse con un hombre si no es de la religión— recordó citando las mismas enseñanzas que ella les había enseñado a Sasuke y él, —no soy yo quien dice eso sino el libro sagrado, si no lo aceptas; reclama con _Alah_ o con el profeta, no conmigo— puntualizo para evitar un conflicto todavía mayor.

-Está bien, está bien— contesto ella con indiferencia, consiguiendo que su hermano la dejara levantarse de su regazo, —pero no apoyare el matrimonio de nadie, si no puedo tener un marido ni casarme, ¿Por qué he de festejar la alegría de los demás?— dicho esto salió de la habitación sin voltear en ningún momento.

-Emi…— suspiro el Uchiha, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, pidiendo paciencia a _Alah_, —no pasa nada, tranquilos— les sonrió a sus hijos que asintieron en silencio.

Un día de estos acabaría matando a su hermana, ¿Quién podía vivir con ella? En ocasiones desearía enviar a su hermana de regreso a _Marruecos_ para que Sasuke se hiciera cargo de ella en su lugar, porque él en lo personal estaba a punto de volverse loco intentando lidiar con ella, pero cuando pensaba en ello es que recordaba que Emi no soportaría estar en _Marruecos_ y cuidando el hogar de su hermano, discutiendo perpetuamente con Sakura a quien Sasuke defendía incondicionalmente. Tener a Emi en su casa era el peor de dos males, por lo que tendría que seguir soportándola pero solo _Alah_ sabía cuánto duraría eso.

* * *

Hombres guapos existían muchos en el mundo, algunos tan hermosos como para perder el aliento y uno de ellos indudablemente era Naruto Uzumaki a quienes sus aliados y enemigos llamaban "_la maldición del faraón_" por su carisma con las mujeres, destacando de forma inevitable ante su rebelde cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules, aunque su apariencia podía resultar engañosa; si, tenía fama con las mujeres pero estaba felizmente casado con su esposa Hinata y tenían dos hijos juntos, eso era más que suficiente para que él se sintiera pleno y realizado en la vida, bueno, eso y sus exitosos negocios que primero lo habían radicado en _El Cairo _donde había conocido a Hinata, luego a _Rio de Janeiro _donde hasta hace poco habían criado a sus hijos y ahora en _Marruecos_ donde esperaban reencontrarse con las costumbres ahora que sus hijos tenían edad para contraer matrimonio. Pese a ser musulmán, Naruto se consideraba a sí mismo un occidental, haber vivido tantos años lejos de la religión lo había hecho alguien liberal y desprejuiciado, prueba de ello era ser el dueño de una exitosa cadena de clubes a lo largo del mundo, clubes que trabajaban con alcohol, algo muy mal visto por los musulmanes pero que a él ciertamente le daba igual. Entado en silencio delante de su escritorio, el rubio contemplo el documento que certificada el permiso para que su negocio comenzara a trabajar cuanto antes, leyendo dos, tres e incluso cuatro veces de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, esbozando una sonrisa para si antes de firmarlo, alzando la mirada hacia la puerta a la cual llamaron antes de abrirla y entrar de todas formas.

-Disculpe, señor— se presentó Konohamaru respetuosamente, su mano derecha en todo.

-¿Qué pasa?— consulto Naruto, suponiendo que debía tratarse de algo importante o no lo interrumpiría así.

-Su amigo llego— informo el Sarutobi con una ligera al ver sonreír a su jefe y amigo.

Sonriendo como un bobo producto de la emoción, Naruto no dudo en levantarse de su escritorio y abandonar su oficina al instante, recorriendo el pasillo con premura como si fuera un niño en dirección a la sala donde se paralizo al ver a un hombre dándole la espalda; el mismo cabello azabache azulado y la misma prestancia arrogante que él recordaba en el niño que hacía más de tres décadas había llamado su mejor amigo, y lo corroboro aún más en cuanto Sasuke volvió el rostro en su dirección esbozando una sonrisa ladina, escudriñándolo con la mirada y asintiendo en silencio, ambos leyéndose el pensamiento como habían hecho en su remoto pasado. Durante su infancia, Sasuke había tenido pocos amigos en _Marruecos_ a los que había añorado con el pasar del tiempo y el más importante de esos amigos era Naruto Uzumaki con quien había perdido contacto al mudarse a _Sao Paulo _donde había vivido bajo la tutela de los parientes de su madre, y cuando había regresado a _Marruecos_ Naruto se había mudado a _El Cairo _y luego a _Rio de Janeiro_, sin dar tiempo a que ambos se reencontrasen y pudiera hablar, pero en cuanto se había enterado que el renombrado inversionista brasileño que había establecido una nueva sucursal de sus clubes en _Marruecos_ no era otro que Naruto, no había dudado en buscarlo cuanto antes. Al verse las caras por primera vez en más de treinta años, aun recordando con nostalgia el pasado, ambos hombres se fundieron en un inmediato abrazo antes de encontrar sus miradas y sonreírse entre sí, parecía broma que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que se habían visto, y aun más que el día de hoy ambos fueran empresarios exitosos y casados, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

-Sasuke, _Salam Alaykom_— saludo el Uzumaki por fin, recobrando el habla y sintiéndose como un tonto en el proceso.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió el Uchiha, desestimando su tardío saludo, —tu casa es muy bonita, Naruto— aprecio apartando la mirada de su amigo para examinar los elegantes decorados del hogar de su amigo y que casi competía con su casa…casi.

-También estoy contento con ella, salió exactamente como Hinata y yo la imaginábamos— asintió Naruto, contemplando con igual interés cada detalle de la sala, desde los tapices a las cortinas y los detalles de la arquitectura, todo elegido por Hinata que siempre sabía qué hacer para hacerlo inmensamente feliz. —¿Por qué Itachi no vino? Hace tantos años que no lo veo, desde niños— inquirió esperando que el hermano mayor de su amigo estuviera bien.

-Está viviendo en _Rio de Janeiro_— contesto Sasuke sorprendiendo a Naruto por la ironía; él se había mudado si saber que Itachi vivía en la misma ciudad que él, —además ya conoces a Itachi, es muy apegado a las costumbres y no frecuenta a quien trabaja con bebidas alcohólicas— aclaro para no perder costumbre, porque de seguro Itachi se escandalizaría al saber en que trabajaba Naruto.

-Debe estar asustado por mi negocio— supuso el rubio, conociendo bien a Itachi y lo diferente que era de su mejor amigo.

-Ni siquiera se lo dije— confeso el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

No sentía vergüenza de admitir que Naruto y él eran amigos si es que esa era la cuestión, todo lo contrario, pero simplemente prefería guardar silencio antes de que su hermano mayor montara un escándalo sobre la moral, las costumbres, la ley de _Alah_ y bla, bla, bla…claro que la reacción Itachi no sería tan escandalosa como la que de seguro tendría su tío Homura cuando se enterara de quien era Naruto realmente y a que se dedicaba, a él ciertamente le importaba un bledo si Naruto había pisoteado las costumbres, era como un hermano para él y no iba a romper el contacto por una cuestión de creencias e ideales, además sabía que su amigo seguía siendo un fiel creyente que jamás olvidaba sus raíces aunque no lo demostrara. Decir que le sorprendía que Itachi tuviera prejuicios con respecto a su persona seria una mentira, en realidad a Naruto no le extrañaba en lo absoluto saberlo, Itachi siempre había sido más seguidor de las costumbres que Sasuke, más estricto en su moral y tenía una mente un tanto más cerrada, y con razón al ser el primogénito varón de la familia, Sasuke por otro lado seguía las costumbres pero siempre anteponiendo su propio criterio, por eso había estudiado ciencias políticas en la universidad para tener más visión de mundo y Naruto lo sabía por las cartas que habían mantenido a lo largo de los años. Resignado, el rubio sonrió ligeramente en respuesta, prefiriendo mantener la calma que irritarse por pequeñeces, en primer lugar porque no ganaría nada enojándose y en segundo lugar porque prefería vivir en paz su reencuentro con su mejor amigo.

-Sasuke, crecí en el extranjero desde niño, viviendo una cultura completamente diferente de la nuestra, es fácil desviarse— esclareció el rubio viendo asentir a su amigo que no se dejaba llevar por esos prejuicios como si hacían otros. —Itachi sentirá eso en carne propia cuando sus hijos crezcan, ¿Cuánto hijos tiene?— curioseo ya que la vida del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le resultaba un completo misterio

-Dos niñas; Ayame y Hana, y dos niños; Rai y Yuudai— contesto pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina.

-Maravilloso— asintió Naruto, compartiendo la alegría. —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— obvio envolviendo uno de sus brazos tras la espalda de su amigo, indicándole que tomaran asiento.

Sobradamente dispuestos a recuperar todos los años que habían pasado separados y sin poder comunicarse por otro medio que no fuesen cartas, ambos amigos tomaron asiento en los divanes de la sala a la par que Konohamaru ingresaba trayendo un par de tazas de té para hacer más amena la reunión, tenían mucho de qué hablar…

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

-Izumi…— jadeo Itachi completamente extasiado, pegando su frente a la de su esposa.

No había muchas oportunidades en privado que pudiera pasar juntos como si habían hecho hace muchísimos años atrás, tener cuatro hijos era una gran alegría para ambos pero dificultaba tener intimidad o por lo menos intimidad en otro lugar que no fuera su habitación, los días en que tener sexo en la sala, en la cocina o en cualquier lugar de la casa sin reparo alguno habían quedado atrás o por lo menos hasta esa instante en que, a solas gracias a que Emi había salido de compras y sus hijos estaban en la escuela, pudieron tener unos breves instantes para sí mismos, a solas en la cocina. En medio de una acalorada sesión de besos que los hizo gemir contra los labios del otro, luchando de forma brevemente por respirar pero sin estar dispuestos a separarse en ningún momento, Itachi cargo sin esfuerzo a su esposa en sus brazos para sentarla sobre la mesa y teniendo las piernas de ella a cada lado de su cuerpo. Forzados a romper el beso por la necesidad de respirar, Izumi se mordió el labio inferior para acallar un sonoro gemido en cuanto los labios de Itachi recorrieron el costado de su cuello hasta llegar a su escote, haciéndola estremecer al sentir su agitada respiración contra su piel y el modo en que trazaba sus curvas por encima de la ropa, haciéndola sentir desnuda pese a la tela. Aun completamente vestidos, el Uchiha se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposa, alzando desesperadamente la falda para sentir su piel bajos sus manos, volviendo a reclamar sus labios con idéntica pasión como si no hubiera un mañana, ajenos a la realidad y sumergidos en su propio mundo en ese momento…

-Papá— llamo Rai al tener suficiente de ese cuadro tan incómodo, volviendo el rostro hacia sus hermanos menores que se cubrían los ojos.

Tan sumergidos como estaban en su propio mundo de amor, vehemencia, entrega y lujuria hasta ese momento, fundiéndose en un frenesí de besos y caricias apasionadas, Itachi e Izumi rompieron el beso abriendo los ojos a mas no poder y observándose entre sí con terror antes de volver lentamente la mirada hacia el umbral de la cocina donde se encontraban Rai avergonzado a mas no poder y a su lado Yuudai y Hana que se cubrían los ojos. Corroborando que aquello no era una broma, lo que solo contribuyo a quitarles más fácilmente la respiración a ambos, Izumi bajo de la mesa y se aliso ominosamente el cabello de la forma más natural que le fue posible antes de que Itachi y ella se acomodaran apresuradamente la ropa cuando sus hijos menores se descubrieron los ojos, claramente abochornados, no por lo que no habían visto—gracias a la advertencia de su hermano Rai—pero si por lo que si sabían que había estado sucediendo antes de que llegar, aunque no era tan extraño ver algo así, les recordaba que sus padres tenían un matrimonio normal y que se amaban. Observándose una vez más entre sí, avergonzados por la instancia en que sus hijos los habían encontrado a ambos, Itachi e Izumi se aclararon ligeramente la garganta, sonriendo con nerviosismo ante el silencio que se había forjado; por cosas como esas es que no podían volver al pasado y vivir su relación de pareja otra vez, al final siempre tenían que relegar el sexo y la intimidad a su habitación porque de otro modo probablemente necesitarían llevar a sus hijos continuamente al psiquiatra.

-Rai, Yuudai, Hana— saludo Izumi, siendo la primera en atreverse a hacer menos tensa la situación.

-¿Dónde está Ayame?— pregunto Itachi al reparar en la ausencia de su hija mayor en ese cuadro.

-No lo sé, no nos esperó— contesto Rai encogiéndose de hombros, pues cuando ellos habían salido de clases Ayame no estaba esperándolos.

-¿Cómo que no los espero?, Ayame sabe que debe regresar a casa junto con ustedes— cuestiono el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño ante su desconcierto.

La hasta entonces serenidad de Itachi comenzó a esfumarse dando paso a la preocupación e indignación, imaginándose los peores escenarios en su mente y temiendo donde pudiera estar su adorada hija. Caminando a toda prisa de regreso a casa con la mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo y acomodándose apresuradamente el velo sobre la cabeza para no ser descubierta en su mentira, Ayame bufo en silencio para sí, recobrando el aliento; fuera de su religión era una chica completamente normal de dieciocho años que estaba terminando sus clases y preparándose para entrar en la universidad, una chica con sangre en el cuerpo y sentimientos en el corazón…pero si bien se consideraba a sí misma como alguien normal, no era como la mayoría de las chicas que sin ningún problema podían quedarse hablando a solas con un después de la escuela, era el tipo de chica que no podía andar con la cabeza descubierta en clase pero que-a espalda de su padre-se quitaba el velo antes de entrar a la escuela-y que en ese momento regresaba en solitario a casa, teniendo toda clase de mentiras en su mente para justificar que hubiera llegado más tarde que el resto de sus hermanos, todo para esconder que se había quedado hablando con Haruto, ambos conociendo mejor, porque en definitiva no podría decirle a su padre nada de eso o le daría un ataque, literalmente. Sonriendo para sí al doblar en la esquina, la alegría de Ayame se esfumo en cuanto cruzo la reja de su casa y vio a sus padres esperando por ella, junto a sus hermanos.

-Ayame— saludo Itachi de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto por su llegada tardía.

-¿Dónde estabas, hija?— pregunto Izumi a su hija mayor, mucho más tranquila que su esposo.

-Me quede esperándolos, me dejaron atrás— mintió Ayame observando con disgusto a sus hermanos que no podían creer su cinismo.

-Tú nos dejaste— protesto Rai, respaldado por Yuudai que asintió en respuesta, ofendido su acusación.

-Sin peleas, silencio— acallo Izumi, no queriendo ver a sus hijos discutir entre sí, es más, quería evitarlo a toda costa.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?— cuestiono Itachi, sin creerle más a ninguna de las partes en ese momento.

-Si tuviera un celular te habría avisado, papá— contesto Ayame a modo de defensa. —¿Por qué no me compras un celular, papá?— solicito con ojitos de cachorro para convencerlo.

-Mamá, yo también quiero uno— pidió Hana, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su madre.

-Está bien, tendrán celulares— acepto Itachi, tanto para evitar una pelea como porque no le veía nada de malo a darles ese gusto.

-Vayan a bañarse, preparare la cena— dicto la Uchiha al momento de volver a entrar en la casa.

Había sido un día largo, los habían interrumpido a Itachi y ella y ahora Ayame regresaba sola a casa, eso era más que suficiente para pedirle a un solo día, por lo que sin esperar quejas o protestas de ninguna clase, Izumi volvió a entrar en la casa, confiando en que sus hijos la seguirían, dirigiéndoles una severa mirada en el proceso y siendo acompañada por Itachi que sin palabras dispuso ayudarla a cocinar como siempre. Observando con suspicacia a su hermana, incapaces de creer en su mentira—al menos no Rai ni Yuudai que no sabían de su interés por Haruto, no como Hana si—los hermanos Uchiha se mantuvieron en silencio mientras volvían a entrar en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose cuanto antes a sus habitaciones para dejar sus útiles y cambiarse el uniforme por ropa más cómoda antes de cenar, dejando atrás ese malentendido…por ahora.

* * *

Sentada en silencio sobre el diván ante su tocador, a solas en su habitación, Sakura esbozo una sonrisa para sí mientras contemplaba la camisa nueva que estaba confeccionando, ¿por qué? No había ninguna razón en particular, así como Sasuke disfrutaba hacerle regalos tan solo para recodarle lo mucho que la amaba, ella también disfrutaba de hacerle presentes, de hecho gran parte de las camisas que Sasuke usaba a diario habían sido hechas por ella misma, eran las favoritas del Uchiha al momento de viajar al extranjero o tener juntas de negocios y ella siempre sonreía cuando lo veía usándolas, además no había muchas cosas que hacer en casa a esa hora, aun faltando mucho antes de la hora de la cena. La pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de escote en V y que se componía de una sola manga holgada que se ceñía en la muñeca derecha donde estaba una pulsera de oro, dejando expuesto su brazo izquierdo adornado por un brazalete a juego, una larga falda de velo color mantequilla hasta los tobillos cubría el resto de su figura en un hermoso degrade del amarillo al blanco, su largo cabello rosado estaba peinado en un ligero recogido que hacia caer sus largos risos hasta la altura de sus caderas como si se tratara de una cascada, dejando dos tenues ondas que enmarcaban los lados de su rostro y casi opacando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín y de los que pendían tres perlas en forma de lagrima y por ultimo alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una sencilla guirnalda de oro que replicaba flores de jazmín. Tan concentrada como se encontraba, Sakura alzo la mirada hacia la puerta al percibir movimiento, encontrándose con Sarada.

-Mamá, ven, mira esto— indico la Uchiha con una sonrisa, haciendo que su madre la siguiera.

Hasta entonces como guardiana de sus hermanas que estaban jugando en la sala, Sarada aprecio en el umbral de la habitación de su madre junto a quien retorno a la sala; la Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa color violeta oscuro que cubría holgadamente su figura con un ligero corte bajo el escote y casi exponiendo sus hombros, con mangas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas y una larga falda hasta los tobillos hecha de velo y que formaba un hermoso degrade del purpura al malva, con su largo cabello negro cayendo libremente tras su espalda y sin otra joya más que una guirnalda de oro en forma de rosas alrededor de su cuello. Tan pronto como llego a la escalera Sakura ya se hizo una imagen de lo que podía estar sucediendo en la sala ante la música proveniente de la sala, y su alegría al llegar fue tal que la pelirosa no pudo evitar cubrirse los labios para no reír a causa de la emoción. Danzando animosamente al ritmo de la música al igual que hacia su hermana Shina y siendo aplaudidas por sus hermanos Daisuke, Sanosuke y Kagami que habían irrumpido su hora de estudios para compartir tiempo juntos, cualquiera que hubiera visto a Mikoto no habría creído que hace tan solo un par de días se hubiera recuperado por completo del dengue, parecía como si jamás hubiese enfermado, tanto que ahora no podía dejar de bailar. De brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sarada encontró su mirada con la de su madre antes de volver a centrarla en Mikoto que al igual que Shina no dejo de bailar en ningún momento, ambas niñas sonriéndose entre sí mientras danzaban, intentando imitar lo mejor posible a su madre quien por supuesto danzaba más hermoso que nadie.

-Mamá, baila con nosotros, por favor— invito Mikoto, abrazando a su madre y recibiendo un beso en la frente a cambio.

-Si, mamá, queremos bailar como tú— pidió Shina, igualmente abrazando a su madre y rogándole que accediera con la mira.

-Está bien— acepto Sakura sin poder evitar reír, zafándose del abrazo de sus hijas para acercarse a la grabadora y cambiar la música.

Tan pronto y como la música comenzó a sonar y dejándose guiar por ella, no danzando como lo haría en privado-ya que sus hijas aun eran demasiado pequeñas para emprender-eso sino que como danzaría en una fiesta, trazando cadenciosas figuras contra el aire ante el movimiento de sus manos y marcando el sinuoso ritmo de la música con el vaivén de sus caderas, siendo inmediatamente imitada por Mikoto y Shina así como por Sarada que no tardo en unirse sin dejar de sonreír, las cuatro siendo aplaudidas por Daisuke, Sanosuke y Kagami. ¿Se podía pedir más más o harmonía en un hogar? Tenían todo lo que pudieran desear, alegría, paz y estaban todos juntos, eso era la mayor felicidad que se podía existir.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

El silencio reinaba en el hogar de los Uchiha, Itachi y sus dos hijos Rai y Yuudai junto al primo Shisui habían acudido a la Mezquita para la oración del día tal y como dictaba la religión, pero Ayame, Hana y su madre no habían podido acudir ya que estaban pasando por su periodo menstrual y por ende eran impuras, debían esperar que pasara la menstruación para poder acudir a la Mezquita. Recostada a solas sobre su cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos y sobre su regazo una pequeña agenda, Ayame se mordió el labio inferior mientras escribía el nombre Haruto en una de las paginas como una tonta enamorada, dibujando pequeños corazón a su alrededor y riendo para sí, ¿no era hermoso el amor? Sabía que Haruto estaba enamorado de ella tal y como ella estaba enamorada de él, ambos se lo habían dicho, pero nadie más que ellos—en especial no su familia ya que jamás lo aceptarían—podía saberlo. Tatareando alegremente para sí, Izumi ingreso en la habitación de su hija mayor sin necesidad de tocar a la puerta, ingresando para dejar sobre su cama la ropa limpia que ya había lavado y planchado, arqueando una ceja al ver a su Ayame tan feliz y sonriente mientras se mantenía sumergida en su propio mundo, aprovechando esa misma distracción para rodear la cama y observar por sobre su hombro que es lo que estaba haciendo, más la curiosidad de Izumi se esfumo en cuanto vio el nombre Haruto escrito en la página, despertando por fin de su ensueño a su hija que se sobresaltó antes de abrazar la agenda contra su pecho en un intento por ocultar lo que había estado haciendo.

-¿Quién es Haruto, Ayame? Dímelo— pidió Izumi muy seriamente, cruzando estrictamente los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Un conocido— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Ayame, viendo a su madre arquear una ceja en respuesta, —estaba haciendo una lista de todos los amigos que quiero que conozcan la tienda de nuestra familia, y escribí el nombre de Haruto primero— mintió, mordiéndose la lengua, sabiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal.

-Ayame, no es bonito decir mentiras, el ángel que está detrás de ti, está tomando nota de todas las mentiras que dices y el día del juicio _Alah_ va a leerlo todo— recordó la pelicastaña y sin creer ni una palabra de lo que oía.

-Lo sé— suspiro ella, bajando la cabeza con decepción, no pudiendo mentirle a su madre.

-¿Quién es Haruto?— volvió a preguntar Izumi, esta vez esperando oír la verdad y nada más.

-Es el amigo de una amiga del colegio— contesto Ayame, ya que en ese caso aquello no era mentira.

-¿Solo eso?— inquirió la pelicastaña, no sabiendo bien si creer del todo.

-Mamá, estoy enamorada— confesó la Uchiha en un suspiro, incapaz de callar por más tiempo.

No podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por más tiempo, ¿qué sentido tenia hacerlo al fin y al cabo? Su madre la entendía mejor que nadie y Ayame quería creer que su madre comprendería lo que estaba sintiendo, porque su madre le había enseñado del amor verdadero desde que tenía uso de razón y de memoria, siempre había visto al amor más puro representado en el matrimonio de sus padres y quería creer que su madre conseguiría hacer que su padre entrara en razón para permitirle ser novia de Haruto como haría cualquier chica normal de estar en su lugar, porque Haruto y ella estaban enamorados y él la respetaba en todo momento a tal punto en que aunque hubieran declarado sus sentimientos ni siquiera se habían besado porque él sabía la importancia del respeto para su religión, y la honraba tanto vasallaje. Incapaz de creer lo que oía, Izumi se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración, viendo realizado el mayor de sus miedos. Había estado ahí para apoyar a Sakura y consolarla en su dolor, para ver cuánto había llorado de angustia y dolor por la traición de Gaara, por verse convertida en un juguete, una baratija de un occidental, había sido testigo de cuanto les había costado a Sasuke y ella convertirse en un verdadero matrimonio y ser felices, y por lo mismo es que Izumi había orado vehemente a _Alah_ para que protegiera a sus hijas de un destino así, para que no permitiera que sus hijas se enamorasen de un occidental, primero porque su religión e Itachi no lo permitirían y segundo porque no quería ver a sus hijas ser víctimas de semejante traición.

-_Alah_, no…— jadeo Izumi, forzada a sentarse sobre la cama, incapaz de permanecer de pie, —no, Ayame, no, tu no— rogó enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, sollozando de temor.

-No sé si él me quiere, porque no puedo hacer nada fuera de casa, ni ir a fiestas, llamarlo por teléfono o salir a pasear con él— enumero Ayame sin poder evitarlo, estaba enamorada de Haruto y él de ella pero no sabía si la amaba, aún era demasiado pronto. —Es maravilloso, mamá— aseguro con una irrefrenable sonrisa soñadora.

-Ayame, no dejes que entre a tu corazón— pidió la pelicastaña con desesperación, —tu tía sufrió tanto por causa de un occidental, no soportaría verte correr el mismo destino—aparto la mirada, no pudiendo detener las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas.

-No llores, mamá— pidió la Uchiha con la voz quebrada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su madre.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Ayame abrazo amorosamente a su madre, sintiendo u puñal en su corazón por tan solo ver a su madre llorando por ella, porque si hubiera sabido que eso iba a pasar, jamás le hubiera contado nada. Abrazando a su hija entre lágrimas, Izumi se reprendió a si misma por su ingenuidad y estupidez, debería haber hecho que Itachi y ella volvieran a _Marruecos_ para que sus hijos fueran criados apropiadamente en su tierra y dentro de las costumbres, no debería haber puesto a sus hijos en una escuela normal, debería haber llamado a una profesora a casa para que educara a sus hijos…todo era su culpa, debería haber pensado mejor la cosas. Apegando hacia si a su hija, Izumi lloro por miedo, tenía tanto miedo de que su Ayame tuviera el mismo destino que Sakura y que no encontrara a alguien que la amara y protegiera como Sasuke si había hecho, tenía miedo de ver a su hija abandonada al viento y mancillada por un occidental que la ilusionaría con promesas falsas.

* * *

-Mami, ¡Mami!— llamo Mikoto a todo pulmón, gritando vehemente desde su habitación.

Hasta entonces concentrada en ordenar la sala con ayuda de Sarada-no es como si desordenaran demasiado precisamente, pero siempre se debían mover los almohadones de lugar y cambiar ligeramente el eje de los muebles, abriendo las ventanas para dejar circular el aire y evitar la infestación del polvo-tanto la matriarca Uchiha como su hija mayor se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la habitación de Mikoto, subiendo apresuradamente la escalera ante esos gritos tan desesperados. La Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de escote redondo que se amoldaba holgadamente a su figura, con cortas mangas de velo que se abrían a la altura de los hombros para exponer sus brazos, el derecho adornado por una pulsera de oro en la muñeca derecha y el izquierdo por un brazalete, también usaba una larga falda de velo hasta los tobillos y que creaba un hermoso degrade del blanco al durazno, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, y alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una hermosa guirnalda de oro que dejaba caer hasta la altura de su escote un sinfín de cuentas doradas, ámbar, perlas y diamantes de las que pendían dijes de plata en forma de lágrimas en una ostentosa pero hermosa joya que ella amaba lucir, porque había sido regalo de Sasuke por supuesto. Tan pronto como abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija Mikoto, Sakura espero encontrarse con el peor de los escenarios más lo que vio la dejo simplemente anonada tanto por la sorpresa como por la emoción, cubriéndose los labios tal y como hizo Sarada que se recuperó más velozmente, sonriéndole a su hermanita que lucía tan emocionada.

-Mi princesita…— jadeo Sakura, por fin recuperando el habla y sentándose en la cama delante de su hija.

-Por fin voy a poder usar velo, madre— sonrió Mikoto, insuperablemente emocionada, casi saltando de la emoción.

¿Cuál era el motivo tras tanta algarabía? Ahí y sentada sobre la cama en compañía de su hermana Shina quien permanecía de pie a su lado y sonreía de oreja a oreja tanto compartiendo su alegría como anhelando vivirla también, Mikoto apretaba su manos alrededor de parte de la falda de su vestido malva claro que tenía una vistosa mancha de sangre, sangre que por supuesto no pertenecía a ninguna herida sino a algo más, algo más profundo; para los musulmanes era motivo de celebración cuando una niña alcanzaba la edad apropiada para casarse—en realidad eso dependía del criterio de la familia—y cuando su propio cuerpo lo expresaba a través de la menstruación que se estuviera convirtiendo en una mujer como por fin había pasado con Mikoto quien por cierto había estado preocupando bastante a sus padres por lo mismo, era normal que gran parte de las niñas-así había sido con Sarada-tuvieran su primer periodo a los once o doce años pero Mikoto ya tenía catorce años y aun nada. Como seguidora de las costumbres y teniendo en su mente desde muy niña la ilusión de casarse con un hombre guapo y de buen corazón que la amara y le diera mucho oro tal y como era su padre con su madre a quienes veía como la pareja más perfecta del mundo, Mikoto estaba simplemente extasiada de emoción ante este acontecimiento, por un lado porque podría usar esos hermoso velos bordados en oro como los que llevaban su madre y su hermana Sarada, y por otro lado porque por fin podría hablar con su padre y con tío Hiruzen para que buscaran un buen esposo para ella.

-Ya puedo casarme— sonrió Mikoto hablando tanto para sí misma como para sus hermanas.

-Todavía no, tu padre decidirá eso— corrigió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír ante su ímpetu.

-Acostúmbrate a la idea, Mikoto, él ya decide por mí— menciono Sarada con disgusto por lo mismo.

-Gracias, Sarada— contesto la matriarca Uchiha con sarcasmo, volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia el suyo.

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y así lo era para ella, Sarada se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, tampoco es como si estuviera desesperada por casarse pero por lo menos le gustaría tener a alguien fijo en mente y su padre con sus celos sobreprotectores la estaba manteniendo fuera del alcance de cualquier posible candidato a esposo, aunque eso tampoco le desagradaba tanto, después de todo su padre sabía que era mejor para ella. Negando en silencio para sí ante el desafío de Sarada que jamás perdía ocasión de poner sobre la mesa lo prioritario que era encontrarle esposo, Sakura le sonrió radiantemente a su pequeña pelirosa, besándole amorosamente la mejilla y envolviendo protectoramente sus brazos a su alrededor, por una parte compartiendo su alegría y por la otra sintiendo nostalgia, tendría que dejar ir a otra de sus niñitas y _Alah_ sabía que aún no estaba preparada para ello, pero afortunadamente no tendría que dejar partir a Mikoto ni hoy ni mañana, aun había mucho tiempo que pasar juntas y disfrutaría cada momento de ello, era una promesa. Alargando uno de sus brazos a Shina que permanecía de pie y que correspondió de inmediato con gran emoción, Sarada hizo más grande el abrazo para anexarla a ella y Sarada no tardo en unirse de todas formas, abrazándola por la espalda.

* * *

Según establecía el islam y el libro sagrado, la primera menstruación de una mujer era motivo de celebración porque significaba una transición como no existía otra en el mundo, una niña dejaba atrás la infancia para convertirse en una mujer y la prueba de ello es que tras la primera menstruación se volvía algo conveniente y bien visto por los fieles que la mujer en cuestión se cubriera la cabeza con un velo al salir a la calle o al estar en presencia de un hombre que podría ser su marido o que bien le era extraño, era un signo de decoro y respeto que todos valoraban ya que cuanto más cubierta se mostrase una mujer al salir de casa, mas religiosa era y más seguidora de las costumbres. Con una incontenible sonrisa en el rostro, Hiruzen Sarutobi regreso a su casa, animoso y con razón; se había encontrado en la medina con Sakura acompañada por Sarada, Shina y Mikoto, buscando el velo más hermoso que pudiera haber en _Fez_ para que la pequeña pelirosa lo llevara por primera vez, dándole a él la buena nueva cuanto antes, y sabiendo la noticia es que el Sarutobi estaba más que decidido a organizar una fiesta para compartir la alegría que la familia estaba sintiendo, además siempre era bueno organizar celebraciones, tenían mucho que agradecer, _Alah_ había enviado muchas gracias a sus vidas y siempre era bueno festejar por ello e invitar a sus amigos y conocidos para compartir la alegría, además estaba seguro que Sasuke y Sakura estarían completamente de acuerdo con su decisión.

-¡Biwako!— llamo Hiruzen al entrar en la sala, encontrando a su amiga aguardando por él. —Llama a las bailarinas de _El Cairo_, quiero ver una fiesta muy grande en esta casa— encomendó de muy buen humor y no queriendo que nada opacara eso.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor?— curioseo Biwako ya que su amigo y señor siempre compartía toda buena noticia con ella.

-La sangre de Mikoto bajo— revelo el Sarutobi con una sonrisa que no tardo en contagiarle también a ella.

-Gracias a _Alah_, Sasuke y Sakura fueron muy bendecidos — sonrió ella e igual modo, entendiendo por fin el motivo de tanta alegría. —Llamare a los músicos en seguida— aseguro asintiendo apresuradamente.

Presurosa, Biwako se dirigió hacia el despacho de su señor donde se encontraba la guía telefónica para buscar cuanto antes el número de teléfono de los músicos de _El Cairo_, sonriendo al igual que había hecho su señor al imaginar a esa pequeña pelirosa usando un velo sobre su cabeza. Riendo para sí, Hiruzen se dirigió hacia la cocina donde de seguro Biwako habría dejado algo preparado para él, había tantas gracias en las vidas de todos que debían agradecer la alegría y compartirla con todos, esa era la voluntad de _Alah_.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

-Yo también te extraño mucho, Haruto— contesto Ayame con una inevitable sonrisa.

-¡Ayame!— reprendió Izumi en voz alta, indignada ante lo que acababa de oír

No habían muchas instancias en las que pudiera ponerse en contacto con Haruto, ella aún estaba en sus últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones y él estaba en la universidad, no había un ambiente en común en el que pudiera encontrarse salvo cuando ella salía de la escuela y él esperaba por ella para que dieran un paseo por el parque, algo muy breve ya que de otro modo sus hermanos—Hana lo sabía pero no así Rai o Yuudai—la descubrirían. Por fin habían encontrado un modo con el que mantenerse en contacto; a través del teléfono, pero Haruto no podía llamarla todo el tiempo ya que de otro modo su padre o cualquiera se enteraría de lo que pasaba entre ambos, pero ella si llamaba a Haruto cuando estaba sola en casa o acompañada de Hana, entonces nadie podía hacer ni decir nada, entonces podían hablar de lo que fuera y como si no hubiera un mañana. Sobresaltada por la voz de su madre, Ayame cortó la llamada antes de devolver el teléfono a su lugar apretándose nerviosamente las manos mientras volteaba a ver a su madre. Con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados de ira, Izumi negó en silencio mientras veía a su hija, estaba profundamente decepcionada a de Ayame, su hija le había prometido que no frecuentaría más a ese muchacho, que no dejaría que entrara en su corazón...¡le había mentido descaradamente! continuaba frecuentando a ese joven, incluso lo llamaba por teléfono en su propia casa, ¿y si Itachi llegaba a enterarse?, ¿es que acaso Ayame no tenía temor? Izumi no conseguía entender de donde es que su hija se infundía tanto valor para actuar de ese modo, ¿de dónde?

-Mamá, estoy enamorada y mi padre tendrá que aceptarlo— espeto Ayame sin temor, airosa y con la frente en alto.

-¿Cómo que enamorada?— cuestiono ella, sorprendida de que lo admitiera con tanto desparpajo

-Lo estoy, él ya es mi novio— corroboro la Uchiha, ya que a ella si podía decirle la verdad.

-No, eso no es correcto, Ayame, un día estás con uno, otro día estás con otro, como las occidentales, no es correcto— comparo Izumi, negando para sí, —no hay noviazgo, te casas y punto, el noviazgo no existe— recordó ya que eso dictaban las costumbres.

-No existe en _Fez_, aquí es _Rio de Janeiro_— puntualizo Ayame cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, sin ceder en lo absoluto.

-¡Silencio!— acallo ella sin tolerar escuchar eso por más tiempo. —Como es allá, es aquí— determino ya que Itachi seria incluso más estricto de estar en su lugar.

-Te lo advierto, madre, mi padre tendrá que aceptar a Haruto, porque estoy enamorada de él— insistió la Uchiha, obligada a romper su promesa porque no podía dejar de amar a Haruto. —Mamá, tú te casaste con quien quisiste, yo también tengo derecho a casarme con quien yo quiero— explico acortando la distancia entre ella y su madre, estrechando sus manos entre las suyas.

Rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos, Izumi simplemente negó en silencio, incapaz de oponerse más a su hija porque sabía que no conseguiría nada pero sin aprobar ese romance, ¿qué podía hacer? Si Itachi se enteraba de la verdad la culparía de todo, enviaría a Ayame a _Marruecos_ y haría que se casara con un hombre criado dentro de la religión. _Alah_, suspiro Izumi, llevándose una mano al mentón y cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar_, ¿que hice para merecer esto?_ se preguntó, acallando su propio dolor, ¿cómo iban a remediar esa situación?

* * *

**PD: Saludos mis amores, prometí actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo**, incluso teniendo tiempo de sobra **:3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán "Mas que Nada En El Mundo"** a mas tardar el miércoles, **"Queen: The Show Must Go On"** el viernes y **"El Velo del Amor"** el domingo** :3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole cada una de mis historias y enviándole un afectuoso abrazo por sus maravillosos comentarios como siempre**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicandole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Sidi Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Ze Roberto como Haruto Gekko

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Menstruación y Religión: el islam dicta que tras la primera menstruación** de una niña, cuando se convierte en una mujer, **es un signo de dignidad cubrirse la cabeza con un velo cuando sale a la calle o se esta en presencia de hombres que no son conocidos de la familia o que no sean su esposo**. Mucho de lo que expreso en los pensamientos de alegría de Mikoto en la escena corresponden a como me sentía yo cuando tuve mi primer periodo, creía que todo seria mas fácil a partir de ahí ya que deje de ser una niña pero me equivoque, por un lado los dolores son insoportables y en segundo no mucho a cambiado ya que las obligaciones a la larga se vuelven mayores. **Según dicta el Corán**, el libro sagrado para los musulmanes, **las mujeres de otras religiones pueden convertirse al islam y casarse con un hombre musulmán pero la religión prohíbe que una mujer musulmana se case con un hombre perteneciente a otra religión, el hombre puede convertirse pero no es bien visto por los fieles a la religión**. **En un principio no tenia en mente representar al personaje de Zein—amigo de Said—en esta historia porque no se me ocurría ningún personaje apropiado, pero finalmente me decidí por Naruto Uzumaki, pero aquí no es ningún mujeriego sino un hombre de negocios que esta felizmente casado y tiene una familia junto a su esposa Hinata, pero que vive como un occidental.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	25. Chapter 24

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Reachin' For Heaven**" de **Diana DeGarmo** para el relato de Biwako a Sakura, y para la escena entre Ayame y Haruto "**Bring Me To Life**" de **Evanescence** para la escena entre Sasuke y Sakura después de la pelea con Takara, "**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**" de **Cyndi Lauper** para la conversación de Ayame y Hana, y "**El Alem Alah**" de **Amr Diab** para la escena de la fiesta, perteneciente al soundtrack original de la novela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**.

* * *

Con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura ingreso en el hogar de su tío en compañía de Biwako, ambas cargando una serie de numerosas bolsas mientras hablaban entre sí, por un lado afinando los últimos detalles con respecto a la fiesta en honor a Mikoto ahora que estaba dejando de ser una niña y por otro lado habían acudido a la medina para comprar velos y ropa nueva para la pequeña pelirosa, Sasuke estaba muy ocupado últimamente en reuniones con sus socios de _El Cairo _que estaban de visita en _Marruecos_ por lo que había encomendado a ella que eligiera un regalo para que Mikoto usara en la fiesta, confiando en su buen gusto. La Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa de gasa color durazno que cubría holgadamente su figura transparentando su silueta de manera sugerente, de escote alto y cuadrado que casi dejaba expuestos sus hombros, mangas holgadas y transparentes que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos y cómodos pantalones de velo blanco con una falda transparente de color dorado sobre ellos, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, sin otra joya más que su collar de jade alrededor de su cuello a excepción del brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y la pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Suspirando profundamente, Sakura se dejó caer sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, arrastrando a Biwako consigo, tanto para descansar como para hablar, porque siempre era placentero hablar con Biwako que era como una segunda madre para ella.

-Eres romántica, Biwako, demasiado romántica— reflexiono Sakura ante todo lo que habían tratado en la medina en su regreso a casa. —Dime la verdad, ¿nunca te enamoraste de nadie?— curioseo ya que no entendía como es que estaba soltera siendo una mujer tan maravillosa y atenta, además de bonita aunque ya no fue tan joven.

-Una vez me iba a casar— confeso ella para sorpresa de Sakura que sonrió al oír aquello, —era un joven guapo que trabajaba en las tinas del señor Hiruzen, tiñendo cuero— su mirada inevitablemente se tiño de nostalgia al recordar esos días en que había sido joven y se había ilusionado ante la idea de vivir el amor, —nunca lo vi, pero Natsu decía que era muy guapo— aclaro ya que como dictaban las costumbres no era apropiado que un hombre y una mujer se conocieran sin estar prometidos.

-¿Y porque no te casaste?— pregunto la Uchiha, porque quien se negara a casarse con ella estaría demente, —¿Murió?— supuso cubriéndose los labios al pensar en ello.

-No, Izumi nació y me enviaron a _Brasil_ a cuidarla— negó Biwako, dejando libre una carcajada ante la disparatada idea de Sakura, —cuando volví él ya se había casado con otra y nadie más vino a pedir mi mano— añadió ante la curiosa mirada de Sakura que estaba atentamente su relato.

-Que historia tan triste, Biwako— suspiro la pelirosa, Izumi se sentiría culpable si supiera que Biwako había abandonado la posibilidad de casarse por criarla a ella.

-Era mi suerte, _Alah_ lo quiso así— se conformó ella tal y como había hecho siempre a lo largo de los años. —Ya soy feliz con solo verte, tu felicidad es la mía— declaro con una sonrisa al ver a Sakura tan feliz junto a Sasuke, teniendo una familia y viviendo en paz.

Conmovida por las palabras de Biwako, Sakura no dudo en besarle la mejilla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, retribuyéndole en cierto modo todo el amor de madre que le había dado a lo largo de los años y que para ella era invaluable. Puede que no hubiera podido vivir el amor y ser feliz como otras mujeres de su edad si habían hecho en su día, pero Biwako no iba a negar que había logrado ser feliz a su propio modo, el señor Hiruzen siempre había estado ahí para ella como lo haría un marido, siempre había podido hacer y decidir sobre esa casa como si fuera ama y señora a causa de la confianza que él le tenía, y lo mejor es que había podido criar a Izumi como si fuera su propia hija y había vivido lo suficiente para verla a Sakura y a ella formar sus propias familias, siendo parte importante en todo, ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Era feliz, a su propio modo pero era inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Nuevamente Ayame se había apartado de sus hermanos al salir de clases, porque esa era ciertamente la única oportunidad que tenia de estar junto a Haruto, las clases terminarían en una semana y luego no podrían frecuentarse tanto como quisieran porque su padre no la dejaría salir de clase con libertad, en esta oportunidad Ayame había mentido al decir que debía quedarse buscando algo en la biblioteca—en realidad si había tomado prestado un libro de la biblioteca de la escuela pero esa era otra historia—y que regresaría más tarde a casa, sentada en una de las bancas del parque en compañía de Haruto, ambos enteramente concentrados el uno en el otro y en verse a los ojos, pudiendo disfrutar del silencio y de solo estar sentados uno junto al otro, guiados por un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y que sentían que no necesitaba un nombre porque sabían bien que era en su mente y corazón; amor. Revisando la hora en su teléfono—regalo de su padre y a su vez permanente recordatorio de que no podía engañarlo—, Ayame apretó los labios en una línea recta, no teniendo el valor de decir que había llegado el momento de regresar a su casa y poner fin al maravilloso tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, no quería romper con la magia del momento, aunque de todas formas Haruto ya lo sabía y fue el primero en levantarse de la banca por lo mismo, siendo imitado por ella.

-Voy contigo— declaro Haruto, cansado de tener que esconderse, estando dispuesto a enfrentar todo por ella.

-Haruto— protesto Ayame, de nada serviría que lucharan ahora, solo los separarían de hacerlo.

-¿No quieres que sepa dónde vives?— cuestiono el pelicastaño, aunque en cualquier caso ya sabía dónde vivía.

-No es eso— negó la Uchiha, no deseando que él se hiciese una idea equivocada, de ser por ella ya lo habría llevado a su casa hace tiempo.

-Pues, vamos— determino él encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, porque según ella señalaba no había ningún problema.

-Es que…aún no he dicho que somos novios— menciono ella jugando distraídamente con sus manos.

-Puedes decir que soy tu amigo— sugirió Haruto en caso de que eso les permitiera verse con más frecuencia.

-No…no puedo— suspiro Ayame, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando postergar decirle lo que se tornaba inevitable.

-¿Qué sucede, Ayame?, ¿No puedes tener amigos?— inquirió él en caso de que su conducta pudiera resultar ofensiva para la familia de ella.

-No, es que…— la Uchiha se sentía literalmente entre la espada y la pared, sabía que debía ser sincera, no había otra opción, —mi padre nunca me dejara ser novia de un brasileño, solo me dejara si eres de la misma religión, no puedo presentarte con él por causa de eso— confeso por fin, porque no quería seguir mintiéndole.

Qué más quisiera que llevarlo a casa y decirle a su padre que Haruto y ella eran novios, pero él no lo aceptaría ya que al igual que su madre había dicho, el noviazgo no existía para los musulmanes ellos solo creían en el compromiso y matrimonio, en nada más, pero ella había encontrado el amor y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello a como diera lugar. De pie uno delante del otro en ese parque, Ayame no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cerca que estaban Haruto y ella, uno delante del otro y con centímetros efímeros distanciando sus rostros, haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio inferior por impulso ante el desbocado deseo que sentía por besarlo al menos una vez y que en ese momento la guio a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y acercar su rostro al de él. Era una completa locura hacer algo así en ese lugar, en el parque, de día, a vista y paciencia de todos...más sin importarles nada, guiados enteramente por lo perfecto que era el momento, ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían estando juntos hasta unir lentamente sus labios en un roce lento, respetuoso de parte de Haruto que hasta ahora jamás se había atrevido a dar el primer paso para no ofenderla, más lentamente y con idéntico cuidado acuno el rostro de ella entre sus manos, sonriendo contra los labios de ella al romper el beso, embelesándose con sus ojos negros cargados de inocencia y que brillaron aún más al encontrarlos con los suyos.

-Me gustas tanto…— sonrió Haruto, sin poder apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella que era más hermosa que nadie en el mundo a sus ojos

-Tú también me gustas— correspondió Ayame, pegando su frente a la suya. —Y mi padre tendrá que aceptar— decidió como promesa de que más pronto que tarde ya no tendrían que ocultarse en lo absoluto.

¿Cuantas personas en el mundo morían sin tan siquiera tener oportunidad de conocer el amor? Ella lo había conocido y deseaba vivir en su plenitud, aunque supiera que tuviera a todo su mundo en contra, ¿_Alah_ no había creado acaso a los humanos para ser felices? pues ella deseaba ser feliz, y en ese momento uniendo sus labios con los de Haruto una segunda vez, sin dejar de sonreír, decidió que iba a ser feliz, aunque debiera huir de casa para lograrlo, pero iba a ser feliz a como diera lugar.

* * *

Ahora que otra de sus hijas estaba dejando de ser una niña—aunque en su corazón siempre vería a sus hijos como si siguieran siendo los bebés que habían estado casi nueve meses en su vientre—, Sakura se sentía permanentemente inquieta, temía por el futuro que se podría avecinar, temía que sus hijas cometieran los mismos errores que ella y en tan tensa situación, para no preocupar a Sasuke, supo a quién dirigirse, visitando el hogar de su tío Hiruzen que jamás postergaba sus preocupaciones y que siempre la escuchaba. Sentada delante de su tío en el diván, Sakura suspiro mucho más tranquila para sí misma al oír que no estaba sola en esta lucha, hermosa como siempre la pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa color jade de escote en V y mangas holgadas que se ceñían en las muñecas, falda de velo de gasa dorado apagado sobre unos cómodos pantalones de velo blanco que casi parecían ser una falda, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda peinado en un ligero recogido para hacer resaltar un par de largos pendientes de oro y esmeralda en forma de lagrima con su collar de jade de forma infaltable alrededor de su cuello y que había vuelto a usar desde que Sasuke lo había regresado a su vida, y por ultimo un brazalete adornando su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera en la muñeca derecha. Su tío siempre había estado ahí para hacerla entrar en razón, si hoy era la mujer que era en gran parte se debía a él y agradecía a _Alah_ que él también pudiera estar presente para sus hijas.

-Gracias por sus palabras, tío, me da paz con su presencia— sonrió Sakura, mucho más tranquila al saber que siempre podía contar con su familia cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Siempre se debe compartir la sabiduría, Sakura— el Sarutobi estrecho las manos de ella entre las suyas, viéndola como si fuese su hija y la amaba así, —el conocimiento es para todos, pero debe usarse con sabiduría— menciono como lección para ella que asintió con una radiante sonrisa en respuesta.

-Señor— saludo Biwako al entrar en la sala y hacerse presente, esperando no intervenir en la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede, Biwako?— pregunto Hiruzen, ya que cuando se presentaba así es porque había llegado alguna visita.

-El señor Homura está aquí— revelo ella con interno disgusto ante lo que eso podía significar.

-¿Homura, aquí?— repitió él, no sorprendido pero si preparándose para la disputa que probablemente tendría lugar. —¿Dijo por qué?— inquirió con inevitable curiosidad.

-No me dijo nada, señor— negó Biwako, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin otra opción, el Sarutobi se levantó del diván y abandono la sala hacia la entrada de la casa. —Vino acompañado por una joven muy bella— menciono para Sakura que permaneció sentada en el diván.

Esa sola mención fue suficiente para que Sakura se levantara en el acto del diván de un salto, apretándose nerviosamente las manos mientras se dirigía hacia el umbral de la sala en compañía de Biwako que temía lo que ella pudiera hacer en un arranque de cólera. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar que tarde o temprano tío Homura intentaría hacer que Sasuke tomara una segunda esposa? infinitas habían sido las oportunidades en que a lo largo de los años el tío de su esposo había aludido a Sasuke la posibilidad de tener una segunda esposa y lo beneficioso que eso sería para él a través de menciones al azar pero por primera vez en muchos años se había atrevido a encontrar a una mujer en concreto, lo que enfureció de inmediato a Sakura, aunque no la viera ni supiera quien era esa mujer. Con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cansado de tener que lidiar con el Uchiha que siempre discutía con él de alguna forma, Hiruzen frunció ligeramente el ceño al llegar a la entrada de la casa y ver a Homura acompañado por una joven que con seguridad no tenía más de dieciocho años y que inclino respetuosamente la cabeza al verlo...ya se hacía una idea de la razón del Uchiha para estar ahí pero prefería no decir nada ni acusarlo infundadamente sin tener pruebas, eso y porque quería evitarse otra pelea que añadir a la lista de las que ya habían sostenido entre si hasta hoy.

-_Salam Alaykom_, Homura— saludo el Sarutobi, prefiriendo no hacer juicios preconcebidos y actuar con educación.

-_Alaykom Salam_, Hiruzen— correspondió el Uchiha inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta. —Ella es Takara de la familia Otogakure— presento volviendo la mirada a la joven que lo acompañaba y que inclino la cabeza con respeto. —Vine aquí para pedir tu ayuda, durante el último viaje de mi sobrino a _Brasil_ me di cuenta de lo descuidada que dejo su casa, sin una mujer que se ocupara de todo— explico para exponer el asunto en cuestión.

-No difames, Homura, mi sobrina es una buena mujer que se ocupa de su casa— advirtió Hiruzen, porque la conducta de su sobrina estaba fuera de cuestión, —si la casa se quedó sola fue porque Sakura y sus hijos acompañaron a Sasuke, él lo quiso así— recordó ya que todo el asunto del viaje a _Brasil_ había sido decisión de Sasuke y de nadie más.

-Aun así— diferencio Homura, haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras, porque él hablaba desde el afecto. —Takara es una joven de una buena familia, es perfecta para ser una segunda esposa, es mucho menos escandalosa y exhibicionista que tu sobrina— comparo de forma inevitable.

-Eso no lo permito, Homura, no tolerare que difames a mi sobrina en mi propia casa, Sakura es una buena mujer— protesto él de inmediato, cansado de este tipo de situaciones y que no hacían más que repetirse día si y día también.

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa maldita discusión que siempre y de alguna forma conseguía espantar el buen ánimo de Hiruzen, sabía que su sobrina había cometido errores pasados que él por cierto había encubierto en su día, pero esos errores no volverían a repetirse porque conocía bien a Sakura y la mujer que era, y no toleraría que Homura pese a ser el representante de mayor edad de la familia Uchiha—a la que Sakura pertenecía por matrimonio—se atreviera a difamarla y llamarla exhibicionista o mujer escandalosa, ya quisieran muchas familias tener a alguien como Sakura, ella era un tesoro viviente. Desde su lugar en el umbral de la sala y acompañada de Biwako, Sakura contemplo a esa mujer que recorría todo con la mirada intentando familiarizarse con un entorno que ya consideraba propio, vestía una sencilla blusa marfil claro de escote alto y en V, de mangas acampanadas y que llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos, pantalones holgados, usando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de sol de los que pendían sarcillos de oro y con su largo cabello naranja cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, culto por un velo igualmente blanco, era muy bonita con esa piel blanca como la leche, esos ojos oscuro, rostro dulce y largos cabellos de ese particular tono naranja, además de joven, lo suficiente como para hacer sentir insegura a Sakura que apretó fuertemente los puños, porque no permitiría que nadie le quitara su lugar en la vida de Sasuke, jamás.

-Ni muerta tolero a una segunda esposa, ¡ni muerta!— declaro Sakura a Biwako de manera inquebrantable. Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, llevada enteramente por la rabia, Sakura se abalanzo contra la desconocida pelinaranja. —Maldita víbora, ¡bruja!— le arranco el velo a esa mujer mientras la jalaba del cabello, forcejando con ella.

-¡Natsu!, ¡rápido, ayúdenme!— llamo Biwako a todo pulmón, sujetando a Sakura de los hombros e intentando separarla de esa mujer.

Siempre se había considerado a sí misma como una mujer razonable y que anteponía el entendimiento y la razón a todo, pero en ese momento Sakura peleo con todas sus fuerzas con esa mujer que no dudo en corresponder a su actuar, ambas abofeteándose y forcejeando entre sí, jalándose el cabello en medio de los constantes intentos de interferencia de Biwako, Natsu y las criadas de la cocina, siendo observadas por Hiruzen y Homura que no se atrevieron a intervenir. Se sentía furiosa, furiosa con la idea de que alguien pensara que podía meterse en su vida y apartarla del otro que amaba, tanto que todo lo que Sakura sentía en ese momento era una ira ciega mientras era apartada de esa mujer por obra de las criadas y Biwako a la par que esa mujer también era apartada de ella, forcejando por liberare y continuar golpeándola hasta el cansancio. Para cualquiera que hubiera visto esa pelea hubiera resultado un verdadero pandemónium de gritos y golpes, pero nada detuvo a Sasuke que tan pronto como entro cruzo el umbral de la puerta envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sakura para apartarla de esa mujer, zarandeándola de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón, ¿que creía que estaba haciendo? ella no era el tipo de mujer que peleaba ante la más leve provocación y con una completa desconocida, incluso la sentía temblar bajo su tacto a causa de la ira que se había apropiado de ella, ¿que la había hecho actuar así?, ¿que la había hecho montar semejante escándalo?

-Basta, Sakura, ya basta— dicto Sasuke, sin soltarla hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba recobrando la calma, —¿Qué significa esto?— cuestiono en espera de una explicación ante ese escándalo de su parte.

-Fue ella quien comenzó, ella me golpeo y me ofendió— acuso Sakura pese a que fuera mentira, sin darse por vencida en sacar a esa mujer de esa casa cuanto antes.

-¡Mentirosa!— protesto Takara igual de furiosa, intentando zafarse del agarre de las criadas. —Que _Alah_ disminuya tus días— proclamo con veneno a la pelirosa por atreverse a golpearla.

-Que _Alah_ disminuya tu suerte— deseo la pelirosa de igual modo, intentando zafarse del agarre de Sasuke y golpearla de nuevo.

-¡Silencio!— acallo el Uchiha, soltando a Sakura que fue retenida por Biwako y las criadas, —no quiero peleas, Sakura, no con personas de otras familias— recordó ya que podía tolerar muchos errores de su parte pero no que hiciera un escándalo sabiendo que él detestaba eso.

-La trajeron para ser tu segunda esposa, ¡quiere ser tu segunda esposa!, ¡quiere reemplazarme!— revelo Sakura, exponiendo su razón para sentir tanta ira. —Jura por _Alah_ que es mentira, mujer, ¡jura!— demando con furia, intentando soltarse para golpearla pero siendo detenida por Biwako.

-No juro, no juro, es _haram_ jurar— acepto la pelinaranja sin titubeo alguno, porque si quería casarse con él.

¿Por qué iba a negarlo si era la verdad? El señor Homura la había traído con ese propósito, para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, y aunque en ese momento estuviera actuando como una mujer escandalosa al pelear de esa manera, Takara quería casarse con él pese a ver un futuro cargado de discusiones en el rostro y animo de quien era su primera mujer. Por supuesto que sería tonto de parte de Sakura creer que el peligro de una segunda esposa hubiera desaparecido, si, tras el nacimiento de Sarada se había desecho de toda posible competidora, alejando a esas víboras de Sasuke pero era muy difícil continuar haciéndolo cada día, no tenía ojos en todas partes y sabía que incluso todos hablaban de la buena reputación de Sasuke tanto como hombre como por sus negocios, incluso en _El Cairo _se hablaba de mujeres que estaban interesadas en casarse con él…no permitiría jamás que otra mujer apareciera en su casa, ella sería la única esposa de Sasuke, nunca habría ninguna otra, era una promesa a sus hijos y a sí misma, no importa que tuviera que hacer, matar de ser preciso pero Sasuke no tendría una segunda esposa, ella no lo permitiría, pero ese momento y al escuchar a aquella mujer reafirmar sin ningún miramiento o titubeo que su deseo era ser la segunda esposa e Sasuke, Sakura sintió las fuerzas desvanecerse de su cuerpo y antes de tan siquiera darse cuenta estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no ser por Sasuke que de inmediato envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole caer.

-Sakura— el Uchiha la zarandeo ligeramente de los hombros para comprobar que estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien— tranquilizo la pelirosa con un vago asentimiento, llevándose una mano a la frente ante lo mareada que se sentía.

-Llévala arriba, a recostarse— indico Biwako, tanto porque era lo mejor como para dejar atrás aquella discusión tan infausta.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Sasuke obedeció a la indicación de Biwako, cargando en brazos a Sakura que se sentía demasiado débil como para protestar mientras era llevada a la que había sido su antigua habitación, ambos siendo seguidos por la preocupada mirada de Sarada que había llegado junto a su padre y que sin embargo no abandono la entrada de la casa, quería hacerlo pero no podría ayudar a su madre si tan solo la seguía, era aún más importante que se deshiciera de la mujer que ilusa mente creía que podía quitarle su lugar y a quien Sarada volteo a ver con arrogancia. La Uchiha parecía increíblemente inocente en el exterior ante lo joven que era, vistiendo una sencilla blusa rosa coral de cortas mangas hasta los codos y que cubría holgadamente su figura dejando al descubierto su hombro derecho, larga falda de velo rosa pastel hasta los tobillos y ligeramente transparente, con su largo cabello azabache peinado en un ligero recogido que hacia caer sus largos rizos libremente tras su espalda salvo por un par de cortos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro y casi ocultaban los pendientes de oro que usaba y de los que pendían finos sarcillos decorados con diamantes a juego con la guirnalda de inspiración egipcia alrededor de su cuello, tan hermosa como venenosa, Sarada le dirigió una despectiva mirada a la mujer que tenía delante, consiguiendo intimidarla al instante mientras aminoraba la distancia entre ambas al dar un paso más cerca de ella como una cobra que tenía delante a su víctima.

-Vete de aquí, lárgate— ordeno Sarada con voz clara y decidida, —¿no me oíste?— cuestiono al ver que la mujer se había quedado estática mirándola.

¿Creía que solo por ser demasiado joven estaba jugando? Pues no lo estaba y solo basto con que Sarada le sostuviera la mirada a aquella insulsa mujer por dos segundos más para que la pelinaranja inclinase la cabeza en señal de rendición y se retirara como si jamás hubiera estado ahí, haciéndola sentir mucho más tranquila mientras mantenía la frente en alto con gran dignidad al verla partir. Puede que ante la ley de _Alah_, ella y sus hermanos pertenecieran a la familia de su padre y tuvieran que vivir con él si—_Alah _no lo quisiera—sus padres llegaban a divorciarse o decidían vivir separados, pero teniendo a _Alah_ como testigo es que Sarada se comprometía a huir de ser preciso pero jamás se alejaría de su madre, ni ella ni tampoco sus hermanos, por lo que si para proteger a su madre debía deshacerse de quienes pudieran significar un peligro para su madre, entonces lo haría.

Su madre la había protegido siempre y ahora era su turno de protegerla a ella.

* * *

Sentada delante del tocador de su hermana, Hana practico la forma adecuada de maquillarse, teniendo sumo cuidado de la forma en que delineaba sus ojos delante del espejo, tal y como su tía Sakura le había enseñado durante su estadía en _Rio de Janeiro_ hacía ya tantas semanas, sonriendo coquetamente delante del espejo pese a saber que aún era demasiado joven para maquillarse de ese modo, pero practicar como hacerlo jamás estaba demás al fin y al cabo no sería una niña para siempre. Sin dejar de sonreír ante su reflejo, la Uchiha jugo distraídamente con una de las varillas de incienso que su hermana tenia encendida, disfrutando del dulce aroma que rozo su nariz y la hizo sonreír todavía más mientras volvía la mirada hacia Ayame que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Sus hermanos desconocían por completo lo que Ayame estaba haciendo, ¿por qué? porque seguramente se opondrían a que su hermana mayor estuviera enamorada de un occidental y tal vez se lo dirían a su padre, arruinándolo todo, Hana al igual que Ayame se consideraba alguien muy enamoradiza y que quería vivir el amor, y como parte fundamental de ella consideraba importante que su hermana encontrase el amor verdadero, ¿y quién decía que Haruto no era el indicado? se notaba a leguas que amaba a Ayame, pero solo había una forma de comprobarlo, una forma en que todos acabarían aceptando su relación tarde o temprano.

-Mamá cree que no es nada serio, que olvidare a Haruto— suspiro Ayame, dejando de observar a la nada y enfocándose en el rostro de su hermana que la escuchaba atentamente, —pero no puedo, estoy muy enamorada de él— declaro pese a saber que alguien podía escucharla ya que la puerta de su habitación se encontraba abierta.

-Llévalo pronto con el _sheikh_, Ayame— sugirió Hana a modo de ayuda, aunque pensándolo bien le sorprendía que su hermana no hubiera pensado en eso antes, —así cuando papá lo sepa, Haruto ya será musulmán y nadie podrá decir nada— aclaro al ver incredulidad en el rostro de su hermana que claramente no había considerado aquello.

-Eres una genio, Hana— celebro la Uchiha sin poder creer haber dejado pasar ese detalle.

Tan enamorada como estaba de Haruto y tan concentrada como estaba en enfrentarse al mundo por él de ser preciso...Ayame jamás había tan siquiera considerado esa posibilidad; si Haruto se convertía al islam, incluso siendo un occidental, quedaría como un joven respetable y de buenas intenciones a ojos de su padre, no sería visto como infiel o idolatra, además nadie tenía porque saber que no era musulmán una vez se convirtiera tendría que vivir como uno y nadie notaria la diferencia, ¿que si Haruto aceptaría convertirse al islam por ella? claro que si, en su último encuentro incluso le había preguntado que podía hacer para que su familia aceptara su relación, solo que ella no había sabido que contestar, pero ahora si lo sabía y todo gracias a Hana a quien abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al levantarse de la cama, ambas riendo efusivamente entre sí. Al escuchar el ruido de la risa de sus hermanas, Rai se detuvo en medio del pasillo tras regresar a su habitación por un libro para leer en la sala, apareciendo en el umbral de la habitación de su hermana Ayame—cuya puerta permanecía abierta de par en par, cabe mencionar—y desde donde observo de brazos cruzados lo felices que se mostraban sus dos hermanas que no dudaron en separarse y sostenerle seriamente la mirada al advertir su presencia, puede que Rai no dijese nada pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que esas dos se traían algo entre manos, esos susurros que compartían entre si no podían ser una buena señal.

-¿Qué tanto conversan las dos?— curioseo Rai sin hacer desaparecer la expresión de seriedad de su rostro.

-Nada— contesto Ayame tranquilamente y encogiéndose de hombros mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Qué más quisiera que poder compartir su secreto con Rai y Yuudai tal y como hacía con Hana, pero aquello no era posible porque ellos le dirían la verdad a su padre y Ayame no quería correr ese riesgo, por lo que prefería mantener la boca cerrada y contarle todo solo a Ayame, aunque supiera que de ese modo la convertir en su cómplice en cierto modo. No sabiendo si creer o no en la palabra de sus hermanas, Rai se reservó su juicio para sí mismo, contemplándolas en silencio por un par de segundo más antes de darles la espalda y regresar a la sala, pretendiendo o dando a entender que había ignorado lo que sea que hubiera sucedido o fingiendo que no sucedía nada aunque en su mente llevase nota de todo muy minuciosamente. Nuevamente a solas, ambas hermanas se observaron entre si antes de volver a reír.

Entre chicas era bueno tener sus propios secretos, ¿verdad?

* * *

Aunque estuviera molesto con Sakura en ese momento, Sasuke se permitió ignorar por completo la escena que había visto al entrar en la casa mientras ingresaba en la habitación y con sumo cuidado dejaba a Sakura sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado, muy pendiente de sus reacciones en todo momento, todo su comportamiento del día de hoy lo estaba preocupando, por un lado su pelea con esa mujer que le resultaba una completa desconocida y por otro lado este abrupto desmayo y que la había dejado tan frágil, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Demasiado débil como para protestar, Sakura se dejó recostar sobre la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente con miedo ante la sensación que la recorría, sentía como todo le daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía enfocar claramente con la vista lo que estaba delante de ella hasta luego de varios segundos que fue cuando noto que Sasuke estaba a su lado y entonces se aferró a su presencia, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y como si su vida dependiera de ello. No era ninguna tonta, sabía bien que lo que tío Homura quería era que Sasuke se casara de nuevo, tío Homura estaba a favor de las antiguas costumbres que veían con buenos ojos que un hombre tuviera más de una esposa pero ella no aceptaría eso jamás, lo que él en realidad quería era que Sasuke la abandonara y le daba miedo esa posibilidad, pero no solo eso, le daba miedo esta sensación al momento de desmayarse y que había sentido desde hace varios días, temía lo que pudiera significar.

-Sasuke…— suspiro Sakura, mucho más tranquila y reconfortada al tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

-Tranquila, no te inquietes— sosegó el Uchiha con sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciando sus sedosos cabellos rosados bajo sus manos.

-Júramelo, júrame que nunca tendrás otra esposa, júralo— rogó la pelirosa con vehemencia, sin sentirse tranquila hasta escuchar esa promesa de su boca.

-Lo juro, lo sabes— prometió Sasuke, no solo porque sabía que eso la haría sentir mejor sino porque era la verdad, porque no quería a nadie más que a ella.

Puede que a ojos de los demás Sakura no fuese la mujer perfecta, tenía defectos, pero era perfecta para Sasuke, prefería ser infeliz junto a ella que ser feliz lejos de ella porque para él solo existía vida si ella estaba a su lado, no concebía una existencia diferente, no importa que ella montase un escándalo como el que acababa de suceder, él jamás podría pensar en apartarla de su vida, no cuando ella era lo más importante en su mente, su mundo entero y no la cambiaría por nada ni por nadie. Los segundos pasaban delante de Sakura, permitiéndole recobrar parte de la cama, de sentirse segura al percibir el material de la cama bajo su cuerpo, el calor de la presencia de Sasuke al abrazarla pero sin embargo el miedo persistía en su pecho, el miedo ante este desmayo que para otros podría significar nada pero que para ella era todo, ¿Por qué se había desmayado?, ¿Por qué ahora? Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su fallecida madre Mebuki que había sufrido de desmayos idénticos a causa de su enfermedad y los síntomas que ello traía, ¿es que significaba algo?, ¿es que era una señal de que su felicidad había terminado y que debía prepararse para morir? Negando en silencio para sí, Sakura se negó a aceptarlo mientras se aferraba a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, solo pidiéndole que se quedase ahí con ella y que le recordase lo mucho que la amaba, tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

-Solo vivo por hacerte feliz, Sasuke, solo por eso…— aseguro Sakura en medio del abrazo, aferrándose al presente y no deseando pensar en nada más.

-Tranquila, tranquila— repitió Sasuke sin separarse de ella, enfadándose al instante con su tío por alterarla y asustarla de ese modo.

Abrazando a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, Sakura debía reconocer que tenía muchísimo miedo, sentía un miedo espantoso latiendo de manera desbocada en su corazón, el miedo a que su felicidad terminara, ¿Qué otra cosa podían significar este desmayo y la sensación que los acompañaba? Sollozando en silencio contra el cuello de Sasuke, Sakura intento olvidar e ignorar su miedo, refugiándose en su presencia y su amor…no podía ser verdad, su felicidad no podía terminar ahora, no podía ser así.

* * *

Dejar lo que había sucedido con esa mujer llamada Takara atrás había sido increíblemente fácil para Sakura tan pronto como Sasuke le había prometido que no tendría a otra esposa que no fuese ella, creía en su palabra, era el tío Homura en quien no confiaba porque sabía que él no la consideraba una buena esposa. Con una ligera sonrisa, Sakura ingreso en la sala del hogar de su tío trayendo consigo un jarrón repleto de rosas rojas que estaba ordenando, alzando la mirada al ver a Sasuke en la sala. La pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa color durazno de escote en V que cubría holgadamente su figura, de mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de los codos, falda de velo hasta los tobillos y que formaba un elegante degrade del marrón al negro, con su largo cabello peinado en un complejo recogido que dejaba caer sus ríos a la altura de su nuca, largos pendientes de oro en forma de flores de jazmín, su collar de jade alrededor de su cuello y un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo a imagen de la pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Ambos se observaron largamente el uno al otro antes de tomar rumbos separados, Sakura digiriéndose hacia la mesa donde estaba Biwako acomodando un mantel y en que dejo el jarrón, y Sasuke dirigiéndose hacia el despacho para hablar con su tío Hiruzen, este era el castigo de Sasuke por el escándalo que ella había provocado; su silencio y dormir sola por unos cuantos días, una tortura para los dos cabe añadir.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas para ver qué opina de los preparativos?— pregunto Biwako confundida por la alegría de parte de la pelirosa quien no dejaba de sonreír.

-No, Biwako, ya hice un escándalo por causa de esa mujer— negó Sakura sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa o no por completo, —Sasuke es muy orgulloso, sé que no me lo dirá pero está enojado— si algo detestaba Sasuke eran los escándalos y ella sabiéndolo había actuado indebidamente, lo había ofendido y lo sabía, —Deja que su ira se aplaque, espera a esta noche, yo se mejor que nadie como ganar su perdón— inevitablemente una pícara sonrisa adorno su rostro, teniendo una estrategia muy clara de que hacer.

-Sakura…— sonrió ella, ya pudiendo hacerse una idea de lo que la pelirosa tenía en mente.

-Siento que va a ocurrir algo muy bueno, Biwako, mi corazón me lo dice— contesto la Uchiha simplemente y sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

Días atrás se había sentido muy asustada por aquel desmayo pero hoy todo lo que quería era vivir el presente e ignorar sus miedos, solo quería concentrarse en la fiesta en honor a su pequeña hija y que tendría lugar esa noche, por lo que todo debía ser absolutamente perfecto, pero principalmente solo quería concentrarse en Sasuke y en hacer que perdonara su comportamiento al enfrentarse con esa mujer días atrás, y para ello sabía bien que hacer; iba a danzar para él en la fiesta, iba a seducirlo como solo ella podía hacerlo, igual que la primera vez.

* * *

Como siempre, no existía absolutamente nadie mejor que los musulmanes si de preparar una fiesta se trataba, haciendo que Mikoto se sintiera absolutamente feliz tras nada más cruzar el umbral y ver la celebración que tío Hiruzen había orquestado en su honor, haciéndola sonreír radiantemente en todo momento. Desde las odaliscas traídas especialmente desde _El Cairo _hasta los músicos, todo era absolutamente perfectos e incluso Homura debió reconocer al encontrarse invitado a la fiesta, mas desde cierta distancia era observado por Sarada que no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento. La Uchiha portaba un elegante vestido de seda color jade, en honor de su madre desde luego, sin mangas y de escote corazón bordado en oro en el borde del escote y en el centro del corpiño para replicar un bordado en forma de mariposa, con un fajín bordado en oro y que se anudaba en el costado de su caderas y larga falda hasta los tobillos que formaba un elegante degrade entre el jade y esmeralda, su largo cabello azabache caía libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando los largos pendientes de oro que sostenían un dije en forma de flor de cerezo con una esmeralda en el centro, su ánimo no era precisamente festivo pero todo fuera por la alegría de su hermanita, solo en eso quería pensar.

Quienes igualmente tenían un ojo vigilante sobre tío Homura eran Daisuke y Sanosuke que permanecían al lado de su hermana mayor y de brazos cruzados, por mucho que ellos estuvieran ceñidos a otras reglas en la ley musulmana debido a su género, no permitirían jamás que su madre tuviera que compartir techo con otra mujer, no permitirían que su padre tomara otra esposa, pero si en ese momento no estaban montando un escándalo eso se debía solo a su hermana Mikoto, esta noche era solo suya. La pequeña pelirosa se encontraba ataviada por un hermoso vestido de gasa y chiffon dorado claro, de cortas mangas transparentes que se ceñían a la altura de los codos, escote en V que cubría holgadamente su figura, larga falda hasta los tobillos, bordado en oro a lo largo de la tela, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, decorado por una diadema de oro de la que pendían finos sarcillos que se entrelazaban con sus cabellos a imagen de la guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello,, a su lado su hermana Shina usaba una sencilla blusa de gasa y encaje blanca, de escote alto y redondo cerrada por tres botones color dorado en el frente, larga falda hasta los tobillos color azul pastel y su largo cabello rubio castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con una fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello idéntica a la pulsera-anillo en su mano derecha, abrazando por la espalda a Kagami y haciéndole cosquillas mientras jugaban a perseguirse entre sí.

-Tío Hiruzen, ¿ahora ya puedo casarme?— pregunto Mikoto, ansiosa por conocer a quien sería su futuro esposo, pero primero tenía que terminar de estudiar, claro.

-Tienes más prisa que yo— rió Sarada sin poder evitarlo, mas lastimeramente su hermanita se estaba impacientando en demasía.

-Aun debes esperar, Mikoto— sosegó Hiruzen con una sonrisa, —cuando seas mayor de edad podrás casarte, por ahora puedes comprometerte— aclaro para calmar su ímpetu y juvenil emoción.

-Tío Hiruzen puede ayudarte a encontrar un buen esposo, él fue quien orquesto el matrimonio de nuestros padres— menciono la pelinegra con una sonrisa cómplice ya que su tío había acordado ayudarla primero a ella a encontrar un buen esposo.

-Si, tío— asintió la pelirosa con igual emoción, colgándose de su brazo, —quiero un marido muy guapo y rico que me dé mucho oro— aclaro con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hiruzen y Biwako entornaron los ojos mientras se observaban entre sí, esa pequeña sí que tenía prisa por casarse, incluso más que Sarada. Separados entre sí por varios pasos de distancia autoimpuesto como prueba de que habían tenido una discusión, Sasuke dirigió inevitablemente su mirada hacia Sakura que se encontraba de pie junto a Mikoto y Sarada, luciendo más hermosa que nunca si es que eso era posible; vestía una sencilla blusa de gasa color negro de generoso escote en V, de cortas mangas hasta los codos y que cubría holgadamente su figura dejando al descubierto parte de su vientre, larga falda de velo decorada con una serie de sarcillos y monedas de oro a imagen de cómo sería una falda para la danza del vientre , con su largo cabello rosado peinado en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus largos rizos rosados a la altura de su nuca para exponer su rostro, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba un hermoso collar de oro que se ceñía a la curvatura de su delicado cuello, largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos que casi rosaban su cuello y un brazalete de oro adornando su brazo izquierdo a semejanza de la pulsera en su muñeca derecha...era hermosa como un sueño, haciendo que en ese preciso momento Sasuke se olvidase por completo que estaba molesto con ella, tan solo concentrándose en recorrer cada parte de ella con la mirada y sonriendo ligeramente al recordarse mentalmente que esa hermosa mujer, incomparable a ninguna otra no era sino su esposa, solo suya.

-Mira, Biwako— señalo Sarada con la mirada, sin apartar la mirada de sus padres. —Parece que mi padre ya no está enojado— noto con una sonrisa ladina, feliz en tanto sus padres también lo estuvieran.

-Gracias a _Alah_, que se reconcilien— celebro ella con una sonrisa, Sakura siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, más si se trataba de Sasuke.

-Ya se reconciliaron— afirmo Hiruzen a ambas, —solo basta ver la mirada de Sasuke—obvio teniendo una percepción muy clara desde donde estaba.

Lentamente y en su lugar, Sakura se dejó llevar por el dulce ritmo de la música, teniendo prolijo cuidado con cada uno de sus movimientos mientras trazaba líneas contra el aire ante el suave movimiento de sus manos para enmarcar su rostro, dejando que el acompasado vaivén de sus caderas imitara el ritmo de la música al dejarse llevar al centro de la sala por las mismas odaliscas que era el centro de atención, siguiendo con la mirada a Sasuke quien si bien hasta entonces se había mantenido un tanto aparto, tomo asiento en uno de los divanes para observarla largamente, ignorando todo lo demás y tan solo concentrándose en ella. Para nadie de entre los presentes invitados a la fiesta resulto extraño ver un cuadro así, todos quienes conocieran a la familia Uchiha siempre habían sido más que bienvenidos a compartir parte de su vida privada a lo largo de los años, y además no es como si Sakura se estuviera exhibiendo adrede, estaba siguiendo las costumbres y danzando como era apropiado en una fiesta, no como lo haría una exhibicionista, pero por el brillo en su mirada y la forma en que no despegaba sus ojos de los de Sasuke era imposible no notar que ambos se encontraban en un permanente tira y afloja entre sí, seduciéndose mutuamente y dejando tras de sí todo acontecimiento que los hubiera enfrentado, completamente concentrados el uno en el otro, y eso era evidente para todos.

Todo, partiendo por la luminosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro hasta el insólito modo en que cada día no hacía más que volverse todavía más hermosa a sus ojos, todo sobre Sakura hacia que Sasuke se enamorara más y más de ella en ese preciso momento, permaneciendo en su lugar y contemplando cada aspecto de ella, desde su incomparable belleza hasta el modo inocente y a la vez sugerente en que danzaba para él, como si no hubiese nadie más presente, como si estuvieran solos en esa habitación. Con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro, Sakura simplemente se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música, usualmente siempre le gustaba danzar en las fiesta, ¿y a quien no si se estaba de buen humor? pero nunca tanto como en ese instante, tener sobre si la mirada de Sasuke le brindaba un poder diferente de cualquier otro y que adoraba porque sabía que tenía su voluntad en la palma de su mano en el mejor de los sentidos sin duda, lo estaba seduciendo con cada uno de sus gestos, desde el cadencioso vaivén de sus caderas hasta el lento movimiento de sus hombros y pecho, enmarcando su rostro con el lento movimiento de sus manos, ¿cuántas mujeres en el mundo podían respirar y sentirse deseadas en un instante? Ella si podía y se sentía maravillosa por saberlo, eso solo la motivaba a sonreír todavía más y a olvidarse de todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones.

Se encontraba feliz y absolutamente radiante de alegría, más feliz de lo que nunca antes se hubiera sentido en su vida porque sentía que lo tenía todo, mas y aunque pretendiese ignorarlo había algo que estaba comenzando a preocuparla pese a lo concentrada que se encontraba con la danza, volvía a sentir ese extraño malestar, lentamente sentía como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, se sentía sobre una nube y no precisamente de alegría, se sentía insegura y tambaleante, más de toda formas empujo esa sensación hasta el fondo de su mente, ignorándola para tan solo concentrarse en Sasuke...hasta que el malestar se apropió por completo de ella y le impidió seguir de pie. Aunque se encontrase tan embelesado por Sasuke, de pronto algo comenzó a suceder y eso Sasuke lo noto, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente desde su lugar al percibir algo en los gestos de Sakura al quedarse repentinamente quieta y verla llevarse una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos, el mismo gesto que había tenido días atrás al desmayarse y que lo hizo levantarse del diván al instante por reflejo al preocuparse por ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella que se desvaneció en sus brazos, completamente inconsciente.

-Sakura— llamo Sasuke zarandeándole ligeramente el hombro, sin recibir respuesta alguna, —¿Sakura?— volvió a llamar, acunando una de las mejillas de ella bajo su mano.

El desmayo hizo que la fiesta se interrumpiera al instante haciendo que todos contemplaran con preocupación a la pálida pelirosa que se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke, era el segundo desmayo en menos de una semana y esta vez en una situación completamente cotidiana, normal, ¿Qué podía significar? Esta vez incluso Sasuke estaba aterrado.

* * *

**PD: ****Hola, hola, mis amores, prometi actualizar antes del domingo y lo hago a toda prisa** porque **mañana haré un pequeño viaje a la playa, asi que no podre escribir, esperando que me perdonen pero necesito un breve respiro :3** **las siguientes actualizaciones ****serán** "**Antuco: Sueño Blanco**" a mas tardar el miércoles, "**El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**" el viernes y "**El Velo del Amor**" el domingo a mas tardar, lo prometo **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias como siempre por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicandole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

-Amim Rachid como Rai Uchiha

**-**Ze Roberto como Haruto Gekko

**-**Rania como Takara Otogakure

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Pelea de Mujeres & Seducción Marroquí: en el capitulo 154 y 155 de la novela original "El Clon/O Clone" Jade tiene un serio enfrentamiento con la segunda esposa de Said, Rania**, sus razones son completamente diferentes de las de Sakura en esta escena sin embargo **considere que la escena y la pelea entre ambas mujeres eran tan importante que simplemente tenia que representarla en esta historia aunque fuera de manera muy breve**. Ya que en esta historia Sasuke no toma una segunda esposa, **Takara es simplemente una mujer de una buena familia que es barajada como una posibilidad de Homura para intentar hacer que Sasuke tome una segunda esposa, además de una competidora mas para Sakura**, pero eso no significa en lo absoluto que Sasuke este pensando en tener otra esposa, en lo absoluto. **El vestido que Sarada usa en la fiesta es el mismo que lucio Sandra Echeverría en una fotografía promocional para la telenovela "El Clon" de Telemundo, el vestido de Mikoto esta tomado de un vestido usado por Karla Díaz quien interpreta a Khadija (la hija de Jade y Said) en "El Clon/O Clone" de 2001. La escena de Sakura danzando para seducir a Sasuke en la fiesta es una replica casi exacta de lo que sucedió en el capitulo 206 de la novela original**, salvo que en esta situación el desmayo es real y trae una consecuencia que se dará a conocer en el siguiente capitulo, por lo que manténgase atentos y expectantes a la siguiente actualización

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	26. Chapter 25

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Recover**" de **Ruelle** para las dos escenas al inicio del capitulo, "**Fight Song**" de **Rachel Platten** para Ayame, "**Where Do We Go From** **Here**" de **Ruelle** para Izumi y "**PVRIS**" de **Eyelids** para Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Dejando atrás la fiesta y todo motivo de celebración, nada fue más importante para Sasuke en ese momento que el bienestar de su esposa a quien recostó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama de la que en el pasado había sido su habitación, prácticamente como una reminiscencia de lo que había sucedido días atrás cuando se había desmayado…al igual que ahora, no quería imaginarse el peor de los escenarios posibles en su mente pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sakura jamás enfermaba, era medico así que al fin y al cabo siempre se adelantaba a cualquier acontecimiento, siempre estaba bien, pero estos desmayos incluso comenzaban a preocuparlo a él, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo? Como nunca deseaba con toda el alma tener esa respuesta. Los siguientes en entrar en la habitación, siguiendo a Sasuke y a Biwako que permaneció de pie junto a la cama, vigilante como un halcón, fueron Hiruzen y Homura, el Sarutobi como miembro de la familia y huésped del hogar en que estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta y el Uchiha como miembro de mayor edad de la familia de su sobrino y como principal apoyo en ese momento. Para Hiruzen era imposible entender cómo es que había sucedido algo así, Sakura llevaba días enteros planeando la celebración, siempre mostrándose alegre y entusiasta, sumamente feliz en todo momento, ¿Cómo es que se había desvanecido en un segundo y sin razón aparente? Lo único que agradeció en ese momento fue que todo sucediera en su hogar en lugar de en cualquier otro lado.

-¿Cómo paso esto?— pregunto Homura sin poder evitarlo, intentando entender la situación.

-Estaba tan bien, tan alegre…— respaldo Hiruzen igualmente preocupado y sin apartar la mirada de su sobrina.

Una parte de todos los presentes intentaba asirse al raciocinio y pensar que tal vez el ambiente de la fiesta se había tornado sofocante para hacer que Sakura se desmayase, solía suceder más de lo que creían en las fiestas, siempre había alguien que se desmayara por la sensación de estar rodeado de una gran multitud. Apretando ligeramente los ojos, sintiendo la suave almohada bajo su cabeza, Sakura se removió incomoda sobre la cama, no recordando cuando se había quedado dormida si su última memoria había sido sobre la fiesta, sobre la alegría que la embargaba, entrelazando su mirada con la de Sasuke…y luego todo se había tornado negro en un parpadeo, entonces fue que recordó que no se había dormido, se había desmayado tal y como había sucedido días atrás y tan siquiera saberlo la desespero más que nada en el mundo. Agradeció que Sasuke estuviera sentado a su lado en ese momento, abrazándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, buscando refugio en su presencia para ahuyentar al miedo que intentaba adueñarse de ella, el miedo a perderlo todo. Amaba a Sasuke, a Sarada, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami más que a nada en este mundo, no podía ni podría dejarlos solos, ese concepto no existía en su mente, no quería pensar que tal vez algún día tendría que abandonarlos porque ellos eran lo único que podía levantarla después de cada caída, no sabía que haría sin ellos, no quería imaginar un futuro en que no estuvieran juntos, la desesperaba tan siquiera intentar pensarlo.

-Sasuke, no te separes de mí— rogó Sakura mordiendo el labio inferior para no llorar. —Tengo miedo…por favor, no te alejes de mí, nunca— suplico con la voz quebrada, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de él.

-Nunca lo haré, Sakura, te amo, lo sabes— aseguro Sasuke, correspondiendo a su abrazo, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, con ella.

-Sasuke…— suspiro la pelirosa, comenzando a preocuparse cuando él rompió el abrazo, encontrando su mirada con la suya.

-Iré por un médico, regresare pronto, lo prometo— tranquilizo el Uchiha sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos como prueba, desviando brevemente la mirada hacia tío Hiruzen y tío Homura que abandonaron la habitación en silencio.

Entrelazo su mirada con la de ella, se perdió en esos hermosos ojos jade a los que era adicto, pegando su frente a la suya, cerrando los ojos por un momento y disfrutando del sencillo placer de tener delante a la mujer que amaba, asegurándole en silencio que iba a volver al abrir los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente al levantarse de la cama, volviendo la mirada en el umbral de la puerta y contemplando el rostro de ella una vez más. Sollozando, Sakura se mantuvo sentada sobre la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, alzando la mirada hacia Biwako que permanecía de pie junto a la cama y que se sentó delante de ella con esa presencia maternal y amorosa, intentando calmarla pero ella no conseguía encontrar sosiego, no podía porque tenía mucho miedo, Sasuke y ella se habían vuelto tan unidos con el paso de los años a tal grado que ambos eran incapaces de imaginar una vida en que no estuvieran juntos, era una codependencia tan grande que hacia tétrica la idea de la muerte para Sakura en ese instante porque implicaba alejarse de quien más amaba por un tiempo que se vislumbraba demasiado largo, ¿pero por qué no sería posible que ahora la muerte viniera a buscarla? No era nada descabellado considerar esa posibilidad al fin y al cabo tenía casi la misma edad que su madre cuando había muerto y Sarada tenía casi la misma edad que ella cuando se había encontrado sola...¿era eso lo que iba a suceder ahora?, ¿la historia iba a repetirse acaso?, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Biwako, llevo toda la semana con este maldito mareo, ¿y si es una señal?— cuestiono Sakura, no pudiendo más con la preocupación, sintiendo que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

-Sakura…— intento tranquilizar ella en vano, ya que también estaba preocupada de lo que podía significar.

-Tenía la misma edad de Sarada cuando mi madre murió, Biwako— recordó la Uchiha, imaginándose el peor de los escenarios en su mente, y la aterraba que fuera posible, —no me perdonaría desamparar a mis hijos, no podría— sollozo sintiéndose desamparada aunque estuviera rodeada de su familia y quienes más amaba.

-Calma, no formes una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tranquila— sosegó Biwako, sujetándola de los hombros y haciéndola asirse a la realidad que era lo importante.

Quería aferrarse a las palabras de Biwako, asirse a la esperanza pero le resultaba muy difícil porque no encontraba respuesta alguna en su mente para estos desmayos, abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho como si fuese una niña, viendo mil y un escenarios en su mente y ninguno era alentador en lo absoluto, entonces fue cuando la doctora apareció en el umbral de la habitación como un bálsamo y una preocupación mayor que la hizo temblar, intercambiando una mirada con Biwako que le acaricio el hombro amorosamente. Respirando profundamente, Sakura sereno sus pensamientos: lo que tuviera que ser, seria, nada más…

* * *

Dar con un médico o más bien una doctora no había sido nada difícil, afortunadamente y tan pronto como Sakura se había desmayado el señor Hiruzen había encomendado a Natsu que llamara a un médico al instante, por lo que en ese momento y caminando en círculos en la sala como si se tratase de un león enjaulado, Sasuke trato de calmarse lo mejor posible, la fiesta había terminado y Sarada había regresado a casa junto a sus hermanos, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos salvo por la presencia de su tío Homura y tío Hiruzen. ¿Qué es lo que podía estar sucediendo? Sasuke se hacia la misma pregunta mil y un veces en su cabeza sin obtener respuesta, imaginándose toda clase de posibilidades e intentando no asirse a ninguna para no ser paranoico, aunque le estaba costando horrores no serlo. A imagen e Sasuke, Hiruzen se sentó sobre uno de los divanes de la sala pese a también haberse paseado largamente por las inmediaciones de la sala, concluyendo que no obtendría nada positivo de ella, solo le restaba esperar a que la doctora terminase de examinar a Sakura, al igual que todos, acallando la voz pesimista en su cabeza que lo llevaba a plantearse mil y un panoramas posibles, ninguno muy alentador cabe añadir, en medio de todo ese silencio es que considero la idea de que tal vez el desmayo de su sobrina fuese algo normal, tal vez su alegría había sido demasiada para darse cuenta que se estaba sofocando y que el ambiente festivo había resultado ser demasiado para ella.

-Pudo no ser nada— el Sarutobi finalmente, rompiendo con el silencio, —las fiestas como estas siempre sofocan a alguien— obvio viendo asentir a Homura que había presenciado eso más de una vez.

-Espero que sea solo eso, porque si fuera algo grave, no me lo perdonaría— suspiro Sasuke, masajeándose distraídamente las sienes, incapaz de hallar sosiego hasta ver a Sakura.

Últimamente no había podido pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera en casa por causa de su trabajo y por reencontrarse con su mejor amigo Naruto, tal vez debería haber ignorado el trabajo, tal vez debería haberse preocupado más por Sakura y por su salud, tal vez esto había comenzado desde hace tanto tiempo, tal vez estos malestares habían comenzado a manifestarse hace días, semanas y él simplemente no había estado cerca para notarlo, y eso lo hacía sentir culpable, sentía que era su culpa que Sakura estuviera mal. En ese preciso instantes y tras una espera que resulto interminable, la doctora descendió lentamente las escaleras hasta aparecer en la sala en compañía de Biwako, todos aguardaban a que ella diera su diagnóstico sin embargo a Sasuke no le importo nada más que Sakura, dirigiéndose cuanto antes de regreso a la habitación para verla, solo se sentiría tranquilo al verla. Sentada sobre la cama, pegando inconscientemente las rodillas hacia su pecho, Sakura sonrió mientras secaba distraídamente las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas, alzando la mirada y alejándose de sus propios pensamientos al ver a alguien aparecer en el umbral de la habitación, ese alguien era Sasuke quien de inmediato se sentó delante de ella, analizando cada parte de ella con la mirada, esperando una respuesta, intentando entender la sonrisa en su rostro y que no hizo sino crecer al hallarse delante de ella.

-¿Estás bien?— pregunto Sasuke sin apartar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, atento a cada uno de sus gestos.

-Sí, estoy muy bien— asintió Sakura sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, entrelazando sus manos con las de él. —Sasuke, tendremos otro hijo— revelo por fin explicando el porqué de su alegría, no pudiendo más con su alegría.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Es verdad?— cuestiono él, demasiado absorto para asimilar lo que acababa de oír,

-Si, si, es verdad— asintió ella frenéticamente, sonriendo aún más ante la incredulidad que veía en el rostro de él.

Sin esperar reaccionar alguna porque sabía que Sasuke estaba tan feliz como ella, Sakura envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, fundiéndose en un entrañable abrazo, enterrando su rostro contra el cuello de él tal y como había hecho instantes atrás solo que esta vez sonriendo con más alegría y plenitud de la que hubiera sentido por _Alah_ convertía cada nuevo temor en esperanza y alegría, ¿Por qué no ser feliz si tenían todas las gracias posibles para serlo? Sobrecogido con la noticia que ciertamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, Sasuke suspiro al recobrar la calma, correspondiendo al abrazo de Sakura y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, refugiándose en su perfume y en la cálida sensación de su presencia para saber que esto no era una mentira; y no lo era, iban a tener otro hijo, probablemente—en ese punto de sus vidas—su ultimo hijo. Ahí, solos en esa habitación, ambos se mantuvieron abrazados, disfrutando del silencio y de tan solo tener el placer egoísta de ser felices. Personas en el mundo entero se pasaban la vida entera buscando la felicidad, buscando algo que se las brindara, buscando a una persona con quien compartir la vida, la existencia y todo lo que eso conllevara y sin embargo ambos lo habían hecho, tenían una familia juntos, un hogar y se amaban, ¿es que se podía pedir más a la vida?

Eran felices, solo eso era lo importante.

* * *

Era musulmana y vivía según las enseñanzas de _Alah_ y del Corán y en lo que creía con todos su corazón, pero por haber sido criada en occidente e interactuando diariamente con todas las libertades que veía día a día en la calle, por asistir a una escuela normal es que Ayame nunca había podido sentirse cómoda con su herencia religiosa ni con el mundo al que pertenecía por nacimiento, a diferencia de sus padres, tíos y primos veía el hecho de ser musulmana como un yugo, un yugo simbolizado por el velo que religiosamente debía usar para cubrir su cabello al salir de casa y a lo que se oponía tajante pero silenciosamente ya que su padre, madre y tía no tenían idea de que tras nada más salir de casa y cruzar la esquina o alejarse lo suficiente de su vista, guardaba su velo dentro de su mochila y no volvía a usarlo hasta regresar a casa, luciendo sin tapujo o titubeo su larga melena de lisos cabellos castaños y haciendo cómplices a sus hermanos de su secreto, porque todos ellos disfrutaban de las libertades y de ser iguales a otros, por lo que se protegían entre sí. Mas en ese momento y tras regresar a casa en compañía de Hana de una breve incursión a la biblioteca, Ayame batallo por mantener la vista al frente y cruzar apropiadamente la calle a la par que buscaba su velo al interior de su mochila con una de sus manos, estaba a un par de pasos de casa y sin embargo esta vez no llevaba el velo que luchaba por extraer del interior de su mochila, siendo apresurada por Hana que no era de mucha ayuda precisamente.

-Date prisa, Ayame, rápido, rápido— apremio Hana, sujetándola del brazo al cruzar la calle para darle algo de tiempo.

-Ya casi, espera— bufo la pelicastaña, por fin extrayendo el velo del interior de su mochila.

-¡Ayame!— llamo una voz muy conocida para ambas y que las hizo detenerse, alzando sus aterrorizadas miradas.

El almuerzo había terminado hacía ya varios minutos más Itachi le había confiado el cuidado y administración de la tienda a su primo Kagami mientras pasaba algo de tiempo en casa junto a Izumi, Emi, Rai y Yuudai, disfrutando de celebrar la noticia de un nuevo sobrino o sobrina en camino, mas ahora todo lo que Itachi podía desear era regresar al trabajo, permaneciendo de pie un par segundos en el umbral del portón de su hogar, sonriendo ladinamente al visibilizar a lo lejos a su hija Hana y a Ayame, mas toda posible alegría en el rostro del Uchiha se esfumo de golpe tras nada más ver que su hija no llevaba velo, y peor aún al verla buscarlo dentro de su mochila…¿Qué había estado todo ese tiempo?, ¿Tenía tan siquiera idea del pecado que estaba cometiendo al ir en contra de sus costumbres, de sus raíces? Congelada en su lugar a causa del medio por saberse descubierta, Ayame no puso protesta alguna en cuanto su padre acorto la distancia entre ambos y la sujeto del brazo, guiándola a la fuerza de regreso a casa, ambos siendo seguidos por Hana que se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento, mas no así Ayame que protesto intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de la puerta principal y quedo expuesta ante los atónitos ojos de su madre y su tía, por fin pudiendo zafarse del agarre de su padre y bajando la mirada con inevitable vergüenza: podría haber seguido con esta mentira por el resto de la vida, no le hubiera importado hacerlo, pero ahora todo estaba en evidencia.

-Izumi, Ayame quiere rasgar el velo como las feministas de _El Cairo_— acuso Itachi al no encontrar otra explicación para el comportamiento de su hija.

-Mi amor…— intento mediar Izumi, aunque siendo honesta esta también era una sorpresa para ella.

-No le enseñaste nada a tu hija— culpo el Uchiha, ya que Ayame no habría hecho nada de eso sin su permiso.

-Estas siendo injusto conmigo, Itachi— advirtió la pelicastaña, ofendida porque pensara eso de ella.

-Usaras el velo, quieras o no, Ayame— declaro Itachi volviendo la atención a su hija que le sostuvo la mirada con desafío, —ninguna mujer en esta familia ha llevado la cabeza descubierta, no arrastraras el nombre de esta familia por la medina— determino preguntándose que habían hecho mal para que ella quisiera apartarse de la religión de ese modo. —Usaras el velo porque está escrito en el libro sagrado que la mujer religiosa debe usar velo— recordó ya que si ella se jactaba de ser creyente era preciso que usara velo.

-Nadie en mi escuela usa velo, papá, no voy a ser diferente de todo el mundo, ¡no voy a serlo!— protesto Ayame de inmediato, negando a acceder a algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto.

Ahí estaba la verdad y no tenía miedo alguno en decirla; si, desde los once años debería de usar velo religiosamente porque el corran citaba que era conveniente a ojos de _Alah_ que toda mujer que se considerase religiosa se cubriera la cabeza al salir de casa, que reservara su belleza para su marido, pero Ayame pensaban diferente, ella creía que usar o no usar velo no tenía nada que ver con su fe hacia _Alah_, creía en _Alah_ y en que profeta Hagoromo era su mensajero pero no iba a ser diferente de todo el mundo por su religión y por tan solo llevar velo, _Alah_ no podía ser tan injusto con ella ni con nadie para exigir algo así. Desde su lugar, Emi se mantuvo en completo silencio, sin habla ante lo que acababa de oír al igual que Izumi quien se cubrió los labios para ahogar un solazoso, ¿Qué es lo que su hija estaba haciendo?, ¿no se daba cuenta acaso de que de esa forma estaba avivando aún más el fuego? Negando en silencio ante lo que cavaba de oír, Itachi se masajeo las sienes siendo observado atentamente por Rai y Yuudai que se observaron entre sí, preparando mentalmente para lo peor: por décadas, la familia Uchiha había sido alabada en _Fez_ y todo _Marruecos_—incluso en _El Cairo_—como una familia de intachable moral y una religiosidad incólume, una representación de los valores que mandaba la religión y sin embargo esta vez Itachi estaba superado por la decepción al ver a su propia hija desafiar las costumbres bajo las que había nacido al desear vivir como una occidental.

-No quieres obedecer las enseñanzas de _Alah_, no quieres seguir los mandamientos de _Alah_— enumero Itachi, indignado con lo que acababa de oír de los labios de su hija.

-Itachi…— sollozo Izumi, no sabiendo que hacer para remediar aquella situación.

-¿Con que cara miraremos a la gente si nuestra hija escupe sobre las costumbres?— cuestiono él, angustiado por el futuro de su familia ante los actos de su hija y las consecuencias que traerían. —No tendré una hija exhibicionista, o usas el velo o no vuelves a salir de casa— exigió sosteniéndole la mirada a su hija.

-¡No salgo de casa y punto!— acepto Ayame, porque nada la haría cambiar de parecer.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de su padre, su madre, su tía o sus hermanos, Ayame se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sentándose en la cama, hecha una furia; no usaba velo en la escuela ni en la calle, no le gustaba porque era diferente de todo el mundo, no se sentía admiraba sino que se sentía extraña, sentía que era un bicho raro y no había cosa peor en el mundo para ella, solo quería ser igual al resto de las mujeres en el mundo, no le importaba si era la costumbre de su familia, ella quería vivir como todo el mundo porque había crecido en _Rio de Janeiro _y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

No cambiaría de opinión, se mantendría firme.

* * *

Aguardando en silencio en el hogar del señor Hiruzen quien se encontraba en la medina, esperando su llegada se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura sentados en la sala uno delante del otro y sin apartar sus ojos del otro. Hermosa como nunca, la pelirosa vestía una holgada blusa blanca de escote corazón que se acentuaba favorecedoramente a su figura, sin mangas y bajo una chaqueta de gasa transparente de igual color blanco que se cerraba escasamente a la altura del vientre, de mangas ceñidas y que se abrían como lienzos a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos, cómodos pantalones blancos como una falda de gasa transparente sobre estos, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de lagrima decorados por diamantes y en el centro una amatista en forma de lagrima imagen de la guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuento y de la que pendía un dije idéntico de gran tamaño y otros más pequeño a lo largo de la superficie, regalo de Sasuke por alegrar aún más su vida y viceversa, y por ultimo portaba un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha. Sin dejar de sonreír, Sakura entrelazo una de sus manos con la de Sasuke, situándola por encima de su pecho a la altura de su corazón en un mudo y perpetuo recordatorio de lo mucho que lo amaba, de lo mucho que él la amaba a ella, de cómo vivían por ese amor cada día y de cómo seguirían haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus vidas.

-Recuerdo que cuando mi tío me dijo que iba a casarme contigo, te vi como un obstáculo para mi felicidad— reflexiono Sakura sin apartar en ningún momento sus ojos de los de su esposo, —quería ser libre, estudiar, tener mi vida…no quería que ningún hombre estuviera en mi futuro, no quería mirarte ni conocerte— la sonrisa en su rostro no hizo sino crecer al recordar lo terca y necia que había sido en aquellos días, —pero cuando te vi por primera vez…fue como si todas las barreras que había creado en mi corazón, para no sufrir, desaparecieran una a una, eliminaste mis miedos e hiciste que me enamorara de ti— había odiado la idea del amor cuando lo había conocido y sin embargo él había hecho que volverá a creer en el amar y a tener esperanzas, había logrado lo imposible.

Hoy no podía creer que por tan siquiera un breve instante hubiera visto a Sasuke como un obstáculo en su vida, porque primero se había enamorado del amor y no de un hombre como había creído, solo se había enamorado de verdad y con toda el alma gracias a Sasuke, gracias a él había podido ser feliz de verdad, él la había conquistado no con palabras vacías sino con hechos, demostrándole día con día que era todo para él, que era absoluta en su vida, habían formado una familia, habían obtenido paz y más que eso, se habían enfrentado a sus temores, ¿acaso no se habían ganado el derecho a ser felices al tener que pasar por todo aquello? Este nuevo hijo o hija en camino era la respuesta, porque había llegado a sus vidas luego de enfrentarse al pasado y vivir el presente, de vivir para amarse, porque esa era la verdadera felicidad. Sonriendo ladinamente, Sasuke alzo la mano que tenía libre para acariciar con cuidado y suma veneración el rostro de su esposa, sin perder detalle alguno del brillo de sus ojos ni de la sonrisa en su rostro, verla feliz lo hacía sentir feliz, porque solo _Alah_ era testigo de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar y enfrentar para permanecer juntos, casi llevaban veinte años casados y sin embargo cada día Sasuke sentía como se enamoraba más y más de ella, siempre descubría algo nuevo que lo hacía fascinarse todavía más de ser posible, porque la amaba y no podía pedir nada más que pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, nada más.

-Espero que seamos aún más felices de lo que hemos sido hasta ahora— deseo Sasuke de todo corazón, aunque en cierto modo ser más feliz de lo que ya eran parecían imposible.

-Lo seremos— afirmo Sakura sin ningún titubeo, muy segura de que vendrían tiempos incluso mejores de los que ya habían vivido. —Pero tengo una condición, Sasuke, la misma que siempre te he pedido— advirtió muy seriamente haciendo que Sasuke sonriera ladinamente al saber que pediría. —Si llega otra mujer a nuestra casa, si tomas una segunda esposa; yo me voy, para siempre— prometió sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

-Lo prometo— tranquilizo él de igual modo, haría lo que ella le pidiera solo para verla ser aún más feliz, además no es como si pensara en tener otra esposa, eso jamás.

Lo escribiría en un papel si hacía falta y tan solo bastaba con que ella lo pidiera y se lo daría, pero le prometería mil y un veces que no tomaría una segunda esposa si hacía falta, ¿para qué pedir más en su vida si ya lo tenía todo? Principalmente harmonía y paz, y todos en el mundo sabían que eso era algo prácticamente inalcanzable, podrían perfectamente el tiempo atrás y él haría todo de la misma forma para tener este perfecto presente junto a ella, porque nada en la vida era mejor que tenerla a su lado. En los cuentos de hadas que les eran enseñados a las niñas un sapo se convertía en un príncipe, pero Sakura había conocido a un príncipe y se había convertido en un héroe, Sasuke era todo para ella, ni siquiera se había dejado conquistar sino que se había mostrado desafiante y difícil desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido y sin embargo él había convertido su historia en una conquista, se había ganado su corazón como nadie más podría haberlo hecho, porque eran el uno para el otro, estar juntos después de casi veinte años era la prueba, y seguirían estando juntos muchos años más. Siguiendo a Biwako que tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta le informo de la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura, Hiruzen se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala para felicitarlos personalmente como no había podido hacer el día anterior al brindarles su propio espacio, sonriendo al ingresar en la sala y ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina que al instante se levantó del diván para abrazarlo.

-Tío— saludo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sakura!— saludo Hiruzen envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su sobrina que chillo de emoción.

En un cuadro que resulto de lo más enternecedor de contemplar para Biwako y Sasuke, Sakura abrazo a su tío con todas sus fuerzas y como si fuese una niña pequeña, como haría si su padre estuviera vivo, porque en cierto modo y cuando más lo había necesitado él había estado ahí para ser su padre, para no hacerle sentir que estaba sola y eso era algo invaluable, había perdido a su familia para tener que llegar a _Marruecos_, primero a su padre y luego a su padre, y sin embargo al llegar había encontrado todo un mundo aguardado por ella: Biwako que era como su madre, Izumi a quien consideraba su hermana y su tío a quien veía como a un padre. Se decía que _Alah_ siempre hacia algo por una razón y ella entendía esa razón, creía haberlo perdido todo y sin embargo había obtenido más que aquello con lo que podría haber soñado, y era feliz por apreciarlo. Correspondiendo al abrazo, Hiruzen agradeció a _Alah_ por haber vivido lo suficiente para ser testigo de toda esta historia, había presenciado el miedo de Sakura y su esfuerzo por intentar ser feliz, su desesperanza y sufrimiento transformarse en alegría y felicidad gracias a Sasuke, ambos merecían ser felices más que nadie en el mundo y él agradecía poder seguir vivo para presencia la felicidad de ambos, para poder contar su historia.

El destino se imponía tal y como _Alah_ lo había escrito: _Maktub._

* * *

Desde el primer día en que su hija había llegado a su vida llegado a su vida, Itachi siempre se había sentido orgulloso por Ayame, por su valentía ante el mundo, por su voluntad, por su belleza, por su inteligencia...estaba dispuesto a dejarla entrar en la universidad porque quería que fuera una mujer fuerte y que a la vez siguiera las costumbres...pero lo que ella había hecho superaba todos los límites y él no cedería, no dejaría que Ayame saliera de casa de nuevo, no hasta que aceptara usar el velo. Era tan solo un pequeño requisito de la religión, ¿cómo es que podía ser el infierno para ella?, ¿es que realmente podía ser tan egoísta? Izumi no se había pronunciado al respeto, no había defendido ni culpado a Ayame e Itachi no quería estar enojado con ella, ¿pero cómo no enojarse? Los hijos de su hermano y Sakura seguían las costumbres de forma envidiable, sus sobrinas llevaban el velo con orgullo pese a que Sakura hubiera crecido en occidente y desligada de las costumbres, se había convertido en una mujer digna de la admiración de todos en _Marruecos_, ¿Cómo es que Ayame podía ser tan diferente? Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Itachi se levantó del diván al escuchar el ruido del teléfono sonando, negando en silencio para si al sostener el auricular y contestar, sin advertir la presencia de Izumi que contemplo todo desde el umbral de la sala, permanentemente al pendiente de lo que su esposo hacía, esperando ver una oportunidad a través de la cual lograr su perdón, sin éxito hasta ahora.

-¿Hola?— contesto el Uchiha, esbozando por primera vez una sonrisa al oír una voz familiar del otro lado. —Tío Homura, que buena noticia, parece ser un negocio muy bueno— su tío como siempre supo dar con su curiosidad al formar parte de una asociación para engrandecer su negocio, aunque debería viajar a _Fez_ para concretarlo, —no, iré en una semana— accedió por fin ya que nada lo empujaba a quedarse en casa obligatoriamente. —Está bien, tío, viajare pronto a _Fez_, hasta pronto— se despidió antes de colgar, por fin reparando en la presencia de su esposa que ingreso en la sala en ese momento.

-¿Nos vamos a _Fez_?— supuso Izumi con una sonrisa nerviosa, por lo que había entendido de la conversación.

-No, yo iré a _Fez_— corrigió Itachi sin contemplaciones, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Solo?— más bien afirmo la pelicastaña, sin recibir respuesta alguna de parte de su esposo. —Estoy perdiendo a mi marido, seré sacrificada como un carnero, _Alah_…— suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, dejándola a solas en la sala, sola con sus temores.

Con un enorme peso en el corazón, Izumi se dejó caer sobre uno de los divanes, suspirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos para no llorar como deseaba, al fin y al cabo eso no iba a ayudarla, las lágrimas no solucionarían nada en ese momento. Miles de voces resonaban en su cabeza como coros y un clamor horrible e incontrolable atenazaba su corazón, ni siquiera sabía que decir o pensar en esa situación, se sentía encerrada en un laberinto dentro de su propia mente y corazón, y del cual no podía escapar; por un lado sentía culpa porque consideraba que los actos de Ayame eran una consecuencia de su irresponsabilidad, por otro lado sentía ira hacia Itachi por culparla únicamente a ella de la rebeldía de Ayame, y a la vez sentía que era una víctima de sacrificio porque Itachi estaba ninguneándola a propósito al planear viajar a _Fez_ solo, algo que jamás había hecho desde que estaban casados…_Alah_, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Todas las personas cometían errores a lo largo de su vida, crecer era un proceso que nunca tenia fin y eso era algo que Izumi comprendía bien y sin embargo en ese momento no entendía que error tan grande había cometido para que Itachi se indignara con ella, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en días desde que había recibido esa llamada de tío Homura que la tenía con el alma en vilo, imaginando lo peor. Sentía miedo por el futuro de su hija, siempre había admirado el coraje de Sakura, su valor y su inteligencia, ella era mucho más culta, era más determinada porque había crecido en occidente y con disfrutando de una educación completa, incluso Sasuke no había objetado en dejarla entrar a la universidad y graduarse, y por lo mismo es que Izumi había aceptado criar a sus hijos en occidente, porque había esperado que Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana pudieran ser personas de bien como ella, pero esto..._Alah_, ¿haba sido tan grande su error al criar a su hija? Sentada a solas en su cama, Izumi se secó las lágrimas de miedo que resbalaban por sus mejillas, miedo de perder a sus hijos si Itachi decidía divorciarse de ella, miedo de que su Itachi buscara una segunda esposa y la olvidara, pero no se atrevía a culpar a Ayame de todo. Como si supiera que era evocada con el pensamiento, Ayame ingreso en la habitación de su madre, trayendo consigo una taza de té de manzanilla que dejo sobre la mesita de noche para ayudarla a calmarse, sentándose delante de ella y contemplando su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo se va papá?— pregunto Ayame, no sabiendo que más decir en ese momento.

-Mañana— contesto Izumi en un suspiro, limpiando distraídamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Ayame, tengo tanto miedo de que Itachi consiga una esposa en _Fez_, no estaré ahí para vigilarlo— confeso sabiendo que podía ser honesta con su hija.

-Pero tío Hiruzen estará ahí al igual que tía Sakura— intento tranquilizar la Uchiha, buscando esperanza a la cual asirse, porque sabía que sus tíos harían que su padre entrara en razón.

-También estará tío Homura, y él siempre tuvo la manía de querer hacer que Itachi tomara una segunda esposa— puntualizo la pelicastaña sin ver esperanza en esa situación.

-¿Pero porque?— cuestiono Ayame, porque si ella se casaba jamás aceptaría compartir a su marido con nadie.

-Porque para él es bonito que un hombre tenga más de una esposa, él vive según las antiguas costumbres, nunca ha visto más allá de eso— explico Izumi vagamente, igual de en desacuerdo que ella con esa idea.

Con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de dolor, angustia y culpa por ver a su madre atravesando por semejante tristeza únicamente por su causa, Ayame abrazo a su madre con todas sus fuerzas; tal vez habría sido mejor que se hubiera callado a sus opiniones y rebeldía porque jamás había deseado causarle sufrimiento a su madre a quien consoló acariciándole amorosamente el cabello como su madre había hecho tantas veces con ella desde que era pequeña, ¿pero que podía hacer para enmendar la situación? Todo lo que deseaba era proteger a su madre, porque por _Alah_ como testigo que huiría de casa si su padre tomaba una segunda esposa o si tan siquiera pensaba en divorciarse, ella solo permanecería en esa casa si su madre también lo hacía y si no lloraba, era una promesa. En ese instantes y con las manos en las caderas, como jarra, Emi ingreso en la habitación de su cuñada a quien encontró llorando y siendo abrazada por Ayame, deseaba poder consolarla en su tristeza y decirle que todo estaría bien más en ese momento la Uchiha no permitió que aflorase su lado más sentimental, ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Nadie se preocupaba, nadie pensaba en ella que había entregado su juventud a la crianza de sus hermanos, se había desvivido buscando el mejor futuro y ahora que ellos eran felices no pensaban en ella, ¿eso era justicia? No, no dejaría que otros fueran felices en tanto ella no lo fuera, no importa que su corazón se rompiera en el proceso, no cedería.

-¿Ya estás haciendo el equipaje, Izumi?— pregunto Emi, manteniéndose indiferente al sufrimiento de su cuñada.

-Doña Emi…hable con Itachi, por favor— rogó Izumi, no teniendo otra esperanza, dependiendo por completo de ella.

-¿Ya ves cómo es duro quedarse seca y sola?— obvio la Uchiha, sosteniéndole la mirada. —A nadie le interesa que yo me quede sola, a nadie, podría arder en el mármol del infierno y a nadie le importaría— menciono con una sonrisa carente de humor ante su suerte y que realmente era triste a comparación de la suya, —pero cuando una de ustedes cree que van a quedarse sin marido, reaccionan así— comparo absteniéndose de entornar los ojos.

-Nadie quiere tanto como yo que usted se case, doña Emi— recordó la pelicastaña en su defensa, porque sí que había intentado convencer a Itachi de dejar que se casara con un occidental convertido en musulmán…pero el Corán y su religión no lo permitían.

-Eso es verdad, tía— asevero Ayame, intentando convencer a su tía para hacer que recordase que tenía un corazón y sentimientos como mujer.

-Me lo dijiste a mí, Izumi, no al ingrato de tu marido—diferencio Emi sin inmutarse, dándole la espalda y abandonando la habitación.

-_Alah_…— jadeo Izumi al verse sola y sin nadie que la ayudara ahora que más lo necesitaba.

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo, Izumi rompió en llanto, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, abrazando sus piernas hacia su pecho mientras era abrazada por Ayame, y sin embargo se sentía completamente sola, ansiaba poder tener a su prima a su lado en un momento así, Sakura sabría qué hacer, ella de alguna forma inexplicable siempre había conseguido hacer feliz a Sasuke y contar con su aprobación a causa de su inteligencia pero ella no podía, en ese momento se sentí como un verdadero fracaso. Abrazando a su madre en silencio, Ayame dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, llorando de culpa y tristeza porque no quería ver a su madre así, y lo peor es que Ayame sabía que era su culpa, que su madre estuviera sufriendo era su culpa.

* * *

El silencio y la paz reinaba en el hogar de los Uchiha mientras Sarada leía una historia para Mikoto y Shina que la escuchaban atentamente mientras que Daisuke y Sanosuke leían en silencio acompañados por Kagami que intentaba entender lo que leía en uno de los libros de historia de sus hermanos mientras eran observadas por sus padres que permanecían sentados uno al lado del otro en uno de los divanes. La pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa rosa pálido de una sola manga que cubría su brazo derecho ciñéndose holgadamente a la altura de su muñeca donde se encontraba una pulsera de oro, y dejando completamente expuesto su brazo izquierdo en que portaba un brazalete de oro, larga falda de velo rosa brillante en un hermoso degrade que mezclaba el rosa y fucsia hasta asemejarse mucho al violeta, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, enmarcando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos y sin otra joya alrededor de su cuello más que su collar de jade. Había que saber aprovechar estas oportunidades en que su padre estaba en casa con motivo del embarazo de su madre ya que con seguridad tendría que viajar fuera de _Marruecos_ dentro de poco ya que la sociedad a la que pertenecía estaba planeando una asociación con unos exportadores de telas de Singapur con él como diplomático, eso y que su padre aun no decidía con quien viajaría esta vez pero no con Sarada ya que ella había decidido permanecer en casa junto a su madre.

-¿Itachi quiere casarse de nuevo?— repitió Sakura luego de que su esposo le explicase todo lo que estaba sucediendo…más o menos.

-No quiere, piensa hacerlo por disgusto— corrigió Sasuke, igual de confundido que ella por esta decisión tan arbitraria

-¿Pero por qué?— cuestiono ella intentando entender la situación aunque fuera de lo más confusa.

-Ayame no quiere usar velo, e Itachi culpa a Izumi por ello— explico él ya que aunque quisiera dar más detalles no los tenía, —cree que ella no le enseño nada y que Ayame acabara abandonando la religión y pisoteando el nombre de nuestra familia— incluso a él le parecía que Itachi estaba exagerando pero no podía entrometerse, no le competía hacerlo.

No era ningún tonto, puede que ambos—Sakura, él y sus respectivas familias—pertenecieran a una de las religiones más machistas y retrogradas en la historia, pero Sasuke en lo personal no tenía nada contra el feminismo sino que lo consideraba lo más normal del mundo, ¿cómo no hacerlo si tenía tres hijas y todo lo que quería era el mejor futuro para ellas? Las mujeres merecían igual de oportunidades y libertades que los hombres, por ello es que alentaba a sus hijas a obtener una carrera y a casarse al ser ya mayores de edad, para que pudieran tomar sus propias decisiones, algo que otros hombres y de estar en su lugar no considerarían, si él hacia eso viviendo en _Marruecos_ donde las libertades se suprimían, ¿Cómo es que Itachi no podía ser más tolerante viviendo en _Brasil_? Sus hijos veían las libertades todo el tiempo en la calle, era normal que quisieran ser como el resto de la gente. Estar en occidente era toda una experiencia y que se merecía disfrutar, pero…había libertades que no era bueno imitar, estaba bien querer encajar pero no necesariamente ser igual a todo el mundo, porque si todos fueran iguales desgraciadamente el mundo sería muy aburrido y ni aun así se alcanzaría la paz, y eso era algo que Sakura sabia por experiencia propia, hoy podía ver eso a pesar de que en su día hubiese sido casi tan rebelde y transgresora como Ayame, podía entender sus razones para oponerse a usar el velo pero eso no significaba que compartiera su visión de oponerse a su religión solo por un elemento.

-Es normal, cuando vivía en _Brasil_, a su edad, en ocasiones solía quitarme el velo cuando salía a la calle— recordó la pelirosa en voz alta, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, —ser diferente era doloroso, todos se me quedaban viendo como si fuera algo extraño y no me sentía bien al no poder encajar en ningún lugar, Ayame debe sentir lo mismo— explico ante la duda en la mirada de Sasuke que siempre se preocupaba por ella. —Claro que ahora no me imagino no llevando el velo, vivir aquí me ayudo a entender que me sentía así porque quería encajar, no porque fuera lo correcto comportarme como una occidental— puntualizo tranquilizando el temor de él que siempre buscaba hacerla feliz.

-No culpo a Itachi por enojarse, pero debería ser más tolerante— confeso el Uchiha sabiendo que podía ser honesto con su esposa y que ella entendería bien el porqué, —está en _Brasil_, allá todo es diferente, no lo mataría ser un poco permisivo— ellos habían crecido en occidente y asistido a la universidad, y eso no era ningún pecado.

-¿Dejarías que Sarada no usara velo?— cuestiono Sakura frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, divertida al no saber si creerle.

-Aquí; ni muerto, en _Brasil_…no lo sé, debería pensarlo— confeso ante la divertida mirada de Sakura que se mordió el labio inferior para no reír, —además conozco a mi hija, sé que nunca traicionaría las costumbres— obvio ya que de igual modo había permitido que Sakura se graduara de la universidad ya estando casada con él, —siento que Itachi no tiene fe en sus hijos y de ser así el problema es culpa suya, no de Izumi— conocía bien a Izumi y sabía que era una madre ejemplar, como Sakura.

No iba a negar que le resultaría extraño que su propia hija no llevara velo, porque Sarada había sido criada según las costumbres y la religión, pero occidente era un mundo aparte y que debían tolerar por lo que si Sarada le hubiera pedido no usar velo durante su estadía en _Rio de Janeiro_, él no tendría problema en permitírselo y a Sakura igual, aunque ella siempre decía sentirse muy cómoda con llevar el velo, de hecho ambos vivían muy bien y como una familia normal pese a las muletillas o rasgos que habían aprendido de occidente en sus respectivos pasados, por eso les permitían tantas libertades a sus hijos y no dejaban que nadie se entrometiera en sus vidas. En ninguna parte del Corán se consideraba al velo como una imposición para la mujer y eso Sakura lo sabía bien porque se había leído el Corán entero, además ni siquiera ella había usado el velo al llegar a _Marruecos_ como una _imposición_ personal sino que su tío le había dicho que era "_conveniente_" usarlo al salir a la calle, era un símbolo de respeto y religiosidad al igual que las mujeres que caminaban por la medina con el rostro cubierto por una cofia que tan solo hacia visibles sus ojos o ni tan siquiera eso, era una cuestión de moral personal y no una obligación, Ayame confundía eso porque tal vez sus padres no habían sabido enseñárselo a diferencia de Sasuke y Sakura que jamás les habían impuesto a sus hijas llevar el velo, esa era una decisión propia e individual de cada una de ellas por respeto a su fe.

-Itachi se va a arrepentir de esto, cuando se toman decisiones estando enojado, siempre hay consecuencias— reflexiono Sasuke, negando en silencio ante lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. —No lo digo por experiencia— obvio ante la atenta mirada de su esposa.

-Lo sé, por eso te dejo discutir solo cuando estás enojado, si te confrontara ya me habrías repudiado— recordó Sakura con una sonrisa por lo mismo. —Pobre Izumi— suspiro con lastima hacia su prima y lo que estaba atravesando, —pero ya veremos quien tendrá que pedir perdón— menciono sin adjudicarles culpa a nadie, no hasta tener todos los detalles.

Contemplando el único e incomparable cuadro que representaban sus hijos juntos—Sarada sonriéndoles a Mikoto y Shina que escuchaban con suma atención la historia que leía, y Daisuke, Sanosuke y Kagami leyendo en silencio—y en completa paz, Sasuke y Sakura entrelazaron una de sus manos entre sí, ella apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de él que le beso la frente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla: había que saber valorar la paz que tenían y de la cual podían disfrutar, porque había quienes estaban demasiado ciegos como para verla, porque ser musulmán no era una imposición, no era un yugo del cual se deseaba escapar, era una forma de vida.

* * *

**PD: Saludos****, mis amores, prometi actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo tras mi primera incursión en el mundo laboral, porque tengo trabajo**** :3** **las siguientes actualizaciones ****serán** "**El Clan Uchiha**" a mas tardar el miércoles, posiblemente "**El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**" a mas tardar el viernes y "**El Velo del Amor**" a mas tardar el domingo, lo prometo **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Religión y Exigencias:** a diferencia de como se suele creer, **en el islam el velo no es una imposición dada por la religión**, de hecho **si hoy se viajara a occidente y se pudiera hacer una encuesta a las mujeres musulmanas ella contestarían que llevan el velo cubriendo sus cabezas como un símbolo de su fe pues cuando mas cubierta se encuentre una mujer, mas religiosa y virtuosa** es ya que reserva su belleza y encantos únicamente para su marido y no para los ojos de los demás. **Para quienes somos occidentales el tema del pudor y recato al vestir sin exhibir mucha piel es una exigencia de la religión a la que pertenecemos** o por libre albedrío **mientras que en el Corán (libro sagrado para los musulmanes) no se señala en ninguna parte que la mujer "debe" usar velo, es una opción que cualquier puede aceptar o rechazar** en la medida que lo estime conveniente y por lo mismo es que hay diferentes maneras de llevar el velo y que cubren mas o menos el cabello de las mujeres, pero **la rebeldía de Ayame es una muestra de lo que muchos piensan hoy en día de occidente y la religión que es el islam**, y aunque yo no soy musulmana **debo confesar que me habría encantado nacer en oriente porque es una religión que admiro y cuya cultura deseo poder conocer en persona algún día.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	27. Chapter 26

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiere oír "**Castle**" de **Halsey** para el contexto del capitulo, "**¿Con Quién Se Queda el Perro?**" de **Jesse & Joy** para Itachi e Izumi, "**How Soon Is Now**" de **tATu** para Sakura, "**To Be Human**" de **Sia** para Ayame, y "**Espacio Sideral**" de **Jesse & Joy** para Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

Los musulmanes tenían en muy alta estima el concepto de las visitas, por lo que al recibir huéspedes en su casa era la costumbre brindar un ambiente acogedor y hacer que esa persona se sintiese bienvenido, era una costumbre y modal maravillosa porque de esa forma y al salir de casa alguien se sentía transportado a un mundo que lo recibía como hijo prodigo, con cánticos, bailes y una festividad aguardando para recibirlo, por lo que Itachi sonrió de forma prácticamente inmediata al cruzar el umbral del hogar de tío Hiruzen y escuchar la música de una festividad que se encontraba en pleno apogeo, siendo prontamente abrazado por su tío Homura así como por tío Hiruzen. Desde su lugar a un par de pasos de distancia, Sakura contemplo todo con una expresión de total seriedad y de brazos cruzados, vestía una holgada blusa aguamarina de escote inclinado y cortas mangas abiertas hasta los codos y que expuesto su hombro derecho, cómodos pantalones blancos de gasa y fajín transparente de igual color que la blusa y que formaba una especie de falda hasta la altura de sus rodillas, con su largo cabello rosado recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba caer sus rizos a la altura de su nuca, usaba una bella cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello a imagen de los largos pendientes de oro en forma de zarcillos y finalmente un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha. A su derecha e izquierda se encontraban Biwako y Sarada, igualmente recelosas ante la llegada de Itachi.

-Tío Homura— saludo Itachi con una cálida sonrisa antes de desviar la mirada al señor Hiruzen, —tío Hiruzen— correspondió, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Trajiste la paz a nuestra casa— garantizo el Sarutobi al momento de abrazarlo, recibiéndolo como si fuese su propio hijo.

-Trajiste la alegría contigo— secundo Homura, pleno de alegría al volver a ver al mayor de sus sobrinos.

-Biwako, Sakura, Sarada— saludo el Uchiha, sosteniendo una de las manos de su cuñada entre las suyas y sonriéndole a su sobrina.

-¿Dónde está Izumi?— indago Biwako, camuflando sus intenciones bajo una expresión pétrea.

-Estoy muy disgustado con ella— contesto él sencillamente, no queriendo profundizar en el tema.

-Vamos a entrar— invito Hiruzen, rodeando los hombros del Uchiha con uno de sus brazos.

Prefiriendo ignorar cualquier posible pensamiento negativo que pudiera venir a su mente al recordar el conflicto que tenía con Izumi por causa de Ayame, Itachi se dejó guiar al interior de la casa por tío Hiruzen y tío Homura, dándole la espalda a la negatividad y solo queriendo vivir una estadía feliz mientras permaneciera en _Marruecos_. De pie en su lugar al lado de su madre, Sarada contemplo la partida de su tío a la par que su madre y Biwako que estaban a su lado, la Uchiha contemplo con recelo la partía de su tío en compañía de tío Hiruzen y tío Homura, vestía una holgada blusa blanca sin mangas que se anudaba en la espalda y de inclinado escote que dejaba completamente expuesto uno de sus hombros, con larga falda de velo blanco de múltiples capas hasta los tobillos, su largo cabello azabache caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una hermosa guirnalda de oro de inspiración egipcia de la que pendían un dije de diamante en forma de flor de cerezo, a imagen de la pequeña serie de dijes que pendían de las pulseras gemelas que usaba en ambas muñecas, permanentemente desganada y ofendida por esta actitud tan irracional de parte de su tío, esperando o más bien orando en silencio porque su padre no cometiera el mismo error al siquiera pensar en tener una segunda esposa, porque si eso pasaba ella y sus hermanos huirían sin pensarlo dos veces para hacerlo entrar en razón, nadie más que su madre podía ser la dueña de la casa.

-Izumi no debió dejarlo venir solo— negó Biwako para sí, contemplando la espalda del Uchiha hasta perderlo de vista.

-¿Y qué podía hacer, Biwako?— cuestiono Sakura, ya que a su entender su prima no había hecho nada malo

-No lo sé, enfermarse, desmayarse…algo— enumero ella, a modo de sugerencias en caso de que alguna de las dos las necesitase más tarde.

-_Alah_, si me caso haré que se escriba muy bien en el contrato de casamiento que mi marido solo será mío, de nadie más— declaro Sarada cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, determinada a no tolerar algo así.

Ella no correría la misma suerte que su tía estaba viviendo ene se momento y no sería tan ingenua ni confiada, seria posesiva si hacía falta pero no dejaría que-cuando llegase la hora de casarse—su marido tuviera otras mujeres, nunca, y como seguro para ello haría que se redactara clara e infaltablemente en su contrato de matrimonio que ella sería la única esposa, porque el hombre que se casara con ella debía tener muy presente su valor, y debía estar dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies, no menos.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Tenía más de cuarenta años, por _Alah_, y sí; había criado y educado personalmente a sus dos hermanos, pero no podía creer que por fin alguien le encomendase la comandancia de su hogar para que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo, era maravilloso…aunque la alegría de Emi no tardo en esfumarse al recordar que si Izumi se encontraba tan deprimida y encerrada en su habitación, era por causa de su necio hermano Itachi. La Uchiha portaba un sencillo vestido violeta claro de escote redondo y mangas holgadamente ceñidas a la altura de las muñecas y que se amoldaba elegantemente a su figura, con un top superior de gasa y chiffon azul pastel que enmarcaba su figura como una especie de corsé, si mangas y de escote en V que se erraba bajo su busto, a juego con los cristales azul topacio que pendían de la guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y los largos pendientes de oro que se dejaban entrever en medio de sus largos cabellos azabache que caía libremente tras su espalda y sobre sus hombros. Por muy enojada que estuviera con Izumi y Sakura, porque ellas eran felices mientras ella no, no podía calumniarlas, eran excelentes madres y esposas, y ninguna se merecía pasar un disgusto como el que Izumi estaba viviendo. Ayudada por sus sobrinos, Emi termino de secar y guardar los platos, les había dado de cenar como _Alah_ mandaba, lástima que Izumi no hubiera abandonado su tristeza ni tan siquiera para comer un poco de lo que ella había preparado con tanto esmero.

-¿Y su madre no piensa comer?— cuestiono Emi, más bien a modo de afirmación. —Con lo que me esmere preparando una deliciosa cena para que ella no sepa valorarla— mascullo para sí, camuflando su preocupación como siempre.

-No está de humor, tía— obvio Rai al cerrar las gavetas a la par que su hermano. —Se ha pasado el día encerrada y llorando en su habitación— eso todos lo sabían pero nunca era tarde para recordarlo.

-¿No crees que se pueda hacer algo?— inquirió Yuudai, confiando en el "_buen juicio_" de su tía, tenía sus momentos de cordura después de todo.

-Si hubiera algo que hacer, yo ya habría intervenido— comparo la Uchiha, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, —su padre es un hombre muy paciente cuando se lo propone, pero cuando algo cruza su límite…nada lo puede controlar, en eso es diferente de su tío, Sasuke es capaz de hacer lo que sea para vivir en armonía con su odalisca— dijo esto último con un tono sutilmente airoso, por obvias razones.

En definitiva Sakura y ella no se llevaban bien porque ambas tenían personalidades muy fuertes y disputaban continuamente por el lugar más importante en la vida de Sasuke, pero una cosa si era segura; Sakura era una buena esposa, merecía el afecto que Sasuke le tenía, había dado a luz seis hijos sanos y estaba esperando el séptimo, era una buena mujer que seguía las enseñanzas de _Alah_ y las costumbres, que apoyaba a Sasuke cuando él necesitaba sentirse respaldado emocionalmente y nunca permitía que errara como Itachi si estaba haciendo ahora, la verdad es que Sasuke estaba más y más enamorado de ella cada día y tenía razones para hacerlo, ambos eran felices y vivían en harmonía…que no haría ella por encontrar la misma felicidad y por, en ese momento, hacer que Itachi entrara en razón y valorara la buena mujer que era Izumi. Apoyando su mentón contra la palma de su mano con una expresión pensativa en el rostro, Ayame simplemente asintió en silencio, sabía bien que sus padres se amaban y mucho pero ene se punto su padre estaba dejando que la ira guiara sus acciones y eso tarde o temprano traería consecuencias, afortunadamente sus tíos y primos estaban en _Marruecos_, y a través de ellos tenía fe de que su padre acabaría aceptando que había cometido un error y pronto regresaría a casa con su madre, porque si cometía el error de tomar una segunda esposa, ella huiría sin pensarlo dos veces antes que permitir que otra mujer llegara a su casa.

-Tía, ¿es verdad que papá va a casarse de nuevo?— pregunto Hana, aterrada de esa sola posibilidad, porque sabía que su madre sufriría por eso.

-No lo sé— confeso Emi, abandonando la cocina rumbo a la sala y siendo seguida por sus sobrinos, —pero les prometo que voy a averiguarlo, apenas sepa la verdad se los diré— se comprometió, tomando asiento sobre uno de los divanes e invitando a sus sobrinos a unirse.

-¿Y cómo vas a saberlo, tía?— cuestiono ella, sentándose junto a su tía y no sabiendo si creerle, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Ustedes saben que la tía Emi se ingenia para averiguar las cosas los saben bien— obvio la Uchiha arqueando una ceja al recorrer con la mirada a sus sobrinos, —les contare una historia, acomódense, les contare una historia muy linda sobre una princesa— indico viendo a Ayame sentarse a su lado y Rai y Yuudai en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. —Érase una vez una princesa muy, muy hermosa, llamada Emi; era tan hermosa que todos los hombres de los reinos vecinos hablaban de su belleza, comentaban lo hermosa que era, y pretendientes de todo el mundo viajaban tan solo para verla, volviéndose locos por ella al solo verla danzar— relato viendo a sus sobrinos sonreír por primera vez al escucharla. —La belleza de la princesa Emi hacia que las princesas odaliscas se murieran de la envidia, y conspiraban contra ella— sin poder evitarlo pensó en Sakura e Izumi, imaginándolas como las "_villanas_" de su historia. —Un día llego al palacio el hombre más guapo que se pueda imaginar sobre la faz de la tierra, él venía buscando una esposa para casarse— se imaginó a Arsen como su propio príncipe, y en cierto modo lo era.

-¿Y vio a la princesa Emi?— pregunto Ayame, suponiendo que su tía les estaba relatando una especie de cuento de hadas.

-No, ¿saben por qué?— plateo ella viendo negar en silencio a sus sobrinos que la escuchaban con suma atención, —porque las princesas odaliscas habían llamado a los verdugos, y ellos encerraron a la princesa Emi en una torre muy alta, ellas no querían que el príncipe viera a la princesa Emi, condenándola a permanecer encerrada en la torre, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer— en su mente imaginativa, sus hermanos no eran otros que los verdugos, los responsables de su infelicidad.

-¿Y no gritaba, tía Emi?— inquirió Hana, apoyando su cabeza contra uno de los brazos de su tía, que acaricio sus cabellos.

-Claro que gritaba, gritaba pero su voz no se oía porque la torre era muy alta, Hana— aseguro acunando la cabeza de su pequeña sobrina hasta situarla sobre su regazo. —Y mientras tantos las princesas odaliscas se desvivían por exhibirse ante el príncipe. Bailaban para él, no sabían qué hacer...competían entre ellas, cada una de ellas quería ser la escogida, pero el príncipe no entendía, se sentía engañado al verlas porque ninguna de ellas era tan hermosa como le habían dicho que era la princesa— era vanidosa, si, y quería ser la heroína de la historia. —Encerrada en la torre, la princesa Emi oía la música del palacio y se sentía muy triste, hasta que un día, vio una botella en una esquina, la tomo y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, loca por la curiosidad, abrió la botella y del interior emergió un genio enorme— recorrió con la mirada a sus sobrinos que escuchaban atentamente su relato, presas del suspenso.

-Que miedo— suspiro Yuudai desde su lugar, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.

-Y ella le pidió tres deseos...— prosiguió Emi con una sonrisa al poder distraerlos, eso y ser el centro de atención.

-Ya sé; la llave para abrir la puerta— supuso Rai, anclándose ante la racionalidad que veía.

-No, los genios no necesitan de llaves para abrir una puerta, ellos pueden hacerlo con el pensamiento— negó la Uchiha señalando lo obvio ante su incrédulo sobrino. —La princesa Emi era mucho más inteligente que eso, ella pidió una alfombra mágica y una barita paralizante— nombro viendo a todos fruncir el ceño y sonreír con extrañeza.

-¿Qué es eso, tía?— cuestiono él, comenzando a creer que había perdido un tornillo, otro más.

-No me interrumpas, Rai— acallo ella, cansada de interrupciones sin sentido. —La princesa Emi logro escapar de su calabozo, regresando al palacio ante las incrédulas princesas odaliscas que llamaron desesperadamente a los verdugos, pero el príncipe Arsen ya había visto a la princesa Emi y se enamoró de ella nada más verla— detuvo brevemente su relato para saberse oída y sonrió al confirmarlo. —Con la barita paralizante en la mano, la princesa Emi se defendió y paralizo a las princesas odalisca y a los verdugos, y el príncipe Arsen y la princesa Emi se casaron, viajando muchos días en la alfombra mágica hasta llegar al reino del príncipe, donde fueron felices para siempre— concluyo con una permanente sonrisa…ojala y la vida fuese así de sencilla para ella.

-La historia estuvo maravillosa, tía, gracias— Hana alzo la cabeza del regazo de su tía, abrazándola y besándole la mejilla.

Con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, Emi envolvió con sus brazos a sus sobrinos, dejándose abrazar por ellos mientras suspiraba soñadoramente para sí, un día esta historia de cuento de hadas ya no sería solo un relato infantil para sus sobrinos, un día sería una realidad a la que podría asirse, Emi contaba con ello con todas sus fuerzas, pero por ahora seguiría soñando…

* * *

El motivo de la fiesta no era algo al azar, ciertamente los musulmanes no necesitaban de mayores motivos para organizar festividades, pero esta vez había un trasfondo; tío Homura había hablado con la familia del orfebre Hiroshi Namiashi que tenía una hija de dieciocho años llamada Eshima y para quien estaba buscando esposo, y luego de plantearle el asunto a Itachi, Homura había conseguido su aprobación para aprovechar la festividad y presentarle a la joven, asegurando que su hogar se llenaría de paz si la convertía en su esposa. La fiesta era simplemente magnifica, adornada por las mejores odaliscas y músicos de _Fez_ como entretenimiento principal mientras se aguardaba la llegada de la invitada de tío Homura. De pie junto a su esposo y su hija mayor mientras que sus hijos estaban en el segundo piso, Sakura portaba una sencilla blusa azul claro con un hermoso degrade del celeste a azul con líneas ligeramente más oscuras en A desde los hombros al final de la tela y de mangas holgadamente que se ceñían por encima de las muñecas, larga falda negra de velo que hasta los tobillos y su largo cabello rosado se encontraba peinado en un sencillo recogido que hacia caer sus cabellos tras su espalda, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba su collar de jade, en su brazo izquierdo un brazalete de oro y en la muñeca derecha una pulsera gemela, observando con cautela la serenidad que mostraba el rostro de su esposo, no sabiendo cómo interpretarla, si positiva o negativamente.

-No sabes lo que te costara el mantenerte tan tranquilo— advirtió Sakura sencillamente y sin perder detalle alguno de sus expresiones

-No pretenderás que convierta esto en un campo de batalla, es noche de fiesta— obvio Sasuke, ya había pospuesto hablar con su hermano por causa de su decisión, pero tendrían que dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro eventualmente.

-Se ve que quieres una segunda esposa— menciono en un susurro y con el veneno de una serpiente, camuflando su miedo al sentirse ofendida.

-Sakura…— suspiro él, cerrando brevemente los ojos y clamando silenciosamente por paciencia para no matar a su hermano, si estaba en esa situación era por su culpa, —si quieres lo escribo en un contrato, sabes que jamás rompo mi palabra, menos contigo— recordó, dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies si ella así se lo pedía.

-Mira lo fácil que resulto para Itachi romper su palabra— aprecio la Haruno desde donde estaba, señalando su razón para no tener esperanza.

No iba a mentir, pero honestamente Sasuke ya estaba hasta la coronilla con el asunto de la segunda esposa, desde luego que Sakura y él no eran tan jóvenes como lo habían sido hace caso veinte años al momento de casarse, y probablemente este su ultimo hijo, pero Sasuke no tomaría una segunda esposa jamás primero porque no veía sentido al tener más hijos, menos con otra mujer, y segundo porque él solo tenía ojos y corazón para amar a una sola mujer, solo podía dirigirle todo su afecto a una sola mujer y esa era Sakura, nadie más. No estaba poniendo en duda la promesa de Sasuke, eso nunca, pero si Itachi quien siempre había dicho amar a Izumi más que nada en el mundo, no se lo había planteado dos veces antes de buscar una segunda esposa al entrar en conflicto con ella, ¿Qué le aseguraba a ella que por instigación de tío Homura, Sasuke no acabara haciendo lo mismo? Una persona siempre hacia las cosas que decía que jamás haría, así funcionaba el mundo, era mera lógica. Que fácil era para Itachi poner el amor en una balanza y darle el precio de una moneda de cambio, que descartable era su querida prima para que en un parpadeo Itachi ciegamente considerara sustituirla por otra mujer como si nada, aunque Itachi no pensaba así en ese momento, acompañado por tío Homura y tío Hiruzen, la verdad es que extrañaba muchísimo a Izumi, pero el peso de la ira que sentía por la rebeldía de Ayame podía más que su veneración por la mujer que amaba.

-Es una pena que no hallas traído a Izumi y los niños— menciono Hiruzen, deseando que su sobrina y sus hijos pudieran estar ahí con él.

-Ya hablaremos sobre eso, tío Hiruzen, después— postergo Itachi, apartando los pensamientos desagradables lo más posible para vivir el presente.

-Lo haremos— acepto el Sarutobi si eso es lo que él quería. —No vayas a tomar actitudes precipitadas, el enojo no es buen consejero— aconsejo ya que nadie podía olvidar que el cementerio estaba lleno de gente apresurada.

-Ella es Eshima— señalo Homura por fin y tan pronto como su invitada apareció en la sala, situándose a la diestra de su sobrino.

Hasta entonces, Itachi se había mostrado por demás reservado al enlace que su tío Homura estaba tramando, pero en ese momento lo venció la curiosidad, haciéndolo desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba esa mujer de la que su tío tanto le había hablado; Eshima. Era una belleza más bien común, no destacaba en particular por alguno de sus rasgos, de piel blanca como el marfil, dulce mirada de ojos oscuros, rostro angelical, una sonrisa cautivante y largo cabello liso y negro como la tinta, que se mantenía oculto por un velo dorado bordado en oro, a juego con la elegante túnica azul oscuro que cubría su figura, de escote en V, ceñido favorecedoramente a su figura por un fajín igualmente bordado en oro, mangas acampanadas y largo hasta el suelo, plagado de elaborados bordados de oro a lo largo de la tela, con una sencilla cadena de oro de múltiples vueltas adornando su cuello a imagen de los finos sarcillos que pendían de los largos aretes de oro que estaba usando. No, Itachi no podía negarlo, era la única que había conocido en su vida—hasta ahora—que era casi tan hermosa como Izumi, casi…más al pensar en esto es que al instante Itachi intento apartar su mente de ese recuerdo, porque no estaba ahí para pensar en Izumi sino para concentrarse en la mujer que estaba viendo y que sonrió al encontrar su mirada con la suya, tenía que reconocerlo, era muy bella, lo suficiente como para que cualquier hombre se sintiera vasallo al tenerla delante.

-Es muy bella— observo Itachi desde su lugar, porque sería un completo tonto si no supiera apreciar la belleza cuando la veía.

Desde donde estaba, Sasuke contemplo sin interés a la mujer que su tío había conseguido para que fuese la segunda esposa de Itachi, era bonita y no iba a negarlo, pero nada tan exagerado como para mantener su vista sobre ella por mucho tiempo, observando a su hermano en su lugar, incrédulo ante sus decisiones…pero claro que Sakura y Sarada no vieron el eje de su mirada de la misma forma. De pie a la izquierda de su padre, Sarada no dudo en sostenerle el mentón y hacer que volviera el rostro en otra dirección para no contemplar a esa mujer, por muy bella que fuera, porque ella no toleraría ni muerta que su padre tomara una segunda esposa. La Uchiha vestía una elaborada túnica de seda y chiffon planteado mezclado con un rosa suave, y que se anudaba en su espalda, de una sola manga acampanada y transparente que cubría su brazo izquierdo, mientras que su brazo derecho se encontraba complemente expuesto, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una guirnalda de oro en forma de enredadera y de la que pendían múltiples cristales en forma de lagrima que brillaba contra la luz a imagen de los largos pendientes de oro de inspiración egipcia que usaba, y una serie de pulseras de oro y plata adornando ambos brazos, haciendo juego con su largo velo rosado bordado en plata que caía sobre su hombro derecho, cubriendo su cabello. Su tío podía tomar una segunda esposa, era su decisión, pero ella no toleraría ni muerta que otra mujer ocupase el lugar de su madre.

-Mira hacia otro lado, papá— reprendió la Uchiha apretando los dientes para contener un gruñido de disgusto.

-No estoy haciendo nada— protesto Sasuke, prefiriendo no imaginar la clase de ideas que rondaban su mente.

-Mentiroso— contesto Sarada sin creerle en lo absoluto, la palabra de un hombre era igual de cuestionable que la de una mujer, por eso.

-¿No bailas, Sakura?— pregunto Hiruzen al aproximarse hasta su sobrina que se mantenía inusualmente seria y callada. —Siempre eres la primera en bailar en las fiestas— menciono esperando que no hubiera sucedido nada malo para apagar su alegría.

-Ahora no, preferiría arrancarme los ojos— esto último lo pronuncio en casi un susurro y tan solo para que Sasuke la escuchara. —Sarada, vamos arriba— indico por fin, no teniendo razón para permanecer en esa fiesta.

-Sakura…— Sasuke intento detenerla, porque no valía la pena que pelearan por causa de la tozudez y necedad de Itachi.

-No te oigo— protesto la pelirosa mientras veía a su hija abandonar la sala rumbo al segundo piso. —Recuerda mis palabras; volteas a ver a otra mujer y me marcho— advirtió a modo de recordatorio antes de seguirla y abandonar la fiesta.

Los musulmanes consideraban que si un marido era bueno para una mujer, bien podía serlo para dos, tres o incluso cuatro, según eso se justificaba el permiso para que los hombres se casaran hasta cuatro veces, pero eso no quería decir que las mujeres-como Sakura en ese momento-aprobasen compartir a sus esposos con mujeres ajenas en su casa, compartiendo la misma mesa..._Alah_, que destino más triste. Claramente preocupada por los pensamientos que podían estar rondando la mente de su madre, Sarada volvió la mirada por el rabillo del ojo para contemplar el rostro de su madre que claramente intentaba mantener la calma, pero ella no la juzgaría por enojarse, cualquier mujer lo haría de estar en su lugar y siempre había visto a su madre como su mejor amiga, siempre podrían ser sinceras la una con la otra. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera, Sakura se masajeo distraídamente las sienes, sintiendo una jaqueca por tan solo enfadare un poco, porque el temor revoloteaba en su mente y nada podía espantarlo, mas intento hacerlo por el bien de sus hijos al cruzar el umbral de la habitación; Daisuke y Sanosuke se encontraban leyendo sentados sobre la cama en compañía de Kagami que estaba sentado entre ambos mientras que Mikoto y Shina se encontraban sentadas delante del tocador, rodeadas de lienzos de diversos colores y jugando con ellos al situarlos sobre sus cabezas, por encima de sus cabellos como harían si no estuvieran dentro de casa, un cuadro enternecedor y adorable de contemplar.

-¿Qué están haciendo?— curioseo Sarada al momento de quitarse el velo, sonriendo al ver a sus inocentes hermanas.

-Probándonos los velos— contesto Mikoto, sonriendo al ver su reflejo, prendándose de la idea de cómo se vería cuando fuese mayor, deseando crecer lo más pronto posible.

-¿Cómo debo ponerlo, mamá?— consulto Shina, sosteniendo el velo entre sus manos, acercándose a su madre.

Olvidando por un breve instante sus temores, sus preocupaciones y la fiesta que tenía lugar en la sala, Sakura sonrió al pensar que al margen de cualquier negatividad siempre podría refugiarse en sus hijos que en ese momento le permitieron crear un margen entre lo que sentía con lo que quería disfrutar, no importa que tan malas fueran las cosas siempre tendría a sus hijos, nada ni nadie iba a quitarle eso sin importar lo que pasara y esa era la mayor verdad del mundo. Sonriendo, Sakura se arrodillo inclino delante de Shina, tomando el lienzo de entre sus manos y situándolo con sumo cuidado sobre su cabeza, acomodándolo sobre su cabello y dejándose distraer por su sonrisa.

Tenía a todo un mundo apoyándola, tenía a sus hijos y eso valía más que cualquier tesoro en el mundo.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

En el hogar de los Uchiha reinaba un silencio sepulcral, casi absoluto o al menos era lo que parecía en ese momento, doña Emi había asistido al gimnasio, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermano como una oportunidad para finalmente acercarse a Arsen o eso pretendía mientras que en ese momento y en la sala de la casa se encontraban reunidos los cuatro hermanos; Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana, leyendo algún libro o estudiando en el máximo silencio posible para no molestar a su madre que continuaba triste y encerrada en su habitación, apenas y comía y no pronunciaba palabra alguna, preocupando enormemente a sus hijos que eran incapaces de saber qué hacer para ayudarla, forzados a simplemente observar su sufrimiento, sabían que su madre solo volvería a ser feliz y que se reconciliaría con su padre una vez la llamase o cuando regresara…pero de preferencia, no con una segunda esposa, eso lo empeoraría todo. Nadie quería adjudicar culpas a nadie, no sin pruebas y tanto porque este era un asunto que solo concernía a los adultos de la familia—sus padres—, pero interrumpiendo su lectura, Rai le dirigió una severa mirada a su hermana Ayame que simplemente fingió o pretendió ignorarlo, no importaba que le dijesen, nadie podía sacarle la idea de la cabeza a Rai que estaba convencido de que la única culpable del sufrimiento de su madre no era otra que su hermana mayor, Ayame había iniciado todo con su rebeldía.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Ayame, mamá está sufriendo por ti— acuso Rai sin pensarlo dos veces, molesto por ella por enemistar a su padre de ese modo.

-Tía Sakura se crió aquí y aun así usa el velo— respaldo Yuudai, igualmente del lado de su hermano. —Si papá toma una segunda esposa será tu culpa— nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra a su hermana si su padre decidía traer a otra mujer a casa.

-Ya basta, no quería que sucediera esto— acallo Ayame, cansada de sentirse culpable porque nunca había querido ocasionar esa situación, ¿Cómo desear ver sufrir a su madre?

Intercambio una vaga mirada con Hana, tanto en busca de apoyo y auxilio como porque ella conocía sus razones para actuar con rebeldía, sus secretos y su relación con Haruto, pero estando mucho más preocupada por su madre y asustada del hecho de que su padre pretendiera regresar a casa con una segunda esposa, la menor de la familia se mantuvo permanentemente cabizbaja, triste, y sin otro remedio—sabiéndose vulnerable ante las acusaciones de sus hermanos—es que Ayame se levantó de su lugar en uno de los divanes de la sala, dirigiéndose con inevitable cautela a la habitación de su madre, ya habiendo tenido suficiente con verla sufrir de ese modo. Demasiado triste para hacer nada sino secar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, Izumi no noto en absoluto la presencia de su hija mayor que contemplo con enorme preocupación su palidez y lágrimas así como sus ojos que se encontraban rojos a causa de las lágrimas, lágrimas de angustia por la partida de Itachi, lágrimas de temor ante la idea de que tomase una segunda esposa y dejara de amarla, temor por perder al hombre que amaba e ira por no poder hacer nada ni ser tan valiente como Sakura para pelear. Tomando el toro por los cuernos, por decirlo de algún modo, y olvidando por completo la cautela, Ayame ingreso en la habitación, sentándose en la cama delante de su madre y estrechando sus manos entre las suyas, sufriendo por verla así por su causa, porque aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabía que todo era su culpa.

-Mamá, no llores— consoló Ayame, alzando una de sus manos para secarle las lágrimas, teniendo un nudo en el centro del pecho al verla sufrir de ese modo.

-Itachi no me ha llamado— aludió Izumi para justificar la razón tras su tristeza, —está solo en _Fez_…y no me ha llamado, no me ha avisado si llego bien, nada— jamás había hecho eso y estaba provocando una angustia terrible en su corazón al no saber de él.

-¿Y si llamamos a _Fez_?— sugirió la pelicastaña, golpeándose mentalmente la frente por no haber pensado en eso antes, —yo marco y tú hablas— determino finalmente, teniendo una idea de cómo enmendar la situación.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño ante aquella idea, Izumi no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues en un parpadeo Ayame abandono la habitación rumbo hacia la suya para buscar su teléfono ante la confundida mirada de sus hermanos, y regresando con él en cosa de segundos, marcando el teléfono del hogar de tío Hiruzen lo más rápido posible y entregándoselo a su madre que si bien aún se encontraba sorprendida, lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa, alentada por el valor que le infundía su hija con su sola presencia. Aun no era tarde, aun podía enmendar todo, aun había esperanza…

* * *

-A Itachi le gusto Eshima— observo Homura desde donde estaba, sonriendo al ver como algo prácticamente concreto la formalización del compromiso entre Eshima y su sobrino.

-Itachi está gobernado por la rabia— opino Hiruzen con menos alegría que su amigo, —la rabia no es buena para la gente, nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos hacer— recordó preocupado por lo que pudiera salir de esto.

El cementerio estaba lleno de gente apresurada y pensando en ese antiguo dicho es que Hiruzen temía por lo que Itachi pudiera decidir, contemplando con contenida preocupación a Itachi y Eshima que se encontraban en el otro extraño de la habitación, claramente Eshima era una joven encantadora y muy bella pero no sentía afecto real por ella, estaba fascinado por la idea de comenzar de nuevo y con un futuro en blanco, estaba dejando que su ira contra Ayame le impidiese recordar y valorar la real importancia que tenía Izumi en su vida y eso era un error. Los matrimonios entre musulmanes generalmente eran concertados, en concreto era un acuerdo entre dos familias bajo la promesa de un hombre, por lo que no era por demás extraño que en un matrimonio el novio y la novia no pudieran conocerse en profundidad para evitar el surgimiento de pasiones temporales pudieran ofuscar la razón y buen juicio, así que no resulto nada extraño que en pleno apogeo de la fiesta Itachi y Eshima por fin pudieran encontrarse a solas uno delante del otro, permaneciendo en silencio y sonriéndose entre sí. La atracción física era lo menos importante en un matrimonio, lo verdaderamente era el respeto, confianza y afecto que surgiera durante la convivencia y no antes, un vínculo sólido y duradero. En medio de este complejo ritual de cortejo es que Biwako se hizo presente, teniendo que irrumpir en el momento que ambos estaban compartiendo.

-Hay una llamada para ti, Itachi— informo Biwako y ante lo que el Uchiha se excusó respetuosamente para abandonar la sala y contestar la llamada. —Son los hijos de Itachi— mentó viendo sonreír gratamente a la pelinegra por la aclaración, —sufren mucho, él no quiere sustentar a sus hijos, Izumi tiene que pedir dinero al señor Hiruzen para dar ropa y comida a sus hijos, incluso la golpea y no le da nada de oro— sabía que era pecado mentir, pero en ese momento y por proteger a Izumi se sentía capaz de todo.

-_Alah_…— suspiro Eshima, blanca como un papel, mas intentando mantener su mente neutral, pensando que tal vez esto no era más que una prueba para ver su auténtico interés por casarse con Itachi. —Perdón por la indiscreción, pero el señor Homura dijo que Itachi tenía un hermano que buscaba una segunda esposa— comento para barajar otra posibilidad en caso de que no se concretase un compromiso con Itachi.

-Es él, Sasuke— asintió ella desviando la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la sala donde el Uchiha estaba hablando con tío Hiruzen y tío Homura. —Pero es mentira lo de una segunda esposa, en la noche de bodas le dio por escrito a Sakura que solo tendría una esposa— no era del todo una mentira, después de todo Sasuke siempre aseguraba que no quería tener una segunda esposa.

-Que mala suerte— negó la pelinegra, observándolo desde donde estaba, —es muy guapo— observo con sana envidia por la mujer que tuviera su corazón.

No estaba desconforme con su prometido ni nada de eso, no, ni soñarlo, Itachi de por sí solo tenía su propio encanto con la cálida sonrisa y temple sereno que mostraba ante todo, pero su hermano menor era otra historia a parte, ciertamente ambos eran muy aparecidos y evidentemente atractivos, pero Sasuke era más distante, serio, reservado, un reto que ella quiso comprender o por lo menos eso intento al observarlo largamente desde su lugar, sonrojándose inevitablemente por pensar así…era una verdadera lástima que u hombre así de guapo solo tuviera una esposa, y esa mujer era sumamente afortunada de ser la única que tuviera su corazón. Suspirando profundamente para sí, Sasuke deseo marcharse de allí cuanto antes, las fiestas no era precisamente lo suyo o por lo menos no si no involucraban a su familia y si había asistido a esta, únicamente lo había hecho para intentar hacer que su hermano recobrase el buen juicio y recordara que ya tenía una esposa y familia que en nada desmerecían su amor como él parecía pensar, pero al no haber conseguido tal propósito, ya no tenía ninguna razón de peso para permanecer allí, en lugar de eso prefería dirigirse hacia donde estaba Sakura—y sabía bien donde estaba—para sosegar sus temores y preocupaciones, porque sabía bien que las tenía y por su causa. Además nada lo obligaba a permanecer allí de todos modos, la fiesta era por Itachi y Eshima, no por él.

-¿Ya te vas, Sasuke?— noto Hiruzen, percibiendo y comprendiendo bien sus intenciones, así que no lo retendría en absoluto.

-No es una fiesta de mi agrado— asintió el Uchiha, teniendo muy presente hablar más tarde con su hermano, —llámeme cuando Itachi recobre el juicio, estaré arriba— aclaro con una ligera sonrisa a la que correspondió el Sarutobi.

Claro que quería hablar con Itachi y hacerlo entrar en razón por el bien de todos, pero eso ciertamente podía esperar por ahora, su hermano estaba gobernado por la ira y su propia necedad, y para que un necio entrara en razón era preciso que errara todavía más y él dejaría que lo hiciera, por el momento. _Alah_ establecía claramente en el Corán que un hombre podía tener más de una esposa solo si estaba convencido de ser equitativo con cada una de ellas, de otro modo y al no ser capaz de entregar su afecto por igual entre sus mujeres, _Alah_ recomendaba que un hombre no tuviera más de una esposa, por ello es que Sasuke se negaba con tanto empeño a aceptar tener una segunda esposa porque no seguiría las normas, volcaría todo su afecto y deseo hacia Sakura, siempre seria así. Dándole la espalda a la fiesta, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el segundo piso de la casa, sabiendo bien que allí encontraría a Sakura…

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Con el corazón latiéndole desbocado dentro del pecho, Izumi aguardo en silencio y sentado en su cama, ya había llamado al hogar de su tío y hablado con Biwako quien le había asegurado que en cosa de segundos Itachi le devolvería la llamada y es por lo mismo que aguardo en silencio a que eso sucediera, contemplando el teléfono entre sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior al imaginarse mil y un posibilidades de lo que podía estar sucediendo en _Fez_ en ese momento, ¿y si Itachi estaba buscando una segunda esposa?, ¿y si se casaba con otra mujer? _Alah_, no, ¡no! No podía imaginarse eso, no sin tener pruebas, no era justo para nadie, además Itachi le había prometido por escrito que jamás tendría otra esposa más que ella, ¿Por qué rompería su promesa?, ¿Solo por la rebeldía de Ayame? No, eso no era posible, le había prometido mirándola a los ojos que nunca amaría a otra mujer más de lo que a ella y que ni siquiera intentaría sentir algo más por otra mujer. Tuvo que cubrirse los labios para no gritar al ver que alguien estaba llamándola por teléfono, mirando a cualquier lado en busca de auxilio y sabiéndose a solas antes de proceder a contestar, cerrando los ojos un momento y serenando sus pensamientos antes de contestar, congelándose en su lugar al escuchar una melodía festiva en el ambiente…no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? No podía equivocarse, estaba teniendo lugar una fiesta y tan solo saberlo la hizo enfadar al instante y todavía más escuchar la voz de Itachi del otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Hola?— _contesto el Uchiha, ajeno a la persona que podía estar detrás de esta llamada que no estaba esperando.

-Itachi, ¿hay una fiesta?— demando saber Izumi, reemplazando su añoranza por él con la ira. —Escucho la música desde aquí—aclaro en caso de que él pensara mentirle.

-_Sí, hay una fiesta— _contesto Itachi, lamentando que su buen ánimo se empañara por su causa, también la extrañaba pero seguía molesto con ella.

-Sé muy bien que la mujer que tío Homura quiere casar contigo está en esa fiesta— advirtió la pelicastaña teniendo un nudo en la garganta, —¿Quién es ella?, ¿ya la viste?— cuestiono furiosa contra él y contra la mujer que osara intentar ocupar su lugar

-_No puedo hablar, Izumi, me están esperando_— se excusó él para colgar y evitar contestarle o todo se complicaría aún más.

-¿Ella te está esperando?— desafío Izumi, interpretando bien sus palabras aunque él pretendiera controlarlo todo. —Si te casas de nuevo, no me encontraras en casa cuando regreses, me iré muy lejos— amenazo claramente y muy decidida a cumplir con su advertencia.

Pudiendo escuchar como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban contra sus oídos y dominada por una ira muy parecida a la que había cegado a su esposo al momento de decidir viajar a _Fez_, Izumi colgó la llamada, sintiéndose increíblemente bien al amenazar a Itachi de ese modo y dejar las cosas muy claras, haciéndole saber que no sería ninguna tonta sumisa al aceptar su resolución de tener una segunda esposa, casi pudiendo palpar su respiración entrecortada a través de la línea del teléfono, preocupado por sus palabras, sabía que Itachi la amaba y que no quería perderla y estaba dispuesta a jugarse todas sus cartas para no perder a su marido, incluso huiría con sus hijos de ser preciso pero no soportaría que otra mujer entrara en su casa y no era una idea vaga en su cabeza sino que era una promesa. Incluso segundos después y cuando Itachi volvió a llamarla para intentar dialogar, Izumi se negó a contestar, ella también tendría voluntad de hierro y pelearía por su lugar, ella también estaba enfadada por las acciones de Itachi y demandaba ser tratada como merecía; como su primera y única mujer.

No habría segunda esposa en su casa, no mientras estuviera viva.

* * *

Apática, desganada, preocupada al mismo tiempo—si es que no paranoica…no, aun—, Sakura se mantuvo en el segundo piso de la casa de su tío, fuera de la habitación que en su día les había pertenecido a Izumi y a ella, en una época cuando todo había sido muy diferente de cómo era hoy y donde ahora se encontraban jugando sus hijas en tanto ella apoyaba ambos brazos en el barandal de la escalera, recargando su cabeza por encima de sus manos, suspirando sonoramente y contemplando la nada en un intento por distraerse de la fiesta que tenía lugar, más le resultaba enormemente difícil ya que sin problema alguno escuchaba claramente la música desde donde estaba. Ella no haría lo mismo que Izumi estaba haciendo, no se conformaría ni resignaría sin importar lo que pasara, no callaría a sus opiniones ni dejaría que Sasuke tomara una segunda esposa. Pensando precisamente en Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar alzar la mirada y sorprenderse al encontrarla con la de Sasuke, reprendiéndose por no advertir su llegada hasta que él se detuvo en silencio y a su lado, observándola como si fuese todo lo que necesitara en el mundo, como si fuese única para él; mas en ese momento no se sentía feliz como siempre lo hacía, su presencia solo le evocaba continuamente el temor de que hubiera puesto sus ojos en esa mujer llamada Eshima, y que si Itachi no quería casarse con ella, él si querría hacerlo, ese era su temor.

-¿Aburrida?— más bien afirmo Sasuke por la expresión en su rostro, eso y que estaba haciendo nada antes de que él llegase.

-Tú dímelo— desafío Sakura, necesitando una respuesta de su parte para mantener tranquila.

-No mire a esa mujer— aseguro él sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada de la suya como prueba, eso y estando dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pidiera.

-No sé si creerte— confeso ella con un nudo en la garganta tanto a causa de sus hormonas como de su propia inseguridad.

No quería creerle a Sasuke, le creía con todo su corazón y su alma, y lo peor es que eso es lo que más le dolía, él siempre había cumplido todas y cada una de sus promesas, jamás prometía algo que no pudieran cumplir y cuando no lo prometía hacia posible ese ideal a cualquier costo, confiaba en Sasuke más que en nadie en el mundo, eso estaba fuera de debate, el tema en cuestión era que sin importar las promesas que le hiciera, él siempre tendría la posibilidad de tener una segunda esposa y tío Homura continuaría insistiendo hasta que lo hiciera tal y como había hecho con Itachi, no se trataba de que Sasuke quisiera una segunda esposa porque en ese plano ella no tenía competidoras; ¿Quién iba a quitarle su lugar en la mente, vida, cama y corazón de Sasuke? Nadie, pero la sola idea de que él pudiera tener otra esposa le crispaba los nervios por completo, le resultaba inadmisible. Sonriendo ladinamente ante la indecisión que veía en los ojos de su esposa, Sasuke entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella, guiándola al interior de la habitación donde Sarada, Mikoto y Shina jugaban con los velos ante del espejo; se detuvo delante del escritorio y buscando lápiz y papel no dudo ni por un momento en redactar un escueto y sencillo escrito. Para los musulmanes la palabra verbal o escrita de un hombre equivalía a un contrato inquebrantable ante la ley, ante _Alah_ y ante los hombres, por lo que ante la confusa mirada de su esposa, Sasuke no dudo en leer lo que acababa de escribir.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, declaro por mi palabra indisoluble que, mientras viva, solo tendré una esposa; Sakura Haruno, y que solo ella tiene permiso para hacer y deshacer sobre mi vida como le parezca— leyó el Uchiha en voz alta ante la atónita y sorprendida mirada de su esposa y sus hijos. —¿Es suficiente o debo añadir algo más?— enrollo el documento, dejándolo en una de las manos de Sakura que apenas y podía respirar a causa de la impresión

Claramente sorprendida, esperando que ese fuera un hermoso sueño del cual más pronto que tarde iba a despertar, Sakura pensó abofetearse e incluso pellizcarse, pero descarto ambas posibilidades de su mente, sosteniendo el documento entre sus manos y leyéndolo varias veces en silencio antes de encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke quien simplemente asintió como prueba de que aquello era real, y con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le fue posible realizar, Sakura abrazo a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas, besándolo una y mil veces mientras chillaba de emoción. Nunca le había pedido nada a Sasuke, nunca se había sentido con el derecho, pero nuevamente él le daba el mundo entero a través de su amor…lo que le había dado era la prueba irrefutable de ello, un contrato, un juramento indiscutible que ella sería su única esposa. Correspondiendo a su afecto, Sasuke envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, besándole la frente al verla así de alegre y más aún al saberse motivo de ello, si le hubiese pedido aquello, le habría dado ese contrato hace ya muchísimo tiempo, porque era inmensamente feliz con tenerla a su lado y pertenecerle tanto como ella le pertenecía a él.

Todos lo sabrían y verían, porque ella era y siempre seria su única esposa.

* * *

**PD: Hola, hola****, mis amores, prometi actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo sin falta**** :3** **las siguientes actualizaciones ****serán** "**El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**" a mas tardar el miércoles, "**Mas Que Nada En El Mundo**" a mas tardar el viernes y "**El Velo del Amor**" a mas tardar el domingo, lo prometo **:3 **como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Zuleika como Eshima

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Matrimonio & Segunda Esposa: la poligamia es vista como algo aceptable para el islam pero no se alienta **necesariamente, **se sugiere a un hombre justo que tenga mas de una esposa para hacer felices a otras mujeres y para proteger a viudas que se encuentren en penurias económicas**, un hombre musulmán** solo puede tener dos esposas o mas si se considera realmente capaz de dividir su amor, afecto y pasión entre cada una de ellas por igual, no puede amar ni preferir a ninguna por encima de la otra**, de no poder hacerlo **Alah permite a un hombre vivir monógamamente con una sola mujer, alentándolo a ser fiel y devoto de su esposa**. **Eshima es una bella joven de dieciocho años**, pero **Itachi no esta enamorado de ella **ni nada por el estilo, **solo esta confundido, su ira contra Ayame ha hecho que entre en conflicto con Izumi y que escuche las sugerencias de tío Homura de que tomar una segunda esposa es lo correcto**, pero **a la larga esto tendrá nefastas consecuencias**. Inicialmente **no sabia como adaptar la historia de la "princesa Nazira"** que es relatada en la telenovela original y la versión de Telemundo, **ni siquiera planeaba incluirla y de hecho la agregue de ultima hora pero me alegra haberlo hecho y espero que también sea del agrado de ustedes.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	28. Chapter 27

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Just Like Fire**" de **Pink** para Izumi, "**Black Sea**" de **Natasha Blume** para Sakura, "**Into The Nothing**" de **Breaking Benjamin** para Sasuke, "**Latsadigui**" de **Tony Mouzayek** perteneciente al soundtrack original de la novela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**, para las escenas de la fiesta, "**Faded**" de Sara **Farell** para Itachi e Izumi, y "**Paper Love**" de **Allie X** para la ultima escena.

* * *

En compañía de tío Hiruzen en quien siempre sentía que podía encontrar el mejor de los consejos y tal vez el más imparcial de todo _Marruecos_, Itachi recorrió la medina en un intento por alejarse de los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, suspirando profundamente por millonésima vez; sabía que había cometido un error al conocer a Eshima, estaba alentando esperanzas a algo que nunca sería posible, si, era una joven encantadora y joven, lozana y muy bella pero no le despertaba absolutamente nada, claro que habían hombres que tomaban otra esposa sin reparo alguno pero él no podía entender esa lasitud de comportamiento, nunca había querido tomar una segunda esposa y esta vez en nada era diferente...pero estaba tan enojado con Izumi, estaba molesto porque ella intentara mediar entre Ayame y él para arreglar las cosas en lugar de estar de su lado como debería que él quería hacerle ver su propio error y tal vez la forma fuera tomar otra esposa, su tío Homura creía que si e Itachi también comenzaba a creerlo. Como buen musulmán y hombre justo que se considera, Hiruzen tenía que mantener obligatoriamente la mente abierta ante la perspectiva de Itachi y ayudarlo a tomar una buena decisión sobre cómo habría de actuar de ahora en más, no importa que Izumi fuese su sobrina y la amara como a una hija, los sentimientos no podían tomar partido en decisiones como ella, no importa que Itachi estuviera completamente errado, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión mientras siguiera enojado, debía serenarse primero para decidir bien cómo proceder.

-Entiendo que estés enojado con tu hija, Itachi— garantizo Hiruzen tras escuchar toda la explicación que él le había dado.

-Ayame pretende arrastrar mi cara por la medina, ya puedo ver a la gente juzgándome— suspiro el Uchiha negando para sí, incapaz de ver más allá de eso.

-¿Y crees que resolverás el problema tan solo por casarte de nuevo?— cuestiono el Sarutobi, deteniendo su andar y volteando a verlo. —No necesitas decirme que Izumi no educo a tus hijos, yo sé la verdad— él había educado a su sobrina, había estado ahí para verla convertirse en una buena mujer al igual que Sakura, él sabía quién era su sobrina.

-No les enseño nada— protesto Itachi para nada de acuerdo, porque si Ayame había acabado desviándose de las costumbres y la religión no era por motivos al azar, debía haber una razón detrás de ello y un culpable.

-Díselo con palabras y no casándote con otra mujer, si quieres paz el camino no es teniendo dos esposas— obvio él intentando que recapacitara de esa idea mientras aun había tiempo. —Mira a tu hermano, tiene la familia más envidiada de todo _Marruecos_ y vive en paz, todo teniendo una sola esposa— contuvo su orgullo al mencionar a Sasuke y Sakura cuyo matrimonio era la admiración de todos a lo largo de _Marruecos_. —_Alah_ hizo el matrimonio para que los humanos fueran felices, no para crear tempestad— recordó ya que el fin del matrimonio era obtener armonía, no tempestad como él estaba haciendo ahora.

-Sasuke es muy diferente de mí, y Sakura es muy diferente de Izumi— puntualizo el pelinegro, sus familias eran muy diferentes. —Izumi entiende y apoya a Ayame, quiere que entienda a una hija que no usa el velo— no estaría tan disgustado si Izumi lo apoyara en lugar de Ayame, pero lo no estaba haciendo, ese era el problema.

Había criado a su Ayame como una princesa, le había permitido estudiar e incluso entrar a la universidad porque no era negativo en lo absoluto que una mujer fuera inteligente y desarrollase sus habilidades y conocimientos a través de la educación, ¿y para eso?, ¿para que su hermosa hija se convirtiera en una mujer exhibicionista?, ¿qué ejemplo le daría a Hana que aún era tan pequeña y aprendía todo lo que veía como lo más normal del mundo? Nada era capaz de sosegar su ira no importa que tanto intentaran hacerlo cambiar de parecer o entrar en razón, había necesitado que Izumi estuviera de su lado y ella simplemente había preferido mantenerse neutral lo cual era un error que él no conseguía tolerar, sabía que no arreglaría todo el problema casándose con otra mujer pero tal vez así se sentiría respaldado para que Izumi hiciera lo que creyera mejor respaldando los errores de sus hijos pero él tendría en su hogar a una buena esposa. Hiruzen no podía mentir; todo lo que un hombre intentaba encontrar en un matrimonio era una buena mujer, una compañera incondicional de vida que lo comprendiera, apoyara y acompañara en todo, en cierto modo Itachi tenía razón de estar enojado con Izumi pero no del todo, Izumi no había hecho nada malo, solo estaba protegiendo a su hija y eso era algo que cualquier madre haría de estar en su lugar, Sakura tendía a ser mucho más irracional cuando se enfadaba y Sasuke siempre acababa cediendo a su voluntad en pro de mantener la harmonía en sus vidas y él era testigo de ello.

-Itachi…— intento protestar Hiruzen, conocía al Uchiha, sabía que era un hombre de buenos sentimientos, solo necesitaba hacerlo entender

-¡Itachi!— llamo Homura con gran entusiasmo al ver a su sobrino, abrazándolo al instante. —Le agradaste mucho a la familia de Eshima, y a ella, salieron de aquí con muy buena impresión— celebro de forma infaltable, intentando acercar a esa bella y religiosa joven al corazón de su sobrino.

-Homura, Itachi no te pidió negociar su casamiento aun— protesto el Sarutobi, para nada de acuerdo con esa forma tan conspirativa e instigadora de proceder por su parte.

-Pero el padre de Eshima si, él me encargo que llevara la respuesta de Itachi, Eshima tiene muchos pretendientes y él prefirió darle un lugar de honor a nuestra familia— explico el Uchiha, haciendo oídos sordos de cualquier acusación de su amigo. —¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Itachi?— pregunto volviendo a concentrar su atención en su sobrino.

-Me caso— contesto Itachi sin siquiera dudarlo, una parte de él quería negarse mientras que la otra quería continuar con todo hasta el final.

-Piénsalo bien, Itachi, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir— aconsejo Hiruzen para darle tiempo de arrepentirse, no era sensato utilizar la inteligencia al servicio de los sentidos.

-Me caso, Izumi fue quien no lo pensó— insistió él, confiando y creyendo en el criterio de su tío Homura.

Como una oscura premonición y tan pronto como acepto el compromiso, Itachi se arrepentido al instante, sintió un frió susurro contra su nuca como una advertencia y un peso contra el centro de su pecho, ¿a quién quería engañar? no quería casarse, no quería tomar otra esposa, solo estaba haciendo todo aquello guiado por la ira y para desquitarse, pero aun había tiempo de retractarse o eso creía. Tan pronto como enfoco la mirada hacia donde había estado tío Homura para decirle que cambiaba de parecer es que se percató que él ya no estaba se había ido y a su lado tío Hiruzen simplemente negaba con desaprobación ante su decisión, helándole la sangre cuando llego a una conclusión; había dado su palabra de que se casaría, tío Homura ahora se dirigía a darle la respuesta a la familia de Eshima, ¿en que se había metido?

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

En silencio y completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, Izumi intercambio una vaga mirada con sus hijas Ayame y Hana que la ayudaban a guardar sus mejores blusas y velos dentro de su maleta, llevaba ropa suficiente para una semana y un poco más en caso de que tuviera que quedarse por más tiempo de lo planeado en vez, afortunadamente estaba en _Brasil_ donde no precisaba de autorización para viajar a alguna parte como si sucedía en _Marruecos_ pero si precisaba dinero para comprar su pasaje, cosa que el primo Kagami—quien quedaría a cargo de la tienda y de sus hijos junto con Emi—no había dudado en proporcionarle encomendándole que hiciera entrar en razón a Itachi y lo trajera de vuelta por que dudaba pudiera encontrar a otra mujer tan maravillosa como Izumi a quien veía como una hermana. Ayudando a su madre a cerrar la maleta, Ayame se negaba a perder la esperanza, había heredado el carácter tempestuoso y orgullo de los Uchiha al igual que su padre y su tío, sabía que su padre solo estaba enojado, nunca podría tomar una segunda esposa, desde que ella y sus hermanos tenían memoria era evidente que su padre solo amaba a una mujer y esa mujer era su madre, hasta un ciego podría ver lo mucho que se amaban…pero eso no quería decir que su rebeldía hubiera cesado, haría entender a su padre con el tiempo y eso sucedería tarde o temprano, solo necesitaba ser paciente, aunque en ese momento ocultara sus intenciones mientras veía a sus hermanos.

-¿No vamos contigo, mamá?— pregunto Yuudai sentado sobre la cama junto a su hermano mayor, observando atentamente a su madre.

-No, se quedaran al cuidado de tía Emi— negó Izumi, no era aconsejable hacer un viaje así con sus hijos, Itachi ya estaba enojado y no quería hacerlo enfadar aún más.

-¿Y si papá llama?— inquirió Rai, porque si iban a mentir debían hacerlo bien, de otro modo su padre se daría cuenta de la treta.

-Diremos que mamá está durmiendo— contesto Ayame intercambiando una vaga mirada con su hermano con quien había establecido un alto al fuego en su riña personal.

-¿Cuándo llegaras a _Fez_, mamá?— curioseo Hana para saber cuándo podría llamarla por teléfono ya que la extrañaría muchísimo.

-El viernes— calculo Izumi, esperando que no tuviera lugar ningún contratiempo que la hiciera llegar tarde, cada segundo de tiempo era vital.

-El taxi ya llego— anuncio Emi al ingresar en la habitación con una expresión de completa seriedad.

-Gracias— sonrió la pelicastaña mientras se acomodaba el velo para salir a la calle. —Doña Emi…— le faltaron las palabras para agradecerle no estar sola en ese momento tan crucial.

-No digas nada, solo te ayudo porque no elegí a esa otra mujer, porque si yo la hubiera elegido todo sería distinto— acallo la Uchiha, no quería sentimentalismo en ese momento, de otro modo se pondría a llorar.

Tío Homura era muy insistente cuando se lo proponía y no en el mejor de los sentidos, los años que Emi llevaba en occidente le habían permitido comprender a las mujeres egoístas que querían tener a su marido solo para ellas y a Izumi, no estaba mal que ella no quisiera que Itachi tomara una segunda esposa y a decir verdad Emi le había tomado mucho cariño a Izumi a lo largo de los años que la conocía, era muy dulce, amable e inocente, no tenía malos sentimientos hacia nadie y todo lo que pedía era ser feliz junto a Itachi, es más, incluso la había ayudado largamente a intentar hacer que Itachi permitiera que se casar con un occidental, sin éxito pero esa era otra historia, por lo que ayudarla a hacer entrar en razón a Itachi era algo en lo que no dudaba en colaborar, cuidando su hogar junto al primo Kagami y su esposa. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Izumi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Izumi en un incontenible abrazo, la consolaba saber que no estaba sola, claro que tenía enemigos—tío Homura y quien sea que fuera esa mujer que quería convertirse en la esposa de Itachi—pero sus preocupaciones eran mínimas, incluso doña Emi se había convertido en una gran amiga para ella sin importar que en un principio hubieran sido enemigas. Sonriendo ligeramente, Emi rompió el abrazo, sujetando a Izumi por los hombros para recordarle que no era momento de quebrarse, necesitaba ser fuerte para enfrentarse a Itachi una vez llegara a _Marruecos_, tenía que ser fuerte por sí misma y por sus hijos.

-Nos veremos pronto— se despidió Izumi, inclinándose para abrazar a Hana y besar la frente a Yuudai antes de ser abrazada por Ayame y Rai, los extrañaría muchísimo. —Obedezcan a tía Emi en todo, ¿sí?— indico con voz seria, confiando en que sus hijos mayores ayudarían a la Uchiha a mantener el orden mientras ella no estuviera.

-Puedes viajar tranquila, comandare tu casa mejor de lo que tú misma lo harías— garantizo Emi con una sonrisa arrogante y zarandeándole ligeramente los hombros para infundirle ánimo.

No importa que tanto tiempo pasase Izumi en _Fez_, una semana, dos, lo que fuera pero ella cuidaría de su hogar como si fuese el propio, por lo que ambas mujeres se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de que la pelicastaña sostuviera su maleta y le diera la espalda a sus hijos y cuñada para abandonar la habitación, no podía volver a tras ni quería hacerlo. Se iría, sí, pero teniendo el corazón apretado en todo momento al no saber qué es lo que encontraría en _Marruecos_, pero dirigiéndole una última mirada a la sala de su hogar, de pie ante el umbral de la puerta principal, Izumi se infundió valor, no conseguiría nada permaneciendo en casa y con el corazón en vilo sin hacer nada, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba ser fuerte...

* * *

En la cocina y acompañada por sus hijos, Sakura cerro el horno, sonriéndole a Sarada que la había ayudado a preparar las galletas y cuernos de gacela que estarían listos muy pronto, antes de que Kin y Tenten regresaran con las compras. La pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa purpura oscuro que cubría holgadamente su figura y de hombros ligeramente caídos, las mangas se ceñían ligeramente a la altura de las muñecas y la altura de la cintura se encontraba un holgado fajín violeta oscuro que parecía una falta transparente hasta las rodillas sobre unos cómodos pantalones de velo, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con su collar de jade adornando su cuello, unos largos pendientes de oro en forma de lagrima decoradas en el centro por una amatista, un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha. Volviendo la mirada hacia la mesa, limpiándose las manos aun manchadas con harina en el delantal que se quitó en ese momento, Sakura no pudo evitar reír al ver a Mikoto y Shina casi completamente cubiertas por harina al igual que Kagami, mientras Daisuke y Sanosuke llenaban uno de los moldes para preparar un pastel...era hermoso poder disfrutar de estos días de silencio y tranquilidad en compañía de sus hijos, era todo lo que podía pedir. Escuchando que llamaban a la puerta, la Uchiha abandono la cocina, alisándose la ropa antes de abrirla la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su cuñado.

-Itachi— saludo Sakura, ocultando su sorpresa con una amable sonrisa, siempre era un buen motivo recibirlo en su hogar.

-Sakura— correspondió el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa, —¿Sasuke, esta?— consulto apretando disimuladamente las manos a causa de la incertidumbre.

-Sí, es su despacho, sígueme— índico la pelirosa antes de hacerse a un lado e invitarlo a pasar.

Ingresando con confianza en el hogar de su hermano que veía tan propio como Sasuke haría de estar en su casa, Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de seguir los pasos de Sakura hacia el despacho de su hermano donde esperaban pudieran hablar a solas, sorprendiéndose por la quietud y silencio reinante en la casa y que solo era roto por las ligeras carcajadas provenientes de la cocina y que parecían pertenecer a Mikoto y Shina, era un ambiente muy ameno y sereno el que tenía su hermano en su hogar, incluso envidiable para él que había perdido la harmonía en el último tiempo. Sentado en silencio delante de su escritorio, Sasuke cambio con sumo cuidado la página del Corán que estaba leyendo, no le habría molestado ayudar en la cocina pero Sakura le prohibía entrar, tal vez porque no quería quedar en ridículo ya que él era tan bueno cocinando como ella o porque no quería tener competencia, pero disfrutando del silencio y quietud existente en casa el Uchiha supo aprovecharla a solas en su despacho, hoy no tenía documentos de ninguna clase que leer, revisar o firmar lo cual era un gran respiro de aliento, aun no se confirmaba donde tendría lugar la reunión con los exportadores de telas de _Singapur_ por lo que podía disfrutar plenamente del tiempo libre de estar en casa junto a Sakura y sus hijos. Concentrado como estaba en la lectura, nada le impidió alzar la mirada al percibir movimiento justo antes de que la puerta de su despacho se abriera y por donde Sakura asomo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió el Uchiha levemente confundido ya que ella solía llamar a la puerta cuando sucedía algo, todos lo hacían antes de entrar a una habitación.

-Itachi vino a hablar contigo— contesto la pelirosa al ingresar y abrir la puerta. —Pasa, prepare té— se excusó dirigiéndole una última mirada a su cuñado antes de abandonar el despacho.

-¿Estás bien, Itachi?— pregunto Sasuke, invitando a su hermano a tomar asiento delante de su escritorio, notándolo inusualmente pálido.

-Hermano, no quiero casarme, estoy arrepentido— confeso el pelinegro con casi un hilo de voz, —no quiero a otra esposa más que a Izumi— añadió con más certeza al saber que podía hablar con honestidad con su hermano menor.

-Te dije que debías pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión, te lo dije— suspiro el azabache, llevándose una mano a las sienes, había intentado hablar con él anteriormente y en vano.

-Si, ya me di cuenta— obvio Itachi, dando todo de sí para no perder la paciencia porque le recordar sus errores. —Nunca quise a Eshima— añadió antes de que su hermano pretendiera restregarle aún más en la cara sus errores.

-No, pero tienes que casarte, la palabra de un hombre vale un contrato— concluyo Sasuke en voz alta, en ese punto el compromiso no era evitable en lo absoluto. —Tío Homura hablo con la familia en tu nombre, tu palabra quedo comprometida, te tienes que casar— no importa que su hermano clamara por ayuda con su mirada, no podía ayudarlo, nadie podía deshacer el error que él mismo había causado.

Siempre había considerado a su hermano mayor como alguien sumamente inteligente pero ahora no, Itachi había puesto la inteligencia al servicio de los sentidos, había cometido una estupidez y no sabía cómo salir de ella, además no es como si realmente pudiera salir del problema en el que se había metido, en el islam la palabra de un hombre era algo sagrado, equivalía a su firma legal en un contrato, retirar la propuesta de matrimonio que tío Homura ya había concretado resultaría ser una ofensa imperdonable para el apellido Uchiha, algo que todos querían evitar desde luego. En un comienzo Itachi había querido creer que podría zafarse del compromiso pero cuando su tío lo había llevado al mercado de la medina horas atrás para escoger una joya que obsequiarle a Eshima como regalo de compromiso es que Itachi se había dado cuenta de que no había forma de retroceder el tiempo o por lo menos no que él conociera, no quería obsequiarle oro ni dirigir su afecto hacia otra mujer que no fuese Izumi y a cada se recordaba más y más eso pero no importa cuánto se lo recordase, no podía escapar del compromiso. Por eso había acudido a su hermano menor, Sasuke ciertamente nunca había tomado una segunda esposa pero su tío había tentado comprometerlo tantas veces hasta casi llegar a la boda que esperaba él pudiera decirle que hacer para salir de este enlace que no deseaba con su orgullo y dignidad intactos, de ser posible claro, aunque nada le era más importante que la felicidad y bienestar de Izumi y su familia.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta?— pregunto Sasuke en un vago suspiro, para romper la tensión e intentar ayudarlo de serle posible.

-El viernes— contesto Itachi con la mirada baja, avergonzado como un niño pequeño, porque sabía que había cometido un grave error.

La rabia era un sentimiento subversivo, no se podía resolver nada estando dominado por ella, creaba nudo en la comprensión humana y cubría los oídos; Sasuke había intentado hablar con su hermano desde su llegada, ¿para qué? Itachi estaba actuando como un hombre tonto pese a ser su hermano mayor, todo por un velo, se había enemistado con su hija y su esposa por la rebeldía de Ayame que era una adolescente tempestuosa, debería haber pensado más las cosas pero no lo había hecho, era un _haram_—un pecado—hacer un matrimonio por causa de un velo y si Itachi solo ahora se daba cuenta de su error ese era su problema y de nadie más.

Itachi estaba solo, solo con su error.

* * *

La fiesta de compromiso tenía lugar en el hogar del señor Hiruzen como intermediario, con las odaliscas y músicos traídos desde _El Cairo _para alegrar la festividad en espera de la llegada de la joven, mas aunque se mostrase sereno, Hiruzen se sentía preocupado ante la reacción que tendría Izumi cuando descubriera la verdad, por lo que estaba dispuesto a viajar a _Brasil_ tras la fiesta de compromiso para hablar con Izumi y hacerle entender la situación, para que no se enemistara más de lo que ya estaba con Itachi, por ello es que Biwako tampoco la había llamado, decirle tal cosa por teléfono resultaría ser un golpe demasiado duro para el frágil corazón de su inocente sobrina. Tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, Izumi se sonrió ligeramente a Tokuma, el ayudante de su tío quien no dudo en ayudarla con su equipaje, el viaje había resultado a meno y ahora en casa de su tío esperaba poder hablar con él y solicitar su ayuda para tratar de reconciliarse con Itachi, más la serenidad que había embargado el corazón de Izumi se esfumo cuando cruzo el umbral de la sala y se encontró con una festividad en pleno apogeo, una festividad de compromiso, lo percibió en cuanto entro, sintiendo el corazón oprimírsele mientras veía a Itachi en el otro extremo de la habitación. _¿Qué le voy a decir? _se preguntó el Uchiha, completamente aterrado al ver a Izumi ingresar en la sala, incapaz de enfadarse con ella por viajar sin su permiso sino que aproximándose con lentitud hacia su esposa que le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos negros cagados de inocencia.

-¿Hay un compromiso aquí?— noto Izumi recibiendo un vago asentimiento de su esposo como respuesta, —¿y…quien es el novio?— pregunto en espera de eliminar su mayor temor.

-Yo— contesto Itachi bajando la cabeza con vergüenza, deseando haberse dado cuenta de su error mucho antes…pero no lo había hecho.

-Dijiste que el novio…— la pelicastaña comenzó a sentirse ida, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, su mente no lo asimilaba.

-Soy yo— ratifico el Uchiha sin encontrar su mirada con la de ella, su vergüenza era demasiado grande, se sentía completamente indigno de su amor.

-_Alah_…— suspiro ella, sintiéndose mareada, perdida, completamente herida por esa respuesta y que había pasado toda su vida rogando no oír.

-Mi amor— en ese momento Itachi se olvidó completamente de su ira pasada contra Ayame y contra ella, todo lo que deseaba era regresar a casa y dejar atrás todo eso, nada más.

Desde su lugar en la fiesta, Hiruzen contemplo con silente preocupación a su sobrina al mismo tiempo que Biwako, mientras que Homura frunció el ceño temiendo que sus planes se vieran arruinados por esa mujer escandalosa y que era tan defectuosa como la esposa de su otro sobrino. Atestiguando todo desde una distancia suficiente para no oír la conversación pero intuyendo lo que ambos se estaban diciendo, Sakura se llevó una mano al centro del pecho, mordiéndose al labio inferior al conocer mejor que nadie la angustia y el dolor que Izumi estaba sintiendo, ella la había vivido muchas veces por causa de tío Homura en el pasado pero ya no más, gracias a Sasuke a quien en ese momento volteo a ver ese temor se había extinguido por completo, pero no para Izumi y ambos se dijeron eso al encontrar sus miradas, preocupados por lo que iba a pasar, porque habían intentado mediar entre ambos. Acallando un sollozo que muro entre sus labios, Izumi abandono la sala tan pronto como le fue posible, seguida por Itachi que se negó a dejarla sola hasta llegar a la habitación que en el pasado le había pertenecido, paseándose dentro de la habitación como una leona enjaulada, furiosa e inconmensurablemente herida, Itachi había tenido el valor de apuñalarla por la espalda y eso era algo que dolía más que cualquier herida en el mundo porque jamás había esperado que él tuviera el coraje de hacerlo, había esperado un golpe así de muchas personas, incluso de doña Emi pero nunca de él, jamás de él que decía amarla tanto.

-Itachi, te atreviste…te atreviste a traicionarme así— Izumi por fin capaz de recuperar el habla sin importar que su voz se quebrara a causa de los sollozos que su labios pedían liberar.

-Mi amor, no…— negó Itachi, intentando pensar en cómo hacerla comprender que estaba arrepentido, —mi amor, no quiero casarme— aseguro dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pidiera para demostrárselo.

-Me lo prometiste cuando Rai nació, me lo prometiste— recordó ella en voz alta, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas más limpiándolas casi al instante, no queriendo darle el gusto de verla débil.

-Lo hice por rabia, por causa de que Ayame no quiere usar el velo, dije que quería casarme, pero cuando me dijeron que iban a acordar el matrimonio me di cuenta de que me estaba equivocando— explico él, le faltaban las palabras para expresar lo arrepentido que estaba y como deseaba cambiar la situación pero era imposible, era muy tarde. —No puedo arrepentirme, mi palabra vale un contrato— cito en voz alta esperando que ella entendiera y se resignara al igual que él.

-Me diste tu palabra y eso no vale un contrato, menos ha de valerlo para ella— chillo Izumi, completamente furiosa e incapaz de creer en su arrepentimiento. —Dile a esa mujer que no quieres casarte— impuso si quería que le creyera, de otro modo pediría el divorcio y haría que su tío lo lograra, mentiría de ser preciso.

-Si no me caso, caeremos en la vergüenza— obvio el Uchiha, deseaba hacer eso pero no podía, pisotearía el apellido de su familia si lo hiciera.

-_Alah_…que suerte tan triste la mía— sollozo ella, dejándose caer sobre la cama, sentía débiles las piernas, ni siquiera podía estar en pie.

-Mi amor…— Itachi se arrodillo delante de ella, alzando una de sus manos para intentar acunar el rostro de ella.

-No te me acerques— se apartó Izumi, sentía desprecio de su presencia, de su voz y de su tacto, no quería verlo ni quería oírlo, mucho mejor dejar que la tocara, —abrigue una víbora en mis brazos— acuso con veneno, era la primera vez en su vida que realmente quería odiar a alguien aunque fuese a quien más amaba en el mundo.

-Izumi, no…— veía en los ojos de su inocente Izumi una mirada que lo asustaba, jamás la había visto tan molesta, era más que eso, parecía como si lo odiara, —incluso pedí la ayuda de Sasuke, pero nadie pudo ayudarme— aseguro como prueba, aunque en nada había servido recurrir a su hermano, Sasuke siempre había tenido mejor juicio y control sobre sus emociones y por ello es que Sakura y él tenían un matrimonio tan envidiable.

-Confié tanto en ti, Itachi, confié en ti— negó la pelicastaña, sin mirarlo siquiera, no soportaba verlo, todo lo que quería era matar ese amor que sentía por él pero no podía y eso es lo que más le dolía.

-No quiero casarme, Izumi, lo juro por el profeta— prometió Itachi, estaba tan desesperado por encontrar una salida que incluso sintió deseos de llorar, había empujado a Izumi al mayor de los dolores que podían existir, había sido tal su ceguera que ese odiaba tanto como ella lo odiaba a él en ese momento.

Debía haber otra forma de salir de esta situación, debía poder hacer algo pero nada lo zafaría del compromiso, solo quedaba que Eshima desistiera, ¿pero cómo si desde el comienzo parecía estar encantada con la idea de casarse? Ni siquiera Sasuke había podido ayudarlo, nadie podía ayudarlo. Demasiado herida y ofendida, Izumi enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando de decepción y desesperación, desesperación al no saber qué hacer para liberar a su esposo de ese compromiso y regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado, aparentemente forzada a tener que recibir en su hogar a otra mujer, una completa extraña con quien habría de compartir a su esposo.

_Que suerte tan triste la mía_, sollozo Izumi, negando en silencio para sí.

* * *

-La novia llego— informó Tokuma, ingresando en la sala para informar al señor Homura y el señor Hiruzen.

-Hay que avisar a Itachi— índico el Sarutobi a Natsu, porque no quería que Biwako se escapara de su vista, era mejor que dejasen a Itachi e Izumi hablar a solas.

Mientras Natsu subía la escalera hacia el segundo piso, Eshima ingreso en la sala en compañía de su padre, siendo inmediatamente bienvenida al hogar del señor Hiruzen por él y el señor Homura que al instante la hizo sentir como una hija que regresaba a casa, cualquiera que hubiera visto a Eshima se habría sentido vasallo con su belleza, vestía una elegante túnica de seda gris perla hasta los tobillos y de mangas acampanadas, bordada en hilo de plata y diamantes en los bordes de las mangas, la caída de la tela y el frente, con un velo blanco aperlado cubriendo su largo cabello negro y cruzado para ocultar parte de su escote, haciendo más deslumbrante su inocente y encantadora sonrisa, era imposible no halagar su belleza. Dentro de la habitación, Izumi se mantenía sentada sobre la cama y con la mirada baja, con sus manos cruzadas a la altura de su regazo, visiblemente triste más negándose a llorar menos aun con aspavientos, Sakura no era la única que podía ser fuerte y determinada cuando se lo proponía, ella también podía ser de hierro con solo desearlo aunque su corazón sufriera por ello pero no iba a llorar, no delante de Itachi que se paseaba en círculos dentro de la habitación y delante de ella, intentando pensar en una salida más nada le resultaba lo suficientemente convincente para intentarlo y no caer en la vergüenza, no había escape posible, entonces fue cuando Natsu ingreso, no sabiendo si estaba bien dar una noticia que sabía entristecería a Izumi, pero le habían ordenado que lo hiciera.

-Itachi, la novia llego— anuncio Natsu al ingresar en la habitación, evitando la mirada de Izumi quien sintió como si no pudiera respirar ante esa sola noticia.

-Iré en seguida, Natsu— contesto el Uchiha permitiéndole a la criada retirarse como si jamás hubiera estado ahí. —¿Qué hago, Izumi?— pregunto aterrado, no queriendo ofenderla. —Mi amor…— su Izumi se negó a oírlo, apartando la mirada con desprecio.

Haciendo oídos sordos de las palabras de su esposo, demasiado enojada y ofendida, Izumi abandono la habitación rumbo a la sala sin voltear en ningún momento, descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras hasta fijar su mirada en la joven que habría de ser su rival, la futura segunda esposa de Itachi, _¿Que tienes tu que no tenga yo? _se preguntó Izumi con una dolorosa punzada en el centro de su pecho al verla, sonriente, alegre, bella y joven, casi veinte años menor, ¿cómo no sentirse mal? Se sentía horrible y más al saber que Itachi había permitido que se concretara el compromiso por sentir rabia contra ella, que más desearía ella que devolverle el golpe pero no podía. Aparentemente calmado en el exterior, Itachi siguió los pasos de Izumi al retornar a la sala, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared al ver a Eshima quien sonrió llena de alegría al verlo, desviando con sutileza la mirada hacia Izumi quien mantenía la mirada en un punto invisible de la nada para no atestiguar lo que iba a pasar…no quería casarse, no quería una segunda esposa pero tampoco sabía cómo escapar de aquella situación. Contemplando a la bella Eshima quien vestía una elaborada túnica de seda gris perla bordada en plata y con un largo velo blanco cubriendo su largo cabello, Homura se aproximó lentamente hasta situarse a la diestra de su sobrino que parecía estar congelado en su lugar, una conducta que no era para anda digna de admirar, parecía como si se hubiera arrepentido y él no lo permitiría.

-Dale la joya que compraste— recordó Homura en un susurro para hacer reaccionar a su sobrino.

La mente de Itachi sabía que debía acatar las palabras de su tío, pero su miedo y preocupación por Izumi era tan grande y se encontraba tan aprisionado entre lo que quería contra lo que debía hacer que en ese momento el Uchiha simplemente sucumbió a sus nervios y se desplomo sobre el suelo completamente inconsciente ante la aterrada mirada de todos los presentes. Olvidándose por completo de la ira que sentía contra Itachi hasta ese momento, Izumi se arrodillo a su lado sobre el suelo, acunando su cabeza sobre su regazo, desviando muy sutilmente la mirada hacia Eshima quien se arrodillo a su lado igualmente preocupada; era una intrusa y no quería saber nada mas de ella, habían pospuesto el compromiso...por ahora.

* * *

Para nadie de los invitados a la fiesta había resultado posible siquiera imaginar que una festividad tan amena y bonita terminase de ese modo, bueno, no terminar literalmente porque como Hiruzen era el anfitrión él dejaría que la celebración continuase hasta el final pero ya no era una festividad con motivo de un compromiso ya que no se había concentrado nada, solo era una festividad más ya que Itachi se mantuvo inconsciente mientras Tokuma—la mano derecha del señor Hiruzen—ingreso en la habitación de huéspedes ayudado por algunos de los invitados a la fiesta, recostando a Itachi sobre la calma, por lo visto lo sucedido no era nada serio sino que un simple desmayo por lo que no necesitarían llamar al médico. Ingresando en la habitación y sin que nadie lo viera, Hiruzen le guiño un ojo a Biwako quien hizo igual, sonriendo cómplice ante la felicidad que intentaban acallar o esconder, felicidad porque el compromiso no hubiera tenido lugar. Tan pronto como Itachi fue recostado sobre la cama, Izumi se sentó a su lado, alzando una de sus manos para apartarle cuidadosamente el flequillo del rostro para palparle la frente y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, afortunadamente lo estaba, solo algo pálido pero eso era normal teniendo en cuenta que se había desmayado, lo que la dejaba mucho más tranquila pero molesta consigo misma por preocuparse por él con quien debería estar enojada, y no lo estaba, o al menos ya no más porque temporalmente se había cancelado el compromiso.

-Déjenlo dormir, es bueno que duerma— índico Hiruzen permitiendo que los invitados regresaran a la sala en compañía de Tokuma, respirando mucho más tranquilo al verlos partir. —Qué pena que este desmayado, despertara deprisa— aprecio esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de volver la mirada hacia su amiga, —Biwako, ¿y si preparas esa hierva que tranquiliza a las personas?— sugirió con toda intención de sacar partido de la oportunidad que _Alah_ les había dado.

-Lo haré en seguida— asintió ella con una sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Dónde estoy?— pregunto Itachi, recuperando vagamente la conciencia, intentando erguirse con ayuda de sus brazos.

-En la fiesta de tu compromiso— contesto el Sarutobi con sencillez, intuyendo o más bien sabiendo el efecto que eso tendría.

Creyendo lo que oía y sintiendo el mismo abominable terror adueñarse de él, deseando escapar desesperadamente y creer que aquello era un sueño con suma desesperación, Itachi volvió a desplomarse inconsciente sobre las almohadas ante la atónita mirada de Izumi quien ahogo una carcajada de sarcasmo, propinando un certero golpe en el pecho a su esposo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión enfurruñada, realmente deseaba odiarlo y estar furiosa con él pero no podía, después de todo había cumplido su palabra, él compromiso no se había concretado...por ahora.

* * *

Al margen de lo que sucedía en la habitación de huéspedes donde Itachi permanecía inconsciente, en la sala principal la fiesta continuaba como si no hubiese sucedido absolutamente nada, más de todas formas inquieta e intentando calmar su preocupación, Eshima se paseó nerviosamente en la sala ante la atenta mirada de su padre, intentando frenar sus sentimientos y actuar dignamente pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil, no es que pretendiera ser arrogante ni anda parecido pero era del conocimiento de todos la larga fila de pretendientes que tenía esperando conseguir su mano en matrimonio e Itachi que estaba tan interesado no había hecho sino desmayarse en momento tan crucial como lo era presentar su regalo de compromiso…Por _Alah_, ¿y si esto era una señal? Podían acusarla de supersticiosa pero tenía miedo, miedo de que el compromiso se viera estropeado no por causa de Itachi sino suya, ¿acaso estaba condenada a no poder casarse? No, _Alah_, que suerte más triste seria esa. Sintió como un auténtico bálsamo para sus preocupaciones el regreso del señor Homura que se había aproximado a Natsu—una de las criada del señor Hiruzen—para saber cuál era la condición de Itachi, y por la expresión en su rostro Eshima creyó o al menos quiso creer que su prometido estaba bien, tal vez ella había hecho algo para ofenderlo o disgustarlo y de ser así se arrepentía de todo corazón, prometiendo aprender a agradarle y ser una buena esposa, ese era su papel después de todo.

-¿Y mi novio, señor Homura?— consulto Eshima sin conseguir ocultar su preocupación por Itachi, esperando que estuviese bien.

-Fue demasiada emoción, te vio y se emociono, entraste en su corazón— garantizo Homura con una ligera sonrisa, porque era imposible que Itachi se hubiera desmayado por otra razón.

-Él también entro en mi corazón— aseguro ella con una sonrisa, tener un marido guapo y joven no era algo que todas pudiera celebrar.

-Se recuperara pronto, tendrás un marido muy guapo, Eshima— garantizo el Uchiha, no existiría mejor matrimonio que el de su sobrino con esa bella y virtuosa joven.

-_Alah_ mediante, señor Homura— asintió Eshima, intentando no decepcionarse ante los recientes acontecimientos.

Estaba preocupada, si, y también algo inquieta por lo que todo esto podía significar pero nada era lo suficientemente preocupante para aterrarla, el matrimonio ya había sido acordado, Itachi había aceptado, tarde o temprano iba a casarse con él, solo debía ser paciente y esperar, nada podía ser tan terrible para hacerla desistir. _Si quieres y aplicas todo tu esfuerzo, hasta un ratón se come un gato_, reflexiono Hiruzen para sí y con una ligera sonrisa que supo ocultar al regresar en la sala, mentir y fingir estaba mal y lo sabía pero de todas formas pretendió sentirse triste o abatido al momento de situarse a la diestra de Homura y ante Eshima quien se mostraba visiblemente preocupada, era una pena que una joven tan bella, inocente y encantadora que tenía todo el futuro por delante fuera utilizada de ese modo por el Uchiha para un truco tan sucio como era menospreciar a Izumi y hacer que Itachi se enemistara con ella, cualquier hombre querría tener por esposa a una joven tan bella, pero Itachi no, aunque él no pensaba decirlo de viva voz u ofendería a todo el mundo. Volvió ligeramente la mirada hacia Biwako quien con el sigilo y silencio de un espectro cruzo la sala hacia las escaleras sosteniendo una taza de té cuya procedencia él conocía y que lo hizo sonreír de forma casi imperceptible, confiada en que ese té tranquilizante habría de estar lo suficientemente fuere para hacer que Itachi durmiera profundamente toda la noche y un poco más, mañana ya pensarían en qué hacer.

-¿Cómo esta Itachi?— consulto Homura, Natsu le había dado muy poca información a decir verdad.

-Calmado, cuando despierte estará bien— contesto Hiruzen, empujando el remordimiento por mentir a lo más hondo de su mente, —se durmió así que tendremos que resignarnos— revelo confiando en que eso sería motivo suficiente para postergar el compromiso hasta nuevo aviso…si no se cancelaba irremediablemente, claro.

-Esto no es una buena señal— suspiro Eshima, preocupada por lo que esto podía significar, —aunque estas cosas pueden suceder— se dijo de todas formas, intentando no desesperanzarse por un hecho al azar.

-Podríamos hacer otra fiesta, hasta sería más bonito un compromiso con dos fiestas—sugirió Homura para no entristecerla, eso y porque aún no se daba por vencido ni lo haría.

-Si— asintió ella, aferrándose a la esperanza, espantando su miedo y dejando a _Alah_ la resolución de lo que fuera a suceder.

Tal vez esto no era una mala señal como hasta ahora aprecia ser, Eshima intento convencerse de que tal vez esto era un buen augurio disfrazado, pero necesitaba mantener la fe y la esperanza muy en alto para ver cuando eso se develara, por lo que no podía rendirse a la apatía e infelicidad, no aun. Intercambiando una vaga mirada con su tío que asintió en silencio, y llegando a la conclusión de todo lo acontecido en cosa de segundos, Sakura esbozo una radiante sonrisa en su rostro antes de dejar que el ánimo festivo de la fiesta la guiara, sintiéndose lo suficientemente feliz de danzar sin importar que esa mujer llamada Eshima empañara su buen humor; la pelirosa vestía una sencilla blusa rosa pálido sin mangas y que se anudaba tras el cuello para dejar complemente expuestos sus brazos, con una pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha y un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierda, larga falda rosa brillante que se envolvía alrededor de sus piernas como un velo mientras danzaba, largos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín decoradas con escenas de pequeños diamantes que brillaban contra la luz y su largo cabello rosado oculto bajo un largo velo rosa pálido que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, había demasiadas personas presentes que le eran extrañas, de ahí que cubierta su cabello bajo el velo, de otro modo no lo estaría usando, ¿estaba en una fiesta o no? Pues tenía todo el derecho del mundo a divertirse y compartir la tranquilidad que su prima ahora sentía, aunque solo fuese temporal.

-Creí que no tenías ánimos para bailar— menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, maravillado y confundido por su buen humor y que siempre conseguía distraerlo.

-Ahora sí— afirmo Sakura con una deslumbrante sonrisa, alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla, danzando a su alrededor en el proceso.

Quería estar feliz, quería celebrar, quería danzar y sonreír, no solo por su propia felicidad—al no tener necesidad de ver a Eshima como un peligro ya que tenía un contrato por el que Sasuke no podría ni quería tener otra esposa—sino la paz de su prima que por ahora tendría la oportunidad de respirar con tranquilidad, ¿no era acaso esa razón suficiente para estar feliz? Para Sakura quien en ningún momento dejo de danzar y sonreír con total alegría, encontrando su mirada con la de Sasuke, no existía alegría mayor.

* * *

A Izumi simplemente la tenía sin cuidado la festividad que estaba teniendo lugar en la sala, su ánimo no era lo suficientemente alegre para querer participar de ella, se sentía cansada por el largo viaje en avión y completamente abatida por descubrir que Itachi había roto por su promesa, por rabia y estaba arrepentido pero lo había hecho de todas formas. Habían llamado a un médico para que examinara a Itachi luego de que Biwako preparase el té tranquilizante que ella le había dado de beber a Itachi por lo que el diagnostico había sido dejarlo dormir hasta el día siguiente cuando con seguridad ya tendrían un plan sobre qué hacer para escapar del compromiso, pero debían idearlo pronto o de otro modo al día siguiente a primera hora tío Homura y esa mujer llamada Eshima estarían de pie en la puerta como verdugos. Sentada sobre la cama a la diestra de Itachi, acunando su cabeza sobre su regazo, deseo que estuviera consiente y muy despierto para abofetearlo e insultarlo, realmente deseaba desquitar la ira que sentía contra él por su error pero nada de eso tenía caso, además no conseguiría nada, todo lo que ahora quería era regresar a _Rio de Janeiro _y fingir que nada de eso había sucedido. Acompañada por el señor Hiruzen, Biwako ingreso en la habitación, los invitados ya se estaban retirando ahora que la fiesta había llegado a su fin y era el momento perfecto para que ellos tres discutieran a solas—Itachi estaba inconsciente así que no contaba—que es lo que harían para escapar de tío Homura y sus planes.

-Los invitados ya se van— anuncio Hiruzen al entrar, situándose de pie tras la cama y desde contemplo a Itachi, había tenido suerte de escapar del compromiso por ahora, solo eso.

-_Alah_…— agradeció Izumi en un suspiro, mucho más tranquila, bueno, en parte, —tengo tanta rabia contra Itachi que no me da pena verlo así— confeso regresando la mirada a su esposo cuya cabeza apoyaba en su regazo.

-Tampoco yo— respaldo Biwako de pie junto al señor Hiruzen, completamente de acuerdo en su perspectiva.

-Tío, ¿Itachi tendrá que casarse?— pregunto la pelicastaña por fin, intentando pensar en algo que pudiera librar a su esposo del compromiso.

-Dio su palabra, no puede desistir— afirmo el Sarutobi viéndola negar en silencio. —Pero ella sí— aclaro ya que el matrimonio debía contar con la aprobación de ambas partes.

-No lo hará, está encantada con Itachi— protesto Biwako de inmediato, ella había visto a la joven, claramente estaba encantada con la idea de casarse, e Itachi le gustaba.

No era la intención de Biwako sonar pesimista ni nada pero estaba claro para ella y para todos que Eshima no renunciaría, era joven, bonita y el señor Homura había idealizado la imagen de Itachi en su mente a tal punto que cualquier mujer de estar en su lugar lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias para lograr casarse. Hiruzen realmente deseaba poder ayudar más a su sobrina pero estaba limitado, tenía las manos atadas a la espalda literalmente, solo Izumi podía encontrar una salida, al no ser de la familia Hiruzen no tenía jurisdicción ni voz ni voto para intervenir como Homura sí, pero quería creer y sentía que su sobrina daría con la solución apropiada, ciertamente Izumi era menos ingeniosa y despierta que Sakura quien merecía ser admirada por su agudo intelecto, pero ambas pertenecían a la misma familia y no dudaba de que ella también sabría cómo volcar la situación a su favor. Tal y como había sucedido con Itachi antes, Izumi se sintió entre la espalda y la pared, ¿qué podía hacer? Itachi estaba inconsciente y eso le daba tiempo pero ningún plan parecía lo suficientemente bueno para dar resultados, y todo lo que ella deseaba era abordar el primer avión de regreso a _Brasil_ y...un momento, esa era la solución, si Itachi y ella regresaban a _Brasil_ antes de que tío Homura se presentase con Eshima a la mañana siguiente, podrán escapar del compromiso, pero ella no podía realizar ningún viaje sin la autorización de Itachi quien estaba inconsciente y no podría firmar, peor había alguien más quien sí; su tío.

-Tío, necesito que me dé una autorización para que Itachi viaje, así, debe ser tratado en _Brasil_, estamos acostumbrados a nuestro hogar— solicito Izumi por fin, ocultando su propia vanidad ante tan maravillosa idea y que no poseía quiebre alguno.

-Preparare más té— menciono Biwako con una cómplice sonrisa antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Sonriendo pícaramente, Hiruzen le guiño un ojo a su sobrina como si le dije; _bien hecho, también lo creo_, antes de retirarse y seguir a Biwako hacia la cocina, necesitaba desesperadamente un café para despejarse y dejar atrás todos los recientes acontecimientos. Ya a solas con su esposo, Izumi irrefrenablemente se inclinó para depositar un beso sobre su frente, sonriendo ligeramente ante su propia victoria, según la religión o la machista forma de pensar de los musulmanes una mujer debía ser alguien de cuidado porque era capaz de todo solo con su voluntad e intelecto—Sakura era la prueba, aunque ella jamás intentaría emular todo de lo que su primera si era capaz—y no se equivocaban. Itachi no había encontrado una forma de escapar del compromiso con Eshima pero ella si, mantendría su lugar como su única esposa y protegería a sus hijos a como diera lugar, era una promesa.

* * *

**PD: Saludos mis queridos lectores, aquí me tienen nuevamente actualizando otra de mis historias, había prometido actualizar este fin de semana y lo cumplo, casi amarrándome al computador para terminar a tiempo pero lo cumplo :3** **las siguientes actualizaciones serán "El Emperador Sasuke"** a lo largo de la semana y **"El Velo del Amor"** el fin de semana, a mas tardar el domingo** :3** como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Zuleika como Eshima

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Compromiso y Escape: las escenas de este capitulo son casi en su totalidad una transcripción original de gran parte de los capítulos 219**, **220**, **222 y 223 de la novela original "El Clon/O Clone"**, donde Mohamed se compromete por rabia contra Latifa y luego se arrepiente de su decisión sin ser capaz de resarcir el daño y acabando todo en un desmayo que posterga el compromiso, temporalmente. **En la cultura musulmana tal y como mencione en el capitulo anterior la palabra de un hombre vale un contrato**, por lo que si antes **Sasuke solo necesito crear un documento redactado para Sakura asegurándole que no tomaría otra esposa eso equivale a un juramento en presencia de testigos y ante la ley de los hombres y de Dios ya que esta por escrito**, en este caso **si Itachi dice que se casa o que quiere casarse y varias personas se encuentran presentes al momento de decirlo, equivale a un juramento y es deshonroso que un hombre no cumpla con su palabra por lo que tiene que casarse, o su apellido caerá en la vergüenza**. **Entre los musulmanes hay dos tipo de matrimonio**; **el concertado por bienes y conveniencia a través de las familias y donde no importa la voluntad o parecer de los novios** sino los beneficios que se vayan a obtener, y **el de mutuo acuerdo donde tanto el novio como la novia deben brindar su consentimiento** por lo que en este caso no basta conque Itachi no quiera casarse si Eshima si quiere.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	29. Chapter 28

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír: "**Nunca Me Acuerdo de Olvidarte**" de **Shakira** para gran parte del contenido del capitulo, "**Queen of Mean**" de **Sarah Jeffery** para Emi, "**Habibi Kilo Kilo**" de **Mario Reyes** y "**Bosem Zarfati**" de **Sarit Hadad** para las escenas entre Sasuke y Sakura, y "**Rainbow**" de **Sia** para Itachi e Izumi así como para las ultimas escenas.

* * *

En un cuadro que con seguridad habría hecho reír a cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, un completamente inconsciente Itachi fue transportado por la sala del hogar del señor Hiruzen recostado en una camilla, aún seguía completamente narcotizado por el té que Biwako había preparado y que Izumi de alguna forma le había hecho beber, parecía descabellado tener que huir de ese modo pero era la única forma que tenían de librarse de tío Homura aunque algo les decía que eso no dudaría para siempre. Prácticamente pegada a la camilla y sosteniéndole la mano a Itachi, Izumi siguió a su esposo, intercalando la mirada entre Tokuma y Hiroshi quienes eran servidores de su tío y que sostenían la camilla para conducirlo hacia la salida de la casa, a esa hora de la mañana apenas y circulaba gente por la medina o al menos no demasiada, por lo que podrían llegar sin complicaciones al aeropuerto y abordar un avión rápido…antes de que tío Homura llegara a casa y los encontrara, si tenían suerte, claro. Sin soltar la mano de su esposo, Izumi volvió el rostro por encima de su hombro para corroborar que era seguida por su tío Hiruzen y por Biwako, ambos había tomado la decisión de acompañarla a _Brasil_ para ayudarla con todo lo que fuese necesario así como para mediar entre Itachi y Ayame para socavar su enemistad, y por si las cosas se complicaban como ya lo habían hecho hasta ahora, lo que desde luego esperaban no sucediera más toda preocupación era poca a esas alturas.

-Deprisa, antes de que Homura llegue— recordó Hiruzen, siguiendo los pasos de su sobrina y confiando en que Tokuma y Hiroshi cumplieran con su trabajo, porque no podían perder tiempo ni dejar ningún detalle al azar. —Un amigo mío que es medico nos espera en el aeropuerto— menciono para tranquilizar la evidente preocupación de su sobrina.

-Tío Hiruzen, ¿y si despierta en el viaje?— pregunto Izumi, no quería ser ave de mal agüero pero se temía lo peor, ya no sabía que esperar tras todo lo ocurrido.

-No lo hará, Izumi, ve mojando su boca con esto— índico Biwako tendiéndole un pequeño lienzo que previamente había bañado con el extracto del té somnífero, por si acaso.

Asintiendo velozmente, Izumi recibió el pequeño lienzo húmedo e impregnado en el mismo té somnífero que ya le había dado a beber a su esposo la noche anterior, rosándolo contra los labios de Itachi quien incluso llegaba a parecer muerto ante lo dormido que estaba, solo su respiración era prueba fidedigna de que aún estaba con vida lo cual la tranquilizaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo por no saber si saldrían con bien de lo que se proponían. Asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la casa, Tokuma asintió en silencio a Hiroshi, cruzando el umbral y abandonando la casa con sumo sigilo y atención esperando no correr la desagraciada suerte de encontrarse cara a cara con el señor Homura, siendo seguidos por Izumi, el señor Hiruzen y Biwako que igualmente actuaron como vigías, resguardando la espalda de Izumi y pretendiendo fingir de señuelos de ser necesario, agradeciendo que las calles estuvieran vacías. Al mismo tiempo y recorriendo una calle aledaña de la medina, Homura acompaño a Eshima y su padre al hogar de Hiruzen, puede que fuera temprano pero la bella joven estaba cumpliendo tan divinamente su rol de prometida que se sentía muy angustiada y afligida por la salud de Itachi, necesitando verlo para saber si estaba bien, y él desde luego que no podía negarse porque esa también era su voluntad, cuanto antes se cerrara el acuerdo de compromiso mejor habría de ser para todos, Itachi necesitaba de una segunda esposa y él haría que la tomara tarde o temprano.

-Vamos, deprisa— apremio el Uchiha caminando delante de Eshima y su padre, —Itachi debe estar muy abatido por causa de lo que ocurrió ayer— obvio en voz alta, esperando que su sobrino no estuviera pretendiendo zafar de la boda porque él no lo permitiría.

-Solo estaré sosegada si veo que mi novio está bien— respaldo Eshima tras de él, luchando por mantenerse tranquila pese a lo ansiosa que se encontraba por ver a Itachi.

Esbozando una ligera sonrisa, alentándose a sí misma a mantenerse firme en su postura, Eshima siguió a su padre y al señor Homura, apenas y había conseguido cerrar los ojos la noche anterior, creyendo que estaba maldecida o algo parecido porque no podía creer que la que debería de haber sido su fiesta de compromiso se viera arruinada de ese modo, pero tal vez todo se arreglaría _Alah_ mediante y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaría casada con Itachi y compartiendo mesa y cama con él, _Alah_ mediante así seria. Preocupada como estaba, Eshima ni siquiera había tenido demasiado tiempo de arreglarse, vistiendo una sencilla túnica color marfil de cuello alto y redondo, mangas acampanadas y larga falda hasta los tobillos, con un largo velo turquesa cubriendo su largo cabello y cruzado por sobre su pecho, apretándose nerviosamente las manos tan pronto como su padre y ella cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, apretando las manos alrededor de la correa de su bolso a causa de los nervios, esperanzada. Más grande fue la sorpresa e impresión de todos al ingresar en el hogar del señor Hiruzen y ser recibidos por Natsu, la segunda persona de mayor confianza del Sarutobi detrás solo de Biwako y quien informo que Itachi ya no estaba en casa, ¿Cómo era posible? Itachi ni siquiera había abierto los ojos la noche anterior, ¿Cómo es que se había marchado a hurtadillas y encima de todo sin decirle nada a él? Homura no conseguía entenderlo, ¿es que acaso pretendía escapar del compromiso? No toleraría semejante comportamiento de su parte.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Itachi se fue?— cuestiono Homura, debía ser un error absoluto ya que Itachi no haría eso…al menos no consiente, se sentía la mano de Hiruzen en todo esto, estaba seguro.

-El medico lo envió de urgencia a _Brasil_— asevero Natsu repitiendo exactamente lo que su señor y Biwako le habían dicho que dijera al ser interrogada.

-Entonces iremos a _Brasil_ a ver a Itachi— decidió el Uchiha de inmediato, volviendo la mirada hacia Eshima y su padre quienes asintieron completamente de acuerdo.

Necesitaba asegurarse personalmente de que Itachi no estuviera pretendiendo desertar de la boda porque no admitiría semejante decisión de su parte, haría lo que fuera para hacerlo comprender que perder a una mujer tan virtuosa como Eshima se encontraba simplemente fuera de discusión. Algo nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, sin perder la esperanza, Eshima y su padre asintieron ante las palabras del señor Homura, negándose a desertar todavía, seria toda una experiencia pero Eshima estaba dispuesta a vivirla, siempre había deseado viajar a conocer _Brasil_ de dónde provenía la familia de su madre y ahora por fin tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, y tal vez cuando volviera a pisar _Marruecos_ ya sería una mujer casada e inmensamente feliz, esperaba que _Alah_ atendiese sus oraciones y le permitiera ser feliz...

* * *

-_¿Cómo es eso de que firmaste un contrato por ella?_— cuestiono Emi del otro lado de la línea, negándose a creer lo que oía de su hermano menor. —_Ningún hombre de nuestra familia ha pisoteado su hombría firmando un contrato por una mujer_— recordó imaginándose inevitablemente que es lo que su padre pensaría si estuviera vivo para presencia aquello.

-No hables si no sabes, Emi, lo hice porque la amo y quiero que sea feliz— declaro Sasuke, absteniéndose de bufar al oírla acusarlo sin saber el porqué de sus acciones, más él no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Sentado delante de su escritorio, a solas en su despacho, Sasuke se masajeo las sienes mientras escuchaba la voz de su hermana a través del teléfono, en nada le sorprendía la reacción de Emi quien siempre hacia alarde de ser moderna y querer vivir como lo hacían las mujeres de _El Cairo_, entremezclando su vida tradicional con las costumbres de occidente, ¿pero no podía aceptar que él, enamorado como estaba, firmara un contrato para vivir monógamamente con su esposa?, ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Este sería su séptimo hijo con Sakura, ambos ya casi tenían cuarenta años—estaban a meses de cumplirlos—, ¿por qué habría de querer tener otra esposa?, ¿para tener más hijos a esa altura de su vida? Ningún hijo o hija que tuviera con otra mujer lo colmaría de tanto orgullo y plenitud como lo que sentía al ver a Sarada, Daisuke, Sanosuke, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami cada día, ni lo inmensamente feliz que era junto a Sakura, nada podía ser mejor que eso. Ambos se habían ganado con todo su empeño el placer egoísta de ser felices después de pasar años luchando contra el pasado, habían librado su propia guerra interna durante años para poder confiar el uno en el otro y amarse sin remordimientos, y ese pasado era razón suficiente para dejar todo lo que viniera a futuro en manos de _Alah_ y pasar el resto de su vida juntos en paz, una paz que merecían tener y que él no iba a dejar que fuera estropeara por su necia y muy testaruda hermana mayor que siempre tenía algo de lo que quejarse para no perder costumbre.

-Emi, es mi séptimo hijo— menciono Sasuke en voz alta y a modo de recordatorio, —¿para qué quiero otra esposa?— cuestiono ya que para él eso era más que suficiente para vivir tranquilo por el resto de su vida. —¿Qué sabes de amor, Emi?— pregunto esperando que ella pudiera entrar en razón y entenderlo

-_Si fuera por ustedes, no sabría nada de verdad, por ustedes moriría seca, sin casa, sin marido y sin hijos_— acuso Emi sin detenerse a considerar lo que su hermano estaba planteándole sino viendo una oportunidad para exponer sus quejas. —_Pero no me someteré al gusto de ustedes, ya me verán con un marido a mi lado, arreglare un matrimonio temporal pero no moriré seca_— aseguro a modo de advertencia porque ya había hablado con Arsen para sugerirle que se casaran y él no tenía problemas, incluso estaba dispuesto a convertirse al islam como mandaba el Corán.

-De ningún modo— protesto el Uchiha al instante, cerrando su mente ante tan descabellada idea, —en nuestra familia nunca hubo matrimonios temporales, nunca— su padre saldría de la tumba ante semejante indignidad, era impensable.

-_Entonces será el primero, haré lo que sea, pero me caso_— insistió ella, alzando la voz para equipararse ante la determinación de su hermano. —_Yo crie dos cuervos que hoy en día me dan la espalda; Itachi y tú_— declaro con tristeza, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer tan triste destino.

-¿Cuándo te hemos dado la espalda?— desafío Sasuke, alentándola a darle razones para pensar de semejante modo. —Todo lo que hemos hecho es tratarte como a una reina toda la vida— tanto Itachi como él siempre habían antepuesto la felicidad y bienestar de ella por encima de todo…incluso habían discutido con sus esposas por ella, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-_Como un camello dirás, como un camello bien decorado pero camello al fin y al cabo_— diferencio Emi, agradeciendo ese afecto pero exigiendo casarse y formar su propia vida, lo merecía de verdad.

Cerrando los ojos un momento, Sasuke negó en silencio, eso era algo que no iba a tolerar escuchar de su parte, puede que su hermana ya tuviera edad para formar su propia vida y tener una familia, puede que Itachi y él hubieran descuidado su felicidad pero solo lo habían hecho por no conocer a un hombre que mereciera tan siquiera tener a su lado a una mujer tan única como su hermana, pero Emi no veía las cosas de ese modo, para ella Itachi y él eran sus verdugos y la razón de su infelicidad. Tamborileando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla, Daisuke suspiro en voz alta sentado en uno de los divanes, intercambiando una vaga mirada con su mellizo Daisuke quien negó en silencio y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, ni siquiera tenían humor para leer en ese momento y como hacían a diario, relegados a permanecer sentados en silencio en la sala y escuchando con claridad la voz de su padre desde su despacho y quien nuevamente estaba enojado por causa de tía Emi...adoraban a su tía, pero no iban a negar que poseía un carácter incluso más difícil que el de su propia madre y eso no era un cumplido precisamente. Era inconcebible para ambos, y para Kagami quien se encontraba sentado entre ambos, que Sarada, Mikoto y Shina estuviera preparando galletas en la cocina como si no sucediera nada, porque ambos ni siquiera podían pensar ante la autoritaria voz de su padre, solo su madre podría pero se encontraba en el hogar de tío Hiruzen administrando que la casa funcionara debidamente en su ausencia.

-Siempre es igual— suspiro Daisuke con una expresión de seriedad e indiferencia que lo hacía idéntico a su padre.

-Llama tía Emi y papá entra en cólera— completo Sanosuke, pareciendo desinteresado para no provocarse una innecesaria jaqueca, su padre ya lo estaba haciendo por todos.

-¿Y mamá?— pregunto Kagami inocentemente, no le gustaba que su papá estuviera enojado y solo existía una persona capaz de calmarlo; mamá.

-En casa de tío Hiruzen— contesto el mayor, deseando que su madre regresara cuanto antes. —Voy a buscar algo a la cocina— decidió finalmente, levantándose del diván.

-Yo te sigo— concordó el menor, levantándose del diván de igual modo, —vamos, Kagami— se arrodillo delante de su hermano menor para cargarlo por costumbre.

Como hacía habitualmente, Sanosuke cargo en brazos a su hermano menor hasta hacer que el pequeño Uchiha se trepara a su espalda como una especie de mono titi pigmeo y como si su hermano mayor fuese un caballito, ambos siguiendo a Daisuke quien se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina, dejándolos pasar mientras volvía la mirada hacia el pasillo que daba con el despacho, escuchando la voz de su padre con inevitable claridad, entornando los ojos antes de entrar en la cocina y encontrar su mirada con los ojos de su hermana mayor quien pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él; no existía ni existiría sosiego en esa casa si su madre no estaba presente, y tía Emi realmente necesitaba casarse y cuanto antes o de otro modo convertiría la vida de todos en un infierno.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

-Cuidado con el escalón— advirtió Izumi sin separarse del lado de su esposo quien permanecía dormido sobre la camilla.

El camino al aeropuerto afortunadamente había sido casi un camino de rosas, no habían tenido contratiempos en abordar el avión y ahora Izumi agradecía de todo corazón que _Alah_ hubiera estado de su lado, más se había contenido enormemente de no arrodillarse tras nada más bajar del avión cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de _Rio de Janeiro _y besar el suelo, sintiéndose sana y salva en su propio hogar más no era digno de una mujer como ella y perteneciente a la familia cuyo apellido ostentaba por matrimonio que hiciera algo así, apretando fuertemente las manos entorno a su bolso, indicándole a los paramédicos que los habían acompaño desde _Marruecos_ para monitorear a Itachi que ingresaran en la casa con total confianza, siguiéndolos al interior y agradeciendo que su hijos no se encontraran a la vista, tal vez porque se encontraban ayudando al primo Kagami en la tienda, tan solo teniendo que lidiar con doña Emi que tras nada más ver a su hermano ingresar en la sala recostado en una camilla e inconsciente se cubrió los labios con las manos, acercándose lentamente a Izumi y viceversa, temiendo acercarse a su hermano al verlo tan profundamente dormido, casi parecía un muerto…¿qué locura había cometido Izumi?, ¿se había librado del compromiso o había envenenado a Itachi? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Emi no pensaba que su hermano no se mereciera del todo estar en ese estado sino todo lo contrario, se había buscado mucho llegar a esa situación.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?— exigió saber Emi, aproximándose lo suficiente a la camilla para acunar su rostro y saber que estaba bien.

-Está bien, solo está dormido— tranquilizo Hiruzen en nombre de su sobrina mientras les indicaba a los paramédicos cuál era su habitación.

Conociendo bien el hogar de su sobrina y tomando el mando de la situación en ese momento, Hiruzen guió a los paramédicos hacía la habitación de Itachi e Izumi en compañía de Biwako mientras su sobrina permanecía en la sala de pie junto a doña Emi, ambas contemplando la partida de todos hacia la habitación matrimonial, Izumi suspirando mucho más tranquila al estar de regreso en casa, a salvo en su metro cuadrado donde casi sentía que podía olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en las ultimas cuarenta y ocho horas sin importar lo difícil que fuera; había planeado que el viaje a _Fez_ durase cuando mucho una semana y había regresado en solo dos días, aunque aún se sentía muy enojada con Itachi, más ya sea que él lo hubiese querido o no su desmayo les había permitido ganar algo de tiempo, razón suficiente para perdonarlo pero no olvidar lo que casi había hecho. Debería estar enojada con Izumi por regresar de ese modo pero sin embargo Emi no podía estarlo, no podía cubrirse los ojos ante los errores de su hermano ni pensaba serlo, ni siquiera sintió lastima por verlo así, se sentía calmada ante la expresión de serenidad en el rostro de Izumi, si ella estaba tranquila significaba que Itachi no corría peligro alguno, celebrando interiormente la estrategia que hubiera tenido su cuñada para regresar en tiempo récord a casa, volviendo el rostro en su dirección y arqueando una ceja ante la caja de sorpresas que su cuñada había resultado ser, incluso más osada por Sakura de ser posible.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?— cuestiono la Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina, no estaba enojada sino todo lo contrario, celebraba enormemente su ingenio para ser tan veloz y pragmática.

-Tal vez— contesto Izumi encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y con una ligera sonrisa que intento contener lo mejor posible, aunque a leguas se notaba que estaba feliz.

Con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios, Emi le sostuvo la mirada a Izumi quien se mordió el labio inferior para acallar una carcajada y que resulto contagiosa para la Uchiha, ambas riendo por lo bajo en la paz y quietud de la sala mientras Itachi era acomodado en su habitación, ¿crueles? tal vez lo fueran pero existía una ley invisible en el mundo y por la cual todos siempre recibían lo que merecían, tarde o temprano, y ahora Itachi estaba viviendo aquello en carne propia, estaba arrepentido y eso Izumi lo sabía muy bien pero no lo había perdonado del todo, no aún, él tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para probar ser digno de recibir su perdón y Emi la ayudaría, es lo menos que podía hacer por devolver a su hermano al buen camino, inconsciente pero lo había traído de regreso a casa.

* * *

Suspirando pesadamente, Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí al regresar a casa, quitándose el largo velo negro que había cubierto su cabello hasta el momento, vestía una holgada blusa de gasa color negro de escote en V y mangas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas, con un fajín de velo hasta la altura de sus rodillas y bordado en oro por sobre unos cómodos pantalones blancos, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente tras su espalda, con una sencilla guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y que replicaba flores de jazmín a juego con sus largos pendientes, con un brazalete adornando su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha, distendiendo el velo entre sus manos, parpadeando claramente confundida al ver a sus hijos reunidos en completo silencio en la sala, tanto silencio e inacción de su parte no era una buena señal. Sentada sobre la alfombra junto a Mikoto y Shina, Sarada levanto la mirada hacia su madre, portando un sencillo vestido azul oscuro de cuello alto y cerrado, sin mangas y larga falda—desde las caderas hasta la altura de los tobillos—bordada en hilo de oro para replicar pequeñas aves, con una serie de pulseras de oro adornando sus muñecas a juego con los largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos y la guirnalda de oro de múltiples vueltas adornando su cuello por encima del vestido, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, no sabían que hacer mientras su padre estuviera enojado, temían provocar tan siquiera el más leve sonido, por eso estaban en la sala.

-¿Y su padre?— pregunto Sakura, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente y empezando a preocuparse por lo que podría haber sucedido en su ausencia, y solo había estado lejos por una hora.

-Encerrado en el despacho— contesto Sarada, adoraba a su tía al igual que hacían todos sus hermanos pero nadie podía negar que sus continuas exigencias eran un dolor de cabeza para todos.

-Peleo con tía Emi— aclaro Daisuke ya que su hermana no había dado mayores detalles y su madre precisaba conocerlos o no sabría qué hacer, ellos no tenían idea de cómo proceder en caso de que no fuese obvio.

-_Alah_, ¿otra vez?— suspiro la pelirosa llevándose una mano a la frente con cansancio, ya debería estar acostumbrada a situaciones como esa más hacerlo sería como pedirle peras al olmo. —Yo sé cómo solucionar esto, pero ustedes deben ayudarme— revelo finalmente, no podía tratar a sus hijos como niños toda la vida ni pensaba hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto la Uchiha en espera de indicaciones, aunque ya haciéndose una idea de que es lo que su madre tenía en mente, y fuera lo que fuera ella la apoyaría.

-Enciérrense en la biblioteca, escuchen música, bailen, lean, hagan lo que quieran pero no salgan hasta la hora de la cena porque no pretendo conseguir ningún psiquiatra— simplifico Sakura sin dar mayores detalles, no era necesario, no quería traumatizar a sus hijos aunque ellos ya sabían que es lo que tenía planeado; nadie era tan inocente para no entenderlo.

-Hecho— asintió Sarada, tendiéndole la mano a su madre, ella se encargaría de sus hermanos y su madre de su padre, no era algo tan complicado de hacer como si parecía.

Madre e hija cerraron el trato uniendo sus manos antes de separarse, Sakura dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su habitación para preparar lo que sabía conseguiría eliminar todo malestar de su esposo en tanto Sarada se arrodillaba ante el equipo de sonido y seleccionaba la música más…apropiada para lo que estaba por venir, apresurándose en alcanzar a sus hermanos y con cautela ingresar en la biblioteca, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A solas en su despacho, intentando que nada perturbara la poca calma que había logrado obtener, el Uchiha se concentró en la lectura del Corán en un intento por palear la jaqueca que sentía como consecuencia de la larga discusión que había tenido con su hermana, para variar, el silencio reinante en casa era tal que nada impidió que escuchase el ruido de música proveniente del sistema de sonido de la sala y ante lo cual aparto la mirada de su lectura, ¿se trataba de sus hijas de nuevo? Tal vez si hubiera abandonado su despacho se habría dado cuenta que la responsable de la música era Sakura quien en ese momento y con parsimoniosa lentitud descendió por la escalera ataviada en un bello traje de danza verde jade, con un brasier y caderin ligeramente más claro y de los cuales pendían finos sarcillos entrelazados con cuentas doradas y larga falda de seda que se arremolinaba a la altura de sus tobillos, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, envuelta en un velo esmeralda y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Agradeciendo la habilidad de prevención que tenía Sarada ante circunstancias como esa, Sakura se dejó guiar por el cadencioso ritmo de la música tras llegar al pie de la escalera, desenvolviendo lentamente el velo alrededor de su figura y extendiéndolo entre sus manos formando ligeros remolinos al momento de dirigirse al despacho, sonriendo para Sasuke quien en ese preciso momento se había levantado del escritorio para averiguar el motivo de la música, más congelándose en su lugar al ver a su esposa entrar ataviada de ese modo tan sugerente. Usando el velo como una especie de pared transparente entre su esposo y ella, Sakura cubrió difusamente su figura desde el busto hacia abajo, sosteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke; lo conocía mejor que nadie, sus inquietudes, sus miedos, su ira, sus pasiones, su serenidad y tempestad, sabia mejor que nadie como calmarlo, ofreciéndose en ese momento pero no como una presa que pretendiera sucumbir al primer intento sino siendo ella quien estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sucumbir a él para distraerlo. Quieto en su lugar, incapaz de moverse, Sasuke no aparto en ningún momento sus ojos de los orbes jade de su esposa, embelesándose todavía más cuando Sakura corto la distancia entre ambos, trazando un margen por obra el velo que sostenía y que parecía emular el color de sus ojos, situándolo entre ambos como una pared que deseaba eliminar y que ella hizo descender lentamente, ambos sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro contra sus labios y con sus miradas expresando fuego puro.

Sintiendo la respiración de Sakura contra sus labios, viendo el velo descender lo suficiente para permitir que solo efímeros centímetros separaran los labios de ambos de tan anhelado tacto, Sasuke inclino lentamente su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, olvidándose por completo que había estado enojado o porque, todo lo que importaba, sabía, sentía y veía en ese momento era a Sakura, y no quería que nada perturbase esa extraña y única tranquilidad que solo ella podía darle con una mirada. Pudiendo predecir qué es lo que Sasuke haría, Sakura retrocedió lentamente para evitar el beso pese a que realmente lo deseara tanto como él, sonriendo mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba con la alegría propia de una niña, sin dejar de danzas mientras envolvía el velo a su alrededor, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar mientras a toda prisa subía la escalera hacia su habitación. Sin moverse del lugar en que estaba, de pie al costado de su escritorio, Sasuke necesito parpadear un par de veces para saber que no estaba soñando y que Sakura realmente acababa de abandonar el despacho tras enardecer sus pasiones en un desafío ante el cual no podía negarse, suspirando profundamente antes de seguir sus pasos, alcanzando a divisar un pequeño extremo del velo en lo alto de la escalera en dirección hacia su habitación, utilizándolo como una guía para saber a dónde dirigirse aunque el camino lo conocía a la perfección, abriendo la puerta que Sakura apropósito había dejado ligeramente entreabierta.

En cuanto Sasuke abrió la puerta e ingreso en la habitación se encontró con un cuadro absolutamente fascinante; como si fingiera que él no la había seguido, que no estaba ahí y contemplándola completamente sin habla, Sakura mantuvo el largo y traslucido velo esmeralda alrededor de su figura como si de un remolino se tratara, podía verla pero no acercarse para tocarla, el velo se lo impedía, reservándolo a ser un mero espectador, observándola a ella y su absoluta perfección. Sabiéndose observada y envuelta en aquel velo, Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke con una permanente sonrisa en su rostro, distendiendo el velo para descubrir parte de su figura, arremolinándose sobre sus hombros y cuello para caer tras su espalda, siguiendo el rítmico vaivén de la música con el cadencioso movimiento de sus caderas, aproximándose lentamente hacia Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de él y guiándolo a la cama, indicándole que se sentara y observara, encontrándolo absolutamente solicito cual vasallo ante su voluntad. Su mente estaba completamente alejada de Emi y la discusión que había tenido lugar, justo lo que quería. Dejando caer descuidadamente el velo al suelo, Sakura trazo cadenciosas figuras contra el aire ante el suntuoso movimiento de sus manos para enmarcar su rostro, sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa al ser el centro de atención de su esposo ante el hipnótico movimiento de sus caderas y que solo contribuía a hacerla sentir aún más feliz y realizada de ser posible; solo ella tenía ese efecto sobre Sasuke, nadie más.

En el proceso de retroceder de la cama, Sakura sostuvo sable que a propósito había dejado sobre esta, jugando mejor que nadie al juego al gato y el ratón mientras se acercaba y retrocedía de la cama lo suficiente como para hacer chocar a propósito su pechos contra el torso de Sasuke antes de volver a alejarse, marcando el sugerente ritmo de la música con el vaivén de sus caderas mientras sostenía el sable entre sus manos, rodeando la cama en ese desquiciante juego de acerarse y alejarse, dándole la espalda a Sasuke y arqueando lentamente su cuerpo mientras situaba el filo de sable bajo su busto con perfecto equilibrio, alargando sus manos para acunar amorosamente el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos. Sentía su piel temblar bajo su tacto ante el más leve roce, tan desesperado como ella por poner fin a esa tortura, ruego ante el cual acudió al enderezarse y sostenerle la mirada. De forma sugerente y a propósito, con andar lento, Sakura se aproximó a la cama con el sable en la mano y replicando con sus caderas un seductor vaivén de adelante hacia atrás como una invitación que habría desarmado a cualquiera en un instante y Sasuke no fue la excepción, sin apartar sus ojos de ella y deseando levantarse de la cama y envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella pero Sakura se lo impidió, yendo en su auxilio y dejando el sable sobre la cama antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentándose sobre su regazo y acercando lo más posible sus rostros, sintiendo perfectamente la respiración del otro.

-Te amo— recordó Sakura con su infaltable sonrisa, rompiendo con tan prolongado silencio y en que ninguno de los dos había pronunciado tan siquiera palabra alguna.

Solo una palabra, solo eso necesitaba decir, la ira de Sasuke contra Emi estaba justificada y eso ella no iba a negarlo ya que conocía bien a su cuñada pero Sasuke no tenía razones para sentirse enojado o preocupado, su familia estaba bien, ambos estaban juntos y felices, su presente era maravilloso y perfecto, y nada quebrantaría su paz, ella no dejaría que sucediera. Congelado en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras, Sasuke sintió como todos los últimos acontecimientos pasaban delante de sus ojos como una reminiscencia; la discusión con Emi, su ira, la sonrisa de Sakura, el brillo en sus ojos que permanecía en ese momento mientras le recordaba con palabras sinceras que solo había una realidad a la cual asirse. Sasuke se olvidó por completo del resto del mundo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella en un posesivo abrazo antes de devorar sus labios desesperadamente haciéndola recostarse bajo su peso, ambos luchando por obtener control en medio del beso y arrancarse la ropa...

A veces la mejor defensa es la ofensiva.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Que era arriba, que era abajo, izquierda, derecha...Itachi no sabía absolutamente nada, solo sentía y veía oscuridad como había hecho durante lo parecía haber sido una eternidad, una oscuridad que por fin y lentamente fue desvaneciéndose para permitirle parpadear lentamente y abrir sus ojos a la luz, intentando orientarse mientras permanecía recostado sobre una cama que pronto comprendió era la suya, de alguna forma maravillosa y que agradecía a _Alah_ de todo corazón estaba de regreso en su hogar como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido, ¿acaso había soñado todo?, ¿solo había sido una pesadilla? Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, el Uchiha finalmente reparo en la presencia de su esposa que se encontraba sentada a su lado en la cama y vigilando su sueño, hermosa, dulce...pero claramente enojada con él, lo veía en su ceño fruncido y expresión indiferente que él de inmediato deseo cambiar por una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aunque la labor pareciera imposible luego de todos los errores que había cometido y como la había ofendido, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Puede que Izumi ya no se sintiera tan enojada con Itachi como lo había hecho al momento de pisar _Marruecos_ y enterarse de todo lo referente al compromiso y que a nada había estado de concretarse, pero aún estaba enormemente ofendida con Itachi, y su enojo no iba a desaparecer en cosa de segundos ni horas, tomaría días e incluso semanas, y no iba a hacerle fácil a Itachi ganar su perdón.

-Izumi…— Itachi ni siquiera fue capaz de saber cómo era capaz de hablar, pero solo una cosa quería decir; pronunciar el nombre de su esposa y pedirle perdón por todo, aunque no lo mereciera.

-Te di un té con somnífero y te traje de regreso a _Brasil_— revelo ella sin miedo, dispuesta a escuchar sus quejas y protestas, haciendo oídos sordos a todo aquello porque no estaba de humor para tolerarlo.

-Izumi— repitió el Uchiha, irguiéndose con lentitud hasta sentarse sobre la cama, sin dejar de observarla. —No dejes que Ayame, Hana, Rai o Yuudai se enteren de lo que estuve a punto de hacer— rogó con vehemencia, la había decepcionado a ella y no le alcanzaría la vida para arrepentirse pero no podría hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, no podría.

-No lo sabrán jamás— aseguro Izumi, porque ni muerta sometería a sus hijos ante semejante indignidad, preferiría mil veces arrancarse los ojos que causarles semejante decepción.

-Me salvaste, mi amor— agradeció Itachi, infinitamente pleno y feliz al tenerla como esposa, así como por haber sido salvado por _Alah_ de no haber cometido una locura de la que ya estaba profundamente arrepentido.

Desde el primer instante en que Itachi había abierto los ojos y reparado en que se encontraba en casa, había dado silentes gracias a _Alah_ por haber sido salvado, mucho se había quejado y despotricado en sus oraciones contra _Alah_, culpándolo por ser el causante de su desgracia y ceguera pero hoy se daba cuenta de que él había sido el ciego, todo había sido una prueba del destino y él había estado a nada de fallar pero como siempre su Izumi había aparecido para hacerlo regresar a la cordura, algo que agradecía infinitamente. Que desgraciada seria su vida sin ella, y a nada había estado de perderla, ¿cómo había podido equivocarse tanto? No había mayor razón en el mundo por la que dar las gracias a cada hora de cada día que tener una buena esposa a su lado e Itachi se sentía indigno de tener por esposa a una mujer tan perfecta como Izumi que era tolerante y comprensiva cuando debía serlo pero también terca y seria como ahora, lo hacía sentir culpable y no en vano porque se lo merecía. Observando en silencio a su esposo y la exultante devoción que brillaba en sus ojos, Izumi simplemente no tenía palabras, no entendía ni quería entender como Itachi había pretendido casarse, había estado dispuesto a influirle la mayor de las heridas posibles sin dudarlo pero afortunadamente anda había sucedido, el compromiso no se había pactado y ahora su esposo estaba en casa como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido, y ella velaría porque se mantuviera así, era su deber como madre de la familia.

-Izumi, tu vales lo que mil esposas— declaro Itachi sin siquiera meditar lo que decía, dejando hablar a su corazón, —te amo solo a ti— aseguro con una ligera sonrisa y sin conseguir apartar sus ojos de ella ni por un breve instante.

Aun sabiendo que Izumi seguía enojada con él y con sobradas razones, Itachi sostuvo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, besando devotamente el dorso de estas una y otra vez antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, lo último que ahora podía desear era pedir que todo fuera diferente porque no existía mayor felicidad en su vida que estar al lado de Izumi y esa sería su mayor alegría por el resto de vida que le quedara y esperaba fuese larga porque jamás dejaría de amar a tan perfecta mujer. Resistiéndose inicialmente al abrazo, Izumi acabo entornando disimuladamente los ojos mientras sonreía, sintiendo toda su ira esfumarse mientras correspondía al abrazo y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Itachi, no podía continuar enojada con él ni podría odiarlo nunca, ambos se amaban y aunque no fuese bonito decirlo todo lo vivido había sido una prueba, una prueba de la que habían salido aún más fuertes.

* * *

-Gracias, Biwako— sonrió Hiruzen, recibiendo la taza de té de sus manos e invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

Tras tanta decisiones apresuradas, Hiruzen por fin podía respirar tranquilo, sentado en no de los divanes en la sala del hogar de su sobrina y respirando por ahora tan solo paz y quietud, e deseando compartir ese sentir con su leal amiga. Incapaz de rehusarse, Biwako asintió disimuladamente antes de sentarse al lado de su señor con quien intercambio una sonrisa antes de soltar una cantarina carcajada, era increíble como habían sucedido tantas cosas en menos de setenta y dos horas; la fiesta de compromiso, la llegada de Izumi a _Fez_, el desmayo de Itachi, la huida, el viaje a _Rio de Janeiro_, ¿qué no podía pasar ahora? No, no era correcto pensar así ya que gracias a _Alah_ todo había terminado muy bien. Como un llamado a quebrantar la paz, Biwako se levantó de su lugar sobre uno de los divanes en cuanto llamaron a la puerta, pese a lo mucho que deseara perder el tiempo, esa no era tan siquiera una posibilidad para ella. Mientras se detenía ante la puerta, Biwako no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿quién podía estar llamando a la puerta? Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana habían regresado y estaban en sus habitaciones, sabían que su padre aún no estaba del todo bien y que debían dejarlo descansar y reconciliarse con su madre antes de abrumarlo con preguntas, y el primo Kagami había prometido visitar a Itachi mas tarde ya que estaba encargándose de la tienda, ¿quién quedaba por considerar? La respuesta llego sola en tanto Biwako abrió la puerta y para su terror e incredulidad se encontró cara a cara con el señor Homura.

-¡Biwako!,_ Salam Alaykom_— saludo el Uchiha, sumamente feliz de verla, si ella estaba presente entonces Hiruzen también.

-_Alaykom Salam_, señor Homura— correspondió ella en voz alta para informar a su señor de la llegada de a quien tanto había luchado por evitar.

¿Debería estar sorprendido? Claramente no y eso Hiruzen lo sabía de antemano pero de todas formas a nada estuvo de ahogarse con el té que en ese momento había estado bebiendo y que dejo sobre la mesa antes de levantarse del diván con una forzada sonrisa que lucho por hacer parecer sincera, golpeándose ligeramente el centro del pecho al momento de tragar y aparentar sentirse completamente feliz ante la llegada de su amigo aunque no lo estuviera en lo absoluto, sabía que Homura podía ser muy persistente con solo proponérselo pero nunca había esperado que tanto; solo habían transcurrido un par de horas y tenían al demonio mismo en la puerta de su casa sin importar cuanto hubieran escapado de ello en su propia tierra. Forzado por las circunstancias en que se encontraba, el Sarutobi saludo a su amigo con un fraternal abrazo antes de dar la bienvenida a Eshima y su padre, realmente era una lástima que ambos estuvieran entrometidos en todo este juego maquiavélico por parte de Homura, era una verdadera lástima. Llegar a _Brasil_ había sido algo aterrador y apabullante para Eshima, había chocado con un mundo y una cultura completamente diferente de la que había conocido a lo largo de toda su vida pero sabía que debía respetar las costumbres de los demás pueblos y lo haría, no estaba aquí en _Rio de Janeiro _por divertimento y placer sino por el acuerdo pactado con su padre y su familia así como para convertirse en la esposa de Itachi, y lo haría, era su destino, _Alah_ lo había decidido así.

-¿Cómo esta Itachi?— pregunto Homura, claramente impaciente por saber de su sobrino quien no se encontraba a la vista para saludarlo personalmente.

-Está bien, fue al hospital— mintió Hiruzen, golpeándose el centro del pecho en sus pensamientos como disculpa a _Alah_ por tener que mentir.

-¿Esta grave?— se preocupó el Uchiha, poniendo en un severo aprieto a Hiruzen quien vio miedo y angustia sincera en el rostro de Eshima

-No, ya está bien— protesto el Sarutobi, mordiéndose la lengua interiormente por tener que mentir de ese modo, no era correcto pero debía hacerlo por su sobrina.

-¿Y cuál es el hospital? Vamos a verlo— sugirió él intercambiando una mirada con Eshima quien asintió en respuesta, así podría ver a Itachi como tanto deseaba.

-Por ahora no puede recibir visitas— negó Hiruzen, sintiéndose cada vez más y más atormentado, culpable por tener que mentir de ese modo. —Vengan conmigo, vamos a conocer la tienda— sugirió amablemente antes de guiarlos hacía la puerta.

Asintiendo en silencio, aparentemente indiferente y serio, Homura reservo su recelo y opinión para sí mismo, no creía en las palabras de Hiruzen en lo absoluto, sabía cuándo es que estaba mintiendo pero eso no significaba que fuera a delatarlo en ese momento y humillarlo en presencia de Eshima y su padre, tenía camaradería y amistad sincera con él como para traicionarlo de semejante manera, por lo que sabría esperar...un poco, pero no se rendiría, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta en compañía de su amigo y sus invitados. Necesitaban ganar tiempo, no existía otro modo de intentar librarse de aquella situación y por lo que Hiruzen se ofreció como chivo expiatorio para alejar a Homura de Itachi lo más posible, sonriendo falsamente mientras guiaba a Homura y la familia invitada fuera de la casa con una justificación más que amena y plausible en ese momento, indicándole con la cabeza a Biwako que corriera a informar a Itachi e Izumi cuanto antes, porque tiempo era algo de lo que no disponían en ese momento. Perturbar la paz era lo último que Biwako deseaba hacer pero no tuvo otro remedio que ingresar en la habitación de Itachi e Izumi, no pudiendo llamar ya que lo que tenía que decirles a ambos era urgente y lo manifestó a entrar y encontrarlos a ambos abrazados y recostado sobre la cama, Izumi con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho del Uchiha e Itachi besándole la frente, mas nada impidió que ambos alzaran la mirada hacia ella tan pronto como entro, sorprendidos y confundidos por su exabrupto.

-El señor Homura vino y trajo a Eshima— soltó Biwako sin antelación alguna, su preocupación y honestidad apremiaron más que el tacto que debería haber tenido.

La hasta entonces paz y serenidad que habían sentido y disfrutado hasta ese instante se esfumo por completo de los rostro de Izumi e Itachi que no conseguían asimilar lo que Biwako acababa de decir y que había resultado ser una cubeta de agua helada sobre sus espaldas. Tiene que ser una broma, tiene que ser una pesadilla, se dijo Itachi, rompiendo el abrazo a la par que Izumi y llevándose una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos un momento y viviendo su propia pesadilla existencia al abrirlos y darse cuenta de que nada había cambiado, ¿qué podía hacer? estaba atrapado, y esta vez nada iba a salvarlo.

* * *

Suspirando pesadamente tras cerrar la puerta principal a su espalda, Hiruzen se sintió más tranquilo ahora que Homura ya no estaba cerca a su vez que presionado por el escaso tiempo del que disponían, luego de entretener al Uchiha y sus invitados para zafar temporalmente de la situación, el Sarutobi había dado un breve paseo por las calles y visitado la Mezquita para orar y pedir perdón a _Alah_, puede que _Brasil_ fuera una tierra de contrastes por encontrarse en occidente pero por un momento Hiruzen se había sentido como en casa al poder acudir a la Mezquita como si estuviera en _Marruecos_, pero no lo estaba y eso facilitaba y complicaba aún más las cosas. Con las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, el Sarutobi se dirigió en completo silencio a la habitación de Itachi e Izumi, llamando por respeto a la puerta antes de entrar y encontrar a su sobrina y al Uchiha aun sentados sobre la cama y acompañados por Biwako quien permanecía de pie y que en ese momento volvió el rostro en su dirección, todos claramente esperanzados porque él les diera una respuesta favorable a la cual asirse, y desearía hacer eso pero no sabía qué hacer, esa era la verdad. Sentada sobre la cama junto a Itachi de quien se negaba a separarse, temiendo ver su mayor temor realizarse sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo esta vez, Izumi le sostuvo la mirada a su tío, rogándole el silencio que hablara y dijera la verdad no importa que fuera buena o mala, necesitaba escucharla e Itachi también, necesitaban prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

-Fue a quedarse con su padre en un hotel, le aconseje a Homura que los acompañara ya que ellos no conocen bien _Rio de Janeiro_— inicio Hiruzen por fin, rompiendo con el silencio y refiriéndose a Eshima con esa primera aclaración. —Les avise que Itachi no podrá recibir visitas hasta el fin de semana—añadió como señal de que les había dado algo de tiempo para pensar, pero no suficiente para huir nuevamente.

-¿Y ellos van a esperar?— más bien afirmo Izumi, esperando que su tío la contradijera más algo le decía que eso no sería así.

-Si— asintió el Sarutobi en un suspiro, viendo a su sobrina cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada. —De modo que tienes hasta el fin de semana para encontrar una salida o te casas— recordó a Itachi ya que si estaban en esa situación era en gran parte por su culpa, y de Homura, claro.

-No…— negó el Uchiha, no sabía cómo salir de ese maldito problema y lo había intentado todo, ni siquiera Sasuke había podido ayudarlo, y ya no estaba en _Marruecos_ para recurrir a su ayuda.

-Diste tu palabra, Itachi, cuando un hombre da su palabra no puede guardarla otra vez— obvio él ya que por mucho que pudiera ayudar había sido el propio Itachi quien se había ceñido la soga al cuello. —Dijeron que vendrían esta tarde— añadió evadiendo la mirada de ambos al decir esto.

-¿Qué?— pregunto Itachi, apenas y pudiendo creer lo que oía, sintiendo la sangre congelarse dentro de su cuerpo

Tenía que ser un error, debía serlo más al sentir correr el pasar de los segundos de forma inevitable, Itachi vio que su mayor temor y el de Izumi se había hecho realidad; aún no habían escapado de esta situación tan infausta como tanto habían creído, tan solo habían celebrado a destiempo un triunfo que aún no era posible. Recostado sobre su cama y volviendo la mirada hacia Izumi que parecía tan aterrada como él que se sintió débil como una hoja en el viento, Itachi deseo desmayarse como había hecho antes en _Marruecos_, para olvidarse de todo, pero esta vez _Alah_ no se lo permitió ya que permaneció consiente durante todo el tiempo, tenía que encontrar una salida, no sabía como pero debía lograrlo.

* * *

**PD: saludos, queridos míos, actualizo puntualmente pese a mis propias dudas de si podría hacerlo ya que hice un pequeño viaje al campo para relajarme pese a que no quería hacerlo pero que disfrute más de lo que esperaba :3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán "Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo"** que estará lista entre el miércoles y viernes, **"Titanic Naruto Style" **de ser posible y por ultimo **"El Velo del Amor"** a más tardar el domingo** :3** como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

**-**Zuleika como Eshima

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Seducción que Enamora:** **confieso que las escenas de danza son mi debilidad, de hecho al momento de redactarlas me encuentro viendo las escenas interpretadas magistralmente por la hermosa Giovanna Antonelli por lo que dejo que en gran parte del capitulo las palabras fluyan solas** y de mano de la magnifica banda sonora de la novela cortesía de **Marcus Viana y Tony Mouzayek**. **La escena fue especialmente difícil de recrear porque mezcle las dos versiones**; inicie con lo que mostró** Sandra Echeverría** en "**El Clon**" de **Telemundo** y finalmente continúe con la interpretación de **Giovanna Antonetlli** en "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001**, **claro que la escena termino de forma diferente de como sucedió en ambas versiones y es con una reconciliación y un fiel recordatorio de lo mucho que Sasuke y Sakura se aman**. Debemos tener en cuenta que **al contario de lo que se suele creer de forma pagana, la danza del vientre no es una mera entretención visual como se suele creer sino que es una recreación e interpretación de la fertilidad femenina a la vez que un acto de amor o seducción en algunos casos y que esta sujeto a interpretación de quien la realiza**, no es algo tan llano y pasional o carnal como se suele creer, **de ahí que siempre recalque tanto la importancia de los sentimientos ya que la danza del vientre-a menos que sea interpretada por una odalisca o bailarina profesional-solo puede ser interpretada por una mujer para su esposo, para nadie más**. y no una mera seducción como si tiende a ocurrir en la novela original y en la versión de Telemundo.

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	30. Chapter 29

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír: "**Desert Moon**" de **Mena Massoud & Naomi Scott** para Itachi e Izumi, "**I Was Here**" de **Beyonce** para el encuentro entre Izumi y Eshima, "**Rich Girl**" de **Gwen Stefani** para Emi, "**Chikyuugi**" de mi compatriota chilena **Simone Weber** para la escena de Sakura y sus hijos, "**I Don't Wanna Live Forever**" de **Zayn Malik & Taylor Swift** para Emi y Arsen, y "**Temple Of The King**" de **Blackmores Night** para la escena final entre Sakura, Biwako y Hiruzen.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

La presencia de tío Homura en casa de Itachi era de lo más confusa para toda la familia, su llegada a _Brasil_ ya de por si había sido un golpe en el estómago para todos, sorpresivo y desagradable a no dudar, pero tampoco es como si quedase mucho de donde elegir para aferrarse a una esperanza que no hacía sino desvanecerse más y más, Itachi estaba atado de manos y nadie podía ayudarlo a salir de aquel predicamento, estaban contra la espalda y la pared, literalmente y eso Biwako lo sintió en cuanto abrió la puerta para el señor Homura, sonriendo a pesar de que por dentro no desease sino arrancarse los ojos, hacer algo para proteger a Izumi, ¿pero qué? esa era la cuestión. Sentado sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, Rai frunció inevitablemente el ceño, si bien saludando con la mirada a tío Homura, sintiendo un escalofrió y no precisamente agradable al contemplar a la joven que lo acompañaba, tenía edad para ser su hermana o tal vez un poco mayor pero era encantadora, bella y de largo cabello oscuro bajo un velo color durazno oscuro que se encontraba cruzado sobre su pecho de forma recatada, vistiendo una elegante túnica bordada en oro, de mangas acampanadas y larga falda hasta los tobillos, con largos pendientes de oro enmarcando su rostro, ¿qué hacía esa mujer en su casa y con tío Homura? Perspicaz, Rai acallo el silente temor de que su padre hubiera cometido un error imperdonable y tomado una segunda esposa, porque de ser así él no lo toleraría, ni muerto, y su hermano y hermanas igual.

-Señor Homura— saludo Biwako, haciendo forzosamente a un lado para permitirle pasar, sin demostrar su disgusto.

-Biwako— saludo el Uchiha, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en respuesta, ingresando con confianza en el hogar de su sobrino.

-Biwako— sonrió Eshima al entrar, —¿cómo está mi novio? Estoy afligida por él— consulto incapaz de ocultar su preocupación, esperando que Itachi estuviera bien.

-Está bien…— contesto ella con una amable sonrisa, sintiendo lastima por la joven y su desdichada suerte. —Rai, ve a llamar al señor Hiruzen— índico al joven Uchiha que se encontraba sentado sobre el diván.

Claramente confundido, Rai no dudo en obedecer a Biwako, levantándose del diván y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de sus padres y donde en ese momento se encontraba tío Hiruzen, para informarlo de la llegada de tío Homura y su desconocida visitante, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿esa joven había dicho la palabra "_novio_"? Ese extraño escalofrió nuevamente le recorrió la columna más ignorándolo adrede, rogando en silencio porque su padre no hubiera cometido el error que él comenzaba a sopesar. En su habitación y aun sin tan siquiera arreglarse pese a saber que llegaría tío Homura y Eshima, Itachi se paseó nerviosamente tras su cama, con el cuello de la camisa abierto y la corbata desanudada, intento encontrar alguna salida al inevitable compromiso que se avecinaba, y con una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada, Izumi se encontraba sentada sobre la cama y con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, negando en silencio para sí, suspirando de vez en vez para no ahogarse con su propia respiración, luchando por no llevarse una de las manos a la sienes al sentir una dolorosísima jaqueca habiéndose instalado en su cabeza y para quedarse, escuchando el debate que Itachi y tío Hiruzen habían sostenido durante toda la tarde, sin encontrar salida al asunto del compromiso, no existía precedente que le permitiera salir indemne, podía romper el compromiso pero de hacerlo pisotearía su honor y la dignidad del apellido Uchiha, e Izumi lo entendía, pero eso no remediaba la situación en que estaba por su causa.

-No puedo ayudarte— protesto Hiruzen pese a ser en semejante desosiego al Uchiha, —o te casas o arrastras tu rostro por el suelo de la medina— obvio en voz alta tanto para él como para Izumi.

-Tío Hiruzen— se anunció Rai para terror de todos, —tío Homura llego y quiere que usted baje, y trajo una mujer cuyo novio está enfermo— menciono con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, —¿sabe quién es el novio?— pregunto en espera de una explicación, aunque algo le decía que no la recibiría.

-Dile a Homura que iré en seguida— contesto el Sarutobi con un asentimiento y a lo que Rai no presento protesta alguna, retornando a la sala.

-¿Con que cara mirare a Ayame, Hana, Rai y Yuudai?— pregunto Itachi en voz alta, intercalando su mirada entre Izumi quien se levantó de la cama y tío Hiruzen.

Sin una respuesta que aportar, Hiruzen negó en silencio antes de hacer abandono de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Rai para dialogar con Homura e intentar ganar tiempo en caso de que pudieran valerse de alguna estrategia, _la esperanza es lo último que se pierde_, se dijo el Sarutobi mentalmente. Una cosa era pisar su honor y declarar—una vez estuviera en presencia de su tío Homura y de Eshima—que no quería casarse, pero otra muy distinta era tener que verse forzado a casarse por causa de su error, ¿cómo ver a sus hijos a los ojos, obligado a formar una familia con otra mujer que no era Izumi? De nada serviría el honor, dignidad y prestigio que tenía su apellido, nada era más importante que su familia, debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer. En silencio e igualmente sin respuesta al igual que su tío Hiruzen quien había abandonado la habitación, Izumi se reservó a negar en silencio, situándose delante de su esposo, cerrándole el cuello de la camisa y acomodándole la corbata; no tenían otra salida salvo mantener la farsa, al menos hasta tener una vaga idea de que hacer, pero ese momento no era ahora. Sentada sobre uno de los divanes de la sala en compañía de tío Homura, Eshima disfruto de la taza de té que Biwako acababa de servirle, admirando en silencio el hogar del hombre que pronto sería su esposo, más su concentración no le impidió ver a Izumi aparecer en el umbral del pasillo, sonriendo y levantándose del diván para saludarla a la par que tío Homura, aunque él lo hizo por obligación.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Izumi, esbozando la sonrisa más creíble que le fue posible en ese momento.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió Homura, sosteniéndole la mirada, dudando en si ella ya se había rendido o pensaba protestar por el compromiso de Itachi.

-Ustedes trajeron la alegría— garantizo la pelicastaña amablemente y a modo de elogio. —Ayame, Rai, lleven a sus hermanos arriba— indico a sus hijos que se encontraban presentes en la sala.

-Si, mamá— asintió Ayame, callando su recelo e inquietud ante tan extraña situación, al igual que sus hermanos.

Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana podían ser jóvenes e inocentes pero la presencia de tío Homura en su hogar y en compañía de una mujer a quien no conocían era por demás inquietante, de entre todos sus hermanos Ayame en especial temía porque su padre fuera a tomar una segunda esposa por causa de sus acciones, porque si esto sucedía ella no lo pensaría dos veces antes de huir, y no necesitaba leer las mentes de sus hermanos junto a quienes en ese momento abandono la sala hacia sus habitaciones, para saber que ellos pensaban lo mismo que ella. No era la primera vez que Eshima veía a Izumi, ya había podido verla días atrás durante la fiesta en _Marruecos_, pero entonces no había podido prestarle al debida atención a causa del desmayo que Itachi había sufrido, más ahora sí; era encantadora, claramente mucho mayor que ella claramente pero hermosa con su largo cabello castaño cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, vistiendo una sencilla falda verde oliva hasta los tobillos y blusa de encaje blanco de cuello en V, cerrada por seis botones color dorado y de mangas acampanadas que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer parte de sus brazos, con una sencilla guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y de la que pendían un dije en forma de flor de jazmín a imagen de un par de largos pendientes y con su rostro lozano adornado por un lunar como marca de belleza bajo su ojo derecho, era lo suficientemente hermosa para que Eshima se sintió insignificante en su presencia.

-Nosotras seremos como hermanas, Izumi— aseguro Eshima con una sonrisa, tomándose el atrevimiento de tutearla, deseando que ambas pudieran ser amigas.

-Estoy convencida de que lo seremos— asintió Izumi con una sonrisa, mordiéndose interiormente la lengua para no rebatir sus palabras con insultos.

No importa que tan disgustada se sintiera, ese no era el momento de pelear, aun no y eso Izumi lo recordó en silencio, intercambiando una vaga mirada con su tío Hiruzen que se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento para infundirle ánimo. Solo _Alah_ sabía el enorme esfuerzo que Izumi estaba haciendo en ese momento por contenerse lo mejor posible y no cometer un crimen del que sabía podría arrepentirse, si, Eshima era un mero juguete de tío Homura, estaba destinada a irritarla, pero ella no le daría esa satisfacción, esforzándose desmedidamente pro mantener la sonrisa en su rostro en todo momento aunque fuese falsa, porque ni muerta podría tolerar que Itachi tuviera otra esposa, no podía ni quería verle la cara a esa mujer todos los días ni compartir a su marido, se negaba a aceptarlo. Con el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente en el centro del pecho y apretando fuertemente las manos que mantenía empuñadas, Itachi ingreso en la sala ante la atenta mirada de todos, agradeciendo que sus hijos no se encontraran presentes, más nada pudo evitar la extraña situación de tener delante a la mujer más importante de su vida y a una mujer que tal vez-hasta ahora-y de forma irremediable se convertiría en su segunda esposa..._si salgo de esta y no me caso, dejare que Ayame no use el velo_, prometió Itachi a _Alah_ en silencio, solo con sus pensamientos, confiando en que aunque fuera de último minuto, algo sucedería y lo salvaría de cometer la peor ofensa del mundo contra su amada y perfecta esposa, y contra sus hijos.

-Eshima estaba muy afligida, le pido a _Alah_ por tu salud, y ahora estas como nuevo— asevero Homura en representación de Eshima que bajo la mirada con un deje de vergüenza.

-Gracias a _Alah_— contesto Homura en nombre de Itachi que si bien sonrió ligeramente, se sentía incapaz de hablar.

Nervioso y terriblemente incomodo, Itachi correspondió a la sonrisa de Eshima por mera cortesía y amabilidad, sufriendo horrores para no voltear a ver a Izumi quien se encontraba a su lado, sabía bien que Eshima era una piedra preciosa, una mujer religiosa, educada dentro de las costumbres e incorruptible, era una mujer envidiada por cualquiera, deseada por cualquier matrimonio, pero para Itachi no existía joya más preciosa en el mundo que su Izumi, él no quería a otra esposa, y por más que la oportunidad estuviera sobre la mesa, él no iba a tomarla y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Debía encontrar una salida, tenía que encontrarla y lo haría, antes que casarse estaba dispuesto a dejar que su hija Ayame traicionara las costumbres y se volviera una exhibicionista, pero no se casaría otra vez, por _Alah_ que no lo haría.

* * *

Tan pronto como tío Homura se marchó con Eshima, y una vez Itachi se retiró a su habitación para no sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya se sentía ante las fuertes emociones a las que se había estado exponiendo desde antes de su regreso a _Brasil_ como ahora, Izumi se paseó de forma incesante por la sala como si de una leona enjaulada se tratase, apretando fuertemente las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo antes de empuñarlas una contra la otra hasta sentir que se lastimaba las palmas de las manos con las uñas pero sin preocuparse por el dolor, necesitaba desahogar el torrente de ira que sentía de alguna forma que no fuera física o acabaría lastimando a Itachi, y él ya de por si estaba cargando con su propia culpa, porque él sería el único responsable de lo que fuera a suceder y eso ya parecía ser carga suficiente para él a ojos de Izumi. Sentado sobre uno de los divanes en la sala, Hiruzen aparto la mirada de sus sobrina, si continuaba siguiendo sus pasos aunque fuese con la mirada terminaría completamente mareado, quería ayudarla pero estaba en una verdadera encrucijada; por un lado si la ayudaba estaría mintiendo, estaría condenándose al infierno, y por otro lado estaría traicionado los designios de _Alah_, ¿y si él quería que este matrimonio sucediese de todas formas?, ¿Cómo saber que estaba bien y que estaba mal? Este debate tan inevitable dentro de su mente lo hacía suspirar quedamente para sí, intentando encontrar sosiego, más su sobrina no se lo hacía para nada fácil al pasearse delante suyo como si de un animalillo enjaulado se tratara.

-Esa mujer es una exhibicionista— crítico Izumi en voz alta, deteniéndose por fin y llevándose una mano a la altura del mentón, —le arrancare toda la piel y la freiré como un carnero— se prometió, porque no creía ser capaz de evitar saltarle encima como una fiera a esa mujer.

-Sakura y tu harán que llegue como un condenado ante _Alah_ en el día del juicio, yo que siempre seguí la religión, seguí todas las enseñanzas, las costumbres…— enumero Hiruzen, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, tomándole el peso a sus actos, y es que fácilmente Sakura e Izumi podrían ser sus hijas ante todo lo que había hecho por ambas, —tengo miedo de perder el paraíso por culpa de ustedes— confeso negando en silencio antes de correr el ultimo riesgo, por ahora, en favor de sus queridas sobrinas. —Harás lo siguiente; mañana llamaras a Eshima, la invitaras a cenar y le preguntaras solo una cosa— indico por fin, haciendo a un lado el arrepentimiento y concentrándose en lo importante.

-¿Qué cosa?— cuestiono ella, ansiosa por oírlo y recibiendo como respuesta una indicación de su tío para que se sentara a su lado.

Nunca era la intención de Izumi obligar a su tío hacer nada, Sakura era quien conocía a la perfección el arte de manipular y no ella, pero en ese instante la pelicastaña no dudo en sentarse al lado de su tío sobre el diván e inclinar su cabeza contra su hombro para escuchar en susurro sus indicaciones, cómplices porque no podían dejar que nadie salvo ellos supiera de su plan. Como siempre su tío ya tenía una estrategia para ayudarla, Izumi nunca conseguía decepcionarse de él, jamás. Si, Hiruzen tenía un plan, por _Alah_ que era un pecado mentir pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de su sobrina; hasta ahora Itachi se había desentendido de su error o eso pretendía a su entender, parecía querer dejar el pasado atrás y enterrado como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido jamás, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Este compromiso aparentemente inevitable era una trampa, bueno, Homura realmente si quería casar a Itachi con Eshima, pero Hiruzen ya tenía planeada una forma para impedir el matrimonio, la misma forma en que el matrimonio entre Sasuke e Izumi se había impedido en su día hace ya casi veinte años, solo que por ahora el simple hecho de que Itachi supiera que estaba obligado a casarse era un castigo, una lección para que viviera su propio infierno y aprendiera a no seguir su vanidad y orgullo herido, si no era castigado ahora, volvería a cometer el mismo error si entraba en cólera otra vez, si lo había hecho una vez, fácilmente podía repetirse una segunda.

Puede que se condenara al infierno por proteger a sus sobrinas, pero si algo era seguro es que sus sobrinas serían felices y llegarían al paraíso, por _Alah_ que las ayudaría.

* * *

La noche anterior, cuando su tío le había dicho que invitara a Eshima para reunirse antes de la cena de esa misma noche, Izumi había querido creer que se trataba de una broma, porque no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así, era demasiado emocional a diferencia de su prima, Sakura era quien podía ocultar eficazmente sus emociones y sabía utilizar su inteligencia menor que nadie, no ella, más, sentada en una banca dentro del centro comercial, Izumi se sorprendió al quitarse las gafas de sol y guardarlas dentro de su bolso de mano antes de cruzados cruzar ambos brazos por sobre su pecho, ocultando todo lo que sentía bajo una máscara de dignidad e indiferencia. La Uchiha portaba uno de sus mejores atuendos; una holgada blusa violeta brillante bordada en oro, de una sola manga que se ceñía en la muñeca derecha y exponía su brazo izquierdo, larga falda purpura hasta los tobillos hecha de velo, cómodas sandalias color marfil, un largo velo índigo cubriendo su largo cabello castaño y cayendo tras su espalda, con una guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y de la que pendía un soberbio dije de oro en forma de diamante con una amatista en el centro y dos pequeñas en forma de lagrima bajo el dije con el que jugueteo distraídamente. Para Eshima que había pasado toda su vida en _Marruecos_, _Brasil_ era un mundo completamente desconcertante y fascinante al mismo tiempo pero que estaba dispuesta a conocer, sonriendo al llegar a lo alto de la escalera del segundo piso y por fin avistar a Izumi sentada sobre una de las bancas.

-¡Izumi!— llamo Eshima, sintiendo reconfortada al tratar con familiaridad a la esposa de su prometido quien se levantó para recibirla con una sonrisa. —_Salam Alaykom_— saludo con una inmediata sonrisa, correspondiendo a su amabilidad.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió Izumi, recordando las palabras de su tío; _cuando te enfade, piensa en algo bonito, y eso hizo o de otro modo parecía el demonio en persona_.

-Tuve miedo de perderme, de no encontrarte— confeso ella, divertida ya que este país aún le resultaba muy extraño, y porque su padre y tío Homura estaban en el piso inferior y solo se había alejado de ellos prometiendo ver alguna cosas y luego unírseles.

-Sentémonos, ¿sí?— sugirió la Uchiha señalando la banca donde se había encontrado, les resultaría más cómodo hablar de esa forma

-Claro— asintió Eshima de inmediato, sosteniendo su bolso entre sus manos al momento de sentarse a la par que Izumi.

Sonriéndose la una a la otra con falsa camaradería, ambas mujeres se sentaron en silencio, disfrutando de la extraña quietud que en ese momento imperaba en el centro comercial, toda una rareza y que en lugares como ese siempre reinaba el ajetreo, pero ene se instante no. Ya sea que estuviera bien hacerlo como si no, Izumi escaneo con la mirada a la mujer delante de ella, recatada e inocente en un elaborado vestido de seda azul pastel de tipo túnica, de escote redondo y bordado en oro a todo lo largo pero centralmente en el dobladillo de la tela para recrear capullos de rosa, de mangas ceñidas y falda de velo de múltiples capas, con un largo velo celeste cubriendo su largo cabello negro y cruzado sobre su pecho, con una sencilla guirnalda de oro alrededor de su cuello y a imagen de unos pendientes en forma de lagrima, por un momento Izumi sintió lastima y envidia, lástima porque Eshima fuera una víctima en este juego cruel por obra de tío Homura, pero envidia por lo joven y bella que era, a su edad Izumi había aceptado la primera propuesta de matrimonio que se había encontrado sobre la mesa que había sido Sasuke, y luego Itachi al ver que el primer compromiso no era posible, nunca había tenido una fila de pretendientes esperando por ella, claro que agradecía su presente y lo inmensamente feliz que era con Itachi, pero…eran tontos celos femeninos y sin fundamento, más celos que Izumi no pudo evitar sentir, trastabillando, a punto de sentirse insignificante delante de esa niña, pero se contuvo para no demostrarlo.

-Estoy muy feliz de tu invitación, así podremos conversar mucho— inicio Eshima, rompiendo el silencio y esperando no ser demasiado impetuosa a ojos de Izumi. —Por favor, Izumi, dime todo lo que le gusta a Itachi, quiero agradarle mucho— solicito, tan solo deseando interpretar lo mejor posible su papel y ser una buena esposa para Itachi.

-Te lo diré todo, tranquila— garantizo la Uchiha, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, aunque solo _Alah_ sabía lo que le costaba hacerlo.

_Es tan ingenua que casi me da algo de lastima, casi_, se dijo Izumi al mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, Eshima era más de diez años menor que ella, poco mayor que Ayame, era una niña inocente y que estaba siendo manipulada por tío Homura, pero aun sabiendo esto Izumi no sintió arrepentimiento por mentir, nadie la protegería ni a sus hijos salvo ella misma, y tenía que aprender a pelear sus propias batallas, Sakura ya lo había hecho al enfrentarse al pasado para lograr el presente feliz que hoy tenía junto a Sasuke, y ahora era su turno de enfrentarse al presente para proteger a sus hijos y a Itachi; sentía miedo, sí, pero no podía dejar que eso la detuviera, tenía que ser más fuerte que sus propios miedos.

* * *

Sin animo alguno, Izumi termino de arreglarse delante del espejo de su tocar ante el cual se encontraba sentada, cuando su tío le había dicho que había ordenado que prepararan una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso entre Itachi y Eshima, Izumi había querido creer que se trataba de una broma pero no lo era, si iban a intrigar y mentir, debían hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importar lo doloroso que fuera para ella en ese momento, sus hijos no eran tontos, Izumi no les había preguntado ni dicho anda pero ya tenía claro que ellos sabían que Eshima había sido traída a _Brasil_ para convertirse en la esposa de su padre, ¿cómo habían llegado a eso?, ¿cómo es que Itachi había podido equivocarse tanto? Ni siquiera el Uchiha era capaz de encontrar una respuesta, paseándose como león enjaulado dentro de su habitación, terminando de cerrarse el cuello de la camisa, alisándose distraídamente el cabello con las manos antes de tomar la corbata que hacia sobre la cama al igual que su chaqueta que no tardo en colocarse. Ni siquiera había podido ver a sus hijos a la cara desde su regreso, sentía culpa y vergüenza, no tenía derecho siquiera de recriminar a Ayame que saliera de casa sin usar el velo, no sentía derecho de nada porque los errores que sus hijos pudieran cometer no eran ni tan siquiera un ápice tan grandes como el suyo, si Izumi se veía triste o estaba sufriendo era únicamente por su culpa, solo había reparado en su error ya habiéndolo cometido y ahora no sabía cómo escapar del inminente matrimonio.

-_Alah_ me está castigando porque no tuve paciencia con Ayame— suspiro Itachi en voz alta, terminando de ceñirse la corbata, —pero si _Alah_ me libera de la segunda esposa, consentiré que Ayame no use el velo— prometió en voz alta y sin arrepentirse, sería capaz de tolerar cualquier error de su hija con tal de no casarse, y lo juraba por _Alah_.

-Itachi…— jadeo Izumi, volteando a verlo y sin levantarse del tocador, sonriendo ligeramente, viendo lo verdaderamente arrepentido que estaba.

-Los invitados llegaron— anuncio Hiruzen en ese momento, ingresando en la habitación. Sintiendo que podría ahogarse con su respirar, Itachi se acomodó la chaqueta del traje antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la sala. —Sonríe, Izumi, recibe a Eshima como recibirías a una hermana, vamos, Izumi— aconsejo, sosteniendo las manos de su sobrina entre las suyas antes de guiarla hacia la sala, escoltándola en todo momento para reconfortarla.

Con fuerza, Izumi apretó distraídamente la tela de su vestido, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar lo que estaba por venir, era una farsa pero que no sabía podría mantener, no era Sakura, no podía ser tan fuerte como ella. A propósito y con motivo de la fiesta, Izumi había elegido sus mejores sedas y oro para presumir de quien era; la esposa de Itachi, su primera esposa y nada ni nadie iba a quitarle ese lugar, no importa que, se lo juraba con el alma. Digna y con una falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro, Izumi ingreso en la sala del brazo de su tío, un hermoso vestido índigo de seda cubría su figura, de escote corazón y mangas de velo que se abrían a la altura de los hombros para exponer los brazos y larga falda hasta los tobillos que formaba un degrade del índigo al celeste grisáceo a imagen del largo velo que cubría su largo cabello castaño, portando unos largos pendientes de oro y diamante en forma de sarcillos a imagen de la opulenta guirnalda alrededor de su cuello. Delante de ella y con una sonrisa sincera, Eshima portaba un elegante vestido de tipo túnica color aguamarina de cuello alto y en V, mangas acampanadas y larga falta hasta los tobillos, que estaba bordado de oro en diferentes puntos de la tela, en el frente y en el dobladillo para replicar aves en pleno vuelo, con un largo velo dorado cubriendo su largo cabello negro y que se encontraba cruzado por sobre su pecho de forma recatada, sosteniendo entre sus manos un estuche al igual que Izumi que lo ocultaba bajo su velo, todo fuera por mentir, aunque no quisiera estar allí.

-_Salam Alaykom_— saludo Izumi amablemente, dando la bienvenida a los invitados, apretando fuertemente una de sus manos contra la otra, todo esto bajo su velo.

-_Alaykom Salam_— correspondió Eshima con una sonrisa, dando un paso al frente para estar más cerca de ella. —Ya que seremos como hermanas, traje un obsequio para ti, Izumi— presento tendiéndole el estuche que se había encontrado en sus manos.

-_Shukran_— contesto la Uchiha por obligación, abriendo el estuche y contemplando la guirnalda de oro en su interior. —También tengo un obsequio para ti— añadió tendiéndole el estuche que había sostenido, por obligación claro está.

-Que hermoso…— -jadeo ella, absolutamente fascinada por el juego de collar y pendientes de oro adornados pro diamantes dentro del estuche, era algo simplemente hermoso, —gracias— sonrió casi sin palabras, apresurándose en contestar para hacer presente su agradecimiento.

-Eshima, ¿siempre fuiste criada en _Líbano_?— pregunto Hiruzen, rompiendo con toda posible tensión en el ambiente para desarrollar la conversación.

-Hasta los tres años— afirmo la pelinegra, asintiendo ante sus palabras, —y mi ama de leche se llamaba Toka, hija del ebanista Butsuma— añadió, no teniendo problema alguno para hablar de su infancia.

-_Alah_, por el profeta— se quejó el Sarutobi en voz alta para extrañeza de todos los presentes. —Toka fue el alma de leche de Itachi— explico el porqué de su reacción, haciendo jadear a todos ante lo que eso significaba.

-No…— negó Eshima, aterrada ante tan infausta posibilidad, _Alah_ no podía ser tan cruel para someterla a semejante situación.

-Si, lo fue— contesto Itachi tan pronto como entendió lo que tío Hiruzen estaba tramando hacer, había dado resultado con Sasuke e Izumi, ¿por qué no con Eshima y él?

-Son hermanos de leche, no pueden casarse— declaro el Sarutobi de forma inquebrantable, y casarse de todas formas sería un pecado a ojos de _Alah_.

-Llamen a Emi— ordeno Homura, no estando seguro si creer en lo que estaban plasmando, solo Emi podría afirmar o negar aquello.

Debía haber un error, Homura esperaba que se tratara de otra mujer de nombre Toka, porque de no ser así, el matrimonio se anularía al instante, el libro sagrado prohibía que dos individuos alimentados por la misma nodriza en su infancia se unieran entre sí, era un pecado, como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Con esperanzas renovadas, Izumi se retiró de la sala hacia la habitación de doña Emi, intercambiando una ligera sonrisa con Itachi, _Alah_ mediante podrían escapar de las maquinaciones de tío Homura y terminar con este compromiso, pero todo dependía de una sola persona, doña Emi.

* * *

Vanidosa como ella sola, Emi se hizo esperar con todo la intención de ser el centro de las miradas una vez ingresara en la sala, sentada delante de su tocador, delineando con sumo cuidado sus ojos para hacerlos resaltar con profundidad. Un elegante vestido de seda beige cubría su figura, de escote en V, mangas de velo que se abrían a la altura de los codos para exponer los brazos y larga falda hasta la altura de los tobillos, bordado en oro a lo largo de la tela para que brillara contra la luz, con una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello y de la que pendían un dije en forma de rosa adornado por diamantes como amuleto, largos pendientes de oro con una perla en forma de lagrima y una serie de pulseras de oro adornando ambas muñecas, con un hermoso velo carmín bordado en oro cubriendo su largo cabello azabache, no era su intención estar feliz como parecía por su atuendo, pero era una fiesta a la que iba a acudir y no quería deslucir. Ella no había elegido a Eshima como segunda esposa de su hermano, si ella lo hubiera hecho tal vez no dudaría en recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero que Itachi hubiera hecho todo a sus espaldas y la de Izumi era suficiente para que ella se opusiera a este matrimonio. La Uchiha se encontraba impregnando el costado de su cuello con un poco de perfume cuando Izumi ingreso en la habitación sin tocar, arrodillándose a sus pies como haría una esclava con una reina, un cuadro que enalteció el ego y orgullo de Emi pero que la confundió al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-Doña Emi, sálveme, por favor— rogó Izumi, sosteniéndola la mirada a la Uchiha, entrelazando sus manos contra las suyas, desesperada por su auxilio.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Emi, aún más desconcertada ante su tono de voz y que temblaba tanto como ella misma con quien tenía entrelazas sus manos.

-Usted debe decirle al tío Homura que la ama de leche de Itachi fue la libanesa Toka, si usted no dice eso, Itachi se casara con Eshima— explico la pelicastaña a toda prisa, necesitando que mintiera, de otro modo no se salvaría ni Itachi tampoco.

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?— cuestiono la Uchiha con una pícara sonrisa, si tenía que mentir entonces debía tener un seguro a cambio, no lo haría de otro modo.

-Haré lo que quiera, por favor— contesto Izumi sin pensar en nada que no fuese la seguridad de su familia, dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta para retribuirle el favor.

Prefiriendo creer en la promesa de Izumi, sin importar que fuera pronunciada en un momento de desesperación absoluta, Emi rompió el vínculo entre sus manos antes de levantarse lentamente el tocador sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, hasta darle la espalda y abandonar con lentitud la habitación, sin darle respuesta alguna para mayor suspense. Temerosa, Izumi se levantó del suelo, alisándose la falda y acomodándose el velo que caía tras su espalda antes de seguir los pasos de su cuñada, cruzando las manos sobre su vientre y apretándolas a causa de su nerviosismo, aferrándose a la esperanza y creyendo en ella, porque no tenía otra opción. Cuando todos necesitaban de Emi, se convertían en ovejitas, y cuando no la trataban como a un tapete sobre el que bailaban, pero a diferencia de como sucedía con el resto del mundo, Emi sabía bien que Izumi era de confianza, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio mientras ambas retornaban a la sala con expresión serenas y tranquilas, Izumi conteniendo su nerviosismo, esperando a que doña Izumi pronunciara las palabras que la salvarían mientras la Uchiha contemplaba largamente el rostro de Eshima, una muchacha tan bella y joven, encantadora, pero que sin embargo no tenía cabida en su familia ni en la vida de su hermano, nadie más que Izumi podía ni podría ser la esposa de Itachi, ella no lo toleraría de la misma forma en que Sasuke tampoco podría tener otra esposa que no fuese Sakura, se había encariñado con esas odaliscas después de todo, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

-¿Es cierto Emi?, ¿Toka, la hija el ebanista Butsuma, fue la ama de leche de Itachi?— pregunto Homura, rompiendo con el silencio, demandando una respuesta.

-Lo fue, es una lástima— contesto la Uchiha con una expresión de aparente resignación más por dentro celebrando poder demandar lo que quisiera como compensación.

-Que suerte tan triste la mía…— suspiro Eshima, desconsolada, enterrando el rostro entre ambas manos.

-Gracias, doña Emi, gracias— agradeció Izumi tan pronto como le fue posible, conteniéndose para no saltar y abrazarla en ese mismo momento.

-Te prefiero a ti en lugar de a la fiera de tu prima, solo por eso te ayude— puntualizo Emi con frialdad, no precisando de tanto agradecimiento, —no te acostumbres— añadió a modo de advertencia aunque no fuese necesario.

Asintiendo con vehemencia y sin importarles las consecuencias o el precio que tuviera que pagar, Izumi abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a doña Emi que si bien entorno disimuladamente los ojos para finalmente esbozar una ligera sonrisa al corresponderle, envolviendo uno de sus brazos tras su espalda con camaradería o amistad, a Izumi necesitaba protegerla pero no así a Sakura, la ingeniosa pelirosa se bastaba por si sola para enfrentarse al mundo de ser necesario y salir victoriosa, y continuaría haciéndolo en tanto Izumi la necesitara, pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar no valoraran su ayuda, esto no saldría barato, exigiría algo para sí misma, merecía demandar algo para sí, y para Arsen; ya era tiempo de casarse y por _Alah_ que lo conseguiría.

* * *

Estar sola en casa no era una sensación particularmente agradable para Sakura, pero a decir verdad con el pasar de los años se había acostumbrado, por su trabajo dentro de la sociedad de exportadores de telas, Sasuke tenía que viajar continuamente fuera de _Marruecos_ y su hubiera sido su deseo esta vez podría haberlo acompañado pero prefería quedarse en casa y pasar sus primeros meses de embarazo en paz, se merecía ese gusto al menos. Dejando su bordado sobre la mesa de la sala, Sakura se levantó del diván al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, vestía una holgada blusa aguamarina de profundo escote en V y mangas que se abrían a la altura delos hombros como lienzos para exponer sus brazo y cuya caída no ocultaba su vientre de embarazo que comenzaba a hacerse notar, fajín jade claro a la altura de la cintura, cómodos pantalones de velo color blanco, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda para enmarcar el collar de jade alrededor de su cuello, largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos decorados por perlas, un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha. El embarazo le sentaba divinamente bien, se veía alegre, sonrosada, sus ojos brillaban y su piel se mostraba más lozana que nunca, era una mujer realizada y feliz, algo que no cualquiera podía conseguir. Más por muy serena que se mostrase la Uchiha, insuperable fue su sorpresa tras nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con la última persona que habría pensado le haría una visita; Biwako.

-¡Biwako!— chillo Sakura, abrazándola efusivamente y con todas sus fuerzas. —Pasa, entra— alentó, rompiendo el abrazo e invitándola a pasar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. —¿Cuándo llegaste?— pregunto ya que hasta antes de su llegada había creído que su tío y ella seguían en _Brasil_.

-Esta mañana, deje todo listo en casa del señor Hiruzen y vine a verte tan pronto como pude— contesto Biwako con una sonrisa ante su efusividad y el indiscutible brillo en sus ojos, —¿y Sasuke?— inquirió ante el silencio reinante en la casa y que no era el mismo de siempre.

-En _El Cairo_— respondió la Uchiha con una sonrisa de añoranza, extrañando a su esposo, —está expandiendo el negocio con unos comerciantes de telas de _Singapur_, y Daisuke y Sanosuke viajaron con él— añadió ya que sus niños tampoco estaban presentes.

Se había negado a acompañar a Sasuke en este viaje, primero por su embrazo y segundo porque el viaje a _Brasil_ le había enseñado que—por muy machista que sonara, porque tenía sus razones para pensar así—estaba mejor en casa en lugar de exponiendo a sus hijos a múltiples entornos en muy poco tiempo, Mikoto había contraigo Dengue, y solo _Alah_ sabía que más podía pasar si no cuidaba debidamente de sus hijos que eran su mayor responsabilidad. Como siempre y para el viaje a _El Cairo_, Sasuke había destinado que Sarada lo acompañase, era la mayor de la familia y estaba más acostumbrada a ser sus ojos y oídos en asuntos de negocios, pero esta vez Sarada se había negado, consideraba que era más importante y necesaria en casa, ayudando a su madre que estaba entrando en los cuatro meses de embarazo, auxiliándola en todo y aligerando la carga que en ocasiones podían significar sus hermanos. Daisuke y Sanosuke podían tener solo dieciséis años, pero le pareciera a quien le pareciera, ellos serían quienes se encargaran del negocio y no sus hermanas por lo que lo mejor era que cuanto antes se familiarizaran con sus responsabilidades, incluso Sakura veía eso, aunque no iba a negar que extrañaba a sus hijos, Sarada, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami estaban en casa pero no era lo mismo que tener a toda su familia reunida, más _Alah_ mediante Sasuke y sus hijos regresarían pronto, eso era todo lo que podía pedir. Intuyendo los pensamientos de Sakura, Biwako esbozo una triste sonrisa, pudiendo leer en sus ojos lo que sentía.

-Debes sentirte sola— supuso ella en voz alta, llevaba años a su lado para saber mejor que nadie que solo se sentía feliz cuando Sasuke estaba a su lado.

-Sí, pero luego de lo ocurrido en _Brasil_, prefiero quedarme y ocuparme de la casa— tranquilizo Sakura calmadamente, y es que nadie de su familia quería revivir esa experiencia, —bueno, no mucho— añadió señalando con la mirada su vientre de cuatro meses, Sarada era muy sobreprotectora en cuanto a lo que le permitía y no le permitía hacer.

-¿Y los niños?— curioseo Biwako, había disfrutado de ver a Ayame, Rai, Yuudai y Hana en _Brasil_, pero quería ver a Sarada, Mikoto, Shina y Kagami, los había extrañado mucho.

-Ven— contesto la Uchiha con una sonrisa, indicándole con la cabeza que la siguiera.

Sosteniendo una de las manos de Biwako entre las suyas, Sakura se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, que ella se hubiese encontrado bordando en silencio en la sala hasta hace unos momentos atrás no significaba que sus hijos estuvieran ahí y lo probo al abrir la biblioteca; en el interior Sarada leía quedamente una historia para Kagami que a nada parecía estar a punto de dormirse con la cabeza apoyada contra su regazo como si se tratase de una almohada, mientras a su lado Mikoto y Shina ojeaban los libros de Daisuke y Sanosuke, aprovechando su ausencia para profundizar en aprender más conocimientos y alcanzarlos, aunque ellos claramente fueran mayores. No estaba sola, o por lo menos Sakura no tenía oportunidad de sentirse así, contemplando el incomparable cuadro que formaba su familia desde el umbral de la puerta, intercambiando una sonrisa con Biwako, sus niños eran su mundo, su mayor alegría después del amor de Sasuke, ¿quién podría no sentirse afortunado así? Ella si se sentía afortunada, cada día.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

La inteligencia era la virtud muy importante dentro del ser humano, y por mucho que Emi habitualmente tendiera a comportarse como tonta, riñendo a sus hermanos por todo lo que hacían, e incluso aparentemente por respirar, Emi sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar las oportunidades que tenía delante de ella; ahora Izumi estaba obligada a ayudarle a encontrarse a solas con Arsen, era lo justo al fin y al cabo había mentido para salvarla a ella, y ahora podía disfrutar plenamente de ello. A solas y en su propio mundo, Arsen y ella se encontraban reunidos a solas en un restaurante cualquiera para pasar algo de tiempo juntos, no estaban haciendo nada malo al fin y al cabo la religión permitía que un hombre y una mujer se conocieran antes de casarse, pero solo si realmente iban a unir sus vidas y ambos ya estaban considerando seriamente ese futuro. Si bien en su pasado había sido un mujeriego que nunca terminaba nada y no se tomaba en serio las cosas, esta vez Arsen estaba sobradamente dispuesto a asumir con todas su letras que se había enamorado de Emi, si, no era ningún abroma, estaba dispuesto a convertirse al islam y casarse con ella, solo hacía falta que el dijera donde y cuando y él haría lo que fuera, obnubilado como estaba y sosteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas, Arsen apena y fue capaz de contenerse, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella que al intuir lo que iba a hacer volvió con ligera el rostro hacia la dirección contraria, por mucho que quisiera corresponderle, aun no era apropiado.

-No, Arsen, solo después de casarnos— protesto Emi para decepción de él que contuvo un anhelado suspiro.

-Emi…— intento protestar él en vano, ya le había dado su promesa de casarse con ella pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, aun.

-No quiero arder en el mármol del infierno— recordó la Uchiha, porque por muy enamorada que estuviera, quería hacer las cosas bien y seguir los preceptos de su religión. —¿Sabes que podemos hacer? Nos casamos y vamos juntos a _Marruecos_— sugirió ya que una vez Arsen se hubiera convertido y casado con ella, nadie podría oponerse

-Acepto— asintió Arsen de inmediato, dispuesto a acceder a todo lo que ella le pidiera con tal de hacerla su esposa.

¿Por qué esperar más?, ¿Por qué decir no a la hermosa flor del desierto que tenía delante? Arsen no era ningún niño inocente ni ingenuo, había vivido a su antojo desde que tenía uso de razón y memoria, siempre había hecho su voluntad y jugado con los sentimientos de las mujeres, viviendo el ahora y sin enamorarse, no había creído en el amor, pero todo había cambiado desde el primer instante en que había conocido a Emi, algo en ella lo había obnubilado y ese algo se mantenía hasta hoy, quería casarse, quería hacer todo lo que nunca había hecho con nadie más, y si para pasar el resto de su vida con ella debía convertirse al islam y viajar a _Marruecos_; sea. Ahogando una carcajada de alegría, Emi se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras sonreía, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos que se mantenían entrelazadas contra las de Arsen, todo parecía tan novedoso, tan maravillo e increíble, porque al margen de todo lo que había creído a lo largo de los años y lo mucho que se había decepcionado...la felicidad si podía alcanzarse, y ella estaba a tan solo un paso de ser feliz.

* * *

Ingresando en el hogar de su tío Hiruzen, Sakura se quitó el largo velo de seda color mantequilla que habría estado cubriendo su largo cabello rosado, y a su lado se encontraba Biwako a quien había acompañado a hacer las compras para tomar un poco de aire mientras que Sarada cuidaba de casa y sus hermanos. La Uchiha portaba un sencillo vestido de seda amarilla sin mangas de escote en V que se anudaba tras la espalda, con larga falda de velo de múltiples capas, bordada en oro a la altura de la cadera para formar un falso fajín que resaltaban su esbeltez, con una cadena de oro adornada por diamantes alrededor de su cuello y largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos que casi rosaban sus hombros, con un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Ahora que Biwako estaba de nuevo en _Fez _y su tío también, Sakura en cierto modo se sentía más feliz y tranquila, tenía a quienes acudir cuando añorase desesperadamente a Sasuke quien sabia regresaría pronto, y penando precisamente en Sasuke es que Sakura no pudo evitar recordar la discusión que él había tenido con Emi antes del viaje a _El Cairo_, ¿es que esa mujer de carácter tan difícil no iba a casarse nunca? Todo sería mejor si Emi lograba casarse y ser feliz, porque de otro modo ella sería su verdugo durante todas sus vidas, y no conseguirían lograr paz en ningún momento, y a Sakura le preocupaban las consecuencias de eso.

-Todo lo que quiero es que doña Emi se case y pronto, de lo contrario reducirá la expectativa de vida de Sasuke con los disgustos que provoca— deseo Sakura en voz alta, ingresando en la sala en compañía de Biwako, dejando las bolsas sobre el suelo para proceder a sentarse sobre uno de los divanes y recuperar el aliento.

-Que _Alah_ te escuche, Sakura— correspondió Biwako, velando por la felicidad de su niña, —es muy triste el destino de una mujer sin marido, doña Emi aún puede casarse, pero yo moriré seca— sentía una sana envidia de doña Emi, ella aún era joven y podía casarse mientras que ella no.

-Biwako, aun puedes casarte— protesto la Uchiha, intuyendo las palabras que intentaba ocultar pero que ella veía de todas formas.

-¿Quién va a quererme a mí habiendo tanta muchacha linda y rica?— cuestiono ella en desacuerdo, no molestándose en aferrarse a tan irrealizable esperanza. —Cada uno con su suerte, si _Alah_ lo quiso así—afirmo a modo de aliento para ella y para Sakura que sonrió tristemente, —¿Qué se puede hacer? Él es el dueño de todos los destinos— nadie podía escribir encima de lo escrito por _Alah_.

Lo que Sakura estaba diciendo era, a entender de Biwako, una mala broma, ella no podría conocer jamás la felicidad que Izumi si, que Sakura si, o que doña Emi buscaba tan desesperadamente...ni siquiera tenía edad para tener hijos, esa edad había pasado hace ya mucho tiempo, su único destino en el mundo era servir al hogar del señor Hiruzen a quien apreciaba muchísimo, él era su única familia en el mundo, pero nunca podría encontrar otra realidad, esa era su vida. Tal vez y si ambas se hubieran encontrado más atentas al entorno, se había dado cuenta que oculto en el costado del umbral de la sala, Hiruzen escuchaba toda su conversación con interés y confusión, interés por la sabiduría de Biwako más confusión porque nunca le había prestado atención de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. _Alah_ era testigo de que llevaba casi veinte años buscando una cuarta esposa, una mujer con quien realmente pudiera compartir la vida en lugar de discutir como hacía con Anko o simplemente cumplir una obligación como hacía con Mito y Naori, una mujer que pudiera ser su compañera y amiga, y no es hasta ahora que se daba cuenta de que esa mujer que tanto había buscado siempre se había encontrado exactamente a su lado y él no la había visto; era Biwako, una perfecta dueña de su casa, una consejera y amiga a quien todos valoraban y obedecían, una mujer con carácter y que sin embargo jamás osaba revelarse al destino, alguien en quien confiaba cada aspecto de su vida como no hacía con nadie más, ¿Cómo había tan ciego para no verla?

-¿Pero nunca sentiste amor por nadie, Biwako?— curioseo Sakura al tener la oportunidad de preguntar aquello, jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo de la falda de su vestido.

-El amor no se habla, si tienes amor, tienes que guardarlo dentro del corazón o puede escaparse— corrigió Biwako en respuesta, sin precisar de contestar realmente la pregunta de Sakura sino enseñarle la esencia misma del amor.

El amor desesperado que los jóvenes sentían a diario y por el que decían que podían morir era algo que Biwako consideraba fútil y falso, el amor verdadero era aquel que escapaba de los celos, que no precisaba de mayores muestras de afecto, que siempre estaba presente, que era incondicional y que gran parte de la gente había olvidado que existía o no le tomaba valor, pero ella no, para ella el amo era el afecto e incondicionalidad más pura, nada más. Oculto en el umbral de la sala, Hiruzen sonrió ligeramente para si al oír esa respuesta, perfecta para cualquiera que la escuchara y aún más para él que gracias a ella llego a una irrefutable conclusión antes de retirarse en dirección a su despacho con idéntico sigilo al que se había encontrado presente; ya había llegado a una decisión, ya sabía que mujer se convertiría en su carta esposa…

* * *

**PD: s****aludos, queridos míos, aquí me tienen actualizando en este ultimo fin de semana de febrero, esperando que este y todos los capitulos que crea este pobre intento de escritora crea sean de su agrado :3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán "Titanic Naruto Style" **antes del miércoles, **"Queen: The Show Must Go On" **a más tardar el viernes de serme posible, y **"El Velo del Amor"** el próximo domingo **:3** como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Tio Abdul como Homura Mitokado

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

**-**Zuleika como Eshima

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Ruptura del Compromiso: según la costumbre musulmana, los niños pueden ser criados por su madre a la par que por una nodriza**, habitualmente proveniente del Líbano donde pasan su infancia, es una practica común en oriente pero que no todos siguen, más **en caso de que dos personas se comprometan y resulten haber sido amamantados por la misma mujer, son considerados hermanos de leche y el Corán estipula que eso es un pecado tan grande como si dos hermanos de sangre se casaran entre si. Si bien el islam permite el matrimonio entre primos, no permite el vinculo carnal entre hermanos ya que implica incesto**. Recordemos que **al inicio de este fic**, **Sasuke e Izumi estaban comprometidos para casarse, pero afirmo Emi, ambos tenían en común a la misma ama de leche y por ende eran hermanos**, un impedimento absoluto para el matrimonio, tanto en la telenovela **"El Clon/O Clone"** y su versión de **Telemundo**, así como **en esta historia no se sabe si Emi dijo la verdad o mintió para impedir el matrimonio**, pero en **este caso si mintió para evitar que Itachi y Eshima se casaran así como para ayudar a Izumi. En la novela original, Nazira también miente para ayudar a Latifa**, pero** se desconoce si realmente Said y Latifa eran hermanos de leche **como se afirma en la novela **o si todo fue una treta de Nazira. El viaje de Sasuke a El Cairo es una referencia a uno de los capítulos de la novela "El Clon/O Clone" de 2001, donde Said viaja brevemente a Sao Paulo por negocios.**

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	31. Chapter 30

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Wraal Al Chajar**" de **The Mousayek Arab Ensemble** para la escena de danza, "**All For Love**" de **Michael Bolton**, perteneciente al soundtrack de la telenovela "**El Clon/O Clone**" de **2001** para Sarada y Boruto, "**Laily Lail**" de **Mario Reyes & Carole Samaha** para Ayame y Haruto, "**Mabruk**" de **Giselle Bomentre** y "**Azez Alaya**" de **Tony Mouzayek** para la escena de la fiesta.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Todo lo ocurrido en los días anteriores ahora no parecía sino una pesadilla que jamás había sido real; Eshima, su padre y tío Homura habían regresado a _Marruecos_ junto a tío Hiruzen y Biwako que habían prometido vigilar arduamente al Uchiha para que no se le ocurriera hacer algo así otra vez, e Itachi había aprendido la importante lección de nunca más despertar la ira de Izumi tras haber visto una cara de ella que no sabía que existía, no era solo inocente y dulce sino que valiente y determinada como una leona, un aspecto de ella que lo había enamorado todavía más de ser posible. En ese momento ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los divanes de la sala, Itachi con uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Izumi que apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro, acompañados por Rai, Yuudai, Hana que veían televisión mientras doña Emi se limaba distraídamente las uñas sentada en el diván contiguo a su hermano e Izumi, todos formando un perfecto cuadro familia. Todos se encontraban formando parte de ese cuadro tan dulce cuando la puerta principal se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de Ayame que minutos atrás había salido con la excusa de saludar a su tío Kagami en la tienda, aunque hubiera sido una mentira, y tras ella ingreso Haruto quien cruzo las manos tras la espalda mientras Ayame cerraba la puerta a su espalda. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en el último tiempo pero tanto Ayame como él habían decidido que ya era momento de hacer oficial su relación y presentarse ante sus padres.

-Ayame— Itachi se levantó del diván al igual que Izumi, observando con evidente confusión a su hija y al joven que la acompañaba, —¿Qué pasa?— pregunto esperando que nos e tratara de algo malo.

-Papá, él es Haruto— presento la pelicastaña con un tono sereno y uniforme, —quiere hablar contigo— añadió, cediéndole la palabra a su novio, secreto hasta ahora.

-¿Hablar conmigo?, ¿Por qué?— inquirió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza antes de centrar su mirada en el joven que dio un paso al frente.

-Señor Itachi, amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella— declaro Haruno con sinceridad y la frente en alto. —Me convertiré a la religión, si usted me ayuda, así no habrá ningún impedimento para casarnos— ya había sido suficiente de esconderse, amaba a Ayame y quería que todos lo supieran, partiendo por su familia.

No tenía miedo, no dudaba, amaba a Ayame, estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por ella y de que era la mujer de sus sueños, no era un niño inocente, tenía casi veinte años, estaba cursando la universidad y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo con el que costeaba su carrera, era un donnadie en esencia pero que si el señor Itachi le daba la oportunidad estaba dispuesto a convertirse en el hombre que Ayame necesitaba que fuera, abrazaría el islam como no había abrazado ninguna creencia hasta el día de hoy, estaba ávido de aprender y conocer ese mundo del que solo había oído y leído, lo haría por Ayame, esa era su prueba de amor para con ella, quería hacer las cosas bien y la respetaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a luchar por ser digno de ella. Ante semejante confesión, todos—Izumi, Emi, Hana, Rai y Yuudai—abrieron la boca de par en par, como peces boqueando fuera del agua, atónitos y sin palabras, centrando su mirada en Itachi y en lo que fuera a contestar. Tras escuchar aquello e intercalando brevemente su mirada entre su Ayame y este muchacho que le era completamente desconocido pero valiente, Itachi pensó de inmediato que había oído mal, debía haber un error, más la sonrisa nerviosa que su hija esbozo ante su mirada y su silencio le dio a entender que aquello era verdad, y tras nada más entenderlo es que sintió que el suelo transformarse en arena movediza y ante la que se desvaneció de golpe, cayendo inconsciente sobre el suelo ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡Itachi!— jadeo Izumi, arrodillándose a su lado y acunando su cabeza sobre su regazo, zarandándole los hombros.

Sin dejar de acunar la cabeza de su esposo en su regazo y sintiendo rodeada por doña Emi y sus hijos, Izumi alzo la mirada hacia Ayame que apretó nerviosamente los dientes en una sonrisa, sosteniendo una de las manos de Haruto que se sintió desconcertado a la par que culpable, más ella se encargó de hacerle saber que aquello no era su culpa. Su padre tendía a ser algo...dramático en el plano emocional, su anterior error era la prueba, y al menos en esta oportunidad Ayame quería creer que su padre la escucharía y entendería antes de juzgarla, eso esperaba. Sin apartar sus ojos de su hija mayor, negando en silencio y llevándose una mano a la frente, Izumi no supo si felicitar a su hija por su valentía o bien regañarla por su excesiva sinceridad, aunque ya era un poco tarde para recriminarle algo.

* * *

En un cuadro de lo más común para cualquier infante y mientras su madre se encontraba de visita en casa de tío Hiruzen, Mikoto y Shina desordenaron la habitación de sus padres—en realidad era la de su madre, pero sus padres no tendían a dormir en habitaciones separadas por lo que literalmente era de los dos—, indagando en todo en todo lo que veían, tanto las elaboradas joyas guardadas en estuches dentro del armario o en el cofre de oro que su madre poseía como los velos bordados en oro, hasta que algo que encontraron llamo verdaderamente su atención, se trataba de un brasier...bueno, al menos lo parecía, a juego con una larga falda, ambos adornados por finas cuentas color jade de idéntico color que la tela que lo componía y que se asemejaba mucho a otros conjuntos que yacían colgados de diferentes percheros dentro del armario, pero ni Mikoto ni Shina habían visto nunca a su madre usando algo así, ¿qué era? Confundida ante tanto silencio, Sarada ingreso en la habitación de sus padres en busca de sus hermanas, paralizándose en el umbral de la puerta, indignándose ante semejante desorden, vistiendo una holgada blusa blanca de hombros caídos y cuyas mangas se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas, y larga falda de velo azul pastel hasta los tobillos, con su largo cabello azabache cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, casi ocultando un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos. ¿Qué creían que estaban haciendo esas dos? Es habitación ni siquiera era suya para que lo desordenaran todo como dos animales salvajes.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?— chillo la Uchiha en voz alta, sobresaltando a sus hermanas que voltearon a verla con expresión culposa pero que no la toco emocionalmente. —Saben que no deberían estar aquí, no es correcto revisar la habitación de nuestros padres— regaño, apresurándose en guardar los estuches con joyas en el armario junto con los velos.

-Perdón— contesto Shina con la mirada baja, ayudándola de forma inmediata para no meterse en problemas.

-Sarada, ¿tú sabes qué es esto?— pregunto Mikoto aun sosteniendo en sus manos la ropa que Shina y ella habían encontrado dentro del armario, y que nunca habían visto.

-Ropa de danza del vientre— aclaro la azabache, quitándole de las manos ambas piezas de ropa con la clara disposición de regresarlas al interior del armario.

-Es muy bonita— menciono la pelicastaña, fascinada por la forma en que las cuentas parecían brillar contra la luz.

-Si— asintió la pelirosa antes de que se le viniera una idea la mente. —Póntela y baila para nosotras— pidió cruzando las manos en forma de plegaría.

-Baila para nosotras, por favor— respaldo Shina, casi brincando de emoción ante la idea de ver bailar a su hermana mayor.

Esperando que aquella era una broma, Sarada emitió una seca carcajada más lejos de ser una treta de la cual burlarse más tarde, sus dos hermanitas permanecieron delante de ella, rogándole con ojitos de cachorro que accediera y se vistiera con esa ropa de danza del vientre, haciéndola sudar frío por un momento, ciertamente sabía danzar apropiadamente pero nunca se había vestido para hacerlo, siempre acudía a las fiestas y se comportaba dignamente, pero esa ropa…estaría casi desnuda, por lo que bajo la mirada a sus manos, analizando la ropa y analizando la idea en su mente, no sabiendo porque pero sintiéndose a gusto con ella, después de todo su madre no tenía por qué enterarse. Por fin y asintiendo, Sarada acepto viendo a sus dos hermanas brincar de la emoción, más pronto les indico que bajaran a la sala y que ella iría cuando estuviera lista. Tan rápido como les fue posible, Mikoto y Shina tomaron asiento sobre uno de los divanes de la sala, intercambiando una mirada cargada de emoción antes de dirigir su atención a la escalera por donde descendió Sarada solo segundos después, sintiéndose expuesta en tan revelador atuendo; un brasier verde jade del que pendían tres hileras de cuentas—una bajo el valle entre sus manos, y dos a los costados—a modo de sarcillos hasta casi la altura de vientre a imagen de los sarcillos que adornaban la larga falda, con un velo a juego cruzado por sobre sus hombros para cubrirla aunque fuer de forma temporal y su largo cabello azabache cayendo libremente tras su espalda.

Mas haciendo a un lado la timidez, Sarada descarto el velo sobre uno de los divanes antes al arrodillarse delante del equipo de música, buscando la melodía favorita de su madre y con la que había aprendido a bailar desde que era una niña, irguiéndose en cuando la pista comenzó a sonar y teniendo como espectadoras a sus dos hermanitas que le sonrieron en todo momento, dejando que el rítmico vaivén de la música guiara el movimiento de sus caderas de izquierda a derecha de forma lenta y marcada antes de acelerar el movimiento a tal punto que sus dos hermanitas pronto se observaron entre sí con la boca abierta. La danza del vientre no era algo ajeno para Sarada, casi tenía dieciocho años y no de tonta, su madre se la había enseñado personalmente y después de todo nadie bailaba mejor que ella, por lo que fue simplemente fácil para la bella Uchiha dejarse llevar por la música, trazando ligeras ondas contra el aire ante el cadencioso movimiento de sus manos mientras sus caderas marcaban el ritmo, no bailando como lo haría en una fiesta sino que haciéndolo para sí misma, para su propia alegría y sin inhibiciones...lo cierto es que si bien su madre le había enseñado a danzar, nunca lo había hecho usando un traje así, y ya sea que fuera arrogante o no en ese instante Sarada se sintió capaz, fuerte, como si estuviera observándose ante un espejo y sintiera que era quien deseaba ser, dejando fluir el lento vaivén de sus caderas, de adelante hacia atrás, en circulo tal y como había aprendido.

Acercándose al diván para tomar su velo y sin dejar de danzar en ningún momento, Sarada extendió el velo entre sus manos, permitiendo que se arremolinara a su alrededor ante su movimientos como si se tratara de un remolino, jugando con uno de los extremos para cubrir y descubrir su figura, sonriendo con toda la intención, ¿era esa clase de emoción la que su madre sentía cuando estaba danza?, ¿Sentía que era una con la música? Era una sensación indescriptible, magnifica en realidad, como si por un instante pudiera ser banal y vanidosa, admirándose a sí misma sin necesidad de estar ante un espejo y contemplando su reflejo, sonriendo ante cada movimiento, danzando para sí misma...con las manos en los bolsillos, Boruto paseo por las calles de la medina, su padre estaba trabajando por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y su madre estaba ocupada preparando a Himawari quien ya estaba comenzando a tener más de un pretendiente en la puerta esperando por ella aunque no parecía hacerle caso a ninguno con su cruel inocencia, aunque de inocente no tenía nada, él por otro lado aun no decidía si casarse, ya tenía dieciocho años y si bien había conocido a vario chicas en _Rio de Janeiro _en el pasado, ninguna lo suficientemente interesante para llamar su atención o que llegara a su corazón, ¿cómo creer en el amor así? Parecía como si—fuera de la prueba diaria que veía al contemplar a sus padres—no existiera, parecía un mito sacado de los libros de aventuras románticas que había leído, un sueño nada más.

Alzo la mirada al pasar fuera del hogar de la familia Uchiha, conocía de memoria la dirección ya que el señor Sasuke y su padre eran amigos, pero no consiguió evitar fruncir el ceño con extrañeza al escuchar música proviniendo del interior, y curioso cómo era es que se acercó hacia una de las ventanas que permanecía entre abierta, conteniendo el aliento ante lo que vio; dándole la espalda, al menos desde su lugar, se encontraba una bella figura femenina de largo cabello azabache que le rosaba la altura de las caderas, ataviada en un traje de danza del vientre color jade como los que había visto usar a las odaliscas que actuaban en el club de su padre pero ninguna tenía el magnetismo que esa mujer a quien no le veía el rostro, de movimientos elegantes pero seductores mientras se envolvía con un largo velo y que parecía transportarlo a una de las románticas historias que había leído, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Como si supiera que la estaba contemplando, la hermosa figura se volvió fugazmente permitiéndole ver su rostro, de facciones dulces y delicadas, con profundos orbes ónix y mirada ingeniosa, etérea en su perfecta belleza y que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra y deseable al encontrarse tan expuesta, como si fuera una diosa, eso era para él que se había convertido en su vasallo, una diosa que le impedía moverse de donde estaba aunque supiera que podría ser descubierto en cualquier momento, contemplándola como si fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo, y lo era para él.

Jugando con el velo entre sus manos, Sarada envolvió la suave tela a su alrededor como si se tratara de un remolino, cubriendo y descubriendo en un juego que sin saberlo hizo sonreír a Boruto, ¿quién era ella? Sentía como si pudiera permanecer toda la vida admirando su belleza, más ansioso por saber su nombre, necesitaba saberlo. Sintiendo como la música lentamente llegaba a su fin, la Uchiha cruzo las manos tras su espalda, envolviéndose una última vez con el velo como si se tratara de una pared invisible, volviendo el rostro hacia una de las ventanas que vio entreabierta, pero no había nadie. Dejando caer el velo al suelo y descubriendo su figura una vez que la música termino, escuchando los plausos de sus hermanas, Sarda contuvo la respiración sin saber porque, habiendo estado segura de ver a alguien en la ventana, alguien observándola danzar como nunca lo había hecho para nadie más, y sin saber porque una parte de ella deseo pedirle que se quedara…

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Frotándose los parpados, Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, se había quedado dormido pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo, había tenido un sueño de lo más extremo en que Ayame le presentaba a un muchacho occidental que decía ser su novio y que quería convertirse en musulmán para casarse con ella, ¿es que podía existir un sueño más irrisorio que ese? nunca había tenido un sueño tan loco en su vida, haciéndolo reír tras nada más relatárselo a Izumi que estaba incondicionalmente a su lado al momento de despertar, o creyó que había sido un sueño hasta que la expresión en el rostro de su hija se lo dijo todo; no había sido ningún sueño, era la realidad, Ayame tenía un novio occidental y había estado escondiéndolo a sus espaldas durante todo ese tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y aun sintiéndose tambaleante a causa de su desmayo, Itachi se levantó de la cama tan pronto como le fue posible pese a las protestas de Izumi que le aconsejo permanecer recostado por al menos unos minutos más, pero no podía hacerle caso sin importar cuan tentadora parecía la idea. Dejando que Izumi le permitiera apoyar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hombros hasta sentirse completamente estable en sus dos pies, Itachi lentamente se dirigió hacia la sala una vez su esposa le dijo que Ayame y ese muchacho occidental aún se encontraban en la sala aguardando a que él se despertase, y él ya tenía muy claro que iba a decirles, porque bajo ningún concepto permitiría un matrimonio semejante.

-Itachi, ten paciencia con ella— pidió Izumi, no deseando atravesar por otra pelea de la que sabía su esposo acabaría arrepintiéndose, ya lo había vivido con Eshima hace apenas una semana.

-Le arrancare los ojos y la piel, la romperé en pedacitos— declaro el Uchiha entre dientes y con ella como testigo, porque podía tolerar que no usara el velo pero no esto.

Había sido tolerante con Ayame, había escuchado sus argumentos sobre porque había decidido no usar velo pese a lo que creía su familia—le había citado el párrafo exacto en que, en el Corán, _Alah_ y el profeta citaban como "_conveniente_" que una mujer se cubriera la cabeza al salir a la calle o estar ante un hombre que no fuese su marido, más no obligatorio—, y había aceptado que tal vez, con el tiempo y una vez hubiera aprendido más de la religión bajo la cual vivían, Ayame acabaría aceptando el velo por su propia voluntad una vez fuera mayor, pero casarse con un occidental estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, era algo que no iba a permitir jamás, y nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Hasta ese momento y sentada en silencio sobre uno de los divanes de la sala junto a su hermana Hana, siendo observada por sus hermanos Rai y Yuudai que no sabían que decirle al igual que su tía Emi que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y permanentemente de brazos cruzados, la pelicastaña se levantó del diván al ver a su padre ingresar en la sala apoyándose en su madre para caminar, sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa ante sus ojos una vez se soltó del agarre de su madre y situó delante de ella, luciendo imponente al erguir la espalda y observarla, haciéndole sentir como si volviera a ser la niña de cinco años que en el pasado lo había bombardeado con preguntas para aprender y que en ese momento cruzo las manos por sobre su vientre, sosteniéndole con timidez la mirada, esperando que el hablase primero.

-Ayame, acepto que no lleves velo hasta que aprendas más de la religión— recordó Itachi en voz alta, viéndola esbozar una ligera sonrisa, —pero no acepto que tengas un novio occidental— aclaro percibiendo como la sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente.

-Papá, no soy novia de nadie, solo nos estamos conociendo— puntualizo ella…si, Haruto y ella se habían besado, eran novios, pero ese término no existía para los musulmanes por lo que se ceñiría a esas reglas para contentar a su padre, en parte.

-Oh, solo eso— suspiro él con falso divertimento, volteando a ver a Izumi que se mordió el labio inferior por nerviosismo. —Ayame, tu deber es casarte según las costumbres— estableció inamovible como ya se había mostrado respecto del asunto del velo anteriormente.

-El amor nace de la convivencia, tu padre y yo no nos amábamos cuando nos conocimos— intento ayudar Izumi, observando seriamente a su hija para que desistiera de aquello siendo que hace poco habían salido de un problema como para ahora entrar en otro.

-Pero hoy no podemos vivir separados— asintió Itachi con una ligera sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la de ella, su relación había comenzado como un matrimonio por conveniencia y hoy era amor verdadero.

-Pues yo amo a Haruto— protesto ella igual de inamovible y deseando vivir el amor que había visto en ellos desde que tenía memoria, pero solo lo haría si conseguía ser libre.

-No voy a admitir a un occidental en esta familia y no hay más que hablar— se negó él de inmediato, acortando con un paso la distancia entre ambos, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Prefiero morir seca, lo prefiero— contesto Ayame sin titubeo, porque no iba a tolerar que nadie se entrometiera en su vida, ni siquiera su padre.

No estaba mintiendo ni dejándose guiar por su orgullo, amaba a Haruto, no podría vivir en un matrimonio sin amor porque quería ser libre, ella quería poder decidir sobre su destino y no dejaría que nadie, ni aun su propio padre, le dijera que hacer ni cómo vivir, no lo toleraría, quería vivir y ser dueña de su propia vida como hacían las occidentales y solo lo conseguía si salía victoriosa ahora, porque si se resignaba y cerraba los ojos como si nada, no podría ser libre jamás, y quería serlo. Escuchando que llamaban a la puerta en medio de ese debacle, Rai se levantó del suelo a toda prisa y sin pedir el permiso de nadie, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con una imagen que lo dejo sin palabras, a él y a todos los presentes una vez vieron entrar a Haruto, primero porque no sabrían que es lo que Itachi decidiría con respecto a él y a Ayame, y en segundo lugar porque por sobre la ropa vestía una capa de tipo túnica, de cortas mangas y que permanecía abierta mientras en sus manos sostenía con sumo cuidado el Corán en árabe, cualquier que lo hubiera visto—incluso Ayame que esbozo una distraída sonrisa al estudiarlo de arriba abajo—habría pensado que era un verdadero musulmán, humilde y penitente mientras avanzo hasta estar a tan solo dos pasos delante del señor Itachi—quien lo observo en silencio y sin tan siquiera pronunciar una palabra—a quien de hoy en más debería su eterno respeto, era el padre de Ayame y si era querido para ella también lo seria para él, y no se casaría con ella sin su consentimiento.

-Señor Itachi, fui con el _sheikh_ como me dijeron, y me convertí— informo Haruto, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado tras su llegada, —vine con usted para que me enseñe el Corán— añadió tendiéndole el Corán con ambas manos, esperando contar con su aprobación.

-¿Yo?— repitió Itachi casi con un hilo de voz, no sabiendo si sentirse halagado por su respeto o indignado por su valor.

-Tío Hiruzen siempre dice que no debemos negarle a nadie la enseñanza de la religión, es pecado— menciono Izumi en un susurro a su espalda, cubriéndose los labios para no dejar en evidencia que estaba sonriendo.

Sonreía de alegría aunque Itachi pudiera pensar que estaba en su contra, apretándose las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, expectante y gratamente sorprendida de que ese joven era diferente, había temido que la historia de su hija acabara como había sucedido con el romance de Sakura con..._el innombrable_, pero estaba equivocada, Haruto incluso se había convertido al islam con tal de poder casarse con ella y siguiendo las costumbres es que ahora estaba presente en su hogar y con respeto, solicitando que Itachi lo instruyera en el conocimiento y estudio del Corán. Atónito, sin palabras, Itachi no pudo negarse, recibiendo el Corán de manos de ese joven que con la frente en alto y una templanza simplemente admirable, esperando pacientemente a contar con su aprobación. Volviendo brevemente el rostro hacia Ayame a su diestra, Itachi suspiro antes de asentir en silencio, invitando al muchacho a tomar asiento sobre el diván ante la atenta mirada de todos. Se reservaría su juicio al respecto de ese muchacho, por ahora, primero lo conocería y luego decidiría de forma imparcial. Respirando mucho más tranquila y sonriendo sin que su padre se diera cuenta, Ayame no aparto en ningún momento sus ojos de Haruto que se mostró indiferente en apariencia, pero centrando su mirada en ella cada vez que su padre no se daba cuenta.

Esta era su victoria, de ambos, porque su padre no había dicho que no.

* * *

En compañía de Biwako quien al igual que ella había sido informada por Natsu de que su tío requería su presencia, Sakura descendió lentamente por las escaleras, esbozando una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo al ingresar en la sala, observando a su tío que al igual que en los últimos días se mostraba particularmente reflexivo, como si debatiera largamente una idea y que hasta ahora no había compartido con nadie. La Uchiha vestía una sencilla blusa rosa pastel de una sola manga que se ceñía a la altura de la muñeca derecha y que cubría holgadamente su figura haciendo ligeramente notorio su vientre de embarazo de casi cuatro meses, larga falda rosa brillante de velo bordada en oro, con una sencilla guirnalda de oro reposando alrededor de su cuello a juego con un par de largos pendientes de oro en forma de sarcillos, con un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera gemela en su muñeca derecha, con su largo cabello rosado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda en una cascada de ondas mientras sostenía la mano de Masumi, esposa del primo Shisui y que se encontraba a su lado, vestía un elegante vestido de tipo túnica hecho de seda esmeralda de cuello alto y mangas acampanadas, bordado en oro para recrear bordados florales a lo largo del dobladillo de la caída de la tela a juego con el velo dorado que cubría su cabello oscuro, ella le estaba haciendo compañía durante la ausencia de Sasuke, y en ausencia de su querida prima Izumi, se había convertido en una buena amiga la que recurrir en momentos de necesidad y soledad, y viceversa.

-Tío, ¿llamaste?— consulto Sakura por educación, esperando que no se tratara de algo malo.

-Si, siéntense— invito Hiruzen, considerando que tal vez lo que fuera a decirles fuera sorpresivo, —tengo algo importante que decirles— advirtió una vez su sobrina y la azabache se encontraban sentadas delante de él.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo, tío?— inquirió Masumi, igual de preocupada que Sakura con quien intercambio una mirada casi imperceptible.

-No, al contrario, es algo muy bueno— sosegó el Sarutobi con una sonrisa, intercalando su mirada entre las tres mujeres presentes. —Me voy a casar de nuevo— declaro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Señor Hiruzen…— suspiro Biwako, absteniéndose de entornar los ojos, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-¿Y con quien te vas a casar, tío?— curioseo Sakura, no sabiendo si sentirse feliz o preocupada por su decisión.

-Con la esposa correcta— contesto centrando su mirada en Biwako que parecía disgustada, ajena a su decisión.

-Siempre dice eso, señor Hiruzen— menciono la pelicastaña, pudiendo gozar de la confianza suficiente para hablar con libertad.

Aunque pareciera disconforme y en cierto modo e sentía así, una parte de Biwako quería estar feliz por el señor Hiruzen a quien conocía desde que era niña, porque en tanto él fuera feliz ella también lo seria, pero, y era un gran pero...lo había visto y oído discutir tanto con sus tres esposas que no podía tener fe en que él encontrara a una mujer buena, prudente y amigable por su cuenta, todas siempre eran celosas y armaban riñas día sí y día también, impidiéndole vivir en paz como merecía, le resultaba triste que él hombre más justo de todo _Fez_, no, de todo _Marruecos_ no pudiera tener a una buena mujer a su lado y que velara incondicionalmente por su felicidad, de ahí su disgusto ante su declaración, ya pudiendo predecir que erraría en elegir a su cuarta esposa. Mientras sonreía ante las palabras de Biwako, Hiruzen se sentía como un tonto, había pasado casi toda su vida buscando a la mujer apropiada con quien compartir la vida, y siempre la había tenido a su lado, nunca había valorado a Biwako realmente, al menos no hasta ahora, tenía tres esposas pero ninguna le hacía compañía, solo se acercaban para traerle tempestades y disgustos, siempre había anhelado y necesitado a una compañera, alguien que lo escuchara y aconsejara, que lo hiciera sonreír, nadie más que Biwako, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, solo ella podía hacerlo feliz; _mi lago de miel_, reflexiono Hiruzen al observar a esa mujer que si bien no era joven como sus otras esposas, aún era bella, solo ella podía hacerlo feliz, nadie más.

-Una mujer que sea mi compañera y mi amiga, seguidora de las costumbres y la religión, ¿y porque no? También muy bonita— menciono Hiruzen a modo de descripción, confundiendo a Sakura y Masumi que se observaron entre sí con una sonrisa cargada de confusión.

-¿Podemos saber quién es esa mujer?— inquirió Biwako aparentemente indiferente y con un tono de voz neutro.

-Eres tú, Biwako— contesto el Sarutobi por fin para incredulidad de las tres mujeres, especialmente Biwako que volvió el rostro hacia él al oírlo decirla aquello, —quiero casarme contigo— reitero sin apartar sus ojos de ella que no conseguía salir de su estupor.

Una mala broma, solo eso podía ser, Biwako intento convencerse de ello mientras dejaba caer pesadamente sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los labios entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa, intentando pronunciarse, decir que aquello no le hacía gracia pero la mirada y sonrisa del señor Hiruzen le hicieron entender que aquello no era ninguna broma, dificultándole hablar o tan siquiera articular palabra, ¿el señor Hiruzen quería casarse con ella?, ¿podía ser verdad aquello? Sentado sobre el diván, Hiruzen sonrió esperando a ver alegría en el rostro de Biwako, esperando darle la misma alegría que ella siempre le brindaba, pero para su incredulidad es que Biwako se desmayó en cosa de segundos, siendo atrapada a tiempo por Sakura y Masumi que habían sopesado que eso podría ocurrir ante semejante sorpresa y de la cual no había podido salir. Más por muy preocupado que estuviera Hiruzen en ese momento, arrodillándose junto a Biwako, palpándole la frente y zarandeándola ligeramente para hacerla reaccionar, una pregunta resonó en su mente; con su reacción y ese desmayo…

¿Biwako había dicho que sí o no?

* * *

Despertar había sido una tortura para Biwako quien se dejó guiar por Sakura y Masumi a la cocina, sentándose delante de la mesa…no alcanzaba a entender en su cabeza como es que de alguna forma burda e incongruente el señor Hiruzen le había propuesto matrimonio, era impensable, más en ese momento se sentía mejor en cierto modo, aceptando el té de manzanilla que Masumi le tendió antes de sentarse a su lado a la par que Sakura quien la abanico ligeramente para no permitirse que se sofocara, ambas muy al pendiente de que no fuera a desmayarse otra vez o reaccionar aun peor, y no era para menos tras recibir semejante noticia. Llevándose una mano a las sienes, Biwako aún no era capaz de entender cómo es que al señor Hiruzen se le había ocurrido bromear de esa forma, jugar con sus sentimientos y su corazón, como si ella fuera una muñeca de trapo y su corazón una pelota insignificante...estaba enojada, enojada porque aquello fuera una broma, broma que por cierto no le causaba la menor gracia. Cerrando el abanico que había estado sosteniendo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al momento de volver el rostro hacia Masumi a su lado, Sakura contuvo su felicidad por la noticia de que su tío Hiruzen las había hecho participes, quería casarse con Biwako, con la mejor mujer que podía existir en todo _Marruecos_, la más bella, sabía, dulce y de buen corazón, el alma más bondadosa a quien Sakura hubiera conocido, la mujer perfecta, y sin embargo Biwako no parecía muy feliz con la idea del matrimonio.

-¿Estas mejor, Biwako?— consulto Sakura, estrechando una de las manos de ella entre las suya, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola.

-Jugar de ese modo con mi corazón, como si fuera una pelota— suspiro ella, negando para sí mientras apartaba su mano de su frente. —Imagínate, ¿un hombre como el señor Hiruzen casándose conmigo?— era una mala broma, de pésimo gusto porque no la hacía reír en lo absoluto. —No— semejante matrimonio sería lo mismo que la unión entre un príncipe y una esclava, algo imposible.

-¿Y por qué no?— inquirió Masumi, sonriéndole a Sakura que asintió completamente de acuerdo. —Ay, Biwako— rió antes de abrazarla amorosamente.

-¿No sientes amor por tío Hiruzen, Biwako?— cuestiono la Uchiha en caso de que se tratara de eso, nadie la culparía por negarse al no corresponder a los sentimientos de su tío.

-Siempre lo sentí, desde pequeña— confeso Biwako finalmente, esbozando una incontenible sonrisa, de nada le servía negar lo que llevaba sintiendo desde siempre.

-¿Entonces?— obvio Sakura con una sonrisa al verla titubear ante su propia indecisión. —Biwako, solo se vive una vez, tú lo dijiste— ella había encontrado el amor y había sido feliz, Biwako también merecía vivir el amor, más que nadie.

-Si, Biwako, cásate— asintió Masumi, sabiendo bien al igual que Sakura que si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese alguien era Biwako.

Había estado junto a Biwako durante años, ella siempre había velado por su felicidad y por la felicidad de Izumi, por la felicidad de todos quienes conocían, jamás pidiendo nada para sí misma, ¿es que acaso ahora no se merecía ser egoísta y vivir en paz lo que le restaba de vida? Sakura sonrió mientras abrazaba a Biwako como haría con su madre, porque la veía como su madre, merecía ser más feliz que nadie sobre la tierra, porque nadie tenía un corazón tan bondadoso como el suyo. Correspondiendo al abrazo de Sakura con una ligera sonrisa, Biwako acepto que si deseaba casarse con el señor Hiruzen, porque lo amaba después de todo, ¿Cómo no amarlo? Toda la vida había pensado que sus sentimientos por su amigo y señor estaban destinados a vivir en secreto, a abarcar la nada que era el espacio, contemplándolo en silencio, encargándose del orden de la casa y sintiéndose plena al verlo sonreír y ser feliz hasta por el hecho más insignificante. Había sido una niña de solo siete años cuando había llegado al hogar de los Sarutobi tras vivir en las caravanas de los beduinos, cargada de supersticiones y el señor Hiruzen había sido un adolescente de doce años, había estado ahí para verlo casarse y formar una familia con Mito, luego con Naori y finalmente con Anko, siempre pensando que él jamás la miraría, que correspondería a lo que sentía...pero lo hacía, tanto que ahora le parecía estar dentro de un sueño, no podía creer que el señor Hiruzen, su señor, quisiera casarse por ella, le resultaba inimaginable pero era verdad.

Si, quería ser egoísta, y quería casarse con el señor Hiruzen, su señor Hiruzen.

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro/Brasil_

Calmado y con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, Itachi se paseó dentro de las inmediaciones de la tienda, analizando todo cuanto veía con la mirada de forma juiciosa, llevando nota en su mente de que elementos debía solicitar a su hermano Sasuke en _Marruecos_–cuando regresara de _El Cairo_—ante la grata demanda de parte de los consumidores, centrando entonces su mirada en Haruto quien termino de ordenar los tapetes junto al primo Kagami. ¿Cómo es que Haruto había terminado por formar parte del negocio? Era algo divertido en realidad luego del rechazo que había mostrado por él al entrarse de la relación que tenía con Izumi, más Itachi se había encariñado y acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del joven brasileño en su casa que fuera del tiempo que pasaba enseñándole las palabras del profeta y el Corán, necesitaba tenerlo vigilado y saber que realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un buen musulmán, además la ayuda dentro de la tienda siempre era bien recibida, por lo que le había sugerido la opción de trabajar junto a él, el primo Kagami y el resto de la familia, propuesta que Haruto no había dudado en aceptar. Mientras que Rai ingresaba en la tienda silbando cantarinamente y saludando con la mirada a Haruto como siempre que lo veía en la tienda, Itachi se acercó lentamente al muchacho, observándolo en silencio antes de que él advirtiera su presencia y volviera el rostro con una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo, permanentemente sereno e imperturbable como siempre.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las ventas el día de hoy?— consulto Itachi serenamente, como si no estuviera realmente interesado.

-Vendí dos docenas de velos— contesto Haruto con una contenida sonrisa, pudiendo jactarse de ello más sin hacerlo realmente.

-¿Haruto trabaja con nosotros ahora, padre?— inquirió Rai ya que no había estado al tanto de aquello, había creído que él solo los estaba ayudando.

-Si, ¿por qué?— pregunto el Uchiha en caso de que su decisión no fuera del agrado de su hijo.

Inicialmente había tenido sus dudas sobre si sería prudente incluir a Haruto en el negocio familiar porque apenas y se había convertido en musulmán hacia una semana, pero hoy Itachi veía que de nada habían servido sus temores, Haruto era alguien digno de confianza y que día con día demostraba estar dispuesta a tranzar cualquier adversidad con tal de ser digno de Ayame. Sin tener protesta alguna que dar, Rai se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente ante la mirada de su padre, formando una ligera sonrisa con la comisura de sus labios al intercambiar una mirada con Haruto que asintió en silencio; como el hombre de mayor edad en su familia después de su padre, Rai estaba completamente de acuerdo en que Ayame se casara con ese occidental, pasar su vida viviendo en _Rio de Janeiro _le había permitido abrir la mente y ver que los occidentales y los musulmanes no eran tan diferentes, si se tenía oportunidad de entrar en comunión y conocerse todos podían vivir en armonía, además si todos aprobaban ese matrimonio probablemente se evitarían muchos dolores de cabeza que Ayame les causaría si no hacían las cosas a su modo. Volviéndose parte de la conversación, Kagami envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de aquel muchacho que tan diligentemente estaba aprendiendo del negocio, utilizando su indudable carisma para atraer a clientes, sabiendo cómo ser un buen negociante, era un muchacho simplemente excepcional, digno de alabanzas.

-Itachi, este muchacho es un gran negociante, una mina de oro— celebro Kagami, abrazando por la espalda a tan talentoso muchacho a quien disfrutaba tener cerca.

Levemente avergonzado ante esos elogios, Haruto bajo la mirada, aun no merecía ser considerado de tal manera, tenía mucho que aprender, solo estaba comenzando, y estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un buen musulmán. Sin importar los prejuicios que hubiera tenido y aún mantenía sobre los occidentales y su estilo de vida disoluto, Itachi no podía negar que Haruto era diferente y en el mejor de los sentidos, inicialmente había tenido sus dudas sobre si serviría de algo enseñarle el sagrado Corán y por lo que había sido muy estricto con el joven que ahora se encontraba bajo su tutela, enseñándole con firmeza y pulcritud los mandamientos de _Alah_ y las enseñanzas del profeta durante largas horas de cada día para que no tuviera tiempo de estar a solas con Ayame y corromperla, pero increíblemente Haruto podía pasarse la tarde entera a su lado y aprendiendo tanto de las costumbres como del idioma, reservándose a saludar y despedirse de Izumi con una sola mirada, sin palabras o actos que él considerara impropio, y cuando estaba bajo su vigilancia se dedicaba a leer el Corán en árabe y no una traducción, solicito y hambriento de conocimiento a través de sus enseñanzas, había probado ser un joven lleno de sorpresas y a quien Itachi admiraba en silencio, tenía una oportunidad insuperable y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir, podía forjar al hombre que habría de proteger a su hija, podía forjar el futuro que tanto asustaba a cualquier padre y saberlo lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.

Consentiría el matrimonio entre Ayame y Haruto, pero no hoy, en unos meses o un año tal vez, pero no hoy.

* * *

_La felicidad podía alcanzarse_, eso es lo que Emi vivía como filosofía día sí y día también, porque a pesar de que ya no fuera una niña romántica pero ya que nunca había podido vivir el amor ni saber que era realmente, para su religión y familia eso estaba prohibido, quería ir contra todo lo establecido de ser posible con tal de ser feliz, ¿no es por eso que _Alah_ había creado a los humanos? Tenía casi cincuenta años, si no era feliz ahora, ¿cuándo? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía mientras veía como se le pasaba la vida delante de los ojos con miedo a morir en soledad, soledad que ahora estaba viviendo. Arsen se había marchado de _Rio de Janeiro_, apenas y había pasado una semana desde que habían acordado casarse y ahora ya no estaba, ¿y que le había dejado? Una carta diciendo que había tenido que viajar por trabajo a _Marruecos_ para actuar como personal trainer de un hombre de gran fortuna, pero que volvería a más tardar dentro de un mes. Era tan indignante para la Uchiha que, de haberse encontrado encerrada en su habitación, se levantó de la cama dejando la carta sobre esta mientras se dirigía a la sala donde Izumi e Itachi estaban discutiendo sobre cuando sería mejor celebrar la boda entre Ayame y Haruto. Si, ese joven occidental estaba aceptando el islam y su forma de vida con tanta devoción que parecía haber nacido en ella, dentro de un año o dos tendría tal conocimiento del Corán y las enseñanzas del Profeta que pasaría por un perfecto y bien educado musulmán, ¿era posible que un milagro así sucediera? Parecía ser que sí.

-Ustedes arruinaron mi suerte de nuevo, Arsen se fue— acuso Emi nada más ingresar en la sala, confundiendo a Itachi e Izumi.

-¿Por qué gritas, Emi?— cuestiono el Uchiha emitiendo una seca carcajada, arqueando una ceja ante sus palabras.

-Hacen de mí un tapete, ¿y aun se preguntan por qué grito?— desafío la Uchiha a punto de cometer un crimen, cegada por la ira. —Mentí porque ustedes me pidieron ayuda arrojándose a mis pies como ovejas— eran demasiado injustos con ella, eran incapaces de pensar en su felicidad.

Que injusticia más grande, su felicidad volvía a desaparecer en cosa de un parpadeo por causa de su ingrata familia que no velaba por su felicidad, su egoísta hermano y su malvada cuñada, todos ellos eran unos malagradecidos que no valoraban lo que hacía, había mentido por ellos para que Itachi no se casara, ¿y eso había servido de algo? Ya sentía deseos de enviarle una carta a Eshima para decirle que Itachi y ella no eran hermanos de leche y podían casarse, solo por el egoísta placer de ver a Izumi bufar de ira, porque si ella no era feliz no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie fuese feliz. Apretando fuertemente las manos sobre su regazo, Izumi no supo que pensar, apretando los labios en un línea recta a causa de su temor, casi dando por hecho que si doña Emi no era feliz ella tampoco lo seria, después de todo ambas habían llegado a un acuerdo hace poco tiempo, _¿yo qué hice?_ Se preguntó Izumi en un suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, temiendo volver a pasar por toda esa odisea otra vez y tener que compartir a Itachi con otra mujer, todo por causa de su vengativa cuñada siendo que ella no era culpable en lo absoluto de que Arsen no estuviera en _Rio de Janeiro_. Negando en silencio ante los desvaríos de su hermana que continuaba soñando despierta con ese occidental con quien no dejaría que se casara ni estando muerto, Itachi vio como una señal que el teléfono comenzara a sonar en ese momento, tomando el auricular para contestar antes de que su furiosa hermana se le abalanzara a causa de su ira.

-Déjenme contestar, por favor— solicito Itachi haciendo un llamado a la calma antes de regresar al auricular contra su oído. —¿Hola? Tío Hiruzen, ¿se va a casar?— comprendió con una inmediata sonrisa que contagio a su Izumi, —¿con Biwako?— casi jadeo al oír aquello.

-Por _Alah_…— chillo de emoción Izumi, cubriéndose los labios con las manos para no gritar.

-¡No!— protesto Emi, dejándose caer sobre uno de los divanes, —hasta Biwako se casa, menos yo— esa era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, no podía ser cierto.

¿Es que su suerte podía ser aún más triste?, ¿es que _Alah_ podía ser más cruel con ella? Biwako era mayor que ella y de todas formas el señor Hiruzen, un hombre rico y admirado por todos a lo largo de todo _Marruecos_ iba a casarse con ella, ¿acaso estaba destinada a morir en la tristeza y la soledad? Ajena a la tristeza de su cuñada a propósito, al menos en ese momento y ante tan maravillosa noticia, Izumi brinco de emoción, cubriéndose los labios con ambas manos para no chillar de emoción mientras Itachi le sonreía, escuchando lo que tío Hiruzen le estaba contando; viajaran a _Marruecos_, ninguno de ellos iba a perderse ese matrimonio…

* * *

_Fez, Marruecos_

Tan solo fue necesaria una semana para que Biwako accediera verbal y personalmente a la propuesta de boda del señor Hiruzen, para que todos los familiares, amigos y conocidos fueran invitados a la boda y que los músicos y bailarinas de _El Cairo _viajaran cuanto antes para la ceremonia de boda que si bien se celebró en el hogar del señor Hiruzen ahora había dado paso a la recepción en el prestigioso hotel _Riad Braya_ y que se encontraba en pleno apogeo. Desde su lugar al lado de Sasuke de quien se mostraba inseparable tras su regreso de _El Cairo _el día anterior, Sakura sonrió radiantemente, aplaudiendo ante el ritmo de la música mientras observaba a su tío y a Biwako en el lugar de honor de la fiesta. La pelirosa portaba un elegante vestido de seda malvada bordado en oro que brillaba contra la luz, de escote corazón y con una capa superior de una sola manga que cubría su brazo derecho, obsequio de Sasuke y traído especialmente desde _El Cairo_, alrededor de su cuello reposaba una hermosa guirnalda de oro que dejaba caer un sinfín de cuentas ámbar, diamantes y cristales hasta la altura de su escote a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de sarcillos, con su largo cabello rosado peinado en un elegante recogido bajo el largo velo purpura que lo cubría, con un brazalete de oro en su brazo izquierdo y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Y si bien a su lado Sasuke compartía su felicidad, no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido, apenas había regresado el día anterior y ya se había encontrado con la boda a punto de celebrarse, todo un acontecimiento.

-Imagine muchos descabellados escenarios a mi regreso, pero no encontrarme con un matrimonio— confeso el Uchiha en completa confidencia con ella, ¿Qué pasaría la próxima vez se ausentara? Ya no sabía que pensar.

-Quien sabe que sucederá en el siguiente viaje— advirtió Sakura con una divertida sonrisa, recibiendo un beso en la frente y que la hizo recargar su cabeza contra el hombro de él.

-Yo quiero acompañarte, papá— declaro Shina a la diestra de su padre, porque no quería que solo sus hermanos pasaran tiempo junto a su padre, ella también quería viajar con él.

Asintiendo en silencio y en una ligera sonrisa, Sasuke rodeo a su hija con uno de sus brazos, intercambiando una mirada con Sakura que sonrió radiantemente claro que en el próximo viaje ella también lo acompañaría, ya no estaría embarazada para entonces. Plena de felicidad al igual que su prima, Izumi disfruto del cadencioso ritmo de la música, aplaudiendo y sin dejar de sonreír mientras volvía el rostro hacia Sakura de quien se encontraba a tan solo dos pasos de distancia, sonriéndose la una a la otra ante la imperdible ocasión de ver a Biwako consiguiendo la felicidad que tanto se merecía. La hermosa pelicastaña portaba un elegante vestido holgado de seda marfil bordado en plata y que se ceñía a su figura por un delicado cinturón dorado adornado por diamantes, sin mangas y que dejaba expuesto uno de sus brazos, alrededor de su cuello se encontraba una opulenta guirnalda de cuentas de oro de dos vueltas y de la que pendían decenas de cuentas en forma de monedas hasta la altura de su pecho por obra de finos hilos de oro a juego con un par de largos pendientes, un par de pulseras gemelas de oro en ambas muñecas y un largo velo plateado cubría su largo cabello castaño que caía como una cascada tras su espalda. Más por muy felices que ambas se encontrasen, no pasó inadvertida la presencia de un ser "_indeseable_" en la fiesta, se trataba de Eshima que si bien ya no era una amenaza para Izumi, si lo era para Sakura quien entorno disimuladamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esa mujer estaba interesada en Sasuke pero ni muerta dejaría que se le acercara.

-Que arpía, no se da por vencida— mascullo Sakura en casi un susurro para que su esposo no la escuchara.

-Yo ya lidie con ella, prima, ahora es tu turno— delego Izumi resignada a no luchar contra la corriente, no ahora que su familia por fin volvía a tener paz.

-Pero a diferencia tuya, yo tengo un contrato— puntualizo la Uchiha con una sonrisa antes de abrazar a Sasuke para marcar su presencia ante quien osara ponerle los ojos encima.

Con silente envidia, Izumi solo pudo entornar los ojos en silencio para sí, negando para sí ante la triunfal sonrisa en el rostro de su prima; a eso sí que se le llamaba tener suerte. Desde la distancia y acompañado por su esposa Hinata, Naruto contemplo largamente a la que era la hija primogénita de su mejor amigo, Sasuke, ¿Qué razones tenia para hacerlo? Tenía un hijo de ya dieciocho años y que se negaba a casarse con una mujer a quien jamás hubiera visto, razón de más para asistir a la fiesta de matrimonio del señor Hiruzen Sarutobi de quien tanto había oído hablar. Ajena a que era objeto de observación, Sarada se mantuvo de pie a la diestra de su madre, vestía una elegante blusa de gasa turquesa bordada en oro, de escote corazón y mangas holgadas que se ceñían a la altura de las muñecas, larga falda de velo celeste claro que formaba un hermoso degrade casi blanco a juego con el lienzo azul claro que cubría su largo cabello azabache que caía tras su espalda, con una pulsera de oro decorada por cristales aguamarina en forma de enredadera en su muñeca derecha y alrededor de su cuello una pronunciada guirnalda de oro de la cual pendían finos sarcillos hasta la altura de su vientre a imagen de los largos pendientes que casi le rosaban los hombros. El nombre de los Uchiha resonaba en todo _Marruecos_ a causa de la reputación de Sasuke y su hermosa esposa, cualquiera desearía asociarse con ellos y como amigo es que Naruto había sido el primero en poner la oferta del nombre de su hijo sobre la mesa.

-Confía en mí, Naruto, esa chica es un tesoro, una joven bien educada y muy virtuosa, bien relacionada— garantizo Hinata contemplando con una sonrisa a la bella joven de cabellos azabache.

-Lo sé, Boruto seria bendecido si se casara con ella— asintió el Uzumaki con una ligera sonrisa, permanentemente de acuerdo con ella como siempre, especialmente en esta decisión.

¿Pero querría hacerlo? Boruto tenía la mentalidad de un occidental pero el corazón de un buen musulmán, seguía las costumbres y tal vez era precisamente aquello lo que le había impedido encontrar o desear hallar una buena esposa en _Rio de Janeiro _o en _El Cairo_, pero en _Marruecos_...tanto Hinata como él esperaban que por fin sentara cabeza con una joven apropiada, y si alguien encabeza la lista de posibilidades ese alguien era Sarada Uchiha. En medio del quedo ambiente de la fiesta, Mikoto se alejó de sus padres para ver mejor a las odaliscas que habían sido traídas desde _El Cairo _y que bailaban divinamente, dejándose llevar por la música, aplaudiendo mientras danzaba distraídamente, ajena a la mirada de alguien que se situó dos pasos de pie tras suyo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras la contemplaba en silencio. ¿Quién era una buena esposa? Aquella era una interesante pregunta, pero no era fácil de contestar, especialmente por parte de alguien como Kakashi Hatake que ya había estado casado hace varios años atrás y que hoy estaba buscando a una mujer que fuera su compañera y llenara el vacío que había en su vida, ¿la joven Mikoto Uchiha se convertiría en esa mujer? El Hatake esperaba que lo fuera, aún era solo una inocente adolescente de casi catorce años pero él estaba dispuesto a esperar a contar con la aprobación de la petición de matrimonio que le había hecho a Sasuke Uchiha para solicitar la mano de esa bella joven cuyo rostro se iluminaba ante su encantadora y cándida sonrisa.

-Mikoto— llamo Kakashi haciendo que la pelirosa volteara a verlo. —¿Eres Mikoto, hija de Sasuke?— pregunto pese a ya saber la respuesta de antemano.

-Si— asintió la Uchiha sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa, —¿usted conoce a mi padre?— indago con curiosidad ya que nunca lo había visto antes.

-Lo conozco— corroboro el Hatake con una ligera sonrisa. —Tengo un regalo para ti— informo percibiendo el brillo que adquirían sus ojos ante sus palabras.

Ya había solicitado la mano de esa encantadora joven en matrimonio, presentar su respeto y devoción con un presente no era un atrevimiento de su parte y por lo que Kakashi no dudo en exponer el estuche que hasta ese momento había mantenido oculto por una de sus manos tras su espalda. Curiosa ante este hombre, Mikoto descendió la mirada hacia sus manos para ver un estuche que abrió a sus ojos, casi jadeando al ver un hermoso collar de oro solido de inspiración egipcia con una figura en forma de amapola con una mariposa en el centro y adornada por diamantes, era una joya simplemente maravillosa y que la dejo sin palabras, incapaz de moverse mientras veía al peligris abrir el broche que cerraba el collar y con sumo cuidado situarlo alrededor de su cuello con tal respeto que por un momento Mikoto se sintió flotar en una nube, llevándose una mano al cuello para sentir tan hermoso presente y que parecía irreal, pero lo era, era real, lo tenía alrededor de su cuello, y alzando la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los profundos pozos oscuros de aquel hombre, la pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta galantería, era un hombre mayor y que bien debía tener la misma edad que su padre pero sin embargo era tan guapo y amable que Mikoto se sintió como dentro de un cuento de hadas y del cual no quería salir, absteniéndose de suspirar soñadoramente mientras le sonreía y él a ella, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Ni siquiera lo sabía pero no le importaba, a sus casi catorce años nunca la había mirado así, como si fuera la mayor maravilla del mundo.

-Es precioso, _Shukran_— agradeció ella, casi sintiendo que le faltaba el habla, —pero, ¿Por qué me lo da?— inquirió confundida más profundamente halagada.

-Lo entenderás pronto— contesto él, inclinando la cabeza a modo de despedida.

Siguiendo con la mirada ese hombre hasta perderlo de vista, Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior mientras palpaba el hermoso collar alrededor de su cuello, ¿Cómo les diría a sus padres de donde lo había sacado? No le importaba en lo absoluto; ojala y algún día pudiera casarse con un hombre así, ese sería su sueño hecho realidad…pero, primero debía terminar de estudiar, claro. Por otra parte y apartado de la fiesta como intelectual que era, Daisuke se quedó sin aliento al contemplar a alguien que repentinamente atrapo su atención por completo, se trataba una joven realmente bella y que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia suya, debía tener su misma edad si es que no era un año menor cuando mucho, de rostro lozano, con facciones dulces y angelicales, ojos esmeralda, largo cabello castaño oculto por un velo ámbar bordado en oro y que se encontraba cruzado por sobre el escote del bello vestido ocre que usaba y que brillaba contra la luz a juego con los largos pendientes de oro en forma de lagrima con una esmeralda en el centro, poseía una piel blanca como el alabastro con un sonrojo adorable y la sonrisa más bella que Daisuke hubiera visto en su vida. Lo tomo por sorpresa el momento en que la hermosa chica volvió el rostro en su dirección, incapaz de saber que hacer salvo esbozar una ligera sonrisa ladina a la cual ella correspondiendo sonriendo radiantemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos y sin dejar de danzar, un cuadro curioso para Sakura quien contemplaba todo desde la distancia.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes quién es esa joven?— curioseo ella en voz alta, porque nunca recordaba haber visto a esa muchacha en ninguna fiesta, hasta hoy.

-Aratani, la hija del exportador de telas Inabi— contesto él reconociendo a la muchacha al instante, su padre y él tenían negocios en conjunto.

-Es bellísima, y danza muy bonito— observo Sakura desde su lugar, volviendo brevemente su rostro hacia el de su esposo. —A Daisuke parece gustarle— obvio aunque él ya debía de haberse dado cuenta.

-Fue criada de acuerdo a las costumbres, y tiene muchos pretendientes— menciono Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, teniendo la misma idea que ella en la mente, —pero según trate el asunto, su padre estaría dispuesto a ignorar todas las propuestas en favor de la palabra de nuestra familia— Daisuke aún era joven pero nunca era tarde para planear el futuro que sus hijos tendrían.

-Como veo que te adelantaste a mis pensamientos, entonces mantén las negociaciones abiertas, estoy segura de que Daisuke querrá casarse con ella— consintió la pelirosa, entrelazando una de sus manos contra la de él.

En respuesta ante las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke sostuvo la mano de ella entre las suya, alzándola para besar el dorso de ella y acariciarle la mejilla…ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes, había llegado la hora de empezar a dejar ir a sus hijos y mejor que fuera de la mano de personas dignas de confianza, no se casarían hoy ni mañana, pero si pronto y ellos se encargarían de que fueran tan felices como ellos lo eran día a día. Siendo joven como era, próximo a cumplir dieciséis años el mes siguiente, no resultaba para nada extraño que Daisuke no supiera que era el amor, si, lo había visto en sus padres a lo largo de toda su corta vida hasta hoy, pero no lo había experimentado, tanto por su religión como por estar mucho más concentrado en estudiar, y conociendo bien a su hijo como lo conocía es que Sakura asintió en silencio para sí ante el intercambio de miradas que veía entre él y esa bella joven llamada Aratani; consultaría el asunto con Daisuke desde luego, pero algo le decía que diría que si al matrimonio.

* * *

**PD: s****aludos, mis amores, fielmente actualizo este fin de semana**, alertándolos que **el próximo fin de semana se viene el final de esta historia**, por lo que **les sugiero no mantenerse muy lejos si quieren saber como terminara todo**** :3 las siguientes actualizaciones serán "Más que Nada en el Mundo"** entre el miércoles al viernes, **"****El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto****"** de serme posible, y **"El Velo del Amor"** el próximo domingo **:3** como siempre este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi querida amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311 **(**dedicándole todas y cada una de mis historias por sus maravillosos comentarios**) a **Mila **(**dedicándole cada capitulo y esperando que cada nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado**) a **Guest** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo y esperando que sea de su agrado**), a **Adri-ojousama** (**dedicándole cada nuevo capitulo para agradecer sus palabras**) a **abrilfrijo03gma **(**dedicándole cada capitulo de esta historia a modo de agradecimiento por leer a este despreciable intento de escritora**),y a todos los que siguen, leen o comentan todas mis historias** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

-Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

-Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

-Ze Roberto como Haruto Gekko

-Zein como Naruto Uzumaki

**Curiosidades y Diferencias:**

**Danza que Enamora & Conversión:** **la escena mítica de Jade danzando para su destino y siendo contemplada por Lucas y veinte años después por Leo**, marco la vida de muchos quienes vimos la novela original en su día **y aunque la pareja no sea de mi agrado tenía que representar esta escena en un momento de la trama y decidí hacerlo con Sarada y Boruto** aunque no de la misma forma. **Tanto en la la historia original como en la versión de Telemundo**, **Ze Roberto se convierte al islam por Samira** y para hacer oficial su relación, y comienza a trabajar en la tienda del señor Mohamed, **por lo que esta es una transcripción literal de la historia original pero profundice mas en la personalidad de Haruto y en como aprende del mundo del islam**, a esto me refería cuando dije que Ayame no tendría la misma suerte trágica de Sakura. **La escena de Kakashi dándole una joya de compromiso a Mikoto y deseando casarse con ella** esta inspirada en la escena de Zein regalándole a Khadija un amuleto de buena suerte durante la boda entre Sidi Ali y Zoraide, y **es una representación de la realidad de muchas mujeres dentro de oriente y que en ocasiones son mucho menores que sus esposos**, más tienen la opción de elegir si aceptar un matrimonio así, no como en Japón o China donde se acuerdan matrimonios por dinero y si el consentimiento de la novia. Además** la escena entre Daisuke y Aratani esta inspirada en el encuentro de miradas entre Said y Zuleika en una de las escena del capitulo 249** de "**El Clon/O Clone**".

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	32. Epilogo

Si bien esta escrita ha sido escrita por mi, **esta levemente inspirada en la telenovela brasileña** de 2001 **El Clon**, también llamada **O Clone**, protagonizada por **Giovanna Antonelli** y **Maurilo Benicio**, esta inspirada principalmente en la cultura musulmana y en el islam como dedicatoria a esta fascinante cultura que mi madre y yo conocimos cuando era una niña. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a Masashi Kishimo pero su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta. Les sugiero oír "**Nour El Ain**" de **Amr Diab** para la escena de la fiesta, perteneciente al sountrack de la novela original "**El Clon/O Clone**" de 2001, "**A Thousand Years**" de **Christina Perri** para Sasuke y Sakura, "**A Whole New World**" de **Zayn Malik & Becky G** para Itachi e Izumi, así como para Ayame y Haruto, "**Black Sea**" de **Natasha Blume** para Arsen y Emi, y "**Sawaj**" de **Tony Mouzayek & Mario Kirlis** para Sarada y Boruto.

* * *

-Silencio, Anko, por el profeta, tío Hiruzen también te vistió de seda el día que se casó contigo— replico Izumi, intentando ser de lo más cordial que le fue posible ante los gritos de las tres esposas de su tío.

Mantener a raya y en calma a las esposas de su tío durante el resto de la celebración de la boda resulto ser toda una odisea para Izumi, no iba a negar que comprendía bien los celos e ira de aquellas mujeres por tener que compartir a su esposo con otra mujer, ella había reaccionado peor y ni siquiera se había concretado dicha situación, pero esa era otra historia, además Biwako jamás sería una enemiga para Mito, Naori o Anko, siendo esta última quien principalmente siempre parecía vivir en disputa con todo lo que no estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones, y tener a Biwako como aparente rival parecía hacerla sentir amenazada, a ella y a las otras dos. Considerando que la fiesta ya había durado suficiente, Hiruzen fue el primer en levantarse de su lugar de honor, tendiéndole la mano a Biwako que acepto su ayuda con gusto a la par que los músicos continuaban tocando y una de las odaliscas se acercó a ambos para guiarlos a su habitación en un magnifico ritual. En medio de esta despedida, Sakura inclino la mirada con una sonrisa al ver pasar a su tío y Biwako quienes le sonrieron distraídamente en respuesta a ella y a Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado…se veían realmente enamorados, era una pena que su tío no hubiera comprendido sus sentimientos mucho antes, tal vez la felicidad de Biwako seria aun mayor de la que era ahora, pero nada de eso importaba, solo que ambos estaban juntos, _Alah_ sabía cómo escribía el destino, en tanto ella los felicitaría a primera hora de la mañana, una virtud de vivir tan cerca.

-Ven, quiero que hablemos— menciono Sasuke, entrelazando una de sus manos contra la suya mientras la guiaba hacia uno de los divanes.

-¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Sakura, acomodándose la falda al sentarse a su lado, cuando Sasuke usaba ese tono ella sabía que se trataba de algo serio.

-Uno de los inversionistas con los que trate en _El Cairo_, está interesado en casarse con Mikoto— revelo él por fin, viendo a su esposa fruncir levemente el ceño con desconfianza ante tal propuesta, —establecí bien las condiciones, no te preocupes, pero el contrato solo espera mi aprobación para pactarse— aclaro sabiendo bien cuáles eran los temores de Sakura. —Se trata Kakashi Hatake— alzo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el peligris para que su esposa lo reconociera.

-¿Busca una primera esposa?— cuestiono ella, porque no entregaría a su hija a menos que estuviera convencida de que sería primera esposa.

-Enviudo de su primera esposa hace algunos años, y no quiere dejar su hogar desatendido— asintió Sasuke, brindándole la explicación que ella merecía tener.

-Quiero estudiarlo primero— contesto Sakura por fin, sin negarse ni aceptar tampoco, precisaba de tiempo para saber con quién estaban tratando.

Los matrimonios de esa índole eran de lo más comunes, lo importante no era el amor al momento de casarse sino que una mujer entrase en un buen matrimonio, con una buena familia que pudiera protegerla si quedaba a la deriva por enviudar, una familia que pudiera velar por ella como si fuese su propia sangre, pero tampoco es como si le hiciera mucha gracia entregar a su aun inocente hija a un matrimonio—cuando fuese mayor de edad, no antes—con un hombre que era casi más veinte años mayor, más afortunadamente tenía tiempo de sobra para saber a qué clase de hombre habría de llamar yerno algún día. Sasuke y Sakura tenían muy claro el destino que querían para sus hijas; ninguna seria segunda esposa, había nacido con privilegios los mantendrían hasta el final de sus vidas, ellos se encargarían de que así fuera, por eso querían que se casaran al alcanzar la mayoría de edad y no antes, para que pudieran tomar sus propias decisiones sin permitir que nadie se metiera en sus vidas. Tal vez fuera porque tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían pasado gran parte de sus vidas en occidente o bien porque se habían casado bajo los mismos principios, el compromiso se había acordado entre sus familias pero ambos había tenido la voluntad de casarse, no habría podido ser de otro modo. Celebrando como siempre que su esposa se adelantase a sus pensamientos con su excepcional inteligencia, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, entrelazando una de sus manos contra la de ella y haciéndola sonreír ante su silente cumplido.

-Dejo eso en tus manos— lego el Uchiha con total confianza en su criterio, como siempre. —Por otra parte…— añadió en un susurro haciendo que Sakura arquease una ceja en respuesta.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Sasuke?— inquirió la pelirosa, anticipándose a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-Naruto se interesó por Sarada— informo él calmadamente, absteniéndose de emitir una carcajada ante su pregunta.

-Oh, no, mi hija no será segunda esposa de nadie— protesto Sakura sin siquiera considerarlo, eso hasta que escucho a su esposo reír por lo bajo a su lado, —¿Qué?— pregunto sin saber que le causaba tanta gracia.

-No es Naruto quien quiere casarse, está buscando una esposa para su hijo— explico Sasuke, carraspeando ligeramente para dejar de reír.

-No me asustes así— regaño ella, golpeándole ligeramente el hombro, cubriéndose distraídamente los labios para sofocar una prístina carcajada, —¿y aceptaste?— indago seriamente, más resulta al recobrar la calma.

-Lo considere mucho y es una buena oferta, por eso te lo estoy mencionando— asintió él sinceramente, y merecía la pena intentar ver aquello como una oportunidad.

En cierto modo Naruto había llegado como caído del cielo a _Marruecos_, Sasuke no iba a negar que la lista de espera de pretendientes que tenía su primogénita no hacía sino crecer día con día, pero muchos de quienes esperaban ser considerados eran completos desconocidos para él, no conocía bien a las familias o simplemente no había tenido ocasión de estudiarlos sumarios apropiadamente, mientras que ni siquiera tenía que estudiar a Naruto o a su hijo a quien ya había conocido personalmente, conocía a Naruto desde que era niño y nunca se habían guardado secretos entre sí, eran prácticamente hermanos, podía confiar tan ciegamente en él como en Itachi y tal vez incluso más, estaba convencido de que él protegería a Sarada si algo le sucedía, además aumentar el capital de su empresa con una nueva sociedad era algo que nunca estaba de más. Sin apartar su mano de la de Sasuke, Sakura no pudo evitar observarlo largamente ante su planteamiento y que si bien tenía como base su preocupación paternal también iba de la mano con su interés en los negocios, para cualquiera parecería un hombre cruel e indiferente que no pensaba en su familia más Sakura sabía bien que esto no era así, Sasuke siempre pensaba en su familia, eran su mayor preocupación, pero lo que si la desconcertaba era su elección del candidato que quería se convirtiera en esposo de su hija, básicamente se trataba de un occidental o más bien un musulmán muy alejado de las costumbres, como si el prestigio y la opinión de la gente no le importaran, era cuando menos divertido.

-Me sorprendes y desconciertas al mismo tiempo, Sasuke— confeso Sakura, intercambiando una ligera sonrisa con su esposo. —Pensaba que querrías que Sarada se casara con un hombre apegado a las costumbres, de gran prestigio y que probablemente fuera mucho mayor que ella— la mayoría de los matrimonios entre musulmanes se hacían siguiendo esa regla, por muy indignante que pareciera. —Naruto, es casi un occidental y se ha alejado de las costumbres, aunque yo no soy quien para hablar— obvio en voz alta ya que ella tenía copa que le pisaran si esa era la cuestión.

-No niego que esa habría sido mi intención, en su mayoría, pero no le haría eso a nuestra hija— prefería que sus hijas fueran felices, y tampoco es como si se ciñera a "_lo habitual_" dentro del islam, prefería seguir su propio juicio. —Prefiero que Sarada entre en una familia conocida y donde sepa que estará a salvo, Naruto y yo hemos sido amigos desde niños, le confiaría mi vida— Sakura sabia eso y sería mejor para todos poder confiar en l familia a quien entregasen a sus hijas. —Además, ambos obtendríamos beneficios si nos asociáramos— obvio con aparente indiferencia aunque su esposa sabía que solo hacia eso para no parecer preocupado.

-Todos salimos ganando, entonces— sonrió Sakura, completamente de acuerdo con sus decisiones. —Cierra el acuerdo, yo hablare con Sarada— consintió antes de levantarse del diván, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro tras dar un paso. —Sasuke, ¿acordaras que la boda tenga lugar cuando Sarada cumpla dieciocho?— inquirió viéndolo asentir en respuesta. —Lo sabía— asumió en voz alta y con fingida arrogancia.

Satisfecha ante esta habilidad especialmente que ambos tenían de leerse el pensamiento con una sola mirada, Sakura le obsequio una última sonrisa a Sasuke antes de internarse en el centro de la fiesta en busca de su hija para darle la buena noticia, aunque tuviera que esperar para celebrar realmente. No podría ser de otro modo, era decisión de ambos mantener a su hijas a su lado hasta que dejaran de ser tan inocentes y tuviera la edad apropiada para descubrir el mundo por sí mismas, además aún faltaban tantos meses para que Sarada cumpliera dieciocho años como los que hacían falta para que su embarazo terminara, tendrían tiempo de sobra para planearlo todo debidamente y para celebrar un nuevo nacimiento, y Sakura ya estaba cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que esta vez fuese otro niño. Disfrutando del curso de la fiesta, Sarada aplaudió distraídamente mientras veía danzar a las odaliscas, sonriendo ante el cadencioso ritmo de la música, estaba alegre, realmente alegre porque Biwako ahora formase parte de su familia como esposa de tío Hiruzen, aunque de todas formas siempre la había visto como la abuela que nunca había tenido, había ayudado a criarla y educarla después de todo, se merecía esa felicidad más que nadie. Más por muy alegre y ensimismada que se encontrase Sarada, nada le impidió percibir el momento en que su madre se situó a su lado, volviendo la mirada a su espalda, dirigiéndole una inmediata sonrisa al verla tan hermosa como siempre, era la mujer más hermosa de todo _Marruecos_ después de todo.

-Sarada, tu padre está cerrando tu acuerdo de matrimonio— revelo Sakura en un quedo susurro para no hacer el asunto de dominio público.

-¿Qué?, ¿Con quién?— pregunto la Uchiha sin saber si estar emocionada o preocupada aunque una parte de su subconsciente deseaba estar muy feliz.

-Ese joven, el rubio de ojos azules— contesto la pelirosa con una maternal sonrisa, alzando la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la familia Uzumaki en compañía de su hijo. —Es hijo de un empresario que es amigo de tu padre y que tiene una larga cadena de clubs a lo largo de _El Cairo_, _Brasil_ y ahora aquí en _Fez_— informo ante el evidente interés en la vida mirada de su hija. —Está buscando esposa y quiere saber si estás disponible— obvio ya que no se cerraría ningún acuerdo en cuanto ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¡Sí!— respondió Sarada en casi un chillido, cubriéndose los labios ante su propio exabrupto, —perdón, sí— se corrigió apropiadamente, sintiéndose como una boba.

Desde su lugar y cruzando nerviosamente las manos cobre su regazo, Sarada esbozo una tímida sonrisa al encontrar su mirada con la del hombre que habría de ser su futuro esposo y que resultaba encantadoramente atractivo y tan joven como ella, cumpliendo todas sus expectativas, ¿le agradaría?, ¿estaría complacido con ella? Si, se dijo Sarada mentalmente, ella haría que lo estuviera, había heredado el carácter de su padre y la perseverancia de su madre, si deseaba ser feliz solo precisaba desearlo y lo sería. Su madre ya se había acercado a hablar con él para decirle que ya habían encontrado una esposa para él, sin embargo a Boruto no le pareció en lo absoluto tal decisión…hasta que alzo la mirada en dirección hacia donde le señalo su madre; su largo cabello azabache se encontraba cubierto por un velo azul claro y que le facilitaba estudiar su delicado rostro de facciones angelicales, profundos ojos oscuros como dos ónix, piel blanca como el alabastro y expresión de ingenio, con las cenas naturalmente curvas y labios rosados que le resultaron arrebatadoramente deseables. Era ella, la misma mujer a quien había visto danzar día atrás, solo que ahora sabía su nombre. _Mi corazón pide perdón por latir en presencia de mi amada, solo le pido a la noche que se alenté al pasar, porque solo tengo esta noche_, recito el Uzumaki en su mente al encontrar su mirada con la de ella, prendándose de su sonrisa, _hazme promesas, no importa que no pretendas cumplirlas, porque la religión del amor perdona las mentiras de la mujer amada_, nunca había creído en el amor, no hasta esta noche, estaba viendo a la razón de su vida a los ojos…

Sarada Uchiha, era hermosa como una diosa.

* * *

Las horas suficientes habían pasado, las horas suficientemente apropiadas para que los novios se retirasen a su habitación privada para completar el ceremonial, e inevitablemente nerviosa es que Biwako ingreso en la habitación ya cambiada de ropa en una sencilla bata y camisón de seda blanca, con su largo cabello castaño claro ligeramente encanecido y cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros, ¿quién era ella? una simple mujer cualquiera, alguien insignificante, sin poder, valor, posición ni nada que la hiciera digna de alguien como Hiruzen a quien consideraba un príncipe y que sin embargo se mostraba más cercano que nunca, ataviado en camisa y pantalones de seda blanca, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que le llego al corazón ante el más leve contacto entre sus ojos. Sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa, Biwako sostuvo el borde de la falda de su camisón para no tropezar al avanzar hacia su señor y ahora esposo quien le tendió la mano, y correspondiéndole es que entrelazo su mano contra la suya y se dejó guiar hacia la cama. Sentándose sobre la cama que se encontraba repleta de pétalos de rosa, resultando tan sublime como las demás flores que adornaban como enredaderas las paredes de la habitación, Biwako intento protestar en cuanto Hiruzen se arrodillo delante de ella con el propósito de llevar a cabo el ritual del lavado de pies y ante el que ella se consideraba indigna, insignificante y poca cosa, prefería prescindir de ello de serle posible.

-Ya no soy más el señor Hiruzen, desde hoy soy tu marido, Biwako— recordó el Sarutobi en voz alta, no era preciso realizar el ritual pero él si deseaba hacerlo para demostrarle su afecto.

-Para mí siempre será el señor Hiruzen— negó ella con renuencia, acataría sus deseos pero eso no quitaría que se considerase indigna de su afecto.

Llevaba toda la vida a su lado, desde que había sido una niñita, siempre seria su fiel amiga y compañera en todo cuanto a él le placiera, él siempre seria su señor, siempre el dueño de su corazón. Sonriendo ante las palabras de Biwako, Hiruzen la despojo con sumo cuidado de los zapatos antes de situar el pequeño recipiente bajo estos y deslizar agua de rosas con la jarra mientras pronunciaba una plegaría tanto en su mente como en voz alta. _No hay balanza que pese mi tesoro, la primera mirada vino de los ojos de la amada, es como el espíritu; sobre la faz de las aguas, que dio origen a los cielos y a la tierra_. Alzo la mirada hacia Biwako que lo observaba con los ojos relucientes de lágrimas de emoción que lo conmovieron a más no poder, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había reparado en ella? Era simplemente la mujer perfecta, siempre lo había sido, _Alah, bendice mi unión con esta mujer, haz que Biwako me quiera y me traiga paz y alegría en mi vida_, oró sin dejar de agradecer que a pesar de todo Biwako siempre hubiera estado a su lado o no habría podido tomar buenas decisiones, ella era en gran parte responsable de toda la harmonía de su vida y lo seguiría siendo, ya no importaba el pasado sino solo el presente y futuro, desde hoy hasta el final de su vida ella sería su esposa, solo eso era importante, nada más.

Un nuevo camino se abría, en las vidas de todos.

* * *

Una boda..._ja_, a lo que Emi realmente creía haber acudido era a un funeral, el funeral de sus esperanzas y sueños, el funeral en que enterraba todas sus posibilidades de ser feliz, ¿a qué más? Biwako era mayor que ella y encima de todo era básicamente una donnadie—sin intención de ofender, claro—, alguien sin poder, sin apellido, sin posición, sin legado, sin nada, y aun así el señor Hiruzen la había elegido y la había convertido su esposa, ¿por qué nadie la veía a ella? Si Biwako si había conseguido un ápice de felicidad tan cerca del final de su vida, ¿qué esperanzas tenía ella? iba a morir seca y sola, tras criar a los hijos de sus hermanos y que nunca habían desatendido sus cómodas vidas para pensar en ella, eran egoístas, ¿cómo no sufrir así, con semejante destino en frente? Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción más que resignarse mientras caminaba por la vacía medina a esa hora de la mañana en que el sol apenas y había despuntado hace menos de una hora, dirigiéndose hacia hogar del señor Hiruzen y donde se estaba quedado, sintiéndose cansada por la fiesta que había durado casi toda la noche en el hotel, tan solo deseando cerrar los ojos y dormir para olvidar los últimos acontecimientos, pues cuanto más frescos los tuviera en la mente, peor se sentiría. Sabía que era egoísta, pero...¿estaba siendo tan exigente?, ¿estaba pidiendo tanto realmente? solo exigía amar y ser amada por igual, el derecho de toda mujer, eso no era algo imposible ni un crimen, ¿entonces porque le era negado?

-Nunca más vengo a alegrar la fiesta de otros, siempre dándoles gusto a ellos— reflexiono Emi en voz alta, negando para si con ira, —y ahora tuve que venir al matrimonio de Biwako, hasta ella se casa, ¿y yo que?— pregunto al aire como si esperase que _Alah_ le contestara.

-¡Emi!— llamo una voz, haciéndola estremecer al reconocer el tono y vibrato, no podía ser…¿o sí?

Montado sobre un caballo blanco, como si fuera uno de esos príncipes retratados en los cuentos, Arsen apareció en la medina portando las tradicionales vestiduras árabes que usaría alguien en el desierto y con un turbante en la cabeza, sonriendo tras nada más verla…su sola imagen y el modo en que estaba vestido eran una declaración; lo había hecho, se había convertido, ya no era más un occidental, ahora podía casarse con ella y saberlo hizo sonreír aún más a Emi quien se sintió flotar entre nubes, completamente obnubilada. Desde su lugar sobre su caballo, Arsen observo a Emi de arriba abajo y tuvo que admitir que, de ser posible, se veía más hermosa que nunca, ataviada en un exquisito vestido de seda fucsia brillante, de escote en V y mangas que se ceñían hasta los codos para abrirse como lienzos, bordado en oro en el contorno del escote, el centro del corpiño, la caída de la tela y las mangas, a juego con el velo que cubría su cabello y que enmarcaba su rostro, parecía un princesa sacada de un cuento, una imagen simplemente perfecta y que Arsen podría haber pasado su vida entera contemplando. Por ella se había convertido al islam, para ser digno de ella, más sabía que el tiempo de vida que les restaba para disfrutar juntos era escaso y la familia de ella se opondría a que estuviesen juntos, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento, solo que ambos quisieran ser felices y que estuvieran dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo, por ello es que Arsen había aceptado viajar a _Marruecos_, para lograr ser digno de ella, y verla era simplemente perfecto.

-Arsen…— reconoció la Uchiha con un hilo de voz, apenas y creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Nos vamos?— pegunto Arsen directamente y sabiendo bien que ella lo tomaría muy enserio, y él también estaba hablando en serio.

-Claro— acepto Emi de inmediato, dejando de contener la respiración mientras asentía repetidamente sin dejar de sentirse abrumada.

Llevaba toda la vida esperando por ser feliz, ¿Por qué continuar esperando ahora que tenía la oportunidad delante? Todos a su alrededor eran felices menos ella, nadie pensaba en ella ni aun cuando sollozara por ayuda y clemencia, y no pensaba continuar quedándose rezagada y sin hacer nada ahora que Arsen era un musulmán, no un occidental, el matrimonio entre ambos era perfectamente posible y ella quería casarse ¡ya!, ¿qué importaba lo que dijeran sus hermanos? _Oh, no pasa nada, a nadie le importa un comino lo que haga_, se dijo Emi con una permanente sonrisa, aproximándose al caballo y entrelazando una de sus manos contra la de Arsen quien la ayudo a subir con un solo movimiento, chillando ligeramente a causa de la emoción al acomodarse a su espalda, alisando la falda de su vestido cuando él le sostuvo ambas manos, indicándole que lo abrazara y no se soltara, algo a lo que acepto de inmediato. Habiendo sido dejados atrás por doña Emi a propósito, resulto algo simplemente increíble para Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura e Izumi y sus hijos ver a doña Emi sobre un caballo, abrazando a un desconocido y con claras intenciones de marcharse, ¿qué creía que estaba haciendo? Sus hermanos claramente estaban indignados y eso Emi pudo verlo mientras el caballo se volteaba antes de comenzar a alejarse a trote, por otro lado sus cuñadas parecían felices por ella, _a buenas horas_, sonrió Emi, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior y sin dejar de abrazar a Arsen, tan dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, como ella.

-No voy a ser el camello de sus casas nunca más— proclamo Emi en voz alta antes de alejarse junto a Arsen, sin voltear ni una sola vez porque no iba a arrepentirse de nada.

-¡Que el viento te lleve, Emi!— condeno Itachi, tan furioso como su hermano Sasuke por la locura que Emi estaba cometiendo, incapaz de creer que ella fuese su hermana.

-Que sea muy feliz— suspiro Izumi con un hilo de voz y sin que nadie alcanzara a oírla, cubriéndose los labios tras nada más decir aquello.

Negando en silencio a causa de su propia incredulidad, Sakura e Izumi se sonrieron la una a la otra lo más discretamente que les fue posible, comprendían bien las razones de sus esposos para estar enojados e indignados por el comportamiento de Emi así como por traicionar las costumbres y fugarse delante de sus ojos con un occidental a quien encima de todo desconocían por completo, pero ella no iba a condenarla ni culparla, por un lado siempre habían deseado que Emi se marchara de sus vidas más pronto que tarde e hiciera la propia pero no era por eso que estaban felices mientras contenían sus sonrisas, observando el camino delante de sus ojos y por donde Emi había desaparecido junto a aquel hombre llamado Arsen, Emi había sido un tormento en sus vidas pero también la razón de alegría en las vidas de ambas; de no ser por ella, Sakura nunca se habría casado con Sasuke, y de no ser por ella Izumi habría tenido que tolerar a una segunda esposa con quien compartir a Itachi. Si, en el fondo y a pesar de la antagonista que había sido en sus vidas, iban a extrañarla, porque ya no tendrían que discutir en vano día sí y día también, pero en el fondo cada día que pasaran ambas orarían porque fuera donde sea que estuviese, fuese tan feliz como las había hecho a ambas por planear sus matrimonios.

Si alguien merecía ser feliz a pesar de su difícil carácter, ese alguien era Emi Uchiha, y por fin había escapado de las cadenas que la habían aprisionado para ser feliz, era admirable…

* * *

_Rio de Janeiro, Brasil_

Era señal de madurez, benevolencia y buen juicio que una persona reconociera cuando cometía un error, e Itachi sabía mejor que nadie que tal vez era más humano que su hermano menor, le costaba entender cuándo es que se equivocaba, había estado a punto de tomar una segunda esposa tan solo por causa de su ira y orgullo herido, más en esta oportunidad el Uchiha agradecía de todo corazón haber abierto su corazón y mente al joven occidental a quien tenía el gusto de llamar por su nombre; Haruto, y que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo el Corán sentado en la sala como uno más de sus hijos, porque lo trataba como tal. Occidente era un mundo corrupto, eso es lo que Itachi siempre había oído desde que tenía memoria, se suponía que el mundo del islam era la virtud y dignidad personificadas, el pueblo que _Alah_ había elegido para abrir los ojos al mundo a su voluntad, pero incluso entre sus propios compatriotas Itachi había visto disidencia, caos, deslealtad, ¿no existía acaso la posibilidad de que existiera un punto intermedio? Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad hasta que Haruto había entrado en su casa para pedir que le enseñara el Corán y así ser digno de Ayame para casarse con ella en el futuro, inicialmente solo le había dado oportunidad de intentar demostrar si sus intenciones eran honestas como decía que eran, y los meses bajo su tutela lo habían demostrado ampliamente, pronto les haría saber a ambos que daba su consentimiento para que se casaran, pero en _Marruecos_.

_Izumi e Itachi son felices, el tiempo que cambia todo lo que existe, que quita hasta las montañas y los mares de lugar, también hizo a Itachi más tolerante, ahora admite que Haruto es un buen musulmán y será un buen marido para Ayame._

Sentada sobre el diván a varios pasos de distancia y que su padre consideraba lo suficientemente prudente, Ayame sonrió para sí mientras su madre envolvía uno de sus brazos a su alrededor y el otro alrededor de Hana que apoyaba su cabeza contra su regazo mientras sus hermanos Rai y Yuudai estudiaban en silencio, sentados sobre la alfombra. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ya no podía ver a Haruto a solas como antes ni podían salir a cualquier lugar o tener una cita, pero a cambio su relación ya no era un secreto para nadie y si podía continuar viéndolo todos los días solo que en presencia de sus padres y hermanos, después de todo si Haruto quería casarse con ella lo apropiado era que no pudieran tener privacidad o intimidad de ninguna clase porque sería mal visto, al fin y al cabo el noviazgo no existía para los musulmanes…pero para ellos sí. Aun no cedía en su decisión de usar velo, más debía reconocer que estaba comenzando a considerar bien si no usarlo definitivamente era apropiado, el tiempo y _Alah_ le darían la respuesta, y su padre estaba dispuesto a ser paciente y aguardar por su decisión final. Sabiéndose observado, Haruto volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro hacia el señor Itachi que se sentó a su lado para supervisar sus estudios como cada día y a quien saludo con una ligera sonrisa, regresando su atención a la lectura no sin antes dirigirle una distraída mirada a Ayame, ambos siendo observados por Itachi e Izumi que intercambiaron una sonrisa entre sí, parecía como si su felicidad fuera un sueño, algo imposible, y sin embargo la tenían delante de los ojos.

Tantas dificultades habían válido la pena, la felicidad era aún más satisfactoria cuando se sufría para alcanzarla.

* * *

_Doña Emi y Arsen viven las mil y una noches…_

Estirándose somnolienta, Emi sonrió con la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada de su habitación, envuelta tan solo en una ligera sabana, contemplando el sol inundarlo todo y haciéndola revivir un cuento de hadas ante el dosel beige de su cama, como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, y se sentía así, se sentía y era ama y señora en su propia casa como siempre había anhelado con su alma, y su felicidad no hizo sino tonarse aun mayor cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Arsen quien ingreso con una bandeja repleta de comida. Sonriendo aún más, la Uchiha se irguió sobre la cama, envolviendo distraídamente la sabana alrededor de su cuello y acomodándose el cabello justo antes de recibir un beso en los labios de su parte…que maravillosa podía ser la vida, ¿verdad? Años y años en soledad, años en que ambos habían creído que estaban solos en el mundo e incapaces de encontrar a alguien que los comprendiera y amaran como sentían merecer, pero todo eso había cambiado, ahora todo era diferente porque ya estaban casados. El mismo día de su huida y ante un _sheikh_ habían contraído matrimonio en tal vez la ceremonia más sencilla que pudiera existir pero cumpliendo todos los requerimientos como lo era la presencia de testigos y un contrato por escrito, Arsen había hecho buenos amigos al viajar a _Marruecos_ para trabajar y emprendido un negocio firme, tendrían un buen futuro y eso estaba claro aunque su huida hubiera sido en cierto modo un arrebato de liberación personal y no solo por amor como había parecido.

Hasta ahora no había intentado contactar con sus hermanos en persona pero si lo había hecho por cartas, era lo mínimo ¿no? Le importaba un comino si ellos no querían volver a verla pero seguiría siendo su hermana y estaría ahí para ellos siempre que la necesitaran solo que ahora tenía su propia vida y se sentía plena por ella, con quien si se había encontrado era con Sakura que la visitaba cada semana junto a sus hijos, pidiendo su ayuda para la creación el ajuar de novia de Sarada y planear parte de su fiesta de matrimonio que estaba cada vez más próxima, lo cual la honraba, esa niña era una buena mujer y Emi agradecía poder llamarla su amiga por primera vez luego de tantos años a falta de Izumi quien permanecía en _Rio de Janeiro_ junto a Itachi. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si la vieran hoy? Emi había dejado de hacerse aquella pregunta hace ya mucho tiempo, solo se lastimaría a sí misma y se impediría ser feliz que era algo de vital importancia para ella, si sus padres vivieran estaba convencida de que desearían que fuera feliz como sus hermanos que habían acabado por perdonar su decisión de huir, el propósito de la humanidad era obtener la felicidad y la alegraba que sus hermanos la entendieran, especialmente Sasuke quien le había enviado una invitación para verla personalmente en la boda de Sarada junto a…Arsen, por lo visto estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Entrelazando distraídamente una de sus manos contra la de Arsen, pegando su frente a la suya y sin dejar de sonreír, Emi por fin sintió que el peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros ya no existía, y eso era magnifico.

La felicidad si podía alcanzarse, no era una imposibilidad como se le había hecho creer desde que tenía memoria, hoy era feliz junto a Arsen y lo sería por mucho tiempo más, hasta que _Alah_ decretase lo contrario.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar, Sasuke descarto su portafolios sobre uno de los divanes junto con su chaqueta, subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras, había estado fuera de _Marruecos_ por menos de una semana para lidiar con los pormenores de la inminente boda entre Sarada y Boruto, había estado a punto de tomar el avión cuando Tenten le había informado que Sakura había entrado en labores de parto, dos semanas antes de lo esperado y lo cual inevitablemente había despertado su preocupación, más en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de su esposa es que su preocupación se convirtió en alegría ante el escenario que encontró sobre la cama. _Los malestares de Sakura tenían nombre; embarazo de mellizos. _Recostada sobre la cama y con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro, Sakura acuno en ambos brazos a sus dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, incluso ella había sentido algo de miedo porque el parto se hubiera adelantado pero su felicidad no podía ser mayor, había deseado otro niño y lo tenía, pero una niña…esa sí que era una sorpresa gratamente inesperada, idéntica a su prima con su corto cabello castaño y en honor de quien había decidido nombrarla, Izumi por una gran mujer, y el niño se parecía muchísimo a Sasuke pero tenía cierto aire diferente, más quedo y sereno, mas afable aunque no es que Sasuke no lo fuera, había decido nombrarlo _Itachi_ por un gran hombre y que si bien tenía sus arrebatos de cólera, sabía reconocer cuando cometía un error.

_Y si bien algunos de sus hijos han dejado de ser niños para comenzar a formar sus propias vidas, todo en su hogar renace día a día._

Con lentitud, casi como si temiera romper por la impoluta perfección de aquel cuadro que en su mente deseo poder retratar en un lienzo para no olvidarlo jamás—aunque dudaba que pudiera olvidar tan sublime imagen si no había olvidado los nacimiento de sus otros hijos—, Sasuke se aproximó a la cama, no sabía si ambos bebés eran niños o niñas, o si uno era niño y el otro una niña, solo le importaba saber que ambos estaban bien y que Sakura también, saberlo era la razón de su alegría. _Sakura y Sasuke tienen todo lo que se podría desear; un hogar feliz, lleno de alegría y risas, su amor probo ser más fuerte que cualquier ley u obstáculo, ambos son una verdadera prueba de amor verdadero e incondicional, por eso tienen el privilegio de ser felices._ Apartando finalmente la mirada de sus dos pequeños hijos y que dormitaban en sus brazos con sus pequeñas cabecitas pegadas a su pecho, Sakura sonrió a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos, recibiendo un cálido beso en la frente y que la hizo suspirar al sentirse plena…lo había entrañado mucho, estar sola durante el parto, sin él cerca, había sido su propia tortura, pero ahora que él estado a su lado ya nada podía perturbar su tranquilidad mientras lentamente le tendía a uno de los bebés para que pudiera cargarlo, sonriendo aún más ante el deje de vacilación que percibió en él ante lo abrumado que se sentía, tanto como ella, habían esperado un hijo, no dos, pero tener a un nuevo integrante en la familia no era motivo de disgusto sino todo lo contrario.

Su alegría continuaría creciendo día a día, _Alah_ mediante.

* * *

Como una mujer en un mundo tan restrictivo como lo era la sociedad musulmana, Sarada siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su vida cuando se casara, deseaba mantener su libertad e independencia tal y como había hecho desde niña gracia a la educación que sus padre le habían dado, y en esta que era su noche de bodas, se sentía libre, libre porque el hombre a quien ahora podía llamar gratamente _su esposo _era un hombre de mente abierta y que había vivido en occidente como sus padres, y como sinónimo de libertad e indecencia es que en lugar de cambiar su ajuar de novia por un camisón y bata siguiendo los usares tradicionales, Sarada ingreso en su habitación vistiendo un elaborado traje de danza del vientre que se componía de un top negó de profundo escote en V que se amoldaba a su figura, bordado en oro para replicar ondas, con decenas de pequeños sarcillos con cuentas en forma de monedas que pendían sobre el vientre y sobre los hombros a imagen del caderin hasta los muslos y falda de velo hasta los tobillos, con un collar de oro de inspiración egipcia—su regalo de compromiso—alrededor de su cuello a juego con un par de largos pendientes en forma de argolla y de los que pendían cinco perlas en forma de lagrima, parcialmente ocultos por su largo cabello azabache que caía tras su espalda como una cascada de rizos hasta la altura de sus caderas, sosteniendo dos espadas, una en cada mano y que envolvía alrededor de su figura como si se tratase de una cortina de velo mientras sonreía.

Sentado sobre la cama tal y como Sarada le había pedido que aguardase a que ella estuviese lista, Boruto sonrió inevitablemente al verla entrar en la habitación, y todavía más al contemplar lo hermosa que se veía sin el ostentoso y regido ajuar de novia, no es que no se hubiera visto hermosa de esa forma, pero así y danzando para él con una sonrisa en su rostro se veía libre, en su propio elemento, esa era su esencia; la libertad, esa era ella, así es como la había conocido y así era como siempre la llevaría en su memoria, hasta el final de su vida. Había visto a muchas mujeres ejecutar la danza del vientre desde que tenía memoria, los clubes de su padre trabajaban con odaliscas y utilizaban sus encantos como entretenimiento pero Boruto jamás había contemplado tanta perfección y belleza en toda su vida, tanta maestría mientras la Uchiha sostenía ambas espadas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su figura como si fueran una extensión de sí misma en un cadencioso vaivén, acercándose y alejándose de la cama, rehuyendo de su mirada con seductora tortura, resultando aún más deseable al parecer inalcanzable. Disfrutando de sentirse observada, de ser el centro de atención, la Uchiha marco el ritmo de la música con el atrayente movimiento de sus caderas, no era tan singular e inigualablemente talentosa como su madre si, y lo sabía, pero había aprendido lo suficiente de ella como para que el viven de sus caderas resultase hipnótico, como el movimiento que ejecutaría una serpiente al moverse.

En movimientos fluidos, como si ambas espadas entre sus manos fueran dos serpientes que se envolvían a su alrededor como un remolino, Sarada sonrió distraídamente al poder palpar la desesperación y pasión en la respiración de Boruto, no necesitaba estar cara a cara con él para saberlo, solo lo sabía, sus ojos se lo decían mientras se envolvía con las espadas y que lentamente dejo sobre el basto cofre tras la cama antes de tomar el velo que había prendido de su falda y en el cual se envolvió, entrelazando sus manos con la tela y con la que formo remolinos entorno a su persona como si se tratase de un abanico, sonriendo. Se sentía libre, no había venido a parar a una prisión como podía parecer, tenía el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ¿Cómo se podía tener control del destino? A través del amor, estaba tan segura de los sentimientos de Boruto por ella que sabia y sentía tener la felicidad al alcance de la mano, solo debía ser lo suficientemente astuta para saber utilizar sus sentidos en servicio de su inteligencia, como su madre le había enseñado. Deshaciéndose de la última barrera infranqueable entre ambos, Sarada se envolvieron una vez más en el velo que dejo caer delante de ella como un muro que se derrumbaba delante de ambos, avanzando lentamente hacia la cama sobre la cual se sentó, exactamente delante de Boruto que se encontraba completamente incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, alzando delicadamente una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de ella que cerró los ojos ante la placentera sensación de su tacto, inclinando su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios con los de él…

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida Hiruzen realmente tenia razones para celebrar, se encontraba sentado amenamente sobre uno de los divanes de la sala y rodeado por sus cuatro esposas, Biwako a su diestra en compañía de Anko, y a su izquierda Mito y Naori, por primera vez desde que se había casado con ellas podía tenerla a las cuatro bajo un mismo techo y la única responsable de tal milagro era Biwako quien había tomado el mando de su vida con idéntica presteza que como haría si se encargara de su cocina, y aquello era digno de admirar, ni siquiera Anko discutía ahora, todo era paz y harmonía. _Yo también fui bendecido con mi Biwako, ella manda a las otras esposas y no me deja olvidar ser justo con ninguna de ellas, no deja que sucedan tempestades dentro de mi casa_. Era Biwako quien llevaba las riendas de su vida, podía seguir vistiendo de forma sencilla y comportándose como si ella fuese la sirvienta y él su señor, pero en el fondo sabía el lugar especial que tenía en la vida del señor Hiruzen, él siempre se lo recordaba, puede que fuera tan solo su cuarta esposa pero en privado y confianza él siempre la trataba como si fuese la primera, la más importante, y aunque fuera egoísta de su parte Biwako se sentía insuperablemente feliz por ello, sentía que no importaba cuantas veces hubiera acallado sus sentimientos en el pasado, el pasado era polvo que se llevaba el viento y que no podía recoger otra vez, pero el presente era suyo para disfrutarlo, para pasar el resto de su existencia junto a su señor, y lo haría gustosamente controlando a esas fieras en el proceso.

-Tío Hiruzen— llamo una conocida voz desde el umbral de la sala, irrumpiendo inconscientemente en la conversación.

Levantándose del diván tras tan solo escuchar aquella voz, Hiruzen sonrió gratamente sorprendido al ver a Sarada ingresar en la habitación en compañía de su esposo Boruto, con una radiante sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Su luna de miel había terminado y ahora la Uchiha se encontraba de regreso en _Marruecos_, la cuna de su nacimiento, insuperablemente bella con su largo cabello azache cayéndole sobre los hombros como una marea de risos en cuanto se quitó el velo dorado que los cubría y haciendo estacar unos largos pendientes de oro e forma de lagrima con un diamante ámbar en el centro, blusa marrón pardo de escote en V sobre el cual caía un medallón de oro adornado un diamante que brillaba contra la luz, y que cubría holgadamente su figura, ciñéndose a la altura de las muñecas donde se encontraban una serie de pulseras de oro a imagen del fajín de velo a la altura de su cadera y cómodos pantalones blancos, realmente el matrimonio le había sentado divinamente, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Ya había visitado a sus padres y hermanos, pasando especial tiempo con sus hermanos pequeños, pero necesitaba visitar a tío Hiruzen, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Puede que su padre fuera el gran responsable de su felicidad por acordar su matrimonio con Boruto, pero Sarada bien sabía que no existiría de no ser por su tío, él había hecho que sus padres se casaran, y eso era algo que agradecía cada día, abrazándolo efusivamente en cuanto lo tuvo delante, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no chillar a causa de la emoción.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Hiruzen acuno cuidadosamente el rostro de la Uchiha entre sus manos, analizando a la niña que había dejado de ser y en la mujer en que se estaba convirtiendo, tan parecida a Sakura y sin embargo tan diferente al mismo tiempo, en el mejor de los sentidos. Sonriéndole a su tío, Sarada se aproximó a Biwako a quien abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, refugiándose en su calor maternal y que se asemejaba tanto al amor que su madre le había brindado durante su amoroso encuentro hace menos de una hora. Qué bueno era estar en casa, era una sensación simplemente indescriptible. _Al tiempo le gusta contar muchas veces la misma historia; ahora es el turno de Boruto y Sarada de contar su propia historia. _En cuanto el abrazo se rompió, Sarada volteo a ver a tío Hiruzen quien con confianza situó una de sus manos tras su espalda al igual que hizo con Boruto, teniéndolos a ambos uno delante del otro, intercalando su mirada con grata alegría, casi le parecía estar reviviendo todo de nuevo, la misma alegría y amor incondicional que había visto en Sasuke y Sakura estaba en los ojos de Boruto y Sarada, ¿viviría para ver el final de aquella historia?, ¿viviría para ver el final de la historia de Sasuke y Sakura? No, nada de eso importaba, el destino estaba en manos de _Alah_, el presente solo era un regalo del que podían disfrutar si sabían valorar sus gracias, y él lo haría.

_Para eso fue que Alah creo a los humanos, para que fueran felices._

* * *

**PD:** ¿qué les puedo decir, mis amores? **Me duele tanto como a ustedes tener que cerrar esta historia pero debía tener un final como todo, aunque si por mi fuera no la habría terminado nunca**, más **estén al pendiente que como prometí continuare actualizando el resto de mis historias e iniciare algunas nuevas, aunque para esto debo terminar un par a las que solo les faltan sus capítulos finales, por lo que manténganse cerca :3 **Esta historia esta dedicada a **Adri-ojousama**, **Amairani Sima**, **BrandiMyu**, **Butterfly735**, **DULCECITO311**, **Gaby Chanii**, **Kohana**, **Lucienn21**, **Lexy15**, **Maria Fernanda365**, **RIPmylove**, **Sevilland**, **WendySxS**, **aitza**, **arantxagodinez**, **bam.****haruno, drsmione**, **katyvalee**, **kerencita** **D Uchiha**, **starfantasi492**, **Maria Camila818**, **MiiA 02** y **Natsumi Takahashi** a quienes agradezco sinceramente por seguir la historia o considerarla su favorita, realmente lo aprecio y esto es por ustedes, queridos y queridas míos** :3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

**Personajes:**

**-**Jade El Adib como Sakura Haruno

**-**Said Rachid como Sasuke Uchiha

**-**Latifa El Adib como Izumi Uchiha

**-**Mohamed Rachid como Itachi Uchiha

**-**Tio Ali como Hiruzen Sarutobi

**-**Zoraide como Biwako Sarutobi

**-**Nazira Rachid como Emi Uchiha

-Khadija Rachid como Sarada Uchiha

-Samira Rachid como Ayame Uchiha

**-**Miro como Arsen Namiashi

-Ze Roberto como Haruto Gekko

-Zein como Naruto Uzumaki

**Dracula de Bram Stoker:** recientemente y gracias a mi madre me hice con este clásico del terror que llevaba casi una década deseando leer, e inspirándome en gran parte de las películas de vampiros que he visto, principalmente en **Van Helsing** de **2004-maravillada por la actuación de Elena Anaya, Silvia Colloca y Josie Maran como Aleera, Verona y Marishka-**, estoy pensando en hacer una historia de vampiros, obviamente protagonizada por **Sasuke** y **Sakura**, así como por **Tenten e Ino**, y titulada hasta ahora como "**Reina de los Vampiros**", como siempre veo necesario comentar la posible creación de toda nueva historia, esperando contar con su aprobación y sugerencias si las tienen.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: "**Avatar: Guerra de Bandos**" (una adaptación de la película "**Avatar**" de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), "**La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de "**La Bella & La Bestia**"), "**Sasuke: El Indomable**" (una adaptación de la película "**Spirit**" como había prometido hacer), "**El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie "**Diriliş Ertuğrul**") **:3** Para los fans del universo de "**El Conjuro**" ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia "**Sasori: La Marioneta**", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada "**El Imperio de Cristal**"**-por muy infantil que suene-**basada en los personajes de la** Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor**, como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
